Fursona 5 tales of the blue thief
by Otakumode
Summary: Aoi kurusu a normal ferret from japan has been accused for murdering his parents at a young age. As part of his rehabilitation program he was sent to zootopia and here he awakens to the power of persona. with his new friends and allies can he steal back the future of all who have been wronged when a series of criminal activity spikes in zootopia? find out yourself here
1. Chapter 1

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Prologue – the blue thief

Disclaimer – persona 5 belongs to atlus and zootopia belongs to Disney

The OC's belong to me

Society...is like a young sapling. When raised correctly it grows honorable and bears the fruit of hard labor and success. That's how nature intended the world to grow ...however. Society isn't perfect...now the young saplings of a new generation in this modern era grow twisted and bears fruit rotten to the core...

Sadly that's the reality of modern society is. Actions display this said corrupted soul as they commit. Murder, theft, drugs, money, sex, wars, and various other heinous crimes.

These corrupted people who start events like these change the way society is in their selfish hands themselves... lawyers, corrupt politicians, doctors, teachers, almost everywhere there are people with the capability to spread the said chaos to others like a disease...question is? How do you stop it from spreading?

Simple...take away what is corrupted in their hearts...which comes another question... how do you take away something intangible like the corruption in their soul being?

The answer is simple... take away their heart...

I've grown sick of society bindings us by their rules. Telling us what to do with our lives. As the corruption spreads like hellfire leading to our own self destruction...it's like a prison without stone walls...and we are the slaves...their prisoners of faith. Chained down forced to answer to society...well I had enough. If being a criminal means not listening to society then so is it. I follow my own rules.

Go ahead try to control us...try to oppress us... and feed us lies... There will always be that one person who will stand up against it all... despite the pain on this dangerous path to break the society you call ideal.

The board is set...

The pieces have been gathered...

LET'S START THE GAME!

The Blue thief shall take center stage!

?/?/?/?

Chaos... was the only word to describe the mass panic that occurred at this luxury casino...the patrons were frightened and mammals in black suits started patrolling the area. The alarms were all on at once and above all else...he was alone... and running out of time.

It was supposed to be like any other heist him and his group committed. Go in some corrupted area ruled by an equally corrupted boss. Find a infiltration route and steal the treasure of that corrupted leaders wicked heart within the world known as mementos and getting out as soon as the jobs done...

A routine going downhill fast. Plus he had to act fast in order to salvage their latest heist. As security levels were all on high alert. He was forced to separate from his group to help buy them time to escape. Any normal thief would have broken down into a nervous breakdown trapped in this situation... but not our rebellious blue thief.

He was smirking as he cleverly hopps from one chandelier to another from railing to another railing like a skilled acrobat in a circus. Above all the patrons and the security below. He couldn't help but enjoy this game a lot. The game of cat and mouse in which he grown so accustomed to. Deciding to have a little fun he leapt to one chandelier that had a spot light shining on it in the securities desperate attempt to find him. He looked like an overgrown Japanese white ferret about 5.8M age in his early adolescence. He wore a signature ensemble of a thief. Black trench coat, Gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown heeled boots, red gloves, and most importantly his white mask that hidden his true identity from all those around him but not hiding his signature blue colored eyes. He succeeded in catching the attention of the casino patrons and security predators.

"UP THERE!" Shouted one of the many gaurds in the casino.

He smirked again happy to get everyone following him in this night's game. He leapt of his spotlight to another light source in the casino. Quickly hiding the brief case in a nearby ventilation shaft.

"The treasure is hidden and I got some unhappy company." The young mammal muttered close to himself as he pressed to of his fingers near his ear.

"Good job Joker! Now get the hell out of there!" A boyish voice stated in his head telepathically

"Nice job! This chance!" said another males voice sounding more older and charismatic than the first one

"Stay calm! You can escape now!" said a young females voice with a hint of panic while giving her advice.

"Well grab the brief case on our end" a serious female voice said quite readily. To which he quickly frowns hearing something in his telepathic line about the targets position or something?

"Hmm? What was that?" The younger female's voice spoke up again confused.

"Ignore it for now. We have to stick to the plan everyone." said a calmer voice that sounded quite tranquil but not as less urgent as the others

"Whatever! Don't worry about us and just concentrate on getting away!" The boyish male voice from earlier stated. Getting a nod from our endangered thief.

He speed off t the light fixture and monitor before him.

"But I have to say showing yourself to the crowd was an excellent move. Nice work as always Joker." The boyish voice praised getting another smirk to spread on our young thief's face

"Well I am to please! Being the leader of this group of thieves isn't easy ya know! I got to show an example." Jokers said quite calmly as he descended to a transparent light structure.

"I bet skull wouldn't pulled it off that smoothly" said 4th female voice sounding just as enthusiastic but sounding a little older

"This happens because he has no taste for aesthetics" a deep male's voice stated causing joker to chuckle in amusement.

"Nobody asked you inari!" said an annoyed males voice sounding a little vulgar.

Joker could only shake his head knowingly. His comrades each had their own unique quirks which made them special to his heart. He never ever trades them for anything in the world. As he thought that he climbed up the lights and towards a doorway ahead. While caught up in his own nostalgia he nearly didn't noticed the guards up ahead that were coming out the door to block his escape.

"There he is!" Some of the guards shouted cornering joker then and there. Joker could only curse under his breath as his main escape route was blocked.

"Joker! Run! Get out of there quick!" The young female voice shouted again sounding even more worried than ever before.

"Joker listens up! There should be an exit to your left! Head there right now!" said the tranquil female voice as joker spotted the said emergency exit to his left.

With his new escape route in sight, all he needed was a way to shake off the guards surrounding him. He sprinted off towards the walkway, hoping on each arc to reach his new exit route.

"Ok, the enemy is focused on him looks like the rest of will be able to get away."The boyish voice said again with a bit of worry in his voice

"can you blame me though? This crazy escape was the only way to help my comrades escape otherwise..." the ferret shook his head.

"No...I mustn't hesitate now! I got to catch up to them once they are safe!" Joker thought as he rushed to the end of the arcs and hopped to the railings of the indoor balcony. "I have to focus now! Any mistakes now will cost the plan to fail!"

"Does everyone know where we're meeting up?" said another female voice sounding very elegant. Compared to the other girls voices till now.

"No worries, I can guide you all!"said the younger female voice with much enthusiasm and confidence. Bringing a warm smile to jokers face after hearing her voice sounding as energetic as always.

His smile and good mood faded however as two more guards showed up beyond the stairs before him. Their normal bodies suddenly shifting into to a more of miss shapen forms, their skin black and odd blue masks with yellow eyes stuck to their faces. He instantly turned around sensing the presence of a third guard behind him just as oddly misshapen as the other two. However his frown slowly crept up to turn into another smirk. He knew he was short on time but he couldn't help but feel his blood lust stir within him at the sight of his opponents.

Despite the trouble he was causing is team he was itching for a good one on one fight! Heck he was even encouraged by his own comrades.

"Take'em down joker!" said the enthusiastic female voice said again

"Show them who the alpha male is!" The vulgar male voice shouted again sounding quite confident in joker's skill as the phantom thief.

"Please just be quick about it joker. We don't have much time left...and be careful okay?" The younger female voice said in a worried tone towards his safe return. Joker only smiled warmly towards her concern making a mental note to comfort her later.

"Not a problem navi... I promise to be home soon!" Joker declared with a wicked grin before leaping towards the surprised guard as he landed on it shoulders. He instantly grabbed the bottom of its mask with a swift movement, and a hard pull without breaking even a sweat. He ripped off the mask of the deformed being before jumping off to safety. The deformed being began bubbling and turn completely dark with red vein like pulses flowing all around it before it exploded out of it body. The mass of gunk took a new form of the guard which seemed to be a large mechanical Minotaur with a vaguely metallic snake-like body.

"Analyzing enemy... Moloch the sacrificial pyre keeper. Power level shows this guy is a pushover! Take'em down Joker!" The young girl's voice shouted again bringing another smile to his face.

"You got it ..." joker smirked again as white mask dissipated in a flurry of blue flames, the embers floating around him as dark chains came out of the ground below him. A dark imposing figure appeared behind him, spreading is black wings with incredible power intimidating Moloch with its shear strength. Its blood red eyes and eerie crimson smile looking sinister stared down on his opponent.

Moloch stood no chance...

"RAVAGE THEM!"

After that one sided battle with Moloch Joker was becoming desperate. His fight just attracted even more attention towards himself. Dogging the rest of the guards from earlier an escaping past the doorway was easy. But he soon discovered even more security guards were spread out around him as he traversed the dark hallways.

He was beginning to worry about his teammates. After passing the security room over hearing they say he wasn't alone in his latest heist. After constantly hiding in the shadows and avoiding his pursuers while speeding to the top of the stairs. Things were becoming a little too wild for his taste, and he was becoming quite exhausted from tonight's events as well. After passing through another door he found himself on top of some sort of balcony near the entrance of the casino. He startled the patrons in front of him and what's worse he could hear foot steps behind him as well.

"Stop right there! Don't move!" The guards said holding real armed guns aimed at him as they slowly inched their way towards him.

"Is something wrong? The exit should be up ahead!?..." the younger female voice said. As he joker quickly scanned the area to find a massive stained glass window on the other side of the balcony.

"Through there navi?" Asked our desperate thief.

"That's just how it is...after the commotion from earlier. The bottom floor is...completely closed off. I'm sorry joker." The young girl said exasperated from the persistence of the guards.

"But hey you can make through right? You promised me-"the younger girl was about to say

"Hey its be alright... I promised you and everyone. We will all go home safe and sound. So don't worry ...I never break my promises..." our thief reassures.

"Joker...alright just hurry and please be safe." The younger voice said feeling reassured

Joker felt a surge of new energy in him after talking to navi. He decided to jump onto the railing and run the entire way till he reached the massive stained glass window.

"See ya!" Joker shouted before jumping through the window making sure to protect his head as he leapt out quite elegantly outside. *

"What a magnificent way to end the mission" the deep male voice said impressed by jokers exit strategy

"Such a show off...geez." The serious female voice said

For a minute there joker landed on the ground unharmed feeling like it was finally over...till the spot light was on him and in front of his only escape route was a large force of ZPD police cars lead by no other than chief bogo

"Stop right there!" Chief Bogo announced through a mega phone "we have surrounded there is nowhere to escape!"

"This can't be!? That section was supposed to be- don't tell me an ambush!?"

"Joker! Hurry run! Get out of there!"

"Joker RUN! HURRY!"

"This isn't good! We escaped but- RUN JOKER!"

"RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"JOKER!"

The frightened screams of his team resonated in his head as joker desperately tried to escape. But due to exhaustion he couldn't out run his pursuers till... he was hit the back of his head by something...he landed on the ground slowly losing conciounceness...

"The thief's a kid...what has the world come to...arrest him" chief bogo said as joker heard one more desperate plea from his team mate navi

"Joker...please comes back...please be safe..." the crying voice of navi resonated in his head as he blacked out

"I'm sorry...this time it seems... I couldn't...keep my promise...Maria..."

?/?/?/?

Joker slowly regains consciousness... to find he was handcuffed to a chair in front of a very intimidating bull in a black suit. Next to him was zebra holding some clipboard in his hoof.

"Wake up!" The bull said sternly as he looked over himself to find he was still in his phantom thief costume but without his mask on to cover his identity. He tried to shake himself free but the bull hand other plans

"You don't get it do you?" the bull gave joker a powerful punch to the gut sending him and the chair he was sitting on to crash behind a wall till he landed on his side on the cold tiled floor.

"Now be honest to me...or else do you want another injection..." the bull said while rubbing his foot o top of jokers head painfully. He then noticed the syringe on the floor. The only one thought came to mind...whatever they injected into him was weakening his body further...that when a blinking light from the security camera diverted his attention.

"Hmm? You're looking at the security camera..." the bull stop stepping on joker before yanking the fur on the top of his head with no sign or mercy

"You think the footage would help you escape this whole mess huh?" The bull said pulling jokers face closer to his "The law would take our violence towards a criminal like you in court?"

"Of course not... you bastard..." joker said in a horse voice

"Hmm...Smart for an overgrown ferret..."the bull said before slamming joker back down on the ground "to think you a simple sorry excuse for a predator worked our asses off like this!" The bull commented kicking joker in the stomach increasing his pain further.

He made his way to his zebra co worker as he was handed the clipboard listing some of joker's crimes "Business obstruction, intimidation, offense against reputation, offense for collection and preparing weapons, hmm? You even committed murder...talk about a full course crime record...All of those done by an overgrown, useless, and stupid ferret brat like you... you even enjoyed it didn't you..."

"You've gone too far for a kid... "bull gestured his zebra co worker to remove joker's handcuffs. Once free joker painfully sat up straight... rubbing his sore wrist...

"Write your name here...it's an investigation confession written under your name..." the bull said giving joker the clip board

"Fine..."joker said getting the clip board from him as the bull moved closer to him slowly

"Don't think you're getting out of here in piece...I'll give you so much pain till you realize you must pay..For the crimes you committed..." the bull said before handing joker a silver pen from his pocket

Joker stared at the document... feeling like the end is near...he wrote his true name...

Aoi Kurusu

Aoi then handed the document back to the bull...

Just outside the interrogation room joker was trapped in two figures were making their way there now. A male red fox named Nicholas P. Wilde and zootopia bunny hero Judy Hoops. They were still in their ZPD uniforms making their way to the interrogation room.

A male lion who was guarding the door way stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry Officer Wilde and officer hoops this room is-" the lion was cur off by our fox

"Were the ones in charge of this case sir."said nick sternly hinting this was no time to act like his true sly self.

"My partner is right. We demand to have some time with the culprit ourselves...this is an emergency and we need to confirm something with the culprit." Judy said quite adamantly

"Listen officers...you have no right to order us around like this -" Just then a male porcupine in a black suit came

"Officer Hoops and Officer Wilde huh? As expected from the two finest officers of central ZPD police department. Let me guess... your here to talk to the culprit? Very well let them in." Said the porcupine

"But sir-!"

"I said...let them IN...Chief Bogo himself requested at least gives these two fine officers some time with the culprit."just then Nick's phone rang as nick put it on speaker phone on.

"I knew you two would be there..." chief bogo voice came through the phone

"As the two officers in charge of this case are we not the right to interrogate the culprit ourselves? " Nick said unamused

"Finding the truth to these cases is most important chief. It's our JOB as officers of the ZPD to do so right chief Bogo?" Judy lectured bravely

"Sigh... I knew you both would say that... that's why I called you. Listen up be quick about this you only have a limited time to do this interrogation got it?" Bigo said sternly.

"Thank you chief Bogo... whatever Hoops...just get it over with..."

With that said the two entered the room where air was sitting in his chair soothing the pain on his body. That's when Nick noticed the syringe on the ground.

"Those bastards..." Nick muttered under his breath as the two sat in front of Aoi "I guess anything can happen here...and we would be unable to stop it" Nick said staring at the syringe on the ground

"So...it was you Aoi..."Judy said looking into aoi's clear blue eyes...

"This time blue... I need you to answer our questions honestly..." Nick said seriously "what is your purpose...why did you initiate this huge crime in zootopia?..."

Aoi just stared blankly on the ground with a face of despair

"You guys wouldn't understand..." was Aoi's response

"Yes we wouldn't... the nature of that other world... the technique you guys used to steal the hearts of those corrupted fellows ruling over zootopia ..." Nick said expecting that answer from Aoi

"Listen aoi...we never considered those crimes you committed to be pranks since the beginning...you had a purpose to this whole plan of stealing the hearts of the wicked here in zootopia..." Nick said taking a seat in front him with his partner.

"We can't help you if you don't explain things from the beginning..." Judy stated as Aoi started to think... he heard the familiar sound of a piano in the back ground as a blue luminescent bitterly fluttered pass him..

"You are a slave...a destined slave whose future was sealed in advance...this is an extremely unreasonable game... and you nearly have no chances to win. However if you can hear my voice...there are still some chances left...please win this game...and save the world... the key to reverse your fate lies within the bonding of your memory...the revived truth you grasped with your friends..Everything began half a year ago...the day when this game started...please bring back your memories... for the future of this world ... and you..."

The blue thief tale begins...

Aoi watched as the luminescent butterfly glowed brighter enveloping him in a warm light...

August 1, 2017 autumn

It was autumn in zootopia summer had finally ended and school would soon start once again. Bringing about new changes within the city. As of right now within the zootopia express train that lead to the very heart of zootopia a young normal sized Japanese white ferret wearing a long sleeved blue hoodie,black shorts his ears which were black on the tip, and some sort black collar with a small black box attached was around his neck. He sat slumbering quite peacefully as a memory flashed in his dream.

Dream sequence

A female Japanese ferret who was bleeding profusely was holding onto young Aoi desperately as two male cats were fighting with all their might... the one with glasses looked like he was defending his family as the other holding the knife that stabbed the glasses wearing cat killing him... as went to kill aoi..The female ferret shielded aoi as she was stabbed in the back killing her too...

"Now...for you half breed mess..." Aoi looking angered went feral and attacked the other cat clawing a deep wound over the murderers right eye...before the knife holding cat kicked Aoi against a wall near the other dying mammals

"You horrible brat! I'll make sure you suffer...you will be culprit of this crime..." the cat with the knife said while sporting a police badge.

The scene changes with aoi struggling against two policemen

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill-" The younge ferret cried out being pushed into a police car.

"Good luck in juvenile prison kiddo..." the cat said with an evil smirk revealing him wearing some sort of bloody police uniform

The last scene was aoi being in front of two animals in lab coats holding his papers...as he stared at it with a blank hopeless expression on his face

"Good news aoi...you have been choosen to become our test subject for the reform program overseas... you will b stationed in...Zootopia as a high school student"

Dream sequence ends

Aoi awakens breathing heavily...he checked the time on his new phone. It was 6:30 am and the express train began it announcement.

"Good morning passengers. This is your train operator speaking. We will be arriving zootopia central station in exactly 15 minutes. I repeat we will be arriving in zootopia central station in 15 mins. Pls enjoy the view of the many habitats the city of zootopia has to offer to its citizens. Have a wonderful day."

"A wonderful day...yeah right..." Aoi said as he blankly rubbing his collar uncomfortably as he stared at the scenery before him from tundra town to the savanna central, the rainforest district and central zootopia. He did find it a little impressive but it somehow felt...empty...

"Sigh...guess being stuck in juvenile prison for years can take away the magic from anything..."

That's when aoi heard two female mammals talking...they seem to be students in high school

"Haven't you heard there is another case of animals going wild again in the city!"

"Whoa really!? Yeah it's been happening a whole lot lately... but this time it's not just predators going wild but even prey too! Not only that... some victims didn't even go wild...they just collapse without reason and somehow fall into a coma..."

"Oh my...Is someone smuggling night howlers again!?"

"Nah...they were band for 4 years now it's hard to get any of those now...even the police say it not night howlers in their blood stream that's making them go so wild...so scary.."

"I hope central ZPD can fixes this problem. I know right! They got officer Judy Hoops and Officer Nick Wilde on the case! The heroes of zootopia can fix this no problem!"

The two laughed as aoi just listened closely till he heard the ringing from the station arriving at zootopia central station

As aoi arrived at the station carrying his backpack and luggage. He noticed the many species of animals living in zootopia walking pass through the city like it was a daily routine. Aoi deciding not to get squished by the bigger mammals brought up his phone to check the map given to him by for his stay in zootopia.

"Wow... I read Zootopia was HUGE! And diverse with many species of animals living together but this is just too much..."

Outside the station following his map towards his destination he saw a weird app appear on his phone...it was painted red with a star shaped iris and a black explosion staining behind the eye...

"What this? Great I just arrived to zootopia and my phone has a virus... "as Aoi tried deleting the weird app...He noticed the animals around him moving slower and slower to a complete haul... as if time itself has stopped.

"What the...what's going on with everyone...huh!?"

That's when aoi noticed a blue flame rising up at the center of the street near him. it glowed bright and somehow beckoned Aoi to approach it as it soon took a more humanoid shape with burning crimson eyes and a eerie smile... what shocked him most was the flames bursting into a brilliant flame as another version of him stood at the center of t chains flowing around him. He seemed larger than the average sized ferret and had an eerie smirk on his face and he had sinister glowing yellow eyes...

The moment that happened time started to move again as his other self vanished and everyone else didn't seem affected by the strange event that has just occurred. He checked his phone and the strange app had vanished...

"What is going on?...what just happened to me..."Aoi said as his head started to hurt a little as his eyes glowed bright blue to a eerie yellow for a second... it soon faded leaving aoi a little light headed...

Prologue end

Next

Chapter 1 – A new life and isolation

And that's it for our first story! Otaku shoujo. You may call me Mavis or just otaku shoujo is fine~

Otaku shonen here too. Outaku shoujo's friend and partner. Call me Rin if you want to. I'm an artist and her best friend.

This is our first time making a story on our own. The inspiration for the story and characters were a memento to erricane own zootopia fanfic. We submitted our OC's to his final zootopia story which was just completed not so long ago. It was truly heart moving and inspiring to us and we loved the ending very much! As a part of inspiration from his amazing work! We both decided to set up our own Zootopia X persona 5 stories. We're sorry if there are some mistakes here and there. English isn't our first language...but we will do our best. Gives us your opinions and advice in the reviews are greatly appreciated. But no flames...thank you!

Also I hope erricane-san gets to see our work as promised. We are waiting for your review the most author-san!

P.S. updates maybe slow since we're still in college and our graduation is close so we might be busy time to time to make a normal update schedule so pls have patience with us.

See ya all soon and we hope to see ya again here in Otaku Mode!


	2. Chapter 2

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 1 – A new life and isolation

Disclaimer – persona 5 belongs to atlus zootopia belongs to Disney

The OC's belong to me

Back at the station Aoi had just experienced a bit of light headedness after witnessing that mysterious event that he had to find a nearby bench to rest. He was currently looking at his phone searching for that mysterious application that caused the event.

"Nope...nothing...just what kind of phone virus makes you hallucinate and give you a headache..." Aoi thought...but after experiencing it he couldn't really deny the facts..." No...That was no hallucination...but what was it?"

Aoi then noticed the time was 8:00 am now and he silently cursed under his breath. Realizing he was late to meet up whoever was going to look after him during his stay in zootopia...

"Great way to make a first impression...sigh...they will really think I'm a delinquent now..." just then felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw a rabbit with beautiful purple eyes, she was wearing the official ZPD police uniform and she was accompanied by a fox as well. He was a red fox about the same age as the bunny. He wore some cool shades and the ZPD police uniform as well *

Aoi gulped a little seeing to police officers...due to experience he wasn't exactly comfortable being around law enforcers...but the two stared at him for a second and then checking something on the fox's phone. They both smiled before turning back to him. Aoi observed them closely...

The Bunny...she seems very energetic, a hard worker and really stubborn...she seems to be the type to follow her goals no matter what...

The fox...he seems a little annoying but in a friendly way I guess...quite sly but he seems to care a lot for the bunny...but police officers...out of every mammal to meet why them...

"Hello there little guy are you Aoi Kurusu?" The bunny asked

"Come on carrots its him. See those rare sky blue eyes he is sporting. Plus he is the only Japanese white ferret with suitcase here." The fox said with a playful smirk. Aoi blushed a little on the comment on his eyes as he pulled his hood down a little more.

"Sigh...I know that Nick I was just being polite and when will you start calling me by my real name? Its Judy not carrots you dumb fox." Judy said upset.

"When pigs fly my sly bunny" Nick the fox smirked again pulling down his shades

"But there have been bovine aviator- never mind..." Judy pinched the bridge of her nose before turning back to Aoi "Sorry about that nick can be...quite a dumb fox."

"You already said that carrots- off!" Judy elbowed Nick in the gut a bit as aoi just watched a little concerned

"W-who are you two?" Aoi said in the best English accent he could to which nick smiled

"Daijyobu desu! Watashi wa sukoshi nihongo ga hanasemasu. (Don't worry I can speak a little Japanese)" is what nick said surprising both Aoi and Judy

"Since when did you learn Japanese? You don't know everything about me yet carrots" Nick smiled as Judy sighed

"Okay were getting on the wrong hoof here...not the first best impression I was hoping... Hi I'm Judy. Judy Hoops! And this is my partner Nick!" Judy introduced herself.

"Nick Wilde at your service blue." Nick said peeking from his sunglasses.

"Blue?" Judy asked confused by the nickname.

"Aoi carrots his name means the color blue." Nick said in a matter of fact (if not cocky) tone.

"Oookaay mister knows it all...listen you Aoi right?" Judy asked.

"Y-yes mam..." Aoi bowed " Hajimemashite... (Nice to meet you) my name is indeed Aoi. Aoi Kurusu..."

"Hajime-"

"He means nice to meet you carrots."

"Oh I see..."Judy said reaching to her Japanese to english dictionary making Aoi sweat drop anime style.

"Anyway blue were the two officers assigned to be your guardians during your one year rehabilitation program here." Nick said smilling.

"Great...my guardians are two police officers...what's worse they said their names were Judy and Nick? The two heroes of zootopia...guess the facility wanted two role models to be my gaurdians" Aoi had thought

"So don't worry Aoi! We will be here to make sure your rehabilitation goes smoothly. Me and nick will make sure it succeeds so you could finally be free from the facility." Judy said confidently and reassuringly

"Freeing me..." Aoi muttered as his expression turned sad as he rubbed the collar on his neck..." that will not set me free..." Aoi thought

Seeing Aoi a little sad made Judy and nick fidget a little thinking they made a mistake in reminding aoi about the facility nick elbowed Judy this time

"So! Why don't we meet your god parent now!?" Nick said trying to change the subject Aoi looked up and nodded but the tilted his head confused

"You're not the ones looking after me?" Aoi asked relieved a little

"No Aoi sorry...the program involves three different guardians. Me and Nick will act as your role models and our duty is to check up on you once and a while to report about your rehabilitation process."Judy explained

"Yeah blue. Being full time police officers is a heavy load. "Nick said a a Tired tone getting a glare from Judy.

"Okay nick-san, Judy-san..." Aoi nodded but kept his hood on.

"Great I got the car parked nearby let's get going blue!" Nick said reaching for his keys.

Aoi saw the police car nearby by and...A hint of fear crawled up his spine...he was hesitant but with Judy's voice calling out to him. He just sucked it up and endured his ordeal here.

During the entire drive through zootopia and Judy making small pit stops to show Aoi the sights of zootopia... At first when they were assigned by chief bogo to take care of a juvenile delinquent from some sort of prison facility for children who committed crimes at a young age. They were expecting some sort of arrogant brat they had to reform in one year but...when they met Aoi...they were greatly confused...

Aoi was a very courteous, soft spoken and polite. Like any normal shy mammal would be...but?

Can this well mannered child wearing the electric collar really be a murderer...?

Flash back

It was early morning in the central ZPD. Everyone was requested by chief bogo to meet up at the bullpen. Even Benjamin clawhauser was there too. Judy and Nick took their usual seat together (seriously that that chair was huge enough to fit them both)

"I wonder why chief wanted us all together." Ben asked sitting in some of the extra chairs provided by the chief he was sitting close next to Nick and Judy

"It must be something really big case!" The cheetah said in his usual bubbly smile (damm...his smiling face can be so freaking cute!)

"I don't know Ben but it's got to be a serious case and I'm itching to solve it!" Judy said feeling excited

"Carrots not all meetings involve us solving some major case every day."Nicks said chuckling at his little bunny's excitement

"Well I can't help it nick I just want to know what's going on! Relax Judy I'm sure chief will explain soon enough. Just gotta be a little patient" said wolford the snow white wolf of the ZPD with a smile on his face

Just as everyone conversed on their own ideas about the unusual meeting the chief final came in with a serious look on his face as he placed a few documents in his stand

"Listen up! This is a very important announcement..." everyone became silent intent to listening chief bogo's announcement

"As you know zootopia has been a place where anyone can be anything they ever dream of." Bogo gave a quick smile to his two officers Judy and Nick

"Certainly this flag off acceptance despite your age, gender species or nationality doesn't matter here. You be accepted with wide arms...or hoofs ...or whatever appendage you have." Everyone chuckled at that comment

"Which brings me to this...major case for acceptance..."everyone listened in closely "zootopia and the city of Tokyo of Japan have had a meeting between it two leaders regarding a special project and I would like to mention to everyone this project...MUST! Be KEPT secret got it!? So no one is allowed to spread whatever they hear here today...got it? The mayor agreed to do so since it was meant for zootopia to branch out its message of equality to all..."

Everyone grew concerned by this so called SPECIAL PROJECT.

"Deep down the city of Tokyo in a secluded prison for special children cases...a new rehabilitation program was made... even I don't know the details of this hidden facility for juvenile children of these so called special cases...even its name is kept under lock and key but that besides the point. The program will involve...sending one child from this special facility to zootopia. For a year long rehabilitation project..." Bogo explained suprising everyone.

Everyone was a little surprised by this...well in many ways... one Japan had some sort of facility that secluded to the whole world to house some sort of special juvenile delinquent cases. But also the fact they are sending one of those children to live here in zootopia for a whole year

"The child in question..." chief role down the paper screen to let the projector show a picture of Aoi "This is the child that shall be sent here to be looked after by zootopia. Aoi Kurusu, age 13, species a Japanese ferret gender male..."

"Looking at his document...sigh...seems the special crime this child committed...was" Everyone was on the edge of their seats listening in closely as chief bogo did not look pleased looking at his record

"Murdering his own parents at age 6..." this really shocked everyone in the room hearing a small child like this ...committing murder...but murder on his own parents at a young age...

"Aoi says repeatingly he didn't commit the murder...but...the evidence that was recovered begs to differ and the killer could only be him...the officer who caught Aoi in the act said he witnessed the cruel massacre... so he was sent to that special facility where he lived for 7 years. And now the professors of the said facility he be the best candidate for this program..." Bogo said in a serious tone.

"Now I know what you're thinking...how could we allow such a dangerous child out into the streets of zootopia freely...well...we had some old...technology that was made long ago ..Long before zootopia was born..." chief bogo showed another pica. It was the same collar aoi wore.

"This is...is an electric collar" everyone was even more shocked than before

"B-b-b-but c-c-chief! Those things were outlawed so long ago! The use of that electric collar is considered barbaric now!" Ben said voicing his concern

"I know clawhauser...as a predator I guess you learned from our history...predators during a time...were forced to wear these accursed collars to prevent them from hurting prey with their..Primal instincts if they ever triggered in some way..." Bogo said in disgust looking at the collar image.

"But yes they have been outlawed for over 200 years now since zootopia rose up spreading it message of equality to all. But now...with a special case like Kurusu here...we had no choice... the facility themselves have created a copy of that electric collar...and they have fitted it on Aoi Kurusu." Bogo said in a sympathetic tone. "For the safety of everyone around him..." Judy and nick couldn't help but sympathize with Aoi being through a lot since childhood to now this...

"The collar is designed to shock him if he ever tries to do anything violent... the collar is scientifically designed to measure his bodily actions both on a physical and emotional scale. If it observes him doing something considered violent he be given a shock. Not enough to kill him but to simply paralyze him. It also has a lock function...which means during the duration of Aoi's year long stay...he can never take it off...only the professors can remove the collar." Bogo explained while reading the file.

The entire room went silent after hearing the fate Aoi was given...wearing a collar that was banned for over a two centuries now...

"I known it...it isn't right to fit such a device to a child...even our mayor agrees...but the facility was adamant it was for the protection of those around Aoi...we had little to no choice. It's a tough choice...but if the program succeeds...Aoi Kurusu succeeds... Aoi will be considered fit for society once again and shall be freed from the both the collar...and the facility..." Bogo said determined.

"Which comes our next issue... seems the facility has required that there should be a minimal of three guardians to look after him. Two will act as his role models as to what a model citizen is. And the last guardian shall house and care for Kurusu directly...a parent to look after him." Bogo said looking over a picture of a otter.

"The guardian that would look after Aoi directly was chosen he is just getting his papers in order...for the model citizens ...the mayor has chosen ... two of us here will represent that. Any volunteers?" Nobody raised a paw as bogo sighed to himself expecting the gravity of Aoi's case which is why he gathered everyone here. But he could see everyone was afraid of him...till nick rose his paws up.

"Wilde!? You want to volunteer!?" Bogo asked surprised

"All the kid needs is someone to look after him right chief? I can understand his situation better than others...remember I was con artist before...and a fox...nobody would trust a fox...they didn't even gave me a chance to prove myself...till one little bunny here gave me that chance..." Nick said looking over to his partner...who smiled back

"Now look at me... the first fox police officer. Maybe if I give this kid a chance...he might find a brighter future like I had. So I'll gladly volunteer. It's just my style now" nick said as his usual sly self. Getting applause from everyone and a biiiiig hug from Judy making him blush a bit

"NICK! THAT WAS SO INSPIRING! I never thought you could do that!" Judy said proud of her partner.

"You don't know everything about me carrots. Ha-ha you dumb fox..." Judy said unhugging nick while rolling her eyes with an amused smile "You know you like me carrots?"

"Do I know that...yes yes I do." everyone went ooooh till bogo silenced them

"Then Wilde will be – "

"I want to volunteer too chief!"

"And of course hoops... fine both of zootopia finest officers shall look after Aoi. Be respectable role models you two! Aoi got only one chance to prove him! So don't slack off!" Bogo shouted determined with a smile.

"SIR YES SIR!"

Flash back ends

Back to the present Nick and Judy driving down the road leading to their destination. It was a cafe named the black cat. It was simple two story building with the bottom floor being the cafe itself. It had a western cafe feel mixed with a bit of Japanese culture into it. Think big hero six Cafe.

Once they parked Aoi stared at the building Looking a little confused. "Nick-san? Are we here for breakfast or something?"

"Nick just chuckled. No blue this is where your living for this year!" Aoi seemed surprised as he stared at the building more.

Before Judy pushed the door open ringing the bell that was behind it."Hey boss! Were here!"

"J-Judy – san!?"Just then a male otter came down the stairs he was wearing a barista uniform with the symbol of a black cat and a crescent moon sewn onto his uniform and he had a pair of glasses on. He seemed quite friendly

"Good morning officer Hoops! Officer Wilde!" The ottersaid giving his best smile ever.

"Please master just calls us Nick and Judy!" Nick said shaking paws with the otter.

"Your right Nick I'm sorry force of habit when greeting customers." The otter said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright" Judy said "Aoi! Come on in don't be shy! Trust me blue. The master here is quite friendly. Aoi meet Rudolph moon. He is the master of this cafe."

Aoi shy walked up to the otter who waited patiently.

"H-hajimemashite! I-I'm Aoi Kurusu! Nice to meet you! Arigatou! For agreeing to look after to me...I promise not to cause you and your cafe any trouble..." Aoi said bowing with respect still not used to meeting new mammals

Rudolph was a little taken back by Aoi's politeness. He looked to Judy and Nick for answers but the two officers just shrugged. Rudolph then decided to just smile back at Aoi.

Aoi analyzes Rudolph like before with Judy and Nick. "He seems very kind and friendly...but why do I get the sense of something dark he is bottling up..." Aoi thought

"No need for formalities Aoi...I'm your guardian for now. Think of me as family." Rudolph said giving Aoi a gentle pat on his head Aoi looked up with a little hopeful yet disbelieving eyes...

"R-really?"...

"Hai Aoi-kun * Rudolph said in the best Japanese accent he could do. Aoi just smiled a little before looking away shy Until Judy spoke

"So master what were you doing up there?" Rudolph started sweating nervously and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...it's about that...Aoi room while he stays here." Rudolph lead the small group of mammals to the second floor room. There he lead them to the guest room which upon entering they were a little taken back...it was more of a large storage room. Various boxes, old antiques and junk was cluttered everywhere. Only the bed and a small area around it was neat. "I haven't...exactly finished cleaning this out yet."

There was sofa that looked like it hasn't been used in years. A nearly dead plant near the corner. Some old gasoline bottles a heater nearby.

"Mr. Rudolph you can't expect blue to live in this mess!?" Nick asked surprised as he covered his nose with a handkerchief he had to block out the dust. Judy was examining the room too and nodded to nick's statement.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used in years..."Judy grimaced seeing a corner filled with old coffee bean bags.

"That's because it hasn't Judy" Rudolph chuckled embarrassed "Been a couple years since I had a guest and the real...storage room in the basement is kind of full. Plus I'm not as young as I used to. Cleaning a mess this big takes a while."

"Geeezz...where is blue suppose to stay for-" suddenly Nick's phone rang. As Nicks went to pick he heard chief Bogo's voice on the other end

"Hopps! Wilde! Get back to the station emergency meeting now!"

"C-chief! What's-"suddenly chief Bogo hanged up surprising Judy and nick

"what was that about Nick?"

"Don't know carrots...but looks like we got to bounce Mr. Rudolph pls look after Aoi." Nick said in a rush.

"It's quite alright officers work is work." Rudolph said politely.

"Aoi pls behave yourself as me and Nick will be right back after the meeting " Judy said comfortingly patting Aoi on the shoulder.

"I will Judy-san...I promise."

"Glad to hear Aoi. Come on nick! Zootopia is not going to protect itself!" Judy said racing down stairs as Nick called out to her. He gave a quick good bye to Aoi and Rudolph before chasing after his bunny partner

"Well...I guess it just us then Aoi- "suddenly it was Rudolph's phone that rang. He picked it up and listens carefully. He suddenly looked a little surprised

"Oh!? I'm...I'm on the way sir! S-sorry Aoi I forgot! I had a delivery to make! I'll be back soon! You can wait here in the cafe if you want. There are some snacks in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm sorry I need to hurry" Rudolph said as he rushed out like out two officers. Aoi saw him riding a little scooter with a box strapped to the back seat with the cafe logo

"Well...that happened." Aoi muttered to himself. As he stared back to his supposed room. He had an idea of his own as he searched for the cleaning supplies in the cafe.

"Hopefully Rudolph-san wouldn't mind if use some of this stuff..."

About two hours later

Rudolph was first to arrive back at the cafe. The poor otter looked tired but relieved.

"That was close...I almost didn't make that delivery there... I better make a schedule now. Since Aoi will be staying with me. I wonder how he is doing while I was gone..." Rudolph entered the cafe he could not find aoi on the 1st floor of the cafe.

"Aoi-kun?" Rudolph called out " where are you?"

"I'm up in my room!" Rudolph heard Aoi's voice upstairs. He went up to where the guest room was and got a pleasant surprise.

Aoi's room was cleaner than before. Almost spotless. All the boxes full of Rudolph old stuff was organized in one corner of the room. The old coffee bean bags turned into makeshift garbage bags for the messier stuff in the room was placed near the door to be thrown out later. The bed was dust free and there was even a desk near it under neath all the mess. Aoi also found a few items he decorated the room with. A small bookshelf held some old book Rudolph owned. There was a lamp that was still functioning on the desk near the bed. A bike could e seen next to the open window Aoi discovered behind the mountain of boxes. The dust in the room as well as the cobwebs was gone.

"Wow...y-you cleaned all!? By yourself Aoi-kun!? And wow my old bike? I haven't seen this thing since my high school days." Rudolph said examining his bike with a smile.

"H-Hai...back at the institution it was mandatory to keep your room cleaned by yourself...to teach discipline I guess. I kind of got good at it. I hope you don't mind me using the cleaning- "Rudolph just raised a paw and smiled

"Hey you're a responsible young mammal. I'm quite surprised I was expecting some rough kid but you prove me wrong. I wanted to help honestly but my back isn't what t used to be...since that incident. As a gift for cleaning the room you can have the bike you found." Rudolph said proud.

"R-really!?" Aoi looked up with shy hopeful eyes.

"Yeah it's too small for me now. Plus you might need it when you go out and around zootopia and especially to your new school. Here." Rudolph hands aoi his new school uniform.

"wait...what?" Aoi asked shocked

Back with nick and Judy.

After the meeting the two rushed out with a small group of police cruisers. Their sirens were on was they found an alleyway covered in police tape... some officers were there investigating as Judy and Nick came.

"Is...this another case of-"Nick didn't finish till he saw the blood staining the ground...there a male polar bear was on the ground...dead..With scratches all over making it bleed continuously.

"Dear gods..."Judy said as he saw something else...it was a brown bear nearby tranquilized as he was being handcuffed by the other officers...what was most terrifying was his feral expression and blank white eyes..

"Seems...another wild case to take on Judy..."

"Yeah Nick...this one is definitely one of those cases again..."

Later that night

Aoi got his stuff ready for school tomorrow. His bag was filled with all the necessary materials he need for classes. They were sent VIA express mail to Rudolph earlier the week from the instruction. He was just sitting on his bed contemplating on the day he had. Having to police officers as his legal guardians and hearing from his third guardian Rudolph that he was going to attuned classes at some junior high school was surprising. He didn't think he had to go to school...the thought of meeting all those new students was scary...plus the fact he couldn't take the collar on his neck was dampening his mood too.

That's when a certain beeping noise diverted his attention. It was the weird app from this morning...it was back

"What the hell...I though I this was gone already..." Aoi carefully touched the screen where the app was and suddenly his eyes glowed from bright blue to yellow...the headache he received this time was even more powerful...making him fell nauseas and dizzy as he collapsed on his bed...

"D-amit...not a-again..."

?/?/?

*rattle rattle*

"Huh!? What was that!?" Aoi's regular blue eyes shot open as he heard the sounds of rattling chains nearby.

The first thing he saw...was a lot of blue...a whole lot of blue! Blue walls, blue callings, blue brick floors...even the chains were dangling above him had a tint of blue. So much blue was giving him a small headache...

"Who knew I get tired of seeing the color blue..." Aoi slowly sat up holding his head trying to ease some of the migraine in his head. After relaxing a bit he noticed something very wrong...he was no longer in his normal pajamas... but rather a prisoner's uniform. The really old black and white strip kind. What's worse his wrist were covered with shackles an so was his left leg...there was a ball and chain attached to him there... he had no idea what was going on and he kept wondering if this was a dream or he been kidnapped or worse...plus his collar...was gone!? That was most unbelievable...his collar can't be taken off...

He then heard those rattling chairs again. Aoi looked to the large prison door bars and all with large chains covering all over. He was surprised to see two figures between the bars of his prison cell...

A pair of large but beautifully young orange tabby cats. They both wore similar blue prison guard outfits. With matching ties, hats and even eye patches with the letter V on it. They seem to be identical twins but their hats had some lettering on them helped Aoi distinguish them. The one on the right had the letters X.M.R.N. while the one on the left had the letters O.Y.O.O on her hat each eye patch was placed on opposite sides of their faces like a mirror. Aoi tried to reach out to the door before it suddenly opened nearly smacking him down. He stared at the mysterious twin beyond his cell as the stood side beside before nodding mentioning him to come out...the pair split apart and allowed Aoi to step out completely...shocked to see some spotlight shine down immediately down over some long nosed creature in a tux..He looked like a Baku with a creepy but friendly smile on his face...he expected the Baku to be the warden seeing him sitting on a chair next to a long table in front of him.

"Am...I dreaming...of being executed?" was Aoi's only response as the Baku gave out a chuckle

"No my young guest. This no dream...and fear not we shall not harm you in anyway..." the baku reassured

"Welcome to the velvet room." The Baku said smiling erieely.

"Velvet...room?" was Aoi's only response.

"w-what the hell is going on here!?...who are you all? And where have you taken me!?..." the Baku laughed this time as it tried to reassure Aoi.

"I understand my guest is confused about the sudden arrival here. But do not worry... do not be alarmed... in the real world you are fast asleep. I have simply summoned you within your dreams. My name is Igor! I'm happy to make your acquaintance." Igor was quite friendly and respectful in his Introduction.

"Igor-san?..." Aoi relaxed a little so that he can take in what was happening calmly like he always had...he tried analyzing Igor..But nothing...it's like some sort of haze was blocking his natural sense to analyze someone...

"Strange..." he thought " I can't...read him like I always could do with others before..." that's when one of the girls with a baton smacked the side of the cage surprising Aoi

"Hey! You are in the presence of our master! Stand up straight at quit being rude! " One of the girls with the eye patch to the left stated menacingly.

"Its best if you heed our masters words my guest..." the twin with the eye patch to her right stated in a calm tone. As she held her clipboard tightly

"Now, now girls. This young man is our guest so please there is no reason to be harsh." Igor stated without leaving his signature smile out. The two shifted a bit and bowed out an apology.

"We're sorry... "they said in unison

"Its okay girls. You're both new to this after all. You shall learn to be master attendants with time and practice." The two smiled at Igor before resuming their stance. Aoi stayed quite before Igor faced him again

"Pardon the girls my guest. They are my assistance they are a bit in experienced at the moment but I assure you they will learn their new roles fairly quickly. The one with the baton is Caroline, and the one with the clipboard is Justine. (Caroline has the hat X.M.R.N. and Justine has the hat O.Y.O.O.) I hope you all get along." Igor introduces his attendants

"...sure?" Aoi shrugged confused as he looked around the area he was trapped in. It looked like some giant prison of all things... "So Igor-san? If you don't mind me asking...what is this place?"

"Not at all my young blue thief." Igor stated with a smile.

"B-blue thief?" Aoi seemed confused

"As I said this is the Velvet Room. A place between dream and reality. Mind matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. Although there have been some exceptions in the past..." Igor explained.

"There have?" Caroline asked curious as Aoi quirked an eye brow

"Guess they really are new to their job here...if they don't even know that." Aoi thought

"Indeed I'll tell you two about these exceptions some other time. I'm sure you'll find them most interesting." The twins seemed excited for the tales Igor will tell them so they just took their normal stance again leaving Aoi to converse with Igor again.

"Thought this still takes me by surprise. The room has taken the form of a prison. It has taken many forms to reflect our guest but this is most unique and darkest among them...you are a very interesting child my guest." Igor said with a smile.

"What do you mean?..." Aoi grew curious.

"As I explained my guest. My own master explained the velvet room takes shapes to reflect the state of our guest heart. Because you are our guest the room has taken the shape of a prison. Which would make you a prisoner of fate will it not?" Aoi's face darkened...as his blank expression returned... the twins seemed concerned a bit.

"H-hey you alright?" Caroline asked

"Mister Guest?" Justine asked in a concerned tone

"Guess...i should reconsider if i should call him inmate or not-"

"shh Caroline he might here you" Justine scolded

Aoi shook his head slowly regaining his composure

"That's true...the velvet room took the perfect shape reflecting my heart... who's to say?" Igor stated as Aoi looked up at him. "It seems the change of this room is not your fault only... maybe some outside forces had affected your view towards life. In any case I called you here for a reason. An important matter is coming into your life that might decide the future you shall hold."

"...What do you mean?"

"The world is not what it should be." Igor answered seriously as he pulled out a single red card from his coat. It had a picture of a crumbling tower with the no. 16 in roman numerals. "There are distortions blanketing it and ruin is drawing near...you may have not yet realized it but you will soon. When that happens you will be faced with a decision. One may that may affect not only you but of all those close too as well. Whether past, present or future..."

"Ruin...what will happen Igor-san!?" Aoi asked panicked.

"I cannot say... but you will be the one who makes the decision in the end. Not now but after some time you will...so don't worry you need not rush into it right now. No matter what path of life you shall choose we shall always be by your side. It's our role in this game we are all playing." Igor said as a more relaxed tone than before.

"A...a game?" Aoi askedconfsed.

"The game of Life my young guest...your life is worth much more than thinks..." Igor sai in a matter of fact tone.

Just then Aoi' head felt dizzy Igor took noticed and sighed

"Seems our time is up. I shall return you to your realm. Time marches on in your world. We shall meet again soon my young blue thief..."

"Aoi"

" ...hmm?" Igor looked amused

"Aoi Kurusu...is my name..."

"Ah I see...very well Aoi till we meet again..."

As the scenery faded aoi instantly woke up in his room breathing heavily...he looked over himself to see he was wearing his normal clothes again and was free from the shackles.

"What's going on..." Aoi said as he looked through his window taking a glance at the blue sky above him while touching his collar. "A prisoner of fate huh?"

"Aoi breakfast time!" Rudolph moon called Aoi. He just shrugged with a big sigh and decided to figure it out later...

August 2 2017

The day started off early for Aoi-kun. He woke up at 5:00 am and ate his breakfast with Rudolph. He got to ate Rudolph-san cafe specialty curry rice. And Aoi-kun really seemed to like it. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a black overcoat with the school logo. And he wore red checkered pants, (just look at the persona 5 r protagonist uniforms its similar) He even made sure to use the collar on his uniform hide the electric collar that was back on his neck.

"Oiishii! NOM NOM NOM!" Aoi gobbled down his food. Smilling like he haven't got any good food in years.

"Ha-ha slow down Aoi-kun you need to chew slowly."Just then Judy and nick arrived at the cafe VIA their ZPD cruiser.

"J-Judy-san? N-ck-san?" Aoi said between chewing his breakfast.

"Morning Aoi!" Judy called.

"Ohayo blue~" Nick said

"Ohayo- it means good morning j-Judy-san..." Aoi explained swallowing his mouthful of food. "Ohayo mii-na-san."

"Okay... I need to update my Japanese but anyway aoi-kun ready for school? Cause well is giving you a ride there!" Jidy said smilling.

"Y-y-you are!?" Aoi asked suprised.

"Yes aoi-kun. Judy and nick need to introduce you to the principal of your new school today along with me. We have to sign some papers for you to enroll for classes. Since were your guardians it part of our job." Rudolp-san whipping a glass behind the counter.

"Ohh..."Aoi gulped looking at the ZPD cruiser. A bit of fear climbing up his spine again.

Aoi rode at the back of The ZPD cruiser. He looked terrified being in the Police car as he started to get cold sweats but kept his terror within. Rudolph-san seemed to try and calm him down.

Judy and nick also seemed to notice Aoi's behavior and caused them to worry about how Aoi-kun feels around police officers.

"Aoi-kun seems terrified Nick...I know...guess blue hasn't had the best experience with law enforcement...hopefully it doesn't affect our relationship as his guardians Judy..." Judy knew nick only called her real name when he was serious. She just stayed hopefully as they drove to aoi-kun's new school.

It was found near the center of zootopia central and was named Alcatraz academy. It was large gray school that looked like a prison school to be honest. The windows were barred; the school had even a board of rules to follow near the guard house at the gate. Plus there were guards patrolling the area all around.

"A-Alcatraz...seriously Nick? This placed is named after a famous escape proof prison?" Judy asked suprised.

"Yeah carrots... despite its name its one of the best prep. Schools in zootopia. The strict rules, constant monitoring and supervision of the teachers and staff. As well as the advanced classes its one of the best place for rehabilitation of delinquent students and high achieving mammals, Alcatraz academy insures a bright future for all..." Nick said reading a pamphlet as everyone stared at him.

"Wait..Where did you even get that Nick?" Rudolph asked

"guess Nick-san was prepared?"Aoi-kun commented

"At any rate this is the school that institution wanted to send Aoi-kun too" Rudolph said while looking at school with the students started to rush in for classes.

"Makes sense I guess...they don't really trust Aoi-kun at al..." Rudolph muttered to himself hoping Aoi-kun wouldn't hear but Aoi heard it all and just decided to just ignore it...

"I'm a prisoner wherever I go at any rate..."Aoi-kun thought to himself as all three headed to the principals office. The principal was a female black panther that went by the name Irina jelavic. She wore a female black suit a small flower on her chest a rose. What was most eye catching were in fact heterochromatic eyes. One was green and the other was blue. She was seated on her desk wile our gang entered. Naturaly the guardians introduced themselves before Aoi came in

"Good morning everyone." Irina said in business like tone. "I welcome you to our special reformancy academy. I'm the current principal of this school Irina jelavic. You may call me Irina for short pls takes a seat"

Irina addressed as everyone took a seat on the couches and sofas in the principal office.

"As per our agreement with japans special rehabilitation program. Aoi Kurusu you will be assigned to classes here as part of your rehabilitation program. The programs main goal is to mold you into a model citizen in the designated time frame wich is one that right?" Irina asked politely as a gentle as possible.

"H-Hai...I mean yes.." aoi said a little intimidated but stayed as polite as possible before he though "This lady...she seems scary and strict...but I somehow...i dont thinkk she's a bad mammal. She seems to be working past something..."

"Need not worry Kurusu I speak many languages feel free to speak in Japanese if you feel more comfortable that way. Our school does aim for a variety of students nationality included." Irina said with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu... (Thank you very much)" Aoi thanked.

"Am I the only one that doesn't speak Japanese!?" Judy thought feeling a little isolated and a little annoyed by seeing nick smirking at her. Definitely reading her mind, still he felt the pain of Judy stepping on his tail as he held his composure

"As the institution stated Kurusu shall gain special protection from the school. We shall not share any delicate info about his reasons for coming to our school. In addition any info about Kurusu will only be known to a few selected staff members who I trust. To prevent Kurusu from gaining a negative image from other students and staff insure his rehabilitation goes smoothly without a hitch." Irina said.

"Yes Mrs. Irina...chief bogo explained it to me and my partner along with Mr. Rudolph here. That blue here should be treated as normal foreign exchanged student. During the duration of his stay." Nick said in buisness mode.

"And any info about Aoi should be kept under lock and key for his safety and rehab." Judy stated

As the Adults conversed Aoi couldn't help but feel depressed

"Like always...I'm treated like a special case...by law or by force...im a prisoner of fate..." Aoi thought as Rudolph looked overt see Aoi's blank expression return

"Don't worry officer Hoops, Wilde and Mr. Moon, we shall ensure Kurusu here experiences a normal school life as possible and Kurusu?" Irina said.

" Hai?" Aoi said ears up ready to listen.

"Remember you maybe under my protection but that don't mean you get to do what you want. We have rules here so pls follow them. If you cause too many problems or break the rules too often you shall be expelled. With your one year rehabilitation ending right then and there. Do you understand?" She said strict but gentle.

"Hai... thank you for hospitality and kindness Irina-san... arigatou gozaimasu." Aoi bows showing his respect and gratitude.

Irina was a little surprised again like the others on Aoi's behavior. She looked towards our group of guardians who all shared confused shrug as well. She stares back aoi closely analyzing him...

"Very well here. She hands aoi a piece of paper this scheduleof your classes for the whole year. Pls make sure to review it and follow it accordingly. Tardiness is not allowed." Irina said.

"I see...my first class is science in...Room A-1?" Aoi asked.

"Yes Kurusu. Your new homeroom teacher shall be waiting for you. Hurry to your class but no running in the halls-Oh wait! You're new to this school so you will need a guide..." that's when Irina stared at a door next to her office that everyone only seemed to notice now. She got up and knocked a few times.

"Maria? Can you come out for a bit please-"

"NO"was Irina's answer from the other side of the door...she sighed as she tried to open the door...but it was locked. She then took out another key to unlock it. When she opened it a large pile of trash mostly consisting of junk food wrappers. Fell on the floor near Irina's feet. Everyone was a little confused and a little grossed out by the mess as they stared at the trash littering the floor.

Looking a little annoyed she motioned Aoi to follow her. Aoi hesitated but followed her in avoiding the trash. There within the dark room only light was coming from a laptop on a desk was a small female panther sat. She was on a small chair as she was hugging her knees up to her chest. She was wearing a white foodie with red striped near the bottom of the jacket and she had a black overcoat with the schools logo. She had a red skirt going down past her knees and she wore a headphone connected to her laptop as she listened to her YouTube video of some anime. While eating a bunch of snack...mostly junk foods leaving crumbs to hang on her furry lip or whiskers.

Maria seemed to be the seemed to be a year younger than aoi. She was identical to her mother Irina. A black panther with the same colored eyes. But what's was different about her was the small white shaped heart on her left check.

"MARIA!" Maria jumped into the air cat style from her mother's commanding voice. She landed on her feet by her desk with her headphones landing beside her. She seemed a bit scared by her mom. But she stood her ground trying to tidy up herself.

"M-MOM!? Geez! You nearly startled me to death. What do you want now? I'm not doing anything wro-" Maria tried to reason but.

"Yes you are young lady! I told you to get your butt off the laptop and into class almost an hour ago!" Irina scolded like a mother.

"Ee-ehh!? But mom there's this new episode of mumble... besides I'm to smart for these classes here..." Maria stated in a low voice.

"Maria I know you're a very smart and gifted girl. You got to advance a grade ahead with that but that does now excuse you from classes... Maria your a growing cub and I want you to grow up to be a responsible young lady. But skipping classes and spending all day on the laptop watching anime is not part of that pln. You promised too! I let you use my office closet room as your makeshift room when your here on breaks to watch your anime in exchange for attending classes normally from now own. You're not holding your end of the deal young lady." Irina said strictly.

Maria just pouted a little depressed but annoyed. It was then she saw aoi staring at them with a look of confusion on his face. Maria blushed instantly as she tried to hide her messy crumbed face from him.

"M-Mom!? You dint tell me we had a guest here-"

"He is the new student Maria... I told our he be coming today honestly you forgotten a lot ore things when you're hooked on your anime..." Irina roled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aoi... and everyone. Pls meet my daughter- Maria don't use your coat to wipe off the crumbs on your muzzle" Irina said without looking back to see Maria trying to wipe off the crumbs off her face with her overcoat. Maria sheepishly rubbed the back of her head while taking out a handkerchief instead to wipe her muzzle. Aoi just stared as he sweat dropped anime style.

"As I was saying...meet Maria jelavic...my daugther."

"H-hey everyone..." Maria said embarrassed as she took a candy wrapper out of her skirt. An awkward silence followed till everyone said there greetings and introductions.

"So the responsible mother and the...NEET Daughter... quite a combo for sure?" Aoi thought feeling a little exhausted...

"Who's the new kid mom?" Maria asked

"This...Maria is Aoi. Aoi Kurusu your new classmate. H-Hai... nice to meet you Maria..." Aoi said a lil shy talking to a girl his close to his age for the first time.

Maria just stood there before her eyes sparkled as she grabbed his paws and shook them hard in an amazingly rough handshake.

"Wow! You're my new classmate!? Nice to meet ya! Ha-ha! Wow we be attending the same classes and hanging out late for sure!" Maria was overly innocent and friendly.

"Y-yess~ if you s-s-top sha-king me!?" Aoi asked dizzy.

"Oops!" Maria lets go of aoi as he feel down on his butt looking a little dazed

"Sorry Aoi..."Maria looked a little scared of his reaction but Aoi as usual analyzed her

"Energetic...a closet NEET genius with a bottomless stomach...quite a mix...but she does seem kind...she dosent seem to have alot of friends seeing she is frightned by my reaction of falling down. She is innocent kind...I guess I can get along with her...who knows she might be my first and only friend I might have a chance to make...and I got to admit...she is c-cute..." aoi thought blushing a little as Maria helps him up

"I-it's alright Maria. I-I'm fine it's nice to meet you." Aoi tried his best his friendlier personality with the best small warm smile he can muster. Mari seemed relieved and happy. As the adults smiled as well. Thinking this might be the start of a great friendship watching them shake paws in normal pace now.

"Maria also knows your situation Aoi." Irina mentioned She has also promised to keep it secret. "She will be my eye in your classes. She will look after you so please be nice to her."

"I will Irina-san. Thank you for looking out for me Maria-sa- no need to bow aoi! Were classmates now! Just call me Maria!" Maria stated wagging her tail fast like a dog strangely but aoi just went along with it

"Maria please show aoi around the school after your classes got it?" Irima requeted

"Yes mom yes!" Maria saluted like a soldier as she grabbed Aoi's paw in a tight grip as she dragged him out the room. Aoi blushed bright red as Maria grabbed his paw. A girl holding his paw was a little too much for him. That and the fact she maybe a NEET and a girl but she definitely seemed stronger than Aoi is a little embarrassing.

"See ya later mom!"

"M-m-m-Maria!? Please slow down!"

"Nope!"

"E-ehhhh!?"

Everyone chuckled as the energetic cub dragged the blushing ferret out of the room

"Seems Maria wants to make a new friend doesn't she?" Nick asked as Irina sat back down by her desk.

"Yeah...she has few friends her age. She smart and her personality are hard to get along with. Making friends is hard for her in this type of school. But it's the best way I can look out for her safety...she is even willing to give Aoi a big chance. I'm glad to see Aoi is very tolerant for a delinquent...wich brings me to mention..." Irina looked serious as she looked back to the gaurdians.

"That child...a murderer...I don't believe it one bit." Irina said confidently

"I guess with your past line of work...this much is obvious..." Nick said to Irina as Judy and rudoplh knew this was gonna be a long discussion. Signing enrollment papers was the least of their worries.

Back with Aoi. He was headed to his new classroom was Maria finally stopped dragging him like a rag doll. Aoi was still blushing hard as Maria as Maria stilled held his paw guiding Aoi through the school to reach their first period class. It was little embarrassing since he looked like a lost child being lead by another child. Plus the snickers and looks he was getting from other students were making this more embarrassing...

"Almost there Aoi! It's just around the corner!"Maria said smiling oblivious to Aoi's embarrassment as she still held his paw

"H-Hai Maria-san- I mean Maria..." Aoi said shy.

But he did notice something strange...some of the students who were looking at Maria gave out a weird aura to him...

"Hostility? Malice...what's up with everyone and those looks towards Maria..." Aoi finaly got his composure back as he moved in front of maria holding her paw a lil more making Maria blush a bit as Aoi took charge and lead them a lil faster past the corner away from the other students stare.

He didn't notice one student who watching them with an evil smirk on his face hiding behind the shadows...

"So...that's the new kid...a criminal and the daughter of ...hmm hahaha... this should prove interesting...i can't wait to ruin thier lives...students like them dont belong in my perfect school...my palace of learning..." the student said before he left back into the shadows...

Once there he saw female porcupine waiting by the doorway. She had beautiful green eyes and a red bow In her quils . She seems to be around 18 a little young for a teacher. She wore a normal teacher's attire and was staring at her watch.

"This porcupine...she seems the type to keep secrets...hardworking like Judy but...why does her way of working to her goal seem different...she also seems to be a tolerant mammal but." Aoi Thought

"I wonder if he is here yet...it's almost time for classes" the Porcupine muttered to herself

"E-excuse me?" The porcupine turned around to meet Aoi and Maria. "Are you Claire-san?"

"Claire-san- o right Japanese... Are you the foreign exchange student!?

"Hi Mrs. Claire!" Maria said wagging her cat tail.

"M-Maria!? Oh boy you're late again! I told you to attend classes on time five times this week!" Claire scolded gently.

"S-sorry..." Maria blushed as she rubbed the back of his head as Aoi let go of her paw to greet his new teacher.

"H-Hai I'm Aoi Kurusu-?"

"Wait what did that word mean again...Hai and san mean um..."Aoi watches as Claire looks at her Japanese to English translation dictionary.

"Maybe I should only speak English from now on?"Aoi thought awkwardly.

"OH!? Hai- means yes add san is added to the name of someone the speaker finds as authority figure. Sorry I haven't fully studied your language yet you're Aoi Kurusu? My new foreign exchanged student? Nice to meet you I shall be our homeroom teacher. My name is Claire Pines. Now before we continue I want you know this* Claire said strict * remember class time is important never be late for my classes understand." Claire said in a teachers tone but friendly.

"H-Hai! Claire sensei! Sensei – it means teacher Claire sensei" Aoi answered before Claire looked to her book.

"Don't be shy Aoi Mrs. Claire is a kind teacher. Strict and a little stern but KIND!" Maria said animatedly.

"I'm only stern and strict to students you don't attend classes or skip them more than they should" Claire said seriously as Maria hid behind Aoi a bit smiling apologetic. "Well it's time for you to meet your new classmates. Plus for Maria to get back to her class!"

Claire did what every teacher would do to silence her class in a calm manner as she announced the new student in their class AKA AOI

"Now remember our new friend is from a different country so let's all being accepting of his cultures and customs understand?" Claire said sternly getting everyone to say yes.

"Good Aoi may come in now." Aoi took a deep breath and went right in feeling nervous. This was his first time back into school so you can't really blame him

"N-nice tom-meet y-y-our everyone... my name is Aoi Kurusu...you may call me Aoi or blue if u want since that's the translation of my name..."

Everyone greeted Aoi normally but not excited to see him either.

"Okay Aoi and Maria? Pls take your seats. Seems you two get along then you take the two vacant seats near the back" Claire's instructed as the two took their seats near the back...but Aoi could sense it again...the hostility everyone had for Maria...Aoi was even more curious on what made students isolated Maria so much...but he decided to save it for later after classes.

Seems his new life with his probably new friend was not going to go through an easy start...

Chapter end

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 - New friendships signals the flag of awakening.

That's it for the first chapter here with Rin and Mavis here! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can say one thing for sure. In the persona 5 series the protags new life in school isn't easy. So will Aoi's new life. I'm not going to spoil anything so just stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!

Pls review but no flames!

Otaku Mode out!


	3. Chapter 3

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 2 - New friendships signals the flag of awakening

Disclaimer- persona 5 belongs to Atlus and zootopia belongs to Disney

The OC's belong to me

As the day rolled on until two weeks passed. Aoi did fairly well in his new classes as Just your average ordinary foreign and shy exchange student. He even made sure to keep his collar hidden at all times when outside of the cafe. He would wear jackets, sweaters, neckerchiefs or anything really to cover the electric collar on his neck. He especially hid it from Maria who didn't seem to know about it so he made sure to careful around her. He didn't want Maria to become worried about it. At first the students took some interest in him but due to Aoi's lack of past social interaction most students started to ignore him for his shy and soft spoken nature. Most wouldn't have handle it but he didn't mind he used to it, plus Maria still hung out with him in school. The two slowly growing fond of each other.

They both were outcast so it was easier for them to get along. Aoi also got to learn more about Maria...and her quirks...she would usually arrive late to class... so Aoi always fetched her out of her Mom's office for morning classes. She loved to eat lots...and I mean LOTS! Of food...Aoi introduced her to some melon bread that was being sold at a store near the school he had found...he only bought one his first one in years but when he watched Maria buy at least ten..and completely devoured them in less than 10 minutes...it was then he gave Maria his melon bread as he suddenly felt not so hungry. And lastly he learned about how intelligent she was. She excelled in all curricular classes. Way beyond normal students could confirm why she was taking some advanced classes with the high achievers of the school coming at top. She was also great with technology Aoi noticed she had her laptop constantly and used her pocket wifi a lot to surf the net and watch anime online...which is another thing. She is an Otaku. But what Aoi noticed the most about her is how alienated she was...since her IQ was higher than most students she stir up a lot of jealousy and malice from the higher achieving students and most normal students could barely handle her intelligence as well as her energetic personality to the point somewhere weirded out by her. So she was usually alone somewhere dark and alone with her laptop when Aoi and her took different classes. But for Aoi seeing Maria as her only friend and ally he took the time and effort to get to know her. Till he manages to handle her at certain level heck he even started to find her company super fun.

For Maria what she got to learn about Aoi was he was quite the home maker. He knew how to clean and sew quite well! He even started learning how to cook with Rudolph's lessons guiding him smoothly. Maria couldn't help but love Aoi's cooking. He would make a fine husband one day Rudolph said. Causing Aoi to blush and stutter a lot. Maria also learned Aoi was easily flustered and found that innocence to him...a little cute...and fun to tease...ALOT! She even found his tolerant nature to be a blessing since he was accepting enough of her nature for them to get along. She didn't feel alone anymore and actually was excited for the part of the day Aoi would drag her out of her mother's office for classes. But even Aoi had some negative quirks...and even a strange one. Aoi seemed terrified of law enforcement...of any kind! Even the school guard scared him...he had trust issues with them and any other mammal he didn't knew at all. What other quirk Aoi held was...his observation skill. Aoi as seen before could tell and judge a mammal's personality and his or her quirks quite easily... Aoi only says it hard to trustworthy mammals in the institution...so having a good judge of character is essential. But she still liked him none the less.

But despite getting to know this much about her that didn't mean they completely trusted each other yet...Aoi still has issues he can't talk about his past so Maria understood. But...whenever Aoi asked Maria on why the students tend to treat her and her mom quite coldly she would just try and change the subject.

Aoi knew Maria was hiding something...but decided to let their relationship build first for now. He can always just wait till Maria was more comfortable with him. To tell her secret if ever she felt she trusted him enough.

Aug 14 2017 6:00am

The new school week just started and Aoi had just finished arranging his stuff in the bag he was given. He was till cautious of his phone...he only touched it when he really needed to. Whenever he wasn't using it he made sure to put it in a small cell phone case to prevent his paws directly touching it. He decided to clean up his room since it was still early...but that when he heard a familiar voice.

"Long day of class again huh buddy? " asked Maria sitting on Aoi's bed

"Yep Maria...sigh...who knew school was so-..." Aoi did a double take as he stared back at his bed where Maria was eating some Japanese melon bread she bought

"Your right...this melon bread tastes great! NOM NOM NOM! I can't get enough of it Aoi!" Maria said sprefing crumbsbon the floor.

"M...M-M-MARRRRRIIIAAAA!?" Aoi stumbled back hitting the back side of his head against the desk while trying to cover up the collar with his pajamas. He curled up on the ground trying to sooth the pain

"H-hey you alright AOI!?" Maria concerned about whether he hurt himself went up to Aoi and helped him back up to his feet

"I'm alright...but how did you get in my room!? And how did you know where I lived!?" Aoi said sitting up slowly.

"Okay one Rudolph saw me outside waiting for ya so he let me in!" Maria said happily "Two finding you was easy. I just hacked my mother's laptop it was super easy-"

"Wouldn't your mom be mad because of that? Any info about me is supposed to kept under lock and key." Aoi commented sweat dropping anime style while smilling.

"I'm sure it fine Aoi" Maria said patting is back

That when Maria's phone rang. As she picked it up she heard...a very familiar voice...

"Maria..."

Y-yes mom? * Maria said going stiff like a board as she started to have cold sweats

"Your in big trouble you little cub- " Irina was cut as Maria hanged up while Aoi just flinched a bit Hearing Irina's very intimidating voice as the room went cold in a instant.

"Want to skip going to your mom's office for a while?" Aoi suggested.

"Yes ...Aoi lets just...get to class before my M-moms wrath hits" Maria said shivering like a leaf.

Just like that two had breakfast with Rudolph-san who made extra ten servings for Maria still shocking Aoi about her hyper stomach. The two thank Rudolph for the meal but before they could leave the news came on the T.V.

"Oh the news?" Rudolph said as the three of them listened in

The news was talking about recent cases of mammals going berserk and starting feral rampages without reason. And about mammals who just suddenly pass out in to a coma with no clear symptoms why they fell into a death like trance. Even the reports talk about the dead polar bear Judy and Nick were investigating came on.

"Oh my...zootopia has definitely seen better days... Aoi? Maria? Promise me both not stay out late for too long. The streets are dangerous right now okay?" Rudolph asked.

"We promise Rudolph-san. Don't worry my mom bring me straight home after classes anyway..." Maria groaned a bit

"Seriously Maria...where does all that food go? You're like... a bottomless pit. How do you even stay thin?" Aoi asked still wondering how Maria didnt become overweight.

"I don't know buddy I just have a lightning fast metabolism I never get fat no matter how much I eat!" Maria commented innocently

"Hmm...if any girl mammals heard that statement...it would explain their cold looks they give to her tummy..." Aoi said remembering the images of female classmates angry stares of jealousy as Maria ate.

"What's up Aoi? You're staring into space again?" Maria asked confused.

"Sorry Maria just got my thoughts on...overdrive-wack!" Aoi heard a noise from sonewhere far. He rushed out the cafe with his school supplies and with Maria giving chase Ignoring Rudolph's cries to come back. They heard a weird noise coming from a nearby alleyway the past.

"Aoi! Where are you going huff! Huff! Slow down! How are your running so fast!?" Maria said confused and tired.

They rushed to a small alleyway nearby the school. Ignoring Rudolph's cry to come back. They were shocked to see a skunk wearing their school uniform being beaten up by a bunch of hooded figures holding bats in their paws. One who was wearing a red hooded jacket was watching with a satisfied grin.

The skunk seemed Aoi' age and year. He had the school overcoat on but he was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red pulsing star design underneath it. His pants were rolled up to his knees almost looking like shorts. He even had a brushed up hair style which made him look like a rebellious teen. He seemed badly bruised near his face and limbs. There were even a couple of claw marks here and there.

Aoi was frozen in fear of what they were doing to the skunk when suddenly a deep male voice resonated in his head.

"What are you doing? Don't just stare like a fool...your folks raised you better than this right? Let loose your rage...even for a fleeting moment... "suddenly Aoi's eyes glowed yellow again.

As Maria was about to try and stop the fight Aoi sprinted forward in amazing speed. He charged behind the leader as it looked behind him to only come face to face with Aoi's fist! Knocking the leader into the piles of trash nearby catching the attention of the goons.

"STOP IT!" Aoi let out a demanding war cry as he skillfully knocked the group of bat wielding thugs in one swift strike knocking them all away crashing into the walls nearby.

Maria and the skunk could only stare in disbelief at Aoi's display of strength. When the thugs were recoiling in pain Aoi's eyes suddenly reverted back to their normal blue color as the same voice resonated again.

"Well done..."all he heard was a small but eerie chuckle of satisfaction.

"What...is happening to me..." Aoi thought he looked back at the group of thugs as Maria rushed to Aoi's there she helped the stunned skunk up.

The other thugs slowly got back on their feet looking to fight back but instantly froze as Aoi started down at them with the darkest glare he had.

"Leave low life's!" Aoi said in unison to the voice in his head it resonated into the thugs as well

In fear the thugs ran despite the call of their leaders voice... the leader glared back at Aoi, Maria and the skunk before letting out a enraged mumble

"This isn't over...you will all pay for messing with my discipline..." with that the leader fled too.

Aoi and the voice that was vanishing let out small smirk as the skunk shouted "Get back here coward!" The skunk shouted before clutching his bruises in pain

"Hey are you alright!?" Aoi said as his personality reverted from intimidating to concern as his collar beeped ...Aoi had forgotten one important fact about his collar!

"Gaaaahhhhahh!" Electricity shot out of the collar like a tazar as he fell to the ground a little paralyzed and a little burnt around the fur around his collar and clothes...

"AOI!? Are you alright!? What was that- a ...Electric...collar!?" Maria shouted in disbelief..."Mom didnt tell me about this!?"

"What!?" the skunk said in shock as he tried to get up despite the pain...he and Maria helped lead the Aoi out of the alley way to a nearby park across the street...there Aoi with his small first Aid Kit he was carrying in his bag ( institute provided ).

Both were being treated by Maria.

"Oww!" the skunk shouted in pain as Maria was disinfecting the bruises on the skunks arm.

"Sorry...just stay still it almost done..." she then placed a bandage over the bruise to help it heal

"There you all better... "Aoi let out a small smile as Maria who was holding the kit wagged her tail in delight

"Your injuries aren't that bad Mr. Skunk...just some bruises...but Aoi? Are you feeling any better now?" Maria said with a frown as she saw Aoi's pained expression as he was recovering from the paralyzation.

His collar was blinking a red light through his white uniform "I'm...alright...the numb feeling in my body is fading...but are you okay?" Aoi asked the skunk...

"I'm alright...Thanks..."the skunk said getting their attention. "Thanks for...helping me out there..."he said rubbing the back of his head as he held a paw out for Aoi.

"Names carols..." Aoi shook his paw slowly still a little paralyzed

"I'm Aoi. Aoi Kurusu this is my friend Maria." Carlos shook his paw too" Nice to meet you."

"Damm dude I'm impressed by your power Aoi." Aoi blushed back a little embarrassed holding his medical kit close." E-eh!?"

" Dude you ransacked a group of thugs in two blows. One at the leader and a huge strike to his entire group...you're pretty strong for someone looking...so wimpy..." carlos said poking the shy ferret.

"Hey! Don't call my buddy a whimp...but yeah...that's was cool! Aoi where did you learn to fight like that!?" Maria said excited.

"I-I'm not sure...instinct maybe?"Aoi said trying to avoid telling them about the mysterious voice in his head. Maria only sighed.

"But dude are you really okay? ...you risked yourself to save me...and you got electrocuted by that...collar...why do you even wear one of those damm things?" Carlos said still puzzeled by why Aoi had one.

"Sigh...let's just say...I'm a special case" Aoi said not wanting to discuss his problem as Maria only looked down sad...

"...but are you sure you're alright?" Aoi asked the skunk with concern in his voice.

"YOU just got beaten up by a bunch of thugs back there! With bats even! We should call the poli-". Aoi and carols said in unison as they stared back at each other... for sec

" that won't work..."

"Aoi here is right...it won't work...the police has been investigating this group of thugs beating up kids from our school for half a year now...but nope...they can't find the culprits..." Carlos said.

"You're kidding right?" Maria asked in disbelief. "Surely they must have some lead or evidence?"

" Nah duddet..." Carlos said

"d-duddet?" Maria asked confused.

'I don't know how they hide themselves...and this isn't the first time I encountered them...because of them I! - NEVER MIND!" Carols said in an exhausted tone avoiding the subject as he started to walk away from them.

"You guys are good ya know...you shouldn't hang with a washed up loser like me...got to bounce...see ya!" With that carols ran away fast as he could... he seemed to be limping the entire way

"Carlos waits!- I..."Aoi could only stare at carols shadow faded being paralyzed still around his legs he fell on the ground as Maria helped him up...after some time to recover they both headed back to school to attended their classes. Aoi and Maria got a scolding from Irina, Nick and Judy. One for attending classes extremely late...and two Nick and Judy were informed by the signal on his electric collar activated. ZPD was in a panic thinking he did something wrong...Maria quickly explained what Happened.

Soon after Nick and Judy set out to look for the thugs themselves reporting to the ZPD about what happened to Aoi and so he was pardoned for acting rash this one time. Still Nick and Judy seemed to be proud he did this to save a fellow student it meant his collar and rehabilitation. Irina also informed her students about the danger outsides school and asked everyone to be extra careful when leaving or entering school.

Aoi also had spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office. Seems his paralyzation was worse than it looked it really made him too numb to move much. Maria skipped classes to watch over him...she even argued with her mom wanting an explanation about the collar Aoi wore.

?/?/?

Somewhere in a dark classroom within Alcatraz Academy. The thugs from before were nursing their bruises as the leader speed forward slamming his paw on a student name list.

"Maria Jelavic..."

"Carlos..."

"And Aoi Kurusu...three unsightly blemishes on my school perfect palace...ill make sure to get rid our three one way or another... ill ruin your lives!" Said a shadowed figured roaring out his fury.

Aug 15 2017 7:00 am

It was new day. And this Maria didn't barge into Aoi's room without knocking luckily. They both agreed to start walking to school together would be fun. But as they arrived...they were caught of guard by a few series of unfortunate events...

When they arrived at the school...the students almost fled in fear of Aoi...they seem terrified of him...and Maria received even colder treatment from the entire school. Both got the cold shoulder by students and staff alike... in Aoi's class his table and chair were vandalized and some of his books he left under it were ruined... same with Maria and her desk with graffiti of alien queen or mad hatter gal was written on it...but what caught their attention the most was what was write on Aoi's desk...in big red paint.

"Childhood murderer...you deserve to Die psychopath..." Aoi just froze like a statue...the eyes and voices of his classmates were too much for him this time around...fear disgust and malice made the atmosphere around Aoi almost like a deep sophicating haze...

Maria instantly called her mom ignoring her desk...and soon enough in one hour... Aoi, Maria, Judy, Nick and even Chief Bogo were sitting in Irina's office...Rudolph couldn't come due to his buiness. But he promised to be there as fast as he can once matters on his end finish. Maria was comforting Aoi who had a blank and hopeless expression on his face...

"How? How could closed information like this be made public so fast!? It's spreading like hell fire in the school and in the internet!" Nick said furiously as he stared down on his phone about some anonymous post about Aoi's hidden past and his reason for coming to zootopia even the info about his collar was presented...he was especially pissed off the by the comments about the article spreading venom about Aoi...

"I don't know Mr. Wilde...I made sure no one knew about this! Even my most trusted staff didn't even peep one word about Aoi's current state..." Irina said

"This isn't good!" Bogo said slamming his fist into his knee " The institution just called too! If we don't cover up this topic off the public eyes as just a baseless rumor within one month. Aoi will force to be taken back! He can't complete his rehabilitation like this!"

"When I find the bastard who did this..." Judy said for the first time her voice filled with anger... but then shifted into concern as she took a glance at Aoi...he had his head down low...with a almost dead expression on his face...he didn't even speak for the entire duration of the meeting...

"It's over..." he finally spoke..." seems this new life was doomed from the start- " that's when Aoi recieved a heavy slap from Maria shocking everyone

"Don't you dare give up Aoi! How could you take a fall like this! I only knew you for almost two weeks but it's plain for me and everyone to see you're no murderer! You're too nice to be one!" Maria said with tears in her eyes! "I hang out with ya everyday and I can clearly see you're innocent! Before I met you I was stuck in my room all day! I had no friends till you came! And I was so happy to have an honest and kind mammal like you for a friend! I don't believe it! I refuse to believe you are a bad guy! Cause you're not! So don't you dare give that hopeless tone got it!"

Everyone flinched a little at the last comment...while Irina could only stare...a lil creeped out...it just sounded too much like her...

Aoi was stunned a bit...while he held his sore cheeck... he watched Maria...a normaly cheerfuly energetic NEET of a girl scolded him for thinking like a hopeless kid. His guilt became worse as Maria started to cry...hard! He quickly composed himself as he tried his best to stop Maria his one and only best friend from Crying

"M-m-Maria! Im-im so sorry! Please don't cry! Your right it was stupid of me to act like that! P-please stop crying! I'm sorry!" Aoi said as he desperately tried to stop his friend from crying

"BAKA! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! (Baka means idiot) Oww! I'm sorry!" Everyone watched amused as Maria tried landing weak punches on Aoi making it look kind of funny. Maria's physical strength...needs some work. Nut id did work effectively on shy flustered Aoi

The atmosphere instantly lightened up as Nick went to stop the fighting duo.

"Okay guys I think we got things under control now. Blue? Maria is right don't give up hope just yet. We have till the end of the month. We got two weeks to cover up this entire case. Trust us we would do our best." Nick stated crossing his heart

"Nick is right we won't let you down Aoi. You truly need this experience and we won't let someone steal your future!" Judy stated with the pride of a police officer.

"As my daughter said...dont give up hope just yet. Me and bogo shall directly investigate this case. I'll check with my staff and student board for any chatterboxes out there." Irina said getting her laptop ready.

"As Irina said she will check on the school and its students and staff. Ill search outside the grounds near the school. For any unwelcomed paparazzi or news journalist out there." Bogo gave his orders.

"WILDE! HOPPS!" Bogo called.

"YES SIR!?" Nick and Judy said Inunison

"Please check for any leads you can find about who posted this article and where! Especially find out there reasons! Sir yes sir!" Aoi could only stare in disbelief...so many mammals were willing to help him and reach out to him...it was almost too good to be true...he even cried a little himself now...

"Arigatou miina-san..."

Everyone smiled warmly seeing the smile return on Aoi's face...that's was until Judy spoke.

"I know what that means now!" Judy said holding her Japanese to English dictionary...everyone sighed akward Judy felt a little embarrassed by her actions...

"Come on! Gave me some credit here! All of you can speak Japanese! Even Maria learned some from hanging out with Aoi a lot!" Judysaid red inthe cheecks

"Geez carrot...way to ruin the mood..."

As the new week passed...it got harder and harder for Aoi to attended classes...even with Maria supporting him despite the cold treatment she received too. Aoi's desk has been vandalized so badly Irina had to replace it with a stain proof one. Only to find it damaged by something or thrown outside. Aoi had to make sure he brought everything he owned back home and if he had to leave is stuff he would leave them with Irina who kept a close watch over them. The students gossiping threats were also tough to deal with. As the entire school labeled him murderer or a psychopath. Nick, Judy Chief Bogo and Irina were also having a hard to trying to find the culprit(s) of this case. While trying to cover up Aoi's article as nothing but cyber bullying act or a baseless rumor.

Aug 20 2017 11:00 am Lunch break

Right now Aoi and Maria were having lunch in the closet room Maria dubbed her mini Maria cave. They could only eat lunch safely in here at school now. Since bullying between them was getting tougher and tougher.

Aoi tried to stay hopefully but couldn't help but feel depressed...whoever done this to him was affecting maria and te ones around him...even the police officers he was once afraid of were reaching out to him...whats worse maria is having a tough time as well...being his friend and being whatever secret she held was hurting them both...

"Maria?" Aoi asked his best friend.

"Yeah buddy?"Maria answered while slurping up instant noodles...she got a sudden interest for Japanese food now

"without your mouthful please..."Aoi said smilling awkwardly.

"oops sorry!" Maria slurped her noodles whole before throwing it into the pile ...a pile of at least 5 instant noodle cups... Aoi held back his amazement for a moment as he faced Maria directly

"Well...since you're done eating i guess i sould ask now... I got to ask...and i want you to answer honestly...am i realy ...a good friend? I'm dragging you and everyone into so much trouble these days...i hate it...so wouldnt be better...if you left me alone..." Maria stared back at him suprised before letting out a small sigh as she smiled back at him

"Aoi...I was bullied a lot...in my chilhood... no one would play with me...or give me a chance to prove myself...till you came.. You had a rough time too...so we can sympathize with each other easily...I see you as my best friend! You understand that feeling of judgment from society...your kind to add to that your very tolerant...you're able to keep up with my personality...I mean look! I'm an alienated NEET! Thanks to my ridiculous IQ! And I don't leave my own room because no one would give me the chance hang out with me without judging me...till you came...that why your my friend...and whatever I learned from watching too many Anime is that..Friends stick with each other...true friend anyway..." Maria said holding his paw making Aoi blush a bit

Maria looked up Aoi hopefully...Aoi smiled warmly

"I guess I'll take your word for it...i guess i can relate im labeled for a crime i didnt commit...so i now about that feeling of isolation you have... plus your the first mammal to give me a chance..So I'm glad you're my friend...your inoccent... playful and cuuuu—i mean cool!" Aoi said blushing looking away...but Maria caught on what Aoi was about to say and blushed too looking away

"Was...Aoi going to call me c-cute? N-no! Friends aren't like that right!? Curse my brain arrghh! I'm over thinking things again!" Maria thought feeling a little frustrated. * S-stop blushing!

"Damm way to make thing awkward you Baka!" Aoi shouted to himself in his mind mentally slapping his forehead

As the two tried to recover from the awkward mood someone was watching outside a little amused.

"You too are cute hehe..." said a familiar skunk

Aoi and Maria instantly shot up surprised letting go of each other's paws as they looked back to see carols leaning against the door with a playful smirk on his face.

"C-C-C-Carlos!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" The two flustered mammals shouted in unison

"Eehh...around the time when Aoi asked you that question. I went in here looking for the principal but I found out she was out and you two are hanging out in her closet heh. You two should really consider closing the door if you want to have a private chat with one another...which begs me to question why the principal has small room like this? Isn't this supposed to be a closet?" Carlosasked curious while smirking.

"Besides that I didn't know you two were dating already? You two make quite a nice pair if I do say so myself heh! Hahahaha!" Carlos tease because both mammals to turn bright red as steam started to came out of their ears

"W-w-w-w-w-w-Were NOT- I mean! I ugh...bAaa!" Aoi tried to makes word out of his jumbled thoughts shaking his paws out wildly *

"WE ARE NOT DATING! TOTALY FRIENDS!" Aoi felt a sharp pain in his heart hearing Maria's statement for reason he doesn't know. As he clutched his chest where his heart was cracking

"Yowch! Sorry Aoi bro...You got friend zoned!" Carlos said in pity...patting Aoi's shoulder

"SHUT UP! I DIDNT EVEN MEAN IT THAT WAY WAIT I -AAAHHH!" Maria scratched her head in frustration as she grabbed the collar of Carlos's shirt with her ...minuscule strength

"What the hell are you even doing here!?" Maria said angry and emberassed

"Whoa cool It Maria. Like I said I wanted to meet up with the principal. But she aint here geez take a chill pill. You're getting too worked up about your not so private chat heh." Carlos teased.

"But that besides the point..." Carlos gestured a thumb over his shoulder as out flustered pair looked to se...A desk covered in the same horrible graffiti. Reading out former ace! More like Aceless! Your kinds aren't meant to be stars in society!

"How horrible...Carlos have-" Aoi said in shock.

"Yeah Aoi bro. been facing the same problem you guys been having lately..." Carlos said nonchalantly

" But why didn't you report what was happening to you Carlos!?" Maria said worried.

"Chill Maria I did vie been scheduled to meet your ma about this." Carlos explanied

"Why didn't we know about this...?" Aoi asked.

" Simple Aoi bro. Delinquents, high achievers, and normal students are placed in diff wings of the school to reduce bullying and interference with their studies...ask me personaly it aint working yo." Carlos said back

"Someone has been targeting us lately for a reason. Come with me I know I place where we can chat in private and without anyone knowing after classes. Meet me by the school statue outside...we'll talk then" Carlos said as he motioned them to follow him

Aug 20 2017 12:00 pm after school

School roof

Aoi and Maria followed Carlos words and meet up with him by the statue in the school grounds. They went to the oldest wing of the school and up to the roof top. There was old desk scattered everywhere and even old chairs and equipment too. But there seems to be some desk looking cleaner and usable for use and a few other equipment mostly sporting equipment that looked recently used.

"What is this place?" Aoi asked.

"My secret hang out bro... Seems the old principal wasn't too keen on throwing out old stuff and equipment. It's been stockpiled here for years. I kind of found this place a safe area away from the other student asses and staff. I've been coming here a lot lately. Even made it comfy." Carlos pointed to some potted plants nearby with some gardening stuff around them.

"I guess it's a good safe spot..."Maria said a little unsure" Students aren't allowed in the old wing and ghost stories about this Are keep most students away. But this place is off limits! If anyone found out about this place we are in big trouble Carlos!"

"Would you learn to relax Maria you're getting your tail into an actual twist." Maria saw her tail was indeed twisting into a knot to Which Aoi kindly untied for her.

"Thanks Bud." Maria said smilling

"You're welcome." Aoi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you both sure you're not dating- " Carlos tried to ask.

"Just get to the point! * Maria said blushing as Aoi looked to the side as his cheeks got tinted red

"Alright! Alright! Geez I'm trying to repay ya guys for before so just listen up would ya!?" Carlos said holding paws up in defense.

Aoi and Maria both calmed down as they sat on some of the desks or chairs that were clean enough.

"Listen...i dont think this crap is happeneing to us by coincidence." Carlos said knowingly.

"What do you mean Carlos-kun?" Aoi asked.

"San? Okay whatever bro...What I mean is that things like this started happening after that...incident at the alleyway were Aoi bro rescued me from." Aoi still felt kind of weirded out by that incident...it was like something inside him made him take action without hesitation...

"So your saying...those thugs we saw before...are the one's responsible for all this!? How!? Non students or staff can't enter without permission!?" Maria asked.

"It's an inside job isn't it? * Aoi deduced" said said getting a nod fromte skunk.

"Hit the nail on the head bro...Exactly. Wow Maria I thought that IQ of yours would figure it out this first but guess not..." Carlos teased as Maria showed her claws.

"I want to claw your face so bad Carlos...I maybe be smart but doesn't make me a know it all!" Maria threatened.

"Okay please calm down you two!" Aoi asked desperately somehow calming down the bickering pair

"Like I was saying this can only be a inside job...someone in the school with enough power is doing this...someone with conections to the staff here who somehow knew about Aoi's condition here and the rest of us... " Carlos said with a hint of despair in him Aoi took quick notice as he continued

"My only guess...is that their students in this school...who have connections to us all. Connections to that mugging I had a week ago. Who is the question though...for reasons I guess...it's to kick us out of school here..." Carlos said disgusted.

"kick us out!? * Aoi asked surprised

"Makes sense..." Maria deduced.

"Maria? Aoi asked

" Seems little miss genius finally using your brain." Carlos commented with a smirk.

"Carlos is right...these events happened soon after those attack on Carlos...we were the ones who saved him...and its definetly an inside job...student's personal data is heavily protected by the school. Police or staff can't investigate a student's record without permission from the principal directly. So only someone within the school can access these files with little effort if they have enough power... and for staff they are out...their jobs depend on thier loyalty to the school any mistake could get them out of a great paying job here." Maria said knowingly.

"How much do they pay the teachers here Maria?" Aoi as asked.

"Well..."Maria got out her calculator and started computing. "Well since this school is speciality and the education program and standards are high... a teacher who shows enough promise to teach here gets a salary of...this much a month!"

As Maria showed her numbers to the boys they both had their jaws down. Carlos let out a whistle

"Damm...if i was a teacher here id made sure to keep up my image here! I'll be rolling in dough here!" Carlos said snapping his finger.

"So we crossed out staff members like the teachers...the pay is good enough to silence them. So only a student could be doing this?" Aoi asked suspicious.

"You got it bud...but no ordinary student would be able to get sensitive info like this or move around the school this freely without special permission...and I only know one group of students capable of this...The student council!" Maria shouted as the idea came to her head.

"Student council!?" Aoi and Carlos said in unison

"Not many know this but the student council has special permission to view student files to a degree... it helps them out I finding rowdier students and disciplining. They are the only ones I position to do this... but even so getting Aoi's sensitive information should be difficult even for them alone...unless they knew my mother more personally..." Maria was brainstorming... thinking of possible students.

"Anyone come to mind Mar-mar?" Carlos asked.

" Don't call me that Carlos! And yes I do...the current student council president...he is the son of an old...umm aquintance of my mom..." Maria said trying to avoid some sensitive subject

"She trusts him to reasonable degree to actually let him see the files...but Aoi's files should still be off limits...so I guess some foul play is in order here..." Maria seemed disgusted.

"You know him Maria?" Aoi asked concerned.

"Yes...unfortunatly...he is a lion Named Joshua Pride. He is quite the stuck up lion just because of his family high status. But he follows the rules and is a model student in the school and part of the high achieving classes...only he could have something against me more personally..I'm his No. one rival for the top spot. As for Carlos... I do know one thing...he secretly a racist. He thinks some animal species are unfit for society. He may act nice but he is quite the jerk underneath..even had the balls to try and ask me out to boost his image!" Maria said shivering in disgust of the memory.

Aoi suddenly felt a sting of fury and irriation rise within him but kept quite.

"Don't worry I turned him down instantly...and he did not take it well...we've been bitter rivals ever since...our parehts avoid each other because of that. But a lot of students and staff trust him...plus being the son of a old acquaintance of my mom she can't take action unless there is some physical evidence against him..." Maria said confused.

"Sounds like he knows how to cover his tracts...this will be thought to prove...your right bro but if it really is that bastard! Then he is getting a MAJOR POUNDING! From me!" Carlos said cracking his knuckles

"Then how can we prove it is the problem boys...we got two weeks to gather evidence or else Aoi is out forever...which begs me to question Carlos...do you believe the rumors about Aoi?" Maria said gettin front of Aoi to defend him just in case.

Maria glared... Even Aoi had to admit he was curious to see if Carlos had a negative image of him...

"Cause if you do then count yourself out of the –" Maria said determined.

"Relax kitty cat..." Carlos said with a plain face like this - (-_-)

"Quit the nicknames!" Maria shouted.

Carlos stared at Aoi with a serious expression

"This dude..he came to save me when no one else did..trust me..I saw a lot of mammals take a blind eye to a skunk..especially one being beaten up by a bunch of thugs many... but you dove into it without hesitation...your awesome dude..you earned my respect!" Carlos said putting his paw on his chest

"You even helped me and treated me when most just leave me after the thugs were gone...heck you even let yourself get shocked by that electric collar! Damm that looked extremely painful! And don't think I didn't see you looking for me once your free from classes. You were really concerned for some stranger like me." Carlos stated proud and happy.

"Is that true Aoi?" Maria asked suprised.

" Y-yeah..." Aoi said rubbing the back of his head " I wanted to make sure Carlos was really okay..."

"Ha-ha don't be embarrassed due your too Kind! I guess your trustworthy so I guess you're my bro! Besides look at you both! You actually approached a skunk! Most would fear that I smelled bad! Even though we really don't. Our gas is a self defense instinct. You're a cool bro Aoi..." Carlos said giving a Aoi a gentle punch on the shoulder

Aoi felt a little happy seeing he earned the trust of a new mammal like Carlos. He could tell despite his look making him look like a delinquent. He was a honest mammal looking for someone to give him a chance.

"Wait a minute...if your stink gas is a self defense mechanism why didn't you use it before!?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Cause mar-mar! Not all skunks like to use their stink gas like some pepper spray! Plus I hate the tomato juice baths I have to take to get rid of the smell of me and my clothes...even as a skunk I can't take it!

"Pfft..weak... what did you say you kitty cat!? What did you call me skunk!" The two start to bicker to which Aoi smiled feeling exhausted but happy...

"So this is what like to have friends..it's nice..." He thought

?/?/?

Back at the dark room in the school. One male mammal was looking through some files with a dark expression... "hmph...there seem to be a lot more useless students in my palace..I just wished they drop dead! " The mammal said tossing the files in the trash. "Especially those three scum's in my school..."

School roof

that's when a familiar beeping sound resonated...Aoi was starting to gets cold sweats as he reached in and pulled out his phone from its case.

"Aoi? What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost..." Maria asked ignoring Carlos

"Yo bro? You alright man? Your looking a little pale?" Carlos asked concerned.

Aoi didn't Answer as he saw the familiar app red eye app on his phone suddenly come out. It bing again resonating harder causing Aoi to gain a massive headache!

"GAHH! HAA!" Aoi screamed as he clutched his head while dropping his phone on the ground safely it didn't even looked scratch as a red aura wrapped around it.

"AOI!? WHATS WRONG!?" Maria tried to reach out to Aoi but his phone resonated again giving Maria the same sensation of pain Aoi was feeling...

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU GUY-AAAACK! "Carlos screamed in pain as well as the head ache affected him too...Aoi could only watch as his two friends were curled up on the ground in massive pain with the headaches making them un able to move..that's when this started to get weirder. Like red and black ripples in reality were clouding his vision as things faded out...

?/?/?

Aoi slowly woke up holding his head feeling light headed again...he checked his surroundings to find himself in some jail cell again..at first he thought it was the velvet room but the color of red disproved his earlier thought. That when he heard another groan. He saw Carlos on the brick floor.

"C-Carlos you alright? " Aou asked somehow unable to sit up.

"Yeah..ugh...damm what was that and- HEY!? How come you and Maria get the bed while I sleep on the floor!? " Carlos said upset while yhe ferret blushed.

"B-bed? Maria?"Aoi looked his chest to find Maria sleeping peacefully on him purring as she cuddled into his fluffy fur.

Aoi instantly blushed deep red heating up! The heat stirred her awake as she opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on Aoi's fluffy chest her eyes instantly shot with open as she instantly blushed a deep red as well .

"KYAAAAHHH!"

"SMACK!"

"OW!"

Maria slapped Aoi off the wooden prison bed. Aoi upper body was on the ground while his legs hanged by the edge of the bed as he is now recoiling in pain from the heavy slap to his cheek as Maria tried to regain her composure

"Wh-what are you!? why was I!? And where are we!?" Maria said in a flustered and panicked voiced as she tried to cover herself in defense despite being clothed still

"Y-you alright man?" Carlos said helping Aoi up.

"Not really...where she get that strength?" Aoi said rubbing his now sore cheek

"Chicks can be scary for a number of reasons dude but jokes aside...where are we? This place looks like we've been placed in the slammer..." Carlos asked checking out the place.

"Hmm...I can't get a signal either..infract my laptop is not working!" Maria tried turning on her laptop but it looked like it was broken."I'm sure I charged it this morning! The battery couldn't be dead already!"

That when they all heard the sickening screams that echoed through the halls of the prison...the pain and anguish of anyone unfortunate to be trapped here can be heard all around.

"Please...just kill me... was the voice they heard nearby as all of them were in a state of panic.

"What the hell!? Is this a executioner prison or something!?" Carlos said getting defensive by instinct*

"AOI!"Maria instantly rushed to Aoi side as he embraced her in a protective stance

"This aint good..." Aoi said holding Maria protectively.

That when they heard footsteps coming closer them...they saw coming out of the shadows two armored knights wielding swords and shield. Their face plates were up and everyone could see nothing but a black blob like face with eerie glowing yellow eyes..that's wasn't all there was a mammal coming behind the knights.

The mammal that was just following the knights was a male lion around a year older than Aoi. He was wearing the proper school uniform. His mane looked quite messy. He had visible eye bags on his face which held a sadistic grin. But what Aoi was most surprised about the lion was he was wearing a red band on his arm with student council written on them. That and as well the flowing red cape he had with the shinning gold crown on his head to match...

"Here are the invaders my king..." one of the knights said

"Hmph..what better way to discipline a delinquents like you" the lion said looking through the bars "...I thought I had intruders in my palace walls but to think it was the three misfits of my precious school that were my invaders..."

"J-Joshua!?" Maria shouted as everyone looked shocked to hear his name.

" This bastard is the Joshua you were talking about!?"Carlos said in anger as Aoi stood protectively in front of Maria...he was scared and shaking a little in fear but he would not let her be hurt.

"Carlos stay back.." Aoi said.

"But- "

"stay back!"

"Ugh...alright..."Carlos submitted hearing the commanding tone in Aoi's voice. He was analyzing again...

"Pure malice...sadism and a urge to kill...what up with this lion!? It's like he is a entire being of dangerous emotions!? He's...dangerous...and those two guards...I can't read them well...but they are dangerous two...calm down Aoi...you can't rush this...or else everyone..." Aoi though looking back to his friends who kept their guard up then back to Joshua

"What do you want with us?..palace? your school? What are you talking about?" Joshua showed his glowing yellow eyes as he showed a irritated and sadistic smile on his face

'Shut up psychopath... a murderer..a criminal like you has no right to talk to someone as prestigious as me... this place is my palace my Alcatraz academy! I'll make it a ground for only the best and most high class students can come in..." Joshua said as his clothes turned into nothing but his white undies and a royale red cape with a crown on his head. Maria shieled her eyes instantly with Aoi"s fluffy tail.

"Criminals...worthless pawns and annoying little achievers like you lot aren't welcome in my school...especially you to ferret and skunk! A criminal is a criminal sure you act kind and innocent but your nothing but a monster deep in. A dangerous animal like you should be kept in a cage! And you skunk such a filthy race like yours isn't welcomed in society..why can't everyone see that...see my view of the world..." Joshua (?) said an disgusted tone

"What's up with this guy..he's talking so freely about his own ideals and beliefs...this isnt normal.."Aoi watched carefully but Carlos seemed pissed even more than before

"Shut up you waling scaredy cat!" the skunk said in rage as he tried to punch the lion but was blocked by his goons who simply punched him back down on the cold hard ground

"Carlos!?" Aoi and Maria shouted in unison as the guard entered the cage while two more held Carlos down...the other two separated Maria and Aoi. Making sure to SLAM! Aoi against the wall.

"AOI!?" Maria tried to struggle against the knight grip

"Listen Carlos , Aoi...your both a plague... attending this prestigious school is a blemish on my palace walls." Joshua said.

" And who said it was your palace you bastard!" Carlos shouted at the lion in anger as he was held down by the knights.

"I do..I'm student president for a reason...people trust my judgment." Joshua said proud.

" By beating up students you don't like this! calling it discipline your nothing but a hypocrite!" Carlos shouted as Aoi was struggling.

"Tch.. whatever your kind isn't welcomed in my palace...my Alcatraz is pure were only the best may enter..yet..scum like you are there it irritates me so none of you are worth the time and space. Execute them! Start with the skunk! Drag that panther to my chambers..heheh ill punish her myself!" Joshua said lustful on that last part.

The two knights holding Carlos readied their swords as Maria was being dragged away as Aoi could only struggle in horror

"STOP IT! DONT YOU DARE HURT THEM!-gah!" the knight holding Aoi punched him in the face causing his forehead to bleed as it began to beat him up

"You bastard!..."carlos said feeling his anger boil as he watched

"AOI!" Maria shouted in terror as she watched Aoi get slammed back into the wall...his bruises were heavy and his face as he started to bleed in some areas of his body.

"Hmp! A worthless criminal like you? protecting others before himself...what trash don't kid yourself...a criminal is a criminal...you don't have any emotions or guilt! So just keep quiet and DIE!" Joshua (?) said as he order his knight to continue beating up Aoi

"Your wrong!" Maria shouted "Aoi is no criminal! ...he is one of the most kindest and honest mammal I've ever met...those reports are wrong! He is no criminal!"

"The kitty cat is right! No criminal would ever help out a mammal like me without even hesitating about the electric collar! When he treated me earlier even if he was paralyzed and numbed by the shock he was still concern about me! That's is no criminal! That's is a honest man! One you will never be Joshua! You're the CRIMINAL HERE!" Carlos comment only fueled Joshua's (?) rage as he clenched his fist in fury

"I heard enough! Defending a criminal is garbage! Kill them both! Right here in front of the ferret! That will show you to never go against me again scum!" Aoi watched in pain as his friend were about to be executed in his own eyes as he sat in a small pool of his own blood...he was starting to black out..but his anger fueled his consciousness

"D-don't...h-h-urt them...you low life...those our..my friend...if you dare hurt them...I'm...IM..GOING TO FREAKING DESTROY YOU!" Aoi shouted in fury as his yellow eyes returned as they shined so menacingly knight actually stood back. He slowly got up bleeding as the same voice from before resonated in his head.

"what the matter? Are you simply gonna stand there and watch?..."

Aoi grabbed his head in pain as he shouted in a angered voice

"Who are you!? what are you doing in my head!? GAAAHH!" Aoi clutched his head in pain.

"Who the hell are you talking too!?" Joshua (?) said in confusion as he watched Aoi convulsed

"What a heartless friend you are...look at you. trying to win a fight you can't possibly win in your state...pointless...death and suffering awaits your so called friends if you don't take action...was your previous attempt to save those close to you pointless effort even back then!?" The voice dared asked.

The moment those words echoed in his mind flashback of the murder that took his parents lives and the arrest started to appear. Him trying to fight back the killer only to lose the fight in the end. He knew logically back then he couldn't win...he knew this killed would not stop till he wipe out his family...he knew as a police officer they would take his words more seriously than some child...but he knew he had to avenge them...to protect them..event it meant being chained to a path of suffering..he wanted to protect his family! Those who reached out to his heart!

"NO! IT WAS NOT A MISTAKE! IT WAS NOT SOME WASTED EFFORT!" Aoi roared out as his eyes glowed a menacing golden hue.

As his inner emotions that were bottled up inside him for so many years finally let lose. Even his collar sensing his emotional state tried to deliver another powerful shock he simply shrugged it off before grabbing the small box attached to his collar and partially crushing it in his paw rendering it useless and inactive.

"That would go against everything I believed in! Everything my parents thought me about growing up!" the knight tried to back hand Aoi as he simply countered the knight in the head slamming it against the wall with his new found strength

"My parents...They sacrificed themselves to protect their only child ME! I will not let their sacrifice be in VAIN! These guys..my friends...accepted me for who aim even if the world was against me! They are my true friends! I will not allow you to lay a single paw on them. Or else...YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! AND THATS ME!"

Joshua and his knights were intimidated by Aoi's surge of strength and emotion as Maria and Carlos only could stare in disbelief as Aoi took a drastic personality change.

"Very well said...I have headed your resolve..."

"bu-bum! "

Gyah!

"Aoi-!?" Carlos and Maria shouted in unison seeing something wrong going on with Aoi as he was convulsing in pain. As he was trashing around the cell wildly. To the point of tears as he screamed painfully. Both were deeply scared at what was happening to him. wondering if he was going to live..

What they witnessed next...would be burned into the of their memories for eternity...as one of the most terrifying yet amazing event of their new lives connected to Aoi...

"VOW TO ME!"

"I am thou! Thou art I..."

"Thou who are willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice..."

"Call upon my name and release thy rage!"

"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thy own, thought thou be chained..."

"BY HELL ITSELF!"

The moment those words were spoken, the pain had ceased, replaced by pure and utter hatred towards the 'man' before him! glaring at the figure as he was going to make the final call on the lives of his friends...he knew, then and there that he had a decision to make...the very decision Igor told him about..although, if he had to be honest, there wasn't a choice in the matter in this situation...he was willing to protect those he cared about no matter what the cost!

"Shall we begin?"

"Yeah..let's do this...my other self.."

Joshua himself was starting to panic as the menacing aura of Aoi filled the room with so much malice towards him..he could even feel Aoi's golden eyes piercing glare straight into his soul.

"Execute him!" the guards ignored Aoi's friends and charged at him directly

Aoi friends could only stare in horror as Aoi was about to be executed by the knights own blades...that was until it happened... without warning a strong pulse of energy seemed to blast his attackers away. It was so strong it knocked them right back at Joshua causing them to land in a painfully pile in the cell...leaving Maria and Carlos unharmed...

Seeing his chance he took his injured paw up to his face as a mask had suddenly appeared over the top half of his face in burst of flames..as if by instinct Aoi grabbed the mask attempting to remove it. But it stayed stuck on him like super glue...he began screaming in pain once more as he slowly ripped it off his face. It was excruciatingly painful for a moment...he managed to pull of the mask as he screamed in anguish as blood was gushing from his face...he let his head drop in exhaustion..

What happened next was something unforgettable...

With a sinister grin and bloody face..he glared back at Joshua...his golden eyes and blood face that he possed suddenly became engulfed in blue flames. The sound of a wicked evil laughter filled the air and what looked liked red embers appeared where Aoi' own face was once for a brief moment as the flames grew and enveloped his entire body. The red flames slowly took the appearance of a evil face, the blue flames slowly starting to fly off Aoi and taking the shape of something quite humanoid. Aoi seemed unharmed by the whole thing...his previous injuries were gone and he was even smiling...

What surprised everyone the most was one...Aoi seemed to have grew larger and taller reaching 5.8 M. His blue eyes shined brightly once more. His uniform was gone and replaced by something that looked like a magicians outfit. Black trench coat with a fancy grey collared undershirt, black trousers with brown heeled boots and blood red gloves heck even his collar seemed to vanish into thin air. The blue flames above him were vanishing as a figure twice as large as Aoi stood. It was a incredibly imposing figure with what seem to be azure half jacket over a black shirt and white ascot tie, azure legs with bladed heels, a black face with crimson markings in the shape of a sinister grin and pair of horns with similar red features, a large top hat and huge black wings that gave the appearance of a black cape.

The sounds of chains rattled in the air as they appeared around Aoi and the larger figure as if they were bound together, both the ferret and the winged monstroucity had wicked dark smirks, and intense eyes. With a snap of Aoi's fingers his new ally let out another pulse of energy blowing the knight closest to him away to the walls near him creating small creators from the force of impact before poofing away in a black slime like burst.

Again both of Aoi's friends seemed unaffected by the surge of energy while Joshua was whimpering in fear on the floor as he tried to scramble away.

Maria and Carlos could only stare at disbelief as Aoi stood there sporting such a smug smirk and while holding his arms out with such confidence and strength...one moment Aoi went from being shy and soft spoken...to beaten and furious to this! His personality changes were a little frightening and intimidating. But they could sense some protective aura Aoi was letting out towards them... reassuring them that they were in not in danger. Despite the fact of the amazing power he had just unleashed on Joshua and his Knights...

"I am the pillager of twilight!...i am Arsene!" The menacing figure spoke loudly. Attracting everyone's attention. Aoi just flexed his fingers as he looked at his paw as relished the new power he has just received.

"I-it talks!? what the hell is it!? " Carlos shouted in disbelief

"Arsene...Arsene Lupin!? That's the name of a famous anti-hero made by the story writer Maurice LeBlanc! The gentleman thief Arsene Lupin!" Maria stated with her knowledge about Arsene.

"Are you freaking for real Maria!?" Carlos asked still processing the info he just received from Maria and the event that took place...

"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you Aoi. If you so desire...I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis. Arsene stated to his summoner A.K.A. Aoi Kurusu." As he floated I the air with a powerful threatening aura around him.

"Arsene...lend me your power! Give me the power to get us out of here and protect my friends!" Aoi pleaded in confident voice to his dark other self. Showing no fear as he made is request.

"Hmph...Might impressive of you to speak to me in such a way...very well my strength is yours..."

"To hell with this! who are you freak!?" Joshua (?) demanded looking more enraged and confident compared to his first reaction to Arsene. Who only gave Joshua a smug sideways glance...

"I am a persona, a being that resides in the sea of souls. I was called upon by my other self to aid him in his time of need. We are now forever bound to one another till the end. Want to make something of it? Keeper of lust? If so please state it to me directly. I don't like wasting my time with venomous scum like you got it?" Arsene explained displeased by Joshua's actions finding him t be a waste of time to chat with. As he took more of interest in his other self his summoner.

"Keeper of lust?..." Maria and Carlos asked curiously as they eyed the furious lion who stared at the persona with hate filled eyes.

"Oh I will make something of it out if it! Guards!"The moment he shouted his orders. His two knights stood upon their legs, only burst out in black and red goo to take a diff form. They resembled a pair of creatures you see in Halloween. They had the head of a pumpkins with maniacal grin carved into their faces. They were wearing pointy green witches hats and blue cloaks that seemed attached to their bottom half. they also had a single gloved hand sticking out of the cloak holding a lantern for each of them. The room itself seemed to become larger as it took the shape of a small arena."Ha! How do you like that!? Now you shall face the true force of my guards!"

Aoi just smirked wickedly at the pumpkins as they both seemed intimidated by Aoi's sinister look.

"True force? Your men transform into a bunch rejected Halloween pumpkins. Heh this is rather disappointing but I'm sure Arsene and I could spice things up!" Aoi stated quite confidently as he reached on hand towards the chains floating around him as he cracked it like a whip!

"Aptly put my other self." Arsene praised Aoi as he flexed his massive claws with sadistic glee as his crimson smile grew more wicked

"Not a problem..."Aoi smirked as his new power coursed through his veins as he cracked the chain he was holding as azure flames circled around him and Arsene

"Arsene...RAVAGE THEM!"

The moment Aoi commanded Arsene he brought his hands up as dark energy circled around them before me smashed it into the ground causing massive spikes made of dark energy skewered one of the pumpkins before it screamed in anguish as it poof into black goo and smoke

"My fellow pyro jack nooooo!" The surviving pumpkin cried out in despair surprising everyone else even Aoi thinking it was just some mindless beast before.

"Your going to pay with your life HO! BUUUURRNN!" Flames shot out of the pumpkin's lanterns hitting Aoi and Arsene. It burned a bit but the two seemed do fine against it.

"Dang! That actually stung a bit! Maybe you won't be such a disappointment!"Aoi stated shacking off the embers on his clothes as he charged at the Pyro jack.

"Make haste my summoner use this!" Arsene tossed a blade made of dark energy towards Aoi. As he caught it transformed into a dagger. One used by the military soldiers. Aoi smirked as blue flames enveloped him for a moment as a blue aura danced around him. He then tried stabbing or slashing the Pyro jack with amazing new skill and accuracy. He even landed a few stabs and slashes onto the pyrojacks head. He broke it glass of lantern with one atk, hacked off half of it hat and even stabbed into its pumpkin head a few times leaving a bunch of holes in it as it bleed some black .what Pyro jack noticed was Aoi didn't seem to want to make to final strike just yet...he was enjoying the slow torture he was giving to the it and took his time to test his new skill.

"GAAAAHH! HEE-HOO!? Hoo no!? I'm in a pinch heere!" Pyro jack said in fear as it saw the massive difference in strength and skill Aoi and it possed

"Congratulations summoner. That is a gift for you for awakening your true self...my Skills in combat are now yours as well. Now swing your blade! And end this battle!" Arsene stated laughing maniacaly

"With pleasure...Arsene" Aoi charged head first holding his knife behind him. Pyro jack tried to block the atk with his lantern. But before Aoi striked he tossed his knife into the air as he made a loud clap right in front of the pumpkins face. Pyro jack seemed stun for a moment and dazed. Aoi took his chance and leapt above the pumpkins as he caught his knife before bringing it down on top of Pyro jack. Using his weight and new combat skills Aoi hacked the pumpkin straight down the middle. Leaving only two halves of the monster to fall to the ground as it screamed in pain before bursting into goo as well.

Joshua seemed terrified now... we watched as Aoi and Arsene slay his men without even breaking a sweat...he watched as Arsene laughed in sadistic glee while Aoi stared down at the pile of goo beneath his boots.

"Is that all? Shame I was just starting to warm up..."Aoi stated in a confident manner as he looked back to Joshua "Now it's your turn..." Aoi stated quite menacingly

"Excellent! You have done well for your first battle my summoner! This power is mine and what mine is yours! Kill your enemies however you want! Let yourself run wild to your heart's content! No hesitation! Do what you believe in is right! Shatter the chains of oppression! Such as your duty as the new phantom hearts Blue Thief! The wild cards JOKER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Arsene stated in satisfaction after witnessing Aoi's new found skill and confidence

"Hey I call the shots here Arsene...but I do like the sound of it... Alright then NO regrets!" Aoi said with the confidence to match 'The shows over for now...heh I was looking forward to a better fight than they gave me but..you might keep me entertained Joshua"

"Whoa...thats so cool... "Carlos said in awe of Aoi's now found strength

"Aoi?...your still Aoi right?" Maria said in fear...she feared this now found power had changed him...Aoi took notice before ignoring Joshua as his knife vanished into small embers and so did his costume as he shrunk back down to his normal size as his clothes reverted back to normal. Even his collar returned still broken. He helped Maria up as he looked up to her with the same innocent and warm smile she always given her.

"Of course I am Maria..."he held her paws making her blush little. "Even with this new power...I'll always be me...that my true self." Aoi smiled with new confidence in him making Maria smile brightly too. Carlos and Arsene simply smirked at the two with satisfied grins

"Chivalry much dude?...Realy?" Carlos stated getting up

"But of course! A gentleman always follows a certain ethics in life. Helping a maiden in need is one of them...and where do you think you're going? Keeper of lust?" Arsene stated seeing Joshua try to crawl away as Aoi was busy attending to Maria. Arsene grabbed him by the cape before tossing him against the back wall of the cell knocking him unconscious as the cell was slowly reverting back to it normal size.

"Hmm!? Anyone hear..footsteps!? like a lot of them!?" Carlos said as he heard a bunch of metal footsteps rushing towards them

"Hmm..seems we alerted the other guards...it be wise to leave for now summoner..even with your new found strength. Fighting against a army is unwise." Arsene sated as he burst into a flames as he vanished into circling flames around his summoner as if Aoi was absorbing Arsene back into his soul

"What the!? Arsene!? Don't just bounce like that dude! We need you here! Carlos calm down! Now is not the time to panic!" Aoi stated in calm commanding voice. He saw Joshua (?) starting to groan as he regained consciousness, plus the footsteps of the guards were getting closer.

"Maria can you run?" Aoi asked concerned.

" I thin-geh!" Maria limped a bit into his arms. Aoi saw she had a bruise on her leg. Seeing she can't run she picked her up bridal style with ease making her blush out even more

"We got to get out of here quick Carlos! We can't let them catch us again!" Aoi said carrying his best friend.

"O-oh right bro -huh!?"Carlos saw some keys hanging by a chain on the ground. Probably one of the guards dropped them when Aoi slayed the heck out of them. "I got a Idea! YOINK!" As Aoi carried Maria out of the cage Carlos shut metal door behind them before locking it with the keys!

"Who belongs in a cage now!" Joshua roared in fury as he tried to reach through the bars of the cage for the keys or Carlos

"Give me those keys!" Joshua yelled like a caged animal...literally

"Nope! Good luck finding them!" Carlos saw a small stream of water flowing through canal in the prison grounds. He got empty bottle nearby and wrapped around the keys chain around it before tossing it in the water. It floated away in a fast pace.

"Don't worry Joshua..someone will get you out of here...eventually " Aoi stated in a smug smirk as Carlos looked back at Aoi with a impressed grin *

"Dude you were so badass just now!" Carlos patted Aoi's back happy

"I'm going to kill you all!" Joshua said in fury.

"Maybe next time ya scum. Me and my friends got to go for now see ya!" Aoi said with his signature smirk as he ran passed the cell carrying Maria

"Like my awesome bro said see ya loser!" Carlos said in mocking tone as he tried catch up with Aoi and Maria

Chapter end

Next chapter - Chapter 3 – New acquaintances and the great escape

Another action packed chapter! Honestly the awakening chapter was the most memorable scenes for the persona 5 game. Me and Mavis both liked it a lot so we tried are best making it here. In out own way with Aoi. I'm sure you noticed we used Azure or blue to describe arsene's appearance. In our version for the blue thief Arsene's color scheme has changed. From red and black to blue and black here.

As for the story so far mavis speaking~ in the original the Protag only has ryuji as company while coming to the to new world. ( Not spoiling name of this world ) but here Aoi has his two new friends by his side. This will affect the story and deviate it from the original. So look out for the new storyline mii-na-san!~

Till later otakumode out! Pls review but no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 3 – new acquaintances and the great escape

Aug 20 2017 3:00 pm after school

School gate

Back in the real world. Judy and Nick were waiting by the front gate of the school. Knowing class was a half day today they decided to watch over Aoi outside of school grounds to find any suspects to his sudden information leak case. They wanted to see if there was a nosy student was stalking them. So they were hiding in a large bush lying in wait…for two hours. They were starting to wonder why Aoi and Maria haven't left the school yet at all.

"Geez…where are those two? They should have left the school by now? Aoi never really goes anywhere else thanks to that jerk that sold him out…" Judy said in a low voice as she continued peaking through the bushes for any suspicious characters.

"Hey Nick? Where do you think Aoi went? He couldn't have left the school ground already- SNORE!" Judy looked to her partner Nick…to find him sleeping on the ground in a funny position. It would also seem he has been sleeping for a long time too seeing the peaceful look on his face. Judy just stared with a irritated look on her face as she grabbed her phone and headphones placing them in Nick's ears, Choose the Try Everything Song by Gazelle, And then playing it at full volume!

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GEEEEZ CARROTS!? AGAIN!? "Nick shouted as he got his rude wake up call. Flailing around like a fish out of water.

"Then quit sleeping on the job! We got a big case to solve for Aoi's sake! And I am not sitting in this bush full of bugs and mosquitoes in the heat for no reason!" Judy said upset.

Nick pulled the ear phones out and trying to recover from the ringing in his ears." I know carrots… what we're doing is quite serious. But staying in this bush isn't going to help. We need to confront Aoi directly...see if he made enemies during his stay here. He won't learn to trust us better if we just stalk him out in the shadows like this. It's creepy ….and I'm getting cramps and bug bites!" Nick said as he started to scratch his back and stretch his limbs.

Judy sighed as she saw Nick's point. They really have a problem with Aoi when it came to trust. It clear to them Aoi still feared them despite the small bond they built over time. She just didn't know how to approach Aoi properly. Nick seemed to have an easier time with him seeing he can relate to Aoi slightly more. "Your right Nick…but what should we do? The trail has gone cold! There hasn't been a single clue to tell us where or who did it! Plus talking to Aoi is tough…he gets nervous and hesitant when we try to talk to him. Whoever leaked his information really knows how to cover his tracks"

"I agree Carrots I really do. We need to learn more about Aoi outside of work. He may relax more then and as for the culprit...this definitely is a Pro job he did...might have not been the first time he tormented others like this before." Nick said getting out of the bush as he went to the ZPD cruiser they parked nearby. Judy following behind him brushing her clothes and fur clean from the leaves and dirt.

"Sounds like a real sadist were after. With our time limit we got to work faster…Irina had already started her investigation and hasn't found any clues either. "Judy said scrolling through the text messages on her phone as they entered the cruiser.

"Chief said the post can't be traced properly since it was an anonymous post made VIA public computer. A number of mammals could have done it… but that doesn't mean were giving up on this case carrot?" Nick said with a determined face as he placed his signature shades back on with a sly smirk.

"No...No we're not partner! We just need a little more time, guts and lots of SPIRIT!" Judy said fist pumping.

"That's the carrots I know! Well then partner let's see what dirt we could dig up around the school! There should be some gossipy students who might know something! "Nick said as he picked up his phone to see if there are any updates from Irina…but what he saw seemed to concern him more. " What the hell!? Carrots start driving!

W-what!? Nick what's wrong-" Judy asked shocked

"Aoi and Maria are missing! Irina said no one has seen them leave the school at all! She can't find them anywhere! She is asking us to search around the area near the school. "Judy's eyes widen as she took a hint and slammed her foot down on the gas. They headed around the area near the school where students hang outside of school. Hoping to find our missing duo.

?/?/?/?

Aoi, Maria and Carlos were still trying to escape the castle they were trapped in gaining some distance from their pursuers. Aoi seemed to have no trouble carrying Maria with his mysterious new strength as he helped her along their escape. Carlos seemed to have a harder time catching up to Aoi as he was limping time to time. He seemed to be having troubles when it came to running and his legs would simply limp whenever that happens.

"GRAAAHH! Seriously! Who the hell designed this shitty place! Who puts a river canal in the dungeon! And what's with the cage bridge we had to cross! I almost fell in the river! And! I *HUFF* freaking HATE taking the god damm ENDLESS STAIRCASE!" Carlos complained as they continued running aimlessly searching for a way out, as they crossed another draw bridge.

"The sealed doorways are definitely not a good sign. It's getting more difficult to find an escape route now with all the guards after us as well." Aoi said as they were running as fast as they can manage without the guards seeing them.

"Too bad I had to leave my laptop behind but I guess our lives are definitely more important…" Maria said a little sad but secretly happy being carried and cared for by Aoi.

"Yeah that tunnel we had to tunnel through was rough. My bag got stuck there for a sec…" Carlos said looking at his beat up bag.

"Oh my…" Maria said in shock seeing some mammals in cages hanging above the river. They were wearing the same uniform and had a weird metal mask covering their heads. "So these are the voices we heard in pain earlier"…

"Dammit!? This is way too messed up even for that ass Joshua to do! We got to help them!" Carlos said in disgust as he pitied the students trapped in the cages.

That's when Aoi heard the sounds of footsteps nearby. "Everyone hide! Now behind those creates!" Aoi warned as they hid behind some creates stacked nearby. On the other side of the bride some armored guards came out from one of the sealed doors as they started patrolling the area. Not noticing our group they quickly passed further back the path our group took. When the footsteps sounded farther away our group peeked out of their hiding spot.

"Looks like they're gone…" Aoi sighed in relief as he helped Maria up lending her his shoulder so she could stand up straight. Carlos was just resting a bit holding his legs in slight pain; this didn't go unnoticed by Aoi. "Carlos you okay? You seem to be having a hard time running with us?

Carlos looked up with a smile on his tired face. "I'm actually having a lot of fun. I haven't run like that in months. So I was feeling a little alive man despite the …terror of being caught" Carlos explained as he was catching his breath. He then saw something...that made him cringe a bit. "Dude seriously? What's with this crap?"

Aoi and Maria looked towards where Carlos was pointing. There was some kind of stone figure head near one of the raised drawbridges in Joshua's likeness….it has his cape and all even for just a head with a creepy perverted smile that sent shiver down Maria's spine with disgust. "Okay that is so wrong in so many ways i dont even know where to start…"

Aoi just stared at the statue with irritation over the person who wanted to make Maria his girl for all the wrong reasons. He actually gave the statue a hard kick in the face surprising his two friends as he saw the annoyed look in Aoi's face. "Seriously… talk about vanity. Makes me want to kick Joshua's ass all over again."

"Okay…Arsene is making you a little scary dude." Carlos said taking a step back as Maria tried to calm him down. She knew they were all a little low on patience and Aoi seemed to near his breaking point.

"I know you're really upset with him Aoi-kun. I want to punch him the face to for what he has done to us but for now don't let him get to you okay? We should escape first and make it out safe" Maria said in a calm and caring voice which Aoi just took seriously and calmed him down.

"Your right I'm sorry guys...I guess I really can't keep my inner self bottled up anymore in this situation" Everyone understood Aoi's situation quite well.

"But seriously dude what you did earlier was AMAZING!" Carlos praised Aoi making him blush again I'm embarrassment. "You summoned that freaking dude Arsene! A legendary thief and showed Joshua and his goons who the boss is! Sure the bloody mask was …terrifying but the rest was super epic man!" Carlos stated excitement clear in his eyes making Aoi a little shy again. Maria's reaction though...was less-

"EPIC!? CARLOS! I seriously thought Aoi was going to DIE! That bloody mask thing was one of the most terrifying moments in my life! Arsene looking like some kind of demon didn't help either! Changing Aoi's look and attitude like that made me think he was under some kind of mind control!" Maria voiced out her concerns while Aoi rubbed the back of his head apologizing to Maria repeatedly making Carlos laugh.

"HEY! Is anyone there! Oh it you!? Blue eyes! Stink boy! And NEET! I'm over here at the farthest cage to your left!" A boyish voice sounded nearby making our group look further down to one of the cages they were close to. They were shocked to see an odd cat-like creature looking at them with big blue eyes. Pawing them through the bars of it cage like some Chibi anime character. It looked like cartoon made black cat due to its appearance. It was bipedal and had large oval head with big pointy cat ears. It even had massive blue eyes and its black fur covered half it face while to lower half was white with 3 shaped mouth. She had big blue eyes and it wore a yellow scarf and a small tool belt around its waist which was black and furry like the rest of it body except at its paws and the tip of its tail were white.

"What the hell is this thing!? Is it another monster enemy!?" Carlos voiced sounding a little scared by the cat's appearance. Aoi took a protective stance in front of Maria summoning his knife again in a burst of blue flames in his paws.

"Does this mean I'm going to skewer this thing too? Cause if it's an enemy I'm not letting it touch either of you." Aoi said bravely making Maria stare at him with a warm smile as little red tint flushed her cheeks. Before irritation came to Carlos and Maria's minds.

"Who you calling NEET/STINK BOY!?" Carlos and Maria called out in unison hearing the cat's comments on them.

"Not the time guys please…" Aoi said feeling a little tired all of a sudden.

"Okay one keep it down! The guards could hear you guys shouting like that a mile away. Two I'm not your enemy! Seriously lower your blood lust blue eyes! I'm not going to hurt any of you! If I was an enemy then why would they put in a god for saking cage! I'm a prisoner like you guys! Please help me out I need to get out of this place! If you help me out I can show you all the way out! I promise!" The cat creature tried to deal with our group.

"Okay but how did you know we were captured too?" Maria questioned not trusting the cat's words so easily. "Easy I overheard you guys! Plus I saw Joshua's guardsman carrying you all from here! I wasn't kidding on keeping it down either… the guards could come back at any moment now so keep your voices down! Now hurry up and help me get out! The keys are hanging by the wall over there!" The cat said pointing towards the hook on the wall caring a ring full of keys.

Everyone looked to Aoi as he scanned the cat… "Okay… it seems trustworthy…strong too despite its looks…I don't sense anything dangerous about her but she does have a tough. Plus it doesn't seem to be lying either so I guess…alright fine. Ill trusts it for now at least…" Aoi thought as he viewed the creature with a serious look.

"Fine we will let you out…but if I you even try to betray us ill skewer you in a blink of an eye." Aoi said mentioning Carlos to get the keys he sees hanging from the wall near the cage. Carlos was hesitant but trusted Aoi's decision. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cage the cat was trapped in Maria kept close behind Aoi for protection just in case…

The creature casually walked out the cage stretching a bit tasting the freedom it received. "Meeooooww~ freedom at last!" The cat sighed in content.

"Okay your free, whoopee-freaking doo cartoon rejects! Now tell us where the fucking exit is already!" Carlos sounding a little irritated as they free the creature. "Hurry up man! I we want to get freak out of here!"

The cat seemed mad when Carlos started to complain a lot. "Who are you calling a freaking man!? I'm a girl! And don't call me a cartoon reject Young man! I am Morgana!" Morgana shouted feeling a little irritated by Carlos actions.

"Who cares? Just help us get out of here old lady!"Carlos said losing his patience as much as Aoi right now staring at the two of them argue while Maria just sighed feeling tired too.

"I am not an old lady either! I'm only 25 just so you know!" Morgana countered as Aoi started to snap a bit now.

"Okay save the bickering for later…you are both trying my patience and its paper thin right now so just quit it! Just show us the way out if you please Morgana-san?" Aoi said with an intimidating tone while keeping a dark smile and dangerous squinted golden eyes staring at them radiating his patience was definitely wearing thin. Everyone seemed to take a hint almost instantly seeing Aoi's silent rage.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh calm down blue-" Morgana was cut off by Aoi

"Aoi, Carlos, and Maria" Aoi introduced quickly as Morgana just decided to leave it at that.

"Okay then Aoi right? You guys follow me!" Morgana ran up to the statue from before. Asking everyone to follow her.

"Here we can use this to get the drawbridges connected. Even an amateur can guess the mechanism here" Morgana said making Carlos want to complain again but Aoi just focused on Morgana's point…that's when he eyed the statue. He grabbed the lower jaw of its mouth and pulled it down. The jaw lowered significantly making the draw bridge to the other side connect to each other. Surprising everyone while Morgana seemed impressed by Aoi's actions.

"Nice thinking Aoi! You figured it out the jaw on the Joshua statue is the mechanism that lowers the jaw bridge!" Morgana tried to joke but all she got were cold stares while Aoi whipped his paw on the cape of the Joshua statue.

"Shut up will ya! How are we supposed to know the creepy ass statue does that!?" Carlos complained a little irritated again.

"Yikes…tough crowd! Come on laugh even a little…alright fine follow me and keep your complaining down low Carlos! You're going to attract the enemies' attention!" Morgana said tired of his attitude.

"That's enough fighting guys. The draw bridge is down so let's get going." Aoi reasoned not wanting deal with another fight session. Maria seemed to agree doing her best to stand as her sprain leg was getting a little better.

"Aoi is right we need to get going now while we have the chance, come on guys let's focus on escaping for now!" Maria said trying to help out Aoi.

That's when a passing guard saw them and started charging towards them at great speed.

"AOI-KUN! Another enemy!" Maria shouted seeing the guard charge towards them. Aoi instantly took a defensive stance as in burst of flames enveloping his body he transformed back into his phantom thief form.

"Everyone get back! I can still fight to protect you all! Aoi took on his transformation as the blue thief.

"Hang on Aoi. I doubt you'd be able to take'em down on your own for now." Morgana said walking in front of them as the knight took a defensive stance with it shield and sword.

"How the hell are you going to fight!?" Carlos said clutching his fist ready to fight too if needed. Morgana just gave the group her signature smirk as she took the front line.

"Hmph! don't underestimate me amateur. I've been doing this for a few years now! I can fight but I'm going to need your back up on this ka'y Aoi?" Morgana said confident as she surprised everyone by taking a large saber from her little utility bag. Carrying it with ease despite its huge size. She held her head high as she stood up straight and called her own power to the field.

"COME! ZORRO!"

In another burst of brilliant azure flames and chains a new powerful figure appeared beside Morgana. It was quite muscular, sporting a black suit with a high collar matching the hat that covered half of its face, leaving eyes holes for it to see, a small black cape, a belt buckle with a silver Z shape, and it was wielding a large rapier as it blade to write a Z pattern with a powerful gust of wind that struck the knight hard sending it crashing against the crates nearby.

"What the hell!? You can use that crazy power too!?" Carlos asked shocked seeing the new persona before them.

"So there are others besides Aoi who can use that power!? Maria said shocked to see Zorro.

"Well that is pretty impressive. I'm starting to like you a little better Morgana-san" Aoi Said with his signature smirk back.

"Save the compliments for later Blue but thank you though. Get ready for the fight! Cause that's only a taste of what me and Zorro can truly do!" Morgana commanded.

In a burst of red and black slime the knight guard became another pumpkin creature with a whole new ally. A humanoid little guy with a devilish design. With something...quite phallic about it body….

"Does that thing have a giant-" Aoi stated shocked...

"Maria!? Cover your eyes girl! * Morgana ordered immediately seeing Aoi's disturbed out reaction. Carlos seeing the beast before Maria quickly covered her face with his fluffy tail.

"Okay that is so wrong in so many ways I don't even know where to begin!" Carlos commented seeing the phallic creature. Trying to look away from the fight blushing hard. As Maria was complaining over the low visibility.

"Heeey! I can't see! What's going on!? Carlos-" Maria wanted to se the fight.

"Trust me Maria were doing you a favor" Aoi said trying to unsee what he just saw from his head.

"Trust me guys seeing incubus my first time little too was disturbing for my Virgin mind even back then…. So let's just kill it quick! They'll be goners soon anyway" Morgana shivered a bit but ordered quickly. Aoi took a hint and stood in battle position holding his Knife

"Understood Morgana-san! Come to my side!" Aoi shouted ripping of his mask at great speed as in a burst of blue flames and chains came. "ARSENE!"

Arsene appeared looking quite happy for another fight with a fellow thief by his summoner's side. Aoi grabbed one of Arsene's chains cracking it like a whip again ordering Arsene to shoot out another ball of concentrated darkness to skewer the little incubus. "RAVAGE THEM ARSENE!"

"As you wish summoner!" But to both their surprise. Incubus seemed to resist the atk. As it cackled mockingly at them.

" Kekekekekeke! You're going to need more than darkness to take me out kiddo!" Incubus flew towards Aoi in great speed delivering a swift punch to his cheek causing Aoi to stumble back a little. Even Arsene felt the pain of the punch Aoi received.

Aoi found his footing as he rubbed his sore cheek hissing in pain and feeling his inner anger boil within him and Arsene. "Dammit that hurt a lot!" Maria finally able to peek through the fur of Carlos tail gasped seeing Aoi receive a powerful punch from the Incubus.

"Kekekekekek! There's more where that came from little-

*Slash!*

"Arghh!Oow!"

"Hmph! I knew you were an amateur so just watch and learn Aoi." Morgana smug tone after slicing one of Incubus's wings to nothing but a useless stub with her powerful saber.

"Grrr…you're going to pay for that you stinking CAT!" Incubus cursed in pain from having his wing sliced off.

"HEEHOOO! I got this Incubus! BURN!" Pyro jack shouted as his lantern sent a barrage of flames towards Morgana.

"Nice try but that with my experience this is child play. ZORRO! Show your might!" Zorro responded by some skillful swords play flicking the small balls of fire in other directions with ease.

"What a bore this is my summoner. Ahh!? But I see that the new boy has the potential to wield such a powerful persona. So please just learn from us in our battle young apprentice. You can learn a bit of tactics from us since simply blasting an enemy with an attack isn't enough understood? Watch this!" Zorro spoke in a gentleman tone as he slashed the air in a Z shape creating a powerful gust of air that striked the pumpkin knocking it down on the ground with ease. Aoi saw the pumpkin was hurt pretty badly from that attack.

"Hee-hoo…oh hoo…that's really hurt…. I can't get up" Said Pyro jack looking badly injured.

"First know the enemy weaknesses and strengths. Incubus resist darkness so doesn't even bother attacking with darkness. Instead handicap it and gain the advantage in battle. Slicing off one of it precious wings makes a grounded incubus easier to hit!" Zorro explained in a teacher like tone.

"Second lesson! Strike the enemies weakness! Pyro jacks are weak against wind and ice! So hit those with that and you gain the advantage in battle! Remember sometimes enemies have weaknesses and strengths! Make sure to remember to exploit that tactic when trying to gain the advantage in battle!" Morgana explained proudly as Aoi watched Zorro and Morgana fought the incubus with relative ease and great team work. Killing it with one final slash beheading it as it burst into a pool of black goo splattering the floor.

"Well Arsene! Seems we learned a two or thing from them! The pumpkin monster is ours then practice!" Aoi said charging with his knife as he sliced the injured Pyro jack's gloved hand into pieces. He also made sure to kick the lantern it holds dear into the river extinguishing its magic flame.

"Heee-hooo nooo! My magic lantern! My powers are gone with it oh noo!" Pyro jack cried in despair. Morgana and Zorro seemed quite satisfied by Aoi's actions. Even Arsene seemed to be smiling as he witnessed the growth of his summoner with the teachings of a professional persona user.

"Nice move Aoi! A+! A Pyro jack's weakness is it lantern. It has no magical powers without it!" Morgana complimented.

"Indeed the lad learns quickly so that's an advantage to have in the long run." Zorro also praised as Arsene picked up the pumpkin by the head smiling gleefully as it crushed it in his claws making it burst into nothing but a pool of black goo on the floor.

"Indeed! We did enjoy our lesson from such professional teachers" Arsene praised Morgana and Zorro with a smirk on his flaming face.

'Experience is all you need to fix sir Arsene" Zorro commented flicking his rapier.

"My summoner has the talent but lacks the experience necessary for true battle. I shall take your words to heart when training him thank you sir Zorro." The two personas's bowed to each other before returning back to their summoners souls. Aoi's transformation wore off too as he returned to his normal form. He was holding his knees and panting heavily in exhaustion. Carlos helped Maria when she wanted to check on Aoi.

"Hmm...So it seems you just awoken to your persona power recently. That would explain why you can't control your transformation yet. Don't worry about the exhaustion its common when you just awoken to the power. Just get some proper rest and you will be fine Aoi. It won't dissolve like that the more you train with your persona abilities." Morgana explained to the group.

"Persona? Is that the name of the beings that came out of you both in that flash of light?" Maria asked as Morgana simply nodded. "I remember Arsene said that term when talking to Joshua earlier."

"So Arsene is self-aware s well. That's pretty cool seeing how well he and Zorro got along." Morgana said looking a little happier meeting a fellow persona user.

"I did enjoy our little chat between Sir Zorro and lady Morgana's lesson." Arsene spoke in Aoi's head.

"Arsene?" Aoi asked.

"I know you all want to learn more about the persona ability but we don't have a lot of time. We need to escape first before we can continue this discussion so all of you follow me no questions asked alright?" Morgana got a nod of agreement from the group as she quickly took some clean cloth from the dead pumpkin's cloak and some left over hard wood to make a temporary brace around Maria's leg.

"This should help you move around easier for now Maria. I doubt Aoi and Carlos can carry you anymore, they seem to be both exhausted at the moment." Morgana said acting lime the responsible adult to the young teens.

"As for you Aoi." Morgana started stripping Aoi fast leaving him shirtless in front of his friends. Maria was blushing bright red getting to see Aoi's bare chest that she instantly took Carlos tail to cover obstruct her flustered view.

"Whoa Man you're a little more muscle underneath than I expected." Carlos commented seeing Aoi had a bit of muscle on his body underneath his clothes. Aoi on the other hand was blushing hard as he started protesting against Morgana.

"Hold still BLUE! Morgana ordered silencing Aoi as she took some medicine and began applying it on Aoi's body. Our little hero felt the sting of the medicine take affect already. "You may not look it but you've been badly burnt underneath your fur. Arsene get hit by those flame attacks?"

"Y-yes… I did get hit by one or two flames…I wasn't really paying attention." Morgana just gave Aoi a disapproving shake of her head.

"Listen Aoi. You and your persona are one of the same being. Remember I am thou, Thou art I? Any damage you or your persona receives can be felt by the both of you. I'm surprised you aren't feeling any of the pain from these burns and you've been running this whole time like it was nothing. It's like you're numb from the neck down?" Morgana finishing up her first aid with some bandages from her utility belt.

"Wait did you say numb from the neck down!?" Maria said quickly looking over Aoi trying her best to not get flustered about him being shirtless. She saw it then and there that Aoi's electric collar was still a little active and sending small weak sparks of electricity. Even Morgana seemed surprised to see it.

"Why on earth do you have an electric collar!? Dammit no wonder you can't feel the pain! Morgana got a screw driver from utility belt and Jammed it in the small black box of his collar there was a small shock to her and Aoi but the device seemed to shut off completely broken down.

"Ouch! Grrr…well at least you won't be receiving any more electric shocks to numb your body. But we better get out now fast and let you see a real doctor. Get dressed were heading out now alright? Tell me if imediantly if you're feeling any pain. I got some painkiller to help with that." Aoi nodded in agreement as he got dressed quickly.

"Thank you Morgana-san for teaching me and helping Maria. Also for treating us with first Aid am truly grateful for your assistants" Aoi said Happy to have found such a wise teacher and care giver in this crazy castle.

"Thank me later when we finally get out of here kids. Now follow me, I'll make sure to keep an easy pace so you three won't get left behind" Morgana said as they all ran out of the dungeon following her lead. Following Morgana's example they used the strange mechanism to go through the castle but they couldn't help but feel pity for the one's still trapped in the cages.

"Morgana-san is there a way we can save those guys trapped in cages...we can't just leave them like this!? Aoi pleaded to Morgana as she took a deep sigh and turned to them.

"I know it hard not to try but we can't save these guys" This shocked everyone as they were about voice out their concerns Morgana stopped them with a paw.

"Listen well alright? I'm only going to explain this quick and simple. Those animals trapped in the cages are not real! They are just like the shadows that attacked us earlier. Beings that exist in the metaverse as broken off pieces of a living beings psyche. Even if you try to free them they wouldn't listen to you. Nor will they leave the cages by themselves without Joshua's approval. Their nothing but puppets created by the mind of this Joshua in the real world." Morgana explained shocking our group again with the information.

"So…their just puppets for show!? But they look so real...and the pain there in is no shittin joke lady-" Caros complained.

"Its Morgana Carlos and yes that's what I mean. Helping them is pointless since they were born to do this by Joshua's twisted thoughts. So just ignore them despite the guilt that's eating you." Morgana said sternly gaining everyone's approval.

"I understand your concern kids but we got to prioritize our own safety first. We need to find the way out now and quick" Morgana lectured to our group checking the hallways for any guards that might see them. Once Morgana saw there was no enemy near she and our group continued their escape.

"But how do we even get out Morgana-san? We don't even understand how we got in here in the first place!" Aoi questioned as the hid behind some of the crates scattered through the palace as some guards patrolling the castle passed them.

"Just trust me...I took an infiltration route nearby. That's our best choice out so follow-oh crap..." Morgana cursed as one guard saw them hiding behind the wooden crates.

"Halt! Intruders!" the armored knight called transforming into two small humanoid women with red hair. They were wearing purple leggings and elbow long gloves; they also wore a tight one piece purple bikini. As they flew towards them using their beautiful and dainty insect like wings.

"Got enough energy for one more fight Aoi!?" Morgana questioned getting the okay from Aoi.

"I may be beat up and numb still but I can fight! To protect my friends!" Morgana just smiled approvingly as she and Aoi who transformed again took the front line.

"Well then here is another lesson! About combo moves! Make sure when Zorro attacks you unleash your power at the same time! Got it!? Morgana commanded as she was about to unleash her power once more. Aoi just nodded as his mask begins to transfigure into blue flames. "I've always wanted to this! Now I have a trustworthy partner!

"ZORRO! BLOW THEM AWAY!"

"ARSENE! RAVAGE THEM!"

Heading their summoners call. Zorro unleashed a whirlwind of power wind while Arsene combined his dark energy attack with it creating a vortex of razor sharp blades that sliced through the fairy like creatures like a hot knife through butter. Killing their adversaries in an instant with one attack.

"Hah! It worked like a charm! Combining Eiha and Garu makes an awesome shadow blade skill! Morgana said proudly smirking over their victory.

"Eiha and Garu?" Aoi asked confused on the term Morgana used.

"Eiha is that darkness skill you used. And the skill I used with the wind slash is called Garu. Our spells actually have a name here in the metaverse." Aoi gave it a lilt ought as he returned to his normal form.

"I'm just going to assume metaverse is the name of this world and leave it at that." Aoi said

"Good! Trust me guys learning all about this world took a few years of careful research to understand. All of this so just takes what I say to heart." Morgana said tossing some money that was on the ground to Aoi's paws.

"The spoils of battle go to you my young apprentice, Buy yourself something nice later." Morgana said in a teachers tone.

"Whoa!? 1500 zoo bucks!? Where did this come from!?" Aoi questioned as Maria and Carlos look at the wad of cash Aoi received.

"Don't know but the shadows carry actual cash that can be used in a shop so don't worry it's not counterfeit money. Now stuff that cash in your wallet and let's go!" Morgana said leading them all again through the castle. Aoi just placed the extra cash in his wallet for later use.

"We're almost there! The exit is just down this hallway!" Morgana shouted as the group climbed up a few stairs leading to a long hallway.

"Oh thank god! I had enough of these freaking stairs! My legs are killing me! Aw fuck!" Carlos shouted as his legs felt as if they were on fire. Maria was also having troubles walking as well because of her sprained ankle. Aoi was completely exhausted as well from the persona fights...he was looking a little pale and the pain was catching up to him. His legs felt really heavy like they were attached to a ball and chain, as his breathing became a little heavy. He was feeling a little faint as well from all the running they had to do.

"Just holds on a little longer Aoi-Chan were nearly there."Maria lending her support this time for her best friend.

"Thanks Maria I really appreciate it…" Aoi said giving a tired smile. Meanwhile Carlos was trying to open the door but no luck. It was locked up tight. In frustration he kicked the door hard despite the pain his legs received.

"Dammit! He locked the god damm exit! Of course they would! UGH! I want to sock that Joshua's face so hard right now!" Carlos started cursing while Morgana seemed unimpressed.

"Amateur…that's not the exit I'm talking about. Over here!" Morgana lead to a small room near the main exit. There were a few book shelves and small reading tables around. Looked like comfortable place to read a book if it wasn't for the fact they were escaped prisoners.

"Okay? How the hell are we going to get out! I don't see a door here! Or is it some hidden passageway like in movies? Carlos asked but Morgana just shook her head in response. While everyone was catching their breath Aoi was scanning the room and found what they were after.

"Yes my summoner. That ventilation shaft is your ticket out of this palace. You're using the infiltration skills I gave you quite well…."Arsene called out from Aoi's mind. Best if you leave this place now since you're too exhausted and weakened to fight anymore."

"There is always an exit Carlos…up there!" Aoi said pointing up towards a ventilation shaft. One big enough for all of them to fit.

Morgana clapped her paws in response impressed by Aoi's hidden thief skills. "A+ again my apprentice thief. You got it that ventilation shaft is your way out. It leads directly outside the castle you can all escape there." Aoi rubbed the back of his head a little happy for Morgana's praise.

"Okay! So we just need to get the metallic mesh off! Like in those spy movies where the hero enters through that ventilation shaft! Leave it to me!" Carlos climbed up the book shelf to try and pry the metallic shelf off.

"Easy there Carlos! Careful when removing that thing. You're going to alert the guards-" Morgana warned but.

"WHOA!"

"CRASH!"

"Sigh…never mind…" Morgana face pawed seeing Carlos remove the metallic Mesh but end up falling down onto the floor with little grace causing the metallic mesh to resonate a ear splitting sound around the room.

"I really hope the guards didn't hear that…I can't fight anymore…" Aoi voiced out his exhaustion while Morgana just placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Worry about that later. You guys go and get out of here quickly!" Morgana said as she helped Carlos and Maria climb into the ventilation shaft. "What about you Morgana-san? Aren't you going to escape with us?" Aoi asked s he climbed up the ventilation shaft.

"Nah... I still got things to do before I escape too. But I'm going to hold onto my end of the deal and help you kids escape." Aoi just smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you for all the help Morgana-san! I'll make sure to repay the favor. And here's is to hoping we see each other again!" Morgana smiled warmly as Aoi's words.

"Well aren't you kind and polite Aoi...Joshua had you all wrong. You're no criminal and seeing fight to protect your friends and help me surely proves it. If you're ever in the metaverse I'll gladly lend you my assistance" Morgana replied making Aoi smile again.

"Till we meet again Morgana-san! Call me Mona for short kiddo now get going!" With Morgana's words Aoi left with a smile on his face while Morgana gave some thought about Aoi.

"The kids got potential...he surely showed it in the field. Plus his compassion for others before his own safety shows….he and his friends might prove useful in recovering my lost memories…teaching them ropes surely was fun anyway." Morgana smiled putting her paw on her waist as she left the room.

Aug 20 2017 7:00 pm Night time

Zootopia ZPD station.

"Did…did we make it out-what the!? Zootopia police station!?" Aoi shouted seeing they landed right back in the real zootopia. Even more mysterious was that they were by the front door of the ZPD station. He saw some normal mammals walking around without a care in the world and it was already night time as well. Maria and Carlos were just as confused as he was.

[You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]

"M-my phone!?" Aoi looked to see the voice from earlier came from his phone. The app that sent them there vanished again while our tired trio decided to just leave it be for now and rest by a nearby bench.

"Returned dude? Those that mean Morgana was right being in another world?" Carlos asked tired as the rest of our group.

"I don't know...but I surely don't want to think about it right now...too intense of an experience." Maria said feeling exhausted as well. Aoi however wasn't feeling too good…his numbness was fading and he could feel the pain of all the battle injuries he received now. Just then they saw a familiar fox and bunny duo walking out of the ZPD.

"Okay both Aoi and Maria hasn't come home at all. Rudolph and Irina confirmed that, plus chief is going to start making a search party Nick. So let's head back-" Judy complained" Are you even listening Nick!? Nick?" Judy saw Nick focusing on something from far ahead. When she followed his gaze there! She saw Aoi, Maria and Carlos resting by a bench.

They instantly made a beeline towards them. Judy immediately hopped in front of them giving them a big hug of relief. "Oh thank the stars your all alright! Where were you all! We have been worried sick you all left somewhere! Or worse kidnapped!"Judy started to scold but Nick stopped her when he saw Aoi's bruises.

"J-Judy-san? N-nick-san? I'm sorry…we got into some trouble on the way home…" Aoi looked to his friends making a gesture with his tail to not mention what they have just experienced…Maria and Carlos decided it was for the best.

"W-were attacked yeah! By the same thugs that beat up Carlos!" Maria tried to make up a story to best describe what had actually happened. Carlos decided to play along with it to make it more convincing.

"Y-yeah! These thugs were back again! They attacked us while we were hanging out! They forced Aoi to fight them while we were restrained…Aoi's collar broke in the fight because some thug tried stabbing him with a screw driver…" Carlos lied

"Luckily for us a Black cat lady named Morgana saw what was happening and fought for us...she used herself as bait to help us escape…" Maria said finishing up the story. Judy's and Nick's eyes widen in shock from the information they received. They were even more concerned for the bruises and the broken electric collar Aoi had.

"Okay…Judy tell Bogo we found Aoi and Maria along with their friend Carlos. Tell Irina and Rudolph we found them, I'm going to take Aoi to a nearby clinic I know trust me it's legit so he, Maria and Carlos can get examined." Nick started explaining as Judy nodded. She gave nick the keys to the cruiser as she ran back inside to inform Chief Bogo.

"Okay blue time to go. Think you can walk? Blue? AOI!? Nick along with Maria and Carlos just witnessed Aoi not answering at all. Since he just passed out on the bench….

Nearby a blue butterfly watching distressed group from above a tree branch. "The blue thief has awoken to his power...his potential master Igor. The start of his long and painful Journey as the phantom thief has just begun." The butterfly giggled gleefully as it flew away.

Chapter end

Next chapter 4 – The mystery of the metaverse and the rough school life

Mavis: well that was one action packed dungeon escape chapter! Wahoo! Man I'm exhausted but happy! I hope you like the new writing style. We hope it is an improvement to our old one and hopefully more understandable. sorry for long wait we had a lot of school projects to finish before pre-finals.

Rin: special thanks to Erricane for all the helpful advice we applied to this chapter. We really appreciate the help he has given us in refining our skills as writers.

Also another change from the original story Morgana is female in this story instead of male. There will be reason for that explained in later chapters.

Pls stay tune for the next chapter! It will not involve any action since Aoi needs a little time to recover. But it will involve the mystery surrounding Joshua and his relations to his palace. Hope you all enjoy it too! We plan to update the chapter every Friday night when possible so wait till then

Otaku Mode OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Next chapter 4 – the mystery of the metaverse and the rough school life

VELVET ROOM

"Summoner it's time to awaken. Our humble host is awaiting our arrival." Arsene voice called out to Aoi as he slowly awoke to find himself in a familiar blue jail cell. Slowly he got up still feeling the bruises on his body as he walked up to the jail door which was politely opened by Caroline and Justine. He gave them and smile and a respectful bow which they happily returned. Aoi saw Arsene was in the room too floating just above him in a calm manner. Igor just smiled gleefully seeing his latest guest return with such a powerful persona.

"Welcome back to the velvet room my young guest" Igor said in a polite tone as he entertained Aoi and Arsene. "Do not be alarmed Aoi you are safe and sleeping peacefully in the real world. I had called you here from your dreams once more since you have finally awoken to your persona. I see it was Arsene that heeded your call yes quite a powerful persona he is." Igor said with a tone of joy and delight as he looked between his latest guest and persona.

"It is nice to see you again Igor-san, Caroline-san and Justine-san." Aoi did a bow of respect for Igor as did Arsene as they walked up or in persona case floated up to the front desk.

Caroline lets out a wolf Whistle

"Dang! So that's what a persona looks like! Master is right he does look powerful! Check out those crazy wings and those sharp claws! Those bladed shoes are epic too! " Caroline was in awe as she got a good look at Arsene.

"A powerful persona from out guest as expected. Makes me happy to know our guest holds such a powerful potential. You owe me 10 chocolate bars Caroline I won our little bet. " Justine said in a pleased manner that she actually let out a puuurrr while Caroline head dropped low in defeat.

"Geez...fine you win...dang it seeing our wimpy guest made me thinks he awakens to a weak persona but was dead wrong..." Caroline handed a small bag of chocolate bars to the satisfied Justine. Aoi and Arsene just sweat dropped watching their little interaction. While Igor let out a cough causing Caroline and Justine to remember their jobs as attendants of the velvet room.

"You two think I'm weak huh? Is that what you're trying to say? "Aoi asked as his eyes glowed yellow for a moment intimidating the two Scottish fold cat girls as they both apologize to him. Satisfied he accepted the apology and even Arsene and Igor were smiling after witnessing his actions before Aoi returned to normal blue eyes replacing his golden ones.

"Now I see the reason for Arsene strength! A split personality! The calm and collected Aoi on the outside while a rebellious and wild trickster lies within you. Truly a useful skill to have when hiding your identity as the blue thief." Igor said quite pleased by with his newest guest. His eerie grew even wider.

"Split personality?" Aoi asked confused by Igor's explanation as he instinctively looked up to his persona for answers.

"Confusing yes I know summoner. But our humble host does not lie. You may appear and act like a calm and collected individual. A model Japanese mammal that grew up with the morals of your country. But you can't deny it. Your past experiences have left you broken and somewhat twisted deep inside your heart. Creating a split personality you are not even aware off till you faced true danger like at the palace." Arsene said in a gentle tone while talking to his summoner.

"Just look at the representation of room it clearly shows how your heart & soul are feeling deep within a prisoner of fate to which you wish to escape from this destiny" Arsene explained as Aoi lowered his head in despair…

"A prisoner of fate…" Aoi said darkly as Igor and his two attendants sensed his mood decided to change the topic immediately.

"I would like to congratulate you Aoi Kurusu for awakening to your potential. A persona is a mask you can say a manifestation of one's psyche called upon when exposed to external stimuli. It protects you from the hardships of the outside world. With this power you shall begin your long and difficult journey towards the freedom you seek..." Igor explained confusing Aoi even more than before.

Especially with the journey part which left him with even more questions left unanswered.

"My journey?" Aoi asked Igor who simple nodded in response.

"Yes my dear guest but you can say the state of the velvet room and your heart you can say your rehabilitation here in zootopia will be more than just simple proving yourself to be a model citizen. It's more of a journey to which you will face trial after trial while reaching for the freedom and truth you so seeks." Igor explained as Aoi's eyes widened his statement. Igor was right...he yearned for freedom from being accused as a criminal and he yearned for the truth of his parents death to be revealed to the world...both his personalities became agitated, excited and of course...determined to use this chance presented to them. So with a face of pure determination he looked back to Igor while his eyes were flashing both yellow and blue.

"If what you say is true...then I'll do it! I won't care who gets in my way! I'm going to steal back my future from the bastard who stole it! And unveil the truth behind my parent's death! I'll make the criminal repent! I'll take away his heart! And make him suffer a punishment much more badly than death...Only then I'll be truly free and nothing is going to stop me!" Aoi shouted surprising everyone even the two girls in the room. Arsene laughed in excitement pleased by his summoner determination. While Igor smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I am pleased by your determination summoner! Very well! I shall abide by our contract we forged when you awakened me from the sea of your soul! We will journey together bound by the same fate! No matter what you decision you choose to take back your lost future I shall always be by you side to give you aid on this quest. Be battles or other matters I shall help you. Remember I am thou, thou art I!" Arsene replied with much determination in his voice as Aoi looked up to his partner and hooded in mutual respect. Feeling more comfortable with the winged thief Aoi felt a strong connection between them as they both reached out for the same goal...freedom...

"Your persona is quite a unique entity indeed. Surely a unique character in the fool arcana. To encourage his summoner like that despite being just manifestation of your true self is quite curious indeed." Igor replied enjoying the little conversation Aoi and Arsene had.

"Fool arcana?" Aoi asked once more while Igor shook his head in response.

"I shall explain in detail at a later date Aoi" Igor said as he chuckled at his reaction.

"By the way how if you don't mind me asking. How is that metaverse navigator application I gave you working for you're so far? That app I made just for you is especially useful for thieves like you who need to venture into the realm to where mammals twisted desires can be given reality in places called palaces. Have you had difficulty with it so far?" Igor asked politely while shocking Aoi and Arsene.

"So that weird app which you call...is what sent my summoner into the metaverse or to be more precise Joshua's palace? Quite interesting..." Arsene said while he crossed his arm while rubbing his...chin? Or mask in a curious tone. Aoi just stared back at Igor wide eyed while his jaw dropped.

"You made that freaking app!? Did you realize the fear I had to experience these weeks I had to endure thinking my phone was possed by some super computer virus!? I could barely touch it without fear Igor-san!" Yellow eyed Aoi said pissed off a bit as Caroline and Justine took offense to that. While Igor just chuckled amused by Aoi reaction and his ability to switch personalities quite quickly.

"Hey! Show some respect inmate!" Caroline shouted holding her electric baton.

"Yes master Igor made your app humble guest. As you can see it is a necessary tool for your journey. To venture into the world of those whose hearts has become wicked with sinful desires you shall need that app to both take you in and out." Justine explained thoroughly not even fazed by Aoi's outburst unlike her sister.

"Heck yeah so doesn't disrespect or both you and your persona will answer to me!" Caroline said slamming her electric baton against the jail cell. Igor and Justine just sighed at Caroline's outburst. Aoi still being in his second personality simply shrugged it off unfazed while Arsene chuckled at the cat assistant's ferocity.

"The child assistant has got the ferocity of a tiger. Quite amusing..." Arsene said quite pleased as he looked back to his summoner and reverted to his blue eyes mode. He bowed an apology to the girls and Igor for his behavior to which they just accepted with respect...or in Caroline's case a grunt as response.

"I've got to control my other self...seems getting agitated brings him out..." Aoi said thinking deeply.

"Don't deny your other self Aoi. He as much a part of you as your normal self is." Scolded Igor making Aoi and Arsene flinch in response to Igor's hostile aura which calmed down after a bit.

"Apologies...I lost my composure *cough* I almost forgot to mention Aoi. You are not the only one with the potential...there are others who can awaken to the power of persona just like you have. Throughout your journey you shall encounter them. If you help them awaken to their true strength they shall aid you in your quest...and hopefully help that one guest..." Igor explained as his expression went sad at the mention of that other guest.

"Wait...others have the potential too? Ill encounters them...so they help me? I'm not sure whether that's true or not but...ill trust you for now Igor-san. But I feel like getting others involved is dangerous...especially my friends...but so far I can't deny it...your predictions came true so...if that happens ill make sure to aid and protect them...it maybe a selfish journey to achieve my freedom...so ill make sure those I get involved in don't get hurt...who knows maybe I'll help them get their freedom too...I promise you that" Aoi bowed in respect and so did Arsene. Igor chuckled seeming quite pleased by Aoi's response that he clapped his paws in gentleman like fashion.

"Worry not my guest...the velvet room exists to serve and aid it guest. Remember it was you who choose this destiny...the saying...I chooseth this path of my own free will...whatever path in life you take on your journey. I shall respect your choice..." Igor explained happily as sirens started turning on.

"Seems our time is up. It should be morning in the real world now. Go enjoy some rest Aoi...till we meet again." Igor bowed as Aoi's became sleepy...before he passed out Arsene spoke.

"Worry not Aoi Kurusu...my summoner...I'm sure the ones who shall join our cause will undoubtedly true comrades in arms and in your normal life. They shall not betray or leave you...I can sense it now...your bonds will surely unlock a great power...for now though we are one a deadline. So I shall reward you with enough energy to recover...you need to act now and uncover Joshua's hidden sins...that should be your first trial as the new phantom heart thief...till then...rest well partner." Arsene spoke while sending black energy to Aoi.

"Phantom...heart...thief?" Aoi slept after that...feeling a wave of gentle energy flow into him. It made him feel safe...protected..."Mom? Dad?"

?/?/?

Aoi awoke to a new setting. It was a room of white...he slowly rose looking at his surroundings. It seemed to be a hospital room of sorts. He wore some hospital clothes and he had an I.V. bag attached to dextrose on his paw. He checked himself to find various bandages placed on his body and even more surprising...his collar was not on his neck. It was conveniently placed on a table next to his bed. It was pretty banged up. It didn't look operable anymore with the gaping hole Morgana left in the black box where Aoi's electric shocks were given. He was glad to have it off for once since it caused him nothing but pain and it really wasn't comfortable to wear.

"Glad that damm thing is off...it's really is evil little box." He felt around himself once more and felt no pain from his injuries.

"Painless...I guess Arsene really did heal me in a way." As he removed his bandages by himself. As he did he was amazed to see not a single bruise was left on his body. Not even a burn mark on his neck, fur or body. It made him smile to see he fully recovered...but...

"Igor-san and Arsene...they were no dream...I guess I really did become ugh...what did Arsene call it? A phantom heart thief yeah..." Aoi thought as he glanced at his free paws...remembering the chains that bind him in the velvet room... he clutched them in determination...

"persona, shadows, metaverse and palaces...I'll be honest I didn't expect my life to go through such a dangerous journey like this especially in my rehabilitation in zootopia...but what Igor-san said is true...then I have to take a risk...this chance I've been given...freedom...revenge...the truth behind my parents death...I won't let this chance slip through my paws..." Aoi was determination was fueled by this chance given to him that his eyes glowed bright yellow. He shook his head and tried to calm down and control his wilder side...

"I can't expose my other self to others...it's my best disguise as phantom heart thief...man that's a mouth full...maybe ill visit Morgana- I mean mona-san later if I can figure out how to get to the metaverse without passing out...or getting my friends involved..She seems like a veteran at this so I guess I can ask her to train me if I get that chance to meet her again..." Aoi thought all this carefully as he removed the rest of his bandages.

As he did the door to his room opened revealing a very attractive snow leopard female wearing gothic like clothes underneath her lab coat. She was looking at her clip board in serious focus before Aoi decided to great her.

"Um...hi?" Aoi asked politely as the snow leopard was taken by surprise that she almost dropped her clip board as she look to see Aoi nervously smile and wave at her.

"O-ohayo- I mean good morning mam...ummm...do you know where I am and how I got here?" Aoi asked politely as the snow leopard just stared at him dumbfounded. She sprinted to his bed surprising Aoi as she took her medical equipment and started examining every inch of him much to Aoi's protest.

"H-hey!? W-w-watch where you touching mam!" Aoi said flushing deep red as he tried to cover himself with the blanket on his bed while the leopard examined the areas around his body where his injuries used to be.

"Impossible...how could all your injuries heal after one night? This is suspicious...no matter how quick mammal's regeneration rate is it would at least take them a few days to make a full recovery from injuries like yours..." the leopard said quite curious. As Aoi just sweat dropped...

"Err...yes? But I'm all better so that's what matters right?" Aoi smiled nervously as the leopard examined him more.

"Indeed...quite an interesting body you got...please..." the leopard got really close and invaded Aoi's personal space a little. It made him blush harder as the attractive doctor got nose to nose close to him there faces super close.

"Please let me study you" the leopard declared without a hint of hesitation as Aoi blushed harder turning his fur a little red.

"S-study?" Aoi gulped nervously before some paw grabbed the snow leopard up. When Aoi saw that the helping paw belonged too he saw nick carrying a silver brief case. He was with Rudolph carrying some homemade breakfast in a small container.

"Tae we talked about this...you are not turning blue here into another one of your guinea pigs." Nick said strictly but in a friendly father tone.

"Yes dad..." Tae said sarcastically pouting a little.

"Oh thank god you're awake Aoi-kun! I was so worried..." Rudolph said relieved as he sat on a chair near Aoi's hospital bed.

"You gave us a pretty big scare there Blue. Seeing you all beat up like that last night sent warning signals in our heads. Luckily for you though Tae here is an experienced doctor."Nick pointed to the snow leopard named Takemi tae.

"My methods for treating my patients maybe sketchy but I ensure your recovery rate is well worth it." Aoi sweat dropped at that statement due to the fact she called her own methods sketchy.

"What did she do to me while I was asleep? Or should I say when I was visiting the velvet room." Aoi thought feeling a little suspicious as his sweat dropped.

Aoi stared at the snow leopard analyzing her. "Hmm….she seems l the type to just do her own thing in life despite whatever anyone says. Is more intelligent than she lets on and has the attitude of a Goth I guess given her wardrobe….wait how those she gain patients dressed like that? Plus she called her own medicine sketchy but affective? Is this place even legally selling medical treatment? Well she seems trustworthy Nick seems to know her personally so I guess I should keep up with my façade" Aoi thought as he straightened himself out and sat Japanese style on his bed bowing to Tae.

"Nice to meet you Takemi Tae-san. My name is Aoi Kurusu thank you for taking care of my injuries." Aoi said with respect as Tae returned the bow.

"No problem kiddo. Like Nick here said my names Takemi Tae, I'm half Japanese so don't worry about speaking your mother language with me. As you can see I run this clinic. It really surprised me last night Nick and a couple of your friends came here late night carrying you into my clinic. You were badly injured…your fur was burnt in some areas especially around your neck do to your electric collar shocking your body. You partially numb, your bruises had bruises basically like you been kicked and punched around by some strong mammal. I still can't believe you protected your friends despite the fact of your collars system shocks you if it ever senses you do anything violent…you're pretty rebellious aren't you?" Tae said in a slight teasing tone making Aoi blush in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...I wanted to protect my friends…they were my first friends in years so…I didn't care if I get shocked...I just wanted to keep them safe." Aoi said honestly surprising Tae. She looks towards the two adults in the room and they just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes that was quite brave of you but also foolish and reckless. You could have been seriously injured that day Aoi-kun. Even with my best medical equipment and treatment. I calculated that it would take at least a month for a full recovery. Yet surprisingly...it only took you one night to recover…tell me? Is there some secret to how your able to recover so quickly?" Tae asked Aoi with a hint of suspicion. Aoi wanted to gulp down his nervousness…but it seems his other personality decided to take command. Aoi eyes flashed bright yellow for a second catching Tae's attention.

"Well if you're really must know...let's just say I'm used to getting beat up all the time...it's nothing new to me…being the target of many juvenile delinquents in a small facility can toughen you up you know…I guess my body just used to it. I'm the smallest mammal there so I'm the easiest to pick on." Aoi half lied…he was honest about the bullying part he faced a majority of his life being targeted by bigger stronger mammals. This caused a wave of sympathy to wash over the adults as they stared at Aoi wide eye. Aoi kept his eyes closed pretending to be sad of this memory. He was trying is best to hide his eyes knowing if they witness his eyes change color they would be even more suspicious of him and start asking questions.

"I see…I apologize for having brought up such sour memories Aoi-kun…" Tae said respecting his private life. "But that those not mean I'm going to give up and study your body…your fast regeneration ability will definitely move my experiments forward. Plus don't think I didn't see your eyes change color…that is even more fascinating." Tae thought quite wickedly curious of Aoi's strange abilities. Seeing the hungry and curious look in Tae's eyes while he reverted to his normal blue eyes. Aoi could feel a shiver of fear run through his spine.

"Okay this lady is scary…that stare of hers makes me run for the hills…she looks like she wants to dissect me!" Aoi thought as Arsene inside his soul simple nodded in agreement.

"At any rate could you please give blue here a checkup Tae? I need to report to chief bogo soon and trust me he isn't in the greatest of moods these days…having Aoi assaulted twice by a bunch of unknown thugs during his first month stay those not impress the mayor one bit. I'm sorry Aoi were going to keep a closer eye on you from now on. Until these cases are over don't expect to be alone with just your friends next time you go out into town." Nick explained thoroughly with a serious tone. Aoi felt this is a major hindrance to his plans on being a phantom heart thief.

"Dammit…if Judy-san and Nick-san keep eye on me 24/7 this will be a problem…my journey won't be able to move on like this…" Aoi thought and thought of ways to convince them otherwise till Arsene spoke.

"Worry not summoner, There are other ways to keep the ZPD's eyes away from you…I sense it...an opportunity will arise. Trust Igor's words…he mentioned how your encounters with those with similar abilities will come forth to aid you. For now just keep a cool head and relax. Don't arouse their suspicions." Arsene monologue as Aoi calmed down hearing his other self's words.

"Always know what to say huh? Fine Arsene...I'll wait for the opportunity to arise and I shall take it without hesitation." Aoi thought before speaking to Nick. "I understand Nick-san…sorry for all the trouble I caused for you, Judy-san and the ZPD."

Nick smiled warmly patting Aoi's head playfully. "Its fine blue. I know what it's like having the world against ya. Don't worry once we find that mystery group we will arrest them the moment we find them. After that you can hang out freely with your friends without a chaperon."

"I also want to apologize Aoi but…" Nick placed the silver brief case on the bed. He started input the password on the brief case as it unlocked to reveal a new electric collar…Aoi was shocked…and sad as he held his neck with one paw…

"I'm so sorry Aoi…but rules are rules…when the facility heard about your recent...activity. They sent this new collar via overnight delivery…this collar is much stronger than the last...and sadly its shock function is much stronger…" Nick explained as he painfully attached the collar to Aoi's neck… activating it. It broke his heart to see Aoi's hurt expression…but he know it had to be done…Aoi just needed to prove himself…then he can destroy that damm collar himself Nick thought.

"It's okay Nick-san...I know I can't prove myself without it first…ill endure it so don't worry." Aoi tried to show everyone his best fake smile. But everyone saw through it...Nick felt guilt, Rudolph was sad to see the collar back on Aoi's neck. While Tae felt nothing but disgust for the facility to equip a child with such a dangerous object.

"Now that's out of the way. Why we all don't have some breakfast together! I made lots for everyone especially Aoi's favorites on the menu" Rudolph said smiling trying to lighten everyone's mood. The otter took out the lunch boxes he made filed with delicious breakfast special the café made.

"It looks so good! ITADAKIMASU! OISHI! Arigatou Rudolph-san!" Aoi said as his eye sparkled while drooling from hunger. His stomach started to growl so he started to gobble up his breakfast fast. Nick and Tae just watched with an amused expression. Even Arsene just chuckled putting his mask like face in one palm amused by his sumoners actions.

"Can't argue with ya blue. You didn't have dinner last night so feel free to eat to your heart's content ha-ha!" Nick laughed while taking a picture of Aoi with his check stuffed with food. It was quite cute as he sent it Via Furbook to Judy's messenger.

"Fine but after you eaten your fill I'm giving you a full examination. If I see no problem you can go to school for your afternoon classes. I'll give you a doctor's permit so you will have no problem with your teachers or Irina-san later." Tae said drinking her coffee.

Later that morning Aoi received an expert check up from Tae. Despite her looks she was highly trained doctor with lots of experience. She checked every inch of Aoi she could. She really tried to…which elected a lot of running from Aoi while Rudolph and Nick held her back. Can't be helped much she was really curious of Aoi's regeneration abilities. After getting the go ahead from Tae seeing no problem in Aoi. Rudolph quickly went back to café to fetch Aoi a fresh clean uniform to wear. Nick made his report to Judy and chief bogo Via Furbook so he could personally drive Aoi to school. He did not want to take any chances this early in the morning.

Alcatraz academy lunch break 11:00 AM Aug 21, 2017

Nick dropped of Aoi and Rudolph to the principal's office where Irina took a copy of Aoi's doctor slip so she could inform his teachers of his excuse for skipping classes. Naturally the student started gossiping a wildfire of rumors like Aoi starting the fights or he was a secret gang boss...It was strange though…despite these insults made at him he didn't feel the same despair as he formally did when experiencing this….he felt more confident and more brave. He felt he could take on these lies with an unbreakable façade.

"This is strange? I don't really feel that sudden wave of sickness whenever someone gives me that…stink eyed look. The rumors, lies and baseless facts that haunt me aren't affecting me as much as before...it's annoying still yes but not as unbearable…has awakening to my persona cause a change in my mentality?" Aoi thought to himself as Arsene spoke from within.

"In a way you could say that sumonner. Remember what Igor said. A persona is a mask that protects thy self when exposed to external stimuli. Its helps you face life's challenge head on. Since I'm your awakened persona. Naturally I help you face these vermin you call classmates without hesitation. Their lies, rumors, and falsehoods do not carry any weight against me." Arsene explained in his proud manner as he simple ignored the stares and insults Aoi's classmates made. Aoi was quite surprised how active Arsene was.

"So my true self is certainly frightening. I really didn't expect to be able to take everyone's opinions of me so lightly before. Oh and Arsene just call me Aoi if you want, you are the other me. Even calling me partner is fine with me" Aoi thought back to Arsene who simple nodded.

"Very well partner…Remember I am always by your side. You know deep down you are not a criminal, you are not a cold blooded murderer…you are simply an innocent soul who has been wronged…take your true self and let it be known to all one day. I am the trickster Aoi Kurusu! The blue phantom heart thief!" Arsene roared within him sending a wave of confidence to Aoi who stood up strong against his classmates. His eyes flashing golden a couple of times as his split personality sent chills down his bullies' spines. Even when someone threw him an insult he simply ignored them or simply shrugs them off coolly. This surprised a lot of his bullies feeling their insults carry no weight towards him. Feeling the fun was gone from bullying Aoi they simply left angry grumbling.

Aoi continued one searching for his friends before lunch break ended. He decided to look for them at the school roof Carlos showed them yesterday. Hoping they were there seeing that they were like him…outcast towards their society.

Alcatraz academy abandoned school roof

Speaking of Aoi's friends were currently eating their lunches…in quite a depressed manor…they didn't have the energy to eat much. Even Maria was taking little bites of her food at a time. Her appetite was suppressed by the memories of Aoi getting hurt and being sent to that clinic Nick showed. Even Carlos was mad at himself... He felt useless unable to help his new friend when he did his best to protect them from the beings known as shadows.

"Sigh…I wonder if Aoi-chan is alright…" Maria said still depressed.

"Hey nick said that doctor...Takemi tae? Yeah tae could fix him up in no time…what we have to do now is watch out for Joshua…I'm not sure if his shadow counterpart can share memories or whatever but next time I see it ill pound it to the ground! As payback for what he did to us." Carlos said pounding his fist together.

"Save some butt kicking for me too...he is going to pay for what he did to Aoi-chan…" Maria spoke determined to hurt Joshua where it hurts when she sees him again.

"I appreciate the concern guys really." Aoi said entering the school roof. His two friends quickly looked his way before sprinting towards him. Maria quickly dived into Aoi for a massive bear hug. While Carlos started patting his back.

"AOI! Your back! I'm so glad you're alright!" Maria said purring. She hugged Aoi as tightly she could to cuddle into him. This caused Aoi to blush deep red while Carlos gave Aoi a few playful pats to the back his signature smirk.

"Welcome back man! Nick was right! That doctor really did fix you up! I wonder if she could do me. Anyway! I'm glad you're back in action bro!" Carlos said happily as he wagged is skunk tail.

Aoi couldn't helps but smile seeing his best friend so happy and relieved to see him. His heart felt free for a second in this moment of bliss. Arsene seemed happy for his partner having two honest and true friends to stand beside him.

"Try not to forget about me now friends of my other self." Arsene spoke surprising everyone. Aoi was even more shocked…his friends could hear Arsene's voice…no one else in the school could but they could.

"WOAH!? A-A-A-ARSENE!? YOUR STILL THERE!?" Carlos said panicking a little in a silly way while flailing his arms around. Maria still hugging Aoi simply paced her ear against Aoi's heart…one she could hear Aoi's heart beat quicken a little from the contact. But two she could hear Arsene voice deep within Aoi.

"Umm…Arsene-san? You there? Or is it...In here?" Maria asked kind of cutely and innocent making Aoi's feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Hahaha...but of course. I am Aoi Kurusu other self. I am always by his side no matter where he may go. Now for the matter at hand everyone. As you all know we don't have a lot of time for sitting and chatting. I and my partner are on a deadline to stop the spread of his falsely accused crime record. We got till the end of the month to solve. Joshua clearly is our main suspect…" Arsene spoke to everyone who just listened.

"Can't argue with ya there Arsene… Joshua or...Is it shadow Joshua? Anyway he seemed to know more about Aoi's criminal record than what was posted on that website…plus he seems to take a great dislike of Aoi to fast…most normal mammals who hear about the crimes about a certain individual usually start off curious at first on whether or it's true or false…they don't just believe everything they read right away. Mom also confirmed she didn't reveal any other info on Aoi's criminal record to anyone but her most trusted staff." Maria explained…

"From what I hear members of the student council get special treatment to search for personal files kept by the principal. Their student's personal records right?" Carlos asked as he sat back down on his old school chair.

"Yes...Mom says since the student council always actively helps the school manage the more rowdy students all the time. They are given permission to view into their files for the benefit of managing and preventing school violence…but I'm sure my mom wouldn't just lest anyone read Aoi's files...She keeps the most dangerous information under lock and key on her special laptop which is in her office. Only someone with good hacking skills or the password to the laptops security can open it. I checked it earlier when mom was on break…her laptop had recent files downloaded to some unknown source…" Maria explained.

"So how those that tie Joshua as our main suspect in all of this? I don't see a connection…" Carlos asked confused…that's when he saw Maria give out a sigh…

"Well…mom's laptop is one of a kind. It was made as a present from Joshua father who built it. I'm sure you have heard of pride land industry. Joshua's father is the C.E.O. of one of their branches here in zootopia. He should know how Mom's computer works just by reading his father's files…" Maria's explanation definitely shocked everyone.

"THAT CREEPS FATHER IS THE HEAD OF THE PRIDE LAND INDUSTRY HERE IN ZOOTOPIA!? NO WAY! Geez…I knew that that pervert was from an important family but not that important…" Carlos said flipping out as his chair rocked back making hand on the ground quite silly like. Only Aoi seemed confused…

"Err…what is a Pride Land industry guy?" Aoi asked as Carlos stood up dumbfounded by his reaction.

"DUDE! Pride Land industry is one of the biggest Cybernetics companies in the world! They mass produce a lot of technology used by the world today! A lot of new technology was built by them...They are one of the leading companies in the realm of tech and nerd stuff….The reason it's called Pride land industry is because the head of the companies are all lions. Their famous for that as well…where have you been living? Under a rock-ack!?" Carlos flinch as Aoi gave him a deadly Stare. His yellow eyes showing annoyance…

"I'm sorry Carlos but did you forget I've been living under a special facility for kids who committed deadly crimes at a young age…frankly speaking I didn't get much of childhood to enjoy got it?" Aoi's blue eyes snapped back onto him irises as e instantly started grasping and shaking his head.

"C-carols…I'm sorry for snapping like that...I haven't really mastered my other split personality yet…" Aoi Apologized while grasping his head.

"N-No! NO! It's my fault Aoi bro...I forgot about that part… just hard to believe it after seeing how much of a good guy you are…I doubt you really commit a crime like that in cold blood…especially when you protected us with that Morgana chick- wait!? Did you say split personality!?" Carlos shouted…again. This made Maria sighs in annoyance while Aoi seemed to giggle a bit recovering from his little personality change.

"Seriously…do you have to shout every time you encounter something unbelievable? It's starting to hurt my ears!" Maria says while rubbing her sore ears.

"Yes Carlos...seems I carry two separate personalities…myself and the other…is my phantom thief self...My hidden true self. It's represented by Arsene when I awakened to him...as my persona. So now it seems I lost my previous shy façade? I'm not sure…but with my second personality...I do feel braver and confident all of a sudden...definitely more defensive too…sorry about that Carlos…I'm still adjusting to both my personalities being one…" Aoi said closing his eyes while contemplating about it.

"Water under the bridge bro! Besides its kind of cool…no one has ever intimidated me like that before…I'm kind of a hot head so I get ya." Carlos smiled at Aoi who returned the smile. Maria watched happily as she saw Aoi finally starting to make new friends with Carlos.

"Sorry to intrude on this bond of friendship…but if what you say about Joshua's family is true… were going to have a hard time to prove his crimes. His from a prestigious family with an entire family fortune behind them…and fro I can see real Joshua happens to be a genius as well. He doesn't act irrationally…every plan he had to defame Aoi was carefully calculated and thoroughly planned. That's why the police haven't found evidence against him. It's going to be hard to prove his behind the crimes against you and Carlos partner…" Arsene spoke to the group who all took Arsene logic…

"Arsene got us there…with no evidence we can't possible dream of taking down than bastard in a fair trial… like peasant fighting a nobleman…" Carlos sighed knowing how problematic their situation was…

"Who says we have to play fair?" Aoi said as his eyes turned yellow again surprising his friends. "What we need is cold hard evidence…it won't really matter how we get it as long as we don't get caught…Arsene gave me the skills of a master thief…sure I maybe rusty but I can still work it out as I go. Experience is all I need…I'm not letting that bastard steal my future without a fight…" Aoi's determination seemed to scare the group a little...but also encourage them.

"That was so cool…like an anime anti-hero…" Maria squealed in her head blushing a bit. "It's like a spicy and sweet Aoi in- wait what am I thinking!?" Maria said as she shook off her thoughts while blushing a lot.

"Okay...that is awesome dude! You totally sound like one of those Anti-Heroes on T.V. don't worry bro! I got your back this time! I'll ask around the school first! No one seems to have a real problem with me so gathering info on Joshua should be easier. Since you two aren't exactly popular right now…" Carlos explained getting the okay from two, three if you include Arsene.

"Okay I'm going to hack onto Joshua's computer for some info. I'll try and trace any suspicious activity he has been doing. Being the daughter of the principal here gives me a lot of opportunities to hack the school server freely… we have three days got it? We have a lot of free periods this week. Gather as much info you can guys during this time frame. We meet back here every day to gather what we find together." Maria explained.

"Guess ill gather my own info too…I'm going to test my new skills…see how much power I got in me. As well as my limits…" Aoi said confidently. Clenching his paws in determination. "Skills I need tested so I'm not backing down from this either…" Aoi said reaching his paw out his friends who smiled holding their paws together in their little friendship circle.

"LET'S DO THIS! YEAH!" Our little group made a team cheer.

Carlos P.O.V.

Carlos did his job and started investigating the students in the school. Especially those close to Joshua or had connections to him in some way. Not much luck…most students he asked suddenly looked fearful or just dropped the subject instantly. No one seemed to be willing to share any info about Joshua's actions as school president. Right now carols was sitting on a bench near the school soccer field…he watched the young mammals have their practice game with the senior members. They all seemed to be enjoying their training. Even a small group of cheerleaders were practicing nearby doing some practice cheers for the team.

"Sigh…lucky guys…" carols said depressed while holding his legs which were twitching a bit…he seemed uncomfortable and in pain. He clutched his legs hard till they stopped twitching… "Dammit...even walking is starting to get hard…no...I cant focus on that now…I got to get some info on that bastard soon…I can't keep Aoi bro waiting…we Ain't got a lot of time till his expulsion…but what can I do? No one is willing to talk any dirt on that perverted lion….whatever he did to silence them up must be pretty bad…" Carlos thought as one of the mammals on the field suddenly took notice of him.

"Carlos? Is that really you!?" Said the mammal as it ran towards him.

"That voice…is that?" Carlos looked up to see who was calling him.

Maria P.O.V.

Maria was doing her share of the work today as well. Skipping the rest of the school day in her little closet room in his mother's office. She instantly started using her three extra laptops and started hacking into the school server. She expertly started looking for any activity Joshua might have done on the net and even research more about him…despite how much she resented him she was doing t for her first best friend. Her paws were moving across her keyboard with great skill and activity.

"Ugh...I can't believe this guy Furbook is filled with nothing but he and his accomplishments…reward…competitions etc…ugh what's with the pictures of female mammals in indecent clothing you shared perverted lion!?…no wonder Arsene called you the embodiment of lust...how narcissistic can you get…where the dirty info on ya you perv…ill make you pay for hurting my first friend ever…I won't let you take him away from m-me!?" Maria thought as an image of Aoi smiling at her flashed in her head making her blush and start to flip out.

"AAHHHH! Friends aren't supposed to think like this!" Maria started rolling around the floor trying to put out her imaginary flames that fueled her blush. "Sigh...I have to focus. Aoi's future is at stake…"

"BEEP! Hmm~!? "Maria saw a little icon appear on her laptop signaling it found something.

"OOH!? Let's see what dirt I have on you…hmm? This seems like security camera footage…it's within...the school!? Aoi was right…Arsene was right…" Maria said while watching the videos found on camera…

Aoi P.O.V.

Aoi currently was standing on one of the highest points of the school. He didn't seem bothered by the height at all as he watched the school from a bird eye view…he could see Judy and Nick police cruiser in the distance with his enhanced eye sight. He could see Judy lecturing Nick about something...Again.

"Geez...Even this doesn't faz me…I was able to climb here in no time either…" Aoi said looking at his paw. They were a little scratched from climbing up the wall here but otherwise okay his claws were much sharper too. Almost Arsene sharp as it aided him in climbing the walls of the school. They were healing quickly too as well. "Guess awakening to my persona really did change my mentality a bit…partner?"

"Indeed partner…the ability of persona does have its benefits…" Arsene said speaking through his heart and soul.

"In a sense it's like trading away my innocence...to raise the flag of rebellion I can no longer unseen the things that haunt me most can I? I lost the ability to feign ignorance and now I have to face my new fate head on..." Aoi replied to Arsene leaving a smirk on his masked face.

"Indeed summoner...you lost your innocence...you traded it for power to protect your loved ones and recover your lost freedom...it's not bad as long as you master your power for what you truly want and stray from that ideal..." Arsene replied making Aoi give a sad smile.

"Freedom...bonds with true friends...yes my desires..." Aoi thought making Arsene smile.

"Such an innocent desire yet carries the heavy burden of faith...don't worry summoner I shall always be by your side no matter what choice you make...hmm? Seems we have a familiar guest here." Arsene chuckled as Aoi felt the presence of another persona nearby.

"Good sneaking skill Blue eyes but I suggest never letting your guard down in battle if you don't want to get killed." Said a familiar tomboyish voice. Aoi looked behind him to find ...a black cat wearing a familiar yellow neckerchief. She wore a black hoodie with a white undershirt which seem too big for her as it revealed a bit of her shoulder. She also wore a familiar utility belt over her white skin tight shorts. Her blue eyes seemed to flash yellow when Aoi turned to her.

"M-mona-san!? Is that you!?" Aoi asked in shock seeing Morgana looks like any normal black tabby cat.

"Indeed lad it is us. Were lucky to meet each other again." Zorro spoke to Aoi and Arsene in a calm manner. Aoi was shocked to hear Zorro's voice and Arsene being like any gentleman...well you know.

"Ah lady Morgana and Sir Zorro." Arsene gave a respectful Japanese bow to the duo. "A pleasure to see you both again. Perfect timing if you wouldn't mind. Can you teach my partner the art of the phantom thief?"

"Arsene!? Don't ask for me it's embarrassing!" Aoi's argued innocently but both Mona and Zorro seemed happy to hear Arsene suggest so.

"We don't have time Arsene...we have to gather evidence against Joshua's wrong doings. Remember Maria only gave us three days to do so...I don't want to be expelled...separated from everyone...especially her." Aoi thought back to Maria smiling at him. He had a sad smile on his face as well as his cheeks tinted red a bit. Seems everyone present seem to notice.

"Aww~ young love...so sweet." Morgana teased making Aoi's cheek turn red under his fur.

"Hahaha the young lad already has his eyes on a young lady already? My puberty can be so unpredictable." Zorro commented making Aoi's fur even turn red in embarrassment.

"Don't deny it partner. I am your other self. I can sense your honest affection for Maria. Seems even though you both known each other for about only half a month your heart has started develop feelings for your black heterochromatic beauty. I can see you feel a deep connection with her. If you wish I can give advice on how do you mammals say it in this day and age...woo or make her swoon for you? I'm sure I can help be your wing man...in a literal sense that is." Arsene teased with while flapping his black wings. Aoi was feeling so embarrassed by this conversation that his entire body was steaming from the red blush covering his face.

"Okay change of subject!" Aoi tried to save himself from the embarrassing conversation. Everyone just laughed at his sudden shy mode.

"Anyway what are you even doing here Morgana-san? You even look different? I wouldn't be able to tell if it was you but your voice and Zorro-san proved that that though." Aoi explained while Morgana smiled.

"Well that's a given since only a persona user can sense other persona users as well as the shadows that inhabit mammals hearts. As for why I'm here I was actually looking for you Aoi-kun." Morgana explained gaining Aoi's undivided attention.

"You…were looking for me?" Aoi asked as Zorro started to speak

"Yes young lad…You see after getting captured by Joshua's shadow we realized that capturing Joshua's treasure isn't going to be easy alone. We saw your potential at the palace…such raw power yet not refined. So after some discussions with me and my summoner. We decided to seek your aid young lad" Zorro explained to Aoi and Arsene who were listening interest.

"Of course not for free. There must always be something of equal exchange in agreements like this. If you cooperate with us, we shall aid you with your endeavor in ending Joshua's tyranny as well as train you in the art of the phantom thieves of persona. I'm sure my experience and cooperation will prove quite an asset to you Aoi and your group or friends."Morgana offered to Aoi…Aoi was considering this offer Mona-san offered to him…he decided to converse with Arsene about this…

"My opinion partner is that you should accept the offer…may I remind you Igor-san has explained that you shall gain allies who shall aid you on your journey. Remember how helpful Morgana and Zorro-san's advice was when we were fighting those shadows. Knowledge and experience are their greatest strength. It would not be wise to decline their offer…" Arsene explained to Aoi who pondered his options carefully…

"Well Mona-san has proven herself a very powerful and loyal ally back at that palace…I can't argue with Arsene…I really need her experience and knowledge on the metaverse if I want to complete my journey…" Aoi thought as he smiled looking back at Mona stretching paw out to her.

"It's a deal…we just need to let my friends know about it in three days…they are a part of this too." Mona smiled while taking his paw in a firm paw shake.

"Of course...your friends deserve to know about our deal. As for training you can call this your first lesson in being a phantom thief."Mona reached her paw to Aoi's collar as it glowed with the blue fire with a small chain covering her paw that came from summoning persona's…she touched the collar with one finger and the chains phased thought the device wrapping it completely. It suddenly made a small beeping sound as it deactivated. Naturally Aoi was shocked as well was Arsene.

"Listen Aoi-kun…even I'm not sure why but sometimes the affects of the metaverse and personas have a certain affect on technological devices. The best I can do with my power is deactivating certain devices. Now...try and punch me!" Morgana declared shocking Aoi…he knew violent actions cause his collar to shock him…plus he heard from Nick earlier that his collar delivers a even stronger shock now..Hesitant to try punch Morgana for two different reasons. One she was a trusted ally now…plus he really didn't want to experience the new level of shock from his collar. Morgana noted that and thought of a plan to get Aoi to punch her.

"What wrong little boy or should I call ya Shorty? Scaredy cat? Oh wait no it's that Maria that's the scaredy cat!" Morgana teased gaining Aoi's annoyance. An anime tick mark appeared on his head as his eyes glowed yellow as he didn't hesitate to punch Morgana in the gut. Morgana staggered back grasping her stomach. It's hurt a little but she didn't seem to mind much...Actually it didn't seem to affect her much. Aoi eyes shifted back to blue as he realized what he done! He awaited his collar to shock him eyes closed…but nothing came. Morgana smirk showing Aoi that her power really did deactivate Aoi's collar.

"See kiddo? All done. Your collar won't bother you anymore. I will have to reactivate it at times when you meet up with those officers of yours but other than that you're free to do what you wish now. Just don't act to freely…it will make others suspicious." Morgana saw Aoi smile and suddenly hug her tight. She was a little surprised but.

"Thank you so much Morgana-san!" Aoi shouted with his best smile ever. Morgana felt her heart melt a little seeing his happy expression.

"Awww…that's cute…I guess I really made the kiddo's day huh?" Morgana thought as she hugged Aoi aback for a bit before they let go. "You're welcome blue I'm just upholding my end of the deal. Now that's over and done with follow me. I know you were looking for info on that perverted lion." Morgana explained as she walked forward to the edge of the roof.

"Wait…now that I think about it…how did you know about Nick-san?" Aoi asked as he only got a smirk from Morgana.

"I'm just that good at data gathering my little Shorty apprentice. Follow my lead and you shall gain the experience you need." Morgana explained as she leapt off the building to another with such bravery and elegance. Aoi was annoyed about the little Shorty part but followed Morgana the anyway. Trying out his newfound parkour skills.

"Quit calling me short!" Aoi shouted as he followed Morgana.

Judy and Nick P.O.V.

"Nick I told you a hundred times! Putting hot sauce in the officer's coffee is not what a proud ZPD officer should do! Be glad wolford made the sacrifice to drink chief's coffee before he could sentence us to parking duty again!" Judy shouted at nick while nick was laughing at the memory. He smirked as he remembered the faces of all the officers when he gave them a little hot surprise in their morning coffee. Especially wolford so called great sacrifice to drink chief Bogo's coffee before turning bright red and run towards the nearest vending machine for some cool drinks to ease his burning tongue. He was panting for hours saying Nick owes him big time and that he will kill him later.

"Aww come on carrots it was funny. The ZPD has been so serious lately with the new cases of both feral and collapse syndromes. Everyone's especially worried about Aoi and his recent Attacks. We needed a good laugh once in a while." Nick smirked while Judy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Get serious Nick…these weird syndromes keep popping up everywhere now. Their been 30 cases this month alone. Plus that wanted group that keeps attacking Aoi still at large." Judy explained leaning back at her seat in the cruiser.

"I am being serious Judy…its unhealthy for everyone to be serious all the time. Plus with regards on Aoi's recent attacks. I've been looking up with some...Old contacts. I found out there has been a group of rowdy teens attacking Alcatraz students…all of which are either in the scholar or special classes. This group is good...they haven't left evidence suggesting who they really are...But my best guess they are students too...so whoever is behind the recent beatings and Aoi's attacks has definitely something against students who are either species listed in discrimination like skunks, raccoons etc. but it seems the female students suffered the worst. The info I got shows they experiencing sexual harassment. And boys in the school receive the hardest beatings…" Nick explained while Judy went wide eyed hearing Nick's information.

"Wow nick…sorry I didn't know you were working so diligently. I'm very impressed with your dedication partner." Judy praised as nick smirked while putting on his signature sunglasses on.

"Trust me Carrots…you don't know everything about me." Judy rolled her eyes as she and nick continued their stake out of the school not noticing two figures eavesdropping on their whole conversation. Morgana and Aoi were taking note of the information they gained.

"Milady said see Kiddo I told you I was good." Zorro spoke for Morgana to Aoi and Arsene. They were speaking through their persona's knowing neither Nick nor Judy will hear their conversation. Since only persona users or those who ventured into the metaverse like Carlos and Maria can hear the voices of the personas.

"My partner said it is impressive Mona-san. Nick-san and Judy-san didn't even notice us land here. These thief skills are kind of cool. I'm as silent as a mouse even though I'm a ferret. But after hearing Nick's info…it would seem Joshua's sins run deep…we have to gather more to put him under arrest…" Arsene explained for Aoi. Getting a nod from Morgana.

"Milady says Aoi that may help but there is another way to stop Joshua from committing other crimes for good…but I should explain that when all your friends are here. For now let's go...I have something to show you…" Zorro explained as Morgana leapt off the cruiser without making a sound. Aoi was curious about what Morgana mentioned but decided to just follow her.

Zootopia central station 2:00 PM

After some more incredible building parkour. They finally reached zootopia central station it was one of the busiest areas in zootopia since mammals of all kinds take the express train to travel around zootopia. Morgana made Aoi wear his signature blue hoodie and black shorts. How she got them…still a mystery to Aoi. She said they need to blend with the crowd so that way they won't bring any attention to themselves. So after a quick change in the Men's room Aoi placed the hood of his jacket over his face to hide it from anyone that might know him. Morgana was leading Aoi to one of the Alley ways near the station where the wrong crowd of mammals usually do whatever they want away from any witnesses.

"Follow me kiddo…" Morgana said as she blended into the shadows of the alleyway almost like a ghost she vanished as she did this over and over again to avoid the punks on this street. Aoi was impressed seeing how easily she by passed all the inhabitants of this alleyway." You turn blue..." Mona –said as she reaped behind a dumpster.

"Yosh…" Aoi tried to imitate Morgana's movements and somehow pulled it off 70% of the time…There were some close calls but Mona-san always came to help him out.

"Mona-san? What are we doing here?" Aoi asked Morgana as they carefully maneuvered around the alleyway through the shadows using their thief skills easily passing the scary looking mammals with ease. They didn't even notice our two Anti-heroes around…

"Simple Shorty. Alleyways are the best places to do crimes…no sane officer would come here without a reason. Nor will any normal mammal come here without getting beat up by the wrong crowd here. Ah! Here we are…" Morgana said as they hid within the shadows with Aoi trying his best to ignore the Shorty comment.

As a group of Lions wearing familiar clothing came by with a lioness that looked depressed and beat up. She wore the school signature female school uniform and had red arm band signifying it part of the student council. She was also wearing a pair of glasses. As well as a very attractive looking squirrel with her paws tied. She wore a white jacket with red hearts near her chest. Over it was her school uniform the same as Maria's. The squirrel seemed quite upset as the lion lead them to a bar nearby Aoi and Morgana followed carefully infiltrating the bar from the open window which leads to a small skyline of various lights that shinned down the bar. A perfect hiding spot since the lights prevented anyone from seeing above the skyline. Inside were a bunch of lions and lionesses hanging out enjoying their time? Some seem even underage to be drinking or smoking or gambling. Morgana pulled out her phone to record the events as they go…at the bar was one very familiar lion which made Aoi's anger spike as his yellow eyes glowed in the dark. It was Joshua…still wearing the school uniform while smoking a few cigarettes…he seemed quite pleased to see the lioness and squirrel.

"Nice to see you both again…hope my boys weren't too rough on you both?" Joshua asked as the male lions had perverted looks on their faces laughing like they weren't honor students. The lioness wearing glasses just had tears well up in her eyes with fear while the squirrel had some back bone to her.

"Damm you Joshua! When will you leave kitty alone already!" The squirrel shouted at the male lion in front of her. Not fearing him in the slightest.

"My brave friend for someone so little…its sickens me…ill stop harassing her when stops being useful to me! I am the king of this pride and school. It's my job to bring our school to greatness…can't you see that? I'm the one and only king…I shall not allow any vermin like you tarnish the name of my school…you deserve that treatment because you were born vermin and vermin should stay vermin." Joshua explained with a smug smile on his face.

"You narcissistic jerk…number one!? Yeah right! Maria Jelavic is the highest achiever in our school. Your just second rate! That's why you tried flirt with her like the perverted bastard you are…to gain her status…we all know already all through your pampered life you been on top...Whether grades or social status. So why want more!? You have all you need why all this Joshua do?" The squirrel added with venom in her voice…Joshua seemed upset as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Silence vermin! This is why your kind will never understand us mammal higher up in the food chain! Can't you see it! It's your kind that tarnishes this beautiful world! My life would have been perfect if that family Jelavic hadn't come and change my beautiful school! I agree with the principals old views that your kind shouldn't be welcomed in this establishment…but when that Jelavic family came and allowed your kind to step into my pride and joy I won't stand for it! Equality...Pfft…what garbage the principal spots if we let your kind into our domain this world balance will come to end. Those like you below the high archy of mammals should stay there…below the lowest of the low…you have no place for higher ups like us…" Joshua stated as lionesses crowded him like a perverted king.

"As king I will take action to get rid of you all and all those who don't uphold their status…kitty…poor kitty or should I say Catherina?…you could have had a perfect place in our pride…but be childhood friends with a creature lower than your status is a joke…a insult to our kind…but don't worry…as long as you do as I say…I won't have to hurt or expel your so called friend…" Joshua laughed while two lion males held the squirrel in place.

"Stop! Don't hurt her…ill do anything...So don't stop Emilia's chances for a brighter future…" Kitty pleaded as she got a hit on the back by one of the lions sending her to the cold floor.

"Kitty! Joshua you bastard!...you're going to pay for this one day…I hope you suffer for your sin…" the squirrel Named Emilia shouted with venom getting a laugh from Joshua.

"Oh yeah? You and what army? All those vermin in school are frightened of me because I made sure to discipline them. And the rest of the students who agree with my views will not betray their beloved king…especially that vermin with a criminal record…Aoi Kurusu? Tch…to allow a criminal into our school intolerable… criminals belong in bars not in my pride…" Joshua said with disgust...Not knowing Aoi stare down at him with fury in his golden eyes…

"This bastard…no doubt his heart is twisted with his own desires…no wonder no clues about his wrong doings are coming to light...a majority of the school is already under his control…plus that kitty girl seems to have access to you files…makes sense if she is great with hacking and her nature makes a great cover..No wonder the principal of your school couldn't detect her…or Joshua's plans…she just doesn't seem to be the type to commit such acts if she wasn't manipulated by this bastard." Morgana explained…to the eyes of normal mammals you see a pathetic excuse for a mammal but two our two persona users they could see the thick miasma of dark desires spread around him like a eerie mist.

"His nothing more than a spoiled racist of bastard….a perverted one as well…" Aoi whispered in fury…Arsene and Zorro sharing the same discontent about Joshua. They saw Joshua smile wickedly again hearing Kitty's report…

"Good job…at this rate I can finally kick that waste of space out of my school…all I have to do is injure that skunk again and get Maria expelled with that ferret!" Another shocking revelation…Aoi remembered seeing Carlos limp when he tries to run or walk…now he had an explanation to it…what angered Aoi even more was Joshua's comment on expelling Maria out of school. He was not going to let Joshua do as he wish…his other self might have gone out of control if Morgana didn't suddenly calm him by poking his neck gently..This sent a wave of calm energy into him...relaxing Aoi…

"Calm yourself Aoi…now is not the time for action…a phantom thief must be patient…listen...there is one sure fire way to change this bastards heart…and make him pay for his crimes so that he never commit another crime again…trust me." Morgana pleaded to Aoi…despite his rage Aoi's eye's turned blue again as his calmer personality began to think things over…in a room full of dangerous lions as well as the two girls captured as hostages things would have turn bad if he jumped right in to beat up Joshua.

"I'm sorry Mona-san…I was just…" Aoi tried to apologize but Morgana stopped him.

"I Understand…you have two separate personalities…your other self emerges whenever you feel scared or angry…just learn to control it...I'll help and it can prove quite an asset…" Morgana explained helping Aoi pass his anger…

The two decided to watch carefully for a while longer…when the two girls left the alleyway bar Morgana and Aoi followed them to make sure they were safe…and hopefully device a plan to get them to Answer a few questions about Joshua's wrong doings.

"What do we do now Mona-san? I'm sure those girls won't just answer my questions honestly…they know my record…" Aoi asked Morgan as they were standing on top of a tall lamp post.

"Oh they will Aoi…just give them time. They need a break first to cool down from their recent encounter with the so called king…"Morgana said that last part with a cold tone… "We will ask them once they are in a better mood to talk. For now though…"Morgana looked towards the setting sun.

"Better head home now Aoi. Your officer guardians might start looking for ya again when they learned you skipped classes the rest of the afternoon. Better make a good excuse." Morgan explained as the sudden thought raised warning signals in Aoi's mind.

"Oh crap! Nick and Judy are going to kill me! I better hurry back then…Mona-san? Will you teach me again?" Aoi asked as Mona let out a smile.

"Of course. I did make a deal with ya. Don't worry just come to the roof of the school and I'll be there waiting tomorrow. As for your first day as a thief gathering info…given you almost popped out a blood vessel will give your first lesson day a B-"Mona said making Aoi feel sad a bit in a silly way.

"well I am a rookie…I guess that's okay grade." Aoi sighed while Mona just laughed.

"Don't worry blue it was your first day after all. With some more training you can become more experienced…make sure your friends are there we can discuss what we learned today and make plans for the method of stopping Joshua's crimes for good." With that Morgana left through the window again. Aoi looked back to Joshua…and he had a mischievous look in his blue eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of powerful laxatives. They had Takemi Tae signature on the box.

"Hmm…I guess a bit of pay back is in order." Aoi saw the alcoholic drink Joshua left unattended as he played with his harem of lionesses. He dropped two of the pills into the glass without making a sound.

"You're going to be sore in the morning ha-ha…I don't care really anymore what you do to me...but hurting my friends is crossing the line…this is only the beginning…ill make you pay for what you did Joshua…better keep a eye out for me" Aoi's eyes glowed yellow as he sent a menacing aura toward Joshua who feared the worst looked up to see nothing. Aoi vanished and Joshua feeling paranoid decided to take a drink of his beer…only to regret it later on but that's a tale for another date.

Later that night Aoi as expected got a scolding from his guardians. He cleverly made a excused about feeling the hostility of his classmates get worse he felt so depressed and decided to hide out in the school bathroom the rest of the day. It wasn't a total lie since his classmates really did give him the cold shoulder but with his new abilities he wasn't really fazed by it at all. This though convinced Nick,Judy and Rudolph who seemed more concern now. They called Irina asking if it was possible to arrange Maria's classes to match Aoi's more. Aoi feeling awfully happy to spend more time with his best friend/ secret crush as Arsene tries to tease.

That night Aoi couldn't sleep much. It was hot that night so he was wearing his blue sleeveless shirt and black boxer shorts. But that wasn't what kept his mind troubled His mind was still preoccupied by all the recent events that happened to him…since arriving at zootopia, making friends with Maria, Carlos and Morgana. Awakening to the power of persona. Changing his personality and giving him his second fiercer one. As well as this plan Morgana kept mentioning to stop Joshua crimes for good. He was debating whether it was true or not.

"Zootopia…the land where anybody can be anything they wanted. I'm pretty sure becoming a phantom thief or the blue thief wasn't part of my rehabilitation program." Aoi smiled briefly.

"But you can say these events have surely proven to be a fruitful yet painful start to your journey summoner?" Arsene spoke within Aoi's soul and heart.

'You got that right partner…I don't mind though. If what Igor-san said is true then...This really could be my chance to break free from my fate…and get back for what that bastard has done to me and my family…" Aoi said sadly as he remembered his parents just before they were killed…his eyes glowed blue...as a tear escaped from it.

"Mom…Dad…don't worry…ill avenge you once I grow strong enough…I know it looks like I signed a contract with the devil…errs no offense Arsene? But I know with this new power…I can finally show the world what truly happened to us that night…" Aoi said clenching his paw in front of his face his blue eyes glowing with determination.

"I love our resolve summoner…it is truly a innocent sin…you accepted this power knowing it could lead you towards a painful journey but one that will help you break free from your chained fate. You are not a criminal…don't worry you will show them that my sumoner. Just never stray from the path you choose or the reason you choose this path…it's valuable that you never forget why your trend this new fate for your freedom. As stated before I shall lend you my strength to the best of my abilities to help you fight through the maelstrom of this polluted world of desires. Rest easy now…I can sense lady Morgana and Sir Zorro have something big planned to explain to you all…" Arsene spoke trying to comfort his summoner as he began to slumber.

"Thanks Arsene…ill rest easy knowing you're always there for me…goodnight…and thank you…" Aoi said as he began to sleep for the night with a smile on his face.

"Good night Aoi…now…what to do with you?" Arsene spoke within the sea of souls within Aoi's heart. Sitting in front of him legs crossed was…another Aoi but with pure golden eyes that looked as empty as his expression…he seemed tied down into sitting position by chains wrapping around his body attached to the void in Aoi's heart.

"You know it Arsene…It won't be long till me…his other self begins to consume this goody-two-shoes…I grow stronger every day since his awakening…his facade cannot restrain me for much longer now that his mentality has changed…ill be free "The other Aoi stated seeing the chains around him rusting a bit as small cracks appeared. Arsene looked serious and he gazed down towards the other Aoi.

"Indeed…you have proven to be quite troublesome to restrain. If you weren't such an essential part of his personality I would have whipped you out instantly…but your strength is needed till my summoner can stand on his own two feet. Till then I shall fulfill my duty as his initial persona to restrain you and prevent any disastrous outcomes you could bring out if you fully awakened. Sad to say...Despite Aoi's resolve he is still such a child inside. And a potentially dangerous one at that if you ever come out. My summoner doesn't want to become a true criminal so ill make to protect him from you to the best of my abilities...Shadow Aoi." Arsene spoke with determination as a small smile appeared in Shadow Aoi's face.

"Interesting…I would love to see the both of you struggle to restrain me…but like I said…I grow stronger everyday… Igor surely has noticed his guest inner shadow…when the day comes I will try to take over his psyche…Blue Aoi may seek freedom and bonds…but me? All I seek is revenge…revenge for that bastard that killed my parents…revenge those who placed me in that hell hole my entire childhood...revenge for what those creeps did to hurt those I began to trust…" Shadow Aoi mentioned that last part his head hanged low in depression.

"Dear oh dear…to think my summoner possesses such a fierce yet childish nature he can't fully control is beyond my understanding…two halves of the same coin..Calm and ferocious…kind and cunning…both sides represent one psyche divided in spirit….nevertheless you unruly shadow of my partner. I will uphold my contract…and send you both to the future you both can reach out too." Arsene said with kindness in his voice.

"Good luck with that Arsene…you'll need it." Shadow Aoi said smirking as Arsene just guarded his every movement

Chapter end!

Next chapter! The chariot of rebellion!

Mavis: So sorry guys! This late chapter was supposed be posted sooner but our final exams are coming up and me and my bestie artist have a lot of work to do with projects regarding our course. Don't worries at semester break we will definite have the free time for this more chapters coming soon!

Rin: as a change of pace with busy schedule I wrote this chapter for Mavis. Please feel free to critique my work since I am an artist not a writer. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next events happening will be returning to Joshua's palace for another adventure through the metaverse enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 5 Chariot of Rebellion

Aug 22 2017 6:00 am Black Cat café

It was the next day after Aoi s investigation. He was enjoying his breakfast that Rudolph made for him. The happy otter was just cleaning his shop getting ready for the day. He noticed the news on T.V. it was talking about another incident related to the Feral and collapse syndrome happening in Zootopia.

Dear gods things aren t looking good. Judy and Nick must have their paws tied with this case 50 incidents in one month Rudolph said feeling concerned. Aoi was watching nearby but his reaction was more serious. Feeling that the metaverse might have a connection towards these incidents

Looks like we have something to ask Morgana san and Zorro-san later neh? Arsene? Aoi thought as he took a sip of his morning Milk Tea.

Indeed summoner these incidents involving that strange syndrome spreading through Zootopia I can t help but feel it has some connection to that mysterious realm Lady Mona calls the metaverse at any rate that s not our main priority we need to first deal with Joshua and his so called rule over your school. We have to stop your expulsion as soon as possible it s the only way we can continue you re journey partner. Arsene spoke in a serious tone getting a smile and nod from Aoi.

Yeah let s teach that bastard a lesson he won t forget if the so called plan Mona-san has works that way. Aoi thought as he grabbed his bag and got ready for school.

I m going to school now Rudolph-san! Aoi smiled at his guardian.

Take cares Aoi-chan please come home safe this time. The city isn t safe anymore with the sudden crime wave in Zootopia. Rudolph asked concerned as he gave Aoi his school lunch.

Don t worry. Nick and Judy-san are keeping an eye on me when I leave the school at the afternoon. I ll be fine besides I m always with my friends. See ya after classes Rudolph-san!" Aoi said as he left the café. Rudolph saw Aoi s bright smile and couldn t help but feel a nice warm feeling inside him.

Aoi-chan he is just like the son I never had right? Rudolph said while he picked up a locket hidden under his shirt. It had a picture inside of Mammal whose face or species can t be seen due to the sunlight coming from outside the café.

Meanwhile Aoi was walking to school by himself today. He made a stop near the cross roads as some cars were passing. He pulled out his phone and opened the group chat Maria had installed into the groups phone.

"Lady Maria made a whole group chat for us to stop hackers from looking into our plans its protected by Maria s family server so security is super tight quite impressive isn t it partner? Arsene commented while Aoi just smiled and nodded as he started typing in his message.

Blue Thief: (Aoi) "Morning guys are you ready with all the info we gathered from day one?"

Soccer Captain: (Carlos) "You beta man! I got some sweet info from an old friend! I m sure it will come in handy!"

Cutie Hacker: (Maria) "Yeah I got some information on that damm lion too yesterday. *Shiver* although I wish I could unseen most of it but no use in complaining. Also morning AOI-CHAN! ;3 how do you like the group chat I made? Pretty impressive don t ya think! This message made Aoi smiles a bit as he chuckled.

Blue Thief: "Morning Maria and yes this group chat is a great idea. Your family private internet server seems well protected. We can communicate like this in private which begs me asks why does your own family own its own private internet server? I know your mom gets a lot of cash from the school but for a well protected server like this must cost a lot?

Soccer Captain: "yeah is there something you re not telling us?"

There was a pause while Aoi waited for a reply. Maria seemed to troubled to answer but-

Cutie Hacker: "um let s put a pin on that for now. Let s focus on how to arrest that perverted lion. Like I said before we meet at the school roof after classes. Don t be late!"

After that last message Maria logged out of the group chat. This brought a lot of questions but Aoi decided not to pry. He liked Maria a lot he was his first friend. Even he knew family matters should be left alone till the other party is ready to talk about it.

While Aoi was walking to school he saw a familiar duo. It was Kitty and Emilia. They seem to be walking to school together Kitty still looked quite depressed as she had bandages wrapped around her injuries. Aoi quickly hid behind a post and began to trail them secretly that s when Aoi spotted a white limousine come by them.

Kitty stay back Emilia said trying to protect her friend taking the front line.

Emilia be careful okay? Kitty said as the limo stopped beside them. One of the windows opened to reveal Joshua drinking wine this early in the morning it would seem .

Good day to you kitty or should I say Catherine and vermin Joshua replied with that smug look on his face.

What do you want Joshua? Didn t we discuss things yesterday leave us alone Emilia tried to be brave and strong to protect her best friend but Joshua just rolled his eyes and made unamused huff.

"Whatever vermin I just want to remind you both to never defy me the king your futures are in my hands. Even your Fashion career can end in seconds if you try anything against me Vermin Joshua said filled his lustful pride

Aoi even watching from a far was able to hear everything withbhisvenhanced hearing. He felt sickened by this bastard he even gripped the wall near him causing a few cracks to appear.

"Fashion designer now I remember where I saw her Maria talked about some young fashion designer making quite a spotlight on herself. Absquirel making a scene In the fashion world. With her new modern designs no wonder Joshua hates her with his twisted belief that anything below the food chain shouldn t receive any sort of fame Aoi continued to watch the interaction between the pairs before Joshua pulled out a Flash Drive from his pocket.

Here is the next dirt I want you to post on that ferret and Maria...hahahaha the high achiever dating the criminal the spreading rumors will surely get those two kicked out of my pride and joy remember to post it you bitch? Or else your future and your vermin friend are over you want to become a website admin of some garbage fashion company with this vermin at your side...don t you want that? Joshua in a mocking tone said to kitty who hanged her head don low while Emilia couldn t help but grit her teeth as kitty accepted was about to accept the job.

Damm you Joshua Spoiled sorry perverted excuse for a lion you will pay for all done one way or another Emilia said determined and furious. Trying to stop our dream and future just because you can t accept the fact me and Kitty are best friends

Of course I won t accept it...its unnatural for vermin and noble animals to be friends...only nobles should be friends with nobles...and kitty tarnishes that being friends with you .ahh~ if you weren t so despicable kitty..I would yearn more from you Joshua said in a lustful tone trying to grab one of Kitty s chest. Emilia seeing his intentions tried to stop him. But just as he was about to touch her his stomach started to grumble painfully as he clutched it with his other paw...

"Gaahh...not again..." Joshua said in pain.

"Do...you have a stomach ache?...or something...?" Kitty asked feeling a little disturbed...

Aoi who was watching nearby saw Joshua intent on kitty. He sighed as he picked up three peebles on the ground near him. Clenching them into his finger getting ready to flick them.

Sexual harassment isn t cool you perverted lion...fire one! Aoi flicked one stone at such a high speed it gave a deep cut on Joshua paw. Making him scream in pain as he let go of the Flash drive mid air.

Fire two! Aoi shot another high speed peebles straight at the flash drive creating a big hole into it making nothing more that worthless garbage. Last fire three eat rocks you damm lion Aoi fired one last peebles at the window near the driver s seat. It spooked the driver inside believing there was a shooting.

WAHHH! A B-b-Bullet!? Sorry master we have to leave! * The lion driver drove away at such a seed it caused Joshua wine glass to spill its contents onto his lap! Making look like he peed himself as he struggled to keep balance in his seat while the limousine drove away fast. Honestly he looked quite pathetic.

"S-stoooopppp! You idiot! Wahahhaaaaa! Uggh...my stomach! Bathroom!" Joshua yelled like a little girl on a roller coster as they drove off.

"W-what just ...happened? Emilia?" Kitty asked watching the out of control limousine drive away.

"I-I dont know but-huh?" Emilia looked behind her to see Aoi smirking while dusting his paws off. He didnt seem to notice her looking at him.

"Wait...did he just help-eh!?" Emilia watched him jump up a tall building with ease as he started jumping off the roof of houses heading towards the school.

"The hell...?" Emilia just watched doubfounded at the amazing sight she saw... "ugh...I think im hallucinating from stress..."

"Emilia are you okay?" Kitty asked as she saw emilia with her face in her paws.

Back with Aoi he was happily laughing while enjoying his new roof jumping skills

"Wohoo! Hahaha! Im got some early payback! And it seems those laxatives I gave him yesterday are realy taking affect Arsene." Aoi said as he did a tripple somersault off one roof.

"Hahaha indeed summoner im happy to see you using your skills so freely. But you should keep using it to a minimum...we dont want to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves.." Arsene argued bringing Aoi back to his senses as he stopped a block awa from is school.

"Right...sorry I was just a lil excited there. Man if morgana-san saw me doing this in broad day light she punish me like any teacher would normaly do haha-ackk!" Aoi shouted In pain as a familiar cat fist hit him on the head.

"Moron...a thief never uses his skills in daylight unless truly necessary..." morgana said sternly while keeping her fist on Aoi' head. Giving him a painfull nuggy.

"Gomennasai...mona-san..." translation im sorry mona-san. Is what Aoi said while clutching his sore head as a anime bump formed.

Lunch break 11:00 am

Aoi and the gang were making their way to the school roof they happily named HQ. While they had their lunch there Maria and Carlos were staring at the large bump on Aoi's head.

"Dude where did you get that bump? Looks pretty painful." Carlos commented.

"Are you sure your okay Aoi-chan?" Maria asked concerned.

"Daijyobu...desu..." (im okay) Aoi said while eating his lunch with anime teary eyes...

Thats when Carlos and Aoi saw Maria buldging bag.

"Maria what are you carrying? You seems to be carrying a lot more stuff than usual?" Aoi asked while Maria started to sweat nearvously as she looked away for a second.

"Just being prepared..." before anyone could question Morgana appeared infont of the group.

"Im glad everyone is finally assembled. We can start talking buisness on our plan to steal...joshua's heart!" Mona said with her mouth full while eating her hamburger."

"Its hard to take you seriously when you talk like that grandma-aaack!" Carlos shouted as the camera zoomed out to the school.

"Who you calling grandma you brat?..." morgana said giving carlos the stink eye as he clutched his head in pain.

"Damm you hit hard! Aahhh...that stung!" Carlos whinned while lying on the ground clutching his head in pain. Aoi gave a look of symphaty while Maria just sighed.

"Idiots..." Maria commented "So morgana-san? Whats this plan you were talking about? Stealing Joshua heart? ...cause if it involves me flirting with him im so out! " Maria sternly said while mona let out a long laugh.

"Nah! Nothing like that kiddo! Trust me my plan does not involve that. What i simply mean is that were going to reform that bastard and make him admit his sins..."Morgana said suprising our little group.

"Make that bastard admit his own crimes!? Dont pull our leg ol-Morgana-san?" Carlos quickly corrected himself as he saw morgana's fist near his face.

"Im not lying...as you all saw. Joshua views this school as his palace...his own pride and joy. The school in the metaverse is the representation of his twisted desires in a physical form...they are deeply rooted to the depths of his heart...if the palace vanishes...so does his desires...a palace is a manifestation of one's distorted desires...without them he be pretty weak hearted." another shocker for everyone.

"Without...his dark desires...he will develop conscience...unable to bear the weight of guilt from the sins he has commited...he may no longer desire to harm others...but his crimes still remain and he had to face them head on..." Aoi said out loud...getting nod of approval from morgana.

"Your quick to the up take Aoi...as expected of my number one apprentice!" Morgana said proud while Aoi gave her a somewhat emberassed smile.

"Im your only apprentice mona-san." Morgana realized that too and started rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh right! Right!...anyway like Aoi here- " suddenly Mona-san was interrupted by carlos.

"Are yoy serious!? If we wipe out the nightmare palace then that bastard will confess to his sins!? That for real!? H-he turn good...but will that be realy getting back at him to what he has done..." carlos commented feeling unsure.

"Like Aoi said...if he has a conscience he be unable to bear the weight of his guilt...he be forced to live with what he has done in hopefully a nice damp cell...I think its a fitting punishment" Maria said with anger in her voice. Aoi and Carlos knowing her history with Joshua they couldn't realy blame her for holding grudge.

"Like Aoi and Maria said carlos. Erasing the existence of the palace is essentialy cleansing the twisted desire in a person's heart...joshua will be forced to have a change in heart to wich he be forced to face the weight of his own sins! He will confess them himself and try to beg for forgiveness...which I doubt he get but it's a start." Morgana explained getting some determine looks in our little groups faces.

"Heck yeah! That sounds awesome! So we just got to go back to that palace place and put a lot of Bombs or something and blow it away sky high! We can also use your persona too- " carlos ranted till Aoi cut him off.

"Carlos I am not going to become a real criminal...I wont bring bombs I could illegaly steal or purchase...especially to school. I never want to become a true criminal...besides I dont think Arsene and Zorro can destroy such a huge palace by themselves..." Aoi commented being very stern on the never desiring to be a criminal part.

"I have to agree with Aoi-chan there Carlos. Our aim is to make Joshua admit his crimes himself as well as prove Aoi is not a true criminal. We can't make Aoi start commiting crimes like getting bombs he can steal or buy from somewhere. It will only make things worse...which could only mean...you have a plan againts this do you mona-san?" Maria explained as Mona just gave them a big toothy smile.

"Of course I do...like I said. We are going to steal his heart!" Morgana said making a heart pose with her paw on her chest.

"Okay...is it me or do I dont get what you say ol-lady Mona!" Carlos corrected himself again as Mona placed her claws next to his face.

"Naturaly a person's twisted desires are given form in the metaverse. The palace is only the outer layer of joshua's heart. The shadows and walls of his palace are basicaly the defense system that perverted lion set up to ward of intruders from the true source of his desire...the thing he holds dearest his treasured desires." Mona explained getting confused reactions from the group listening to her.

"Sounds...complicated... please elaborate what you mean Mona-san?" Maria asked politely wich Mona just nodded in respone.

"Ask and you shall receive. As you know there is always a root to all forms of corruption. Pure Desires Don't just appear out of nowhere. Their is always a source to it all. Be it misunderstandings...power hunger. A distant memory or experience they cant let go. Even a certain material possesion they value most...That is the hearts treasure...within Joshua's palace lies the source of his dark desires. Take away that means the palace and shadows serve no purpose anymore and thus the whole place shall vanish leaving no traces of what we did. Not that it matters since the real world and shadow world counterparts have no real connections to their real selves so were safe from any basicaly cleanse his heart. We go on in and steal the treasure of his heart and make a clean get away that all." Mona explained.

"Steal...his heart's treasure...like I said I don't plan on becoming a real criminal at best...but-" Aoi said nearvous till mona spoke.

"Were not stealing anything in reality Aoi. There is no law on stealing anything from a world made by persons twisted desires. I would never ask any of you commit any true crime, But this isnt going againt any law in zootopia. Besides we be doing something good." Mona explains as Maria raises her paw. "Yes Maria?"

"I see your point...but im sure this involve some risk is there? Were stealing something from his heart...that means there has got to be a major risk to how we do it" Maria asked.

"Spot on as always Maria. Yes there is a major risk involved in stealing desires from others. Remember the syndrome that spreading through zootopia? With the sudden crime wave spreaing? Well it is no disease ill tell ya that...not a crime wave either..." Morgana explination suprised everyone.

"Wait...are you tellling me the the collaspe and feral syndrome along with the suden crime wave in zootopia is connected to the mataverse mona-san!?" Aoi wanting answers got Mona attention.

"Yes...in recent years the metaverse has just been a world of where the the desires of mammals are given form. But as of this year things have changed ...for some reason the shadows from the metaverse is starting to affect their real life counterparts. Those who suffer from feral syndrome have their twisted desires going overdrive. They have a incredibly strong urge to fufill their desires thats why they go feral doing anything they want to fufill those desires. This happens when the palace of those mammals grows too big and their desires go on overdrive." Morgana explained gainnig everyone attention.

"So those mammals on the news...the ones who go berserk suddenly is because of the metaverse!? The palace of their hearts grow too strong!?" Maria asked suprised.

"Yes...it's because their shadows grow too twisted and and powerful that they start posses their true conterpart in reality...fuelled only by one thing fulfilling their desires" Mona a revealed

"As for those who suffer from collaspe syndrome for them their desires vanish...something has forcefully removed their desires...a bieng without desires has no purpose to live... do you know the reason for their collapse? I think you get it now..." Mona smirked

Everyone contemplated for a momment till Aoi connected the dots in his head.

"Someone...is forcefully affecting metaverse...and is collecting the treasure in their hearts...while trying to exapand the twisted desires of everyone in zootpia!? Those that mean joshua- " Mona smirked and decided to cut in.

"Yep...Joshua is a jerk...but he wouldn't create any crime that could ruin his good name. Someone is encouraging the growth of his palace...because of this he is drowning himself to fufill his desires to act as some perverted king. There are few who can control their dark desires like Joshua very few can retain their sanity that they continue living a normal life. Both shadow and real life counterpart share the desire to fufill their desires. I call these mammals the embodiments of sins. Like Arsene said Joshua represents the sin Lust. And yes this all investigated myself for the past 5 years being in the metaverse.

"Being in the metaverse...wait Mona-san? Does that mean you been living in the metaverse for 5 years!?" Aoi asked quite shocked.

"Yep! I dont remember much why but I just woke up one day there. My persona awoke when i was attecked by shadows when I first awoke...I dont remember why but I all I can recall was I needed to investiagte the metaverse...it was like a order that replayed in my mind over and over again...i thought if I solved the case of the reality of the metaverse my missing memories might return...a lil bit came back but the rest is still a blur...all I can recall was my name and my mission...but soon enough I realized I can't do it alone. Againts all the shaows and the more powerful one's from the embodiment of sins. I could never fufill my mission on my own. I needed help and when I sensed Aoi awaken to his persona I decided to take the chance and ask for your aid...being with you stirred some memmories so my guess was spot on...working together to solve the mystery of the metaverse is clearing up my memories bit by bit." Everyone listened to Morgana carefully. Taking in every word she has said.

"But that doesn't answer Maria's question...like I said colapse syndrome happens when someone desires are forcefully taken...there is a chance taking the treasure from joshua's heart wil pretty much make him a living vegetable. But there is a chance he be just fine...embodiments of sins carry powerful twisted desires so even if we take his heart treasure he wont go into coma like the rest. He might retain his sanity but without his twisted desires he might have a change of heart. Cause even if we show our evidence againts his crimes. Once he Is out of jail he will just continue his crimes. But If we reform him this time others in the future wont face his wrath." Mona explained...this realy brought a thought to everyone's minds...

"Im not comfortable about the risk of the lion turning into a living vegetable...he may be a bastard but Im pretty sure truning him Into that is againts the law...even so I dont want him to hurt more innocent students just because his desires are going haywire...I need to think about this before I accept your offer Mona-san..." Aoi explained getting a nod from Mona.

"But of course! Im asking you kids to help me with something risky and dangerous! Your feelings for this are important to me. Ill give you by tommorow to think things through. We have a deadline to follow with your expulsions." Everyone just nodded in agreement till the lunch bells sounded.

"Lunch is almost over...guess we should discuss what info we gathered later..." Maria said.

"Mona-san? I did say I needed more training for my persona abilities. If possible can you accompany me back to Joshua's palace for some trainning? I know taking Joshua's treasure might be our best choice to stop his crime wave...but maybe their are others ways...I wont know till I actualy explore the metaverse myself." Aoi asked supirsing his two friends.

"You want to return to that hell hole!? Are you crazy Aoi-chan!? We barely escaped with our lives last time!" Maria said trying to convince her best friend not to return to the metaverse.

"It will be fine Maria...like mona-san said we need to take some risk...and it might clear my thoughts on whether or not Mona-san's plan is reasonable or not. Besides I need to train my persona ability if I want to face my journey for freedom..."Aoi said looking quite serious.

"Your journey? Aoi what do you mean a journey for freedom?" Maria asked concerned.

"If your going there then ill come too!" Carlos shouted his resolve to the group.

"Carlos are you nuts!? We don't have persona's! We can't fight in the metaverse!" Maria tried to reason but Carlos stayed strong.

"Yeah I know that...but im not about to let the one who literaly save our lives go in it alone! Aoi has become my friend too you know! I want to help him as best as I can! Besides im not the only one with a grudge againts that perverted lion..." Maria was shocked to hear Carlos resolve...while Aoi and Mona both knew what he was thinking...

"Carlos...so you know who gave those inju-" Aoi was cut off by Carlos.

"I knowof course...it aint hard to figure out who is ring master in all this...normally I wouldn't bother with a jerk like him...but if e is after ky friend's then to hell with that jerk! No ome messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Carlos said determined.

"It's not just for me isn't it Carlos?..." Aoi concluded.

"Yeah...if we had the time I could tell you what happened to my old socer team...but ill save that for later..." carlos finished clenching his fist.

Aoi felt more determined to end Joshua's reign of terror. Maria on the other hand just sighed in defeat. She knew she cant convince these guys to rethink their plans. She just reached into her bag and tosses something to Carlos.

"Woah!? What the heck was that for Maria-wait...isn't this!? A police baton!?" Carlos said on closer expection Maria gave him a heavy duty police baton. It was colored black and had the ZPD logo on the rubber grip.

"Yeah we lre going to need some protection if were going to that hell hole...I had a feeling you all want to go back and Investigate so I came prepared..." Maria said while she pulled out a bunch of gear from her bag.

Everyone saw that all were official ZPD legal gear police men would use. A couple of police batons, some high voltage tazers and electric stun guns, pepper spray bottles, some cylinder like devices with warning labels, and even some bullet proof armor and protective padding. There was also a first aid kit included. Aoi and Carlos were impressed by her readiness for the mission but...Aoi was feeling a little nearvous...

"M-maria? Why do you have alot ZPD police gear with ya? Where did you even get these?..." Aoi asked fearing the worse...Maria simply looked the other way feeling a lil guilty...

"Ugh...lets just say dad had some...extra stuff around he was going to throw away- and lets just say im making use of it!" Maria said trying to change the subject.

"M-m-maria?...is your dad...ugh.." Aoi gulped fearing the worst occupation for Maria's father to have...he was actually starting to sweat bullets anime style. Even Maria was starting to sweat nearvously unable to meet Aoi's eyes.

Morgana and Carlos were just watching feeling the tense atmosphere between them getting worse.

"Should we...help them morgana?" Carlos asked while Mona just nodded.

"Okay guys! Lets just meet after your classes! Lunch is almost over finish up your snacks and lets meet up later!" Morgana said catching both Aoi and Maria's attention.

"Crap! Im going to be late! I can't be late again!" Aoi ate the rest of his lunch as fast as he can.

"Come one guys! Lets hurry!" Aoi took the leadcwhile carlos folowe behind.

"Mona-san please look after my stuff! I cant bring my gear to all my classes! See ya!" Maria followed staright after. Morgana left behind just giggled at the kids reactions.

"Well...at least this mission will be quite fun with this rowdy bunch...now" Morgana started fitting everyting into her bottomless unitliy bags. "Time to clean up and wait for those kids!"

"My lady? Are you sure about this...Aoi and his friends may have potential but they are just children...this could be very dangerous." Zorro spoke from within.

"I know Zorro...but I won't be able recover my lost memories without them. Besides im not planning on using them like tools never...ill protect everyone one of them on our missions and keep them safe. Ill train them to the best of my abilities. Besides im sure Aoi has his reasons to accept his new abilities so readily...whatever that is hurting him so ill give some speial attention." Morgana spoke in motherly like tone. Zorro smilled under his mask.

"Maternal instincts...well you always wanted a child and I can see you grew fond of the kids because of that. Dont worry ill shall protect them as well train Aoi and Arsene to be proffesional phantom thieves..." Zorro said encouraging bringing a smile to Morgana's face.

"Thanks partner..." Morgana thanked as she started packing Maria's gear.

After school 3:30pm

Like everyone promised after school they all headed to the roof where morgana was waiting. However what they weren't expecting... was seeing Morgana sleeping while sitting perfectly straight on a yoga mat. Her arms and legs were crossed and you can see one of Maria's police batons in her paw. She looked battle ready even in her sleep.

"Um...should we wake her? Im a little scared to approach her and try...I feel like she whack me in the head again!" Carlos whispered trying not to wake up morgana.

"Im not getting close to her...mona-san is nice and all helping us with our endevour but she still kinda scary." Maria said before Aoi took a step foward.

"Ill try..." Aoi carefuly he reached out his paw to touch her face but just when he was a inch away mona's eyes opened wide as she swung her baton at Aoi with incredible speed aimed at his head.

"Summoner look out!" Arsene warned as part of Aoi's face burned with blue flames as his left paw summoned his dagger in a burst of blue fire. He quickly lifted his dagger in a defensive position blocking Mona's attack with some effort. Aoi could feel the strenght within Moragana strike as he skidded back a few inches. It was then Morgana realized her mistake and instantly rushed over to Aoi as his daggers and persona flames vanish.

"Aoi are you alright!? Im so sorry! Its a battle instinct living in the metaverse filled with shadows and sleeping in that world Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Morgana in a worried tone said as she started checking Aoi for any injuries. But all she saw was Aoi was fine and smilling wide as he looked at his paws.

"Woah I summoned my own weapon in the real world and- wait!? Did you say you lived in the metaverse!?" Aoi asked shocked

"That explains your sleeping reflexes...who the freaking hell attacks like that in their sleep!? Terminator that is..." Carlos rambled on while Maria rolled her eyes.

"Seriously...you watch to many action movies...Im just glad Arsene reacted quick and helped defend Aoi-chan." Maria said relieved as she ran up to Aoi hugging one of his arms making his face blush a bit.

Morgana just laughed at their antics while she retrieved the police baton and tossed it back to carlos.

"Okay to answer one of your questions yes I do live in the metaverse. Like I said I cant remember much since awakening in that hell hole. Not even my own home so I pretty much had no choice. Better than living in the streets where mammals can bother me. At least with shadows I can beat them up and not go to jail." Moragna explained like it was no problem. The kids thought felt a little sympathy towards Morgana's condition.

"Forgive us lad but story time will have to be cut short. We need to venture to the metaverse and try to look for infiltration route for us to take if plan we execute my summoners idea to steal Joshua's treasure." Zorro explained getting everyone attention.

"Ah...a infiltration route you say sir Zorro? I understand going back and forth through Joshua's palace is quite time consuming if we take the same open route everytime letting enemy shadows slow us down and tire us out is not favorable. Having a shortcut to reach his hearts treasure with ease without being disturbed by the shadows is a viable plan...as thieves it's best for us to remain hidden in the shadows to steal away his heart treasure in secret..." Arsene said getting nod of understanding from Aoi.

"Yep like Arsene here said. If we do plan to execute my idea having a infiltration route ready is a good start. Is everyone ready?" Morgana asked them one at a time.

"Im just ready to beat some justice into that perverts shadow!" Carlos shouted.

"If Aoi is going I am too." Maria said smilling.

"Lets go then...to battle!" Aoi held up his phone as the navigation app started.

[Location found setting coordinates...Joshua's palace of lust confirmed. Transporting...]

The app voiced out as in a ripple of black and red stripes everyone found themselves back at the front gate of Joshua's Palace.

[Desitanation reached: Palace of lust be careful out there everyone.]

The app voiced out till Aoi placed it back in his pocket.

"Woah!?were realy freaking back in this hell hole! Wahhhh...this place is as sick as ever..." carlos commented as he saw the statutes of Joshua wearing only tight black underwear along with his red cape and crown. The statues were striking various poses trying to display his strenght as king.

"This place is a Image of how Joshua views the school. His distorted desires mold this place to suit his ideals so we cant really do much about his choice in decorations..." Morgana said in disgust watching the statue with the stink eye.

"What is this shit place supposed to be!? A comic book manga!?" -carlos complained.

"Ugh...this place makes me sick and gives me warning signals in my head..." Maria shivered as she felt a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Dont worry ill protect you from him and and his shadow Maria." Aoi said but his voice sounded deeper and smooth like silk. His new voice made Maria shiver but in a good way.

"Aoi you alright? Your voice sounds-OMG!?" Maria shouted getting carlos attention while he was spray paiting a moustache on joshua's statue.

"Woah!? Is there a enemy already Ma-wahhhhhhh!?" Carlos and Maria stared at Aoi who was in his phanthom thie mode. He was tall again looking like he was 18 years old now. He was wearing his black magician phanthom thief costume and white mask that hid his true identity. His eyes were also glowing bright yellow.

"So cool!" Maria Fan girl'd seeing her best friend look like some anime anti-hero eyes sparkling with tiny stars.

"Wait how did you change so fast dude!? Still looking cool though..." Carlos said impressed.

"Im not sure myself...I just found myself looking like this when I came too." Aoi said checking himself a bit even looking at his army knife that appeared in his gloved paw.

"Well you power had time to stabilize so of course it will take form when you enter this world Aoi" everyone saw Morgana back to her Cartoonish form just like when they first met her.

"These forms are disguises to hide our true identities from the biengs of this world. So makes sense we came to this world looking like this. This is our will of rebellion given form inthis world so wear it with pride." Morgana explain as everyone decided not to press on with questions as she began to unpack Maria's gear from her utility pockets.

"Summoner...partner...like Lady Mona said since your body has become accommodated to your new power your attire will not vanish like it did before. Wear it with pride as a symbol or your rebelion againts the wrong ideals of this corrupted world..."Asrene said sending a wave of confidence into Aoi making him smile.

"I wont disapoint you partner...ill see this journey to the end. Even if i have to look like some black magician...admittedly this is cool look for me!" Aoi said with strengthened resolve. But making everyone laugh at his last comment.

"Like Arsene said that disguise is your image of rebellion. So more gentleman thief suits you Aoi-chan. Your persona is the phanthom thief!" Maria said giggling.

"Take this seriously kids! Gear up you two! Its going to be dangerous in the palace. Me and Aoi will be fine our disguises form has protection againts the shadows it be good enough armor for now. But you two need to start putting these on." Morgana explained as Maria and Carlos needed not to be told twice.

Maria and Carlos start putting on their protective gear. The bullet proof vest wich was thick leather like armor, some padding and gaurds on thier arms and legs. Maria even brought some protective helmets with a dark screen hide half of thier faces like a were even given spare utility belts from morgana's stash thier weapons and gear. Carlos held his police baton readily while Maria held her electric tazer and stun gun ready.

"I feel so cool right now! It feels like cosplay!" Maria fan girl'd as she did cool poses with her gear.

"Hell yeah! Might not have a persona but I can bash that jerks head with this!" Carlos said swinging his baton around. Aoi just chuckled akwardly with a anime like sweat drop on his head. Morgana on the other hand just sighed feeling a little annoyed.

"Take this seriously you two! Its kill or be killed in the palace so keep your gaurds up at all times! Here is the plan you both follow right behind me and Aoi when we are not encountering any shadows. In battle you will act as support. Fighting directly and on ur own is forbidden without a persona to help you in battle and protect you from shadows your pretty much fragile china vases againts them so be careful and follow our lead." Morgana said as the two saluted together shouting.

"Mam yes mam!" Carlos and Maria said in unison as Aoi just laughed little at this scene.

"Okay then lets go!" Aoi shouted fist pumping the air everyone else following his lead.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRHHAAA!" Everyone heard a bloody shriek come from the palace. Maria jumped in shock into Aoi paws scooby-doo style as did Carlos to Morgana who seems unfazed. She dropped carlos on the floor and proceeds towards the palace gate.

"Oww!...damm lady...well at least the armor works didnt hurt as much "Carlos groaned gettin up from the ground.

"W-what was that scream just now!?" Maria asked while Aoi carried her carefully.

"Probably the slave puppets...remember those shadow puppets we encountered your first time here? Since joshua sees them as his slaves he is probably torturing the poor puppets right now. The real Joshua must be in another bad mood. His counterpart does this everytime when his real self is upset." Moragana explained getting some disgusted looks from everyones faces. "Follow me...I already had a short route mapped out when I first came here...before you know me being captured and all. Btw kids...while here dont call me by my full name. Use my code name mona"

Castle of lust underground prison

Back at the same dungeon Aoi, Carlos, Maria and Morgana had to endure. Morgana or by code name Mona ventured into the torture room to there horror they saw the cruel torment Joshua's shadow gaurds gave to the shadow puppets in joshua's castle. Some where whipped repeatedly by heavy chains, some where forced to run on a giant master wheel avoiding the pointed spear of some shsadow knights who would pierce their back if they slowed down. There was also some puppets forced into streching tables where their bodies would be forcefully stretched and ripped apart like dolls. The worse were the female puppets. Unlike the males one's their torment was behind closed metal doors. But you can hear their cries for help and painful moans. This downright disgusted and infuriated our group to see how corrupted Joshua's heart has truly become. This only made them wantbto rebel evenbmore againts joshua's tyranny.

"Now you truly see how Joshua views his fellow classmates and how he treats them...horrible Isn't it?" Morgana asked while they were hidding above the torture room. Watching behind some wooden boxes stacked up.

"He is not a monster..he is a true demon now..." Aoi commented as he watched with fury.

"How horrible...I even recognise some of those uniform designs...Joshua's puppets realy do mimic real life mammals he has tortured..." Maria said holding her Mouth with pitty as he watched the puppets torment.

"I think we seen enough...Mona can you show us this infiltration route you said?

"Alright follow me then kids. And Aoi...let me show you how I fight shadows in this world~."Morgana said using her teacher smirk. Aoi only nodded smiling.

Back in Zootopia grand station

Another train had just arrived at the station and peculiar pair exited the train. One of them was a silver fur colored shiba Inu wearing black tux. He was wearing silver glsses with a colorful band on the side. He had a katana in some case. His eyes were pure silver and looked like a attractive japense citizen. What was most noticable was his red arm band that read S.H.S. written in bold black also had a Dead pan expression as he looked around the station.

"So this is the famous Zootopia. It's a nice place with a wide range of animal diversity." The shiba inu said. As his partner came to his side. She seems seems to be a lioness wearing a beutiful sky blue dress. She had a weird red headphone like device that looked like they had gears moving inside...she had beautiful golden brown fur and her eyes were sky blue but they didnt seem like normal eyes...they almost seemed robotic like lenses. She also wore a similar red arm band.

"Misturu-san did say Zootopia was famous for it's message equality to all species. Beacuse of this the natural diversity of animals is quite a wide range species. A estimated 167 different species live here in zootopia peacefully Narukami-san." The lioness said in a robotic like voice.

"It's hard to belive there is shadows here Aigis-san...to think the shadow world has moved to america is quite problem...hopefully Igor's prophecy has been fuffiled and a new persona user of the Fool arcana has been born." The shiba inu named narukami said in a serious tone as they walked out the station.

"Igor-san will not let us down. As you all know every time the shadow world reopens it gate to the world it brings a new era of chaos to reality. With past incidents that both happened in japan. Specifically Tasumi port island and Yasogami Inaba Mitsuru created the S.H.S to eliminate any threats caused by the shadow world that is our mission Narukami-san." Aigis explained scanning the area around them. "I do detect traces of shadow residue around the city. Particularly within the citzens own bodies."

"Than Igor-san's prediction has begun...hopefully the new group of persona users choosen by Igor have already taken action. We need to help them as much as possible." Narukami said in a serious tone straightening his glasses.

"Indeed that is part of our mission but remember Narukami-san. We cannot directly Interfer with The new Fool arcana users tale. He has to face the trials of his journey againts the shadows on his own. We are only here to give him assistance when truly needed." Aigis said contijuing her scan of the area with her robotic eyes.

"I remember...he has to face this like all of us using his own group of trusted friends abilities..." Narukami grabbed his phone from his pocket opening the screen to show a detailed document with a picture of Aoi. "Aoi kurusu...what new tale of the Fool Arcana will your write on your journey?..."

Castle of lust underground prison

After following Morgana's secret infiltration path. They reached te same prison area they escaped last time. They made it back to the hallway where they saw some shadow standing guard in it's masked knight form. Morgana slowly approached the shadow from behind. She hid in the shadows carefully hidding her presence and when shadow turned it back to her lowering it gaurd she jumped onto it's shoulders and ripped off its mask with incredible strength.

"Show me your true form!"

"RIIIIP! SPLOOSH!"

From the black sludge two Pyro jacks and a pixie appeared as they roared out in pain.

"Wraaahhhh! Hoo-w dare you rip of hee mask you cat! Your going to pay-" Pyro jack didnt get to continue as it Zorro's rapier pierce through it's head

"Blow them away! Zorro!" Morgana commanded as Zorro casted its wind blast attack from within the pumpkin shadows head. Making explode in a fury of wind.

"Noooooooo! Hee-ally! Die hoo son of a b-" The second pyro jack didn't get to finish as Arsene grabbed its head with with clawed hand. Clenching it tight.

"Ravage him! Arsene!" Aoi commanded his persona.

"With pleasure...partner" Arsene said with sadistic glee as It slowly crushed the pumkin shadows head with it claws. Smilling from it's burning mask with glee.

Carlos and Maria nearby were slightly Intimidated as they watched Arsene and Zorro execute thier enemies with gruesome fashion. But they had to focus on battle they were sharing againt the pixie left behind.

"How dare you go againts king Joshua's reign! Don't you understand his greatness meanies!" Pixie tried to slap carlos but he sinply doged.

"Greatness my ass! He Is nothing but lame criminal!" Carlos whacked the pixie's head with the metal police baton he got.

While pixie was trying to recover from the pain Maria attacked fron behind using her high voltage tazer to shock the Pixie. It roared in pain before bursting into shadow sludge.

"Like we will never recognize him as the king of anything little fairy..." Maira said deactivating her tazer.

"And that's how you do a successful ambush! It's a valuable technique to use againts shadows while in their masked forms." Morgana was teaching again. As she dusted off her paws.

"Aoi good reflex to summon Arsene to defend me. Carlos and Maria good team work defeating that shadow!" Morgana praised our group who felt proud of themelves. The persona's knowing they werent needed returned to their respective masks.

"Rememeber to stick to the plan. When stronger shadows appear you two keep your distance and attack using her ur longer range gear. Aoi and I will take the front line." Morgana was leading till she grabbed something from her utility belt. She pulled out a three guns and a large cartoonish sling shot.

"Here...the modern pistol for Aoi. The shot gun for Carlos and the sniper riffle for Maria." Morgana said handing them the gear.

"Mona-san are you realy giving usbreal guns!? Aint that too dangerous?...although these seem helpful..." Aoi said as he admired his new pistol.

"Wooohhhoho! Oh yeah! Were talking buisness now againts those shadow scum!" Carlos said pretending to shot some shadows with his shot gun.

"Wait...these are nothing but model guns!?" Maria said suprising everyone. "This is just a realistic looking gun. Top quality though...impressive. it's hand crafted amazing...whoever did made thi is quite the master." Maria said examining it with a trained eye getting a questioning look from Aoi and Carlos.

"Ahaha...dad likes to collect model guns...so I kinda..well you know..." Maria said getting Aoi to feel so nervous that he went a little pale thinking of Maria's father.

"Okay enough teen romance you two. Meet the parents stage is still far off." Morgana teased while carlos gave her a high paw smirking. Our two best friends started blushing hard.

"So not like that!" Aoi tried to denied blushin again while Maria looked away feeling shy.

"Sure buddy sure...so Mona? What the deal with the fake guns? I doubt carrying these pieces of useless plastic be any use in battle." Carlos asked.

"Trust me stinky. When we fight the next shadow you will see how this truly work...and here they come." Before carlos could complain about the group saw a shadow knight charging at them.

"Hault intruders!" The knight burst into black ooze turning into a pair of incubus to Maria and Morgana's disgust. Seeing the phalic demons.

"Okay so creepy! And so wrong in so many ways! READY! AIM!" Everyone points their guns at the shadows while morgana uses her slingshot. "Fire!" The group started shooting a hail storm of bullets from their model guns. Making their enemied look like swiss cheese with all the holes in their bodies before they vanished.

"Woah...that was awesome!" Aoi said admiring his gun even more.

"Heck yeah man! They fired real bullets that was killer!" Carlos jumped up to high paw Aoi.

"Wait, wait, wait!? How is that even possible!? These are just realistic looking model guns!? How did they fire real bullets!?" Maria asked in shock.

"Another thing about the metaverse. Anything looking realistic enough becomes real. This is a land of desires so anything we carry here becomes real if we desire so. Same for my utility bags. They were just some toy when I made them but I needed to carry more gear so I desired them to be likea bottomless bag and suprisingly they took on that desire. Thats when i learned about that property of this world. Don't worry though for none persona users. Anything like those model guns wont work in reality. For persona users though they can choose when their items become real or not." Morgana said playing with her sling shot.

"Wait! That dosent explain how your damm sling shot shot out those pellets like bullets!" Carlos asked still not convinced.

"Likei said items take the properties of whatever desire. Besides I had this slingshot since I came here! Its a reliable weapon!" Carlos said frustrated.

"Well it benifits us anyway so I dont mind." Aoi said picking up some treasure left behind by the shadows. He got 4 thousand dollars and shared them evenly with everyone. He even got some extra medicine and some kind of shadow parts.

"Hell yeah! Getting paid! I can buy that new sneakers ive been wanting!" Carlos said looking at his cash wad.

"I can buy alot of new anime CD's with these!" Maria said eyes sparkling.

"Dont waste money kids! Save it for a rainny day. If we have time i can show you the place I buy my gear and trust me being in the metaverse with quality equipment can save your life. Oh and Aoi save those shadow parts. They become great material for the shop owner i know. He can make quality gear with later." Morgana said proud.

"Okay then guess I know where im spending my savings." Aoi said pocketing his cash into wallet. And taking the shadow parts into his utility belt pocket.

"Better not let your gaurdians see that cash Aoi. They might grow suspicious." Morgana warned as they heard metal foot steps of the other gaurds.

"Seems the other shadows are getting close lets hurry and move on im sure we will alert more guard's if they see us here. Follow me!" Morgana lead our group out of the underground prison.

Castle of lust passage way

Our phanthom thief gang were hidding at the momment as they were avoiding some knights who were following them.

"Any signs of the intruders?" One of the knights asked their fellows. Our group held their breath so they cannot be heard.

"Negative. The intruders escaped the underground prison twice. Im sure their on the upper levels of the castle. We better keep them away from the disciplinary chamber of love. Lord Joshua is venting out some stress there."

"Dammit...if more of those rebels appear our days are numbered! The one's with the personas are most dangerous. Im sure the others chasing them earlier are gonners." One of the shadow knights said.

"Sigh...cant argue with ya there. Even I don't want to meet them. But orders are orders we got to find and kill the rebels!" The knights started running to the underground prison. When the no more gaurds can be heard our group started coming out of their hidding places.

"Thats was close..." Maria said pocking her head out of large vase with some fake flowers and dirt on her helmet.

"Dammit! I choose a cramped hidding spot!...gack!..Achoo!" Carlos came out from under a couch. Sneezing as the dust was inhaled into his nose.

"Does this armor make me look fat?" Aoi said as he opened up the helmet of his metal suit he wore as a disguise.

"Enough of that kiddos!" Morgana said as she came from behind a statue of joshua striking a pose. Since the statue was the same size as her she just posed behind it perfectly. "We learned where Joshua's shadow is hidding so some kind of chamber best if we can beat some sense into him if possible" Morgana said as the group started coming out of their hidding spots following Morgana closely behind. Trying to avoid the guards as they approached the Disciplinary chamber of love...or at least thats what the damm sign says written with glowing neon lights.

"This place just screams warning signals in my head..."Maria commented seeing the chamber doors and sign.

"This just pisses me off! If we can beat up that jerks shadow I be satisfied!" Carlos said angered.

"Mona-san? Why contact Joshua's shadow directly? I though we were after a infiltration route to his treasure." Aoi asked.

"Just testing out our strenght. To see if two persona users are enough to fight his shadow...besides even if we did reach the treasure we will have face him eventualy. Stay alert kids...were going into a big fight if Joshua is feeling the rage from someone's prank..." Mona gave Aoi the I know what you did look. Aoi just whistled looking away while sweating. In the end they opened the door tofhe chamber...and what they saw was pure torture...

Everyone saw multitude of guards torturing student puppets. They were whipping them with chains, using metal bats and pipes to beat down students, there was also some knights sexualy molesting some of the female puppets. They didn't even care if the puppets were screaming in pain for mercy. What caught their attention most was Joshua sitting on a throne all high and mighty looking at his own chaos with glee.

"This is horrible...has Joshua realy done this all!?" Maria said putting her paws closer to her mouth.

"He is a demon...if the palaxe reflects his true heart then no doubt he tortured students like this..." Aoi said disguested. Getting his dagger ready.

"And look the so called perverted king is standing all high and mighty on his throne! " morgana said in disgust watching Joshua enjoy his crimes like a T.V. show.

Carlos on the other hand was enraged! He spotted some puppets of small animals in soccer uniforms tied down by the arms as knight were beaten up, their legs broken and bleeding. Image's of his own legs being broken by some gang flashed in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore as his burning rage was set on Joshua.

"Bastard! Is this what you did to my team!" Carlos called out putting a stop to all the actions of the knights. They saw our group and causing Joshua to rise from his throne and veiw our group with anger.

"So you escaped my guard's... expected they were useless againts you worthless lot. How dare you defy me! The king of Alcatraz academy!" Shadow Joshua shouted s his knight made a defensive line around him.

"What you expect douchebag? We got a bone to pick with you and stress to relief. I can say your on the top of the list of mammals I want to beat to a pulp you perverted lion." Morgana declared poiting her saber blade at Joshua who showed a hint of fear.

"Our school is not your castle you damm lion! It does not belong to you! Its belongs to everyone seeking a bright future! You dont have the right to take that way from anyone their dreams and futures just because you dont see them worthy of it in your views!" Aoi declared brave as he can be.

"Your work has brought the school fame but im damm sure it can do without you! You shall pay for harming all those innocent students! Because of your selfishness!" Maria declared.

"My old team...they gave up their dreams because of you! They cant play anymore with their injuries! One of my surviving team mate told me everything he knows!" Everyone looked towards Carlos.

"He told me...a old friend who was adopted long ago..." suddenly the room changed showing what looks like a memory... the shadow gaurds and puppets vanished to Joshua's suprise. It was carlos holding a thropy with a team of small mammals. The banner said little league champions team underdogs. Carlos and his old team were smilling happily proud of their accomplishment. A weeiner dog walked up to carlos with excitement in his eyes.

"Captain! We won! We actualy won!" The weiner dog celebrated.

"We sure did buddy! I told ya even the underdogs can rise up!" Younger Carlos said smilling.

"Go Underdogs!" Carlos team shouted holding the trophy up high...at a distance they could see Joshua staring at the team of apex predetors saddened by defeat and Carlos team joy...he sneered at them and brought up his cellphone

"What is this a memory!? From carlos!?" Aoi asked.

"The metaverse is a land of desires...reflected by the guess Carlos want to show what happened to his old team...and what joshua did..." Morgana explained as they watch the room go black as the Image of buddy the weinner dog remained infront of them..he looks horrified...

"when had just won that little league championship. My team and I were invited by your family to celebrate the occasion...they saw no problem in it since you were one of the sponsors of the game. They saw it as nothing but a normal party...heck they invited me their captain to join even when I told them I smelled something fishy about this...that was my mistake to let them go on ahead and enjoy themselves! My surviving friend told me to what realy happened!" Carlos stared back at joshua eyes burning with rage.

"Carlos. ..dont tell me Joshua!?" Maria asked shocked.

"Yeah...joshua invited them...and at a secluded location he saw my team beat up in a bloody mess! I knew somethig was fishy so he listened to my warning...but he followed them to make sure...but it was too late that night! And thats what he saw it all! You and your goons started beating up my team! Just because they were just mammals you see below the food chain!" This shocked everyone inthe room. Shadow Joshua just smilled seeming pleased.

Buddy was clucthing his head in pain. As the memory of what he saw appeared in the room...

"Is Buddy's memmory connected to this place!?" Maria asked

"Most likely...since Buddy was there to witnesses what happened his desire should be able to linger in this this place...to show everyone the truth..." Zorro explained. "Disciplinary chamber of love...may not only be related to the school but to that place Joshua lead Carlos old team to their unhappy ending.

Like the memory showed everyone on the team being mercilessly beaten up by Joshua's lion goons They saw buddy and Joshua ordered them to hunt him down. Buddy ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him...he slipped and landed near a old river...covered in mud. He quickly hid himself using the mud as camaflouge...when he saw the laions leave he was left crying...

"Why...why did this had to happen to us...we just achieved our goal...our dream...captain..." Buddy grabed his cellphone and called up Carlos.

In some place called lil sporuts orphanage...carlos was sitting in his room alone...

"I wonder if the guys are enjoying themselves..." Carlos said playing with his soccer ball using his legs with skill. Thats when his phone rang...and he heard the shocking news.

The memmory shifted to a hospital where carlos was crying his eyes out...his entire team was hospitalized...beaten up so badly as bandages wrapped around their body. Especially their legs in casts and supports...

Some policemen and detectives were listening to buddy's story but they didn't listen... they seem convinced Joshua family had a clean record and went to investigate elsewhere. The doctors came in to talk to carlos...

"Excuse me? Are you their team leader?" Asked a bear doctor with a sad look. Behind them was deer in a nun's dress crying nearby... this alarmed Carlos...

"Y-yeah...doc please tell me...will they be okay!? Will they be able to play again!?" Carlos begged.

"Im sorry Carlos...but" The doctor explained how far and how serious their injuries were...unless some expensive treatment could be paid...they wont be able to play anymore...carlos and buddy just cried...and cried...the nun kept blaming herself for this...

"My team...they can't recover...the medical treatment they need is freaking expensive! Being orphans in poor orphanage we did not have the money to help them...we cant do anything to your family because of your own wealth! We tried to file a case of what happened to my team! But somehow the case kept getting thrown away Ignored because they wouldn't accept it no matter what in court of law...I realized then you...you were bribbing them with money to keep your good name weren't you..."Carlos asked Joshua as he smirked...the memory of him paying certain law officials dirty money to keep silent about the Incidents...as nothing but a random gang rumble...

Soon enough the memory shifted to Carlos and buddy running away in the streets. Carlos was running with such speed suprising everyone.

"Carlos...how are you running so fast...you always limped when you walk or run...did this memory show-" Aoi saw the memory shift to Carlos and buddy running from a bunch of lions. They hid in a old alleyway behind a dumpster panting hard for breath.

"Captain...it that same group again! This is bad...they..they!-" Carlos silenced Buddy by grabbing his shoulders.

"Listen buddy...they are sure to catch up sooner or later with us...ill catch their attention and you run away as fast as you can back to the orphanage!" Carlos declared.

"N-no! Captain I cant leave you! I can't sacrifice you like that! Didn't we all had the dream to make It to the big soccer leads together!?" Buddy shouted hugging him tight. Carlos hugged back...with a determined look as he looked back to Buddy.

"Buddy...listen up...their is nothing we can do now...the teams Injured and we can't pay for thier treatment...you alone and I are fine...we carry the will of our team...our dream in our hearts...I cant let them take this away from us...and judging by the situation...they wont stop till they crush our spirits...your getting adopted today and you will be moving out of town safe...from them...please buddy...just leave this to me...if they find me and see the captain go down im sure they wont pursue you anymore...carry out victory for us...u can carry our dream for us." Carlos said with tender words...thats whe he saw a bus come by...he didnt hesitate to toss buddy into the bus as it was about to leave.

"Carlos!" Buddy shouted from within the bus looking through the window

"Go fuffil our teams dream for us!" As the bus left Carlos grabbed the lions attention away from the bus...they chassed Carlos into the alleyway...to where the beat him up merciless like his team...they left him on the ground beaten up and broken...crying.

"That...that's what..Joshua did to you and your soccer team!?" Aoi asked in disbelief and anger...

"Yeah Bro...thats the truth...Now even I cant fuffil my sports dream because of this bastard!" Carlos shouted poitinng at Joshua who was smirking.

"Well what did you expect...vermin beating noble animals is a Insult to our kind! I had a right to correct their actions! Vermins stay vermin! And they should not rebel againt us nobler animals! Yeah that true! I invited them over...to discipline them...unfortunately you did not attend...and that other team mate of yours came in late...now how brave and noble of you to sacrifice your dream and talent to save your precious team mate! It disgust me to see such vermin like a skunk display this trait..." Joshua said in disgust...

"I may have gave up my dream but im willing to give up to protect my friends! Buddy and rest of teams were orphans with a dream and just when we thought that they could reach it! You took it away from us! I wont forgive you! As former team captain ill beat you up you douchebag!" Carlos charged at Joshua Baton ready. Joshua snapoed his finger as a giant golden shadow knight appeared raising it sword to strike Carlos.

"Carlos look out!" Aoi charged pushing Carlos away to block the Attack with his dagger...he stood strong for a second till he was overpowered by the giant sword and was sent flying back painfuly againt the wall near them.

"Gack!..."Aoi said coughing out some blood from the impact before landing on th ground.

"Aoi!" Maria rushed to his side while korgana looked infuriated.

"Aoi! Carlos! You bastard!" Morgana charged ready to attack with her saber till more shadow knights in their normal silver armor knocked her back painfully. Morgana was on the ground injured...

"Aoi bro! Mona!" Carlos said getting up seeing the horror of what Joshua knight did to his friends.

"Poor Vermin...don't you see this is all your fault..."Joshua ranted.

"What did you say bastard!?" Carlos asked enraged.

"It's your fault...you knew I had plans againts you're team but you didn't bother to stop them...just left out a warning...I know you just didn't like animals who lived higher class lives...I know I read your file...you hated animals from higher classes because being a orpahn your as poor as dirt...thats where you belong don't you see vermin...your team's dream was nothing more than a dangerous goal...you knew the high class teams that join the teams would bear grudges againts you...yet tou took it upon yourself to carry your teams dream to its unfortunate demise...don't you get it...vermin stay vermin...not matter what you do...try to rebel againts that world's truth and you get cut down...it your fault for trying...captain carlos..."smilled Joshua seeing Carlos shocked reaction...as the golden knight approached his side.

"Your wrong...I didn't make any mistakes...I wanted what was best for my team...I wanted to carry them to victory...thats all"...carlos said trying to denie Joshua's words..

"You have no rights to say anything Joshua!" Everyone saw Aoi stand up with some of Maria's support.

"I can see Carlos team realy worked hard for their dream!" Aoi shouted as the memory of them winning the thropy reappeared.

"Yeah..look at those bruises and bandages..."Morgana said getting up painfully holding her arm. The memory zoomed in to show how Carlos team had various bruises and bandages on them.

"Those are the marks of those who worked hard for their dream..."maria commented...

"Guys..."Carlos said as his memories shifted to the many day of intense soccer training he and his old team didm with carlos supporting them through out the entire time. Till they finaly won the championship.

"You call this digusting? You realy need a reality check and get of your spoiled ass throne...sure Carlos and his team were poor orphans but they had a dream a dream to fuffil..their innocent desire...while you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth they worked hard to fuffil their dream. You just sat around and got everything you wanted without much effort talk about lazy...trust me your not disgusted because their poor or vermin as you call them...your jealous cause they made their life more worth while than you!" Aoi shouted shocking Joshua as his eyes glowed with anger.

"Joshua...your nothing but a spoiled brat thinking you rule the world...and thinking that things revolve around ya all the time! New flash that not the case!" Maria shouted.

"Carlos and his team did what they needed to move into a brighter future...for their goal. While you just live off your family success. Carlos team lived off their effort and hard work...Your nothing...nothing without your wealth...Carlos is life if worth more than your damm ideals" Morgana said with resolve.

"Everyone..." Carlos watched his freinds stand beside him."

"Carlos acted like his team charoit and carried them to victory...even if it was temporary one he carried them all the way there as team captain...you disgraced his teams efforts and dreams just because you can accept them...ask me personaly the only noble animal I see here is Carlos...as for vermin all I see that fits discription is you!" Aoi shouted agrily ready to protect his friend.

"Your wrong! I am king! I can do whatever I want! Im a choosen being! Who rules everyone into a bright future! I won awards! I made out school famous! I am the ruler of the future! Vermin who soil my effort have no place in my perfect world!" Joshua argued"

"So you just use you fame..sucess of your family and do whatever you want to use and harm others bastard!?" Carlos said with resolve. "Im sick and tired of High class mammals like you thinking they can do whatever they want to us little guys just because we live different lives! Im tired of it! Im tired of you hurting my friends! And my New friends too! Joshua! I swear with all my being to destroy your tyranny and get revenge to to what you did to all of us! I will carry everyone to victory!" Carlos shouted as his voice echoed around the room returning it to it's normal form as the so called love chamber.

"I feel it...a new ally is born!" Arsene and Zorro shouted suprising Everyone as carlos they saw carlos began to grasp his heart in pain.

Badum!

"Urk! Gaahhh!" Carlos grunted as his eyes turned golden as he began to trash around in pain. In the room you can hear the echo of some voice.

"You made me wait quite a while lad..you seek power correct? The power to carry your allies through the rough waves of this journey...since your team and yourself have been disgraced by this bastard! Why not hoist the flag of rebelion! And raise havoc upon those who try to stop our road to victory! Your other self exist within...time to let me out!

"Your right...lets hoist the flag of rebelion! And teach this bastard a lesson! Look out Joshua! Its time to payback!" Carlos announced as a skull mask apeared on his face from a burst of blue flames. As he began to rip it off slowly.

I am thou...thou art I...

There is no turning back!

We will carry the flag of rebelion wich carries everyone to victory!

The skull of rebelion is your mask hence forth!

"Dammit not him too! Stop that vermin now! Before he rips his mask off!" Joshua ordered his knight's to attack.

"Understood my lord! Cower in fear before the king of this domain!" The golden knight said leading the charge.

"It is you who should cower in fear fiend! The flag or rebelion ha been answered! A powerful storm is being conjured! Being pulled by the mighty Chariot wich opens up a path to victory! Even for just momment!" Arsene announced as Carlos ripped of his mask and everyone on Aoi's team watched with excitement.

"Igor was right...my most trusted allies...are my friends" Aoi muttered as he watched Carlos awaken to his persona. The blue flames surrounded carlos as it gave birth to his persona. Knocking away the knights with a burst of energy.

Carlo's persona was a powerful looking undead pirate. With a golden cannon for a hand, a pair of sabers on its chest riding a small but menacing looking pirate ship. It even had a mad grinning face on the bow. Carlos persona was ridding it like a skateboard floating in the air with chains behind it.

Carlos even took a new look too. Being the same height as Aoi. He had a unbuttoned up black and red jacket with a high collar and matching black pants, a pair of knee pads and elbow pads on his limbs, a pair of dark boots, a red ascot, he had yellow gloves with metal plates looking like some skeletal spinal cord and ribs on his back. It gave him the thug look dot mess with me or else he will give them trouble. And lucky for the team his rage was aimed at a certain lion infront of them.

"Shit another one! Now there is three of those vermin to deal with! Kill them all!" Josgua declared

"Right on Aoi bro! This freaking rooooocks! Looks like we can finally fight together now!" Carlos turned to fist bump Aoi who happily returned the gesture. The persona' Of Aoi and Carlos did the same thing immitating their summoners.

"Yeah Carlos...lets show this guy who boss..." Aoi said determined like carlos.

"Hey im here to you know? Am I just second priority to ya?" Morgana asked a little annoyed Carlos was ignoring her while Maria tried to calm her down.

"There, there mona-san" Maria tried to sooth her adult friend.

"Indeed me lad. I agree with your friend in the magicians suit! Time to show these sorry sods what happens when they mess with us my boy!" The pirate Aimed his cannon arm the golden shadow.

"Dont you dare defy us brat!" The golden shadow said transforming into another knight like figure sporting red armor and ridding a dark horse. The other shadow knights turned into black horse with two large horns on thier heads. The knight shadow and his goons tried to attack Carlos but then they realize their mistake as electrical energy rushed into Carlos Cannon.

"Fire In the hole! Captain kidd!

With pleasure lad! Eat my electroball!

A giant blast of lightning striked the Incoming shadows from Captain kidds arm cannon. The black two horned horses screamed in pain falling to the ground before bursting into ash. The red knight seemed more resilient as it stood there just a little injured.

"Gahh! What troublemakers you all are! Rebelling againts the king! Gahhh!" Red knight was struck by a fusion of Arsene shadow blade and Zorro's wind attack knocking off it's steed.

"Joshua's shadow is king here right? So Ill wreak havoc as much as I want!" Aoi declared getting his gun sending a hailstorm of bullets towards Joshua's direction.

"Wahhahahaha! Damm you overgrown ferret!" Joshua had to hide behind his throne wich was looking more like swiss cheese now to all the bullet holes Aoi left.

"Target found...aiming it just right" Maria took some distance using her sniper riffle aiming it as the red knights black horse she aimed at it's head and when she was in perfect position.

" FIRE!"Maria headshot the black steed killing it instantly. Much to the red knights displeasure.

"My steed! Noo! You shall all pay for that!" The red knight charged at Maria. But sadly for him Morgana was already there ready to guard with Zorro.

"I dont think so! Never raise you blade to a lady sir you dont have any manners a all!" Morgana commanded Zorro to slash the air with a powerful gust of wind. A blade of high pressured wind hacked off the the arm the knight was holding his spear. It cried out in pain holding is chopped arm.

"Waahhhhhh! My arm! Gaahhh!" The shadow knight started bleeding like gyser from it arm getting realy weak. Thats when it felt black shadow like tendrils wrapped around it in vice grip. Thats when he saw Aoi using Arsene shadow spell to bind him.

"Your not going anywhere sir...this is pay back for hitting into the wall with your damm sword! Carlos ready for the execution!?" Aoi asked as Carlos seemed pumped up about this that he held his baton tighter.

"You got it bro! Captin kidd!" Carlos commanded his persona who had a bony grin on his face. It flew back far away before charging straight on ahead towards the shadow knight.

"Your goin to feel this in the morning you pathetic excuse for a knight!" Captain kidd smashed his ship right in the shadow helmet caving it in as it was knocked back so strongly the shadow bind broke leaving it sprawled on the floor in incredible pain

"Why...I am a loyal...knight who serves king..Joshua...why have I...lost?" The red knight asked unable to get up in pain.

"Proves Joshua is nothing but a worthless scumbag you delusional knight..." Aoi said walking infont of the group Arsene floating above them.

"Well said Aoi thats the truth" Morgana praised Zorro standing beside her.

"You fought for the wrong side shits for brains...thats why you lost" carlos stated Captain kidd floating behind him.

"I couldn't agree more guys...now since the enemy is down why not we you know?" Maria asked the group who nodded in agreement.

"Enemy is down! Time for a All Out Attack!" Aoi declared as the next thing the red felt was world of pain. Everyone attacked at the same time, bullets, slashes, spells and even physical attacks from our group were it last sensations before bursting ino a pile of black goo staining the floor.

"Hah! Feel the power you perverted lion! We won that battle!" Carlos announced aiming his police baton at Joshua.

"How's that for so called vermin or is the big kitty a scaredy cat! Better watch out Joshua cause even if you apologize I will never forgive you ever!" Carlos was teasing seeing shadow Joshua get angrier by the second.

"Fools...why can't you get it into your skulls! I am king!" Joshua raised his arm as if beckoning someone. Thats too everyone shock they saw Catherine come in wearing...nothing but a thin two piece swim suit as she hugged Joshua side. Strange thing is she had a blank expression and glowing yellow eyes.

"C-cat-san!?" Aoi said nosebleeding a lil seeing her costume. As he looked away blushing he saw Maria give him a dangerous glare. Aoi shivered in fear bit seeing his best friend stare at him such a disapproval gaze.

"I recognize her! She's Emilia's friend! What she doing here in that costume!?" Carlos said unaffected by her costume.

"How do you know Cat and Emilia? And why aren't you affected by her costume unlike some other naughty boy I know..." Morgana watches as Maria continued to give Aoi her Frightening glare while has trying to hide his bleeding nose. While Aoi was trying and failing to calm down his enraged friend.

"Okay to answer your first question both girls are in my class...as for the other one...ugh...im not answering that..." Carlos looks away blushing looking nearvous.

"Wait...Does that mean you swing-" Morgana was cut off by joshua annoyed shout.

"Dont you dare ignore me like im not here watching you guys have some stupid conversation!" Joshua started to have tantrum. While everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah forgot your still there..."Aoi said sounding so unmotivated.

"Aoi were talking about this later..." Maria warned using her mothers dangerous tone making Aoi go pale again.

"Im done with our conversation either Carlos hehehe" Morgana teased Carlos who was blushing mad.

"Oh just zip it already old lady!" Carlos said blushing mad.

"I am not old! Im only 25!" Morgana complained

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Joshua shouted feeling forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah you big baby were looking at ya. As a observation report for my students here that is not the real Catherine." Morgana announced suprising everyone.

"Wait!? She is not real!?" Carlos shouted in shock.

"She's a puppet too ain't she?..." Aoi said nose wipped no longer feeling flustered knowing the Cat before them is just a illusion.

"I told you that this castle belongs to me! Everyone here wishes to love me! That is why I can do whatever I want as a reward!" shadow Joshua stated feeling proud of himself.

"Oh sure Everyone~ wants a perverted lion who cant even do his own laundry and is wearing nothing but some tighty whities and a overly designed bathrobe! To give them attention and love get real moron! You will never get married at this rate looking that idiot." Aoi smack talked yellow eyes flashing with glee seeing Joshua pissed off expression. Morgana, Maria and Carlos were silently trying to hold back their laughter after hearing Aoi response.

"Suddenly a bunch of shadow knights appeared surronding them. They were clearly out numbered by them.

"Shit we stayed here way to long...we gotta scram!" Morgana shouted as they covered each other backs.

"We are not running away! I can fight!" Carlos tried to compain but he was starting to feel the exhaustion returning to his normal uniform.

"Dammit!? No! Not now!" Carlos watched his persona disguise vanish as did captain kidd.

"Carlos your clearly tired like I was! It be dangerous to move on like this! Dont worry we can try tommorow...i promise you we will make Joshua pay for all he has done..."Aoi reasoned finaly convincing Carlos.

"Tch...fine! Lets escape!" Carlos reluctantly complied as Morgana grabed something from her utility belt.

"We will be back Joshua...count on it!" Morgana smashed four white orbs on the ground creating a giant smoke screen. When It cleared Joshua roared in anger seeing them Vanish without a trace.

After school Alcatraz 5:30 pm

Everyone landed onto the school roof or in other words their secret hangout. In a ungraceful fashion.

Bong!

Crash!

Oowww! Eeepp!

"You kids need to work on your landings hehehe." Morgana said elegantly landing on her feet in her normal black cat form. Wearing her New clothes a yellow ascot, black long sleeve T-shirt and white hot pants.

Below her were the phanthom kids ( decided to name them that for fun )

All of them them sprawled on the floor silly like.

Carlos landed on a metal desk head first so the desk had a dent on it. As for our skunk boy he was left on the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Dammit...even with the helmet that hurt like hell..ow..." Carlos groaned removing the helmet to sooth the bump on his head.

"Well...at least I landed on somethig soft-huh!?" Maria looked down to what she landed on in fact Aoi's bare fluffy chest. His uniform was unbuttoned and it revealed his bare chest trough his shirt.

"Oww...are you okay Maria-Aack! Kyaaahhhh!" Maria screamed as she slapped Aoi in the face again as she closed climbed off him.

"Why did you slap again!?" Aoi said with teary blue eyes while holding his sore red cheeck. "That was the third time too..."

"Aaahhh! Aoi im sorry!" Maria said trying to calm down her teary eyed best friend.

"Geez...and you guys powerful in your phantom forms but such little kids in your normal form." Morgana teased giggling a little till Aoi's navigation app started.

[You have returned to the real world. Welcome back home]

"How did we escape so fast this time?" Aoi asked still teary eyed.

"I used smoke bomb. Made some yesterday just in case with some materials I collected." Morgana said showing them a couple white orbs in her paw.

"With these you can instantly escape a dungeon. A phantom thief's escape best friend." Morgana explained.

"Ugh...I wished had those the first time we entered that creepy ass dungeon." Carlos said getting up.

"Still...im glad we made it out safe. That was a close call..im glad you awakened your persona Carlos." Aoi said smiling holding his sore cheeck.

"Y-yeah...thanks to you guys...I gained the resolve to fight back. Thanks alot guys." Carlos said blushing little feeling shy.

"I realy cant thank you guys enough...you helped me awaken to my inner strenght. I promise to help you guys beat up that bastard! For my team and my new friends!" Carlos said determined looking at Aoi and Maria who were smilling.

"We will be counting on your strenght Carlos thanks!" Aoi said shaking his paw.

"Dont mess up now Carlos your persona will be a great asset to us...sigh..wished I had a persona...I could help Aoi and the gang..."Maria said feeling depressed. Till she felt Aoi put a paw on her head to pet her gently.

"Even without a persona Maria your still a best friend and ally so dont worry too much. I wont abandon you ever." Aoi smiled at Maria who seemed cheered up that she nuzzeld his side affectionately.

"Thanks buddy...your the best!" Maria said with her signiture cute kitty smile. This made Aoi blush again looking away shy.

"N-no problem Maria!" Aoi could hear Arsene laughing inside him.

"Quite amusing summoner keep denying your emotions-" Arsene was cut off by a madly blushing Aoi.

"Shut it Arsene!" Aoi said blushing as Maria leaned in innocently.

"Denying what emotions Aoi-chan?" Maria asked with her innocent smile causing him to blush more.

"I-im not denying anything! So not!" Aoi was struggling with flustered face trying to expain himself. Carlos nearby was snickering holding back his laughter.

"Well someone got love problems quite early haha! Good luck blue bro!" Carlos laughed out loud mkimg his whole face red and Maria still dense.

"CARLOS!" Aoi said with his steaming blushing.

"Like your one to talk laddy. Your friend isnt the only one with romance problems with b-" captain kid spoke till Carlos blushed as hard like Aoi.

"STOP TALKING!" carlos shouted a little too loud as everyone gave him a questioning look.

"So tough guy Carlos has a soft side aww~"Morgana teased carlos little getting him to blush more and Maria and Aoi to snicker.

"S-shut it old lady! Ack!" Carlos compained receiving another bap to the head.

"STOP calling me OLD! IM ONLY 25! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Morgana complained as to started having a little fight.

"Now now guys calm down!" Aoi trying to break up the fight.

"What matters is that we're all back safe. We also planned out a route to take to reach halfway through Joshua's castle safely...till that chamber place so we will avoid that next time Morgana-san." Aoi explained.

"Will do Aoi. Ill cross out that route near the torture chamber. It's way too wide and open we can be spotted by the enemy easily. Tommorow guys if your free we will continue our palace explorarion again. Hopefully by tommorow you all made up your minds on whether or not we execute my treasure stealing plan. Get some rest tonight and treat your wounds. Even if the injuries from the metaverse heal quickly in the real world. Make sure your all healed up for tommorow i won't bring injured students into the metaverse. " Morgana explained as everyoe nodded in agreement

"Since when you we're teacher-" carlos was cut off Maria.

"Understood Morgana-san!" She said as her mom went to corner to talk to her mom." Hey mom...umm...daddies gear? How should i-i know!? No im not hidding anything!" Whie Maria was talking to her mom.

"Well...I got to bounce. Im super tired! Persona awakening is exhausting...by Aoi bro be seeing ya yommorow dude promise and...old lady hahah!" Carlos laughed running away as fast she can.

"Dammit you punk! Get back here! Morgana shouted mad. "Tch...well I gotta go to Aoi I need to plan on ahead see ya kiddo's. See ya number one apprentice. Keep safe okay!" Morgana said before vanishing with a sudden gust of wind.

"Woah...I gotta get her to teach me that..." Aoi said before looking back to Maria.

"Oh boy...mom not happy...hopefuly she wont find my gear in Mona-san utility bag... Gotta go Aoi-chan see ya tommorow-" Aoi cut off Maria.

"Maria take off your gear beore meeting her!" Aoi shouted.

"Ooops! Right ill change in the ladies bathroom! See ya Aoi-chan! Met ya tommorow at the cafe buddy love ya!" Maria said happily leaving ahead.

Aoi was alone again but smilling.

"Geezz...haha who knew phantom thief work would make great bonding experience...not complaining though...i got great friends in such a short period of time." aoi smiled

"I can sense your happiness summoner...partner...it's good to enjoy your peaceful days but never forget what your challenge A.K.A. Joshua." Arsene spoke from within Aoi.

"Yeah...I wont give up. I have two reasons to fight now...One for my freedom...and two...for the bonds of friendship I obtained...I cherish them a lot Arsene."

Thats when Aoi heard voices in his

head he saw three pictures of cards in front of him.

I am thou...thou art I

Thou has establish three new bonds that thou has cherishes in your heart

These bonds shall grant you blessing when creating persona's of the...

Hermit

Maria's smilling face can be seen through this card.

Chariot

Carlos and Aoi shaking paws can be seen through this card

Magician

Morgana looking back at Aoi with her caring look can be seen through this card.

The voices vanish as Aoi saw the card flow into his body giving a warm gentle feeling into him. The same warm feeling when he was with his friends.

"W-what was that?...feels...so warm..." Aoi said as his eyes glowed blue with a tear of joy escaped one of his eyes.

"That summoner...shoudl be explained by our wonderful host when we meet again..." Arsene said " also you should head home. Rudolph-san and your police guardians will be waiting for you if you stay past your curfew. Wich is 30 minutes from now. Plus you look beat up again...Judy and nick-san will be questioning you again..." Arsene said with a smirk. Making Aoi look at himself.

"Oh crap...im in trouble again..." Aoi started walking down stairs heading to the front gate until someone sudenly bumped into him. With his added injuries it hurt a lot more!

"Ugh! Dammit that stings..." Aoi grabbed his chest where The red knights sword hit. It was throbbing with pain.

"O-oh my gosh!? Im sooo sorry mist- A-..."Aou looked up to see thevoice of the girl who bumped into him...it was Cat looking at him shocked. "Aoi Kurusu?...is that you?..." Aoi could see that pained guilty look on her face.

"C-catherine-san?" Aoi asked tryig to fein ignorance.

"This Is bad...Catherine is forced to follow Joshua's every whim...I can't unveil anything to her about my new powers to her... but maybe this a chance to help her too...I know shouldnt try to interfer with Joshua commanding her...but at least with help her little get away from that creep should be worth while...im not cold hearted like that creep" Aoi thought.

"H-how did you know my name!? And why do you look so hurt!?" Catherine asked suprised.

"Catherine-san your one of the student council members. In japan knowing those people is important. So yeah I memorized your names. And two...I kinda...got beaten up by some guys...again.."Aoi half lied. He realy did try to memorize the names student council member's when he first arrived in school. And the being beaten up part was not a lie.

When Aoi said the beaten up part he could see the trembling expression of Catherine...he knew it was from the guilt she was feeling unveiling Aoi secret criminal record.

"Dont worry though im used to it. Same back at my old school before so it nothing realy new for me. Butare you okay? Your trembling..." Aoi asked concerned as the lioness just sat on her knees and started to cry...

"Im sorry...im sorry..." she sobbed as Aoi tried to comfort her.

Alcataraz outdoor cafeteria section 5:45 pm

After Catherine had stopped crying Aoi led her to cafeteria where he bought her some canned coffe from the vending machine's nearby he even got some ice tea as well for himself. He cash to spare anyway. He sat next to her at a respectable distance on the bench.

"Here. This should warm you up catherine-san" Aoi offered the drink to her wich she hesitatenly accepted.

"Thank you Kurusu...why are you being all nice to me?" She questioned taking her warm drink. Aoi knew why he was being extra nice to her while sipping his can of ice tea. But he decided to just hide that truth he knew what realy knew about her.

"You crying of course... and you seem distressed...im not cold hearted Catherine-san. Of course i'd help you out." Aoi said using his friendliest and kindest smile he could muster. This suprised Catherine a bit till she started drinking her coffee.

"Wow...your suprisingly kind despite...all the rumors...im sure your bothered by whoever spread are you?..."cat said feeling guilty again.

Aoi noticee this instantly as he used his more confident personality.

"Nah not realy...rumors come and go so im sure this wont last for long. Im used to other misjudging me it's nothing new. As for the one posted that rumor...of course im mad at them." Aoisaid making cat feel more guilty. "But if they apologized to me personaly I'd forgive them. Holding a grudge is never a healthy thing to do." He took another sip of hos ice tea. Cat looked up suprised.

"You...forgive them if they simply said...im sorry?" Cat asked In disbelief.

"Well yeah...saying your sorry is always hard to say. I admire folks who can admit their sorry. It shows them their courage and desire to make up with the mammal they wronged. A lot of mammals are to selfish or prideful to say it these days. Always a good start healing and probably friendship." Aoi said camly looking up at the setting sun.

"Wow Aoi...your so mature and kind...thats kinds shocking." Cat said suprised.

"Don't judge a book by it cover they say. Or in my case dont judge a book by it's rumors. Wait...a moment dont judge looks by it cover? And why a book? Sucks to not understand some english phrases since its not my first language. Should i start over? Oh wait if i did that sound like a terrible pun..." Aoi knew he said a terrible pun one he was worried might ruin the momment. But those thoughs were washed away when Aoi saw Cat smilling an laughing. Her laugh seem uncontrollable and silly. Making Aoi sweat drop.

"Huh?...was my pun actualy funny? Or even a pun?" Aoi thought as Cat laughter died down.

"Aoi that was so funny!" Cat said smiling for the first time.

"Errr...im glad you liked it? And wow...you said my first name." Aoi sweat dropped. "Huh...so she likes terrible puns...ill make a not of that." Aoi thought.

"But I guess your right...never judge somone from thier rumors...sigh...just talking to you for a few minutes and I can see your not a bad guy...in truth...your kind of door mat in fact."Cat teased.

"Is that a compliment in english? Thanks!" Aoi thanked not knowing what that realy means making cat laugh again.

For the next hour or so the two started chatting freely. Enjoying a little momment of peace between them.

"So your dad actually from america and that explains why your english is so good." Cat said suprised.

"Yeah im not pure japanese like everyone thinks. Im actualy half japanese. My blue eyes are from my dad's american blood. Most ferrets are born with brown or black eyes normaly. I was named Aoi meaning blue in Japanese because of eyes. But since im a mixed breed yeah. Im only half ferret on my mom side I just got more genes on her side wich is why im classified as ferret." Aoi explained.

"Wow...Japan realy did make a method for interspecies couples to have children. Thats amazing!" Cat looked to her phone and saw the time being 7:30 pm

"Oh no this is bad! I am way behind my curfew!" When Aoi heard Curfew he remembered his own curfew as well.

"Oh crap! Im late for my curfew too! Oh my gaurdians are so gonna kill me!" Aoi shouted. They stared at each other for a momment before laughing.

"Guess were both in trouble later. It's been nice chatting with you Aoi kurusu. Good luck with your gaurdians!" Cat said running away with a smile to which Aoi returned waving good bye smilling too. Happy he cheered up cat a bit.

"Nice work there kiddo. You helped cheer her up even with you knowing she spread that rumor for Joshua." Morgana said from behind Aoi shocking him

"Waahhhhhh! MORGANA-SAN! NOT FUNNY!" Aoi said blushing mad as Mona laughed. "What are you doing here!? I thought you left already..."

"Well I did for a few but then I remember you have terrible luck staying on time for things even though your japanese or should I say half japanese." Morgana said as Aoi gave her a tired stare.

"So you heard all that...great stalkerish much?" Aoi asked.

"Hey alI see is some teenage ferret rebelling againts his curfew to hang out and cheer up a new friend. Even though its noble of you to do so. Your in so much trouble when get back." Morgana put a arm around his shoulder playfully.

"Ill walk ya home and explain your situation for ya kiddo." Morgana said as she walked Aoi home.

"Thanks Morgana-san..."

"No problem kiddo"

Cafe black cat 7:45pm

As expected Rudolph, Nick and Judy were waiting at the cafe looking at their watches. Worried for whatever was keeping Aoi busy.

Rudolph looked up to the cafe's clock to check the time.

"Aoi-kun sure is late..."Rudolph said worried.

"Dammit...I hope Aoi hadn't had another meet up with those thugs again...there has been too many cases of violence againts Aoi...he got bullied and even got beat up by some gang...this Isn't looking good on his records...we still havent found a way to dispel those rumors of his leaked criminal records...clock is ticking If we don't act now or catchthe perp who spreadthose files Aoi's future is done for..."Nick said clutching his coffee. As his partner Judy gave him a reassuring pat on the back

"Lets trust Aoi...besides Irina Is makong sure her end of the Investigation Is going smoothly with her husband help. Im sure Aoi will be fine-" that's when they heard the cafe door bell rang.

"Im home...-Aoi!" Aoi recieved a big hug from judy as they all made their comments and scolding. Till Rudolph came along with tray with plastic cups filled with water.

"Come on everyone lets all talk about this in a calm fashion-" rudolph didnt notice some of the water dripped off the cups am and on to the floor. He accidently slipped and fell down making the cups spill their contents on him.

"Aoi is this the Shop you mentioned-oh?" Morgana was blushing when she saw Rudolph that It made her eyes go wide open. Rudolph had part of his shirt unbuttoned revealing his fluffy chest and part of his shoulder. He didn't have his glasses as he looked at Morgana with bedroom like eyes. His wet unbottoned shirt gave his muscles more definition making our otter look extremly hot. For a momment Aoi saw Morgana's eyes turn into big hearts as she started to smile goofily.

"M-my gosh! What handsome and hot stud! Meooooww~ rawr~!" Morgana said with a love struck expression drooling a little. As she started to puurrrr her attraction towards him.

Meanwhile Nick and Judy helped out Rudolph who was still sitting wet on the floor. Aoi stared at Morgana with a pale and horrified deadpanned expression. You can even see some of his fur becomes a little messy after witnessing morgana's reaction.

"Now that...was scariest and most unexpected thing i've ever seen..." Aoi thought while Arense could only nod his head in agreement. He and Zorro were both left speechless by her reaction. But for Zorro he was feeling slightly embarrassed by his summoner actions.

"Morgana! Please control yourself women!" Zorro shouted snapping out love struck master thief back into reality. She tried to compose herself the best as she can. As Rudolph got back up with the help of Judy and Nick. Rudolph grabbed his glasses off the floor as his vision cleared up he saw Morgana. He quickly took on his friendly shop keeper personality.

"Welcome to black cat cafe mam! Sorry for my apperance mam...would you like some coffee? Or a snack from our menu?" Rudolph asked as Morgana just sighed dreamily.

"Oh I dont mind the apperance meow~..."Morgana mewed that part quietly getting a elbow jab from Aoi. "Urk! I mean dont troubke yourself sir! My name is Morgana! Morgana mementos. I was just walking Aoi here back home."

Judy and Nick's eyes widden hearing her name.

"So your the Morgana that helped Aoi againts those thugs!?" Judy said suprised.

"Hmmm...perfect! Since you saw those thugs you don't mind if I ask you some questions? Miss Mementos?" Nick asked Making Aoi a little nearvous but Morgana just smilled.

"But of course! I was concerned when those thugs came back to hurt Aoi but luckily I was walking by to save him." Morgana said shocking everyone.

"Aoi you met those jerks again!?" Nick asked touching Aoi chest making him yelp in pain. This only made them more concerned.

"Ita!..."Aoi clutched his chest in pain.

"Careful foxy loxy. I only gave Aoi some first Aid to get him back home. He took a bat to the chest and still standing. He Is quite the tough little ferret." Morgana teased a little at the end makin Aoi feel annoyed.

"Im not little..." Aoi said as judy grabbed his arm and pull him to sit on one of the cafe chairs.

"Okay Aoi take of your shirt. Ill check your wounds just In case so just relax..." Judy said camly as Aoi just nodded. She examined the swelling under his fur.

"Its not that bad just a graze at best. Better give Tae a house call just in case." Judy said Calling Tae. "Hello? Yes Tae it's judy and yes im calling about Aoi.."

Rudolph went up to Morgana and held one of her paws gentlemanly like. Making her blush dreamily again.

"Thank you for taking care of Aoi...I realy appriciate it miss Morgana!" Rudoph said using his freidnly smile making Morgana heart pound harder.

"Oh! Its no problem Rudolph! Pls call me Morgana...I was just helping my fellow citizen hehehe..." Morgana said becoming a litte love sick not noticing the dead pan expression from Aoi.

"You don't mind staying a little longer for questioning Miss Morgana?" Asked nick to which she nodded.

"Sure! What you want to ask?" Morgana said as the group started doing their own thing

?

Somewhere on the streets of Zootopia cat was walking home from school. Feeling a little better after talking with Aoi.

"Aoi is not so bad...he is kinda of a nice ferret...but I did something unforgivable...Crime? Parent killer?...sigh...must be some fake file Joshua made...I cant let this go on any further...I hurt Aoi...Im hurting my best friend Emilia too supporting me againts him...im giving Joshua a piece of my mind tommorow..." Catherine said feeling some determination in her...unkown someone following her with a wicked smile...

"Don't you dare...defy me..."

Mavis: hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long but there was a lot of planning in this one! Long chapter long planning! Hope you ready for more action next chapter happy Halloween!

Rin: hey guys just a bit of warning. Next chapter will be actiony but also kinda sad...since a certain character will take a fall next time...be prepared

Next chapter - The fall of angels and the rise of the Lovers


	7. Chapter 7

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 6 - The fall of angels and the rise of the Lovers

?/?/?

Aoi woke up again in the velvet room. He noticed that his clothes have changed back into his prisoner gear. Although he hated this prisoner look he cant argure but love the freedom he gets when that damm collar was off. He rubbed his neck with smirk.

"I guess being in the velvet room has It's benefits." Aoi said rubbing his sore neck. "That damm collar is a literal pain in the neck..." Aoi commented as he saw the doors of his jail cell open. He expected the velvet twins to be there to greet him but what he saw suprised him. It was igor himself standing in front of his cell with a amused smirk. Arsene floating nearby with the velvet twins.

"Good evening young guest! Im am so glad to see you again in the velvet room." Igor said smilling.

"Im glad you have awakened summoner...our humble host wishes to speak of your special achievement today." Arsene spoke in a relaxed tone. As Igor lead them back to their usual spots with Aoi standing infron of igor's desk. The velvet twins staying in their place near his cell.

"Good evening Igor-san. Im hppy to see you again...or is it morning? I can't realy tell time here to be honest Igor-san..." Aoi commented making Igor chuckle a bit.

"Do not worry my young guest...you are slumbering in the real world peacefully. I am sorry to disturb your slumber but there are matters I need to discuss with you...about the realm of distortion and the infiltrated palace...but before that part lets converse about your special new bonds..." Igor explained suprising Aoi a bit.

"My bonds?...you dont mean tht event from earlier?" Aoi said as his minds flashback to the event in the school roof after escaping Joshua's palace.

"Yes...that event signals the beggining of your Arcana's true power...Igor explained getting a confused nod from Aoi.

"I am glad that you aquired allies that truly accepted you for who your truly are. They will be essential to your journey as the blue thief my young guest." Igor explained as he pulled ou t three crimson cards from his pocket. They were tarot cards representing Hermit, Magician and Chariot respectively.

"T-those are the cards I saw before!?" Aoi said suprised to see them there in Igor's paw.

"The bonds you share with your friends Aoi...each of your true friend's share unique characteristics that set them apart from one another..each of your true bonds will be represented by various Arcanas...they will not just strengthen your abilities but theirs in return. You will create news bonds such as these young guest...I assure you these bonds you form will prove quite fruitful on your journey for freedom..." Igor said smilling as the three card floated around his paw. Just remember superficial relationships will not grant you the power you need to improve yourself. Search for confidant's that will resonate with you with all their heart and they shall aid you on your journey...no matter what they will stay by your side no matter what situation affects you... just like the bond you share now with your two friend's and phantom teacher." Igor explained as the cards in his hands floated back into Aoi filling him with the same warm feeling thay gave him comfort.

"Kizuna... (Bonds)" Aoi thought back as he closed his yellow eyes to how he was all alone at the facility...everyday without a ally or a friend to lend a comforting paw to him. He grew independent and relied on himself only that he can only trust his own world...that was until he arrived in Zootopa and his whole world view was completely turned upside down. He slowly opened his eyes wich were glowing blue now...he tought back to his past experiences this month especially his new school life was not what he expected at all. He met His best friend Maria who was outcast like him. She accepted Aoi for who he truly was and not for the criminal record that framed him a murderer. She was his first supporting bond that helpt him get used to his new school life. Always being by his side in this crazy journey. Seeing her smilling face and gentle kindness made his heart flutter a bit as he blushed. He then met Carlos soon after who he got to know soon after learning about Joshua's evil deeds...they were sorta different in taste and interest but they trusted each other nonetheless especially since they share a common enemy and decided to team up and fight againts. Then came his new persona Teacher... Morgana...the mysterious persona user from the other world...a persona user with a forgotten past. He did not expect to save her after awakening to his powers at the palace of lust. But it's proven quite a benefit to his journey. She choose him as apprentice and partner and her experience with the metaverse has proven quite useful in exploring that world. Plus he had to admit she was starting to feel like a parent to him just like Rudolph was...he had two parent figures now...a mother and a father. These bonds he share have started to become a guiding light and comfort from his past leading him through his journey. As he thought about it deeply while touching his heart. Arsene started to glow brighter with a familiar warm feeling strengthening him.

"Hahaha...see my young guest?...these bonds are affecting the world inside your heart already...use this as motivation to forge new nonds with others who share a similar past or experience with you...and help grow the the freindships you already have. "Igor said as Aoi looked atthe smilling baku with a gentle face." Remember this Aoi...the persona is the strenght of the heart...and the heart grows stronger with the bonds you share with other your truly care about."

"Thats is right Mr. guest...my master speaks the truth..."Justine spoke in a calm tone. "The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more your power your persona ability will gain.

"There are countless mammals in the city of zootopia. Each having their own experience and talents wich will benefit your journey." Caroline said a wicked smirk on his face. "So lose that freaking shy side of yours and start bonding with others inmate! We here at the velvet room will change that into power."

"They speak the truth summoner...I feel the support othe Magician, Hermit and chariot give me strength within. If we continue to grow the bonds we share with your friends and other we met in your journey...then your dream for freedom will surely come sooner than we expected..."Arsene spoke getting Aoi's attention. Aoi stared back at everyone in the room before smilling and nodding.

"Okay...I guess ill be working on my social skills from now on then...im not alone anymore...I will counting on your help velcet room mina-san..." Aoi spoke with determination getting nods of approval from everyone in the room.

"Do not worry Mr. Guest...it is our pleasure and duty to serve your needs. Do not hesitate to ask for our guidance. My sister and master shall assist you to the best of our abilities...as the attendents of the velvet room it is our mission to aid you on your journey. So you better keep up your end of the contract Mr. Guest." justine voiced out her support making Aoi smile and Igor clap his paws together quite impressed...her sister on the other hand was fuming.

"Hey! No fair justine! You stole my thunder!" Caroline said as she threw a tantrum. "I was supposed to say the rest of that speech like we practiced!"

"Oops...my apologies I forgotten that part sister. "Justine said with a deadpaned expression making Caroline more mad.

"You sure dont look like your sorry!" Caroline shouted as the sisters argued verbaly. Aoi laughed nearvously, Arsene face plamed..or it mask palmed? while igor just sighed and shook his head in disapproval. While being slightly amused as well.

Aoi walked up to the two girls and seperated them.

"Okay that is enough fighting you two...your sisters and as siblings you two should try to get alongside one another...okay?" Aoi said in a gentle tone making both girls look away embarrassed by their antics.

"That was unbecoming of us . I apologize for my rude outburts." Justine said in her calm tone.

"Sigh...yeah what she said inmate..."Caroline pouted while looking away. Aoi nodded his approval till he heard Igor laugh a little.

"My, my young guest...im glad to see you and my two assistants are starting to get a long so well." Igor spoke in a fond tone as he gazed at the antics of Aoi and his two assistants. "Like they said Aoi you should be prepared to use our services in the near future...the velvetroom special service will aid you greatly in the coming journey. So dont hesitate to ask for our services anytime. Like I said no matter what path in life you choose...I will respect your choice and aid you to the best of our abilities...it is no trouble at all Aoi." Igor stated in a calm gentle tone. Aoi stared to feel a connection with the baku host of the velet room.

"Igor-san...thank you." Aoi felt a bond of friendship and trust between them making Arsene smile. "I accept your offer...I will make sure to not bring you or the velvetroom any trouble as well."

"The pleasure is all ours my young guest..."thats when the sounds of the jail alarms went off. "Well looks like time is up. We will continue our conversation at a later date. Time still marches on in your world. Till we meet again..."

"Good bye Mr. Guest...in our next meeting we will explain our services to you. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Justine spoke.

"Yeah so get lost already inmate!" Caroline teased getting a annoyed sigh from Arsene.

"How do you japanese children say it these days...ah yes I see. Farewell short tempered loli cosplayer." Arsene teased back to the shocked Caroline while Igor and justine laughed.

"Oooh that is it! Get back here-" Carolines shouts went distant as Aoi sweat dropped and returned to the real world. Before he awoke he saw chains wrap around a new card infront of him. It was a red tarot card No. 0 Fool.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thouhast established a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebelion

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Fool Persona...

I have obtained the wings of blesing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Those words were what Aoi heard as the chained card floated into his soul giving him the same warm feeling once more. He saw igor smilling at him giving his support.

"Kizuna...watashi wa kono chikara." Aoi said as he awoke lying on his bed while he touched his heart.

AUG 23 2017 7:30 Am Black Cat Cafe

It was a new day in Zootopia and everyone can be seen enjoying the great weather on this wonderful day...everyone accept our little blue thief.

Aoi was eating his breakfast quite unmotivated to eat Randolph's amazing cooking...especialy in this awkward situation right next to him.

"My my sir Rudolph this breakfasts you made was si magnific! My compliments to amazing chef~" Morgana flirted to the amazingly dense otter. Morgana was wearing a white sweater, with he yellow handkerchief wrapped around one arm. She also wore a red skirt a long with it. She was realy atrractive and her tight sweater hugged her in all the righ places. To Aoi he knew obviously that she was trying to look good for gaurdian.

"I dont think that's how the french say that..."Aoi thought watching his teacher and gaurdian have a bit of small talk.

"I'm glad to hear lady Morgana. It makes me happy to know my masters teachings have thought me well. Making delicious home cook meals for my hungry customers." Rudolph said while whipping a glass cup making it nice and shiny.

He was wearing barista uniform since his normal apron and normal uniform was in the wash. Morgana was enjoying the veiw of calm collected Rudolph in this uniform finding him quite hot. Her pupils turned into hearts as she gazed at the otter of her affections. She was also drooling a bit from her mouth...Aoi on the other hand was finding It quite uncomfortable and weird...

"My image of Morgana-san as a epicly cool anti-hero/sensei with forgotten past...has just shattered..." Aoi thought getting a collected sigh of agreement from Arsene and Zorro...especialy Zorro feeling the embarrassment of his summoners actions. BTW sensei means teacher.

"Love truly is mammal kinds most dangerous weapon againts hardened warriors..."Arsene commented.

"I understand love can make a warrior stronger. But too much indulgence with this emotion makes warriors...turn like this." Zorro commented as Rudolph gave his signiture winning smile making her swoon a little a little silly leaving Rudoph to wonder if she realy enjoys the the food he made that much.

"So you inherited the cafe from the previous master? That's so cool ~" Morgana said dreamily sitting infront of Rudolph by the counter eating her share of Rudolph's morning breakfast.

"Yes lady Morgana I was the previous masters apprentice I was only 16 when I was adopted by her. Boy was a trouble maker back then quite a bad boy. See!" Rudolph showed Morgana a old photo he had in his locket wich showed him as young teen otter. He had a leather jacket with a blue ascot and white jeans. He had the most unfriendly expression on his face and part of the his fur on one side of his face was dyed In purple streaks making him look even more menacing. Aoi did a spit take seeing the pic while Morgana just stared at it with fascinated eyes.

"Cough! Cough! R-rudolph-san!? That was you when you we're a teenager!?" Aoi asked shocked.

"My...my..." Aoi looked to Morgana who was muttering my feeling worried Morgana be turned off by Rudolph's past self...that was until."My GOD! Both sweet and spicy! Bad boy turned handsome and kind barista~ not thats hoooot~" Morgana muttered getting a deapan and tired stare from Aoi.

"Sigh...so thats her type?...great...do I realy have to get used to love sick Morgana-san?..damm this is awkard." Aoi thought before noticing some other mammal in the picture it was a female tuxedo cat. She wore a female baristas uniform and had a kind smile on her face. Her eyes were beutiful blue and she was holding teen Rudolph's shoulder gently gazing at him with a motherly smile.

"Rudolph-san who is the cat next to you?" Aoi asked to wich Rudolph gave a sad smile too...

"Oh that? That's the previous master of the Black Cat Cafe...and my adopted mother. Her name is Patience moon.

"She is beautiful sir Rudolph.."Morgana said smilling gently looking at the picture.

"Wait...if she is the previous owner and your adopted mother...where is she now Rudolph-san?" Aoi asked but Rudolph just smilled and put the locket away.

"That's a story for another time Aoi-kun. You need to get going school starts soon boy." Rudolph said calmy. Aoi began to panic as he eat his breakfast quickly and grabbed his school bag before running out the door.

"Ill be going now Rudolph-san! See ya later!" Aoi ran out quickly before Rudolph could stop him.

"Aoi wait your lunch-and he's out..." Rudolph looked at the packed lunch he made for Aoi and his friend's . Morgana saw this and took it in her paw.

"That kid hehe...dont worry sir Rudolph ill personally deliver it." Morgana said with a wink. Rudolph just smilled and thanked her.

"Thank you for your help Lady Morgana. I really appriciate you looking after Aoi. He is kind of a son to me now." Rudolph said feeling happy.

"Hey no problem sir Rudolph! Beside...I live here now anyway so think of me as part of the family. See ya after and dont worry i promised to look after the kids today by Nick and Judy's request. Bye master~" Morgana winked again lovingly as she left the cafe and smilling otter.

11:00 Am lunch break HQ (school roof )

Aoi met up The phantom kids together at the usual school roof where Aoi unveiled some shocking news.

"WHAT!? MORGANA IS LIVING WITH YOU NOW!?" Carlos and Maria shouted at the same time almost spitting out their food. Aoi simply nodded remembering the events...that lead to that.

"You got that right Kidddo's I am officially living at the Black Cat Cafe. Ill be able to keep a eye on my number One apprentices helping his training go smoothly and probably score a hot stud too!" Morgana said appearing out of nowhere putting a arm over a emberassed ferrets shoulder.

"Here's your lunch by the way kiddo. You almost forgot about it." Morgana said as Aoi accepted the lunch box.

"A-arigatou?...Morgana-san...

"MORGANA!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Maria and Carlos asked still in shock.

"How the hell did you convince Rudolph! To let you live there at the cafe!?" Maria asked shocked.

"Dang dude...living with your phanthom teacher must be kinda rough? " Carlos asked sweat dropping.

"Actually...last night..." Aoi began

Flash back

Aug 22 Black Cat Cafe 8:30 pm

Last night at the cafe. Tae had arrived with her medical equipment in no time at all. When she heard Aoi was the patient she didn't hesitate to visit to take this house call. Judy acted as assistant while she treated Aoi and by treat I mean examine him...Nick was questioning Morgana along with Rudolph.

"Hmmm...interesting..." Tae our gothic snow leopard nurse was examining the swollen skin under Aoi's fur started to heal quickly by the minute. Furthering her interest to 'STUDY' Aoi. "Fascinating recovery speed!...what energy encourages your cells to start repairing themelves so quickly? Plus your injury looks like you were hit by a sword...or dull blade of sorts."

"T-tae-san?" Aoi said feeling intimidated by her desire to study him that he leaned backwards into the chair he was sitting trying to get some distance between him and her.

"I known Takemi Tae for two years now but even now I still get a doctor Frankenstein feel from her...and a dull blade injury!? What sort of bullies are after Aoi?"Judy thought holding a first aid kit.

Aoi was trying to get some distance from Tae who was being held back Judy. Nick was just about done with his questioning.

"So the thugs who were after Aoi and his friends were all lions in their teens...wearing hooded jackets and they were lead by some alpha lion of this pride?" Nick repeated what Morgana said just in case before he wrote it down in his notepad and phone.

"Yep! This incident and last one both attacks were made by a lion pack. Im sure they are just a bunch of kids lead by the rumors...of Aoi being a criminal. They must think they are some sort of heroes justice gang trying to justify their violent actions by beating up a presumed criminal believing their doing something right to stop the crime wave in zootopia."

Nick and Rudolph were a little shocked by this that made them a little suspicious.

"How do you know their doing it for-" Rudolph tried to ask wich Morgana just winked and answered cutely.

"The leader of the group kept mentioning something about discipline and correcting criminal vermin. My only idea from that is the leader hates criminals and animals he considers lower on the food chain. In other words he is hypocrite who tries to justifies his actions." Morgana said. Getting a smile from Nick.

"Thank you for your co-operation in this Ms. Mementos and for protecting Aoi those two times I realy owe you one for sure." Nick and Morgana shook paws together.

"Now...TAE! I told you not the scare the kid like that!" Nick went to save Aoi from Tae's research and to help his partner restrain her.

"I want to thank you too Lady Morgana..." Rudolph held one of Morgana's paw in a gentleman like pose. Making her blush more."Thank you for aiding Aoi in his time of need I realy appreciate it M'lady. I realy don't know how to express my gratitude."

Morgana was definitely swooning now hearing Rudolph's words made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Ignoring the words of her persona A.K.A. Zorro.

"Lady Morgana pls get a hold on yourself. Your making a fool of yourself infront of your apprentice and his gaurdians-are you even listening!?" Zorro tried to calm his summoner but she Ignored him entirely.

"Such a gentleman...kind and caring especially hot and handsome to boot! I havent seen a man like this In years! Or did I? I don't remember but I ain't complaining! Ahh~ if it wasnt for the fact Aoi is running away from the snow leopard with a strange look in her eyes trying to quench her quriosity while Judy and Nick struggle to restrain her with her impressive strenght this momment would be perfect..." Morgana day dreamed trying to Ignore the chaos going around the cafe.

"By the way Lady Morgana are you new here in Zootopia?" Rudolph asked letting go of her paw ending her small fantasy. "You dont look like a local here in fact you look like a foreigner? Your name is foreign too? Are you tourist here in zootopia?" Rudoloh asked making Aoi worried.

"This is bad...if Rudolph-san finds anything strange with Morgana-san he might not let me be around her. That aint good I need her knowledge and experience to traverse the metaverse...Morgana-san...pls choose your words carefully..." Aoi thought shaking like a leaf as he was sitting on top of a kitchen ware cabinet holding his knees together. Below him was Tae trying to reach to him while our favorite police pair tried to restrain her.

"Tae get a hold of yourself!" Judy said holding Tae legs

"Im beginning to think introducing her to Aoi was a big mistake!" Nick said strugling to hold her down.

"Oh yes I am a Foreigner. Im actualy not here as a tourist but to find work actualy. I come from england but the way I speak didnt really didn't appeal much to my country so I just traveled here and everything for a better life. Here I have my traveling papers and everything." Morgana said getting some kind of paper documents from out of nowhere.

Aoi was now realy worried. If nick and Judy see these papers as nothing but fake she be arrested on the spot. Nick somehow got Tae to sit down and relax before checking her the documents himself.

"Morgana mementos...gender female. Species black tabby...age 25 oh your the same age as Rudolph here...country of origin England..." Nick continued to read the document as Aoi was nearvous the entire time till Nick gave Morgana a smile.

"Yep all your files are in order. You even got the seal approving your stay here at Zootopia. Welcome to the city Miss mementos." Nick said giving Aoi a big sigh of relief...

"Yeah I just arrived here a few days ago. Im still on job hunting and looking for a proper place to stay. Did you know Zootopia had these very thin wall aparments?" Morgana said getting a nod of understanding from Judy.

"I know the feeling..."Judy said reminiscing about her old apartment. Before she move to a better and stable apartment with her new salary.

"Well if your looking for a place to rent out why not here at the cafe?" Rudolph said surprising everyone. Rudolph got a a small room for rent sign he made.

"I...found a extra room In the cafe and it seem liked a good room for a guest to stay In. I was contemplating on whether to rent it out or not. Since Aoi came I need to make some extra money even though the cafe pays good a lot. I need to spare a little extra for Aoi's needs just in case." Rudolph explained.

"Well that since your offering I'll stay! Here is my payment for this month rent!" Morgana replied in a instant handing Rudolph 1500 Zoo bucks. Shocking everyone.

"L-lady Morgana!? This is more of half a years worth of

Rent!? Where did you get this much money?" Rudolph asked shocked while nick looked at her suspiciously...

Morgana wrapped a arm around Aoi shoulder as she whispered.

"Well this is a great opportunity Aoi. I can train you safely at home and not just in school freely. Trust me I can help you train better like this" Morgana explained.

"But Morgana-san!? What you just said and showed on that paper where total lies..." Aoi whispered back.

"Trust me I got this situation in the bag..." Morgana sid s her eyes glowed yellow."Besides it's a great chance for me to score a stud!" Morgana said smiling dreamily.

"I feel like that's your main reason..."Aoi thought...

"Aoi-kun?" Aoi felt shiver down his spine as Tae walked up behind him with her curious gaze."lets continue your treatment..." Tae said holding various equipment in paws. So Aoi just stared runing again.

"Waaahhh! Tasukete!" (Help) Aoi pleaded running around the cafe again.

"Morgana?...what is your past occupation?" Nick asked till Morgan showed him her resume.

"You...you were part of the royal secret service!? In England!?" Nick asked shocked while Judy just looked at Morgana in awe.

"Woah...so your a...a spy!?" Judy asked excited while Aoi gave everyone a deadpaned expression.

Meanwhile Aoi somehow escaped Tae by hidding in the shadows using his thief abilities. With his presence erased Tae was just looking around aimlessly.

"Aoi-kun? Where are you~? Let me study you!" Tae asked lookih around not noticing Aoi hidding under the cafe table shadows.

"Finally escaped...Im glad my phanthom thief skills come In handy in these situations...also how could they belive this lie Moragan made so easily?...Huh?" Aoi's eyes glowed yellow as he saw some kind of blue flame blanketing the paper...wich was in fact blank!?

"What the...what kind of persona power is that!?" Aoi thought as he watched his guardians began to chat with her.

Flash back end

"Thats what happened..." Aoi said emberassed. Morgama was just smiling raising her paw to make a victory sign. Ignoring the deadpan expressions from phantom kids...

"Wow...just wow...your new life Here Aoi is getting both strange and exciting...and realy Morgana-san love at first sight?" Maria asked feeling akward a little...blushing a little.

"Geez to fall in love like that with Aoi bro's guardian just like that...either It's faith or your just desperate you old hag-GACK!" Carlos got a bit karate chop to the head Courtesy one angry Morgana.

"I am not desperate! What wrong with you skunk boy!? Cant I have a personal live life for once!?" Morgana shouted before sitting under an old desk crying. "Besides it gets damm lonely in that shadow hell hole...even I want a boy friend before I turn 30!" Morgana sobbed hugging her knees to her face. Carlos was getting disapproving gazes from his friends and mammals nearby.

"Carlos that was mean...every girl or what ive seen in anime..."Maria mumbeled that part" Deserves a romantic life. Go and apologize to her now!" Maria scolded Carlos who grunted in anger.

"Indeed even if she is a warrior of the shadow realm...she still has the heart of a maiden yearning for true love" Arsene commented only heard by our phantom group. Even the persona's started to agree.

"Tis true lad! Even as a pirate myself! I still follow the rules of pirate code! And one of them is even though your a ruthless scum of the sea making a lady cry over her love life is not gentleman like! So apologize got it lad?" Captain kidd commented adding to Carlos guilt trip.

"Thats a oddly specific pirate rule...if there even a rule like that realy or are you just making this up as you go Kidd-san?..." Aoi thought sweat dropping.

"Yes...even thought I have yet to fully accept my summoners new behavior. I do agree she is still a maiden at heart. So that comment you made was kind of uncalled for Carlos." Zorro commented as he tried to calm his summoner.

"Dammit! This is why I dont dig chicks! So emotional! Fine Ill apologise..."Carlos said marching to the crying Morgana. Aoi just sighed feeling tired already...for a different reason...

"Yep...this is my life now...hahaha..." Aoi nervously laughed getting a nod from his persona. He basicaly just watched Carlos trying and failing to apologize to Morgana before he said something rude again by accident making Morgana cry harder and getting another head smack by Maria this time by her paper fan...wich Aoi still wonders to this day why she brought it with her...or where she even hid it?

15 Mins of apologies later...

"Moving on...now that things have calmed down...Morgana somehow convinced everyone in the room that blank piece of paper had actual writting in it... they believed it in a instant...now because of that Morgana now lives with me...here is the same paper she used..." Aoi said confused as handed them the same blank sheet of paper. Maria examined the paper carefully with carlos who had two bumps on his head and still a little pissed off from earlier. Thankfully Morgana had called down now and they were all sitting together on a picnic table nearby.

"Im pretty sure two proffesional police officers like Nick and Judy could detect forgery at a moments notice...but to believe what Morgana somehow showed here just like that..." Maria said confused looking at the paper.

"True Nick and Judy are real proffesionals. Their combined experience and skill even makes me want to be careful around them so I dont expose my real self" Morgana explained.

"Persona ability..."Carlos deduced suprising everyone."Think about it guys...this paper is clearly blank...and you Aoi bro!

"M-me!? Carlos what are you getting at-" that's when Aoi realized it.

"Persona somehow bestow powers to their summoners...when Aoi bro awakened at the dungeon and when we tried getting in Joshua's palace a second time...he acted diferently. You bro were stealthy, cunning, and acted on reflex so well like a true phantom thief in the movies and anime do bro." Carlos said with his deduction shocking the group.

"What did you do to Carlos imposter!? Are you a alien doing alien abduction!?" Maria said shocked holding her tazer.

"Its the real me you damm cat! Can't I be smart too once in a while!?" Carlos said getting his police baton to protect himself if necessary Hoever both of their paws were quickly restrained by Morgana's strength.

" You two quit this fight now! Dont summon your gear in a public school you morons!" Morgana scolded making them hide their weapons In response. Looking around if anyone saw them luckily none saw their little slip up.

"Now now calm down everyone!" Aoi tried to be peace keeper of the group. Maria sat back down a old chair next to a equally old desk and started her ideas.

"Well you are right there...Aoi got some awesome skills since he awoke to his powers...when were walking down the halls I can barely hear his footsteps...even when he runs! He doges whole crowd of mammals with ease...he can even walk around unoticed by bullies looking for him...even jump through freaking roofs and scale walls with ease! That was cool!" Maria said making Aoi Coughed hearing that last part.

"W-where when did you-" Aoi questined

"I saw ya doing that from the window seat of my mom's car. I so wished i could have recorded that! Your lucky my mom's focus was on the road being a careful driver she is!" Mara fangirled again. As Aoi gave a sigh of relief knowing the close call there.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about your little slip up Aoi...we are going to have a talk about this later alright?" Morgana said giving Aoi a scolding glare making him laugh uneasily.

"Epic dude! Wished I can do that!...but sadly nah I can't." Carlos said frowning a little as he looked at his legs. "Sadly Captain kidd's ability is different."

"Well back on topic you are not wrong there Carlos...strange as it is persona's or in fact Initial persona's do bestow abilities to their summoners...but that Is more on my experience so you just prove my theory all. persona's tend to do that. As for my ability...I call it Master Disguise! " Morgana announced suprosing everyone.

"Master Disguise!?" The phantom kids said in unison.

"That name sucks-gack!" Carlos tried to complain but got kicked in the stomach by morgana chie kung fu style. (Persona 4 refference)

"Yep basically...I can disgue something as something else. I put my desired fake cover on myself or any object I hold and create a fake disguise over it. Whats best about this ability is the disguise always looks realitstic to none persona users as Aoi proved being able to see through my disguise means persona users cant be fooled." Morgana explained

"But I dont get it...we all have-well minus Maria." Carlos said gettinga annoyed glare from the Panther. "The persona ability. How our powers different from one another?" Carlos asked as Morgana smiled.

"Depends on the persona and the user...take example me. My persona is Zorro a famous masked theif. He was able to hide his true identity despite his simple disguise. So my power is connected to that." Morgana explained.

"I see...so depending on our personalities our persona are different...and what persona awakens from us defines the ability!" Maria said eyes sparkling in excitemet. "So cool! Anime is real! Ill name the boys powers! Aoi's will be Blue thief!" Maria said happily.

"Um...okay? Thanks then my persona skill is Blue thief" Aoi smiled while sweat dropping.

"So what ability did you get Carlos?" Aoi asked with Maria taking careful notes.

"Treasure hunting...it seems that is my power" carlos announces to the group.

"Cool! As for carlos ability name?...how about mad pirate kid!" Maria shouted getting a annoyed tick on carlos head.

"So not!" Carlos retaliated

"Hmm...then how about greedy boy!"

"That's worse! I dont want it!"

"Geezz...your picky...then how about Gold digger!"

"That is the worst! I sound like a money greedy punk!

"Fine fine...your ability will be named...Greedy pirate kid!"

"Oh that is the last straw you annoying cat!-" Carlos amd Maria were going to fight till Morgana came between them.

"You two quit fighting!" Morgan said getting between them. "Okay as for names we can just call Carlos ability Gold Fever happy?" Morgana asked getting a nod from Carlos.

"Gold Fever...hmm I like it. Alright then!" Carlos said proud getting a relived sigh from Aoi seeing his two friends stop fighting.

"So how did you figure out that is your ability Carlos?" Aoi asked as Carlos smiled. "Glas ya asked bro!"

"Yesterday while I was walking back to the Orphanage I started to get a feverish feeling...I started walking towards some tree near the back of the orphanage there I started digging like I knew something was there. Captain kidd was encouraging the entire time. When I reached down I found a box with the orphanage symbol on it. I gave it to the nun in charge and there she unlocked it for me surprisingly It contained a small chest jeweled accessories." Carlos explains as captain kidd laughs victorious.

"Indeed everyone! We found some worth while treasure hidden in Carlos own backyard! How is that for lucky!" Captain kidd shouted.

"Woah!? You found actual treasure inside!?" Aoi said excitedly waging his tail. As his persona was chuckling over his summoner's reaction.

"Interesting ability for sure..."Arsene said intrigued.

"Why was there a box of treasure there in the first place!?" Maria asked shocked.

"Treasure seeking skill eh?...a very useful skill to have kukuku.." Morgan laughed silently thinking of various ways Carlos skills could come in useful. Her glowing yellow eyes filled with gold fever made Carlos fear for his life.

"Hahaha...the skill will surely be useful in fiding treasure in the palace of lust!" Zorro said excited.

"Well...there was a letter explaining why. Apparently there was a beautiful nun who worked and cared for the children of my orphanage 80 years ago. She was pursued by a man and gave her lots of gifts to try and win her over. But in the end she rejected the man saying her heart belonged to helping the children. The man still demanded her to marry him but one day he died in a accident. Since the gifts she recieved might be usefull for the children future. She burried them and kepts them safe till they are found. We sold the jewerly box for a lot of cash this morning at auction. Not enough for my teams treatement sadly...but enough to some renovations to the old orphanage. My team and all the other kids will be feeling more comfortable living there till they get adopted so thats good." Carlos said with a mixture of sadness and joy as well as fear as he backed away from Morgana.

"That's toot bad carlos...but im glad your orphanage will be benefiting from it." Aoi said kindly.

"Well when we beat Joshua and make him confess Im sure he will have to pay for his crimes towards his victims! Your team will be walking soon enough im sure of it!" Aoi tried to encourage getting smile from his skunk friend.

"Thanks bro...I dont care much if I can't continue my dream. Besides sports I realy dont have much going on in my future. But my teams got talent so I hope they benifit from Joshua's fall." Carlos said serious but smilling.

"Which begs me to ask Carlos...how did you even get to enroll here anyway? Alcatraz is a hard school to get in?" Maria asked.

"I was selected by a lucky lottery. I got a scholarship here so now I just come here for classes...I kinda want to get smarter...and help out the orphanage by getting a good job." Carlos explains

"Quite simple of you despite your great luck to enter such a prestigious school. I gotta say im impressed a bit Carlos." Morgan said in a impressed and yet teasing tone making carlos mad a bit.

"You must realy love that place Carlos." Aoi said smilling.

"Well yeah bro they are the biggest family I know since I was found as abandoned child. Even it gets kinda rowdy and noisy I wanna help the kids there." Carkos said rubing the back of his head shy.

"Aww Carlos is such a softy deep down." Maria teased making Carlos blush in rage.

"Shut it NEET CAT!" Carlos replied.

"I AM NOT A NEET! I AM A OTAKU! GET IT RIGHT STINK TAIL!"

"WHO YOU CALLING STINKY NEET!"

"YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO SEPRATE YOU BOTH AGAIN!" Morgana said using her paws to keep them from fighting claw to claw.

Aoi watched as his two friends and teacher started to argue again. He laughed a lil nearvously but he was enjoying his time with his new found friends. He remember the words of the cards that entered him yesterday.

"Yeah...I do treasure momments like this..." Aoi thought as he had a memory flashes before his eyes of him alone in...a dark cage like room...he quickly shook off the memory taking his attention towards his friends.

"No...im not alone anymore...at least for now im happy..."Aoi thought as within him his shadow was looking towards the ground of his cage with sad eyes.

"At any rate guys were here gathered today for one reason. To discuss the info we gathered last time...and by Morgana-san's request..err why did you want all of us together today Morgana-san? Is there a reason?" Aoi mentioned getting a nood of agreement from his friend's.

"Yeah old lady...you made us bring extra gear and supplies damm you were really specific in details of that text you sent us in the group chat...how did you even get our phone numbers!? Do you even have a phone!?" Carlos asked carrying his gym bag.

"Well I brought my gear too...luckily mom didnt ask me qurstions this time and daddy still hasnt asked where his old thrown out gear Is so im good! so are our infiltrarion or something? Hopefully mom wont call me again like yesterday when we got back from the palace..." Maria asked carrying her bag. Morgana wanted to punch Carlos but decided to wait and be patient.

"Well...I guess I got my gear too today in the small utility bag so we gonna continue today Morgana-san?" Aoi said holding other necessities Morgana made him pack in advance last night in his bottomless bag.

"Yep we are later this afternoon right after your classes! So get ready and Carlos since your still new follow Aoi and my lead for now." Morgana said getting a nod from carlos. "For now lets share Info. Carlos? Wanna go first?"

ZPD 11: 30 Am

ZPD station everyone was super busy because of the crime wave in zootopia. Every officer was assigned their own work the momment they entered for work. Their forces were spread so thin only a couple officers were left in the station being Benjamin Clawhauser managing the receptionist desk and chief bogo being in his office answering call after call of crimes and criminals the zPD officers call in.

Nick and Judy were in their cubicles reviewing the recent cases of the mysterious syndrome affecting Zootopia. They weren't pleased by the number of victim's and criminals present.

"This is not the Zootopia I know...Nick things are getting serious...not only are the number of victims of the collaspe syndrome are Increasing but the number of criminals and mammals going violent is adding to the list of problems..." Judy said as she attached the new article of some case on a large cork board. It had various connections using string to their cases and how they were connected. It was beginning to get to look very cluttered and messy.

"Sigh...I know Judy...this is the darkest year in zootopia history...the syndrome, the crime wave and Aoi's rehabilitating program...we have a lot on our plate this year. Let's not forget the lion group that is targeting Aoi for his so called criminal record being spread online is not doing good for his reputation..." Nick said angrily a he looked at all the comments mammals give to Aoi post and they were harsh...nick practically snarled as he threw his phone back onto his desk.

"I know...the deadline the facility gave us to put out Aoi online record as nothing but a baseless rumor Is close. And we arent even close to figuring out who was respsonsible for this one...poor Aoi..."Judy sighed too as she took a sip ofher coffee. Trying to clear her thoughts. But the intercom went on alerting them of some announcement.

"Hello everyone. Would Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde please come to chief's office this momment? We have a very special guest waiting for the both of you this moment. Thank you oh and good luck guys!" Benjamins clawhauser voice spoke as Judy and Nick looked to each other confused.

"Hmm...a very special guest?...I wonder if it's that detective chief told us about? What was her tittle-"Jidy thought till Nick answered for her.

"The Detective prince of japan if I recall...despite being a girl she gained that tittle...should be Interesting lets go check it out carrots." Nick said as the crime fighting duo went to chief Bogo's office. Once in there they saw two mammals talking to Bogo.

One was a large male polar bear. He seem to quite muscular and large. He has scar obove his left eye and silver earings on his ears. Top part of his head was dyed and desgined to flow back a bit making him look like a punk. He was wearing a long sleeve leatger jacket with brown skinny jeans. He would quite intimidating if you didn't notice the cute phone strap of a pink bunny on his cellphone and the small plushies he was holding in a bag.

Next to him was a female Russian blue cat. She wore a blue cap and a dark blue jacket that looks like a detective jacket with black jeans. She seem to be talking to bogo the mostly. The chief noticed are two officer ad ushered them in.

"Good your both here. Hopps and Wilde I would like to introduce you to our special guests. They will be assisting us from now on from the crime wave cases to the mysterious syndrome." Bogo explained as he stretched out a hoof to the two mammals present in the room.

The russian blue cat tipped he hat as a greeting. "Good morning officer Hopps and officer Wilde. My name is Tatsumi Naoto. But my associate's prefer to call me detective shirogane if you wish. Its pleasure to meet the heroes of Zootopia." Naoto explained as she shook paws with Nick and Judy.

"Wow the detective prince! I heard a lot about your work in japan! I heard you were one of the special highschool teens that solved the murder cases in Inaba? Right?" Judy asked animatedly excited to see a legendary detective.

"That is correct. My classmates and senpai's or should I say seniors? Were the teens who actively involved themelves at the inaba murder case. And you must be Judy L. Hopps. The first rabbit officer and one of the heroes of the bellwether case. I assume your Nick wilde right? The first fox officer and Judy's heroic partner in the bellwether case? " Naoto asked. Wich nick flipped his sunglasses up with a smile.

"You got that right Miss Tastumi. Nick Wilde at your service." Nick said cooly. "Who's your friend there? With ...all the plush?"

"Oh him. This is my husband/assistant/bodyguard." Naoto gestured to the polar bear.

"Y-yo!...Names K-kanji Tastumi dudes. Nice freaking to meet ya all!...did I get that right Naoto?" Kanji asked with...somewhat broken english accent.

"Close enough Kanji dont worry you will learn the american language soon enough. Take your time." Naoto said gently as she leaned on his arm. This got a aww from Judy and a happy eye roll from Nick.

"Now that you gotten to know each other. On to buisness..." bogo said as they all took a seat.

"Listen carefuly you two. The Kirijo company in japan was generous enough to lend us Detective Shirogane their top investigator when they heard about the state Zootopia is in now. Since Zootopia and Kirijo company are in good relation ships with each other they decided to lend their support. Even the mayor was glad for thier generosity so from now on Hopps and Wilde you both will be working together with Mr and Mrs Tastumi as one team. Share all the info of the cases you gained so far and work as one to solve the current problem in our great city." Bogo explained Judy was getting excited.

"So awesome...a crime fighting team up with ZPD and Detective Shirogane! Lets work together as one team everyone!" Judy announced getting a laugh and eye roll from Nick who chuckled.

"Same old carrots...this isnt a kids show ya know?" NIck teased while Judy pouted.

"Hey fox face were working together to stop crime in the city! This is our second biggest case ever!" Judy annouced while nick laughed.

"Sure sure anything you say Carrots..." Nick teased.

"When will you just call me by my real name Nick!?" Judy shouted punching Nick's shoulder.

"Owww...watch the Arm carrots your stronger than you look." Nick rubed his sore arm while Noato and Kanji were watching with smirks on their faces.

"My my...you two seem closer than you look Officer's...tell me are the rumors true...about you two dating?" Naoto ased making our fox and bunny duo blush deep crimson red.

"Hey Don't go all embarrassed on us dudes...ummmm..."kanji looks into his dictionary app for Japanese to English to find the right words while Naoto sat on his lap. "Interspecies couples are common now a days. If It feel right you date right punks!?" Kanji shouted in his usual manner making Naoto chuckle alongside Chief bogo who seemed entertained by the growing blushes on the officers faces.

"M-m-miss Tastumi!? No! I-it isnt like that! I swear me and Nick are partners thats all! Nick please say something!" Judy shouted in emberassment. Nick was so emberassmed he couldn't speak and just turned a way to hide his blush. Just then the door of the chief office opened.

"Naoto-senpai were back!" Said another ferret. He was a normal feret with white fur and brown fur patches covering his paw face and ears. He was wearing a gekkokan High uniform.

"Naoto-kun were back sorry we are a little late for the meeting." A hamster ridding the ferret's shoulder spoke. She wore a a one piece mint green dress with a lab coat over it.

"Indeed the research we did took longer than we expected. Behind the ferret was a large and older looking albino shiba inu. He had piercing red eyes and was wearing a white tux while wearing a collar with winged like device around his neck.

"Welcome back everyone don't worry we just started the meeting anyway were just going through introductions." Bogo said as he got everyone to sit down.

"Okay Hopps, Wilde let me introduce you to the rest of the team the Kirijo Group lent us for this investigation." Bogo explained as the three mammals introduced themselves.

"Good morning officers I am Fuuka Yamagishi" the hamster introduced herself making a polite bow. "Im one of the top researchers in the Kirijo labs and I specialize in technology and research. I will be in charge with the research of the syndrome infecting Zootopia. The ferret carying me and the shiba inu behind are..."

"A pleasure to meet you everyone I am Koromaru Amada. I am the adoptive father of the ferret here." Koromaru petted the ferrets head making him giggle. "I just like Miss Yamagishi are researchers I will be adding her and acting body gaurd to the both of them. Let us work together in peace."

"Guess the youngest is last like always haha...hi my name is Ken Amada. Im koromaru-san's adopted son." The ferret introduced himself with a kind smile. "Im currently a intern in Kirijo labs and im just here to help out my senpai's whenever I can. I promise I wont be any trouble. I may be youngest here but ill do my best." Ken said in a mature manner impressing our officers.

"Good now that you are al introduced to each other..."Bogo pulled out a large stack of folders and files from a binder on his desk. "Here you go...first set of them..." Nick eyes went wide as he saw the mountain of paper work in front of them. Judy on the other hand jus sighed before saying.

"Im going to need a lot of coffee tonight...again."

While our investigation group was busy with paper work Ken decided to go out and get drinks for everyone. While there he grabbed his phone and started calling someone.

"Hello?...Yu-san? You there with Aigis-san right? How is...Aoi?..." Kem called with a concerned face.

Meanwhile at the Alcatraz on another roof hidden from our phantom groups view. Aoi and his friends were chatting away discussing the info they got. Nearby a familiar silver shiba inu wearing a black suit while accompanied by a lioness wearing a sky blue dress and strane robotic headphones. Were sittings nearby watching our group from a distance.

"Hello Ken-kun,Yes its me Narukami. Dont worry we are keeping a close eye on him and his team. They seem to be having a team meeting." Yu said as he watched with a smile as he saw Aoi leading the discussions of his team making a bit of nostalgia come from watching it through his binoculars. Aigis took the phone to speak to Ken.

"Indeed we are together Ken-kun. Judging by my scanner readings...they are ready for exploration, extra bottles of water, energy drinks, towels, medical supplies and etc. Ive even confirmed they are wearing that special belt the cat named Morgana Mementos. They have their weapons and gear inside a pocket dimension their persona's world." Aigis said as her robotic eyes scanned our phanthom group.

"That means...Aoi realy is the newest Persona user of the fool Arcana...will he be fine? Being a persona user especially of the Fool Is quite dangerous and tough...can he realy handle the pressure?" Ken said on the other line as Yu politely asked for his phone back.

"True...being the Leading persona user is a hard trial for any animal. But he has been chosen by Igor himself...we have to accept it. I understand your concern for him Ken-kun with your past with him...But remember...we are not to interfer with Aoi-kun's journey...we can guide him time to time but we have to keep our distance till the time finally arrives and he requires our assistance. It was the same for us when we first started our journeys..." Yu said on a calm tone as Aigis took the cellphone.

"Igor choose this child to fulfil his final duty...we have to trust Aoi-kun and support the path in life he decides...that is all we can do for him..." Aigis said as she thought back to a certain bob tail cat wearing headphones...she and Yu look back to Aoi and his friends enjoying these momments with child like innocence.

Back at the ZPD...Ken was looking up at the blue sky as he heard Yu and Aigis' s speech...he knew he had to trust Yu and Aigis words...they been through the trials of the Fools Arcana personally...plus he knew Igor would never lie or betray his duty to serve those whom he has form a contract within his velvet room. He hanted to say it but he knew deep down he cannot help Aoi since this journey belongs to him...he stared back at the blue sky and sighed.

"Aoi-kun...you grown so much since 7 years ago...do you realy not need me anymore to hold your paw?" Ken thought as he spoke back the phone.

"Alright...ill trust Aoi-kun for now...but if something realy bad happens to him...even you two wont hold me back and saving him got it senpai's?" Ken said as he heard some chuckles from his two senpais."Gotta go then now...keep a eye on them especialy Aoi-kun. Everyone must be waiting for their drinks. See ya senpais!" Ken ended the cal as he gathered a bunch of cold drinks from a vending machine nearby.

Back the school roof HQ the phantom group was having their meeting to exchange info they gathered. The topic was whether or not they should steal Joshua's heart with Morgana's strategy.

"Still im unsure we should do that Morgana sensei...the risk involves I still need time to think whether we should do this or not...like I said...I will jot become a real criminal." Aoi commented softly so that only his group of friends heard.

"That's why were gonna see if there is another method to this bro! So stop worrying for now we going to have a team meeting remmember to discuss our plan to take down his damm palace right!?" Carlos said loudly before Maria hit his paw with a stick.

"Ooowww!" Carlos said rubbing his sore paw.

"Not so loud moron! It is supposed to be a secret..." Maria whispered.

"Alright, alright sorry..."Morgana laughed as she saw Aoi acting as the shy peace keeper.

"Alright time for some lunch kiddos! The charming sir Rudolph~" Morgana fanatsized about Rudolph's smile as she said his name. "He made us a big group lunch pack. Lets head over to a place I know. We can have our meeting while we have a group meal!" Morgana yelled making Carlos and Maria all dug into the extra food Morgana brought.

"Okay lets share info while we eat Carlos?" Aoi asked Carlos who nodded

"Ill go first...based off what my friend you know buddy right? You saw him at the palace." Carlos said as the group nodded.

"Well he and his team were doing a exhibition game againts Alcatraz's prison breakers." Carlos commented.

"Why am I not suprised that the name of their soccer team is Prison breakers...also that's a lame name..."Aoi commented making the group laugh.

"Okay good one bro...anyway what happened was something he saw by accident...like last time..." Everyone looked at carlos seriously.

"It was halfway into the game...Buddy was walking to the wrong locker room by accident...he heard the our school soccer team talking about some supicious things..." caros mentioned serious.

"He learned how many of the players got quite a lot of benefits from the school...the coach of the prison breakers seems bewildered on how the team got so strong so fast. From what buddy heard each player on the team got a personal trainer coaching them after school hours. They recieve a lot of sponsorship funds from various big places in zootopia. They also got paid to play each game." Carlos explaines surprising Maria.

"Wait,wait...that can't be right! Sure Alcatraz gets a lot of money from its sponsors and the government from its high student success record. But mom would never spend the school funds like that! She is careful with what she spends for the school. Besides normal bills, employee pay checks and some cash for equipment upgrades and maintenance. She would never splash out this much cash for one soccer team...that Is rather unfair. Besides if sponsor's want to fund the team mom wouldn't allow it without her knowing or permission. She dosent want to spoil the students or schools with greedy sponsors. heck she kicks out the sponsors herself if they show their true colors for reasons for supporting the school with bad reasons. Personal trainers cost a lot and are not allowed unless given special permission from her and paying student teams to play is so not in my mom's plans! Alctaraz is still a normal school..." Maria said getting a nod from Carlos.

"All true Maria. Irina Jelavic is a humble principal. She only spends the fund's on what is needed most by the school. Nothing more nothing less...plus she is normaly informed whenever a sponsor comes a long with a offer. But ...with the jail breakers...she seems completly clueless of their actions. Only one lion we know has that control and cash to fund them...one who hates lower class animals." Carlos said that ast part with spite.

"Wich explains why the entire team is composed of only apex predetors...buddy heard the things they do to any other mammal they dont see worthy joining the team...it ain't pretty..." Carlos said in pain as he remembered his team.

"Your not the only one disgusted with Joshua..."Mara pulled out her laptop from her bag showing the group screenshots of someone's Furbook site. A of wich consisted of nasty post talking about Joshua nasty opinions of many animals species he sees as lower classed trash. Even so private pics of his beatings on innocent students from his meesenger...even him sexualy harassing some female students...majority of them was with catherine...Aoi could feel a mixture of anger and disgust seeing this...as did his friends.

"This is Joshua's true colors...perverted king supporting those he favours and using those he finds unworthy as pawns to his schemes..." Arsene spoke gainning everyones attention on Aoi.

"Pawns? " Carlos and Maria asked. Aoi nodded to Morgana amd together they showed them the video of what happened back at the back street bar between Cat and Emilia. This deifinelty fueled everyones digust with Joshua.

"So horrible...how could he do this...he truly thinks he could do whatever he wants..." Maria said in fear holding Aoi's paw.

"Its typical...The lion thinks like a tyrannical king. He supports who he favours and cuts down those he doesn't for the sake of protecting his status and power." Aoi explained.

"Yes...Joshua views alpha predetors as loyal subjects. All other animals are nothing but dirt to his view. From my investigation he has been beating up a lot of students here. His palace reflects that with all the slaves around...his sins run deep...and his family status protects him. He realy can get away with what he want easy." Morgana said disgusted with the lion.

Carlos was feeling furious as he summoned his baton to smash some a old desk neaby with strenght. "Bastard thinks he can get away from hurting my friends! I dont think so! We got lots of evidence! Why cant we just show them this and get that bastard arrested!-" Morgana cut of Carlos off.

"It wont work..."just before Carlos retaliated Morgana continued. "Joshua cant be arrested and put in jail for one he Is still a minor. He is only 16 years old so he cant be put in the slammer. Plus with his family wealth and support he can easily escape any bad situation if he wishes so. His wealth is his greatest weapon...he funded his entire gang and soccer team in secret thanks to his position as student council president he can easily cover his tracts. Whats worse...even if we can get him arrested wont he just continue where he left off? He would be even more ruthless on you guys for exposing his dark secrets...this is why I said taking his heart is the best choice..." Morgana explained as Aoi stood up and faced Morgana.

"Without his dark desires...he will develop guilt and conscious right?" Aoi asked and Morgana nodded. "Theres a chance his vanishing desires will make him susceptible to the syndrome too right?" Morgana nodded to Aoi's question.

Aoi knew he had another hard choice to make...action and take away Joshua's heart...but at a giant risk of turning into a criminal with a perfect crime...or to simply take the easy route and leave the ZPD to do justice...but only a temporary one...that will surely backfire...

"Summoner...make your choice carefully...only your can decide your ultimate fate..." Arsene spoke as Aoi took a deep breath.

"I trust you bro...you got your future at stake thanks to Joshua...Ill accept any path you choose bro...you helped me get this far to kick that damm lion off his throne. Whatever you choose im with ya 100%." Carlos said determined.

"Aoi-chan...dont worry I Will be there to help you...your my first best friend...I dont want to lose you anytime soon...I will be by your side no matter what your choice may be. I trust you Aoi..." Maria said giving her suupport.

Aoi looked back to his friends smiling as he looked back to Morgana.

"Fine...ill make my choice later today... After school we will gather on HQ and ill give my final decision..." Aoi said in a serious tone. Maria and Carlos nodded in agreement while Morgana smiled.

"Sorry to put the pressure on you Aoi...but I realy need your input...your leading your friends right here...and im just here to help...whatever choice you make I will respect it..." Morgana said as she hugged Aoi.

"Take your time...everyone your classes are still going and...Aoi needs time to think so lets rest up today team meeting over and out!" Morgana said as they agreed and left the HQ after lunch. Aoi and his friend's had different classes at this time so Aoi was walking alone to his class alone...ignoring the glares and gossip his classmates gave him.

"I aint got time to listen to this..." Aoi thought slightly depressed and a little annoyed. "Im glad Arsene support allows me to endure this but I got big things to consider more right now than just me...Joshua is hurting a lot of animals...not just me...Morgana plan has lots of benefits...I can straighten out that perverted lion if I steal his hearts treasure and I leave the rest to his guilt...but...the syndorme...Morgana plan Involves high risk...I could be at fault for turning Joshua into a literal vegetable with no desire to live...I rather not become a real criminal...I never want to be..."

"Yes summoner but you now the saying no risk no gain. Just simply arresting Joshua is a temporary solution. He just come back for revenge later plus where is that determination you showed in the velvetroom? " Arsene asked concerned about his summoner.

"I dont know...with all the pressure everyone Is giving me It's kinda making me nearvous...im still me the shy ferret hybrid you know Arsene. So I guess I just need to spark my determination again. Im mad at joshua of course but that my main reason I want his heart stolen...for my future...and thats just selfish I guess. But I guess your right...who knows maybe we can find a safer plan if we take the chance. Plus Joshua is hurting my friends and that pisses me off more...they accepted me for who I realy was...I want to protect their futures as well." Aoi thought determined.

"Thats better...seeing how you treasure your friends and your desire to protect them is noble and good reason to fight. Keep it up summoner...also watch were your going." Arsene said before Aoi could ask he bumped into a familiar squirel making her drop her shopping.

"Kyah! Hey watch where your...wait?...are...are you Aoi Kurusu?" Aoi looked to his side to see emilia on the floor near him carrying some shopping bags.

"E-emilia Forester-san?" Aoi asked as he knew he was going to have another talk with one of Joshua's victims.

"Um...thanks for carrying my stuff Aoi. Your surprisingly a strong...just a bit." Emilia said carrying the lighter bag between them. Aoi offered to help bring Emilia's shopping to the fashion club room. He carried the heavier bags for Emilia.

"I-its fine Forester-san. It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going anyway. It's the least i can do to apologize." Aoi said folowing Emilia through the halls leading to the fashion club.

"Are you sure Aoi? Your not gona be late for class right?" Emilia asked concerned and a little nearvous. But Aoi waved it off with a friendly smile.

"Its fine...besides Math class is always kinda slow..." Aoi said sighing.

"Not great at math eh? Dont worry your not the only one who feels that way about math classes...time always moves slow in them..."Emilia said with a sweat drop as she sympathizes with Aoi a little.

"Well yeah that...and my Math teacher is a sloth...he usualy takes a while to finish one lesson." Aoi joked making the squirrel supress a laugh.

"No wonder...yeah that would feel rather boring and slow. Makes you wonder how he got employed here?" Emilia asked as Aoi shrugged. They reached the fashion club and when they entered Aoi saw the various work of the fashion club members who currently werent there. Lots of different designs and styles. It was Impressive for sure.

"Wow Forester-san this place looks beautiful." Aoi said as he placed the bags of shopping on the nearest table.

"Er...thanks...plus whats with the Forester-san?- Or right Japanese and honorifics. Listen just call me Emilia. No san or somethig else at end got it?" Emilia said playfully punching his shoulder.

"O-okay...Emilia?" Aoi said gently making the squirrel smile.

"There you go! I was actualy hopping to see you at school but I guess now is good enough. I wanted to talk with ya." Emilia said as she placed her shopping on a nearby table.

"Talk to me?" Aoi asked as his curiosity came."If you wanna chat about something I got time dont worry...plus I realy rather spend time in this room. Look at all the amazing designs! Did you make some of these right?"

"Um yeah...majority of the designs here are mine anyway. I usualy teach the club members here how to design their own stuff so I bring my designs as reference here.

"Wow...thats realy cool Emilia your so talented!" Aoi said with a smile that looked so innocent it made her raise a eye brow in confusion.

"Thanks...wow. Cat was right you are a bit of gentleman. Either that or your a bit of a door mat in my opinion." Emilia said with a small smirk.

"Still dont know what that means so I only hope its a good compliment." Aoi said innocently making Emilia laugh a little.

"Sure lets go with that haha." Emilia said before Aoi could ask. "Listen Aoi...I heard from Cat the talk she had with you.." Aoi knew this would be a serious talk so he sat down keeping quiet...

"Im kinda mad Cat talked to some random boy she never met and could possibly be dangerous...but...that was not suprised me..."Emilia took a breath before looking at Aoi. "Cat believes in you a little... she trust you in a way and so fast...in just one meeting you earned her trust a little."

Emilia sat down to have a serious talk with him.

"Cat has always been a shy and timid Lioness...it takes her a while to trust someone she barely knows. It even took me a whole half year to get her to accept me as a friend. But you my boy earned it quite fast im suspicious." Emilia said suspicious...Aoi was on high alert but kept his calm personality out.

"Why is that? I didnt do anything wrong right? Catherine-san and I just talked..." Aoi asked as Emilia showed him a smile.

"Thats what suprises me...you know about what Cat did to you did right?" Emilia asked as Aoi sighed.

"Yeah...i know she posted that thing online. Im mad yes but she apologized when we met so I forgive her." Aoi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Knew it...your not dumb...and you can tell Joshua was behind all of this mess...from how you helped us earlier...thank you for forgiving Cat...I appreciate it. I think I can believe in you a little too. Cat dosent befriend easily and she trusted you do ill do so as well...Cat gave you the good word plus you seem quite reliable since you gave Cat a little courage during your last chat. She plans to face Joshua personaly...and thanks to your words we might be set free." Emilia said smiling shy.

"Haha...so how much did you see?" Aoi asked nervous

"Hmmmm...part of the rock flicking yes I did. Quite impressive...but listen..." Emilia grabbed hold of Aoi's shirt.

"If I find out you tried to hurt or manipulate Cat I will end you...Cat is my best friend and ill protect her if the need comes to it...got it?... Aoi gulped and only nodded to her request...slightly Intimidated by her ferocity.

"Glad you do...Cat is planning something...I think. I havent recieved any word from her since that day she had a chat with you...im a little worried." Emilia said making Aoi worried.

"You haven't had contact with Catherine-san? Since yesterday?" Aoi asked concerned. Seeing the concern on Aoi's face Emilia knew he was not lying.

"Yeah...she was chatting on our FurBook account about the talk she had with ya...she seemed pretty happy...probably hearing about the forgiveness part and after meeting you a little I guess your words were genuine. Your too nice you know that?"Emilia said concerned making Aoi rub the back of his head shy.

"Listen...I can see you are working with your friend's to dethrone Joshua...if you happen to see Cat...please help watch over her. Ever since we entered Alcatraz Joshua has been keeping a dark hold on us...we want to be free...so if you have some sort of plan in mind...please let me help." She asked boldly.

Aoi was analyzing her a bit with his intuition...

"She Is serious...she cares for Cat-san a lot...sigh...guess Morgana-san was right...showcasing my skill in daylight gave me trouble." Aoi thought sighing.

"Your not wrong...we are planning something...but it can be dangerous...I rather not involve anyone else...but if your that determined ill think about it and talk to my friends... ill give you my answer after school okay?" Aoi askedas Emilia smirked in a good way.

"Reliable...you might not look it but you are quite resourceful. And a bit of a rebel impressed." Emilia said

"R-rebel?...well she is not wrong there..." Aoi thought sweat dropping.

"Fine ill wait for your answer on wether you need my help or not. If you see Cat please inform me as soon as you can..."Emilia grabbed her phone as she sent Aoi her number.

"Now Don't you text me for no reason you got that bumb?" Emilia said with a smirk.

"Course not...what kind of boy do you see as Emilia?" Aoi asked chuckling.

"A decent guy with a potentially wilder side." Emilia said as she pushed Aoi out of the club room."Now you got class to go to dont be late!"

"See ya later Aoi! You better have answer then ya trickster haha!" Emilia's last comment made Aoi sweat drop...as she saw her shut the club room door.

"Im not that potentially wild looking right?...Arsene?" Aoi asked his persona who was chuckling.

"In a way...girls will find that a little alluring summoner. Like having 'decent' guy who knows how to have fun a they say. Sugar and spice make a dangerous combo." Arsene spoke confusing Aoi more...

"I have no idea what you just said..." Aoi sighed as he went on to his next class.

Alcatraz Academy 1:30 Pm Math class

Aoi and the gang were still stuck in seperate classes. Aoi still hasn't made a choice yet on what they should do to dethrone Joshua shadow. He heard from Maria that Aoi and Carlos extra classes were over so saturday and sunday they were free once more. So he was happy about that. But his mind was preoccupied course of action he should take...the easy route or the tough route...wich Involves fighting wich would be potentially dangerous and the easy route would be a temporary solution. Plus Emilia asking to help out was another tough choice...he was stressed so he wasn't realy paying attention in class...he looked down to see his phone had a notification icon...he opened his messenger and saw his friend were online.

[CutieHacker] : So did you make your choice yet Aoi-chan?

[SoccerGeek] : No pressure dude just relax and think about this. We can make a game plan at the meeting when you made your final choice dude.

[PhantomSensei] : Hey kiddos! Thanks Maria for adding me here. Listen ill be at your school later afternoon after I finish my business here in the Savannah district. We meet at HQ right after your classes. So for now pay attention to your classes! Academics come first before phantom work.

[SoccerGeek] : Fine, fine Old Lady...but honestly I rather be trainning outside or kicking shadow but. Captain Kidd is itching for a fight.

[HackerCutie] : Me im in Mom's closet again. Aoi-chan is not in my advance classes so I skip them mostly. Hi Aoi-chan! Lets hang out later ; 3

[BlueThief] : Maria we talked about the cutting classes... X3Uu

Your Mom and I agree that even If im not in your advanced classes you should attend them.

[CutieHacker] : Boo~ their no fun without my best friend so I rather watch anime instead with ya later :3

[PhantomSensei] : You kids are hopeless in a way...just do your best in school. I will not be held responsible for any of you if your grades start to drop. Balance phantom work and your studies kay?

[BlueThief] : Haaaiii~!

[CutieHacker] : Boo~ Fine 3

[SoccerGeek] : Fine, Fine old lady...

[PhantomSensei] : CARLOS QUIT CALLING ME OLD!

[CutieHacker] : Dont you two dare start a argument in the chat group!

Aoi covered his mouth with his paw. Trying to hold back his laughter as thier little conversation calmed his stressed nerves. Making him feel lucky to have his friend by his side even in a situation like this.

His moment of calm soon ended as Arsene saw something quite shocking when he looked out the Window.

"Summoner! Look outside the window it's urgent!" Aoi heard the urgency in Arsene tone that he stood up from his desk suprising his classmates and teacher as he looking out the window. Ignoring his teacher words he saw something that made his blood go cold...Catherine was standing on the edge of the school roof. She somehow got over the wire fence and was standing on the edge...looking like she was ready to jump. His other classmates and teacher's following his gaze saw with horror in their eyes what Catherine was doing.

"Aint that Catherine!?"

"Oh my gosh she's gonna jump!"

"This is bad! Someone stop her!"

Aoi imidiantely ran out of his class ignoring his teachers words. He could see all the other students come out o f their classrooms as they witnessed the same thing curiosity overcoming common sense.

Aoi used his phantom skills to run through the crowds of students with such speed and agility that he didnt arouse the attention of his classmates. He a passed Carlos class as the said skunk accompanied by his squirrel classmate came bursting out the door of their classroom trying to follow Aoi.

"AOI BRO!"

"AOI CAT! CAT IS!-"

"Haven't GOT THE TIME GUYS! ILL GO ON AHEAD! IM GONNA STOP CATHERINE-SAN!" Aoi said as he increased his speed with a suprising burst of energy. He ran to the stairs leading to the roof in record time.

Aoi practically ran up the stairs despite the heavy exhaustion he was feeling letting the adrenalin fuel his body with energy. He kicked down the door leading to the main school building roof. He was breathing heavily when he got there trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. There he saw Catherine standing by the edge of the roof as she tapped something on her phone screen. She looked back suprised to see him there.

"Aoi...why are you here?" Cat asked as Aoi took a good look at her. She was heavily injured...bandages covering most of her body. Her fur and clothes were a mess and a little ripped like claws tore through them. Her fur was a mess too like she just woke up from bed...Aoi had a million questions to ask but he decided to focus on the task on hand.

"Catherine-san!? What are you doing!? Your not realy planning on commiting suicide are you!? Thats stupid! You have your whole life ahead of you! Get back here on yhe other side of this fence imidiantely!" Aoi shouted trying his best to persuade the lioness. Cat let out a sad smile.

"I was right...your so kind Aoi...you even care for someone you just got to know a day ago..." Cat said with guilt in her eyes.

"Cat why are you doing this!? This is no time to walk through memory lane! Emilia will be here soon! Please dont end your life like this! What bout your dream with Emilia!? The fashion website you both dreamed together!?" Aoi shouted. Cat was suprised to hear this as she let out a fee tears.

"Im suprised you know about that...but I dont deserve that dream...I used my skills for online work to hurt you...and many innocent students before you...Joshua held me prisoner for a long time... making hurt so many with false rumors...and lies online..." Cat continued as as Aoi ran up to the wire fence.

Meanwhile Maria was with her mom Irina as they were running through the crowded halls. They met up with Emilia and Carlos along the way. Making a beeline to the roof.

"What is that girl thinking!?" Irina asked as she used her authority to push through the crowds of students.

"She must be planning something! And im sure it involves helping Aoi in someway!" Maria shouted growing exhausted from the long run.

"Either that or she's trying something drastic! Hope Aoi bro can convince her to stop!" Carlos said running the best he could

"Aoi...please help cat..."Emila said with tears in her eyes as she ran with the group.

Back with Cat and Aoi Whenever Aoi tried to get closer she would move closer to the edge...he had to stop midway.

"Aoi...please dont stop me...im going to pay for my crimes againrs everyone...and you."Cat said with a sad smile.

"Cat please dont do this! Please think how your best friend would feel! She be heart broken if you die! Death isnt the solution! Its only brings those left behind pain and suffering! Dont leave the world like my parents did!" Aoi shouted with all his might as tears came to his eyes.

"Your parents...were murdered by someone...and I can definitely say it wasnt you who did it...your too kind and caring...you could have never killed them...Joshua was making lies about you...making me spread them...I didnt deserve your forgiveness...yet you forgave me anyway...you knew the truth didnt you?" Cat asked guilty expression in hear teary eyes.

"I told you...holding a grudge is bad...a simple sorry is good enough for me to forgive them...thats why I said those words Cat. I forgive you for what you done..." Aoi said gently

"Would you forgive Joshua if he did the same?..." Cat asked suprising everyone...even Aoi leaving him speechless...cat let out another sad smile.

"I knew it...it be a pretty bitter pill to accept his apology...especialy if he didnt mean it...thats how I feel about myself. You may have forgave my actions but i cant forgive myself...so ill do what I can...to help dethrone that lion...I entrust everything else to you Aoi...tell Emilia im sorry...and thanks for befreinding me...goodbye." Cat took another step backward getying over the edge. Aoi saw as she started to fall...he wad reminded of the momment he sae his parents dieng in front of him and him being powerless to help. Deep inside his soul golden eyed Aoi looked up with a determined face.

"Don't let her fall!" Shadow Aoi shouted as he felt his eyes burn with a golden glow...his personality switched as he felt him loose control of his body like his soul was restrained by chains.

Next thing he knew he saw his body summoned his weapon hidden under his sleeve as he slashed through the wire screen fence. Quickly leaping out he grabbed Catherine's paw with his rigt paw as he held onto the edge of the roof with his left paw. Teeth clenching tight as he struggled with the weight. Cat was a large lioness and he was a normal sized ferret...even with his enhanced strenght to fight shadows it was a little to much to handle alone. Cat looked up suprised see her little savior...

The entire school was surprised to see what Aoi did...they somehow could see what was happening outside by looking through the windows of the school. Some students were already outside trying to find someway to soften their fall. Some teacher started ordering student to bring out mattresses from the gym and lay them underneath the endangered duo. Maria, irina, Carlos and Emilia were running up the stairs to the roof as they saw through the windows the dire situation they were in.

"AOI!" Maria shouted looking through the window as she quickly ran faster up the stairs with new found energy with everyone.

Back with our endangered duo Cat was looking up at Aoi who was doing his best to keep them from falling from such a height.

"Hold on...Cat-san... dont you dare fall!" Aoi looked back at Cat with determined Golden eyes.

"Aoi...your eyes..."Cat asked shocked but as they heard footsteps near the stairs with a familiar group calling out their names. Thats when something sharp shot out at Aoi paw. It looked like a tranquilizer dart coming from some drone flying above them...when she looked to the student council office window...she saw Joshua smilling with a angered sadistic smile.

Aoi screamed in pain as he let go the edge by accident before his friends rushed in to grab his paw. For a few second they were falling till Aoi's golden eyes flashed blue and gold as a small burst of blue flames wrapped around his face.

"ARSENE!" Aoi shouted as his persona resonated from within.

"SUMMONER! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Aoi heard Arsene call...then he saw a phantom like hand of Arsene reach out of him controling his left paw as it dug its razor sharp claws into the wall...Aoi gritted his teeth feeling some pain in his left paw claws dug into the wall trying thier best slow down their fall as they started to bleed Aoi finaly let go as Arsene hand vanished. They fell onto the some of the matresses below...the fall was a little hard still but not enough to kill them. Aoi and cat blacked out for a bit. Aoi could see some of the students and teachers ran to them before they lost consciences...what suprised him most was to see Morgana running up to him.

?/?/?

Aoi slowly woke up seeing himself in the school infirmary. Beside him was Maria...she was holding her bandage right paw...she saw him with teary eyes wake up and quickly embraced him making the ferret blush.

"Aoi you awake!" Maria was crying alerted everyone else in the room...Aoi saw Carlos, Morgana and Tae nearby.

"Aoi bro! Im glad your finaly awake!" Carlos cried rubbing off the tears he had in his eyes.

"Thank goodness...your okay." Morgana hugged Aoi with all her might relieved. Aoi liked the attention...but his air being cut off.

"Cant...breath guys..." the girls quickly let go to let the ferret breath. Aoi tried to touch his chest with his left paw but felt a sting of pain shoot through his body. He saw his left paw covered in bandages and they were a little bloody too.

"Try not to do anything rash Aoi-chan. Your left paw and claws took quite a beating trying to slow down that fall you took. And Seriously?...how do you keep getting yourself into trouble Baka..." Tae pulled and pinched Aoi cheeck making the ferret squirm in pain.

"Ita ita ita! Gomene!" Aoi shouted in pain as Tae released his sore cheek leaving Morgana to camly rub his sore cheeck as Maria held his paw. Thats when Aoi realized something wrong.

"Cat-san!? Where is she!? Is she-" before Aoi could have a panic attack Morgana gently soothed him.

"She is fine...your quick thinking helped soften your fall although it injured your paw it's already healing fast so you should able to use it soon. The matresses below prevented you guys from receiving serious injuries. Catherine was sent to the hospital by ambulance and Emilia came along with the ambulance to look after her best friend. You were fine Aoi so Morgana called Mr. Rudolph who called me for another house or should I say school call your reckless ferret. I may wanna know how you regenerate so fast but that does not mean i like seeing my patients always coming back injured especialy a little kid like yourself!" Tae scolded poiting at Aoi with her pen inches away from his nose making the young ferret nervous.

"As for Catherine she was badly injured even before the fall. In fact she was bleeding internally...she passed out from blood loss when the fall agitated her internal injuries. But I got a friend who happens to be the nurse in charge of her. She called me to say her surgery was a success and she is just sleeping peacefully now. I think she will be in a coma for 1-2 weeks at best." Tae explained as Aoi let out a relived sigh but his head hanged low...

"I wished I hanged one a bit longer...I wish I could have convinced her to-"Aoi was about to continue till Morgana stopped him.

"Aoi...you did the best you could. You did you best to persuade her not to jump and look at you paw. It show how much effort you put into saving her from would have been a fatal fall...you did good boy..." Moragana comforted Aoi in a another hug.

"Morgana-san..." Aoi asked suprised as he looked up to Her.

"Yeah dude you did great. You saved the damsel in distress from fatal doom and thats a winning goal you be proud of." Carlos encouraged

"Aoi-chan you were like a little hero in the anime shows we watch! You did amazing! So no going down into the dumps! Let me see that smile~"Maria touched Aoi cheecks and tried to make the blushing ferret smile. Aoi giggled a bit from this. "Cat is going to be okay thanks to you so cheer up!"

"Hmf fo-cay! Mhfaria! Im smhfilling seet" Aoi tried to say Okay Maria im smilling see but his squished cheecks made it hard to do so. Tae was smilling seeing how supportive Aoi's friends are.

"Seriously...for such a reckless kid with a checkered past he sure can find some great friends..." Tae thought as her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered Nick on the other end.

"Hello fox trot...Yes Aoi is doing fine. Besides the injured left paw nothing serious. Actually Morgana is here and so is all his friends..." Everyone could hear their conversation and they could hear Nick on the other end.

"Fine fine...ill go and report to the ZPD myself quit worrying..." Tae hangs up with annoyed sigh. "Listen guys I need to report to the ZPD about Aoi's condition. Plase wait here Aoi I want you to rest today and also Rudolph will come pick you up at 5:30 pm after he returns from delivering his orders at the Rain forest district. Behave your self...or else." Tae made it clear as she got close to Aoi with her Doctor Frankenstein curiosity. Aoi gulped and nodded quickly.

"Well then Ill see you later guys. Morgana is in charge so please listen to her got it?." Tae leaves the room as the group sighed in relief. When Tae was outside...she reached into her pocket to retrieve the tranquilizer dart. She stared at it with anger.

"Hopefull ZPD can analyze this thing..." with that she left the school.

Alcatraz infirmary

"Tae is kinda scary..." Carlos commented.

"Well at least she is a expert in medicine. She helped Aoi tons of times so im glad she is willing to help" Maria commented looking at Aoi with a smile.

"Good she left...cause we have alot to talk about" Aoi said...clutching his paws as his eyes flashed yellow. Morgana saw this and rubbed his back gently.

"We know Aoi...its about Joshua isnt it?...when Tae said she was injured badly even before the fall...means only one thing." Morgana said Mad...Carlos punched the wall while Maria grabbed her phone.

"Seems Cat already took action beore the fall...look at this post everyone." Maria showed everyone a Furbook post made by Cat. It talked about what Joshua did to her through out her time In Alcatraz...and whats worse there were pictures on Joshua recent actions behind scenes. Aoi was suprised by how many Mammals were responding to this post. Seems they were discussing flames about Joshua so openly. Seems this post provided much more detailed info on Joshua actions causing the online even her suicide attempt the attention everyone of everyone was on the perverted king. Joshua even made a counter post saying how Cat forged everything and that its all a big lie to try and take him down. But naturally many mammals doubted his claims. Even some of the students he has hurt were supporting cat claim by spreading the post around.

" My guess is that Cat knows we have a plan to go againts Joshua. She planted this post and her suicide in public trying to create rumors around Joshua so the focus of the public will be on him. Aoi save is online...seems some students took pics of Aoi saving Cat...and it helped a majority of mammals to stop believing on the child murderer post she made. The heat is Joshua now and Aoi is considered a small time hero. Cat's plan must be to stop Joshua from taking any action againts us...for now...knowing the pervert he will do everything in his power to protect his reputation as the school so called king." Maria logically stated.

"The jerk has gone too far...he carlos team...he hurt a innocent lioness...he harms the entire school and my friends...someone almost died because of him...Im sorry Cat...even I cant forgive a sinner such as him..." Aoi stated eyes glowing yellow.

"Guess you made your choice?...Aoi bro?" Carlos asked eyes glowing yellow.

"If your realy sure...then you have my full support kiddo. Ill show ya what you need to do." Morgana said eyes glowing yellow.

"Me too! Im behind my best buddies decision all the way! I wont let all you guys have all the epuc anime like action!" Maria shouted excited.

Aoi smilled happily but with a wicked smirk. As he slowly raised his head.

"Lets steal that bastards wicked heart..." Aoi said determined Arsene was even laughing menacingly with joy.

"Your choice is set summoner...im proud of your decision...lets us work together to take down the crown." Arsene spoke.

"As Arsene stated our young apprentice choice is set...we the persona's will lend you our aid. To the best of ou abilities." Zorro spoke.

"Mwaahahahahahaha! Time to pillage and plunder the king of lust palace! Let us strike down that bastard from his own throne!" Captain kidd said.

"Morgana-san?...I know you been holding back but you have healing spells do you?" Aoi asked suprising the kids.

"Morgana-san has healing spells!?" Maria asked shocked.

"Why didnt you tell us earlier old lady!? They would have been helpful in battle!" Carlos shouted as Morgana roled her eyes.

"One because im more combat orientated. Two healing injuries can make mammals suspicious to see a injured animal suddenly all healed up like nothin happened to them. If I heal Aoi paw...it could bring bigger questions from his gaurdians...are you sure about this Aoi?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah...im stressed out by all of this...and Im mad at that bastard...I have a itching feeling to beat up some shadows and cause havoc in Joshua's palace!" Aoi said determined making Morgana smirk proud.

"Knew you had it in ya kiddo...alright ill heal you in the palace. Everyone get ready cause Aoi seems like he wants to get some fighting done today." Morgana stated getting everyone pumped.

"Heck yeah! Ill get my stuff ready! Time to strom the palace!" Carlos shouted fist pumping.

"I made a small program to try and detect shadow weakness and strenghts. If im right my laptop can work that program flawlessly if the metaverse responds to my desires. I even made a few other programs to record the palace lay out we discovered. Even our team profile about our current strenght and persona skills." Maria said proudly leaving everyone impressed.

"That sounds like a epic anime style navigator Maria-cha sugoi!" Aoi said eyes blue again as he praised his best friend with sparkling child like excitement.

"I know right!?" Maria said excited too causing Morgana and Carlos to roll their eyes seeing the two share a momment.

"Okay meet up at HQ kiddos within ten minutes. Get your gear and other stuff ready. Aoi you stay here and rest. Ill get your stuff ready too so dont do anything rash got it?" Morgana announced as Aoi's friends nodded and Aoi pouted a bit.

As everyone left to get ready...Aoi looked out the window near his bed...the infirmary had a good view of the student council room...just staring the lion from afar...being frustrated with all the bad news on him made him get a wicked Idea...his eyes glowing as his second personality was leaking out a bit.

"Hey Arsene? ...I know Morgana said not to do anything rash...but even I dont wanna skip this chance for a bit of early pay back..."

"Hahaha...I know what your thinking Summoner...and im sure Morgana will forgive us if we have a little fun." Arsene spoke.

"Lets have some fun scaring the guy eh?" Aoi said with golden eyes turning blue again before he cutely Said. "Im sure it be fun partner~" aoi said innocently with a smile.

Student council room 3:30pm

Joshua was in a whirlwind of fury. His lion student council member's have long left the raging lion before he could harm them. They know how pissed he was right now. Catherine's post started a wave of rumors to revolve around Joshua. Enough to potential potentially ruin his reign and status in the school. His own peers started to doubt him and even the animals once afraid of him started to stood up together to spread the post as far wide in the internet as possible VIA Furbook. A silent revolution was starting againts him. What made it worse was Aoi post...the one about his criminal record was beggining to be treated as some hoax made by him to commit cyber bullying. Aoi was even considered a little hero now as he rescued Cat. Countering the schools negative opinion about the young ferret. All his careful planning to expel the so called criminal ruined by one betrayal.

"Damm that vermin loving lioness...my rule is going through the drain if this continues!" Joshua smashed his fist down on his dek causing it crack.

"I am the king of this school! I am a choosen one! Born In the prestigious pride family! Why cant everyone just accept how special I am...I brought fame with my actions as the young genuis! I win awards and make this school famous with my secret service! And this is how they repay me!? Im not at fault! I do everything for the school and they come pressuring me! Whats wrong with asking a reward and absolute loyalty! I bring support to all those worthy of my favour and keep the vermin down from disturbing our rule! Now this one lioness is gonna tip balance us alpha predators have over the vermin!" Joshua shouted in fury.

"I plan to make my rule beautiful! I am a choosen king! Ill rule over pride land industry one day...I better stop all this nonsense soon...knock out that ferret, Skunk and Maria! So ill be on top! And no shall ever go againts me again... the alpha's rule above and the slave vermin crawl below...thats how nature law works. Hmph...I better make plans to ensure that traitorous lioness never go againts me again...maybe bribe her doctors to give her the wrong medicine...hahaha yes...that will show them never to go againts me...once she out or dead...my rule...will be safe..."Joshua plotted evily with confidence before a breeze came through his window disrupting his thoughts.

"Whats with that- !?" Joshua was shocked to see...Aoi leaning cooly on the edge of the window. His paws in his pocket...he would have knocked the ferret off...but something was not right...he saw Aoi slowly open his eyes...he expected to see the blue eyes he was famous for but...what he saw was...Aoi's golden eyes glowing eerily as his pupils started to shrink into sharp feline ones. All his insticts shouted danger...and he felt afraid.

"Yo...you perverted lion" Aoi second personality was taking charge.

"Aoi...Kurusu...w-what are you doing here!? Whats up with those eyes criminal!?" Joshua said reaching down to get his hidden bat weapon. Only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?" Aoi held out Joshua's bat while wearing his red gloves. Aoi quickly bented it out of shape and tosses it to the side. Joshua actualy stepped back suprised hy his strenght.

"Listen here you perverted jerk...what did you do to cat?" Aoi said with his voice so cold it sent chills through Joshua's spine.

"I dont know what your talking about criminal! How dare you accuse me of anything vermin! I swear I will cut down anyone going againts my rule...and you cant do nothing about it! Im the schools star! The king! Everyone views me as a choosen one and of course they believe in my acomplishments...a nobody vermin like you can never dream to go aga-" Joshua was cut off when he felt a wave of blood lust shot right at him...he saw Aoi's eyes glow bright and he imagine chains wrap around him as a silhouette of Arsene reach out to crush his neck. He wanted to scream as Arsene clawed hand crushed his neck. When he blinked again he found himself in his normal office with Aoi staring at Joshua with a smart ass glare as he smirked. The big lion fell on his butt in fear.

"Dont try to hide it Joshua...I know all about your sins...you cant hide the fact from me that you hurt so many innocent mammals...the cries of the oppressed have reached my ears...Ill find out what you did to Cat-san sooner or later..."Joshua could hear two voices speaking together as one...Arense menacing one and Aoi's.

"Ive seen many mammals like you in the damm facility while I was arrested and framed for mudering my parents...I know one thing they share in common..." Aoi got closer to Joshua and whispered in his ear.

"They can never run away from their sins...all criminals will feel their sins crawl back into their skins leading to their own destruction...dont worry...I wont let you get arrested till I straighten out your wicked heart...that way you wont dare hurt anyone again...you know living with regret and guilt is a far worse punishment than death..." Aoi said as he walked towards the door.

"I should know...being unable to save my parent's and living with the guilt of being unable to save them...better watch out...Since the sins you committed will never go away...let my words haunt ya cause your rule of the school...is coming to a end..."Aoi's eyes turned blue as he sticked out his tounge playfully."See ya big meanie!"

Aoi left the room leaving Joshua who peed his pants half way through that conversation. He felt humiliated and in his fury roared loud. He was about to chase after Aoi go silence him but found no one In the hallway...like he vanised in a blink of a eye..

"Damm criminal...I swear Aoi kurusu...I will gt my revenge and-eh!?" Joshua saw reporters from Zootopia news station run to him asking for a interview. Joshua had to barricade himself in his student council office room.

Nearby Aoi was holding out Joshua's phone talking to someone.

"Yes mam Joshua was asking for Interview directly to help prove his innocence. Im sure the news will be quite a hot topic. Meet up at the student council In Alcatraz. Thank you listening..."Aoi said In a fake made up voice as he hanged up as he crushed Joshua phone In his paw and tossed It into the trash. Soon enough the janitor took out the trash.

"This should help stop the lion from taking any action. The rumors about Cat-san post...along with those news reporters...this should give us some much needed space to work things out in Joshua's palace. At least till I steal Joshua heart treasure..." Aoi said smirking as he walked down the halls leading back to the infirmary...but when he entered he saw Emilia there looking back at him as she sat on Aoi's bed...she seems quite exhuasted...her fur was messy and her clothes ragged.

"Emilia!? Your back so soon?" Aoi asked as Emilia gave a sad smile.

"Yeah...visting hours are over so I had to leave Cat...but dont worry she's fine...and recovering. I saw..." Emilia said serious this time."and heard what you did in Joshua's office."Aoi sighed...knowing where this is going.

"Cat told me...no made me promise...to help you and your friend's" Emilia started. "I appreciate you saving my best friend Aoi...and I want to thank you for helping her...Cat even made me promise while she was taken to the hospital to lend you my support to end Joshua's evil rule once and for all...personally I would have done so anyway...the bastard is on my hate list and I want him to pay for what he did to her..."Emilia said tears in her eyes...as she approached the young ferret"Please Aoi...let me in on this plan you got to end Joshua's rule over the school! I wanna avenge my friend!...I want to make that bastard pay for all his done...so begging you..please let me help..."

Aoi was slient for a momment...his anylization skills showing him Emilia was serious and she wont stop till he accepted her help.

"It be dangerous...are you sure?" Aoi asked camly.

"Oh im sure...my fire of fury deep within is shouting to bring the heat of my anger down on the lion...I dont care of the cost...Cat my best friend...my sister figure almost died because of him...let me in on this Aoi! I will force my way into your group if I have too!" Emilia said bravely...Aoi smiled seeing how much she cared for Cat

"Okay...if your willing to take the risk...just dont be shocked on how were gonna straighten out Joshua once and for all though." Aoi said with a smile as Morgana came in.

"Aoi im back! Now what I miss-oh!?..." Morgana saw Emilia in the room with Aoi.

School roof HQ

Aoi's friends were agape seeing Emilia with Aoi and Morgana together. Aoi explanied the situation and his friends had only one reaction.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME AOI!?"

"Hey dont blame guy I was the one who begged him to let me join. This matter is personal for me too." Emilia said

"She's right...she even saw everything Aoi could do In reality...and what he did earlier..."Morgana said with a glare ready to scold Aoi later for threatening Joshua. Aoi rubbed the sore bump on his head crying little anime tears.

"You got! To be kidding me!? Can she even handle being in that hell hole!?" Carlos shouted.

"The metaverse and Joshua's palace isn't exactly a cakewalk...are you sure Aoi?"Maria said concerned approaching her friend.

"Yeah...she promised to help us...Cat asked her too...ill be a jerk to not answer her request." Aou sid holding Maria's paw to try and comfort her.

"Are the rumors true about you two being a couple or something? Hehehe..." Emilia teased causing the two release paws and turn away blushing.

"Okay enough talking. Emilia your gonna need some gear..."Morgana looked into her utility belt bags...she found some extra bullet proof vest, knee pads, some strong heavy duty helmet and a Whip and SMG Gun model. Emilia was suprised to see how she fit in that gear in her Belt bag...

"Woah...where did you get- amd weapons and armor!? Where are we going!?" Emilia asked a little intimidated.

"Youll see...suit up. Trust me me your going to need it."Aoi encouraged as Emilia hesitated a bit before the young squirrel suited up and equipped her weapons and armor.

"Okay...im suited up? Not my fashion stye but survival does ask for sacrifice...where ever were going?" Emilia said waiting for something.

"Haha! Trust us Emilia! You'll be suprised! So dont you dare chicken out!" Carlos shouted making Emilia mad.

"Oh I can handle it! Dont under estimate me Carlos!" Emilia shouted.

"Lets get ready then!" Maria said holding up her twin electric tazers. Already suited up and her laptop in a heavy duty case.

"Wait...Maria? Where did you get that police-" Emilia was cut off when she saw Aoi hold out his phone. Carlos, Maria and Morgana held out their phones as the navigation app appeared.

"Take us to Joshua's palace of lust..." Aoi said as the app activated.

[Destination Found: Palace of Lust]

Emilia saw the world pulse red and black around them

Palace of Lust

Aoi and friends found themelves back at the gates of Joshua Palace. Emilia was shocked to see the school turn into a giant creepy palace.

"The HELL!? What happened to the schoool oooh ~?" Emilia looked to the boys of the group in their thieves outfit. As a fashion fan she was Impressed.

"Woah...you guys ...l-l-look EPIC!" Emilia rushed over to examine their clothing.

"Aoi is that you!? How you get so tall!? And looks at that outfit!? Woah...thread count...the softness is like a silk and cotton combo ive never seen before!" Emilia said examining every inch of Aoi clothing despite the invasion of privacy.

"W-woah! Watch were your touching Emilia! Im glad you recognize us and like our outfit but-" Aoi was cut off when Emilia examined Carlos clothes despite him trying to shake her off.

"And this leather jacket you have Carlos!? Where did you guys get these master pieces of clothing!?" Emilia tried to examine more but Carlos was pissed.

"Get the effin off girly! I dont dig chicks remember so this is super weird!" Carlos shouted runnig around trying to shake off Emilia who was smaller than the boys now. Morgana in her chibi form picked up the girl and set her down.

"Calm yourself Emilia we have a time limit today before Aoi needs to go home." Emilia was suprised to see Morgana mascot form.

"M-miss M-morgana!? Is that you!?" Emilia shocked till Maria appeared behind her lookin normal...well as normal as she can In armor.

"Calm down Emilia and welcome to the metaverse! The land of desire found in the hearts of all mammals. Right here we stand in front the Palace of Lust!...the physical manifestation of Joshua's wicked heart!...here lies our aim...to steal the corrupted heart of Joshua and make the place collaspe...straightening out Joshua 100% and stopping him from doing any crimes again..." Maria did a anime style introduction...everyone was staring at her blankly...But Aoi was clapping.

"That was a awesome intro Maria-chan!" Aoi praised making his Panther bestie happy.

"Glad you like it Aoi-chan!" Maria said giving Aoi a high paw.

"Okay...so were I some kind of world...made of the desires of one's heart? And this place?" Emilia point to the Palace behind her. "Is Joshua's heart? Hmmm...kinda suits him as a jerk ass Tyrant...but what I wanna know...none of you are pulling my leg right!? Like this place is some kind of T.V. show prank cause if your pranking me you all be in a-" Emilia tried to continue but Aoi touched her shoulder.

"We are not lying to you Emilia...this is serious. Here lies all of Joshua's dark desires...the plan is to infiltrate his heart palace and take away his corrupted heart...without it Joshua will have no defense againts his sins and the guilt will crush him for everything he done." Aoi said serious as he approched his group.

"We are phantom thieves that steal hearts of the wicked. I am Aoi kurusu...in reality." Aoi smirked suprising his friend.

"But in this place call me...Blue Joker!" Aoi announced cooly as the wind in the metaverse made his clothes move In the air dramatically. As he pulled out his knife In a burst of blue flames doing some epic knife tricks.

"Oooh awesome code name bro! Guess as thieves it be pretty stupid to call ourselves by our real names." Carlos touched his mask and smirked. "Code names eh!? Then call me...Skull!" Carlos annouced smashing his baton on a Joshua statue making it crack and tumble.

"We are thieves and shouting our names in public in this place may affect us later. Call me Mona then kiddos~ "Morgana spoke in a sexy pose.

"Epic code names! Well simce Aoi called me a navigator! Call me Navi! NAVI-CHAN!" Maria said in a cute victory pose.

Emili watched in aww seeing thr group ina epic group pose.

"So...saying all the stuff you told me is real?...how can I believe so?" Emilia asked smirking as Aoi's eyes glowed Yellow.

"Seeing In believing Emilia...Mona-san? If you please?" Aoi asked as he showed Mona her injured left paw and arm.

"As you wish...come to my side...Zorro!" Morgana unleshed Zorro in a burst of blue flames and black chains. Shocking Emilia even more.

"I repsond to the will of my summoner...may I heal the lad then!" Zorro pointed his rapier on Aoi. Emilia was scared for a second seeing the scary persona but seeing a green light appear on the rapier and flow into Aoi healing Aoi bloody paw and arm. It was slowly healing till the spell disappeared. Aoi looked at his paw to it completly healed...it was a sore but fine.

"Ooh...so much better now!" Aoi covered his paw with his glove.

"Woah!? That was...I cant describe but awesome!" Emilia ran up to the group."If this is Joshua's palace does this mean...we can get back at Joshua and all he has done? Without him knowing?

"Thats the plan it's the perfect crime or should I say a silent rebelion...me and Carlos can summon persona's too manifestations of our hearts true self. Will you be able to continue helping us?" Aoi offered a paw and Emilia accepted it fully.

"As long as one of you explain more about this place im in...im here to avenge my best friend so I wont go down without a fight!" Emilia shouted.

Palace of Lust Central Hall

"Listen up my loyal subjects! Those intruders have declared war on my rule! Search the palace and capture those intruders DEAD OR ALIVE!" Shadow Joshua announced to his rows of gaurds.

"Hail to king! Praise King Joshua! Death to all vermin!" Joshua's shadow gaurds shouted.

"Great...Joker pissed off Joshua so much he tightened security today..." Mona said hidden with phantom kids...they all stared at Joshua make his speech while Emilia was grimacing a bit. Blue Joker also had another bump on the head.

"Okay...I didnt need to see...That!" Emilia said rubbing her eyes as she witnesses Joshua wearing nothing but white undies a bathrobe for a cape and a crown on his head."Im never getting that disgusting image out of my head..."

"Hey Mona? Think we can beat the crap outta of all these freaking shadows-" Skull suggested till Mona cut him off

"No! Againts that many would be suicide! We need to travel in secret...without Joshua's shadow knowing..." Mona explained irritated.

"Actually I think this will work for us!" Navi said happily."all the guards are busy here! Should give us the time needed to create a infiltration route!"

"Unfiltration route?" Emilia asked confused.

"A path leading to Joshua's heart's treasure safely that way we can steal it without fighting through that army of shadows." Joker explained.

"Lets go then guys while their distracted!" Skull whispered as they all invaded the palace without Joshua and his gaurds knowing.

"Right there is no point beating up Joshua's shadows unless we materialize his desire. Lets move kiddos." Mona said leading the kids.

"Where is the treasure then? I hope you guys know where it is..this place is huge and finding It wont be easy..."Emilia commented keeping her gaurd up holding her whip.

"Probably at the heart of the Palace. There the shadows main room is in the depths of It. Most distorted place in the palace. In Joshua's castle themed palace it must be in a treasury near his throne room." Mona explained to the group as they all went traveled along the hallways in secret.

"Good thing Josh had those damm gaurd listening to his so called speech...kinda boring though." Skull said bored.

"I know...I kinda itching for a fight to relive some stress..."Joker said with a hint of boredom

"I realy hope you guys dont jinx us for saying thay cuase if you do im whipping both your asses!" Emilia warned as they tried looking into some of the rooms for loot but as she said that they found a lone gaurd on patrol in one room. " yeah that figures...dammit you guys jinxed it!"

The boys just aplogized kinda as Mona saw a chance in this situation with the gaurd looking at them in the opposite direction of them.

"Quick hide!" Mona said as they all hid themslves Maria helping Emilia with the hidding. There they saw gaurd look at their direction for a bit before returning into position.

"Dammit a gaurd over here too! Wait those that mean we can-"Skull said as Mona Gave him a glare to keep quite.

"Actualy yes we can fight it but in this situation i can teach you kids something new. Blue Joker? You ready for a new lesson as the phanthom thief?" Mona asked Making Joker's eyes glow bright gold.

"I said I was itching for a fight...so lets do It sensei~" Joker said in playful yet dangerous tone like izaya from durarara. Emilia was slightly intimidated by Aoi's sudden change in personality.

"Go for It! Joker! Okay kiddos cover him so guns ready!" Mona shouted

"What are you guys-" Emilia tried to ask before Aoi charged foward summoning his dagger in his paw ready for action. The gaurd looked behind him to see Joker charging at him weapon ready. It tried to raise it shield in defense but Navi, Skull, Emilia and Mona pull out their Guns...or in Mona's case a large slingshot. They opened fired at the shadow making sure to avoid Joker as they knocked the knight's shield away. Making it stumble and leaving it open to attacks. Joker slashed the mask of the shadow in a Impressive manner destroying it as the knight burst into a pile of goo morphing into a Fairy shadow they encountered multiple times in the palace. It looked terrified as Joker raised his pistol towards it.

"Drop dead...little fairy." Joker said coldly as he shot mutliple bullet rounds on the fairy. Ripping its wings into useless strips. It fell into the ground moaning in pain.

"It's down! Now everyone! Surround her!" Mona shouted as everyone got into position pointing their guns at the down fairy.

"Okay...that was cool! How the heck did these things shoot real bullets!?" Emilia said excited.

"Land of desire babe! Anything is possible if you desire so." Skull said cooly as they all put their attention on the fairy.

"Impressive everyone! A textbook hold up! A+ for all of you kiddos. Especialy you Emilia you did great for your first shadow fight." Morgana praised making Emilia blush happy.

"So this thing is a shadow?...hmmm kinda not what expected but seeing the costume on this thing I can totaly see Joshua so fantasizing this kinda thing In his heart." Emilia said as she made sure to keep her gaurd up.

"So this is a hold up eh?" Joker said eyes glowing bright gold as he sent a cold glare at the fairy making sure to show his blood lust frightening the fairy. "Never thought I ever participate in one with my whole not wanting to become a criminal thing. But hey? There's a first for everything in this shadow world..."

"Seriously!? Your the intruders King Joshua ordered to capture!?" The fairy said groaning in pain trying to get up."Dammit...I got the most rotten luck today...what are you going to do with me!?"

"Woah!? These things can talk!?" Emilia shouted shocked.

"Oh yeah...forgot to mention. these things can talk and act like living beings." Maria said muttered to Emilia.

"So their alive? Is killing these things okay?" Emilia asked.

"It is okay kiddo. Shadows are nothing but puppets born from broken off thoughts and feelings of mammals. They can only act sentient." Mona explaned as a greedy look came onto her face.

"This is a useful feature though...because of this we can communicate with them and get them to give us stuff like this if they dont wanna die from being cornered like this." Mona explained excited.

"I get ya! So if we gang up on them like this we can make some sweet demands for some awesome loot right!? Money, items and info oh boy! This is becoming awesome!" Skull shouted excited

"I see so Instead of killing these guys we can score a bunch cool stuff and rake in some cash into our pockets! Who knows we probably be able score some awesome key items to fight that pervert!" Joker explanied.

"Exactly! Now you kids are getting it! But remember we cant spare all of them. Only a couple time since they can alert the other shadows towards us!" Mona explained.

"Wait am I hearing this right!? You will let me go if I give you all something!?" The fairy asked trying to make sure what she heard was true.

"Yes little fairy...it can be anything you got on ya. Money, items or even some info or two as long as it something useful...so cough up whatever you got and i might just reffrain from ripping off your wings..." joker stated with his signiture smirk and cold blooded tone...the fairy seems quite impressed despite his cold tone. The rest of the group was slightly intimidated.

"Woah dude that gve me chills...cool." Skull said impressed.

"Hmph!? Wow you changed a bit kiddo. I guess after saving Cat and and finally making up your mind on how to deal with the kih of lust gave you a confidence boost. I like it!" Mona said proud.

"Woah...okay? I said you were wild but didnt expect you to be this wild!? Man your scaring me a little Ao-Joker. I mean joker..." Emilia said taking a step back intimidated but Impressed.

"Makes you glad he is on our side right bestie?" Maria smilled at Aoi who returned the friendly smile before glaring at the fairy pointing his pistol towards it.

"Better not keep me waiting little fairy...I got places to go kings to beat." Joker said as the fairy giggled a little to his coincidence.

"Oh my...but this is all so sudden...its kinda embarrassing to say but...I got nothing on me at the momment...I usualy do just so you know! But...not right now." The fairy said sheepishly fearing the worse. Everyone gave the fairy blank stare before looking back at Mona who felt the looks on her a little embarrassing.

"W-wait!?...your empty handed!? Oh my...umm...not how expected this lesson to go but oh well..."Mona started to get ready to shot out her metal ball at the shadow. Everyone else following her lead to open fire."Cant be helped then...time to go to hell little fairy...no hard feelings..."

"So were beating her up in the end huh? Fine by me! I was hoping for a little hadow beat down for a warm up!" Skull said trigger happy.

"Sorry miss fairy but we cant let you warn the others...time to say goodbye!" Maria smiled.

"What they said sorry and whateve's "Emilia said blankly.

"Well Arsene been itching to claw something to death since we had a little talk with josh...migth as well let him have his fun" Joker said as his mask burst into flames amd chains suprising Emilia as Arsene and appeared from the said flames menacingly laughing as he sharpened his claws.

"The hell!? That's his persona...even scarier...Maria was right im glad your on our side..." Emilia said shocked. "Why is he acting so different now?"

"Ao-I mean Joker's got a split personality! One with blue eyes is the kind and sweet ferret we know in Zootopia. The golden eyed one is his second personality that awoke with his persona ability. Quite fun right Emilia?" Maria said with fully trusting Aoi.

"Wow...if Joshua sees this side of of Joker eve he wouldn't take his chances to piss off this ferret..."Emilia commented.

"W-wait!? You cant kill me please!" The fairy pleaded not wanting to experience a painful death againts Arsene. Joker shook his head no.

"Sorry but im very busy and on a deadline...dont worry Arsene will make sure it's a quick death" Joker assured in a almost sadistic tone suprising making the fairy giggle again

"What my summoner say is true little fairy...now hold still...this will only hurt for a moment." Arsene spoke menacingly with his dark tone causing the shadow ro be more frightened.

"Noooo! Wait please! Can't we work something out!? Ill do anything!" Fairy pleaded one last time begging for it's life.

"Sorry...but you choose the wrong side...this is the price you have to pay..." Joker said darkly only to feel embarrassed to see the Fairy laughing at him.

"Wow your pretty awesome and confident...not to mention a real cutie~" Pixie flirted a little getting a annoyed stare from Maria. "In any other situation we would have gotten alog quite well~ im kinda the same like you!"

Thats when everyone was shocked to see the fairy flying again as it wounds miraculously heal as It glowed blue as did Joker.

"Woah I feel something good!" Fairy shouted excited.

"W-whats going on!? What's happening to the shadow!?" Mona said shocked to see the fairy flying again.

"Joker!? You okay!?" Maria asked feeling concerned about the blue Aura around them both. Even his eyes returned to his kind blue ones. She got her laptop out to record the event on camera.

"I see...my summoner true power has been realized...haha this should be interesting..."Arsene spoke returning to his mask form.

"...I remember now! Im not Joshua's slave! Im a existence that drifts about in the sea of souls! I can sense it...im sure you already know too Arsene...your summoner posses the wild Card...No.0 the fool! His heart has such a wide space for growth..." The fairy glowed brighter as the blue aura's combined as one.

"My real name is...Pixie!" Pixie announced in a friendly tone surprising everyone with its sudden change in attitude." Thou art I, I am thou...from now on ill live inside your heart! Here's hoping we make a excellent team!"

Pixie announced as it morphed in a bright blue flame turning into a replica of Aoi's mask. It floated to his and attached itself before bursting into blue flames combining with Aoi's mask. This cause our ferret to step back a little in shock grasping his mask in instict.

"What the hell...did that shadow do to me?" Joker asked his friends who didn't have a answer.

"I-I dont know!? I mever saw a shadow do that before!?" Morgana was definetly speechless unable to comprehend what just happened...

"Did...the freaking shadow turn into your mask and got absorbed by you!?" Skull clearly confused wanted answers.

"My summoners true power? Arsene Said that...so can Aoi do more than just fight shadows?" Maria said trying to analyze she has record in her laptop.

"Hmm!? Crap! Guys watch out! More gaurds!" Emilia said as another wave of shadow knight's appeared turning into a pumpkin with a lantern, a ghostly green horse and black stallion with two horns.

"Intruders hault!"

"Ah crap! They noticed us! We stayed here too long!" Skull said getting ready for battle.

"Everyone! Defensive positions!" Mona announced getting everyone ready for battle. Getting thier melee weapons ready to strike...That's when Joker heard a new voice in his head.

"Hehe quite a party! Let me join in the battle master! Let me fight!" Joker smiled as he ripped off his mask once more...as if by instinct he knew what new power he has possessed.

"Fry them...Pixie!" Joker shouted as the blue flames formed Pixie!

"You got it master! Zio!" Pixie shot multiple lightning bolts shocking the group of shadows. The green ghost horse seemed to be affected the most as it fell down paralysed. Static runnig through it's body. As Pixie did a victory pose. "Victory!"

The rest of the thieves were shocked to see Pixie floating towards Joker happily sitting on his shoulder.

"Good job pixie"

"Thank you Master! Im glad your happy!"

"D-id you just...did you just summon the shadow from earlier!?" Emilia asked shocked.

"Dont tell me...you can take on the form and powers of the shadows...and make them into your own personas!? Unbelievable!?" Mona said shocked as did Zorro.

"Such a powerful ability...it makes our young lad a force to be reckon with in the near future...when he masters that ability." Zorro said impressed.

"HOLY CRAP! That was awesome! You can actualy do that!? That means you can fight with more than just one persona!?" Skull was jumping around excited.

"Hahahaha! From pillaging treasure to recruiting your own persona army! I like your ferret friend even more lad!" Captain kidd laughed.

"Woah so cool! Aoi-i mean Blue Joker! Your like a anime hero! Sugoi!" Maria shouted eyes sparkling with child like innocence.

"Okay anymore tricks up your sleeves master magician?" Emilia teased making Joker rub his back before they all focused back at the battle seeing the green horse down brought a wicked smile on Skulls face.

"Cant let you have all the fun! Go! Captain kidd!" Skulk summoned his undead pirate persona.

"Okay from thieves to phanthom pirates!? Your guys are gettimg cooler each second! Ooh Joshua isn't gonna know what hit him! Literally!" Emilia said deeply impressed seeing captain Kidd shot out a electric shock killing the ghost horse in one blow.

"Oops killed one. Sorry Joker I thought we could recruit it later." Skull apologized before Aoi waved him off kindly.

"It okay Skull. There should be more copies of that shadow elsewhere for now..." Jokers eyes glowed gold again. "Lets play rough on these shadows!"

"Let me try then!" Emilia charhed foward smacking her whip multiple times on the pumpkin shadow and the black horse giving them a whole world full of pain. "Heck yeah! That felt great! I wish it was that lion I was whipping though..."

"H-hee hooo! Please! D-dont hurt me anymore scary squirrel lady!" The pumpkin pleaded as the whips strikes cause some of his pumpkim skin to come off leaving him with ugly holes. The black horse was also red in pain from his skin swelling in pain.

"If you dont wanna end up like the last guy you better listen to what my bestie has to say! He calls all the shots here!" Maria announced holding her twin tazers with wild charges of electricity.

"We have no choice... make your demands sonny?..." the black horse said in a old man's voice. Joker walked up front confident.

"Join me...join our cause. We are here to steal Joshua's corrupted heart! So no one would be hurt by him ever again. His tyranny ends now and a revolution Is slowly beginning. One of your old allies made the right call earlier." Joker pointed to the Pixie sitting on his shoulder.

"Pixie!? What are you doing on their side young lady!?"

"Heehoo!? You joined their side Pixie how could you!?

"I joined him cause I want too!~ he wanted me to give him something at first and i didn't have anything to offer! So Instead of losing my life I decided to serve him! Its pretty sweet guys! He's cute and has a great personality! I felt we two could get along well heart to heart! So I decided to serve him!" Pixie announced shocking the group. "His heart has a lot of space! Sure there is this scary top hat guy with wings...but he seems like a real gentleman! And this weird kid that looks like master in chains but other than that im doing great!"

"Wait...a chained look a like of me? Where di-" Joker was cut off by the shadows talking next.

"Oh my a youngin possesing such a mysterious power like that most interesting...reminds me of the good old days in my youth!" The horse reminisced.

"Heeehooo! Wow! You sure sound like the type of guy who knows how to let loose and have blast! Just like me when im excited!" The pumpkin ghost shouted happily as both glowed the same blue Aura again with Aoi. Wounds healing like nothing has happened.

"Is it happening again!?" Mona said excited to see Aoi's power grow as Maria recorded the entire scene.

"I finaly remember...after remembering my past thanks to you sonny! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Heeehoo! Me too! Meeting you has sparked some memories from inside me!"

Suddenly the two glowed brighter and they both smiled at Aoi.

"We dont belong to Joshua! We are not freaking minions! We belong to the sea of souls! We can do anything we want!" The pumpkin smiled as it wounds healed completly.

"That's true sonny! We will join your cause! You noble ferret! I am thou, thou art I! Bicorn's the name sonny! Treat me well and you wont need worry!" Bicorn the black stallion announced.

"Heeehoooo! Same with me you are now my boss! Lets work together from now on! My name is Jack-o-lantern! Call me pyro jack for short! Lets have tons of fun together boss!" Both pyro jack and Bicorn became copies of Aoi's mask before fusing together with his original one.

"Didn't expect my power to be this but im not complaining...it's pretty sweet!" Aoi said with bright Blue eyes.

"Dude that was so epic! Do you think we can do that too!?" Skull asked but Mona and Navi shook their heads.

"No...I think only Aoi can do it. My laptop analyzed the data I took in from the shadows..."Navi said computing on her laptop. "Aoi-I mean joker seems to be able to resonate his soul with the other shadows turning them into his persona's...something none of us can with persona's not ours..."

"True...one mammal only has one heart. So naturally we can only wield one persona. But in Joker's case...having multiple personalities has made his heart quite wide! Because of this he can wield more than just one persona." Mona explained "First time ive ever seen someone who posses such a amazing ability! It will give us a huge advantage in battle!"

"I see...means Blue Boy here has a wider range of moves and abilities he can weild." Emilia said

"Heck yeah! Then lets recruit all the shadows we can! Lets rock this place to its freaking core!" Skull announced

"Oh please do master! Let's recruit a silky onto the team! I havent chatted with her in so long!" Pixie announced in his head.

Aoi blinked at his new persona's strange request

"Lets meet up with a another kelpie again. I would love to talk about the good old days with him!" Bicorn started a boring story making Joker's eye twitch in irritation.

"Forget them! I want to get my bro Jack frost Heehoo here! So we can start out comedy duo again!" Pyro Jack announced making the other two former shadows groan in annoyance. Joker was holding his head while his eye twitched hearing them talk inside his head. His friends looked concerned.

"You okay Aoi?" Maria asked holding his paw.

"I think so?...ugh... all those Personas talking im my head at the same time so loud Is giving me a headache." Joker said holding his head in pain.

"Oh yeah...forgot how persona's talk to their master's..guess your head is aching from having such mouthy persona's together must hurt...at least Captain kidd know when to keep quite" skull commented.

"Enough talking guys! We gotta go before anymore shadows appear! With Blue Joker's new power of the wild card we wont be having any trouble anytime soon! Time to infiltrate the castle guys! Get ready for battle! " Everyone was pumped as they continued their exploration.

Palace safe room

As their exploration went on in the palace they encountered some bad luck a long the way. First the shadows were growing tougher the deeper went into the palace. They found a room sealed behind some metal poles they found a break room. But unfortunately it filled with shadows. Even with Joker's new personas helping out in the battle it was getting tougher. Naturaly all the fighting was leaving them exhausted and with Maria and Emilia having no personas to protect themelves they could only help fight againts a few weaker shadows. A bit of luck came to their door step finding a distorted Area nearby. It was Aoi's classroom wich once inside was exact copy of Aoi's class in reality. The shadow didn't even sense them inside and completly ignored the room like It was Invisible to them. They all decided to take a break in this room eating snacks and drinks they bought before coming here. Carlos was napping a bit, Maria was talking to Emilia about the metaverse using her laptop recordings, and Morgana was talking to Aoi.

"Geeez...this is getting tougher on us...I hoped us three persona users could handle the palace easily. But it seems we need more reqruits on the team. Your power is great Aoi but you can only summon one persona at a time. You think Maria or Emilia would awaken to a persona?" Morgana asked Aoi while drinking some coffee in a can.

"Im not sure?...Carlos awakened to his persona before Maria could and also I known Maria longer. Im not sure how Persona awaken for them Carlos was mad at how Josh hurt his team. I was trying to protect my friends. You awoken to your powers naturaly Morgana-san since you needed it for survival. We can only wait and see..." Aoi said taking a sip of his milk tea in a can.

"Still...im curious Morgana-san? How do you know all these facts about the hearts treasure, the metaverse and the thieving skills you got. Could it be connected to the memories of your past?" Aoi asked Morgana who looked down sadly.

"Im not even sure Aoi...my memories of the past is still lost...I cant remember much besides the fact of the info I have stored in my head...best i can remember is I awoken one day in this place wearing a lab coat and gear...I think I was scientist researching this place maybe? That maybe how I knew about this place...I can only search for my memories now...all I have with me is..." Morgana reached into her pocket and pulled out a ID

Aoi examined the ID...it was burnt but the most part fine.

"Morgana...mementos. kir...comp...I cant read the rest but it definitely is a ID for high ranked scientists...there this key card function here on this side looking like a black bar code used for opening certain restricted company doors." Morgana seemed suprised by Aoi observation.

"How can you tell Aoi?" Morgana asked.

"The scientist at the facility had a similar type of ID system...whoever you were before...you were definetly a important mammal at some research company. Aoi expaied returning the ID. Morgana looked at her ID card...till she looked back to Aoi.

"Aoi?...you never realy told us before...but how was life in that...facility?" Morgana knew she was asking something very personal...out of everyone here no one got to know more of Aoi's personal life...especially his past. Maria and Emilia stopped their conversation hearing the topic Morgana started...even carlos woke up to listen to this. Aoi sighed a bit...looking down on the ground with the same lifeless blank stare he had before...

"Im sorry...Morgana-san...I dont think I can talk about that...yet...but all I can say it was a nightmare...the facility is asylum...filled with the worst of the worst kids...im even wondering now how I was able to survive in that real hell hole...ill tell you guys the rest one day...not now...but when..."Aoi looked like he was going to cry...Morgana puled him into a sudden hug making them revert back to their nromal forms.

"Im sorry then Aoi...I just wanted know more about you...I wont force you tell us anything till your ready... we can wait till your comfortable enough to talk about it...we are always here for ya..."Morgana calmed Aoi down like a mother in his eyes. He sae his friends give him a kind smile back.

"Donr worry buddy! When you feel ready we will listen to you! You always have a shoulder to lean on here!" Maria encouraged rushing to hug Aoi too making the ferret blush and Morgana chuckle a little.

"Yeah dude were here for ya. All the way so when your ready to talk about your friend we will be ready dude" Carlos punched Aoi shoulder gently as Emilia came to put a paw on his shoulder.

"After just meeting ya ive seen some crazy stuff...yet you seem like a great guy. Look gow much your friends trust ya! I cam see why Cat got so determined after meeting ya...your doing everything you can for what is right despite the risks...for Cat sake and ours ill be with ya too Aoi...friends?" Emilia offers a paw and Aoi smiled shaking it.

"Friend's..." Aoi was smiling a lot till his eyes glowed Golden as his transformation took place again.

"Aoi what is It?" Morgana asked taking her phantom thief form.

"He's close...I can sense that bastard...lets go." Aoi lead his group out again.

"Hault intruders!" Joker and the gang encountered shadows again a familiar incubus pair and a new shadow looking like a flower girl humanoid.

"Go! Pyro Jack! Burn them to the ground!" Joker summons Pyro jack who's flaming lantern was ready to strike.

"Alright boss! Heeehooo! You got it! I never liked those two anyway! Mandrake is a bi-heetch and incubus owes me so much money! Maragi!" Pyro jack burned the shadow hoard easily giving the group time to follow joker's lead.

Joker's eyes were golden and his pupils became more feline. His claws were poking out of his gloves and he seem to be going more feral than normal. He kicked down the door to where he sense Joshua's shadow to find a ...very awkward scene making him stop.

As his friends caught up they all stopped as they veiwed the scene in fron of them...they were greeted by sights of females silhouettes lying around in inappropiate manners...moaning in ecstasy and a lot of pain...

"This Is messed up..." Joker commented.

"I wana cave in that jerks face! " Mona said cracking her fist.

"So this is how he views the female of the school...how dirty...that bastard is a sicko." Maria commented.

"Is that cat!?" The group follow their gaze to see shadow cat on the same bikini held to the wall with chains in a in appropriate manner. Emilia wanted to rush over to her but Aoi stop her.

"Its fake...just a shadow Josh made in his mind...this is how he views Cat..."Aoi seemed to calm down Emilia who stared at the shadow puppet as josh appeared.

"Well well what do we have here?...my intruders disrupting my special time with my special lady...how rude." Shadow Joshua said making Emilia scowl.

"Joshua you bastard! What did you do to Cat! If this place really reflects your heart and actions in reality...those that mean...the reason Cat was so beat up when we found her was..." Emilia growing fury alerted the group of what josh possibly have done...seeing the room and the girls means only one thing...

"You bastard...sorry excuse for living being...you raped her...and all these other girls too did you..."Joker spoke with venom in his voice. His golden eyes and blood lust growing. Carlos seemed to be just as mad as Joker as he gripped his batton harder.

"You useless piece of shit...hurting others wasnt enough...but to actualy rape a innocent girl...no girls no less! How low can you go you ass hole!" Skull shouted in Fury.

"No wonder this place is called the palace of lust...you truly are the lowest of the low Joshua..." Morgana stated with a cold tone holding her saber blade.

Joshua just scoffed at their reactions. Acting like a tyrannical king again

"So what!? Im a king! Spreading my seed should be considered a noble act to any lucky lady! Even you Maria...but too bad I couldn't get to you.."Joshua said with a rapist like tone Making the young Panther hide behind Joker hugging his back who seemed even more pissed. Joker stood infront of his best friend protectively.

"I am a king...I work hard to keep my palace on top! Besides that girl was just another pawn in my paws...when I threatened her future with her vermin friend she promised she do anyhing for me! She approached me first! She became my number one slave! My queen bitch! All to protect her stupid vermin friend who couldn't do anything to save her friend from her ultimate fate..." Josh stated knowingly...suprising Emilia.

"You were always by her side...your fault for being her friend...she got in trouble with me...your friendship bought her nothing but pain...even when you tried to protect her...you never took any action to protect her..." Josh words were like daggers hurting Emila pride." Your all talk but no action...you could have done something hut you didnt...your nothing but useless vermin" josh said licking and rubbing up shadow puppet of Cat in a digusting manner.

"My queen betrayed me...so naturaly I punish her...if she had never befriended such vermin she would have been fine...in other words im not at fault! Its all your fault!" Emilia was boiling with fury and regret..mit was true for most of it...she was cat best friend..yet she didnt take any real action to protect her...she knew as a tiny squirrel with no real power in her family...she couldn't go againts Joshua...she was about to cry till Joker spoke.

"Your wrong Joshua...Emilia did take action..."

"Huh!? What action did this sorry excuse for vermin friend takeyo protect Catherine? Amuse me thief!" Joshua stated insulted.

"True she cant take action againts you imidiantely...she had to be carefull...she was protecting her to the best of her abilities...she stayed hy her friend side...never left when things got tough with you around...she voiced out her fury to protect her best friend...she was loyal and true friend always keeping Cat at front of her concerns...and now look...you almost killed a inmocent girl...with your selfishness and superiority complex" Joker spoke confident as Josh took insult to that.

"Complex!? What ar -Bang!- gack!" Joshua had to doge a bullet that striked the shadow Cat making it vanish into burst of dust...he saw Joker holding out his pistol towards him.

"Im not finished scum... Cat took action in ways a true friend would...supporting each other loving each other... thats how true friends support one another...you could never understand with your king complex...you never had a real friend with ya am I right?" Joker's words spoke like daggers to Joshua.

"I may have only known true friendship recently but I can say true friendship is unconditional..."Joker looked back to his friends and the shocked Emilia.

"Aoi..." Emilia asked shocked.

"She came to to this hell hole because she made a promise to her friend...to both avenge her and help dethrone you...I find that a pretty noble action in my book." Mona stated supporting Emilia.

"Chick knew the risk...we all did yet we keep on coming back here! Since we share a common goal! To take down a bastard like you!" Skull stated pointing his shot gun at Joshua.

"I may not have a persona...or the greatest figting strenght...but im here for one reason...to help my best friend." Maria looked to Joker who smilled at her.

"Our bond is special...thats why I'm willing to do anything to help him. Emilia is the same...she lives cat like a sister...to her she do anything to protect her in her own way...you are wrong Joshua! You never had a true friend it seems...no wonder your clueless on how real bonds work...you think your too special to befriend anyone...you see the world as your slave house. Your narrow minded jerk! Emila was protecting her dream and cat's dream! A common dream they shared! For that they endured a lot together! With you and school! Yet you just had to ruin it for them...your worthless..your jealous they have a bond you never had. Thats also why you hate me and Joker being together you though a smart girl must share your views but your wrong...thats why you musy want him out...why you want Emilia out..to make Cat and me come to your side...but im sorry but it aint happening loser! " Maria's words stung Shadow joshua hard. He was clutchin his paws in fury as he roared.

"Lies! I dont need useless friendship! I am special! Im a choosen lion! I need loyal subjects that is all! To pass on my seed for future generations! Nothing you said is true! Vermin can't be anything special! Their nothing but dirt! And all alpha should know that! Useless pieces of trash ill show you!" A large golden knight apapeared again responding to Joshua's call...gaurding him.

"I respond to the call...I shall protect the true king of the pride!" The knight charged to the group but was stopped by a whip cracking back at Joshua who were forced onto the wall hard.

"W-what was that!?" Joshua saw Emilia breathing heavily eyes glowing golden.

"You guys were right...I love Cat like a sister...I never wanted any of this to happen so I protected her best I could...I should have done better but our future's were at stake...I was scared to not share our dream with her...so I never took action to fight againts this bastard...but after what he did to my sister...I cant hold back anymore! I dont care anymore if I dont share a future with her! As long as Cat can live a better life without his bastard around to tormenting her! Ill scarifice my self and my future to avenge my best friend! Get ready lion! My new friends gave me courage and will power! It touched my heart to hear them say so! So ill join the fight! And take you down with me! YOU BASTARD!

*BABUM!

"AHHH!"

"My...you sure taken your sweet time. Tell me Emilia? Who is going to avenge your sister if you don't?" A smooth femanine voice called out.

Making him beg for forgiveness was never a option.

Grovel and cry all he wants but you shall take your vengence on him so says your true Inner self...your passion is beautiful and your passion for your freindship is beautiful as well..lets burn down the monsters that destory that beauty for their Own selfish reasons.

I am thou, thou art I

We can finaly answer the call of rebellion...let us form a contract.

"Come to me...Carmen!" Emilia answered to the voice in her head as a crimson cat like mask appeared on her face..."No more holding back! Ill burn everything this Bastard holds dear to the ground with the burning Passion of my heart!

"Thats my girl...now remmber holding your self back will solve nothing understand?." The voice said with a hint of amusement and determination.

"I get it! Now let give me the power to destroy this bastards kingdom once and for all!"

"Very well! Let us show this sorry excuse for a man what the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorn truly means!"

*Riiiiipppsss!*

"Its happening again..." Joker said smilling as Arsene and all his other personas cheered in excitement.

"Yet another ally to joining our cause...your team is growing stronger day by day summoner." Arsene said with a wicked laugh. As the team shared a similar smile on their faces.

"Gives a new meaning to the flames of rebellion...this is gonna be sweet Arsene.."

In a pillar of blue flames and black chains Emilia's persona emerged from it like a wild flower blooming in wildfires In hell. It looked like a very beautiful flamenco dancer revealing quite a lot of cleavage. It was wearing a black cat like mask sporting twin black pigtails and a cigar in it's mouth. She was carrying two tuxedo like mean who had their heads incased in some heart shaped steel box being held by vines around the neck like a leash. One was dangling in the air in one of her hands and the other was acting like a foot stool by Carmens big heeled shoe.

Emilia changed too becoming larger almost as tall as phantom thief Aoi. She wore crimson latex suit having a dominatrix like feel to it with pink gloves and hot boots. There were zippers around it and part of it was open to reveal her cleavage a bit as well. Emilia looked alluring and dangerous! Her fierce expression scared Joshua who was recovering from the wall smack down Emilia Gave.

"Your dead little man...im going to torture you so much you'll beg for mercy...your scumbag!" Emilia said cracking her whip on the ground dangerously. The golden knight tried taking position to protect Joshua but was met by another hard whip. One of many courtesy of Emilia's fury.

"You stole everything from us! You almost killed her! So it's time for some pay back! We will rob you of everything!" Emilia announced as she sliced the mask of the golden shadow with her sharpened whip. It burst into a pile of gold before shaping itself into a purple demon...um...sitting on a toilet apparently...

"Okay that is so wrong gross!" Kyaaahhh!" Shouted a shocked Emilia. Her persona also shared the same level of disgust her summoner experienced.

"Seriously?...phalic demons to...a literal toilet demon?...what has my life come too..." Joker face pawed.

"That Is just messed up dude...lets just kill it already! " skull shivered in discomfort

Maria and Morgana were both looking away in disgust.

"How dare you rip of my mask! In the name of King Joshua I will kill you all!" The toilet demon shouted

"No! Ill kill you! Carmen!" Emilia shouted to her persona who picked up her...boy toys.

"But of course my little echantress! Lets bathe these demons in hell fire!" Carmen stated before stomping on her toys with her high heels making them shoot out flames from the holes in their metal masks towards the demons burning with wild and powerful fire. It cried In pain before it in concentrated a powerful gust of wind from it's mouth to blow away the flames.

"Bitch! How dare you denie Joshua of his love! You shall all pay with your lives-gack!" It was cut off by Arsene kicking it in the chest with his blade heel leaving a big hole in it chest.

"Dont forget about us loser!" Joker stated as he began firing a hailstorm of bullets leaving tiny painful holes in it body.

"Rock on! Captain kidd!" Skull commanded Capatin kidd to smash this skate board like ship into the demon knocking back again painfully.

"Me too! Teachers should show students what they are made of ! ZORRO!" Morgana summoned zorro as the big persona delivered a powerful punch smashing the demon to the ground.

"Analyzing enemy...ahah! Belphegor a demon of mythology...weakness...Fire and lightning! Guys hit it with those moves! "Navi said using her laptops new scan program.

The team heard her call and Emilia was more than happy to obliged. Hitting it with Carmens multiple Fire balls while Captain kidd started hitting it with it's lightning cannon. Both scorching the demon to painful levels.

"Hey boss! Listen dont try to reqruit this guy! Hee way too loyal to joshoooua!" Pyro jack warned as Joker gave his persona a internal look.

"Who said I wanted him!? Gross! Never!" Joker said pure disgust as he ordered pyro jack to come to the field and burn the demon as well with carmen.

"Hell yeahhh! Time to wreck your face son!" Skull stated as they all went of the offensive. Melee weapon attacks gun shots and spells seems to make belphegor angrier than before.

"Graaahhh! Ill show you not to mess with the loyal servant of the king! I am belphegor!" The demon shot out a power wind attack from it's mouth. Carmen and Morgana faired fine againts It but...The attack blew Joker and skull painfuly making thier persona's return to their mask forms.

"Gaaahhh!"

"Waahhh!"

"Crash!" Both boys fell to the ground in deep pain...bleeding a little with multiple cuts from the wind attack.

"Aoi!? Skull!" Maria rushed over to them as Emilia and Mona rushed to shield them from anymore attacks.

"Heehoo sorry boss...since im you active persona you share the same weakness and strenght I do...wind and me dont go well together..." Pyro jack apologized as Pixie took his place.

"Thanks for the warning geez..."

"Ill heal you and your friend master!" Pixie casted a healing spell reaching both down Persona users. Slowly they got up fine but Maria provided some quick first aid to make sure.

"Thanks Maria...Pixie..." Joker stated getting into position with Maria's help.

"Yeah...the heal was great thanks pix." Skull said as they retruned to the battle. Thats when they noticed a green light around Belphegor healing his wounds...

"Dammit!? He can heal too!? We have to end this quick before he recovers!" Mona shot a silver pellet using her slingshot to the head of the demon breaking it's concentration.

"It dosent seem to be healing much! I think our attacks are wearing it out!" Joker said looking at the large wounds still on Its body. "I think w can end this quick if we all attack together!"

Joker's orders were heard as they all summoned their persona's for a combined attack. Belphegor tried to block it with a concentrated wind attack but Maria got a flash grenade from her pocket and threw it into the demons eyes as it exploded in a big flash of light.

"Aaahhh! My eyes! Cant see wahhh!" Belphegor grasped it face in pain being temporarily blind.

"Now guys! While his distracted!" Shouted Maria everyone agreeing to her commands.

"Thanks Navi-chan! Everyone ready!? Mona let's do another fusion attack"

"You got It kiddo! Zorro is all ready! Blow them away! ZORRO!

"Fire In the hole! Captain kidd!

"Burn them to ash! Carmen!

"Ravage them! Arsene!"

Burning up!

All four personas shot out their respective elemental spells together. Zorro's wind captured Arsene shadow blades as Carmen made them blaze in fury while captain kidd electric cannon balls combines in the gust. All attacks struck belphegor together with combined forced that destoryed a large part of the room.

"Oh shit..." were belphegor last words before the attacks destroyed him completly into nothing more than black goo straining the walls in a big splat. The impact of all the attacks were so powerful they shook the castle!

Joshua seeing his best gaurd defeated in a gruesome way ran away in terror.

"Get back here you jerk-gah!" Emilia transformation wore off as she fell to the ground in exhuastion. Carmen vanishing too.

"Emilia!" The group ran to their fallen ally. Morgana getting some smoke balls again.

"H-hes getting away..."

"Dont worry emilia...we will get him...you need rest if you want to fight Joshua at full power...I promise you will get your revenge..." Aoi's words convinced Emilia who nodded hesitantly as Morgana threw the smoke bombs down allowing them to escape.

School roof HQ Alcatraz 4:30 pm

After their escape everyone rested at HQ especialy after the fall. Aoi fell on his back with Maria falling on him. Morgana landed gracefully on a desk and Emilia crashed head first onto Carlos head making the both lie on the ground In pain.

"What the heck was that landing!? I thought thieves landed gracefully on thier feet..." Emilia sai putting some bandages on her bump. Aoi was soothing another slap on his cheeck crying...courtesy of Maria who was apologizing again. Carlos was upset too.

"We realy need to work on the landing..." Aoi said sad ears down rubbing his sore cheek.

"Im sorry Aoi-chan!" Maria apologized hugging him.

"It's okay maria..."the blushing ferret to reassured.

"Hey Aoi? Guys?" Everyone attention was now on Emilia as she spoke.

"Thanks...for everything...Aoi thanks for saving my best friend...and guys thanks for supporting me when that jerks words were getting to me...you all gave me the will power to fight back...now im like you guys a persona user and a phantom heart thief! Let's work together and avenge everyone Joshua has harmed!" Emilia smilled determined making everyone smile.

"Of course Emilia to avenge Cat and all those has harmed...we will steal away his corrupted heart!" Aoi announced determined as everyone else cheered.

"That guy can't run away from his crimes forever! Magical justice!" Maria said animated.

"I got a bone to pick with him so im not letting prey out of my sight! Heck yeah! Lets rock his palace!" Carlos shouted with ego.

"A innocent criminal, a super genuis hacker, a street punk and a fashionista wannabe. Ha! what a unique group of kids" Morgana teased the group.

"Who you calling a Punk/fashionista wannabe!?" Carlos and Emilia shouted In unison taking offense to that good natured jab. Emilia's phone went off and she answered it.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Emilia called making Carlos snicker.

"Mommy and Daddy e-gack!" A fast jab to the stomach silenced Carlos as Emilia continued.

"Yeah...I visited Cat...she will be fine so tell her parents that...ill be home soon...my friends..."Emilia looked back at her new friend's with joy in her heart. "Have Been comforting me dont worry...ill see you soon love ya. Sorry guys gotta go thanks again...we should hang out more tommorow at that palace since we all got a score to settle with that jerk! Bye!"

Emilia left leaving our group alone. Carlos got up rubbingvhis sore wounds. The jab realy agitated his healed injuries making them hurt twice more.

"Oooof...that girl has quite a punch...I better get home and heal up..see ya guys. Lets beat more shadow tommorow! See ya! Carlos left as Maria's phone went off.

"Mom? Again realy?...Yes Im hanging out with Aoi again...I know Ill be home soon! Geezz...imnotalittlekid.."Maria pouted hanging up before hugging Aoi again. "See ya buddy! That was another action fun day! Lets work harder tommorow bye! Bye Morgana-san! Im so awakening to my Persona next for sure! I won't be left behind!" Maria left the two behind Aoi blushing a little as Morgana ruffled his head making the ferret giggle.

"We should rest too kiddo. Mr. Rudolph will be here soon lets get you back to the infirmary" Morgana said putting a arm around her number one apprentice. "We had a long day and you need rest kiddo for tommorow."

"Okay Morgana-san." Aoi was smilling with another day of hard work. But he then noticed his eyes glowed bright blue as time slowed down as he and Morgana went down the stairs. Red chains surronded a card that appeared in front of him. No. VI Lovers.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou has forged a bond with the flames of passion wich will melt away the chains of captivity

I shall bestow upon thee blessings

When creating personas of the Lovers Arcana

Aoi giggeled feeling his new bond with Emilia become forged. As this new arcana filled him and Arsene with power.

"Whats wrong Aoi?" Morgana asked questioningly seeing the ferret giggling.

"Oh nothing sensei~" Aoi teased tounge out with a happy smile.

"Cheecky kid" Morgana teased Aoi the entire way down with tickles.

6:00pm Black Cat Cafe

It was night time and Aoi stayed In his room for the rest of the afternoon his mind filled with the events of today. He rubbed his electric collar wich Morgana reactivated. She had to reactivate it whenever Aoi was home with Rudolph. To make sure his guardians dont grow suspicious of Aoi's actions in his new personal life. When dinner came around he could hear Rudoph making some worried noise. Aoi came down to see what was wrong.

"Oh my...were out of soy souce for the cricket tofu..." Rudolph said looking into the fridge.

"Oh that too bad. The cricket tofu wil taste pretty bland without it." Morgana said setting up the table wearing a pink apron. "Wich begs to me ask?...why is called cricket Tofu? Tofu is made of soy beans not crickets and its supposed to be a meat substitute...but crickets are still meat and yet they are called meat substitute as well...ahh...this is confusing."

"Haha I agree but it's good I that my cafe serves japanese dishes as well. Aoi still adapting to american food he hasnt even tried cricket burgers yet from Jolly Zoo." Rudolph said laughing a little.

"Oh realy? Haha I better take him by jolly Zoo next time with his friends. He needs to experience more types of food! Cricket burgers are delicious!" Morgana comments as she playfully punched Rudolph's shoulder gently continuing their light hearted conversation. Rudolph seemed to be enjoying his chat with Morgana.

Aoi was looking at them halfway down the stairs leading to the cafe...he couldn't help but smile at the scene. Looking at Morgana and Rudolph act like some married couple. In fact both acted like his parent figures since coming to zootopia...he recalled a memory he had of his parents having similar conversation together as a family...a day he wished he could experience again...he truly missed his real parents that he actualy shed a tear remembering that momment of happiness and freedom he had once when his parents were alive. Quickly wipping away his tears to make sure he didn't look like he was crying. He ran down to his to gaurdians.

"If it's soy sauce you need I can go to the store and get some. Maria showed me a convenience store that is close by." Aoi offered suprising his gaurdians.

"Oh Aoi-chan." Morgana said with a smile.

"Hmm?...are you sure you want to go there by yourself Aoi? It's kinda dangerous to be out in Zootopia at night...plus that gang after you-" Rudolph was stopped when Morgana placed her paw on Rudolph's shoulder.

"Come on Sir Rudolph let Aoi do it. He is a pretty independent kid. Plus like he said the store is nearby and this is a pretty safe neighbourhood. Im sure Aoi will be fine, dont forget Japanese kids tend to do errands like this for their parents all the time so its common for Aoi to offer so." Morgana explained as Rudolph looked back at Aoi thinking for a bit till he sighed.

"Okay you can go the store and buy some soy sauce for us. Just be sure to be back within a hour before dark. Here the money for it, im sure they wont be overpriced since Maria showed you thay place." Rudolph said handing Aoi some money for Soy sauce.

"Dont worry ill be back soon!" Aoi said running out the store grabbing Rudolph's old bike as he rode it down the street.

"Sigh...you were right. I shouldn't baby Aoi. He is a Japanese teen and a independent one at that...he can even ride a bike. Guess his real parents raised him quite well." Rudolph said with a kind smile. Morgana was smilling happily too.

"Trust Aoi...he is not a weak child. His parent raised him strong...so lets just raise him the best we can in their place..."Morgana said while setting the table.

"Lady Morgana..." Rudolph looked at Morgana blushing a little before he shook it off. "Was that a confession Lady Morgana?" Rudolph teased making the black cat blush out bright.

"Wahahah! N-noo~ I was...umm...were his parent fi-fig-" flustered Morgana tried to explain as the otter laughed.

6:15pm

Aoi made it to the convenience store in record time. He bought some soy sauce and a few other art stuff using a little of his spare allowance from fighting in the metaverse. Morgana promised to teach him how to make infiltrating Gear. So he bought some supplies in advance. After unhooking his bike from the bike stand he rode his bike back into the direction of the cafe. Thats when he stopped near a street with a red light. While waiting for the light to change to green a familiar Ferret saw him wearing a gekkokan uniform.

"Aoi-kun?...is that you?"

Aoi's eyes widened hearing a familiar voice from his childhood...he looked to his side...in shock..."Ken...san?"

Chapter end

Mavis: heey guys! Sorry about late update! Our college field work taking up a lot of our time till febuary. We promise to be more active at Christmas vacation! See you soon! Merry x-mas!

Rin: dont worry fanfic not dead we just extra busy for three month's. We promise to finish fursona 5. So get ready for more chapters at Christmas.

Otakumode out!

Chapter 7 - memories of the past and the shop keepers


	8. Chapter 8

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 7 - Memories of the past and the shop keepers

Aug 23 6:15pm Zootopia

"Ken-san?..."Aoi said seeing the equally suprised older ferret by his side.

"Wow...little Aoi-chan..." Ken said with a gentle smile as he hugged the shocked ferret. "Look how much you grown! 13 years old and looking quite handsome now are ya?" Ken started teasing and tickling the giggling ferret.

"Hahah! S-staapph! Ken- haha! - San!" Aoi broke out of the hug and looked up to the Ken. "What are you doing here In Zootopia!?...also...quit calling me short!" Aoi said with a tick mark on his head. The shortness comment was realy a sensitive topic to him.

Ken laughed at that comment before answering his first question. "Im with my senoirs who traveled to do some buisness here in Zootopia. I work as a Intern right now." Ken explains.

"Should I tell him about my mission here?...Aoi is so young...too young to be a persona user..." Ken thought as he recalled his own memories. "Sigh... im one to talk...I was ten when I fought againts shadows in the Dark Hour."

"Crap...ken-san is here..."Aoi thought worried seeing the older ferret here. "I'm sure he heard about the incident back home about my parents murder...he should be scared of me but...he seems happy to see me? I better not hint out anything about it...I rather not make him supsicious of me."

"Hey Aoi?...if your free mind spending a little time together? Like old times?" Ken asked as our little Aoi gave it soe thought...

"Quit calling me little and you got a deal..."

7:25pm Zootopia

Aoi and Ken went to Zootopia central park. They were playing with a new soccer ball Ken bought along the way in a toy shop. Ken was trying to teach Aoi some soccer tricks that would make Carlos proud if he was coaching him. Right now Aoi was trying to keep the ball up in the air with some practiced kicks.

"Good job Aoi! Wow you learn fast! Im impressed." Ken said making Aoi smile.

"Thanks ken-san! Should I try that move you showed me now?" Aoi asked Ken nodded.

Nodding back Aoi kicked the ball as high up as he could. He then jumped into the air in a spiral like motion positioning his foot in the right angle to strike.

"Fuuka was right...Aoi physical abilities have been enhanced...no new soccer rookie can master my advance soccer moves this quickly..." Ken said Impressed.

"Kala-kemi! Cruel Attack!" Aoi kicked the ball with all the centrifugal force of his spiral spin launching the ball out towards Ken who caught it with his bare paws. He was struggling with the force behind the kick.

"Such force!?" Ken thought as the ball was slightly pushing him back. "Aoi persona realy is strengthening him from within!? This generation of persona users are very powerful."

Ken began pushing the ball back with more force. He eventualy punched the ball away from him but in doing so the ball flew straight into Aoi's face. In one painful smack!

"Gack!?" Aoi shouted as the ball smacked his face making him fall on his back. With a bit of a nosebleed...

"Waahh!? A-Aoi-kun!?" Ken rushed to the down Ferret lifting him up slightly to see Aoi with anime swirly eyes and bleeding nose. "Gomen! I went a little to far..." Ken was going to keep apologizing till he heard laughing. Aoi was laughing a lot as he wipped his nose and sat up.

"Yep! Same old Ken-san...you somehow get the ball to hit my face all the time haha..." Ken smiled to see Aoi just fine as he stood up to hold the ball and balance it on his head.

"Well im glad we get a chance to Play ball again like we used to Aoi-kun..." Ken said as he went up to vending machine nearby to get two cans of refreshing cold milk tea in a can.

Ken thought for a momment...seeing Aoi's enhanced abilities he decided to experiment a little. "Catch!"

Ken threw the can to Aoi who was still trying to balance the ball on his nose like a seal. Without even looking to his side he sensed the flying projectile coming at him so caught the can with great reflex time. He lets the ball fall to his feet as he took a sip of his canned milk tea.

"Careful Ken-san. Throwing cans is not nice. As well dangerous..." Aoi said with hint of his other personality showing.

"Hmmm...impressive? Aoi-kun you surely became tougher last time I saw you." Ken said

"Well im growing up Ken-san...I cant stay a child forever..." Aoi said as they both sat on a bench nearby drinking together in peace. There was calm silence between them till Ken spoke..

"Aoi?...do you know about the incident...seven years ago?" Ken asked in a serious tone...Aoi sighed...knowing there was no avoiding this conversation.

"So you do know...yes Ken-san that horrible day will always haunt me..." Aoi said with his blank depressed look on his face again.

"Aoi...well your right I do know about it...was the hottest topic in Tastumi Port island after all...despite how gruesome that subject was...everyone couldn't help but talk about it..." Ken said clenching his paws on his canned tea harder making it dent out.

"I still can't believe how all their opinions about you became such a childs play for them...honestly it was sickening...they didnt knew a single thing about you and yet they started spreading rumors and such around..." the older ferret reflected through the memories of what happened seven year ago.

"Child murderer...it surely is something uncommon...seven years ago...someone murdered my parents...and framed me for it...whats worse they believed it was me who killed mom and dad..." Aoi said hugging his knees close to his chest. "Seven years I suffered through all the anguish put upon my shoulder Ken-san...if your here to talk more about it then I suggest you don't...I dont need anyone recalling those memories for me..." Aoi said quite cold...this attitude change was a little suprising for Ken...but he stayed strong.

"Aoi im not here to make you feel any worse...believe me...I know you...ive known you since you were a baby...i know you loved your family with all your heart...i can relate to the feeling of lost your experiencing...remember I lost my mom before you lost your parents...mom being killed was one of the worst experiences of my life..." Ken said recalling a momment of sadness within his old memories...

"Yeah...I know Ken-san...you were so depressed after that you stopped visting me...it got realy lonely without you around..." Aoi said looking up at a street lamp. While recalling his own memories. "Im a albino ferret that happens to be a cat and ferret hybrid...trust me it wasn't easy finding true friends...and it realy hurts...knowing someone you hold dear to you gets killed right in front of your eyes..."

"Yeah...I guess that was my first mistake...when mom died I started pushing my family away...especialy you...you had your loving parents...honestly I was pretty jealous of you...you still had them with you so you weren't really alone Aoi...I should have realised sooner that instead of focusing on seeking vengeance for who killed my mom I should have been focussing on moving foward...it took me a whole year with some...very special friends and one special tough guy to wake me up..." Ken said smilling sadly.

"Is this about that time you spent your year in elementary at a high school dorm?" Aoi asked well aware of that story.

"Yeah...honestly I was just there for other reasons...who knew I met my mom's killer there..." Aoi was shocked to hear those words from Ken...yet there was no hint of anger in his voice was more suprising.

"You met..the guy who killed your mom Ken-san?...what did you do?" Aoi was on the edge expecting a answer from the older ferret who was smiling sadly still...

"Easy...I tried to kill him...and avenge mom...that didnt go so well..."Ken said closing his eyes reminiscing about the past..."It was easy...he offered himself to be killed by my paws knowing full well how much hatred I had for him...and yet he saved me in the end as well...saved me from making such a horrible decision in life..." Aoi was confused by what Ken meant

"Whay do you mean?...I know u had the chance...to avenge your mom...honestly im not sure how you he saved you when he responsible for giving you the pain in your heart..." Aoi asked

"Well...on that alleyway where I was going to kill him...and myself after...another killer came...and he took the bullet from me...it was then I learned how much he regretted killing my mom...even by accident...even as he was dying he kept encouraging me to move forward.. and continue on in life..." Ken said trying to give Aoi some advice

"Aoi I know how much pain you been through...I know you miss your parents dearly...and how much you want to seek vengeance over the Murderer who gave you this pain in your heart...but you shouldn't let it consume you...I can see it in your eyes...you want nothing than pure vengeance for what the killer did to you and your family... but dont let it cloud your judgement...you parents gave their life to protect you from death...try to take care of the life you been given by them...besides look at you now...i can see you have friends and mammals who accept you despite the crime you were framed for...never let you hatred cloud how much they mean to you too..."Ken said but Aoi seemed to be turning mad at this..

"Thats all great advice Ken-san...but even I cant follow it..."Aoi's eyes were glowing bright gold...as his anger showed."That monster killed my mom and dad...he took away my freedom...he made me suffer in a hell hole for seven years! I wont stop! I will avenge my parents! And take back my freedom! Until that monster is locked behind bars and suffer the same pain ive been through...I wont be truly free until then..." Aoi faced ken with is golden eyes. Ken didnt seem fazed by it...

"Sigh...he was just like me...back when I knew Shinjiro-san was my mom's killer... he wont feel satisfied until he gets to the point of no return...i know I shouldnt be messing with Aoi's journey...he needs to learn on his own how true freedom is...I cant hold his paw right now...but I can at least guide him on the right path..." Ken thought as he stood up and hugged the suprised younger ferret.

"Aoi? Are you mad at the killer?...do you want to make him pay?" Ken asked serious as Aoi just nodded to his question.

"Yeah...ill make him pay...for all the pain I endured for seven years..." Aoi said determined.

"Good for you then Aoi...do you know what you will do when you get the killer at paw range of you?" Aoi was speechless to this reply from Ken...

"No...I didnt think of that yet...I just...want..." Aoi was getting calmer nowas he sat back down next to the older ferret. Who put a arm over his shoulder comfortingly.

"I wise man once told me...if you do kill your killer for vengence...you'll come to regret it one day...your father and mother would never want their child to become a true criminal like he was framed for..." Ken was speaking from experience...so his words affected the younger ferret a lot...Aoi looked to his paws in heavy thought. Ken smiled knowing the younger ferret too his advice seriously.

"You got all the time in the world ahead of you...take my advice into consideration...turn your anger into strenght...but never forget on important thing..." Ken spoke gently to Aoi he stood up in front of him and kneeled down to his hieght keeping on paw om his shoulder.

"Dont waste the life you parent gave you...so when you get you chance for your vengeance...dont do it for yourself...or anyone else. Do what is truly right when the momment comes...trust your true justice. When you take your vengeance dont do it because you want him to experience the pain you felt...do it because you loved your parents..."Ken pulled out a small photo from his pocket and handed it to Aoi...the young ferret had tears in his eyes seeing the photo...it was him as young kid with his loving parents by his side.

"Do what is right for True Justice with Love...cause without love the justice you envoke is nothing but a petty grudge...the cycle of pain and anguish you felt will only repeat itself one day...the love you felt for your parent's and the mammals you trust and care for...will help you move foward no matter what situation...trust me I was the same...when I wanted my justice on shinjoro-san it was because of hate...its became nothing but a sacrifice to make me feel better...only when you put True Justice and Love together will you be truly free in your heart. Your not alone Aoi...not anymore...you got me and your friends by your side.." Ken stood up smilling...Aoi who was crying and appreciating his advice just hugged the older ferret as tight as he could...Ken kindly returned the hug and comforted him. After comforting Aoi for a short while Ken looked at his watch.

"Its getting late...do you need help getting home Aoi?" Ken offered to take the younger ferret home but Aoi just smilled and shook his head.

"Nah...im good...i can get home by myself dont worry..." Ken smilled at how mature Aoi had become he patted his head gently. He got his phone and sent a Aoi his number.

"If you ever need my help...call me." Ken said as he left... before saying one last thing. "Ill always have you back...Little cousin...keep the soccer ball as reunion present..." Aoi smiled and waved back.

"See you...Cousin..." Aoi watched the older Ferret leave the park as he held his new ball inhis paws... he saw chains wrap around a new card No. 8 Justice.

am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Justice Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blesing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

With the true gift of love...

Aoi smiled and placed a paw on his chest where his heart was...he was happy to know he had family who still cared for him...a single tear came down as he felt a mixture of determination and love in his heart...till his phone rang and the feeling quickly went away...he sense something bad was going to happen if he answered...despite his instincts he picked up his phone...gulping nearvously as he saw the caller was no one else but his Phantom Sensei...

"H-hello...Morgana-" Aoi was cut offwhen he heard a loud shout on the other end of his phone. He winced hearing the scream so close to his ear.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOIIIII! YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MISTER!" Morgana's angry voice made Aoi wince.

"Aoi...when you get back we are going to have a serious discussion...your grounded as well young man..." Rudolph's strict fatherly tone made Aoi even more nervous...

Aoi saw the time on the phone and his head fell down in defeat...his ears hanged on the back of his head knowing he was in big trouble...

"Aw crap..." Aoi said kinda depressed...meanwhile with Ken. He was walking back to the hotel he and his senpai's were staying till he ...encountered Aigis and Yu standing at the park entrance with strict look on their faces.

"S-senpai!? Oh w-w-what are y-you doin here!?" Ken said fearing the worst.

"Your in big trouble young man...we are going to have report to misturu-san..." Aigis said making Ken fell the blood drain from his body making him him go pale remembering...Misturu's specialized scolding she calls...The EXECUTION. Yu gave the older ferret a gentle pat on the back.

"Dont worry. Im sure misturu-senpai will go easy on-" Yu was cut off when his phone rang receiving Misturu Kirijo's message...he went pale a bit and started walking away. Putting his paw in prayer.

"I wish Ken-kun luck..." Yu said with his sympathy. The ferret looked horrified as Aigis lead him to the hotel...

"Aw crap..." Ken said depressed.

And so on that night two ferrets got the biggest scoldings in their young lives.

?/?/?

Aoi woke up to the sound of the velvet room music. He expected to be in his prisoner uniform and meet the loli twins and long Nosed baku. But that was not the case this time. Aoi found himself on some circular stage with a white angelic themed podium with a butterfly like design on themed floor pattern.

"W-where am I? Igor-san!? Justine-chan!? Caroline-chan!?" Aoi tried to call out to the velvet room attendants but no one responded to his call..."what is this place...and im in pajamas..." Aoi was wearing his cute blue Pajamas with his pillow and blanket in his paws.

"This is emebrassing..." Aoi sighed but then noticed a golden butterfly fly past him. It landed on the podium and In a burst of golden light it seemed to transform. Aoi had to shield his eyes with the pillow he brought with him.

Once th light faded Aoi slowly peeked up from his pillow shield to find a mammal standing in front of him. It was a Somali or In other words fox cat breed standing before him. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and gray pants. His face was covered by a Gleaming white mask with a golden butter fly design on one side of his mask. He was fabulous in short...Aoi could sense he was not a normal Mammal...he was powerful like a god or diety...but he was kind and gentle. His welcoming Aura relaxed Aoi a bit. The Somali smilled at him and took a gentleman's bow.

"Welcome young child...to my domain. Do not fear for you are peacefully sleeping in the real world. I am a old friend of Igor whom you know. My name is...Philemon." Philemon introduced himself with a smile under his mask.

"Phile...mon-san? Your a friend of Igor-san? Where am I? And why am I here?" Aoi politely asked. "Oh wait I should introduce myself...Gomen. I am-"

Aoi was cut off when philemon chuckled and raised a paw to stop him politely. "I know who you are Aoi Kurusu...you are the new bearer of the Wild Card. You are the phanthom persona user the Blue Joker. Worry not child. Igor has talked about you before in our litte chats...also I have been observing your work and achievements in the metaverse wich is found in the realm of the shadows. For someone so young you did quite a impressive job with your new powers I am very proud of you." Philemon commented his appreciation having witness Aoi's actions as a persona user. He displayed screen of his experience and memories in the air at a snap of his fingers.

Aoi was viewing his on memories from the beginning of his stay in Zootopia. To his journey as a persona user. The memories of his friendships were the best memories he held to his heart. Philemon chuckled a bit witnessing Aoi stare at the screens with aww but that is when he noticed some writting at the back of his pajamas.

"Aoi Neko? But your a white ferret hahahaha!" Laughed Philemon as Aoi remembered his clothing situation. So he covered himself with the blanket he brought with him somehow. Pouting and blushing.

"Hey! I like these pajamas...Rudolph-san bought me these..."Philemon stopped enjoying a good laugh before apologising. "Jut tell me why I am here..."

"Im sorry Aoi-chan. I wanted to lighten the mood. You were just recently scolded by your parent figures? " Philemon mentioned causing Aoi to cry anime tears as he held his head low...

"You dont have to remind me...I rather not reminded of that...it was the first scolding I got In seven years...so it stung...so can we get to the point of why i am here?" Aoi said depressed

"Ah yes its best if we get to the point. I have summoned you here in place of Igor...he does not have the power to deliver this gift I shall bestow upon you. But before that..." Philemon suprised by changing Aoi's clothes into his school uniform.

As well when he heard that Igor not having the power needed to aid him seem silly but...his instincts told him Philemon was more powerful than Igor was.

"Aoi?" Philemon began. "You are the youngest persona user Igor and I have ever invited into our domain." Aoi was suprised to hear about this fact.

"Im the youngest!? And are their other persona users besides my friends and I!?" Philemon nodded as he explained.

"Yes Aoi. Most persona users we summon are usually 16-18 years of age. And yes you are not the first persona user we called forth here. Countless other came before your generation. You are the 5th generation of persona user we ever summoned." Philemon fact suprised Aoi.

"Fifth gen...so your here to advise me? Iike Igor does?" Philemon laughed a little and shook his head no.

"That is Igor's Job and just Iike him i am a Persona Arts Master. But unlike Igor who directly guides his guest I do not. I am more of a observer here in this domain. My job is to record and retell the journeys of our current guest so they never lose sight of their goals with their Persona powers. Whenever they lose their way or they need to be reminded of their reasons for their journey." Philemon speaks with a kind tone as the screens disappeared in shinning dust.

"Your age proves to be your disadvantage. You may have a strong sense of your true self... but not as stable as our previous guest...you need to mature more and faster than your previous predecessors. So to do a little something out of my normal Mission I shall bestow upon you a two gifts to help on your journey. Ill be helping to guide you along side with Igor." Philemon explained as he looked to his right. Aoi following his gaze saw a blue butterfly flew by and within a pillar of blue light appeared a boy cat. A white bob tail cat with black and brown patches on his fur. He was wearing a gekkokan uniform. He was wearing earphones and Aoi could hear some music from them...

"Burn my dread~..." was the sound of then music playing.

Aoi saw the bob tail smile as he looked towards Aoi with his own blue eyes. He walked towards Aoi making sure to greet philemon.

"Hello Sir Philemon...you summoned me?" The bob tail Cat asked politely.

"Yes bearer of the universe wich seals away death itself..." Aoi wanted to question Philemon's words. But sensing the serious tone in his voice means Aoi knew he should not press the matter. The bob tail cat looked back to Aoi with a smile.

"So this Is our junior member? Nice to meet you Aoi Kurusu...I am Minato Arisato...the third generation leading persona user of the Fool Arcana..." Minato introduced himself taking off his headphones.

Aoi was at a lost for words hearing his senior persona user speak to him. Taking his usual japanese manner he bowed and introduced himself.

"H-hajimashite A-Arisato senpai!" (Nice to meet you Arisato Senpai ) Aoi said showing his senior the respect he deserves. Minato shook his head smilling.

"Well its nice to see I have such a well mannered junior in our little persona family. But I think we should cut to the chase. Also Aoi-kun just call me Minato instead." Minato said politely amused.

Aoi smiled and nodded. "Hai! Minato-senpai!...so am I?...going to be dreamed trained by Minato-senpai? On how to use my persona powers? Like in Anime or Movies?" Aoi asked the contemplating philemon who was scratching his chin.

"Ohh~ that is not a bad idea Aoi-kun! I should write that down for future plans!" Aoi and Minato both fell on the ground anime style hearing Philemon's carefree reply. Philemon was laughing joyfully as he grabbed a pen and notebook and wrote down Aoi's idea. "Inspiration comes in so many forms! Dream...training with...Minato...Finished!"

"Is he always like this?...Minato-senpai?" Aoi said lying on the ground with his senior.

"Yeah...he is quite a social butterfly...even I haven't gotten used to it..." Minato said as they both stood up.

"Well your idea has some great points Aoi. But I am to busy at the momment holding the seal. I can train at a later date once a certain friend of mine slash former velvetroom attendant finds a way for me to stay here longer. For now...I shall bestow upon you a fraction...of my power...to aid you in your journey...he should help guide you in my place for now...Philemon?" Minato said as philemon smiled.

"Yes I belive I shall transfer what Aoi needs from you now..."Philemon smilled as he raised his paw.

A gentle ripple of blue persona energy came from Minato's heart. Philemon created two blue butterflies from the energy and transferred It into his paw...then butterflies flapped their wings a for a moment before It transformed into a blue Arcana cards. Aoi was in aww staring at the card till philemon handed the card to him.

Aoi wanted to question Minato and Philemon more but when he was suprised when his paw touched the cards it glowed and turned crimson red. It shinned and merged with his heart...Aoi could feel the power of the card flow within him. Philemon observing them smiled seeing Minato bestow a fraction of his power to Aoi.

"What?...did you give me? Minato-senpai? Philemon-san?" Aoi asked as minato smiled at him gently patting his head.

"You will know in time...dont worry. Mature and nurture gifts of strenght your bonds give you at your own pace..." Minato encouraged his junior persona user. Who just nodded hesitantly.

"I promise..." Aoi said unsure what was happening.

"I know It's a lot to take Aoi-kun but dont worry...I shall explain in detail at a late date." Philemon said snapping his fingers again as Aoi heard a giggle of small child fill the air. He saw another golden butterfly flew down to gently onto Philemon's finger.

"That voice?...why does it sound familiar?..." Aoi sounded confused ashe was feeling some dejavu...

The butterfly giggeled again as philemon just smiled.

"Aoi...this is the second gift I shall give you...a helpful companion who will aid you on your journey directly unlike me and Igor." Philemon said as he urged the butterfly on his finger to introduce herself.

"A pleasure to meet you young guest. My name is Lavenza..." the butterfly introduced herself and naturaly Aoi bowed politely.

"Umm...nice to meet you. Im Aoi Kurusu..." Aoi introduces himself again. Lavenza giggels a bit.

"Nice to meet you in person Aoi-chan. My role in your journey will be to act as your key to access the aid you need to realize your full potential to awaken your true inner strenght. One that you are now capable using to it's fullest." Lavenza explains getting a confused head tilt from Aoi.

"Err...what do you mean?" Aoi said touching his chin cutely with with tilted head.

"You will learn soon enough young guest. But like I said I will fulfil my role as the key for your potential. Master Igor made me with the last of his power to create and protect me...at the cost of my physical form." Lavenza sounded a litte melancholic while philemon and Minato had a sad look on their face looking at the butterfly.

"Your physical form? Wait that means you cant physically manifest yourself?" Aoi asked as Lavenza nodded...or at least he think she nodded.

"Yes but we will go into detail at a later date Aoi...for now we must return to the real world. I shall be by your side within your soul..." Lavenza said merging with just like the card fron earlier. "My young Blue Thief...may the blessing of the universe aid you on your journey...just as it aided my master in his time of need." Lavenza said whitin Aoi.

"Geez..am I going to have get used to all the short information and all the riddles everyone in this domain are going to give me?" Aoi said smilling as Minato laughed.

"I am well aware of that feeling Aoi-kun. Dont worry it pays off in the end so don't think about it too much. It will spare you from a headache." Minato said patting Aoi's head again. He then looked back to Philemon who nodded.

"Our buisness for now is done Aoi-kun. We shall meet again in my domain at a later date...for now rest and farewell..."Philemon said as Aoi began to glow blue. Minato took of his earphones and MP3 and handed it to Aoi.

"A gift for my junior...from me. Trust me some music helps out in times of need Aoi-kun. Enjoy your journey...make your bonds last forever...and never forget your true self..." As Arisato said those words Aoi vanished from this domain. As a butterfly with one blue wing and a red wing it flew away from the domain back to reality.

"You did well Minato-kun...thank you for bestowing a fraction your power to wield the universe to our young guest." Igor said with a melancholic smile. He appeared out of nowhere into philemon's domain.

"Greetings old friend...How have you been? Feeling any batter?" Philemon asked politely. Igor waved him off politely.

"I am fine master...my power is still drained...but I shall last long enough. And Minato-kun...thank you for your aid." Igor said speaking to minato who smilled at him.

"It's fine Igor-san...its only a shard of my true power. But I know Aoi-kun will make great use of it in the end...maybe even more than I could ever expect." Minato stared at the void of the domain for moment smilling.

"Aoi-kun...his potential is great...I just hope he can weild it to best of his abilities..." Minato said getting a nod from the two persona connoisseurs.

5:15 am Aoi's room

Aoi awoke from his dream feeling kinda dizzy. He reached out to shut off his alarm clock while also feeling something in his paws. He looked to see the MP3 player Minato gave him. He saw the new soccer ball he got in a corner and a small picture frame of him and his parents on his study desk.

"So it wasnt a dream?..." Aoi fiddled with MP3 in his paws putting the earphone in his ears listening to the songs inside. The first he listened to was Mass Destruction the battle theme of Persona 3.

"Not bad...sigh...but do I got to get used to all the weird dreams now?" Aoi thought as he recalls all the dreams he experienced so far. From the velvet room to Philemon domain. Plus now he had a senior looking out for him. It almost made him feel like he didnt deserve all the aid he was given...so then and there he decided to do his best balancing his life as a persona user and student on rehabilitation...a determined feeling quickly fading as he heard loud pounding on his door.

"AOI!? Can you hear me in there!? Ive been calling you for the past 5 minutes! Get ready for breakfast kiddo!" Morgana called out making Aoi wince a little remembering the scolding he got last night.

"Aoi? Remember what we talked about last night...now get ready you got school later." Rudolph's firm fatherly voice made Aoi shiver a lil.

"S-sorry...Morgana-san...Rudolph-san...i was listening to some music..." Aoi sighed getting ready for the day. He looked back to the picture smilling. "Look after me...mom and dad..."

Road to Alcatraz Aug 24 2017

7:00 Am

Aoi and his friends met up today on their way to school. Our young ferret was kinda depressed since he was still using his newly aquired earphones and MP3 he got from...somewhere. Morgana and Rudolph were curious on where he got it but thought it was one of the possesions Aoi brought from his days and didnt press the matter. His friends were asking him What was wrong. So Aoi told them about the events thay happened last night.

"You met your cousin!? And got grounded all week!?" Maria said shocked.

"Woah...your cousin is here in Zootopia and you two havent chatted in 7 years dude? Also how did you get grounded anyway?" Carlos asked feeling confused.

"Let me guess...you were supposed to be out on a short errand for Rudolph and Morgana and when you met your cousin you two had a long chat and you stayed out longer than you should cause you forgot to alert them about it." Emilia guessed and Aoi nodded.

"Yep...last night was brutal...they both scolded me for a good hour...Luckily they didnt tell Nick and Judy-san but I guess...it's going to take a while to win back Rudolph-san trust to allow me back outside after hours without someone babysitting me..." Aoi sighed head hanged low depressed Maria gave him a gentle pat on the back to comfort him.

"Well that Is true since Aoi awoke to his persona you been acting quite rebellious young man and that im not impressed with." Morgana said appearing out of nowhere. She was wearing her black sweater and white hot pants. The phanthom kids were shocked for sure...Aoi went a little pale as he slowly looked behind him.

"M-morgana-san?.."

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" The other phantom kids shouted.

"Errr...from the Cafe obviously guys. Now listen up I want you all to accompany me later after your morning classes. I know you all are free this afternoon since the teachers will have a meeting about...the incident..." Morgana said reminding everyone of yesterday's events. Emilia was even more determined feeling Carmen's encouragement from within.

"Wich is why we need to get ready for the journey ahead. After the last attempts to get into Joshua's dungeon ending in us escaping and recruiting new allies. I think we need to up our game. We will be doing two things today one we go get new gear at this hobby shop I trust. And two we will be needing stronger medicine for the balance so we will be doing something specific later...and Aoi?" Morgana sent Aoi a look. And the young ferret instantly straighten himself out.

"You are still grounded. Your curfew is at 6:00pm so we need to do things straight after lunch so NO procrastinating got it?"Morgana said with a strict tone and Aoi nodded immediately.

"Good! See you after lunch kiddos." A sudden gust of wind blew past them blocking their view to find Morgana had disappeared after wind died down..

"Woah...she sure knows how to make a exit." Emilia said impressed.

"I wished she quit doing that...im not great with freaking old lady suprise appearances..." Carlos commented as Maria was comforting our Young thief.

"Cheer up Aoi...Rudoph and Morgana were just looking after you." Maria said to the crying ferret.

"Arigatou...Maria-chan."

Zootpia central Tae's Clinic 12:30 pm

It was after lunch and everyone was gathered in frot of Takemi Tae's clinic...it was a fairly medium sized clinic and but the sign was decorated in black cobwebs as the clinics name was shown. Black Widow was the Clinics name...suprised anyone? Well our little Ferret was sweating buckets out of fear and nervousness as he stood on top of a building facing the Clinic with his friends and phanthom sensei.

"M-morgana-san?...why are we here?..." Aoi was not feeling up to this seeing Tae on checks up was one thing but to visit her home turf made his courage drop low knowing how much she wanted to 'STUDY' him...

"Aoi? Takemi Tae is the best doctor we know and can trust with your whole...rehabilitation situation. Plus she has been your doctor for a while now too" Morgana said as Aoi had other ideas...

"Yeah... a crazy doctor after me as her new science experiment..." Aoi thought but did not dare say.

"So were here...why old lady? You didnt exactly explain why we need to visit this crack pot for a doctor..." Carlos said curious why they were even here.

"I kinda...afraid to go in...knowing how curious she is about Aoi..." Maria said feeling nearvous...

"Black...Widow?...is this realy that crazy doctors idea of medical treatment establishment?..." Emilia commented seeing all the goth themed stuff inside..."Not bad taste though in style...but is surely dosent suit the purpose of this clinic..."

"From my research I learned Takemi Tae is not only a simple clinic doctor...but in her medical school files showed she was one of the countires top medical students at Crystar medical university before graduating. She specializes in various kinds of medical procedures and medicines on my notes she knows the so called...Healing touch. And helped fight againts the GUILT virus... She is known to treat her patients back to full health 100 percent Guaranteed." Morgana explained shocking the group.

"From my notes...she was the second apprentice Derek Stiles and his assistant Angie Thompson took on after the GUILT epidemic 10 years ago..."

"SERIOUSLY!? Then why is she just managing a small clinic!? Mother Theresa talked about that deadly disease that infected America...she said it was one of the worst epedmics in all mammal kind." Carlos asked shocked. Aoi thought was going a lil pale In fear of what Tae could possibly do to him.

"I remember dad talking about the GUILT epidemic once...he said it was caused by a occult that belived diseases were a blessings of evolution...and that doctors were unholy sinners that interfered with mother nature selective evolution through disease...to think she was one of the doctors who the famous Doctor Derek stiles and Angie Thompson took on as their second apprentice." Maria commented

"Yeah...she Is quite humble despite her skills. Tae prefers to live a simpler life as a clinic doctor. Hidding her relations with the famous doctor and nurse duo from the world. She treats her normal patients normaly leaving them completly satisfied. Also her prices are quite reasonable But! rumors say she Is paid by the richest mammals in Zootopia for her miracle treatment...She uses her special homemade medicines and medical treatments to treat her patients...so she cost a lot to hire...rumors say her special treatment cost millions...especialy with the secrecy she tries to reinforce..." Morgana said impressed.

"Female Black Jack!" Maria said lightening Aoi's mood as everyone stared at her with a deadpaned gaze. Especialy when they witnessed Aoi and Maria talk animatedly again about Anime.

"So cool! We got a female Black Jack in Zootopia! Aoi-chan!"

"Yeah it a little scary...well knowing her but its so cool Maria-chan!"

"Sugoi! Anime is real Aoi-chan!"

"Will the two Geeks zip it and save the anime talk for later!" Carlos shouted getting tired of this conversation.

"Were are not Geeks were Otaku's!" Aoi and Maria said in unison as everyone else just sighed and gave up a bit inside.

"No use...these two are hardcore Anime fans...living a supernatural fantasy in reality..." Emilia said face pawing.

"Well...at least it doesn't get in the way in their battle..." Morgana said so she faced Aoi. "It's up to you Aoi. Tae special medecine should prove to be quite the charm in the metaverse. So go try to negotiate with her to sell you some. Without letting her report to you police gaurdians and Mr Rudolph~" Morgana fantasized a bit after saying Rudolph's name.

Aoi quickly faced Morgana with a look...a look of terror and confusion.

"MORGANA-SAN!? I HAVE TO WHAT!?"

"Consider it a early punishment for your actions these past few days." Morgana mentioned with a smirk.

"True...Aoi bro does interest Tae a lot...convincing that mad scientist to treat us for a small price should work." Carlos sighed...

"C-carlos!?"

"Yeah...just meeting the goth doc once showed she is very curious in studying our enhanced persona abilities." Emilia said agreeing.

"Not you two Emilia!?

"Gambatte (good luck) Aoi-chan! Since Tae terrifies me ill be cheering you from out here!" Maria said in a care free tone.

"MARIA!?"

"Sorry Aoi seems your alone on this one. But seeing how you negotiated with those shadows from before im sure you can handle it! Here! Take my notes and review them for a bit...should help you with your negotiations." Morgana tried to encourage to fear stricken ferret. She handed him her notebook to review.

"No! No! No! No! Those were shadows! That situation was completely different! Tae-san terrifies me!" Aoi tried to argue.

"GAMBATTE!" All of Aoi's frieds said leaving the roof top.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? GET BACK HERE! I DON'T WANNA MEET HER ALL ALONE!"

Black Widow Clinic Tae's office

Aoi reluctantly entered the clinic where he found himself meeting Tae face to face in her office. There was a awkward silence between them since Aoi was still fearfull of Tae after her last..."Study" sessions. Tae was smirking looking over Aoi's medical files provided by Nick at the ZPD office.

"So Aoi? What brings you here to my humble clinic~?" Tae said smilling dangerously. Aoi gulped nervously. His personas trying their best to encourage him. "Here for a check up? After the the heroic stunt you did yesterday?"

Aoi refrained from gasping as Tae picked up his left paw removing the bandages...she checked his paws and claws and was honestly suprised and impressed. Since Morgana healed his paw it looked like it recovered over night.

"Curious...very curious indeed.." Tae mentioned with a smirk writing down her observation down on paper.

"Harry potter refference?..." Aoi thought back hearing that line from the movie he watched with Maria that one time.

"All healed up in one day but the damage to your paw should have taken days to heal...a week at best...Aoi? Get ready for a full body check up" Tae was taking no for answer as Aoi soon learned best to get it over with...but a idea came to his mind. So gathered a bit of courage from within.

"No...why should get ready to be someones guinea pig? Besides that is not why i am here for..." Aoi said flatly with his second personality taking charge. His eyes glowed gold for second before turning blue. Tae was taken back by Aoi's reply and his sudden attitude change. But his glowing color changing eyes caught her attention most.

"Whats with the attitude? Aoi is usualy soft spoken and shy but...now his acting like a completely different mammal...a Multiple personality disorder? Then wich is the real Aoi?..." Tae thought with her interest in Studying Aoi getting more intense.

"Oho~ someone's gained a backbone...then if you not here for a check up? What are you here for?" Tae sat comfortably in her chair readying for a negotiation between them.

"Ill cut to the chase Tae-san...I meed medecine...not the kind you find in stores and no I dont mean illegal drugs...the kind you make. Your so called miracle medecine...and to treat me and my friends with your skills as a master medic..." Aoi said taking up a buisness like manner. Tae was slightly irritated but was far more amused by the confidence Aoi was showing. Knowing full well how terrified the young ferret was with him.

"Oh~ so ou heard the rumors about me. Sorry kid but im a licensed doctor so I dont sell anything like that here-" Tae was cut off by Aoi.

"Your lying...you were one of the top medical students in the country..." Aoi was careful with his words as he watched tae with worry that he was poking into something personal...he took out Morgana's notebook and started to read.

"Takemi Tae...Age 27 years old...no family registry...your a orphan found at the streets of tokyo..." Aoi read aloud surprising Tae with the info. "Adopted by a happy young couple you name was changed to Takemi Tae. When you were a young child you showed great intelligence as a gifted child in school...in high school you had a great curiosity for biology...to be specific medical biology...you entered a medical college in america and there...you had your first encounter with...Doctor Derek stiles and Angie Thompson and later became their second apprentice." Aoi's words pierced like daggers into Tae.

"H-how did you!?" Tae stood up in shock as Aoi just kept a calm face and continued to read.

"You were one of the Doctors who helped research against the special virus created by a terrorist group with the belief that disease was a blessing from gods natural selection...the so called Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin...Also known as GUILT." Tae was taken back hearing Aoi say the word GUILT.

"How did you get that info boy...tell me!? That info is sensitive goverment material...no way you could have got this...Its was Morgana was it?" Tae said connecting the dots as Aoi simply nodded.

"Yeah...her super spy past does help...she makes a great informant..." Aoi said with a smirk. Tae sat down...and took a deep breath.

"So? What is this black mail? Fine...ill help provide you medecine as long as you keep this between-" Tae was cut off when Aoi Burned the notebook in his paws..she was shocked to see a blue flame come from his finger tips burning the notebook away into ash into the trash can.

"Who said I was black mailing you? Tae-san I am no criminal...I wont use this info to gain a hold on you...I rather not turn into a jerk who manipulates others to get what he wants...i want you to trust me..." Aoi said taking on his kinder true self.

"Me and my friends are doing something big in zootopia...something we never realy expected to get involved in...and we need all the help we could get..." Aoi explained.

"Involved? Aoi what do you mean?" Tae's answer was when Aoi eyes glowed gold once more this time Aoi didn't try to hide it...moments later She saw she was in some kind of blue realm and a shadowed Arsene appeared behind Aoi chains wrapping flying around in the air...

Aoi was trying that same trick he used on joshua. Trying to release a bit of his persona energy into the real world...it made him tired but he knew he had to be honest with a curious mammal like tae in order to get her help.

"This is the path...my summoner choose Lady Tae..." Arsene said combining his and Aoi's voices as one. Tae was shocked but calmed herself.

"That was..." Tae was smilling like a child...a dangerous child. Filled with glee she faced Aoi once more. "Mind explaining yourself Aoi? If you do I might just keep this secret between us..."

"Sure...anything to get negotiations done with..." Aoi said as for the next two hours he explained the situation he was facing. Tae was absorbing the knowledge like a sponge taking careful notes and smilling like she had just found a gold mine to research. Aoi made sure to keep out bits of sensitive info like the Velvet room and Philemon out.

"Hahahahahah! To think a problem child like you was given the power of the supernatural to fuffil one goal...Freedom...my boy...your life has surely come to a Interesting turn of events." Tae said feeling happy.

"I know your curiosity to research the unknown is vast...especially about the medical research so here's my offer Tae-san..." Aoi said camly and determined. Tae smiled and listened carefully.

"Im listening?" Tae smirked as she allowed Aoi to speak.

"I will willingly accept you to STUDY my body and let you treat me as your guinea pig..." Aoi offer was kinda suprising even to her. "It is still unkown how the affects of the persona ability and the metarverse with shadows affects our health... and our bodies...i will willingly let you examine my body and research for any side affects and developmental enhancements my persona gives me...all I want in exchange is you aid...medecine we can use for first aid in the metaverse combat situations...and for you to personaly treat my team in case we get into trouble...dont worry we shall pay with cash directly for any treatment you give us. Like any normal buisness running your clinic. I will also make sure none of the Info I got you gets out...as long as you keep the lid on my gaurdians about my situation...what do you say? Have got a deal?" Aoi waited for answer as Tae thought about his offer...he was risking a lot...but he knew with great risks can come great rewards...and rewarded he was when Tae smiled as she took his paw and shook it.

"You got a deal boy...you interest me a lot Aoi...and you let me into a treasure trove of undiscovered research to keep me occupied...honestly I was getting bored with all the normal reaearch I was doing...but your situation is different and very interesting..." Tae said cooly sending a shiver down Aoi's spine.

"I accept your terms...i will aid you and Your team's endeavour. I will use the old patient and doctor confidentially rule whenever Nick and Judy ask for anything they find suspicious. I will take your secrets to my grave if I must. Come back once a week for a check up Aoi. Ill tell Your gaurdians I will be your personal doctor and keep your health and your teams health in check. I will be charging you my normal prices for my medical treatment boy. Dont worry as well...guinea pig. I will treat you with the respect you deserve during our Check ups. I am a doctor so naturally I treat my patients with love and care." Tae explained her terms in this partnership. Aoi sighed in relief as he knew negotiations had succeeded. He did fear the...weekly Check ups he have to endure. But he knew he be bringing his team with him.

"However I do want a talk with that Morgana!?" Tae angered voice made Aoi squeak in suprise. "Damm cat! Looking into my personal life like that is a insult and I would prefer to talk to her later.."

Aoi nodded understand why she was pissed off by what Morgana did.

"For now i dont have anything prepared from my...personal medecine batch that I can give your team." Tae reached to her medecine cabinet and carefully gathered some of the best first aid supplies money could buy and placed them into a very well made heavy duty medicine kit.

"I do have the best medicine money could buy. Best for combat situations easy to apply and easy to store. I will be teaching your team first aid too when you all have the time...better safe than sorry when it comes to saving lives. Every piece of knowledge counts." Tae handed the box to Aoi who nodded.

"Thank you Tae-san...how much will-" Aoi was cut off by a raised paw from Tae.

"This first bach of medical supplies is free of charge." Tae said shocking the young ferret. "As a thank you for promising to keep what you learned about me secret. I will keep my word to never reveal to anyone or even Nick and Judy about your secret double life. And you keep mine secret too..."

Tae sent Aoi her number via her cellphone.

"Ill keep you updated on any discoveries I find in your health or when I have good quality medicine to test or sell your group. Or when your facing a medical emergency call me directly...Come back often without arousing suspicion...got that?" Tae said firmly as Aoi nodded determined.

"You have my word...Tae-san."

"Good boy...and take care of yourself...I dont want you risking your life too much. To doctors like me...Life is important...so your life and your teams life is important to me got it?" Tae said a gentle tone Aoi has never heard before...he was smilling hearing Tae's concern.

"You got it Tae-san..."

"Then...this is a start of a great partnership and quest for the unkown..." Tae smiles

Aoi saw a crimson card float in front of him as chains wrapped around it. He knew he developed a new bond once again...number 13 Death

am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Death Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blesing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Grasping the forbidden fruit o knowledge

When the conversation was over. Aoi meet up with his friend who were waiting nearby. He explanied the situations and the agreement he made with Tae. The phantom kids were shocked and had second thoughts but Morgana simple agreed to the terms and accepted the fact Tae knew about their secret double life. Agreeing to talk to tae later. But she did hit Aoi on the head again for burning her precious notebook to ash.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH EFFORT I PUT IN THAT NOTEBOOK THROUGH MY CONNECTIONS TO GET THAT INFO! AOOOOOIIIII!" Morgana shouted mad

"Waaahhhh! IM SORRRYYY!" Aoi cried out as he got scolded again.

His friends just watched in pity and fear...as Morgana began scolding Aoi like a any strict mother would...

Nearby Yu, Aigis and a very pale and tired Ken were watching nearby...kinda pitting Aoi as well...

"Morgana-san is almost as harsh and terrifying as misturu-san..." Ken and yu thought in unison.

"Should we aid young Aoi?" Aigis asked but Ken and Yu just shook their head no.

They all put their paws together in prayer

"We wish Aoi-kun luck..." they all prayed with their sympathy.

"Sorry little cuz..." Ken thought wishing Aoi luck.

2:45 Zootopia tundratown train station

After 15 mins of scolding Morgana and the Phantom Kids all rode the train to the tundra town district. For the next stop on their busy day. Aoi was crying the entire train ride and Morgana had to apologise a few times while Maria comforted him.

"Okay if I buy you all snack and ice cream later will you all forgive me?" Morgana asked her phanthom kids who all nodded. Aoi too wipping away his tears. "Good now all you follow me to this hobby shop I know."

Everyone followed Morgana's lead. They reached tundra towns more less traveled areas...the frigid back streets. Here this area is well know for the various tundra town gangs and mafia organisations are found. Aoi and the gang were partially freezing in the cold tempreture of this town but it sees Aoi and Morgana didnt mind it much.

"D-d-dude!? How are you and the old bat n-n-not f-freezing in this freaking weather!?" Carlos asked hugging his body for warmth "I think my paws are getting dreaking frost bite..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD BAT!?" Morgana complained but didnt hit carlos being in public.

Aoi laughed nearvously hoping no big argument erupts. "Well Japan is kinda cold like this all year round. So this cold makes me feel nostalgic. Besides I hate the heat and America feels kinda too hot for me so I appreciate this cold weather." Aoi smiled before Maria cuddled up to him trying to get warmth...and boy did she got it. As Aoi started to blush more it heat up his body.

"S-sorry Aoi...I k-kinda not great with the cold." Aoi just flushed red as Maria cuddled up to him more.

"I-it's okay M-Maria-chan..." said the blushing ferret as they walked with Maria cuddling up to his right arm. Almost coiling their tails together. To make matters more cute they were holding paws.

Emilia was smilling through her chattering cold teeth.

"Ohoo~ Aoi boy has a little crush on Maria as I expected kukuku" Emilia thought as Carmen shared her excitement.

"Maybe we could help the young ferret romance blossom one day Emilia? To repay our depth to him?" Carmen asked within the young squirrel.

"Once Joshua is out we will...patience for now Carmen. Battle focus now alright?" Carmen agreed to Emilia's logic.

"What are you thinking Emilia?...its making me nervous..." Aoi thought feeling a shiver run down his spine his instincts warning him about his squirrel friend behind him.

"Okay were here guys!" Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw a large hobby shop. It was a military themed hobby shop full of model weapons and other kinds of gear and armor. It was a impressive piece of work despite the fact of it being in the back street alleyways of Tundratown. There were green neon lights on the sign saying Untouchable Fox so Aoi gussed that was the name of the shop. Morgana stepped right in the kids following suit.

Morgana was Shaking off the snow of her fur as did the phantom kids did as well. Enjoying the heater installed within the shop. Inside they were in aww with all the merchandise on sell. There was such a wide varieties model guns and weapons on sell. From traditional to modern day weapons and amror. One would have mistake this place as a real weapon shop if it wasnt for the sign with big letters saying. Weapon Model Hobby shop and below it was a certificate in a glass frame hanging by the wall was a legal document to sell these items.

"Impressive right kiddos?" Morgana said walking towards the counter to see no one there."Huh? Where did he go?"

While Morgana looked around the counter. Than phantom kids were roaming around the shop.

"This place rocks! Oohhh!" Carlos said finding a cool silver bat with the black punky words Bad Boy written on it. "I can surely whack some shadows around to pulp with this baby!"

"Wow...some of these armor can be realy fashionable? I might need to expand my fashion styles on battle girl suits. " Emilia said browsing through some sexy female armor and military gear.

"Woah! Aoi look!" Maria called pulling Aoi with her since they were still holding paws.

"W-woah!? Where we going Maria?" Aoi asked as his best friend pulled him to a weapon and armor section based off anime themed gears and weapons. The sign read Cosplay model gear.

"Woah!? This shop even sells even cosplay model items!?" Aoi picked up samurai sword looking like Kanda's blade in D. Gray man. His eyes shinning with blue innocence of a child in a candy store. "Kanda's Munakata equipment type innocence blade!? No way...look at the quality...it looks so real..."

"Oooh even this!" Maria pulls out a gun with tazer attached to it instead of a bullet mechanism. "This is genocider sho's gun tazer from danganronpa ultra despair girls game! Im so marking this place for cosplay stuff!"

The phantom kiddos were each enjoying the model hobby shop in their own ways. Morgana was watching the kiddos playing around.

"Kids? Please behave and dont break anything. Yo Finnick!? Ya here!? Come get your butt out here and meet the kiddos!" Morgana called out.

"You dont have to yell! Im right here woman." A gruff sounding voice alerted the group with the phantom kids stopping them in their tracks...expecting some kind of large tought mammal to come out of the back door of the shop. Soon enough they heard some footsteps but no mammal behind the counter...

Thats when a short fox jumped onto the high leather chair. The group gave the fox a confused look...he was fennec fox with a steely exression on his face. He was sporting a grey hat with yellow headphones on top, he wore a black turtleneck sweater with a long grey coat that had a red fox symbol on it and he wore blue jeans as well. He glared at Morgana with a irritated smirk. He looked at the kids with a uninterested stare.

"So these are the phantom kids? They dont look much..." Finnick said with a gruff voice. Its suprised the kids to hear his deep voice despite his cute and adorable size. Morgana rollcalled the kids counter where Finnick sat.

"Trust me Finnick these kids are real persona users..." Morgana said suprising our group of teens. She turned to them and gave them a smile. "Yep Finnick is aware of the phantom life we live...ive been a loyal customer to him for the past 5 years."

"More like we have a partnership..." Finnick said getting comfortable in his leather chair getting a magazine. "Your teach here finds lots of great material from that metaverse place you go to...I take those materials and make lots of high quality gear from it. Actualy almost everything in my shop is made of shadow parts...how I make them from those parts is a trade secret..."

Thus revelation suprised everyone. When they looked around the shop again seeing a lot of high quality gear almost looking real. They could only wonder how Finnick created such gear from fallen shadow parts.

"Listen up kids...I aint gonna deal with a bunch of kids who mess around my shop like some candy store. I only tolerated what you did earlier since your with my top customer/supplier Morgana here...so here the gist of our deal here..." Finnick grabbed everyones attention.

"Whenever you go the shadow realm. Try to collect parts from shadows you beat up and the better quality the better the results. Bring them here and I shall pay ya for your troubles as part of it. Ill craft gear and stuff for my shop from them if you got what I need to make the gear you want. Any extra parts go to me for my shop...if you have certain request or customizations you have in mind that cost extra. Thats right if you want some high quality gear for yourself you make sure to pay full price for it since i run a buisness here." Finnick explained...his cold attitude annoyed some of our kiddos.

"What's this old guys deal..." Carlos thought feeling unwelcomed in his shop.

"What got up this old mans pants? He dosent have to be so cold..." Emilia thought pissed off but didnt show it.

"Woah...he scary and a little cool...so its like a RPG shop...get materials for weapons and armor. Sounds reasonable." Maria thought.

Only Aoi seemed unfazed as he stared at Finnick. Who was feeling uncomfortable by his gaze.

"Got a problem with me blue eyes? Tell it to me straight.." Finnick said unamused

"Come on Finnick? Can't you at least try to be friendlier to the kids? They will be supplying your shop much more shadow materials than I could do alone. Plus with this many customers you get paid more no?" Morgana tried to negotiate. Finnick's only reaction was grouchy sound as he read his magazine.

"This isnt a play ground Morgana...this is a buisness so dont tell me how to treat my customers." Finnick faced the kids again. "Listen kids...my shop is a legal buisness...anything you buy from this shop is under contract you shall sign. I am not responsible for any misdeeds you commit waving your weapons around in Zootopia. To the public I am simple hobby shop with quality gear. I have the full force of the law behind me so only use your weapons and gear only in the metaverse got it?"

"Finnick..." Aoi said grabbing everyone's attention..."Finnick the Fennec fox...if i remember correctly... Nick said you were his former partner.-" Aoi was cut off when finnick slammed his magazine on the counter.

"Never mention the name of that traitor in my shop!" Finnick said in rage and once again...only Aoi didnt seem to mind his out burst.

"How did you even know about-" Aoi cut Finnick off.

"Aoi"

"Huh?"

"Aoi Kurusu...thats my name sir Finnick...as for how I know Nick...lets say its part of my rehabilitation whatever's..." Aoi said flatly with his second personality taking charge as the fennec fox noticed his eyes glowed gold for a second.

"So...your the Japanese Ferret that traitor is looking after... Aoi Kurusu...the child murderer..." Finnick said scratching his chin as he stood on his counter. Looking down at Aoi.

"For your Info Finnick-san...I was framed. I am no true criminal...but that dosent make me some Innocent child either..." Aoi said with a smirk.

"This kid got a mouth on him Morgana...you were right...Blue eyes got a split personality...he was being carefull and polite till now..." Finnick said observing Aoi...the two had a staring contest and Morgana and the kids thought things were not going to end well between them.

"Listen kid...I dont give a damm about you in my shop...if that Friend cop comes around here hearing you been dealing with me...I will not be there to help ya got it? A friend of my enemy is a traitor in my eyes too... " Finnick said cold getting annoyed and furious glares from his friends. Morgana only sighed n disappointment of the two fighting like kids...

"I think your mistaken about one thing Finnick-san..." Aoi said as his blue eys glowed meaning his true self returned.

"And what am I mistaken about brat? Amuse me?" Finick dared ignoring the glares he got from Aoi friends.

"Nick Wilde...and Judy Hopps...are not my friends..." Aoi said with a blank look on his face...this revelation shocked everyone.

"Nick and Judy are just my legal gaurdians...that is all...if I had a choice. I rather not have a cop watch over me..." Aoi declared getting a whistle from Finnick impressed by his confidence a little.

"Realy? Do elaborate Blue?" Finnick said wanting more details.

"Ill be blunt then...I hate cops...I despise them...to me they can either be a beacon of hope if they act they way their supposed to upholding the law...but they can be wicked and dangerous as well...I dont trust cops...Nick and Judy are models Cops in society...they do what their supposed to do so I respect that...doesn't mean I like their company." Aoi said as Finnick sat down to listen more carefully.

"I have...a history you can say with cops...and because of that I can't be around them...call it a trauma I have with them of extreme fear associated with them...I respect my two guardian cops...but that dosent mean I fully trust them yet...their cops and im bothered by that fact...they help me and I dont bother them...to be honest my relationship with them is mainly buisness like...so dont go saying their my friends...cause their not got it?" Aoi cold reply sent shivers down Finnick spine as he started to smile a bit.

"Hahahaha...I get it...Aoi. Your parents murderer was a cop...one close to your family was it?" Finnick tried to dig deeper but Aoi's emotionless looks didnt give him the chance to pry.

"Im not obligated to give you that info Finnick-san..." Finnick knew this was the best answer he could get from Aoi. He smilled and patted his jeans.

"Alright kid...I like ya...you dont easily trust without a reason. Plus your relationship with the law seems broken. And to think that Cop Duo thought you already see them as friends when not is amusing. I respect that blue...your more fox than ferret if you ask me...fooling them like that...im pretty sure they dont even know about your split personality and secret life style thing you got going? Fine ill give ya some respect in my shop...as long as you dont mention your relations with me I wont have to kick ya out and band ya from my shop got it?" Finick replied as Aoi smilled innocently.

"I dont bother you and you dont bother me...it works deal!" Aoi said getting a amused chuckle from Finnick.

"Alright then...Aoi. now a explination for why you need my buisnes...look at your weapons and gear. They should be worn out by now." Finnick said suprising the gang.

"Dont worry...my master disguise skill is covering the shop glass exterior. To the outside Finnick shop looks empty with him just minding his own buisness." Moragana said revealing her persona chains around the shop.

"Seriously!? No wonder the peps outside dont find it weird to have a bunch of high school kids in a shop like this..." Carlos commented.

"I didnt even notice it...so this is the persona ability?" Emilia said touching one of the chains feeling Morgana's power within.

Meanwhile Aoi summoned up his pistol and basic military knife in a burst of blue flames. Maria examined his weapon but was shocked. Aoi's weapon did look worn out...Aoi's knife had cracks in it and It looked dirty. His gun was the same...cracked and dirty looking.

"Waaaaa!? What happened to them?" Maria scream alerted everyone as they summoned up their weapons.

They too were shocked to see the worn out appearances of the weapon. Maria's tazers were already malfunctioning and looked broken already. Smelling like burnt plastic. Carlos police baton was starting to look bent and ready to snap into pieces his shot gun looked like a piece of rusted metal now. Emilia's whip was tearing into pieces...pieces of metal from the knight she fought caught in its leather body. Her SMG gun was bent as well and looked horrible.

"What the effin happened to them!?" Carlos said feeling the loss of his first weapon.

"They looked fine yesterday...how did they get so old so fast?" Emilia said examining her whip and gun.

"Interesting...could this be a affect of the the metaverse?" Maria said opening up her tazer to find all the circuit's were fried. Rendering it a useless piece of junk.

"Hmmm...so weapons in the metaverse...the ones we put our desires to fight with shadows tend to get wornt out faster Morgana-san?" Aoi asked

"Yes...this is a affect of the metaverse. The more desires you put onto a object the more strain it receives. The weapons we had now were pretty basic stuff. So it's no suprise they worn out fast in just a couple of days. Thats where Finnick shop comes in handy. "Morgana explained.

"The quality of the item affects its durability in the long run. Higher the quality the better the durability and efficiency in battle. Apparently weapons made by shadow part or as I like to call them trophies. Have the best quality to last in the metaverse compared to materials from our world. They wear out fast so it best if you kids equip yourselves with better gear from my shop made from trophies...they will help you survive and win the battle easily...Same goes with armor." Finnick explains and when Maria looked at her Armor it was worn too...ripped and with holes.

"I guess my daddy can realy call these trash now..." Maria commented putting her stuff away.

"So understand why collecting lots of trophies is beneficial for your team? Dont worry I pay ya for your troubles and you pay my needs as well. Get quality gear and stuff for me and I can make ya the best equipment money could buy. Since this is your first time here...and Blue here has won my favor a little. Take any gear you want on display one piece only got it?... When you get better trophies from the palace and give them to me. Ill make ya better stuff from the black market side of my shop." Finnick said exciting the kids.

Carlos instantly grabbed the silver bat he was playing with. "Oh yeah! Im keeping this then!" He went to the gun section and picked up a better quality model shotgun to go with it.

Emilia picked up a sexy red model whip from the female weapon and armor section. And another better quality SMG gun. "Guess ill stick with what im familiar with..." she said cracking her whip on the ground.

"Im so taking these!" Maria said grabbing the twin tazer guns of genocider sho. For armor she got D. Grey man Lenalee exorcist uniform. First seasons version. "If the weapons respond to desires. Lenalee exorcist clothes should protect me perfectly!"

"We are not cosplaying Neet Cat!" Carlos shouted in disagreement. "Choose something practical!"

"No...I think it works! It's super cute and fashionable too!" Emilia said looking over the cosplay costume.

"Dont encourage her!" Carlos shouted at the girls. Morgana just shook her head amused while Finnick seemed irritted.

"So noisy..." Finnick said with sigh.

"Get used to your new loyal customers Finnick. We will be visting a lot..." Morgana said as she went to stop the fight between Aoi's three closest friends. "I told you guys to behave!"

Fnnick focused his gaze at Aoi who was looking around the daggers in the shop. As well some guns wich he was familiar with. Sighing he jumped down from his chair and grabbed the young ferret's arm and lead him to the quality goods section

"Since you cant choose on your own like your friends ill recommend your stuff..." Finnick looked around his shop a bit..." You use a knife as a weapon with a simple modern day pistol for long range attacks..."

Aoi waited patiently as Finnick looked for some weapons he could recommend him. He came back carrying black Military knife with a silver hilt and black handle. For a pistol he got a white one with gold linning around it.

"The knife is called the Black Fang. Made from shadow trophies with poisonous qualities. Use this and chances are you could poison your foes with a successful attack. The poison gets more toxic with every strike. Dont worry in the real world its just a plastic model knife... as for the pistol I call it Tear. Tear has a weakening affect it can weaken a certain stat your apponent is best at with each strike." Finnick explained as Aoi accepted the weapons with a smile.

"Arigatou! Finnick-san!" Aoi smilled innocently at Finnick making him blush and look away.

"Im just gonna asume that was Japanese for thanks...Just dont get killed out there kid? And try not to get in trouble waving your weapons around your gaurdians. Especialy the traitor im warning ya in advance...the law proffesion has changed him so be cautious around him." Finnick warned. Aoi appreciated the advice as he saw chains wrap around a new card in front of him. Number 12 Hanged Man.

am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Hanged Man Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blesing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Wisdom from the one who cannot move foward.

Aoi smilled as his social bonds were building up so quickly. He wanted to impress Igor with his achievements.

"Hey Finnick-san? You know I maybe just a small ferret...but dont underestimate my strength." Aoi smilled sly like.

"Tough boy eh? Well we shall see If the small predator can take the heat hehehe..." Finnick challenged Aoi Who smirked.

"Oh your on old man..." Aoi accepted the challenge.

2:45 ZPD labs central station

While our phantom group was busy with their buisness trip. Nick, Fuuka, Koromaru, Naoto and Kanji visited ZPD labs. Here they where gathering info the forensics have gathered on some of the bodies through autopsy and the mammals they had caged in due to their violent behaviour due to syndrome.

"Im analyzing the Information now..." Fuuka said as the young hamster was jumping around the large key board keys. "Dear gods...I was right the syndrome affecting Zootopia does have similar qualities to the apathy syndrome that took place in Tastumi port island. I better get kirijo lab to send us the data of the apathy syndrome here so we can compare it...Koro-chan? Any news from Misturu-senpai?

"No Fuuka-chan...Miss Kirijo hasn't sent word yet so I can only guess they are still analyzing the data we sent to Kirijo Labs." Koromaru answered as he was working on a seperate computer.

Naoto was busy looking over the notes taken from the autopsy of some the victims while fuuka and Koromaru worked on the computerized data.

"All the bodies of the victims have similar symptoms of the syndrome..." Naoto spoke.

"One all of them are not aware of what they did when the syndrome kicked in. For the feral syndrome cases all of those mammals affected were either involved in certain crimes and their records show that or had terrible attitudes like thugs, Mafia members or local town bullies. With the feral syndrome it drove them to become more chaotic and they all started to bleed black blood...wich we can assume is shadow residue..." Naoto concluded.

"That is true Nao-cakes. Ive confirmed it myself with freaking the sample we got...it's the same nasty ass energy shadows emit and release within living biengs in reality to fire up their emotions and desires...its affect of driving mammals into madness is like the freaking fog that surronded inaba...Maybe even more toxic." Kanji said helping with the heavier paperwork.

"True and the apathy syndrome is more closely related to the Collapse syndrome. All the victims were innocent mammals with a history of low confidence and desires...some even suicidal. Like the apathy syndrome they become less motivated and lethargic...but the collaspe syndrome is more intense. Victims become living vegetables you could say...no desires and completely helpless without someone to care for them. They are pretty much dead in a few days..." Fuula explained as she looked over the data.

"The shadows residues being released as black blood found in the victims body are evidence that Igors predictions are coming true...this is going to be the worst shadow case the world has ever faced...we have to be ready.."Koromaru said collecting the samples of their research to send back to Kirijo labs for durther analysis.

Thats when the door swung open and Nick coming in with a mountain worth of paper work in his paws. He set it down on the closest table nearby and relieved from the weight he streched his back.

"For peek sakes! How much more paper do I have deal with...ugh its easier to do this if carrots was around..." Nick whined getting a pat on the back from Kanji. The gentle polar bear tried to make Nick feel better.

"I know it's a lot of freaking work dude. No one said it be easy. Plus Judy had to fill Aoi-kun's papers after that incident at the school." Kanji reasoned.

"Ugh...I Don't want to be reminded of that...I cant believe that kid actually did that!? Sure he rescued the unfortunate lioness but he got his paw injured...plus this..."Nick pulled out a tranquilizer dart from a bag of evidence."Someone wanted them to fall and possibly kill them...when I find the chump who did that...let's just say Carrots and I got a bone to pick with them." Nick ssid looking stressed and pissed off.

"Hmmm...this isn't a standard issued dart. Every since the 20 first centuary tranquilizer darts have been restricted to law enforcement, medical purposes and Special task forces to use. You wont find a quality dart like this through legal means..." Naoto looked at the Dart carefully using her latex glowed paws.

"So it's a illegally purchased tranquilizer!?" Fuuka said suprised.

"Hmm...suspicious evidence againsts the person harassing Aoi..." Koromarou said looking up from computer.

"I can't believe how much of a trouble magnet Blue is...sigh...I havent got a day off since this big case and Blue rehabilitation started." Nick said arranging the paper work in order by case.

"Me and Judy havent even got a chance to bond with the kid outside of work...I can tell it in the kid's eye that he respects us but he does not trust us..." Nick commented getting everyones attention.

"Is because of the case against him? Being s child murderer?...I can say he ain't no criminal...I studied his file and the evidence againts him dosent add up..." Naoto said holding Aoi's criminal record and analyzing the dart in her paws.

"Aoi was a sickly child...and being a hybrid he faced some problems In childhood from bodily aspects to social ones. I doubt a child like him could kill two healthy adults in such a brutal way...something is wrong here..." Naoto said tipping her hat.

"Carrots and I had the same feeling...none of the evidence added up right...Aoi was definitely framed for it. But the police department in Japan consider Aoi to be a psychopath so they arrested him and even went to the trouble to send him to that facility for criminal children..." Nick said reviewing his suspicion over Aoi's arrest.

"Somethings a foot about Aoi's case...and im getting to the bottom of it...I hope me and Judy can depend on your aid Detective Prince?" Nick offered making Naoto smile.

"Im a detective...nothing excites me more than a mystery to be solved. Once we get some time off from the syndrome and crime wave in zootopia. We should look into Aoi's past. To do that you and Judy-san need to build a closer relationship with Aoi. I can see he has a fear for police officers and dosent want to trust you or miss hopps at all...if we want to solve this case...we are going to need Aoi's full trust in us." Noato said getting a case to store Aoi's files and review later.

"I understand the logic behind that...I can only wish for some miracle day off to hang out with the kid and knowing chief and the stress he is under right now I dont see that coming true any time soon Nao-cakes..." Nick teased Naoto a little on that part getting a annoyed reaction from Kanji.

"Paws off pal! That my wife! And only I can call her that! Stay away from my Kitty kat!" Kanji said furthering Naoto's emberassment.

"Kitty Kat!? Bwaahahahahahaha! Now thats a nickname!" Nick laughed out loud. Clutching his sides in laughter.

The poor Russian blue cat was blushing to the tips of her ears. She grabbed a stainless steel clipboard from her deask as she gave the two males a death glare...

"Oh boy...not good...N-noa-chan!? Come on! It was just a joke! A harmless joke among friends right? Nick!?" Kanji said with panic in his voice.

"Woah...Miss tatsumi? I dont like that dangerous look in your eyes...your looking kinda feral" Nick comented adding fuel to the fire.

"Someone dug their own graves...sigh..." Fuuka said shaking her head in disappointment.

"I am not helping them...they added salt to their wounds...well future wounds to be exact. Good luck guys..." Koromaru said not looking away from his work on his computer.

"You two better be ready to face law and justice...and Kanji your sleeping in the dog house tonight." Naoto said dangerously yet calm. Her blood lust actualy caused the boys to fall to their butts.

"Woah! Come on Naoto! It was just a joke!" Kanji tried to reason with his angered wife.

"Im sorry kay!?I shouldn't have made fun of your nickname! So please put the metal clipboard down!" Nick pleaded feeling the danger he was in.

"Both boys are down..." Fuuka said feeling slightly amused by this.

"Meaning only one thing right? Naoto-kun?" Koromaru said as he took a glance at this funny situation.

"Time for a all out attack!" Naoto declared as she went on the offensive on the two boys.

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" were the voices of Kanji and Nick in pain as they received their punishment.

"This is what happens when you mess with a Moody mother cat to be...its a little scary..." Fuuka said smilling nervously.

"Naoto-kun hormone levels have been making her very moody. She hides it well with her calm work personality...but get under her skin and all bets are off..." Koromaru said getting his camera to record the rampaging mother cat to be. Fuuka noticed her phone going off so she excused herself and got to a secluded corner in the lab as she answered the call.

"Is this the shadow investigation team? Please answer...Fuuka speaking right now." The little hamster spoke softly to not arouse any suspicion.

"FFFUUUUUKKKAAAAA!" Fuuka had to move the phone away from her ear as she heard a loud shout of two boys on the other line.

"Huh!? Is this Junpei!? And Yosuke-kun!? Misturu-senpai put you guys on shadow investigation duty today?" Fuula asked suprised.

"No kiddding! And I am hating it!" Junpei's voice called out.

"This mission freaking sucks! Gaaaahhh!" Yosuke whinned.

Somewhere in the metaverse ?/?/?

Two canines were running away from a large group of shadows. The shadows were a large horde of bulbous red heads mashed together in disgusting meatball like shape with tentacles. They moaned out roar as they chase one grey hound and a Pomeranian dog.

The grey hound was wearing a Black jacket with a furry collar. He had a black undercoat and he was wearing grey ripped jeans he did have a baseball cap too. His weapon was a heavy two handed sword and he had a gun attached to his belt. He was running from the horde of shadows while talking to his phone.

"I am seriously hating this! Damm this Zootopia is filled with shadows!" This grey hound was Junpei Iori.

The Pomeranian dog next to him was wearing a white jacket with a orange t-shirt underneath. He also had green jeans and a pair of headphones around his neck. He had two kunai daggers as his weapons.

"No kidding! And they all look like persona's my partner once used! And there are thousand of them! Wahahahahahaha!" The whinning Pomeranian was Hanamura Yusuke trying his best to keep up with Junpei with his shoter legs.

"FOOoOOOooODDdddDD! DddDINNNnnNERRrrRR! BECccoOME ONE WIiiiiTHhhh LEeeeeeGIoooON!" The horde of shadows called legion called out floating towards the screaming pair.

"THEY CAN FREAKING TALK TO AND WE ARE NOT TURNING INTO SHADOW CHOW!" The whinning canines said in unison.

"Sigh..." Fuuka sighed throigh the phone. "Well...whatever characteristics these new generation of shadows posses. I want you to record every single thing you learn about them. I wont send you guys back unless I get a full report understand? Mitsuru-san's orders not mine. Your shadow hunters right? Show some responsibility."

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS FUUKA-CHAN!?" Junpei complained in disbelief.

"COME ON SENPAI! CUT US SOME SLACK! WERE BEING CHASED BY ARMY OF SHADOWS WHO WANT TO TURN US INTO SHADOW KIBBLE!" Yusuke complained still running at the speed of dumbness with Junpei. Its oddly reminded him of the time he and his friends ran away from Kanji when they investigated him. But this situation...was much more worse...

"Sorry gotta go guys. I got a lot of data processing to do. Plus Nick and Kanji have just finished receiving Naoto-kun's version of execution. So bye bye and take care okay?" Fuuka dismissed hanging up.

"Nonononono! Fuuka Don't hang- ! And she hung up!" Junpei said running while complaining to his phone.

"Seriously!? I hate shadow Investigation!" Yosuke complained as the two morons continued running from the shadows. "No choice Junpei-senpai! We have to fight!"

"Alright! Alright! Geeez! Chidorita is going to pissed if I come home with torn clothes again!" Junpei said getying his gun and pointing it to his head.

"You have got to stop calling your wife like some pokemon senpai!" Yosuke said as a blue card flew down in front of him.

"Burn them in hell! Trismegistus!" *Bang* called junpei and his persona.

"Time to show them who's boss! Takehaya susan-o!" Yusuke said doing a flip in the air to slash his persona card.

3:45pm Alcatraz Academy HQ A.K.A. the school roof

After the kids did their shopping and other requirements. They were fully equiped with new gear and medicine. Right now they were equipping their new armor under their clothes. From what Morgana says is that the armor they wear remains unlike thier normal clothes. Morgana was even sharing the medication evenly between the group. So each of them had their own medication just in case someone else cant heal them or others. Morgana was keeping the first aid box In her utility belt.

"Im glad the bullet proof and armor and pads still allow me to move freely." Aoi said as he equipped himself with the new armor under his clothes. Streching a bit to see if he can move freely. "I rely on my speed in battle so that chain mail woud have been a bad choice for me."

"Yeah Aoi bro. As a team player it is best to equip you team mates with gear suited to their styles. This chain mail vest makes me slower but my hits powerful and defence rock hard!" Carlos said flexing his muscles. While wearing his chain mail armor.

"I cant wait to try the new weapons Finnick-san gave me. Black Fang can poison enemies sometimes and Tear can shoot bullets that could weaken a shadows best stat." Aoi said excited.

"Heck yeah! My Bad Boy has a chance of knocking down apponents with a single strike! We better get ready for a lot of hold ups with this baby!" Carlos said holding his new shot gun.

The girls were busy too hidding behind a curtain Morgana set up for the girls to change while the guys changed on onside in the HQ.

Maria had Carlos talking about practicality and stuff so she choose to cosplay as the female assasination gear of E-class in assasination classroom. Her clothes consisted of a grey short sleeved military jacket with with a black long sleeved shirt. She also wore shorts with black leggings as well as two military issued brown boots. She had her laptop case and utiity belt ready. Underneath her clothes she was wearing bullet proof armor underneath and she had some padding on her elbows and knees.

"Well...I guess this works?" Marai said as she put on some black gloves. "I look like a awesome military spy!"

"Haha yes you do Maria." Our phantom sensei said as she equiped some chain mail under her clothes.

"Finnick-San says my genocider sho Tazer gun has a chance to temporarily stun my apponents. Helpful since I prefer not to be too close in battle while analyzing our apponents." Maria said playing around with her tazers.

"I think it looks hot~ Maria." Emilia was equiping her bullet proof armor as well and padding. "Trying to Impress a certain Ferret~?"

Emilia comment made Maria blush. "W-what!? What do you mean by that!? Waahh! Morgana-san! Emilia teasing me~ besides Aoi and me are just best friends!"

The girls just laughed on the other side of the curtain. Aoi though felt a arrow pierced his heart hearing the just best friend part. Carlos was there to comfort him.

"Dont worry dude. You got a whole year to impress her." Carlos said patting Aoi's back.

"I dont get what you mean but thanks for the concern...I guess..." Aoi said clutching heart...

After 15 minutes of getting ready they were fully geared under their clothes and ready for battle. Morgana was standing In fornt of the phantom kids who havr all lined up side by side in military fashion.

"Okay kiddos! We are exploring the rest of the palace today! We are reaching the half way point of the palace so lets try to secure that point today! Are you with me!?" Morgana said pointing the sky.

"Yes mam yes!" The kids said In unison.

"We got new gear and medecine! Along with some new allies! So lets do are best today alright kiddos!? To the heart of the palace!" Morgana tried a militray call getting the kids to cheer.

"Aoi if you would please do the honors!" Morgana called as Aoi already pulled out his phone along with everyone else.

"Hai~ sensei." Aoi activated the navigation app once more.

[Destination found: Palace of Lust]

In black and red ripples the group traveled to the palace of lust once more. Here Aoi, Carlos, Morgana and Emilia took on their phantom thief forms. Maria was pouting though...

"Whats wrong Maria-chan?" Aoi asked concerned.

"Im the only one without a cool persona and awesome phantom form! Even Emilia who came to the group last got her persona before me!" Maria whinned a little while Aoi rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a way to help calm his best friend.

"Maria? You know you dont need a awesome persona to be in our group." Morgana tried to handle this situation like a adult she is.

"Your anylization on the shadows and our persona abilities have been helping us a lot. Especially with remembering all their strength and weaknesses." Morgana said with confidence. "Plus you been mapping our infiltration route and that is very important. Your our navigator! Navi-chan!"

"REALY!?" Maria sounded encouraged. As she got nodds from everyone.

"You maybe a Neet and a pain in the neck but at least you try-gack!" Carlos got elbowed by Emilia in the stomach. Her hit was strong despite the chain mail armor he was wearing.

"What the skunk means is that your a integral part of our team so dont cut yourself short. None of us can do your job with sich style Maria-chan!" Emilia encouraged while Carlos was rubbing his sore stomach.

"Okay that...armor didn't help much..."Carlos said rubbing his stomach in pain. "Dammit how did that still hurt..."

Maria ignoring Carlos comment looked up to Aoi waiting for his words.

"Your a important member of this team Maria. As well my best friend so im never leaving you behind." Aoi smilling genuinely with his words made both mammals blush.

"Thanks Aoi your the best!" Blushed a shy Maria.

"Your welcome Maria-chan." Aoi said as Emilia gazed at the chemistry between the two smilling.

"So should we go on with our exploration or should we give you two a momment alone~" Emilia's tease caused the best friends blush deep red. The rest of the team was laughing hard making this situation all the more embarrassing.

"It's not like that!" Shouted the best friend's trying to relieve themselves from the embarrassment.

"Lets just go into palace okay!?" Aoi trying to march ahead trying to calm the red hot blush om his face.

Maria followed him equiping her new helmet. Hoping it hid her blush as well.

"Well before we should go Aoi-chan shouldn't we give Emilia a code name?" Aoi stopped dead in his tracks as Maria spoke up.

"Right we need a codename for her...got any ideas Emilia?" Aoi asked politely.

"Not really...I was so exhausted yesterday that I went to bed straight after dinner." Emilia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well your persona thief form has a cat like appeal and it looks so awesome!" Maria said.

"How about monster cat-gack" Carlos tried to recommend but was almost whipped by Emilia. "Watch It! I almost sprayed ya all!"

"Not funny skunk boy! I want a proper code name idiot!" Emilia said her squirrel tail poofing.

"How about Panther!" Maria called out getting looks of confusion from her friends.

"P-Panther? Ugh...Maria that is..." Emilia said confused.

"Yo Maria? Wouldn't that name not make much effin sense? Your a actual Panther here and Emilia is a squirrel...actually a lot dosent make sense like why are ya Aoi size? Sure Blue bro is a pretty tall ferret but your a freaking teenage panther and yet your no taller than a cub..." Carlos asked making the group more confused.

"Okay one I think Panther suits Emilia's fiesty and daring costume! Her mask is like a cat and Carmen's mask is shaped like a black Panther! Why wouldn't you want to call yourself a fierce cat!? And besides calling yourself by your actualy species is boring~ have uniqueness why dont ya GUYS! Plus most mammals think squirrels are cute, innocent and adorable! But Emilia here doesn't follow that cliche! She a strong independent firce woman with flames that would leave a soldier burnt out!" Maria's comments made Emilia feel super happy and proud of herself. Checking over her costume she decided what Maria said was true.

"Thanks Maria! I think I get it your reason for calling that now! From now on guys call me Panther!" Emilia said striking a hot pose with her whip.

"As for why im...sh-...sho-...shorrr-vertically challenged...ill explain at a late date." Maria could not say 'SHORT' wich made the entire group even more curious on her condition. Not that Aoi was complaining right now... he shared the sameview of being called short.

"If Maria was taller than me..." Aoi thought about it if his best friend was taller than him...and felt a sudden surge of saddeness. So shook his head to remove those thoughts. "She be out of my league...wait what did I say?"

"You will learn with time my young romantic summoner~" Arsene chuckled

"Oooohhh~ Master has a crush eeeeeppp!" Shrieked pixie like a school girl causing Aoi to blush crimson red.

"Dont worry boss! We will be your wingmen! Hee-hoo!" Pyro Jack called out but got elbowed by Pixie. "And wingwomen...hee-zz."

"Dont worry sonny! Old bircorn knows a few tips and techniques on winning the hearts of ladies! Now what you need to do is- " Bicorn was cut off when Aoi red hot blush caused him to steam out.

"STOP TALKING!" Aoi sat in a corner holding his head trying to calm his blush and rappidly beating heart.

"Aoi bro are you okay!?" Carlos asked concered.

"Woah...your steaming up? Do you need to visit Tae?" Emilia asked equaly concerned.

"Oh I see...hehe" Morgana quietly whispered knowingly with her experience with love.

"When do you think the lad will start to realize his feelings for his friend lady Mona?" Zorro asked.

"Soon Zorro...very soon with some help." Morgana smirked thinking of a plan to do later.

"Aoi-chan? Are you okay?" Maria asked innocently titling her head.

"I-im fine...my personas just being super personal right now...ugh.." Aoi was realy starting to regret having that thought earlier as his personas started talking about love wich made things super embarrassing for the young ferret.

"Guys! It aint like that! Maria is my best friend! I dont love her that way!" Aoi shouted in his head ignoring the snickers from his personas.

"Shall we save him from his predicament m'lady?" Zorro asked Morgana.

"Yes we shall...despite how juicy this is we got a job to do." Morgana thought as she tried her best not to tease her apprentice.

"Well that settles that! Lets burn day light animals!" Morgana said as she encouraged the group to start their exploration.

"Blue Joker is on stage!" Aoi announced his codename.

"Navi-chan is ready to guide you all!" Maria announced her's

"Mona Sensei is ready to begin the lesson." Morgana said with confidence.

"Heck yeah! Skull is ready to beat them down!" Carlos announced his name loudly.

"So noisy... well might as well join in Panther! Is ready for some rough play!" Emilia announced as the group got pumped and entered the palace.

Joshua's Palace East Building third floor.

"Ravage them! Arsene!"

"Fire in the hole! Captain Kidd!"

"Dance in Flames! Carmen!"

"Blow them away! Zorro!"

Our phantom thief gang was fighting a new group of shadows today. One of them being a blue demon in a floating jar. A beautiful english made with a green body and flowing dark green hair, he wore a flowing red dress as well. And last was the sickly horse with ghost like tentacles for legs.

"Analyzation complete!" Navi-chan shouted from her hidding spot analyzing the shadows on her laptop. "The jar demon is Agathion! The Maid is called Silky! And the last one is kelpie! Enemies are down! Time for a hold up!"

Following Navi-chan's call they all surrounded the shadows guns ready.

"W-what are you beast!? Oh my god somebody save me!" The green Maid Silky shouted in despair while she was on her knees.

"Waahhh! I dont wanna die!" Shouted agathion on the ground with a cracked jar.

"Beast group scary...me going to die! Me dont wana die..." Called out the Kelpie horse in pain.

"If you all dont want us end your miserable lives. You all better listen Joker here!" Navi-chan said holding her sniper.

"Fine...what are your demands..." Silky spoke.

Joker was smilling. He was succeeding in his negotiations a lot lately. He was able to get lots of sweet goods from his shadow negotiations. They got cash and some new items as well trophies. But with this new group of shadows he wanted them on his team. Negotiations succeeded when he saw silky, agathion and kelpie turn into his new masks.

"Heck yeah! New personas for Joker's team!" Skull shouted in joy.

"Oooh~ these red cloth the silkies we killed are very high quality...think I can get to sew me a shadow proof dress?" Panther said collecting some trophies that interested her taste in fashion. "This head piece works too!"

"Forget about clothes! And get paid!" Mona said collecting the cash from the battle. They saved up 120 000 Zoobucks so when they evenly devided it meant each group member gets 24 000 Zoobucks for their phantom gear and medecine needs.

Joker made sure everyone followed a strict rule to not use the money they got in the palace for personal pleasure. It was their teams battle funds. Only to be used for their palace explorations and nothing else. Only on emergencies were they allowed to use it for anything else. Joker has been managing his team much more than Mona has so he felt like he was turning into the leader of the squad.

Not that he minded anyway since he was having fun with this unique experience with his teammates/friends.

Thier new gear helped a lot too. The new armor ensures they recieve less damage from battle. So they could save up their medical supplies and energy for Mona and Panther healing spells. Having two healers on the team proved to help a lot in keeping their samina up high. Joker's new knife realy did poison some enemies making them weaker and more easily defeated or more open to negotiations. Tear pistol also worked like a charm crippling shadows best stats allowing better fighting advantages. Skull's Bad Boy knocked down shadows with ease time to time for easy hold ups and panther's Sexy Whip sometimes charmed her apponents taking some advantage on battle where the enemy would turn ally temporarily. The betrayal of one shadow tended to shook the entire hordes confidence. Whenever some shadows broke through the line of persona users Navi-chan new gun tazer always sent out giant electric charge that shot them back or paralyze them in place. Giving the team a chance to beat up the crippled shadows and Navi-chan a chance to step back and take out shadows with deadly accuracy using her sniper.

They traversed pretty far into the palace killing all the shadows they could manage and sneaking away againts the tougher ones. Navi-chan's map confirmed they went past the half way point of the palace exploration. Even so they weren't satisfied yet or even tired with their newly built stamina so they continued their exploration. Climbing up broken stairways to get to higher ground. Even jumping over chandeliers in the main hallway only yo find a shorter infiltration route hidden from shadow enemies and lead outside wich proven useful if they didnt have any smoke balls to escape with.

"Okay Joker got a new personas he could use." Navi-chan said listing the Personas Joker was collecting. Using her laptop to analyze her observations in battle. "Okay the personas we got were..."

"Pixie, Bicorn, Pyro Jack, Silky, Agathion, incubus" Joker wasnt realy happy to get that Incubus persona. But the phalic shadow was begging for his life so he accepted it as one of his mask. "And kelpie! The only one we didnt get yet was that mandrake...seems they were found in more secluded rooms. Silky proves most useful...she posses ice skills from our observations and none of us can use that so Blue Joker make sure to use Ice attacks on some shadows we encounter. To see who is weak to who."

"Understood Navi-chan!" Joker was happy for Maria's diligence in being the team navigator. Sure she was complaining when she would get her persona awakening. But she didn't disregard her work on the team.

Navi-chan did a lot more work the group could ever handle. She mapped out the palace grounds and therefore their infiltration route. She was constantly updating it. Plus her laptops ability to analyze shadows helped a lot when it came to remembering their own wekneses and strenghts as well with the shadows so she was in charge of being the teams field monitor.

Right now she was assisting the team fight another shadow group Joker assulted. They all changed into Agathions. Easily dealt with by the gang.

"Enemy confirmed down! Time for a hold up!" Navi-chan announced as they began negotiations.

"Okay hands up kiddos! Give up the money you got and we will let you go so-" before Skull could finish his threat the agathion horde dumped all their cash and fleed. "Nevermind then...freaking cowards."

"Well at least we got paid. Plus with how negotiations went i doubt they would alert their allies where we were." Panther said picking up the money with Morgana help.

"Awesome! Good job kiddos! A+ materials here and we got 130 000 zoobucks now!" Mona said packing her share. Evenly share was now 26 000 per member.

"Hmmm...agathions are cowardly due to child like nature...easy targets in hold ups." Navi-chan said recording data.

Joker meanwhile was managing his personas...and boy was it giving him a headache...

"Thank you for giving me the chance to live as your loyal servant Master." Bowed Silky wihin his soul.

"Yaaaayyy! Silky is here! Thank you thank you thank you! Master!" Pixie said as she and Silky started chatting animatedly.

"Woah! Jacky! Nice to see ya In the gang!" Agathion said happy to see Pyro Jack.

"Hee-hoo! Wee-lcome to my bosses soul Agathion!" Pyro Jack said smilling...I guess? Hard to tell emotions on the literal jack-o-lantern.

"Kelpie! Nice to see sonny gave ya a chance!" Bicorn greeted his fellow horse fan.

"Heeellloooo Bicorn! Me finaly here! Master have biig soul!" Kelpie spoke. "Oh hello Incubus! Me see you again!"

"Im glad were all here guys. Boss was nice enough to spare me and let in the bandwagon!" Incubus said smiling. "But I still wanna know who the butterfly chick is? Why Isn't she eing summoned to battle?"

"I do help Joker in my own way as not his weapon but more of a third eye Mr. Demon." Lavenza spoke within resting on Arsene's shoulder.

"Our dear guest speaks the truth. She aids our summoner as his third eye...she can see things that normaly can't be seen." Arsene spoke explaining Lavenza place within Joker's soul.

"My,my it is becoming quite crowded in here Mr. Arsene do you think our phanthom thief is managing fine?" Lavenza said concerned for what Joke was feeling on how this wild party of personas was affecting Jokers mind...on in this case sanity.

"Arsene...could you please do some crowd control...so many voices in my head and everyone making a racket is driving me crazy..." Joker said rubbing his temples with his on going headache.

Joker didnt have to wait long as a mysterious harp song started to play...it relaxed his personas and calmed them down. What was best it energized Joker too as well.

"Wow...thats a great melody Arsene! Thanks!" Joker said wagging his tail as the melody played in his head.

"That wasnt me Summo-" Arsene was cut off when Joker was looking around the area.

"Hold that thought Arsene...has anyone seen Navi-chan?" Joker asked as the team looked around to find their favourite navigator gone.

"Over here guuuuyyysss!" Eeryone turned to see Navi-chan in the distance. Following her they made it into another safe room it was simple book room.

"Navi-chan you know your not supposed to leave my side-I mean the group." Joker tried to reason but Navi-chan did a sorry cutie girl pose.

"Gomene~ but this room seemed interesting. Something seems off here." Navi-chan stated her opinion of the room.

"Guess we better investigate if you find It strange here. Hey joker can you use that new ability you got?" Mona asked.

"Will do Mona-sensei." Jokers eyes closed for a second before he opened them once more. They were glowing bright blue and his pupils took a more feline shape. "Lavenza-chan...I meed your aid..." Joker thought.

"As you wish my dear guest...by master Philemon and Igor's request I grant you the use of my Third eye..." Lavenza spoke within. You can see itin his eyes a blue butterfly sihloute fluttering around.

He focused his gaze around the books in the room. He found one glowing bright blue with a lions paw print on it.

"Bingo...I found something guys." Joker said as he got a ladder to reach for the book.

"So unfair yet cool! Joker gets two seperate abilities!" Skull commented impressed.

"How does he have two abilities Mona-sensei?" Panther asked. "Also..still wondering what mine is..."

"Its probably because Aoi has two separate personalities. They both have one ability each." Mona explained as she examined the book Joker handed her.

"Its proven usefull though! Remember earlier!?" Navi-chan said recalling the event from earlier. Wich Joker displayed his new ability for the first time.

The group was exploring the palace when they found a strange caged the middle was a piece of paper on a table. Trying to get in was a no go the bars of the cage were to close to one another. Joker seemed to be looking around carefully and that is when they noticed the strange appearance of his glowing blue eyes. From what his best friend says he could see things that normaly cant be seen. He saw Joshua's paw prints walking to a specific statue on the outside of the cage. It had a lion shaped head with a ring on it lower jaw. He pulled it down to reveal a hidden mechanism that opened up the cage.

It was a great suprise for everyone. Especialy Mona who explained how personas only gave one ability per persona user. In Joker's split personality case she concluded his new ability as his his blue eyed personalities true ability. His golden eyed one weilding his phantom thief skills.

The piece of paper at the center of the cage was actualy a map of the entire Palace and the team was grateful for finding it. Navi-chan recorded the data and made digital copy of the map on her laptop. Using it she calculated and created a perfect infiltration route for them to follow. They now just needed to face and defeat the shadow gaurd gaurding the paths the perfect infiltration route showed.

Joker was truly appreciated lavenza ability. With it he could see the weak point in a shadow and strike them with his persona or weapon skills. Allowing him more critical strikes on his shadow enemies.

Back in reality Mona looked through the book and didn't seemed very pleased...whe she wipped some of the dirt on the book cover everyone could see why.

"The Slave Book...That Joshua realy is a piece of insane work..." Panther checked the book herself and found her name and Catherine's in there.

"Damm lion..." Panther held it to Joker who looked through it himself.

"Yep...Me and Navi-chans name are in here..." Joker said unamused.

"It's probably a book about his victims and stuff..." Navi-chan stated.

"Yo guys?...I feel something in that book." Skull said as his ability activated. "It could be a key to something valuable later."

"Okay Skull if you say so. Your ability has been great for us." Joker said respecting Skulls suggestion.

Skulls gold fever ability did help a lot. They were able to find lot of hidden treasure chest in the area. Adding Joker and Mona's lock picking gear and skills. (Mona was teaching Joker somehow to make lock picks and how do pick a lock.) They collected quite a large amount of treasure.

The group continued foward through some narrow hallways taking out some gaurds a long the way to find a giant sealed door that halted their progress through the palace. It read disciplinary chamber.

"Figures...Joshua had to put in some large metal door with a lock system to it." Joker mutteredhis annoyance through his golden eyes.

"Damm thing solid and dense too. I doubt we could bust through it either." Skull commented as the found a Indent on the door.

"What is It Skull? Hmm? A key hole?" Panther looked at the indent too.

"Guess we need to get a somewhere too. Typical puzzle in RPG's" Navi-chan commented proud.

"This isn't freaking video game NEET Neko!" Skull called out getting a annoyed Panther to fight back.

"Quit calling me a NEET! I AM A OTAKU!" Navi-chan complained.

"Now now guys! This isn't a time to be fighting! You could alert the gaurds so lets look at the map for a clue." Joker tried to calm his team mates before fight signalled any gaurds.

"Oh! Joker-chan right! Lets see..." Navi-chan pulled out her laptop to find the map. It showed two rooms close by and she calculated they had a big chance of hidding something like a key.

"Hmm...seems we need to split up and these rooms nearby our the targets...the key could be in either one." Navi-chan explained.

"Me nd Skull can go to the room ob the far left. We get a long well beung classmates. If i leave you and Navi-chan alone it be bad.." Panther spoke her opinion and Mona smiled.

"Yep that would be for the best. Then Me, Joker and Navi will check the room on the right Kiddos. Lets go!" Mona said ad the split up.

Following Joker, Mona and Navi. They made it to a small library. It was full of books with strange titles...

"The biography of Joshua prideland?...the story of the hero Joshua?...lions prideland the epic of Joshua- to hell with this!" Joker said tossing the books away as his golden eyes glowed showing his annoyance. "How full of himself can this perverted Jerk get!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Joker..." Navi-chan said tossing another stupid book into the pile of Joshua themed stories.

"I was right about this place feeling a bit off...now I know why...hmm? Joshua erotic- Grooosss!" Mona said tossing a perverted book to the pile. "Dont you dare look at that book kids!"

"I would never read any perverted Fantasies that lion would make! Dont Insult me!" Navi-chan said in disgust.

"Ugh..I just want to burn this library down and get this over with..." Joker said feeling tired.

"Hmm?...well that is just plain rude..." Joker alerted everyone in the room. They found a pile of book talking about them.

"The Child murderer in alcatraz holy ground...how original." Joker said irrittated by the tittle of the book its contents about plans to gt rid of him.

"The Traitorous baby doll Queen? Is this about Catherine? How stupid..." Mona said picking up two more pairs of book near Joker. "The Vermin dress up doll Emilia...The fallen Monkey Skunk KING Carlos... wow Joshua's ability to name books is so not lame..." Mona sarcastically said.

"WHAT!?" Navi-chan's cry alerted them to book she was holding. "THE FOREVER FlAT CHESTED MARIA!? DAMM THAT LION! WHEN I SEE HIS SHADOW IM GOING TO LAY DOWN SOME MAGICAL JUSTICE ON HIM!" Navi-chan tossed the book on the ground and started stomping on it.

Maria wasn't the only one was upset. Joker's eye was twitching as he was letting off some blood lust.

"Hmm...im starting to have secons thoughts of not turning the guy into a living vegetable...don't worry Navi-chan ill give you a chance at revenge." Joker assured his angered hidden in his golden eyes and calm nature.

"Thank you Joker...lets bury his shadow five feet under..." Navi-chan said evily.

"Couldn't agree more..." Joker said holding a shovel...he got out of nowhere.

"Now you two are starting to scare me a little...and where ya get the shovel?" Mona said sweat dropping.

"Looks like these books might hold a key to something...their the only books talking about one particular student you guys." Mona pulled out her phone and called the others to meet up in this room.

Few minutes later two more raging teens saw the books.

"IS THIS HOW THAT FREAKING JERK SEE CAT!?" DAMMIT! IM GOING TO ROAST HIS SHADOW INTO A PILE OF ASH!" Panther raged.

"MONKEY SKUNK KING!? OH IT IS ON! IM GOING TO POUND HIS NUTS INTO DUST!" Skull said after reading the book. Dangerously swinging his bat.

"Me and Navi-chan plan to burry his shadow body 5 feet under." Joker camly said holding a shovel and bag.

"MAGICAL PUNISHMENT!" Navi-chan called out holding her charged Tazer guns.

Morgana was sweat droppingat the scene anime style."Something tells me bringing them all these moody and Mad teens together was a bad idea...their revenge plots scare me..." Mona thought mentally sighing.

"Before you execute your revenge plans kids mind telling me what you found at least Skull? Panther?" Mona tried distracting the group from their revenge plans.

"Nothing note worthy grandma...just stupid books about the self loving jerk..."Skull replied.

"That dude is so narcissistic...I was considering burning the library but I did not want to alert any shadows..." Panther said dissatisfied.

"Save the righteous Fury for later kids. When we steal his heart treasure I assure you will obtain something sweeter tha simple revenge." Mona turned to Joker.

"If you please Number one apprentice?" Mona asked politely. Joker nodded still mad and arranged the books they obtained in order on the book shelf near the far back of the room.

Once placed in the booksehlves started to split and open up a secret room. It was a fusion of a shrine and torture room. In the middle was one golden medal on the shrine.

"Looks likei was right. The book we got was one of the keys to the treasure..."Skull said as he and Joker pulled the medal off the shrine. It was stuck bit with their combined strength they manage to pull it off. But when they did the candles of the shrine light up to show pictures of the shadow Cat all around.

"What the fucking heck is this place!?" Skull shouted.

"Is this about ...Cat!?" Panther answer was received as the room showed to be a giant bedroom chamber and on a bed were peices of ladies undergarments.

"This must be about when Joshua rapped Cat...dear gods..."Navi looked away in disgust but Joker comforted her by pulling her into a comforting hug...to help shield her eyes away from the room.

"Damm bastard...he planned this all along...the night Cat vanished...he did this to her..."Mona said as she lead the kids out. She did not want their young minds to see any illusions this room would create.

"Now...this is personal! That bastard is going to pay!" Panther said tears in her eyes...

"We will get our revenge Panther...dont worry. When we do...Im giving you the final blow on his shadow. You deserve it after what Joshua has done to both you and Cat..." Joker stated getting a nod from everyone.

"True Panther...Out of everyone here I havent received any true damage from Joshua...I guess thats a reason for why I have no persona yet...You and Skull deserve it.

"If my apprentice says it go ahead. Your the one who shall deliver the final blow so make It a good one kay kiddo?" Mona encouraged. Panther was smilling at her friend's encouragement as she looked to Skull who smilled back.

"You deserve it I guess...me and the team are guys so we can handle It...but to take the virginity of a innocent girl is beyond messed up...so you deserve the final blow." Skull said smilling.

"Thanks guys...for everything...I owe you all big time..." Panther said wipping away her tears.

"Were friends arent we? So dont worry." Joker stated a simple fact. "We help each other in our time of need."

With those words said everyone was feeling a bit energized as they went up to the Metal door they faced before. The Indent on the door was the same as the golden medal. Putting it in made the door unlock but took the medal inside it's mechanism. When I opened they were faced with one large room filled with torture items and what seemed to be a church inside.

"That the effin deal is with this place!? Why is there a church in a place like this!?" Skull said confused.

"If memory serves me right...Joshua deals with troublesome students himself in the disciplinary room...im pretty sure the counselor was bribed by him to let him do what he wants...to Joshua. That place is his Church to right the so called wrong doings of the students..." Navi-chan said a simple fact.

"Makes me more sick of the guy... he realy just splash his cash all around. To do what he wants..."Panther said as they all took a step In.

Mona did however sensed something and Instantly gother phantom kids to hide nearby.

"Hide!"

"Gack!? The hell!?"

"Mona-sensei!?"

"My clothes!? Mona!?

"Ah! I almost dropped my laptop!"

"Would you kids be quite!..." Mona said as they all peeked from their hidding spot...they saw Two large shadows patrolling the area. One was a armored angel with red wings and a large sword in hand. The other was sexy demon lady wearing a tight one piece black bikin. She wore long black stockings and had long gloves as well. Her hair as blond and she had bat wings and a arrow shaped tail as well.

"Master? I suggest you and your companions take caution whe fighting these two..." Silky voiced out the group carefully.

"Whats wrong silky?" Joker asked his persona. "You know them?"

"Hee-hoo yes! Boss that is Archangel! The armored angel and sacred gaurd of this church!" Pyro jack stated.

"Pumpkin head is right boss. The lady there is my only female counterpart. Her name is succubus! And her fire spells far exceeds mine. Be careful..." Incubus said worried.

"Dont try to reqruit them sonny boy they are way to loyal to that bastard Joshua." Bicorn stated.

Joker frowned and pouted a little. These two shadows looked powerful and more desirable than that Toilet demon belphegor. Shaking his head to ignore he was missing a chance to collect a powerful pair of shadow for his team he looked to his team.

"Okay guys...were fighting two powerful shadows. This is our first double boss battle. So we better be careful this time..." Joker stated.

"Hey? Joker's personas? Any info on these guys?" Mona asked.

"Simple realy miss cat! Arch angel attacks directly with his biiiig sword and succubus attacks with her magic! She can make bobboos go away fast too!" Agathion stated. And after a few seconds of translating that info Navi got a general idea of what this meant.

"So arc angel attacks with his physical strenght. While Succubus attacks from a distance using angel as a shield and she can do healing spells too...troublesome indeed." Navi-chan said as she started adding that info into her laptop. "Anything else?"

"Angel faaaaast he good warrior! He fly around like a fly! Succubus slow but fire hurts a lot!" Kelpie added.

"Okay not good...Arc angel can speed battle us. While Succubus appparently weild powerful fire magic along with healing spells...we better think of a strategy..." Navi-chan rattled her brain a lot...thinking of a battle strategy. Even mona had to agree her intelligence far exceeded hers so if she combined both intelligence and experience they could devise a great plan.

"Mona-san? How far can you shoot with your slingshot?..." Navi-chan said as she got a idea.

The shadows on patrol were just minding their own buisness at the momment.

"Man this is boring Arc...no intruders...no action. Even the torturing of the prisoners is getting old." Said succubus bored out of her mind.

"Patience succubus...the intruders will be here soon...they took out belphegor so we are the next gaurdians pf the palace they will face..." arch speech was cut off when something flew at them. It was a black cylinder grenade.

"What the?-"

"Intruder-"

*FLAAASSHHH!* In a big flash of light one of Maria's flash grenades went off temporarily blinding the shadows. Who had to shield their eyes from the intense glare.

"The intruders!?" Arc angel shields his eye from the light using his wings. Same did succubus

"Dammit we let out gaurd-" sucubus was cut off when Captain Kidd appeared from the fading light.

"All aboard!" Skull shouted ridding Capt Kidd as he slammed his ship straight into succubus at full force. You could hear succubus bones crack a bit before she was pushed back and crashed straight into the church bell. In one big don! The bells of the church started to ring.

"Take that you lusty demon bitch!" Skull stated as Arch angel charged foward at him.

"Vile vermin! In the name of king Joshua! I shal slay thee with my-" Arc Angel didnt get to finish as throny vine wrapped around his sword and began a tug of war of sorts with Carmen down below.

"Sorry you Fake Angel but I shall be taking that! No hard feelings~" Carmen said as she got her boy toys to help pull the sword away from Arc angel. The sword landed on the ground nearby.

"Okay stage two clear!" Panther said as morgana leapt foward summoning Zorro.

"Blow that Angel away! Zorro!" Mona commanded as Zorro released a Z shaped wind blade attack that sent the angel staggering into the air.

"Dammm intruders...you will all pay!" Succubus stated as she wasusin her healing spells to heal herself. She casted a fireball volley spell towards the group but there was already a persona to counter it.

"Hee-hoo! Nooo way Bee-itch!" Pyro jack held out his lantern and absorbed all the fireballs.

"Good job Jack! Keep that demon lady's fire away from the group!" Joker stated as he started firing bullets at the angel who flew away with ease.

"Dammit...Kelpie was right. He is fast. Shadows that can fly freely unlike us is going to be a hard target to reach..." Joker said as he missed a couple more shots.

"Listen guys! Keep Succubus and the angel apart! We cant allow them to fight as a team!" Navi-chan said aiming her sniper carefully before landing shot on the angels left arm.

"Gah! You miserable flat chested cat! You will feel the wrath of King Joshua- gaahh!" The angel didn't get to finish as Navi-chan threw a pepper spray bomb into its open helmet. It was crying in pain as it eyes were hit by the stinging chemical. "MY EYES!"

"THATS FOR CALLING ME FOREVER FlAT CHESTED!" Navi-chan suprised everyone with good throwing arm. She was striking a cool cutie pose. "MAGICAL PUNISHMENT!"

"Okay...kinda hot." Joker mentaly thought suprised. But quickly shook it off to focus on the battle. Succubus was struggling to fight off pyro Jack who was completly immune to her fire attacks. While pyro jack kept her flames away Captain Kidd flew back towards the succubus.

"DIE LITTLE LADY!" Capt. Kidd crashed his boat again on the demon lady before Skull jumped off bat ready to strike.

"Eat dirt!" Skull swung his bat straight into the demons face. Knocking it to the ground using his bat knock down ability. He landed back onto his persona ship

"Gack!...ugh.." succubus moaned in paon as she tried to heal her bodily injuries. "Damm kids! I will kill you all!"

"Sorry but your not getting that chance..." Joker said as he started firing rounds of bullets at the fallen demon lady. Her wing were filed with many tiny holes preventing any chance of flight.

"Okay the demon lady is down! Everyone now! Before she heals herself!" Navi-chan cried as they all charged at the fallen demon lady.

"TIME FOR A ALL OUT ATTACK!'

The next thing the succubus knew our phanthom thief gang began a full on assault on it. No mercy...its final thoughts were how much of a world pain it was experiencing.

"No hard feelings...Succubus-san. Any last words?" Joker said with growing smirk as his golden predetor eyes glowed. He was pointing his pistol between the Succubus eyes.

"Darn you...verm-*Bang!* Joker final shot killed their first problem as succubus became a puddle of black sludge.

"Yosh! One of them is gone! Killing the healer leaves Angel in a big lost!" Navi-chan focus was on the angel who was flying to his sword. "Oh no!?"

Arc angel picked up his sword readying for battle. But was confused towhere his partner was only to be angered when he saw out group surronding a large puddle of black sludge.

"You have slain my partner! In the name of the King Joshua! I will end you all!" Arc angel shouted using all his power to summon his attack as the sky above shinned heavenly light as he slashed his sword in the air as a rainstorm of blades made of light came down.

As they fell Joker saw Navi-chan receiving the majority of the attack. He quickly ran and summoned Arsene. He shielded his best friend with his persona and his own body. He endured the multiple slashes and stabs he was getting the pain was doubled by the fact Arsene transmitted his pain to his summoner too. As the dust cloud cleared. Mona, Skull and panther were down. Their persona's shielding them from the more fatal strikes. But the pain they were feeling was instense.

"Dammit...this guys strong..." Skull said trying to get up using his bat for support...enduring the pain in his body was experiencing.

"That attack...realy damm hurt!" Capt. Kidd trying to mantain his form. With all the blades stabbed into his body.

"We got careless... after beating the lady..." Panther tried to get up.

"Those blades...of light surely did a lot of damage...ugh.."Carmen was stagering as some blades peirced her more frail body.

"Aoi?..." Mona gasps to see Arsene standing as a shield againts almost countless blades of light piercing his body. Joker who was still shielding His best friend had multiple cuts on his body and was bleeding from his mouth. Navi-chan looked horrified as she felt the blood drip onto her.

"AOI!" Maria's shriek alerted the group of their ferret friend situation. Arsene couldn't maintain his form and returned to Aoi as a broken mask.

"Are...huff. y-you al-alright? Maria?" Aoi coughed out some blood. And collapssed into her paws.

"Aoi hang in there!" Maria tried to keep her best friend conscious by quickly getting her share of medicine. To heal up all the damage she could.

"That is the punishment you get for going againts King Joshua!" And pissed angel charged a powerful wind attack that hit in all directions. The wind was so powerful it created a giant shock wave hitting everyone on the field.

The personas couldn't maintain their forms as they returmed as broken masks on their summoners faces. They were all on the ground in pain bleeding externally. Everyone's transformation wore off from the damage. Angel flew down to where Maria and Aoi who was back in his normal form. Hugging each other in protectively

"This is for the torment you gave me...say your prayers to lord Joshua." Maria saw it raise it sword to slay her. But Aoi was already standing arms stretched before him and the sword.

"No way your hurting her...without getting through me..." Aoi said getting his dagger out...ready protect his best friend.

"Aoi...run!" Maria said still on the ground in pain...

"Fine...you die first!" Angel raised it blade to kill Aoi.

"Do your worst..." Aoi was ready to fight for his life and the lives of his friends. "I wont be dieng here...we will all live!"

"I am impressed by your strenght to fight againts death..." A calm voice called Aoi from within as the same harp melody played...the world slowed down. Morgana was trying to get up to defend Aoi. Maria looked like she was crying as she angel raise it blade to kill her best friend. And Carlos and Emilia were shouting something seeing him being attacked before their eyes.

"You have to the courage to face death...let your courage be your strenght..." Aoi heard the voice speak within as the meoldy got louder.

"GRAAAAHHHH! THE SONG! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" Cried the Arc angel as it clutched its head in pain hearing the melody got louder and louder.

Aoi taking the chance as his wound were being miraculously healed by the melody. He used his Black Knife and charged foward driving the blade straight into angels armored chest and then it's shadow heart.

"Taste Death you angel wannabe..." Aoi said the poison started spreading fast Into the Angels body.

"You vermin!" The angel punched Aoi straight in the face knocking him back a bit.

The angel tried to fly to safety but the melody got stronger crippling its body. As large fireball came raining down out of nowhere on the angel burning it. Aoi took the chance and ignored the flames surronding the Angel as he went around the angel and plunge his blade deep into the wings of the angel.

"Time to clip your wings!" His team watched in aww as Aoi began hacking away the wings of the angel. Stabbing into it's back sending more poison into its body. The fake angel began coughing black blood as the poison took heavy affect along with the magic flames burning it and Aoi a little. It eventualy shook Aoi off Itself as he landed painfuly to the ground.

"Nooo!..i cannot..no! I cant die! I was a holy being created by King Joshua *cough*!" Arc angel coughed up more black blood as he saw in horror Aoi's team back on their feet fully healed by the Melody Energizing everyone.

"Your going to pay...For hurting my Number One apprentice!" Moragan said holding her saber blade.

"Im going to mess up your face!" Carlos said holding his bat.

"Say our prayers? More like your going to say them instead." Emilia had her whip ready.

"You hurt my best friend...your not leaving with your life." Maria said charging her twin tazer guns with high voltages of electricity.

"Guess it's cliche to say this..." Aoi said lying on the ground groaning a little in pain. "Face devine punishment you fallen angel..."

It was the angels turn to face a world of pain. Slashes from Morgana getting her revenge. Whip strikes by Emilia. And heavy blunt attacks from Carlos. As a finisher Maria charged her tazer guns againt its head and fried it shadow brain before it crumbled into shadow dust.

"Damm that guy was strong!..."Carlos saw his bro on the ground. "Oh shit! Aoi!"

The group quickly ran to Aoi's side. Maria was quickly helping Aoi sit up as he got a good healing spell cast om him by Morgana and Emilia summoning their persona's.

"Hang okay kiddo? Dont move..." Morgana said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah what she said Aoi...you took the worse of it so stay still..." Emilia was healing Aoi as well doing her best to remove the injuries her new friend obtained.

Carlos meanwhile was closing the metal doorway so they could not be disturbed.

"There...should stop shadows coming in..." Carlos said shutting the door shut but not locking them.

"Im fine guys realy!" Aoi tried to convince as the melody was slowly fading but not without healing his Injuries.

"Aoi Baka!" Maria shouted suprising the gang. "You could have died! Why did you do that!"

"Because your my best friend Maria...I wont let anything hurt you..." Aoi answered without hesitation. Maria blushed a bit as Aoi looked straight at her. "Thats what best friend do...you do the same for me. Besides your important to me Kay? So stop asking."

Aoi was looking away blushing. Emilia and Morgana seemed proud while smirking. Carlos trying his best not to ruin the momment by laughing. Maria just smilled as she hugged the blushing ferret.

"Thanks buddy...your important to me to! But your still a BAKA! Never do that again! Dieng is forbidden got that mister!?" Maria scolded using her mother's tone while hugging the wincing ferret.

"Y-yes mam..." Aoi said slightly afraid...and Impressed if his blush was any indication.

"Okay you two! I think we should leave for now. We did a lot today so lets rest up!" Morgana said getting her smoke bombs ready. "Maria keep holding onto Aoi kay hon?"

Maria did as she was told and hugged Aoi closer making the Ferret blush more. After they all got together Morgana used her smoke bombs to escape the palace.

Black Widow Clinic 5:30pm

Morgana was concerned for her phantom kids health after the fight so she sent them straight to Tae for a check up. Tae was more than happy to check the kids for any danger to their health it was part of their agreement anyway. She examined each one of them for anything but came up with nothing.

"Seems your all perfectly healthy...besides some bruises and some swelling in some areas you should all be fine with some proper rest tonight..." Tae said reviewing her notes on a clipboard.

"Aoi however..." Tae faced the confused ferret before pinching his cheeck and began puling it. "You damm idiot! Getting into another life and death situation! I told you to be careful of your life!"

"Ita ita ita Ita! Gommmeeeenn! Tae-san!" Aoi cried out as Tae let go of his cheeck. Maria began to rub Aoi's sore cheeck as the snowleopard reviewed her notes.

"You my boy need to be more careful! You kidneys are bruised and you were this close to getting damage on your more vital internal organs...part of your skin got first degree burns, you lost a tooth from that fake angel's punch you all say. And worse you almost died! No metaverse travels for you! Im putting you on break for a whole day tommorow. You need to heal up..." Tae said suprising the young ferret as she handed him his missing Tooth.

"Whaaat!? But Tae-san! I need to to go back! Were so close to-" Aoi was cut off by Tae's pen inches from his nose.

"As your doctor...I recommend you rest tommorow...if your so insistent of going tommorow..." Tae picks up a piece of paper and begun writting on it. She handed it to Morgana after.

"Doctors check up?" Morgana asked.

"Yes...if Aoi injuries heal up fast then I would like to see and make sure...if not I wll not permit him to go adventuring...im a doctor and my patients health is what I value most. I want all of you to be here tommorow." Tae announced suprising the group.

"Eh!? Why all of us Tae-san?" Maria asked.

"Is there something wrong with us lady? Besides the obvious Injuries?..."Carlos commented sitting on a chair side ways.

"Is it because of your promise with Aoi?" Emilia asked as Tae nodded.

"Yes I only did a check up for injuries you obtained. I still need a full detailed body check up to make sure your health isnt at risk from your adventures." Tae said as she creates a couple more doctors notes and passed them to everyone.

"We are still unsure if the persona ability has any risks to your health. Plus your all getting beat up everyday and that does not sound good you morons... The check up will see if you are all well enough to continue without break or even a single day of rest...I know Aoi has a time limit to follow but you all dont need rush kids. So quit complaining and just come here first thing in the morning. I want you all here by 12: 00am." Tae arranged some medication for them to use for their injuries.

"The doctor excuse will allow you guys to skip half a day of school...gives you time to explore right? If dont find anything wrong in your body." Tae smirked as she got more comfortable on her chair. "I also know the police will be Investigating the school tommorow because of the event with attempted suicide. There will be no classes again in the afternoon anyway so the sooner the better right? It be safer to go to the metaverse from here since Im sure Nick and Judy will be there to look at the crime scene. And before you all ask yes I asked Nick and Judy's schedule so that is why I recommending this...come to school tommorow Aoi present your doctors note to Irina as you know is Maria's mom. Try to get permission to leave and Aoi? Try to avoid Nick and Judy. You two police officers/guardians have been planning to try and bond with you more. That could put a wrench in your plans of getting some proper time to traverse the palace."

Aoi shudders at the thoughts of bonding with police officers. He knew Nick and Jidy weren't bad mammals but he still hasnt gone past his trauma to hang out with them freely without being haunted by old memories.

"I see your point Tae. Dont worry ill make sure the kids get here by 12:00 o'clock Sharp." Morgana reassured.

"You, Aoi and Carlos need this check up most." Tae announced holding their medical papers. "Morgana because of her memory lost. Carlos for his legs cramps. And Aoi...who has a split personality...im not sure if Aoi has a stable mentally for all of this amount of stress. So I need to give you a very detailed check up so no complaining." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Oh and Aoi? Make sure to take it easy when you get home. And put some ice on your bruises. To bring that swelling down." Tae said before sending the kids straight home

"Here Tae-san. A flash drive with all the info I gathered on us and the shadows. Should help you in your evaluation tommorow." Maria said handing Tae the copy of the data she collected.

"Ill make sure to keep it safe and review it carefully. Thank you Maria-chan." Tae replied receiving the Flash Drive.

After that everyone all went home. Morgana personally see to it each of her phanthom kids got home safely for some proper rest. When they got home at the cafe Rudolph was there to greet them as he was closing shop for today.

"Oh welcome home everyone. Had a good day Aoi? Did you stay a good boy today?" Rudolph asked as noticed Aoi's swelling cheeck.

"What happened!?" Rudolph went to Aoi examining the bruise on his cheeck.

"A bully was trying to extort some cash from Aoi here as he was going home. Luckily I was there to chase off the bully. I just got back from work so I went to check on little blue." Morgana explained shocking the otter.

"I got Tae to give the kid a check up and he got a bruised kidney and cheeck some Ice and a long rest should help." She explained some more to try and convince the otter.

"Dear god...more bullying?" The otter rubbed his temples a bit while Aoi tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Sorry for the trouble Rudolph-san..." Rudolph smilled at the young ferret and petted his head.

"Its okay...im just glad your alright and that lady Morgana saved you before things got worse." Rudolph said he ruffled Aoi's fur.

"Get some rest in your room. Ill get you some ice for those bruises. Its early to bed undertood mister?" Rudolph said In a kind fatherly tone. Aoi smilled and nodded as he left for his room.

"Im suprised how positive he is staying despite the incidents he always found himself in...sigh...reminds me of my wilder days." Rudolph said reminiscing some old memories. "I caused Master Mom so much trouble..."

"Well the kid is strong. Plus he is a teen boy Mr. Rudolph, their rebellious nature only last a while." Morgana said setting down her stuff as she carried them to her room. But not before Rudolph took her heavier bag.

"Let me be of assistance Madam." Rudolph said a gentlemans tone. Making Morgana go heart eye again as she felt lovey dovey again.

"Oh Mr. Rudolph~ you sly gentleman otter you." Morgana flirted a little giving a wink making the oyter blushed suprised. He then noticed the light of the afternoon made Morgana's fur glowed beautifully.

"Something wrong Master~?" Morgana teased seeing the aww look in his eyes. Rudolph shook his head and gave Morgana a smirk.

Oh nothing M'lady the sunset just appeals to your fur" Rudolph teased makin the black and white tabby giggle.

"Oh my thank you for the compliment~" Morgana replied smilling.

"Get a room you two!" Aoi teased peeking from top of the stairs.

"Up to your room Boy!" The flushed otter and tabby replied. Aoi roled his eyes as he ran up to his room giggling.

"That boy has grown quite cheeky." Rudolph commented making the tabby laugh.

"Oh you dont even know the half of it Master~" Morgana stated as she and Rudolph carried their bags up.

12:00 pm Midnight in Aoi's room.

As our young ferret was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Minato's earphones and MP3 player glowng to the side of his bed.

Within the sea of Aoi's Heart.

All of his personas were slumbering peacefully for the night. Three figures stood next to each other fully awake.

"I must thank you master of strings...for Aiding my summoner immensely. I have no words to express my gratitude." Arsene bowed his head to a strange mechanical human like bieng with a speaker for a stomach. He had pale hair and a black face with glowing red eyes. He wore a red scarf around it neck as it carried a big harp on Its back.

"It was no problem Arsene...as the previous initial persona of the Fool Arcana I am more than obligated to help. Minato left me to care for the young Persona user. To guide him in his place..." the persona spoke as the other persona next to him spoke.

It was a tall, humanoid figure dressed in black with long white gloves and boots, with a golden buckle held up what seemed to be a slitted, thigh high skirt. It head was covered in a metallic, almost beak like armour with two pitch black holes that looked like eyes and a hinge located at the jaw. In its hand was a massive, hiltless, single edged sword with serrations near the handle while a black sheathe with a golden tip was strapped to the beings waist. The part that truly terrified people however was the cape it wore, held up by a series of chains was a series of coffins decorated by a figure holding a sword over their body, each one simply floating behind the being.

"Philemon was right...the child's potential is vast yet unrefined. If his shadow is any proof of it..?" The grim reaper like persona stated as they all veiwed at the chained Shadow Aoi...it was sleeping right now same as his counterpart...but the chains around it began to rust...this caused some worry in the other personas.

"Sigh...indeed...my summoner other self is quite troublesome...he may be essential as a second mask that Aids my summoner in battle...but it's more violent and almost feral negative emotions worry me...if he ever breaks loose. I can only hope my summoner has the strenght to restrain the monster he has within..." Arsene replied...sensing the tension in the air. The master of strings picked up its harp and began to play a soothing melody.

"Worry not Arsene as promised we shall aid you and our young summoner in his quest for freedom. I Orpheus shall take care of our summoners recover right now..." Orpheus continued to play as the melody while it healed Aoi and relaxed his stressed mental state...

"Let Orpheus handle this Pillager of twilight...his soothing melodies will give Aoi his well deserved rest." The grim reaper like persona stated. Calming Arsene worry. "Get some rest...you took heavy damage to protect your partner. Oprheus and I will take the first watch over...the shadow.

Arsene nodded as they joined hands together like a group thing.

"To the aid of our summoners...we initial persona's give our all to our other self."

Mavis: finaly! New chapter done! Happy new years everyone! Just coming to let you know the th palace of Lust arc is coming closer to it climax! But sadly...we have college field work again so please have patience as we work to get New chapters as best as we can.

Rin: In the next chapter we deal with the Final road blocks to Joshua's heart treasure. How will our band of thieves do this? Without risking the collaspe syndrome from taking affect find out on the next chapter.

Trivia: The GUILT thing we add is from atlus Trauma Center Under the knife.

Next Chapter 8 - Fusion Executions


	9. Chapter 9

Zootopia x Persona 5

FURSONA 5

TALES OF THE BlUE THIEF

Chapter 8 : Fusion Execution

Aug 25 Black Cat Cafe 6:50 am

It was another early morning at the Black Cat cafe. Aoi had woke up earlier feeling quite revitalized. His bruises and injuries simply vanished right after he slept. Morgana too was feeling quite energtic today too but she felt strange at the same time...

While the Cafe gang was eating. Morgana looked towards Aoi who was munching on his sunny side up eggs and cricket bacon with buttered toast he had a smile of satisfaction. Like Rudolph said he was experimenting and trying to get Aoi used to more Western Style food. So far his protein starter breakfast was a big hit with the young ferret.

"Oishi~ Rudolph-san this breakfast rocks! Munch! Munch! Munch!" Aoi started devouring his breakfast quite sloppily. Morgana picked up a tissue from the counter and started whipping off the crumbs caught In his fur.

"Im glad you like it Aoi but...you should try and eat it more slowly. Its not going anywhere." Rudolph stated with his kind smile.

"Your getting crumbs all over yourself kiddo...try to take Mr. Rudolph's advice. No need to rush eating." Morgana said as she finished whipping off the extra bits of crumbs off.

"Gomene~I guess I was just hungry." Aoi said making the group laugh. thats when they heard voices from outside.

"AOI~CHAN~! LETS WALK TO SCHOOL TOGETHER~!" Maria's voice called from outside.

"What are you in elementary!?" Carlos shouted feeling awkward.

"Your one to talk. We all came here to walk together with Aoi." Emilia commented. "You have no right to comment Carlos."

Aoi's ears shot up as he ate the last of his breakfast before he grabbed his lunchbox and placed it in his bag.

"My friends are here! I gotta go Rudolph-san!" Aoi ran to the door and out but not before peeking back in. "Ill see you later! Morning guys!"

Rudolph watched through the cafe window with a smile as Aoi was talking with his friends before the all walked together for school.

"Its nice Aoi-kun made some great friends. He no longer is alone at school so that makes me glad." Rudolph said with a big smile on his face. "His personality has changed too. He used to be so shy and timid but now his more open with lots of confidence."

"And cheecky if I might add hehe." Morgana comment made our Cafe Master laugh.

"Yeah that too." The otter finished his meal as well and went to pick up Aoi's empty plate as well to wash them. "He is going to need all the allies he can gain. One to make his one year stay here memorable and two to help him grow to stand up againts his bullies."

"Thats true. Aoi-chan made some pretty trustworthy friends he can depend on no matter what." Morgana said as she finished her meal nd decided to help Rudolph with the dishes.

"Oh Lady Morgana I can handle-" Rudolph was stopped by a paw finger on his lip.

"Rudolph I live here too. So its best if I get a share of the chores just like Aoi is in charge of his own room and part of the cafe." Morgana said with a smile. "Plus despite how much i like being called Lady Morgana. Just call me...umm..." Morgana gave It some tought.

"Mona is out...I cant let him call me by my codename..." Morgana thought. As her otter crush spoke.

"What about Mona?" Our otter announced with a smile that suprised our cat making her blush. "Its nice and simple. Plus I heard Aoi call you that when he woke up."

Flashback earlier this morning

Morgana was helping set the table for brekfast. Rudolph was cooking their meals when Aoi came down the stairs. He was in his pyjamas as he went to the fridge to get some milk.

"Morning Aoi-chan. Ready for another day of school?" Rudolph said greeting our young ferret.

"Ohayo Rudolph-YAAaaWWwnNNnn" Aoi's brain was still in wake up mode so he wasnt realy focused on what he was doing. He was drinking straight from the milk carton.

"Aoi? Dont drink straight from the milk carton get a glass for the milk kiddo." Morgana said as she went to wipe one of the tables in the cafe so she could help Rudolph with starting his huisness for today.

"Gomene Mona-san and ohayo...Yawwn...im going to take a bath..." Aoi said putting the milk carton back in the fridge as he went to take a in the up stairs bathroom.

"Mona?" Rudolph thought.

Flash back ends

Right now Morgana's eye was twitching as she recalled those events feeling akward.

"Crap...forgot Aoi isn't much of a morning mammal." Morgana thought.

"No M'lady...you cant let him call you by your codename. Think of something else." Zorro spoke from within

"Its a beautiful nickname Aoi thought of even though he has only half awake at the time." Rudolp signiture handsome smile made our phantom sensei swoon.

"Morgana! Do not let your romance cloud your judgement- are you even listening again!?" Zorro's cries fell on deaf ears as our Phantom sensei held Rudolph's paw.

"Call me Mona then!

"Im glad Lady Mona."

"MORGANA!?"

Alcatraz Academy 8:30am science class.

Right now our phantom kids were in their class with their science teacher clair pines. Like Tae said the ZPD were here investigating the attempted suicide by Cat. Maria had already delivered the doctor excuses to her mom personally. Irina told them class will only last till lunch break so they were free to go to get their check up with Tae. She did told them to be back at 3:00pm since they needed to be questioned Later. Specifically Aoi and Emilia being close to the incident.

"Now class the reason liquids flow so freely is because the molecules in the liquid are not bound together like in solids but they cant flow as free as gas molecules. Make sure to take note of this everyone." Claire said as the friendly porcupine (one of the changes in rewrite we made her into porcupine Claire Pines) continued with her lesson.

Aoi an his friends were only half listening to the lecture. Aoi was mainly looking out the window. He could see Nick and Judy leading the investigation with the ZPD officers with a russian blue cat In detective gear with Tiger in black military uniform. He took out his phone and opened up his group messenger app.

GROUP CHAT ROOM

[Blue Thief] : Tae-san was right the ZPD are here to investigate the Suicide attempt Cat-san tried...

[FireyHeart] : (Emilia) No suprise...Cat's attempted suicide is the too story on the news since yesterday..

[SoccerCaptain] : Okay I fixed my name im soccer Captain now. Also this means we will have to be careful dudes. We can't spill the beans our mission to the cops yo. So Aoi bro? Emilia? Be careful when you twovget questioned later.

[CutieHacker] : I agree with Carlos for once. You two have the biggest testimony to give to the ZPD. You should limit what you say not to reveal what we discovered about Joshua. Unless he truly wants to turn himself in he will use his famiy wealth and power to free himself from any arrest.

Also AOI-CHAN~ lets have lunch together i got cupcakes and chips with some new anime for us to watch! ; 3

[Soccer Capatin] :MORON! we ain't got time for a picnic! And since when did you eat that much!?

[FieryHeart] : Seriously Maria? I saw you eat a lot in that one time in the saferoom...how do you stay so thin!? Pls tell me your secret!

[BlueThief] : haha...I was wondering where your appetite went?...

(OuO)Uu...

[CutieHacker] : Okay one...I have a Lightning fast metabolism! All natural Emilia!

And two ive hahah...been holding back Aoi-chan since our adventure started...I dont wanna be lethargic from overeating in the metaverse

( 3 )

[Phantom Sensei] : True good call Maria. Overeating will slow you down if you get sick.

Yo~ Kiddos! Im on my break from work. Ill come pick you guys up the momment my shift ends. Ill be there around 12:00 or so. Wait for me kids by the gate and dont get into trouble alright? I mean It!

:3

[CutieHacker] : Yohoo~ Morgana-san! How are ya feeling?

[BlueThief] : (Bows) Ohayo Morgana-san how are you? Hope your job isnt to difficult?

[PhantomSensei] : Hello my fav lil power couple~ 3

I hope both of you are behaving yourselves?

; 3

[BlueThief] : C-couple!?

[CutieHacker] : IT AINT LIKE THAT! ME AND AOI-CHAN AREJUST FRIENDS!

\\\

[SoccerCaptain] : What the heck!? Mona has a job? What kind of strange part time job did you freaking take!?

[FieryHeart] : Oh!? Miss Morgana Is in this group chat too? And wait...did you really take a part time job?

[PhantomSensei] : Okay one super cuties you both are aww ~ 3

No time my my break isn't long. Ill tell you kids later for now just keep out of trouble we need to visit Tae.

Plus Aoi and Emilia? Make sure to keep your distance from the ZPD. Especially Nick and Judy. Along with those two cats with them. They are both very well known criminal investigators in Japan so their intuition is sharper than normal mammals so keep your distance.

[BlueThief] : Hai! Understood Morgana-san! Arsene and my persona's are ready for battle!

[CutieHacker] : Yes mam~ Ill be with Aoi-chan all day anyway! Ill do my best to support the team as always!

[FieryHeart] : Dont worry ill be lending you all my aid. You can so count on me fellas. Carmen and I flames of fury are ready to burn down jerks castle down!

[SoccerCaptain] : Whatever Old Lady...ill keep watch over the team anyway.

[FieryHeart] : Carlos that was rude! All ladies are sensitive about their age!

[PhantomSensei] : DAMMIT YOU BRATZ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE IM NOT THAT OLD! IM 25 AND YOUNG! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ANOTHER HOT 25 YEAR OLD KITTY!

[SoccerCaptain] : She called her self Hot...thats just sad lady...

There was...a cold silence as Carlos muttered that...they waited for Morgana's reaction.

[SoccerCaptain] : What?...was it something I said?

[FieryHeart] : Ouch...he stepped on a landmine...

[CutieHacker] : Carlos dug his own grave Im not getting involved!

[BlueThief] : Rest in peace Carlos... (praying position )

[PhantomSensei] : Carlos?...why dont you take a nice long nap...ill make sure you have sweet dreams that will never end...

Everyone felt...a deep chill run down their spines...they could feel Morgana's blood lust towards Carlos who started to go pale in the face as he felt Morgana's threat.

[SoccerCaptain] : DUDE! THAT IS FREAKING EFFIN DEATH TREATH!

Aoi and the rest of his friends started laughing silently in class. Aoi was feeling happy to have this conversation with his friends. Despite the seriousness of the situation they still find time to joke around. He looked to his side to see Maria looking at him giggling into her paw making Aoi do the same as he smilled back to his best friend.

He looked back outside to see...Joshua hidding nearby...his eyes focused on the investigation grounds! He had a smug smile and his hidden dark aura around him...

"Damm lion...must be thinking of something to set us up.." Aoi thought gripping his pencil harder. As a bit of anger startedvto make his eyes glow yellow for a momment.

Unkown to him his friends persona's and Maria's sitting next to him could persona energy. Maria could see her best friend face turn sour as he growled little.

"He most likely trying to bring any suspicion off him...typical scum trying to save his reputation...he might try to tamper woth the investigation..."Arsene said with digust...Aoi's persona agreed adding fuel to fire of Aoi's anger...

"If he tries anything to mess with the evidence that Cat left behind...his shadow is so getting a beating from me!" Aoi thought with anger as he crushed and snap his pencil in half

However at that time...His collar red light blinked! As it charged a static charge suprising Aoi.

"Shit! I forgot to ask Mona-san to deactivat-" Aoi thought bracing himself for the shock as he tried to hide his collar with his paws. But something happened...

"Master look out!" Pixie shouted as she pushed Arsene aside as the collar sent a Powerful static discharge around Aoi and the classroom...!

Aoi was enduring the pain better suprisingly as he Pixie took on the full force of the electric shock while hidding it from his classmates and teacher. What he didnt notice the discharge of electricity run up the electric wires in the classrooms shorting everything electronic In the room out causing the class to panic. The lights short circuited and the sent sparks flying in the classroom. Aoi's friends seeing the ferret in pain and holding his electric collar quickly acted while everyone was distracted.

Maria rushed to try and deactivate the device with her tool kit from her utility bag.

"Carlos cover me!" Maria whispered loudly.

Carlos quickly acted and covered Maria and Aoi by pretending to freak by the event shielded Maria with his big skunk tail as she opened up Aoi's collar to look over his electric collar. He quickly acted and began to freak out widly "Waahhh!? What happening!?"

Emilia seeing the the way Maria working on some collar on Aoi and Carlos quickly covering them. She quickly tried to look for a way to hide this Incident for her friends sake. She saw a very old cracked fish tank near a electric socket. She grabbed her tape measurer from her bag and struck the tank with a good aimed whip using the metal tip. It cracked the cage leaking out a small stream of water on the already dead socket quickly hidding her makeshift weapon in her pocket.

"Hold still Aoi-chan...ill help you!...Okay...there!" Maria wearing her rubber gloves quickly opened up a small compartment in the device and shut it off quickly...she closed it immidianlty as she finished up her work and hid her tool in the utility pocket. "That should work...you okay Aoi?"

"Oww...yeah I think...pixie...help't me endure the shock..." Aoi said in a pained voice as he held his neck where the electric collar shocked him.

Aoi was in pain again from the shock but he seemed to be enduring better this time...he was breathing heavily as the numbness quickly weakened him as he went a little limp and sat on the ground under his desk. Maria quickly helped him lean in the wall as well cover up any signs of his collar. Fixing his uniform up and helping her best friend get more comfortable. Once the electricity short out making the classroom dark Clair quickly checked on her students.

"Thanks pixie..." Aoi gave his gratitude to his persona.

"No problem ...master huff...having resistances to electricity helps..." Pixie called out inside Aoi's soul as she was tired out.

"Is everyone alright!?" Claire checked her students one by one like any good teacher...but when she saw Aoi on ground all limp with Maria, Carlos and Emilia tend to him made her panic again. "Oh my gosh Aoi!? Are you alright!?

The porcupine rushed to Aoi's side checking him carefully. "What happened?" She asked Aoi's gang as Emilia spoke.

"I think Aoi got electrocuted..." Emilia explained to our suprised teacher.

"What!? How!? Oh my gosh we need a doctor! Dear me how did this happen-hmm?" Claire heardcthe spray of the water coming from the fish tank crack water squirting into thbelectric socket. "I knee this old tank needed replacing..."

Claire quickly got come rubber gloves from her deack and some water proof glue to sealed the tank crack. Just then Irina came in breathing heavily like she ran all the way here.

"What happened here!? I saw the lights going haywire from the while I was in the hallway and-oh my!? Aoi!?" Irina rushed to Aoi and checked on him.

"Mom!? Aoi-chan got shocked...by that." Maria pointed to the fish tank crack. Trying to distract her attention from Aoi's deactivated collar.

"I knew that thing needed replacing...Claire can you please escort the students out? Take them to the nurses office to make sure none of them got hurt...dont worry your not in trouble..." Irina ordered as Carlos went to lend his shoulder for his bro to stand properly.

"Can you stand Blue bro? Sorry if my legs arent the most steady ride." Crlos said helping Aoi up.

"Its okay Carlos thanks..." Aoi said still a lil numb. Emelia in the meantime was calling Morgana on her phone.

"Yes Miss Morgana thats the whole situation...oh good? Your on you way better...well wait for ya down at the gate at the gaurds office..." Emilia said hanging up. "Miss Morgana said she will come early. She told her boss about the emergency she let Miss Mementos out early."

"I see thank you Forester...you three wait in the Gaurd office...sorry I cant accompany you all..." Irina said looking tired as Claire lead the student out of the classroom.

"Its okay mom..." Maria went to hug her mom's leg. "We know how busy you are recently dont worry. Ill be there with the gang and keep you all posted if Tae-san gives any news "

Irina smilled amd hugged her smaller doctor back. "Thanks Maria...Nick and Judy wil come by later at Tae's clinic after their done here so maybe around 4:00pm? Get ready then for questioning after your check ups."

As Irina explained all that the phanthom kids all helped Aoi down to the Gaurd office.

Alcatraz investiagtion ground

Nick and Judy accompanied by the Ace Detective of the kirijo company Naoto Tatsumi with her polar bear husband Kanji Tatsumi. Were investigating the suicide grounds Cat and Aoi fell from.

Nick and Naoto were looking at the claw marks left by Aoi's miracle save as Judy and Kanji went to the roof to investigate.

Nick lets out a wolf wistle as he viewed Aoi's scratch marks. "Dang Blue got some seriously sharp claws...he literally dug Into the concerete wallsvof the school..."

"Indeed...but I doubt it was easy...just look at the blood stains left behind...it must have been incredibly painful for the small ferret to slow down the descent of a lioness at such a height..." Naoto said as she climbed up ladder provided by the school. She was using her magnifying glass and gloved paws to investigate. She could sense remnants of persona energy left in the blood stained wall.

"Lady Naoto? I sense the presence of a persona's energy in the walls...it would seem Aoi Kurusu's persona was responsible for saving them..." Yamato sumeragi (aka Naoto's ultimate persona ) mentioned.

"He summoned a persona in reality!?" Naoto asked in his mind so it reached her persona

"Yes...it would seem he wasnt able to bring it out fully but partially into reality. Like Igor stated the generation 5 of persona users power equals that to the gen 1 & 2 persona users who could summon their persona's in reality." Naoto's persona recalls igor's words into her.

"Geez...that kid sure gets into trouble...sticking his nose into other mammals buisness but at least he tries his best to help them overcome their troubles. That makes me proud of the kid..." Nick said coming up the ladder to investigate. "But he sure does bring me and judy a boat load of work! Who in their right mind jumps off the school roof!"

Naoto smilled and laughed at Nick's words as she was recalling the deeds of the previous fool arcana users.

"Its a trait those type of mammals posses and it's a wonderful character trait Indeed..." Naoto reminiscences about it a lil more till Nick raised a confused look.

"What do you mean Shirogane?" Nick asked raising an eye brow.

"Never mind just remebering the past trouble my friends got into haha..." Naoto joked. "We were a rowdy bunch and besides like your one to talk Nick-san...with your so called hidden hustled record?"

Nick cringed a little anime style turning white for a second as he sweated nearvously. "You know about that?...Shirogane?"

"Of course~" Naoto said with a smirk "I didn't become the detective prince if I didnt investigate every little detail about my targets."

"Uhuh..."Nick sweatdropped as he heard the Russian Blue Cats info.

Naoto got a dangerous smirk as she looked back at nick who was gulping a lump down his throat "Like how my Investigation discovered you kept wetting the bed till u were 13 year-"

"NO ONE NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Nick shouted his orange fur turning bright red in emberassment.

Down below a certain wolf officer was laughing his head off officer Kyle Wolford.

"Seriously!? hahaha! Nick wetting the bed till he was 13 years old!? Hahagagagaha!" Howled the wolf. "Im so using this as Black mail for the spicy stuff incident!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE WOLFORD! I SEWAR TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE THAT I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Nick said burning with embarrassment. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT INFO SHIROGANE!?"

"Oh I realy didnt know Nicky~" Naoto said with a satisfied smirk. "That was just a joke."

"WHAT!?" Nick shouted shocked.

"It was a joke but it became a trap. Your reaction just proved my hypotheses was the truth ~" Naoto said smilling as she let out a satisfied smirk and continued her work. "I told ya I was THAT good."

Nick was left speechless as he mumbled some Incoherent words from his mouth.

"Im so telling Judy!" Wolford said grabbing his phone to send Judy the latest scoop of Nick's childhood. "Your partner so gonna love this! Pay back time!"

"WOOOLLLFFOOORRDD!" Nick screamed into the heavens above.

"My what a lively group the ZPD is. Bring back some good memories." Naoto said ignoring the fight going on below her as nick was trying to choke the laughing wolf officer.

Alcatraz School roof. Cat's attemptive suicide location.

While things were happening down below Judy, Kanji and suprisingly Benjamin clawhauser or ben for short were investigating the roof cat tried to jump off from but was saved by Aoi the other day.

"Geez...the little ferret got some real balls to jump over this freaking high to save the gal...heck that was a real man is being about im impressed!" Kanji said looking over the edge where Aoi's claw marks began. But that's when he noticed Nick running after Wolford shouting angrily. "What the?...what their deal?"

"Hey these wired fences weren't cut by claws..." Ben said investigating the cut wire fence Aoi cut through.

"Hmm? Found out anything benny?" Kanji asked walking over to the chubby cheetah. "Wait..Is that where the kid jumped through from here?"

"Yeah Kanji! Look carefully...these wires on the fence are reinforced steel...no way a normal claw even as sharp as the one Aoi had can cut through these..." Ben said showing his claws and placing them next to the wired fence. "Plus the shape of the cut is off...if Aoi used his claws he would have left other openings besides just the one since he has five sharp claws."

Kanji observed the cut closer as his manly persona takejizaiten spoke.

"Heck yeah man! I freaking feel this kids persona energy everywhere this place Kanji! He sure got some manly strenght in his tiny body to pull this off!" Kanji heared his persona's call and concentrated a bit more and did detect persona energy around everywhere.

"Kids got some serious strenght within him...even Yu-senpai or Aigis-san could summon his persona in reality...just how much potential does this little squirt posses!?" Kanji thought loudly in his head.

Alcatraz gaurd house

Aoi and the gang we're waiting patiently for Morgana to arrive. Emilia and Carlos where having a small chat, Maria was siting to the stull numbed Aoi while playing a game on her phone to pass the time, and Aoi was listening to some music using the mp3 player he recieved from minato to help his body relax while waiting.

Aoi suddenly got a angry tick mark on his head..."Someone called me short..." Aoi said little upset.

"What wrong Aoi?" Maria asked innocently

Back on the school roof

"Also I think Aoi used some kind of sharp tool...one with a blade to cut through this cleanly..." Ben started connecting dots in his head. "Did Aoi had a weapon with him!?"

Kanji cringed as Ben panicked a lil squishing his bubbly cheecks.

"Dammit...that could out a wrench in the kids journey if that so called facility gets wind of this..." Kanji wrecked his brain trying to find a excuse and Bing! He got a idea." Hey Ben? Wanna get some donuts for lunch dude?"

Ben instantly looked towrds Kanji with sparkling hungry eyes. "Really!? Really truly!?"

Kanji sweat dropped as he watched the chubby cheetah get cute and more cute at the thought of donuts. He squeezed his chubbt cheeks together while skipping a little excited.

"DAMMIT! THAT IS FREAKING CUTE! I WANNA MAKE A PLUSHIE LIKE HIM!" Kanji screamed in his head as he looked away with a scary determined blushing face trying to control his breathing while clenchig his paw Into a tight fist as he relaxed.

"FREAKING YEAH! MY TREAT!" Kanji shouted.

"Wohhoooo! Thanks Kanji! Hear that Judy!?" Ben waved his paws up in the air as he looked over to judy...who seemed to be busy in the corner with her phone. "Judy?"

Kanji took the chance while Ben was busy looking over Judy that he took out a strong and heavy duty blue paper cutter and tossed it into a puddle under a leaky pup to erase his paw prints. Meanwhile Judy showed the text she got and both started laughing out loud.

"HAGAHAHAAHAH! I CANT BELIEVE NICK USED TO DO THAT!" Judy laughed out loud suprising kanji..

"J-judy-san?" Kanji asked sweat dropping as she saw the rabbit officer rolling around the ground laughing. Ben cutely laughing along with her.

"Hahahahaha! Loos like we got some black mailbagaints nick Jud's! Time to pay him back for all the pranks he done to us!" Ben said cutely but puured evily.

"Oooh yeah~ time to give that fox a taste of his own medecine...hehe." Judy said rubbing her paws together hatching a evil pay back plan.

"Are.. these guys okay In the head?..." Kanji spoke softly watching the two cutie mammals hatch a evil plan in their heads.

Thats when he sensed a dark aura emanating from the school grounds...

"What was that!?" Kanji looked over the wire fence to make sure he sensed was right.

Alcatraz investigation ground

Naoto was feeling the same energy as well...she looked around to try and find the source. "What was eerie feeling?...its was like a shadow was present here in reality..." Naoto thought.

She saw Joshua walking up to Irina who was answering chief Bogo's questions after returning from Aoi's class incodent...Both Kanji and Naoto could see the shadow like aura wich was invisible to the rest.

"Could he be..." Kanji thought eyes narrowing in anger.

"The culprit to these crimes behind the school?..." Naoto thought as she and her husband just observed from a distance.

"And how is Aoi in his classes?" Bogo asked writting things down in his note pad.

"He I doing quite well...his grades so far are slightly above average. Wich is good for standing in the class rosters." Irina explained.

"How about his ...reaction to the electric shocks?" Bogo whispered that part...

"Well..." as Irina was about to answer abiut the recent problem In Aoi's class till Joshua walked up to them.

"God morning to you madam Irina! I hope this day been treating you well!" Joshua said trying to be all gentleman like.

"Joshua prideland!?" Irina looked behind her to see the student council president.

"Ill ask you later Mrs. Jelavic if you excuse me.." Chief Bogo left quickly trying to bring any suspicion to their conversation.

"Alright Chief Bogo...ill answer your questions later." Irina turned to her student council president. "Is there anything you need Prideland?"

"Why yes madm principal...however I got a question? Was the chief Bogo head of the central ZPD you been talking to?" Joshua hid his hidden intentions under a fake gentle smie. "Hopefully I can get some dirt on that vermin to pay back the trouble he caused me..." Joshua thought.

Irina on the other hand or paw...didnt seem to convinced of Joshua's act and acted carefully.

"Yes he was...the ZPD is investigating the syndrome all over zootopia...so even the chief needs to shreghe work load. Hr was justasking me of what I know about the incident yesterday..." Irina said with a cold and serious voice.

"Oh yes.. the dear incident yesterday...my what a tragedy to befall our school..." Joshua didnt really care deep down. "Iv been investigating it myself...I can add a word of what I learned as well? If you want?"

"Im gonna drop a bunch of lies and dirt on those two vermin...hopefully this will clear of that ferrets tittle of pathetic hero...ill bring those vermin true despair!" Joshua grolwed in his head.

Irina saw through Joshua's forced act...her eyes grew sharp...her expression colder making Joshua nearvous like the pressure of her gaze was crushing him...

"Liar..." Irina thought. "You wont fool someone like me easily...sigh...like father like son your both are assholes..."

"No need Joshua...I answered all the questions Bogo needed to be answered and before you ask the last one Is classified info so im sorry I cannot share that info with you and no you cannot look up my files this time since I submitted them all to the ZPD." Irina said with a small cool smile shocking Joshua.

"Y-y-you sent all the files to the ZPD!?" Joshua was angry within. And his reaction showed Irina was she was suspecting.

"Yes...they needed it and I treasure each of my students and a incident like this needs to be solved to bring justice to those who have been wronged. You may go now...I got more work to get back too...good day little prideland.." Irina saidcooly and politely leaving the secretly enraged lion behind. But before rhat she tossed a playing card into a trash can from her pocket.

"Damm...that freaking vermin loving principal!" Josgia thought whitin..."if the old principal was here my plans would have been completed easier...fine! Ill just have to torment that criminal personally..."

Joshua grabbed his phone and started to bark orders to his gang. "Look for that criminal...take him down torment him! Do everything you can!"

What Joshua did't know the playing card Irina tossed had a receiver implanted in it...Irina was listening to the whole conversation using a earing she wore that recieved the signals from the transceiver. Her expression run cold and more angry.

"So it was your doing...prideland...if that older principal didnt make that hidden rule keeping them up in the school council I would have..." Irina thought as she got her phone to call out fellow officers...but it seem Naoto beat her to it.

"Hello? Mrs Tatsumi?" Irina asked...after hearing Naoto's words she smirked. "What info do you need then...detective prince?"

Irina pulled out a playing card with the joker symbol on it.

"Ill give you all the info you need.."

Black Widow Clinic 12:30 am

Since Phantom kids got to go to Tae's clinic early she was able to finish up with the kids check ups. Tae did quite a lot of test involving x-rays, blood test, and all the medical works she could try on children at best. But she had to give special attention to Aoi who got electrocuted again...

"Okay open wide..." Tae was checking all of Aoi's vitals. She was checking the inside of his mouth with a tounge depressor. "Interesting...you have cat like fangs and teeth..."

Removing the depressor she checked Aoi's eyes with a flashlight. Causing his eyes to shrink into cat like ones. "Wow...you eyes actualy change shape at will..."

"Ugh...Tae-san? How does this help Aoi who got electrocuted?" Morgana asked confused as she watched Tae examine him.

"I already figured that part out...Aoi seemed to be doing fine. His body seemed to have resisted the entire shock..." Tae grabbed Aoi's clothes and tried to strip him.

"W-wait!? Tae-san what are you!-" Aoi was stripped clean of most of his clothes but his collar and tried to cover himself with his paws.

"Tae-san thats so not cool!" Aoi was blushing deep while Emilia and Carlos were laughing and Maria nose bleed a little as she looked away trying not to peek at Aoi lean and lightly well built body.

"Like what you see Maria~ ?" Morgana teased quietly. Causing Maria to blush harder.

"T-T-THAT'S N-NOT FUNNY MORGANA-SAN!" Maria retaliated but when she saw Aoi still trying to cover himself she instantly looked away as she started burrying her face into her bag as her face steamed. Aoi feeling more emberassed looked away blushing too steaming from his ears.

"Well, well~ who knew Aoi here was so well built~" Emilia teased trying to arouse Maria's feline curiosity.

"Yeah~ look at blue bro's abbs~" Carlos smirked seeing Maria nose bleed more as she shivered with her imagination of shirtless Aoi invading her head Finding it quite Hot.

"SO NOT LIKE THAT!" Maria started punching the wall with her fist...it wasnt very strong...more like she was patting the wall.

"NOT HELPING YOU GUYS! MARIA CALM DOWN!" Aoi shouted genuinely emberassed now. His fur was turning red with his blush as he tried to calm his best friend while his persona's were laughing adding fuel to the fire of Aoi's emberassment.

"AHEM!" Tae interrupted. "Your teenage hormones aside...look at Aoi's fur and skin.."

Tae pointed to Aoi body fur and moved it a bit to reveal the skin underneath.

"Notice how their isnt any burn marks or swelling much?" Tae announced surprising everyone.

"Hey that's right!?" Carlos shouted. "When Aoi bro was shocked for the first time his fur was burnt and his skin was swelling badly..."

"What I dont get is why you didnt tell me Aoi had that dangerous collar on his neck yesterday!" Emilia said sitting on a desk next to the examination bed Aoi was on. "That piece of info would have been very Important!"

"Sorry Emilia...yesterday was kinda jammed packed...so we didnt have the chance to tell you." Aoi apologised ears down.

Emilia sighed for a momment before brushing her tail. "Its alright...I dont blame you Aoi. Yesterday was pretty crazy...persona's, Cat's attempted suicide and you saving her! Guess we didnt have time to talk about your...situation?...but I guess I can wait."

"Thank you Emillia.." Aoi thanked with a smile. But..." Although... I WOULD APPRECIATE HAVING MY CLOTHES BACK NOW!"

Aoi shouted loud and clear. Making his friends laugh and even Tae a lil.

"Okay kiddo here you go." Morgana collected Aoi's clothes as he quickly put them back on.

"Aoi mentioned his persona pixie helped him right?" Tae opens up her laptop to reveal the Info Maria gave her. She opened up a file on Aoi's persona Pixie. "From Maria's observations the persona Pixie a fairy like shadow from english myth is resistant to electricity. And from our ferret over here says pixie took place as Aoi's active persona to protect him. That would explain why he is perfectly fine thanks to pixie resistances. Meaning your persona's not only enhances your bodies physical and mental abilities but can also affect your real world strenghts amd weakness. Like Emilia's persona carmen is resistant to fire."

Tae pointed her pen to the squirrel girl who pointed to herself. "Wait?...are you saying I can get him by...I dunno a flame thrower and come out just fine lady?"

"Yes...your persona Carmen Is resistant to fire based skills...getting hit by real world fire dosent affect you much.. same thing for ice now. Get hit hard enough by that and you will be hurt badly." Tae explained.

"Yikes...well that makes sense I never liked the cold...being a squirrel were pretty much weak to it already." Emilia shivered just thinking of being out in the cold of winter. "Spring and summer more my thing. I love the warm weather better."

"Then that proves my theory. Your persona strenght and weaknesses to certain spells is reflected by your real world experiences towards the world." Tae said writting things down in her clipboard.

"Like how I am resistant to electricity because I love being energized? And how I hate the windy weather because it affects my sight in soccer? Is that why Capt Kidd is resistant to electricity and weak to wind?"

"Same goes to zorro...I always had to run as fast as the wind to escape the shadows in the mementos while I havent mastred my abilities yet...guess that's why my persona is wind based and weak to electricity. Carlos persona is lightning based and weak to wind due to his soccer preferences, and how Emilia is always burning with passion and her love for warm weather makes her persona fire based and weak to ice." Morgana doubled check Tae's words.

"Yep...your life experiences, personalities and preferences affect your persona's strenghts and weaknesses. They basicaly mirror you wich makes sense since the perona is like a mask of your inner psyche." Tae explained getting nods from everyone.

"Then...what about you Aoi-chan?" Maria asked wipping her nose bleed away. "We know Arsene your initial persona. What is his strenght and weaknesses? "

Aoi was putting his white school undershirt shirt back on as Maria asked. "Arsene is darkness oriented...because im pretty used to the feeling...of darkness flowing in me.."

Aoi sai with a sad smile...and everyone knew Aoi meant the endless suffering he went through from his parent murder and the facility. They did not dare say a word.

"So im resistant to darkness and shadows. But im really weak to wind based moves. Typhoons...kinda scare me so yeah..." Aoi explained rubbing his neck under his collar emberassed a little.

"Who knows...maybe you'll gain a resistance to lightning if you get shocked a few more times." Tae explained with a smirk. "Wanna get some training kiddo?"

"I rather not be shocked again thank you very much..." Aoi said with a blank look on his face. "Wich...begs me to ask Maria-chan? How did you even know how deactivate the collar in the first place? "

"Yeah...you knew how the crappy device works so easily..." Carlos asked sitting on a chair backwards with his chest againts the chair's back. He was next to Aoi to keep a eye on his bro.

Everyones eyes turned to Maria who smilled and pulled out a paper print out from her bag for everyone to see.

"Easy! Ta-da~ a paper print out of Aoi's collar system!" Maria realy suprised everyone with her info.

"Is that the blueprint of the collar!?" Aoi asked shocked.

"Well...it looks like a blue print but in black and white...is that a copy of the original?" Emillia asked observing the paper.

"How the hell did you get that!?" Carlos took paper Into his paw.

"Care to explain Maria-chan~?" Asked a proud Morgana.

"This should be Interesting..." said a amused Snow leopard.

"Well...mom was over working herself last night. I saw her asleep by her office table again and yeah she does that a lot. I was about to wake her...when I saw this blue print on her deak and luck would have it it was Aoi's collar system blue print!" Maria explained wagging her cat tail. "I saw some of the collars major functions instantly. I wanted to help Aoi get around that damm collar on his neck to I printed a copy of it...luckily I was able to hide it in my bag as my daddy came home from work. I told him about how I found mom asleep again and he told me to go to bed and that he will handle this. I wemt back to my room and secretly studied the collar system...what I found was both good and bad"

As everyone was letting the information sink in Aoi was brave enough to ask.

"What the bad news Maria-chan?" Everyone was slightly takem back when Aoi wanted the bad news first. Maria sighed and started to collect her thoughts.

"Okay listen guys this is for everyone. One of the upgrades is Aoi's electric collar shovk setting. There re three levels to how much pain Aoi will endure for now..." Maria stated holding her notebook as everyone listenined in especialy our ferret.

"Level one is basic agression. When Aoi gets a bit feral like earlier...his collar will shock him with a mild amount of electricity. It will numb his body and it's more of a reminder shock. Level two is worse if Aoi acts violently like give someone a punch or attacks them the shock will be powerful enough to paralyze him. And last the third setting the most horrible one...if Aoi goes completely feral and mad...like night howler mad the shock will be super powerful...enough to knock him out for days...paralyzing his body into a temporary comma..." the shock setting really did a number on everyone.

"Dang...my collar that dangerous now huh?..." Aoi said touching his collar in fear.

"Seriously...why would they EVER put that hellis device on a child!" Mrgana said souncing upset.

"Foolish scientists..." Tae grumbled displeased.

"Dang! Even more the reason Morgana should shut that thing off now! Thing is a walking electric hazard!" Carlos shouted.

"Agreed before Aoi does something he will regret later..."Emilia said upset.

"Okay kiddos! Aoi stay still...ill handle this no problem..." Morgana said s chain wrapped round her paw.

"No!" Mria announced paw raised. "Aoi's collar can no longer be shut off..."

"What do you mean no!? This thing will be a constant danger to my bro's freaking life! And your telling me to stop!?" Carlos shouted but Aoi held him back. "Aoi?"

"Wait a minute Carlos..." Aoi looked to his best friendm "Maria? What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I guess after the incidents around Aoi...your colar has a tracker system now." This info made Aoi's widden in fear. "Yes...the homing device is now in you collar...meaning ZPD can keep track of your movements...I doubt the system is up and running yet because Aoi collar is new..." Maria went to Aoi to open it the black box and reactivate it much to Aoi's despair.

"Great...im trapped again and backed into a coner...due to this damm thing!" Aoi was upset as he gripped the leather collar...his face showed nothing but despair...hanging his head down low...

"Im really sorry Aoi-chan..." Maria put a paw on the sad ferrets cheek. Trying to bring it up to her eye level. " Its gonna be alright...you helped me tons of times in the metaverse...protecting me from shadows and stuff so allow me to return the favor!"

"How Maria-chan?.." Aoi asked feeling some hope in him after hearing Maria's words of encouragement.

Well while i was learning about the system based on the info i had and some files daddy keeps about electric collars...ive been making a few programs and counter adjustment to counter your collar functions last night!" Maria anounced proudly sticking out her flat chest.

"Wait...I forgot! Maria has the highest grades in technology and programming classes!" Emilia said connecting the dots. "Maria? Have you been making some programs to alter the homing device signals and plans to counter Aoi's shock system?"

"You bet ya!" Maria said feeling happy and proud fromthe attention.

"Is that true Ne-I mean Maria!? You can help bro more!?" Carlos said suprised and Maria was also trying her best to ignore the Neet comment.

"Ill...let that Neet part slide...for now yes even without persona abilities! I can counter the system of Aoi's collar! I need a little time to make the programs and adjustments. So please wait bit okay Aoi-chan? I wont that damm collar hurt you anymore than it had! The super high school programer on the case!" Aoi was smilling smilling gently feeling lucky to have such a wonderful and amazing best friend that he lunged at her into a ferret sized bear hug.

"Zen sekai de anato no shin'yū, anat ni Maria-chan ni" Aoi said gently in his hug making Maria blush more emberassed seeing everyone stare at the tender momment they had...on one paw she was happy to have the abilities to help her best friend and the hug...feelt soo goood~. But momment was ruined seeing ths smirks on everyone's faces.

"Hey Tae?" Morgana asked smilling. "What did the kid say?"

Tae laughed a little and translated for them. "Aoi said Thank you Maria-chan your my best friend in the whole world."

Everyone went awwwwww...well the girls did Carlos went gave Maria the thumbs up instead.

"Okay Aoi you my best friend in the whole world too...so can you please stop hugging everyone is watching..." Maria said blushing harder as Aoi realized what he had done and began blushing hard as well letting his best friend free.

"M-M-M-MARIA-CHAN!? GOMEN! I...I iugh I wanna..." Aoi mumbles a bunch of nosense stuff un able to get his words to form. That was until Tae clapped her paws.

"Well..as a reward for Maria's hard work. Ill tell you few cute reflexes Aoi's Cat Ferret body has." Tae announced suprising our ferret thief.

"WHAT!?" While Aoi shouted Tae him some midly hot milk in a cup. "What's this for?"

Aoi took a sip...before he instantly regretted it as he felt a burning sensation on his tounge. "ATSUI!" (Hot)

Everyone was found Aoi's reaction quite cute as he made adorable face while his slightly burny tounge out with a pouty face.

"Kawaii..." Maria-chan said finding it adorable.

"Aoi weakness no. One he has a cat tounge so super hot or midly hot food is not great for him. He can handle warm food at best." Tae explained.

"Not funny Tae-san!" Aoi said pissed off as he placed the cup on the desk.

"Okay number two weakness!" Tae pulled out a cat string toy and waved it in front of Aoi.

"A cat toy? On a string really? That..." Aoi heard the toy bell on the string make tiny chimes affecting his hearing as his eyes focused on the toy...he slowly looked hypnotized watching wave back and forth. "Gonna..work...on...Meow!"

Out Cat Ferret started playing with the toy trying to claws it our catch it in his cat ferret teeth. He even went on all fours and rolled around trying to play with the small bell toy meowing a lil. His friend found this straight down adorable and funny.

"CUUUUTTTEEE!" The girls screeched as Carlos got a his phone and started recording.

"Oh I am so using this later haha..." Carlos smirked Aoi finaly caught the bell in his paw and began to nomm it in his mouth till he realised what he was doing amd stood straight up blushing from the tips of his ears down to his cheecks.

"I cant believe I fell for that! Not funny!" Aoi was beginning to lose some patience feeling close to his limit of emberassment.

"And finaly...the ultimate cutie weakness..." Tae pushed Aoi into Maria and as Maria caught Aoi she grabbed Maria's paws and helped her begin scratching Aoi's chin and between his ears.

"Now keep your scratching tender and gentle...yes like that" Tae let go of Maria's paws as the confused Panther herself continued scratching her best friend.

"T-tae-san!? What are you-" Maria was cut off when she heard Aoi made one of the most...adorable sounds ever...Puuuring!

Much to everyone's shock. Aoi face seemed super relaxed as he started to puur loudly to Maria's scractching...it was freaking adorable times max! His wagging tail, hispuuring sounds...and his calm and happy expression was too cute! Tae was holding back her laughter and accomplishment today as Morgana passed out from a cuteness nosebleed. Emillia paws were in the air a little...she was feeling a little jealous and wanted to scratch Aoi too. Carlos in the mean time was recording the whole thing

"TOO CUTE! AAAHHH" Moragana nosebleed a fountain anime style into the sky.

"I...I wanna scratch him noe a little too..." Emilia thought jealous all of a sudde.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS EPIC! AND FREAKING CUTE!" Carlos said holding his camera steady.

"Carlos?..."

"Yeah Maria?"

"Send me a copy later..." Maria said with sparkling anime eyes as she continued to scratch Aoi like some house cat...

Aoi hated to admit it but it felt sooooo gooood~. Even when he realised what was hapoening he had to struggle free the againts his feline sided urges. He stood up quickly and faced his other friends.

"I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!" Aoi shouted to the heavens pissed off and blushing hard as his persona energy leaked out making the room turned blue and his persona's appeared around him like sihloutes as the chains rattled around the room hard. Everyone was taken back in fear for second till Aoi calmed down showinghis glowing bright yellow eyes.

"None of you...DARE...share what you have seen...today...or ELSE!..." Aoi said menacingly and cold...his blood lust blanketing the room. Everyone gave a slow nod of approval. Even tae was intimidated but Maria-chan..

"So cool.." She fantasized Aoi like some cool anti-hero who has just been embarrassed by his best friends or party members.

Aoi calmed himself as his persona energy vanished and his eyes turned back to their sky blue color.

"If were healthy enough Tae-san can we please go...I wanna relieve some stress now thank you very much..." Aoi said not happy as pinched the bringed of his nose not noticing Carlos share the video recording to his friends.

"I know your sharing those videos guys...if any of you post that online...well you know what will happen..." Aoi tried to sound intimidating but his softer personality let out a cute pout wich made everyone blush instead.

Camera flash "click"

"Maria!? Really!?" Aoi blushed pouted again.

"Sorry Aoi-chan that was straight down adorbs!" Maria said saving the pic into her cell.

Tae was actually laughing a bit as she got her notes on her clipboard. "All of you have no problems at all I can detect your all perfectly healthy. Which is a surprise seeing you all in injured just yesterday...im not sure if the persona' really do give faster regeneration powers but ill continue testing what data I have now. Feel free to go to the metaverse and adventure all you want but dont take it too far...alright? Come back safely everyone. As your doctor those are my orders. "

Everyone nodded and feeling satisfied Tae stood up and headed to a door behind the examination room filled with a lot of space seemed to be a larger examination room with exercise equipment and a small rest area with some nice leather couches around. Tae lead the group in and into the rest area.

"This is my personal room for my more...private examinations. I have no one scheduled to come here today and you all be safe to enter rhe metaverse. I only have one key to this room I keep with me." Tae showed them a key on her necklace. "When your back just knock three times. Ill keep this room locked to make sure no one spies on any of you. Enjoy~ and careful with the couches I happen to like them."

"Thanks Tae! Ill watch over the kids from here." Morgana said getting a nod from Tae as she locked the room and continued her research.

"Alright kiddos! Suit up!" Morgana took out a large cabinet from her utility bag cartoon style. Inside were their clothing gear and armor.

"Time for some shadow hunting!"

ZPD central station

Back at ZPD central station. Our fellow officers and kirojo group arrived back after their investigation was over for today at least. They were putting all the data together for now to review later. Right now they were on a much needed break from all the mountain worth of paper work given to them. Nick however...was wishing he was dead right now as he laid his chin on the table with ears down royally embarrassed.

"I am never talking to any of you every again..."Nick said blushing from the tip of his ears in emberassment. Naoto, Wolford and Jidy were trying yo hold back their laughter as best they could. Kanji and Ben were eating some special zootopia donuts limited sales one with cute animal design on them in various flavors.

"I TOLD YA MAN!" Kanji shouted while chowing down on some donuts. "THESE ANIMAL DESIGNED DONUTS ARE THE FREAKING BOMB OF SWEET AND CUTE!"

"You are so right Mr. Tatsumi! These donuts are the bomb!" Ben said in between stuffing the donuts into his big fluffy cheecks. "Adorable and delicious make quite a combo!"

"I TOLD YA MAN! CUTENESS IS THE ONLY THING RIGHT IN THE WORLD! CUTENESS MAKES JUSTICE!" Kanji shouted in rage cute mode.

"What kind of justice is THAT!?" Nick mumbled with a anime sweat drop as he was watching the two have their conversation. "Seriously Benny and the polar teddy bear sure are getting along well..."

"Like two peas in a pod right Nicky~?" Judy said patting her grumpy fox on the back. "Just like us! So Cheer up! Besides think the bed wetting thing makes us all even with you and all your other pranks."

"Dont worry...were saving this Info for layers ~ when we get a break from all these cases." Wolford said with a satified smirk as he ate his lunch wich was a cricket burger. He glared at Naoto who was sipping her tea with a satisfied expression as she hels a few documents she was reading.

"I cant believed I was hustled by a detective...the detective prince no lesss." Nick sighed and gave Naoto his signiture sly look. "Your more fox that cat shirogane."

"Ill take thay as a compliment thank you Nick." Naoto said as she tossed the documents in the middle of the table for everyone to see. "Before we continue on the topic about Wilde's marking habits as a child."

"I rather bury the topic forever..." Nick said flatly wishing for the topic of bed wetting to be burried in the deepest trench ever found on earth. Regardless of Nick's emberassment Naoto continued.

"I think we found our number one suspect to information leak on Aoi's hidden record, the attempted suicide of Catherine the lioness student and a couple more cases of various Gang attacks on unsuspecting Innocent mammals."

The file showed pictures Joshua Prideland walking down the street with a his snarky expression evidently in his eyes. To various eye witness accounts of seeing him during these attacks.

"Joshua...Prideland!?" Judy was suprised to the say the least. "He's the suspect we been searching for? But isnt his family quite high up? Why would he even bother to pick a fight with Aoi?"

"You know Judy the pridelanders don't exactly have the cleanest record in their company." Nick stated serious.

"What do you mean Nick?" Judy asked.

"Please elaborate mister Wilde?" Naoto asked politely. Ben and Kanji stopped their conversation about cutie justice to listen to this important wolford out on his game face.

"You see the thing is Mr. Big has some Info on the family back when I had friendly relations with them as a teen before...the skunk rug...incident. And yes carrots that was long before you helpt me rebuild the trust with me and the shrew." Nick chuckled as Judy gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Who the heck is Mr. Big? And why Mr. Big is his tittle if he a shrew? That dosent make much sense..." kanji said confused.

"Mr. Big was a former mafia boss in Tundra Town. He maybe small but he has a lot of power and ears In the underworld of Zootopia." Nick explained with a nostalgic smile. "When he met judy he became quite a famous buisness man with his own personal company. But that's a story for a another time. From what I heard him say once was about the pridelanders. He heard rumors about their hidden dealings behind the law multiple times. Illegal technology to be exact was what he found them to be making."

"Hmm...so the pridelanders arent exactly the most straight law abiding buisness as it is thought to be." Noato took note of that in her notebook.

"How is that relevant to the case Nick? Sounds like another big case for us to solve later." Bem asked innocently eating his donut.

"Dont tell me...is this freaking lion cub of the family using their underground relations to cover his tracks and crimes while keeping up his family image?" Kanji deduced getting a nod from Naoto and Nick.

"That explains how he can move around zootopia easily and do his evil deeds!" Judy said excited.

"Yeah That would make a lot of sense...since his underworld relations run deep im pretty sure he can command a kot of thugs for hire with his parents money to do his dirty work for him...talk about a crime boss In the making." Wolford said connecting the dots in his head.

"Then how does Jelavic-san know all this things behind the damm lion cubs family?" Kanji asked for more info.

"Simple Kanji...Irina Jelavic may look like a normal law abiding principal now but when she was younger she had bigger relations with the underworld herself..." Naoto said dropping a bomb shell on a unsuspecting wolf, polar bear and cheetah.

"What the fuck!? Hold the horses are you saying Irina Jelavic the principal of rule bound Alcatraz was a former criminal herself!?" Wolford asked slamming his paw on the table.

"But her record were as clean as snow! All of us in the ZPD were made to look at files of everyone who had a close relationship to Aoi's rehabilitation. I didnt find a single spot on her record and I file all of them carefully." Ben said suprised from this revelation.

"If so then someone whipped it clean for her when she turned a new life right Naoto?" Kanji looked to his wife and nodded.

"Yes indeed and that why she has quite a lot of knowledge behind the Pridelanders hidden agenda like Mr. Big. She met the father and current Head of the entire company in her teen years and because of the rule or should I say hidden rule made by the formal principal of Alcatraz she is powerless to fight Joshua on her own. She needs our help to crack this case and save Aoi kurus some trouble as well as all the students the lion has harmed." Naoto said getting her detective cap on for investigation. "We should begin with the files Irina-san sent us on the history of the school before she became principal. The old school principal relations with pridelanders is also important. Lastly we need eye witness accounts and more info from this Mr. Big fellow Nick? Mind calling him up for information?"

Nick just nodded as he picked up his phone and called the shrew. "Mr. Big? I need to cash in a favour if you dont mind..."

"While Me and Nick talk to Mr. Big you guys investigate the rest of the info we got! Let's solve this case everyone!" Judy was pumped to solve proably two big cases this time and everyone shared her determination and got to work immidianlty.

"This panther is making quite a gamble on her hidden record herself to report to us about everything about the school's hidden dark side and the pridelanders hidden history..." Naoto smirked as she looked the files. "Its a big gamble indeed but im sure she knows how to handle a big high risked game like this...interssting."

Palace of lust grounds.

Right now our phantom team was getting ready to enter the palace. The app sent them straight to the palace ground making their hiest easier to reach. While everyone was doing warm ups and gear checks a certaim blue butterfly decided to make her presence known to the blue thief.

"Aoi kurusu..."

"Huh? Lavenza what's up?" Aoi asked the guest butterfly in his head. As his curiosity increased a flash of cought his attention as a phanthom blue jail door with chain wrapping around It suddenly appeared not to far off his group of friends. "What the!? Where did that door come from!?...why hasn't anyone else noticed it?"

Aoi was right none of his friends noticed the glowing blue jail door. Its existence was unknown to them.

"Thats...the gateway to the velvet room Aoi." Lavenza explained. "The door appears to help you access the velvet room to where your potential can be cultured in many ways within. Only those bound by a cobtract can see and touch it. So basicaly only you our honored guest can enter."

Aoi blinked his eyes a couple times trying to process the information. "Okay?...so I can access the velvet room outside my dreams? And what's this about cultivating my potential?"

Lavenza giggled a bit before answering. "Master can draw the consciousness of our guest into the velvet room through dreams if needed. But to fully make use of his service you need to meet his directly which is why the velvet door appears In reality connecting it to both worlds to aid out honored guest. As for what service you shall receive...lets go in together and see shall we?"

"Weird as heck...but ill trust you lavenza." Aoi nodded a agreement and carefully made his way to the door without getting his friends attention he tried opening it but seemed...locked. "okay?...how do I open it?"

"Easy...with me." Lavenza floated out of Aoi turning into a shinning silver key with the velvetroom mark and opened the gate for him politely before returning to him. "Shall we?"

"Im a little nearvous...but let's do this." Aoi was hesitant but went in the velvet room.

Velvet room

"Inmate Aoi Kurusu has returned master!" Caroline announced in the best proffesional yet...cute manner she could doing a little salute.

"Master's prediction is never wrong sister. Like he said Aoi Kurusu will make his personal apperance today." Justine spoke camly.

Aoi found himself back in the velvetroom. He was wearing his prisoner clothes and was in his jail cell again.

"Seems the twins are doing well aiding master...they seem to be recovering well." Lavenza spoke looking at twins through Aoi's eyes.

"You know them Lavenza? The chili kitties?" Aoi asked but just got a nod from her. He decided to focus on the velvetvroom attendanrs as they opened up his cell allowing him to speak with the baku Igor up close.

"Welcome back Aoi Kurusu. I have been expecting your presence today!" Igor said polietly like any good host would.

"Nice to see you all again...But what am I supposed to do here? Im on a mission andi sont really have the time for chatting Igor-san. I heard you have a service I could use to culture my potential in this room?" Aoi asked politely back as Igor chuckled.

"Well im very glad you found the key to this room allowing you to access our world personally. And allowed it to accompany you as well. I am glad Master Philemon helpt with that." Igor stated suprising Aoi.

"He knows about Lavenza and Philemon?" Aoi thought " Also he called Philemon master...is he his superior? In some way?"

"Now I know you want to continue your mission to help those whobhave been wronged and bring them justice despite your own problems as well is quite remarkable and noble my guest." Igor praised making Aoi blush a little and rub the back of his head shy. "But uf you want to continue helping them you need more strenght. Our special service will give you the aid you need to strenghten your persona's ability...although it's a little unsightly...forewarned you might not like the method we shall use to strenghten your personas and I have tried many other ways to substitute for this nut it seems your unique heary can only accept one method for our special aid."

Aoi grew nervous hearing how Igor was hesitant to use this so called method to strenghten his personas. He was scared to asked but did so anyway. "What do you mean?.."

"Well to start because of your ability of the wild card you can summon more than one persona in battle by reqruiting shadows from your excursions in the palace and make them your own personas." Igor explained getting a nod from Aoi.

"Yes...they switched sides and became my personas after some...negotiations I guess?" Aoi said unwilling to tell Igor about his criminal like methods of fighting shadows.

"Yes indeed. We requires personas to do this. You will gather them here for the velvets rooms main purpose...to remive them from your soul and fuse them into stronger personas!" Igor dropped a bomb shell suprising Aoi was anime thoughts entered his head.

Aoi fanstasy of him being a Yu Gi Oh duelist.

"Ill use my polymerization card and fuse Arsene and Pixie!" Aoi declared in his head.

End of fantasy

"Ooohhh~ so coolly..." Aoi had sparkly eyes of a excited child making Igor sweat drop.

"Yes...fusion but im pretty sure not in the say your thinking Aoi..." Igor stated slightly amused. He knew his latest guest was a child so he had to deal with momments like this.

"Then how do we fuse them then?" Aoi question was answered by Caroline.

"Simple inmate! We execute them!" That line was delivered with such Innocence and from a kid younger than Aoi to be exact...a awkward silence accoured as Aoi gave the tomboyish twin a blank stare...

"Your kidding right?...did you just say your gonna EXECUTE my personas...to fuse them right?" Aoi asked as Caroline gave a thumbs up as conformation.

"You heard me inmate EXECUTION!" Caroline announced again getting a sigh from her sister.

"Sister...most mammals would find a pair of twins talking about Execution...to be a terrorfying cliche..." Justine announced getting a nod from Igor.

"Oh yeah like that movie we saw last week! -Oh...Oopsy..." Caroline looked back to see Aoi shiver a little frightened.

"I-I have...to sacrifice my personas!? That isnt fusion! Thats down right sacrifice! There is now way i can do that! I know they arent real...like some Imaginary friend...but execution is wrong! Death brings nothing but pain!" Aoi announced his eyes turning gold.

Igor sighed expecting this reaction from his young guest. Knowing Aoi's history with death and loss he knew this is why his heart had only one method he needed to face in order to further his potential...overcoming death.

"Unfortunately yes Aoi...you have a point. But to further yoyr potential and create new stronger personas for you...we have to take your personas and execute them. Do not worry personas are basically minor personalities deep within you. Executing them and fusing them with other personas will not harm you in anyway and the personas dont actually die... more like they are reincarnated into stronger personalities."

"Dosent make me feel less guilty..." Aoi sad blue eyes returned...Igor got up from his chair seeing his guest reaction and kneled down to pet his head.

"I know it is hard on you Aoi with your experience with death as a child...but your heart needs to overcome the fear of death to grow stronger...which is why I wont be dealing with the fusions. My assistant will." Igor explained as Aoi looked to the scottich fold twins then back to igor.

"Wait...why not you? Is something wrong Igor-san?" Igor sighed and chuckled a lil before petting Aoi one more time.

"I am fine...just recovering from a recent even that accoured here in my domain...it has left me weaker and unable to aid my guest personally. Which is why I thought my two assistants the methods we will be using to help you fuse stroger personas." Igor explained as The Velvet twins walked over to the strange device In the room. "Forewarned again my assistants are still fairly new to the process so we might have some fusion accidents...time to time."

Aoi paled a little at that warning."Okay one...im sorry Igor-san I didnt mean to pry.. and two...and sgould I be prepared to see some gore from twins younger than me?..."

"Hey!" Caroline sonded upset "I heard that! Just because im nee to this dosent mean I cant do It! Ill show some awesome persona Execution!"

Justine sighed and continued her work. "Sister it's persona FUSION...do not scare our guest any further than he is...worry not our Guest Ill keep a eye on my sisters behavior towards you."

"What was that justine!?"

"Im babysitting you like always duh..."

"Why you!"

Aoi watched them fight and grew more nervous and unsure.

"Im...growing less able to trust those two with my personas..." Aoi comment made igor pur his face in his paw sighing.

"Trust me Aoi...I have other methods to assist you so please let's continue with the fusion." Igor tried to encourage...

But Aoi was still againts the idea of sacrifice to get better personas...he felt like he was treating his personas more like tools than allies...just when he was about to reject the offer all his personas summoned themselves into the velvetroom. Arsene, Pixie, Pyro-jack, Bicorn, keplie, silky and even incubus appeared.

"Boss It's alright! We want to help ya to the best of our abilities!" Incubus announced.

"HEEE-HO! The play boy shadow is right! Boss! We want too heelp you more but our abilities are lacking ..." Pyro jack spoke.

"Huh!? Who you calling a play boy shadow!?" Incubus shouted upset.

"The guy heee guy with his manhooo-" bwfore oyro jack finished bicorn cut them off.

"It is true sonny this is hard to accept. But a man must make sacrifices to grow stronger!" Bicorn said in a wise grandpa like tone.

"KELPIE HELP TOO! KELPIE MAKE MASTER StrongER! ME USE AS FUSION STHINGY!" Kelpie tried to best explain himself in the way he knew how.

"His is right master...we want ro aid your quest in defeat king Joshua. To do that you need our combined strenght to succeed. So go ahead and accept Master Igor's offer." Silky spoke doing a bow.

"Its true! We dont mind getting our heads chopped off or whatever! We want to help the best master in the world! You need strenght and we are your strenght! So use as as you will!" Pixie winked as she floated around her ferret master.

Aoi was taken back...his personas were willing to face Execution if it meant helping his further his strenght?..."But why?...you guys are gonna die!"

Before Aoi could continue Arsene placed a gentle clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Listen summoner...my partner. We may part for now but we will meet again in due time...also like them if there is ever a need for you to fuse me one day or anything similar. I am other you who exist within...Even if we were to disappear I shall always be at your side. If ever happens we shall meet again. Whether it's your will or when your fate reaches it's conclusion." Arsene stated letting out a quick laugh towards the end encouraging his summoner before returning to his soul. Aoi lets out a sigh...and a sad smile as he looked to his friends...his persona.

"Alright... if its your choice...I wont argue...ill miss you all.." Aoi stated giving everyoneebin a group hug. Igor and the twins were happy to see this happy momment between summoner and personas.

"Dont worry Master...our memories lies within you...just call out to our forms and reqruit us and we will remember our times together again...so long...for now." Pixie stated as they hugged...well except-

"Why am I not in the group hug!?" Incubus said pissed till silky spoke.

"One your form is too mature for our master to know about. Two you form is not huggable I the slightest and three...I will never fuse with you even in execution so dont expect me to be your partner incubus sir." Silky reply cause incubus to fall into despair in the corner and everyone to laugh.

"Ooohhhhhh!~ burn!" Carolne insulted adding fuel to those burns. Carolije trying to keep her composure was facing awau holding back her laughter. I gor was laughing though amused by the burn on Incubus as well.

"Well you aren't a ice type persona for nothing. That was a cold reply silky." Aoi joked as sliky winked at him."Everyone but Arsene is willing to fuse Igor-san...is that alright?"

"Hahahahaa...but of course my guest. My it isn't everyday I see personas willing part ways with their sumoner to make him stronger. You are truly a remarkable guest." Igor clapped his paws together. "Caroline! Justine! Prepare for three fusions in succession! And...Caroline? Try not to get too excited this time. We do not a repeat of...last time. It will frighten Aoi here."

"Wait...what happened last time?" Aoi said getting some regrets.

"Be grateful inmate! We willbe handling all three fusions one at a time!" Caroline stated getting the covers off the devices to show them to be blue guillotines with silver blades...covered in some blue blood...Aoi gulped a bit as he watched his personas line up for fusion.

"Preparing fusion sequence..." Justone spoke as they prepared the personas.

Aoi knee it be hard to stomach the fusion process...he had no choice but to respect his personas decision and watch them get prepared for execution. He watched his personas get wrapped in velvet blue like cloth and get chained to the guillotine preventing them from escaping. He had to look away when the blades of the guillotines came rushing down slicing their heads off clean off as a burst of black and white white light erupted drom their bodies to fuse together into one new persona in the center of the room. It was snowman like persona composed of two giant snowballs the bottom one having anime chibi hands and legs with blue boot on. Its face had a blue cap with two cute zizag spikes on the side and its face wa mainly two black dots for eyes and a black semi cicular shaped mouth with tiny fangs.

"Heee-hooo! I am Jack Frost!" The snowman announced. "I am your frozen mask boss!"

Jack frost announced returning to Aoi as a mask like when he recruited personas.

He watched it one more time as the process was repeated to create a new persona. It was a simple yellow matagama with a peaceful face on it.

"I am saki mitama..." the magatama announced. "Let us work im harmony."

Saki mitama became Aoi's mask. But at the third attempt...something happened. The blade got stuck half way down and didnt reach the personas head...

"Huh?...the blade is stuck?" Aoi said as justine glared at her sister who cringed under her gaze.

"Sister... did you forget to oil the guillotine again?" Justine said with her glare getting intense making her sister cringe.

"O-oh...that was today? Hahahaa...I...forgot! Gomene~ 3 " Caroline tried to be cute and excuse herself but Aoi anime fall down while Igor and Justine sighed.

"Okay plan C!" Caroline shouted as Aoi sat up.

"Dont you mean...Plan B?" Aoi asked as Caroline chuckled evily.

"Originaly yes but...Plan C stands for-" Caroline goes to a toy box Aoi didnt see before as she pulled out...A GIANT BlUE CHAINSAW! It was blue and had a silver blade. Aoi was frightened to see such a small cat child holding such a large chainsaw on her own and she..had a crazy look on he face.

"HERE COMES CAROLINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Aoi paled as he watched Caroline charged foward like a psycho killer little girl and she sawed off the heads of his last two personas...they fused into a green armored knight with a spear on a brown horse.

"I am berith young lord...I shall be your loyal knight." Berith stated a bit turned into Aoi's mask.

"So how was that inmate impressed!?" Caroline said still holding her active chainsaw in one paw.

Aoi was still frightened...and took a few steps back away from the crazy twin. "Um...yeah...thats one way to say it..."

"What wrong? Hmm- oh!?" Caroline deactivated her chainsaw. "Sorry were your scared of the chainsaw? Dont worry it was harmless!"

Aoi was sweating a lot nervous about how he should treat the twin with a chain saw. Caroline and Justine just sighed and left her alone in her own self glory.

"I dont think its the chainsaw that frightens our young guest master..." Justine spoke to her master who nodded in reply.

"Alright Aoi remember. If you want stronger personas just bring more personas here to be executed and we will aid you anytime." Igor stated tryingto calm his guest.

"Thank you...Everyone...I guess this means Joshua palace isnt the only one ill be fighting againts huh?" Aoi asked making Igor smile.

"Yes indeed...but that is up to you...we are just here to aid you whenever we can. You should return to your world since your friends are looking for worry not time in the velvetroom differs from the outside. You will see no time has left since you came." Igor stated suprising Aoi a little.

"Thats good...ill see you later guys! Thank you! Ill make it up to you all one day! Wish me luck!" Aoi bowed as he left the room the same way he came excited to use his new personas.

"Excellent work you both..." Igor praised his assistants. "You did splendid for your first fusion session. But Caroline...please tone down the psycho killer mode..."

"Eeehhh..master I wanted to have some fun!" Caroline stated waving her chainsaw

"It frightens our guest...so tone it down sister...and dont forget to oil the guillotine!" Justine shouted.

Lavenza took one last look at her master before Aoi left..."Master?...why do you look so weak?..."

Joshua Palace grounds

Aoi found himself back in the metaverse...he was standing next to the door as Maria ran up to him in a hug.

"Aoi-chan!" Maria suprised Aoi with her sudden hug making him blush.

"Meeep!? Maria!? W-what are you doing!?" The embarrassed ferret asked. As Maria cutely tilter her head and looked to her BFF.

"Hugging of course silly. But ive been calling out to the spaced out ferret this entire time!" Maria pouted cutely making Aoi blush harder.

"Not much time really has passed much.."Aoi thought. "Sorry I was doing something our personas."

"What thing!?" Maria Inched closer to her best friends face before Morgana called.

"Hey you two! Stop makig out and lets get going!" Morgana called out making the two blush and unhug each other leaving Aoi confused.

"WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" Maria shouted emberassed red faced.

"What does making out mean Maria-chan?" Aoi asked making Maria turn to him suprised.

"Eh!?"

"Remember my first language isn't english. What does making out mean?" Aoi asked with such innocence it made Maria more emberassed.

"W-well..m-making out..aaaagahhhhh! Morgana-san not funny!" Maria shouted running to Morgana who was laughing with her friends. Leaving Aoi confused a bit.

"Arsene?" Aoi asked his persona next.

"When your older summoner..." Arsene dismissed as Aoi pouted cutely.

A fee minutes later everyone was in their phantom forms minus Maria. All geared up for battle.

"Alright kiddos! Time to explore the last few areas of the palace and make our infiltration route secure!" Mona cheered making her students cjeer as well.

"Were putting this to a end soon. So get ready everyone." Joker stated determined to fight Joshua and his shadows.

"Time to make him pay for what he did yo my best friend!" Panther cracked her whip as navi-chan jumped up onto her Ferret besties shoulder.

"Time to take back to school! And punish hin for what he did to my bestie and everyone!" Navi-cheered.

"We beat the shadow angel and the demonese also! We got this in the bag!" Skull stated proud.

"I hope you didn't start a danger flag becauee of that..." Joer stated worried.

"Were gonna regret this later..." Maria said flatly.

Joshua palace of lust central tower.

"I AM MARA! IN THE NAME OF THE LORD JOSHUA I WILL THRUST INTO YOUR SOULD AND DEVOUR THEM FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

"WHAT IN MTHER OF FUCKING HELL IS THAT THING!?" Carlos freaked out seeing the shadow in fromt of them.

"Sigh...we warned you..." Joker and Navi stated as they pinched the bridge of their noses. They understood why he was reacting this way.

They had just reached the central tower of the palace and were suprised how much distorted it was comapred to the outside. Meaning they were closer to the treasure so they did their best avoid enemy encounters phantom theif like getting a A+ In Mona's book. They passed through a hallway of swinging guillotines that remeinded Joker of the velvet room a lot. They found a way to stop the deadly hallway but it left them tired. They were ready to face last line of defense of Joshua's palace. According to Mona the treasure was over in the next room over on the upper floor but the collasible stairs were a problem becaude the last guards power. So they got ready to have a epic showdown with the final shadow gaurdian but...what they got was..

"What has my life come to...were fighting a literal dickhead..." Joker said dperessed as Maria stood beside him.

The shadows was Mara a green slime like phalic monster ridding a torture type gold chariot...to say it was R-rated was a understatrment. It looked to Phanther and Mona with a wicked grin making them go pale as it began chasing them ignoring the boys and Maria.

"WOOOMMEEEENNN!"

"WAAAHHHHHH! SUPER GROSS! GET THAT FREAKING THING AWAY FROM US!" The two girls shouted while Maria was recording and analyzing the enemy.

"Mara huh? Thats strange...Mara supposed to be a girl in mythology?" Maria said confused as she analyzed the data.

"I wonder if Joshua mentality is just that messed up or this is something we dont really need to see in him..." Joker stated as he watched his sensei and Squirrel friend run as fast as they can away from the phalic shadow comically. "I wonder why isn't after us or Maria?"

"Duhm...were dudes dude...and Maria.." Carlos looked to her physique. "Dosent scream hot Panther in anyway."

The word jab speared Maria's heart as she got pissed off. "Are you saying I got no sex appeal!?"

"Well.." Aoi blushed thinking other wise about His best friends attractiveness.

"YOU GUYS QUIT TALKING LIKE WERE NOT HERE AND SAVE US!" Mona and Panthers shouted between pants as the shadows chased them! They summoned theur personas to fight back.

"Back off! Zorro! Blow them away!"

"Carmen! Dance in flames!"

The two personas appeared on command and tried to blast the shadow away with wind and fire spells. But...Mara seemed to resist those attacks and continue to charge foward.

"WOOOOOOOOMMMEEEENNNN!"

"WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?" The girls shouted running away faster anime style.

"Hm...seems Mara is resistant to spells so I guess physicals r the weak point in its defense..." Navi-chan analyzed as Blue Joker smirked and walked foward blocking Mara's path to the suprise of his friends. His eyes glowed bright gold and strong.

"AOI!?"

"Leave this to me... lets go!" Aoi ripped off his new mask to summon our favorite little frost snow man. " Jack frost!"

"HEEE-HOOO! JACK FROST MAKES IT DEBUT!" Jack frost stated in a cool pose.

"A new persona!?" Navi-chan shouted pointing her laptop towards to it to anlyze.

"Where did he get that!?" Skull and Panthers said in unison.

" The mystery of...Jokers powers furthers..." Mona said impressed as he watched her apprentice use his new power.

"Jack frost! Freeze the wheels of that chariot! "

"Roger Boss! Freeeze yuoooo lame shadow!" Jack frost sent a cold wave of ice on the chariots wheels freezing them in place as ice crystal formed.

"NOOOO! ME GOTCOLD FEEET!?" Mara was trying his...or her ? Whatever...best to ge free of the ice hut it was thick and strong.

"Persona change! Go! Saki mitama!" Joker summoned his next persona his magatama persona.

"Another one!?" Mara said impressed. "Is that the thing he meant!? About Using his personas for something!?"

"Saki mitama! Paralyze that sorry excuse for a shadow!"

"As you wish summoner!" Sali mitama lets out a powerful lighting attack. It didnt hurt it much but left the shadow paralysed.

"MY...BO-ODY...CANT...M-MOVE!?" Mara tried to mive but couldn't. It glowed green trying to heal.

"Shit! Bro it can heal! Kill it quick!" Skull screamed.

"Will do...and finaly...my loyal knight! Berith!" Joker summoned his knight persona for the finisher.

"I am the loyal knight of the youn lord! I am berith!" The green knight stated twirling his spear around to show his might. "What are your order my lord!?"

"Slay the beast! In one blow!" Joker announced coolly as his persona smirked under his metal mask and charged foward spear ready.

"AS MY LORD WISHES! YOUR VILE BEAST LIFE SHALL END HERE!" Berith charged foward peircing his spear through Maras headin a poeerful blow it caused it head to burts killing it instantly. The knight stood his ground ready in case the shadow was bluffing but seeing the shadow disintegrated into nothing he bowed to his young lord. "My young lord...the beast has been slayed."

"Good job berith. Rest for now please." Joker said with his blue eyes returning and kinder personality.

"Summon any time you need me. I berith your loyal knight shall awai further orders..." Berith said before returning to Joker as a mask. His friends came rushing to his side in excitement.

"Kyyaaaaahhhhh! Joker that was so cool!" The small Panther gave her best friend a biig hug making him blush again. "So that's what you were doing!? Where did the other go!?"

Maria shouted into the sensitive ferrets ears making them ring.

"Yeah dude!? Where did you get those strong personas!?" Skull gave Joker a playful punch on his unhugged arm.

"I like the knight. A physical attacker like him proves usefull." Panther said happy to get rid of the gross slime demon shadow

Mona wanted to talk with her apprentice too but they were lacking time based on her watch. "Okay guys we can save the persona talk later...we need to hurry before Joker's gaurdians start looking for him. Let's head to the final room...get ready kiddos I know Joshua's throne room is close...so his treasure is in our grasps..."

Everyone nodded in respect and opened up the final room of the palace of lust...they saw they were on a high balcony above Joshua's throne room watching Joshua in all his almost naked self raging at his servants.

"HAVENT YOU FOUND THE INTRUDERS YET!? ALL OF YOU ARE SO USELESS!" Joshua raged like a wild beast in fury.

"Crap that guy is effin pissed..." Skull stated before Panther stopped him.

"Ssshhh! Quite we don't want to alert all those shadows moron!" Panther growled making The skunk shup up.

" Geezzz...sorry..."Skull apologized hugging his tail trying to keep distance from the squirrel.

"He hasn't realized were here...thats good." Joker stated trying to keel calm and cool as he watched the lion trying to resist to beat the guy up here and now.

"Let's keep going...the treasure room is over there..." Mona leads the phantom kiddies to the large room at back above Joshua's throne and they carefully went it making sure not to alert the gaurds.

"WOOAAAAHHH!" Hte kids eyes were sparkling with child like wonder seeing the room filled with mountains of treasure of gold coins and valuables. Jewerly and even gemstones.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS PLACE IS IT! THE FREAKY LIONS TREASURE GOTTA BE IN HERE!" Skull said going into a gold freezny digging through the gold to find the true treasure.

"Woah...this is a lot...you can swim in it like a rich duck." Joker said collecting some treasure for the teams funds.

"Ooohhh! I can buy some new stuff with this!" Navi-chan said looking for things to sell. "Cosplay heaven ahoy!"

"I wonder if these gem stones make a great dress!?" Emeilia collected some gems for her fashion collection.

Morgana was happy to see her phantom kiddos excited to finish this treasure hiest off but decided to make this quick. "Okay kiddos enough! Ive got something you need to see!"

Morgana call snapped the kidsout of their fantasies and they followed their sensei through the gold like a swamp till they reached a shinning flowing mist in the middle.

"Introducing! Badadada! Joshua's treasure heart!" Morgana did a comical pose intoducing the treasure to everyone.

"This Is his treasure?...a shinning rainbow misty thing?" Joker tried to touch it but it it phased right through his paws.

"Great we cant touch it...how dowe steal it old lady?" Skull asked sitting on a treasure chest.

"It's annoying how pretty it looks...but I guess that fits the lions life style...so how do we take it?" Panther said looking at the mist.

"Cool it kids I know its been a long day and I wanted totell you how we give this thing to form." Morgana announced making her kids relax. "Simply we give it form since finding the treasure not enough. Well make It materialize before we still it!"

This made everyone more confused as they looked to the cat mascot infornt of them.

"Alright?...how exactly? " Joker asked.

"Desires do not have physical forms. We give them forms by making the target know his treasure is valuable. Once aware of their treasure w can give the desires form using-" Morgana was cut off by Joker.

"We give them a calling card do we? Make them know were gonna steal their heart and give his desires form..." Joker's response suprised everyone.

"Woah you guessed right kiddo! How did you know?" Joker smirked with Maria and their answered in unison.

"ANIME!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the pairs expected response and just shrugged it off.

"Okay that makes effin sense! I love that idea! Phantom thieves on the roll!" Skull stated pumped for battle.

"Guess we make the calling card tommorow-" Panther was cut off by Morgana.

"Nope! Tommorow I want you kids to rest up on saturday and sunday! We will be doing some training to keep you guys ready for battle but when we face the boss he will be the ultimate gaurdian. So we need rest...we been battling everyday so we need to rest okay!? No buts!" Morgana scolded and everyone sighed and gav in knowing how stubborn their sensei is.

"Worth a shot...I really need a break I guess...ive been visiting Tae-san's clinic too many times..." Aoi said relasing his transformation. His two friends followed suit afterwards.

"Dittoo...I guess a break be nice my nuns at orphanage been windering if I got into any fights recently because i keep coming back bruised." Carlos said lying on the gold. "Huh...not as hard as I thought."

"Same...i got to sew some new clothes anyway I got lots of inspiration from the metaverse." Emilia said tired.

"Same...my saturday is family day...and daddy been questioning what ive been doing recently." Maria said nervous Making Aoi gulp thinking of her father.

Morgana nodded seeing everyone in agreement and got her smoke balls. "Since our route is done and secured we can come back here easy. For now lets go home and discuss our plans for saturday and sunday and especially monday calling card day!"

With that they left the metaverse for that day

Chapter end Next Chapter 10 Day off, Dream Training and Calking cards.

Mavis : sorry we been gone so long but field studies almost over one more week amd we can focus more on fursona! Sorry for shorter late chapter. The next chapter explains what happens next on Aoi's day off and training with morgana get ready! Were reaching the climax of the Joshua palace of lust arc!

Rin: yeah this chapter sorta rushed so if you see any mistakes please in form us. We made remakes of old chapters to fix the mistakes we done for new readers.

Rewrites guide

Yu Narukami - now a husky dog

Aoi's home room teacher a porcupine now

Otakumode Out!


	10. Chapter 10

Zootopia x Persona 5

FURSONA 5

TALES OF THE BlUE THIEF

Chapter 9 - Day off, Dream Training and Calling cards.

Aug 25 Black Widow Clinic 3:30pm

While our phantom group were busy in the palace Tae was busy looking over blood samples drom each of the kids. She was looking over Aoi's blood sample right now under a powerful microscope.

"Hmmm...the ferret's blood seems normal?" Thats when she saw something black like a black spiky cell organisms appear mixing with Aoi's red blood cells. "What the!? A black cell...a virus? Bacteria?...no...if it was the white blood cells would have attacked it but...their completly ignoring it!? What is going on here...no antibodies are present in his blood...plus Aoi is showing no visible symptoms to it...what is this black organism present in his blood..."

Thats when she heard large thuds in the other room followed by several owws and other cries of pain. She quickly stood up and unlocked the door to find Morgana sitting on the couch with a satisfied grin. Next to her were the phantom kiddos on the ground in a bit of pain. Emilia was lying on the arm rest of the couch cause thats where she landed, Carlos was rolling in the ground holding his face In pain, and Aoi was on his back while Maria somehow landed sitting on our ferret's face.

"Aaaaghhhh! I landed on my face!" Carlos said in pain.

"Ugh...that hurt... these landings suck!" Emilia commented sitting on the couch holding her stomach.

"Ugh...what's on my face?" Aoi touched softing soft and squezed a lil making Maria blush deep red "A pillow?"

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" (SLAP!)" Maria shouted realizing she was sitting on her best friends face and as he tried to get whatever was covering his face he accidentally groped Maria's rump electing a shout from her and another slap to the face.

"W-w-what are you touching Aoi-! Well I guess its not your fault..." Maria said holding her rump while Aoi rubbed his sore face tears in his eyes.

"Why those this always happen!? Oww..my face hurts again..." Aoi said as he rubbed his sore cheeck.

"As amusing as this is kids you should really work on that landing." Morgana said with a smug look on her face as her landing was graceful as always. She was sitting on the couch legs crossed while she was drinking some relaxing coffee.

Tae was looking at this scene with one eye brow raised confused. "What are you guys doing?..." Tae said as she kept a eye on Aoi especialy. He was still crying while Maria was trying to apologise to him again.

Soon enough Tae gave everyone another check up and a little first aid after they took some damage from their latest palace excursion.

"And this should help with the swelling Aoi." Tae handed our red cheeked ferret a ice bag for the red paw print on his face.

"Arigatou Tae-san..." Aoi slowly eases the cool ice bag on his swelling cheek.

While Aoi and his friends were busy getting some first aid done like Morgana putting a bandage on the brige on Carlos sore nose. She observed Aoi Carefully..

"Aoi seems okay..." she thought as she looked at Aoi body. "His other medical results came out fine as well...so what was that black cell I saw in him?...could it be related to his persona ability?..."

Before she could finish her train of thought Nick and Judy came into her clinic.

"Yo Tae!? You here? Me and carrots are here for the kids!" Nick announced in his sly mannerism.

"Were in the my office Nick. You two come on In." Tae said a uncaring tone as she decided to study aoi later.

Opening the door our favorite police officers came in. They saw the group and they were suprised.

"Hi Aoi! My what a lot mammals here? Hope you all arent causing any trouble lately...especially you Aoi." Judy said giving everyone a strict stare.

"Yo blue how are things? Sorry we haven't visted you in a while but It seems you kept yourself busy...in a lot a of dangerous ways." Nick stated with a I know what you did way making our ferret laugh nearvously.

"Nice to see too Nick-san, Judy-san." Aoi did a bow. "These are my new friends."

"Names Carlos just Carlos guys." Carlos introduced himself chill like. "How things shakin?"

"Im Emelia Forester." Our squirrel girl introduced her self politely. "Im friends Catherine and im sure you both know that already."

"True dat kids." Nick petted Aoi's head with his large paw. "Im proud of ya kiddo you made many friends!"

Nick got a little rough with his petting to tease Aoi. "Waaahhhh! Nick-san stop!" Aoi shook the older Fox's paw off his head which left him with a fuzzy bed head leaving our ferret a little grumpy as he tried to groom his head fur.

"Sigh...I got ya blue boy." Morgana said as she walked up to Aoi with a comb in her paw as she groomed his head fur embarrassing Aoi a little as she tried making him look formal handsome.

"Morgana-san~" Aoi whinned emberassed by the smirks he got from everyone. "Everyone is staring..."

"Hey your looking handsome so deal with it!" Morgana teased as Aoi looked to Maria who was covering her mouth with her paws.

"You look like a dork Aoi-chan! Hahahaha!" Maria laughed teasingly making Aoi pout and get a red face.

"Hey! Your one to talk my Nerdy best friend." Aoi teased back making His BFF blush a little a pout.

"She got you there Maria...your a Neet." Carlos said with a smug look on his face as he groomed his tail.

"Touche..." Maria agreed with Aoi.

"Oh dont worry Maria you got your own charms." Emilia encouraged and suprising Maria.

"Realy!?" Maria asked with hopeful eyes.

"I got some new dresses in mind that might suit you! Wanna try it?" Emilia said showing her phone gallery of her latest clothes.

"Wow! That jacket and skirt are so pretty!" Maria and Emilia went on girl fashion mode as Judy decided to join In.

"Wow...that blue one is cute! Im a bit of a tomboy...that would work with me!" Judy commented on some of the clothing she saw.

"Wow...that sweater looks comfy! You think you can sell me one that size Emilia!?" Morgana commented hoping to impress a certain otter.

Aoi, Nick and Carlos just rolled their eyes at this before commenting in unison. "Women..."

Everyone was having a fun hang out with one another with Judy and Nick trying to get to know the new kids Aoi bonded with. It was fun but they were making a bit of a ruckus annoying our snow leopard quite a bit.

"Would you all move on with the Interrogation already! I got a lot of work ahead of me and I can't focus with this noise!" Tae scolded out group quite cold that they all felt a deep chill down their spnes. They all stared at her as she had a pussed off but serious look in her eyes. "Well?...get on with it!"

4:30pm Black Widow Clinic Tae's private room

Nick and Judy were busy getting Aoi and Emilia's testimony on the events that lead to Catherine's attempted suicide.

"So you had suspicions that Catherine was In some kind of trouble the day before that attempted suicide?" Judy asked the questions while Nick took notes.

"Yeah...we always email each other at night and even say good night before we sleep. Everyday me and Cat do this..." Emilia was explaining her rerun of the events. "When she didn't email me last night I got very worried so I went out looking for her. Even her parents who I met along the way were asking me if they seen her. We searched together through the night and when morning came I told them ill search the school in case she was there. I met up with Aoi and his friends and asked dor their help...Aoi seem to be the first one to find her...you know the rest."

Judy tried to comfort the crying squirrel next to her. Nick was looking over his notes from both eye witness accounts and all other info he collected.

Aoi's testimony came next. This time Judy was taking notes while Nick questioned him and you can see it in his eyes he was observing Aoi carefully...

"So Aoi?" Nick using our ferret's real name ment he was serious so Aoi took his next moves into account carefully. "Mind telling us what happened between you and Catherine?"

"Sure..." Aoi took a breath and closed his eyes letting them flash gold for a momment knowing full well his softer personality would be more prone to give out more hints than his second one. "I met Catherine-san a day before her attempted suicide...she seemed distressed by something and from what I could tell she seemed to be feeling a strong sense of guilt in her."

This seriousness Aoi was displaying was a little suprising for the officers but they just shrugged it off knowing they were in a serious conversation.

"She talked about forgiveness and stuff like that...she especially was careful around me like she was afraid of my reactions." Aoi stated in a serious tone recalling the events in his memory. "We went and got some drinks I paid for to help her relax and we talked for a bit. I tried to cheer her up and I guess we became fast frienda maybe? Up to her I guess...she determined after our conversation...from what happened next well...I saw her trying to jump from the roof of the school through the window I was sitting next to in class...I instantly ran out class meeting the guys along the way. I ran and ran till I reached the roof top...I tried to convince Cat-san to listen to reason...but she seemed...broken by then and she went with it...I did my best to save her...but knowing you guys I guess you know the rest." Aoi stated looking to the side as he thought. "I hope I convince them i know nothing more...Nick is sharp...I can see in his eyes he suspects I know way more than what im letting on...I better keep my emotions in check..."

"So...Aoi?" Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out the heavy duty razor blade that was found at the school roof which was sealed in a see through plastic bag. "Can you confirm this was the blade you used to cut through the wire fencing?"

Aoi eyes widened a bit but he instantly took control of his emotions with his second personality. "Yeah...I saw that thing while I was there...I figured if she was going to jump cutting through the fence might help me faster so I leapt for the chance when she decided to take her life...I guess I was lucky I found it."

Nick was stoic and kept a heavy stare at Aoi. "Dumb luck...yeah...so do you know anything that could have motivated the lioness to try and take her life?" Aoi gulped...this was turning into a full on interrogation. He had to be careful from now on.

"No...I dont know...all I could tell she seemed to be beaten up by someone or worse..." Aoi said looking to the side a bit.

"How would you know she has beaten up by someone? Do you have a clue who It might be?" Aoi knew Nick was trying to drive him into a corner...but with his little experience with negotiations with the shadows he did his best to turn the situation in his favor.

"I wish...I could have beaten up the bastard for her if I knew. Besides I cant exactly talk to anyone else...a lot of my classmates know about the criminal record I have online..." Aoi tried to stay calm as he could trying not to show his fangs as he gripped his cross arms a little tighter. "Everyone else besides my friends have been either avoiding or ignoring me...or worse is scared of me so I could never ask anyone else besides my friends. Besides only Emilia has a close enough connection to Cat...even she dosent know right?...so thats all I know...if you have any clues Nick-san? I would love to hear it."

Aoi looked to the side shrugging looking confidant and uncaring. This new attitude of his was suprising was a understatement...Judy seemed slightly intimidated but Nick kept a cool head. Sighing he gave a sly smirk.

"Thanks for the info blue...I think we got what we came for carrots. Let's go report to the guys about it." Nick said stading up and motioning his partner to come with him. "Thanks for the info blue. Just keep out of trouble next time me and carrots will try to check up on you sooner. See ya!"

"W-wait!? Nick!? Hey wait up- sorry Aoi looks like my partner got a lot going on his dumb head. But please try to keep out of trouble. Your on thin ice." Judy petted Aoi's head gently. "I promise we will get some time to get to know you more later. Wait up Nick! "

As our bunny cop ran after her fox partner. Aoi was left to relax...but he rubbed his head groanning..."I guess I failed...Dammit Nick's reaction shows he figured out my little white lie...I guess I need to work on my negotiation skills againts sly shadows like him..."

As Aoi and his group were given the go ahead to head home Judy was driving back to the ZPD with her partner who seems to be lost in thought right now staring out the window. The atmosphere in the car was heavy and Judy was curious to know whar her partner was thinking about.

"Hey Nick?...tell me...did you catch anything weird in Aoi's testimony?" Judy saw her partner sigh taking of his shades as he took a deep breath.

"Yep...the kid was only telling us half the truth...he was lying halfway through the talk we had." Nick said directly suprising Judy.

"Aoi...was lying to us!? Why? He seemed to be honest with everything he said?.." Judy said as she focused on the road ahead. "Why would he lie?..."

"Not sure...but it was obvious he was..." Nick looked to paws as he recalled the events of the interrogation. "Kid's attitude change drastically...he clutched his body firmly and I could see he was trying to hide his fangs meaning he was mad at someone...and when we asked if he knew anything more he quickly tried to end conversation using Emilia's testimony, the fact about his social situation In school and his reaction towards the razor I showed means he simply played his cards and took the best chances he got In the conversation...kid tried his best to try and move this conversation in his favor but he was kinda of a noob about it. Someone with experience with lying like me wont be fooled easily Judds."

"Well...I cant argue there Nick you were a con man before... no offense but if your instincts and judgment say so...that means Aoi is connected to this case and knows way more than he lets on...but he isnt willing to tell us meaning..." Nick cut her off there.

"It means the kid wants us to butt out of his buisness...meaning he knows the culprit Is Joshua prideland and he already has plans to take him down..." Nick smirked at the the ferret's craftness. "He is a pretty smart kid so I suspect he got so many friends so fast is because thay all have connections to the crimes Joshua had..."

"Aoi knows it was Joshua who leaked his criminal record from the secret files in school Irina sent us. Carlos must have connections to the student bullying and beatings seeing his how his legs seem to injured. And Emilia with her friendship with Catherine I guess she forced her way into the group to help them get back at Joshua and all his crimes." Nick pulled out a pawsickle and began to eat it. "Kid's scarier than we thought...he may seem silent and shy but that new attitude he showed us makes me positive he can be quite a formidable enemy if pissed off...this means we will just have to wait and see what he does next...for now. He doesn't trust us enough to ask for our help."

Hearing all this made Judy sigh disappointed a little. "Your right..more like Naoto was right...Aoi respects us but dosent trust us yet...if we want to get past that barrier he has up right now were going to need to build up some trust between us and him...this isnt going to be easy Nick but I love a challenge!" Judy said excited making Nick laugh a little.

"One of the reasons I like being your partner Hopps. Your go get them attitude motivates me." Nick said smirking.

"You know you love me." Judy said smilling.

"Do I know that? Yes...yes I do partner." Nick said as they parked at the ZPD.

4:00pm Zootopia grand hotel

In a fancy hotel in central zootopia our shadow hunter group were gathered together In one large meeting room rented out for them. There on a large circular table were some of our shadow hunters and at the front and middle row was a female black lynx wearing a dark full body leather suit with big heeled boots as she wore a fancy white wooly coat. Next to her right was our Narukami Yu the husky and to her left was Aigis the robotic lioness. Everyone else present were Kormaru the albino shiba Inu, Fuuka the hamster, Naoto the russian blue cat, Kanji her husband polar bear at her side, Our Pomeranian Yosuke who was covered in bandages and next to him was his senpai Junpei the greyhound also bandaged up as well. Ken... Aoi's cousin and ferret as well was present as he was sitting quietly looking at his phone.

"Thank you all for coming today despite your busy schedules I would like to express my gratitude in your assistance." The Black lynx said formally but polite.

"It's no problem Misturu-san." Yu said stoic as always. "Were part of the shadow hunters after all."

"I agree with Narukami-kun...it is our job and mission to defend mamalkind from the shadows. Meetings like this help us keep good relations and team work with one another." Aigis stated in her emotionless response.

"It does help us share info we gathered with one another." Fuuka said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I agree...team work is really needed in times like this." Koromaru sated as he typed away in his laptop.

"Speak for yourselves...me and Junpei-senpai got beat up by the shadows and none of you offered any help when we asked!" Yosuke whinned.

"Team work my butt! I didnt see any of that when Misturu-senpai sent me and Yosuke-kun on that mission!" Junpei whinned getting sighs from everyone.

"Im youngest in this group yet you dont see me complaining with my missions..." Ken muttered getting annoyed reactions from Yosuke and Junpei.

"Missions!? All you been doing is looking after Aoi Kurusu kid..." Junpei commented.

"Yeah none of you guys are fighting againts hordes of shadows like us!" Yosuke complained.

"...You think is easy for me senpai!?" Ken said losing his cool. "This is my baby cousin were talking about! He went missing for 7 years and now I finally found him only however I cant offer him any help since he is the new fool arcana user! Do you realize how worried I am constantly when he goes to that hell hole of a shadow realm...senpai?"

Ken argument had solid ground so both Yosuke and Junpei couldn't make any come backs. But the conversation was quickly over when Misturu slammed her rapier hilt on the table.

"Iori! Hanamura! Please dont make any uneccesassry comments that would put your allies against you right now. I know your concerns but remember we are just a small group of hunters...we all have to share the work load evenly I favor no one when I assign missions. Plus Ken was placed on watch not because he asked but this was calculated to be the best choice in situations like this." Mitsuru stated serious and calm. It actually sent chills down the canines spines.

"Iagree with Kirijo-san...times like this we are short handed and being our P3 & P4 groups being the only ones with true personas users available at hand we cant complain with any missions we recieve." Naoto stated camly.

Kanji nodded agreeing with thier reasoning. "Yeah dudes...your older too remember try to make good examples of yourselves. Were In a lot of deep work ahead so no fighting with one another got it?"

Yosuke and Junpei knowing they will lose in this argument remained silent sighing.

Just then two new mammals entered the room and both were female.

"Sorry were late everyone!" Said a female tiger wearing a female police uniform with the ZPD badge on it. She wore heavy duty combat boots that seem to be made with steel plates underneath.

"I apologize for the wait everyone. Me and Chie's flight was delayed due to the weather back in Japan. Also it took a while to find a ZPD uniform in her size." Said a female deer wearing a beautiful red kimono with a pink sakura flower designs all over. She was carrying something in a fancy box within a bag.

"Its fine welcome to Zootopia Chie! Yukiko!" Yu saids smilling.

"Satonaka Chie! Police officer and chief of Inaba police station reporting for duty!" Chie the tiger introduced herself to the group with a proud salute. "Also shadow hunter agent!"

"Im the same. Amagi Yukiko the head of the Amagi inn and secret shadow hunter agent reporting for duty!" The deer yukiko introduced her self with a over dramatic salute letting her kimono flow with the non existant breeze in the room as well till she snorted and started to laugh herself silly.

Everyone just stared at her awkwardly smiling till chie placed a paw on her shoulder. "What are you laughing about?...Yukiko?"

"I-its because hahahaha! Im not a police officer but a secret agent at the same time a hahaha inn manager its weird for me to salute like that ahahahaha!" Yukiko continued to laugh her self silly despite her tiger best friend slightly embarrassed expression.

"Its not that weird or funny...yukiko" Chie commented as she pushed her friend along to one of the vacant seats.

"Amagi-san sure hasnt change in all these years." Ken forced a smile in this akward situation.

"Well...she did mellow down though a bit when she became the head mistress of the amagi inn. So I guess this is fine." Naoto commented tipping her hat.

Yu watched as Chie tried (and failed) to calm down Yukiko's laughing fit. "Ill just leave them be..." He thought.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Yukiko and Chie grabbed the fancy box from the bag which seem to be lunch boxes. "Me and Chie made some yummy snacks for everyone!"

"Yeah we worked hard on it! I assure all of you this time it will taste great!" Chie announced as they removed the lid on the box to show a ssortment of very fancy delicious food...only problems they were glowing some dangerous purple aura and had a very terrible smelling mist that was visibly magenta colored.

Every male In the room went a little pale as they stared at possible food hazzard the girls made. Yu, Kanji, Yosuke, Junpei, Koromaru and Ken feared whatever was inside those lunch boxes as their natural animal insticts told them their lives were in danger.

"W-wow guys! That food looks well made! Im sure the guys can't wait to try it!" Fuuka said fully aware of the danger ahead for them. From her own experience with cooking. As she made a excuse to drop the responsibility of eating the food to the boys.

"That was kind you both. I would accept your offer if i havent already eaten before the meeting. Still thank you for providing everyone else with a delicious meal." Misturu said making up her own excuse to avoid eating the food hazzard.

"I am a robot. My apologise but I cannot part take in your snacks. Ill repay your kindness at a later date." Aigis said smilling knowing she had the perfect excuse not to eat the snacks.

"A kind offer Amagi-senpai, Satonaka-senpai but im pregnant so I need to be carefull of what I eat for the baby's sake." Naoto said rubbing her belly avoiding a future disaster of consuming the dangerous snacks for her and the baby she was carrying. "So leave it to the males here to eat it all."

"WWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?" All the boys screamed in their heads

"Oh thats alright Naoto-kun I prepared some special store bought mother food!" Yukiko said picking up a plastic bag of what seems to be healthy fish crackers ironically called mother Cat healthy fishy crackers. "We all want to see a healthy baby one day right? Chie?"

"You bet ya! We bought some baby toys for the future kid too Naoto-kun!" Chie stated holding a white box with a red bow and handed It to Naoto. "Its from the baby's future aunts! Us!"

"Thank you senpais. I appreciate the gifts." Naoto said accepting the gift box. Meanwhile all the boys were calculating the best strategy to avoid eating the snacks of doom.

"Mystery food X...my mortal enemy... I never thought we will meet again...this sitiation is bad..." Yu thought as his face went pale and he started to have cold sweats. "The nightmares...the experience of eating it still haunt me to this day...a battle field in reality is worse than fighting shadows."

"This is bad...I can smell it from this far and already I can tell if I eat this I would most definetly pass out or die one of the two...how can I avoid this?" Koromaru thought as he feared the worst as he carefully calculated a escape route.

"No way in hell Im eating that freaking shit again! My childhod was already ruined for the most part of eating senpais cooking! How do I FREAKING dodge this landmine." Kanji thought as he gritted his teeth and scratched his jeans.

"Dammit! Even after all these years with all the cooking classes I paid for out of my own wallet! the girls still havent got any better! Mystery food X is still the only food these freaking ladies can cook!" Yosuke thought whinning In his head.

"Ohohohoh! No! Not another freaking foodmagedon! Sigh...why does the world hate us... I rather eat Chidoritas cooking. At least it's freaking edible!" Junpei whinned in his head thinking about his wife's cooking.

"Ugh...I do not want to experience another food poisoning comma from eating that! Last time I passed out for two weeks and had bathroom problems for another two more weeks after eating one bite...once in my life was plenty enough!" Ken thought as he tried to to think of the best excuse to avoid the future foodmagedon in front of him. "Sorry Senpais..."

Everyone looked to Ken questioning his sudden apology. "But I am not in the mood to eat...havent been for the pass few days...I finally found my missing baby cousin after seven long grueling years...only to find out I can't offer any aid to him because he is a persona user in his own life journey...im worried sick everyday unable to help him as he fights shadows everyday and he still just a kid who lost his parents at a early age...my apologies but I am really in no proper condition to par take in the food you put your effort into prepare. I am sorry..." Ken said a sad smile and crocodile tears to add to his facade.

"Oh dear Ken-kun...its okay we understand you dont have to force yourself." Yukiko said wipping the tear from her eyes. Giving Ken her sympathetic response.

"Oh my...its okay Ken-kun we get ya! I know how It feels to be unable to help some you care for lots." Chie said wipping her tears as well.

"T-THAT SLY BASTARD!?" Yosuke and Junpei thought in the heads after witnessing Ken's excuse.

"I see he played the family worry card...well done." Misturu, Koromaru and Yu thought impressed.

"Wow...Ken-kun can be scary when he deceives someone too... I didn't know he had it in him..." Fuuka said genuinely impressed.

"Hahahahahahah! Now that was some excuse! Hell yeah kids finaly grown a pair! That excuse was freaking perfect!" Kanji got a idea as he witnessed Ken's preformance. "Yeah ill skip too! Sorry senpai!"

"Kanji?..." Yukiko saw how Kanji got a fish craker from his wife's bag.

"Both me and Naoto have decided to both go on a healthy eating cleanse." Kanji smirked while his wife Naoto decided to play along.

"True we both are on a healthy eating plan. For the baby's sake." Naoto said smilling at her husbands craftyness.

"Ill politely pass too." Yu said holding his own lunch box. "Marie prepared me her own home lunch and I havent had her cooking in a while due to work. So I want to enjoy it.

"PAAARRTNNNERRR!" Yosuke screamed in his head for help as he looked to Yu only to get a thumbs up good luck from him. "BETRAYAL! "

"Both me and Misturu-san had lunch together so im full for now my apologise." Koromaru said calmly while Mitsuru played a long and nodded in confirmation.

"PLEASE DON'T ABANDONED ME GUYS!" Junpei pleaded in his head.

"Since Yosuke and Junpei seem to have no excuse not to eat the food Chie and Yukiko prepared I think they will be the only ones to eat it all." Aigis commented as the two canine boys looked to her in utter disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Both canines shouted as the food what placed in front of them.

"Then please enjoy it guys! We put extra effort to make it exotic!" Yukiko smilled confidently. "I found a lot of interesting and exotic ingredients from the zootopia's very own Junes branch shopping mall!"

"Make sure to eat It all! Or else Ill cram it down your throats!" Chie warned as the boys stared at the food in horror.

"I cant believe that worked...im glad I took some drama lessons in high school!" Ken thought smiling at his own skills.

Before they could make any come back Misturu took position."With that out of the way let us begin the meeting."

"WAIT!" The two canines pleaded but she flat out ignored them.

"As you all are aware. I have called this meeting with the purpose of gathering all the information we have gainned so far from our investigations and then share it with everyone present for the benefit of all the shadow hunters. We shall begin on what our other currently missing members are doing." Misturu announced with her usual serious tone.

"Any news from agents Akihiko, Teddie, Rise and Yukari?"Mitsuru looked to Yu. "Will they be able to come to Zootopia soon?"

"No Mitsuru-san." Yu held a clipboard in his paws. "Teddie is still investigating the shadows In the T.V. world to see if the distortions have reached there. He is with Nanako dojima my cousin and new agent in trainning so far no disturbances yet in our shadow realm. As for Rise she said she will come as soon as her world tour ends. She currently has her paws tied at the momment."

"Same with Aikihiko-san." Aigis was next. "He is busy with the boxing championship again. He wont be back till the end of the league. Yukari-san as well is busy with her next movie shooting. It will take her some time but she said she will come the momment the movie is done shooting."

"I see then It can't be helped. We shall wait for their arrival." Mitsuru accepted their reports. "What about agents Labrys and Sho? Hows their end of the investigation at tastumi port island?"

"No nothing new yet." Koromaru reported from his computerized files. "Both detected some distortions in the school building and at the old dorm. But not enough to affect the real world or recreate another structure such as tartaros. "

Mitsuru nodded "Tell them to keep investigating a little more. When the time is right ill move them to Zootopia to aid us."

"How about officer kurosawa and Mr. Daidara? How is the production of anti-shadow weapons for the non persona user agents? We need to provide them better gear that will help them aid all of us fight shadows when the time of massive outbreak occurs." Mitsuru looked to Chie now.

"Both are working hard together right now with the research teams. Kurosawa-san's connections to get high quality weapons and materials and Daidara-san's weapon making skills have shown steady progress In making A whole new batch of anti-shadow weapons ready for distribution. It will take a while to mass produce though." Chie reported with her news as well.

"Very good...the other shadow agents have been needing new gear for stronger shadows for a long time." Mitsuru stated with a serious expression. "What about Margaret-san and Shinshuodo-san? How has the developtment of persona fused weapons going?"

"Been going smooth Mitsuru-san." Kanji reported. "Although we are short on rare shadow parts needed for the weapon fusions. We have created at least 60 new persona infused weapons in case of emergencies. We lack materials that is our main problem."

"It's alright no need to rush." Mitsuru waved a paw. "Rare shadows are hard to find and defeat. Its only normal we can create only a small amount for now. Ill have agent Theodore go collect some more materials here In the Metaverse to see if they can make a good substitute-"

"I think we should follow my cousins method of getting strong weapons at a cheap and Inefficient cost." Ken stated cutting Mitsuru off.

"Do you have a alternative proposal Amada?" Misturu asked intrigued.

"Yeah." Ken smirks. "I saw a weapon shop well...more of a hobby shop my cousin and his friends a long with that mystery figure Morgana-san came too. From what I saw it seems the owner of the Untouchable Fox Finnick has the skills to create weapons from shadow parts from the metaverse. He uses trophies as he likes to call it to create weapons that seem harmless In reality but to shadows and personas have great affect. Plus its easier to create no need for rare shadow materials. Sure the quality dosent exceeds rare shadow weapons but can come close enough to it."

Now everyone was intrigued. "That is a interesting piece of informarion...if this Finnick has knowledge on how to create items from shadows it sure would make it worth our time to make contact with him." Mitsuru said making arrangements to meet Finnick later in her head.

"Also there this doctor that owns a clinic called Black Widow and rumors and research say she has connections to the famous duo doctor Stiles and nurse Thompson. It is said she create very powerful medication of her own Invention. She wont give it to just anyone. She's a true doctor despite her looks so she will only give her secret medication to those who would only use it right." Ken reported details of Aoi's connections perfectly. Mitsuru took great interest now on the two mammals Tae and Finnick.

"Thank you for the info Amada...I was right to put you on watch. Good work." Mitsuru stated as she got a call on her phone. "Hello? This is miss Mitsuru Kirijo speaking."

"Miss Kirijo! Its me theodore." Said a polite male mammals voice through the phone.

"Oh Theodore?" Mitsuru said suprised. "Is there any problems that i should be aware of?"

"Not exactly but more of a discovery..." Theodore said through the phone. "I have seen a new breed of rare shadows in the metaverse...I know I should have stayed in the P3. Groups shadow nests but this New breed of rare shadows should be investigated immidianlty. The materials it becomes are magnificent and I request appraisal."

Mitsuru Immidianlty stood up. "Very well ill be there shortly. Meet me at the new Kirijo building site here in zootopia. " Mitsuru hung her phone. "I think ill cut this meeting short as it seems we have a lot more work ahead of us. Please everyone return to your previous missions. Satonaka and Amagi will meet up with the ZPD later and Naoto will inform them of their aid as well. Ill reschedule a meeting for all of us at a later date."

"Roger mam!" Chie saluted.

"Ill help as best as I can!" Yukiko said determined.

"Very well I shall Introduce them to both Officer Nick and Judy." Naoto said finishing her snack.

"But first guys?" Everyone looked to Ken. "I think we should send those guys to sickbay first." Ken pointed to the past out canines who had their eyes rolled back to their heads as magenta colored mist leaked out their mouths. And half eaten food was everyhere.

"I-I see.. .a light...haha...ha..."Yosuke said twitching a little.

"Ahh ..chidorita...I think im going... ahead of you." Junpei said passed out.

Mitsuru let out a sigh and called two black suited wolves to carry them to sickbay. "Ken im placing you on Aoi watch. Ill be assigning Narukami and Aigis on metaverse investigation."

"Roger mam!" Ken said determined as he felt a litte happy to watch over his cousin.

12:00pm Black Cat Cafe

It was late night and Morgana already sent eveyone home for the night. Aoi was still grounded so his he slept early tonight. But while he was sleeping peacefully our blue butterfly lavenza flew out of him and began circle around his room.

"It is time..." Lavenza said as Aoi's subconscious was sent into Philemon's domain.

"Huh?..." Aoi woke up sitting on chair in Philemon's domain. "Where am I?" Aoi looked around to find a fancy table in front of him and our Somali sitting next to him drinking his tea. It was philemon with part of his mask raised so that he could drink a little.

"Welcome back to my domain Aoi-kun." Philemon smilled as he poured Aoi some milk tea and handed him a a tart.

"Arigatou?..."Aoi ate part of the tart and took a sip of his milk tea. "Philemon-san Its nice to see you again but what am I doing here?"

"For your training of course Aoi-kun." Said a third voice as Aoi looked to his other side to find Minato still wearing his school uniform as he ate a few snacks on the table."Dont tell me you forgot already?"

"Minato-senpai!" Aoi said suprised almost dropping his tea. "N-no I havent I ugh well..."

Minato smiled and petted his head. "Its alright Aoi-kun it has been a while. I see you been pretty busy too and had finally made use of the velvet room true abilities."

Aoi paled a bit remembering the events back in the velvet room special fusion lesson. "Ugh...yeah...I kinda wish I didnt have to see that again." Aoi shivered remembering Caroline and her chainsaw.

"Hahaha! Thats to be expected Aoi! No two guest rooms are the same. No fusion and summoning method are the same either." Philemon said while smilling as he petted Aoi too who seem to be pouting.

Pet pet pet pet pet pet pet! "Enough!" Aoi swatted away their paws gently. "What with everyone petting my head im not that little! Or kid!" Aoi continued to pout much to Philemon and Minato's amusment.

"Well if you want to prove your no little kid Aoi how about we begin your training with few trials?" Minato asked getting Aoi's attention.

"Trials?" Aoi tilted his head curious.

Minato looked to philemon who nodded. With a clap of his hands the entire domain changed. They seem to be on top of some roof. Aoi could see pools of blood all around him. This disturbed him a bit as he accidentally stepped on one.

"W-where are we!? On the top of some building!?" Aoi looked over the edge to see a pale green moon outside a blood red sky. "Woah this place looks creepy...wait?" Aoi took a closer look outside. "Are we...at tastumi port island!? I remember now! This is the old dormitory i saw on my way to school!? How did we get here and why-"

"Dont worry Aoi-kun" Aoi heard Minato's voice from somewhere. "Were in a copy of the shadow realm I fought in when I was alive it was from my memories This place place was based on. This is where your first trial shall begin."

Aoi sensed shadows up ahead and one especially strong shadow hidding. "Trial...you placed shadows here for me to fight!?"

"Yes...there are some shadows philemon created from my memories. Fight your way through the shadows and try to reach me at the far back. The shadow boss here wont be easy though. So take caution...are you ready?"

Aoi took a deep breath...slowly his mask appeared on his face as blue flames circulated around him as he transformed into his thief form. Golden eyes and all its glory. "If this is a trial then I better take it seriously...im ready!"

"Good...now fight like your life depended on it!" Minato's voice faded as Aoi summoned his black military dagger as his trial began.

(Insert OST P3 Mass destruction reincarnation)

When he felt ready. There was a presence of shadows somewhere. Getting into battle position he saw three bloobs of black slime fall down from the sky they all had blue face masks with a blank expression. They transformed into slime like being emerging from the shadows as the mask rose up from the mass with two thin liquid arms with hands.

Two more shadow masses emerged from the ground with white diamond shaped mask with a cross shape opening. The shadows themselves turned into what seems to be cross shapes tombed stone with the mask at the center. They had scales on the sides of the arms.

"Are these shadows!?" He somehow used third eye skill without lavenza help to detect observe the shadows. "These guys...arent like the ones I faced...their ...different?."

"That is right." Minato's voice sounded. "Defeat these shadows all on your own. Ill place a special rule here...you are not allowed to use Arsene or any persona in this battle."

"Eeeehh!? Without my personas help!?" Aoi shouted alerting the shadows. "Oh furballs..."

"Good luck Aoi." Just like that the shadows all charged at Aoi as the roof took a wider form allowing enough room for battle.

Aoi quickly pulled out his hand gun and began to fire at the shadows coming his way. Trying to keep them at a certain distance for him to make a counter attack. "Well trials were never easy to begin with! Better take this seriously!"

Aoi charged ahead at great speed holding his dagger in battle position. He leapt at the closest shadws slime and tried to do a diagonal slash at the enemy who quickly melted into the ground avoiding the attack as it swatted Aoi with its whip like arms sending him crashing into the water tank of the roof wich leaked blood colored water all over him as he slowly tried to get up.

"Owww...slippery bastard!" Aoi disnt have time to recover as the other tombstone shadows assaulted him with a combined fire based attack. "Aaaahhhh!"

Aoi groaned a bit feeling the Burns on his body but not before two other slime shadows swatted him to the door of the leading to the roof hard. One of the shadow slimes wrapped its arms around his neck and began tossing Aoi around like a ragdoll painfully. Before two fireballs were shot at him at point blank range making him crash Into the the metal pipes before he landed on the ground with a heavy thud bruised In multiple places.

"Ugh!...dammit..." Aoi groaned while sprawled on the floor as he painfully stood up ignoring his burns." These guys are though...and hard to hit. Plus im heavily out numbered...I gotta fight...back-hmm?"

Aoi saw his pocket was buldging a bit as he took a quick look to find some items In his pocket. Fire crackers some Ice packs and a couple smoke bombs. He instantly got a idea in his head. "I see...I need to fight smart ...I got items with me...and im sure these shadows have weakneses for me to exploit...I just need to create my chance!"

Aoi quickly doged a combined fire attack from the tombstones leaping to the over the large pipes around the roof before quickly doging another swat attack from the slime shadows. "Hmm...those tombstones always fight togther as one ...they mainly use magic while the three slimes try to keep me at distance from them. They have powerful physical attacks I bet their better at close combat compared to the other shadows... if I wants to take a chance and win...I gotta get rid of those tombstones first!"

Aoi quickly took out his hand gun and fired at the shadow slimes keeping their distance allowing him enough room to doge another combined fire attack. "I see ...the slimes attack me directly so when I gaurd or attack them Im left open for a momment for their spells to hit me and the other shadows to attack...the slimes are acting like a wall protecting the other shadows so I need to get rid of their support first!"

Aoi charged right into the shadow slimes formation. The three shadows went ahead to attack Aoi with another powerful swat attack but a few second before Impact. Aoi tossed the smoke bombs in front of him. Blinding the three shadows in front of him he charged foward to the tombstones ahead and they tried to keep him away with a combined fire attack. When they were ready to release a giant fire ball at him Aoi tossed the ice packs next at the fire balls and shot them with his gun making them explode Into a big burst of cold energy. The tombstones flames we're extinguished and they seem partially frozen in ice.

"Chance!" Aoi sliced both the masks of the shadows in two quick slash and the tombstones burts into shadow particles soon after. "Yosh! I killed their support units! Three more left!"

The smoke screen vanished and the three angered shadows all whipped their arms foward ready to swat Aoi again. Aoi took a defensive stance doging all three of their whip like attacks before slicing their arms off in quick succession. Disarmed they cried in gurgled pain before they noticed something smoking near them. They see the fire cracker fuse reach the end of the stick before bursting Into a big flame burning the three slimes heavily. They all fell into puddles on the ground masks floating in their slimy bodies. Aoi took his opening to slice the mask of the shadows with his dagger affecctively killing them. Sensing no enemies left our ferret thief took a breather.

"Sigh ..im glad that worked." Aoi held his injured body finding some supporting himself on one of the pipes sticking out of the roof nearby.

"That was Impressive Aoi. Well done...amateur but well done." Minato said standing next to him suprising him.

"WAAAHHH!?" Aoi transformation wore off as he flailed his arms in shock before landing on his butt. "H-HOW LONG HAVE U BEEN THERE-ita!?" Aoi held his injured body again still struggling with the pain from the beating he got.

"Try not to move..." Minato helped the younger ferret up onto a conveniently placed wooden chair his size. "Seems your subconscious was badly injured in that battle. So we will stop here for this night Aoi."

"You have passed the first trial Young guest." Philemon said appearing out of nowhere clapping before snapped his fingers and a blob of green slime with red eyes and a long gaping mouth appeared infront of them.

"A-another shadow attack!?" Aoi went on the defensive but Minato lowered his arms.

"Worry not Aoi this is your reward for completing the trial." Minato stated as he got what looked like a large red marble and cracks it in front of Aoi healing his injuries in a instant. "That was a bead it heals a person fully remember to collect those when your in the shadow realm."

"Wow...it certainly-gah!? Oh my..." Aoi cringed a little as the Slime blob came closer to him.

"AAAaaaaRRReeee YyoouuU MMmyYy NEw MaSsster!? I AAaammmM SLIME!" Slime introduced himself to Aoi. "MMeeEee FFfiiighT YYyouurrr ENemies WiitthH AciD booooDY! MMmmEe allwWWayss Wwitthh yoUuu!"

Slime announced turning to a mask and becoming one of Aoi's persona. Aoi internaly cringed feeling the blob of slime become one with him he paled and shivered as it felt like slime was covering his fur. "Eh gad! That felt weird...and grosss..."

"Well It will be a memorable first reward wont It? Hohohoho." Philemon laughed amused by Aoi's reaction from accepting slime as part of his heart.

"Each time you pass a trial you shall be rewarded with a strong persona as your prize either that or knowledge to aid you in battle." Minato explained. Thats when a bell rang from within the town. "Seems time is up you should return and rest Aoi. Time moves on differently in the real world during the dream trials. We will continue your second trial tomorrow."

Philemon touched Aoi's forhead with one finger and Aoi started to glow blue and yellow. "Dont worry young guest we will call you back so just enjoy the rest of your day. You'll face your trials before you fight Joshua's shadow. Till then good day. Oh and add for your fighting style...ill be honest needs refinement i suggest learning some magic tricks would prove helpful? And some more proper close combat training perhaps? Ninjistu yes! That it... Sorry i merely jest. Sweet dreams my young guest"

"W-wait!? What!? Magic tricks-I got more questions about what these trial-" before Aoi could continue he transformed into a red and blue butterfly being lead back to reality by lavenza. "Lavenza? If you would please escort our guest."

"As you wish master philemon. Until we meet again master Philemon and Master Arisato i shall watch over the trickster in your steed." Lavenza said as she lead Aoi back out to reality.

"Aoi Kurusu." Said alluring female voice belonging to a beautiful silvery brown Siamese cat with golden eyes wearing what seems to be a female blue elevator attendant uniform. "...He certainly Is a diamond in the rough... so much shinning potential but lacks refinement and luster."

"Oh Elizabeth it has been a while." Philemon turned to the Siamese with a smile under his mask. "Has your journey proven worth while? My dear friend Igor has certainly been worried about you."

"Greetings to you too Master Philemon and my precious Guest." Elizabeth greeted holding her book. "As you requested I have found a method to keep the seal of death active while my guest Minato aids with our newest guest trials even for just a few momments."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I have to say I agree with you on the unrefined part..." Minato gave it some thought. "Aoi-kun is still In dire need of proper training. He got potential but for now he dosent know how to wield it properly. His fighting style has all the basics but none of the proper mastery like you said. In all honesty his first trial fight was rather...sloppy as Philenon said."

"Agreed..." Elizabeth made a pouty face. "His battle earlier was unimpressive and a little disappointing. He lacks proper mastery with his new found skills. But he has long journey ahead of him. We have only have just begun to scratch the surface of his true inner strenght."

"Patience is the key here as they say a journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step." Philemon commented as he looked towards his fellow felines. "For now let's just continue to make these trials tougher for the young thief."

"Agreed shall I lend my aid? I make quite a lot of difficult request with my previous guest." Elizabeth gave Minato a dangerous glance making him flinch.

"Ugh...just try not to make it too hard Elizabeth. Aoi subconscious is rather fragile and unstable at the momment. The reason we're giving him these trials is train him to be stronger subconsciously. We have to do it at careful pace so we wouldn't force distablization of the harmony between his two personalities. " Minato replied holding his S.E.E.S. arm band.

"Even after death your still posses your skills as team leader. Very well ill submit my plans to you my guest for approval." Elizabeth smilled as Philemon smirked.

"Then you should return to the seal Minato-kun. I shall summon you before hand with the plans at a later date." Philemom stated as the scene faded around them.

10:30 am Black Cat Cafe

Aug. 26, 2017

When morning came to the bright city of Zootopia. Aoi woke up in a bit of a bad mood. He was sore from the beatings he got with all his memories intact upon heearing up Philemon's words still echoed In his head troubling him and he even called his moves sloppy...made him a little sad. Which he didnt realy blame him about it. His skills really need some work so he was glad when Morgana announced they will be heading to the gym she worked in for discout price and proper training. But for now on this saturday morning a new battle field/trial Aoi was facing...here at the cafe...serving customers.

"Hey little waiter! We would like to order now!" Said a friendly bunny college student with her friend.

"Coming mam!" Said Aoi wearing a barista uniform while carrying trays of food from table to table in a rush. He hid his electric collar with the blue bowtie he wore.

"Hey boy!? Where my beer?" Said a happy-go-lucky hippo.

"Ill be right there! One momment!" Aoi took the bunny girls order before rushing to the fridge at the kitchen to get a can of beer the hippo ordered. But just when he found the right one-

"Hey kid! I woud like to place another order for my girl!" Said a flirty male fox to his weasel girlfriend who giggled.

"In a minute sir! Ill be right over!" Aoi tossed the can in a stright line as it landed sliding on the hippo's table safely.

"Shaken beer! Just how i like it!" The hippo replied opening the can of beer.

Just when Aoi was going to take their order Rudolph rang a bell on the counter. "Aoi! Food for tables 1-4 brunch special are ready, as well as table 12-14 cafe specials are finished, also don't forget tables 18-20 cricket buffet specials. And here are the dessert specials for tables 23-24" Rudolph said with a smile placing the food on the counter before adjusting his glasses and heading back Into the kitchen. Aoi was shocked to see so many trays of various cafe food specials ready for the customers while the said customers were calling out to him to place another order.

"Hey kiddo! My girl wants to order ~"

"Excuse me waiter! Can I get more water!"

"Where my order kid!? Ive been waiting for ten minutes! "

"Hey lil boy~ I would like to order your phone number!"

"Since when were you into middle school boys sister?..."

"I would like more beer lil guy!"

"Oh come on really?..." Aoi whinned almost crying anime style before he took a deep breath closing his eyes for them to glow gold unnoticed.

When he opened them again he made a quick dash to all the food trays and balances them skillfully on his arms head and tail he also grabbed a pitcher of cold Ice water. He quickly manuvered to the tables of each order but there was a few obstacles along the way. One of the large wolves who just paid for his meal stretched his tail out wide in front of Aoi's path. He quickly tossed the dishes into the air and did a sliding limbo move to avoid the tail before he caught each brunch specials first and placed the food quickly onto table 1-4.

"Heres your order everyone!" Aoi said tossing them like frisbes perfectly sliding them on the tables without dropping a single piece of food on the plate. This both suprised and amazed everyone.

Aoi saw the cricket buffet special falling closer to the ground next and quickly leapt into the air and caught them in his paws. Before doing the same throwing action in air landing each of the dishes into the customers tables perfectly. Before he landed he poured the water from the pitcher into all the emtpy cups as well in mid air without spilling a drop onto the floor.

"Here are the cricket buffet specials for tables 18-20 thank you for waiting." Aoi got some applause for that one. Last he saw the dessert special come falling last spilling the contents of ice cream and cakes. He caught the plates first before simply moving his paws to catch the contents of the meal into their respective plate without moving from his spot. When he caught them all he simply walked calmly to tables 23-24.

"And Here! Your dessert specials thank you for your patience! Enjoy!" Aoi got a big applause for his skills. But thats when he saw one table a little messy. Empty dishes and stained table cloth. "Sloppy eaters..." Aoi mumbled as he did a magician table cloth trick. Quickly sliding the table cloth off the table without moving the plates and glass cups off the table. He got another amazed look from the customers as folded the table cloth and quickly collected the empty dishes placing them into the wash room before speeding back to take orders. He went to Fox and Weasel couple first.

"May I take your order?" Aoi said smoothly the fox boy had his jaw dropped the entire time still processing the skills of our young ferret waiter while his weasel girlfriend just clapped impressed.

A few minutes later while everyone was munching away the food they order. Aoi was given some time to to rest behind the counter. He was exhausted sweating a lot as he had to use his thief skills constantly in succesion. He was also emberassed now since he had to display his skills to a big crowd who were starting to like his little floor show. He got pats and compliments from the adults in the cafe. He got the respect and love from the other kids his age or younger...and the flirty looks from the females his age as well making him blush alot. Hearing their attempts to flirt with him a little either for fun or genuinely finding him appealing... was a bit much now for the young ferret as his softer personality took on full dominance.

"I cannot believe my thief skills would be used for customer service..." Aoi groaned blushing as he peeked up from behind the counter then noticed some girls glancing at him and giggling while waving. He quickly flushed red and ducked his back down the counter covering his red face with his paws... "Morgana-san is gonna scold me again once she hears about this...Ive misused my persona skills again...and I get the feeling...Maria-chan would scold me for this for some reason...sigh..."

"Scold you for what? Aoi-chan!" Whispered a familiar Black panther into our tired ferrets ear.

"WAAAH!" Aoi fell to the ground in shock. He landed on his back his head hitting the wall as he groaned clutching it with his paws..." Owww...that stings!"

"You okay Aoi-chan?"

"Yo bro! Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"That was a terrible Joke carlos..."

Aoi slowly looked up to see his friends were all there with smiles on their faces. Carlos was wearing a red soccer t-shirt with black strips and white shorts. He wore a leather jacket over and it that had the letter Bad Boy sewn over his right side of his jacket in white.

Emilia was wearing a unzipped orange long sleeved collard jacket only reaching down halfway down her upper body with the sleeves reaching only her elbows, she also had black wrist bands to go along with designer white shirt and black skirt that had a white stripe at the bottom.

But what caught the young ferret's eye most was his best friend. She wore a white shirt with a pixelated game character in red showing her shoulder a bit, over it was a large baggy green hoodie with fluffy around the rim of the hood was sliding down and hanging around just below her shoulders, to make her look more sexy she also wore tight blue shorts reaching above her knees and showing her lean legs, she also had cute green headphone wrapped around her neck trying to hide some of her shoulder line making It more appealing. Our younge ferret could only blush as he stared at his best friend his mind busy trying to process his best friend beauty.

"Errr...earth to Aoi?" Carlos waved his paw over the ferret's face before snapped his finger and still got no response. "He's lost..."

As the skunk smirked Maria felt a little conscious about what she was wearing. "Y-you think I look weird in this do you..." She said while her ears cat got droopy all of sudden as her saddened looked snapped Aoi out of his trance.

"W-w-wait what!? No! I mean...you not...w-weird looking! I mean your...ugh...what the word." Aoi mumbled up giberish while Emilia took a chance smirking.

"I think you look as beautiful as punky hot chick?" Emilia said with her paws on her side's.

"Yes thats what I meant!" Aoi said confident...before realizing his mistake and started blushing his best friend who looked away shy. "Ugh..."

"W-wow?...really Aoi-chan? Guess...I should ask Emilia to do my clothes more often." Maria was fidgety as she blushed harder finding the floor Interesting.

"W-wait! That now what I-Emilia!? Carlos!? Shut up!" Aoi looked to the laughing squirrel and skunk who found the ferret's flushed face funny.

That's when Rudolph peeked out of the kitchen to see what was going on only to smile at this scene. "Well hello kids! Sorry if your here to play with Aoi but were kinda busy and I need all the help I can get today."

"Yo Mr. Rudolph! Names Carlos just Carlos. One of Aoi's bros at school...well his only male bro. So your Aoi's gaurdian slash father figure? Cool... Your place seems packed today..." Carlos introduced himself as politely as he could as he looked cafe.

"Hi nice to finally meet you Mr. Moon! Im also Aoi's friend from school. Im Emilia Forester...and your right on the busy part...this cafe seems very popular." Emilia introduced herself as well as she observed everything behind the counter...she also saw some girls looking at Aoi...and It kinda gave her a I wont let you get in the way of my friends romance and yes im a meddler look...

"Hi Rudolph-san! Sorry for bardging in again!" Maria said tomboyish like earning a look from the squirrel and skunk.

"Nice to finally meet you all kids." The otter said with his genuine kind smile. "And oh it's no problem Maria. I wished I could get to know you two more and let you all have a play date with each other. But like I said me and Aoi are quite busy today."

The otter sighed tired as he looked to the crowd almost done with their meals crossing his arm and resting one cheeck In his paws. "My usual employees had all quit because...well their college students now and had to focus on their studies. As for my top employee she is busy today and wont come In until the night shift. So me and Aoi here will have to manage the rest of the day." Rudolph petted the tired ferret head. Aoi didnt seem to mind since it was Rudolph doing it since he didnt calm him little...it made him purr a little too since the otter rubbed all the right spots on his head however this made Rudolph remove his paw for a second in suprise. "Puuring?"

Aoi's friends tried to hold back their laughs reembering the "incident" back at the clinic with Aoi's feline habits. The ferret in question gave them a blushing glare saying dont you dare tell him or ill go phantom thief on you all.

"Well if you need help bro why didnt you call us In the first place!" Carlos said suprising the ferret and otter.

"Carlos are you sure? This is gonna be a lot of work?" Aoi asked his skunk friend.

"Yeah you done so much for us Aoi. So it wouldnt hurt to pay you back even just a little." Emilia stated with a smile before pulling out her sewing kit. "Ill also redesign the costumes we will have to work with for free~"

"Um...im not sure on that part Emilia?...this isn't a cosplay cafe?" Rudolph said rubbing the back of his head sweat dropping at the squirrel's suggestion.

"Dont worry Your shorts off Rudolph-san! Ill make the work clothes shine! And give this cafe's wardrobe a fabulous new look!" Emilia said not backing down.

"Not good...she entered fashion mode." Aoi thought looking at the squirrel.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Maria said jumping up and down raising her paw up in the air.

"Ugh...are you sure Maria-" Aoi was gonna comment on his best friends lack for motivation with actual none adventurer work being ...kinda of a cute NEET and all if it wasnt for the Irina like glare she gave him.

"Im helping...and your not stopping me Aoi..." Maria said coldly her face close to his face making the ferret pale while leaning back as he noded his head fast.

"Oh my..." Rudolph said impressed as he held his cheeck.

"Bwahahah! Man seems Maria is the boss in this relationship!" Carlos continued to laugh at this.

"Yeah Maria's mom genes make her wears the pants in this relationship~ spicy sweet!" Emilia said smirking as they all decided It was official they were all helping out today. "She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

Right now the phantom kids were all having various jobs at the cafe to help share the work load for today.

"Here's the next set of dirty dishes sorry Carlos...are sure it okay?" Rudolph asked his helper in the kitchen Carlos.

"Its fine ! At the orphanage washing dishes is my speciality! Besides I do this everyday anyway so im good!" Carlos said continuing to wash the dishes with amazing speed and cleanliness you could actualy see your face on the sparkling clean dishes. He was wearing the barista outfit with a black apron on top while he wore red rubber gloves.

"Wow...your really good at this!" Rudolp said impressed staring at his reflection.

"Yo Mr. R! I may be a skunk but that dosent mean I can't be clean. Its part of the thing I do to prove myself! Im not your stereo typical skunk." Carlos said proud continuing his work.

"Here your change sir! Please come again!" Maria said as she worked on the pay counter. She was great at all the calculations with her smarts she easily could charge the customers the right bill for their meals at lightning fast speed. "Next! Yes sir...you had the breakfast special and the oh my gosh do I really have to wear this..."

Maria calculated in her head while using a cashier machine to write down the bill. while wearing the redesigned maid uniform-I mean waitress outfit Emilia made feeling a little emberassed.

In all honesty it was pretty black maid uniform with frills around the shoulder and...very short skirt suiting the small apron and white stockings cutely. The girls also had a small frilly cap on their heads with the logo of the cafe on both the little cap and apron. Which was a blue moon with a black cat silhouette. Unknown to Maria Aoi was glancing at her time to time while blushing.

"So Maria? I thought you were all busy with your family day on saturday?" Aoi asked as his best friend looked to him with a nearvous smile adjusting her skirt not to show too much of her legs.

"Family day was canceled due to my dad pissing off my mom..." Maria shivered at the thought. "Yeah dad is kinda sleeping in the dog house right now...and by dog house I mean he is camping in the shed at back yard."

"Eh?..." Aoi sweat dropped confused. "What made Irina-san so mad to put your father in a shed?..."

"Daddy..has been complaining about how girl my age shouldn't be friends with a boy...mom didn't think its a problem since it you Aoi-chan...an lets just say daddy is over protective and landed on a landmine with mommy and lets just leave it at that hehehe..." Maria chuckled nearvously while Aoi started to feel scared that Maria's over protective dad would threaten him later..."I came here to cool off from all the tense air at home..."

"Oookay?...what about you Emilia? " Aoi looked to the squirrel while serving some drinks to the customers who ordered them. "I thought you said your working on a new design today?"

"Well...I kinda got artist block today on the new design I was working on." Emelia replied as she was cleaning up one of the tables. "Plus I needed some fresh air after all...coming up with metaverse themed designs is harder than it looks but in the the name of fashion im willing to make anything fabulous! I met Maria during my walk outside and gave her the new clothes...you found cute didnt you~? You naughty boy?"

Emilia's tease made the ferret and Panther blush causing them to stumble a little on their work. Aoi almost dropping the food on the tray he was carrying but quickly caught It and Maria shouted the customer owed them $ 1400 zoo buck ignoring the decimal point in between $ 14.00 making he customer drop his wallet in shock his jaw dropping.

"EMILIA!?" The best friends shouted emberassed while the squirrel laughed at their reaction. Aoi quickly placed the food on the right table while Maria apologized to the customer and told them the real bill. Emilia noticed sone of the girls flirting with Aoi earlier seemed a little upset hearing the news and she had a victory smirk on her face.

"Thats right...my ferret friend Is already taken! Have fun spending eternity in the friend zone mwahahaha! " Emilia thought evily. "Im glad I gave Maria the new clothes and redesigned the cafe ones. Their reaction are just fabulously funny!"

Carmen was gigglng inside the squirrel quite amused by the teenage romance her summoner was cooking up. She sipped her tea excited to see what her summoner would cook up next for the young naive couple.

Aoi went to the kitchen to give Carlos the next set of dirty dishes. "W-what about you carlos? What are you doing here today?"

"Well bro the Sisters at the orphanage want me to take on a part time job to prove Im responsible enough to be on my own. Plus I saw the help wanted sign on the cafe and decided to take the job!" Carlos said while cleaning the dishes.

"Wait!? What help wanted sign?" Carlos pointed the sign by the window of the cafe to Aoi. "Oh...didnt notice that before?"

"We really need the help Aoi. So I hired Carlos and all your friends." Rudolph said smilling while doing some more cooking.

"Hey the pay is great! And I get to hang out with my bro here!" Carlos out a arm around Aoi shoulder.

"W-wait! Bleh! Carlos your hand is wet and soapy!" Aoi struggeled againts his friend skunk wet one arm hug. "W-wait!? Did you say your gonna hire my friends!?"

"We really need the extra help Aoi." Rudolph handed the young ferret some trays filled with food. "Here is table 10 order."

"I really need the job bro so im staying heck yeah!" Carlos said going back to the washing dishes.

"Getting money for materials for my fashion designs isnt easy Aoi. Plus I can save my parents the trouble this way." Emilia said grabbing some of the trays from Aoi's paw.

"Plus Ill get to hang out here more Aoi-chan! If my dad thinks im doing a normal part time job he wont ask questions!" Maria said cheerfully as she placed some money in the cashier box. "Also its allowed in Alcatraz to take on part time jobs."

"Eeehh...well I guess it be fun!" Aoi said smilling as they went back to work.

During the job hours a group of delinquent boys came into the cafe. They rudely called over Aoi to their table.

"Yo waiter squirt!" A hyeena called wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans with multiple piercings on his nose and ears. Next to him were a jackal and lama wearing similar clothing.

Aoi's eyes glowed gold for a second In instinct to hostility. He camly went to their table while Maria cowered a little for her best friend safety while Emilia looked to the group of delinquent boys with un amused look on her face.

"Yes customer-san? Welcome to the Black Cat Cafe...what would you like to order?." Aoi said lazily holding his notepad.

"Yeah im ordering you around rat! Better get us some beer and make it snappy and oh your pay-" before the hyena leader could continue our brave ferret cut him off.

"Im sorry sirs...but we do not serve alcohol to the underage Its a strict rule. Besides the sign there says only two servings of alcohol is allowed per customer." Aoi pointed camly and unfazed to the sign near the counter. "Two im not a rat as you can clearly see im a ferret not a weasel if your wondering. And last..."

"Hey you little punk! You dont know who your messing with!" The jackal said pissed alarming the customers in fear.

"You better not be speaking smack talk yo! Or our boss will get mad!" The lama said proud as the hyena looked down on Aoi.

"Listen rat...your a rat in my eyes so quit the talk back and follow what we say or else ill freaking kill you!" The hyena warned trying to act intimidating.

The cafe was filled with fear and tension. Maria, Emilia, Carlos got their weapons ready in case of emergency hidden in their clothes. Some of the adults looked ready to save Aoi just in case... just when the delinquents think they won...their primal animal insticts suddenly sent warning signals of danger in their head. Aoi...was sending a heavy and thick Predatory Aura focused only on the three in front of him... he slowly close his eyes only to open them slightly showing his glowing gold eyes...unknown to them Aoi wrapped his own persona chains around his collar deactivating it.

"Customer-san...this is a legal food serving establishment...if your gonna send death threats to us and the customers...I will have to take drastic measure within my power...to take you all down...if you dont have the money to pay for your meal...or the respect to show everyone here...I suggest you get out now..."Aoi sent a killing Aura at them making them tremble In fear. "Besides...you dont know what it's truly like to kill...someone...dont send me empty threats..." Aoi mumbled that last part...getting the heavy point across. Talking about his experience killing shadows in the metaverse. The delinquents were left speechless in fear they seem wanting to fight until Emilia poked Aoi shoulder making him loose concentration reactivating his collar.

"Ill handle this Aoi..." the squirrel said confidently the ferret wanted to stop her but she just said. "Trust me..."

"Huh!? What do you what bitch!?" The hyena asked rudely making Emilia shiver a little In disgust then smirk.

"I cant believe im doing this..." Emilia gave them a flirty wink as some magical heart shaped energy shot quickly at the three delinquents. For one momment...there was silence...till...

Their eyes turned into freaking anime hearts and had goofy smilling blushing faces!

"HOT BABY!" They screamed in unison getting a creeped out looks from everyone in the cafe.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!?" They shouted in disbelief. Even Aoi lost focus on his second personality.

"Now Mr. Customers! I hope you stop acting like jerks and start to ordering!" Emilia said a forced care free girly tone...one can see she really was struggling on this part...

"YESS WE ARE BABY!" The three idiots said in unison looking at the squirrel with heart shaped eyes...Emilia was going a little pale wishing to god this be over quick.

"Well how about I start you with some drinks!" Emilia handed them the menu. "Alcohol is not for the under age so how about some mango shakes or the protein shakes! I like both! My best friend let me try her shake and I let her have mine so I highly recommend it!"

"Yes anything you wish BABY!" The three idiots said while goofy expresions getting weirder. Aoi's left eye was twitching while his face paled...the other customers seem distrubed...as well..they started commenting on the three being pedophiles.

"But...everything on the menu is my favorite...so why dont you buy one of everything on the menu!" Emilia forced the biggest most akward cutie girl smile ever...making her friends turn into jagged rough white drawings..."Make it to go to!"

"YESS BABY! ANYTHING YOU WISH BEAUTIFUL!" They all rushed to Maria by the cashier box. Aoi was there in two second flat to protectively stand in front of the idiots hissing like a cat his fur standing up on all ends with his fangs and claws out in warning them not to come any closer his best friend. "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!"

"HISSSSSSSSS! CHAAAAA! MEOW!" Aoi warned claws and fangs out.

three offered their wallets and credit cards to the cowering Panther hidding behind her ferret knight. Maria took out a toy claw and took them all...trying to keep her distance.

"T-thank you...for the buisness...customer-san...?" Maria placed everything into the cash box as Rudolph placed everything into various boxes and plastic cup containers for them with Carlos help.

"Please leave and never come back!" Emilia waved the three good bye as they all left the cafe still smilling goofy.

"W-what just happened?..."Aoi said with a blank expression along with his friends but Rudolph just looked calm but confused.

After that...incident. Rudolph told everyone to take a break in Aoi's room...to process what just happened...Aoi let Emilia use his bed to to hide her self under the blankets crying.

"So...Emilia?...was that...your power?" Carlos asked trying to be as polite he could be.

"Yeah..."the Squirrel sobbed more under the blankets. "My ability is ...love and lost...anyone hit by those...hearts becomes...in love with me and acts...like my temporary love slave...it only last 15 mins though..." The squirrel said In between her sobbing...everyone sweat dropped hearing her skill. Maria went to comfort her new friend.

"There,there...Emilia-chan...let it all out." Maria comforted patting the squirrel's back gently.

"Temporary...love slave?...now thats one scary ability..." Aoi and Carls thought in their heads...Emilia actually blew her nose into the blue sheets of Aoi's blanket.

"S-sorry...Aoi..."Emilia apologized right after. "I freaking hate my ability so much!"

"I-its...fine...I can understand why you haven't talked about your ability..." Aoi cringed seeing his blanket look...wet and sticky with Snot he thought. "Well...I needed to do the laundry later anyway..."

"By the way? Why do you call your ability love and lost?" Carlos asked curious...he knew this might not end well but he asked anyway.

"Its called that because everytime I make someone fall for me...I lose a bit of dignity..." Emilia said flatly making everyone sweat drop again at this.

"That explains that..." Everyone said in unison.

While Carlos and Aoi took a turn to comfort the Squirrel. Maria noticed a framed photo on the ferret's desk. There were two Incense sticks slowly burning away stading straight in a platsic bowl filled with sand. In the picture a smaller Aoi wearing his signiture hoodie and black pants. He was smilling the brightest she ever saw him with. Child Aoi was holding paws with two adults by his side. One was a tall foreign black male cat with sky blue eyes. He was wearing rectangular shaped glasses, a white shirt under a blue hoodie with similar black pants just like Aoi' s style of clothing. Only his hoodie was made of leather. Next to the cat was a beautiful female ferret with gold colored eyes and golden brown fur patches. She wore light brown sweater and a red skirt with a silver ring in her right paw. They were all smilling happily to the camera Aoi jumping a litte into the air a little holding the two adults paws.

"Hey Aoi-chan?...are these...your parents!?" Maria shouted gently making everyone look towards the photo. Even Emilia peeked her head out of the blanket to see.

"Oh that..."Aoi gave a sad smile...he walked next to Maria's side and gently touched the photo with his paw. "Yeah...my cousin gave it to me...its a little old but...its the only photo I have of them...I treasure it alot."

Carlos and Emilia looked towards the pic with sad looks too...everyone knew how much Aoi loved his parents before they were murdered...

"This picture was taken a few days before my cousin had his own problems...it was at the shrine i used to play at alot with my cousin in tatsumi port island." Aoi said reminiscing about his past life. "It was...one year before my parents...murder. My aunt and cousin all got together with my family to celebrate my 5th birthday. My aunt and mother are facing banishment from the Amada family for marrying mammals without status...so all we had were each other now...especially when my cousin's father just left my aunt when he was baby...Those were happy times for all of us...till disaster struck our families...my aunt died in a accident...My cousin slowly distanced himself from us... then a year after that...my parents..." Aoi was starting to cry...he wanted to continue with his story... but Maria just hugged him comforting him...his three friends gave sad smiles and decided to help comfort the crying ferret and help him through this...

For the next hour Aoi just told them a few happy momments in his past life and family. His friends were happy Aoi opened up a bit of his past life to them...it was small gimplse into his past but it was a start.

The day went off rather fine for a while after their break but when the kids got back on the job...there were some akward momments. A bunch of girls sitting on one of the tables found Aoi's foreign boy nature a little cute so they asked for him.

"Hey waiter~? We would like to order!" A bunny girl his age asked happily with her giggling friends who were a beaver and a chinchilla.

"H-hai!? Im coming!" Aoi walked up to their table notepad ready a little nervous taking girls orders. "W-welcome to the B-black Cat Cafe! What would you like to order!?"

"Mhm~ your a little cutie!" The chinchilla girl commented making our ferret blush.

"Eh!?"

"Say~? When does your shift end?" The beaver girl asked winking.

"W-w-wait!? Customer-san!? I-I-its not my j-j-job to-eeep!?" Aoi shivered as he felt Maria's vicious cold glare from behind. He didnt dare look behind him due to fear.

The said Panther was doing her job scaring the wolf customer who was far bigger than she was with her "Irina" glare at her best friend."Why am I angry?..its none of buisness if some random girls talk to Aoi-chan- ugh! That be $ 20 zoobucks c-c-customer-san!" Maria said smilling normally still frightening the wolf customer as he paid and watched Maria glared at Aoi again.

"Oh I rather order your phone number if that-" the bunny girl was cut off when Emilia suddenly hip stricked Aoi to the side making him land face first sliding on the floor.

"Oops! I slipped! Sorry customer-san but our waiter Is currently recovering from sudden injury! Let me take your order!" The squirrel gave a smilling glare while the girls at the table returned the same look as one could somehow Imagine lightning sparks coming out of their eyes.

"Aoi-chan!? You okay!?" Maria quickly rushed to the fallen ferret's side helping him up. Aoi looked dazed with a bruised nose and hip while nose bleeding.

"W-what just happen?"...Aoi questioned still tying to process what just happened to him...you could ironically see his soul leave his body like a mist.

"Kyaaahhh!? Aoi-chan!" Maria shrieked her fur standing up in shock as she saw the somehow visible soul leaving it's body.

"What the heck are they doing?..." Carlos said peeking his head out from the kitchen feeling some sympathy for his bro's love life crises.

Momments later Aoi had a bandage on the bridge of his nose while he rubbed his sore hip trying to return to the kitchen to pick up the next order of meals for the customers groaning a little in pain from the injuries he got. He then saw his best friend the glass door of the cafe. She opened it to clean the front as a small breeze entered the cafe making her shiver a little. "So cold...man I hate this uniform." Maria hugged herself in cold.

"Maria would you like some help?" Aoi said walking towards her. "You can wear my blue hoddie if your fee-eh!?"

A sudden strong breeze blew through the cafe door. Maria had to cover her eyes from the wind as her skirt flew up in Aoi's direction allowing him to see the feline gamer's pixel themed character designed white panties making his face burn completely red as his nose dripped of blood. When the breeze died down Maria peeked to see Aoi's reaction and her skirt sitution making her blush bright red and give the cowering ferret her mad "Irina" Glare!

"W-wait! M-m-m-maria! It was j-just a ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" The freet pleaded to sooth his furious best friend while covering his nose...but It was too late.

"AOI! YOU PERVERT!" (SMACK!)

"GAAAAHHH!"

Everyone saw Maria slapped Aoi across the face with Herculean strenght. The slap was strong enough to make our ferret sail through the air over the cafe tables and suprised customers and even more shocked phantom friends before he landed head first Into a empty vase. His twitching legs and droopy tail were on top as you could hear Aoi groan in pain...again half of his body in the vase.

"Eeeehhh!?" Emilia called shocked to see Aoi's current situation while she was holding plates of food.

"AOI BRO!" Carlos called out in fear of what happened to his Ferret bro.

"My, my... things are quite lively with the kids around. Im sure Aoi is loving the bonding time with his friends." Rudolph said cooking unaware of the ruckus outside the kitchen.

Some of the customers were helping the kids pull Aoi out of the vase he apparently got stuck in. While Maria was apologizing again, Emilia grabbed some butter while Carlos fetched the first aid kit.

Late In the afternoon Aoi was sore all over. The sides of his uniform stained a little with butter, more bandages over his head and now there were strech marks around his waist with the now red paw print slap mark on his swelling right cheek.

"Owww...this feels like the first day of being in the metaverse..." Aoi groaned in pain as the group was cleaning up for the day.

Rudolph said their jobs for the day were done and the night shifts will be taken by his so called no. One employee. Carlos was carrying the trash out to dumpster by the side of the cafe. He took a short cut through the cafe since all the customers have left. But unknown to him one the trash bags he was carrying had a small hole allowing a banana peel to slip out in Aoi's path. Maria was currently dusting the shelf full of some figurines of various sizes. She giggled as a she put down a cute bay max figurine to the side near the table and left to get a broom for the dust. At the same time Aoi stepped on the banna peel making him slide foward at great speed.

"WoooowAaoohH!" (Crash!) Aoi crashed face first againts the wall under the shelf making it rock downward a bit.

As Aoi groaned slidding down to the floor rubbing his sore forehead he saw the HEAVY! Figurines start to fall as the Bay Max figurine started up.

"Ugh!" Aoi groaned as the first few lighter figurines fell on him. His friends watched in shock as it happened.

"On a scale of nine to ten-" Bay max figurine didnt get to continue as the next set of figurines landed on Aoi. Making his friend wince.

"Waahh! Off!"

"On a scale of nine-" the heavier mid sized figurines fell next in a heavier thud. His friend went pale as they watched in horror as the figurines continued to fall.

"Oohh! Gah!"

"On a scale-" the heaviest figurines fell last giving Aoi more to whine about in pain. Maria had to cover her eyes in shock.

"Uughhhh!...offh!" Aoi had to cover a very sensitive male Area as another figurine after the biggest one fell between his legs. His friends went ooooohhh on the last part.

"On a scale of nine to ten how would you rate your pain?" Bay max figurine asked till Aoi raised a small shaky paw up slowly in pain.

"Eleven. ...teeen...ugh..." Aoi paw fell as he passed out from the pain his soul anime style leaving his body.

"I will scan you now." The Bay max figurine said looking down at the unconscious ferret. "You have fallen and your in great pain."

"No kidding..." Aoi soul commented looking sleepy.

His friend rushing to his side to help him.

Philemon's domain.

Minato, Philemon and Elizabeth were watching Aoi's day at the cafe go by. Sweat dropping seeing the poor ferret's horrible luck today through a large fancy floating mirror.

"My... he is quite...a magnet for both charming ladies and bringing himself bad luck." Elizabeth commented amused.

"Should we...summon him for his trial tonight?" Philemon asked minato who shook his head no.

"No...lets just give him time to rest today...he deserved it." Minato looked in sympathy as he put his paws together in prayer wishing him luck.

Blck Cat Cafe 5:30pm

Morgana came back from her job with a smile on her face. She was wearing her signiture black sweater and tight white hot pants. In her paws was a plastic bag filled with snacks for her cafe family.

"Im home everyone! I brought lots of snacks from my first pay check and...oh?" Morgana saw the bandaged Aoi ...he looked defeated with a aura of despair around him. He laid on the side of his slapped cheek on the counter while he cried anime tears which were little droplets onto the counter. He was no longer in his work clothes but in a blue t-shirt with dark blue shorts his collar visible only If you removed the small white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This is one of the worst day of my life...everything hurts..." he whinned quietly while his friends were back in their usual clothes. Trying their best to cheer up the depressed ferret.

"Hold still Aoi im almost done." Rudolph encouraged as he wrapped some bandages around Aoi's bruised tail.

"Arigatou..Rudolph-san..."

"Eh!? Aoi!? What happened to you!?" Morgana threw the snacks onto the nearest table as she Inspected her injured apprentice. Her maternal insticts calling out the ferret.

"Oh Mona-san...okaerinasai" Aoi said quite exhausted as Morgana was searching around his body for injuries.

"Okay did a bully hit you!?"

"No..."

"Did you go into the shadow world without my permission Aoi!?"

"No..."

"Did the jerky lion come and attack you again!?"

"No..."

"Waaahh! Then what happened to you!?" Morgana said cupping his cheeks squeezing his face a bit. "How does he look!?"

Morgana showed them the squeezed face of Aoi between her paws to his friends. They all had a bewildered looks on their faces till Carlos spoke.

"He looks squished..."Carlos comment made Morgana let go of the ferret's face.

"Sorry Aoi!..." Morgana apologized while Aoi waved his paw saying It was okay.

"The kids had a rough first day of work together that's all." Rudolph said gently making our phanthom sensei blush a little

"First day- did you hire them!?" Morgana said in suprise.

"They offered and I accepted that all Lady Mona." Rudolph said smilling as they all chatted the door of the cafe opened.

"Yo Rudolph you here!? Sorry im late haha!" A brown hare came into the cafe. She had crimson colored eyes and wild look to her. She wore a black long sleeve leather jacket underneath was red T-shirt with a rabbit skull pattern on it also revealed her light brown tummy. She wore knee high green ripped shorts. She also wore biker gloves. She had two silver earing on her left ear. She seemed to be eating a lollipop as well as she spoke.

"Oh!? Karen your finnaly here!" Rudolph said smilling giving her a hug and she returned it back.

In the back...a furious black cat a.k.a. Morgana. Was staring at the scene with a dangerous, jealous and killing gaze at the hare that frightened even the kids who were slowly used to danger due to the metaverse.

"M-morgana-san!? Please calm down!" Aoi pleaded softly to Morgana. "Your aura is scary..."

"Morgana-san please dont do anything rash!" Maria pleaded as well yet...strangely felt like she knew how Morgana felt.

"The fiery pits of maidens heart can burn a brilliant flame of hope when true love fuels their passion...but in the pits of jealousy that passion quickly turns Into despair..." Carmen commented to the group.

"Not the right time Carmen..." Emilia said as Morgana spoke up...in a dangerous tone.

"Im not jealous..." a shiver ran up the kids spines seeing Morgana's calm and danerous aura...one could see black aura of darkness wrap around her.

"Dont explode, dont explode, dont explode, please dont explode." Carlos pleaded in head thinking the jelous cat would explode in anger and jealously.

The hare and otter stopped hugging as the said hare look to the group smilling. "Nice to meet you all! Names Karen wild fire!" Karen introduced her self with hugs amounts of tomboy masculinity.

"Karen wild fire!?" The kids said suprised by her name.

"Is that really your full name!?" Aoi asked curious about the new face in the cafe.

"Of course not kiddo! Just kidding!" Karen laughed making the kids fall to the floor anime style. Morgana however seemed unamused as a anime vein mark appeared on her head.

"Karen please dont make fun of the kids." The otter said sweat dropping. "Her real name is Karen Hearts. She was one of my old friends in the gang I was once in high school."

"Yeah! Me and this otter go way back! We were partners in crime before!" Karen laughed loudly.

"Eeeeeeehhh!? Mr. Rudolph was in a gang!?" Maria, Carlos and Emilia shouted in shock.

"Its a long story..." Aoi and Morgana answered while the kids looked back at the gentle smilling Rudolph. His fatherly like peaceful cafe owner aura shinned through them.

"Yeah we dont believe you..."Maria, Carlos and Emilia said in unison until Karen pulled her phone and showed them a old photo of Rudolph. The same one like the otter showed them but he was carrying a spiked metal bat.

"Its th truth kids." Karen said smilling.

"IT'S TRUE!?" Aoi tried to hold back her laughter seeing his friends reaction by covering his mouth with his paws. Morgana looked dreamily into the photo but didnt have the courage to swallow her pride and jealousy to ask for a copy.

Thats when Karen noticed our ferret. "Oh? Your ...a albino ferret with sky blue eyes! You must be Aoi Kurusu!"

Aoi let out a small eeep! When Karen shouted his name loudly. He quickly got his act together as he stood in front of the taller hare bowing a bit. "H-hai...my name is A-Aoi Kurusu! Nice to meet you!"

Karen smiled and petted his head muh to his displeasure. "No need to be so formal Aoi. Just treat me as your aunt Karen! Maybe even mama Karen!"

"Huh!? Aunt!? Ma-" Aoi looked confused when she said that part only adding fuel to the fire of Morgana's jealousy. "This isnt good at all..." Aoi thought feeling the negative energy from Morgana.

"Great...three tomboys to deal with ahaha..." Carlos thought thinking of Maria, Morgana and now Karen together. "Im so gonna get tired with those three chicks together and their antics..."

"I would love to get to know you more Aoi but I got overtime today. Lets get to work Rudolph!" Karen announced while Rudolph gave her a nod.

"You kids have fun in Aoi's room. Ill tell your parents/gaurdians I invited you all to dinner tonight." Rudolph smiled getting the kids excited.

"Free food! Awesone Thanks Mr. Moon!" Carlos cried happily fist pumping the air.

"I have been wanting to taste the cafe's fabulous food...ill take you up on the offer Mr. Rudolph! Thank you!" Emilia said smilling from ear to ear.

"FOOD! HOORAY! I'm gonna eat five plates full!" Maria said innocently suprising everyone.

"How hungry are you? Exactly what is your stomach made of Maria-chan?" Aoi asked sweat dropping.

"How to answer?..."Maria said cutely tilting her head making Aoi blush.

"Forget I asked..." Aoi's comment caused his other two friends to laugh while Maria was still confused.

As for Morgana she stared at the hare talking to Rudolph with clear jealousy. "She's my love rival! I wont lose!" She screamed in her head making her persona Zorro sigh face palming.

"My lady has completely changed..." Zorro sighed in depression.

"I kinda find this amusing though." Arsene spoke getting nods of agreement from other personas of Aoi's heart.

"Of course you find this fun...you scalywag..." Captain kidd commented sweat dropping.

"Now this is the soap opera of love ive been looking for!" Carmen said chuckling to herself evily her eyes glowing deviously like the real life Emilia.

"I maybe undead...but you both are much scarier than I am ladies..." Captain kidd sighed and rested on his boat like a bed.

Aoi's room 12:30pm

It was late night time already. Rudolph and Morgana were already asleep for today. But Aoi was still wide awake on the old laptop he also found when he cleaned his room for the first time. He was researching something late into the night of various videos and websites.

"I need...to master my skills..." Aoi said shaking off his drowsiness.

August 28, 2017 Zootopia central station train. 9:30am

Its was a fine sunday morning and the phantom kiddos were all riding the train to...somewhere Morgana was leading them too. They woke up quite early that morning to reach the morning train. The kids all wore their usual attire but they had their gym bags with them as they all sat together. Carlos was looking out the window checking out the view. Emilia was busy reading a fashion magazine she had with her. Morgana was calling someone on her phone about something important. Maria meanwhile was busy eating tons of snacks she brought with her. Thats when she noticed Aoi who had fallen asleep while sitting next to her. His eyes had darks rings underneath indicating he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hey Aoi? You alright?" Maria shook her best friend a little making him stir from his nap.

"H-huh!? *yawn* did I fall asleep?" Aoi rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Maria-chan. I stayed up late last night...doing research."

"Research about what?" Maria tilted head while eating a cricket chip. "And what for?"

"Its for a few Ideas I had for my persona skills dont worry." Aoi reassured making his best friend even more curious.

"Anyone know why had wake up 6:30 in the morning just to catch the train to some mystery place the old lady wont tell us about?" Carlos asked getting bored already.

"Yeah that is true...except for the old lady part..." Emilia glared at Carlos. "Do you know where were going Aoi?

Aoi shook his sleepy head no. "Nope...Morgana-san never told me...plus I was too sleepy this morning to ask haha..." Aoi rubbed the back of his head shy. Maria giggled a little but got eye brows raised by Carlos and Emilia.

"Okay thanks! Ill make sure the kids knows!" Morgana ended the call and look towards her kiddos. "Alright guys! Better get all your stuff ready since we got a long day of training ahead of us!"

"Training?" The phantom kiddos asked curious.

Savannah central: Underground Jungle Gym 9:45 am

Morgana lead out group to some underground gym called the Jungle Gym. As the name says it was a large gym found hidden underground within savannah central. It was runned by a Large Tiger. Who greeted them by the desk near the front metal doors.

"Good morning everyone welcome to the Jungle Gym!-oh Morgana! It's nice to see you today!" The tiger had a feminine voice so it was a girl. She wore a black tracksuit with the Jungle Gym logo on it which was a cheetah in some kind of fighting action pose.

"Morning Sherry! And it's good to see you too! Guys this is sherry the owner of this gym. I'm a regular customer here. This place got great equipment for various training purposes that we can use remember your body is capital. So keeping yourself fit and strong is necessary." Morgana said getting a nod from everyone. "Im glad you let me accept that old job offer you gave me! I finaly found a nice place to stay and I want to start earning my rent money now!" Morgana said with daydreaming look in her eyes. Getting a smirk from sherry and sighs from the kids.

"Let me guess this place you rent has a hot guy you would like to impress with your hard worker charms?" Sherry asked getting a blush from Morgana answering her question. "Well I wish ya luck there girlfriend! Go conquer your man! Ill just fill out the rest of the paper work for ya! Go ahead and use the gym today free of charge. Congrats on finding your dream guy!" Sherry said before going to her office.

"Well...you two seem close?" Aoi said confused on with what just happened. "Morgana-san have you known sherry-san for a while?"

"Yeah Aoi my boy. Me and sherry happen to be best friends. She was the first mammal I made friends with in Zootopia when I awoken here and got the ability to go in out of the metaverse. She is friendly and kind so don't worry and feel free to ask her questions." Morgana said leading the group into the gym.

They noticed alot of strong mammals working out or trainning using the gyms facility...what the kids noticed most was all of the mammals looked...kinda scary and..criminal like. There was some mammals working out while some armed body gaurds in black suits were around.

"Okay we get that you got a good friendship with her but what is this job you accepted? Is this really the job you been taking the entire Time? Why do you even need one? From what i see beating up a bunch of shadows gets you lots of easy cash already." Carlos questioned confused by the gym and the high leveled security. He saw lots of security cameras and some strong predetor gaurds in black track suits also armed as well.

"Yes easy money...but easy to get money is questionable and suspicious...before since I was a lone persona user I had no problem getting money that way. I always escaped into the metaverse to avoid suspicion from police who may think I run a drug drive or something. But now that I officialy live with Aoi and with everyone I need to train now...I got to build up a life here in zootopia to prevent such suspicion on me so it won't get in the way of our secret lives as the you know what... If I work a honest job and build up a normal life in Zootopia Aoi's guardians also won't try to seprate us and with that I can be around you all since you are Aoi's friends. This is a necessary step if I want to continue helping you guys." Morgana explained getting nods of understanding.

"And you choose this underground gym that looks like a gym for criminals or mafia lords and their men why?...how this make you less suspicious?" Emilia questioned the Black cats logic.

"I see! It's work a normal peaceful life by day! And live a exciting secret life and job by night! Ooh I love this! It's like a epic anime plot! "Maria said eyes sparkling with excitement. Aoi chuckled at his best friend's reaction while Carlos just sighed.

"Yeah it's a exciting double life Maria-chan!" Aoi said happily as he and Maria started talking animatedly with each other. Carlos and Morgana kept walking on ahead.

"So...what are the chances those two having a thing for one another?" Carlos gossiped catching Morgana and Emilia's interest. She looked back and saw Aoi and Maria blush a little in their conversation getting smirk on her face.

"Seems Aoi is definitely experiencing his first crush...Maria is friendly and nice. Plus she was responsible for helping him come out of his shell for the first time from what i heard...but sadly he still scared he might ruin his friendship with her so he is denying his feelings." Emilia commented smirking all the while watching the ferret and Panther.

Morgana nodded in agreement. "As for Maria im not sure If she is even aware of her feelings...she a bit too naive...or dense. Im pretty sure she doesn't even understand what a real crush is like probably from watching too much anime and alienating herself from others. Aoi is a good boy for her first crush...he is patient and accepts her for who she is. " Morgana said while carlos chuckled.

"Damm...this is gonna be a complicated middle school romance...haha..." Emilia smirked watching her friend's talk with one another.

"Im sure we can be a bit nosy later. We cant think of a plan for them later dor now were here!" Morgana announced showing them to a large room with various training equipment for all types for physical exercise. Even a fighting Arena near the back well equiped for any kind of combat practice.

"So...your job is what exactly?" Aoi asked as he and his friend's look back to Morgana.

"Im... a personal trainer now! To be precise your personal trainer everyone! Get ready kids! This gym teacher is serious about personal training! So get ready to sweat till you cry tears of blood! We will show those shadows who the boss realy is!" Morgana said with such determination while doing a aim for the top pose it was almost scary...Morgana felt so cool right now she believed light were shining behind her while ignored the Deadpaned gazes of the phanthom kids.

"I got a bad feeling...like ill be sore at the end of every weekend..."Maria said as she shudders a bit. "A otaku like me aint cut out for Extreme exercise."

"Sigh...I knew it. Seems will be receiving Grade A military trainning from The old lady...whatever maybe she can help with my leg problem." Carlos said taking a slightly more positive response to this development.

"Lets...not overdo it though. I hate getting too sweaty eww..." Emilia cringed a little.

"Training huh?..." Aoi's eyes flashed yellow a bit as he smirked. "Sounds interesting if I want to kick some Shadow ass." Aoi's eyes then turned back to blue as he let out a child like smile while sticking his tounge out cutely. "Plus I get to hang out with friends so its a win win with the whole bonds thing yay~! "

"Dude...your personality switches are a little unnerving..."Carlos said as his sweat dropped.

"Okay phantom kiddos time to change into your Gym clothes. The dressing rooms are over there. Aoi please let Carlos cover you with his big fluff tail...we dont want anyone seeing your collar now do we?" Morgana mentions as Aoi touches his electric collar...it still hurt him to wear the demonic device. But he was determined to succeed. No matter what hardships he has to endure.

For the next few hours later

Aoi and the gang all had to endure long hours of Intense basic training. Morgana wearing the Jungle Gyms official trainer uniform wich consisted of a black track suit with her name and Gym logo. Sad to say but she was ruthless on the kids training today. Aoi wore his Alcatraz P.E. uniform wich consisted of a white shirt with black pants both having the the school logo printed on them. He made sure to wear a blue scarf to hide his collar from view, Maria and Emilia wore the same P.E. uniform. But carlos had a red track suit with him.

Morgana had the team running at high speeds on the treadmills. Aoi seemed to fair fine enough given his enhanced speed and stamina but even he was beginning to tire faster. Carlos seemed completely fine aside from the occasional limping he was fine. Emilia was doing normal jogging wich suited her current physical fitness. Maria on the other hand...seemed to be sweating buckets as she was not used to the intense work out

"Stamina and speed are essential skills all thi-I mean young kids should have now a days! So start running!" Moragana instructed like a command general.

"Why am I *hufff* so tired so fast! *hufff*" Maria shouted running tired already. "In the palace I was able to last longer!"

"Thats because the palace is a land that responds to desires. You desired strength and stamina to escape and fight shadows. So it's only natural you sweat that much without the metaverse support! Now stop depending on it! You need real training to last againts the challenges of the palace! Move it Maria!" Morgana shouted making the Panther whine like a child.

"Y-you can do it Maria! D-dont give up!" Aoi shouted running the fastest in the group. Carlos on the other hand silently kept jogging his soccer trainning experience making him most suited to the exercise.

"Im glad me and Cat do regular jogging sessions like this or else id be like Maria..." Emilia commented still jogging.

On the next training exercise Morgana had trained them on was parkour. The gyms obstacle course well hidden outside served as a good parkour practice area.

"Agility and some acrobatic skills can save your life on the field as you try to doge or escape enemies. Even moving around faster is essentially important." Morgana instructed while doing some impressive acrobatics around the outdoor obstacle course. Jumping tall platforms doing mid air swings around some poles and even landing perfectly on top of the flag pole before sliding fire fighter style back to the impressed kids.

Aoi excelled at this trainning with his acrobatic skills his persona ability gave him the reflexes and agility of a real thief.

Carlos seemed to fair fine trying to catch up with Aoi. Balancing on obstacles proving to be a challenge with his limping legs.

Emilia seemed to do quite well at this too. Being a squirrel she had a natural climbing ability over the rock climbing wall and wooden poles like natural squirrels.

"This is fun! Wohoo!" Aoi said as he caught onto a makeshift flying trapeze. He did a one paw stand on the swinging bar as he jumped off it to do a flying sumersault before catching the second trapeze rope and landing perfectly on his feet on the landing pad nearby. He got a small applause from Morgana and some of the other other mammals trainning nearby.

"That was freaking coo bro!- whooaha! Pheew!" Carlos said as he was jumping from one small raised stepping pole to another. Almost falling off when he focused more on Aoi's stunt than his trainning.

"Better hold on tight Carlos! Im beating you!" Emilia said climbing over a large tree like pole before jumping to onto of the of the other branches close by.

"No fair! Your a squirrel! And Aoi bro has his skills!" Carlos worked harder to catch up with the both of them.

As for Maria she was...well running through a small field with traffic cones in her way. Carlos recommended it as easier trainning if she practice her agility with some soccer ball practice. But even with this she still kinda had some difficulties. She tries to keep ball moving straight but it always rolled away or knocked over a cone.

"Dammit! *huff* dam ball stop rolling around everywhere!" Maria kicked the ball so hard it shot out into the air. It first hit carlos in the back.

"Gahh! Offf!" Carlos got hit in the back by the soccer ball making him fall off the raised platform and onto the cushions below.

The ball bounced off the skunk and hit Emilia as she was jumping through the air to reach another branch making her crash into a foam padded wall. "GKyaaahh! *crash* owww.."

The ball bounced of Emilia hitting Aoi right in the face soon after."Gack!" Aoi shouted as he got smack on the nose by the soccer ball. He fell to the safety net below holding his sore face with his paws."Itaaaa! (Owww)

"Oops..." Maria said as she rubbed the back of her head sticking out her tongue in a cutie anime manner. "Sorry guys tehe~"

"Tehe~ MY ASS YOU DUMB NEET!" Carlos shouted raising face from the cushions.

"Oowww...my nose is bleeding..." Aoi said as he tries pinching his bleeding nose.

"Someone call a medic please..." Emilia said slowly sliding down the wall.

Morgana was face pawing seeing this scene.

Next activity after some first aid was some combat practice on some wooden training dummies.

"But Morgana-sensei?" Aoi asked shyly raising a paw. "How am I supposed to do combat training? My you..know what? Supposed to shock me when I do anything violent... Wouldn't it bring suspicion on me if the mammals who read the internet post see me having combat training?" Aoi asked quietly...seeing some mammals in the dojo stare at him gossiping about the criminal record he had. His friends stood close to Aoi ready to defend him if needed but Maria smiled simply smiled.

"Maria has a plan but let me do this... first" Morgana reached foward to touch Aoi's collar. A small blue flame warpped itself around Aoi's collar changing it's apperance too look more like a a regular blue collar with a small name tag made of silver reading Cool Boy. She suprised the gang as she carefully took off his blue scarf. Revealing to the crowd gossiping about Aoi's regular looking collar. This instantly ended their gossip as nothing but a mere false rumor.

"Electric collar? That looks like a normal collar to me..."

"Guess that post was nothing but cyber bullying. Its just fashion..."

"Boring...here I thought he was realy a child murderer..."

"Ha! I won the bet buddy! Told ya the kid looked too innocent to be a murderer. Pay up!"

Here were some of the voices Aoi could hear.

"Actualy I planned this Aoi. If people see you doing combat trainning with you just wearing a normal collar like a fashion statement. At least that will reduce the affect of rumor on you. The post said you cant do anything violent or you get shocked by you collar so doing combat training the rumor will end sooner and you'll be just a fasly accused Ferret with a normal blue collar." Morgana explained petting Aoi head making him blush a little. "Besides ill be there to explain to Judy or Nick if they get word of this. Im here for ya."

"Morgana-sensei..."Aoi said smilling at Morgana. She gave her a short hug. "Thank you..."

Morgana was a little suprised but returned the hug feeling very happy. Maria, Carlos, and Emilia were also happy with this scene. "No problem kiddo. Ill change It back later when we get home."

"But still how do I train? The collar has a illusion on it but what about actually fighting?" Aoi asked but Maria ran up to him.

"Actually I have a solution Aoi-chan!" Maria said pulling out her laptop out of nowhere. She turned it on sitting on the ground legs crossed and began typing away. "I actually finished the program...well one of them to help you!"

Everyone looked to Maria suprised. But Morgana just smiled satisfied.

"The first program is meant for training purposes! Since Morgana told us about I I thought your collar might get in the way so I worked on this first...and send!" Maria sent a email to Aoi's collar. It buzzed for a few seconds till the red light on it glowed green. "There you go! I sent a small virus into your collar system. It has a new added mode! I call it training mode!"

"Training mode? What those that do Maria?" Aoi asked his best friend while the rest looked to her curious and impressed.

"Simple! It makes use of the first electric shock program. When you show agression. You get a mild-" Aoi cut her off as he said in a deadpanned voice.

"Mild meaning...very painful electric shock..." Aoi commented remembering the day before yesterday.

"In all honesty...yes Aoi. Anyway continuing the program locks the system that supposed to shock you. Showing agression becomes justified as trainning thanks to the virus interference. This allows you to train with mild levels of agression. Just dont take it too far yet Aoi-chan since the other two programs are still active and my virus isnt powerful enough to stop those yet. Dont worry I've made the virus deliver a warning signal if you take it a lil too far it will give u a three second shock before the collar system thinks you gone too far." Maria said rubbing the back of her head .

"Ill still get shocked!?" Aoi said in disbelief.

"Yes but its more like a big bug bite or injection like pain...to the neck. Sorry Aoi-chan this is best I could do for now...you collar system is very advance and complicated. It will take me a while longer to crack the codes to create updates to my virus to interfere with the high level security of the collar your wearing." Maria apologized but Aoi just let out a smile and hugged her all of the sudden surprising the feline making her blush.

"Its okay...thank you Maria-chan..." Aoi held her shoulder as he ended their hug. "This is good for now. Step by step process right? At least I get to traib properly!" Aoi said with his own version of Rudolph's gentle smile combined with his teen boy looks making the Panther blush more. Getting snickers from his friends.

"Now excusing the teen romance for now...Time for some combat practice! Each of you start fighting the dummies in front of you. It will give me more insight on your favoured fighting style" Morgana explained.

Aoi seemed to have a regular thiefs fighting style he was more on precision, speed and accuracy when he hit his wooden dummy landing fatal blows on the dummy pretend vital areas with his amazing speed. He mainly used his inherited sharp cat like claws on his arms and hind legs to slash his fake apponent. Made sense since his main weapon was a knife.

Carlos seemed to have some Impact with his strength. Dealing powerful blow after blow on the wooden training dummy. His style revolved around powerful punches and kicks and heavy swing attacks.

Emilia was more elegant in her fighting style. She prefered to keep distance trying to hit the dummy with something that gives her reach like her tailor measuring tape.

Maria...on the other hand was amateurishly wacking her paws on the dummy quite patheticly...in fact she was almost out of breath after straight hours of working out.

"Lungs...*wheeze* on fire...cant *huff* breath..."Maria fainted Anime style swirly eyes suprising Everyone.

"MARIA!?" Aoi was by her side in a flash holding her gently. "Hang on okay!?"

Carlos examined her for a sec. "She's fine just passed out...she be awake in a few mins or so."

"I-I have some smelling salt in my bag just in case something like this happens!" Emilia reached into her gym bag to find the said smelling salt.

"Hmm...maybe this trainning is too tough for a newbie like Maria?" Morgana questioned as Aoi, Carlos and Emilia looked back at her.

"Ya think!?" The three said in unison.

Last exercise for the day for the phanthom kids was actual combat trainnig with Morgana. Diguised as self defense training in the dojo area of the gym. Aoi, Carlos, Emilia and a Awoken Maria were going to try and hit Morgana. There were practice weapons ranging from bamboo swords for kendo. Wooden staffs and batons as well with some other other practice weapons. Even a few safe whips for them to choose as well.

"What kind of Gym is this place?" Aoi asked as his sweat dropped anime style. "They got everything from Normal trainning equipment. A acrobatics course outside and a dojo too?"

"Wow this gym must be realy famous to have this many gear for various sports and trainning exercises..."Carlos said a lil suspicious.

"So far...I wouldn't mind working out here if it wasn't for all the scary looking mammals here..."Emilia said tired.

Maria was looking at her phone with Mobile data. She awoken earlier and is now sitting on a bench while drinking some orange juice box Morgana bought for her.

"Seems the jungle gym is famous for its wide range of exercises activities. Seems lots of the most famous zootopia mafia and underground buisness mammals often trainned here in the past. They got a lot of money from them to mantain this stuff. Seems even though the quality of gear here is great the price for trainning here is quite reasonable. But with a personal trainner it cost..." Maria was cut off when Morgana spoke.

"Listen kiddos. All you need to do to pass this training is to a hit me once. Don't hold back kay? Trust me can take a hit better than you think!" Morgana shouted as Carlos took up Morgana offer first.

"Oh you are so gonna regret hitting all this this grandma! I got a lot of pay back that's overdue!" Carlos said fist ready as wel as his practice baton.

"Tch!...annoying punk. Fine ill make you eat those words Carlos." Morgana said standing calmly although a little annoyed by Carlos grandma comment.

The battle begun with Carlos charging foward trying to land a powerful punch. Morgana simply sidestepped doging the attack with ease. Carlos was a little annoyed but tried to strike Morgana with the practice baton in his other paw. However Morgana simply jumped back avoiding the strike. He tried swiftly kick her with his trained soccer legs. But his limping made him slow and easy to dodge

"Come on Skunk boy! Show me what you got!? Or is that stink all you got!?" Morgana trash talked making Carlos mad.

"As expected...Carlos is most physicaly fit in this group. He is strong and forceful so his attacks could do some real damage if he lands a hit...Problem is he is such a reckless hot head. I better plan some training program to correct that. A reckless head can determine life or death in real battle. Plus his limping legs tend to slow him down so i better think of a way for him to overcome that weak point. Morgana thought as she slapped Carlos on the other cheek. Making him more pissed off

"Damm old lady! Get ready for this!" Carlos tried punching Morgana while swinging his baton at her as a follow-up. But Morgana was nimble and had quick reflexes so Carlos' s attacks never hit home. Morgana even slapped Carlos right across his other cheeck this time disorienting him a bit from the pain

"Oww! Damm that freakng hurt! Your finished!" Carlos shouted mad as he tried to land a powerful kick but Morgana caugh his leg with her speed. She pulled him foward as she started spinning swinging the helpless Carlos around before tossing him to the padded floor near Aoi and Maria's feet were.

"Owww...dizzy * murp* I give..?" Carlos said tired and dizzy feeling a little sick.

"Im next!" Emilia grabbed a practice whip and already she tried to attack her sensei. She ran around Morgana who swiftly doged each of her whip attacks with ease. Emilia tried whipping faster and faster but Morgana easily doged them all by simply leaning her body in specific directions. "Hold still darn it!"

"Try harder Emilia your real target wont always stay still you know!" Morgana shouted as Emilia got a second whip and charged towards the black cat trying to whip her closer to help the weapon reach it's target.

"Emilia is more of a ranged fighter. She Is like the opposite of Aoi. She is fast and has a lot of agility but not the confidence for close ranged attack unlike Aoi. She makes a great back row figher. She has good sense of battle but not enough training to use it fully...better think about it. " Morgana thought amused.

Morgana doged them all easily still sticking on one spot on the tatami mats. Emilia had enough and jumped high Into the air above morgana and did some awesome in air flips and spin turns to try and confuse the black cat. Morgana saw this coming and easily wrapped the whips safely around her arms as she pulled the helpess squirel down to recieve a knee attack to stomach knocking her to the floor.

"Owww...I give up..." Emilia said holding her tummy in pain.

"Yikes Morgana-san is ruthless...hmm?" Maria looked up to see Morgana with a dangerous yet playful look in her eyes. "EPP!?"

"Maria your next! Rawr!" Moraga started chasing Maria like a parent playing monster with their child. Maria was screaming and running around Aoi who just stood perfectly still sweat dropping.

"Kyaaaahhhhhhhh! Nuuu! I dont want to fight Morgana-san! Aoi-chan help me!" Maria pleaded while Aoi just stood still watching what was happening around him trying to process this in his head.

"Haha...as I thought Maria isn't suited for close combat. She is way too sweet for close combat. Luckily she great analytic skills with that genuis brain of her. Dodging all my attacks with such skill. She subconsciously plans how to avoid me. She suited as a back row member." Morgana thought. "Im gonna get you~!"

"Waaahahaha! Nuuuu! Get away! I dont wanna fight Morgana-san! I give! I give up!" Maria quickly tapped Aoi's paw tagging him as Morgana's next apponent.

"Ooh my number one apprentice is last~. Recalling your last punch againts me I hope you do better than Carlos Blue~." Morgana said excited as she cracked her paws.

"I heard that!" Carlos shouted hearing that comment about himself.

Aoi's eyes glowed yellow readying himself for the fight. before he calmed his inner self makng his eyes glow blue. As he took a battle stance holding a assasination classroom green rubber knife from his bag. His collar beeped blue indicating training mode was active.

"Im ready..." Aoi said as he relaxed himself. Morgana seemed impressed by his calmness.

"These kids realy have something unique to themselves...Aoi especially. Being both calm and controlled while keeping a wilder personality deep down. Impressive for a kid his age. " Morgana thought as she took a battle stance too. "Make your move kiddo..."

After Morgana offered so. Aoi simply nodded as he used his speed to close the distance between them while trying to do a diagonal slash with his rubber knife. Morgana barely had time to evade.

"Thats fast...I was right. Aoi has great potential in battle. His calm personality makes him precise in his attacks. Analyzing his apponents movement then strike at a momments notice." Morgana doges or blocks a Aoi's barrage of knife like attacks trying to keep up with his speed.

"Seems blue if faster than me...his strikes are focused fatal slashes. He kinda has assassin type of battle style. Meaning...compared to carlos his blows are weaker but more fatal. His speed makes it hard to dodge or block properly while readying for the next attack." Morgana thought

"I wont hold back sensei...ill train myself and become stronger!" Aoi said camly while smilling. He continued his attacks with with suprising speed and agility.

"Thats good to know Aoi. Let loose kiddo and lets make your training worthwhile!" Morgana said trying to grab Aoi with her paws for a counter but Aoi nimbly dodges.

"Hai sensei!"

Morgana ducked down low to avoid Aoi' s upper slash getting down low to deliver a hard punch to his stomach. Aoi recoiled in pain as hs fell to one knee holding his stomach...he was looking down avoiding eye contact and everything was silent for a momment. Till he rose his head slowly revealing his glowing golden eyes. He charged foward with a powerful swing of his ruler. Morgana quickly responded by grabbing a bamboo sword nearby and blocked Aoi attack.

"Hmph! As expected of Morgana Sensei...im still amateur so I doubt I hit you anytime soon..." Aoi said as he smirked while he did around house kick againts the wooden sword knocking Morgana back a bit. "Doesn't mean I cant try hehe..."

"Aoi second personality yesh! Aoi second personality is more aggressive and powerful!" Morgana uses the bamboo sword to avoid or block Golden eyed Aoi. The ferret was delivering punch after punch and a barrage of powerful kicks as well. Using his knife as back up when his physical assaults gave him a opening to work with. "Aoi second personality is not one for attacking with precision or accuracy. But this side of Aoi is more close combat orientated like Carlos..." Morgana starts to parry Aoi rubber knife attacks along with his physical attacks. He had a calm but devious attacking pattern.

"Only unlike Carlos, golden eyed Aoi Fights with like a soldier with combat knife training. This Is good for Aoi having to separate battle styles he can use to fight shadow...however." Morgana thought as she saw Aoi stop suddenly touching his head in pain as his eyes glowed blue and yellow.

"Seems Aoi's two personalities dont really fight eye to eye. Seems thier still fighting for who is the more dominating personality so he gets headaches like this!" Morgana charged at the cringing Aoi throwing him over her shoulder making land a little painfully on the tatami mat floor.

"Okay...that hurt..." Blue eyed Aoi said slowly getting up with some help from Maria.

"You okay Aoi-chan?" Maria asked concerned as Carlos walks up to them rubbing is sore cheeks. While Emilia sat up hugging her sore belly.

"Yeah dude...that throw was kinda much wasn't it lady?" Carlos asked a little upset still at the smirking Cat infront of them.

"That knee to the stomach wasnt nice either..." groaned Emilia.

"Maybe that throw and knee attack was a little much. Honestly I just got so into fighting my number one apprentice I got over excited hehe." Morgana said while she got drinks for everyone who kindly accepted the refreshing drink.

"I gotta say kiddos you did good for your first day of training." Morgana complimented making the phantom kids smile.

"Listen every week we will have a long training session right here at the Jungle gym if we dont go to the palace. So your training doesn't go rusty with rest. Remember monday is coming so we are going to secure a better route in te palace soon before Aoi's time is up. We are going to defeat that lions shadow...and steal the treasure inside in one day!" Morgana said eyes sparkling with excitement. The phantom kids just sighed or sweat dropped towards her actions.

"Still im unsure we should do that Morgana sensei...the risk involves. SO lets be careful when we do this like I said...I will NOT become a real criminal." Aoi commented softly so that only his group of friends heard.

"That's why were gonna see if there is another method to this bro! So stop worrying for now we going to have a team meeting remmember to discuss our plan to take down his damm palace right!?" Carlos said loudly before Maria hit his paw with a practice baton.

"Ooowww!" Carlos said rubbing his sore paw.

"Not so loud moron! It is supposed to be a secret..." Maria whispered.

"Alright, alright sorry..."Morgana laughed as she saw Aoi acting as the shy peace keeper.

"Okay kiddos calm down now. Lets head over to a small place where we can have our team meeting in peace." Morgana explained but took a quick sniff in the air before her nose cringed a bit.

"Phewwwf! But you kiddos better hit the showers first you all smell like sweat." The black feline said as phantom kids sniffed themelves before cringing to.

After a quick shower the kids plus their gaurdian all walked to the front desk and Morgana was talking to sherry signing some papers.

"Hmm?...I wonder what Morgana-san is doing?" Aoi asked his friend as they sat in the lobby near the front desk.

"Who cares we got some great trainning from old lady. Plus I love this gym has everything a athlete like me needs! Damm...been a while since i got a proper work out." Carlos commented feeling quite satisfied with his trainning

"Says you two...you got persona enhancements...im sore all over and super exhuasted...ugh I need some anime to sooth my body..." Maria said exhausted she was sitting next to Aoi leaning her head on his shoulder making our young ferret blush a little. Carlos was smirking and decided not to comment for his bro sake.

"Im similar to the boys persona and all...but even i have limits...geez i smelled bad with all the sweat eww..."Emilia said jokingly.

"Okay kiddos im back. Just settling some stuff with Sherry. Here you go! Your membership cards." Morgana said handing them some I.D. card. Each were membership cards to the gym and had pictures of their faces on them.

"Coool...a membership card to the gym?" Aoi asked eyes sparkling.

"Yep! Sherry owes me a biiig favor. So with these membership cards you wont need to pay yo use the gym facilitates here." Morgana explanied as Carlos eyes sparkled now.

"Seriously!? Thanks lady Morgana!" Carlos shouted excited as he looked at his membership card. Morgana seemed happy to hear Carlos call her by her name for once. Maria on the other hand looked at her card suspiciously.

"Wait...how did you get the pictures of us for the ca-" Maria was about to say something till Morgana cut her off.

"Alright time for some lunch kiddos! The charming sir Rudolph~" Morgana fanatsized about Rudolph's smile as she said his name. "Made us a big group lunch pack. Lets head over to a place I know. We can have our meeting in peace over there." Morgana said holding out the large lunch box Rudolph made for them out of no where.

"Love is blind i see..." Emilia said flatly

4:30 pm ?/?/? Sun set

Morgana lead our phanthom group to some unknown area within the Savannah district. They were sitting on a picnic blanket they came with the lunch box. They were enjoying their meal wich would pretty normal...if they were picnicking near the edge of a cliff over looking the Savannah discrtict. The view was nice despite the large drop nearby.

"This place is amazing! The view is so beautiful...Aoi no sora!" Aoi said lookig out at the view happily. Carlos quircked a eye brow.

"Aoi no sora?" Carlos asked.

"Whats that Japanese?" Emilia asked curious.

"Aoi-chan said blue sky Carlos, Emilia!" Maria said getting a OH from the two.

"Oh right...you hang out with Aoi a lot and watch a lot of anime. Guess your Japanese Is pretty good." Emilia commented making Maria feel proud while she eye rolled.

"Im loving the freaking view too! EPIC man!" Carlos looked out to the city below them doing the im king of the world thing.

"Glad you like the view kiddos. You see I used to come here all the time to admire the view when I was tired from trainning. Perfect place for a meeting since you can only get here with our phanthom skills. Plus no security cameras nearby to record this area." Morgana ate a sandwich after that.

"Thanks for carrying me up here Aoi-chan!" Maria said coiling her tail a little on Aoi's tail making him blush again as he nommed his Rice ball more shy as he continued to eat.

"Y-your welcome...Maria-chan" Aoi said looking at his food more than meet Maria's eyes.

"Anyway..." Emilia said eye rolling Aoi's shyness. "Lets get that team meeting over and done with! I need to be home before dark."

"Same." Carlos comented getting nods from Aoi and Maria as well.

Morgana finished her sandwiches showing a face of pure ecstasy from the flavor. "Alright, alright...its about our plans for the hiest..."

This got everyone's attention now. Knowing tommorow was a big day for everyone and also the one thing that could change the fates of the victims of Joshua and theirs.

"Listen up alright!" Morgan said with devious smile. "Like I said back in the palace were going to materialize Joshua's heart treasure. Were first going to make a calling card...now this Is the most important first step to unlocking his heart's treasure! It needs to rattle him and make him aware his desires are valuable...it will only last a day after he see it. So we will only be limited to one day."

"Wait!? One freaking day!?" Carlos asked shocked. "So we only have one chance to defeat the jack ass heart!?"

"Wow...we realy have no choice...we cant mess up!" Emilia said determined to get revenge.

"Question is who is gonna make the calling card? And how are they gonna make Joshua see it?" Maria asked. "I saw his house before...the security there is tight and definitely no way a normal mammal master thief or not is going to reach his room and give him the card."

Everyone went into deep thought after hearing this. Aoi looked upto the sky before his eyes glowed golden unconsciously.

"Ill do it..." the freet simply said smirking.

"W-wait what!?" Morgana sked shocked. "No way I'm letting you go to that crazy lions mansion Aoi!"

"I dont mean his mansion Morgana-san..." Aoi smirked. "I have a idea on where to post the calling card and make that dam lion aware of what he did..."

"Oh boy! If Aoi bro's second personality said that then ill trust him!" Carlos said laughing.

"Then we better prepare...we need lots of supplies for this." Morgana sighed heavily. "Are you sure about this Aoi? The calling card Is crucial to the entire hiest I can always-"

Aoi looked to Morgana with determined blue eyes. "Dont worry I can handle It...I can do this. Please trust me Morgana-sensei..."

Morgana was conflicted...she knew the calling card and mission tommorow would be a big part of the operation so there cant be any room for error...but seeing how determined Aoi was...also knowing how stubborn he was she let it pass. "Very well...Aoi your in charge of this part of the operation. Dont mess it up!"

"Mam yes mam!" Aoi saluted making Maria giggle.

"Carlos and Emilia will collect the medical supplies we need for the operation. Im assigning you both this because you both live closer to her clinic." Morgana commanded the skunk and squirrel who saluted back.

"Count on us old lady!" Carlos shouted excited.

"Dont worry we will handle that part fabulously!" Emilia said determined.

"Ill go to the Untouchable Fox to get some extra gear for emergency." Morgana said

"Wait...Moragana-san?" Maria asked raising her paw.

"Yes Maria? Any questions?" Morgana asked.

"You said if we take the treasure from Joshua's heart he will change right?" Maria questioned getting a nod from her sensei.

"Then how long will it take forthe affects to take!? Were on a time limit-"Maria was cut off by her smiling sensei.

"Of course not. Its not like making Instant coffee." Morgana said shocking the group. But before the kods could react she raised her paw to say she had more to say. "It will take time to fully change his heart. The treasure is the manifestation of a persons sins and corrupted soul. When a mammal commits a crime they usually feel guilt for what they did right? Sometimes they will regret what they did and try to make things right. But in cases like Joshua he ignored his sins and regret. He eventualy built a wall around his heart the palace we see represent that. Once the treasure is gone the wall around his heart will slowly fade and weaken allowing guilt and regret will take hold changing his heart. It takes time to fully accept change you know?"

"Then what about Aoi bro's expulsion!? That damm facility will take him away if it takes him to long!" Carlos shouted mad and highly concerned for his ferre bro's future. Even Aoiwas beginning to worry a little.

"Okay one cool down guys...and two dont worry about the time limit since it been extended." This piece of news was the second biggest shock to group.

"Extended!?" Aoi asked hopeful for a chance to not leave zootopia.

"You bet my no. 1 Apprentice!" Morgana said happily. "You see I got a call from Nick about that."

"So wait that call you were answering was from Nick Wilde!?" Emilia said suprised.

"You see It's more thanks to both Judy's and Nick work together with the investigators from the Kirijo company." Morgana explained. "They passed the evidence to the facility and Judy from what Nick said...made a very powerful and energetic argument that would win in the oscars awards."

That part made Aoi giggle a little knowing how determine Judy could be. "She somehow managed to convince the facility to extend two more weeks for you. So once we steal the treasure from the palace we can have time to wait and see if it was success. For now just focus on the treasure we need to steal on the hiest tommorow alright kids? "

"Understood...im glad they extended my time...sigh...I really dont wanna go back there..." Aoi sighed remembering his experiences at the facility. That when he felt Maria hold his paw In hers making blush a little.

"Dont worry we wont let them take you away Aoi-chan!" Maria declared strongly.

"Yeah bro we wont let those punks get ya. Its for my teams revenge too so im in all the way!" Carlos said flexing his arms.

"You helped me and Cat a lot...time to pay you back for what you done for us. Plues I need to teach that freaking lion a lesson too!" Emilia said feeling pumped.

"We wont let you leave Zootopia because of some damm facility Aoi. I promise to help you gain your freedom and I will. It's part of our agreement to help each other anyway." Morgana said while petyingbhis head making him cutely whine a little.

"Guys...thank you.." Aoi said smillong some years in his eyes. Getting a nod of encouragment from his group of friends. "By the way Morgana-sensei?"

"Yes Aoi?" Morgana asked as the ferret looked to her.

"Finnick has a package of stuff I ordered from him earlier. Can you please pick it up for me later?" Aoi replied

"Huh? A package of what?" Morgana asked as she got a smirk from the ferret.

Aoi's room 12:00pm

It was late night and Aoi and his gang all went home earlier to catch some early rest for the long day tommorow. Aoi worked on everything for tommorows calling card and all of his hard work was in his special pocket dimension bag he got from Morgana so now he was sleeping peacefully tired from all the last minute work. Also there was a empty package in the far corner of Aoi's room with the Untouchable Fox military camouflage design. A email was on his phone from Finnick

[UntouchableFox] :

To the Little Blue Punk :

Hey there little punk hope your still alive and kicking butt by the end of tommorow. Heard your on some big hiest with Morgana eh? Heh just dont get yoursef killed like a rat you little punk. As requested I got all the gear your ordered all tested and ready for combat so you better use them well.

P.S. : Next time you make a order from my shop DON'T FREAKING CALL ME 2:30 IN THE MORNING! YOU LITTLE TWERP! Now go get them kid good luck.

P.S.S Dont forget to pay me for the equipment later. Your so called phantom sensei didnt have the cash on her to cover it all. I told ya kid im running a business.

From Finnick Fox

A small golden butterly was hovering above the letter sweat dropping as she read it.

"That tiny fox can be kinda scary and blunt...but at least he is trustworthy." Lavenza floated above Aoi now in a circle. "Time to get the next trial onwards."

Philemon's domain

Aoi woke up again I Philemon's domain sitting next the same table like last time. Only this time he was prepared for It as he looked to his right Philemon smiling at him under his mask while holding a tea cup. To his left he saw Minato smirking as he looked back to the ferret next to him.

"I guess you know now why your here Aoi-kun?" Minato asked politely gettimg a nod from Aoi.

"Ill do better this time! Just you watch!" Aoi said determined making Philemon and Minato chuckle a little till they both got up.

"Then let us begin...this shadows Is very powerful so dont let your gaurd down..." Minato warned till looking back at Philemon who nodded.

"Let the next trial begin!" Philemon snapped his finger as the room changed again.

Aoi found himself on the same creepy roof like last time. Green sky, pale greenish moon with black coffins everywhere and even blood pools that replaced water.

"Bring it! Im ready this time!" Aoi said producing his utility bag of his phantom gear around his belt.

"Very well Aoi-kun...remember we can repeat this trial as many times as possible till you succeed." After Minato's voice faded Aoi transformed into his phantom thief form. Holding his dagger ready for battle. "No restrictions in this battle just win by any means necessary."

He waited for a few seconds till he heard scratching the sounds of something slimy crawling up somewhere. When his ears picked up the sound coming from the edge of the roof he saw another blue blank look mask being held up by a black hand.

"Huh?...what the-" Aoi sensed danger thanks to his animal insticts as multiple shadow like hands started climbing up. What suprised him more the shadow was just a mass of hands all tangled together it's blue mask acting as it center. It spotted Aoi and some of its hands suddenly possed long bladed daggers.

Persona 3 ost Master Of Shadows

"The Magician Shadow!" Philemon announced. "Magician represents action and initiative but also imaturity. Show your determination Aoi and defeat the your adversary."

"Very well...let's do this!" Aoi's eyes glowed gold and his pupils dilated into his cat shaped one's.

The master of shadows charged foward it's knifes ready to strike down and slash Aoi. Our ferret quickly jumped back as he reached into his bag and pulled out what seems to be blue playing cards and threw them at the shadow at great speed. The shadow saw the incoming attack and swipped some of the cards away with its knife but one sliced cleanly through one of it arms and while the other one's that missed it target somehow burried themselves into the floor digging through it like a hot knife through butter.

"These cards work quite well!" Aoi thought holding his dagger in one hand and the other was holding more cards. "The cards are made of a special light but strong shadow material. The can edges of these cards are razor sharp and have great airo dynamics. Amazing work Finnick-san!"

Aoi ran foward and threw some more cards at the shadow who quickly tried to doge or swipe the attacks. It didnt notice Aoi ripped of It's mask as he summoned Arsene for battle. "Ravage him! Arsene!"

"With pleasure summoner!" Arsene did a round house kick using his bladed heels to try and sly through the shadow. He ended up cuttig through five of it's arms but he missed the mask which was it main body.

"Slippery little guy arent ya!" Arsene said amused as it threw balls of dark energy from his palms and each burst into spikes of dark energy piercing the shadow in multiple areas but somehow protected It's main body.

The shadow was bleeding black blood and tried to counter attack with a very powerful fire spell at Arsene. The phantom thief persona saw trough this and quickly flew higher into the air using his wings avoiding the flames below. Unknown to the shadow someone was hidding near the darkness of the roof themselves on that moonlight night. Aoi sneaked up behind the shadows trying to land a killing blow to Its mask but the hand twisted itsef backwards. Aoi and the shadows mask came face to face before the ferret landed his killing blow the shadow quickly slithered away at great speed.

"Fuck! That thing is fast! Arsene! Try to slow it down!" Aoi called out to his persona who nodded and waved its arm strongly making the chains surrounding it to rain down around the shadows path trying to corner it.

"Lets do this!-" Aoi tried to charge foward but suddenly he felt a terrible burning sensation on his back as a explosion of flames erupted around his persona. "Waaahhhh!"

Aoi tripped from the sudden pain and slid across the ground painfully. He saw his persona lower itself to the ground as its wings were charred by the flame spell.

"Ugh...a suprise attack? Where did it come from!? The only shadow here is -ugh!?" Arsene looked around struggling with the pain as the same slime like shadows appeared around them. There were six of them in total gathering around the master of shadows like a protective wall.

Aoi struggled up to his feet as he looked at the new group of shadows surrounding his main target. "Dammit!? Did that shadow summon more allies for battle?"

"No summoner...we saw the shadow avoiding our attacks it's quite weak but fast. How it called upon those other shadows is a mystery it didn't show any actions to summon then forth." Arsene stated floating back uo while Aoi flinched a little from the burning pain on his back.

The Magician called out to the six shadows to surround them. Like loyal slaves the smaller slime shadows quickly slithered around the persona and thief charging another fire attack the hit both with well aimed accuracy. Arsene struggled through the pain but Aoi felt double the pain from both his own body getting burned and the linked pain his persona was experiencing.

"Summoner-!" Arsene lost his form returning as a mask on Aoi's face. Aoi landed on one knee struggling with the imense burning pain as the shadows around him circled around him ready to attack again while the Magician sat back and enjoyed this one sided slaughter.

Right above him sitting on a floating chairs surrounding a table were Minato, Philemon and Elizabeth having V.I.P. seat watching the battle below.

"Things are not looking good...should we aid him master? My guest?" Elizabeth asked veiwing the battle with displeasure.

"No..." Minato said concentrating on the battle below. "This is his trail so he must accomplish it on his own."

Philemon said nothing and just watched the battle.

Aoi knew this was a bad situation to be in. He was out numbered by six very powerful shadows while their master was healing itself with some dark magic. He needed to even the odds despite the damage he took on he smirked as he got another idea in his head. "Im not letting what happened yesterday happen again..."

Minato watched quite impressed as all six shadows masks were quickly cut in half by some attack Aoi did as the enemies surronding him faded into black dust. The master of shadows stepped back in caution as he saw Aoi quickly pulled something long back into his sleeve. Aoi glared back at the suprised shadow with a smirk on his face showing his determination.

"What!? Cat-Ferret got your tounge punk!?" Aoi swung his right arm as something sliced through a three arms and a corner of the shadows mask making it back away in fear as it watched the weapon quickly retreat back under Aoi's sleeve. "Now I see where the back up came from..."

Aoi watched as the severed arms quickle bleed out a fountain of black blood wich quickly formed a blue mask In the center of it creating three new slime shadows. "Cutting off your limbs is a bad idea...ill get out numbered if I just hack you to pieces. So I guess some precision attacks is necessary!"

Aoi swung his arm pointed at the shadow. A triangular shaped blade attached to a persona chain sailed out of his sleeve as it gave a quick cut through corner the mask. The shadow reacted by swatting the bladed chain away with it knife making it swing around in the air. Before Aoi quickly spun the blade above him like a cowboy with a rope.

"Dont underestimate me!" Aoi swung his chained weapon again at the shadow in whip like motion. The blade missed it's initial target and hit the same water tank from yesterday but suprisingly it bounced off it making the blade go move in a different angle.

The blade continued to bounce around the any hard object in its path creating a wall of chains surrounding the shadows. Aoi quickly pulled on the chain causing the wall of chains to enclose and wrap around the shadow making it unable to move much with it's tangeled or restrained arms. Leaving it's knife holding ones and the one holding the mask free. The other shadows semed to be crushed by the chains so much their mask broke making them return as shadow dust on the floor.

"Not done yet!" Aoi threw his cards into the air above the shadow and they just fluttered around around him until somehow like magic all cards straighted their aim and faced the shadow bladed edges come raining down on the arm holding knives pined to the ground.

With the observers of the trail. They seem pretty impressed by that feat.

"Ooh! Now that was impressive to watch! He used is chained blade to distract and restrain the shadows from a distance!" Elizabeth said impressed. "He understood he had no chance attack the shadow directly thanks to his encounter yesterday. He learned he had to rely on other tactics againts group of shadows that move quickly. Attacking at a distance with those sharp edge cards and chain...wait what is that weapon called?"

"Kyoketsu-shoge" philemon said amused.

"Kyoket-what? Please elaborate master Philemon?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.

"Kyoketsu-shoge also known as Kusarigama the sickle and chain. Although in this case its just a blade on the end of the chain. "Philemon explained. " It's name means running through the fields and mountain. Its a blade attached to 12 to 18 feet rope, chain or even hair. It's exclusively used by ninja for a multitude of useful applications. It can be used for pulling slashes as well as thrusting stabs. The chain or rope can be used for climbing, ensaring an enemy, binding a enemy and many more uses. It can even even be used to tangle a enemy weapon and rip it away from it's master at a safe distance."

Elizabeth seemed very intrigued by this fact she wrote it down in a notebook.

"In Aoi's case the blade Is made In special shadow material while the chain is made of his persona chains." Minato explained. "His persona chain can extend a great distance fueld by Aoi's own energy. The blade is made of a special material that bounces off anything not a shadow till it lands on its mark. The card trick though...that has got me thinking how he did it."

"Aoi took my advice i gave him about Ninja and magician trick literally." Philemon said impressed.

Aoi restrained the shadows movement with one paw as he summoned Arsene by ripping it with his free paw. "Go finish him! Arsene!"

"This time! Ill send you to the great beyond! Hell..." Arsene said as he streched out his hand to slice through the shadows mask with his razor sharp claws making disintegrate into dust.

"Talk about bitting the dust... literally." Aoi smirked getting a nod from Arsene.

"Indeed summoner...indeed." Arsene smiled down at his summoner.

But at that momment as the mask of the shadow disintegrated it gave a powerful glare at Aoi. Sending a heavy rush of dark energy into his mind.

"Ugh!" Aoi grabbed his head feeling a sharp pain rish through him. Arsene tried to help his summoner but he disintegrated back Into a mask landing on the floor instead of ferret's face.

Aoi fell to the floor clutching his head in pain screaming into the air because of the pressure his brain was experiencing. His eyes glowed bright gold and his pupils glowed red as he cried black tears.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARrrrraaaaaaaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAWWWWWW!" Aoi screamed as he blacked out.

?/?/?

Aoi was surronded by darkness...curled up on the ground. When he slowly opened up his blue eyes. The darkness quickly melted and started to take form.

"W-where am I?." Aoi awoke up to find himself in some dark modern japanese house. "This place looks...familiar? Hello? Anyone here?" Aoi called out.

Aoi heard some fighting in the other room. He quickly ran to the empty halls till he peeked through the door carefully to see something that made his heart drop and made him paralyzed with fear. "D-dont tell me..."

It was the fight between two black cats. One was his father and the other the other was the cop who murdered them. His mom was shielding Aoi trying to protect him. "No...pls no! I dont like this memory!"

Aoi mumbled in fear as his paled as he saw his father got stabbed in the chest landing on the floor with a thud. "Stop it! I dont...I dont want to remember this!" Aoi called out to the darkness as his eyes glowed a very faded colored blue as he cried black tears. Clutching his head in pain and fear.

Aoi couldn't move at all...paralyzed with fear he watch his own mother shield his younger self with her own body getting stabbed on the back. Some of his mother blood gushed out hitting the present Aoi in the face staining his white fur crimson red, Making his eyes shrink In horror as he saw the cop look towards him with some fog covering his face.

Aoi's heart stopped as he started to scream in terror as he clutched his head wich was pounding im pain."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back at the trial grounds.

Aoi heard someone shake him awake. Calling out his name continuously. He opened his faded blue eys to see Minato holding him in his arms while Philemon touched his forehead sending a calming energy into him.

"M-Minato?...senpai?" Minato sighed in relief hearing Aoi call out his name."What... happaned?" The ferret asked weakly.

"You passed out...I don't know how...but you were clutching your head in pain before you blacked out...your persona even let go of his released form to turn back into your mask..." Minato held up Aoi's mask as it turned back into persona energy returning to Aoi's heart. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"Ugh...I dont know...what happened either..." Aoi lied...he didnt want to talk about his memory of that day...philemon removed his paw from Aoi's forehead once the color returned to his face and eyes.

"It dosent matter...Aoi won the trial and he proven himself worthy of his reward." Philemon said seriously without a hint of his cheerful attitude. "Minato if you please?"

Minato was supsicious about Philemon's change in behavior...but decided to question it later. He helped Aoi stand up supporting him a little. "Alright...Aoi you have two prizes this night."

Philemon snapped his fingers and a blue skin lady, with blue hair and wearing jewerly on her head while wearing a white on piece swimsuit witha silk cloth floating between her arms appeared. "I am Apsaras. Art thou my new master? Very well let us work in harmony."

Apsaras became a mask entering Aoi's heart. "Here is my second gift to you Aoi..." Minato kneeled down to Aoi placing a paw on Aoi's forehead.

"M-Minato-senpai-urk!" Aoi felt a rish of knowledge and symbols enter his head. It gave him some major head rush as he felt quite dizzy afterwards. "Ugh...I dont feel good...what was that?"

"A useful skill for you and your upcoming battle." Minato saw how tired and quite pale he was. "You should rest for now...your quite tired and you have a big day tommorow."

Aoi had no argument...he nodded his head and he saw lavenza turn him into a butterfly leading outside of the domain. Once Aoi left Minato glared at Philemon who had his back turned on him. "Care to explain?..."

Philemon didnt reply...he simply stared at the moon.

Gate to Alcatraz Academy 4:30am

It was early morning in Zootopia. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully in bed and Alcatraz Academy still had It's night gaurds present patrolling the area. Hidden in some bushes nearby was a young ferret wearing black long sleeved hoodie, black shorts and had a handkerchief wrapped around his neck covering his maw. It was Aoi and he seemed to be hidding his presence from the gaurds there at the front gate.

"Like Maria-chan said...security will be tight..." Aoi spoke to his persona Arsene who was watching over the other personas who were still asleep.

"Indeed summoner...but that lad Carlos said there was a place we could use to get in and out without getting noticed." Arsene spoke as his summoner quickly ducked out of sight and ran to the side of the big brick wall surronding the school around a small forested area.

Once there he saw looked through the bushed and thick vegetation clinging to the wall till he found a crack in the thick wall which made a hole big enough for him to squeeze through. "Carlos was right! It was here..."

"Impressive...that noble skunk has some great knowledge of all the secret spots in this school." Arsene watched his summoner squeezed through the hole in the wall. It lead him to the large botanical garden of the academy. There was lots of natural greenery from the garden allowing him to hide from the patrol gaurds that passed him. He quickly sneaked into the school ground avoiding the gaurds on patrol and headed to what seems to be a door leading to the janitors office. He hid in one of the supply carts while the janitors of Alcatraz had a meeting with the head Janitor assigning them their duties for the day. His phone silently vibrated and the caller id showed Maria's picture on it.

Aoi quickly answered It keeping the volume down. "Morning Maria-chan...sorry to have to wake you up this early."

Aoi heard a yawn from his best friend before she replied. "It's Okay Aoi-chan...*Yawn~* as requested I...turned off all the security cameras and placed a dummy video to hide the hour you will be using for calling card mission you got... remember you got a hour...get out of there before then okay?...sorry I need to sleep see you later Aoi-chan good luck..."

Aoi smilled and blush a little hearing his best friend cute drowsy morning voice and yawn. "Arigatou Maria-chan. Rest up and leave the rest to me." Aoi got a yawn as a reply and quickly hanged up when the he saw the janitors meeting end as a horse pulled the supply cart he was in.

Once the kart stopped somewhere around the school Aoi peeked out his little head to see the horse enter the bathroom probably to clean It. He also saw the security cameras around the school also turn off meaning Maria has done her share of the job today. Aoi quickly ran out of the supply kart carefully sneaking around the halls with his thief skills.

"Morgana would be impressed would she? Your phantom skills have improved greatly since your first time awakening to your new power summoner." Arsene spoke proud of his summoner.

"Thanks Arsene...I learn from the best you two!" Arsene smirked acknowledging Aoi's compliment. He saw him reach some familiar room which was...the student council room. With lock pick in paw...Aoi smirked as his eyes glowed golden.

"Mission start..."

Nick's appartment 6:30am

The fox conman turned ZPD cop was sleeping deeply In his bed. Dreaming of blueberries and his bunny partner with a smile. He was nearly naked wearing only his boxers as his phone suddenly rang loudly with the sounds of military trumpets ringing loudly into his ears. Luckily his apartment had sound proof walls so his neighboors werent disturbed...Nick however-

"Waaaahhhhaahah!" Quickly jumped out of bed his head went over the edge and he landed on the floor painfully with his legs still on the bed.

Nick quickly tried to sooth the pain on his head as he slowly picked himself up before grabbing his phone to see the caller id was his partner in law enforcement Judy Hopps a.k.a. Carrots. He answered while mumbling curses under his breath in annoyance.

"Carrots!? Seriously!? this is the thritteen time this year you change your caller ring tone on my phone! How did you even get the password to-" Judy cut Nick off instantly.

"Not the time Nick!" The seriousness in Judy's voice made him shut up immidianlty. "Something has happened Alcatraz Academy! Irina just called about Something huge!"

This caught Nick's undivided attention hearing about something big happen to Aoi's school. "I'm on my way!"

With that Nick quickly got dressed and ran out of his apartment.

Alcatraz Acadamy 8:30am

Joshua arrived at school a little late...he was feeling quite nearvous for no apparent reason today. He was ridding his family limo to school. "Dammit...why am I feeling so nearvous...why am I feeling fear!? Im a alpha predetor..." He thought as the car suddenly stopped.

Joshua quickly left the limo without saying anything the driver. He walked to the main entrance to the school building but he felt a sudden pang of fear again...that's when he saw a large group of student looking at the school board located near the entrance. Using his authority he pushed through the crowd. "Get out of the way! As student council president I demand to know-HUH!?"

Joshua saw multiple blue cards and poster posted on the wall. All with the image of persona 5 Logo of a Top hat with the protagonist burning mask with some announcement written on it.

The post read

To the Master of the Palace of Lust Joshua Prideland

You have commited great sins of violence and lust on your fellow classmates.

Stepping in those beneath you with your veiws of what Apex predetors should be.

Destroying the hopes and dreams of many just to satisfy your ego.

You thought yourself untouchable protected by your status and law.

But your tyranny ends today as we the last force againts your crimes shall raise the flag of rebelion.

We shall prove everything you belived in was wrong.

We shall rob you of your distroted desires in your heart.

And make you confess your sins to all.

You better watch your back.

But you will never see us coming fool.

Your sins will always come crawling back at you. Time for pay back...

From, the Phantom Heart Thieves.

Yours truly : Blue Joker

By the time Joshua read the calling card. His fist shaked in fury as his face showed nothing but pure anger as he witnessed some of the students have hopeful looks on their faces. He roared in fury scaring them away and saw his fellow student council member lions rush up to him.

"Sir Joshua!" One of the lionesses called out. "These calling cards are all over the school! Even the student council room!"

Johua was feeling the fear of being reminded of Aoi's warning all around the his council's office.

The school was In a huge panic. Irina ordered every security gaurd on patrol all security videos checked to find the culprit behind all of this. Classes were canceled and all students were talking about the calling cards. In every classroom, in every office from teachers to principal office. Blue Calling cards were everywhere. Teachers and staff were all out clearing out the cards and posters everywhere In the school. Every security gaurd was searching for every clue to the culprit. ZPD arrived shortly with Nick, Judy, Naoto and Kanji on the case. The strangest thing is no one could remove the cards from the walls they were posted on. It was like someone put epic super glue on each of them.

"Geez Louise! Would blue have the furballs for all of this!?" Nick said reading the calling cards. "Nicely made though...the detail on the drawing is Impressive."

"Nick dont compliment it!" Judy said mad. "This Is serious! Someone posted all these calling cards everwhere in the school! Alcatraz is supposed to be highly gaurded 24 hours straight yet somehow none of the video cameras or any of the staff has seen anyone post these cards or even know how he by passed security here! And i doubt Aoi could do it on his own!...must be a deeper mystery to this.."

Naoto observed one of the cards carefully...she noticed each one was made with upmost care and caution. She found no paw prints, fur strands or even any clue to who made them...but she had a idea of who could pull off such a task here In Alcatraz. She focused her persona energy and saw black chains achoring each calling card to the walls. "Kanji...call him please...ill try to slow things down for the the operation their taking..." Noato whispered to the polar bear who nodded and excused himself to a empty bathroom. In one of the stalls he picked up his phone and called a certain ferret.

"Hey Ken-kun? Is this-" Kanji was cut off when he heard Ken amada reply.

Somewhere on some roof overlooking the school. A certain ferret wearing a gekkoukan uniform with a orange hoodie underneath while holding his spear spoke to Kanj on his phone. "Yeah...my cousin is taking action today...I called everyone in the shadow hunters to keep a eye out...ill be heading to the palace in advanced to watch over him... wish me luck."

Before Kanji could reply Ken hung up amd activated the navigation app on his phone. "Aoi..."

With that Ken left for the metaverse.

Back in the hallways of Alcatraz Aoi walked around the school admiring his work. It still stunned him he was able make this in a hour tops and had plenty time to escape back home without Rudolph knowing. It gave him a small rush of adrenaline acting this rebellious but...still he never though he could ever do this in his life till he reach Zootopia and gained his power.

He was ready...ready to fight for his freedom starting with this school. Thats when he noticed Joshua march right at him grabbing him by shirt pulling him up. Aoi remained calm his paws im his pocket.

"You did this!?" Joshua roared declaring it to eveyone close by. "You posted all of this! Listen vermin if you think you can scare-"

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" Aoi's eyes glowed bright gold in warning making him drop the ferret in fear. They turned blue quickly as he landed on the ground. "Are you a moron?...no way someone like me on my own could post this many calling cards before classes and avoid security. Dont accuse me of some crime just because of that fake criminal record." Aoi said camly as Joshua roared and slashed Aoi neck collar on his uniform.

"You are a criminal! This electric-huh!?" Everyone saw through Aoi's ripped collared shirt his electric collar was not there but rather a normal blue collar he wore yesterday at his trainning with his team.

"Aw man...you ruined my uniform..." Aoi faked whinned.

"N-no way!? You cant take of that collar! I read the -" Joshua was cut off by Aoi.

"Electric collar? Seriously americans make the most unbelievable news...just because I wear a collar for fashion dosent mean im a criminal with a electric collar." Aoi waved Joshua off walking past him. "Dont believe every rumor you read online fool...now excuse me I need to change clothes. Also if someone with the furballs to do this went through all the trouble then I guess we know who the real criminal is now huh?"

Joshua glared at Aoi who passed him after ehat he said as students and staff began to dismiss the rumor of Aoi's criminal record after seeing he wasn't wearing a electric collar. Plus made rumors now of Joshua being the culprit to a crime that caused all of this to happen. Aoi looked back with the corner of his eye to see Shadow Joshua appear in place of regular Joshua in a world of darkness.

"Think you can steal my treasure!? Come and take it if you can vermin!" After that the world returned to normal as Aoi hid in the crowds of students smirking to himself as his eyes glowed gold and blue repeatedly.

"Time for the show to begin..." Aoi said to himself as he made his way to the roof where his team awaits him.

Chapter end

Next Chapter : Boss battle and second awakening

Mavis: Yohoo! Everyone thank you waiting! Man this chapter was super long!

Rin: took two weeks to write and that was during when we made requirements for our graduatiom so sorry for slow update.

Mavis: since were close to the end of the first ark of the story on the Palace of Lust we decided to do this! Replies to all those who commented on our story so far!

Rin: (Holds paper of comments) First we want to to thank Ericane-san for all the help he sent us in pm.

Mavis: Thanks for all great advice on how to improve writing! Ericane-nii-san! We are glad you supported us after your zero story!

Rin: I highly recommend reading Ericane stories about zootopia Its a masterpiece in our opinion. Onto the next... (holds paper) We would like to thank Speedy24-san for your encouraging comment when we first started out story.

Mavis: thanks alot for leaving a great review! Sorry we havent replied to you yet... we still learning how to use pm in fanfic! We would appreciate any advice you give alot!

Rin: were noobs so any advice is deeply appreciated. Thank you for the offer Speedy24-san. (Holds paper of comments) oh its from our favorite follower Ugly Braixen-san.

Mavis: Hello Ugly Braixen-san! We would like to thank you for your constant support to our series. We know were still new and have lots to learn on how to make a great story so we appreciate your constant supoort a lot you pretty Braixen! Arigatou!

P.S. I love your musky husky comment! Haha I was in so much joy reading it! Narukami is a hotty Husky indeed.

Rin: Mavis enjoyed that one alot that's for sure. I did too Ugly braixen-san. Moving on (holds paper of comments...I should stop writting this part) Lavakey-san.

Mavis: We would like to thank you for your comment! It is deeply appreciated! We promise to work on our story more ...spelling checks and erros more.

Rin: we will check a story twice before posting like santa does only with his naughty and nice list.

Mavis: Would Aoi be on Naughty or nice list? Im not sure ~ *smirks nosebleeding*

Rin: I got a bad feeling for future chapters...*looks at mavis* Anyway thank you Lavakey-san for your advice we deeply appreciate it.

Mavis: on the next chapter Aoi takes on the Boss of the Palace of lust! Stay tune!.

Corrections from last chapter.

Yu and Aigis cannot summon personas In reality only Aoi and the P1 & P2 groups could.

Future fanfic announcements.

Rin: while taking breaks during this mega long Fursona chapter. We had a few ideas for future fanfics.

List of (possible) future fanfic ideas.

1\. AU of Aoi and the gang in original zootopia setting world with them as demon tamers using Shin Megami Tensei main series. (Has references SMT4 apocalypse)

2\. A pokemon movie One-shot using our two fav pokemon in a movie like romance one shot. (This one is super long and has refferences from SMT) as for who are the two main pokemon we ship? Wait and find out.

3\. Undertale series featuring some new ocs that help frisk save asriel and live life on surface without using the common shared soul theme we find online. (Thats idea...is a little overused so Mavis and I created our own version on how to save Asriel...again SMT related ideas)

4\. Class of heroes x Fairy tail crossover with our Dwarf and Elf oc's in a romance story taken place in a transported to another world deal. (Mavis been reading a lot of romance fanfic so get ready for fluff in future chapters.)

5\. Solatorobo Red x Elh romance fanfic. I just finished this rare furry game on DS emulator and gave a copy to Mavis...she has a lot Ideas for a future story one shot or series whichever she likes. Multiple ships involved.

some ideas for sequel or continuation of fursona when we finish whole story. We wont tell them now so just watch out for now and see what we will make In future. Persona 5 Dancing star night out one day so me and Mavis debating whether or not to make a Fursona version of Fursona 5 Dancing Star Night. Since dance steps are harder to write about. Well wait and see.

Mavis: Once me and Rin get real wifi chapters will be faster to make and Rin can post his drawings of the Fursona crew in his new Furryafinity account.

Otakumode out!


	11. Chapter 11

Zootopia x Persona 5

FURSONA 5

TALES OF THE BlUE THIEF

Chapter 10 -Boss battle and second awakening

August 29, 2017 School Roof HQ 9:00 am

Aoi opened the door leading to the school roof. He made sure to lock the door before turning around to see his team at work.

Carlos was packing some heavy stuff into his dimensional pocket utility bag (A.K.K. the Morgana bag ) Aoi could have sworn to see some toy explosives.

Emilia was rechecking her gear to make sure she had everything. Aoi saw she placed a photo of her and Cat together into her breast pocket. Probably to help motivate her through the mission.

Morgana was bringing lots of extra emergency supplies in her gear. Medicine to tactical weapons like smoke bombs, strange assortments of multicolored gem stones, a small cannon Aoi could guess as well and some extra weapons and items as well in case the team needed more physical power.

He saw his best friend currently looking through the security cameras of the school using her laptop. She hacked into the school security system to view how Aoi's calling card had affected everyone. It was then the Panther noticed our ferret standing by the door.

"Ah! Aoi-chan great job on the-eh!?" Maria panicked as she saw Aoi's torn collar shirt. She rushed straight to him as the illusion around his collar vanished. "Are you alright!? These are claw mark-"

Aoi held his friend's paw to reassure her. "Im okay Maria-chan. Like Morgana-sensei said this is all part of the plan."

Aoi's voice alerted everyone else of his presence. Especially their phantom sensei who instantly walked up to him and examined his neck."Hmm...good you dogged his claws at the last second to let him rip your collar shirt. Good job kiddo!" Morgana patted the ferret's head.

"Yo bro! Welcome back!" Carlos called out holding his bat already. "Guess you made that lion ass attack you on purpose?"

"You didn't get hit right?" Emilia said as she picked up the first aid kit next to her. "Everyone is essential to this mission Aoi!" The squirrel said smiling.

"It went according to plan so yep! Our little thief is fine! " Maria-chan teased getting a pout about his height.

"One im not that short Maria-chan. Were the same height!" Aoi pouted his reply to the laughing panther cub. "And yep all went according to plan."

"Cool!...what was the plan again?" Carlos asked honestly forgetting the plan and getting groans from the gang except Aoi who laughed nervously.

"Carlos we been through this yesterday!" Emilia complained. "You said you remembered the plan perfectly!?"

"Ehhh...sorry guys I just need a reminder." Carlos said apologetic while Morgana sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay Carlos ill repeat it one more time so get it through your skull skunk brains!" Morgana teased getting a annoyed look from Carlos. "Okay the plan for the calling cards works like this. Part one of plan was for Aoi here to sneak through tight security of the school before the students arrive so he had to come to school very early. There Maria would hack Into the system security system and deactivate most of it allowing Aoi freedom for his mission."

"It wasn't easy though!" Maria raised her laptop to the group showing the chaos around the school. "I had to get up really early to hack into the tight security system of the school. First I shut off all the cameras that document everything coming through the halls and classrooms. The faculty offices were most difficult to hack. By Morgana's request I sent a dummy video of the empty areas all at once. A replaying video of pure nothing going on. This gave Aoi-chan a whole hour of free time to plant his calling cards Into every place that would shout out his warning. To ensure the staff wouldn't catch him or security I took the schedule of the work given to the staff from my mom and made a copy and carefully calculated where they would be around the hour Aoi was busy. I also routed all commands to the school's security computer to hide my tracks and make my mom believe someone hacked to her laptop from within the school."

"The rest of the plan involved my phantom skills now. I simply had to keep a low profile while posting my calling cards." Aoi commented remembering this morning. "Avoiding the staff was easy but the security guards seemed trained against Intruders so I used the pattern of their movement Maria-chan calculated then made me memorize to not encounter them."

"Great work on the calling cards though Aoi!" Emilia said holding a spare calling card. "The texture and design on this thing is amazing! You even have such neat handwriting! The picture you made was based of your flaming mask and Arsene top hat right? Nice match..." Emilia praised making Aoi smile.

"Yeah the warning you gave on the cards bro was sick! Talk about confidence!" Carlos commented looking at the card's warning.

"You should join the universal art club! It's for those students with great passion for drawing!" Aoi blushed now from compliments especially from his best friend. "Where did you learn to draw like this!?"

"It's nothing that great guys. I simple made one card and one poster and paid Finnick-san in advance to make copies for this day." Aoi explained looking at the same military camoflouge colored box placed next to the supply boxes Morgana brought."Besides ...Dad was -"

"Can we please move on?" Morgana asked politely but smirking getting a couple giggels from the phantom kiddos. "Yes these are well made Aoi you got a A+ from me. Back to the plan...to secure Aoi a alibi of not making or posting these cards. I placed a little of my persona energy onto them before Aoi left the cafe. Using this the cards all had the master disguise spell affect from me. So before the students arrived for classes I camoflouge them all so no one would notice them before time. To make sure none of them were taken just in case before Aoi left. Our little thief anchored them down onto the walls with his persona chains. By the way your getting better at your control kiddo im proud."

Aoi smiled and held out his paw as a steady stream of blue flames and his black persona chains emerged from the palm of his paw. "Im not sure how...but it feel natural for me to display this in reality..."

"I still cant do it...that sucks..." Carlos tried to Imitate Aoi but only his weapon vanished in blue flames before reappearing again in his paw. "That's all I can manage dudes."

"Same...my persona skill and weapons are the only things I can materialize. "Emilia whinned a little. "I can't even produce a chain in real life like Aoi could."

"Not sure maybe it just differs from mammal to mammal how much they could manipulate their persona power through conscious will." Maria said intrigues as she typed a little note about that in her laptop. "Aoi could even channel his personas into reality too so his potential must be different somehow..."

"Moving on..." Morgana sighed. "So I Aoi called home for a little rest before the time Rudolph usually wakes him. Giving him a solid alibi that he wasnt around school at the time of the posting of these calling cards since he was at the cafe with Sir Rudolph as our witness. Around 6:20 I deactivated my diguise spell on the cards making them visible too all the students who just arrived in class. This ghost like appearance was to get them shocked and scared so they would spread the rumor of the phantom thief coming to get pay back at Joshua putting classes today at a hault while teachers and staff along with Aoi's police guardians to come and keep them busy trying to solve the case moving attention towards Joshua who they already suspect and away from Aoi for the time being. Curious students are now keeping them stopping them from freely moving around campus to reach Joshua so that saves us time. The student panicking and moving around the school slows down the staff as well so Maria's mom and her fellow teachers have to focus on crowd control. So they are conveniently blocking path ways up to here or anywhere they cant keep a eye on them all giving us a perfect blind spot to work in. "

Morgana looked over the edge of the roof to see Joshua barricade himself in his newly decorated blue calling card office filled with Aoi's art work student council office as a bunch of curious or angry mammals crowded his only exit route stuck together with his council members still trying to get rid of the anchored cards... "The next part was easy. To stop Joshua from freely moving and disturbing us. To do that Aoi's little preformance was essential."

"Aoi's preformance?" Carlos and Emilia asked confused till Maria spoke up.

"Yes I calcuated where the staff that dont know about Aoi's collar would go and where the most students would be used as witnesses to this event. " Maria held out her laptop showing the videos of the event with Aoi and Joshua earlier. "First we make it seem Aoi look responsible for the cards by making him look after his cards in a calm manner. Calculating carefully where Joshua would arrive and see the cards I made Aoi move to the perfect spot to set the scene."

"Once there Aoi will try to make Joshua mad and make his tear open his collar shirt wich i disguised." Morgana smiled evily. "Seeing Aoi with a normal collar and Joshua's accusation in front of everyone made them think Joshua knew more than he lets out about the warning. This made mammals focus less on Aoi and more on Joshua being the true culprit to why the phantom thief was after him for a crime he committed. Also this will help get your so called clasmates to leave Aoi alone for a little while so call it a bonus. Last part of plan was to barricade Joshua in his own room with his entire student council and all he gifts we gave him to make students more curious about him and keep the affectiveness of the calling cards good."

Morgana smirked and picked up her sword letting it rest on her shoulder. "Now we have four major obstacles out of the way. Aoi's police guardians are over come with work, Irina Jelavic and her staff are unaware they are keeping us hidden by blocking pathways up here, Joshua is unable to cause us trouble and try to mess up our ferret and Aoi has a the perfect alibi when he is questioned later."

"Now I remember! Guess it's time to rock the palace!" Carlos said pounding his fist!

"That's right! Im going to get vengeance for what that lion did to us!" Emilia cracked her whip.

"Im just here for the adventure with my best friends! Final boss time!" Maria shouted excited anime style. She then reached into her bag full of some ear piece device and handed it to the group. "These are special transceivers I made! Use these so we can communicate as a team." Everyone took one for themselves and thanked the Panther.

"Im glad I met you kids at the palace. Your all a wonderful team so let's show them who the boss!" Morgana smirked wickedly.

Aoi smirked as his eyes glowed gold as he held his phone's metaverse navigation app. "Time for the show to start!"

Palace of Lust Treasure room

Our phantom group went through the same infiltration route as last time. Strangest things was there were no guards around to stop them along the way. The palace was deathly silent and this made Morgana command that her phantom kiddos stay on their guard. When they made it to the treasure room they were in for a big surprise.

The phantom kiddos eyes were wide open while Morgana's pupils changed into shining stars as she stared at the treasure drooling. Floating at the center of the room was giant English styled gold encrusted crown covered with various colored precious gem stones. The big problem was that...it was BIG! Huge even! It was as big as a king sized bed!

"The hell~!" Carlos gazed at the crown with hungry treasure hunter fever. Probably from his Gold Fever skill. "That thing Is freaking huge!"

"Such beauty! Oh how I waited for this day!" Morgana said eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store.

"That is what pisses me of...why is it so pretty?" Emilia gazed at the treasure with displeasure in her mind. "This is how that jerk sees his desires?...typical."

Aoi was looking around the room a bit ignoring the crown as Maria spoke. "Well...he is a lion with a strange complex for feeling almighty...guess it's only natural his inner cognition would symbolize this..." Maria spoke disturbed by the crown as she noticed her best friend packing something away into his utility bag. "What are you doing Joker?"

"Just packing a few things for later." Aoi smiled as he looked back to the treasure. "Now time to move on with the heist...how are we-"

Aoi was cut of when they heard puuring from Morgana. They all look at their mascot sensei's direction to see her looking like she was grinning and drooling a waterfall while her eye showed sparkles almost...inappropriately as she spoke in a hoarse voice. "So shiny! So dazzling! I can't believe we finaly made it! Ahahahaha!"

Her almost...ecstasy like reaction caused great discomfort from the phantom kiddos. They all became pale white roughly drawn pencil looking pictures with various disturbed reactions. You could see purple lines underneath their eyes as they looked more like dots now. While sweat dropped their foreheads.

Something like this ( .~.)IIUuu

"M-Mona-sensei?..." Aoi asked carefully while keeping his distance. "A-Are you okay?..."

"Mreeeooowwww~!" Mona leaped up to rub her face against the treasure meowing pleasured by this...

This disturbed the kids on whole new levels as they took few steps back sensing some...adult content they should avoid seeing.

"O-okay...woah...that is a w-whole...a whole new level of wrong..." Carlos said disturbed scratching the back of his head. "S-should we give her some time alone?"

"I dont know what's going on...nor do I wanna know." Maria said disturbed. "Certain information from the world could scar your childhood forever..."

"Is...Is...this a cat thing?" Emilia looked to Aoi who was half cat and Maria who was a panther making them both blushed deep red.

"HELL NO!" The best friends shouted in unison. Before they all were all shivering in discomfort when Mona let out a small moan.

None of the kids faced their sensei fearing they might endager childhood. "Finally! The treasure!" Morgana screamed.

"MORGANA! THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU! WAKE UP! YOUR HUMILLIATING YOURSELF IN FRONT FOF THE KIDS!" Zorro shouted from the depths of her soul. "WAKE UP BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET AND THE KIDS SEE SOMETHING THEY COULD NEVER UNSEE! DONT RUIN THEIR INNOCENCE!"

The kids faced their backs to their sensei while sweat dropping as they walked to the door of the treasure room. Aoi waved the back of his paw towards their ...'BUSY' sensei. "Bye Mona-san...have fun."

Aoi's voice seemed to snap their sensei back to reality before she blushed deep red from extreme embarrassment before jumping down making sure she looked decent (fortunately she was still) before calling out to her phantom kiddos. "W-w-wait! C-come on g-guys! It isnt what it looks like!"

The kids turned their heads to face their sensei with disbelief or disapproval eyes. Morgana felt a a arrow strike her heart seeing the looks on their faces.

"Is that true?...you don't just rub yourself on...any shiny treasure you see?" Emilia crossed her arms. Morgana jaw just dropped in fear she might have ruin her Image in her kids eyes.

"It's TRUE! TRUE! Im not like that!" Morgana tried to save herself from ruin now.

"Are you sure your not...some closet perv?" Maria's fearful expression on her face said it all to Morgana. "Dont worry i...wont judge you...tooo much."

"IM NOT A CLOSET PERV! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Morgana instantly replied.

"Are you sure you dont swing...treasure way?" Carlos commented with a smirk. "And you teased me because I swing male ways."

Carlos comment made Morgana's level of embarrassment sky rocket as she looked to Aoi her number one apprentice...to see him looking sideways avoiding eye contact.

"Dont tell me you think...of Rudolph-san that way?...do you?" Aoi asked In a flat tone that could break her heart into pieces. "Never mind...there are somethings...I do not wish to know..."

"No! Aoi please dont look at me that waaaayyy!" Morgana Cried a fountain of tears. "It's me! Normal Morgana-sensei! Please believe me!"

"J-just setting some boundaries..." Aoi said sweat dropping while giving a akward smile while raising his paws up to form a imaginary wall between them. "Your a adult with your own experiences so I wont judge you for it."

Aoi nailed the final nail in the coffin as Morgana felt the embarrassment kill her inside slowly. She sat in a corner while a cloud if depair rained down on her. "My image is ruined forever..."

Zorro sighed and tried to comfort her. "C-cheer up Lady Mona...we can work on your self control problems later."

The kids sweat dropped watching their sensei's depression.

"Yesh...girls sure have more furballs than men do." Carlos comment got a nod from Aoi. While the girls looked at the skunk crossed.

"For some girls that is true. Judy-san is a example." Aoi said tired like tone.

"This is just sad...can we move on getting the treasure already?" Carlos asked tired already.

"We should we only have a small time frame to work with!" Maria said rushing he group. "We only have a few hours open before the chaos we made in school ends."

Everyone (minus Morgana) nodded before they all rushed to the treasure.

"So how are we carrying this thing out?" Emilia looked to the smartest mammal in the group A.K.A. Maria.

Aoi mean while was trying to comfort Morgana. "Come on Mona-san! Let's just focus on the hiest for now we can talk about this later Kay?"

"Hmmm...maybe we should have brought a crane or something-" Maria touched the crown with a tiny poke and it instantly lost its ability to float and started to fall to the ground.

Carlos quickly caught the crown and tried to lift it by using his true strenght alone. "RAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! HERE...WE...GOOOOO!"

Carlos lifted the Crown surprisingly well displaying his Herculean strenght for all to see...for a about three seconds before his back started to give out on him. "Owowowowowoowooww...ugh! *whine* Its armegedon on the vertebrae! Its hell fire! It's Joshua world collection of bricks! It's the a backolypse!"

Crash! Everyone watched as the crown fell on Carlos. Luckily he was stuck at the angle when the crown fell. Leaving a small space for him to survive the fall unhurt but pinned down to the pile of gold beneath. "Gaaaahhhh! I want to get into the action already! Someone get me out of here!"

"Eh!? Carlos hold on! Um...how do we get this freaking crown off him!?" Emilia panicked trying to dig Carlos out of there.

"We need lever of some kind...something to lift it-" Maria was cut off by Aoi.

"Hey guys?" Aoi asked raising his paw.

"WHAT/What?" The other three mammals asked either shouting or not. Morgana looked up from her corner to see what her apprentice had in mind.

Aoi raised his paw to his mask getting confused looks from everyone till he ripped it off. Summoning Arsene into existence standing proud for everyone to see. "Why dont we make our personas carry it? They probably could carry it easier."

...

...

...

...

Silence was all Aoi got until her got OH's from his team making him sweat drop. "You didn't really think we would be able to carry this massive crown on our own did you guys?..."

"Well I ugh...huh? Actually that makes sense.." Emilia said giving it some thought

"Why didn't I think about that? Tehe~" Maria Said doing the same cutie apology pose from last time.

"Again...Tehe~ MY ASS! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! It's so heavy..." Carlos whinned being pinned down to the golden crown.

"As expected by my number one apprentice!" Morgana said calling forth Zorro into existence getting confused looks from the kids.

"Ill handle the heavy work. Zorro is more physically strong than Arsene." Morgana replied as she got a smile and nod from Aoi allowing Arsene to take a bow signaling his services are not needed and return as a mask on Ferret's face.

Zorro carefully lifted the crown with one hand releasing Carlos from his predicament allowing him to rub his sore back. As they all made their way to the door Maria was talking to Emilia about what they should do after while Carlos said he needed a nap after this. Morgana looked to Aoi who was walking beside her now. The distance between them still signaled she needed to fix her image of herself after her embarrassing display. Getting a nod from Zorro who was carrying the crown while following them she walked close to her ferret apprentice and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Aoi?" Morgana saw Aoi turn to her nodding he was listening. "Thanks for saving me that day we met...I have to admit the results from our meeting to the deal we made have sprouted results I never thought I could encounter or expected. I found three persona users, gain the chance to get the treasure and gain a new life outside the metaverse and into the real world zootopia. It's all thanks to you Aoi...again I wanna express my gratitude. Ill help you gain your freedom and protect you kids from any harm while out contract is still intact. Thats a promise Aoi!"

Aoi smiled feeling the trust between him and his phantom sensei grow stronger. He felt a surge of power rush into his body from the strengthening bond between them as he saw the magician card in front of him. Some chains broke away from the sealed card sending him the newfound energy making time around him slow down as his eyes glowed bright blue with a blue fire burning from within.

Once the affect of the new found trust they had became stronger Aoi closed his eyes and smiled to Morgana. "Im glad we met that day too Mona-sensei! Lets finish our job!"

"Yeah kiddo!" Morgana smirked happily as they exit the treasure room. Leading the group was Morgana holding the crown In Zorro's strong hand.

Aoi's natural animal senses told him danger was close. He ran up beside Morgana motioning with his paw for his team mates to surround Morgana since she was carrying the crown with her persona.

"Somethings coming..."Aoi said eyes glowing gold as he summoned his weapons for battle.

"I knew things were going to easy..." Carlos smirked holding his Bat as he kicked the ground. "Bad guys never let the thieves steal the treasure that easy."

"In these situations the final boss is always here to stop the protagonists themselves!" Maria said holding her tazer gun. "Final boss time!"

"Okay...for once Maria's anime logic makes sense-" suddenly there was a large cheer heard through the entire palace.

"GO! ALL HAIL LORD JOSHUA! ALL HAIL THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The sounds of cheers for the ruler of the palace nearly broke their ear drums from the super powerful sound waves ringing in their ears. They had to cove their ears to protect them from hearing damage.

"Dammit there so freaking loud!" Carlos called out getting annoyed hy the cheers of praise at Joshua.

"Dammit final boss time!" Emilia said annoyed by the sounds. "Ugh! Shut up whoever is shouting that freaking chant!"

"Ugh...my head feels like it's being split open..." Maria cried out In pain as she clutched her head from the sound waves giving her pain in the head.

"Maria! Hold on...ugh...where is the enemy!?" Aoi asked lavenza who was panicking In his mind.

"Aoi look out! Their target is Morgana!" Lavenza activated Third Eye and showed Aoi where a shadow knight was hidding on the second floor balcony. Throwing huge spear with little effort towards Morgana.

"Ugh...gah...can't...concentrate!" Morgana was slowly losing her focus to keep Zorro materialized.

"Mona-sensei! Look out!" Aoi pushed his sensei out of the way before the spear hit his sensei in the head. Instead the spear kicked the crown off Zorro hand as he faded back as persona energy. Aoi meanwhile threw three playing cards sinking deep into the shadows head killing it.

The cheers stopped as Aoi slowly got off his sensei who thanked him for the save. They heard paw steps as someone shrank the crown with one touch of their paw making it normal size and able to fit on top of their head.

"To think vermin like you would even dare steal my royal treasure!" Joshua's shadow said holding his crown before placing it on top of his head. "You fool! You really thought id let you walk out of here with my crown! It is the core of my world! It is my devine right to the throne!"

"All the more reason to take away from you venomous waste of space." Aoi spoke with venom In his words as his eyes glowed gold as his team got into battle position. "Give us the crown Joshua...or else we will take it by force."

Shadow joshua just laughed out mockingly at the group. "Please! I am a apex predator! Im on top of the food chain! Worthless vermin like you couldn't even dream of beating me! Now only if that Cat didn't see vermin as equals she would have become my queen and shared my spotlight at top of the school! She was a vermin lover! Im almost glad she tried to kill herself!"

"Dont you dare..." Emilia warned her anger increasing towards the beast before her as she clentched her whip tighter. Cat was my best friend! I swear to god Joshua! I will defeat you here get revenge for what you did to her! Ill never forgive you!"

"Same for my soccer team..." Carlos spoke back holding his bat with a tight grip. "We were orphans.. we didn't have a lot growing up unlike you...life was tough and we never always git what we want! But we worked hard for that soccer game! We had a dream and worked till our paws bleed! I wont allow some stuck up rich jerk think he can cut down our dreams just because of the way we live! Dosent make us worthless!"

"Vermin lover trash are not needed in MY school! She deserves to die like the trash she is!" Joshua mocked infuriating our group of thieves. "And that soccer team was a joke! Your kind worhtless and poor have no place in the spotlight you stains of society!"

"For that last time Joshua...this school isnt yours anymore! Nor Is it the same Zootopia as before! The past of Alcatraz with it's former principal is now history! Everyone is considered a equal now after Judy solved the case of the night howlers with her partner Nick who was a Fox! Zootopia is changing it's way towards unity of all races! Racist like you need to wake up and see the world as it is! Wake up from your own delusional world you worthless heir...we will defeat you and ill personally make sure you are expelled from the school for good!" Maria declared suprising the group with her sudden courage.

"I am sick and tired of hearing about how you rule the school and Zootopia! like you own it you egotistical moron! Doing everything you want with no fear of the consequences on how you hurt the students and the citizens of this city! You hurt my new friends In so many ways! You hurting my best friends chances for a future! I know I havent been exactly...the most social of mammals always hidding away in my room...but I know no one deserves the treatment your giving them! It's not your school! Or zootopia! It belongs to everyone! When my mom took over the school after defeating that worthless principal and his narrow veiws on the world around him...she promised to make this school great! As a stepping stone for the new generation of mammals! Mom is strong like that! After what you been doing she been in constant trouble and stress thanks to your actions! So im putting my foot down! Im gonna defeat you here with all my freinds!" Maria said with a anime hero like tone but with a predatory like stare matching her mom's.

Aoi sweated alot and took a step back as he blushed and thought. "That...that was kinda Hot...wait what!?" Morgana was snickering nearby seeing his reaction somehow reading his mind.

"Navi is right...now I know Im not a official citizen of Zootopia...but I know these actions your taking to keep a dead old traditional world view that leaves no room for acceptance of change is horrible...you justify it with your so called self love for your own successes and love of your own delusional rule thinking what your doing is best for the school and zootopia... is wrong...were taking action...and cutting you down!" Morgana smirked readying her sword for battle with her eyes on the prize. "Your not getting my guard down a second time this time..."

Joshua was not pleased by everyone's words. "As expected...you know what vermin lovers like you never fall too far from their source...im sick of this break in traditions...when the old principal was here Alcatraz was a scared place for true alpha's like us to live in peace! My achievements and money brought the school fame! What is wrong with asking for a reward!" Joshua declared again wearing his crown holding a shadow Catherine.. "But ever since that Rabbit cop broke the norm! Even vermin like you started to think they could do anything they want! That skunks soccer team winning the seasoned alphas! Big time jobs and fame taken by worthless mammals climbing up the ladders like you your worthless squirrel! Then your mother came! Irina Jelavic...such a shame...with her power and wealth she could have been a model principal of th school...but she kept changing things in the school for the better of unity! Such garbage! Only those on top can achieve that! You should all know your place! Heck even a criminal like that worthless weasel are given a chance he doesn't deserve! Never dare face us alphas who rule on top! Poor should stay worthless and poor while the wealthy and strong stay on top! Criminals should all be executed or remain In jail where they belong! Same with the food chain that was the old principal belief! And will not let any of you break that! I will rule as a new king of the school! Brig it back to Its glory days when I was on top! Doing whatever the heck I want! Pridelanders rule the world! Thus ad the future heir to our legacy so will I! Its the worlds fault for turning a blind eye on how truly great i am! How truly great we alphas are!" Joshua tried to act all high and mighty to intimidate the group but Aoi gave a scoff and a mocking laugh in return. His friend look to him with confusion along with Joshua. "What so funny vermin!?"

"You are..your waste of space." Aoi' glowed a steely blue. "You claim you achieved greatness but you realy didn't...all your so called achievements were handed to you on a golden spoon in your mouth. It was Your parents success...and their former family lineage as well...handed down to you...you were spoiled by your wealth and became rotten thus delusional to the core...you force others to change just to entertain and justify your actions yourself no matter how twisted the order you give...you cut down hard workers aiming for their dream like Maria...Carlos soccer team... Cat-san and Emilia own efforts. You just fear that reality Will come running to your door when their achievements...ones they earned our of their own effort outshines yours...get it through your skull...none of your own dark efforts cut them down will ever hold a candle to those who really try their best to reach for a dream and future they made with pure work and effort. Cut them down as many times you want...they will stand up again one day...man I seen enough of mammals like back at the facility...thinking they can do anything being born strong preds or former wealthy. To me your just another delusional fool who fears reality..."

Aoi's eyes glowed a eerie blue when he said this as a strange mask of the magician he faced was appearing like ghost in his shadow behind him..."At least they try to do what they can to achieve a dream...they are better than me honestly...I suffered silently for years at the facility not even taking action for my freedom I wanted till I got this power...it's pathetic I know" The Magician mask played back memories in Aoi's head...times when he was all alone after his cousin kept his distance from his family just waiting for his return at the same playground at tatsumi shrine alone. Times when he silently cried alone in the facility hoping for some miracle to save him after suffering another day without his loving parents. .. trapped in a hell hole made of white walls and filled to the brim with demons of nightmares in mammal form...fear consuming his every being not taking action to save himself. "...I only started grow strong once I had it like you i was handed this power... Im nieve and immature but I will start grow using my own efforts...everything starts here! I will take you down! And help my friends! Ill put my power to good use unlike you! I wont just fight for my dream sakes but ill fight for theirs too!"

Philemon domain

Philemon watched on his mirror T. his tea proudly holding the tarot card No. 1 Magician. "The Magician represents action and Initiative but also immaturity...first step on your journey is coming Aoi. Your starting learn how just receiving power dosent make you invincible or truly strong right away... its learning to make use of hard work and effort to using power given to you for the good that makes you stronger. You made mistakes and faced the consequences that came with your lack of experience. Your still need to put more effort into learning more about your new life and power to grow and make your real start."

Philemon played back Aoi's trials on how he almost lost to the first first group of shadows pathetically then showed how his efforts to improve him during his break would benefit him later on the master of shadows fight. Then he played all the actions he took after awakening to his power with the desire to help his friends and keep on his path for the true freedom he now seeks to his new blooming resolve to help his friend defeat a tryrant like Joshua. After getting involved with only a part of their lives with their new bonds.

"True you only grew confident enough to fight for your future when your power awoke. But meeting your friends and learning about their lives...connecting to a glimpse of their lives they trusted to you. Working hard together for a goal to beat right now in front of the perfect example of a mammal surrounded by his own self Love, Lust and so called achieved spoiled efforts. Let us see if your efforts and your teams efforts pay off during your first ever true shadow boss fight... make me proud ...my guest. Show your efforts were not in vain and carve away the first path to your freedom" Philemon said proud.

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Joshua was not pleased by any of their words...each of their words stung like dagger hitting every vital spot of his being.

"You..you are all worthless scum...I am choosen! Choosen by faith to succed! My efforts outshine anything you all can do! Ill show you all! I am a king! One that shall rule above you all! By the name of the Pridelanders! I shall achieve my goals no matter what the cost! He made me believe so! He told me so!" Joshua declared as a heavy stream of shadow like aura erupted around him causing our thieves to back off a bit due to the powerful wave of negative emotions he was emitting.

"Wait...did he say he told him so? He who believes In him!? Who!?" Aoi thought as he stood in front of Maria protectively with his weapons drawn.

The team watched as the lion burst out into a huge wave of black and blood red ooze surrounding him like whirlpools of negative energy as it slowly took form.

Joshua's new form was monstrous... as monstrous as his personality...it looked like something out of a horror movie. A humongous pink disfigured baby lion with four arms carrying different things in each paw. One was a glass filled with red wine and a mannequin of Catherine in it, another was a torture style whip used for horses, he also carried a a golden fork and knife respectively like he was at a formal dinner party. What was worse was the head of shadow Joshua...it was bigger than his body carrying his big crown on top with little effort. His eyes were buldging out of their sockets with visible red veins, his mouth was like a monsters with his lips shaped into dagger like teeth while his tongue was as long as a lustful serpent It Flicked out of his opened mouth dripping saliva all over the ground. He wore his red cape over his shoulder and a bit over his chest like a baby bib. While below his stomach was a golden thropy between his legs filled with the lower halves of grey moving corpses of the female mammals he sexually assulted. One could hear the pained moans and cries each lower half could voice out as they were all tightly squeezed together Into the thropy cup. Next to his sides were golden soccer balls acting like iron ball chains attached too four struggling little mammals with iron masks on trying in vain to escape their lunatic king.

"I am the King! The king of this palace and school! And all of zootopia! I am Joshua Prideland!" The shadows roared In joyous chorus as Joshua took his true form. Unknown to everyone there was a drone flying high above them sending a video feed everything.

Outside the palace throne room.

Ken was present behind the giant wooden doors leading to the throne room. His spear ready as he leaned against the entrance looking his phone showing the events inside the room the drone was recording.

"Dear gods!?" Ken said in disbelief looking at the shadows true form. "I faced a lot of horrible shadows but this one...is the most demonic I ever seen...Aoi...please be careful..." Thats when Ken noticed a whole army of shadows running towards the throne room entrance. Calling out Joshua's name in glory. Ken put his phone away in his pocket and pulled out a silver gun from his holster. Placing the other end to his head while he pointed his spear towards the shadows as a threat.

"None of you are passing beyond this point! I will not let any of you interfere! This is my little cousin's fight...not yours!" Ken pulled th trigger on the gun as a bang and smashing sound could be heard as a pillar of blue light and glass like shards surrounded him as massive figure formed by his side. "Persona! Lets go! Kala-kemi!"

The shadows stopped in their tracks feeling the mighty presence of our ferret and his persona. " Still Want to go over there? Over my dead body..."

Shadow Hunter Base Zootopia construction site.

The remaining shadow hunters being Mitsuru, Fuuka, Koromaru, Junpei, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were watching the fight with extreme shock from the big screen in the newly constructed underground base.

"Oh my god..." Mitsuru stared at the beast known as Joshua's true shadow form with disgust. "That's the true form...of shadows taken over by pure desires!?"

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT!" Yosuke screamed his fur becoming poofy from the scare of a life time. " THATS THE FREAKING LION'S TRUE SHADOW FORM!? THAT'S NOT A SHADOW! ITS SOME HORROR MOVIE DEMON BABY!"

"THE HELL!?" Junpei slammed his fist onto the table."THE KIDS ARE GONNA FIGHT THAT NIGHTMARE FUELED THING!? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!?"

"True forms of twisted desire..." Koromaru growled fangs bared looking at the video feed but he stayed as calm as he could. "Truly a frightening appearance..."

"MISTURU-SAN!?" Chie called out to the black lynx diverting her attention away from the screen. "THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR THEM TO HANDLE! EVEN FROM HERE I CAN SENSE HOW POWERFUL THAT THING IS! WE GOTTA HELP THEM!"

Yukiko pulled out her traditional fan. Eyes showing blazing determination within. "That demon made of pure lust...is a threat to all...isnt it our job to eliminate these shadows before they hurt anyone!? Please let us go aid them!"

"No..." Fukka answered before Mitsuru could reply.

"Yamigishi!?" Mitsuru was suprised some one as shy like Fuuka spoke up for her against mammals much larger than a hamster like herself.

"Listen guys...we were the same when we faced shadows like these...young and in experienced...if what Igor said was right then we cant interfere with their fight...they need to grow on their own to succed at future battles like these...all we can do is hope they win and aid them from the shadows ourselves..." Fukka pulled out a small silver gun her size from her pocket. "Minato was the same...always ready to face his destiny like those kids...they choose this...so let's just watch and see what happens..."

Everyone looked to the small hamster with solem eyes...they went quite and looked to the screen in front of them...hoping for some miracle the new generation of persona user could pull out a victory against this demonic shadow.

"Even so...ill call for back up...Ken seems to be fighting off the shadows going to the throne room...Narukami! Aigis!" Mitsuru called out to them using her special phone. "Report to the palace of lust Right Now! Back up Amada! Fight off any shadows heading towards the main battle area the P5 group is fighting in!"

Somewhere in the metaverse

Our Husky Yu Narukami was accompanied by Aigis and both were headed to the palace lust this very instant. They both saw the video feed from their phones and wasting no time abandoned their former mission to rush back to the palace.

Yu was riding a silver motor bike at full speed. He wore a silver tuxedo with his katana sheathed and tied over his shoulder. Flying above him was Aigis without her dress showing her pearl white robotic body as she had sprouted jet packs on her back flying at the same speed as Yu's motor bike. From even outside the palace they could see signs of a fight happening within the palace as they saw mutiple lightning bolts sparks out of the palace walls and the roars of pain from the shadows could be heard.

"No need to tell us twice!" Yu shouted into his phone as he drove with one paw. "We can see that Ken has already taken action and Is now engaging in battle with the other shadows of the Palace of Lust! We Will be there to aid him shortly!"

"Were not that far off from our investigation site." Aigis calculated everything in her cybernetic brain Ai. "The boss shadows is truly a fearful enemy but we promised Igor not to Interfere with Aoi-kun's journey. So we must trust the main battle to them. We will just aid them like this for now. Keeping the other shadows at bay while they focus on the more important fight. Worry not Mitsuru-san! I believe in the power of the true potential Igor sees in Aoi-kun...it reminds me of his potential in a way..."

Yu saw the saddened look on the Robotic lionesses face. "Aigis-san...anyway Mitsuru-san please just call Naoto and Kanji! Get them to stall as long as they can for Aoi-kun's team! This first fight is not gonna be easy for them! It might take a while for them to end this!

The two continued their journey to the palace in silence as our Thieves got ready for the biggest fight they ever fought so far since becoming accustomed to this new life.

Palace of Lust Throne room

Out phantom thieves all had to jump back as Joshua's nightmarish form taking up a large portion of the room.

"At last! My true form!" Joshua called out. "Now you vermin will know the true meaning of my rule! Your are all my slaves! My order for you all now! Is to die by my hands!"

"Holy shit!?" Carlos screamed in fear. "Thats the jerk ass lions true form!?"

Emilia was disgusted by the shadows form. "Aoi was right...he is nothing but a giant sized spoiled child!"

"Do not back down! If we work together guys we can beat him!" Aoi called out in determination wielding his dagger ready for battle. "Just stay close! And don't let your guard down!"

"Alright kids! Formation!" Morgana called out as she, Aoi and Carlos took the front line In battle while Emilia and Maria jumped back to support the ream from behind. "Kids this is the biggest battle we had yet! Give it your all!"

Maria held her sniper ready for action and hid behind some of the one the large female shaped mammals torsos and took in the throne room where she took out her laptop. Aiming the camera at the shadow she began analyzing. She spoke Into the transceiver. "Ill try to find his weakness! Buy me some time to analyze him guys!"

"Alright!/you got it dudet!/Were counting on you Maria-chan!" Everyone cried out to their transceivers as they faced the shadow known as Joshua.

(Ost Persona 5: Blooming Villain)

"Let him have it! Arsene!" Aoi also known as Joker summoned forth his persona by ripping of his mask and in a burst of blue flames and chain the Phantom thief Arsene emerged.

"Vengeance Is a a dish best served dark..." Arsene created a ball of dark energy in his palms as he shot it towards Joshua. On contact the shadow ball burst into multiple thick spikes piercing the shadows main body.

"Gaaahhh! That freaking hurt vermin! But that wont stop me!" Shadow Joshua brought his whip down on the spikes shattering them like glass.

"Skull your up!" Joker called out as he took out his razor sharp playing cards at the Shadow. Joshua saw the incoming projectiles and raised his arm In defense but even so some of the card deeply embedded themselves on his bare pink skin body.

"You got it bro! Anchors away!" Carlos also known as Skull ripped of his mask summoning his undead pirate persona. "Catpain Kidd!"

Skull rode on his persona's ship as it raised it cannon like arm aiming at it's target. "Eat this you land lover! Fire in the hole!" Captain kidd shot cannon balls made of pure lightning at the defending shadow making it flinch back getting a heavy dose of electrocution. Shadow Joshua raised Its arms back as temporary paralysis took place.

"ALL ABOARD!" Skull was riding his personas ship as it made a direct crash landing on Shadow Joshua's face making him get pushed back against the stairs of his throne room. Carlos threw a bunch of toy grenades scattering them all around Joshua.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! ILL GET YOU FOR THAT-HUH!?" Joshua tried to stand back up but saw Skull was already retreating back and he saw Emilia Jump off the back of the ship and into the air.

"Show him HELL FIRE! Panther!" Skull called out ridding his persona.

"With pleasure!" Emilia also known as Panther despite being a squirrel. Ripped of her mask to summon forth her sudductress persona and her little boy toy servant. "Dance in Hell Fire! Carmen!"

"Ill show no mercy towards this sorry excuse for a man!" Carmen did a mid air dance as she brought her foot down on her boy toys upon landing making them breath out fire from their masks. The flames completely were so powerful they consumed Joshua's shadow completely. The toy grenades all exploded with great force adding to the flames of destruction. Panther landed on her persona's shoulder as they quickly moved back to make room for Morgana.

"Mona! Im counting on you!" Panther called out as Morgana also known as they mascot sensei walked towards the burning flames with a confident smirk on her face.

"Better not disappoint the kids! Come on stage and blow them away!" Mona raised her paw into the air and summoned forth her masculine persona. "ZORRO!"

Zorro raised his rapier in a knight like fashion. "May the winds of change strike down your foe!" Zorro created multiple streams of wind towards the raging bonfire causing them to burn even brighter and stronger. "Remember Kids! Never play with fire! Adding oxygen filled air can surely cause a massive flame like this!" Mona spoke in a educational video like tone.

"NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR A EDUCATIONAL MESSAGE OLD LADY!" Skull spoke out pissed off by Mona's timming for a education message.

"Your right...better Beat this guy up instead!" Mona commanded her persona to raise it's fist into the air. It glowed a shinning bright light before transforming into a giant boxing glove. "SMASH!"

Zorro slammed his fist down on the giant bonfire with such force it created a huge dust cloud of debree and flames shaking the palace walls.

Throne room entrance hall

Ken was currently fighting off a giant army of shadows with amazing efficiency. Twirling his spear which was longer than his body he skillfully cut down any shadow in his path. He even stuck the blade end to the ground to do a spinning pole kick against a group shadows trying to attack him as one team knocking them back.

"What up with this kid!?"

"He's all alone yet he took on almost half our entire forces!?"

"Geez! Those kids from that phantom group were worse enough but now we gotta deal with him!?"

Some of the shadows cried out their frustrations and disbelief as none of them made it past ken towards the entrance of the throne room behind him. He guarded it like a unstoppable guardian beast making any shadow who came front of him minced meat in seconds. Our ferret warrior slammed the bottom end of his spear towards the ground as he stood up strong and determined.

"I told you all before didn't I?" Ken said with a determined tone. "None of you shall pass! I will not let any of you interfere with my Little cousins fight against your king!"...None shall pass?...I cant believe I said that movie cliche haha..."

The shadows were infuriated seeing Ken amused by his own joke. It irritated them even more that such a small mammal or vermin in Joshua's words could stop a army of them from passing through one door. That when they felt the tremors from Mona's attack.

"What the heck!?" Ken grabbed his phone to see the destruction Aoi's team was creating. He smiled seeing how strong they were. "Looks like I was worried for nothing!"

Shadow Hunters Underground Base.

Yosuke, Junpei, Chie and Yukiko were all cheering in delight seeing the strenght the P5 group were displaying.

"HECK YEAH!" Yosuke screamed tossing his some not important documents around the floor. "THATS HOW YOU DO IT! SHOW THEM WHO THE BOSS IS KIDS!"

"THAT WAS FREAKING EPIC!" Junpei called out doing a rocker like pose. "TALK ABOUT OVER POWERED! THEY SHOWING THAT SHADOW JUST HOW STROG THEY ARE!"

"Go team!" Chie screamed in so much delight and excitement she kicked the air with a kung fu move. "That how It's done! Keep it up!"

"They are amazing Chie! Look how they took down the big bad baby!" Yukiko cheered raising her fan up in the air In celebration. "Go Team Zootopia haha!"

"I would celebrate too soon..." Fukka said with fearful eyes.

"What do you mean Fuuka-san!? That attack was on full power! They gave it their all!" Chie complained as she got a nodd of agreement from Yukiko.

"For real senpai! We faced big shadows before!" Junpei added his in put and experience. "No way they could survive such a devastating attack like that! Besides that shadow ain't nearly as strong as nyx was! Far below it!"

"The battle isn't over by a long shot...never under estimate your apponents until the battle is truly over." Koromaru spoke with great displeasure as everyone looked back to the screen.

"Is Igor's words true?...could the Shadow rulers of this generation out match ours?" Mitsuru questioned fearfull of whatever Igor's words were.

Palace Throne Room

Everyone watched the flames burn heavily against the throne room. No one let their guard down for a moment.

"Did we...kill him?" Skull asked getting down from his persona ship. As the team gathered around in formation once again.

"I hope so...buy bad guys never go down like that do they?" Panther commented sounding tired and expecting the worse.

"Well...at least we damage him...I hope so." Joker felt a sudden powerful and negative aura coming from within the flames.

Maria was working on her laptop still analyzing the enemy...that's when her laptop rang out a emergency signal. "Oh no...Guys! Get back!"

Maria's cry alerted everyone of the incoming danger. The flames were suddenly blow away by Shadow Joshua's sudden burst of dark energy flowing around him. "NOT ENOUGH! YOU WONT TAKE ME OUT WITH THAT PATHETIC LEVEL OF SKILL YOU VERMIN!"

"OH COME ON!" Skull shouted as they took a step back as the wave of negative energy spread out like a massive wave In the room.

"I hate it when im right! Kyaah!" Panther had to hold on to the ground to not be blow away from the force.

"Dammit! Seems we only chipped away a bit of his strenght! We need to regroup!" Mona called coming in front of her phantom kiddos protectively shielding them.

Thats when Joshua came running towards them flames surrounding it's body. "Dont underestimate me! I am the King of this world!" Shadow Joshua swung his whip slamming it into Mona knocking her with so much force she was thrown back Into the air.

"MONA-SAN!" Joker cried out seeing their sensei helplessly limp in the air. Thats when he realized Joshua's shadow was right in front of them. He tried to slash them with his golden knife. Joker quickly pushed his friends down onto the ground to avoid the attack.

"Run!" Joker cried getting his friend on their feet as they ran away from Joshua's attack range. Sadly they weren't fast enough and they got struck down like flies from another strike of Joshua whip. They all crash landed nearby Mona who was lying on the floor in pain.

"You guys okay!?" Maria quickly ran to their side abandoning her laptop which was still analyzing Joshua's shadow.

"Navi...cough!" Aoi coughed up a little blood feeling the pain in his chest as he saw his best friend run towards them. "Stay away! It's dangerous!"

"Moron!...dont get out of your hidding spot!" Skull said trying to get up but felt that strike they all received really broke something Inside him.

Mona was slowly regaining consciousness as she looked to her kiddos all laid down in the ground in pain. She bit her lip in frustration seeing their pained faces. "Dammit... I wasnt able to protect them!"

"Dont be ridiculous! Your all hurt!" Maria held out her bag filled with medical supplies as Joshua turned away from them.

"You vermin caused me a lot of trouble..." Joshua was pissed off...beyond pissed off that his face eas burning red with rage. "Killing you all wont be enough!"

Joshua's shadow walked back behind his thropy and took his fork into one of the grey lower halves of the female mammal corpses. Our thieves still recoiling from the damage watched in disgust and horror as he sliced up one of the corpses with the golden knife and actually began to eat it straight from the golden trophy cup. One could hear the pained screams and moans of the corpses become louder. "Im not letting any of you sleep tonight!"

A green energy shinned around Joshua's shadow and it began to heal his wounds miraculously like they were never there to begin with much to our teams displeasure.

Shadow Hunter Underground Base.

Everyone was watching with horror and disgust seeing the shadows unique way of healing itself.

Yosuke had to hold back his lunch as he almost barfed watching the scene. His face turned green a he quickly ran out of the room to the closest bathroom.

"UGH! THAT IS SICK! I CANT BELIEVE HE ATE IT!" Junpei felt queasy in the stomach watching Shadow Joshua ate a few more corpses before the cup refilled itself with new ones. His wounds completely healed.

Yukiko went pale and had fainted from the sight she just saw and Chie was trying to wake her up. "YUKIKO! WAKE UP! DONT GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

"My...what a disgusting way to heal one's self..." Koromaru held his paw to his mouth.

"This is bad...the shadow healed Itself completely after all the effort they put Into that attack it was all for nothing..."Mitsuru bit her lip in frustration being unable to aid them. "This shadow wont go down without a full fledge fight..."

"I hope Yu-kun and Aigis get there soon...I doubt they could handle any more shadows coming into battle." Fuuka looked at the screen on her laptop and began doing some notes on the shadow they faced.

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Aoi in his Joker form slowly got up on one knee trying his best to stand. Holding the side of his body feeling the almost unbearable throbbing pain from It. "Dammit...got a direct hit from that last attack...plus the guys look in worse shape than me!" Aoi looked back to see his best friend trying to help his friends up while applying some first aid.

"Dont you see It now vermin! How powerless you all are against me! I am a king! A demonic king of this world!" Cracking whip on the ground the small yellow mammals chains broke off. "Slaves! Bring the thing and make it snappy!"

"It's amusing seeing you all struggle to FIGHT a LOSING battle! But it's best if I got id of you all right here and now!" Joshua took a big gulp of wine from his cup suckling on the figure of Catherine before spitting it back into the cup. Everyone could sense a sudden surge of energy rush Into Joshua. Making his disfigured baby like form grow muscles disturbingly fast.

"But It's time for EXECUTION!" Thats when a large soccer ball fell down sky and landed at his feet. Standing up he kicked it up into the air and jumped to do a spinning kick aiming for them like a goal. "I love soccer! So feel my WINNING SHOT!"

The ball kicked such forced started to look like a giant Meteorite crashing down to earth. Blazing dangerously towards them. Aoi's eyes widened as he stared at The incoming attack with horror as he imagined his friends getting hit by it...disintegrating into ash within moments. "I wont let that happen...I wont let anyone die in front of me again!"

Aoi charged towards the meteorite ignoring the extreme pain his boy was feeling while also ignoring the cries of friends to come back. His eyes glowed a even brighter shade of blue showing his determination.

"I wont stand around in fear..." Aoi remembered how helpless he was before...the Magician's ghost like mask appearing behind him following his every move.

"I wont just let anyone I care about die a second time!" Aoi remembered how his parents were killed right in front of him.

Aoi was mere inches away from the meteorite his eyes glowed even brighter shinning like a small star. "Im not weak anymore!" He remembered how he was beaten up easily by the mystery killer. Causing his life to plunge into total darkness...til he came here...to Zootopia. "IM NOT WEAK ANYMORE!"

Aoi stood In front of the blazing meteorites path summoning forth all the persona energy he could call forth. He summoned as many persona chains as he could circling around the room and especially around his friends creating a thick chain barrier around them.

Aoi's Soul

Everyone of his persona watched as the meteorite came closer and closer to their summoner.

"WHAT IS THE YOUNG LORD DOING!?" Bereth called out in shock. "EVEN WITH THE BARIER HE MADE HE WONT BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE FORCE ON IMPACT!"

"HEEE-HO NOOO!" Jack frost was literally running around and jumping all over Aoi's soul in panic. "Boss is gonna die if hee gets hit!"

"Ill go! I can help him at least survive the attack by shielding him with my own body!" Arsene spoke but saw the Incoming impact of the attack.

"Too late!" Apsaras cried out in fear.

"We have to protect him!" The master of string looked towards the reaper like persona next to him.

"Ill do the best I can do!" The reaper glowed bright purple his coffins surrounding opening up and releasing a large amount of energy.

Unknown to them...the Shadow of Aoi who's was still bond by chains had a dangerous smile on his face as his eyes glowed bright gold. "It's time..."

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Everyone watched as Aoi created his barrier to protect them. Aoi's friends cried out to him telling him to run away...but his blue eyes showed he wasn't going to leave his spot any time soon. Even if it means It would kill him...second before Impact everyone held their breath as the meteorite came a mere inch before impact against Aoi's barrier...just one second before the attack hit black coffins suddenly sprouted from the ground in front of Aoi and his barrier.

Everyone watched a a massive explosion occurred pushing Aoi back into the light. The drone malfunctioned stopping the video feed from reaching the Shadow hunters base much to their displeasure. The whole palace shook violently and Ken fell down the ground along with the other shadows. As the castle began crumble a little from the force of the explosion. Yu and Aigis watched in horror as they witnessed the explosion from a far.

Shadow Hunter Underground Base

Yosuke came running back into the room panting hard from exhaustion. "Dude! Why is the bathroom so far away-" that when he noticed the static on the screen. Junpei and Chie were examining the large screen trying to get it to work. Mitsuru, Koromaru and Fukka were typing away on their laptops. While Yukiko now awake looked extremly worried as she sat on a chair her face In her hooves.

"What happened!? The kids!" Yosuke began questioning the group.

"We dont know! The freaking T.V. stopped working at the most crucial moment!" Chie said frustrated.

"Dammit! That last attack was massive! The kids are in serious danger now and we cant help them!" Junpei punched the wall in frustration.

"The explosion must have damaged the drone...im trying my best to reboot it!" Fuuka was getting multiple error signs on her computer.

"Seems we need to strengthen the drones next time...I hope their okay..." Mitsuru said worried as Koromaru got a usb and plugged it into his Laptop.

"We must try our best...and get this drone working so sorry Yosuke-kun but im busy..." Koromaru was in deep concentration trying to get the drone working with his program. "Alright...video feed is back!"

Palace of Lust Throne Room

The throne room was covered in a thick cloud of dust and degree...the room was in shambles. A large creator was in the middle of the room. Maria was the first one to wake up...she was inside what seems to be a coffin... Coughing she painfully kicked the cover off the coffin...her cosplay costume as a female assasination classroom student was all torn. She looked around searching for everyone.

"Guys!? Where are you!" Maria saw some of the dust clear to reveals Joshua's shadow asleep sitting on the ground. "Recharge time?...well I guess a powerful attack like that takes a lot of energy...we gotta escape!"

Maria landed on her knees for a moment as she felt her whole body ache. She forced herself back up and looked around for everyone. "Aoi!? Morgana! Emilia! Carlos!? Are you all okay!?"

Thats when she heard groaning nearby she quickly ran over to find some broken coffins holding her team/friends safely Inside. Their transformations wore off and they were unconscious. Carlos was to waking up groaning as he clutched his legs in pain. "Carlos!"

"M-Maria!? ...what happened?...why am I in a coffin!?" Carlos couldn't stand as he saw Maria came sliding down some steep debree slope. Landing on the ground she quickly ran towards them.

"Ugh...that final attack sucked..." Emilia woke up next holding herself in pain. "What happened to everyone!?"

"Cough! Cough! Is...is everyone alright!?" Morgana called out getting out of her coffin holding her chest in pain.

"Everyone dont move! Your all injured!" Maria quickly got her medical supplies ready. "Tae gave us some great medicine...this should help..."

While Morgana was sitting down trying to stay awake. She quickly realized someone was missing. "AOI!? WHERE IS AOI!?"

Now everyone remembered how Aoi tried to defend them with his life.

"Bro!? Where are ya blue bro!?"

"Aoi!? Please be alive! Dont you dare try to die like Catherine!"

"Aoi-chan!? Please answer Aoi-chan! Please!"

While the kids cried out to their missing friend Morgana however looked around carefully as the dust settled. She saw a mutiple destroyed coffins and chains lying around everywhere. Thats when she saw one Blue coffin standing firm and strong.

"Gah...I forgot how that attack drains me after using it!" Joshua said waking up doing a creepy strech before sitting back up straight proud. "HAHAHAHA! SEE I WON! IM THE ALPHA! I AM THE KING!-GEH!?"

Joshua saw the coffin standing close to him got kicked opened. Aoi was there...his mask covering his eyes still in his phantom form.

"Aoi-chan! Your okay!" Maria nearly cried happy to see her best friend was unhurt.

"Run bro! The shadow is right in front of you!" Carlos shouted his warning from the top of his lungs.

"Aoi! Run away! We have to regroup and try again later! Th-this shadow is too strong!-" Morgana was cut off when Aoi spoke in a manner she never expected him to speak at her.

"Shut up you old hag of a Bitch...your annoying rant is ringing in my ears..."Aoi spoke In a clearly bored tone. His eyes still covered by his shadowed mask.

Everyone was silent...akward silent...even Joshua's shadows processing this in his head. Aoi's team mates paled fearing the worse.

"D-did...he just call her a old hag of a bitch?..."Joshua's shadow was scratching his head confused. "I thought they were...vermin allies?"

"H-hey? Dude?...do you have a death wish or something?..."Carlos glanced to the side seeing Morgana tremble in rage...slow boiling rage.

"Aoi-chan!? How could you speak-" Maria was cut off when Morgana blew her fuse.

Morgana clentched her fist in fury mutiple vein anime marks around her face. "I WORRY ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!? YOU DIDNT JUST CALL ME OLD BUT A OLD HAG OF A BITCH!? AOI! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOUR IN FOR A SCOLDING OF A LIFE TIME! IM GONNA WASH THAT FILGHTLY MOUTH OF YOURS WITH SOAP IF WE SURVIVE THIS-"

"Didn't I clearly say that your should shut up lady?" Aoi was cleaning his ear with a pinky finger. "That explosion left a ringing in my ear and i dont need your whinning to add to the noise..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU LITTLE-" Morgana started coughing feeling the pain in her chest return. Maria was currently rubbing her back to help sooth the pain while Emilia spoke up to Aoi clearly mad.

"What the heck Aoi!? That's not how you should talk to someone we owe a great deal with!" Emilia shook her fist angrily at him to make her point visible. "Àpologize right now-"

Aoi smiled wickedly snickering while showing his fangs. "Sorry but Aoi isnt home right now..."

Aoi words shocked our team as Joshua growing Impatient stared down at the ferret in front of him. "Listen you little twerp...im going to make you suffer for all the trouble you caused me! Did you get all that vermin!? Im not letting any of your friends and especially you leave this place alive!"

Aoi simply shrugged off his warning cooly as he pointed at him. "Before that you should look to your right..." Aoi pointed to the right with his paw.

"Huh!? My right-GUgghh!?" Suddenly as Joshua looked to the right and giant slab on concrete debree came rocketing to the side of his face from the left side knocking him down to the floor clutching his face in pain. "Gah! That was playing dirty!"

"Oops...I meant to your left you Idiot. Cant believe you fell for that haha..." Aoi smirked pointing his thumb to the left side.

"YOUR GONNA SUFFER FOR ETERNITY FOR THAT! AOI KURUSU!" Shadow Joshua roared in fury as he got back up.

"Like I said... Aoi isnt home right now.."slowly moving his face up you could see a wicked smile on his face as he cried Black tears making the white around his eyes black while his eyes glowed shinning gold and cat like.

A sudden burst of shadow energy erupted around Aoi sending a very powerful blood lust towards everyone in the palace. They were being pushed down by the heavy Aura. Everyone struggled to stay standing being reduced to sit on their knees while holding their body up with their arms.

"T-this is the same...shadow energy I-I use!? What the hell are you VERMIN!? Answer me!" Joshua cried out in fury feeling suppressed by Aoi's own negative energy wave.

(Danganronpa 2 Ms. Monomi's practice class Theme ost)

Aoi smiled through the darkness surrounding him like a pillar of negative energy. "Im like you of course...I am a SHADOW...the TRUE self..."

Shadow Hunters Underground Base

Everyone somehow got the drone working...although there was some static they made it back in time to watch Aoi's shadow reveal himself.

"A-a shadow!? In a living body!? What happened to Aoi!?" Chie was in disbelief hearing the announcement made by this shadow.

"A shadow in a living being...not separate from the main body...what could this mean!?" Mitsuru demanded answers but no one had any information to give.

"Im not sure Mitsuru-san...but this Isnt good...for anyone..." Koromaru looked at the screen showing Shadow Aoi's symptoms..."Tears of black blood?.."

Palace of Lust entrance hall

Ken somehow was safe from the quake of Joshua's attack...his move caused half of the castle to fall onto the shadow army killing them under a mountain debree. He watched the video in disbelief hearing his baby cousin...become a shadow.

"NO!...THIS CANT BE TRUE!? Aoi...please wake up!" Ken called out to his cousin but his cries fell on deaf ears. Just then Yu and Aigis came running to him.

"Ken-kun! Are you okay!" Our husky Yu asked seeing ken was leaning against a unbroken pillar in the hallway.

"Let me administer emergency treatment. You are injured!" Aigis reached out her paw to ken but he smacked it away.

"Not Important! Aoi-" Ken went silent when Yu placed his paw on his shoulder.

"We cant be sure right now...no shadow has done this before..." Yu looked to the mountain of shadow corpses disintegrating right now. While Aigis rushed to give Ken some first aid."Go...go observe your cousin's actions for now...me and Aigis-san Will stand guard here and make sure no new shadows appear."

Ken was silent...when he heard Yu's suggestion he quickly nodded and use his spear to get himself up as he entered the palace throne room. Aigis and Yu stood on guard front of the door.

"Are you sure that was best choice?...this is the last relative Ken-kun had a true bond with before he left his old family for good...you know he can get emotional when It comes to protecting his family..." Aigis asked with a serious look on he face.

Yu smiled and nodded. "Seems that trait runs in the family...it will be fine...Aoi-kun and Ken-kun might need this...besides you know how shadows are...there must be something in his heart...he cant bring himself to accept...thats why even with his persona...his shadows still lives on inside him...it was the same as incident back in inaba...we xan only hope he dosent go berserk and hurt his allies."

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Everyone was in disbelief hearing Aoi's words. Maria seemed most affected by it as she literally started to cry.

"Thats a lie..." Maria cried more clutching her ears down. " Thats a freaking lie! My best friend isnt a shadow!"

Aoi's shadow groaned hearing another scream ring in his ears. He spoke in a shadow like tone having two voices...one with Aoi's and another sounding like deeper sounding voice."Well that is true...but at the same time not whoever you all are...Im not sorry who are you all? And who is mister big and ugly baby right here?"

Everyone got another shock that time...Aoi's shadow didn't seem...to know who they are.

"Wait...you dont know us!? Bro you gotta be kidding me!" Carlos shouted in fury.

"Aoi snap out of it! It's us! Your friends! Do I have to smack some sense back Into your skull!?" Emilia was pissed off but feared this Aoi's presence. Joshua seemed pissed of by Aoi's words.

"Im not lying...we split personalities dont share memories...well some deep rooted ones but not all...the only thing we do share is...just feelings...faint ones to be honest losers." Aoi insulting tone brought many dislikes to this personality. Shadow Aoi stuck out his tongue mockingly made it worse. "Like I said...I am a SHADOW...the TRUE self...Call me...Kage Kurusu!"

"I want to be free...free of that hell hole!" Kage spoke in a darker tone. "The hell hole that murderer put me into! Ill make him pay...pay for killing my parents!...make him pay for the seven years of pain I endured! As that facilities personal test subject!"

Kage's words shook everyone in a bad way...

"Test subject...What do you mean!?" Morgana called out desperate to bring the old Aoi they knee back. "Answer me! Aoi!"

(Ghost tricks Phantom Detective ost : the mystery deepens.)

"Like I said before...I am Kage...not Aoi...He is in a deep sleep right now using so much persona energy to protect you all...energy he should have used to suppress me! His second personality! Born from hate and suffering! Im tired of lending my power to that weak ass self of mine! Him constantly chaining me up deep down In his heart! Channeling my courage and confidence into him to make It his own! Seriously grow up! If we want freedom...and I want vengeance for that traitor did to us and our family!...I say we stop playing nice...even we become a criminal ourselves...I wont back down till I get what I truly want...what we truly want..." Kage ripped off his mask which turned blood red like his trench coat. Arsene came forth...chained like a crucified demon as the red chains coming from Kage pierced into his body turning it from Azure blue to Blood red...with black veins pulsing through his whole body. Arsene new form roared out in fury like a demonic beast on the hunt sending another negative energy wave everywhere. "Let us go...Villainous Arsene."

(Persona 4 ost : I'll face myself Rock version by little V)

Villainous Arsene roared and flew towards at great speed towards Joshua. He gave a heavy kick to Joshua's face knocking him back against the wall. V. Arsene (yep shortened name) looked at the thropy below him with a devious smile on his face.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE VALUE OF THAT PRECIOUS THROPY!" Joshua cried out im fury seeing Kage gave a evil looking smile.

"Huh!? Why should i care about what you think!? I rather ignore every little word that comes of that leaky shit of a brain you got..." Kage looked to V. Arsene giving him a nod. Arsene roared in anger as he brought his bladed heel down on the trophy repeatingly crushing it under his foot until it becomes pieces scattered around. The corpses Inside were turned into gray paste staining the floor.

"Hahaha! Ain't this fun! Your little thropy are in pieces now!" Kage commanded his persona to attack the shadow once more. V. Arsene grabbed Joshua by the neck and lifted him up with his amazing new strenght. Creating shadow spikes frim the ground to pin his arms to the wall. "Do it!"

V. Arsene grabbed the arm which held Joshua's whip and slowly started to rip it off without mercy. Everyone had to cover their ears as they heard Joshua scream in tremendous pain till V. Arsene completely ripped of pink arm from the shoulder making him bleed a fountain of black blood.

"GAAAAHHHHHH! HAHA MY ARM! YOU...YOU...YOU VERMIN!" Joshua's shadow couldn't continue till Arsene pierced his leg with his bladed heel slowly moving it in a attempt of slow torture.

The shadows cries of extreme pain made Kage laugh maniacally while his friends and all those witnessing his cruelty watch in horror. V. Arsene grabbed his other arm holding the knife and began to rip It off too as well slowly... he sank his claws Into he pink body of Joshua moving them around like a maniac doing a science experiment.

Alcatraz student council room

Joshua's real self began to cry Out in pain as he cried black tears. Falling to the ground holding his arms and legs in extreme pain. "GAAAHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Joshua was writhing in pain on the floor as his student council members rushed to his side.

"WRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGG!" Joshua was twitching in pain as Kage was torturing his shadow deep within his soul.

Aoi's soul

All his persona were currently unable to move. They were chained down by Kage's shadow chains they each struggled to reach their master who was crucified by chains as well. He was asleep crying tears of pain...feeling the small red colored static channel through his body. Draining his persona energy.

"Hee-hooo! Master please wake up! Your going berserk!" Jack Frost cried out struggling to break away.

"HoOw CcHains HoOolD SlIme!?" Slime couldn't burn away the chains or slip through them with his liquid body.

"T-this is not good..the harmony...is out of balance!" Saki mitama was being held down to the floor her once peaceful face becoming sour.

"DAMMIT! I will NOT! Let my young lord fall to darkness!" Berith was separated from his horse as she tried to break the chain using his spear.

"But how!? Arsene has gone mad! That shadow took over and now he is doing his dirty work!" Apsaras was tightly bound as was on her knees.

"We better do something! And quick! I can sense the real Joshua is feeling the pain ...from his shadow! At this rate he will collapse!" The mechanical puppet of musician tried his best to break away from the chains wrapping around him.

"Dammit! That ast attack took too much of the kids persona energy! He's other self broke free because of that!" The reaper persona was violently trying to break free of the chains. "Come on! Wake up you little twerp! You have got to chain down your other self before anything else happens! Something you will regret!"

Aoi was still asleep his eyes crying in pain like he s trapped in a nightmare.

Philemon's domain

Philemon shook his head in disappointment. " Dear me...seems Aoi needs more mental training." Setting down his tea cup and pilling his mask over his mouth he looked behind him like he was turning to the audience. "He still needs to grow...so for now he needs your help you two. "As philemon said that two butterflies flown to the mirror one was black and the other white. They combined into one being half a black one wing and half a white wing.

"We are always be by his side..." the butterfly said with two voices.

Palace of Lust Throne room.

Ken watched the fight with disapproval in his eyes. "This isn't the Aoi I know...this a monster! Aoi...where is the real you!" Ken thought as he was hidding on the terrace above the battle field. "There has gotta be something to wake him up!" Ken ran through the room keeping hidden in while he got close to the main battle.

Meanwhile with his team everyone was still frozen in fear watching Kage slowly torture his apponent.

Carlos slammed his fist onto the ground. "Dammit! Bro has gone mad! Is that really his second personality!?"

"Im not sure Carlos!? But what happens next is a problem...Morgana!? What would happen if Aoi-I mean...Kage keeps torturing that shadow like that!? He is a part of Joshua right!?" Emilia looked to Morgana who taught carefully.

"At this rate...if Aoi-Kage kills Joshua's shadow...he will fall into collapses permanently! His desires for life will be destroyed completely. And his reason for life will be eliminated at this rate!" Morgana's words weighed heavily on everyone's mind especially Maria.

"No...he can't do that!" Maria remembered how Aoi said he never wanted to become a true criminal. He wanted freedom but not at the price of becoming a true villain...especially a muderer.

Meanwhile Kage Kurusu was feeling quite bored already. "This is getting lame...better get Into fun perhaps!?" Kage took out his kyoketsu-shoge and wrapped at one of the chandeliers to swing over to his persona's shoulder. Running down his arm moving closer to Joshua's face his black fang blade ready.

"W-what are you-" Joshua cried out in pain as Kage thrusted his blade into Shadow Joshua eyes making it rain out a fountain of blood. What was worse Kage took out his kyoketsu-shoge and wrapped it around his eyes deep.

"V. Arsene!" Kage shouted as his person tossed him over towards of the pillar in the throne room. Kage quickly circled around the statue with his chain as he landed on the ground he jumped back and told Arsene to kick the pillar down. With Joshua still pinned to the wall he screeched in horror as the pillar came down his eye was forced out of it's socket.

Everyone went pale as Kage just laughed like this horrible thing he did was some joke to him. The eye of the shadow landed on the ground nearby and kage took out the dagger he left on it smiling liking the shadow blood off the blade.

"Hurry up and die already...I have things to do after your gone...hopefully my weak ass self stays asleep longer." Kage smiled as his berserk persona walked back to the infuriated shadow.

"I...I cant believe it...i! The choosen king of this world! Is being humiliated by vermin...a pest...a weak link in the food chain like you!" Shadow joshua's fury became his new found strength his wave of negative aura rose up made the room tremble. His pink skin turned red with fury. "IM GONNA MAKE YOU ALL PAY! YOU WILL ALL DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS! ILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY! CUT YOU ALL UP INTO PIECES! AND FEED THOSE PIECES TO MY SHADOW ARMY!"

Shadow Joshua threw his golden knife towards the group. Kage just side stepped away from the attack with his persona. When he looked back to the trajectory of the knife...it was headed straight for Maria! He felt a sudden surge of emotions rush up through his body. His eyes widened as the magicians mask behind him shattered...he felt weak all of a sudden as a white ghost like paw touched his head between his ears gently rubing his head...time somehow slowed down around them.

"Time for you slumber once more..." The dual voice said gently into his ear...as Kage felt sleepy all of a suddenly because the calming voice.

"Dammit...no...I just woke...up...why does that...feel so ..fami-..."Kage's eyes closed making his persona vanish back as a mask.

Aoi's soul

The persona's were suddenly free from their imprisonment. Rejoicing a little before they looked back to their Master who glowed a gentle blue as the chains that bounded him were gone allowing to float gently into the a pair of white paws. "Time for you to protect your friend's Aoi...wakey wakey!" The dual voice said gently as it cradles Aoi in it's arms.

Aoi cutely rubbed his soft face with his paws as he tried to look up to whoever was talking to him. The light blocked his view though. "W-who are you?"

A bright light blinded Aoi. When he came too he saw the knife headed towards his best friend. He instantly panicked. As he raced back to her side. "MARIA!"

Aoi's Soul

Arsene came back to this world within his summoner returning to is original color and mentality. He was down on one knee he placed his sore head In the palm of his hand. "Ugh...I cant believe that...shadow took over ...me?"

Arsene saw the other personas stand guard against their mystery guest...it wore a Japanese black kimono with a white outline of dragons decorating the cloth. His species and the rest of the beings appearance was disguised by the bright light behind him.

"Who are you?..." the reaper said holding his sword for battle.

"We thank you for saving us but...we wont let our guard down this time for the young Lord...identify yourself!" Berith said ridding his steed holding his spear towards the mystery being.

The being smiled gently as it created a small but beautifully decorated white coffin below it's feet. Kage came floating down into it sleeping peacefully...the being kissed his forehead and closed the coffin as white chain sealed it shut. "Now is not right time...at a later date I shall explain it all...for now master of strings?" The being reached out his paw to the mechanical puppet like persona. The master of strings was hesitant but he reached out his hand to grasp the beings white paw...he suddenly felt a surge of power rush into him.

"W-what are you doing to me!?" The master of strings was panicking but felt the energy release a calming aura...that made him feel safe.

"Ill explain later master of strings...until then...go and protect him for us." The being spoke gently as a bright light shinned through the room.

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Aoi was rushing to his best friend seeing the knife inches away from her. His friends trying to rush over and protect the panther. Maria shielded herself with her paws bracing for impact.

"I wont make it in time...I have to protect her...she's...she's my best friend!" Aoi screamed to the top of his lungs. That's when Aoi heard another voice.

Time stopped around them the whole field turning all shades of blue. "I am thou...thou art I...do you wish for the power to protect those you hold dear?"

"Yes...I want it! I need it! Please! Let me protect those I care about! I dont want to see death ever again!" Aoi screamed out remembering the past with his parents murder.

"Very well...our contract is set...my power is lent. Just call my name...my new master." The voiced echoed out a musical chorus from hundreds of harps playing a mystic melody. His persona mask turned bright blue.

(Persona 5 ost Last Surprise)

"Come to me...ORPHEUS PICARO!" Aoi ripped of his mask as another powerful pillar of blue flames and chains erupted from his body.

A loud clang sound was heard like two metal blades crashing into one another. Maria looked to see what happened to and where that sound came from. That when she saw it right in front of her protecting them.

It was a red mechanical puppet. With a speaker for a stomach as it held a large black greek styled harp with bat wings. He held it with his black punky style spiked leather arms and legs. It wore a red scarf and had a black humanoid face with burning red eyes and silver hair. It also had a black loin cloth between its legs. Using it's harp was acting like a shield against the giant golden knife. The master of strings roared out his power using the speaker in it's stomach knocking away the blade with a powerful harp strike. It floated protectively in front of the group placing its black harp on his back.

"I am thou...thou art I...Come from the sea of souls and answer the calling of my new self will. I am...Opheus Picaro!" Orpheus announced himself to the group shock.

"A new persona!? Where did it come from!?" Carlos asked standing up while looking at the new persona above them.

"It...it protected Maria does this mean!?" Emilia shrieked a little when Aoi came jumping down at the center of their group. His head lowered as he landed.

"Stay back!...we can't be sure if-" Morgana stood in front of Maria protectively.

"A-Aoi?...is that you?" Maria asked carefully...she saw Aoi slowly raise his head to show his smiling face and clear blue sky eyes. He still had black tears staining his fur but he seemed happy to see them.

"Of course it's me Maria-chan! How many blue eyed albino ferrets have you ever seen!?" Aoi smile fell when he saw his injured team. "Woah!? You guys are all hurt! Hold on I got some-oh my God what happened to the throne room!?" Aoi saw the raging Joshua Injured and mad rushing towards them. "What the heck happened to him!? He looks even more worse than before! Orpheus!"

"As you wish my summoner!" Orpheus took out his black harp and started strumming it creating multiple large fire balls striking Joshua's shadow with his burning magic. "You shall not pass!...did I say...how do they say it? A movie cliche?"

Ken watching nearby fell anime style slidding face first on the floor hearing those exact words he said. "Seems that makes two of us...wait!? Orpheus!? Minato-sans persona!?" Ken stood instantly watching the master of strings fighting back Joshua's shadow. He grabbed his harp and whacked the head of the shadow with a powerful strike.

With Yu and Aigis Throne room entrance hall.

Aigis was watching in disbelief as she took the phone away from Yu. "Orpheus!? He can weild his persona!? How!?...it looks so different now..."

"Orpheus!? Isn't that Arisato's main persona!? How could Aoi wield...a new form of it!?" Yu quickly took his phone back and called Mitsuru.

Shadow Hunters Underground Base

"Misturu-san!? Are you there!? Please answer! We have a situation-Mitsuru-san!? Are you there!?" Yu voice could be heard from Mitsuru's phone which was on the floor now. Mitsuu herself was staring at the screen watching how Orpheus fought off the massive shadow with ease.

"Orpheus!?" Junpei marched up to the screen looking at the persona. "How did the kid manage to get my bro's persona!?"

"I-I dont know!? Aigis lost the ability to weild Orpheus and his other main personas after the event of the dorm!" Fuuka started typing away om her laptop looking for any files that could give some information to help her understand.

"Orpheus...isn't that Arisato-san persona?" Yosuke asked the group.

"Yes...but after our journey he was lost since minato was...gone...but somehow Aoi summon forth a new version of him. Could this be the new potential Igor talked about?" Koromaru studied the fight carefully.

Palace of Lust Throne Room

Carlos was currently shaking the taller ferret thief in fury. "What the hell man!? You nearly gave us a heart attack with that crazy side of yours!"

"I-I dont knoooow! What your talking about!?" Aoi screamed dizzy in between shakes.

"Wait!? You dont remember a single thing you did earlier!? Are you for real Aoi!?" Emilia screamed next to the shocked ferret.

"Honest! I dont know what your talking about!" Aoi raised his paws in defense against the angry squirrel.

"Oh...so you dont...remember calling me..a old hag of a bitch!?" Morgana called out ready to punch Aoi who stepped back in fear.

"W-w-what!? I would never call you that Morgana-san!" Aoi had to raise his paws up in defense seeing the clenched fist of his angry sensei. "Waahhh! Please dont be mad!"

Thats when Maria tackled hug Aoi yo the ground. "Aoi! Im so glad your back wahahahaha!" Maria cried like a baby crushing Aoi a little in her hug. Tear staining his black trench coat much to hid discomfort. Also the sounds of his bones making cracking sounds made it worse...

"Ugh...Maria stop...I beg you! My body hurts...everything hurts...! Pain!" Aoi begged making the panther let him go.

"Oops..sorry I forgot you got a direct hit earlier from that explosion..." Maria said apologizing while Aoi slowly sat up his body hurting a lot.

"Ahhh...thanks...and what do you mean im glad your back? Where did I go?...and why does my mouth taste so bad bleh!" Aoi asked while whipping his tongue with a handkerchief also spitting black shadow slime out of his maw. Aoi looked to his friends who were just as confused as he was. Maria looked to Aoi and took a deep breath.

"Okay...Aoi? What was the last thing you remember?" Aoi scratched his head as Maria's question echoed in his head.

"I remember...fighting Joshua's shadow with everyone...we got hit badly by a direct attack to our...main bodies...then we had that ...wait what happened after that?" Aoi scratched his head trying to remember. "All...I remember was...like I was sinking deep into the dark blue abyss of the sea where my soul became chained down by my own self weakness..."

Another awkward silence occured no one sure how to answer that somewhat...poetic description of Aoi's hazy memory.

"Then I woke up and saw Maria in trouble and summoned that guy to protect her." Aoi smiled while another explosion of fire occured in the background.

"Hm...so Kage was right they dont really share any memories..." Maria thought relieved that her best friend won't remember the horror he caused.

"Anyway we need to fight! Seems were countering Joshua's forces. Lets end this fight!" Aoi smirked his blue eyes not shinning gold this time. This suprised the group a little seeing Aoi confident without relying on his second personality. "But first we need to get you guys healed!"

He closed his eyes and gave it some deep thought. That when he remembered the knowledge Minato gave him to use. Snapping his fingers he looked to his active personam"I got it! Orpheus! Time for that combo move!"

Aoi's excited child like demeanour made Orpheus sigh as he knocked away Joshua's fork attack with his harp. "Aoi it is not called combo move but Fusion spell!"

"Let's just do thi!" Aoi said excited as another mask appeared on his face. "Come to me! Apsaras!" Aoi summoned forth his second persona. Apsaras the newest persona he gained from the trails. Everyone watched as a blue aura wrapped around Aoi as he resonated with his two personas unleashing a strog wave of energy. "Fusion spell...Candeza!"

A group healing energy spread throughout the team. Orpheus played his harp unleashing such beautiful melody while apsaras danced around elegantly to the music. Their wounds instantly healed to the melody being played and they gained new found energy rushing into them.

"Aawwwww yeah!" Carlos shouted as he took on his thief form renergized. "Skull in the house!"

"Fabulous! Im feeling beautiful again!" Emilia rejoiced feeling her Energy come rushing back into her. She took back her phantom thief form and cracked her whip. "Time to show this loser what happens when you mess with a girl!"

"A Fusion spell!? Summoning two personas at the same time!?" Morgana took on her mascot thief form. Ready for heavy battle. "What else will you surprise me with my number one apprentice!"

Maria's torn cosplay costume got repaired too along with her injuries all healed as well. "Oh yeah! It's the heroes come back time! Strike them down and the hero always comes back stronger!"

Maria heared a beeping sound and found her laptop survived everything. The screen was just cracked and it was covered in dust but it worked fine. "COOL! MY LAPTOP LIVES!"

While Maria ran to her laptop with her newfound energy. Joshua roared like a mad lion knocking Apsaras and Oprheus down. Aoi felt the pain transfer to him as his personas vanish again. "Okay...that hurt a lot!" Aoi endured the pain he felt In him.

"THAT IS IT! YOU DESTROYED MY CASTLE! UPSET MY RULE! AND HUMILIATED ME AND RIPPED ME A PART LIKE SOME PIG!" Shadow Joshua roared in fury as as massive amounts of shadow energy flooded the room making the castle more distorted castle throne room with all the torture devices of the palace decorating the room.

The team smirked as they faced the shadow with new confidence. "First boss battles are never easy...so let's make this battle count!" Aoi shouted with his blue eyes glowing bright as lavenza flew out of him.

"He can handle this for now." Lavenza giggled as she flew back into Philemon's domain.

(Persona 5 ost Wake up and Get out there instrumental)

"Everyone listen!" Maria used her transceiver to call out to everyone. "I figured out his weakness! It's the crown on his head! It gathers all his negative energy making him stronger and almost invincible."

"Is that freakin true Navi!? Skull asked getting pumped up for battle.

"That makes things easy but how do we get it off his head!?" Panther complained seeing the crown firmly planted on Shadow Joshua's head.

"Take out the crown and we can cut off his source of power simple...Navi-chan were counting on you!" Joker declared as the group charged at Joshua.

"Eeeeehhhh!? Me!? I have to do it!?" Maria sounded like her fur was standing up in shock. "What can I do!?"

"Listen up Navi!" Mona called out to her this time. "We cant do it. Joshua's focus is on us in this battle. So we will take on the job of distracting Joshua!"

Joker came first to attack he threw his playing cards into the air and like magic they floated in air for one moment before they all aimed downwards on Joshua like steel bladed rain. Joshua shielded himself using his arms enduring the assault from out ferret. Once distracted he ripped of his mask. "Go show them what you made off! Slime!"

Slime came crashing down on Joshua wrapping his acid body all over his open wounds burning them badly with his acid. Joshua roared in fury trying to shake off the persona. Slime slithered down and reformed beside Joker as he replaced his persona. "Berith! Time to slay this beast!"

"As you wish young Lord!" Berith charged toward his spear ready to strike. Once he was close enough he sliced off Joshua's long snake tongue In half. "Have at it beast!"

"GRAAAHHHH! YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS METAL TRASH! THAT WAS MY TOUNGE!" Joshua tried to fork Berith but was retrained by a chain and blade wrapping around his fork. It was Jokers Kyoketsu-shoge. The ferret roared out In fury as he disarmed Joshua from using his fork.

"You Navi has the least known presence among us. I made sure to pack a rocket launcher in my bag! Ill send it to you!" Mona roared as she charged towards the falling utensil slicing it in half using her sword. The fork disintegrated into shadow dust after that. She summoned forth Zorro to create a Z shaped blade of wind to create mutiple cuts on the boss shadow.

"Listen Navi! You can climb up the terrace! We will keep this dumbass from noticing you!" Skull shouted as he pulled out his grenades and threw them into the shadow path. He called forth Captain kidd to shoot his electric cannon balls on the grenades as they exploded in brilliant fashion.

"Were really counting you! Please do this for everyone this guy has hurt! Do it for the future of the school!" Panther attacked next using her long whip to break Joshua's wine glass spilling it's contents all over the boss shadow. She summoned her Persona Carmen to ignite the alcohol in the wine making it burn into a large bon fire explosion.

"Navi-chan! Please! Aint this the part were all the heroes friends gather together and entrust the faith of the world to most unlikely of heroes!? Grab this moment with your paws!" Joker smirked knowing his best anime motivation speech would encourage his best friend.

"Alright...ill do it!" Maria was pumped up now! She ran to the stairs leading to the terrace making sure to keep out of sight. While her team mates fought the beserk shadow boss getting his undivided attention she got to the perfect spot closest to Joshua's shadow. "Perfect...now where is that rocket...ah! Found it!"

Maria found the rocket launcher. It was light being a model one but knowing how the metaverse worked she knew this will be a blast!

Joker who has been keeping a close eye on his best friend using his Third eye ability. Witnessed how she made it to the perfect spot to take aim at the crown. Knowing she wont be able to hit the target while is was moving berserk like. He quickly summoned his Jack Frost persona.

"Jack Frost! Give him a big freeze!" Joker commanded as his frost fairy persona floated towards his target.

"Aye Sir! HEE-HOO!" Jack Frost let out a giant blizzard of frost and snow at the rampaging shadow. Quickly freezing the shadow in place extinguishing the flames.

"GAAAHHHAA! THATS COLD!" Joshua was half frozen to the ground. Below his waist to his legs were encased in thick ice. "GAH! I have had ENOUGH of you vermin!- wait!? Weren't there more of you!?"

"Thats right!" Maria called out from hidding spot holding her rocket launcher. "Asta lavista...You big Baby!" Maria fired the rocket aimed at Joshua's crown. The force knocked her back onto her back though. But the rocket hit Its mark on Joshua's crown. Once it exploded it completely knocked the crown of his head and it began to shrink into a normal sized one. Morgana quickly caught the treasure in her paws before it landed.

"I got it!- GEH!?" Mona saw the Rampanging Joshua stare at Mona with horror filled eyes as it quickly tried to rush towards her like a beat on the hunt. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MY PRECIOUS! GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS! THAT'S MY CROOOOWWWN!" Joshua began chasing Mona who ran for her life holding the crown above her head crying a waterfall of anime tears.

"Waaaahahahahahah! Get this guy away from me!" Mona kept running around the room like a mouse being chased by a cat. A little role reversal on her part in this case.

Joker wasn't paying any attention to his sensei as he was busy catching Maria In his paws since she jumped off the terrace into his waiting arms.

"I did it! Im a hero too!" Maria cheered while laughing in Joker's arms. Joker couldn't help but giggle a little too while blushing a little.

"Yeah you did it Maria-chan..."

Unknown to Aoi and the gang Ken watched the whole thing with proud eyes as he was relieved to have his old baby cousin back.

"Oh boy...Aoi you nearly gave me a heart attack..." Ken clutched his hard beating chest as he relaxed a little. "Lucky you suppressed your shadow in time or else...you would...?" Ken noticed the blush on his little cousins face as he held the Panther in his arms. He got a small smirk on his face as he chuckled and shook his head. "Really little cousin? Has puberty really taken over you haha..."

Back with our thieving gang they started to notice a change in Joshua. He was getting tired fast of chasing Morgana and his shadow body wa shrinking a little too. He was bleeding heavily from his wounds and his muscles started to fade away.

"St-stopm..hufff...running you...rat!" Joshua was so out of breath he landed on his knees breathing heavily.

Mona took some offense to that jab Joshua grab she picked up a rock and threw it right in his good eyes making the shadow cry in pain holding its good eye. "AAAAH MY EYE! MY ONE GOOD EYE!"

"TAKE THAT YOU JERK! I HAD ENOUGH INSULTS FOR ONE DAY!" Mona was pissed off beginning to rant how she was a cat not a mouse.

"Mona this is not the time for another argument..." Panther placed a paw on their sensei'shoulder trying to calm her down.

"We can scold Bro and the Idiot lion later! Focus!" Skull shouted pissed of as well.

"Oh come on!? What did I do!?" Joker cried out not wanting to get scolded again by his sensei. Not remembering anything from earlier.

Their attention was diverted back at heavily mutilated shadow Joshua. Was convulsing in pain bleeding heavily from his wounds and even coughing up black blood. "No...this can't be! Im..im a choosen apex predator from birth! Im supposed to succeed in everything I do! How could I be losing!?"

"That just means reality isnt what you think of it to be..." Joker walked towards the crippled shadow eyes glowing bright blue leaving streams of light by his path. "Even the weak can become strong..if they try and put their power into good use...guess it's time to end this now...JOSHUA!"

Everyone watched with anticipation as Joker raised his paws up like he held conductors stick. When he brought it done the sounds of a piano could he heard along with other orchestra music. His mask split Into two again forming Azure colored Arsene and Orpheus Picaro came forth.

Orchestra music filled the air as Orpheus harp became a Piano shapped just like it. He began playing on a beautiful yet mysterious melody transforming the entire field into a royal style blue colored orchestra stage. Our phantom gang were part of the audience sitting in velvet blue chairs. While watching Orpheus play his piano they saw the stage curtains open up with the crippled Joshua on one end and Arsene and Aoi standing on the other side. The background of the stage was a English style mansion at night by the royal garden. Aoi smirked under his mask holding his knife.

"The hell!? Where are we!?" Carlos asked looking around the concert hall.

"This...this is English concert hall!? Did Aoi do this!?" Emilia was feeling un easy watching the preformance on stage.

"He-he taken over the desires of the former palace ruler and made the area his own!? How much potential does Aoi posses!?" Morgana was definetly impressed.

Nearby at the far back Ken found himself sitting down there as well. He quickly ducked down so we wouldn't be seen by our gang. "Oh come one...what is happening now!?" Ken whispered loudly.

"Ken!" Ken looked to his right to find Yu and Aigis waiting nearby sitting down casually.

"Senpai!?" Ken rushed towards them. "What is happening!? Where did the palace go!?"

"I analyzed the area around us...the throne room has been turned into Aoi's zone. This is fusion spell between Arsene and Orpheus and it seems more powerful than the ones Minato used." Aigis replied in a curious tone.

"Definitely...it's even more powerful than the ones my team used...and i never got to use my own fusion spell before so to pull off a fusion spell like this is Impressive for his age...but how much mental energy is he taking up to use It?" Yu scratched his chin interested to watch what happens next.

"Oh falled mortal who has given into the depths of his desires! You have become a demonic tyrant that suppresses the weak and cuts off their future!" Aoi spoke in a opera like...but smart ass tone.

"Shakespeare?..." Everyone watching thought confused by what was going on.

"By the cries of the oppressed! I shall free them from your evil rule! Time to show them the money!" Aoi spoke confident finding his words awesome...but Arsene sweat dropped and sighed.

"Shakespeare would never say that...Summoner...your acting is horrible." Everyone dropped anime style sweat dropping as Aoi blushed red in embarrassment. "Have you been reviewing your English literature properly?"

Shadow Hunter Underground base

"I agree...Kurusu needs to study up on his literature." Mitsuru thought of a lesson plan to teach Aoi more in the great works of literature history. "Maybe I should have a word with his English teacher...I have a few suggestion I can recommend."

"Senpai...I dont think that matters right now in this situation." Junpei's words did not fall on deaf ears as everyone nodded at the same time.

Aoi's opera house

Shaking off the embarrassment Aoi took battle position. "S-so what!? I haven't studied much on English literature yet...im freaking Japanese! And proud of it!"

"Summoner let's just get this over with..." Arsene sighed as their lame act just infuriates Joshua's shadow even more.

"DONT TREAT ME LIKE SOME SIDE CHARACTER!" Shadow Joshua began trying to crush both Asene and Joker with his fist. But both parried elegantly moving with top grade preformance on stage.

Everyone watched with anticipation and excitement.

"Come on bro! Finish him!" Carlos roared cheering for his bro.

"Show that bastard a lesson! Make him pay!-" Emilia cheered till both the skunk and squirrel were shushed by their sensei.

"Quite! Behave you two we are not in some wrestling arena but a opera house!" Both embarrassed parties sat down apologizing till they heard a crunching sound. Looking to their right they saw Maria eating pop corn.

"Where did you get pop corn?..." Morgana asked bewildered like her other kids.

"Pop corn stand! You want some!" Maria held the bucket to them wanting to share.

Above them Yu and Ken sweat dropped seeing the pop corn bucket In Maria's paws. "Wait theres pop corn stand here?..." Both males said in unison. Thats when they saw Aigis return handing them two pretzels.

"Theres a snack stand near by although it's self service the food is edible and delicious." Aigis just added more confusion to the group. Both males accepted the snack hesitantly as the living robot took her seat to watch what was happening on stage.

Joshua was still trying (and failing) to hit both persona and persona user. His weakened state made it easy to red and dodge his attacks. "H-HOLD STILL! HUFFF YOU TWERP! ROAAAARRR!"

Joshua roared out his fury as Orpheus began changing the song into a more deeper piano solo. "Sorry Joshua! But it is time for the final act!"

Joker charged foward his persona seeming to vanish. Joshua rushed to smash the thief with the last of his strength...there was a moment of fear that they would lose the beloved ferret. But few second before Impact Joker smirked as his body vanished and Arsene appeared in his place. Arsene created a rapier made of his dark energy from eiha to block the Incoming attack with ease.

"Sorry master of lust...but you got attacked a fake Joker..." Arsene smirked evily enjoying Joshua's shocked expression as he felt a sudden wave of blood lust from behind. Peering over his shoulder he saw Aoi standing proud on a raised platform. He wanted to attack Aoi but his movements were sealed away by a stream of musical notes wrapping around his body coming from the master of strings performance. Orpheus smirked looking down at his new master's enemy.

"Check mate..." Joker smiled as he leapt foward and slashed Joshua creating a giant fatal wound on his back as the piano music came to end. "Fusion spell...PHANTHOM OF THE OPERA!"

A bright blue light erupted from the stage at end of Aoi's fusion spell as the whole palace returned to normal. Back to its undamaged former glory.

Ken, Yu and Aigis were hidden behind ine of the restored pillars. While out phantom thieves were standing close to one another.

"D-did we win? Aoi bro beat the guy right!?" Carlos asked looking around for any signs of the shadow.

"Aoi-chan!" Maria's call alerted them to the center of throne room. Aoi was standing In his phantom thief form his personas gone while he looked down to the floor with arms crossed. Below his feet was Joshua's shadow in his normal form. His friend rushed to his side in case of a battle. But seeing how pale and weak looking Joshua appeared they didn't attack right away.

"Its over Joshua... we won." Joker said in a serious tone removing his mask. He had serious look in his blue eyes. "Your rule over the school is over."

"I...I cant believ It...I lost?...to you all?..but I was...choosen...I am...what am I?" Joshua cried in frustration weak and frail.

"A criminal that is what you are..." Emilia spoke removing his mask. Summoning forth Carmen. She commanded her persona to shoot flames at the shadow making it run away in fear.

"Emilia!?" Maria wanted to stop her but Aoi held her close to his side. Maria looked up to see Aoi shake his head signalling not to interfere. She looked to Morgana who gave the crown to the ferret.

"Its their call...let them have it for piece of mind." Morgana said seriously.

"A wealthy ass who believes he is such a cut above the rest he cant allow mammals below him rise upon the same stage you bastard!" Carlos summoned captain Kidd and made his person shoot lightning balls almost hitting Joshua making him scurry back to a window showing a almost bottomless black abyss below. He shrieked in fear hearing Carlos slam his bat to the ground and Emilia pulled out her weapon.

"You feel it?...this the same fear I felt...along with my team...when you decided to beat us up..." Carlos said darkly patting his bat on his paw.

"See that drop...a dark abyss like Catherine had to face alone...she didn't have a choice but to jump..." Emilia's persona created flames in her hands while Carlos' s persona charged another ball of electricity in his arm cannon. Both looked darkly at the lion before them.

Maris was scared...scared her new friends might do something drastic but Aoi hed her paw reassuringly looking down smiling at her saying. "It will be fine...I trust them."

"PLEASE SPARE ME! DONT TAKE MY TREASURE! IL PAY YOU BACK! ANYTHING JUST-" Joshua's desperate pleas fell on deaf ears as both persona fired another elemental attack missing the shadow by a Inch.

"Begging? At this moment how pathetic...and this lame ass calls himself mighty... im sure my team asked the same thing...but you never listened...so why should we spare you any mercy?..."Carlos spoke with venom in his voice.

Emilia nodded pissed off as well. "You caused a lot of suffering...to many innocent mammals...killing you is pointless...hurry up and return to that damm lion and make him feel the guilt of his crimes...cause if you ever dare try do something like this again...we will kill you next time."

Aoi smiled as did Morgana and Maria. He took a step foward towards them. "The way you are born is irrelevant...it's what you do with your life that makes you who you are. Everyone is equal at death...so even if you succed in life we all go out the same way...Stop relying on your family and traditions of a broken past...you became a criminal...so take responsibility for your actions...some wont forgive you and thats okay...just make amends I guess...is all the matters."

Shadow Joshua's eyes widened before a sad smile came to his face as he gave the team a sorry look. "I get it now...im weak...and I'm not invincible...ill go back and change my real self for the better...thank you for opening...my eyes im sorry...farewell."

With those words Shadow Joshua vanished in golden light reaching the heavens above. Once he was gone Maria went and cheered happily. "Dear gods above! I thought you both might take it too far!"

"Nah I wouldn't...lik bro here I dont want to be a criminal. I wouldn't make my team proud if I did." Carlos shrugged off his worries relaxing.

"Same...Aoi's motto got me. So ill follow it too...besides Cat wont be happy to hear when she wakes I did some unspeakable crime now would she?" Emilia smiled as she looked to Aoi. "Fabulous finish you did there Aoi! That Phantom of the opera was outstanding!"

"Heck yeah bro! Where did you learn to use that fusion spell thing!? Can we do that too!?" Carlos said excited.

"It was awesome! Like some epic final finishing move! Aoi-chan is a real hero!" Maria cheered making our ferret blush.

Morgana smiled watching the scene...but couldn't help but remember Kage...and his violent personality. "I need to keep...a closer eye on the kid..." that's when the palace began to shake violently as crumbling sounds could be heard. "Oh!? Its already starting!"

"Aoi-chan!" Maria held onto her best friend as the quake occured.

"Oh come on what now!?" Carlos was pissed off not liking the shaking as the persona vanished.

"NOT AGAIN!? ANOTHER SHADOW!?" Emilia looked around for any enemies.

"Morgana-san!? What is happening!?" Aoi looked to the expert who scratched the back of her head shy.

"oh yeah...forgot to mention this..." Morgana twiddled with her fingers a bit. "When the ruler of the palace and the treasure are taken away...the Palace can no longer keep it's form and the entire palace...self destructs!...surprise!..."

Morgana got looks of disbelief and fear from her team of kids as they all shouted In unison. "IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US EARLIER!"

Everyone was panicking as the palace shook more violently. Aoi quickly picked up Maria in his paws jumping back as a chunk of the ceiling almost fell on them. "We gotta go! Go! Go! Go!" Aoi commanded his team as they all ran out of the throne room as the doors vanished.

Ken looked to his Senpai's. "We should go to guys." Both the husky and robotic lioness nodded as they followed the group of thieves closely behind.

(Fairy tail Ost : Lucy's spirits )

Our team currently running their hardest down the palace as everything started to collapse behind them.

"Ahahahahaha! What's up with this cliche!? Bad guy gone! Makes his lair self destruct! Talk about corny!" Carlos complained heavily as they dogged rubble and various falling objects.

"Were gonna die! Were gonna die! Were so going to die!" Emilia literally cried while running as she ran like her life depended on it...for real.

"Well this was fun! We succeeded in our mission!" Morgana tried to lighten the mood but got glares from the skunk and squirrel.

"THIS IS NOT FUN! YOU MANIAC!" they screamed in unison.

Maria was pretty comfortable the entire ride as Aoi carried her bridal style the entire way. She looked up to see his determined face and his crystal blue eyes shinned with hope. She started...to see him a new light a little. Almost...handsome. Aoi noticed her staring and looked down at her. "Something wrong Maria?"

Maria blushed and looked away. " I-im fine!" Her little kitty whiskers straightened a little funny like with her shyness.

Along the way something crash down onto the floor making everyone step back...when the dust cleared they saw a clear path leading down to the entrance. "There it is! The exit! Everyone down! Down! Down!"

Soon enough everyone reached the exit of the palace of lust a white light enveloped them.

Alcatraz Roof HQ. 1:30pm

Everyone found themselves crash landing like always. They returned to their normal forms now. Emilia landed on on of the desks painful belly flop style. Carlos somehow landed sitting in a empty flower cup getting himself stuck. Morgana landed sitting nicely on her chair no problem. As for Aoi and Maria our ferret landed on one knee in his original form carrying Maria still in bridal style.

"Wow...a perfect landing! That's New!" Aoi smiled happy he didn't crash land this time.

"Um...Aoi-chan? Can you put me down now?" Maria asked blushing as her ferret blushed and put her down.

"Sorry!" Both ferret and panther were blushing awkwardly flushing and shuffling around a bit.

"If your done being akward friends can you help me now!?" Carlos still trying to get the pot of his butt unable to stand up.

"Ow...let me help..." Emilia still rubbing her sore belly helped pull of pot of Carlos butt. "There!"

"Ah! Thanks Emilia!" Carlos gave the squirrel a high five which she happily returned. "Man that last part sucked bad...self destruction seriously!?"

"I know right!?" Emilia glared at Morgana. "You should have told us earlier! I thought we were gonna die!"

"Hehe...sorry kids but hey we got some great exercise!" Morgana's joke didn't cheer any one up.

"I rather not risk my life for a jog Morgana-san..." Maria sighed tired. "Oh wait the treasure!? Where is it!?"

"Right here!" Everyone looked to Aoi as he pulled out a gold medal from his pocket suprising the gang.

"Eh!? Where did the crown go!?" Maria grabbed the medal and began to examine it..."Wait...this is the medal given by alcatraz for honors students who reached the top ten...wow this one is old...its from before me and mom came...seems Joshua got this in middle school."

"So the dude still hung up on his glory days took it out on everyone else because he couldn't accept the changes in the school and Zootopia we got that...so this was the source of his crimes?" Carlos examined the medal too.

"Are you sure...we didn't take the real one from Joshua's home?...we be stealing something quite valuable?" Emilia looked at the medal or more exactly the sash around it for the type of cloth used. "Wow this silk is pure and has no Impurities! Awesome!"

"Nah...this is just a copy we got from the palace. Like I said all crimes have a source on how they started a reason for why they do it. This medal represents his glory days where his old belief were carried till changes to his whole world came. Morgana took the medal and examined it in the sunlight. "To Joshua this medal meant his success and achievement...to him it has the same value as the crown we saw in the metaverse... Now time to sell it for some cold hard cash!"

Everyone stared at morgana with disbelief.

"After all the hard work! Fighting shadows! Beating bosses! Dealing with Kage kurusu!-" Carlos ranted hard.

"Wait?...kage what?" Aoi asked still looking flushed red strangely.

"Dealing with that demon baby you want to just sell our thropy after that!?" Carlos dared Morgana who smiled and tossed it into the ferrets paws.

"Yep! Best way to cover our tracks. You dont want others asking about where you got such a shiny prize medal. Besides treasures have no powers in reality and can be sold at a high price at Finnick's shop. He gives a honest appraisal of anything you give him to sell." Morgana smirked thinking of cash in her pocket.

"I dont care about what we do with the thing...I just dont want to see It ever again." Emilia said tired and pissed off. "Its the lions dark desires so I rather get rid of it."

Thats when everyone got a message on their phone from the navigation app.

[Deleting destination...Palace of Lust has been lost congratulations! Have a nice day!]

"So the palace really is gone...it's kinda sad despite the nightmares Ill get from that place." Maria sighed happily.

"Yeah...we all became friend because of that place...despite how bad it was..." Carlos smirked.

"Hey even without that place were still friends! It's like growing up we say good bye to the old to grow in the future." Emilia smiled. "Im sure once that lion has a change of heart I can face Cat no problem! I can proudly say I beat that guy!"

"Oh yeah! Let's use the cash from the treasure for a party! Hows about that!?" Morgana announced causing a uproar from the kids in agreement.

Aoi smiled as his friends were rejoicing their achievements. He was proud he was able to help them...and himself from a criminal aiming to ruin their lives..."Finally...all our hard work this time...paid off..." Aoi felt dizzy all of a sudden...his body felt hot...and his arm was feeling painful...he had a bad headache as he struggled to stand up straight..."Huh?...why is...everything...spinning..." our ferret began look pale as his face became a deeper and hotter shade of red.

Aoi saw his friends look to him with concern before...everything went black...all he heard was his friends calling out his name In panic.

Philemon Domain

(Velvet room theme)

Aoi woke up in Philemon's domain quite tired. He found himself sitting in front of Philemon on his tea table. He was currently drinking his tea and smiled when Aoi awoke.

"Good morning Aoi. How are you my young guest?" Philemon asked gently pouring Aoi some tea and handing him a slice of cake.

"Oh!? Philemon-san hello...thank you." Aoi took a sip of his tea and took a small bite of his cake. "Hmm...chocolate-wait what am I doing here!?"

"Relax Aoi...you are sleeping peacefully In the real world. I wanted to congratulate you for your achievement for stopping that lustful beast." Philemom chuckled making our ferret blush a little.

"Oh!? Wow...thank you philemon." Aoi stuttered a little. "But it was ...really thanks to the training and knowledge you both handed to me that helpt me pull through. My new techniques and my fusion spell ability...it's all thanks to you both Philemon-san and Minato-san!"

Philemon shook his head no gently. "We only gave you a challenge to face...your own effort won you the reward you deserved. You grown well...for a start my young guest."

Aoi smiled but them realized something..."Kage Kurusu..."

Philemon stopped his tea cup mid air as he heard that name..."So...you figured it out did you?"

"Yeah...my friends horror filled eyes...Shadow Joshua's damaged body...my...other self came to life did he?" Aoi asked serious his tone asking for a straight answer.

Philemon sighed setting down his cup. "Yes...when you guarded your friend's from that attack you used a lot of persona energy...your persona energy is what keeps the balance between you two personalities...your shadow...represents a part of yourself you denied or cannot accept...and Im pretty sure you realize what part of your heart your cant accept..."

Aoi kept silent...his ears down and he looked down to his paws. Philemon knew his answer all quite well..."Listen Aoi...mammals are nuetral beings...we are never just one side...we can be both chaotic and lawful...we just need to learn to accept we are both cause the pendulum swings both ways. It's the choices we make that determine which side our faith sways towards to more on the pendulum scale. You are a being that inhabits two souls...only you can decide the right path you should take to gain your true ending."

Aoi accepted philemon's words...he was mad...and sad..."I ...still dont know...Kage is so violent...and he has the capabilities to become a true criminal...something I dont ever want to become... accepting he is a part of me..born of pain and anguish...I just dont know if I should trust or even accept him..." Aoi groaned holding his head in frustration..."I cannot let him out again...until I know how to control him..."

Philemon stayed silent respecting Aoi's words. "It's up to you my young guest...whether you accept him...denie his existence...he takes over you or you over him...if such a time comes when you need to make this choice...ill always help you find the right path for you both." Philemon's kind supportive words gave Aoi hope...

Thats when a smashing sound could be heard...black chains wrapped around a golden card.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Aeon Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

By learning to accept one self

Saying Aoi was suprised was a understatement. He formed a bond with Philemon who never personaly involves himself with his guest. Still it made him happy knowing he had a friend he count on as well here.

"Thank you Philemon-san..." Aoi bowed his head In respect getting a gentle laugh from the fox cat as he scratched his head making him puur a little and smile.

"Anytime...I give you my permission to come here and talk about it with me. Cause im sure your friends at the moment wont be able to explain things themselves to you...there still in shock and Kage... didn't exactly make the best first impression. Respect their silence for now until their ready to talk about it with you alright?" Philemon stood up and held the smaller mammals shoulders."They arent trying to keep secrets or betray your trust... they just don't know how to talk about it yet. Their silence means they want to protect you because they care about you."

Philemon smiled as Aoi nodded his head smiling. "I never doubted them even for a moment...when they are ready...I hope I am too."

Philemon was proud os the ferret's growing resolve. He snapped his fingers as a golden butterfly floated towards them.

"Lavenza!? What are you doing here?" Aoi asked his butterfly friend who landed on his nose.

"Im on break since you won a few days peace dont worry." Lavenza giggles as she rested on Aoi's nose making him look like he had a butterfly mask on his face like philemon.

Philemon giggled seeing this and began to gently push Aoi's back. "Okay Aoi you need rest...Lavenza please send him back to reality."

"As you wish master." The golden butterfly floated around Aoi.

"Bye Philemon-san! Ill see you soon! Tell Minato-senpai I said thanks!" Aoi became a red and blue winged butterfly as he was lead by lavenza back to reality.

As Aoi left philemon looked to his side at a shadowed figure wearing a school uniform. "You know It's not nice to eavesdrop on a private conversation... Minato..."

Minato had his arms crossed as he walked onto one of the empty chairs. "Any reason your personally involving yourself with Aoi?..."

Philemon sighed looking at the void surrounding his domain. "Let's just say...im keeping a promise."

September 1, 2017 friday 6:30 am

Aoi slowly woke groggily. The first this he saw was a familiar white clinic with gothic styled design's all over the room. "W-where am I?"

"Good your awake." The voice of alerted Aoi to look to his left the snow leopard wearing her usual clothing was currently injecting something into his right arm. Most likely medicine for his body. "Hold still im giving your body some much needed vaccines for the flu season. Dont worry its my own special blend...i was experimenting on some new drugs on you while you slept to help you recover faster...so far success it seems you didnt die from them either."

"Tae-san?" Aoi slowly sat up after she was done taking the needle out and trowing it away In a special trash can. He felt a pain in his left arm to find it was In a cast with a sling over his shoulder. He was wearing a hospital patient gown and a ice bag slipped of his head then onto his lap. "H-how long was I out? Where is everyone!? Wait?...did you...inject some of your home made medicine to help-wait a second time what do you mean I didnt die!?"

Tae sighed tired and slightly amused as she pushed the weakened ferret down gently with one finger. "Okay listen up alright? And dont interupt me when I speak." Tae asked and got a nodd from Aoi. "And two remember our agreement? Your my personal guinea pig too when your in my clinic. Thanks to you being unconscious for a few days and me being the only one here too look after you. I had time to test some new medicine I made and I got a lot of good data judging from your vitals your body is quite resistant to drugs...very interesting indeed..."

Tae curious predator like eyes made Aoi pale as his left eye twitches a little in fear. "Just what experiments has she done to me while I was out...?" Aoi questioned himself as he felt ...a little violated.

"By the way yes I did a full body check up...your a big male despite your species size...anyway back to main topic." Tae's casual non caring flat reply made Aoi blush so hard his face was red as he sat up again although forced. Feeling ten times more physically violated.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Aoi felt a weakness as his fatigue kicked in making him lie back down.

"Okay one relax your still recovering and two here is a quick summary of what happened to you. 5 days ago Morgana and all your friends came running into my clinic around 1:30 pm. I had just saw the news of that little prank you did to your school that day. Morgana explained everything to me about your latest mission while she carried you on her back. I began treating you the moment you came in since your body was a mess. You had a very high fever that made your whole body burn red. You had multiple bruised bones,ribs and skin. Your left arm had a hair line fracture thats why I had to put it into a cast your now seeing and your were in a deep sleep for the 5 days you were here"

Aoi stayed silent letting all the information sink in about him blacking out for 5 days. He didn't think his conversation with Philemon took so much time.

"Now your guardians all came by and I reassured them and your friends that you were fine and in good hands." Tae looked at her clip board. "For your non involved with your secret life guardians. I told them your fever was from over exhaustion and stress. Not far from the truth after watching the video of your fight with the boss shadow Maria gave me to examine. Your really stretched your body limits to gain that victory so congrats but I suggest you better take more care of your body." Tae gave the ferret the scolding eyes making him laugh nervously. " Your such a magnet for trouble sigh...anyway as for your injuries you got from the shadow I told them You and your friends got caught up in a stampede of students during that panic you made to hide the fact your were fighting in the metaverse. I made sure to cover up the truth of what happened to you and what caused your condition and injuries in the medical report i gave the ZPD. Ive been taking care of you for the past 5 days myself. Your guardians and friends come by often to see how your doing look." Tae pointed to the small desk filled with get well presents, balloons and cards he got from everyone...it made him smile as he looked at a anime styled get well card from Maria.

He remembered about Alcatraz Academy and the lion known as Joshua Prideland. "Oh yeah!? Any news from the school!? About.. our target?"

Tae was putting away her medical equipment when Aoi asked. When she was about to answer the door of the clinic opened. A familiar otter accompanied by a black and white cat came in.

"Excuse us Tae! Were here to visit-" Rudolph almost dropped the bag he was carrying when he saw the ferret awake.

"Hi Rudolph-san-aaah!" Aoi was tackled into a bear hug from Morgana who was cuddling up joyfully seeing her apprentice awake.

"Oh Aoi! Your finaly awake! Oh you had me so worried when you collapsed! Never do that again you cheeky little guy!" Morgana continued to baby her apprentice much to his displeasure.

"Morgana-san ~ " Aoi whinned embarrassed seeing the amused looks from Rudolph and Tae who excused her self to give the small family some space. "Everyone staring!~"

"Haha sorry blue eyes but you all had us worried!" Morgana scolded but with a smile.

"Indeed I never expected you would catch the flu on that hectic day of school...im just glad you came out fine." Rudolph placed the box bag he carried on a small table near Aoi's hospital bed. "Luckily for you lady Mona saw the news from the cafe. She skipped her day off just to check on you. Luckily for her since the school was in chaos she was able to get in no problem. She told me Maria and your friends were almost stampeded by the larger students. They say you protected Maria from the majority of it and you collapsed soon after when your flu got worse. You should have seen how worried your friends were Maria was literally crying when you wouldn't wake up."

Aoi felt bad for making his best friend cry. "Ill apologize to her later when I get the chance to talk to her!"

"You better young man!" Rudolph said proud as he took out a lunch box filled with various morning breakfast specials from the cafe. "Making a lady cry is a big no, no! Now have some breakfast! I made it just for you!"

Aoi's eyes became wide and anime sparky as he took out some chop sticks doing a little prayer. "Thanks for the meal Rudolph-san! Itadakimasu!" Aoi began eating the meal quite fast his stomach was empty for 5 days so who could blame him.

"Aoi!" Morgana scolded her apprentice again. "I told you before! Eat slowly! Your food is not going anywhere chew! Chew! Your getting crumbs all over yourself again..." Rudolph laughed a little seeing their little interaction. Seeing Morgana wipe away the crumbs from the whinning ferrets face.

Tae came back holding her clip board with a serious expression as she read through it..."Morgana? Can you come with me for a second?"

Morgana looked to Rudolph and he said he will look after him. Nodding she went to Tae's private office. Taking a seat Tae began collecting a few documents with her work.

"Okay...I did some research into what happened to Aoi's body...the results..are suprising." Tae said curious tone but worried as well. Morgana took a deep breath ready for the news. "Okay one...the obvious was the reason for collapse was mental exhaustion from using all that persona magic I think...persona energy is directly connected to mental energy. His fever was due to severe amount he used during that battle thats why he slept for 5 days to recharge and rest his mind. Now for the darker news..."

"Kage Kurusu...is he?" Morgana asked gulping fearing the worse.

"Yes..." Tae held her breath getting ready for a long talk.

Alcatraz Academy gymnasium 2:30 pm

Everyone at school was gathered here in the largest building at the academy the gymnasium. Maria, Emilia and Carlos were just outside on the side of the building having a little discussion.

"I wonder what this student council meeting is about?" Carlos asked concerned.

"Dont know...all I heard Joshua set the entire thing up for today. It's quite suprising to hear him do his own work for once..." Emilia was skeptical of this big event.

"Maybe the affects of his palace and treasure being taken away from him are taking full affect now..." Maria held one of Aoi's special playing cards in her paws. With a sigh she just stared at it. "I hope he is okay..."

Emilia went to cheer her friend up with a one arm hug. "Hey dont be sad Maria! Aoi is in good paws! Tae is looking after him."

"Yeah the blue dude always bounces back even after all we been through!" Carlos tried his best to cheer up Maria too. "Tae did text us that Aoi was feeling better today and he could wake up anytime today. So let's go visit him later! Report what happens today and give him the good news!"

Maria smiled and placed Aoi's playing card back in her pocket. "Yeah! Im sure he be back to his old self in no time! He is short but he has a lot of bite!"

"I dont like being called short though Maria ahaha..." Aoi voice made everyone turn around to see Aoi in his school uniform but with his left arm still in a cast. He wore his black overcoat over his shoulder letting it dangle in the Autumn wind.

"AOI!" Everyone shouted gathering around the ferret greeting him and asking about his condition.

"AOI YOU BACK!" Maria quickly gave Aoi a big panther style bear hug ignoring his pained face as she squeezed his left arm. "Im so glad your okay!"

"Gaaahhh! Maria! Arm! Pain!" Aoi's fur stood up feeling Maria squeeze his broken arm harder.

"Ooopsy...sorry..." Maria let go and just held his right paw im hers as Aoi relaxed blushing a little.

"More importantly shouldn't you be resting!? You were out cold for almost a entire week!" Emilia was concerned.

"Yeah dude you were a mess...well we all were but you had the worse of it." Carlos gave his brother figure a look of confidence. "You did great bro so why not get some rest at home."

"Nope...when Aoi heard about the meeting on the news he forced himself here." Morgana came running up to the group. She wore her usual black sweater and white hot pants."Aoi! I told you to wait for me! Your still not well enough to be on your own!"

Morgana scolded the ferret again who laughed nervously. "Sorry Morgana-san."

"Your lucky Tae gave me a doctors note to help me enter the school. But dont forget the deal we made with Rudolph. You can come to school for this meeting but im looking after you and im in charge got it?" Morgana sighed knowing how stubborn her apprentice can be.

"Yo bro did you get the news from the lady?" Carlos asked rubbing his tail.

"Yep...from how Joshua was sent to the hospital but got discharge later that day. From how my calling cards burn away safely after the job was done." Aoi smiled after being informed.

"Yeah it was so cool! I cant believe the cards and posters were made of shadow parts that burn away in a instant. Like magician paper!" Maria wagged her tail gently having fun.

"Luckily I noticed that Aoi's calling cards were all connected by his chain. Just sending my persona energy was enough to erase them before Nick and Judy could take one for investigation." Morgana said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I guess that means you also heard how he puy himself on self suspension for 4 days too huh bro?" Carlos poked Aoi making the ferret bounce back a little.

"Yep that means the palace gone really took affect that day...I hope this meeting shows our efforts didn't go to waste." Aoi said as the announcements were made for everyone to go inside the gym for the meeting.

"Lets go Aoi!" Maria pulled Aoi along gently since they were holding paws.

The kids all went inside and stood In the back row while Morgana stood nearby. On stage Joshua was on stage. What suprised Aoi was seeing Nick and Judy along with Naoto and Kanji were with them at the back row.

"Nick-san!? Judy-san!? What you doing here?" Aoi walked up to the ZPD officers who looked down suprised to see the ferret up and walking.

"Oh AOI!" Judy went to give the kid a hug around his face. "Im so glad your doing okay now! You really had us pulling fur out when you collapsed on that hectic day!"

"Seriously though blue im glad your okay but I prefer If you took better care of yourselves." Nick smirked with his signature smile. "We had enough to deal last monday...ugh now we got a call from Josh there asking us to come here today." Nick face pawed a bit. Aoi could see how tired looking both officers were seeing some black lines under their eyes.

"So this the famous Aoi Kurusu?" Naoto walked up to the group followed by her husband.

"W-who are you mam?" Aoi asked politely feeling a little shy ears down and paws letting go of Maria's.

Nick saw the ferrets shyness and decided to break the ice. "This little blue is the detective prince! Or in her case princess! Her name is Naoto tatsumi. She solves crimes with her amazing deductive skills and is currently helping us with our investigations. Accompanying her is the polar bear with a body as cold and hard as Ice but has soft spot for all things cute! Kanji Tatsumi!"

"Yo! Names Kanji- Hey! I do nit have a soft spot! For all things cute!" Everyone else looked at Kanji with relief thinking no strong looking bear would have a soft spo for- "I love anything freaking cute and pretty you got it!?"

"That dosent make it any different..." everyone else thought as Aoi held back a laugh. Nick smiled knowing his charms got this Introduction going In the right direction...that is when Aoi realized something.

"W-wait...Naoto-san is a...police detective?" Everyone saw where this was going badly...Aoi paled a bit before taking a few steps back away from Naoto sweating. The Russian blue cat tried to quickly save her first impression.

"Hello there Aoi. Nice to finally meet you." Noato said gently leaning over. "Like Nick said it is my job to solve crimes and bring justice to those falsely accused. Which is I came to Zootopia to help the innocent mammals of this land solve the mystery of this unatural disease spreading throughout the city...im also interested in your situation Aoi."

Aoi gulped even more nervous so Maria held his right paw again to support him. "Y-your Interested in me?..."

"Yes on your so called...criminal record. I agree with Judy and Nick here...something is a miss in your case...and I promise to solve it and prove your innocence." Aoi blushed a little in grattitude but still felt nervous as he looked a little side ways.

"Thank you...Noato-san I appreciate it..." Aoi was still scared when he said this.

Judy synced her self up knowing she had to take a chance and try her best to get rid of Aoi's fear of law enforcement. "Okay...Aoi still has issues trusting us all. Fear not ill just overcome the wall he has in his heart no problem!" Judy thought pumped up for this.

Nick saw the look in her eye and gave his signature smirk. "Yep carrorts got a plan in her head...sigh..I better get her some decaffee later just in case." Nick thought knowingly how energetic his partner can be.

"Wow the guys weren't kidding...

Aoi really us scared of law enforcement." Kanji gave this some thought.

"Hmm...not the best first expression I had in mind but at least he knows im not a threat to him." Noato thought satisfied. "Good enough for now but ill work on him later...maybe ask Ken-kun for some advice on how to talk to him later."

Everyone began introductions with our phantom gang as soon as they were done Irina along with some teachers came on stage or close by readying their announcement. Joshua...looking tired and beaten took center stage. His left eye had a medical eye patch over it.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming today. Sparing time from your usual schedules for this meeting." Naturally not all were happy to see him...he knew that but he endured it for everyone's sake."The reason I called you all here today was...to announce my resignment from the student Council...also my self expulsion from the academy." This caused a uproar among the students and staff. The new crew came out of the shadows showing this on live T.V.

"I know you all have questions...but my decision is set...I am not worthy of my position in the school...nor my family wealth...for I...have become a true criminal..." Joshua sent a email to everyone using his phone. Everyone especially Nick, Judy, Naoto and Kanji were shocked to see the numerous crimes Joshua documented as evidence against himself. "I harmed many innocent mammals...broke so many dreams just because of my self love and ego...I held onto many crimes...physically abusing a team of small mammals aiming for a soccer dream..." Carlos just looked away pissed still. "Sexually assulted many innocent women...mainly students in this school..." Emilia didn't dare look away disgusted yes but determined. "And..."

Joshua looked directly at Aoi at the back row. He smiled sadly...with defeated eyes..."Worse of all I created a whole fake rumor about Aoi Kurusu...a transfer student from Japan...a innocent Ferret who wronged just because i hated how he took attention away from me...I am true the criminal not him...I used my power and wealth to create that rumor and I take It all back...im sorry..." Joshua gave the deepest bow of respect he could give. "I know I wont gain your forgiveness...but I just want you all to know im gonna make amends...I thank...the the phantom heart thieves for opening my eyes..." Joshua revealed his white blind eye under his patch. Aoi cringed a little knowing this was his other selfs fault here but stayed strong. "Yes...I done all I could to pay for my crimes for all those I harmed...all that is left...is to get myself arrested and placed in juvenile jail...my student council are not Innocent either...nor are some teachers...nor are a lot of students involved with me.."

With a nod from Joshua to our fav officer duo. Judy got her transceiver and called headquarters. "ZPD Officer Juddy L. Hopps I request back up! Take action now!" ZPD officers came running into the gymnasium and began arresting a couple teachers and the entire student council. Outside students Involved with the lions crimes were arrested as well the soccer team were all arrested. Joshua walked up to Nick his paws raised for for handcuffs to come onto them.

Soon enough ZPD arrested half the staff and teachers of the school along with the entire student council office. Before Joshua followed the rest he walked up to Aoi with Nick holding his arm tight just in case.

"I know...sorry wont cut it...for everything I done I deserve to be hated...I wish you luck with your stay in Zootopia Aoi Kurusu..." Joshua said sincerely bowing...

Aoi sighed remembering Cat's words on forgiveness..."I forgive you..." His words shocked everyone especially Joshua. "But dont get me wrong...i still hate you...you hurt my friends and threaten to hurt more innocent mammals...I hate you...but Ill trust you to make the right choices in life now."

Joshua smiled...almost crying hearing Aoi's words. "Thank you...I promise to be a better mammal now..." Joshua mouthed another thank you but with a added twist. "(Thank you...Blue Joker.)"

With that everyone watched Joshua and all those involved with his crimes get pushed Into ZPD police vehicles. All taken away from school.

"Well see ya later blue! We have a case to finally put to rest!" Nick said with renewed energy as he lead Joshua back to their police car.

"Keep out of trouble alright!? I got my eye on you!" Judy said energetic as always not so secretly glancing on her phone. Everyone saw the homing device was now active much to Aoi's displeasure.

"Okay...Judy-san time to go. It was nice meeting you Aoi-kun. " Naoto pushed Judy out of the gym knowing that look in the ferrets eye.

"Nice meeting you Aoi-kun. Stay safe now! Hoy! Nick wait up!? Where are we ridding If Josh is at the back!?" Kanji ran out following nick as the students were dispersing Irina came to the gang side.

"Well Aoi this solves one of your problems for now." She smiled knowing this school fiasco was finaly over. "Dont worry ill protect your student profile better now. Ill make sure to hire only trust worthy staff and...get that law in the school the old principal set."

"Joshua gave you the method to erase it mom?" Maria asked her mother who nodded. "Yep..surprisingly he did. It will take a while but the student council has no power over the school like before...I see some bad students from the were arrested too...makes my job easier I guess but ill have to recreate the soccer team and student council. I have alot of work to do so Maria keep out of trouble and Aoi? Congrats...your safe for now"

"Thank you...Irina-san." Aoi thanked as the adult panther as she went out to do her work restoring the school.

Morgana group hugged her kids. "I told ya! We can make a difference...now your school is freed and im sure Joshua will pay for his crimes to you all. The school is facing change now!"

"Hell yeah! We rock!" Carlos cheered but got a sudden phone call. "Huh? Sister what is wrong-...we got...HOW MUCH!? SORRY GUYS! GOTTA BOUNCE! SITUATION AT THE ORPHANAGE." Carlos ran out as best he could. Emilia got a call next.

"Yes?...of Catherine's mom and dad hi-WHAT!? SHE IS-ILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Emilia hanged up and hugged Aoi despite Maria's displeasure. "Cat is finally up! Thank you! Thank you! Gotta go see her! See ya guys!" Our squirrel ran out following carlos leaving Aoi, Maria and Morgana.

"Wow...a happy ending for this chapter. Wr solved a big mystery without anyone knowing it! Go team!" Maria cheered getting a nod from Aoi who held her paw.

"I know...plus with what Joshua said...the facility can take me away for now...I can continue my year long stay." Aoi cheered...but Maria seemed sad...

"One year...stay..." Morgana saw the way Maria spoke and Instantly tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey kids! Why dont we jump over to the Untouchable fox later. I heard he selling a lot of limited edition anime stuff you all might like." Morgana got a excited reaction from the two otakus easy. "We can sell that medal two while were at it then I can introduce Aoi to his first fast food cricket burger in Zootopia!"

"Oh yeah! Limited edition Anime merchandise!" Maria cheered happily. "I wanna eat at least ten victory jumbo burgers!" Maria's order suprised her two friends.

"Your only eating one! Your not to ruining your appetite for dinner Maria!" Irina called out from outside somehow hearing her daughter's order.

"Geh..." Maria shrinked back in fear making Aoi and Morgana laugh. "Is my mom psychic?..."

"No im not! I just known you since you were born!" Irina said In a matter of fact voice making the younger Panther cringe while her friends laughed much to he embarrassment.

"Well...we can share a burger Maria!" Aoi gave his cute happy smile making Maria blush a little.

"Y-yeah...lets have fun Aoi-chan!" Maria did her best to hide blush. Actually both best friends did.

Morgana just smirked thinking she could get these two together later with some work. Sensing some good chemistry she hatched her plans for later. "This will be fun...now only if that handsome otter could notice me it be even better!"

While Morgana day dreamed Aoi looked to his best friend. "She does know we can hear her right?"

"I dont think she realizes that when she is in la~la~ land hehe." Maria replied as both best friends giggled.

Aoi's room 8:45pm

Aoi was currently relaxing in his room after a wonderful afternoon spending his first time at a fast food restaurant. He scrolled through some picture of Him, Maria and Morgana eating burgers. In Aoi's case his first cricket burger in Zootopia. There was one pic of him and Maria that Morgana took of them eating burgers with such care free loving the flavor faces. It made him laugh as he made it his screen saver. "The weeks we spent were hectic but...im glad we did it."

Aoi was about to close his phone but he got a text. Looking up his contacts he found It was from Nick...gulping down his nervousness he opened his text.

[Sly Fox] : Yo blue! How you been? Morgana said you all went out for your first burger. I hope you enjoyed a little taste of Zootopia's finest fast food.

Listen I got some good news for ya. Joshua has been found guilty immediately after all the evidence he shared with the ZPD he stand no chance at trial...not that he even wanted to defend himself as he willingly came to jail himself. He even revealed the criminal dealings his family has been making so Prideland industry is going down the drain fast. This solves one of the biggest illegal technology dealings me and Judy have been looking Into so that's been a great weight off our work load. Also Carrots (Judy) had a very... inspiring conversation with the facility and they decided to back off with resending you back to japan meaning your safe to stay here for ya rehab.

Because of all of the work we got unloaded from Joshua's arrest and Naoto has asked the chief to give us time off and leave the investigation were working on to them. My main reason for texting you blue is to ask what your doing on sunday? If your free we can head over with carrots and all your friends plus Rudolph and Morgana to this place called WildeTimez. It is one of the biggest amusement park In Zootopia and im pretty sure you haven't experienced going to a amusement park with friends yet so if your free I hope you accept our invitation.

I know your first month of Zootopia wasn't easy but look at you! After all that your still standing proud and strong! So me and carrots think you deserve a day to cool off. Hope you reply soon blue see ya!

P.S. I know being with law enforcement scares ya so If you need a extra paw to push you to join us dont hesitate to call up another friend you made if we havent met yet. Keep out of trouble blue good night.

Aoi was feeling conflicted...on one paw yeah he didn't feel comfortable spending time with enforcement because...of his past...but on the other paw he really wanted to go out to a amusement park! He never got to go to one before his parents were killed...bless their souls. He knew his friend could be there to help him...but he needed a extra paw...so he decided to scroll down his contact list to call a certain other ferret he knew in Zootopia to join him.

He pressed the call button and sat on his bed hugging his knees close to his chest...and then.

"Hello? Aoi is that you? It's me Ken." Ken's voice made Aoi smile just from hearing his named called out by a distant blood relative.

"Hey Ken-nii I-" thats when Aoi realized his little slip up. (Nii-big brother)

"Did you just call me big brother Aoi? How cute..haha." Ken tease made our ferret blush red face In embarrassment.

"Alright,alright I did...call you Ken-nii...can you blame me? You were like Onii-chan (Big brother) to me while we were growing up. But that is besides the point of why i called...are you free this Sunday?" Aoi heard silence for a bit...and some sounds of other voices in the room. "Sorry are you at work? I can call back-"

"No! No Aoi I was on the bus going to my hotel. Actually I am free this sunday! It's my day off. Any plans you had In mind?" Ken asked gently making Aoi wag his tail.

"Actually..."

Shadow Hunter Underground base Zootopia division

Ken had his phone on a long table. It was on speaker phone as Aoi told him about his plans for this sunday.

"No problem! I can be there easy!" Ken spoke cheerfully ignoring the eyes of the P3 and P4 group.

"Great! Thanks I really appreciate it Ken-nii! We can hang out again like we used to! Well ill see you there! Good night!" Aoi called from Ken's phone.

"Sure! Ill be there Aoi dont worry little cousin...goodnight." Ken hung up as he looked at his phone...one more time.

It had a picture of him and Aoi as kids...Aoi was just 4 years old holding a soccer ball while ken held his tiny paw in his. They were at tastumi port island shrine. Playing soccer at the play ground in front of the shrine. Smillling he looked back to everyone.

"Naoto's plan has worked...Aoi did call me and asked me to come join him." Ken said with a serious expression now.

"Good we can begin our next mission now thanks to Naoto-kun's quick thinking." Yu held his katana gently.

"Indeed...the affects of eliminating the palace of lust has taken some affect to the metaverse." Aigis said in a matter of fact tone.

"Eh? What changed now that place is gone?" Junepi asked

"Please be some good news for once?...im tired of all the extra work..." Yosuke whinned placing his tired forehead on the table. "Being the manager of the June's zootopia branch head even temporarily isnt easy..."

"Oh grow a pair Yosuke...this Is important work for the worlds sake." Chie complained.

"Besides meeting with Aoi-kum is important too...we need more information." Yukiko said while fanning herself with her fan.

"Like we planned we got Nao-cakes to get Judy and Nick's work so we can do some editing on the delicate facts about the shadow world." Kanji spoke this time. "We even got the bunny and fox duo to hang out with Aoi-kun."

"Yes...we need to look into what happened to him...it gives me a bad feeling to see how...Kage Kurusu fights." Koromaru spoke in fear but remained calm.

"Dont worry I made the device needed to give Aoi a healthy scan for any signs of his shadow." Fuuka slid a small black box to Ken's side of the table.

Ken accepts the device in Its case and places it in his pocket. "Im still not liking the part where im using my own Little cousin to do some work..." Ken sounded displeased by his current task...scanning his little cousin for shadow Hunter stuff.

"I know this isn't easy for you Amada but your the closet thing Kurusu has to a family...he wont be so guarded against you so...it will give the information we need. Don't forget this is for his sake as well...we don't want this shadow wreaking havoc on his innocence." Mitsuru spoke in a business like tone but with sincerity in her voice. "We know how much you love him...and we all want to help him get free from the facility...but we cant do that if he is locked away again there...we dont even know location of the facility is...so helping Kurusu earn his keep here during his one year stay is vital... enjoy your day with him but dont forget your mission..."

Ken took a deep breath and looked at the picture on his phone again..."Dont worry...im willing to do anything to protect my little cousin...even if I have to cross some boundaries in our trust...I wont fail my family again...Shinjiro-san...watch over us... please give me the strength I need...for Aoi."

Chapter End

Next chapter 11 - Wilde Timez

Mavis : (currently sleeping face first on her bed snorring )

Rin : Yo Rin here guys! Sorry but my partner had a big crash after all the extra work we had... one thing I can say is that were finaly free as college graduates! Yay us! As mavis would say.

This chapter took a lot of work to make with the battles scenes and the events after the palace boss battle. Mavis and I had to work on it for a week to get it right that created a lot of sleepless nights so that why she passed out from exhaustion. So we hope you like It! The mystery behind Fursona grows deeper! Next chapter is another break for the gang! As they all go to WildeTimez for some chaotic amusement park fun!

Rin: oh we had a few new comments again so time for a shout out. From ZooFan were glad you like the comedy we add to the Fursona universe. Expect more in future chapters as Aoi socializes with his friends and goes through his journey as a persona user

Mavis : (now awake with her bowl cut messy hair) Interesting Fact everyone. It's Rin who writes the funny scenes. He may seem serious and a little cold but he has a great sense of anime style humor! Im great with romance fluff but battles and comedy I need his opinion.

Rin : waah!? Mavis!? Heeeeeeyyy! Dont tell them that baka!

Mavis : Relax will ya! (Smiley face) sorry he just a Tsundere Dragon furry.

Rin : Am not Baka neko!

Mavis : Anyway! Look out for next chapter! It may take a while longer since plan to release the poke movie one shot we made along with new fursona chapter!

Otaku mode out!


	12. Chapter 12

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 11 - WildeTimez

(Mavis : sorry we made a lil mistake advancing one month ahead by accident gomen mina-san ~)

(Rin : Don't worry we fixed that in other chapter so please enjoy the chapter)

September 3, 2017 Black Cat Cafe 8:30 am

Aoi's room

It was the day Aoi along with all his friends would go to the amusement park for a day of fun courtesy of Nick and Judy. Aoi woke up extra bright and early to get ready for the day full of excitement for his first experience visiting a amusement park! He was packing a few things into his back pack until he heard knock on his door.

"Aoi!? Your friends are all here!" Rudolph called out. Our cat-ferret wagged his tail in excitement hearing that.

"Okay! Ill be down In a minute!" Aoi rushed packing the last of his things doing a little recheck as he raced down the stairs to find his friends already waiting for him wearing their casual clothes.

"Morning guys!" Aoi called out to them. Today he was wearing a long sleeved blue collard jacket with black patches on the side it also had a small paw pocket near his belly, he had his usual black shorts and he also wore his new Black and silver baseball cap. He had Minato's mp3 player around his neck earphones in place. He still had his arm In a cast but with a sling over his shoulder.

"Ohayo Aoi-chan!" Maria ran up to hug her favorite ferret bestie. Aoi blushed a little smiling hugging back till Maria let go and they held paws.

"Yo bro! Nice new jacket!" Carlos smiled holding his soccer ball in one arm. He had his red gym bag carrying his stuff.

"Did Rudolph get you that? It looks great with the cap." Emilia examined Aoi's clothing giving it the okay. "This collar covers your neck so I guess that helps when t comes to hidding the obvious. Some amusement park ride as can be...a little rowdy."

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Thats why Rudolph-san bought this for me. He doesn't want to take any chances after Joshua's fall."

"Hello everyone good morning." Irina came into the cafe. She wore a black trench coat with a long red women jeans, She also had a white scarf wrapping around her neck with the black cap on her head.

"Irina-san is here!? O-ohayo Irina-san!" Aoi bowed respectfully seeing Maria's mother/school principal.

"Yep! Mom is on break today!" Maria said smiling swinging her and Aoi's not broken arm happily. "Mom needed a break from all the extra work she had so dad forced her to come with us today."

Irina looked irritated a little scaring the kids a bit. "Yes...he did. Although I rather help restore the school since the entire academy is on thin ice right now...your father forced me on a day off today...guess it's not all bad since we get to spend some mother and daughter time." Irina smile made everyone relax and Maria grin showing her fangs.

"Well Irina it might be more work than you expect since were also looking after these trouble making kids." Morgana teased coming down the stairs.

"Haha very funny morga-eh!?" Aoi looked to his sensei only to blush a little seeing what she wore. She had a beautiful skin tight long sleeved white sweater with the collar showing a lot of her shoulder line. She had a cute red bowed chocker around her neck, she also wore a short red plaid skirt showing off her legs nicely with her right leg having a small bow wrapped just above her knee. Also she had a red colored purse with her as well. She looked beautiful today is what everyone could say.

"FABULOUS!" Emilia cried out loving Morgana's fashion sense. "Miss Morgana!? That is amazing outfit you have one today!"

"Woah...you actually...made yourself look younger lady today!?" Carlos asked in disbelief a bit disturbed.

"Wow! You look so pretty today Morgana-san! What is the occasion!?" Maria admired Morgana's clothes looking so pretty.

"Wow Miss Mementos? Despite how beautiful your appearing today...why are you dressed like that?" Irina was still surprised seeing how well she dressed today.

"I have three guesses why...well one big guess." Aoi sweat dropped as Rudolph came down the stairs.

"Aoi? Please don't run down the stairs next time it please? I don't want you to fall and break your other arm-!?" Rudolph was stunned silent...he saw Morgana gave a Innocent small turn towards him showing off her charms..the otter saw her sparkling like a gem as a blush crept his face.

"Oh my..." Morgana was in a trance as well. Rudolph wore a handsome black and grey polo shirt showing off his muscles not big ones but showed he was well physically fit. It was black at top near his shoulder line and short sleeves, there were white stripes that separated it from the grey lower half. He had black jeans with a silver black belt carried a shoulder bag which was blue a silver watch on his wrist. He had his rectangular shaped glasses making his golden brown half open eyes look sexy. He may looked to be normal but he looked quite dashing. His natural sea musk seemed to be made more noticeable by his cologne.

Everyone watched as the two were entranced hy each others looks. Blushes clear on their faces as th ey stared into their eyes. Aoi finding this awkward and slightly embarrassing seeing everyone else snicker at their reaction. A mischievous idea came to his head to wake the two up.

"Are you two having a staring contest!? Oooh~ who's winning!?" Aoi said as innocently as possible raising one paw he was using to hold his bestie's paw up high while sticking his tongue out teasingly.

Aoi's question seemed to snap both adults out of their trance as they both became flustered and looked away from each other. The otter rubbing his neck trying to shake off the embarrassment of staring at the beautiful feline in front of him. Morgana however glared and pouted at her apprentice giving him the seriously!? Look. Aoi just look side ways mischievously with a cat like smile on his face while making a "Nya" sound.

"Hmm...I see what going on how charming." Irina smiled seeing the romance Morgana was trying to bloom with Aoi's otter guardian. "This may play a beneficial part in his rehabilitation...having parent figures to look up to...better make a note for later reference."

That's when everyone heard a car horn sounded outside. Going out side the cafe they saw a big orange van parked outside. When the windshields went down they saw Nick at the wheel with Judy sitting next to him.

"Morning gang! Hope in!" Judy called out poking her head out of the window. "Welcome to our ride to the amusement park!"

Judy wore a black t-shirt underneath her zipped pink hoodie. She had a blue jeans to go along with her outfit as she wore her earphones. Nick on the other hand had his his signature sunglasses on as he wore a dark blue shirt with baggy brown jeans. He had a black wrist watch as well om his left wrist.

"Relax carrots the amusement park wont close up any time soon. We got plenty of time to get there." Nick teased as he waited for everyone to get in the van.

Aoi and his friends sat at the back row seats while the three adults Irina, Rudolph and Morgana accompanying them sat in the middle row telling the kids to wear their seat belts. Once everyone was ready and Rudolph closed and locked his cafe for today they all headed off on the road to the amusement park.

"Okay gang the ride will take thirty minutes so please try not to start whinning or anything and no back seat drivers alright? This van is a rental so try not to make mess okay?" Judy started giving everyone the rules of van.

"Yes mam!" Aoi, Maria, Carlos and Emilia called out raising one of their paws up high.

"There are snacks for both carnivores, herbivores and omnivores me and Judy packed at the back if you get hungry kids. Same for us adults as well we packed a few magazines in case you get bored." Nick announced as everyone saw a small compartment by the seats holding the snacks and a few magazines. "Return the magazines later they come with the van so please behave-" nick couldn't continue as he heard the excitement of the kids at the back.

"Oh sweet! They have cheesy cricket chips!" Carlos packed a couple bags into his gym bag. "Oooh yeah baby! Im keeping these ones too.." Carlos said raiding the snacks closer to him.

"Wow!..the latest edition of zoo fashion monthly!" Emilia went for the magazines instantly to write down some notes for her fashion clothes later ignoring Nick. "Hmm...Autumn clothes trending this season are..."

"I cant believe it!? Im going to my first amusement park Maria!" Aoi cheered looking to his best friend smiling. "This is so exciting! "

"Well I've been to Wilde Timez so call me the expert!" Maria said proudly paw on her chest chin raised. "Stick by me Aoi-chan! Ill show you the best rides there!"

"Really Maria-chan!? Im in your care then!" Aoi said holding her paw friend like. Maria's tail wagged as her favorite ferret and her began talking about what is in WildeTimez.

"There they go haha." Rudolph commented smiling seeing how well the younger mammals get along. "Its nice they are all such great and lively friends."

"Kids have the shortest attention span honestly." Morgana chuckled amused. "One moment their listening the second their out..."

Irina didn't comment as she watched with a smile how opened her daughter was now with all her new friends. She watched as Maria talked about her experience at Wilde Timez during some of her family days. She was happy her little kitty was finally socializing...but she noticed her paw holding Aoi's the entire time. This got her thinking. "Hm...does Maria have...?"

Nick meanwhile looked to Judy with a unamused look. "How do you get them to listen to you?"

Judy had a smart smug look on her face as she sat back down. "It's the tone of your voice my sly fox. You maybe a great hustler but when it comes to kids I have more experience."

"Oh yeah? Prove it Hopps!" Nick dared his bunny partner but when ge saw her confident smirk he felt like the roles of predator and prey reverse.

"I had to live with over 150 little siblings growing up. Minus the other ones who are already grown up or my age. Trust me my fox I have more experience than you!" Judy said In a matter of fact tone making nick cringe a little.

"H-hey were in a new ball park Carrots. Buuuutt Have you ever babysat a teenage Ferret, Panther, Skunk, and squirrel before? Hmm?" Nick smirked trying to win the argument.

"Nope! I haven't babysat a teenage Ferret, Panther, Skunk and Squirrel before...have you?" Judy had a victory smirk as she saw Nick's jaw drop has he huffed and focused on driving.

"Sly bunny..."

"Dumb fox"

"Oooh burn!" Carlos cheered.

"Seems we know who wear the pants in this relationship." Emilia smirked reading her magazine. "Girlz rule! Like Aoi and Maria's relationship!"

"Eh!?" Asked the blushing ferret embarrassed slightly.

"Oh you know what I mean heh~!" Emilia said remembering her first day working at the cafe.

"Hahahaha! Oh that was nicely done Judy-san!" Maria laughed a lot.

While Aoi was trying to hold back his embarrassment and pouting aside he got a note book and began marking points for his two officer guardians. "One point for the bunny."

"Like I said they are a lively group of friends." Rudolph smiled relaxed and gentle as always.

Morgana rolled her eyes while smiling. "A cheeky group of teenagers if you ask me."

Irina just kept watching her daughter have fun in the back seat with her best friend.

Maria looked to Aoi who was listening to music. Curious she griped his paw a little. "What ya listening too Aoi-chan~?"

"Oh just some great new sound track I became fond with Maria-chan." Aoi shared one of his earphones for Maria to listen too. "Wanna listen too?"

"You bet!" Maria accepted the earphone and started listening to persona 3 Mass Destruction ost. Dancing a little with her best friend as they listened to it with him.

Irina smiled for a bit before a unpleasant thought came to her mind. "Sigh...I hope your idiot father doesn't try to keep you two apart." Irina face pawed a little stressed. "That overprotective father of yours should really stop threatening every boy that comes near you..."

Nick groaned a little when he heard the kids started to make a ruckus inside the van. "Sigh...this is gonna be a long drive..." thats when a topic came to mind in Nick's mind. "Hey Blue? Where are we meeting your...cousin right?"

Judy was reminded of the text Aoi sent them last night. "Right you said you met cousin in Zootopia!? When are we meeting him!?"

"Wait!? Aoi's cousin is in Zootopia!? And he met him!?" Irina said surprised giving Nick and Judy a glare that made them sweat buckets in fear. "Why didn't you tell me in advance? I would have made plans to greet him properly. This is Aoi's blood relative! This is a very important meeting."

"Calm down Irina im sure Aoi's cousin wouldn't mind how you greet him. Aoi-chan said he is a very well mannered and tempered child." Rudolph said calmly with a smile that made Irina calm herself.

"My apologies...I was just surprised...Aoi's blood relative would be present at our meeting." Irina got a nod from Rudolph as the drive went on.

"So Kiddo where are we meeting your cousin?" Morgana asked her apprentice who took out his phone.

"Well...he said he be at the park actually he is already there waiting by the gate. He is wearing a orange collar jacket like mine but it has small anime angel wings on the back, he has blue head phones on and green colored biker gloves and he is wearing black shorts!" Aoi said smiling excited to meet Ken. But this raised questions in everyone else's head...as their imagination spiked.

"O-orange jacket with...angel wings? Green colored biker gloves?" Nick, Judy, Irina, Morgana and Rudolph imaged that thought confused at Aoi's description getting various weird images in their head. "What kind of eccentric cousin of Aoi's are we meeting?..."

The kids however had a different impression of Aoi's cousin.

"Woah he sounds pretty brave to wear stuff like that! He got some real furba-I mean inner confidence in him!" Carlos tried to say Furballs but Irina's glare made him change his wording.

"Wow...thats some bold fashion sense hmm..." Emilia gave the description of Aoi's cousins clothes in her mind physical form as thoughts in her head. "Yeah...it works! Those clothes would look bold and fresh!"

"Woe! Is he a cosplayer or something!?" Maria asked now really excited to met Aoi's cousin.

Aoi chuckled a little at Maria's excited eyes and smile. "He Introduced me to anime when i was little...I don't remember exactly what we watched but I do know his favorite anime was Neo Featherman. His clothes are kind based of the anime sometimes."

This raised even more confused ideas in the adults minds. "Neo Featherman?" They image a super hero based of birds or a mammal dressed in a bird feather costume. "Im fearing whoever this cousin of Aoi is...gonna weird."

WildeTimez gate 9:05Am

As ken promised wearing the clothes he would wear for his cousin to recognize him with. He was at the gate of the amusement park behind him. It was huge and had various tall rides you could see from outside the walls of the park. Many mammals where rushing into the park with their families or dates and whatever reason they had to go in. His headphones started to blink a small red light at the right side. Quickly pressing a hidden button a call went in.

"Yes? This is Ken speaking?" Ken said serious as he leaned against the wall.

"Ken-kun? It's me Fuuka. Are you at the randevou point?" Fukka our hamster asked getting a soft grunt from the ferret.

"Yep. I arrived here early thanks to Mitsuru-san giving me a ride with her limo...so far i just got a text from Aoi he be here soon. Nick-san and Judy-san are driving them and paying our fee to the park somehow." Ken looked at the small black box he brought with him. "Are you sure this thing will work?"

"Yes it will Ken-kun don't worry I made sure its undetectable by Aoi-kun or anyone else." Fuuka stated. "You just need to find the right timming then you-"

Ken saw a orange Van come by the parking lot in front of the park and Instantly sensed multiple persona energy signature inside. "There here...will the device in wearing keep them from finding out?" Ken touched one of the wings on his back with the blue spot In the middle glowed a bit surrounding Ken in a barrier like blue aura.

"Yes Theodore has made sure the will seal away any persona energy that naturally leaks out of the body persona users." Ken heard some talking in back ground. "Gotta go Chief Bogo is meeting Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan today so ill have to help them. Good luck and have fun with your cousin!"

Saying nothing more Ken stood up straight as he saw the door of the orange van open and a Adult otter around his early twenties came out helping a Black cat the same age down all gentleman like. That when he saw Judy and Nick come out as well with Irina Jelavic from where Ken read her files and knew she was not only the principal of Aoi's school but also the mother of his cousins best friend. He carefully watched as his cousins friends came out and there...helped by his otter guardian down was his cousin.

Aoi got some help down the tall van with Rudolph's help. After thanking him we instantly looked around to find his cousin. Thats when he made eye contact with Ken. He saw him waving at him leisurely smiling and before he knew it Aoi ran towards him.

"Oi!? Aoi wait!?" Rudolph tried to stop his ferret from running away from the group passed the crowd.

"Oh come on..."Nick groaned tired from the tiring drive with all the kids antics at the back. Carlos loud mouth and shouting ringing his ears, Emilia's constant fashion checks on everyones clothes and last Aoi with Maria's really confusing anime talk that was so fast and random it gave him a massive headache while driving. He almost wished he could wear earphones like Judy had or have Rudolph, Morgana or Irina's patience to handle the kids antics. "Blue! Come back!"

"Aoi-chan! Wait!" Maria chased after her best friend. Carlos and Emilia following suit.

"Maria!?" Irina tried to call back her daughter.

"KIDS! No don't go on your own!" Judy ran after them but halfway she stopped when she spotted him... "No way...!?"

Aoi ran up to who had his arm open to give his little cousin a big hug. "Ken-nii! It's so good to see you again!" Aoi snuggled against Ken's chest before looking up the taller and older ferret who smiled down at him.

"Its been a while Aoi! Im glad your doing great!" Ken smiled petting Aoi's head making him puur. That's when he saw his friends come by stopping a few inches away from him.

"Oh you must be Aoi's classmates and friend." Ken said putting on his best smile. "Nice to meet you all. Im Ken Amada, Aoi's cousin." Ken said smiling with a bow as he held Aoi in his arms hugging him still.

"H-hello! I am Maria Jelavic! Im Aoi's friend! Nice to meet you!" Maria said nervous meeting Aoi's relative for the first time.

"Hi im Emilia Forester...im Aoi's classmate and friend too." Emilia said more calmly.

"W-w-wait..Ken Amada is...you cousin!?" Carlos asked in shock and excitement in his eyes.

"Hmm? Do you know Ken-nii Carlos? Oh right Ken-nii! This skunk is Carlos also my friend! And classmate!" Aoi said still being held by ken as he introduces Carlos.

"Nice to meet you all then!" Ken smiled but looked to Carlos soccer ball he was carrying. "Wait that soccer ball...are you perhaps a fan of-"

"KEN!?" Ken looked to his side to see Nick and Judy looking at him with shock.

"Oh Judy-san! Nick-san hello how are you both today?" Ken waved to them holding Aoi's paw up as well.

"W-wait!? The Ken Amada!? The one I met at the ZPD!?" Irina came closer to the group genuinely surprised. "Your Aoi's cousin!?"

"Oh Irina Jelavic-san morning to you too." Ken bowed in respect of course. "Yes I am Aoi's blood relative im his cousin."

"I cant believe it!?" Judy said throwing her arms into air before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "A relative of Aoi's past was was right at us and we didn't even notice!...sigh it like that time with the night howlers again! We always miss the important clues right under our noses slick."

"Seriously!? That piece of information would have been important kid!" Nick said a little upset. "You could have told us you were his cousin!"

"You never asked If i knew Aoi anyway plus I was assigned to help you with my seniors to investigate as a field agent. I had no idea you were all taking care of my missing little Cousin until I met him a few days ago." Ken reasoned but it was a lie.

"Actually...I did know my missing little cousin was here...his destiny as persona user lead me back to him." Ken thought as Aoi looked up to him with his blue eyes a little fearful.

"A-are you...a in law enforcement? Ken-nii-" Ken sooth Aoi's fear by petting his head gently.

"Nah im working as a field agent Intern like for the company im in and since Kirojo group sent my seniors here in Zootopia that means me too. I know a few mammals there and they were the ones who gave me the job. Plus im just as assistant to seniors here." Ken crouched down to look into Aoi's eye level. "Remember our talk? I promised ill always be your side so don't worry alright? I got your back little cousin." Ken poked Aoi's nose to make his point across.

Aoi whinned a little giggling after he rubbed his nose. "True Justice with Love right!?" Aoi asked his cousin who nodded in return

"Yep true Justice with Love little guy." Ken teased making Aoi pout.

"I told you to quit calling me short!" Aoi whinned as Rudolph and Morgana watched smiling.

"Love and Justice?" Irina, Judy and Nick gave the phrase some thought thinking it was a anime saying.

"So that's Aoi's cousin? He does look like the responsible type indeed." The otter scratched his chin approvingly. "Yes plus he does act like Aoi-kun's big brother so this might help him on his road to recover."

Morgana however stared at Ken suspiciously for a bit..."Something...feels off about this guy?...he Isn't dangerous smelling more...unique I guess? Whats this nagging feeling im getting?" Morgana eyed the older ferret more as he carried Aoi on his shoulders playing with him a little.

"Whahah! Ken-nii! Put me down!" Aoi laughed a lot enjoying his time with his favorite cousin shoulders making everyone around him smile too.

"Only if you stop being shorter than me!" Ken teased back...but unknown to them he knew Morgana was glaring at him suspiciously as he thought. "As expected...Miss Morgana has much sharper ability to sense a mammal's inner true potential as a persona user. I better be careful around her."

"Oh? Who are the lovely couple right here Aoi? Are these your home guardians?" Ken comment of them being mistaken as a couple made both mammals blush bright red after a moment of silence.

"C-c-couple!?" Both otter and feline said In unison as Aoi laughed a little still sitting on his cousin's shoulders.

"N-n-no! We arent a couple-" Rudolph tried to solve this misunderstanding as fast as he could. Morgana meanwhile was on cloud nine thinking of Ken's words sending her to paradise

"D-d-do we l-look like a couple!? Aaaaahhhh! Im one step closer to winning my otter Prince! And defeating my rival! Karen hearts!" Morgana roared inside her sakura from naruto style.

Somewhere in Zootopia

Our said hare was currently at home watching a movie in her apartment when a breeze entered her room making her sneeze.

"Achoo!" Karen got a tissue from her tissue box to wipe her nose. "Is someone talking about me?" She asked herself before she shrugged it off with a smile going back to her movie.

Back at Wilde Timez gate entrance.

Ken was giving a fake smile as he hatched a devious plan to lower Morgana's guard so she would like him and be less guarded around him. "Oh im sorry I meant newly weds! Still figuring out your new relationship I see!" Ken nodded crossing his arms as Aoi placed his paws on his head playing with his ears a little making them go up and down calling him a bunny making his friends giggle while carlos just stared with star strucked eyes. "Im glad Aoi has a wonderful pair as his parent figures. Forgive for not introducing myself I am Aoi's elder cousin! My name is Ken Amada!" Ken shakes the flustered otters paw.

"N-nice to meet you Ken-kun- wait!? Newly weds!? No wait it ain't...ugh I mean to say!" Aoi found Rudolph's lost for words and his blushing face a little funny as he tried to explain the situation calmly to the older ferret.

"I see your Mr. Rudolph Moon! I read your file when i learned Aoi was in your care. So this beautiful black feline along with you must be the Mrs. Moon am I right? Nice to meet you!" Ken plan worked seeing how flustered and happy Morgana was meant she was distracted. "All according to plan...now im really glad I took some acting lessons in high school."

"N-no! Ken we are not married! It's a simple misunderstanding!" Rudolph tried to reason really flushed red now.

"Marriage! With the otter of my dreams...ah~ Now thats a dream to reach for! Im fired up!" Morgana thought determined as everyone could vaguely image her eyes on blazing and a wild fire in the back ground as she breathes flames from her mouth. "We will get married! It will be my life's mission to win my otter prince's love!"

While everyone was busy looking at the flustered feline and otter. Aoi rolled his eye watching his sensei's desperate romantic mode. He secretly summoned his hand gun tear and shot a toy cork bullet from it hitting Morgana's forehead aimed right at the middle. He quickly hid it without anyone noticing...besides his team mates who giggled amused by his quick draw skills and tease on Morgana who glared at Aoi who climbed down his cousin's shoulders to hide behind his back smirking a little as he peeked a bit.

"C-can we move on to the Amusement park please? haha..." Rudolph said feeling embarrassed putting on a calm smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I would like to get to know Aoi's relative more as we spend our day here."

"Fair enough! I need to apologize too as well. You two just look lovely together and I thought you were both married." Ken's comments added fuel to the fire of burning blushes on their faces.

"Aaahhhh! I like this KEN! He is kind and has good taste!" Morgana gave Ken the seal of approval internally giving the ferret the thumbs up. "Plus Aoi does seem really attached to him so I guess he is a good mammal."

"Why am I flustered?" Rudolph thought trying to clear his mind. "Me and Lady Mona are not in that sort of relationship! Sure she is...beautiful and kind plus seeing how she looks after Aoi so well having the nature of a loving mother who would make a perfect wif-no! What am I thinking!? I must clear my mind of such unpure thoughts!" The otter shook his head trying to clear his mind.

Nick finding this awkward situation was giving him a migraine. "Okay?...let's save trying to learn more of each other more in the park. Ken we especially need a long talk while the kids have their fun..." Nick glared with a smirk at Ken who was petting Aoi between his ears.

"Yeah! We would love to hear more about your childhood with Aoi!" Judy saw this as a chance to get to know Aoi more and try to build some form of trust between them.

"Yes indeed...for future references I shall appreciate what tales you have to tell." Irina smiled as she saw the opportunity Judy came to a conclusion too as well.

"Ill be glad to tell you more about the time we shared as a family as soon as the kids get to have their fun." Ken smiled as he held Aoi's paw. Maria meanwhile felt a little cold without his paw in hers.

"Okay then follow me guys ill show you how were getting in...for free!" Nick's statement surprised everyone as he walked up to the guard by the gate who was a cheetah.

"Wait for free!? A group this big would cost quite a pretty penny to get in? How is Nick-san supposed to-" Ken watched as The cheetah guard walk into his guard house near the gate

"Seriously dude you don't know who your cousin is!?" Carlos asked his blue bro who shook his head no. That's when Carlos pulled out a very old magazine from his bag showing a picture of Ken in a orange gekkoukan soccer uniform holding a soccer ball thropy. Ken in the pic looked younger around 15. "Ken Amada! He is a soccer legend during his middle school and high school days! Every team he won every game he has ever been in! Won both trophies for MVP and league trophies and you didn't know!?"

To say Aoi was surprised was a understatement but he gave Carlos a quick glare one paw on his wait with a eye brow raised. "Ahem? ...where was I again while Ken-nii had his life?"

Carlos raised one paw up before he quickly 'Oh' as he sheepishly grin at his ferret bro. "Ooh right...yeah sorry Bro."

Aoi sighed before he smiled as his skunk friend. "It's fine can't be helped. So Ken-nii was a undefeated Soccer player sugoi!"

"Hmm?...so you had athletic genius in the family? Undefeated soccer star player...I wonder?" Irina had a dangerous gleam in her eyes making everyone else take a step back away from her.

Ken hearing their conversation smiled too. "I was one before Aoi. But when I graduated high school early with my grades I retired because I found my true calling."

"Eh!? Why did you retire Ken-nii!? You told me when we were kids you dreamt of becoming a pro soccer striker!" Aoi raised his paw to his cousin who shook his head slowly.

"Things change after my one year stay at the dorm in Tastumi port island. I found a new purpose in life that helpt me move on from my past. It was life changing and I don't regret my choice Aoi so don't worry." Ken crouched down to his little cousins height again. "Sometimes your encounters with others mammals will help you grow in more ways than you expect! Remember that kay?"

Aoi was puzzled by what his cousin said but nodded his head in understanding.

"Can I get a autograph!?" Carlos asked Ken holding his soccer ball and pen.

"Read the mood you moron!" Emilia shouted from the side as he ruined the atmosphere of that important life lesson Ken was teaching Aoi.

Regardless Ken signed it anyway and that's when Nick came back with tickets in his paw.

"Alright guys! Take these tickets and exchange them for the VIP passes at the gate!" Nick announces as he passed the ticket to everyone.

"W-woah!? VIP where did you get the money for-" Carlos wanted to ask more but Nick raised a paw.

"It's alright stripped dude I know owner and he owes me a favor im cashing in now and Let's leave it at that." Nick Hustled his way out of this conversation with his signature smirk leading the group to the gate.

"Um...Judy-san?-" Aoi tried to ask Judy who sighed and shook her said with a smile.

"Trust me Aoi with my dumb fox knowing everyone you just gotta get used to his hustles." Judy smiled as she went up to fist bump her fox partner.

"Who are you calling a dumb fox? I got us in for free nonetheless!" Nick smirked giving his bunny parter a playful push.

"True but it was thanks to me coming up with the idea to tell you we should take the kids to the amusement park my sly friend." Judy shot back with a painful punch to Nick's arm causing the bigger to wince from the pain rubbing his arm to sooth it.

"Owww!...watch where you hit you Herculean bunny. Your stronger than you look cutie." Nick teased Judy with the cute word getting a scowl from her.

"Don't call me cute!" Judy landed a more powerful chie style kung fu kick to his gut this time knocking Nick double over making him land on his knees as the group walked past him sharing their sympathy. As Nick started whinning like a deflating tire.

"Ooohh...that got to hurt." Ken winced together with everyone else as he remembered his own team antics. " Judy-san is like a Chie-san in rabbit form...and Nick-san is Yosuke-san...that's a lil sad."

"Dumb Fox indeed..." Judy commented as Nick stood back up walking slowly to the group.

"Ah...y-you know love...me" Nick said recovering from the pain slowly.

Aoi got his notebook and pen and wrote another point in Judy's collum. "Nick-san Zero points while Judy-san leads with two." Aoi made his friend snicker lil as he kept score.

"Do I know that? Yes...yes I do." Judy and Nick's antics raised a few questions in everyone's head.

"Well they seem VERY~ close...hmm~?" Emilia had a scary look in her eye with a I wanna stick my nose into their relationship. "I got three targets! Oh this is gonna be fun! Playing cupid is always a joy...Forgive me Cat but i cant help it eeep!"

"Mistress let us shower these three with love!" Carmen exclaimed in excitement only hear by our Phantom thief group...plus Ken.

Aoi sweat dropped holding a nervous Maria's paw as they watch Emilia get all excited giggling like a maniac. "A-are you okay?...you know?...mentally Emilia?"

"Wait?...did she say three targets?..." Maria asked getting frightened by the strange intimidating pink persona aura the squirrel emitted.

"Uwaaahhh...I think I know why she got that Love oriented persona power..." Morgana sweat dropped as she walked side by side with Rudolph who tried his best not to blush from how close they were.

"Scary...this is why I don't dig chicks..." Carlos mumbles feeling intimidated by the aura.

"Can we excuse the fighting for later and just move on with our day?" Irina sighed exhausted by this conversation.

ZPD 8:15 Am Bullpen

As always Chief Bogo got everyone ready for roll call. By now he would have sent his officers out on their jobs but with some new additions to the force from Kirijo he had to formally introduce them. Taking his usual spot in front he cleared his throat.

"Okay silence!" Bogo grabbed his notes for today. "Before we begin assigning everyone their duty for today. Kirijo help sent us more personal to help with our investigation with the syndrome and crime cases affecting Zootopia. And thanks to their help so far we have made quite a lot of progress with out investigations. I want everyone to treat them with the same level of respect you would give your fellow officer's."

Bogo looked to his side where Naoto and Kanji were. The both nodded and after getting some morning greetings done they motioned Yu, Aigis, Chie and Yukiko to come foward. "Morning everyone as you know with the joint operations Kirijo corp. And ZPD our company head sent more of our special units to help out today." Naoto looked to Yu and Aigis to cone first.

"Greetings everyone my name is Yu Narukami. Im the branch head of the Kirijo's criminal investigation group." Yu our handsome Husky introduced himself holding his sheathed katana firmly like a soldier making the female officers swoon with romance in a instant. While most male officers gave lil grunts of displeasure making Yu sweat drop.

"Wow ain't he cute..."

"Hey handsome how you doing?"

"Wanna get some coffee later cutie?"

"Can I get your number Mr. Musky Husky?"

Yu kept his awkward smile as plain as he could as he heard in the back of his head a certain female's voice. "If you dare cheat on me Yu...I will cut of your tail off and stuff it down your throat while i bury the rest of you five feet under!..." said a cold scolding voice that gave Yu shivers of fear.

"The wrath of Marie!" Yu dreaded in his mind"I-ill be aiding Naoto-kun and Kanji-kun's investigation group with the ZPD and accompanying me also..." Yu almost stuttered as he knew his wife would be mad that his natural charms were attracting more female attention again.

Aigis came up next her blue dress flowing gently in the breeze. Her natural beauty got some whistles and loving trance like looks from the male officers.

"Such beauty..."

"Woah...not THAT is a lioness this lion should be chasing tails after!"

"Think we got a chance with her?"

"AHEM!" Bogo interrupted their thoughts with a powerful cough.

"It is alright Chief Bogo-san. I am not bothered by it really. Besides my heart already belongs to someone waiting for me back home." Aigis stated with a smile holding the bow where her heart was. There was a collective of awwws and disappointed sounds the male officers said in despair. While the female officer got her support and approval with her relationship.

"Ptfff...ahahahaha! Talk about friend zoned in instant!" Chie chuckled covering her maw with one paw as she stood in the sidelines with her deer friend who was snorting in her laughter.

"Snort! Pftahahaha! Aigis-san is such a loyal lioness with the directness of a bull!" Yukiko laughed more loudly like a maniac getting everyone's attention on them at the sidelines.

"H-hey Yukiko! Quite please everyone is watching!" Chie pleaded not to ruin their first impression with the ZPD. "Please get a hold of yourself!..."

Ignoring the two Aigis stood straight and proud."Greetings to you all. I am Aigis the branch head of the anti-crime Combat unit of Kirijo corp. I will be assisting with the ZPD on your dangerous missions against criminals or mammals affected by the syndrome. Do not mistake my appearance because despite how I look I am a expert in many forms of combat so you may count on me when we work together nice to meet you all."

Yu and Aigis motioned for Chie and Yukiko to come forth. The short tiger police officer and her deer best friend came to the rest of the group too with Chie standing proud her paws on her hips as she made sure everyone was aware of her battle boots while Yukiko showed her traditional Japanese elegance brought out by years of practice.

"Im one of the branch chief's under the Kirijo law enforcement division. My name is Chie Satonaka! Ill be acting body guard to the branch head and help lead operations by either Yu or Aigis-san's request when needed! You can all count on me!" Chie said with confidences and charisma getting a positive first impression on her new fellow officers. "Like they say at the Academy! Give justice to the innocent and protect the badge! Thats what we police officers are about!...or how interpreted it at least heh." Chie pounder her fist against her badge as her little display got a few claps of approval.

"Very well done Chie-chan! Im surprised you aren't married yet!" Yukiko teased laughing like a maniac behind her traditional fan while Chie blushed beat red as everyone joined in on the laughter. "Hello everyone I am Yukiko Amagi im a branch chief in charge of information gathering through social service establishments and connections."

"YUKIKO!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Chie growled embarrassed like never before. "WE AGREED MY LOVE LIFE WOULD NEVER GO INTO THE POT OF ANY CONVERSATION! "

"Its mostly because there hasn't been a man with iron furballs who could handle Chie-senpai in both battle...and in a relationships." Kanji whispered to Bogo who had to cover his mouth as he held back his laughter.

"Haha...sounds like she is one hot headed tiger to handle." Bogo teased whispered before both males got a cold chill down their spines as they looked back to a fuming Chie.

"KANJI-KUN! BOGO-SAN!" Chie cried out voice seething with anger and embarrassment as she glared at the frightened polar bear and Bull.

"W-wait hold o-on! C-Chie-senpai!? It was just a joke-" Kanji tried to beg the tiger to calm down.

"S-Satonaka hold In your anger please this really-" Bogo tried to act professional and use his position to calm down chie.

ZPD main hall

Benjamin Clawhauser was typing away on his computer doing some early morning reports. Beside him was a box full of donuts freshly baked. He was about to munch on one till he heard some sounds from the bullpen.

"HIIIIIYYAAAAHHH!" Chie shouted with her kung fu training proving her greatest strength.

"DOUBLE WHAACK!" Ben (short for Benjamin) heard two large bodies receiving powerful hits at the same time.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Kanji and Bogo sailed through the air out of the bullpen and out the door of the ZPD Prenict as some mammals opened the door trying to leave the station.

"THUD! CRASH!" Ben's jaw drop as he winced hearing the two crash into a bunch of trash cans painfully also hearing a cat scream while a car skidded on it wheels nearby. He watched as a trash can lid rolled into the station before landing on it back after a few seconds.

"Oh my...?" Ben feared to look back at the hall leading to the bull pen. He quickly got his phone and called 911. "Hello 911?...oh yes it's me again Mary having a nice day? I would love to stay and chat but I cant right now...we got two officers down being Kanji a agent of Kirijo corp. And chief Bogo who got literally kicked out of the station." There was a voice of a female talking to him in disbelief. "No im not kidding hear for yourself! Chief!? Kanji you alive!?"

Ben heard a long groan from Kanji and Bogo shouting "Clawhauser!" in a pained voice.

Back at the BullPen

Chie still doing a crane position kung fu move with her legs. Proudly held her head high as all officers especially boys paled in fear witnessing Chie literally K.O. two larger mammals with two simple kicks so powerful the said two were kicked outside of the station.

"Don't poke the bull unless you want to get the horn!" Chie huffed relaxing with pride as Yukiko laughed more loudly.

"Chie! Your not a bull but a tiger ahahaha!" Yukiko kept laughing non-stop holding her sides.

"I know im not a bull! Its just a expression Yukiko!" Chie patted her friends chest Japanese comedy duo style.

"Is this supposed to be a comedy skit..?" Naoto sighed face pawing at how immature this all went.

"Well...that could have gone better as they say Yu-kun?" Aigis said with deadpan expression on her face unaffected by this all. "It's like another day in the office with them."

Yu sweat dropped as he looked to the side as he thought with a similar deadpan expression. "Ill just leave them be..." Yu just watched the chaos unfold as the ZPD officers began to fear Chie as a Kung Fu master who would most likely kick their butts sky high if they piss her off.

"I wonder how Ken-kun's day is going?" Naoto wondered how the older ferret was faring with his mission with Aoi.

Wilde Timez 9:30 am festival gate

Aoi was in Aw as he passed the festival gate showing him a perfect view of the Wilde Timez many array of amusement park rides and various entertainment facilities as they played all kinds of music with large speakers around the area. There were also shops selling various Wilde Timez themed merchandise and games for everyone to play. There were so many mammals present there too enjoying their time hanging out with their family or friends. Enjoying the wonders of this amazing amusement park.

"SUGOI!" Aoi had sparkling eyes like a child like excitement seeing the entire park like some treasure trove of wonder.

Ken was running after his little cousin. He was wearing a orange ID card around his neck with the Wilde Timez name it. "Aoi! Don't run off like that you will get lost!" Ken caught up with little cousin who glomped him into a big hug as he nuzzeled into his belly.

"Ken-nii!" Aoi looked from his hug at the older ferret with so me energy and happiness. "This place is so beautiful! Amusement Park! Amusement Park! Which ride do we ride first!?"

Ken taken back by Aoi's excitement chuckled a lil before petting his head. "We have all day access Aoi-kun but if you want to actually use the rides for free you need to wear this!" Ken held a blue ID card with a blue sash and placed it around Aoi's neck. The younger ferret examined it to find the words VIP Guest Wilde Timez written on it.

"What's this Ken-nii?" Aoi asked tilting his head and one of his ears too.

"Its a special ID card-" ken wanted to continue but suddenly found Aoi's friends popped out behind his little cousin suddenly holding cards.

"What the heck is this? A Shopping points card?" Carlos asked nomming his yellow card in his maw. "Taste bad..."

"A post card?" Emilia asked with a bored expression as she held a red one in a dramatic pose. "Uwaahh...the design could use some work..."

"Reward points card!?" Maria asked excited holding her green Card in the air as she held onto Aoi's other paw."will I get a prize if I do something in the park like a video game quest!?"

"Oh i see!? It's a stamp card like when were little Ken-nii! Are their stamps and a prize if we collect them all!?" Aoi asked sharing Maria's excitement as both best friends wagged tails.

"I told you kids to stay put and wait for us all!" Morgana suddenly appeared scolding the young group of teens. "Your all not old enough to be on your own in a big park like this! Yo Judy I found them!"

"No! Its not any of tho- wait how did you get there fast!? And how did I not notice you all!? And where did you come from Morgana-san!?" Ken asked surprised by the phantom kiddos stealth as he got a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Could it be because of their personas? Aoi from what we learned his ability is the thieving skill of professional thieves Blue Thief and Morgana-san posses her skills from experience. The others should not posses those skills but...those that mean his team is learning faster than one would expect how to move and act like thieves by watching Aoi-kun and Morgana-san in the metaverse?"

"There you all are! Great Job Morgana!" Judy ran up to the group shouting. "We finally found you all!I told you all not to leave our side! That at least one adult should accompany you all!"

Judy scolded making the Phantom kiddos held their heads low. "Were sorry Judy, were sorry Morgana." they said In unison.

"It's alright we know your all excited especially Aoi for his first amusement park experience." Rudolph came running to the group. "But you should all follow the rules we set alright?"

Irina came last running as she was panting a bit. "Oh my...im out of shape...apparently a otter, black cat and bunny can run much faster than me...but that besides the point." Irina picked herself up back to her strict form. "Kids if you all want to have your fun please follow a set of rules we will establish right here and now so pay attention!" Irina got nodds from the young teens as she looked for a particular red fox missing from the group. "Now where is Mr. Wilde?"

"Im right behind you no need to get your nerves in a wreck Mrs. Jelavic." Nick said walking to them calmly with his signature smirk. He handed out more ID cards to the adults this time. Blue ones for Rudolph and Morgana matching Aoi's. A green one for Irina matching her daughter and last yellow colored ones for Him and Judy following Carlos ID color scheme. "Now listen up everyone as Wilde! explains the rulez of Wilde Timez~!" Nick said like he was trying to hustle his way to greatness.

The kids looked at Nick with deadpan expressions by that joke it shot him down in a instant "LAME!" they said in unison making Nick cringe while Judy burst out laughing.

"Again you need to work on your tone Nick with kids. Leave to the professionals my less than sly fox!" Judy added salt to her fox partner's wounds with her smug comment.

Meanwhile Aoi held his notebook and pen again. "Three points Judy-san and Nick-san still zero."

"Can we please quit the score keeping blue? I beg you..." Nick pleaded to Aoi who stuck his tongue out at him playfully getting a scolding nuggy from Morgana.

Judy clapped her paws together and put out the best smile she could with her energetic personality. "Now kids! Who wants to hear Judy! Explain the Rules of Wilde Timez!?"

"WE DO!~" The phantom kiddos said in a sing along tone. Making Nick our jealous fox pout and cross his arms.

"How does that sly bunny do it!? He gets them to listen so easily!?" He mumbles angrily getting a pat on the back from Rudolph.

"Now, now no need to get mad." Rudolph said calming the red fox tod.

"Okay kids listen carefully then you can have you fun!" Once judy saw everyone was ready to listen while she ignored the pouting fox she began. "Okay thanks to my dumb fox!"

"Hey!" Nick retorted but Judy just left him alone to wallow in his self pity.

"We got VIP class guest cards to the park. These ID cards are special to those important guest to the park and they are very hard to gain thanks to the price on them. Basically the ID cards give you free access to all the parks facilities raging from Rides, food and merchandise for one day!" Judy explained as the kids looked at their cards with wonder as they said 'ooooohhh' nodding in return she continued. "Yes but the ones you have kids are different. The ones the adults us are wearing really do give us free access to all the facilities. But yours are limited to children guest so for some ride requirements you have to follow but if you have a adult with you wearing the same ID card it means you can bypass some of those laws. So if you want to have the maximum amount of fun for your day here stick close to the adults and don't get lost! We mean it this place is huge and even with the lost kids center it be hard to find you all on our own. Now that we explain that...What ride do you want to try out first Aoi!?" Judy asked the excited ferret who's eyes shinned with child like excitement once again.

Maria had a wicked smile showing her fangs as she grabbed both Aoi and Ken's paw surprising the two ferrets as they felt a shiver of fear run down their spines. "M-Maria-Chan/kun?"

"I know the perfect first ride!" Maria ran at great speeds somehow pulling both surprised screaming ferrets along with her.

"MARIA COME BACK HERE!" Irina shouted as she saw her daughter run away with the two.

"Great five seconds and they already broke the rules..." Nick mumbled getting tired.

"Grow up slick and let chase after them. Come on kids! Time for whatever fun Maria has in plan!" Judy said turning back to the two other teens left behind.

"I gt bad feeling bout this..." Emilia said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Who knows?...could be fun?" Carlos shrugged off the awkwardness as they all followed the trio.

Some time later...

"I knew this was a bad idea!..."Emilia was clinging for life at the safety belt attached to her seat as they all got on the ride Maria wanted Aoi to try first.

"Hey Mr. Wilde what ride is this anyway?" Carlos looked back a the back rows of chairs in the ride.

Maria and a nervous Aoi were at the front, Ken and a bored Irina were second to the front, Morgana flirting and pretending to be scared with the shy Rudolph were holding paws, unfazed Carlos and Frightened Emilia second to last and at the last row was a nervous Nick with his thrilled bunny partner Judy as they made the slow climb...up Wilde Timez largest Rollercoaster.

"Ugh...this ride is called the Cheetah Dash Coaster...it's the largest and fastest rollercoaster on record in the world." Nick said tightening his seat belt. "Seriously Maria!? This ride is what you wanted Aoi to experience first!? The cheetah dash is also one of the most TERRIFYING roller coasters in the world as well!"

"Oh grow a pair of furballs Nick! This is gonna be awesome for all of us!" Judy exclaimed as she cheered on the climb of the rollercoaster. "Bring on the thrill!"

"Hell yeah!" Carlos cheered as well along with Judy.

"Oh my Sir Rudolph im scared ~" Morgana leaned her head on Rudolph's shoulder making the otter blush.

"I-it's alright Lady Mona I got you..." the otter slowly held Morgana's paw tight making her swoon blushing happily.

"Kyaaaahhh~" Morgana was smitten now for the otter.

"Please be quiet you both..." Emilia glared at the Skunk and Black Cat.

"Maria this Is one of the most worst ideas for a first amusement park ride for you to recommend." Irina sighed feeling this wont end well.

"Agreed...Aoi-kun looks scared already." Ken said looking at his terrified little cousin

"Oh It be fine! Trust me Aoi-chan this will be fun! I love the thrill this ride gives!" Maria said holding Aoi's paw but...had little affect being the terrified ferret looked down to see how high up they were now.

Cue terrifying music

Aoi looked back to his cousin with fearful eyes as his ears were flat against his head. "Ken-nii?...im not so sure about this...is there a way we can get off now!?" Our small ferret was almost panicking when the cart reached the very top of a steep metal slope.

"Just calm down Aoi...breath okay? Its be all over In-" Ken tried to calm his little cousin but their wild rollercoaster already started with a fast downward slope.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aoi screamed In terror as he cried a fountain of anime tears flowing behind him because of the momentum ot the ride.

"WOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Maria sitting right next to him however was enjoying the ride with thrill.

The Cheetah dash started moving through its tracks at greater speeds. The first destination was the spiral tracks making all those riding their carts go into a 180 degrees spin repeatingly.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS ROCKING MY WORLD SO FAR! Carlos cheered enjoying the ride as much as Maria fist bumping the air.

"OH IM SO GONNA GET SICK!" Emilia screamed at a squeaky voice as her face was turning green in the face slowly.

The next part was a circle tracks that make their riders go up and down in 5 loopty loops shaped tracks at even greater speed.

"WOAH IS THIS RIDE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS FAST!?" Ken tired his best to endure the g forces he was experiencing with the ride.

"Meh...this is nothing." Irina stated in a bored tone with her arms crossed as she bored expression on her face. "Ive been through worse...Aoi however..." Irina watched the terrified ferret going a little pale as he was screaming while crying.

The next part were a bunch of zigzag shaped tracks going up and down repeatingly before going onto another steep slope higher than before before slidding down adding to the speed of the terrifying ride.

"Oooh here comes the Ah-Ah-Ah Aoi!" Maria pointed out feeling a adrenaline rush in her body coursing through her veins.

"WAAAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Aoi scream was made apparent to everyone he was not enjoying this one bit as they rode the Ah-Ah-Ah shouting those exact words.

"Kyaaaaahhhhh! Sir R-Rudolph!" Morgana was actually scared now seeing how her fur was standing up a little as she held paws with the otter tighter as she closed her eyes burried her face into the otter's neck.

"D-dont worry Lady Mona it be over soon! Wwaaahh! Oh my Gods aaahhh! Aoi!? I hope he is okay!" Rudolph struggles to keep his composure as the ride was really stretching their limits.

The next crazy ride on this crazy coaster was the downward spiral loop to the lowest point of the the tracks before leading back up on another even taller slopes.

"GYYAAAHHHHHHHH! I REGRET AGREEING TO THIS RIDE!" Nick was screaming in terror as he went spinning in his seat while his crazy bunny partner was enjoying the ride of her life. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF DEAR GODS SPARE ME!"

"OOOOHHHH YEAAAAAAHHHHH! NOW THIS A WILD RIDE! COME ON NICK SHOW SOME BACK BONE WOHHOOO!" Judy had her paws up high in the air with a face full of adrenalin rush clouding her better judgement. "BRING ME MORE!"

"HELL YEAH JUDY-SAN! THIS EPIC ROCKS!" Carlos agreed with te bunny wholeheartedly.

"Gack..." Emilia was starting to turn from a red squirrel to a green one feeling sick to her core she had to cover her maw with both paws. "Oh...my...gods...please...stop..."

"OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! AAAHHH!" Our terrified black cat shouted as Rudolph held onto Morgana tightly to try and calm her down temporarily distracting her as she blushed and look up to him.

"I-ill...never let you go...Mona!" The otter said determined trying to struggle against the g forces. His little attempt to comfort her worked making the the black cat swoon head over heals in love with him again.

"My Knight in shinning sea armor!" Morgana swooned red faced and heart shaped eyes as she clinged to him lovingly sighing despite the chaos if the ride.

However Rudolph couldn't hear what she said because of the air blowing past his ears."I-im sorry did you s-say something my lady?"

"Well at least some of us are making use of this situation..." Irina blandly commented as she watched in front of her a terror stricken ferret cry his heart out in fear. "Im so sorry Aoi..."

"AOI PLEASE CALM DOWN! IT WILL BE OVER SOON! Ken tried to calm his cousin who was panicking now from fear.

"Waahahahaha! I want off this crazy ride!" Aoi cried slowly unable to handle this rise anymore.

"Im sorry Aoi! I didn't think this ride would terrify you!" Maria tried to apologize but got glares from Irina, Nick and Emilia.

"IN WHAT CRAZY WORLD DID YOU THINK THIS RIDE WOULDN'T TERRIFY ANYONE!?" The three shouted in unison until Emilia felt her breakfasts climbing back up her throat.

"Oh no...im gonna!" Emilia face went more green while her cheecks grew poufy.

Carlos seeing the angle of the ride quickly turned his back to the red fox behind the sick squirrel. "NICK LOOK OUT!"

Dramatic zoom out

"BLEEEEEHHH!" You could hear Emilia puke out her breakfast a mile away...where it landed was unfortunate.

"NO NO NO NO-GAAAAAHHHHHH! SPLAT!" Scream a fox who got hit by this unfortunate event.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! NICK DONT YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER TO ME! AAAHHH! ITS SPILLING! ITS SPILLING! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DUMB FOX!" Judy screamed in terror now.

A few minutes later

After that crazy rollercoaster ride leaving everyone exhausted this is what happened.

Aoi was sitting on a bench crying and sniffling from fear shaking a little like a leaf in the cold breeze of autumn. Next to him was Ken who gave his young cousin a comforting one arm hug trying to cheer him up. Maria was apologizing repeatingly for scaring her best friend while Irina glared down at her daughter disapprovingly. Rudolph and Morgana were still holding paws as they both felt dizzy still. Rudolph had a tired expression as he let Morgana rest her head on his shoulder while his chin rested on her head. Morgana however was feeling better fast enjoying this intimate position they were in even if it was just for comfort. Her love wining over the dizzy feeling as her blush was making it clear. Emilia was lying down on a bench with a cold piece of cloth covering her face as she used her bag a pillow. Carlos feeling fine was holding a small medicine kit looking for something inside. Right beside the benches was a small bathroom equipped with showers where both Nick and Judy were washing the...unfortunate accident from both their clothes and bodies.

"Hicc...sniffle sniffle...hicc..hah...that wasn't...hicc sniffle...fun." Aoi was still crying as he wipped his non stop tears away with his own free paw.

"Aww calm down Aoi the ride is all over and I promise you we wont ever ride it again!" Ken tried his best to comfort his little cousin as he rubbed the smaller ferret's back lovingly like a big brother.

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you on your first ride Aoi! Please forgive me and stop crying! Pleeaaasseee!" Maria pleaded in tears as well thinking she broke her best friend's spirit. While Irina kept her glare on her daughter to ensure she apologizes sincerely.

"Poor Aoi...i want comfort him too but...ugh..." Rudolph was still feeling dizzy and sick that he couldn't move...not that Morgana was complaining despite sharing her sympathy for her apprentice she just wanna enjoy this moment cuddling her otter prince charming.

"Im...going to...die..." Emilia said as sick as she was on the rollercoaster while Carlos rolled his eyes amused by everyone's reactions after the wild ride.

"Your not gonna die drama queen its just motion sickness." Carlos got some red medicine tablets and a few bottles of water from a nearby vending machine. He went to Emilia first opening one bottle and placing a straw in it. "Here Tae's fast acting motion sickness pills. This will help you and the two adults cuddling over there recover."

"Thanks Carlos I owe you one...realy." Carlos nodded hearing Emilia's reply as he dropped a tablet in her maw and let her drink some cool refreshing water using the straw. The skunk saw the medicine works its magic fast as some color returned into the sick Squirrel's fur.

"Feeling better?" The skunk asked as he opened a few more bottles for his other two patients.

"Yeah a lot better...thanks." Emilia said sitting up drinking up the rest of water bottle.

"Alright you two are next! Time to take your medicine!" Carlos said enjoying being a pretend doctor as he handed two more tablets to the sick otter and love dazed black cat.

"Thanks Carlos..." Both adults said in unison as they took their medicine and water.

Just then Judy and Nick came out of the bathroom with a plastic bag holding their messy wet clothes. Both wore matching Red T-shirts with the Wilde Timez logo on them, with black jackets and blue jeans.

"We shall never speak of that incident ever again carrots..." Nick said serious tone for once.

"Agreed slick...I rather burry that memory forever..." Judy sighed feeling clean again after what happened. She looked to the crying Ferret she sighed and tried to put on her best smile for him. "Aoi are you okay? Sorry your first amusement park ride didn't go as planned..."

Aoi looked up to Judy a lil wiping away his tears."I-its okay Judy-san...sniffle..Im never ridding that again...just so you know." The ferret got a pet on the head from Judy making him whine a little.

"Im sorry Aoi-chan I ruined your first ride..." Maria apologized again with her ears down and little tears in the corner of her eyes as well. "The cheetah dash was my favorite ride on family days...I thought you might like it- never mind im sorry..."

Aoi felt a pang of guilt seeing how he hurt his best friend. He felt like a whimp for crying as he tried his best to be brave and gave her his best smile. "It's alright Maria-chan...I was just taken by surprise I forgive you and you didn't ruin anything."

Maria smiled relieved and hugged her bestie tight. Aoi was blushing from the hug and cringing from the pain feeling Maria apply some pressure on his fractured arm. He endured the pain and gave Maria a one arm hug in return.

"Your the best Aoi-chan!" Maria squealed in happiness as she cuddle up to him.

"Y-your welcome...ack! Maria-chan..." Aoi cringed from pain his fractured arm was giving him.

Everyone was giving the two smirks of amusement as Nick clapped his paws to save him from his embarrassment. "Okay now that blue is cheered up! Any calmer ride you want to try kiddo?"

Aoi thought for a moment...he wasn't really sure since he never been to the park before so his bestie came to save the day. "Here Aoi-chan!" Maria pulled her friend along to a large map showing the entire Wilde Timez park. "This map shows all the rides and attractions of the park! You can decide using this!"

"Arigatou Maria-chan! This helps a lot!...hmmm...which one?" Aoi looked closely at the map for the next activity for them to try until something caught his eye. "That! I wanna try that!"

"Oh you choose already Aoi-eek!? Are you serious!?" Maria said her legs shaking in fear.

"Hmm? What did blue choose?" Nick looked at the area Aoi was pointing too on the map...and instantly paled. "Were are so not getting a break after that rollercoaster..."

Some time later

Aoi lead the group to what seems to be a scary abandoned hospital...it was humongous and looked like it was been through a war zone adding to the scary affect the sky through the window was blood red...the lights in the hallways kept turning off and on creepily, the rooms in the hospital meant for patience were covered in blood splattering everywhere and even in the hallways were blood splatters and claw marks showing something was attacking or struggling to get away from this place. The moans of pain and cries of despair with the creepy creaking wooden floor boards, and uncomfortable drafty air and unexpected breezes from the broken windows and walls made this one scary place to be...and Aoi choose it.

"Remind me again why you choose this place!?..." Maria whimpered like a little lost kitty holding onto Aoi's arm tight in fear she walked side by side her Ferret bestie who didn't seem affected by this at all.

"You scared me so I get to repay the favor!" Aoi said with a smirk as they walked down slowly through the halls. Behind them were friends and adults accompanying them all feeling uncomfortable.

"Yikes...this place really gives the creeps!" Emilia said uneasy as she followed the besties In front of them. That's when a trickle of blood colored water leaked from the broken sealing dripped onto her shoulder causing her fur to stand on end."Kyah!?"

Carlos nearby laughed at her reaction causing the girl squirrel to glare at him. "Come on Emilia that was just some water woman up this place isn't as messed up as the freaking palace."

Aoi slowed his walk so that he and Maria can join their friends group. "Carlos is right this haunted Hospital doesn't hold a candle to what we seen at the palace of lust. We been through the Metaverse and that crazy lion's palace so trust me this will be easy for all of us...besides nothing is gonna attack~ us here." Aoi teased Maria with a cute scary voice making his panther bestie pout a lil blushing.

"Oh quiet you! At least we could fight back when something came...here...eeppp! I just don't want to encounter any ghosties! Lets hurry out of here already!" Maria whinned getting a laugh from Aoi and Carlos while the girls glared at them.

"Dumb boys!" The girls pouted crossing arms.

"Hey were not dumb were awesome! Yeah!" Aoi and Carlos high paw each other.

At the far back the adults were just walking carefully behind the young teens their natural Instincts alert and ready to warn them of any danger in this creepy hospital.

"I cant believe after that terrifying rollercoaster ride blue here choose to visit Wilde Timez record winning haunted house attraction!" Nick whinned as he followed behind a brave little bunny.

"Suck it up Nick Aoi wanted to try this so respect his wishes this is for him and his friends anyway! Besides look he is finally having fun after that disastrous First Amusement Park Ride." Judy said with her paws on her hips. "This place isn't that scary anyway so man up!"

Thats when a a flash of lighting from outside occured showing sihloutes of writhing mammals moaning in pain as they slammed their bloody paws against the windows staining them making Judy, Maria and Emilia jump high into the air screaming. Maria and Judy leap into the arms of their respective males scooby doo style while Emilia slapped Carlos face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Carlos tried to sooth his sore cheecks as he glared at the pouting squirrel.

"I hate this place!" Maria clinged to Aoi who sweat dropped and carefully put down his best friend with one arm.

Nick looked down to the bunny in his paws with a smirk on his face. "Im a tod Carrots so im more man than you as a tomboy could ever be." Nick smirked getting a gasp of annoyance from Judy winning him a chuckle as he dropped his bunny on the ground.

"Ouch! Dumb fox!" Judy groaned a little getting up and dusting herself off the fake dust on the floor.

Aoi took out his notebook and pen and wrote one point for Nick. "One point Nick-san and Judy-san two points."

"Score! Time to earn some points!" Nick said amused while Judy glared at him before huffing and marching foward.

At the back Ken and Irina were unfazed as Zombie arms broke through the floor boards trying to grab them, some well dressed monster mammals trying to scare them suddenly and fake blood burst through some areas of the hospital.

"Wel...this place isn't too unfamiliar for me." Ken thought about his childhood as he watched the pools of blood on the floor. "The night hour was more scary than this...so Im glad Aoi's experience in the metaverse has made him more tough enough to face this haunted attraction with a smile."

Irina was silent the entire time just keeping her eyes on her daughter whinning and pouting at Aoi who was laughing at her reaction playfully teasing her friendly like. Watching how Carlos and Emilia surrounded all of them joining in the fun made her smile even just a little.

Morgana and Rudolph were at far back of the group the otter being slowed down a little as Morgana walked paw and paw with him. "This place is really cool Sir Rudolph but not that scary eh?" Morgana winked making the otter blush a little before nodding.

"Yeah...it's mostly fake anyway reality can be...much more cruel than this..." Rudolph said as his eyes darkened sadly as he looked into a hospital room with a bed splattered in blood...the room had a great view outside it's window which was a flower field...but had blood written letters spelling out 'I wanna be free to walk on my own two feet'

Morgana looked at him with a worried expression. "Sir Rudolph?...are you okay?" She held his paw gently waking the otter from his trance as he went back to smile at her.

"Im okay...just a few bad memories..." Morgana slowly nodded not completely convinced but went with it. Rudolph lead her back to the group before waving to Nick. "Excuse Nick? You seem to know alot about the many rides and attractions here in Wilde Timez. Mind sharing the history of this place?"

Nick smirked wickedly hearing the otter's suggestion as he had a dangerous glint in his eye. "Yes I know a lot about Wilde Timez history and rides through internet research...but are you sure you want to hear about this place history?"

Maria and Emilia gulped while Aoi and Carlos cheered wanting to hear about it. Ken interested walked closer behind Nick with Irina as the otter and black cat went to his side. Judy rolled her eyes and got closer to his partner who rubbed his paws deviously. "Okay guys listen up as I tell you a little tale about the history of this hospital..." the sky outside started to rain blood as lightning flashed time to time.

Nick smirked at the added affects the staff of this attraction put into. He saw the faces of everyone...minus Aoi, Ken and Irina becomes a little frighten by the change in weather.

"Once upon a time before zootopia was even built. The land was a prime war spot for the great wars between predator and prey...this hospital was once built on predator grounds and was meant to treat the wounded soldiers during the once cold blooded wars... and many soldiers that died in the war were burried in the cemetery out back of this very hospital." Nick pointed to the cemetery...or what was left of it molding and bathed in red blood. the wind howled outside as the storm built outside became louder. Maria was clinging to Aoi ears down in fear while her ferret bestie was listening with curiosity in his eyes. Noticing his best friend in fear he held her paw tighter. Mean while Carlos was trying his best to keep a straight smile despite the fear climbing up his spine while Emilia was already chewing on her nail a lil. Judy took a challenge and stood brave while Ken and Irina didn't seem to believe what Nick was saying one bit looking bored. "On one such night...one lone prey a bunny soldier was tasked to kill the wounded soldiers to even out the odds of this war...sneaking in past the predators by unleashing a gas bomb filled with sleeping gas she made the entire hospital sleep ready for deaths embrace...she grabbed a pair of heavy duty scissors...and began cutting up the wounded soldier who were too weak to fight back or in deep sleep...she killed first the sleeping soldiers guarding the entrances by cutting their throats and digging out their eyes...she went for the doctors and nurses next...cutting off their arms and limbs one by one...so they could no longer help their patients...and last the patients...she would slice up their chest and open them up...taking their hearts and crushing them in their paw... the scary part was the bunny was starting to enjoy her massacre...when she reported to have killed all the patients...she actually saved some of them for herself to slowly torture to death by mutilation...this lasted for many years as any wounded predator soldier she found she would bring them here...to cut and dice their bodies till she would spread the remains and corpses around the cemetery and walls of this hospital..."

Nick's tail err...tale was sending cold spine tingling shivers down everyone else's spines. Maria hid behind Aoi whimpering in fear while Carlos and Emilia took steps back away from the pool of blood or dried blood stains on the walls...Judy feeling disgusted of how a bunny could torture predators like some maniac felt a cold breeze that made her cringe a little in fear. While Morgana took this chance to snuggle up to the blushing otter pretending to be in fear. "Moving one...eventually preds found out what she was doing and assassinated her in this hospital ending her terror...after the war and peace between pred and prey allowed zootopia to form..this hospital still remained...now it's a amusement park attraction...but before a few years back it was said this place was haunted by the soldier bunny's ghost..." more lightning flashed electing a few jumps of shock from the group. "It is said is a careless prey or predator...anyone really she doesn't care now comes in this hospital...they will be trapped in a maze game with the ghost bunny...a one night survival game to her. Rules are simple...you have to run, hide and stay away from her hunting ghost...she is out for blood and dangerous fun... cause if she catches you...well let's just say...your In for a bad time! Cut into pieces and tossed into the cemetery of the dead!" Thats when they heard a pained moan as everyone looked to the window behind Nick...it was silent till a large Ghost like figure in shape of bunny holding scissors came by trying to phase through the walls like slime opening it's gaping mouth spilling blood from its empty eye holes as it smashed its scissors against the mirror.

"Wanna play~?" The ghost bunny asked in hoarse and raspy voice...everyones fur stood on end in shock like they were hit with lightning.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Judy, Maria, Carlos, Emilia, Nick screamed in Unison in shock as they became as pale as ghost eyes shaped like plates as their jaws drop screaming in fear.

"Oh hello mister ghost! I mean miss ghost!" Aoi waved hello while Ken and Irina looked at him funny sweat dropping.

"I forgot Aoi-kun's parents love horror stories...I guess he inherited their love for this..." Ken mentioned.

"This some neat animation...im impressed."Rudolph said calmly as ever holding Morgana's paw. " Don't worry its not gonna hurt you while im here Lady Mona."

"Oh im fine Sir Rudolph~ this is nothing to me but thank you for your concern your such a gentlemamal!" Morgana screamed in her mind in success blushing. "Oh yes!"

"Are you serious?..." Irina asked as her daughter's cries of fear turned her attention.

Thats when Maria grabbed Aoi's paw in a vice grip getting a wince of pained tears from the ferret as she dragged him along in her fear fueled mad dash away from the ghost. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Maria screamed laughed in complete terror dragging her best friend along in her mad dash away from the group.

"Wah!? Maria-chan!? Calm down!" Aoi screamed trying to calm his friend running at her pace. With Carlos and Emilia running and screaming easily following them as well.

"THE FUCKING MURDERING GHOST BUNNY LIVES!" Carlos screams in terror following his friends.

"KYAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE US! CARMEN!" Emilia followed them on all fours running at her top speed.

"GUY!? WAIT UP IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU ALL TO GO ON YOUR OWN!" Ken caught up with them easily leaving the rest of the adults behind.

Morgana watched them leave...as a awkward silence filled the group atmosphere. Morgana saw Nick and Judy leaning against the walls holding their heavy beating hearts on their chest. Irina looking bored sighed face pawing as the ghost image went away. He looked to Rudolph who adjusted his glasses unsure how to react to this situation as he looked back at her. "We should look for them..." they said together as they started walking.

30 minutes later

Morgana, Rudolph, Nick, Judy and Irina were still trapped in the haunted attraction looking for the missing group of kids and Ken. Lost they went into a relatively clean hospital room to rest.

"Man can that little Kids run!..." Nick commented as he took a seat on a small chair stretching his legs. "I had no idea they were that fast...then again it must be the adrenaline I guess haha."

Judy rolled her eyes and massaged her sore feet. "Not funny Nick...we need to look for the kids they looked so scared- except Aoi who seems to be enjoying himself."

"Ken did say both his parents loved horror so I guess he is used to this nightmare based establishment they call a park attraction...but Ken is with them so im sure they are fine." Irina looked to her phone trying to text her daughter again.

"Used to? More like lived and fought through nightmare!" Morgana smirked knowing how experienced the kids were against nightmares being shadows and the metaverse. "That ghost trick surprised them but im sure they calmed themselves down by now."

"I hope so because im getting worried for the kids. Were supposed to be watching over them and Aoi needs us to be there for him in case his...you know goes off. He might fight back if something frightens his friends too much-" Rudolph tried to reason the group to continue their search till Morgana gave him a gentle smack on the back.

"Calm down you troubled otter the kiddos will be fine! They been through worse. Plus don't underestimate Aoi and his friends. They can be a tough bunch when needed so just take a chill pill." Morgana gave the otter parent a wink and playful tongue out smile. This made Rudolph bewildered before he started laughing a little.

"Guess your right Lady Mona. Sorry for acting like that but im just worried for Aoi. His rehabilitation determines his future...so I don't want to take any chances after the whole Joshua incident..." Morgana gave the otter a one arm hug.

"Dummy...sometimes giving the kids some space to grow on their own is good for them." Morgana stated as she got a text. She looked to her phone and saw the message was from Aoi. "Oh look! Aoi texted me let me read it out!"

[BlueThief] : Hello Morgana-san! Rudolph-san! Don't worry we are all okay. Ken-nii lead us all out of he attraction and im currently calming down Maria-chan...haha she a little mad at me but says it at least makes us even for the whole Rollercoaster event. Carlos and Emilia are fine too. Carlos was laughing his tail off saying how awesome the scare we got was while Emilia had other ideas about it. Anyway Ken-nii is looking after us so we will meet you all at the exit take care the other scary traps in there are quite terrifying but also awesome!

P.S.-

Morgana face flushed red as she put her phone away instantly getting confused looks from everyone. "T-that little cheeky ferret! When I get my paws...ugh..."

"What? What did Little blue say?" Nick tried to reach Morgana's phone. "You got me curious-eeeehh..."

Morgana Cut Nick off by placing her sharp clawed paw near his throat giving him a killing gaze. "Read it...and I become your ghost predator..."

Nick accepted Morgana's warning with a nod and backed off while Judy chuckled at his expense.

"What did Aoi say Lady Mona?" Rudolph looked to the black cat tilting his head and one of his ears. It was adorable enough to make Morgana swoon a lil blushing as she played with her paws looking at the floor like it had her interest.

"U-umm...its nothing important Sir Rudolph! Really nothing!" Morgana waved her paws up trying to dismiss the subject getting more confused stares from everyone as she glared at her phone.

[BlueThief]: P.S. Ken-nii says try not to get to frisky and try pounce on your otter crush while your there and especially in front of the kids here keep things P.G. Miss Morgana your adult here and your flirting attempts are getting a little obvious ; 3

Is what Ken-nii says...don't know what it means but take care!

"I take back what I said about Ken-kun...he is just as Cheeky as his little cousin!" Morgana fumed pouting getting a laugh from her otter companion."whats so funny?"

"You Lady Mona your weird and moody." Rudolph said giving a good natured jab.

Morgana played a long giving a fake gasp as she punched his shoulder gently. "Shut up you! Let's get going already! We rested enough and the kids probably want to try some oder attractions."

Nick sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Hopefully something that doesn't require us screaming our lungs out."

Judy gave her partner a pat on the back. "Let's go find out shall we? Irina you coming? Or are you just gonna stay stoic all day?"

"I wanna see how my daughter is doing after that scare so let us be off then." Irina stated standing back after sitting on the hospital bed.

Thats when everyone heard a faint crying sound from nearby...it sounded like a child's cry. After a short jog they found a child a wolf girl wearing a red hoodie and yellow skirt crying in the corner.

"It's a lost child?" Irina said worried for the child's safety.

Judy being who she is went to the crying child's side. "Hey little one. Its okay! No need to cry..." Judy petted the wolf girls back gently while Nick looked around.

"Maybe she got separated from her parents?" Nick said seeing no other wolves around.

"You might be right Nick...we should bring her out and go to the lost child center." Rudolph stated with genuine concern.

"Yeah we really cant leave her alone here in this place." Morgana said crossing her paws. "Judy? Mind asking her?"

Judy nodded and looked back to the child. "Are you lost? Don't worry you can come with us and we will help you find your parents."

"I cant find her...mama..." The racoon girl said still crying in the corner not looking back at them.

" Don't worry we will find your mama she must be worried sick looking for you too-" Judy was cut off as the child spoke again.

"I cant find...mama..." the child's tone became darker but still child like making Judy step back. "I cant find...Mama...I cant..Ma...Mama...I ca...ma...cant...Ma can't m..can...mama...cantmama...cant find ma...mamca...cantmama." the child repeated in broken sentences as it's voice became darker and a cold chill ran over the adults spine.

"A-are you-" Nick couldn't finish his train of thought as the wolf pup's head made a 180 degree spin making disgusting snapping neck noises as It faced them showing its stitched up face, empty eye sockets crying blood and disfigured smiling mouth like it was beaten to death.

"Ah!...Mama!"

Just then...a wailing scream could be heard as they looked up slowly as the disfigured and heavily mutilated body of a female wolf which had multiple stitched around it body like it was cut up and reassembled multiple times. It wore a shriveled cloth around it body as it flew down towards them like a limp puppet with no strings. Its hollow eye sockets glowing blood red as It opened it's mouth which was forcefully sown shut.

Zoom out side the attraction that could be seen from above.

"MY BABY!"

"Oh! Found your mom!" Rudolph said cheerful as always while everyone else...

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH!"

Wilde Timez Haunted Hospital Back entrance.

There was a small rest area for the guest who came to the haunted hospital to recover from the scare of being in the attraction. The gang were all together sitting on benches trying to recover from the scare of their life.

Aoi was hugging a pouting and crying Maria who was still a lil upset with her bestie for taking her there into the attraction. Carlos chilaxing near by lying on the soft grass humming to himself. Emilia was next to him with a annoyed and tired expression looking into the distance. Ken was watching the other adults with a anime deadpan look on his face as he watch Rudolph comfort a crying Morgana on his chest, irina sitting legs crossed with one paw covering her pale face, Judy lying on the grass face first groaning and crying a little and last Nick who banging his head gently against a innocent tree.

"I know this Is a stupid question to ask...but what exactly happened to you guys?" Ken asked sweat dropping as he watch the adults who looked like they were in despair.

"We experienced...something might have just took a few years of our life span Ken.." Irina said sighing.

"Seriously...who came up with that attraction?" Judy muffled moan could be heard as she said that with a dried sore voice.

"SOMEONE with a few loose screws...that's who carrots..." Nick kept banging his head again. "I cant believe I got frightened twice...and first time I was telling the story..."

Morgana still crying into Rudolph's chest spoke next. "Hic...and here ...sniff...I thought I...hic...steeled myself against such things..." she broke out in tears again as the otter rubbed her back comfortingly in a gentle hug.

"Now now...it's all over Lady Mona...the ghost can't hurt you anymore." The otter said gently making the black cat look up to him with a blush and teary eyes that made his heart beat a little faster.

"Oh sir Rudolph you truly are a such gentlemamal." Morgana said with a genuine smile with no hint of her flirty nature as she wipped away some tears with her paw. This made the otter's blush more red.

"Uwaaahhh...they look like the couples in soap operas Mitsuru-san secretly watches..." Ken said smirking while sweat dropping staring at the two.

"Baka Aoi..." Maria pouted still a little upset sniffling as she sat next to him arms crossed.

"I said I was sorry Maria-chan I didn't think it would scare you that bad after you know?...okay how about this if there is something really you want us to do together ill follow you with no complaints. How does that sound? Aoi negotiation seemed to work when Maria looked to him with sparkly eyes.

"Really truly!?" Maria asked excited her nose Inches from the blushing Aoi.

"U-ugh...yeah..this is day for all of us. We can each choose one ride. Don't forget Carlos and Emilia are also here!" Aoi pointed out getting the attention of her other friends. "Since choose the rides first it means Carlos and Emilia get to go next. Lets leave yours as the finally."

"Okay! But you have to promise Aoi-chan!" Maria booped ferret's nose with her paw.

Aoi smiled and nodded his head. "Alright I promise."

"Oh this should be fun!" Carlos said sitting up while pounding his fist.

"Thats a kind offer Aoi but don't forget some of us...from what I seen thus far have crazy ideas for what fun a ride is..." Emilia commented sweat dropping looking at her three friends with mental signs over their heads

Maria a Neet : But loves scary rollercoaster rides.

Aoi a thief : isn't afraid of horror

Carlos a soccer head : ?

"Huh?" Emilia gave it a thought. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

For the succeeding rides Carlos choice was...

The sounds of burning rubber could be heard at the bleachers. The adults were cheering the kids on as they raced around a track on the go karts Attraction. They were in two teams Aoi and Maria riding one kart since their size made it big enough for the both of them as they raced in Go Kart 2 blue with the ferret on the wheel while Maria handled calculating their turns. Carlos was driving with a clinging to the seat belt to dear life.

"HELL YEAH! NOW THIS IS A EPIC RIDE!" Carlos screamed with thrill as made a dangerous turn to over take Go Kart green which composed of a beaver and badger teens. "EAT MY DUST!"

"STOP DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC YOU CRAZY SKUNK! HOW DID THE GUYS CONVINCE ME TO BE YOUR PARTN-TURN LEFT! TURN LEFT!" Our squirrel screeched as she saw another left side turn ahead of them. They were riding go kart yellow 4.

Maria and Aoi were having more fun as Aoi drove with careful speed following Maria's directions. "Okay Aoi-chan were at third place and Carlos with Emilia are in fourth. If we wanna take first place against the older team go straight foward then drift around the corner like I told you to!" Maria instructed as Aoi gave a nod of approval.

"Hai!" Aoi made sure to speed up foward in a straight line passing Carlos and Emilia who was yelling into the skunks ear commenting on his driving skills. "Maria-chan count down!" The young panther let out a happy cheer as she relaxed Into her seat.

Maria nodded calculating the sharp s shaped curved roads ahead. "Drift in 3-2-1! Now!" Aoi followed her instructions moving the go kart in just the right time to drift through the curves leading to the first place team being red Go Kart one consisting of a male moose kid and a female tiger cub.

"Good day everyone." Aoi greeted friendly like with a smirk as he continued to drive the go kart.

"Oh so your our competition a bunch of tiny wimps!" The moose kid on the wheel teased. "Give up! Small mammals like you cant possible beat us!"

"He is right you know give up lozers!" Said a sassy tigress expecting their tease to upset them but they both felt a shiver of fear seeing th predatory gazes of the smiling duo.

"Where have we heard that before Maria-chan?" Aoi asked smiling at his partner as they made a circle turn.

"Lets show them that even little predators can bite hard!" Maria cheered happily as she looked behind them. "As planned look behind ya guys! Good luck!"

Maria confused the too as they looked behind their kart to Find yellow Go Kart one driven by Carlos and Emilia charging past them. The force of their pass made the duo lose balance and crash into the safety tired nearby. Aoi could hear them scream in defeat.

Satisfied with that Aoi put his foot on the gas...or In this case electric gas pedal making them match speeds with Carlos team driving side by side. "Nice work Carlos we got the most difficult team out!" Maria gave them a V Victory paw gesture.

Carlos gave a thumbs up while Emilia was gritting her teeth as they speed closer to the goal. "Thanks! Told ya my team plans work with races and soccer! Photo finish bro?"

"Yeah lets win together as a team!" Aoi and Carlos speed up at equal speed leading to the goal as the other races tried to over take their place but with little success.

Back at the bleachers the parents were cheering for their kids. But one group of adults were cheering for the phantom Kids victory.

"GO KIDDOS! SHOW THEM WHO THE ALPHA MAMMALS ARE! OH YEAH! GO! GO! GO!" Morgana cheered fist bumping the air as she watched her kiddos race as a team.

"Wow...Aoi is a surprisingly good driver." Rudolph commented in aww watching how Aoi drove. "Maybe he would like to get a driver license when he is older."

"I...cant say the same for Carlos driving...I feel like if he gets a drivers licence I would be giving him tons of speeding tickets." Judy joked getting a laugh from Nick.

"Kid reminds me of flash with his crazy driving. I like the kid's style more since it be great for police car chases." Nick smirked as he watched the skunk.

"Im just glad Aoi is having fun...and we get a break from all the crazy rides and attractions so far." Ken smiled while sweat dropping as he watched the kids race. "AOI! FIGHT!"

"Interesting...they used Carlos reckless driving to knock out the other team without breaking the rules using a surprise attack...I read Carlos was a former soccer captain and one the junior league before he received his injury." Irina stated as she gathered the facts.

"Woah kid used to be on a wining soccer team now that's cool." Nick commented impressed. "Color me Impressed...plus Aoi and Maria's team work seems to be working fine."

"Yeah...Maria calculating everything for Aoi's driving while Aoi fearlessly executes them without complaint. He tricked the leading two to get distracted by their bluff and conversation leading to Carlos over taking them." Morgana analyzed."Thats what my little team is about!"

"Yes they work together well...plus Emilia strong personality helps keep Carlos in check so he doesn't take things to far like a brake paired with a booster it works well." Irina analyzed more with interest.

Ken was smiling seeing how well their team worked reminding him of his old P3 team...thats when he was reminded of the black box in his pocket..."I cant back down now...when chance comes I need to plant the device into Aoi's collar...im running out of time." Ken thought as he watched the phantom team cross the finish line together leading them to a photo finish with four first place winners. The adults rushed to their side as they congratulated them winning four first place medals for Go Kart Racing.

"Oh yeah that was a awesome Ride! Hail to underdogs!" Carlos said giving Aoi a high paw. While Maria and a tired Emilia rolled their eyes saying 'Boys'.

"Okay now that Carlos turn is over Emilia! Your up next!" Aoi called out as the squirrel scratched her chin in thought.

"I got it! A FABULOUS ride we could try...well it's more a attraction than ride." Emilia gave the boys a glare wich made them flinch as Maria stared at her confused.

"Where are we going Emilia?" Maria asked as she held Aoi's paw.

"Hehe...the boys been torturing us in their sweaty loud fun so time to torment them with the male gender's worse enemy!" Emilia smiled like a predator intimidating all boys Minus...Rudolph. with whatever idea she had in mind.

1 VERY long hour later...

Emilia was right this was the male gender's worse enemy...waiting for girls pick out new clothes...

The boys were sitting uncomfortably on a small bench in a big...painfully pink and frilly girls only boutique store found in Wilde Timez selling limited addition clothes. Being V.I.P.'s with free access to get any first 10 merchandise free per store. The girls started trying out as many clothes they wanted trying to find the right one to add to their 10 merchandise free purchase...lets just say it was a very long hour as the boys did practically nothing sitting on the bench commenting on the clothes of girls as the other females of the store gave them amused looks being the only males in a girls boutique.

"Here Morgana-sensei! These clothes should fit you nicely!" Emilia had in her paws a beautiful white sundress with matching black hat. "When warmer weather comes this be nice to wear on a sunny day to the beach!" She picked up a green colored jacket with a gamer girl printed t-shirt and hat and to finish it a black and red checkered skirt. "This would fit Maria with her tomboyish gamer nature. "She last picked out a nice formal red office worker clothes for Irina. "This would look nice on miss Irina during her public meetings.

"Waahh! I love the sundress! I really wished I could wear it outside! The sun hat matches my blue eyes right?" Morgana asked looking at a mirror with the sundress and hat.

"Wow they even sell my favorite brand of clothes too! Their are lot of gamer girl themed clothes in this Wilde Timez store!" Maria saw some pixel character girls under wear and the memory of Aoi seeing those during that windy day at the cafe made her blush deep red in embarrassment.

"You alright Maria?" Irina asked her daughter as she held the clothes Emilia wanted her to try. "Your face is red? Are you having fever?"

"N-no! Im alright really!" Maria stuttered half convincing her mother a little.

Emilia knowing what happened on that day gave a smirk.

"Anyway your so called fashion choices are quite impressive Forrester. I was never one for clothing so fancy like as they say but I think I can be comfortable in the choices you recommended." Irina complimented as she look at the small pile of clothes she planned to buy.

"Yeah your sense of fashion is great! I hope cat could join us one day!" Morgana replied getting a nod from Maria and a smile from Emilia.

Nearby the boys just continued suffering as they waited for the girls choose new clothes looking at the pile they choosen they were barely even half way through the ten items free point.

Carlos groaned his chin resting on his paw as he looked around for anything to end his suffering boredom. Seeing nothing he sighed heavily in defeat. "Girls shopping...for clothes truly a guys worst enemy..."

"Tell me about it...where did carrots go anyway?" Nick said looking for his missing Best friend/Partner. "She was here a minute ago? Don't tell me she ran away...well she was never a girly girl-ack!"

Judy threw a candy bar at Nick. "Hey i can clean up nice too you know!" Judy said returning to the group with some shopping done.

Aoi was currently blushing unable to speak properly as some of the girls in the store attention were on them sitting together. It felt uncomfortable and a little awkward being a male in a girls beauty Boutique. "I regret this...Ken-nii? Is there anyway out of this?" Aoi wanted to put a hood over his head to avoid the stares he got the but his jacket having none he had to use his ears to cover even just a little of his face.

Ken looked to his younger cousin before giving a nervous chuckle and patted his back. "It may...take a while but don't worry Aoi it will come to end...eventually." Ken internally groaned in his head as the girls brought a new pile for them to try on. "Please hurry up and pick something already..." Ken groaned mentally keeping his smile on his face. "I can't tag Aoi here anyway...too many eyes on us."

Rudolph didn't seem to mind being the gentlemammal he was waited patiently for the girls to finish. He looked to his watch to see it was 12:30 am. "It's almost lunch time Aoi-kun don't worry the girls will be done once their stomachs tell them so."

"Well arent you a cute little otter~" said a female voice belonging to a weasel in fancy clothes accompanied by a female skunk and deer. "What's a cute number like you doing here~?"

"Oh ...good day to you ladies?" Rudolph said politely while confused.

"Ah it's the cutie from the cafe!" Aoi cringed a little as he remembered that voice. Despite his inner protest not to look back he slowly did to find the bunny, beaver and chinchilla from that disastrous day working at the cafe.

"What's a handsome ferret like yourself doing in a place like this~?" The bunny girl asked winking at the already blushing ferret.

"Since your off the clock wanna hang out with us?" Beaver girl asked trying to look cuter.

"We will show you a good time cutie~ our foreign boy~" chinchilla girl said as all three shared predatory gazes making Aoi flinch back in fear...he had no idea prey could look like predators on the hunt as well.

"A-Arsene? A lil help please!?" Aoi asked his persona but all he got was laughter from his persona.

"Oh this alright my other self. Accept the fact your a attractive young teen but your heart belongs to someone else right?" Arsene teased making Aoi's blush beat red.

"HEEE-HOO! Yoour the man of the hee hours boss your sly dog-er...ferret!" Jack frost added fuel to the fire.

"Indeed my young lord has the charms to win the mass of girls but what Arsene said means you already have a certain young maiden you set your eyes upon my young lord?" Berith asked with amused and curious tone.

"It is alright Master it's healthy for boys your age to be loved."Saki mitama reassured wi th his peaceful personality while Lavenza floating in Aoi's soul was laughing hard.

"Oh this is what they call funny." Lavenza teased making Aoi groan.

"NOT HELPING GUYS!" Aoi screamed in his head.

Ken was bewildered seeing all he action happening till he heard some giggling near by. He turned to the direction of sound to find a tiger and lioness look at him with flirty eyes. They made the hey cutie and call me paw gestures that made him sweat drop. "Sigh...not again."

Nick heard a few whistles and a few giggles as he looked back to see soke pretty vixens give him some flirty looks. He smirked and gave them a two finger salutation. "Hey ladies ~"

Carlos face was wretching as he saw the full on flirting going on in the store around them. He wanted to gag and let out his lunch till some girls surprisingly approached him too. Being female Badgers and pocupines.

"Oh you look lonely hot stuff~" said one badger. " Don't worry we will keep you company!"

"How about we go clubbing? I know this great bar...we could spend some time getting to know each other?" Said a porcupine girl.

Carlos wretched and groaned again wanting to dig his eyes out as he quietly mumbled. "I don't swing that way...annoying girls."

"Want me to blow them-" Captain Kidd asked but Carlos cut him off.

"No definitely not...a tempting offer yes but there are two police officers and I do not want to go to jail!" Carlos said in a flat tone."Besides I can't summon you in real world like Aoi bro can."

Emilia still deciding wich clothes suit the gals best took some effort. "Hey boys? Which of these look better on-gack!?" Emilia face twitched with annoyance as her fur became messy and unkempt...

The girls following her gaze witness what she saw...making them Cringe in annoyance. The saw the full on flirting and attention the boys were getting while they were trying out new clothes.

Rudolph talking politely dense to the group of girls on his side. Making Morgana's inner rage boil within as she bent a metal pole she l was leaning on trying to get a dress on with her bare paws. "That otter is dead meat..."

Maria watched as Aoi took steps back as the same three girls from the cafe were slowly cornering the blushing ferret. Her strange feeling of rage building more powerful than last time as her eyes narrowed dangerously and cold as she gave him her famous 'Irina glare' making the ferret tense up and go pale in the face as had to deal with four predatory girls now.

"I rather face shadows that this!" Aoi pleaded in his head as he felt cornered in four directions now.

Judy suddenly felt some jealously crept on her as she watched Nick sweet talk to some vixens...she felt the sudden strange urge to pound his face into the dirt. "Why am suddenly I mad?...this is Nick that hustling Dumb fox..." Judy said cracking her knuckles as her left eye twitched.

Irina had a eye brow raised as she look a the boys disapprovingly. "Well arent they popular...how nice." She said in a almost sarcastic tone...hard to tell from her usual tone.

Carlos meanwhile was trying to explain he wasn't into girls but suddenly felt the inner rage of four goddesses ready to bring their wrath upon them. "Aww crap...were are so dead..."

Later on the girls were all upset as they walked ahead of the the group...the boys meanwhile had large anime bumps on their heads as they followed close behind them.

"Why this those this keep happening to us...?" Aoi questioned with little tears of pain in the corner of his eyes. "Maria-chan is mad at me again..."

" Don't ask me bro...ask those jealousy prone chicks tck.." Carlos said upset crossing arms. "I don't even like girls so why did that crazy Squirrel hit me on the head too!?"

"I got the worst of it..." Nick commented unable to even touch the top of his head which was throbbing in pain. "Carrots got the arm strength of Hercules! That punch on the noggin she gave me felt like i was being bonked on the head by a hammer!"

"Maybe we should apologize for what...whatever we just did? Once they cool down alright everyone?" Rudolph said calmly as he looked to Morgana who had a scowl on her face as she looked at him. It strangely hurt the otter's heart to see her stare at him with such displeasure on that pretty face. "Wait...pretty?"

Ken sighed massaging The sore bump on his head as he got a email on his phone.

[Tech Hamster] : How's the mission going? Are your having fun with your little cousin Ken-kun?

Don't forget about your mission. We need to collect data on Aoi's strange shadow and personality switch traits.

Back At ZPD Forensics lab.

The shadow hunter crew were all in the same room analyzing data with the help of some of the ZPD Forensic teams. Yu and Naoto were out on some investigation as new victims of the syndrome have appeared. Kanji was helping Koromaru carrying some evidence from recent investigation to be analyzed and organized for further research. Chie was aiding Aigis out on the field with the ZPD to restrain or arrest some recent victims reported to them. While Yukiko made various phone calls gathering whatever clues or details from her fellow social workers asking them what the victims did or how hey were before it stuck. Leaving Fuuka who was working on a small desk top a laptop just her size to carefully analyze some data she was documenting on the syndrome based on everyone's information when she got a reply from Ken.

[JusticeArcana] : Well Aoi and his friends are certainly giving me a work out. The last few rides and attractions we tried were all but hectic fun in a sense. As for the mission it's hard to actually do it without arousing suspicion. The park is filled with so many mammals and I need to tag Aoi away from his friends and guardians and that has proven harder than it looks. Don't worry ill finish my mission I just need to wait for a proper opportunity to place the device on him.

BTW hows the investigation on the syndrome going?

Fuuka looked at all the data she had and how everyone was working together fine and as a well oiled dream team.

[Tech Hamster] : It's okay Ken-kun take your time doing your mission.

As for the investigation It's going rather well everyone is working together quite well since we have a common goal...but even so we cant avoid any more Incidents. Just now Yu-kun and Naoto-kun reported investigations on 10 arrest of victims of the syndrome so now their investigating further into the details of what caused them to be susceptible to the syndrome.

Scenes changes where Yu and Naoto was investigating a old and broken down apartment building. Wolford accompanied by his female partner Fangmayer were helping the paramedics drag a large pig out of the room.

"Hmm?...this is?" Yu found posters of the pig named swineton trying to apply for mayor but got rejected. "Naoto-kun? I think I found a possible cause of a syndrome."

Yu handed the file to Naoto who looked into it's contents nodding. "Indeed...his collapse might have been caused by depression..." she looks over the ripped posters of the new mayors for the election this year. "Zootopia has been lacking a mayor since the bell weather incident. This years election is important."

The names on the poster were a snow leopard named crystal snowflake, a black cat named Arthur Justice and a koala named yuka kalyptist.

[Tech Master] : About half collapsed and the other went berserk so were analyzing whatever data we just gathered from the investigation. Chie-kun and Aigis-chan have aided the ZPD greatly against the more violent mammals without harming them too badly so the paramedics had a easier job sending them to hospitals.

Scene changes to a bank being robbed by syndrome powered burglars. They were a moose, bear, lion, cheetah and bull. They didn't even bother to hide their faces as their blank white eyes crying black blood. They held bags of stolen cash as the ZPD formed a circle around them using their cars.

A lion officer spoke through a megaphone. "Officer Delgato! Of the ZPD! In the name of law you are all under arrest! Put down the money-" Delgato didn't get to finish as the moose and bull charged horns ready.

In a flash Chie was in front of the group as she faced the moose with no fear in her eyes. "Oh no you don't! HIIIIYYYAAAHHH!" Chie landed a double kick to the moose gut making in double over in pain allowing the other ZPD officers to take him down. When the bull came Chie jumped up high before landing a powerful drop kick to the head knocking it out instantly. "Boom! Two raging mammals secured!"

That's when Aigis noticed the other thieves trying to escape. The cheetah gaining a lot of speed in its escape, the lion pulled out a heavy duty gun to try and kill the officers in his way and the bear charging towards the smaller officers ready to crush them using his body. "Analyzing targets...predicting most likely outcome and action to be taken..." Aigis used her Ai and super military computer components to think of the best way to deal with this situation.

"Analysis complete...taking action." Aigis first like a flash of speed encountered the bear first since he was closets. She kicked his leg side way during his charge putting him off balance as he kidded on his belly on the concrete. She then delivered a precise chop to his neck not breaking it but applying enough force to knock him out. Once the bear was detained she rushed to the lion with the gun and kicked his arm upwards making him shoot at a tree instead. She then gave the lion a powerful yet dainty arm thrust sending the lion crashing and almost burrying himself into a wall knocking him out cold. Last the cheetah was next as she ran at twice the speed of the feline. She vanished in flash again surprising the cheetah wondering where Aigis went only to find her in front of him standing with one arm raised the same height as his face. He crashed head first into her metal arm making him topple over down unconscious. "Targets have been secured mission success."

The ZPD officers had their jaws dropped as they over how easily these two small females dealt with powerful syndrome powered criminals.

"Now that...that is hot..." Delgato said as he admired Aigis.

"Oh yeah...rawr~" A tiger officer said looking at chie.

[Tech Hamster] : As for Kanji-kun and Koromaru-san they have gathered all the evidence gathered by everyone and started documenting them for me to analyze and file.

Kanji and Koromaru were in the same room. Kanji spoked to a honey badger and coyote on the forensic team as they collected more evidence. Koromaru was working on his laptop with a zebra and mouse.

[JusticeArcana] : Sounds like the situation hasn't change much so far since Joshua Prideland's arrest...did It really had a effect on the palace because im not convinced.

Fuuka sighed rubbing her hamster cheecks. Ken was right the affect on the metaverse was small but it was a start. She continued to type and analyze data at the same time.

[Tech Hamster] : Yes the affect is small for now but don't underestimate the new Persona generation. We were the same...each battle made us stronger and leaving a bigger affect on the shadow world as time passed. So they might be weak for now but they will match our strength one day...is what Juno says.

And I agree with her it's just a matter of time and effort on their part. Besides the affect maybe small but a relief to some...

Once Joshua's shadow was defeated and the Palace of Lust lost. Those suffering from collapse and berserk syndrome relating to sexual drive have started to recover on their own. Meaning the boss shadows must have a influence on a certain common trait all victims have related to them. Theodore's research came in as well. Joshua' shadow represent Amsodeus a arch demon of Lust and the influence affecting the hearts of the victims is lust as well...so theory is we possible be dealing with shadow masters related to the seven deadly sins of mammal kind.

Ill continue my end of the work here at ZPD. Once you get that tag on Aoi-kun we can send the data to the P3 and P4 Velvet rooms. Theodore and Margaret-san will analyze it for us to see if we need to boost our aid towards Aoi-kun and his group.

[JusticeArcana] : Very well ill keep you posted on my Cousin's team and his behaviour. Seems everyone finished apologizing so were going for lunch, see ya later Fuuka-san take care.

[JusticeArcana] : has sign out of chat log

Fuuka sighed with a smile. "Time to save the world again..." Fuuka worked twice as hard now to analyze the data the team collected.

Wilde Timez Food cort

There was a large dome filled with various food stalls for all its visitors selling all kinds of food from various lands, cultures and any predator or prey mammals. The gang was sitting on a third floor special area for VIP's. On their table was a buffet of food to be had. For herbivores, carnivores and omnivores to be had.

"Your ready Aoi-chan!?" Maria glared at Aoi playfully.

"Oh I was born ready!" Our ferret dared say with the same determination.

"I can't believe their doing this..." Emilia muttered with a smile while sweat dropping.

"On your Marks! Get set! Random eating contest Go!" Carlos declared as the two best friends started showing as much food in their mouths. Pizza with bug pepperoni, cake, bug hot dogs, soda, melon bread, fried chicken and bug burgers etc...a lot of junk food earning a glare from their parents a.k.a. Rudolph, Morgana and Irina.

"Munch-munch-munch-chew-chew-chew-slurp-slurp-nom-nom-chew-chew-swallow-munch-munch-munch!" Were all the loud sounds the duo made in their mini eating competition.

"Aoi! I told you many times to chew! Chew your food! Your gonna get sick..." Morgana scolded her ferret apprentice.

"Plus don't just eat the junk food you two...makes sure to eat some healthy to go along with it." Rudolph said while eating his fried fish.

"Maria! I told you not to over eat again! You may not get fat but like Mr. Rudolph said you must eat healthy food too." Irina glared at her daughter who still kept up the eating competition with her best friend.

"I still can't believe you look that good Maria...and all you do I eat a lot and laze around all day on the computer...tell me your secret on eternal beauty!" Emilia demanded while pleading.

"Hell yeah go guys go! Wow...Bro got a iron stomach like Maria! Look at him go!" Carlos cheered watching his bro chow down like a champion fast food eater.

"Well...at they get along now so I guess that's good." Ken said eating his Bug Burger with a deadpan smile.

"Chill guys. Their young teens blossoming in their youth. Let them have their fun it's part of life." Nick said eating his Bug Hot dog enjoying the show in front of him.

"Your one for food choices Nick...all I saw in your fridge were pizza boxes, and fast food bug snacks." Judy said eating her fruit salad. "Your not exactly a health eater either."

"Whatever Carrots im just glad we get a break from all the craziness of the last few rides and attractions." Nick looked to Aoi with a smirk. "So kiddo! Hows your first amusement park adventure?"

Aoi stopped eating for a second as he choked a lil on some pizza. Coughing he got a lil cheese and bug pepperoni on Morgana's face much to her displeasure before he drank some water. "Ugh...cough...sorry Nick-san you-"

Before Aoi could continue Morgana came up behind him and began rubbing the sides of his head with her fist. "Aoi! I told you too chew! Now look what you got on me you little twerp!"

"Ita ita ita ita ita! Gomen Morgana-san!" Aoi screeched his tail fur flairing up getting the punishment as everyone laughed a little.

Few minutes after Aoi got scolded his ears were flat against his head. "Well so far im having a lot...of fun with mt friends!" Aoi said shy as he rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact from the duo.

That's when Carlos noticed his phone had a text. Picking it up he read the message with a smile. He quickly drank his cola before looking back at everyones empty drink cans and bottles. "Yo bro were out of drinks. Mind coming with me on a drink run?"

"Eh? Sure there are vending machine nearby anyway." Aoi stood up from his seat along with Carlos.

"We'll be back in a flash yo. So you guys just chill. Any drink request?" Carlos motioned Aoi to follow him.

"Milk tea!" Aoi called out raising a paw following the skunk.

"Cola!" Maria called out.

"Nothing fizzy so just nut juice or fruit juice." Emilia requested.

"Fruit juice too boys. Carrot juice or vegetable juice works fine for me too." Judy requested.

"Coffee for me, Irina and good old Rudolph here." Nick replied pointing his thumb at the drinkers.

"Ill have some lemon honey tea thanks I need to relax my throat from shouting so much today." Morgana requested.

"Alright I written them down. Come one Carlos I saw a few vending machines nearby that have those drinks." Aoi lead the skunk to the vending machine at the back of the food cort.

"Lead the way leader. I needed to talk to ya anyway." Carlos said following the ferret.

"About what?" Aoi asked as they both walked away.

Judy watching them smiled a little but seeing how Aoi avoided eye contact earlier...made her worry. "Still some distance...I wonder what we could do to boost our bond with our ferret here..." Judy gave it some thought before a idea popped in his head he sat on his chair with a smirk. "Hey Ken? Have you got any good stories from you and Aoi's childhood!?"

Nick mouth gaped as he face pawed. "Wrong idea carrots..."

Ken raised a eye brow while Aoi blushed. "Well yes I do if you want to hear them." Ken smiled as he remembered a few fond memories.

"Aoi's childhood!? I wanna hear!" Maria cheered curious.

"Of course you would..." Emilia teased as everyone listened close to Ken's story.

Outside the food court Aoi was using his VIP pass in a small slid to collect the drinks his friend requested from them. Carlos was leaning against the vending machine looking at ut with a smile. Aoi noticing this questioned why the skunk was so happy as he waited for the drinks to come.

"Did something good happen Carlos?" Aoi asked his skunk friend. "You seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden."

Carlos waved his paw as he gave Aoi a hug much to the ferret's surprise patting his back few times before letting the confused ferret go."its thanks to what you did bro...what we did so I wanted to thank you personally on behalf of the orphanage."

"O-orphanage? Thank me?" Aoi asked making Carlos laugh.

"Yeah dude after we changed Joshua's heart...you see after Joshua was arrested things at the orphanage got better. Remember when I suddenly ran out on gang from a simple call?" Carlos asked and Aoi nodded. "Well on that day the Orphanage got a huge donation from surprise! Joshua Prideland himself! He gave 50 percent of his own money from the bank to the orphanage 50 million zoobucks." Carlos laughed seeing Aoi's jaw drop. "Yeah...he willingly donated that to us with a written apology and a little extra cash to pay for me and my teams medical bill. My team will get some of the best medical care in the country they need. We can finally pay for the surgery they need to run and walk again and hopefully play soccer once more. Bonus the orphanage is expanding too to help out more orphaned kids like me!"

"Thats amazing Carlos! Your team get to chase their dream again!-wait what about you? Will you be getting some surgery too for your legs?" Aoi asked getting a shrug from the skunk.

"It's unsure... when the doctors checked me out and even Tae says so the damage done to my legs are the worst on my team...the chances ill be able to play again are 10 out of 90 percent...it's not looking good for me...I might never play soccer again..." Carlos gave a sad smile.

Aoi felt some pain in his heart hearing this. "Im really sorry Carlos...I hope you-"

Carlos raised a paw up stopping Aoi. "It's fine dude...im just glad my team gets to play again one day. It makes me happy as their captain to lead them back to their dream even without me...so don't get it down you down on the dumps bro we did our best but the past cant be changed. If it wasn't for you...and the gang my teams dream would have faded forever. You helped my team get their desires back on track. Thanks bro...ill make sure to pay back the favour you gave my team...if I hadn't met you...who knows what I do. To be honest I had a deep hatred of that ass of a lion and I might have grown rogue for pay back but meeting you and the gang gave me a better path to follow." Carlos raised his fist to Aoi. "I owe you bro...thanks...whether or not I get back to soccer. Matters not you got my trust and my aid bro ill make sure you succed in your rehabilitation and live life in sun again in Zootopia I promise!"

Aoi was taken back by Carlos words...he smiled and fist bumped Carlos back. "Let's work together then Carlos. You don't have to owe me anything or pay me back. Im just glad I was able to help your team."

Carlos smiled as they fist bump. "Your no criminal bro I believe that...your not a thief either...your a hero. I got ya back!" Aoi saw a time stop as Carlos glowed blue as he felt the trust between them deepen a little more. The blue waves of energy rushed into Aoi empowering him a little more.

"We should go back and give everyone their drinks Carlos bro." Aoi smirked crossing arms. "Emilia might get mad at you if you kept us late."

"Seriously...that girl became a annoying sister to me now." Carlos laughed and gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder. "Whatever ya say leader bro!" Carlos said picking up half the drink with Aoi.

"Im not the leader of the group! Morgana-san is!" Aoi argued. "She Is more experienced."

"Nah man! She weaker than you plus I rather follow you than that grandma." Carlos teased.

"She would have hit you if she heard that...again.." Aoi sighed as they joked back to the group.

As the two bro friends walked back joking to each other about who the leader was they saw everyone was laughing at Ken who seemed to be telling a story.

Carlos raised a eye brow while Aoi looked bewildered. "What's so funny guys? Did Ken-nii make a joke or something?"

"Oh its nothing...pffttthahaha!" Emilia said looking at Aoi who blushed feeling something embarrassing was told about his past.

"What did you tell them!?" Aoi asked his cousin who smirked drinking his extra can of tea.

"Oh nothing...just some cute moments I had with you." Ken smirked making Aoi blush more.

"This isn't looking good..." Carlos muttered feeling sorry for his brother ferret.

"Maria-chan!? What did Ken-nii say!?" Aoi looked to his best friend who smiled showing her fangs.

"Oh nothing too embarrassing...My Little Blue Berry Ferret!" Maria laughed a lil sticking her tongue out.

"G-gack!? That nick name- Ken-nii!?" Aoi looked to his cousin upset blushing harder.

"Whaaattt~? It was your mom's nickname for ya! It compliments your eyes. We all called you that when you were little-" Ken smirked as Aoi interrupted.

"YEAH WHEN I WAS THREE!" Aoi shouted blushing harder.

"Aww calm down blue I happen to love Little Blue berries!" Nick teased getting a punch to the shoulder from Judy. "What? Its straight out adorable! Instead of Little blue ill call you little blue berry from now own!"

"Nick that is mean stop pffttt...haha yeah stop!" Judy tried to struggle against laughing.

"Good for you Little blue berry-chan!" Morgana teased with a smirk. " Ill definitely be using that more when were home."

"So bro?...Little blue berry huh?" Carlos smirked seeing Aoi turn beat red.

"Oh come on really Carlos!? You just said you had my back!" Aoi protested getting a laugh from the skunk.

"Sorry sorry but this too funny!" Carlos fought off Aoi trying to cover his mouth.

Irina smiled seeing how they were interacting as she looked at the notes she took. She looked to Rudolph and nodded. The otter nodded back as he picked up a plate and gave it to Aoi who was pouting upset and embarrassed. He placed the plate in font of Aoi.

"Okay enough teasing for one day. As a apology from everyone is..." Rudolph removed the cover to show a omelette with some Ketchup on top.

"Omelette rice!" Aoi cheered his anger fading as he drool looking at the dish. "That's my favorite!"

"Yeah little blue berry. Kenny boy here told us your favorite food were egg based ones being the Omelette rice your most fav dish of all." Nick smirked as he nudged Judy.

"I thought getting your favorite food on your amusement park day would cheer you up more. So I asked the staff here where the best omelette rice is and ta-dah! Here we are!" Judy smiled hoping food would help them bond more.

"It is my fav! I haven't had omelette rice in years! Itadakimasu!" Aoi grabbed a spoon ful of it and began eating while savouring the flavor in his cheecks. Everyone was happy to see how much Aoi was enjoying it...but they were taken back as they saw him crying to.

"A-Aoi-chan? Are you okay?" Maria asked concerned.

"Oh Im crying?" Aoi said wipping the tears away."Sorry...I haven't had my favorite food in a while...the facility wasn't one for food really...all we got to eat back then were food bars and water...and they tasted so bad...like they put tons of medicine and stuff in...but we had to endure it or else we starved-." Aoi quickly stopped himself as he shook those bad memories from his head. "Sorry..I got a little carried away..."

Everyone wanted to say some encouraging words but Nick beat them to It. "Listen Aoi...I know what you experienced was tough but there is no shame In sharing your problems with us...trust me." He looked to Judy with a smile. "Keeping things bottled like that is unhealthy. If you ever feel like sharing part of your past...everyone here is willing to help. Don't hesitate to ask for a shoulder to lean on the bad times. Were all in this together and we believe your not what your accused for. Me and Judy swear by our tails to help you win your freedom so trust in us alright? Even just a little it's okay with us right Carrots?"

Judy stood up fist up. "You can count on us Aoi! So keep your chin up for the future cause it will as bright as sun!"

Everyone added their support after making Aoi feel...overwhelmed by it all. Still he felt a little trust build between him and his officer guardians who showed they weren't gonna betray his trust like that other one did...to his parents. "Thanks guys...i appreciate it a lot...really..." Aoi smiled a little looking at the two officers. Thats when he heard a smashing sound accompanied by chain flowing around a red tarot card in front of Judy and Nick.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Judgement Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

By building the path to freedom

Aoi sighed deeply...knowing Nick and Judy were his new Confidant bond. He would have to try an overcome his fear lf law enforcement to deepen his bond with them. Igor's words on how his true bond would give him the strength needed to help him gain his freedom he knew he cant disregard his new bond with them. After some words from everyone Aoi finished his favorite meal he haven't had in 7 years...meanwhile Ken still smiling but deep down felt anger boil in him.

"Who ever was the bastard...who put my little cousin through that hell... is gonna pay..." Ken swore in his head as looked at the black box in his paw. "Aoi...i wont be too late again..."

The gang enjoyed the rest of the day with various rides and attractions from the spinning cups.

"Faster Aoi! Faster Carlos! Wohhoooo!" Maria cheered the two boys making the tea cup ride they were on move faster.

"Lets go Carlos bro!" Aoi shouted spinning the wheel in the middle.

"You got It leader bro! Ooorraaahhh!" Carlos and Aoi spun it faster and faster making Maria scream for joy as they spun like a top.

"I got a bad feeling about this if they continue like this..." Irina said looking at Emilia looking sick again riding with Ken who nodded sweat dropping.

"Urrrpph.. I hate you guys! I regret eating so much!" Emilia turned green again as she looked out the ride as Nick and Judy's cup came closer to them.

"Nick-san! Judy-san! Look out!" Ken warned the police duo as they saw Green faced Emilia.

"Oh fur balls not again!" Nick said turning the wheel trying to get him and his partner away.

"Their getting closer! Their getting close! Hurry Nick!" Judy said spinning the wheel too...but too late.

"BLEH!"

"GAAAAHHHHHHH! AGAIN!?"

"GROSS GROSS GROSS! GET AWAY FROM ME NICK!"

Rudolph and Morgana sharing a car only winced a little as they watched from a safe distance.

"Oohh...im glad Judy bought new clothes." Morgana smiled while her otter gentle mammals laughed nervously.

"Maybe some less thrilling rides would be better.." Rudolph said feeling sorry for Nick and Judy as he adjusted his glasses.

The next thing they tried was the arcade. Aoi was playing a shooting game with zombies. He got the gun attached to the game and smirked...his blue eyes narrowed and his team somehow saw Blue Joker on stage.

"This Is gonna be easy for bro." Carlos smirked seeing the high score of the previous gamer being 120 000 kill points.

"Aoi has Good aim from what we seen so how you think he fair Maria? You are the gaming expert...think he can beat It?" Emilia asked Maria who was smirking as she grabbed the other gun attached to the game.

"Wanna challenge Aoi-chan?" Maria dared getting a surprised look from her mom.

Aoi looked to her cooly as his eyes glowed...yellow for just a moment. "You bet Maria-chan...no hard feelings kay?" Aoi said aiming at the screen as player 2.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Maria smirked as they took aim at the zombies popping out of the abandoned mansion their avatars were in.

"Those zombies are dead meat..." Morgana amused herself watching the two shot down a whole army of zombies

A hour later Aoi scored top with 500 000 kill points while Maria placed second with 499 990. Aoi holding his tickets with the rest of his friends who played different games all went to the prize corner.

"I can't believe Maria a gaming genius!" Emilia said getting a new sewing kit as her prize.

"Yeah I thought she would beat you for sure that game was close! Ten more points you both would have tied!" Carlos said getting a few soccer players cards for his collection and some for his team.

"You seemed distracted earlier Maria-chan? You alright? You looked into my eyes like you saw some ghost." Aoi said deciding which prize to get.

Maria was silent for a moment...she thought back to how Aoi's eyes glowed gold for a moment. "I was distracted because I thought Kage was back..." Maria shook off the fear and smiled at her bestie. "I was going easy on you since this is our first arcade fight. Don't let the victory get Into your head too much Aoi-chan! Next time im crushing you in my paw!"

Aoi laughed a bit."oh that's cold...your on!" Aoi looked to the prizes and saw a old Marshtomp doll looking a little dusted with a high ticket prize on it. The prize could be because It wore a dark blue jacket with a pokeball symbol on it. Maria following Aoi's gaze saw the doll too...but thats when she saw a new drool just above the shelf. It was a Braixen doll with a red jacket and orange skirt. She wanted to have it but saw the ticket price was more than she had...plus she was out of tokens.

She sighed in defeat looking for another prize till. "Excuse me sir! I would like the braixen doll!" Aoi said to the giraffe shop keeper as he took the doll and Aoi's tickets. One In his paws Aoi handed it to Maria. "Here! You wanted this right? I had enough tickets for it."

"B-but Aoi-chan!? Didn't you want the Marshtomp doll?" Maria said taken back by the sudden gesture.

"It's okay. You earned it besides you did say you went easy on me." Aoi smiled but still kept his gaze at the Marshomp doll.

She sae the giraffe take down the prize tag on the doll looking like he was going to throw it away. "Excuse me sir!" The giraffe looked down to Maria while holding the doll.

"Yes little lady? Don't tell me you want this old thing? This pokemon has been every unpopular for years because of the Internet...no one really wanted it for years so I was thinking of throwing it away." The giraffe explained.

"If I give you all my tickets can I have It?" Maria asked surprising Aoi still holding the barixen doll.

The giraffe shrugged and took Maria's tickets in exchange for the Marshtomp doll now In her paws. "I wont take your tickets that you earned without something in return." Maria smiled holding out the doll to Aoi.

The best friends smiled thanking each other as they exchange dolls.

"Thanks Maria-chan! Not many people like him...but I love Marshtomp!" Aoi smiled holding his new toy.

"That's sweet your one that doesn't judge by looks! Thats why your my best friend!" Maria smiled making her braixen doll shake paws with the Marshtomp.

Carlos and Emilia were clapping impressed by this sweet thing best friends done.

"Aaaaawwww." Went Morgana and Judy seeing their interaction touching their hearts.

"Now that was impressive little blue berry." Nick smirked as he watched this with he and Judy wearing new clothes.

"Aoi is gentle mammals and Maria is a great friend right Ken?" Rudolph looked to ken who nodded.

"Indeed...his parents raised him well...plus his new ones aren't doing half bad either." Ken teased the otter and black Cat who blushed again.

"W-were not in a relationship Ken!" Stuttered the blushing otter who got a laugh from the older ferret.

"Not yet...but sooon my prince in sea armor..." Morgana purred ignoring the uncomfortable looks she got from the Fox, Bunny and older Panther.

"Someones determined..." those three mentioned mammals thought in unison.

For that last ride of the day the gang went with Aoi's promise to Maria and luckily for them. Maria choose the ferries wheels as their last ride for the day as the sun was setting. Since each carrier can only hold a small number of mammals and all the kids wanted to go into the same kart. They decided Morgana, Aoi, Maria, Carlos and Emilia to go. The rest waited for them back down.

The phantom kiddos were all enjoying the view of the sun setting on their great but chaotic Amusement park adventure.

"Woah! Were so high up Maria-chan! Sure the school roof was high and some of the buildings I jumped on top on too...but this takes the top spot I will remember forever." Aoi dreamed holding the Marshtomp doll a little while he held Maria's paw making her giggle.

"That was corny Aoi-chan!" Maria teased holding her braixen doll as she held Aoi paw.

"Eh!? It was!?" Aoi asked surprised getting a chorus of laughter from Carlos and Morgana while Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Hahahaha! Sorry dude but it was kinda cheesy." Carlos added in between laughs.

"Sorry Aoi but it is true but sweet. Its corny all the same." Morgana teased as the carrier they were in reached a quarter away up to the top slowly.

"You guys need to read the mood seriously..." Emilia sid gazing out the window.

Morgana looked to her phantom kiddos...she was happy she met them and got to go on their first crazy adventure with them...with some courage building with the bond they had with them. "Hey kids? You mind if I ask this of you?"

Everyone looked to Morgana curious as she spoke in such a gentle tone. "What is it Morgana-sensei? Something wrong?" Aoi asked Morgana who nodded. Everyone saw this was serious and all sat still listening.

"As you know...I came to zootopia in search of my lost memory...but I think thats Irrelevant now..." Morgana stopped the kids from speaking as she continued. "There is something happening to the city and my memories could hold the key...you know of the syndrome right?...and how the metaverse is affecting this world?"

Everyone nodded as Aoi spoke. "Yes...you said before the metaverse has a vast affect on mammal kinds desires...and whatever is happening there right now seems to be poisoning zootopia in a way." Aoi added getting nods from his friends.

"True like blue bro said...after seeing the victims on the news...going crazy or collapsing...or even crying...black..." Carlos pushed the thought of cruel Kage crying black tears made of shadow energy out of his mind. "No bro isn't evil...just his shadow is...like a sickness in him."

"Nvm that part but yes...we saw a lot of things connected to that damm world and how it's affecting the city." Carlos ended as Emilia spoke.

"Yeah...doctors cant explain it but Cat almost succumbed to the syndrome." Emilia's news shocked everyone but she reassured them. "But she is fine now...she recovered once Joshua was out...I noticed something like shadow energy from her using my persona senses...like the same shadow energy in Joshua's palace."

"But it vanished after we changed Joshua's heart?" Aoi asked getting a nod from the squirrel. "That must mean something is connected to what happened in the palace of lust."

"I can prove that..." Maria pulled out her laptop from her bag showing them news online how some patients of the syndrome started to recover the day Joshua's prideland gave himself up to the ZPD. "When Joshua was arrested the syndrome patients who said cause of their infection was sexual...well they started waking up recovering slowly from the diseases. Coincidence? I think not...Joshua's palace was called the palace of lust and Joshua's shadow seemed much more powerful than the natural shadows that were born in the metaverse with a powerful desire of lust...because of Joshua's multiple sexual assaults against some victims everyone sees PrideLand behind the syndrome in Zootopia. But lack of evidence and Pridelands being a computer themed organization with no history of chemical research they were removed from the list of suspects."

"Then my guess is right..." Morgana said crossing her arms. "My memories and the incident in zootopia is related...in some way...you see when Joshua fell some memories surfaced...I was in the shadow world running away from someone...or something...a powerful shadow maybe. After that my memories went blank again."

"Morgana?...could you have some info the true culprit doesn't want you to know about?" Aoi asked getting a nod from Aoi.

"Most likely...I probably did some research on the metaverse explaining my ID." Morgana got the same burnt idea from before. "And the culprit definitely did like me digging into his plans so my guess my memories were removed because of that."

"A cover up then...means this mystery goes deeper that we thought..." Aoi said feeling the same dread like the time he was framed for murder. "Then the metaverse is not natural...taking in dark desires to form into shadow isn't something mother nature could make on its own."

"Blue bro got that right...guess this means with our persona as the only capable weapons against this...means we will have to solve this ourselves." Carlos said as the ride was almost to the top.

"Normally I call you crazy...but i cant argue on that...something big is happening in Zootopia and more victims like cat will keep piling up if we don't do something..." Emilia sighed as she clenched her fist. "We have to continue investigation on the metaverse and its true nature."

"I agree...seems Joshua's shadow acted like a pillar to keeping the metaverse syndrome affect revolving around lust active. Now that he is gone the cases of the mammmals getting infected are decreasing even just a bit." Maria typed the data on her laptop. "Tae-san and Finnick-san agree too saying the origins of the shadows and syndrome might come from there. Tae-san wants us to research further into the shadow world and gather data on the shadows to synthesize a cure. While Finnick-san says the shadows bodies making trophies is definitely unnatural but worth a lot...were going to need money if we want to continue or work so selling what we find to Finnick-san will give us funding."

"Problem is where are we supposed to go anyway? Palace of lust is gone and we don't know any another palace at the moment...the app only sends us to palace so far." Carlos said looking at the app on his phone. "I tried but it wont send us to any other place but a palace...so were stuck here in the real world.

Aoi gave it some thought knowing igor made the app..."Maybe I can visit philemon-san in my dream and ask him to send me to the velvet room. I can ask Igor-san to update the app if I can."

"Oh don't worry about that my navigation app is complete." Morgana said surprising everyone as she took out a small device from her dimensional pocket utility bag. It looked like a comp from devil survivor 1 and was colored black with a cracked screen with the navigation app active. "This is how I go in and out of the metaverse on my own...when I first came here...I don't know why but I feel attached to it so ive been taking care of it...after fiddling with it I found a few functions your navigation apps don't have yet...ever heard of the mementos!?"

"Y-you mean your last name?" Emilia stated getting a boo sound as wrong from Morgana.

"It's not your last name...but rather a shadow area!?" Maria deciphered getting a bing correct from Morgana.

"Yep! Mementos is just a name I took from there...the mementos...my navigation application can take us to everyones palace!" Morgana surprised everyone with this. "Mementos is called everyone's palace as it is not really one mammals's palace but a collection of dark thoughts and emotions forming into one palace without one true treasure or ruler. This place has shadows and shadow self shadows so we can train and fight there...research and investigate any clues there."

"Thats awesome! We have a lead then on where to go and look for your missing memories!" Aoi stated excited.

"Hell yeah! We can use this! If the metaverse is connected to crime rate and syndrome in Zootopia this could be our ticket to the big leads!" Carlos said excited as well.

Emilia sighed heavily at their excitement. "Boys cool it! We can't just investigate that place without some pin pointed location! If miss Morgana said was true the palace must be huge! Everyone palace! So we cant search every single place there!"

"Dammit...your right..." Carlos sulked sitting down.

"True like finding a needle in a hay stack as the saying goes I heard.." Aoi said thinking again.

Thats when they heard Maria giggling evily. "Then im one step ahead of you!" Maria showed her laptop to the gang...with a website showing a black silhouette of the city zootopia with the P5 design on it.

"A-ask a thief...Channel? Message board and request counter?" Aoi read the website details. "The land of Zootopia is infected by the dark desires of our hearts turning into the syndrome caused by the true culprit behind it all. Help us Phantom Thieves of Hearts steal away these dark desires poisoning our inner cognition allowing us to free ourselves from the oppression of the true culprits heinous plans to take over Zootopia. You can help us In our quest in two ways. The mesage board allows sharing of any knowledge you posses about the recent supernatural causes from either the syndrome or crime spree. Any true details or clues given will be rewarded accordingly. Our second offer is a service for info and rewards to aid our mission called ask a thief channel. Ever had someone you know or a mammal who committed a great sin against you with his dark desires? If so you can ask for our aid in changing their hearts...we shall take away the corruption they hold and make them admit their sins from the weight of guilt...The Phantom Heart Thieves are here for zootopia and for the cleansing of this terrible disease...if you have the courage to reach out to us then lend your paw to our cause. Ehh..."

"What the fuck is this!? Some video game quest system!?" Carlos shouted after Aoi finished reading it.

"So...it's a message board where clients can give us clues and leads about what they know about the syndrome and crime spree while we can offer our persona abilities to steal dark desires to help those in need for some form of compensation they could offer? It really does sound like a video game..." Emilia sighed but Morgana was clapping her paw.

"This is perfect! The mementos is everyone's palace! Plus this message board and quest system will help us greatly narrowing down our investigation!" Morgana cheered. "The mementos has lots of shadow selves holding their own treasures without a palace around them. We can aid the mammals in need during this crime spree for information or even rewards to help us! Plus that message board will definitely help making information gathering easier!"

"I see that...might help but...doesn't it sound kinda sketchy?" Aoi asked Maria who nodded as a blue persona energy gathered around the website and laptop.

"Don't worry! I created this program using the same desire program on my navigation and anaylization program. Once online only those with strong desires reaching out for help or true interest to help us can access this website! Thats the desire this program looks for so no normal cheat or random stranger could access the website. We will only be getting true clients in." Maria opened up the website and found their navigation app system installed inside. "It uses the rewritten program from the app to aid in that true clients access and lock."

"Wow...you really are a genius Maria-chan!" Aoi cheered praising his best friend making her blush a little smiling.

"Yeah.. you did programs like that for your laptop and Aoi's collar...I cant believe you used the navigation app desire system and made it into your own styled ones. You did well little one!" Morgana praised as Maria let out a sad smile.

"I wanted too...I have no persona...I cant fight like you guys...so I made use of my smarts to aid you all. I want Aoi my first friend to success and live his new life but also I want to help zootopia like a true anime heroine! So ill use what powers I do posses to help...count on me Aoi-chan!" Maria said with determination making him blush. "Oh and you guys too!"

Carlos snapped a little at that. "What are we secondary characters!?"

This made Aoi laugh again feeling the trust of Maria...the same event happened again as Maria's trust deepened and empower him more.

"Maria...Phantom Heart Thieves...finding the true culprit...who knows we could probably find my parent's murderer and make him regret what he did...to them." Aoi looked out the window with a determined look. "But we can do that later...so much happened to me that help me grow a little in this land...while helping me find true friends I can always count on...it be a shame to see it ruined from the syndrome...im in to help Morgana recover her memories and protect Zootopia for my friends sake..." Aoi declared his eyes flashing gold for a second. "Phantom Thief Blue Joker shall take the stage."

Maria, Morgana, Carlos and Emilia flinched for a moment that happened but decided not to arouse suspicion with Aoi.

"Im In to help as well...Phantom thief Skull is ready to kick some butt!" Carlos declared with pride.

"Phantom thief Panther is also hear to burn away the sins of mammals!" Emilia said determined

"Then Phantom Thief Mona is here as well to train you all!" Morgana said with resolve.

"Then Phantom Thief Navi-chan will do her best too!" Maria cheered happily as they reached the top of the Ferris wheel seeing twilight illuminate their determination in a golden hue.

"We can do this..." Aoi thought. "I don't want to lose what is precious to me again..." Aoi looked to his friends..as his vision started to fade...he sat back down before toppling side way landing his head on Maria's lap.

Maria blushed deep red feeling Aoi's fur touch her legs. "A-Aoi-chan what are-!? Huh?" Maria looked at Aoi gently seeing him sleeping peacefully.

"Y-you gotta be kidding!? Brother ferret fell asleep!?" Carlos said impressed.

"Wow he must have been tired from everything...I guess this end our day at the park." Emilia said amused making her laugh as Maria was deciding on whether to move or not since didn't want to disturb Aoi.

"Aoi must still need time to recover from the fight with Joshua's shadow. Let's go home for the day." Morgana said petting Aoi's head gently getting him to relax more in his sleep. "He can be cute little guy like this...his mom was right to call him little blue berry heh."

When they reached the bottom the group was surprised to find Aoi fast asleep on Maria's lap. Nick laughed at this but got a kick in the gut silencing courtesy of Judy not wanting to wake Aoi. Irina gave her daughter some reassuring words Aoi would be fine as Rudolph decided to drag Nick back to the van so they could bring Aoi back to the cafe for some rest. Ken decided to carry Aoi on his back for everyone freeing them to rush back to the van and give the Wilde Timez staff the VIP cards back.

Ken made sure to slow his pace...while everyone got the van read placing the stuff they earned today he picked up the device in the black box...it was a small card shaped device looking like blue arcana card used in the velvetroom. "Velvet Logic...a magic card created using the magic of velvetroom and logic of science used by the shadow hunters...this card can be implanted into Aoi's subconscious avoiding detection by acting as part of his persona energy...talk about stealth observation..." Ken thought as he held the card slowly raising it to touch Aoi's forehead till the said ferret spoke in his sleep.

"Ken-nii...Arigatou...Daisuki. (big brother Ken thank you. I love you). Aoi said in his sleep as Ken felt time stop as Aoi's trust for him deepened...he got a childhood memory of him carrying sleeping baby ferret on his back after a day of playing with Aoi saying the same thing when they were much younger...his persona energy rushed into Aoi empowering him more...when the memory faded and time moved again...a tear fell Ken's eye...

"Im sorry I haven't been there for you...Aoi..." Ken remembers that night during the year after his P3 adventure. Him running late through the rain holding a gift wrapped box as he made it to Aoi's old home...there he watched in horror the police were carrying the two bodies of his aunt and uncle out as one police car drove away with a blood stained crying Aoi with hand cuffs calling out for his parents. Ken tried to chase after it but the police there blocked his path saying not to cross the crime scene despite his cries to let him see his little cousin... that was the last time Ken saw Aoi as they took him away for seven years... "I promise you I wont be late again...Big brother Ken is going to look after you...so forgive me for keeping secrets behind your back..." Ken placed the card on Aoi forehead as it merged into his soul and persona energy. "I promise to protect you this time..."

"Ken!" Nick called out snapping the older ferret out of his trip down memory lane. "The van is ready! Ill give you a lift back to your hotel after we drop off the kids!"

"Coming Nick-san!" Ken said as he adjusted Aoi who was sleeping on his back. "Let get you home...little brother."

Aoi's Room 7:30 pm

Aoi woke up feeling quite drained. Confused he slowly sat up to shake off the drowsiness only to realize was in his room wearing nothing but his black boxers and dark blue shirt. Next to him on the bed was the Marshtomp doll he got from Maria looking happy to have a home now. He saw his cast removed with a note from Tae.

Tae : your arm has recovered completely as expected. Metaverse damage doesn't last long so enjoy life using both paws now.

P.S. Thanks for trying out some new medicine I made while u slept.

Aoi cringed hearing that last part as he petted the Marshtomp's head gently for comfort. "Crazy doctor strikes again...What happened to me?" Aoi scratched under his collar feeling the thing starting to irritate his skin a little. "I wonder what happened to everyone? I was at the ferris wheel...then I started feeling dizzy..."

Thats when Aoi smelled something familiar in the air making his mouth drool. "Don't tell me!?" Aoi quickly got his black short on slipping over some old underwear on the floor landing on his back while attempting to change into his blue t-shirt without looking where he was going. "Itteee..."

After getting ready he walked to the second floor kitchen which was above the cafe itself. Made separate so Rudolph could eat alone when he wanted to. There Aoi saw Morgana setting up a table with three plates and Rudolph cooking something delicious over the stove. All of them wore casual clothes now.

Morgana notices our ferret who had nothing covering his neck collar. She smiled and gave him a one a hug. "Yo kiddo! Glad you see you awake for dinner."

"D-dinner-but wait what happened to the park amd how did I even get here!?" Aoi asked stuttering a little as Morgana pushed him to one of empty chairs.

"You got tired Aoi nothing serious. You fell asleep on Maria's lap and Ken had to carry you back to the van so we could take you back here to the cafe." Morgana explained.

Aoi sighed hearing nothing serious happened. "I guess the day was exhausting-wait?...WHAT!? I F-f-fell Asleep o-on Maria's lap!?" Blushed the teen ferret as Morgana laughed at his reaction.

"You sure did Aoi-chan. It was quite cute." Rudolph said placing three trays on the table as he took out his phone and showed a photo on awkward smiling Maria petting the sleeping Aoi on her lap.

Aoi's body was beat red now at this rate as he tried to reach out to the phone the taller otter kept away from his reach. "UWWAWAWAHAHA! DELETE THAT PICTURE! NOW RUDOLPH-SAN!"

"Sorry Aoi but Nick already took tons of pics from our day at Amusement park. Everyone in our group has a copy." The otter teased making Aoi sit down burrying face in his paws.

"Gah that so embarrassing! Why did I do that aaahhh!" Aoi whinned red ears down. "Things will be awkward around me and Maria-chan again."

"Come on lover boy your crush isn't going to mind. She knows you were tired from the day." Morgana teases waving her paw at Aoi.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MARIA!" Denied the blushing ferret.

"Denial how bitter sweet...you will realize one day hehe. Is what Lady Mona would say." Rudolph teased a bit getting a playful punch to the shoulder from the black cat.

"Shut up you! Be glad im letting you off easy after this great day." Morgana said with a playful tone getting a chuckle from the otter.

"As you wish my lady." Rudolph said making a playful wink.

Aoi with a cat like deadpanned expression with half open eyes stared at the two. "Ken-nii was right. Why don't you just put a ring on that cat girl Rudolph-san." Aoi was not disappointed when he saw the otter blush like him.

"You cheeky little twerp!" Morgana said smiling and blushing as she slapped Aoi's back. "But thank you for the words though but I rather not rush things." Morgana whispered getting a eye roll from Aoi.

"A-anyway...Ken gave us a few new insights about you and we plan to try and get to know you more so why not do it over a family dinner with your favorite!" Rudolph unveiled the meal he cooked for them tonight was all omelette rice dishes.

"OMELETTE RICE!" Aoi cheered seeing the big omelette rice dish in front of him. "Rudolph-san your epic!"

"Just following Nick's words...Aoi your not alone during you're rehabilitation here in Zootopia. Look at all the friend you gained on your first month here so far. If you ever need any help or a shoulder to cry on were here for you." Rudolph petted Aoi's head gently making him giggle. "So why not talk about more about yourself tonight? Me and Lady Mona will listen to whatever you say."

"Sir Rudolph is right you know kiddo?" Morgana also added sitting down on the table with everyone. "Feel free to reach a paw to us kiddo."

Aoi felt his bond with them start to grow... that's when a new smashing sound occurred with chains wrapping around a new card near Rudolph.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Heirophant Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Leading to one's possible future

Aoi smiled as he looked at his food then the two mammals he started to care for a lot in front of him. "Thanks guys..I appreciate it a lot."

"Well now we got that done why not tell us your hobbies Aoi?" Morgana asked as she and Rudolph sat side by side in front of Aoi.

Aoi gave it some thought as he said. "Drawing and arts yes...anime and being a otaku with another thing I like...and um..." Aoi blushed looking away for a second.

"Well Aoi? Whats that other thing your love to do?" Rudolph asked gently making the ferret blush more.

"...S-singing." Aoi said softly but the two mammals in front of him could hear it clearly.

"Wow you love to sing!? Mind giving us a sample?" Morgana asked the blushing ferret.

"S-sure...but you better not tell anyone about this..." Aoi asked a he enjoyed his little meal together with them happily.

Shadow Hunter Secret Base

Ken entered the room after getting a ride to his hotel courtesy of Nick. He saw only Mitsuru, Yosuke, Koromaru, Fukka and Junpei were there.

"Welcome back Ken-kun you did great kid." Yosuke complemented.

"You did great Ken-kun i hope you enjoyed your day with ya little cousin though is what matters." Junpei said smiling.

"I did...I hope the device is working properly?" Ken looked to Mitsuru, Fuuka and Koromaru looking at the big screen in the room as they typed away on their computer.

"Welcome back Amada. We were just about to connect our main computer to the device you implanted in Aoi Kurusu." Mitsuru looked to Koromaru and Fuuka who nodded activating some codes.

"The soul link is in process stand by..." Koromaru said as he looked to Fuuka.

"Margaret-san activated the card now...so we should get our data in three...two...one." Just then as Fukka finished counting down. The screen turned blue as various encoded data about Aoi began to come up screen. "Data received! Velvet Logic is starting to send us valuable data on your cousins mental health and persona abilities. Even his shadow...is showing up in the data confirming our theories."

Ken raised a eye brow at this. "What theory?"

Mitsuru spoke this time. "That Aoi's shadow was right...Ken your cousin doesn't switch personalities when his eyes flash yellow at all. Like Kage Kurusu stated he is merely channeling his bravery and confidence along with the hostility he possess to make him stronger. The true switch occurs when Aoi's eyes not only glow gold...but when the white around his eyes turn black as he cries black tears. That's when he truly switches personalities and from what we seen...Kage is not like Aoi. He doesn't care for the consequences of his actions. All that matters to him is getting revenge on this mystery culprit that killed his parents and framed their death on him."

Mitsuru clenched his fist hearing that last part. "The question is who did it...who hurt my little brother is gonna pay."

Koromaru was taken back by this. "Ken...don't tell me this is gonna be like the time-"

Ken shook his head no. "Don't worry Koromaru-san...im not going to make the same mistake twice...Shinjiro-san would hit me on the head if I did...No im planning to solve this mystery and arrest the one responsible in a nice cold damp jail cell...Aoi is the key since...we can definitely say he knows the bastard behind his arrest is...and if I want more clues to find out I got to deepen my bond with him...I maybe his cousin but he is a brother to me and big brother Ken is not going to screw this up twice." Ken's resolve made everyone proud as they offered their help to him.

"Well Amada...consider the shadow hunters ready to lend your cousin the aid you need. Just tell us when and we can start." Mitsuru said relaxing into her seat.

"Thank you Mitsuru-san..and everyone else...including you...dad." Ken looked to Koromaru who smiled. "We have a lot of work to do. So let's get this party started."

In Nick's apartment

The bunny and fox duo were enjoying a movie night after their long day at the amusement park.

Judy's ears perked up as she remembers something. "Thats right! I won two points today! Means Im the new hustler my dumb fox!" Judy cheered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes yes...whatever you say my sly bunny." Nick ate his cricket chips without a care. "Your still doing your own laundry though."

Chapter end

Next chapter - Club activities and First mission troubles

Mavis : Yo everyone! Nice to see you all again on Fursona! We just reached twenty follows and thirteen favs! Thank you for all the support everyone!

Rin : we really appreciate the support you give everyone truly. We maybe new writers...well Mavis is since im not really one. But were glad to see things in Fursona slowly getting on track.

Back to business though the Pokemon one shot is almost done...I just gotta edit a lot of scenes because someone added to many unrelated scenes outside the story line we planned. (Glares at Mavis)

Mavis : Hey can't help a girl dream! I wanted more romance scenes! ; 3

Love makes happiness! And romance stories need lots of It!

Rin : (eye roll) yes but not too many that story doesn't make sense...anyway we got new reviews so time for our shout out.

(Reads piece of paper) to Foxchick1-san thank you for your kind words of excitement for our future chapters. We really love it when our readers want to see what happens next in our stories a lot. So we wont disappoint you all!

Next is from Zoofan-san. Thank you again for commenting on the last chapter-

Mavis : Yeah Kage's appearance and dark nature is based on how cold Rin could be at first when you meet him hehe. But he can be a softy once you become friends with him.

Rin : (glares while blushing) you first greeted me with a soccer ball to the face...not the best way to make a first meeting with someone new.

Mavis : I was four dude! But look 15 years and were still childhood friends at 19!

Rin : (Blushes glare) Ahem! Anyway yes the dark them come from me...so far I feel like im becoming a writer too after editing so much of my friend's work.

Mavis : You know you-

Rin : Not answering that. (Mavis pouts) anyway as for Carlos getting a boyfriend...well I see that coming easily with miss shipper cruise right here.

Mavis : Hey! I love to ship so what ; 3

Rin : Yes I know you do. (Boops her nose) So trust me Zoofan-san it's a high possibility.

Mavis : Anyway for the next chapter Aoi joins a couple new clubs suggested by his friends! And as for the ask a thief channel it's time for some crazy adventures in the mementos!

Rin : Expect another long chapter guys we don't really count how many words per chapter but we like things long.

Rin & Mavis : OtakuMode out!


	13. Chapter 13

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 12 - Club activities and First mission trouble

Before the chapter begins...let us go back to the true present day in Aoi's life.

True present day

Back at the interrogation room where a heavily injured Aoi in his phantom form without a mask. Has just retold his new life tale to two police officers about the first part of his journey.

"So...on that day we finally thought we made our first bond with you...you formed the phantom thieves of hearts...I cant believe you-..." Nick felt a mixture of emotions...betrayed, furious...and disappointment.

Luckily Judy cut him off as she took in all the details Aoi gave them thus far...making sure a argument doesn't waste their precious time she stopped Nick with a heavy glare. "Another world world which mammal's hearts distorted cognition take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts? Sigh...honestly Aoi, that all sounds absurd and very hard to believe...im agreeing with Nick a little...we finally thought we were were forming trust with you...and yet...you...it's making it not worth listening to..." Judy felt the betrayal hit her as well...her ears dropped.

Nick seeing how his emotions sent his bunny partner. He tried acting more mature and held in his emotions like always. "Still...it can't be considered Nonsense...Joshua who was once your enemy...gave us his confessions which is vouching for your tale...so it aligns in sone way...same goes for the testimony the police commissioner gave us officers in the ZPD...it's strange how he knows so much...but so be It...this isn't about him...it's about you!" Nick pointed his accusing finger at Aoi who had a dead look in his eyes.

"You also said something very important Aoi..." Judy looked back into those soulless pale blue eyes the ferret had.

"Four other accomplices...meaning you help and you didn't do this alone...are you telling me you dragged in four innocent students from your school Into this?" Nick said still furious but kept it in as best he can. "Tell me who they are Aoi..."

Aoi looked back at Nick with his empty pale blue eyes but had a hint of determination in them. "Im not telling you a damm thing about them..."

Nick was taken back by Aoi's determined yet pained voice. "Fine...have it your way...we can always find out later so don't take us for fools...Kurusu...false accounts and lies eventually become exposed to the truth..."

Judy sighed at the growing hostility in her partner's voice. "No Nick...no fighting now...we have more important matters to discuss." Judy got a big binder full of files collected into one portfolio. She opened it up to show a picture of a well dressed Bull wearing Japanese kimono attire. Hi horns were shaped into a grand curved design. "Your first true big target...El Niño...a former master for the Japanese arts he grew to love...real name unknown. He became a target for your group because more obvious yet hidden reasons. How did you come to know his true nature? How did you learn about his hidden crimes? Your a artist Aoi...one for Anime arts just like your father...you had no connection to his traditional and various Japanese art forms...how did you even discover his crime of using his own students works of art as his own in down right plagiarizing them for money?..."

"Tell us Kurusu...and I mean the truth!" Nick slammed his paw on the table. "How did you become acquainted with his pupils? And no weasling your self out with that...that...second personality of yours got it!?"

Aoi sighed readying his best relying on his own strength and his inner courage as he told them the story of his new life leading to that first big heist.

Time skips back Aoi's Room 8:30pm September 4 2017

It was late night and Aoi just finished his homework for the night. Right now he had his earphones on listening to persona 3 kimi ni kioku. He decided to do some training with a wooden log he had found while cleaning up. He held his battle playing cards in one paws as he concentrates on the target.

"Joker's card trick...first." Aoi pointed his finer at the target the wooden log as tiny bit of persona energy floated towards it like star dust. "Lets my persona energy land on the targets body then..." Aoi tossed his cards in the air as the small flakes of persona energy he left sprouted thread like persona chains attaching to the cards floating up in the air. "Now attack the target!" The chains pulled the cards towards them making the limp playing cards become hard and crash down at fatal speed sinking into the log.

Aoi snapped his finger in success. "I cant believe i got the idea by watching hunter x hunter Hisoka's bungee gum...I wonder?" Aoi saw math book he hated and pointed his finger at the target the log again. "I cant control where the chain attaches it self too...so lets see it this works with thing other than my cards!"

That's when a knock came to door as Morgana came in holding laundry basket full of fresh cleaned clothes. "Aoi i got your clothes-" Morgana saw as the math book slammed into the log but the force was strong enough to push to log forward hitting Morgana in the gut as the book slammed into her face after making her drop the laundry on the floor.

Aoi paled seeing his attack hit his persona sensei as he had his paws up against his mouth trying to hide his whimpers fear. "M-Morgana-sensei? Are you o-okay? I-it was a accident-"

Morgana's glaring eyes came as the math book slide down her face slowly. "Aoi..."

Down stairs in the cafe Rudolph was cleaning the up his counter with Morgana's love rival Karen Hearts who was working cleaning the floors with a mop. Thats when they heard a certain black cat scolding Aoi.

"You little twerp! Come here you!"

"Waahaha! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! Itai Itai itai itai!

"Well they seem to be getting a long quite well!" Karen said smirking as she looked to the otter.

Rudolph nodded as he cleaned some glass cups next. "Yes...yes they do quite well Actually." The otter said with a smile.

Back at Aoi's room

Aoi had another anime bump on the head while Morgana held his math book in her paws. She forced the ferret on his knees in a typical Japanese fashion.

"You math book is not throwing around like that! I know you hate math but that is not excuse to use it like that! Rudolph paid a lot for these books the school recommends." Morgana said with a tick anime vein mark on her head as she glared at the ferret below her.

"Sumimasen..." Aoi apologizes head sweat dropping.

"But what makes me mad really besides your miss use of your learning materials is that you didn't even bother to lock your door! What if Rudolph...or Karen...sees you!?" Morgana held the log with playing cards stuck in it. "Next time Aoi your should lock it or at least put up a sign saying your studying and that should at least gives us a warning of what your doing in your room and keep our groups secret."

"Im sorry..." Aoi said sad. Morgana seeing he learned his lesson walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Ill let you off this time. But be more careful next time alright kiddo?" Morgana tickled Aoi a little making the ferret laugh. "Or should I Say little blue berry!?"

"Whahahahahaha! Nooo! Not that ...haha Nickname!" Aoi pleaded as he got a video call on muzzle time. Checking the caller id of him and Maria smilling taking a selfie together.

Morgana smirked as she stared at Aoi. "Aww ain't that cute. Your quiet the lover boy arent ya blue berry?"

Aoi's ears turned pink a bit in embarrassment as he glared at his sensei back. "S-shut up...im answering." Aoi slid the answer phone call on the touch screen and Maria's face on the other end of the video call. "Yo Maria good evening? What the matter?"

"Aaah! Aoi-chan! I got some great news for you!" Maria's excitement could be felt through the phone. "The school clubs are now open again. Their recruiting new members this week. Students at Alcatraz can choose one cultural club and one sports club to attend."

"Oh you did mentioned I should try out for the universal art club...err what is that club anyway?" Aoi asked his best friend who giggled.

"Its a great place! Im actually a member there in the amateur video game makers club. Im a programmer for a few home made video games the school makes for exhibition. Maria announced getting a oh from Aoi.

"Wow...that's where you get your programing experience!" Aoi said impressed.

"No wonder your so good at programing." Morgana said impressed as well

"Yep! Thats where! The universal art club in Alcatraz focuses on connecting various arts forms and helping them work together. A programer can't make a video game without sound or art from fellow clubs assistants. There's actually a few buildings for us to work together besides our main club room. My club is looking for a illustrator and I recommended you!" Maria announced surprising Aoi and Morgana.

"Me!?A video game illustrator? If I remember right illustrators make design arts for video games like back grounds and character designs?" Aoi spoke from his knowledge on video gamers. "But...im a Manga arts orientated artist since thats what dad thought me...will It really work?"

"Please Aoi! Become are Illustrator! Our previous illustrator has already graduated so we were stuck doing nothing for weeks last year...until I met you that is. After seeing your calling card I know your art can help this club survive! The amateur video gamers clubs is still rather new and the only one centered around anime art...honestly I was never really close to the senpai's despite how nice they are I usually work at home sending them programs I make online...but if your there I can finally try to enjoy my anime dream of being buddies in a club at school! Please say yes!" Maria pleaded with a puss in boots sad and big Kitty eyes that made Aoi's heart melt feeling a blush bloom on his face up to his ears seeing how cute she was looking.

Morgana observed this technique carefully. "I should try this on Sir Rudolph..."

Aoi could not resist his friends looks or the fact she owed her big time for all she done for him with the programing. After some thought he decided to help seeing helping her hobbies might deepened their connection. "Alright ill follow your lead tomorrow Maria-chan! I'll be your clubs new illustrator!"

Maria has a big toothy grin on her face as she cheered jumping up and down happily. " Hoooray! Club experience with my best friend! Anime life- well fighting in a magical land the metaverse is already part of living the anime fantasy life but getting to actually interact a high school club life with my friend more awesome! Thank you Aoi-chan! Your the best!"

Aoi smiled blushing even more watching how happy he made his best friend made his heart beat faster and butterflies danced around his stomach when he heard her happy giggling. His trance was broken when Morgana gave him a gentle elbow jab.

"Nice move Romeo-kun~" Morgana teased making the ferret beat red embarrassed.

"S-shut up! Im only repaying the favour she did for me!" Glared the ferret as Maria spoke.

"By the way Morgana-san the website is online now. Just need a little patience as we wait for any information or request guests could give us." Maria stated getting a nod from Morgana.

"Thank you Maria! Ill make sure your thieving ferret prince makes you happy!" Morgana teased making both young teens blush.

"Morgana-sensei/san!" Both best friends said in unison Making the black cat laugh.

That's when they heard a deep voice outside Maria's room that made Aoi pale. "Maria? Who are you talking too young lady? That sounds like a boys voice...you better not be talking to one on the phone! I forbidden you from dating anyone until your at least 21 years old!"

This comment made Aoi and Morgana hold back their laugh as Maria became beat red with embarrassment. "DAD! It isn't like that you IDIOT! Yes im talking to my best friend who is a boy! But that's all we are! It's Boy Friend! With a space in between!"

That comment speared Aoi's heart with a cartoon arrow with the words Friend Zoned marked on it in big letters. His head down In despair Morgana petted his back to try and cheer him up. "There, There..."

"I-IDIOT-BOY FRIEND!?" Maria's dad voiced his anger through Maria door. "WHO TAUGHT YOU TO TALK BACK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FATHER!? WAS IT THAT BOY YOUR MOTHER AND YOU BEEN TALKING ABOUT BEHIND MY BACK!? OPEN UP THIS DOOR I WANT TO GIVE THAT BOY A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"No! I forbidden you from going into my room! Get out!" Maria argued with her father through the lock door while Morgana laughed nervously while Aoi paled in fear hearing Maria's dad angry voice.

"He hasn't even met me but already hates hates me..." Aoi mumbles in despair.

Morgana gave her ferret apprentice her sympathies. "Getting the father and mother of the girl you like to want to get know you is the hardest challenge of dating. But Irina does like you so don't worry your already half way there!" Thumbs up from Morgana.

The two best friends blushed harder almost steaming. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" They said in unison.

"MARIA! OPEN THE DOOR I AM GOING TO TALK TO THAT BOY-GEHAAAAH!" Maria's dad voiced fell as he got hit by...something.

"Dear...leave your daughters personal life alone...come with me were going to have a talk." Irina's cold voice sent chills down everyones spine.

"B-but..Irina-" the husband tried to reason got...another attack that sounded like a punch to the gut silencing him.

"Quiet you! Lets go Russel!" Irina said as the sound of her Dragging who was Maria's father named Russel could be heard.

"T-thanks mom!" Maria said nervous as she looked back to the video call. "Anyway...met later at school...night Aoi-chan." Maris ended the call as a awkward silence filled Aoi's room.

"So...got any art to present them?" Morgana asked as Aoi still sad dragged his fer to his suitcase he had when he first came to zootopia which was under his bed.

He opened it up and got a old sketch book and handed it to Morgana. "Here..."

Morgana opened it up...few second later she seemed impressed. "Ooohhh...nice designs...hey how about you make one more tonight...of Arsene!?"

"Heh? Arsene as my model?" Aoi asked as his persona chuckled.

"Oh this should be good my other self..."

Midnight Velvet room

Aoi found himself listening to the velvet room music being played. Slowly he sat up from his wooden bed to find himself in his prison clothes again. Walking to the door still paw cuffed he saw Caroline, Justine and especially Igor with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back Inmate! You didn't do half bad with your first palace take heist!" Caroline said amused smacking the jail door making Aoi jump back in reflex. "You did pretty awesome in the fight and it takes a lot to impress me inmate."

"So your decided to call our guest that...very well not my problem." Justine said with a small sigh. "But besides the reason he is here tonight. Aoi-san our master wishes to speak to you so if you please." Justine unlocked the jail cell and allowed Aoi to walk over to Igor.

"Thank you Justine-" Aoi got a huff from Caroline who crossed paws and held her baton dangerously. "And you of course C-caroline...hehe...its great to see you both." Aoi said going a little pale remembering what Caroline did with the chainsaw...and beheading all still fresh in his mind. So he tried to keep things peaceful between them...just in case. He did not want to be on the other end of her chainsaw! "Evening Igor-san." Aoi bowed respectfully. "Its been a while...I want to thank you for your help last time properly. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Igor chuckled a little amused by this. "Your more than welcome Aoi...you are our guest so it's natural we help, this is really is no trouble for us. As for why your here tonight is...I want to begin congratulating you my young guest." Caroline and Justine seemed surprised by their master congratulating their guest.

"It's a miracle that Master gives his words of appreciation inmate! Consider yourself lucky despite how weak you are." Caroline said with a smirk.

"In a more...polite way of speaking. It is true master rarely gives his respects to others unless they accomplish something worthy of it. So be glad Aoi-san you finished your first task." Justine spoke being more deadpan tone than usual but with a smile.

Aoi looked back to Igor smilling a little. "First task...so there is more fights in my future Igor-san?"

Igor nodded his forever smile still on his face. "Indeed but matters first...you have encountered allies who share your aesthetics and you have found your place in reality." Igor took a old English style blue book out and opened it. There were 4 red cards that came out first.

The Hermit : Maria Jelavic - The Girl Beyond the Boundary

Aoi could see his first bond in Zootopia which was with Maria...his first ever true friend and bond he treasured since he met her as she helped him like a true friend would.

The Magician : Morgana Mementos - The Mysterious Teacher

Aoi could see Morgana training them and teaching them everything he needed to know about the Metaverse and Personas. Of course that Included the flirty behaviour she displayed with Rudolph made him laugh nervously. Igor seeing this and the curious gazes of his two young assistants moved on quickly to the next bond.

The Chariot : Carlos - The Fallen Captain

The card showed Carlos and Aoi's growing brother relationship especially with the event of promise at the park they had last sunday.

The Lovers : Emilia Forester - The Dual Dreamer

The bond between them was shaky as she practically forced her way into the group so she can avenge her best friend. Aoi respected that side how she would go to great risks to protect her loved ones. Now they were friends.

"Your four friends have shown their trust towards you in your double life as a persona user and a framed child murderer searching for freedom as a student. They are quite truest of friends as ive seen. Be wary though Aoi...true friendships are easy to lose and hard to find once again. You must show them the respect and understanding they have given you as well and be there for these ones as well..." Igor levitated four blue cards as well.

The Hierophant : Rudolph Moon - The Father of Belief

Aoi saw the first mammal to show him the kindness as a family figure he has once lost since losing his parents. Rudolph was gentle and kind as well understanding of Aoi's situation from the start and did his best for him as his guardian.

Death : Tae Takemi - The Anguished Doctor

Tae and Aoi's relationship...was terrifying at first...Tae wanting to STUDY Aoi for some reason he has yet to learn. Finding out she can be a reliable doctor and how she supported the team despite learning about her past she kept hidden for so long.

The Hanged Man : Finnick - The Chained Dealer

Finnick was one tough cookie sharing his ideal of not trusting law enforcement due to some similar past they shared in common...like his distrust for Nick. Despite it all his trust was hard to gain but earning it showed he can be a supportive ally as long as you don't take it for granted.

Judgement : Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde - The Twin Judges

The first two mammals he met when he started his rehabilitation. He still had doubts with his bond with their seeing how he had a trauma with law enforcement meaning he still needed to learn if he could truly trust them at all yet.

"And here is some wonderful unexpected bonds you formed that I truly did not expect when you arrived here for your rehabilitation." Igor floated three different colored cards. One was red The Fool, the other was white Justice and the last was Golden Aeon.

The Fool : Igor - The Mystery Being

Igor was the first mammal that showed him guidance, gave him a purpose and a goal to reach for during his Rehabilitation in Zootopia. He was supportive from the start despite his confusion being here in the first place. But he grew to trust his words and guidance as something he needed to do if he wanted freedom.

Justice : Ken Amada - Guardian of Redemption

Ken Amada...Aoi's elder cousin nd his big brother figure. He lost contact with him for 8 years and now he came back to his life doing his best to show the love and support he couldn't give him in the time they were apart. He wanted to be there for Aoi sharing his knowledge and experience to protect and guide him to a better future for them together as family...he treasured this family bond strongly.

And the last bond he formed thus far. The tittle for this bond surprised Aoi...conflicting his emotions.

Aeon : Philemon - The sinful Guardian

Aoi saw Philemon like a gentle teacher who was helping him without asking for anything in return. He came to him to train the young persona user with Minato as his senpai. He has proven how supportive he was with guiding Aoi how to refine his powers to their fullest. What would make Philemon a sinner was beyond him.

"To think you make a bond with the true master of the velvet room..." Igor's smile widened while Justine and Caroline's jaw drop speechless. "You are one unique guest indeed hehehe...I am pleased by how unexpected your Rehabilitation has soon begun. You have special potential, however like I said it must be refined to be used as useful power. It is weak now but your bonds have strengthen your maturing powers and that shall help you stand against the up coming ruin."

"Up coming ruin...I can only guess it either involves something threatening my freedom, the safety of Zootopia or... the safety of my new friends..." Aoi said thinking deeply about Igor's words.

"The Ruin you shall face can come in many forms...but being of the Fool Arcana you have various means of gaining power to resist ruin." Igor began listing the methods. "Fighting shadows and gaining experience is one, the fusion process we provide is another, but the most important method is your bonds with other close to your heart...when your back in reality you must hone your relationships with those you have a contract with too Aoi. Spending time with those mammals will lead to cultivation of your bonds with them."

"You better listen to Master's advice inmate! He is giving you a treasure trove of personal advice!" Caroline spoke hitting her baton against the prison bars.

"True Master Igor is guiding you since your so young. So please take what he says to heart because he cares for his guest in the velvet room. It is his duty and life's mission Aoi-san." Justine spoke politely as she tried to balance out her sister's attitude.

"Indeed as they say...your the youngest guest that came to our domain. So it's only natural we give you guidance on how to face your unstable future and power. Especially since...a shadow dwells within you..." Aoi looked shock as he stared at Igor who nodded. "Yes I am aware of Kage Kurusu...and I know you have doubts about him but do not and I mean NOT! Forget...your shadows is your suppressed self you cannot bring to accept without a reason or resolve...i know you fear his strength and dangerous resolve but remember that comes from you as well...take your time looking into yourself for the answer and your shadow and you shall come to understand each other in time..."

Aoi nodded respectfully heading Igor's words of wisdom. " Thank you Igor-san...ill think about it..."

Igor nodded and smiled gently looking towards to ferret. "That concludes our session for tonight...I am delighted how your contracts and bonds with other is slowly strengthening your heart to gain the power to fight back oppression. This Is truly a joyous occasions deserving a reward...I shall grant you another ability...two to be exact...one you can hold more persona and obtain stronger one's through fusion. The other...well ill let you discover the gift I bestowed upon you at a later date."

Igor's bond with Aoi deepened as the ferret felt the energy from his bond give his heart more strength empowering his persona ability. Thats also when he felt a chilling wave of negative energy mix in as well. He stumbled for a moment till he relaxed and looked back to the velvet crew.

"Thank you everyone...I wont let you down!" Aoi declared determined as ever getting a nod of approval from everyone.

"I have high hope's for you my young guest...please do take care amd come visit us whenever you need our assistance." Igor stated as Aoi felt sleepy again going back to reality.

"See ya later inmate!" Caroline teased.

"Farewell..and have a nice day my guest." Justine spoke with a polite tone.

Alcatraz academy cultural clubs building 2:30pm club hour time September 5, 2017

Just as Maria said club recruitment week had started around the school. Many clubs from both middle school and high school division were trying to recruit new members to their respective clubs. All mammals of all shapes and sizes were trying their best to recruit ne members all around with stalls and big signs as some members handed out fliers and posters. Aoi had to avoid getting stepped one by lots of bigger mammals so he used his phantom thief skills to escape while he carried his large sketchbook. He made it to the cultural clubs building in the school which had various areas for specific clubs to work in from music to arts and crafts. He saw a male racoon student wearing the alcatraz uniform teaching new recruits how to pain on a canvas with his club mates using a very nice looking twisty tree by the side of the building as a model.

"Hmm...so that must be a painting club I think?" Aoi thought as a certain familiar voice called out to him.

"Aoi-chan!" Maria said running up to him holding her laptop in a computer case.

Hearing Maria shout out Aoi's name made sone student turn to his direction as he spoke to Maria.

"Thats Aoi Kurusu!?"

"Yeah...the kid rumored to help the blue joker guy make Joshua repent."

"I heard he wears a electric collar all the time because he is a criminal child."

"Nah that's a fake rumor lots of students seen his collar was just a normal one for fashion. Joshua ripped his uniform collar allowing us to see it. I was there when it happened."

The racoon who seemed to be their age turned to two with his bored expression. "Aoi Kurusu...the only transfer student from Japan...I wonder if?...hmm? That panther as well...Maria Jelavic?"

"Aoi-chan! This way!" Maria held Aoi's paw as she lead him into the building in a little jog.

"Ah! Maria-chan we can't run through the halls!" Aoi pleaded as his best friend lead him to the club room. It had those sliding white doors and a sign saying Amateur Video Game Makers Club.

"So this is the place?" Aoi could hear a lot of voices in the room. "Sounds like their busy?"

"Well we haven't had a game to make since our club president who was our illustrator graduated...also..." Maria gulped a little. "His be my first time meeting them in my mammal form!"

Maria's squeaky nervous voice made Aoi suspicious..."You have more than one form-never mind...don't answer that. Don't tell me...you only met them online? Like you said just submitting your work programs and all that?"

Maria nodded instantly tightening her hold on Aoi's paw as she started to sweat nervously. "Relax Maria-chan im with you in this situation. Lets go meet them okay?" Aoi slowly opened the sliding doors to see the club members inside were cleaning up and giving their gear some updates or check up's.

He saw a female Deer student wearing a beanie hat that had pins with plants vs zombies on them as she had headphones underneath it listening to some music on her laptop. A pretty brown weasel girl with a pokeball themed earings as she looked over some script papers before typing it into her laptop Microsoft program. And last a Honey badger boy wearing a white t-shirt underneath his school uniform that had a picture of a black pac man eating running blue ghost with the words gamer boy underneath. He wore glasses and looked pretty thin and looked nerdy for a predator. The deer looked to them first with a smile crossing he face. He seemed to be working on some game soft ware carefully assembling parts together into a disk on his large computer. All three looked a little older than they were by one or two years.

"OMG is that MARIA!? Hey Guys! Maria finally came out yo greet us In the flesh!" The deer said getting the attention of the other two. "Who is this? The best friend that got you out right sister?"

"M-Maria finally came out of her mom's c-closet?" The weasel girl said as she stood up shy from her seat. "H-hello Maria...and the f-ferret next you?"

"Maria! Well ill be." Smiled the honey Badger as he stood up to greet them. "Welcome to the club in your mammal form. You must be Aoi Kurusu! Maria told us a alot about you! My name is Tyler Grey. Im the club president and im a ICT student freshman year high school i work on the clubs computer and gadgets. Everyone here call me gadget though here." Tyler said grumbling a little with a awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his neck sweat dropping.

"Actually that's all she been talking about haha." The deer said putting a elbow on the badger's shoulder as she leaned into him. "Everyday about how great you are as a friend. Names Joey Savannah. But peps call me beats here! Im the music composer of the group. I create background music for the games we make using my keen sense of musical taste. Im a freshman in high school too."

"I-its true...she been telling us how she f-finaly decided to come out to greet us after meeting you." The weasel girl said blushing shy. "I-im C-Carla Burrows. Im...the script writer and scenario writer as well...of the group. E-everyone calls me Novel."

Aoi gathered the information he got from each of them. "So...Tyler-senpai is president of club and a ICT student known as gadget-senpai, Joey-senpai is a music composer known as Beat-senpai, Carla-senpai is script & scenario writer known as Novel-senpai, last Maria-chan programer...did I get that right?" Aoi asked his senpais as they nodded in agreement as he thought. "Wow...gamer club version of the phantom thieves..."

"Y-you guys!?" Maria blushed embarrassed. "I-it's fine I guess...I did promise to come in the flesh if you agree to let Aoi-chan be out illustrator...gadget-senpai." Maria looked side ways pouting.

Tyler had one eye brow raised amused crossing his arms as he shook his head. "First we need to see what we have to work with. We got the club registration form from Aoi this morning but let's see his art style then make a decision."

"Oh I have samples here..." Aoi held out his sketch pad to the group. Tyler picked it up and thus they began their evaluation.

A few minutes later the trio were stunned...as a understatement. They were looking at Aoi's well drawn sketches. All were in charcoal pencil and displayed various things. The symbol for this sketchbook Morgana suggested was the shadows and personas he seen and fought with. Consider Aoi's art style Kazuma Kaneko (Neko-being cat in Japanese) with a touch of persona in it. Arsene awakening pose self portrait was most outstanding in the sketch pad. There was pixie doing a electric attack, a jack frost dancing around with his snow magic with pyro jack using his fire based spells, silky with ghost like apparitions of silky and bicorn, berith standing proud like a knight should be with saki mitama circling him, there was even succubus and archangel with slime between them roaring out in horror. He didn't drew incubus...for obvious reasons. There was even Orpheus Picaro playing his candenza song while apsaras danced. There were even some rough sketches of the palace of lust outer and inner interior.

"I did my best with these senpai's." Aoi rubbed the back of his head nervous. "They are kinda rushed at some parts..."

Maria's eyes shinned and sparkled as she looked at Aoi's art. "Sugoi! Aoi are you kidding me!? your sketches are great! And look you drew THAT Arsene you had in mind!"

Arsene chuckled in Aoi's soul. "My young partner had his personas posing all night long. The rest was from his memory of the enemies in the palace."

"Hee-hoo! I look amazing! Nicee and manly!" Jack frost said puffing out his chest.

"Oh I see me with berith. How lovely." Saki mitama seemed pleased by the picture.

"My young lord has a talent for the arts! So Don't doubts his ability!" Berith said proud saluting to his master.

"SsSsliMe LooOok GOoooD" slime smiled...umm creepily.

"Well, well Orpheus our portrait came out well." Apsaras spoke to the black musician who smiled looking at the picture.

"He has talent yes...but it came out in such a sad way though..." Orpheus looked to Arsene...who knew what he meant.

Maria was concerned hearing that from Orpheus. Aoi looked away for her gaze with a suppressed look of pain. Maria would have asked what was wrong with her best friend but Tyler's voice snapped them out of it.

"Well i'll be! His art is amazing! It's wild and almost...other worldly style to it!" Gadget's praise made Aoi blush a little from embarrassment.

"Hell yeah! This is one heck of a art style! Punky fresh is what I say it is! Ahhh! I want to make some battle music for this Arsene fellow!" Beats started looking at her ipod for some proper music. "Maybe jazz...yeah battle jazz."

"If I remember correctly...Arsene Lupin is a famous novel thief that was part of the novel Sherlock holmes...and...what about these wondrous beings?" Novel feeling braver looking at the pictures with aww.

"Most are based of mythology I read about them...I had...weird dreams of these guys and drew them while I remember as much as I can about them." Aoi half lied about their origins since they are metaverse shadows.

"Well I gotta say Maria you picked up one amazing best friend! Welcome to the club Aoi! We are happy to accept you as our clubs illustrator!" Tyler shook Aoi's paw impresses with his work with a smirk. " Im sure you girls accept him as a member too?"

"But of course gadget! Im sure we can make one hell of a awesome game using this!" Beats cheered her headphones booming out music. "Ill make some great music!"

"I-ill do my best t-to make a great story with these c-character's!" Novel said feeling pumped a bit while stuttering.

"Awesome! Hooray!" Maria hugged around the ferret's neck who's face become a bit red from cheeks to ears. "Told ya you would make it in! Im proud of ya Aoi-chan!" Kitty nuzzels.

"M-Maria-chan!? Not to tight cant breath!" Aoi struggled a little while smilling his rosy cheeks visible through his white fur.

The club members all had amused reactions to this. Gadget suppressed a friendly laugh as he covered his mouth with a paw. Beats started playing some funny romantic music in her headphones. While Novel started smilling gently giving a little chuckle.

"Hey Maria?-snirk-Are you sure your both just besties? Cause im getting a...lovey dovey vibe from both of you!" Gadget did his best to suppress his laugh.

Both best friends blushed before Beats started speaking. "Awww...and dammit our juniors have already started dating! Man we seniors haven't even found that special someone yet and these kids beat us too it!" Beats teased adding more red hue to their cheeks.

"H-how long h-have you two been dating? Or is it recent?" Novel tried to ask holding a pen and paper for notes.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" The best friends said in unison trying to clear up this misunderstanding.

"SENPAI! AOI-CHAN IS JUST A FRIEND! Like I told my dad it's Boy Friend! With a space in between! Forever!" Maria's comment speared Aoi's heart with one big arrow. He clutched his chest in phantom pains as he looked to his feet sighing.

The club seniors felt they might have ruined the moment a little too much. They winced watching Maria's comment caused their newest member some heart pains.

"W-weeeelll...ugh! What about we show Aoi around the club room and how we work out roles in here!?" Gadget quickly tried to change the subject as soon as he can.

"Ouch...is it one sided? Or denial?" Beats thought as she asked Novel who nodded quickly stating she didn't know either. "T-that's right! We gotta show the new kid his work area! Senior left his illustration supplies and old equipment for any future illustrator taking his place! Right!?"

"Follow me Aoi." Gadget stood up and grabbed Aoi's paw gently leading the depressed ferret to the empty work table.

It was a blue desk with shelves holding various art supplies lie paper, pens, coloring materials etc. What was standing out most was a small tablet meant for drawing sitting on the work table with a red bow and a letter attached to it. Aoi got the letter and opened it since it said to the future illustrator.

To The Future Illustrator

Hello there my future junior. Im sure by now the Amateur Video Gamers Club has found a new illustrator for their works. Welcome to the club! Im glad they found someone to replace me and help them continue their passions for making video games and stories. Even though im no longer a student attending classes there in Alcatraz Academy I would still want to help the club flourish even after I went to a art college here in japan where I want to work at as part of the video game franchise. So i leave with the future new illustrator my old tablet and other digital art supplies. It wasn't always easy being the first anime oriented club when we were younger under the old school principals rule. Especially with me looking for new members leading me to recruit my wonderful young juniors and starting the club with our own strength. To my successor please do your best with your new club seniors and keep the legacy we left behind alive. Do your best my juniors!

From your former club president.

John Ferretson

Aoi saw a old group picture of a high school bandit masked black ferret with younger mammal versions of his new club senpai's with him.

"The former club president was ferret too?" Aoi asked the honey badger nodded who nodded.

"Yes John-senpai was talented in programing and art he was a amazingly passionate. He had a scholarship for both programming and illustration arts. But he mainly loved art for video games. He had it rough in this school meant for higher education and sports. Still he worked hard to form the first and only anime themed club here in alcatraz and our success secured our spot especially with Maria's mom being more accepting of the new generations equality and dreams." Gadget took the picture smilling at it. "John-senpai knew the club had a future once we found another illustrator so he left behind his old gear. The same ones he worked hard for to purchase and practice using. He had to work a double job here as a programer and artist till Maria joined the club online making programing our games easier winning us a few awards." Badger pointed to the small shelf holding 5 different reward trophies for unique and fun games they developed for gamer conventions. "Since your new...well both you and Maria will need to learn how to work together with us a group. No game was made in one day so for now before we start actually making a game ill be teaching you Aoi how to use the tablet and Maria can socialize with the girls a little more."

Aoi nodded knowing digital art would be different from his traditional sketch pad art he was used to."im in your care senpai."

"Eeeeeehhh?" Maria said ears dropping. "But I wanted to hang out with Aoi-" beats gave Maria a one arm hug surprising the feline.

"Come on you hang with him all the time since that month we lost contact with ya! So today is a girls hang out at the club while Gadget there teaches Aoi how to work the tablet!" The deer pulled the feline closer to her making her more nervous and shy.

"W-we can talk a-about what you b-been doing these past few weeks?...you said you made a lot of new friends online." Novel tried to distract the tack charge deer in front of her.

Gadget laughed a little before looking back to Aoi. "Okay let's get you used to digital art. The tablet is yours now so..." Gadget got a old laptop that was labeled school property and turned it on attaching the tablet to it. "First we will start with the basics!"

"Y-yes Gadget senpai!" Aoi took a seat on the same seat Eric used to work on.

"Okay first the parts of It...this is the pen used to draw on here the touch screen and..." Gadget started his lesson teaching the ferret gently while Maria pouted a little not being able to hang out with Aoi as planned making the girls laugh at it a bit.

After school 4:30pm

Aoi spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to use the drawing tablet which was definitely harder than it looked. Gadget did say it takes a lot of practice to master it so Aoi brought it with him to practice at home a bit before training again. He had his proper digital art equipment in a shoulder bag case holding it safely. Maria walking next to him seemed tired as she had spend the afternoon answering various questions from the girls. But it was fun in it's own way like being the main heroine of a show getting to know her seniors. Right now they were in the principal's office while irina was out in the closet Maria dubbed her Maria cave. They watched some time catching up on anime Maria suggested Aoi watch. Aoi noticed the tired smile on her face.

"You okay Maria-chan?" Aoi asked his bestie who held his paw. "You had quite the talking to with Beat-senpai and Novel-senpai."

Maria sighed content with a small chuckle in response. "Well as strange it was to admit...I had fun. Although I wanted to hang out with you more...senpai's are pretty nice. Most mammals go after to me for my smarts in aiding their reputation...or simply try to get close to mom." Aoi listened carefully wait in for his best friend to let it all out. "Hard being a so called child genius and be the daughter of the most prestigious school in zootopia...everyday I dealt with mammals trying to use me for their own goals and not to be true friends like you and our group do...even though the senpai's were nice my experience with greedy mammals stopped me from facing them in reality due to my fear they use me...they never did...no matter what game they made they always praise the programer and all members involved...I wouldn't have decided to start socializing without meeting you Aoi...you didn't know much about the world when I saw you...so I thought hey why not make friends with this ferret...and I don't regret my choice in anyway! Thanks for being a good friend Aoi...you helping start opening up a little is great...true I have a lot more to do to be actually be free to be myself...but with you here I guess I can within the year." Maria giggled as she laid her head on Aoi shoulder. For once Aoi didn't blush but smiled seeing how much he trusted him. "Your the best ferret bestie ever!"

"Your welcome glad I did something like that even without really realizing it to be honest...the praise is a little much." Aoi rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Maria rolled her eyes before giving a friendly punch to the ferret's shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for Maria-chan?" Aoi laughed rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Just take the compliment and man up Aoi-chan!" Maria teased.

"Careful with those paws their stronger than they look!" Aoi rubbed his cheek feeling some phantom pains. "You certainly slap hard for a kitten..."

Maria's ears shot up as a smirk came to her face. "Im sorry...what did you call me?"

"Oh nothing nothing...nya!" Aoi stuck out his cat like tounge at Maria with half open eyes.

"Your a sneaky ferret you know that? Tell me what you said!" Maria moved her face a lil closer to the teasing ferret.

"You cant make me my Kitty friend!" Aoi snickered seeing Maria fake gasp and glare at him playfully.

"K-kitty!? Im a panther cub got it blue eyes? Dorky Ferret..." Maria teased inching her face closer.

"Nerdy Panther." Aoi teased back glaring closer with a smile their noses just inches away from each other.

"Hey im not a nerdy!" Maria hardened her playful glare.

"Oh yes...yes you are." Aoi shot back enjoying his best friend pout harder but smilling.

Thats when the two besties felt a pair of paws touch the back side of their heads pushing them towards each other until their noses touched and lips a inch apart allowing them to feel their warm breaths making their faces flush deep red.

Emilia who was pushing their heads closer had a sly smirk on her face as she uttered the words..."Good...Now KISS!"

Carlos holding back a laugh behind her maneuvering his phone as he was taking a picture of the two blushing mammals in this positions leaving Emilia's arms out of it. "Flash"

With wide eyes and pupils turning into little dots as their whole body became deep red and steam started seeping out of their ears. They trembled for a moment till..."KYAAAAAHHHHH! SLAP! PUNCH!" Aoi felt the full force of Maria's slap across his left cheek and powerful right hook punch to the nose sending him back flying crashing face first into the wall...just like the day at the cafe he slid down slowly before lying limp on the floor his soul floating out of his mouth. Maria was covering her face shaking her head wildly trying to shake to image of almost kissing her best friend out of her mind.

Aoi stood up quickly his nose bleeding and his cheek swelling from pain as tears of pain flooded his sore face. "ITA! Maria-chan what was that for!? Why you hit me again!?"

Emilia had a victorious smirk on her face as she placed her paws on her hips before snapping her fingers. "So close...I thought that would work with the atmosphere they made."

Carlos was outside the door rolling around on the ground laughing like a maniac while holding his sore stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god that was hilarious Emilia! Bro got a DOUBLE K.O. from Maria hahaha!" Carlos held his phone up having a picture of the blushing duo.

"Mission accomplished sorta!" Emilia smiled at Carlos with a thumbs up pose as Maria came up to them.

"WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT!?" Maria and Aoi growled before the ferret had to raise his head up to stop the bleeding.

"Aahh...my nose...bleeding...wont stop..." Aoi said feeling a little light headed.

Morgana who watching this awkward scene with half opened eyes and one eye brow raised as she stared at her phantom kiddos antics. Carlos was laughing himself into a fit, Emilia was writing into a note book tittled future shipping plans, Maria meanwhile was giving Aoi First Aid on his nose and face. "What the hell are you all doing?..."

School Roof HQ 4:45pm

Aoi now was crossing his arms feeling furious...his eyes closed as a frown was on his face with eyes closed with a anime vein mark on his forehead...the worst part was his left cheek was swollen again with a red paw print of his feline friend paw made itself visible for everyone to see while he had to stuff paper tissues up his nose Japanese anime style to stop bleeding. Maria was sitting next to him keeping her gaze away from her best friend as she glared at at the other two so called...friends she had. She still felt bad for punching and slapping Aoi silly again. Emilia not feeling bad at all just looked at the two with a satisfied grin on her face. Carlos was rubbing his stomach as he wipe away some tears from his eyes due to laughing so hard. Morgana standing between them sighed as she had to act as peace keeper again to her rowdy bunch of young teens.

"So do you two promise not to mention or speak of this ever again?" Morgana asked her Skunk and Squirrel team mates.

"Sure! I rather not spread more rumors between the ferret who saved Catherine's life and the panther who could probably ask her mom to expel me." Emilia didn't sound too apologetic at all...

"Yeah I promise not to spread the pics either it be just our groups secret treasure-" Carlos was about to continue.

"Carlos delete those pics or ill delete you!" Maria threatened with her Irina glare as she took out her genocider syo tazers making them spark.

"I rather not fight with..." Aoi rubs his neck where the collar he wore was. "The thing on shocking me...but if Maria-chan goes genocider berserk on you both... don't expect me to stop her alright?"

Their threats made both mammals flinch on instinct. They quickly nodded as Carlos deleted the pic...or so they thought as he moved a copy of it into a sealed file on his phone.

"For future use...just in case heh." Carlos smirked in his mind playfully.

"Okay burrying the hatchet...are you all free this afternoon? I hope you all are cause I had to look for these two all over the campus earlier and that took a while..." Morgana said sarcastically with a cool smile signalling it was no problem at all. She produced the golden medal they got from Joshua's palace showing it to the surprised teens.

"Joshua's...palace treasure!?" Aoi said looking at the treasure they got as he looked into his empty pocket.

"You still had that with you!?...well that explains why my persona ability kept beeping in my head around you..." Carlos said with a exasperated sigh.

"I thought you sold that thing already..." Emilia looked at the medal irritated by the memories it held.

"Let me guess...you want all of us to come see you sell the medal to Finnick-san?" Maria guessed getting a 'Bingo' from Morgana.

"Besides you should see and hear from Finnick himself how we sell treasures to him. We will be counting on him a lot since the quest rewards might not be much. Our main source of money for our future budget will come from selling from fighting shadows and stealing their cash, treasure hunting and selling trophies to finnick. I already made arrangements for a private bank account that will hold all our team funds without the ZBD knowing. I given special instructions to the one in charge to only let those who are in our troupe to access it with your phones and putting out there...the money is for out phantom work only...no other purchases alright?"

Everyone nodded understanding the money they make from the metaverse is valuable to their new double life.

"Well since were all in agreement gather your things especially the utility bags filled with the trophies you won." Morgana said as the group got ready to head out once again.

"Yeah I could use some new equipment before we head to mementos..." Aoi summoned his black fang dagger. The blade was looking a little worn out and less sharp looking. He summoned tear as well and it started to look a little rusted in its white body. "Plus my bullet proof armour maybe a little too light weight...it's not protective anymore against pure physical attacks. The shadows are getting stronger so we need better equipment.

"You and me both bro..." Carlos summoned his bad boy bat which was sorta dented and now looking like it been through a war. "My chain mail shirt is also out, it looks rusted and fragile now. Shotgun busted too man...seems not using them too much has draw backs."

"Were the same..." Maria and Emilia called out as their ranged weapons. Maria's Sniper gun was already starting to look like a war antique. Emilia's whip and SMG gun is getting worn down.

"Okay we will use the money first to bu new equipment for everyone. I need a new saber blade and slingshot anyway...Joshua's shadow worn down my weapons to their limit." Morgana lead her kids out of school.

Tundra Town Untouchable Fox 5:00pm

Finnick was pleased with the amount of trophies the entire team collected. He was currently appraising everything they wanted to sell to him and he was excited to sell some impressive new junk in his store. "I gotta say...im liking you are all working together. This is the biggest shipment of trophies I ever got heh...man im gonna make one heck of a killing to some clients later!"

Aoi was standing next to the counter with Morgana as everyone else looked around the shop for new weapons and armor. "Glad to be working for you Finnick-san but don't forget we need some cash for our effort."

Finnick had a smug smile hearing Aoi's demands. "Straight to the point ha! Glad to see your not whimping out on me. Alright after looking at the trophies you let me appraise...I can buy them for 500 000 Zoobucks."

A few jaw drops from the young teens hearing how much cash they made in one go selling Finnick simple shadow parts for his shop. Morgana was already drooling a bit thinking about how cash they gained for their efforts.

"F-f-f-f-five hundred thousand!? Thats a lot of freaking sweet dough!" Carlos smirked feeling pumped. "I could buy some pretty freaking rare soccer player cards..."

"Thats a lot of zeros! Oh man...it's a little tempting but I wished I could buy that new sowing kit and cloth ive been saving up for..." Emilia stated feeling a little greedy.

"No! That money is for our adventures in the Metaverse! A good gamer saves up their money for things they need only!" Maria scolded getting a pout from the Skunk and Squirrel.

"Yes mam..." Carlos and Emilia said in unison.

"Well we have a pretty big budget now so could buy a lot of new gear for everyone!" Aoi said excited to update his phantom gear.

"I told ya kids fair is fair...sell me these parts and ill give you a fair reward for your efforts. Take It or leave it up to you kids. It's supply and demand herein my shop...plus some clients of mine would be pleased to hear my special gear is up and selling again so get yourselves something nice from here." Finnick said In his deep gruff voice getting his phone out and started transferring the cash. "To your new team account right Morgana?"

Snapping out of her daze she held her phone out to Finnicks. "Yep! Were definitely using that cash today anyway so mind appraising this little palace gem too?" Morgana looked to Aoi who nodded and picked up the medal she gave him to look after.

"Here it is Finnick-san. Joshua Pridelands palace treasure the medal of accomplishment." Aoi handed the medal to finnick who gave a it a good look before making a whistle.

"Dang this thing is some fucking high quality!" Morgana gave Finnick a disapproving glare with his use of language but he simply shrugged it off. "Ah who cares the kids will learn these words eventually. Anyway who would have thought the palace treasure would be this valuable...hmm? Alright I can give you 200 000 for this medal.

Another round of surprised look from everyone as Aoi spoke. "Seriously!? What makes that medal so valuable Finnick-san!?"

Fenneck fox gave a grunt as he got out a hammer and placed the medal om his work desk. "Okay listen up cause ill only explain it once you got it twerps?" He got a nod everyone was listening closely. "Gold is a very precious metal BUT! It's a very weak metal in fact..." Finnick took out a another gold medal and brought the hammer down hard on it. It became dented and easily crooked in one hit. "See? Real pure gold is incredibly weak. Most gold medals now a days are made various other metals like silver, nickel and etc. To make them stronger. However this pure medal you got!" Finnick held out the treasure medal and hammered it as well. Surprisingly the medal was not scratched or even dented one bit by the force of the impact. Finnick hammered it a few more times till still showed how no harm came to it. "Gives new meaning to the phrase solid gold! The shadow gold you took from the jack ass of a lion's heart can be sold to the highest bidder in the underworld auction in zootopia. Scientists can try to study how the medal was able to withstand great force despite being a weak medal or even the rich and famous can melt it down into some sweet gold bling that will never rust or break. In other words this gold medal is that valuable. Rest assured ill edit it a lil so no one will know it used to be that lions personal treasure so the underworld or ZPD wont start using it as a clue to suspecting you lot."

Aoi was the first to ask the important question that came to the young teens minds. "Underground Auction!? There's something like that here in zootopia?"

"Yes there is kiddo." Morgana explained calmly. "Finnick's shadow made models are quite the collector items in both legal and underworld ground buyers all around zootopia as well outside in the world Itself. Finnick gets a lot of cash for making these high quality gear by the request of his clients. This shop is located in this General area for his protection."

"Wait for his protection? Against what!? The Mafia in tundra town?" Maria spoke up surprising everyone with her knowledge on this. "Don't tell me...your under the protection of Mr. Big!?"

"Ooh the panther know her stuff! Ill amuse you then..." Finnick said with a approving nod. "Yep...I work for Mr. Big the biggest and yet kindest Mafia boss in Zootopia tundra town. He may have a legal business now but that's just to please that traitor of fox's bunny partner who is the god mother to his grand child...long story there that I wont elaborate. Anyway yes I do sell quite a pretty penny of models and gear from my shop that Mr. Big offered me a investment deal that gave me a new place to stay away from the law while providing me protection 24/7 as I work. " Finnick pointed to the black cars parked nearby and some polar bears in black suits could be seen in there watching them with interest. "His business does Invest a lot of cash to what I make for him to sell as well so in short im a mammal on demand for the stuff I make...some gangs wanted to catch me to have them force me make weapons for them but that's not how I roll...never go the point of making weapons for murder. I make art cause I love it and that keeps me from both starving and keeps me with a roof above my head. Judge as you wish but business is business...works in both ways."

The teens were unsure how to react to this seeing how Finnick's business runs deep in both law and underworld interactions but a certain ferret just shrugged it off as nothing.

"I can respect that..." Aoi said with a deadpan expression.

"Wha-Are you serious bro!? The dude works for a Mafia boss and your okay with it!?" Carlos shouted a little confused. "Sure..I placed a order here and there for those toy grenades but..."

"That is true...plus the hired gaurds...they seem to keeping a eye on us." Emilia said feeling nervous.

Finnick had a brow raised confused and surprised at the same time actually waiting for his response.

Maria and Morgana waited for Aoi's response till he sighed and started talking."Well...it's nothing really if they don't do anything wrong...Finnick-san is just selling his stuff to whoever buys it besides it's not like their US who can make them into actual weapons in the metaverse. Plus we heard from Finnick-san himself he wont make weapons from shadow trophies so he has a sense of moral all be a little bent but no one is getting hurt...plus he is honest about it to us about his business so I respect that...the facility can be much worse..." Aoi's eyes glowed gold a second as his expression settled. "That damm place business is darker than you think...they made various items for war and death from their research...saying it was created with honest hard work to the public or highest bidder In the black market the bastards..." Aoi rubbed his arms shivering a little as he calmed down. "If I had to compare Finnick and that place so called business...Finnick is a honest fox here."

Everyone was a little taken back by the ferret's response. They knew Aoi had a rough time in that place but from what he said proves the things Aoi seen growing up were much more worse than they expected.

"D-did they really make weapons for war and destruction Aoi?" Maria asked and just got a nod from her bestie who seemed to didn't want to talk about it any further for now.

Finick sighed and rubbed the back if his head. "Listen kid...I know you had it worse than me...cant even begin to imagine how bad of a hell hole you grew up with...and It's going to take you time to let out to your gang the nightmare you lived through... but calling me...a honest fox is a bit much...still appreciate you not minding how I run things here...thanks...I guess? Whatever!" Aoi was amused a bit seeing the fenneck fox blush a little looking away.

That's when he felt his bond with Finnick deepened this time. His persona energy grew stronger feeling the slight trust the fenneck fox let out.

"Anyway ill take the medal and send you all the cash. Don't worry about the gaurds as well...your my supplier as well since Morgana knows you all. I reported to Mr. Big so your under his protection here as well when you come this part of town." Finnick explained as he got off his tall seat.

"That explains how we got here easily without facing those delinquent mammals that live on this rough streets here in tundra town..." Carlos thought about it.

"Yes I informed Finnick ahead of time remember?" Morgana explained. "How else was I supposed to bring you kids here the first time without encountering the bad crowd here? Besides Aoi cant fight back anyway unless he wants a shock."

"Thank you for that image...Morgana-san." Aoi cringed a little remembering the times he got electrocuted by his collar.

"Oops sorry..." Morgana apologized getting a little laugh from everyone till Finnick clapped his paws together.

"Alright save it for later! For now time to gear up so listen cause I got few suggestions for all of you." Finnick grabbed the gear that suited the group of thieves. "For the Panther this should work well for you...Hunter's sniper riffle from LBX (Little Battlers Experience). This baby Fires accurate and powerful shots! At a greater range than your former one. Best part it is made of light weight shadow parts making it easier to carry with the added chance of critically hitting your apponent. " Finnick handed the gun to Maria who accepted it.

"Wow! You got a full sized version of the gun Hunter used in LBX!" Maria fan girl her new weapon she had today. "I can't wait to fight some shadows with this thing!"

"Yeah, yeah...just point AWAY from your allies. As for armor against damage for you and your boyfriend-" Finnick couldn't continue as the blushing duo shouted.

"Not my/Not her Boyfriend!" They shouted in unison as they got laughs from the skunk, Black Tabby and Squirrel.

"Whatever you say...here this should keep you both fast and defense's up." The Fenneck fox tossed the two a pair of blue armored police armored leather jackets used by swat squad members in the ZPD swat team except without the logo. It had a thick armored blue vest that was light weight and gave the two freedom to move. It Also had a black long sleeved collar jacket "This is used by the ZPD themselves...its a copy of it but It's made from shadow parts. It weigh's less the factory made one's but it is made to handle heavy hits like real ZPD swat squad members use. I customized it to allow free movement better for cosplayers but with your abilities it merge with your phantom thief clothes it will help a lot in battle."

Aoi wore his new Jacket and vest over his uniform. He gave it a few light hit with his paw and it felt solid as good armor. "I like it...hope it helps against those shadow who use physical attacks a lot. My defenses are not best in my phantom form."

"Same for me...I don't have a cool transformation sequence like you guys! Those shadows physical attacks hurt a lot!" Maria whinned a little recalling the damage she got from Joshua's shadow winning shot attack.

"Okay moving on...for Morgana and Carlos here need heavier armor since their the main physical attackers of group..." Finnick looked through his Merchandise to find heavy duty metal padded long sleeved collard jacket with heavy duty metal elbow pads and knee pads included. "Like I said before the armor will merge with your phantom clothes. This armor may look weaker than the chain mail you both wore but this is made to protect your body with more important areas like the elbows, joints, your vital organs etc...anyway this is also made of the same shadow materials those knights had in the palace. Should protect you from heavy duty attacks and stop you from getting knocked down. For weapons I have this for Morgana." Finnick held out a model black colored grosse messer sword with a Japanese dragon symbol on the blade. "Meet this little jewel! Dragon rage. Does pretty heavy damage once it connects with it's target. It gets stronger with every hit you receive by adding up the damage you take making the white dragon red before it unleashes a devastating blow." Finnick explanation got Morgana smirking.

"Oh im gonna love this blade! So if we get ambushed by shadows this blade will help turn things around!" Morgana examined the blade a bit more loving the idea to hack some shadows later.

"For Carlos we have...this Heavy duty Sledge Hammer! It's called the peace maker." Finnick held out a red sledge hammer with a black handle with the white words "Let's Make Peace". "When it hits the chances are the shadows defense will be crippled badly. With each successful attack to your enemy adding to its success of lowering their defense to their lowest. This will give your team mates and you chances to kill the shadows easily with the added bonus of knocking then down as well for a All Out Attack."

"Oh sweeet! So each hits has a chance of making them cry in pain while I knock them down!? Oh hell yeah this hammer and I are going to rule those shadows!" Carlos gave his hammer some practice swings.

Finnick got a little mad at this. "Hey! Punk! Don't do that in here! You break it you buy got it!?" Finnick warning made Carlos stop smirking smugly before Morgana gave the wild skunk a punch to the nogging.

"Owwww! You didn't need to hit me like that grandma-haaahhh..." Carlos voice died down when Morgana took away his weapon and held it his close to his face.

"Want me to give you some peace Carlos?...never-ending peace of mind!?..." Morgana warned still hating being called old or grandma. Inches from smashing the skunks skull with the sledge hammer.

Emilia watching the two struggle with their personal issues just sighed and sweat drops. "Morons..."

"DON'T and I mean DON'T break anything in my shop or else your paying for all of it! Deal with your teams freaki'n personal issues outside!" Finnick said feeling pissed of already. He sighed rubbing his temples as he gathered the rest of the team gear. "Next for the squirrel kid...Emilia right?" Emilia gave a tired nod as Aoi tried to calm down the fighting duo and possible pale skunk about to be killed by his own weapon. "Here is your new weapon and armor catch!" Finnick tossed the items to Emilia who quickly caught it as she glared at the fennec fox. In her paws was a new whip which had a rose like design. The hilt was a dainty red rose In bloom resting on top of the white handle. In the middle of the rose was a long thorny vine that ws sure to cause some pain of it hit anyone. Her armor this time looked like a Chinese red kung fu girl robe with a pink cherry tree blossom design on it. "The Rosa whip has charm abilities like your previous whip but it can cause a lot more damage thanks to the thorns on it. It has chances of both charm and poison affects from the thorns so use it carefully. The robe your also holding is the cute charm robe. Makes use of that annoying ability some pokemon use in battle games. Added with your ability from what Mona says it could turn the tables on enemies if they hit you while wearing that."

Emilia was suddenly blushing from embarrassment as she glared at Morgana. "You told him about my Love and Lost ability!?"

"Of course I did! Told him all about our abilities that way we would have a less hard time recommending armor and weapons suiting our individual skills and talents." Morgana explained with her paws on her hip proudly seeing the squirrel had no argument there.

"Hey it helps in recommending Armor and weapons...now or the blue eyed kids weapon." Finick got a brief case behind his counter and opened it to reveal a Japanese short sword. Its blade was silvery and shiny as the blade and handle were black and had a modern military grip hold design at the handle. There was also a black hand gun his size with the name engraved in silver. It was written as Black Mist. "This is Wakizashi or a short bladed katana i named it the Lunar Blade. This model weapon has a great chances of lethal critical hits on a shadow while allowing you chances to steal your apponent items or cash. The gun Black Mist has the ability to shoot bullets that blind your shadows enemies lowering their accuracy for a few moments."

Aoi held the his new weapon proud and gave Finnick his old gear with everyone else's. Finnick rolled his eyes as he tossed those back into the recycle bin. "Follow me I got some new guns too...no added abilities yet since I've been trying some new weapon combinations with the shadow trophies but I lack some parts you just now provided me. Come back later with cash and ill give you required weapons. Oh...and that will be 60 000 Zoobucks all in all."

"Damm...this place is pricey but I guess it's worth it!" Carlos commented as Morgana sighed and slid her credit card for them.

"I hope we get a discounted price one day..." Morgana grumbled pissed of by the Fennec fox. "Come on kiddos time to go we got what we needed...I have to bring you all home before your parents/guardians worry and have my head for this." Everyone followed Morgana close by but Aoi wen up to Finnick before they left.

"Bye Finnick-san! Ill call you again if I got some new weapons I would like to order!" Aoi giggled as he left the jw dropped fennec fox.

"Hey!? Kid! I warn you again! Don't freakin call me at the middle of the night again alright!?" The fenneck fox shouted as he got his reply.

"Cant promise that old man!" Aoi's comment made fennec foc grumble before he smiled amused.

"Damm the kid will be a royal pain in the neck...but at least he knows how rough and cruel life can be...I guess ill give him that." Finnick sat back into his seat as the door opened again as pair of ferret ears came in making him let out a groan.

"What now blue eyes? Forgot something-" Finnick stopped when he saw the ferret was not Aoi but a Brown bandit masked ferret with orange eyes going well with his orange jacket and black jeans. Accompanying him was a large Hyena male wearing what seems to be a elevator attendants uniform, he also carried a blue book with him as his piercing yellow eyes and friendly smile gave the fennec fox the shivers. "Can...I help you two?"

"Greeting Sir Finnick. I am Theodore." The hyena introduced himself formerly to the fennec fox. "This is my associate Ken Amada. We would like to make you a offer for your shadow weapon expertise in the metaverse."

Finnick panicked a little...hearing them talk about the secret world of shadows only Aoi and his gang should know about including him...made things unsettling. He reached for a wooden bat he kept behind the counter and a small red button labeled in case of emergencies with the other paw. " Don't know what your talking about...but this a legal model weapons shop...I don't make real weapons so get out if your not buying anything or else ill kick-"

Finnick didn't get to continue as Ken pulled out his phone with a smirk with a picture of him and Aoi as kids. Finnick instantly recognized those blue eyes Aoi was unique for his species. "That's the Kid!? How do you know about Aoi?...and why do you have a pic of him and you huh? Tell me punk..." Finnick was on the defensive as Ken simply smiled.

"Like Theodore-san said my name is Ken Amada Finnick-san...Aoi's elder cousin-" Ken stopped and gave it some thought. "Well...im more of his big brother looking out for his safety behind the scenes... don't worry you can trust me... " Ken held out another picture of Him and Aoi taking a selfie together during the day they had a amusement park day.

Finnick was skeptical of it all but seeing the pictures Ken had of him and Aoi closely...as a artist he could see they were not photo shopped but true authentic photographs. "Alright...im listening but! Betray this fox trust and I a sure you I will-"

"Calling the cops is out of a option since your relationship with them...is a little how should I say?...spotty with a certain fox and bunny duo." Theodore said getting a groan from Ken as Finnick slammed his fist into the table upset.

"Don't interrupt me spots! And Don't you ever mention those two in my store!" The Fennec fox was not happy.

"Oh...my apologies Finnick-san..."Theodore said panicking a bit he ruined negations.

Finick grumbles as his patience was wearing thin now. "Well? What is this so called offer you got punks? Cause if you Don't speak up I will call a much more dangerous force of mammals...doubt you like getting iced to death. Also...if you really are the blue kid's family?...why aren't you protecting him yourself? Judging from the energy both of you give off I can say your both persona users..."

Ken's smile didn't vanish as he smirked at the fox in front of him. "I have my reasons not to interfere with my Little Brother's journey...for now though I just want to give you the offer my boss wants to give you. Don't worry the law have no right or access to the knowledge of our actions...Theodore-san?"

"Yes Ken-kun." Theodore nodded as he took out a gold card and tons of golden shadow parts fell from it onto the table of a unsuspecting fox.

Finnick jaw dropped seeing such rare golden shadow trophies...they were rare and valuable...he knew this offer came with risks so..."Alright...you proven you can supply my shop with this sweet apples...but? How do I know I can fully trust your organization if their working to help the law?"

Ken smiled as he walked up to Finnick. "Trust me...I want yo help whatever family I have left...Aoi doesn't know about my hidden life as a persona agent...and I might hurt his trust one day...but im willing to take risk if it protects my little brother."

Ken's determined resolve made Finnick hmmmed in approval. "You really love Aoi as a brother that much? Heh..."

September 6, 2017 School Roof HQ lunch time

Aoi and his friend's were enjoying their lunch as Carlos suddenly started begging our ferret for a huge favour.

Carlos was on his knees bowing to Aoi who let his chopsticks fall down in shock as he watched what his skunk friend was doing. "Please join the new soccer team Aoi!"

All Carlos got was collective. "Eeeehhh?..." From Aoi and the girls watching as well.

"Carlos your making a new soccer team?" Maria asked surprised.

"Oh yeah...I did saw sign up sheets for the new soccer team since the old students of that team got expelled for foul play behind school rules...so far i saw only a couple mammals sign up for it." Emilia explained looking back in her memories.

"Yes...mom has been trying to recreate a proper soccer team...but the rumors behind the couch who is a honest and actually quite nice of a teacher...have been spreading saying he lazy and a tule bender are kinda going out there..." Maria explains

"A-and you want me to join!? But wait?...Carlos you can't play in your condition?" Aoi remembered the talk he had with his skunk friend a while back.

Carlos nodded sitting up much to their relief. "Yes I can't play at the moment...but the couch knows my experience as a former soccer captain could come in handy. Heck he looked for me directly asking me to the new team manager and help him overlook the team to train them properly for the junior leagues. We really lacking members bro! Your cuz also vouched how great at soccer you are! So please join!? Im really asking you a lot and i promise to help balance your time to your schedule. The school allows one cultural club and one sports related club for one student to both attend. I promise again it wont affect our double lives as Persona users. It be great training too for you as well! So what do you say brother?"

"Well...the amateur video game makers club only has meetings every Tuesday and Wensdays since most of our work is done online...so Im sure you can manage both Aoi-chan." Maria encouraged wanting to see Aoi play soccer.

"Who knows? Maybe joining two successful clubs might add some nice school cred on your performance during your rehabilitation Aoi. Might even kill of those nasty rumors on you after what happened with Joshua." Emilia answered with a smile as she whispered..."I can even make Maria-chan a cute Cheerleader outfit~?"

The thought of seeing his best friend in a cute short skirted cheerleaders outfit as she cheers for him cutely made his ears blush red as he gulped a lump he didn't knew he had in his throat.

Aoi saw the hopeful look on his skunk friends eyes..plus he needed to deepen his bonds with all his friends so..."I can't say no can I?..."

Alcatraz soccer field

Aoi was standing in the row of students who wanted to join the team. Aoi wore a black soccer Jersey with the school logo on it, shin guard Included as well, he also wore shite shorts and his team number was 0. In the bleachers Maria and Emilia were watching their friend attend the soccer meeting with excitement. The team couch a Dingo in his 30's named Couch Kenneth Huntsman was accompanied by Carlos who wore the same team jersey and shorts but had the words team manager labeled on the back. He had a black sports cap as well.

Kenneth blew his whistle addressing his new team. "Alright everyone! Before we begin I would like to thank everyone for joining Alcatraz academy's junior soccer team. We have exactly 11 members being 3 foxes, 2 hyenas, 2 deers, 1 otter, 1 Artic wolf, 1 antelope and one new member we have today! Under out soccer team manager Carlos recommendation Aoi Kurusu a ferret!" Kenneth introduces the shy ferret who felt the eyes of the team all on him. Making his ears fall back against his head shy.

"I really hope the team doesn't follow the rumors on Aoi-chan..." Maria was concerned for her best friends safety but a pat on the back from Emilia calmed her down.

"It's gonna be fine Maria! Carlos gave me the info on the team ahead of time. None of the members are biased or the gossiping type. He be fine..." Emilia trailed off as she looked at otter on the team with a shocked expression. "Eh!? W-what the- he is part of the team!?"

Maria eyed her friend a bit strangely. "You know him?"

Emilia ears turned a little pink as she stuttered with her words making completely uttering nonsense adding to Maria's suspicious feeling.

Kenneth asked Aoi to come to in front of a soccer ball in the middle of the field. There was a small obstacle course with three parts. A orange cone field, a few moving foam dummies with wheels on the bottom circling a small patch of field and one of the foxes a artic fox who was the goal keeper standing guard at the goal. "Alright Aoi before you join the team i need to see what you got! This will help me find a spot on the team you shall play as so do your best!"

"Am i gonna be okay?...Ken-nii did teach me the basics and some of his moves..."Aoi gulped a little seeing what he had to face. He looked to his friends who all gave him a encouraging display of their support helped him relax as he looked back to the field with determination. "Here I go!"

In a quick burst of energy Aoi started running while kicking the soccer ball with great efficiency and balance. The maneuvered and dribbled through the first obstacle with great speed and agility. Nothing like his thief form could do but still quite fast for a mammal his size going through a large field.

Kenneth and the team were impressed that was for sure with his first performance. Carlos fust bumped the air as he cheered Aoi on. "Yep...I was right! His training and experience fighting shadows gave him some great agility and balance!" Carlos thought.

Maria was star eyes as she cheered on her bestie. "Go Aoi-chan! Go! Goal! Goal!"

Emilia kept eyeing the otter on the team carefully with her blush being more visible. "Oh man...I might come cheer here more often."

Aoi ran towards the moving foam dolls representing large mammal players. He got on all fours and used his snout to push the balls forward evading them like shadow gaurds in Joshua's palace. "This is way too familiar! Avoiding obstacles! Evading the palace gaurds and even moving like this! I was never as fast till my persona came...im glad i can use this to practice my ability!" Aoi thought as he crossed the guards line getting back on his two hind legs to continue his dash to the goal.

The artic fox goal keeper was ready to receive Aoi's strike. Seeing how focused the goal keeper was like a shadow hunting him down. He needed the element of surprise to sneak the ball in. He kicked it up a bit looking like he was about to kick it normally into the goal. The goally jumped higher to reach the ball in air. "Chance shot!" Aoi thought knee kicked the ball up into the air shocking the goal keeper as the ferret leapt up into the same height of the ball spinning his body in a corkscrew motion. Whe he was high enough he gave the ball a hard kick using the momentum of his spin to add strength into it. "Kala-nemi! Cruel attack!"

The ball shot down with great strength in a zig zag movement. The fox tried to guess where it would land but the moment he thought it was going left it zig zaged towards the right entering the goal with great strength. Aoi landed on one knee as he succeeded in using the winning shot move thought by Ken.

"Gooooaaaalllll!" Maria and Carlos cheered jumping up and down in satisfaction.

Emilia taking her eyes off the otter saw how Aoi landed the shot. "Woah!? Ken thought him that!? Impressive..."

Kenneth and his team had their jaw dropped watching his performance. A smile crept up the dingo's face as he knew his team had a great player to add to their rosters. "Well done boy! I gotta say your as impressive as the captain of this team! You make a fine striker!" Kenneth went to pat Aoi's back as received good words from the team, Carlos gave him a thumb's up, Maria and Emilia cheered his success.

A otter came and gave his words of encouragement. "You did well Aoi Kurusu! My name is Elliot Otterton! Im the team captain and on behalf of the team and our experienced sports manager Carlos. We welcome you to the team!"

Kenneth clapped his paws together in celebration. "Yes! Welcome to the team Aoi you did great! We will have proper practice sessions every Monday and Thursday so come to the field here during those time. Im counting on you all alright!?" Everyone gave their round of acceptance as the couch ended practice for the day making them dispersed.

The couch gave Carlos a pat on the back. "Your choose your team well. Mrs. Jelavic was right in choosing you as Manager of the team."

Carlos smiled feeling the excitement of being back in the game even as a manager rush into him. "Thank you for the opportunity sir!"

That's when Elliot recognizes a familiar red squirrel in the bleachers. "Huh? Emilia!? Hey Emilia! Its me Eliot! How you been!?"

The red squirrel blushed as she shyly covered her face by hugging her large fluffy tail. "Ugh...Heya Eliot! So you did make the team! Im sor glad you became captain! Yeah...just chilling here with my gal friend and cheering my other friend nothing strange about that hahaha...your looking Hot-Goood! I mean Good in your new uniform! Hehehe..." Emilia said trying to act cool and relaxed... but her nervous body movement and blush raised a few eye brows on the phantom kiddos.

"Well im glad your supporting the team. I hope Catherine is alright! Come by the family flower shop and Ill recommend some great get well flowers for your best friend. See ya later! It was nice meeting you Aoi! Take care of that leg of yours Carlos see at practice next week." Elliot said with a smile as he left.

Emilia sighed dreamingly as she watched the Otterton letting her bat her eye lashes making a few persona hearts float around her.

Carlos panicked as some of the team were still here. "Yo! Moron get rid of those slave making hearts!" Carlos whispered softly.

Emilia noticed the hearts of her persona ability float around her nd she blushed deep red as she began to swipe them away making them pop like bubbles. "WAHAHAHA! T-that was close-eh?" Emilia saw the smug faces of her friends looking at her. She felt a great calamity come to her as Aoi and Maria spoke a sing a long tone.

"You Like Him~!"the best friends teased making the squirrel a deeper shade of red.

"You like otters too? What are ya? Morgana the second?" Carlos teased causing the squirrel to shot back a glare.

"Ah shut up! ITS not like YOU Don't have a crush! Or should I day...unrequired love?" Emilia saw Carlos eye twitch and his body flinched hearing that. "Buddy was it? The beagel dog seems like he isn't interested in ya that way...that's what captain kid was trying yo say that day! Im sure you dreamt of hearing him saying these words Oh Carlos oh Carlos! I love you! Please be mine!-"

Carlos feeling the embarrassment crawl up his cheeks quickly covered his ears singing. "LALALALALALALALA! I CANT HEAR YOU!" Carlos tried to drown out the squirrel's words with imaginary song.

"Bingo I hit the jack pot!" Emilia tried to save herself from being the only one getting teased.

"Oh hell no! At least im not trying to act like a fake plastic model with that lame cool girl act your doing! That's totally copying the old lady's style with Mr. Rudolph!" Carlos shot back getting a growl from the firey persona user.

The Artic wolf wearing glasses stared at the skunk and squirrel hurl insults at each other from a distance. "..." a blush came to his face.

Jungle Gym

Morgana was changing out of her sweaty track suit clothes after finishing teaching her new class. She was In the girls locker room wearing only her frilly purple bra and Panties as she wiped the sweat of her body using a towel. That's when she felt a disturbance in her flirting force making her flinch.

She got angry and started pounding her fist. "I feel like someone is insulting my charming beauty skills...must be that skunk again oh he is gonna pay!..." Morgana took out her phone hidden in her bra and saw a pic of her and Rudolph together in a selfie during amusement park day. She sighed dreamily looks into the otter's eyes. "Aawww~ My Prince in sea armor...you will be mine! I shall conquer your love with my heart!"

"Oh! Is that You Morgana! Nice to see you here!" A familiar voice made the adult cat cringe...she slowly turned her head to see Karen Hearts wearing a towel wrapped around her body.

"K-karen!?" Morgana wretched but kept her awkward smiling face as best she could. "W-what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here!?"

"Im a long time member of the Jungle Gym! Me and Rudolph used to train here with the gang. You should have seen him back in the day! He was always stripping down only leaving his boxers on halfway through our exercises!" Karen explained as she opened her locker.

Morgana imagined a sweaty hot otter named Rudolph wearing nothing but his boxer shorts as his showed off his well toned body to the feline, with half open eyes stretching his arm above his head in a sexy pose he said in a musky voice. "Hey Lady Mona...wanna dance with me?" A fountain of blood erupted from her nose as she laid on the ground in a small pool of her blood...somehow not staining her undergarments.

"Aaahhh!? Are you okay?...well with that much blood how are you still alive actually?" Karen asked as the feline looked up to her nose still bleeding.

"Im barely holding on thanks for your concerns...that image was too Sexy...hehehe." Morgana moaned out a lil with love struck face as she stood up and wipped away the blood on the floor with a extra towel she got.

"What?...Well ill call the ambulance if you lose too much." That's when karen removes her towel showing off her body.

She wore blue bra and panties but the difference between the feline and lagamorph's body...in some places like her bust size made Morgana feel self conscious about herself...she actually covered her chest with her paws. She saw how much bigger the bunnies was compared to her some what flat one's as she slammed her face against the locker door mumbling. "Dammit all..." a small tear fell from her eye sparkling like a star.

"Dammit...I will win the otter of my dream! My love rival shall not beat me!" Morgana thought as she chugged some milk from the vending machine nearby. "And I will grow a bigger chest than you!...damm genes..."

"oh yeah I got some time to bring the kids somewhere today." Morgana held her Navigation app that was on a comp. "Hope Maria recovered some of the corrupted data I sent."

Zootopia central station 3:30pm

By text Morgana asked her phantom kiddos to meet her at the train station today. They sat on the same bench Aoi sat on when he first came to zootopia. Things...were pressuring that's for sure. The two best friends sat between a blushing skunk and a furious blushing squirrel. Their argument about each others love lives earlier still fresh in their minds. Maria ignored the two and typed away on her laptop while Aoi listened to his MP3 player sharing a earphone with Maria. He felt like he was being watched though...his natural instincts have been on alert already for their mystery also sweat dropped as his two friends refused to acknowledge each others presence. He looked to his phone receiving a text from their phantom sensei saying she was on the way there. Moments later the train stopped and mammals poured out of the train karts. One of them was Morgana still wearing her track suit uniform from Jungle Gym.

"Okay guys time for sone exploring-eh? What's with those two?" Morgana noticed how Carlos and Emilia glared at each other before looking away.

"We...had a little fight about relationships earlier..."Aoi explained sweat dropping.

"And things did not go so well...anyway I did my best Morgana-sensei! I saved some of the corrupted Data and updated everyone's metaverse application." Maria pressed the enter button on her phone and the update to everyone's app arrived.

"Thanks for that we wont need to really rely on my comp to head to the place we want to go. How's the website going? Any request?" Morgana asked hopeful for any job quests.

Maria shook her head no. "Nope...my website is still new and only opened to those who ask for true help so noy many request or news yet...I cant manage the site on my own since I have a lot of programing request... so I used some of the data from your comp to make a program to handle it for us!" Maria declared surprising everyone.

"You made a program to manage the website for us?" Aoi asked amazed getting a nod from the panther.

"Yep! One moment...activating my special A.I. program!" Maria pressed some keys on her laptop as they all looked at the screen closely.

A sci fi data world was created. The program created what seems to be a egg composed of computer data as it lowly hatched and formed into what seems to be a Ru dragon styled blue dragon with a dark blue bowl shaped hair cut and a USB shaped tail. Clothes started to appear around body first a very long sleeved purple collar jacket, black headphones on this head and last a pair of black pair of shorts his feet didn't seem to be complete as they looked like they were made of data strips as well like Ene from mekakucity actors. He opened his red eyes and greeted the group with a emotionless look on screen.

"Hello there everyone! Im Ai-chan! The new website admin of the ask a thief channel! It is nice to meet you all!" Ai-chan spoke in a child like emotionless digital tone voice making it hard to tell whether it was male or female.

"Seriously!? This things is a real!?" Carlos shouted surprised seeing Ai-chan on the screen.

"Your a true genius Maria!? How did you make this little cutie! Awww...who's a good little dragon." Emilia cooed the program on the screen.

"Ai-chan?...You mean A.I. and you turned it into a name?" Aoi said impressed. He knew Maria was a programmer but this was beyond what he suspected she could do. "Wait...is she or he? Based on alter ego? Ene-san? Ritsu from assassination classroom? Wow Maria-chan...your like the living version of Fujisaki Chihiro."

"In a way yes! But I don't cross dress!" Maria smiled as she replied getting a few questions from her team.

"Wait?...did you say cross dress?" Carlos asked confused.

"This is amazing and all...and im no computer genius but...isn't making artificial intelligence almost impossible to make alone?" Morgana asked the panther who nodded.

"Normally yes A.I. programs take a lot of money and advanced computer parts to manage even just one simple program...but your comp data you sent me online had a few mutations. Ai-chan was made from that mutation as you see! Her personality and complicated program were made by both me and the power from the navigation app collecting the desire and feelings online to create Ai-chan giving digital life! Don't worry I programmed the system to be loyal to us. Ai-chan has her free will but knows what's right from wrong as well and will manage the site for us. As a added bonus Ai can appear in all our phones navigation apps and aid us in anything we need online." Maria looked to Ai-chan on her laptop screen. "Ready to help the gang Ai-chan!?"

"Yes mistress! It was what I created to support ya all. If you need anything just ask me...and no I wont help you cheat on exams Carlos-san and do your homework for ya homie." Ai said crossing arms looking slightly pleased by the pissed off look on the skunk's face.

"Dammit...Useless program..." Carlos snapped his fingers. "How did he/she even know what I was thinking!?"

"Im programed with data on all your personalities and persona fighting styles Data. Mistress uploaded what she knows about you all into me so I can guess what your thinking 60 percent of the time." Ai looked to Aoi holding the blue head phones on head looking into data bank. "Blue eyed albino ferret with black patches on his ears, tail tip and paws...You must be Aoi-san! Nice to finally meet the famous blue joker in the flesh!" Ai said putting paws behind the neck of collar as relaxed and floated on the screen bored. "Mistress put in a lot of data especially about you...so consider me your ally now. Ill do my best to help the phantom thieves from now on. It is my mission in life...digital life"

Aoi felt a confused and amazed by all of this but decided to just accept it as part of the craziness of his new double life. "Alright Ai-chan im counting on your help from now own. Hope you don't go crazy and try to take over the world..."

Ai laughed at this as he looked up to the ferret beyond the digital world. " Don't count on it happening...im not interested in taking over anything...I just want to be a friendly little website admin eating data chips updates and watching anime."

"Yep...your Maria's A.I. program alright..." Aoi laughed as he heard a smashing sound as a red tarot card with a moon picture on it appeared.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Moon Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Aiming for the dream beyond reach.

Aoi sweat dropped looking at Ai on the screen. "How am I supposed to bond with Computer A.I.?" Our ferret thought as a notification icon appeared on top of Ai's head.

"Looks like a job request is in!" Ai clicked the icon opening the phantom thieves of hearts ask a thief channel. A email appeared on the Quest folder and he opens it reading the letter to everyone.

Dear Phantom Heart thieves

Im not sure if you exist...or how this website showed up on my phone...

But If your really there please help me like you helped that school Alcatraz from the lion. My ex boy friend has been controlling my life...ive been forced to stay in a relationship with him or else he threatens to removes my citizenships.

He works at city hall and has the power to do so. His name is Joseph Proudhorns...a moose.

Please help me...I can no longer stay with a man a I no longer love...

As a reward ill give you any info I have on one special hidden crime that was left unsolved by the ZPD. Im sure your looking for a bigger target to make your group more well known. As a bonus ill tell my friends about your website and help spread rumors about It i a sure you the public will surely listen to them.

"That's about it! Your first gig is to take away the heart of a controlling ex boyfriend wonderful..." The sarcasm in Ai's voice was visible.

"Great...our first mission is o handle somebody's bad relationship...but she sounds like she needs help so why not?" Carlos accepted it.

"She be in danger at this rate like a dangerous obsession Joshua held for Catherine." Emilia explained as she could relate to this.

"Poor lady...plus a high ranking mammal in the city hall who can remove someone of their citizenship!? That's a crime but the ZPD can't help if it's done legally...guess it's in our paws now her faith." Maria said getting ready for this mission with a smile.

"Okay...we accept the mission Ai-chan!" Aoi declared his eye flashing gold a a smirk appeared on his eyes.

"It looks like our first adventure through the biggest shadow realm in the metaverse has just begun...we have a name of the target so let's get ready to head out." Morgana explained as Aoi raised a paw.

"Question? How are we getting there anyway?" Aoi asked as the group activated their updated Metaverse navigation apps.

"Oh right bro got a point..all we have is the name of our bastard. How are we gonna look for the moose anyway?" Carlos asked feeling confused.

"Maybe...we put his name on the search?" Emilia typed the name on the search bar of the app. "Joseph Proudhorns..."

[Location of target found. Please activate Navigation app.]

Ai's voice replaced the navigation apps previous one. "Now just say the name of Area you want to go too everyone."

"Aoi please write Mementos clearly into the area search of the application." Morgana instructed as Aoi typed it down.

"M-E-M-E-N-T-O-S...Right? Did I spell it correctly-ah!?" Aoi saw Ai's glow red and the world around them ripple black and red.

[Destination found: Mementos! Have a nice life everyone...]

All the other mammals on the station vanished as a red pulsating sky of red and black soared through the air.

"What the-where did everyone else go!?" Aoi panicked looking around to see no other mammals but them left on the station.

"The freaking fucking hell! This place is like a ghost town!?" Carlos whispered excitedly.

"Carlos!? Don't jinx it! I don't want to meet any ghost kyah!" Emilia said freaked out by this.

"Only...persona users can enter the Mementos can they?" Maria asked Morgana who nodded.

"Indeed this place is scared to us only...noe follow me down there." Morgana pointed to a subway station down some stairs that appeared suddenly.

"I didn't know Zootopia had a subway station?" Aoi asked looking down the stairs as they walked to the lower floor.

"Zootopia doesn't have one really Aoi-chan. Not anymore at least..." Maria explains.

"My parents said the subway was abandoned once the central station was built. A lot of mammals loved the scenery of the cities so they sealed away the subway station here." Emilia explained from what she knew.

"Sisters at the orphanage said they sealed it up long ago before I was born...so this must be it?" Carlos asked confused.

"Were almost there...and Ta-dah!" Morgana said as they laid one more step reaching the lower floor. Thats when her foot changed into something smaller and the young teens started to grow again. "Welcome to the Mementos kiddos!" Morgana stated In her mascot form.

Aoi looked down to see he was already in his phantom thief form. "I already transformed? This Is just like Joshua's palace!"

"Oh yeah! I missed this look!" Carlos summoned his sledge hammer letting it rest on his shoulder.

Emilia looked over herself approvingly. "Fabulous as always...hey even you changed Maria!"

Maria saw she already wore her assassination classroom female student military gear. "Wow! I can transform too! But..." Maria saw how Tall Aoi was compared to her. "I rather grow to as well...but I guess this is fine for now."

Aoi laughed a little as he looked to Morgana. "Mona-sensei you said this place is called everyone's palace?"

"True yes I did! Let me explain...the mementos is a combination of everyone's cognitive mind. The distortions in this place mix together with everyone's thoughts and wishes creating this place. The distorted hearts of some mammals not strog enough to create walls like in Joshua's palace could are found here. They have small domains where the distortions are strongest and we can take their treasures here without having to go through the trouble of making a infiltration route like in palaces."

"Sweeet! So we get to battle their shadows without the crazy half ass security! Im up for that!" Carlos said pumped for action.

"Moron...that means their shadows here to right?" Emilia's heard the cries and roars of the shadows on the lower platform of the subway station.

"On no!? That means they know we are here!" Maria panicked as she got behind Aoi who summoned his new blade.

"This might not be so easy I thought..." Aoi mumbled this Morgana clapped her paws.

"Relax! Shadows can't make it this far through the mementos. They can only stay alive on the bottom floors down there." Morgana pointed to the stair leading to the subway station platform. "Were safe up here besides it's in the mementos itself we can find them. Follow me and Ill teach you all the ropes!"

"Ill follow too!" Ai's voice rang out to everyone.

"Ai-chan?" Maria's laptop jumped out of her shoulder bag case it glowed before turning into a chibi version of Ai flying with cybernetic wings.

"You can become real!?" Carlos said shocked to see Ai fly towards Maria.

"Yes this world is built by desires...I can become real if I want here. Ill be supporting mistress by analyzing shadows like her laptop once did. I can fight too!" A visor appeared covering Ai's face. Ai summoned three sci fi orbs tat floated around Maria activating some defense mechanism. Think of Himiko's battle form in persona 4 ultimax but with the cybernetic homing orbs present only. "Call me phantom thief support unit A.I. thief name Tico! At your service! Ill protect mistress and fight a long side her."

"Aahhh Tico your amazing!" Maria hugged the chibi dragon into a data crushing hug. "Your so cute too!"

"Gaack! Mistress no! Im not a toy!" Tico struggled emotionless tone getting the first hug of life and it wasn't a gentle one. The orbs around the panther distanced themselves a bit not wanting to get hug either.

"Well...that happened? Guess Maria is good paws? Er...claws?" Aoi had trouble understanding this situation. "As long as Ai-er...Tico protects her it makes it safer for Maria- chan to come a long."

"I stopped making sense with this freaking place long ago...whatever comes ill just roll with it...unless it's a shadow and I beat the crap out of it!" Carlos slammed his hammer on a wall.

"Do not break public property you nitwit!" Emilia scolded.

"Well all I see is added force to our team! Come one you pansies! Ill show you something cooler than that!" Morgana lead the group further down...the stations looked like a distorted underground subway.

The train tracks spread out everywhere and there were black and red like veins circling the entire labyrinth like area. There were also large portal like openings that rippled black and red circling in the train tracks amd any shadow energy nearby.

"I might not be a local here but I can definitely say the subway is not supposed to look like this?" Aoi looked around taking in the horrifying view.

"Okay...so the shadows are here in this creepy haunted subway...great." Emilia groaned seeing shadow residue on her boots. "Gross a dead shadow..."

"I guess shadows feed on each other looking at these claw marks..." Maria observed the ground.

Ai came to sit on her shoulder summoning a set virtual screens around her. "Tico analyzing Area...map construction first area complete." Tico made a small map of the area their in called the lobby.

"Great! The little guy can map for us. Now this my kids is where we find our target." Morgana explained. "Here in the mementos shadows and the shadow selves of the twisted hearts of our targets lie and wait here till their strong enough to create their own palace. We can train and fight as much as we want here and this place wont collapse once a shadow self loses it's treasure."

"Okay so are we walking this through this entire maze or something? My curfew is still 6:00pm Mona-sensei and I don't want Rudolph-san mad at me again." Aoi sweat dropped getting a sigh from Morgana.

"Same I live in the Rainforest district! I need to catch the 5:30p train." Carlos groaned a little.

"I live in Savannah square since we prefer the heat so lets hurry up. I still want to visit Elliot's family flower shop In The rainforest district and get some flowers for Catherine..." Emilia sighed dreamily again as hearts floated around her. The team took careful steps back to avoid them.

"Seriously guys!? Phantom thieves don't talk about curfews! - wait who this Elliot? He a cute boy you like- Anyway stop changing subject! We wont have to walk! I got a ride for everyone to use!" Morgana said fist pumping the air in a great pose. "Morgana! Trasnfooooorrrm!"

Aoi jumped high into the air as a cloud of cartoonish smoke puffed out. Morgana transformed into a the persona 5 phantom thieves black cat themed mini bus landing in front of the group. "Meooowwww! Come on in! Were riding in style!"

"Oh you have got to fucking kidding me!?" Carlos said jaw dropped.

"A cat bus!? How does that make any sense!? How did you do it!?" Emilia said wide eyed seeing their phantom teacher as a black bus now.

Aoi and Maria were wide eyed with sparkles in their eyes.

"Y-you seriously transformed into a bus!? Mona-sensei! Sugoi! Teach me that too!" Aoi said wanting to transform too. "I want to be taller in my normal form!"

"You really want to transform too!?" Carlos and Emilia said in unison amazed by how well he accepted this new skill. "That's isn't even transformation!"

"I want to transform into a spaceship! And communicate with aliens! Teach me too Mona-sensei!" Maria screeched in excitement. "One of my dreams is to be a interpreter for Aliens!"

"Impressive...I must analyze this for my team archives!" Ai said floating the orbs around Morgana Bus to analyze her body.

"A interpreter for Aliens?...huh suits this weird girl...honestly." Carlos groaned as Emilia shook her head exhausted.

"Whatever...forget what these two anime geeks think. Explain now!" Emilia demanded getting a huff from Morgana.

"Three out of five! Ill take it!" Morgana bounced on one wheel and puffed out her...chest proudly? If cat cars have chest I guess. "This trick took alot of practice and self body control like your passive persona changed form. It works because of the cognitive popular common belief from Aoi's country about cats turning into a cat bus for everyone to ride in a mysterious realm!"

"My neighbour Totoro?" Aoi questioned getting a idea what she meant.

"Your Right! Aoi-chan you seen the movie!? About how Totoro let mei ride the cat bus!" Maria wagged her tail excitedly purring.

"Yeah I remember me and ken watched together one Saturday evening im guessing THAT is what Mona-sensei is referring too." Aoi explained as his two other friends just groaned.

"Okay save the Geek out stuff for later! Let's just get on and drive!" Carlos stated getting a nod from everyone as they all sat at the back seat.

Aoi Getting comfortable started his roll call. "Alright Morgana Bus Go!"

"To infinity and beyond the metaverse!" Maria quoted making her giggle . "I always wanted to say that!"

...

...

...

...

After some awkward silence and Mona not reacting to anything.. a thought came to the squirrel's head.

"Err...why aren't we moving?" Emilia asked looking through the window as a tumble weed rolled on by.

"Yo Mona!? What the deal!? Why arent we heading out?" Carlos asked feeling pissed off.

"Are we out of gas already?" Maria looked at the gas meter...to find none. "Where's the gas meter? Is there even a gas station in the metaverse?"

"Ugh...I hope you are talking about Gas as In Gasoline Maria-chan?...Right?" Aoi asked as Morgana sweat dropped.

"Error...we haven't move any distance." Ai said blandly.

"H-HEY!? Why are you all at the back!? Im a car! Er...Cat bus! I cant drive myself! Someone needs to go to the driver seat! And drive me!" Morgana yelled getting shocked looks on everyone faces.

"Oh are you shittin me! Really!? You cant drive your damm self!?" Carlos complained as Emilia spoke up.

"Do you realize how saying 'Drive me' sounds so sexual...?" Emilia gasped.

"Mona-san Paedophile?" Maria Innocent comment made the cat bus nervous.

"Im calling the police later..." Chibi Ai deadpanned but with a threatening tone sending shiver down...Morgana's...hood?

"I AM NOT A PAEDOPHILE! YOU SAW ME INTERESTED IN RUDOLPH!" Morgana argued in her defense. "Don't you dare call cops Tico and don't call me a paedophile!"

"M-Masaka!? (It cant be true) Mona-sensei!? None of us here are old enough to drive!" Aoi's words hit a bell in Morgana's mind. "None of us have a drivers license either!"

Mona made labels were above her phantom kiddos heads

Aoi Kurusu-13 yrs old

Maria Jelavic - 12 yrs old

Carlos - 13 yrs old

Emilia - 13 yrs old

Ai-chan - 12 minutes old

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks to the face. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Aaahhh! And I worked so hard to make this form! Okay Ignore the fact your too young to drive!" Morgana pleaded her phantom kiddos."ill teach you! Now gently lower yourselves into me-okay now that I said that i totally sound like Paedophile! Gah forget my poor wording!"

"I am not getting a speeding ticket at age thirteen!" Aoi complained. "Rudolph-san, Ken-nii, Judy-san and Nick-san will scold me if I drive without a license! They wont let me drive once im old enough either! I want to drive a motorcycle like my dad and Rudolph-san do!"

"Same! I want to buy a sweet ride ive been keeping my eyes on!" Carlos said excited for his future. "Walking with my feet is a pain in the legs...literally."

"Huh? Aoi wants to drive a motorcycle and Carlos wants to buy a car...interesting." Emilia said amused.

"There you have it! None of driving you!" Maria said cutely as Ai fell asleep on the seat bored already.

"Error...we can't drive you Mona." Said Ai bored already.

"Okay one! Joker! There are no policeman or driving laws in the mementos! It's just us! Two! I am not letting Carlos drive me after what I seen at the park!" Morgana's comment made the skunk pout a bit.

"Hey Im a great driver!" Carlos tried to defend himself.

"My stomach begs to differ stripes..." Emilia said holding her stomach as she remembered how much lunch she lost that day.

"Whatever! Someone get to driver seat now!" Morgana complained to the mementos sky above.

Time skip

They finally decided Maria would drive the wheel unexpectedly. She sat on the adjusted driver seats as the team got comfortable. Aoi sat next to Maria as the rest were on the back. Ai was using the virtual screens to teach the mistress how to drive.

"Okay mistress that's all the info you need." Ai said proudly Said as Maria grabbed the wheel.

"You can really find everything on the internet these days..." Aoi sweat dropped looking at the how to drive tutorial online. "Wait how do you get wifi in the metaverse Tico?"

"Alright! I am ready! This genius is ready to move!" Maria called as she got her seat belt on. "Seat belts everyone!"

No one complained as they got their seat belts on. Waiting for Maria to start driving.

...

...

...

...

"Now where's the key to start the magic cat bus?" Maria asked as everyone fell anime style groaning. Tico remained emotionless as ever floating in place.

"There is no key! Just a switch on my control panel!" Morgana Instructed as Aoi found a little red switch on the pad.

"Is it this?" Aoi rubbed the switch a little with his paw getting a few giggles from Morgana.

"Woah! Hahahaha! No Aoi staapphhh! Ahaha! Im ticklish! Just press the switch you cheecky little ferret!" Morgana laughed.

Ai floated to the switch and sat on it somehow activating the engine. "Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrr! Oh yeah that feels good!"

"Ugh...is that the sound of the engine? Or Mona-sensei...puuring?" Aoi sweat dropped confused by the sound the bus was making.

"Man this old lady is just plain nuts in the brain-gack!" Carlos yelled as his seat whacked his back.

"Im the car you skunk punk!" Morgana defended. "My ride! My rules! No one calls me old!"

"Hey! No fighting! Skull no more rude comments! Mona no hitting anyone with your...body!" Emilia said scoldingly.

"Here we go then! Mona-bus go!" Maria said dramatically as she pressed foot on the gas.

...They moved veeeerryyy slow. Aoi looked outside the window to find the same tumble weed rolling faster than them. "A tumble weed is faster than us..."

"Error...lack of necessary speed." Ai spoke casually.

"Ugh...Navi-chan? I know driving safely is important but isn't this...a bit to slow?" Emilia asked her friend who nodded.

"I want to go faster...But this is the best I can manage...Mona-sensei's gas pedal is too far away from me too reach!" Everyone looked down to see Maria using a tapped ruler to her foot to press onto the gas pedal lightly.

"Okay someone else on the wheel! Preferably with longer hind legs!" Morgana complained as the kids began voting who next.

Time skip

"I cannot believe you choose him..." Morgana saw Carlos on her wheel looking trigger happy to drive.

"Abunai..." (Dangerous) Aoi sweat dropped

Everyone was nervous about this too.

"Hey...i still cant drive real car and Emilia family is strict so...second Times the charm? Aoi gulped as he tied his seat belt closer to body.

"Well...it was nice knowing you all for 30 minutes." Ai hid in Maria's breast pocket.

Maria grabbed a her old ZPD helmet and wore it. It may be a little worn but can at least take agree more hits as she tightened her seat belt too. "Im ready for carnage!"

Emilia was standing outside much to their surprise. "Good Luck Mona-sensei! Ill write something nice on your grave!"

"Get back im here panther! If I die! We die together!" Morgana shouted not caring anymore.

"Not thanks! I love my life and sanity." Emilia sat a safe distance away.

"Oi!" Mona yelled till Carlos started her engine by the switch.

"Chill grandma! Ill amaze you all with you amazing driving skills! Time to bust a move!" Carlos yelled pumped up.

"Errr... don't forget to drive safely okay Skull?" Aoi asked nervous already. "Ore wa shinu... (Im so going to die...)"

Emilia nearby got out her marker and began writing on a stone tablet she found. Maria not armored was next to her surprisingly.

"Here lies a foolish skunk...and a cat bus sensei..." Emilia began scribbling as Maria did too.

"To my best friend in the whole world..." Maria wipped away a tear from her eyes with the help of Ai holding a tissue.

"Maria-chan... im not dead yet..." Aoi cried a river of anime tears as Carlos got a tick mark on his head. "Wait how did you get out so fast?"

"Ill show those freaking girls im a ace driver!" Carlos slammed his foot onto the gas pedal.

"Owww! Hey don't stomp down so hard it's still my Booooodddyyyy!" Morgana started moving backwards on the train tacks at a great speed.

"Why are moving backwards!?" Carlos shouted as Aoi noticed the steering board in between them in R meaning-

"Carlos! You had your steering in reverse-Chotto!? (Hold It ) No not park!" Aoi saw Carlos grip the rod and pull it to park making Mona cat bus spin out of control everywhere hitting everything like a pinball machine.

"Geck! Hgack! Owwww! Aaahhh my beautiful body! Carlos your gonna pay-Wall!" Mona saw a sturdy wall they were driving straight towards to.

Aoi reacting quickly against the momentum slammed his foot on the break stopping them mere inches away from the wall. "I stopped it...oh boy..."

"Man...that was close! One more time! Lets do it again-gack!" Carlos was sent flying out of the bus through the door by a cartoon spring loaded ejector seat Morgana activated. The skunk landed face first on the ground slowly slidding to a stop at the girls feet.

"Shitsukoi..." (Persistent) Aoi said watching Carlos fly away.

"Out! Aoi! Your driving! Thats final!" Morgana glared through her body at the frightened ferret.

"Shikashi...R-ryuokai...sensei. (however...roger...teacher.) Aoi finally accepted his new position as driver. Not wanting to bring out the rage of the black feline bus. Or the ejector seat she apparently had.

"Ughhh..." Was all what Carlos could say groaning in pain on his knees face planted to the floor

Maria grabbed her ruler from earlier and poked the passed out skunk. "Are you dead?"

"I don't think so...oh wait he has pulse." Ai sat on Carlos wrist going up and down from his heart beat. "Wheeee!" The digital Ai waved paws in the air enjoying the ride still emotionless as ever.

"I knew that would happen.." Emilia deadpanned giving a gentle kick to the skunk's back to see if he was really alive.

Time skip

Aoi was driving the cat bus through the mementos labyrinth following Maria's directions while Ai mapped out the area. "Mou (geez)...I cant believe Im driving a cat bus while Im under aged...How do I turn again Navi-chan?"

"Simple follow these steps Blue Joker-chan!" Maria began instructing Aoi once more using her digital manual

"Mapping 10 percent of the area so far...try the right path we haven't explored yet!" Ai said as drew up a digital map using a virtual screen and scanner.

"Now don't worry Joker we promised not to tell your guardians anyway. Right kiddos?" Morgana said happily as she finally had a level minded driver behind her wheel.

Carlos just sat huffing his face hurting like hell. Despite the heal spell Emilia casted it left his face sore still. There was even a cross shaped bandage on Skull's mask as well.

"Sigh...whatever its bro driving soi got no complaints. Hmm? There's a treasure box over there!" Carlos pointed to a random direction his ability gold fever signaling him of treasure.

"Alright Skull found some treasure!" Aoi drove to a dead end where a stone block had a treasure box sitting on top. They all stepped out of the Mona bus and opened the treasure to find precious jewelry and medicine. "We can sell this later for some extra gear! I still need to buy us more medicine too at Tae's shop later."

"We collected quite a lot too...still no shadows and that makes me nervous." Emilia said placing the treasure Aoi handed her into a box in the back. "Target isn't around so far? Mona are you sure his shadow is here?"

"It will be fine! The shadows will show up and il show you how ambush them! As for our target we need to find his domain here. He can't make a palace yet but he does make a small area he can control the place is distorted by his twisted desires most here. Find that and we will steal his treasure after." Mona said bouncing on a wheel trying to make her point. "Get back and Ill show you right now."

Everyone went back into the bus as Aoi noticed something at the other end of the road. There was a black mass with multiple white masks gaping like they were in pain standing on two legs with slime like arms. His persona senses alerted him of danger as did everyone else. "A shadow!? That thing is a shadow!"

"They look so different from the one's we fought in the palace." Maria asked Ai to start recording. "Tico please start recording the enemies."

"Alright mistress recording enemy encounter...classified shadow type...mementos shadow" Ai said working already.

"Oi! Were not ripping off all those mask are we?" Carlos said remembering how Aoi fought shadows in the metaverse.

"Nope! Were running it over!" Mona somehow slammed the gas pedal on her own making them drive at hight speed towards the shadow who had it's back turned on them.

"Woah! Stop!? Were really running it over!?" Emilia held to seat hard.

Aoi's eyes glowed gold as he got a confidence boot and drove the bus with his own strength. "I guess I cant get arrested for driving over a shadow!"

When the bus was inches away from the shadow Mona meowed like a predatory beast pouncing the shadow hard knocking it over rolling on the ground In pain as it turned into a group of 5 new shadows. They were tiny fairies like pixie but with dainty butterfly wings, they wore a white female Chinese chongsa with yellow slippers, they had emerald green eyes and short black hair with orange ponytails. Mona returned to her normal form in a puff of smoke as the team got out their weapons and gear.

Persona 5: Last surprise ost

They surrounded the shadow in the usual position with Ai floating next to her mistress Maria had the defense orbs already for action sprouting antennae channeling electrical energy.

"Enemy identified...scanning most likely origins. Huang po a Chinese spirit." Ai identified. "No further data in memory scanning battle for more data."

"Who the heck are you!? Attacking a little girl like that! You'll pay! Maragi!" The Huang po started using a all targeting fire spell causing mini explosions around the group.

Aoi and Carlos dogged quickly as Mona swiped away the flames with her sword. Emilia took the hit feeling almost nothing from the flames with her natural resistance to fire. Ai created a data barrier made from the defense orbs in front of mistress absorbing most of impact.

"Time for counter attack Tico!" Maria pulled out her sniper gun and aimed at the shadows firing rounds of bullets at then.

"Initiating counter attack!" Ai shot retro game block bullets using the defense orbs at them too. So far only they knocked down two of the five. "Weak to bullets it seems...recorded weakness."

"Alright! Say your prayers little fairy!" Carlos jumped up and smashed down his sledge hammer at a fallen huan po crushing it Into shadow paste.

"Feel my wrath! Mrrraaawww!" Morgana expertly sliced one of the huang po's wings off before slicing it down the middle from it's head down.

"No hard feelings but this fated encounter means death!" Emilia whipped on of the fallen shadows with her rose whip. The thorns ripping through it's flesh, wings and clothes before a well aimed whip attack pierced it's hearts killing it into black sludge.

"Sorry little lady but I got not time to play." Aoi took out black mist and shot one huang po between the eyes killing it in a instant. We charged forwards with his wakazashi slicing the remaining fairies left arm and wing. "Time for a hold up!"

The team surrounded the fallen shadow guns ready to fire at the fairy struggling with every breath as shadow blood leaked from her missing arm. "Oh dear gods! Please don't kill me! Ill do anything just don't kill me!" Huang po begged for its life as Aoi smirked.

"Lend me your power...and Ill let you live." His reply was quick and straight to the point. "Ill take you on a journey..."

Huang po giggled a little at his reply. "Ooh~ where we going out then mister?"

Aoi placed a finger to his mouth in a ssssh motion as he replied. "It's a secret little lady."

Huang po was excited now. "Oooh a surprise then? Then I rather not ruin it. Your fun mister! ...oh wait! I remember now..." Huang po floated up body fully repaired. "Im not a shadow of this realm. I belong to the sea of souls found in one's mind. I am thou thou art I mister! Lets have some fun together!" The little fairy glowed bright blue and turned into a mask merging with Aoi's.

"Huang po successfully acquired!" Aoi said to his group.

"Great job Joker! A new shadow has become your persona. Adding to the data files...any weakness or abilities your can tell me?" Ai asked Aoi who communicated with the new fairy in his mind.

"She says ice and bullets don't get along with her. Also that she drains fire and has fire based skills and one healing skill dia that heals one target for a little hp." Aoi explained as Ai recorded data.

"Also...Joker-san speaks like a ladies man. He is dangerous to mistress...create counter system just im case...recorded." Ai said blandly.

"Do not record that! It was a act not real!" Aoi shouted.

"Seems Tico will handle all the recordings and archives we have on shadows from now on! I can focus on helping you guys more with the added defense orbs Tico gave me." Maria said holding her sniper tightly.

"Works well too. You can't fight or defend yourself properly working on a laptop so i guess Tico supporting you will help out a lot till you get a persona." Morgana explains before turning back into a cat bus.

"Guess the two make a great team up with Navi-chan's brains and Tico's support skills aiding her." Carlos said as they all got back in and drove through the labyrinth again.

"Yeah thats great and all Joker getting a new persona and Navi gaining a support unit. But our target should be our main priority! Were on a deadline..." Emilia saw it was 4:50pm on her cellphone.

"Any luck finding a distorted Area Navi-chan? Tico-chan?" Aoi asked the two who were scanning the area with virtual screens.

"One moment...my range Isn't too great and limited to a area around us...hmm?" Maria found a warning signal from one of her defense orbs as it sensed a powerful distorted energy source. "Joker! Drive to the left road!"

"Shadow domain detected...it seems a great collection of distorted desires is near by." Ai said as they saw a giant red portal that seemed to suck everything in. The train tracks spiralled into the epicentre as chains wrapped around the area and even two shadows guarded the entrance.

"Im guessing that's a domain...so this Is how palaces are formed?" Aoi asked Morgana who let out a hmm in reply.

"The palaces all originated here...starting off as domains in the mementos till they become distorted enough to form a wall around their hearts treasure. For now the shadow of Joseph is weaker than Joshua's shadow so this is the best he can do for now. Two shadow gaurds and him in a big empty room where his heart treasure is being carried by him." Morgana said as Aoi sped up the car towards the shadows.

"Whatever...if there is now annoying palace to bother with." Aoi's glowed golden again a little longer. "Better beat the crap out of him faster!" Aoi did a drifting car attack smacking the shadows on the side knocking them over as they transformed into another group of new shadows.

One of them seemed like a female angel with blond hair, she was naked but had a duct tape like bondage costume covering her naughty parts. Another was the succubus they fought before but it seemed weaker than the guard at Joshua's palace. Another was the Agathion the demon in a golden jar accompanied by mandrake a flower lady with it's roots looking like a body. Last was a old turtle with a blue shell shaped like a hexagon as a snake wrapped around it.

Persona 3 : Mass Destruction ost

"Lucky! New shadows Joker hasn't recruited!" Maria said as they got into battle positions.

"There already down for the count! Let's beat them up!" Carlos swung his sledge hammer in trigger happy excitement.

" Who are you all! I didn't imagine our new master to have enemies!" The angel spoke in a commanding voice. It flapped it's wings forward as it casted a strong wind spell on Carlos sending him flying back.

"Aaaahhh! " Carlos got knocked over being weak to wind based skills.

"Eat this lady! Zio!" Agathion strikes Morgana with a lightning attack making her cringe paralyzed.

"Not good...all the shadows have their own skill sets! They can figure out our weaknesses!" Morgana tried to break free of the paralysis.

"Im to old for this! Bufu!" The turtle and snake shot a block of ice at Emilia who screeched in pain holding herself.

"Ow...that was cold! So cold..." Emilia tried to warm herself up after that attack. "Achoo! You'll pay for that old man if I catch a cold!"

"Mistress! Joker! Stay on guard everyone else is affected by their elemental weakness. Stay alert!" Ai said seeing the match up was bad for them.

"Navi! Help the gang! Ill cover for you all!" Aoi took the front lines as succubus came floating closer to the group.

"Alright Joker! But make sure you switch personas at the right moment for both attack and defense!." Maria ran to her fallen friends Tico following her close by.

"Haven't we met somewhere before Succubus-san~?" Aoi mocked the Demonesse shadow.

"Im sorry ferret boy. You maybe be cute but I got a job to do. Sadly I wished met you earlier!" Succubus flapped her bat wings forward sending a heat wave of magical energy towards him.

"It's show time! Huang po!" Aoi switched to hie new persona fairy to absorb the flames. Much to the succubus surprise.

"Sorry but no one is hurting mister!" Huang po giggled as she charged a fire multiple targeting attack. "Maragi!"

The shadows took it pretty well the scorching flames only making them flinch but mandrake's body burned like hell. She dropped to the ground in pain.

"Huang po!? What are you doing with him!?" Angel commanded a answer.

"Hehe sorry but im a journey with him!" Huang po responded as Genbu became furious.

"Your traitorous little girl! You will be punished!" Genbu opened his mouth to release a ice spike at the fairy.

"Change! Jack frost!" Aoi changed personas to Jack frost who got pierced by the ice spike. But he slowly absorbed it feeling no pain in his snow made body.

"Hee-hoo! The dashing jack frost is on stage! Hopee thee ladies didn't miss me too much-" Jack was cut off by Aoi.

"Jack! Battle remember!?" Aoi commanded and Jack frost rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry boss! Well ladies It's been nice chatting but I need to end you all!" Jack frost charged a ice type spell this time. "Mabufu!"

Ice encased the shadows making them shiver from the cold. Succubus felt the worst of it as her wings snapped away from the cold freezing them solid.

"Your mean mister! Die already im busy!" Agathion sank back into his pot casting a lightning bolt attack at Aoi.

"Change again!" Aoi switched his personas again.

"See ya later folks Hee-hoo!" Jack frost waved goodbye as saki mitama stood in his place resisting the electric attack a bit. Aoi felt the pain of being electrocuted again coursing from Saki's body into his but he was able to endure it long enough.

"Man that hurts...Saki!" Aoi groaned from the pain feeling the damage to his body.

"A-as you wish Aoi! Zan!" Saki mitama unleashed a whirlwind based spell on agathion making him spin in place making him dizzy landing on the ground.

While Aoi fought against the shadows with his multiple persona skill. Maria tried to snap out the fallen team members.

"Come on Carlos get up!" Maria tried to shake up the dizzy skunk. "Come on you lazy skunk! We have a battle to win!" Carlos only groaned still dizzy from the wind spell hitting him.

"Mistress if I could suggest this!" Ai created a solid retro digital block paper fan in Maria's paws.

"Oh! The piece of resistance!" Maria held the paper fan like she was playing baseball."Dizzy Baka Away Homerun Strike!"

Carlos got the wake up slap of the century as Maria slapped his face silly with all her might using the paper fan. "Gack! Oh man that hurt!" Carlos grabbed his stinging cheek in pain. "Joker bro was right! You slap like a beast!" Carlos wounds healed a little as a after affect of the paper fan.

"Not done yet! Double-slap!" Maria charged forward and slapped both Morgana, Emilia's cheeks with no hesitation using her paper fan.

"Me-ooooww!"

"Kyaahh!"

The squirrel and Black feline flinched in pain feeling their cheeks swell up in pain. But their wounds from being hit by their elemental weakness healed over a bit.

"Owww...not how I wanted to recover from paralysis but...eeep! It will do ...thanks Navi-chan...I think?" Morgana said running back to the front lines as Aoi fought against the recovering shadows using Beirut to fight them In close combat.

"Ill get you back for this though...thanks." Emilia ran back to the front lines as well.

Aoi was wounded a bit having to fight so many shadows at the same time. Each having their own elemental skills and resistances made him switch out his persona a lot and it was draining his mental energy. Exhausting him more quickly as he had to pump out spell after spell. Berith swipped away with his spear the ice shard attacks from Genbu as Aoi charges forward clipping Angel's feathery wings making her fly lower to the ground.

"Cough!..." Aoi coughed a little blood as a visible pierce wound was on his torso. A ice shard with a lil blood on the tip next to him.

"Dammit! Too many at once is hard...and their all different shadows..." Aoi landed on one knee tired as Berith came to his side in a defensive manner.

"I shall protect you young lord!" Berith swung his spear piercing agathion's vase cracking a large hole in it.

"Gaahhh! My pot is breaking bad Mr. Knight!" Agathion argued as another powerful wind based skill sent him flying. "Waahhh!"

"Oh no their reinforcements are back!" Mandrake looked to see Morgana standing proud with Zorro standing proud and ready to fight.

"Stay away from my apprentice! Me and the Mighty Zorro are your apponent!" Morgana charged forward Zorro following her closely. "Miracle Punch!"

Zorro had a boxing glove on his hand as he punch the angel hard in the gut making her cough out shadow blood. "That was a Lucky punch! Critical hit breaking her bones my lady!"

"Not done yet! Woooaaarrrr!" Morgana sliced angels wings off making her crash and gape on the ground bleeding.

"I will aid you angel! Bufu-" Genbu got hit by a cannon balls of super charged electricity making him double over in pain as a ship's hault knocked him back.

"Forget that punk! Captain kidd and I are going downtown on you lot!" Carlos said ridding Captain kidd's boat.

"Aye me harte! Time to swab the poop deck with this old turtle's face!" Captain kidd laughed in joy.

"Joker im coming!" Emilia ran to joker ripping off her mask allowing carmen to come forth. "Carmen! Heal him as best you can!"

"Ill do what I can my other self!" Carmen stomped on her boy toys allowing a green energy wave escape from their mask healing Aoi a little. Enough to heal wound and close it up.

"Thanks Panther...sigh..." Aoi was a little wobbly from blood loss but he was fine. His black coat a little stained by his own blood.

"Your gonna pay for hurting my best friend!" Maria held her sniper gun and fired well aimed shot at the succubus legs stopping her from standing, a bullet from her as well knocked down mandrake in the stomach and a last one hit genbu in the eye making him cry in pain.

"Enemies are down! Time for a hold up!" Ai called as they surrounded the group guns ready to shoot at any moment.

"Curse the gods above! This Isn't worth what that moose paid us to do!" Angel yelled in pain.

"Your the leader arent you?" Aoi asked eyes glowing gold and strong. "Your group is strong...so i have a different offer. One that will make your life a little easier if you lend me your strength."

"What!? You fought us till were on the ground disgracefully like this and you expect us to listen to you! I swear I will kill you-aah!" A bullet went through her arm fired by Maria.

"Hey! No stepping out of line! You better listen to what he says or else ill fill your body full of holes!" Maria warned feeling like a cool anime rebel as she gave them a cool Irina glare!

"Hot..." Aoi blushed as he thought unconsciously that till a cough from Morgana snap him out of his trance.

"Bro there is the boss here! Unless you want your pathetic lives to end here listen to his demands!" Carlos commanded firing a warning shot scaring the shadows.

"Alright! Alright! Im sorry! Ill listen so please don't kill me!" Angel begged for her life.

"Alright young man tell us your demands..." Genbu asked feeling terror rise In him.

"We can't fight back so we might as well listen..." Succubus said while lying on her back.

"Lend me your strength...answer to our cause. The world right now is being oppressed by the dark desires of evil mammals. Unless you want more of your kind to be slaughtered when we enter palaces like the one's your trying to guard grow. You wont get a momment's rest. Join me and I shall offer you the respect you deserve and not like those mammals who treat you shadows like brainwashed underlings." Aoi said as best he could. The blood loss making him a little light headed and weaker. He kept up his strong act to ensure the shadows wouldn't turn on them.

"Wow...so bold and yet pure...yes I sense a tainted innocence within you...I can see your personas care a lot about you a kind master." Angel said Impressed.

"Ooh you have quite a lot of room in your soul boy! Your something special!" Genbu said feeling the strength of Aoi's heart.

"Oohh...a strong young boy you are. Those words are impressive...if I hang out with you for a few more years I might take a greater interest in you!" Succubus said flirtatiously making Maria mad again...

"Mistress calm yourself...negotions are going good." Ai tried best to calm mistress.

"Your personas do seem happier than hanging out here..." Mandrake struggled with her wilting body.

"You personas think your fun! Then you must seem like a fun guy mister!" Agathion agreed as all of them glowed blue floating up as their wounds healed.

"I remember now! I am not a shadow of this realm..I am Angel! A being from the sea of souls!"

"Same...this old man doesn't belong to this world I belong in your soul!" I am Genbu!"

"Oh that felt good! I guess traveling with a cutie like you is better than hanging out here as a slave to opression. My name is succubus!"

"I am mandrake! I to belong not to this world!"

"You seem fun mister! Names a agathion!"

"I am thou! Thou art I! We shall be in your care from now on!"

The shadows declared turning into mask merging with Aoi's who let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with..." Aoi collapses to his knees holding the wound that started to reopen a bit.

"Aoi!" Morgana ran up to him and unbuttoned his thief costume to see the wound hasn't fully healed at all. "This is bad...our healing magic only heals so far...not strong enough to heal him fully. He needs a doctor soon."

"Dammit! If I didn't get knocked down by that damm angel bro wouldn't-" Carlos kicked a rock away in anger.

"Not the time Carlos he needs to see Tae!" Emilia said concerned.

"Morgana-san do you have any smoke bombs left?" Maria asked while Morgana applied some first aid.

"No...they wont work here their is only one exit so the smoke bombs have no affect here. Plus Aoi is the only one who can drive...guess were going on on foot!" Morgana hands Aoi to Carlos who lends his bro a shoulder.

"Sorry for this guy's...we had a mission to do too." Aoi said depressed.

"It's alright we can try another day. Your health and the teams health comes first. Skull protect Aoi while the rest of us guard you guys. Navi-chan? Tico? Mind leading us out the shortest route?" Morgana asked getting a nod from the two who brought up their virtual screens.

Aoi wanted to continue the mission. Not wanting to postpone a mission like this he wanted to heal right now and fast! He desired so...that's when Lavenza made his eyes glow blue. "Aoi? I think I found a place of rest and healing you need." She directed Aoi's attention to a strange door. It was circular shaped wooden door with vines filled with golden grapes, leaves and marble steps below it.

"Guys?...I think I found a healing spot over there!" Aoi said weakly as everyone turned their heads to the strange door.

"Woah!? Where did that come from!? I never saw a door like that in the mementos before!?" Morgana said a little shocked to see It.

"Its looks...pretty? Did you use your phantom skill to find It Aoi?" Emilia asked getting a nod from the ferret.

"I sense no hostile Aura from that area so I can assume it's safe! But please have caution...you never know what could be behind the door." Ai said floating towards it one defense orb analyzing it.

"We got no choice! Aoi is hurt and needs help! If this place is a hidden healing spot found by my bestie I say we go in!" Maria marched towards the door opening it as a magical light sucked them in.

When the light faded...everyone found themselves in their normal forms. They were in a strange magical spring...clear blue water fell from above flowing down like a beautiful water display in 5 star hotels leading to a huge shallow pond. The area was forested and felt like a remote scared area of healing as plants flourished and flowers decorated the entire area. Lilly pads floated around the clear blue waters as small pink flowers bloomed in op of them.

"Okay this is not freaking normal..." Carlos mumbled looking over the spring.

"I never seen a place like this before...I didn't know the shadow world even had this place!" Morgana admired the area in aww.

"Woah...I would mind living in a treehouse here...this place looks so beautiful! I want to make a dress based on this place!" Emilia said looking over the entire area.

"Woah...Aoi was right! This place looks like a magic healing spot in those video game rpgs!" Maria fan girl but she shook her head. "Enough gazing! Aoi needs help! Ai-chan! See if the spring can really help us."

"Im sorry mistress...but I don't think this place is free service...I detect signs of life owning this domain." Ai-chan explained getting confused looks from everyone.

"Wait someone owns this gig!?" Carlos said and that's when they heard crunching sounds nearby.

Looking nearby on a large Lilly pad floating on the pond was a bag of chips...and a Mini T.V. showing some soap opera as a Pixie shaped being laid lazily on top. She had fair colored skin and brownish brunette hair. She wore a black sleeveless nurse outfit with a white nurse cap, belt, gloves and boots. She had red eyes as well looking quite bored as she stared into the screen in front of her. She had a pair of pixie shaped wings as well.

"Uwaaahhh...no business today either...damm fortune cookie said I get guest today too.." the fairy said grabbing a mouth full of chips into her mouth. "Geez...no persona users came here in years why am I still doing this!? I should Invest in some new healing...maybe turn into a miracle healer mammal in zootopia and start a spa that pays me for healing! Yes I should do that! Id be doing good and get paid cold hard cash-ah!?" That's when the fairy noticed the group of persona users in front of her.

"Umm...hi? Can I get a heal please?" Aoi asked shy as the fairy looked dumbfounded for moment.

"Waahhhh! Welco-splash!" The fairy tried to stand on the lily pad but fell straight back in drowning for a few moments getting her chips wet as her T.V. floated away from the water in the air. She jumped out the water using her pixie wings to keep herself up in the air as she magically shook herself dry. "Hi! Welcome to Trish healing spring! I am Trish! The wonderful and amazingly kind fairy healer! I own this domain open to persona users! If you ever hurt or need a cure I can help you in this realm! For a price that is... nothing in this world is free and I need the money too! So how May I help you all today?"

Morgana, Carlos and Emilia were taken back by this weird scene but Maria walked over to trish with a determined look. "You can heal my best friend right? Your like some master healer in dangerous worlds?"

"Indeed I am but like I said nothing is free! You pay me a bit of money and Ill heal your body COMPLETELY! Like any normal doctor! Who...is a magical pixie with a healing spring!" Trish said trying her best selling smile.

"Then heal my ferret friend over here he got a wound on his torso...and he needs help quickly!" Maria pleaded sincerely while Ai bowed politely.

"Hmm...put him down on that large leaf!" Trish waved a want and a large leaf fell gently down letting carlos rest his bro on it. Trish floated over and examined the wound and the pale look on Aoi's face. "Yep that's a nasty wound...and he lost a bit of blood that's why he looks so pale...in fact!" She saw everyone but Maria was injured in a slight way. "You all need a heal! Pay me 10 000 zoobucks and ill heal you all better!"

The price was a bit shocking and Carlos was about complain but Maria brought her sniper riffle inches from the panicking fairy face as did her defense orbs charged their antenna's aimed at her.

"You better heal us...if you lie or try to cheat us out of our money...I will end your life right here." Maria warned with a cool cold hard glare making Aoi blush a little more. "Also...you better not be a shadow...cause if you are I wont hesitate to shot you down shoving those pixie wings down your throat."

"Tsuyoi.." Aoi mumbled. "Can you really heal us back to full health Trish-san?"

"I can! I can! Please no violence! Im not lying on the price! Your friend here is hurt bad! The added price tag is only because of the amount of healing magic I need to use!" Trish panicked as her face paled seeing the gun so close to her face. Even Ai's glare combined with Maria's was downright frightening. "I can give you a discount! Just no weapons please!"

Carlos laughed slapping his knee. "Someone takes charge! I love it!"

"Hm...i wished I had Maria's tenacity when Cat got threatened by Joshua..." Emilia said longingly.

"Okay Maria put the gun down...we can negotiate this peacefully-" Morgana was frightened by the blood lust Maria showed.

"Can we really trust her Lavenza?" Aoi asked the butterfly girl within him. "What If Maria-chan is right and she is a shadow out to harm us?"

"Don't worry Aoi. Master Igor as well as Master Philemon know about Trish and is well acquainted with the fairy due to how she helped the 1 & 2 generation of persona users." Lavenza revealed surprising Aoi.

"She actually aided the first and second generation!?" Aoi looked to the fairy who stared into death by gun shot. "Guess if Igor-san and Philemon-san knows her it should be fine..."

"We can pay full price Trish-san...if you can heal us back to full before 5:30 that is cause some of us need a train to catch." Aoi asked the fairy who looked back at him with anime tearful eyes.

"Oh thank you boy! Your a wonderful first customer I had in years! Don't worry time doesn't move In my domain so none of you will miss anything outside! My healing spring and magic can heal you fully too! So all you need is dip yourselves in and relax! Ill get you all some complementary snacks...not too much though...money is money after all so pay up!" Trish got a sniper riffle again to the face by Maria. "I mean...please!"

"Okay...umm...Morgana-san?" Aoi looked to Morgana who sighed grumbling whether or not to trust the fairy.

She got her credit card and phone ready. "Do you accept credit? Or ?"

Trish waved her magic wand as a flower came down blooming a Credit card machine and a high tech touch screen cellphone and a small cash register. "I accept any form of cash! Im ready for trading treasure as well!" Trish summoned a treasure box filled gold and gems as well...stranger thing the box had a tounge and teeth looking alive as she petted it. "Good Little Box monster yes you are! Who keeps mommy's money, cash and jewel gems safe!"

"Man what a greedy little fairy...shadow? Thing?" Carlos mumbled upset. "She makes Tae look like a saint with her prices... seriously 10 000 for a heal!?"

"She high tech too...but im more worried about the monster box she has a ...pet?" Emilia said looking at the fairy pet her Treasure chest monster.

Time skip

The gang were relaxing in the deeper end of the pond resting up letting the healing waters soak up to their shoulder like a Japanese bath. Their clothes surprisingly were not wet being the water made of pure magic. Treasure box monster pet was asleep under a large flower for shade.

"Ouch...this stuff sting a little...ugh.." Aoi groaned a little as he held his wound which was healing as his color returned to his face a little.

"Agreed...the water is not wet either so our clothes are fine...but the stinging is a little annoying." Morgana whinned as he injuries stung like hell.

"That means it's working! Like medicine nothing comes without a price. The healing waters are soaking Into your body and helping you all recover both your physical and mental energy which are both vital to persona users!" Trish handed Aoi a plump pink flower on top of a lily pad. "Eat this it will help your recover your blood and whatever."

"Umm...im a carnivore so I cant eat vegetation?" Aoi asked holding the flower as Trish grabbed a ladle and poured some healing water over his head.

"Doesn't matter so just eat it! Stop being picky! The flower Is magical so your not gonna get sick or anything despite being a pred little boy-aaahhh..." Trish got a sniper close to er face again by Maria sitting next to Aoi who held her paw. "The flower will restore your body wounds faster! I swear! Eeeep!"

"Insult my friend and your gonna get it!" Maria commanded.

"C-calm down Maria-chan its sweet of you though.." Aoi complimented making the Panther cling to him adding a little red to his cheeks.

"Haha! Careful Miss trish that panther loves her best friend a lot! You better not arouse her anger I warn ya!" Carlos mocked as a yawn escaped his lips. "Woah...this pond water stopped feeling painful...and now relaxing..."

Emilia sighed content as the waters soothed her sore body. "Oh my gosh...it's like a warm bath..."

"Ill admit...this feels good." Ai said floating around the water like a rubber ducky.

"Yaawwn...maybe a nap after that crazy driving...feel nice..." Morgana said as the they submerged into the water somehow able to breath underneath the surface.

"I guess...yawn...I can let you off..this once...Baka Fairy...Aoi~" Maria said sleepily as she laid her head on the blushing Ferret'shoulder.

"Who you calling a idiot!? Im the one helping you and getting threatened by you!?" Trish screamed pissed. "Damm my first customers in years are quite a handful..."

"Relax Trish-san they are... always like this." Aoi said fondly as he submerged under the pond water letting Maria rest on his chest. He ate the flower without feeling any water rush into his mouth to drown him.

Trish smiled as Aoi ate the flower the color of his fur returning to his face slowly. She then saw him slowly close his eyes after a yawn. "Relax then Kid. Ill wake you all up once the healing Is all done."

"Don't worry ill keep guard over the fairy. I do not require sleep in this form." Ai said floating like before keeping the defense orbs staring at the fairy who sweat dropped.

"Lucky me...whatever just rest i watch over paying customers loyally. So get to sleep already!" Trish commanded with a smirk as the ferret let his dreams take over his mind.

Aoi's dreams world

Danganronpa Execution time ost

Aoi woke up being younger fully nude and strapped to a exam table tightly as a ball gag was in his mouth.

"Wakey wakey! Time for the daily experiment time Aoi-kun!" Said a sinister voice of a shadowed mammal. "Today's experiment is to see if the last experiments made your body more resilient! To disease..."

The mammals laugh as more white robbed mammals came around the struggling ferret as a large syringe was filled with some strange red liquid. "This was taken from another failed child who died to the disease we manufactured...let's see if your body can resist it but first..." the mammal picked up a syringe filed with green liquid. "Let's see if your poor little body can withstand a full-blown rabies virus first heheheh! The last child died but she was a weak gunie pig literally! But let's see how our star gunie pig does! Come and enjoy your new daily shot Aoi-kun!"

Aoi struggled wildly as the mammal slammed his the needle into his arm getting a full dose of the rabies virus. His body reacted imidaintly convulsing in pain as the virus spread through his body bringing him a world of pain as he started to foam a little in the mouth as his pupils shrunk. The mammals recorded data based on what the machines hooked up to him displayed.

"Our lab rat is resisting well...the virus seems to trying to kill him bit...not much affect on his brain yet. So far a success..."

"He would be happy to hear...once his body strong enough we can try that new disease he has been developing for us to experiment on."

"So exciting! Ahhh...I hated how the world never let us use living mammals to further our research on mammal evolution! But this facility let's me experiment on worthless kids what a joy! I hate the morals of this world!"

Aoi was in pain...his body was starting to bleed a little through the ears eyes and mouth through the corner of the mouth gag. Thats when another lab scientist came in.

"Sir? We got a request to study this new drug a ewe wanted to try in her terrorist acts...it was made from the special flower called Midnicampum Holicithias. Said to make mammals crazy." The scientist held a blue filled syringe.

"Oh but all the other kids in Aoi's category died a few days ago...oh well if we got paid to do it why not try both!" The head scientist grabbed the vile and pointed the needle into Aoi's arm again. "Sorry Aoi-kun~ your going to need to endure both! Don't worry we will give you a bonus on more art supplies for you to play with...if you survive that is." The mammal said in a uncaring tone as he slammed another drug into Aoi.

Our ferret convulsed even more violently blood pouring out of his body through certain open areas. His white fur started to have black patches that seem to be absorbing something inside him...the white around his eyes turns black as he coughed blood. He started to cry heavily as he called out too his parents through the gag In his mouth for comfort from his pain.

"Sorry my star gunie pig...but your parents are gone...so crying out to them is a waste of time. You killed them...you little brat...now your my star lab rat...enjoy the rest of your life as toy to us genius scientists. All thanks to HIM your here...what a loving family. And now..your our ultimate experimental vessel.."

As Aoi cried harder wishing for the pain to end...wishing for his life to end."No escape...our ultimate Imu-gack!" That's when...he saw red...the blood of the scientist who experimented on him. Kage stood there proud holding a knife his black and golden eyes looking at them in rage. "They are going to pay...especially...HIM!"

End of dream.

"Aoi!? Aoi wake up you little ferret!" Trish voice rang out to the ferret.

Aoi eyes went wide open as he grabbed his Wakizashi and almost sliced Trish's head off...he stopped mere inches away from the pale fairies neck.

"W-w-wait! Im not a enemy! Kyah!" Trish flew back im reflex. "Geez I didn't mean rudely awake you kid but a knife to the neck is a bit much you moron! I thought you were gonna cut off my head for real!"

"T-Trish-san!? Gomene..." Aoi looked around cold sweat pouring down his body. He saw the pond water level was lower. But his friends were still sleeping peacefully their bodies healing up nicely. He then saw the healing waters started to get absorbed by his body trying to relax him forming a small water dome. Maria on his chest was sleeping a little unrestfully as Aoi kept panicking earlier. He relaxed and gently petted his best friend to help her relax again into her peaceful dreams.

"Sorry...I had a nightmare..." Ai and Trish were not convinced by his words.

"Your were convulsing and your eyes were dilated...you had cold sweats and Trish had to force you awake with magic...you wouldn't wake up no matter what we did...Aoi-san how are you really feeling?" Ai asked swimming closer to him.

"The spring heals both body an mind...it's sensitive to what it must heal to help its patient recover...your physically fine but your mental health seems to be deteriorating by some bad memories...mind elaborating? It cost more healing water to heal something so badly damaged so don't make any excuses! Ill charge you extra for that!" Trish was serious but also sincere even just a little.

Aoi remained silent...feeling sick to his core as that memory appeared in his dream. He didn't want to talk.

Trish sighed and summoned a lily pad to sit on. "Alright...normally I wouldn't concern myself with my guest lives outside my spring...but seeing how the water rushed towards you like that is concerning...and costing me cash! If I tell you something about me will you tell me what happened?" Trish saw Aoi look away with dead eyes..."Ill take that as a yes...well again Hi! That's a good way to start...I am Trish... a real life fairy race demon...im not a shadow...ive become greedy little fairy and that's what got my ass kicked out of homeland! I maybe greedy...but im a genius in the healing arts! One of the very top medical fairies in my old homeland. Im on probation now to help others but I need money to live like any normal worker...thats all. I cant go home till I helped enough mammal persona users by request of my queen." Trish showed a mark on her chest shaped like a rose. "Mark of the fairy queen...I cant even visit my family anymore and I haven't seen them in 500 years so there you have it. Mind telling me about you more?"

Aoi was taken back by Trish past. Ai seeing Trish approach tried next. "Ill go next...my Name is Ai-chan! I was born today one hour ago! I don't know much about myself yet or what i should be! Mistress is kind to let me invent myself as a mammal of my own self will. So ill eventually know what I am truly to myself. What about you Aoi-san?...I know your file...so you can trust me I was made by mistress.."

Aoi sighed...he knew he wasn't getting out of this... "I am...Aoi Kurusu..."

A long respectful chat later

Trish and Ai felt a mixture of shock and anger...as well disgust.

"Well...ill give it to queen Titiania...the mortal realm can be more frightening than the demon realm but that's just...horrible. even demons wont harm their own children like that..." Trish complained in disgust with what she learned from the crying ferret. "Children were always spared from war and research...that was messed up."

"As promised...I wont tell mistress till your ready..." Ai said holding back rage...the first he ever felt. "So this is...disgust and rage...so new to me...yet so powerful.."

"No wonder the Healing waters rushed into you like that...something that deep routed causing you pain...no wonder your persona is incomplete." Trish said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait...Arsene is Incomplete!?" Aoi looked to the fairy who nodded.

"Personas and shadows are one of the same beings...but from you said your holding a heavy grudge against someone...that is what keeping you from using the potential you posses fully...your shadow is part of something in your cognitive mind and heart you can't accept...but unlike other persona users I met...yours is unique...for the others their was from the regret or weakness in their heart they couldn't accept...yours is made by anger and a taste for revenge for crime you were framed for...you cant accept that part of you because of your strong faith with what is right your parents and cousin raised you with so that really good and all. Once you learn to control that rage and move on and forget about your grudge it be easier on ya." Trish explained like a medical professional.

Aoi's face darkened...his blood lust aimed at the fairy who didn't flinch. "How can I forget about it just like that...mom and dad...are dead because of him!" Aoi's eyes glowed a dangerous gold.

"I don't mean right away moron...a grudge that bad will take time and patience to accept..." Trish poked him on the nose stopping his trance. Making him rub his sore nose and whine. "But trust your friends more...you known them longer than me and the digital dragon here. They deserve to know and who knows? Maybe they could help you! Persona users gain strength from bonds and resolutions in their hearts. That's how they gain true power easily. In honesty your power is weird...like it's not truly yours alone...maybe because you and your shadow the same power? Im not really sure because your a unique case...but in honesty it's only half it's true potential."

Aoi looked at his reflection through the water..."Half strength only? What does she mean?"

Aoi shook that thought out for later. "Trish-san I have a request for you."

"Huh? What you better not be trying to haggle me. I only accept full payment! It's my livelihood at stake-" Trish saw a smirk on Aoi's face getting her interested. "Interesting...so young but know how to negotiate...but after what you experienced I guess your used to it. Okay for you im willing yo make a exception free of charge."

Ai watched the two carefully as Aoi spoke.

"Well you see..."

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Temperance Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

Learning from True lost of faith

Time skip

Trish was sitting on a floating flower with the credit card machine. "That's 10 000 for the full team heal. And a added 10 000 for the private therapy session I needlessly gave. Your bill is 20 000 Zoobucks in total..." she said In a deadpaned tone.

"Huh!? Why the suddenly double in the price!? You greedy little fairy!" Morgana argued with the fairy with the sudden raised price for healing. "What's with this therapy you spoke off!?"

"Can't tell you...Doctor and patient confidentiality." Trish grabbing the card and slidding It in allowing her to get the cash from Morgana's wallet. She flicked it back at Morgana's forehead.

"Why you! Oh that is it! Im gonna rip those wings off!" Morgana got her blade ready as Trish flies away at a safe distance.

"This Is a damm ass scamm!" Carlos yelled holding his sledge hammer.

"Im gonna kill that fairy!" Emilia was pissed off by trish.

"Don't bother im immortal in my domain...I completely forgot about that fact." Trish said in a uncaring tone.

Ai looked to Aoi who sighed. "Are you sure about this? Her aid is quite pricey?" Ai asked Aoi who held a hidden bottle of healing spring water.

"It will save us time in palaces...plus going back and forth for more medicine from Tae is time consuming. This is for just in case emergencies when we cant get help in time." Aoi placed the bottle in his bag. "Plus Tae was working on some strange medicine based on what she was experimenting on me. Im used to this stuff anyway...it might help her make better medicine anyway and the team can benefit from that If they combined a bit of magic and science medical research...Promise right?"

"I promise." Ai said proud.

"Aoi?" Maria was concerned how Aoi distanced himself from the group talking to Ai. "What are they talking about?"

"You got too many personas Aoi...I think it's time to visit the velvet room." Lavenza slowed down time in the domain of Trish who stopped mid air pissed off. The velvet room door appeared in front of him and Caroline was on top.

"Oh! You met the fairy Master Igor talked about in his stories about gen 1 and gen 2! Well good for you Inmate! But Time is money as she says...go get fusing! Ive been itching to use the guillotine! You got a lot of personas too! So why not fuse them up!" Caroline jumped down the jail door leading to the velvet room. "Here you go! My special service!"

"Special service? What do you mean Caroline-Gack!" Aoi screamed as Caroline kicked his butt into the velvet room.

"Hehehehe...that's my special Kick room service-eh?" Caroline saw Ai floating close to her the defense orbs charging energy. "Huh?...you didn't get affected by the time stop?"

"Enemy found...Must search for Aoi! Mistress best friend! Activating attack program!" Ai started Attack program at the stunned Caroline voice getting all dark Vader like. Summoning laser guns and rocket launchers all aimed at her "Target locked..."

Booom! Flash! Bang! Laser strikes! Screaming cat! Was all that could be heard as Ai attacked.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! MASTER IGOR!? JUSTINE HELP ME!"

Velvet room moments later.

"Sister...please get over it." Justine sighed giving her sister the tired half open eyes.

Caroline was crying and pouting in a corner. Her clothes a little messy and burnt from being attacked from Ai-chan attacks. The said digital program was With Aoi who was bowing up and down to Igor apologizing. "Dumb computer virus..."

"Im so sorry for Ai-chan attacking Caroline!" Aoi said apologizing to Igor who sweat dropped.

"Im very sorry...I didn't have data that this is where Aoi-san got his new personas an guidance Igor-sama." Ai bowed too the baku as well.

"No no it's fine my young guest. Its no surprise why Ai here attacked Caroline after seeing...how she greeted you into the velvet room. Ill talk to her later after you leave...please use the persona we fused for you well is all I ask. Also Ai?" Igor looked to Digital dragon. "Please keep our existence hidden for now."

"I don't like keeping secrets from my mama mistress...but after how you explained it to me my A.I. has told me logically I understand your purpose. " Ai said understanding.

"Thank you Ai-chan! Well then please continue your rehabilitation Aoi. I hope to see you soon again...preferably outside that Fairies domain and in better circumstances." igor looked to the pouting Caroline in the corner.

"So you do know about Trish-san...so I guess you-" Aoi paused as Igor raised a paw.

"In due time...we can talk about it in detail. I promise..." Igor promises as the ferret nodded smilling. He went to the exit of the velvet room but he looked back to the crying scottish fold.

"Sorry again Caroline! I promise to give you all a apology gift later!" Aoi said as she left the room. Ai following close by looked back to the crying cat.

"Sorry...your such a cry baby." Ai left the room with a smirk getting a annoyed look from Caroline who took out her chainsaw.

"Aaahh! I wanna slice that computer virus into shreds! Master please let-" Caroline voice dies as she saw the master of the velvet room glare at her.

"You will not..." Igor raised Moon arcana card and a Temperance card. "Both Fairy and A.I. Program bonded with Aoi...who would have thought a demon and computer program would be his confidants...well he is unique so let's just watch him progress." Igor glared back at the Cat. "Time for us to have a little chat about how to treat our guest properly Caroline."

"Aw crap..."

"Your fault sister..."

Back at the Mementos gate to the distorted heart of Joseph Proudhorns.

"Man I hate fairy..." Morgana grumbled looking at the their account balance. "I paid 20 000 for a heal...I can't believe you also asked her to help us in Palace safe rooms!"

"Well we cant ask Tae-san to come in a emergency call in a palace and Trish's spring is only just in case anyway. If we run out of medicine and need a heal badly we go to her." Aoi explained sweat dropping.

"But that fairy is a extortionist! I can't believe she charges so much for a heal!" Morgana was hopping mad in her mascot form.

"Tell me about I agree with Mona for once! That fairy charges too Much! She is a quack!" Carlos said hitting a boulder with his Sledge hammer causing a deep crack to be made.

"Well...that spring wasn't too bad. My fur has never been so soft and fluffy!" Emilia admired her clean soft fur. Fluffed out to perfection. "It's like a day at the spa! Too bad were battling again..."

"Aoi-Joker? Are you sure your feeling back to full health?" Maria asked her friend who smiled holding her paw. His phantom thief clothes having no more blood stains on them.

"Im fine. Trish healed me completely down to the bone. Her service is pricey but it's top class." Aoi reassured his best friend who just accepted it with a smile of relief.

"S-sorry...for sleeping on your chest Joker-chan." Maria blushed at the memory while Aoi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Can't be helped the spring was that relaxing plus a cuddle isn't...that bad time to time." Aoi didn't admit it but that cuddle made his body feel fuzzy in a good way. Especially after that horrible nightmare.

"Recording relationship data on Aoi-san and mistress..." Ai said recording Data for personal archives.

"Whatever! Were ending this horrible day and getting that moose's treasure!" Morgana pointed to the distorted Domain entrance. "Everyone ready for battle!?"

"Hell yeah! I need to relieve some stress!" Carlos said gearing up for action.

"My poor fur...oh well a mission is a mission. Plus that women needs help against opressive men!" Emilia said proud holding her whip.

"First mission must be completed! Our website is relying on it!" Maria held her tazer and sniper.

"Well let's give this moose a taste of defeat shall we?" Aoi said eyes glowing gold.

The ground ran towards the portal as the same ripple affect of entering the metaverse occurred.

Domain of Joseph Proudhorns

In a dark and large empty room. The phantom thieves find a lone moose standing in the middle his eyes glowing gold as shadow energy floated around him. He wore glasses and had a silver business suit on him. He noticed our group and snarled at them. "Who the heck are you guys!? What happened to the guards I posted at the entrance!?"

"They changed sides and have become my allies now. Joseph Proudhorns if im correct?" Aoi asked stepping in front of the group.

"What's it to you!? You overgrown rodent! How dare you go against me and use my soldiers as your own! Where are they!? Im gonna punish those traitors! They are my property! Just like my useless girlfriend! Break up with me!? Hell no! I choose her faith cause she is my property!" The moose stated getting mad.

"So you don't denie that your forcing her to stay in a relationship with you!?" Morgana said disgusted.

"Despicable...men like you don't deserve such innocent girls. I will protect the innocence of all women!" Emilia screamed.

"Ooh a cat fight! I maybe gay but I do enjoy a fight between girls haha!" Carlos shouted.

"We really need to work on your language Carlos...Anyway we phantom heart thieves are not going to leave your corrupted treasure alone! Time to feel your punishment time!" Maria sparked her tazers. "Magical punishment!"

Aoi chuckled fondly at his teams quirks. "As my team said. We are the phantom thieves of heart! We shall steal your heart! Get ready Joseph Proudhorns...cause you will never see us coming!"

"Annoying brats! So your the one's in the rumors against Joshua Prideland...if that so ill have to end the urban legend right here right now!" Proudhorn bursted into a splash of black and red energy. He became a red muscular demon human with jagged teeth, a white horn on his head, iron rectangular earings, wearing traditional Japanese clothes while wielding a bladed staff.

Persona 5 : Mid Boss theme ost

"Analyzing enemy...Oni from Japanese lore. I detect great physical skill based moves. Careful everyone! The enemy is strong!" Ai said floating next to mistress.

"Let's go treasure hunting everyone!" Aoi said charging at the shadow at a great speed. He went on the offensive using his wakizashi to slash the oni into shreds.

Oni blocked the first few hits with his staff blade. That's when Aoi did a low sweep kick getting rid of the oni's balance as he landed a long slash on his chest. But Oni's skin was super thick and only made a shallow wound. The red demon caught himself and swung his blade at Aoi who leapt back in reflex.

"Careful guys! This guy resist physical attacks! Don't use physical attacks they wont damage him much!" Aoi landed back with his allies.

"In that case how about a spell based attack!" Emilia jumps to te front of the group and rips of her mask. "Carmen!"

Carmen appeared in a blooming flower made of blue flames. "Feel the wrath of a women's inner strength! Agi!" Carmen stomped on one of her boy toys sending a wave of flames towards the oni.

Oni smirked as he endured the flames without much difficulty. He swatted them as away with two powerful swings of his spear. Before charging towards Emilia ready to land a powerful physical blow with his spear. "Giant slice!" Oni's blade glowed aa dangerous orange.

"No it didn't damage him much!?" Emilia panicked a bit

"Mistress look out!" Carmen called out forcing her boy toys to form a a human barrier to protect her.

"Not so fast big red and ugly!" Maria ran between their legs and held out her tazer as the shadow got close enough. Ai followed her actions closely summoning the defense orbs to start charging electricity in their antennas "we attack together! Combined attack! Crazy Shock!" The duo unleashed a heavy electric shockwave that so powerful that even made Oni's bones could be seen in a cartoonish way getting a painful scream of pain from him. The said red shadow was sent flying back when the shock was over bouncing over the ground like a skipping stone in water.

"Counter attack affective. Oni has suffered heavy damage from that attack meaning...his weakness found! Electricity is his main weak point." Ai analyzed the reaction of Oni struggling on the ground paralyzed.

"Damm kids! Ugh...when I recover you are... all so gonna get it!" Oni struggled trying to push himself up.

"Heh? In th a case? Skull! Want to do a combined attack!?" Aoi asked the Skunk who smirked quite pleased.

"Sure thing bro! Captain Kidd!" Carlos summoned Captain Kidd to his side.

"Time for you to take the stage! My new ally! Omoikane!" Aoi ripped off his mask as a new persona formed. It was disturbing...putting it lightly. It was giant floating brain with many wiggly tentacles and lots of them holding eye balls.

"I am your other mask. Bearing the knowledge of the ancients! Omoikane!" The brain persona announced in a deep male voice sending shivers into some of the teams spine.

"Kyaaahhh! Oh that is even worse than slime! Gaaahhh! Don't look this way!" Emilia's fur stood on end seeing one of the eye balls look at her in a creepy wavy motion. "Where did you even get this guy!?"

"Ehe...yeah dude that thing is really ngarly..." Carlos grimaced a bit seeing the persona look at him with the other eye ball.

"Just fight! Were in a battle no getting distracted!" Morgana shouted as she saw the Oni slowly got up trying to hake of the pralyzation.

"Trust me this persona is quite useful! Lets go Carlos!" Aoi said as static sparked around his new persona.

"Alright! Let's give him a shock of a life time!" Captain Kidd created a new lighting cannon ball in his arm.

"Combined attack! Shock Volt!" Aoi and Carlos announced together. Captain Kidd shot a powerful cannon of pure electricity. Omoikane combined his Mazio spell wrapping around it increasing its size with ring of electricity like a atom has. The combined attack strikes the stumbling Oni frying his clothes and body with high voltage of electricity in a brilliant flash of light. When it faded the shadow had touse his staff for support as he double over from the pain.

"SWEET!" Aoi and Carlos high fived each other in success while the girls rolled their eyes.

Ai noticed the shadow standing up despite his injuries. "Careful the enemy is still standing!" Ai slammed his staff on the ground suddenly as shadow blobs burst down from the celling creating two angels and one Berith knight a succubus was summoned too as well looking determined.

"Allow us Master." The two angels casted Dia to heal the Oni a bit.

"Your loyal knight shall aid you master..." The Berith said in fury. Guarding the front not allowing them to get closer.

"Dammit! If we don't stop the angels they will heal our target full!" Aoi said as he tried to step forward.

"Give us a chance Bro! We got a idea!" Carlos stopped the ferret's advances. "You battled your way through many shadows earlier. So time to pay back the favour!"

"Let us deal with the new guys! You head over and attack the main shadow before he recovers!" Morgana encouraged.

"Your not the only one who learned a few new tricks! We all had a few ideas to try!" Emilia said proudly cracking her whip.

"Time to show your power! Tico!" Maria summoned her digital spirit to her side.

"Yes mistress! Let us go! Aoi-san we will open a path for you!" Ai cybernetic wings grew larger as he latched onto mistress back helping her fly into the sky.

"I can fly!" Maria said as she got her sniper riffle flying above the group. "Wohooooo! Lets go Tico!"

"On quote: Aye Mistress!" Ai replied in a happy like tone.

"FairyTail!?" Aoi said shocked to see Maria flying like Natsu and Happy.

"Go get them my property!" Oni orders his slave shadows to attack and defend him. "Protect your owner!"

"Ive been wanting to try this for a while!" Carlos charged forward to the lone berith.

"Die skunk! All hail master Joseph!" The knight raised his spear upwards and brought it straight down trying to slash Carlos.

But Carlos had other things in mind as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a new pair of black gloves. He raised his clenched fist and did a back handed block on the sharp edge of the spear that stopped it completely.

"What the-" Berith tried to slash Carlos again and again but Carlos back handed block each attack as the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. "What in the world are those gloves made of!?"

The knight backed off as Carlos showed his black gloves had metal plates on the back. "Blade resistant gauntlets! Suit me pretty well as a close range fighter up against a enemy with a bladed weapon! Also this! I save one for your horse!" Carlos took out a pin tossed a new toy grenade with a black circular body and picture of his skull shaped mask in white into mouth of the horse Berith was riding on. "Bad-Da-Boom Bomb!"

The bomb exploded into a mini sized explosion creating a skull shaped mushroom cloud explosion. Berith was sent flying into the air his horse now nothing but burnt headless shadow residue.

"Your not the only one who ordered new stuff from Finnick!" Carlos charged forward at the falling knight. Readying his sledge hammer swinging in a circular motion making him spin gaining momentum as he smashed the knights face into a burst of gory shadow paste staining the floor with that great force. His lower half slowly disintegrated into dust left on the floor.

"Booyah! One shadow out for the count losers!" Carlos cheered placing his sledge hammer on his shoulder.

"Come back here!" Maria was soaring through the air with Ai's help as she chased after a flying angel shadow. She had a green visor glasses on her face.

"Get away child! This is no children's game!" Angel tried using multiple Wind based spells to try and blow away the panther and digital dragon. But Maria simply dogged them using Ai's calculation skills to affectively predict where the spell would land most of the time.

"This angel's speed and flying agility is quite troublesome. If my research is right angels are weak to darkness in lore mistress might I suggest a new type of bullet?" Ai recommended dodging wins tunnels created by the shadow.

"Might as well try! I hope the different canisters I ordered from Finnick work!" Maria opened up the bullet canister where her sniper got it's ammo. She replaced it with a blue canister this time. "FIRST! Let's stop its pesky flying Tico!"

"As you wish mistress! Lock on!" The defense orb formed a triangle shaped target lock virtual screen in front of Maria's riffle. Allowing Maria to aim for the shadows wings.

"Taking her out! Ice bullets!" Maria fired blue bullets from her sniper gun freezing one of Angel's wings.

The said shadow struggled to keep herself in the air as she was left with one wing leaving her vulnerable to attacks. "My wing! Oh no!?"

"Yosh! Time to end say your dream shadow-san! No hard feelings!" Maria replaced canister with a black colored on and took aim again with her defense orbs support. "Darkness shot! Eiha!" Maria shot three bullets in on session. Bullets turning into dark blades cutting off one if angel's legs another cutting of her final wing and last sliced her head off ending the shadows life as it disintegrated.

"Asta lavista baby!" Maria said cooly as she held her sniper up cooly her digital wings looking like her own as they shinned behind her nicely making the ferret below look up to her blushing in the ears.

"Taken out the shadow guys! Mona!? Panther how are things going!?" Maria asked how her friends were doing in their battles.

"Im doing fine! This whore ain't got nothing on me!" Morgana fought the succubus exchanging blow after blow using her new sword and the demonesse sharp nails.

"Well at least I can get my man unlike you!" Succubus said mockingly making her gasp.

"Oh you take that back you-" Morgana saw a smug look on the shadows face.

"Don't think I can smell that sea scent musk! His a otter right? Oh boy aren't you the deviant? Thought mammals were not supposed to get attracted to the opposite sex of another species! Ha! Im sure there are still lots of anti- interspecies just waiting for you to bed that one night stand of a otter like the bitch in heat your are and let those judgmental mammals start calling you the whore!" Succubus felt a deep rooted blood lust aimed at her. She looked to see the mascot formed persona teacher.

Her face darkened and she had cold slighted dead eye showing nothing but pure anger and hatred and killing intent. "Talk about my love life...ill be fine...talk about my personal life I would ignore you...but talk about my Prince of the sea charming Rudolph like he some kind of play boy...and I wont forgive you till your dead and burried in multiple graves!"

Morgana sheathed her blade and took out something more intimidating from her bag. A giant black windmill shuriken with five blades like a star and triangular white spikes on the back. "Death star shuriken...hope you are ready for a gruesome death!" Morgana spun the shuriken with one paw above her creating a wall of sharp wind around her. She tossed the shuriken with great strength as the blade started spinning wildly creating multiple wind blade shurikens towards the shadow shredding succubus up mercilessly into the tiniest of bits surrounding her like a bladed whirlwind...splattering her into black blood staining the entire floor. Once the battle was over Mona caught the shuriken flying back towards her with ease.

"Don't mess with my man hump! I will win him over despite what the world thinks of interspecies romance ...i love him and your not stopping me here ain i right kiddos?" Morgana smirked while her kiddos and the other shadows looked at her with horror taking a step back turning pale.

"Now THAT is Dark..." They all thought in unison.

Oni was taken back till a look of rage courses through his body. "Dammit! Angel defeat them!" Oni commanded his final shadow soldier who look ready to attack.

"Time for my special move the..."Emilia took out a strange disk. It had a pink gear like deign with a red heart in the middle. "Love disk! Go!" She threw the disk at the Angel hitting her successfully creating a pink cloud of smoke to appear around her.

Angel was silent for a moment. She glowed bright pink and flew towards Emilia's side pink hearts surrounding her."Aaaahhh! Master Emilia! I love you!" Angel flew to her side... uncomfortably close.

"Ta...dah!...oh my gosh I hate my power...now I make shadow girls like a straight girl like me." Emilia grumbled as Aoi looked at her strangely. "Yes Joker...love disk...my normal hearts." She winked and got a heart out floating next to her. "Wont hit a real target in battle...and has gender boundaries and umm...Finnick made disk that carry that for me and overcome weakness..."

"Aaahhh! Miss Panther! How may I serve you!" Angel screamed like a love sick girl

"TRAITOR!" Oni screamed annoyed. He watched as Aoi spoke to the angel who agreed to everything he said with Emilia's help and became a mask for the ferret thief.

"Thanks panther! I fused away my first angel earlier. This one seems stronger too!" Aoi smiled getting a smirk on Emilia who punched his shoulder gently.

"That is it! Ill summon my whole army! Took lots of cash but now I can finally make use of them!" 5 of each shadows being Angels, genbu, berith, mandrake, agathion and huang po appeared.

"Crap that's too many!?" Morgana gapped holding her shuriken ready. "The angels are harder to defeat...they resist wind."

"Guess we need to work hard for this! Dammit!" Carlos said pissed off taking out more bombs from his pocket. "I can blast some down."

"Curses it's like Joshua's hordes of shadows again!" Emilia held more disks. "I only brought a few with me drats..."

A thought came to Maria's head. "Joker! Fusion spell! Like the same one you used before!? Do you have any strong enough for this shadow horde?"

Aoi gave it some thought. "Im not sure...candenza is a healing spell...and the phantom of the opera takes too much mental energy and concentration to use...I rather not awake Kage while I'm down...this is bad what other combinations with the peronas I have with me I could use!?"

"Hee-hoo boss! Me and my jack bro have a spell you can use!" Jack frost called out as the team ready themselves for a battle against a army.

"Jack frost!? Wait..brother-Pyro jack!? But I fused him away I cant-" Aoi argued but Jack took his place as his main persona.

"Don't worry...ive journeyed with Minato before...you don't need the persona Itself but the memory of the persona with you...just the memory of you wielding it is enough! Time for Jack brothers special fusion spell!" Orpheus picaro stated proudly. "You can't wield me fully yet...so best leave it to the personas you have."

"Better trust what Jack could offer us. Orpheus has more experience with Minato fusion spell skills...trust him Aoi." Arsene spoke in a supporting tone.

Aoi felt a surge of energy rush into him. Everyone saw a blue aura circle around Aoi as his eyes glowed crystal blue. He shaped his fingers into a gun shape and pointed to his masked head to the side. "Persona...Fusion spell...Jack Bro's!" Everyone saw Aoi doing gun firing action as a blast of blue energy shot with one finger past his skull shattering his mask leaving him unharmed as persona energy rushed out of him.

The whole area went dark as a spot light shinned down between them with a microphone standing there in the middle.

"Eh!? That's part of the spell!?" Morgana said shocked to see a small stage on the middle.

"I wonder...will be as amazing as his phantom of the opera!?" Emilia was excited now.

"Hmm...I get a weird feeling...things wont go so well." Maria sweat dropped.

"Well ill record it anyway..." Ai said holding a recording virtual screen.

"W-what did you do-oh!?" Oni saw Jack frost wearing a blue and red polka doted bow on his neck appear in a burst of cold blue smoke.

"Hello lady shadows and Germs! The name is Jack Frost! The most frosty looking fairy you will every see Hee-hoo!" Jack frost announced happily posing.

Another burst of red smoke made Pyro jack appear. Wearing a red bow with blue polka dots. "And im hee's firey brother with the charms that win all the ladies! The feiry heart Pyro jack!"

"Welcome to the Jack Bro's show!"

"Bro...dude? Seriously?...is this spell?" Carlos said with a dead pan expression watching.

"A comedy skit show spell?" Morgana said so deadpan it was cold.

"Huh?...this is the new fusion spell I can use?" Aoi said greatly disappointed...

"I love Japanese comedy skits! This is exciting!" Maria cheered clapping her paws. "These shows are always funny!"

"I like comedy like Cat so let's hear it Jack Bros!" Emilia gave a thumbs up.

"We will start of with the classics! From the P3 saga!" Jack frost turned to his brother jack-o-lantern. "Why did the piece of gum crossed the road!?"

Pyro jack smirked as he answered. "Because it was stuck under the Chickens foot!"

"You get it!?" The jack Bros said together laughing at their own joke.

A cold wind blew through everyone's body as the tumble weed made a third appearance along with a cricket making sounds. Carlos and Morgana had a look of pure cold boredom, Aoi blushed embarrassed by his spell...looking at his feet, Maria and Emilia seem to be laughing at the joke.

"Haha! Stuck under the chickens foot!?" Maria laughed.

"Talk about a twist on a worn out classic!" Emilia approved.

"Woah a tough crowd as always! Here's a real knee slapper! Where do you find the world's largest supply of pencils Jack!?" Jack frost asked this time again.

"I don't know Jack!? Where do you find the biggest supply of pencils!?" Pyro Jack asked.

"Easy Jack! Pencilvania!" Jack frost announced as even colder blizzard blew through everyone.

"LAME!" Carlos and Morgana said in unison completely bored.

Aoi held his head low in embarrassment of his new spell.

"Bwahahaha! Pencilvania!? As In Pennsylvania!? That was funny guys!" Maria laughed as Ai looked more bored than usual.

"Hahah! Country name gag! I like that!" Emilia laughed.

Oni and his army were as pale as the snow covering them in the blizzard staring blankly at the stage.

"I knew this teen with a lot of pimples on covering her entire face! Her doctor said he had good news!" Frost asked his pyro bro.

"Oh what good news did he have to give Frost jack!?" Pyro asked.

"He said!" Pyro jack wore a doctors cosplay uniform. "Good news young lady! You will have no more pimples!"

Pyro wore a skirt and had fake make up on like a girl with pimples covering her entire face. "Really!? How doctor!?"

"Simple!...There's no more room on your face!" Jack frost announced as his best joke yet.

...

...

...

"Bwahahahahahah!" Emilia and Maria kept laughing hysterically.

The enemy shadows were blank white rough drawings of what they used to be bored.

Morgana and Carlos face pawlmed feeling disappointed by this development.

Aoi sat in a corner a cloud of depression and embarrassment circle him. He also hugged the tumble weed for comfort crying a little.

Arsene and other equally disappointed personas looked to Orpheus who seem unaffected by this all. "Is...that all they do? Tell bad jokes?"

The reaper persona guarding sighed in embarrassment remembering Minato using that spell.

Even Kage in his coffin was cringing hearing the jokes in his sleep as he sweat dropped mumbling. "Weak sauce..."

"I never said it be amazing spell...he only unlocked a few personas so far but don't worry the after effect is coming. Take a look!" Orpheus crossed his arms and pointed to the screen in fron of them as they watched the battle.

"Thank you who have been a wonderful audience! This is Jack Frost! Signing off bye!"

"And his brother! Pyro Jack! See you folks again later!"

"That was the Jack bro's show! See you next week everyone!"

With that the stage and cast poofed away in a simple cloud of smoke as the lights went back on.

"IS THAT ALL THERE IS TO IT!? Morgana and Carlos yelled in unison. The enemy shadows fell down Anime style all at once.

"I found it funny! Who knew Joker had a funny side!?" Maria wag her tail happily.

"I recorded the spell...those jokes were...lame." Ai said bored.

"Im telling Cat those later!" Emilia shouted determined.

"Please don't...Anyway the enemy is down! T-time for a all out attack!" Aoi tried to change subject as the enemy was groaning over how bad those jokes were the jack Bro's made.

"Whatever Bro...that fusion spell was still weak." Carlos said bored

"You need more training to use those Stronger spells...Joker." Morgana was considering Aoi's needed level of training.

"I thought it was Punny! Sans the skeleton would love it!" Maria punned bit giggling at he joke

"Mistress speaks undertale sans...very well. Ai held his screen as defense orbs started. "Time for all out attack program!"

"Can we just give this topic a rest...I wanna go home and forget this day to be honest..." Aoi said depressed and embarrassed as they all charged at the fallen shadows.

The shadows all still paralyzed by how terrible those jokes were ln a world of pain embraced them. Melee weapon attacks, gun shots, special weapon attacks and persona Spells all together. All the other shadows Oni controlled vanished as he reverted back in a burst of slime to his former moose self.

Persona 5 ost AlleyCat

"Dammit!...I can't even go against kids taking away my treasure..." The moose sobbed. "I had my whole life...my future taken away by a selfish mammal...El Niño...he treated me like his personal property he thrown away."

"Just because someone treated you like trash doesn't mean you should copy him and do that to others..." Aoi spoke getting his nerve back. "If you did that your no better than the mammals who treated that way. Your no longer a victim at that point...you become a villain as well."

"Joker is right...doing this...property label thing is not how you should deal with being used... try to take action against it fairly. Going into crime copying your bullies techniques will only land you disaster.." Maria spoke.

"Dude...I know life isn't easy trust me...me and the gang faced similar situation you have." Carlos said speaking from the heart.

"Just because you were treated badly doesn't mean you should do the same...your girlfriend is not yours anymore...she wants to live her life now she has fallen out of love with you...let her go man." Emilia spoke sincerely to a Women's point of view.

"Y-your...your right...I was just so angry...so furious of what that bull did to me...he tainted my innocence with his beliefs whe I was his student...now he has stolen my future... I thought my girl would be my new reason for living..but even she wants to leave me..." Joseph sobs more.

Joker walked up the shadow showing his face and blue eyes under his mask. "It's not too late for you yet...you haven't crossed that line making you a true criminal yet...make up for your mistakes and give your girlfriend her self respect back...don't worry if you say this El Niño really was the man that caused your heart to become corrupted. Me and the phantom heart thieves will go out and take away his treasure too. " Aoi spoke from his heart and urge to help.

"Y-you really do that? After all I done?" Joseph asked shocked looking at the ferret who smiled and nodded. 'Thank you...for opening my eyes before it was too late...I appreciate It a lot. Ill come find you in the real world once I fix my true sef and make him release our...ex girl...when we do meet again...ill tell you everything I know about the man who stole my dreams making me turn this way...many more students under him were crushed by his morals...Farewell for now..." Joseph's shadow vanished in a ray of sparkling lights. A small shinning orb of light was left where he stood floating in Aoi's paw.

"What is this thing? Feels...familiar?" Aoi saw the light form into a beautiful chain necklace with a white Pearl decorating it.. "Pearl...of attachment?"

"That's a treasure bud Joker...it would have grown into a palace if we left it alone...glad to have it in your safe paws." Morgana explained getting a nod from Aoi. "Treasures always start small like this and constant feeding on their twisted desires helps these things grow."

"Interesting this is where treasure in palaces start off as." Ai analyzed the gem stone

"Oh it looks so pretty! Like a Magic healing amulet!" Emilia said wanting to wear it for himself.

"No...That is not meant to be touched normally Emilia. " Maria scolded. "I feel it's best if we just keep it for now until we decide what to do to it."

Aoi placed the treasure in his Morgana utility bag for safe keeping.

"Alright then phantom Kiddos...it's time we check out a little something before we go home." Morgana turned into her Cat bus form. Everyone shrugged off what Morgana wanted to see as important. "Do not forget...I mean it! Joker will be the only one driving until the rest of you get proper driver ED training!"

"Aw come on Mona!? That is like three more years away!?" Carlos whinned.

"Assuming I make it out of that asylum in three years..." Aoi sighed going to the driver seat.

They drove out of the floor till they found the way back to the floor they were on. Morgana lead them to a new set of stairs leading further down the floor they were on.

"I can't believe the lay out changed...my previous map became a useless guide in my memory files." Ai grumbled a little upset by that part floating next to mistress.

"Sorry Tico i forgot to mention the lay out always changes after a while. But you should still map out things for us since they will help us in the long run." Morgana apologized.

"It feels like those randomly constructed dungeons in some of the video games we made in the Amateur gamers club. The program I made always randomly generates these dungeons like that..." Maria felt this all too familiar.

"Guess were doing a lot of dungeon crawling from now on so I guess were living a video game in reality Maria-chan!" Aoi said to his best friend who nodded excitedly.

"Where are we going anyway Mona? It's already 5:15 we don't have much time left before the train leading to the rainforest district arrives." Carlos whinned tired for today.

Emilia then saw it all with her team. Another subway platform with two train lines with passing eerie black trains glowing red from their windows."woah there are actual trains running through here!?"

"Are you kidding me!? What would have happen if Bro crashed into one of those!? Why are they even running down here in the first place!?" Carlos argued.

"That's just how they are seen. Everyone has a general idea of what a subway is o being the cognitive collection of what a subway is naturally we would have trains running...I think. But don't worry those tracks the shadows nest we drove in have no such thing." Morgana explained as she lead them to a rather large stone door decorated in what seems to be intersecting red lines creating multiple eye shaped patterns. "I wonder if it will open now..." Morgana pressed her paw it.

"Mona-sensei what are you-guh!?" Aoi wanted to ask what they were doing but the sudden shaking of the floor caught him off guard.

The stone door started to glow deep shade of red from it's patterns as it slowly vanished from existence creating a new set of stair cases leading further down.

"Good...the work we did today paid off." Morgana said please.

"Mona please elaborate?" Ai asked curious.

"Im not sure...but the mementos is the origin of all the metaverse's abilities and mysterious power...me and the shadows are somehow drawned to the deeper floors of this labyrinth...I believe my lost memories have something to do with why I want to explore deeper into it...maybe I...we can find a way to end the terror on the distorted desires have on the real world." Morgana explained in a saddened tranced tone. "I wanted to ask you all again...and this is a bit much to ask you all after what you done for me...will you continue helping me discover more about myself and whatever mission I had lost from my memories?"

Aoi spoke up for everyone who nodded. "We already agreed to this Mona-sensei...we are a team. The phantom heart thieves. Besides...I don't know how but I think..no i know my year here in Zootopia with my rehabilitation is connected to this realm...whatever it is will help me gain...the freedom I desire and a possible future I could follow. Count me in always Mona-sensei."

"I had enough of bullies and the oppressed being unable to fight back due to how unfair society is..." Carlos said genuinely upset. " I want to help the kids like me who get hurt by these dumb asses. Plus seeing what we can do to monsters like Joshua im in for it all."

"I wanna be stronger...I was too weak to help my best friend on my own...I want to grow more as a mammal using this world as a challenge to grow. Besides I got all you guys to look out for as well since your my friends too. " Emilia said with a cheerful tone.

"I was always alone...my brain keeping me from living a normal life..and my parent's position in society meant kept trying to use me for their own gain...I was always alienating myself till I Met Aoi-chan! And all my new friends! Now im having the time of my life so I want to help you all!" Maria said proud amd excited.

"Im just bored...I was built for this anyway so count on me whatever." Ai said in usual deadpanned tone.

"Thanks guys...Aoi use the app. We can get out of here using it." Morgan said as our ferret nodded activating the app as the ripple affect took hold.

RainForest district 5:50 pm Otterton Flower Shop.

Somehow Emilia convinced everyone to come with her to the Rainforest district at the otterton flower shop named River flowers. It was a wonderful flowers shop almost looking like a forest of flowers in a large green house. Flowers of every kind bloomed in specific areas where they received their needed atmosphere to bloom and grow. Many mammals of all shapes and sizes were in the store trying to buy that perfect bouquet of flowers for that special someone. Emilia got a call from Catherine saying she wanted to thank Aoi in the mammal (person). Right now Aoi was on his phone speaking to Rudolph about why he has going to be late going home.

"Yes...Morgana is here looking after us. Catherine wanted to see me yes..." Aoi spoke to his guardian a little nervous about it.

"Alright since it's about that lioness you saved. Just take care and listen to Lady Mona alright Aoi? No more getting into trouble your still on a curfew tomorrow okay?" Rudolph sounded firm but gentle. "Oh by the way are you...close to a flower shop called River Flowers?"

"Ugh...yeah im in it actually! Emilia is currently getting flowers for Catherine...she seems to be Interested in the otter soccer captain of my team, Carlos is ...apparently allergic to some of the flowers here sneezing his face off, Maria-chan and Morgana-san are just looking over flowers." Aoi explained looking over his shoulder.

"Achoooo! Oh man...ugh...man do they sell any tulips or roses in here? Im...aah...achoo! Im allergic to them!" Carlos bought a tissue box from the store. The otterton placed them in the store just in case some clients are allergic. "Great customer service though...sniffle..."

"Wow these flowers are so pretty!" Maria admired some bluebells and violets. "They smell great too Morgana-san!"

"Oh my...they were raised so well! I do wish sir Rudolph would give me a beautiful bouquet one day as he confesses his love for me!" Morgana day dreamed happily sighing.

"Got a certain male who caught your interest madam?" A female otter said carrying some flowers. She had beautiful golden brown eyes as she wore a purple sweater and brown skirt. She seemed to be a gentle otter with a big heart.

"O-oh I ugh...hehe..it's that obvious is it?" Morgana said shy blushing from her ears.

The female otter giggled. "Im sorry you just reminded me of myself before I met my husband. He runs this flower shop and trust me romance is never easy but...it's wonderful when it works out. Who's the lucky feline?-Oh where am my manners! Mrs Charlotte otterton pleasure to meet you miss?"

Morgana shook Mrs. Otterton paw. "Morgana! Morgana Mementos! And he...isn't a cat like me."

Charlotte saw the nervous look in Morgana's and gently reassured her it was fine. "Oh don't worry miss mementos. We're not a family who goes against interspecies romance. Ill be honest I dated other species besides otter...well until I met Emmit that is my soul mate. Feel free to ask me for some advice if your having troubles in your budding romance."

Morgana smiled at the otter next to her. "That is very kind of you Miss Otterton!"

"Nice you have a new friend Morgana-san!" Maria smiled as she watched the two.

Ai was watching from Maria's phone screen analyzing the flower shop. "Flowers...so these are flower...how beautifully semi-permanent."

Emilia was next to the counter as kyle otterson, Eliot's older brother worked on the register selling another beautiful bouquet of flowers to a lucky customer. He glanced over his shoulder smilling as his brother Elliot was making a bouquet all on his own while a certain love struck squirrel admired his work. "How that order for a sick patient doing little bro? "

"Doing great Big bro!" Elliot said adding some well cut rosses to the bouquet.

"Wow You sure do know your flowers Elliot~ I can't wait to show Cat your paw work like always." Emilia winked but suddenly noticed her heart spell floated between her and the busy otter not noticing.

Elliot finishing his work was going to look up but the Squirrels quickly hid the heart behind her back having a awkward smile on her face. "Well if I want to be a florists like my dad Im grateful for you letting me do your orders. It's great practice for me with creating various bouquets!" The otter wrapped the flowers in some pink white wrapping paper and tied it with a pink bow.

"Sigh...a soccer captain and a gentle beast with a love for flowers...what a hunk..." Emilia sighed dreamily her elbows on the counter as she rested her cheeks in her paws.

"Hmm? You say something Emilia?" Eliot asked innocently seeing the Squirrel blush and panic smilling.

"E-eh!? Oh nothing! Nothing at all you know...ugh...I hope Cat gets well soon man! You dig!?...oh my I sounded like Carlos..." The said skunk Emilia mentioned sneezed again.

"You Emilia!? You done yet!? Ohhh.. the pollen is making my eyes tear up..." Carlos groaned his allergies getting worse going through a entire box of tissues. "Oh that is it im waiting outside..."

Back to Aoi on the phone

Aoi was looking at Morgana talk to Mrs. Otterton as Maria walked around the flower fields with a playful smile as she did a few spins admiring the flowers making him blush a little and smile. He was glad she was having fun in her own way. "Aoi? You still there?"

Our ferret blushed red in embarrassment he shook his head snapping out of his trance. "S-sorry...got distracted for a second. You were saying?"

"Oh okay Aoi-kun? Just go find Emmitt Otterton and tell him Rudolph says Hi...and im doing fine now with my life so no need to worry about me anymore. Oh a customer!? see you later Aoi-kun! Karin? Mind helping me out-" Rudolph said before hanging up.

"W-wait!? Rudolph-san do you know -aaand he hung up? Mendokusai (what a bother.)..." Aoi was about to go play with Maria when he bumped into a certain larger mammal. Looking up he saw a adult otter wearing rectangular rim glasses, he had golden brown eyes and wore green sweater with a white undercoat, he had brown shorts and had a friendly atmosphere about him. "O-oh sumimasen...(im sorry) I wasn't looking where I was going-"

The otter smiled gently patting his head gently carrying a flower pot in hi other paw. "It's alright young one! Accidents happen all the time. Welcome to my flower shop! The River flowers, im Emmit otterton." Emmit said adjusting his glasses. "Looking for a special flower for that Panther girl that caught your eye in interest earlier? Here it's one the house." Emmit handed Aoi a Small rose that had its thorns cut off.

"A-Arigatou...Matte- Huh!? Maria-chan is my best friend! I-it's not like that Emmit-san!" The blushing ferret cried out.

"Arigatou? Matte? Emmit-san? Your words are in Japanese? Oh im sorry for the misunderstanding but from the way I saw your face and ears turn red looking at your best friend I suspected someone had a crush." Emmit said with a playful smirk.

Aoi blushed harder holding the rose in his paw. "C-chigau... (No way). Wait did you say your name is Emmit Otterton?"

"Yes did say that ugh... Oh I haven't got your name yet?" Emmit asked politely.

"It's Aoi...Aoi Kurusu. Aoi means blue in my language comes from my eyes. Nice to meet you Emmit-san. Im a e-exchange...student from Japan. My Guardian Rudolph Moon who watching over me during my one year stay, told me if I went to the River flowes shop I should tell Emmit Otterton Hi...and im doing fine now with my life so no need to worry about me anymore...whatever that mean?" Aoi saw Emitt gave it a few thoughts.

"Rudolph...Rudolph Moon!? Wait is he a otter with a X shaped scar on his chest and wears glasses like mine?" Emmit asked Aoi quite shocked.

"A-a scar!? A X shaped scar om his chest?...I-I don't know about that...wait he dud say he was in a gang-I mean Never mind that!- er...he has glasses like you...well they actually look quite...similar? Except Rudolph-san's looks quite worn out." Aoi replied panicking as he tried to be careful with his words.

"Gang!? So it is him...how is he? Where is he?" Emmit pressed a little too curious.

"Eto...Daijoubu desu...(Alright)" Aoi spoke as he took a step back in fear.

"Aoi! Time to go! Cat is waiting at Savannah central hospital!" Emilia called.

"Hurry it up kiddo! Rudolph asked me to bring you home before dinner!" Morgana called out as she waved good bye to Mrs. Otterton.

"W-well...I gotta go Emmit-san. See you!" Aoi ran away as fast as he could back to his friends.

"A-Aoi please wait!" Emmit tried to call out to Aoi to ask for more questions about Rudolph. "Aoi Kurusu?...where have I heard that name before?...oh Thomas..."

Saint Savannah central hospital

Emilia brought everyone and yes including a reluctant Carlos to saint Savannah central hospital. Here her best friend Cat would be found.

"Sniffle...sniffle...I am never going on a train ride with you carrying a bunch of roses ever again!" Carlos wore a medical mask he bought at the savannah central station gift shop. "My allergies have been killing me the entire time!"

The gang was following Emilia through the hospital halls leading to Catherine's room. "Oh man up Skunk...You didn't have a problem with Carmen's rose dress or my rose whip." Emilia replied keeping her flowers a distance from Carlos who was allergic to the roses and tulips Eliot added to the bouquet.

"Okay one. Carmen's roses are not real roses so no annoying pollen. Two your rosa whip is made of shadow plastic. Of course I wouldn't be allergic to it! Did you seriously had to ask Eliot to put in a lot of red flowers being the two flowers im most allergic to!" Carlos and Emilia started arguing softly. "I was supposed to be back at the orphanage as well...your paying for my train ticket."

"Sigh...they're at it again...those two bicker like siblings." Morgana sighed as she walked forward to scold the two. "You two better not start fighting in the halls!"

Maria giggled as she held Aoi's paw. "Well...that's one way they get along with each other right?"

"Im not sure mistress...they have a lot of errors in their relationship as friends." Ai said bored watching through everyone's phones.

"H-hai?..." Aoi sweat dropped watching Morgana gave painful fist nuggies on he arguing duo. He then noticed the rose he still had hidden in his utility bag...he had to wait when it be less awkward to give it to Maria. "Yoshi! Ill give it to her before we go home."

Aoi was determined as they made it to room 208. "Okay Cat's room is here. She be happy...to meet the phantom heart thieves." Emilia said surprising everyone as they entered the room where a injured Lioness wearing a few bandages around her body and limbs. She had a few cast around her neck and right hind leg. What was worse she had her right eye covered by a medical eye patch. "Hey Cat im back for another visit!"

Catherine looked to her best friend with a smile. "Emilia!? Welcome back. I was wondering what kept you you out so long. Was it...a secret mission? Or did that cute otter boy kept you busy with his...how do you say it? His prince of river flowers charms?"

The red squirrel was completely red In the face. "C-c-cat!? No don't say that! Ive brought-" Emilia heard Carlos laughing loudly hearing Cat speaking earlier.

"Prince of River Flowers Charms! Hahaha how corny can you get!" The skunk laughed through his medical mask.

"Aww I think it's sweet to be honest. So your like me with a thing for hot looking otters with marshmallow sweet personalities." Morgana nodded her head approvingly. "Okay! Ill share my knowledge of male otter charming techniques Mrs. Otterton gave me this afternoon!"

"Prince of River Flowers Charms? Uwaaahhh...sounds like a generic romance themed anime tittle." Maria cringed a little at the tittle. Ai was silent because of the fact Emilia said something about the possibility her friend knew their double life.

It was When Aoi stepped into the room Cat gasped pleasantly surprised. " Konichiwa...Catherine-san. Genki desu ka?" (Hello Catherine-san how are you?)

"Aoi!" Cat's tail wagged a little happily.

A few minutes of explanation later.

"Sasuga...(I knew it) Emilia would definitely trust to tell her best friend about this." Aoi said sitting on a large chair made for larger mammals Catherine's size with Maria.

"Apologies...but Cat deserves ro know what happened...it would give her peace of mine after all...plus I promised...no secrets between best friends.. ..however someone needs to work on keeping secrets apparently about one's crushes." Emilia gave her lioness friend a friendly glare.

Catherine giggled in response. "I thought you were alone. I didn't expect you to bring Aoi here on the same day I sent you that text about me wanting to thank him." Cat looked to Aoi with a smile. "Thank you...Aoi for saving me that day...and helping Emilia stop Joshua from hurting anymore Innocent students. The school owes you all its thanks but seeing what measures you did to do it...I promise to keep it secret."

"Arigatou Cat-san. Thats all I ask for in return." Aoi thanked Cat with a smile.

"You been speaking a lot of Japanese lately Aoi-chan." Maria said wagging her tail a bit.

"W-well...when I first came to Zootopia I thought it be better if I just spoke in English...guessed now that I settled down in my new life here im starting to speak Japanese again normally when I feel something strong." Aoi nervously chuckled.

"It's alright you been teaching me Japanese!" Maria said nuzzling up to the blushing ear ferret.

"Rudolph has been teaching me a bit of Japanese since I live with Aoi...so I know a bit." Morgana stated.

"Don't worry! Ive been learning Japanese too!" Catherine held a English to Japanese dictionary. "Ive grown fond of Japanese culture after meeting Aoi."

Carlos and Emilia sweat dropped at this scene.

"Maybe ill ask bro later for some lessons...I feel like I wont understand what he might say time to time now." Carlos muttered from a distance. At the back of the room to be honest.

"Um...Carlos right? Why are you standing so far away?" Catherine asked confused.

"Im allergic to the roses and tulips you have with you..." Carlos pointed to a vase next to her bed. "I have a small allergy to some flowers and their pollen."

"Oh? I see...anyway i actually have something to discuss with you all about your website and the holes in your planning." Cat got everyone's undivided attention. "First why make it all of a sudden like that?"

"Well...we thought it was a great way to gather Info, quest and money for a budget." Maria answered.

"Well I guess there are merits to the site you made Maria with the programing you did with the altered Navigation app. But how you released it was the problem." Catherine spoke quickly. "You see the problem is your site...is unknown. You assumed posting it online was enough but that wont be enough. You need it to trend and make it well known using that."

"Trend? Make our website trend?" Morgana asked confused.

"When websites come online their admins and sponsors find ways to Trend online to make the known. Your website can only be open to those who have true desires to help and seek help. So your website first problem Is that. Accessibility. Less mammals will know your site if they can't access it but it does help protect against mammals who would use it for bad or try to investigate your life behind it." Cat spoke from experience.

"Catherine Liongaurd." Ai appeared in her phone deadpan as always. "Mistress added a little Info about you to. Your best friends with Emilia's and have a scholarship in website management and design I guess your better than me in managing this site at the moment."

"Wow! Kawaii! So this is the Ai-chan A.I. Emilia said Maria made today!" Cat was in aww.

"Hello Catherine Liongaurd. Mind elaborating on what you said?" Ai asked politely.

"Oh of course. Like I said Trends, Meme, Gossip and urban legends are techniques used by new websites to gain viewers. Right now after seeing the nature of your site the best way to gain more attention towards is simple. Target someone big and has great media coverage." Cat explained quite well. "Target a big crime boss well known to the public and change his heart. Take down a mysterious mammal who the law can't touch and the news gossips about his/her misdeeds. From the mission you explained earlier seems the futures of many young mammals. El Niño is quite known too...after some digging I found out who he was. Give mea moment." Cat typed away on her phone wifi.

"Sugoi...no wonder Alcatraz is well known. So many students have various skills suiting their interest so well." Aoi awed at what Cat knew as a scholar in website management.

"In other words if we want the phantom heart thieves to be more well known we target big and gain some fame as anti-heroes behind the law." Morgana smirked.

"Ooh that sounds so cool! I like where this is going man!" Carlos smirked under his medical mask.

"I get...what always draw mammals to certain things widely are trends...no wonder our website has only got one request so far." Maria gave It some thought. "I guess taking down one rougue student council president from a prestigious school isn't going to be enough... the school talks about it bit but since Joshua left the academy has been peaceful so im sure none of the students had a need to see the site."

"As expected...this wont be easy...but if what Cat said is right maybe solving the crimes behind this...ell something guy would make great publicity." Emilia spoke taking Cat's words to heart.

"Yes...you need the message of the Phantom heart thieves to trend. Here!" Cat showed them a image of a new report about a fancy looking Spanish bull in traditional Japanese clothes. "El niño...real name unknown. He Is a famous painter and holds one of the top places on record for making the most famous art pieces in Zootopia. He is well known to take in students with talents and teach them to become famous painters...the strange thing is... none of his student made a art exhibit displaying their works at all yet. Some even quit for one strange reason or another. Most news say because the strict training El Niño gives is too tough a challenge for novice artist...but rumors have been spread by his students but so far every rumor was removed like that from media and the public in days. So the ZPD investigated it...but in the end they found no evidence supporting he harmed his students in anyway. Your mission had the moose saying something that made him evil was his future being stolen by El Niño. So you might want to investigate this on your own. Who knows if the phantom thieves solve a case even the ZPD couldn't solve...You will bring justice to many artist who lost their future and gain the fame you need to start your investigation to the increased crime rate in Zootopia and the mystery of the metaverse."

Everyone applauded Catherine's knowledge with this online website management.

"The ultimate website manager!" Maria praised the injured lioness.

"That's my best friend everyone! That's why I love her! She is such a helpful lioness!" Emilia nuzzeld her bestie gently.

"Alright...I get it now. So Aoi? What do you think? This comes with risk seeing that a public figure is involved. But the benefits are great in the end? Still up for continuing your new double life as a heart thief." Morgana asked her apprentice.

"We decided to make you leader blue bro. So up to you." Carlos said cooly. "Ill follow your lead."

Aoi knew this came with risk...but if he wanted to succeed in his rehabilitation he had to take chances. He will be there to protect his friend if their lives come threatened anyway. His eyes glowed bright gold surprising Cat a second. "Let's play the game then...Our target...the mysterious Famous artist. El Niño...we will investigate first and wait for Joseph and his ex girlfriend's info. Once we confirm his crimes...let's show Zootopia what we can do."

"Thank you Aoi...I really appreciate what you did for us. Count on me from now on." Emilia said as time stopped and Aoi felt the surge of persona energy rush into him as Emilia began to trust him more. Empowering him with more power.

"Aoi has...become so bold its shocking!?" Cat gasped ruining the mood.

"Well...with the things happening with my rehabilitation I never expected to happen...becoming a Anti-hero in a hidden world of desires...can you blame having a split personality thanks to my power?" Aoi smiled warmly getting a approving nod from everyone.

Maria's phone rang and the caller id made her cringe..." Dammit...not again...excuse me for a bit." Maria excused herself from the room going into the bathroom of Cat's private hospital room.

"MARIA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shouted Russell's voice with a lot of power. Aoi flinched on reflex hearing his best friend father voice through the phone.

"Im hanging out with friends dad...-!"

"IS IT THAT BOY AGAIN!? YOU-"

"SHUT UP! HE IS NOT A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME! IM CALLING MOM!"

"W-w-wait!? No don't you dare call your mother into this-Russel!" A female voice rang being Irina's..the sounds of muffled arguing continued

Everyone sweat dropped as Maria came out with a pissed off pouty look on her face. She walked up to Morgana after. "Dad wants me home...can you bring me to Zootopia central Station Morgana-san? Mom says she will be waiting for me at the station by car...dad is grounded again."

"Err...yeah I can Maria no problem. Alright kids we will talk about our future plans for this later..." Morgana explained. "Ill pay for your train tickets this time for now."

"Catherine-san! Ill register you to he phantom chat log. Can you help manage the website with Ai-chan? We're going to need to someone who is a expert on this."Maria asked catherine.

"Sure I will help. I need to repay Aoi' kindness somehow and a lot of mammas are suffering like I was so might as well help." Catherine gave her regards. "Once im recovered ill help you more. For now ill send Ai-chan all the Info I know on how to manage a website. Best I can do in my state."

"We appreciate it Cat thanks..." Emilia hugged her friend who hugged back.

"We really do appreciate it Cat-san. I promise in case things go wrong you wont be Involved as a witness." Aoi promised. "I swear by my tail."

Cat giggled and blushed a bit. "Your welcome Aoi. Least I can do to repay what you done. Don't worry about me ive been through worst."

Everyone said their good byes to Cat leaving the lioness. Emilia noticed the happy look on her best friends face.

"Why so happy? Is saying thanks all you were after right?" Emilia asked as Cat gave her a sly eyes. Emilia was taking a drink of water too before leaving.

"Oh that...and to see...if Aoi would still be single after everything. He is a pretty cute and brave ferret." Cat's reply made Emilia do the spit take of the century being a small mammal her size creating a mini rainbow. She saw her blush genuinely thinking about her new ferret friend.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! C-Cat!? Are you serious!?" Emilia asked shocked.

"I was...but sadly seems Aoi has interest in a different Feline larger than his species, actually i find It quite cute those two." Catherine remembered how Aoi blushed to friendly Maria's nuzzels. "They look happy together so I wont chase his tail anymore. He be happier with someone he got know more. But thanks to him...and Joshua...im not Interested in male lions anymore. Ive decided to become a interspecies like you Emilia. Don't worry my parents agree I should look for a non lion mate."

Emilia was stunned...her brain still trying to process her best friend's life decision. "Umm...any mammal species in mind?"

Cat smiled as she looked a selfie she took with her new circle of friends the phantom heart thieves. "After meeting Aoi...I think im into kind and big hearted hot ferrets like him teehee~."

"You become quite bold to you know...dear gods." Emilia saw she took out a magazine and blushed shy like as her tail wagged. "What are you reading?"

Zootopia central station train ride.

Emilia had her face in her paws as she processed what happened to her best friend after her traumatizing experience. Changing her Interests in males being ferrets like Aoi, becoming more braver and wanting to grow stronger om her own. Emilia wanted to be just her best friend stronger than she used to be.

"Ill do my best to get stronger to protect my friends...but..." she recalled Cat showed her a magazine before she left. It featured hot male ferrets of various fur patterns she somehow asked her dad to buy her saying that her dad supported her new interspecies lifestyle. "I feel like my best friend is developing a weird fetish or...obsession for ferrets now..."

Aoi was looking serious as he observed the area around the train kart closely. He held Maria's paw as tye said panther borrowed Aoi's MP3 to listen to some music. He saw Carlos using some kind of nasal ointment helping him breath again after his allergy attack. Ai was in sleep mode on his phone. And last Morgana was calculating their bank account...seen how much money they could get after selling all the treasure they got.

That's when he saw his squirrel friend in her weird state. "Ummm...Emilia are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh im fine..just processing about ferrets right now..." She spoke absent mindlessly.

Aoi had a lot of questions in mind hearing that. "N-nani? (What?)...is that another American phrase I don't know about?"

"Never mind...what about you? Your looking paranoid right now?" Emilia shook off her complicated thoughts as she looked at the observant ferret.

"Im...just being cautious...ever since we came to the stations...I felt like someone has been watching and following us..." Aoi's words caused distress in the group. They all tried to remain as calm as they could.

"Someone is after us?" Carlos whispered.

"We'll we be fine?" Maria grasped Aoi paw tighter. "You think ther'ye after us?"

"No...I sense no hostile presence from them...I thought someone was watching us..." Morgana stated sensing her surroundings.

"Ill look into the security cameras...ill find our stalker..." Ai said waking up.

"What do we do?" Emilia asked the ferret who's eyes glowed gold as he smirked.

"Here's the plan..."

Zootopia central station platform

Aoi and Maria walked side by side holding paws alone. Their mystery stalker followed closely trying to get in paws reach of them. The duo went up the escalator together talking like normal. It was after the afternoon rush so there were few other mammals till the night time rush at 7:00pm. Once the stalker saw them disappear at the top he ran up to try and catch up to them only to find them gone. He panicked desperate looking for them. He then saw them heading back down the second escalator. He gave chase only to find them at the bottom already on the walking towards the platform disappearing into the group of larger mammals. He quickly ran down to look for them but saw they weren't there. He bumped into a chubby buffalo scattering all his lose change. The buffalo was mad at him and he quickly apologized gathering it all up im his paws before handing it back to the forgiving bull. looking around again he saw that they were on the second floor again already heading outside the station. In disbelief he quickly gave Chase to find them headed towards a alleyway nearby. Hesitant and tired from running he ran in to find the two standing still. He raised one paw to touch them but Aoi quickly turned around and grabbed his paw around his wrist.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Aoi demanded his eyes glowed gold as Maria hid behind him.

The stalker freed himself from Aoi's paw grip am and tried to flee. But a larger black colored feline mammal appeared in a gust of wind blocking his path. "Who are you? Why are you following my kids?" Morgana demanded this time paws on hips.

The stalker tried to escape side ways but a skunk and a squirrel block both ways everyone surrounded him.

"Stalking is not cool bro...who are you?" Carlos asked in a delinquent like tone.

"You were right Aoi...he was after you both. You better explain what you were doing following my friend...Racoon?" Emilia said sternly.

Their mystery stalker was Indeed a male brown racoon their age. Wearing the Alcatraz school uniform they all wore. He was the same one Aoi saw in the group painters club.

"Hey...I saw you at the painting club? What are you doing following us for huh!?" Aoi sounded a little upset as the racoon feared his change in demeanor.

While the racoon was distracted by a pissed off ferret. Maria picked up her phone and looked to Ai. "Did you delete the footage in the station camera's? Ai-chan?"

"Yes mistress. I deleted the recordings earlier and replaced them with looped footage of the previous hour before you all came." Ai said bored as always...but had a small hint of a smile. "I gotta say that plan worked well seeing it was on the spot earlier."

Flash back

When Aoi and Maria reached the top of the escalator escaping the view of the racoon. Aoi grabbed Maria by the waist and quickly lead her to hide in the shadows of a large bush in one of the displayed plants in the station. Moving around carefully with his best friend they reached the second escalator and went down halfway. There he jumped of it with Maria on his back. Making use of his thief type phantom ability made it easy to escape as he clinged to a large palm tree nearby. He quickly climbed to the top carrying Maria who held on tight. He hid behind the shadows of the leaves above where the racoon couldn't find him. Meanwhile below the escalators Morgana disguised Emilia and Carlos using her master thief ability to make them look like Aoi and Maria. The squirrel quickly used her phantom skill love and lost to charm some mammals into grouping close together by the station. When the racoon followed the fake best friends they hid within the crowd and quickly deactivated Morgana's disguise. Carlos saw the bull with the loose change and sensed his pockets were worn out and could burst out his treasure with a single bump using his Gold fever skill. He asked Emilia to charm the bull into bumping the racoon scattering his change. Once busy collecting loose coins the two ran back up the escalator signaling Aoi and Maria with a raised tail sign Aoi quickly climbed up to the top of the second floor and followed his friends outside after putting Maria down. Racoon saw the two best friend on the top floor and quickly gave chase after them. Morgana signals them tk follow her into a alleyway that had less of a chance of mammals seeing them. They all hid close by the two best friends who stayed still till they all came out to surround the racoon stalker. During the entire plan Ai hacked into the security room which was easy as the antelope guard fell asleep or a afternoon nap. Quickly edited the video got from the security cameras an looped a hour before they all came. Leaving no trace behind of their actions Ai used the wifi signal to escape back to mistresses phone.

End of flash back

"Good job Ai-chan! Quite down as we have a hold up negotiation-er interrogation!" Maria focused back on to the surrounded racoon.

Hold-up!

"Okay listen up okay? Were not here to hurt you in anyway. Explain yourself and answer the question. Why are you following us?" Aoi said trying to act intimidating. He placed his paws in his pocket and stood up tall and straight using his long ferret body.

"I-I mean you no harm...I saw you by the station...just now... your clothes looked like the uniforms-" Racoon was cut off by Aoi.

"Baka dame! (Idiot too bad) I knew you were following us since earlier this afternoon. Stalker-san oh stalker-san...if you don't answer honestly I might...have to go a little rough on ya." Aoi said closing one eye and keeping the other only half open as he acted more intimidating.

"You say the truth now or else!" Carlos warned with his natural intimidating nature.

"O-okay im sorry! Wow...your a little...more intimidating than you look. Alright...I was following you Aoi-san and Maria-san." The racoon spoke softly.

"We got that part! What we want to know is the reason why!?" Emilia interrogated crossing her arms.

"Oh right...I guess I should explain in detail. Let me introduce myself first. I am Takeru Black." Takeru Black the racoon introduced calmly to the group.

"Takeru...Black? Japanese & English?" Aoi asked bewildered by his name.

"Yes unlike you Kurusu-san im only half Japanese on my Father's side. Im part American on my Mother's side." Takeru explained getting a sweat drop from Aoi.

"Umm...im not pure Japanese either Black-san. My mom was Japanese and my dad was American. My blue eyes and English dialect comes from him." Aoi explained getting a hopeful look on the Racoon.

"Amazing...that explains why your English is quite good...and your eyes are a unique trait for a ferret. Back to topic I wanted to try and befriend Kurusu-san." Takeru said with a friendly smile.

"Y-you want to be friends with me?...you know the rumors surrounding me so-" Aoi was being cautious

Takeru shook his head smiling. "In all honesty I was never one to follow rumors without real truth supporting them. Look at Jelavic-san! She trust you quite a lot and is well known for her habit of alienating herself from other students since arriving at Alcatraz. She never went out and make friends until she met you that is. You even befriend her mother the school principal. All I can say the reason I wanted to befriend you Kurusu-san I wanted to know more about my father's country and it's culture. Father spoke highly about his home land and his traditional Japanese art style was once famous works of art here in Zootopia. I wanted to know more about his homeland from someone who has real life experience living the Japanese life style since birth! That is my dream! To be a Japanese painter! Sadly...when father met mother I was born and raised here in America so I have no idea what his homeland beauty within my blood is truly like!" Takeru was...a bit flamboyant in the way he spoke making Aoi sweat drop.

"Oh...okay?" Was all the ferret could say rubbing his neck as everyone found this awkward. "Well...if you wanted to be friends you should have just asked...normally."

"I wasn't sure how to approach you. I read read most friendships between Japanese citizens were made by sharing Rice wine under the cherry blossoms...a lass I found no cherry blossoms in Zootopia and no shop would sell me sake." Takeru spoke thinking thoughtfully.

"R-rice wine?...what is that?" Morgana asked confused.

"Is there such a wine in existence man?" Carlos asked grumbling. Getting a confused nod from Emilia.

"Guy?..." Aoi spoke sighing. "Rice whine is English for a alcoholic drink in my land called Sake in Japanese. It's made by fermented rice...umm...Black-san no one has done that since ancient Japanese times. Most do that during business meetings but neither of us are old enough to drink."

"Oh I see! How silly of me no wonder no shop would let me buy it." Takeru stated seeing the common sense in Aoi's words.

"Are you Serious?..." Morgana, Carlos and Emilia said sweat dropping.

"Baka Tanuki..." Ai-chan said emotionless.

"Sssh... be nice Ai!" Maria whispered a little too loudly getting Takeru's attention.

"I almost forgot! I had something to ask of Jelavic-san as well!" Takeru said making the panther flinch.

Aoi took a step in front of his best friend protectively as she spoke behind him. "Oh ummm and what would that be? B-Black-san?"

Takeru rubbed his mask face relaxing as he got on one knee with a paw reaching out to her."I want...to be with you...Jelavic-san!"

Everyone could hear something...snapping in Aoi. They saw his left eye twitch as his pupils became blank. The said ferret...felt a burning rage in his stomach. Maria meanwhile blushed while her face was blank.

"T-this doesn't...look good?" Morgana said sweat dropping.

"A-a confession?" Carlos said shocked.

"What?..." Emilia could see the venom building up in Aoi's face getting more and more dangerous. She could see the burning rage within his calmness. Hie electric collar beeped a little red under his white collared uniform asking him to calm down unless he wanted to get shocked thanks to Maria's bug program it gave him advanced warning instead of electrocuting him right away.

"Ah!? T-Takeru!? This is sudden but my dad ugh...wont appro-" Maria and Aoi were thrown out the loop as Takeru continued.

"Yes Please be with me and Aoi-san! I want to speak with him more while I want you to be the model of the art piece ive been working on!" Takeru said not In a love dazed tone...but rather a inspired one for art.

Aoi wanted to hit the racoon in the head so bad right now..he got angry for nothing. "Why was I mad anyway?..." He asked himself inside.

"Oh thank god...it wasn't a confession." Maria sighed in relief.

"Confession? Oh im sorry if it came out that way. " Takeru said standing back up. "Honestly I must apologise in advanced. For I must say you are not my type. Im in love with my work so romance is not in my field of inspirational search Jelavic-san."

A painful cartoon arrow with the words 'Not interested' pierced through Maria's head. She growled in fury making everyone take a step back as she took out her tazer gun already sparking threatingly.

Zoom out from Alleyway.

You could hear the panther cub yell "You Jerk!" As she shocked the unsuspecting racoon silly with a large amount of electricity. Flashing sparks that could be seen outside as Takeru's skeleton shadow dances to the voltage.

"Graaawahhahaha! Spark!"

Back in alleyway

On the ground was a half burnt racoon twitching from the electric shock he received smoking a bit from his clothes.

Aoi watched with a satisfied smirk as he stared at the racoon face down on the ground. "Kawaii Soni...(Poor thing)."

Morgana sweat dropped looking between the pouting panther and unconscious racoon."Maria? Wasn't that a bit too much? Yes what he said was insult to a women's pride but you might have taken it a bit too far."

"Humph! That jerky racoon deserved it! Come on Aoi were going!" The angry panther grabbed her best friend paw leading the way out.

"Ryoukai Maria-chan." Aoi followed with a smile that soon vanished as Takeru stood up shaking off the burnt dust from being electrocuted.

"Please Aoi-san! Jelavic-san! My master El Niño asked me to present him a new painting for my graduation ceremony!" Those words caught everyone's attention.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!? El Niño is your master!?" Carlos shouted rudely.

"The bull artist from mexico in love with Japanese culture!?" Emilia added as Takeru looked lazily at them.

"Oh...the skunk and squirrel are here too...wonderful." Takeru said coldly and voice filled with sarcasm.

"Got a problem with us being here punk/asshole!" Carlos and Emilia said together upset by the racoons attitude.

Takeru gave Aoi and Maria two tickets to what seems to be a art museum exhibition. "If it might change your interests try looking at my master's latest work on display. I hope to see you both there!" He faced Morgana and handed her a ticket. "Oh of course one for their guardian as well."

"Err...thanks?" Morgana spoke feeling treated as a secondary character.

"Ahem! Forgetting two other mammals here." Carlos tapped his foot on the ground impatiently while Emilia glared at him her paws on her hips.

"If I must..." Takeru begrudgingly gave the two mammals tickets as well.

"I will give you my adress as well..." Takeru gave Aoi a piece of paper writing his adress. "If Lady Maria wishes to model for me please come by my place in the Savannah central. I live with my master studying under him and his other students. I hope to hear you reply yes to request soon. Farewell."

When the racoon left Carlos and Emilia started to rant a bit.

"Damm that guy gets on my bad side so fast! What a stuck up asshole!" Carlos said pissed off as he kicked a rock.

"For once I agree! I clearly see he had no interest in the rest of us. He only treated Morgana nicely because she is a adult here. Talk about a jerk...Maria was right to shock him." Emilia grumbled. "I cant believe we live in the same district!"

"Now now calm down everyone...some form good came out of Takeru's interest in Aoi's heritage and Maria's charm." Morgana said showing the tickets.

"She is right. Takeru Black is a student of El Niño the big target we are after." Ai said in approval.

"Who knows...our meeting might be faithed." Aoi spoke with a smirk waving his ticket. "If this racoon is a close enough student to live with his master. We could find out a lot from him personally if the bull is really abusing his students. I say we take our chances at this...risk are higher than with Joshua so we have to do our best to solve this possible crime."

Maria sighed in defeat. "Alright...if it's for the team ill take one for us...ill model for the jerk but Aoi must be there always!"

Morgana nodded in approval. "Takeru said he needed both of you so it wont be a problem. Who would have thought we get a instant lead to something deeper into the mystery of the bulls abused students...plus Takeru did say he will be holding a art exhibition so we can see for ourselves if this guy is legit or not." Morgana looked at the ticket date. "This exhibition Will be on next week. Let's make use of the time we have the next few days before the exhibit and get ready for another treasure hunting heist!"

"Ryoukai Sensei...Blue Joker will take stage and spread out name out to the world." Aoi said smirking as his eyes glowed gold excited.

"Ai-chan and me will look into the El Niño at home later and see what we could dig up." Maria said proudly as she held up her phone facing the group.

"Ill help mistress with whatever she needs!" Ai declared waving long sleeved paws around.

"Guess ill go get my gear out of the closet. Ordered a bunch of stuff to use for battle." Carlos rubbed his paws in a punky smile.

"Wait...isn't the second train leading to the rainforest district and Savannah central leaving soon?" Emilia asked a announcement was made.

[Dear passengers. The train leading to the Savannah central on platform 1 and the train leading to the Rainforest district will be leaving in 10 minutes. I repeat...]

"Crap! Okay Aoi look after Maria. Im sure Irina will be here shortly to pick her up by car. Carlos and Emilia follow me! We gotta buy your tickets and get you all on those trains soon!" Morgana ran ahead of the group.

"Ah!? Morgana-sensei please wait!" Emilia followed the black feline quickly.

"H-hey!? Wait up grandma!" Carlos added running a little slower than the two girls with his limping legs.

"Wanna pay for your own ticket skunk!?"

"No mam...sorry mam..."

Aoi looked Maria holding his paw righter on her's. "Let's go Maria-chan. Your mom should be here by now."

"Oh I see her now!" Maria pointed to a black car where a panther lady was waiting. "Mom!"

Irina saw her daughter and waved back. "Afternoon Maria...im sorry your father Is being difficult on you Aoi."

"It's...alright Irina-san. Im sure he wont find me so bad once he gets to know me." Aoi replied getting a smile on Irina face.

"Ill start the car. Maria say good bye to Aoi for the day." Irina said politely as she went to the driver seat.

"Well Aoi-chan ill be heading home now. Don't worry ill send you a email of what ill dig up later. We need to discuss your new position as our illustrator in detail later too!" Maria said about to let go his paw. But Aoi held on to it a bit longer. "Aoi-chan?"

Aoi blushed and rubbed his neck as she shuffled his feet in place."um...here...the otter at the shop...saidi should give this to my...best friend as thanks." Aoi took out the one thornless rose he was given earlier to a blushing Maria. He looked away sideways trying to act bored and uninterested and hide his red face. "Take itor whatever...it's thanks for helping me always...I know it's a bother on your part being a genius student hanging out with me as my true friend so...Arigatou Maria-chan."

Maria blushed looking between the rose and the pretending to be bored ferret. She smiled and took the rose which glowed blue for a moment their paws touched. "That's sweet Aoi...and super corn cheesy."

"Huh!? You know how embarrassing it is to do this after a otter at a flower shop thought we had a relationship-" Aoi argued facing Maria again...that's when he got quick peck on the right cheek from Maria silencing him in a instant making his whole face flush red

"What? Teasing friends is part of what we do hehe. Thanks for the flower Aoi-chan I really find it sweet yet corny cheesy. Lets work together harder as phantom-er I mean club buddies! Yes!" Maria remembered her mom was close by as she climbed up to the back seat closing the door and peeking her head out the window. "Bye Aoi-chan! See you tomorrow!"

Aoi saw Maria wave her good bye as Irina drove them home. He was left speechless pawing his right cheek where Maria's lips touched him.

Morgana came back running to him. "Sorry Aoi that took a while! Oh? Maria isn't here...did Irina bring her home?...Aoi? You there?" Morgana snapped her fingers still gettingno reaction from the blushing ferret staring into space. "Eh?...what happened while I was gone?"

Maria meanwhile in the car back seat was looking at her small rose with a sly smile. "Aoi-chan is sweet...but he can be such a dorky ferret too." That's when she realized what she done...she gave Aoi his first kiss on the cheek. Her face burned deep red and her she covered he face with her paws muffling her screams. "Oh what have I done!? Friends don't kiss each other! Ahh things will be awkward again with me and Aoi aaahhh..."

Irina watching her daughter using her rear view mirror smiled at her gently. "It may not be clear now...but soon it will be...I better think of a way to get you father to at least respect Aoi..." Irina thought as they drove home.

True present day

Aoi was finishing his tale of that day struggling a little with every breath as his injuries and the drug in his body making it harder for his body to stay strong.

"You became acquainted with one of his pupils by chance!?" Judy said surprised.

"That sounds too convenient...makes me wonder if your telling the truth blue... but so be it. What we want to know is your methods." Nick said crossing arms and relaxing into his seat but kept a serious look on Aoi's face.

"It is true that El Niño was a unforgivable beast worthy of the scorned that threw him into jail." Judy spoke looking over the file. "A adult who cultivated his own fortune and fame by stealing the future's of his talented student's as artist."

"But how did you come to discover he truly committed those crimes? Hidden evil deeds that even the ZPD couldn't solve in years...taken down by you in one short week..." Nock interrogated.

"I told you...the metavers was my trump card." Aoi spoke still not showing much emotions.

"Fine...let's say the that evil mammals hearts could be changed by stealing their treasure like you said." Nick grumbled upset. "But most mammals gone mad or even collapsed almost never to recover till your team showed up...like the subway incident in September...could taking these treasure by force or even messing with the metaverse could have caused those incidents as well? Were you involved in any of those incidents?"

"I was not...like I said someone else who knew about the world of desires manipulated that world for their own deeds..." Aoi spoke in a defiant tone. "My team would never do that...we swore by our tails to never harm the innocent."

Nick looked slightly impressed...slight. "Alright then...continue about El Niño's case... keep it short and straight to the point with nothing and I mean Nothing! But the Truth!"

Aoi got ready with a heavy sigh amd continued with his tale. He thought back to Maria...and all his friends he gained during that time period. He felt his bonds with them give him strength to continue.

September 6, 2017 Black Cat Cafe 8:30 pm

Aoi locked himself in his room after dinner. Rudolph was a bit concerned by why he was acting so weird.

"Aoi seemed troubled? Did anything happen earlier when they visited that lioness Lady Mona?" The otter asked Morgana who was helping him clean the dishes.

Morgana sighed deeply. "Im not sure...after I sent Carlos and Emilia home he acted strange when irina picked up Maria. He was standing like a statue while holding his cheek?"

"Oh my...I hope they didn't have a fight?" Rudolph said concerned knowing how close the panther and ferret were.

"Nah...they didn't have a fight that's for sure-huh? A email from Ai-chan?" Morgana held her phone opening the e-mail box. What she saw attached to the message made her smile from ear to ear excitingly.

Rudolph was confused by her reaction and leaned in curious to see what made her smile so much. When he saw the e-mail his heart melted. "Aww...young love."

[A.I. Soul] : It's none of my business doing this. But I figured everyone would be questioning later why the two best friend would be acting weird at school later. I hope this will clear things up later and I was bored anyway...enjoy. I took a picture since they forgot I was with them on their phones.

The picture attached to the bottom of the email was Maria holding the rose Aoi gave her that afternoon. Aoi looked stunned and flustered as Maria gave her a peck on the cheek smiling amd blushing a little too.

Carlos Room in the orphanage

Our said skunk just finished bringing the younger kids to bed and went to take a break on his shared bunk bed bedroom. He slept on the top row as he laid down for a good rest thats when he got it.

"Hmm? A email from that glitchy A.I.?" Carlos saw the pic and smirked fist bumping towards the ceiling proud. "Hell yeah! Way to go bro! Your one step ahead of all the other males!"

Emilia's room

Emilia was talking to her best friend Cat on video chat. She sighed as Cat talked about how cute ferrets seem to be now and how she didn't notice before.

Emilia groaned face planting herself into her desk. "Cat I get it! You have a thing for ferrets now...sigh...any other things you want to talk about before bed?" The red squirrel begged as she looked at the screen of her laptop.

"Yes I do...mind..helping me find a ferret boyfriend when I get back to school?" Cat giggled teasingly seeing her best friend groan again made her laugh. "Told you im going to stand up brave now. I also want a cute ferret boyfriend too as well...I feel like ill get a boyfriend before you!"

Emilia pretended to gasp in shock. "Oh is that a challenge!?"

"Oh yes it is! Once im better ill be looking for that special ferrets tail to chase." Catherine giggled as Emilia shook her head amused. That's when both got the same email from Ai.

When they opened the message they both gasped...the next moment they took a deep breath getting ready to release the girliest reaction ever.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few car sirens went off while several glass windows in Savannah central cracked or break by how high pitched they screamed. They started fan girling their new ship.

Aoi's room 10:30pm

Aoi was lying on his back on the bed. He wore his regular blue pajamas as he still had a flushed look on hos face. He recalled the kiss on the cheek Maria gave him. He touched his cheek in instinct feeling the same tingling feeling of butterflies in his tummy making his ears fall flat on his head. "Am I really crushing on Maria-chan? Nanashi-kun?" Aoi looked to his Marshtomp Doll who tilted his head before lying like the toy he was on Aoi's bed. "Yep...I don't know either."

Arsene chuckled inside his mind. "If you need advice my summoner. I can always give you my knowledge on romance and it will surely aid you in your quest-"

"Shinjirarenai... (I don't believe you)" Aoi thought going to sleep grabbing his blanket and lying on his side.

"B-but summoner I can-" Arsene was taken back as he was quickly shot down by his persona user.

"Oyasumi nasai (Good night) Arsene...end of discussion." Aoi quickly fell asleep letting the tiredness of the day get to him.

"Ouch!...talk about ignored hehe." Oprheus chuckled getting a annoyed glare from Arsene. "Relax...let him figure out his own heart on his own. Trust me...Minato was the same with one particular women he holds dear to his heart."

Maria's room

Maria had a large bed room filled with gadgets, book and snacks making it quite a messy room. She had her phone charging for the night as Ai was in sleep mode on her still active laptop. She looked at the rose Aoi gave her in a small thin vase her mom picked out for her. She placed it on the desk next to her as she hugged the braixen doll Aoi gave.

"Dorky...but sweet...I don't get why I feel this way...first time in a while ive been stumped on a question I didn't know the answer too...oh well ill figure it out soon enough like those mystery and puzzle games right Cindy?" Maria asked her braixen doll who of course didn't reply. She snuggled it closer and just rested for the night. "Oyasui nasai...Aoi-chan...ill get my persona one day too and be a great help to the group...and you one day." With that said Maria fell asleep for the day.

Philemon's domain.

Philemon was enjoying a quite evening with some tea and cakes. He had a book in his paws with a image of Maria kissing Aoi om the cheek making him smile under his mask. "Seems life for Aoi-chan is going quite well for now...but this peace is temporary as his battle against Faith grows stronger everyday."

"Indeed he has taken his first step into the nature of the underworld. A cruel land where the corrupted true nature of seven deadly sins resides in the hearts of mammals believing society is peaceful and pure." Elizabeth said looking at her compendium book. As the arcana cards of his bonds floated around them like a star light sky. "He has amazing allies too... framed criminal child...he once didn't believe he could escape his faith...but now he has the courage to take on his forced faith."

Minato smiled as he looked at Ken's aracana card of justice. "Seems ken has grown up a lot since I last saw him...he is supporting his little cousin best he can from a distance...but seeing how close the two are I feel like their faiths will soon interconnect." Minato flicked Ken's card gently as it came closer to Aoi's fool arcana card making both shine like a small sun.

Philemon smiled at the reaction. "We will see..." Philemon pulled out a new mask. It was a half face mask with a cloud pink like bird mask design. "His next few trials will come soon...and they will be harder than the last."

Shadow hunters secret base

Ken has just returned for the night of following and observing Aoi's friends and abilities. He had a piece of paper with record of his observation.

"He can use...Minato-senpai's fusion spells now...orpheus picaro as well...is Minato aiding Aoi for me from his sealed world?" Ken wondered as he entered the main meeting room. "Mitsuru-san? I have he report of todays...action..."

Mitsuru was frozen...watching the screen with wide eyes...Koromaru was letting out a low growl...Fukka gasped her paws covering her mouth. Yu was enraged as he slammed his clenched fist on the table. And Aigis expression darkened.

"What are you guys watching-Masaka...Aoi's shadow!? Is it going haywire-" that's when Ken looked to the screen...it was Aoi's nightmare that shocked him more...watching his own little cousin treated as a disposable test subject made anger boil into him. "Aoi..."

"Those are the memories of his past...they're the interconnected one's Kage spoke of." Theodore was entering the room with a grim expression. "We have a clue now on how Aoi's shadow was born...the experiments could have something to do with it. Such extreme physical and mental trauma might have a connection to both that and whoever framed Aoi for the crime of his parents murder...Ken I know you want to go and save him...your family is danger so it's natural you want to help...but he has a destiny and a chance to fix that with his self growth...have patience-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Ken screamed as he watched his little cousin get tortured... "But it this doesn't make it any easier...Aoi...he is innocent...he shouldn't have to endure...suck a hell!" Ken cried closing his eye shut clenching his fangs.

Koromaru turned off the screen as he gave his adoptive son a comforting hug. "We're here for him now...so have patience...we will save him."

"Still...this Isn't acceptable! This facility experimented on children! Until their deaths!" Mitsuru shouted in rage slamming her sword into the ground in anger. "Narukami! I want you to send your P4 branch troupes to start investigating the depths of the Japanese government...something us a miss in how this place could preform such in mammal acts undetected allowing them to display their research covered by lies. Aigis command your P3 branch to aid the P4 im their search but both must be discrete...a powerful enemy could be Involved in the syndrome in Zootopia and the facility. Aoi's memory shows their might be a relation to wht they call their research...I ask of you this..."

Yu stood up tall and proud...determined as well. "Will do Kirijo-san...I agree this fog of lies surrounding Aoi's life in the facility is a disgusting truth that must be revealed to the world...P4 will start investigation team as soon as possible." Yu said with a determined tone. "Izanami would laugh at me if she saw I ignored this truth with ignorance."

"P3 will aid you as well...Minato gave his life to protect the world from death and sorrow...Awakening to Orpheus and gaining his Fusion spell ability means Minato is still looking after the world and placing his hopes on Aoi to try change part of the world he couldn't anymore...he blessed Aoi his strength...and Igor placing his hopes on him too...means whatever faith awaits the world right now...means he is going to need all of our help." Aigis said resolute as the shadow hunters united once more.

"I promised Aoi...big brother ken is going to be by his side from now on..."

Chapter end

Next chapter - Social bonds and Investigations.

Mavis : Welcome back everyone! I hope this chapter was exciting enough for all of you! We Included the fairy of healing Trish from P1&2!

Rin : Longest chapter by far we ever written. We just hope were pleasing everyone with our work here in Fursona being our first story to be released to the world. I don't mind trish much...sure she charges a lot but I guess in life and death situations you can't complain. Real life medical care can be like that.

Mavis : I naturally have doubts if me and my best friends work is good enough for you all but ill keep it up and never give up! Even If I am a novice writer.

Rin : Determined as always thats how Mavis is. Better than a pessimist like me.

Mavis : Hey that's why Aoi is a combination of light and dark hehe anyway in the next chapter Aoi will explore his friend lives in social bonding with them while investigating the mystery behind El Niño hidden crimes.

Rin : Also two more announcements. The one shot Is almost done but needs me to rewrite some scenes. As for my art post it will be done soon. I trained how to draw zootopia art style characters so you will how the cast truly looks in Zootopia style art after more practice on some characters.

Mavis : Hehe...sorry ive been keeping you busy with proof reading Rin making you unable to practice and work properly. See you next chapter!

Otakumode! Out!


	14. Chapter 14

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 13 - Social bonds and Investigations.

Aoi's Nightmare

A blue mask with a deadpanned expression was looking above the examination table our ferret was on. His eyes looked lifeless as the ball gag was removed from his mouth a while ago. He was panting heavily his body covered with black tribal stripe like markings as he cried black tears. Some blood was coming out of his mouth and he curled himself up for self comfort.

The scientist applauded his survival of their testing as a heart beat meter was slowly beeping.

"Well done Aoi-kun! You survived...for now."

"Oh how wonderful! Your the example of how well our latest experiments are going!"

"You shown to be the top lab rat we have on hand indeed..."

"Seems the virus and the new blue drug made by that flower were both completely eliminated by his body...the experiments and surgery we preformed so far on him have been a success!"

"Go get the guinea pig ready for some well earned rest...give him extra sketchbooks and coloring materials he been low on color pencils hahaa! I cant wait for tomorrow experiments..."

A dark almost static like voice rang as a black mammal wearing a bloodied police uniform . Smiled at him with a killing gaze..."Aoi...you will become my scape goat...and perfect experimental vessel...be proud of your-*static sounds*- for treating you this way...instead of killing you with those so called parents of yours... You are gonna be my stepping stone...my slave pulling to to victory!"

Aoi wanted to cry...but his tears were dried up from the experiment...his heart beat got quicker and louder on the heart beat monitor. He wished for this to end...he wished for...

"Mommy...daddy...please...help me..."

September 6, 2017 Aoi's Room 5:20 am.

Aoi's digital alarm clock started beeping louder awakening the frightened ferret. The said ferret was under the sheets exhausted from yesterdays activities in the metaverse and his...latest nightmare. He was currently grumbling while under his bed sheets as he tried to reach over his desk and hit the snooze button. For a momment there was silence till the beeping sound came back again making the ferret start slamming his paw on the snooze button repeatedly before he actually started smashing his fist on the surprisingly sturdy alarm clock. The sound got louder and louder as he hissed in frustration his golden eyes shinned a bit showing how irritated he felt for the time piece of menace.

Slowly getting up with s scowel on his face he kicked the digital alarm clock to the side of his room...luckily it seemed stronger than it look and stayed intact functional. He wore his usual blue pyjamas and his collar was messily wrapped around his neck scrubbing his fur upwards around it. "Jigoku no time piece (hell's alarm clock) Don't tell me it's broken already- huh!?"Aoi saw the snooze was working and the digital clock was on snooze mode. He looked for the source of the sound till one of his ears shot up as he caught the source and found Ai-chan on his smart phone opening mouth again and again making the alarm clock of hell sound itself.

"Good morning Aoi-san. Wake up time so please get naked and into the bath you need to get ready for school." Ai said in a friendly but bored tone looking at Not a morning mammal Aoi.

Aoi had messy morning bed fur poofing out or standing up and half open sleepy irritated tear stained eyes. He laid back down in a instant and tried to curl up back to sleep...Ai-chan unfazed decided to repeat the sound of his digital alarm clock even louder getting a loud groan from the ferret as he tried to muffle the sound using a pillow over his face. That's when a certain black cat came into his room looking equally annoyed and sleepy.

"Ai got you too huh kiddo?..." Morgana asked wearing her almost see through purple night gown as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Come on Aoi let's just get ready. Rudolph is making breakfast as we speak and im going to schedule a meeting later to talk about Ai's-" Thats when she saw her ferret apprentice sitting up while hugging his knees. He was wipping away some tears in his tired eyes. "Hey what wrong Aoi?" Morgana walked to his bed and sat next to him concerned for his emotional state. "You looked like you cried river...what happened Aoi?"

"Lady Mona? Is Aoi awake already-oh?" Rudolph saw Morgana comforting the teen ferret with a few gentle rubs to the back as he cried and wipe away his tears. Ai saw this a personal momment so kept quiet and well hidden behind some large apps in Aoi's phone."What's wrong with Aoi?" Rudolph rushes to the ferret's side.

Trish's words echoed in his head. "Trust your friends more! They known you longer than we have!"

Aoi sighed bracing himself to tell them. "I-i had a nightmare...back when I was younger...in the facility...I was...on a examination table getting my daily experiments again..."

Rudolph and Morgana were flabbergasted hearing this statement seeing Aoi cry more hidding his face in his knees.

"D-daily E-experiments!? Aoi don't tell me the facility experiments on children!?" Morgana was furious and concerned for Aoi.

"They...did something to you did they?...was it something really bad? You don't have to be specific if you don't feel ready yet to talk in detail..." Rudolph sat next to the ferret concerned.

Aoi just nodded..."Yeah...were a facility...well a asylum of messed up kids...the public doesn't know but...the facility is allowed to do research on using us kids...were not wanted back in society so were pretty much the thought as lab rats...no offense to species of course my nightmares was just about one of my daily experiments is all...no big deal im used to it...strange though? I stopped having these nightmares after coming to zootopia? Guess im just a little paranoid by the rehabilitation." Aoi had to admit he had felt a little better telling to mammals he trusted about his problems. What he didn't expect was a double hug from the both squishing him in the middle gently.

"Aoi...I promised I will protect you and your friends so don't worry kiddo I wont let that place take you back there while im here. Ill kick their butts if they tried!" Morgana comforted gently.

"Honestly Aoi your not what I expected." Rudolph said smilling. "When I first signed up to raise you I expected you to be arrogant and abnoxious-WHACK!-Ooww!?"

Morgana had punched the otter's arm quite hard with her actual strength with wielding heavy swords one handed thanks to that comment. "Rudolph!? Really? Thats how you want to cheer him up?"

Aoi giggled a little at this reaction from Morgana as the otter rubbed his sore arm. "Wow you have ...hiss...some right hook...Let me finish Lady Mona haha...what im trying to say a child killer? I was thinking you might not have a soul or a at least the attitude of a delinquent like I was. But...look at you? Your polite enough, shy and kind. As well Cheeky as a hamster."

"Hey!" Aoi retorted to that comment laughing.

"But looking at you now and after getting to know you for a month. You definitely not what your blamed for...seeing you love and hug Ken showed your a type of mammal that loves and values his family." Rudolph petted his head making the Aoi puur thanks to his cat genes. "Just stay out of trouble and in school. You will be free by the end of your year stay. You can choose what to do with Your life after that okay? I'll even continue to look after your stay is over. Until the day your finally old enough to live your own life you want."

Aoi looked up to the otter with a bit of shock. "Rudolph-san? Really?" The otter nodded in his reply smilling while adjusting his glasses making the Aoi grin too.

Morgana giggled a bit at this interaction. "Trust me Aoi if this guy didn't look after you during the end of your stay, I would have knocked his block off and raise you as my own."

Aoi had to suppress a laugh hearing that as the otter looked surprised. "L-Lady Mona you would really beat me up in that situation?" He held his still sore arm not really wanting to feel her true unrestrained wrath.

Morgana gave the otter a wink and smirked. "Only if you do something to enraged this feline. You may be cute otter but not that cute." The otter blushed up to the tips of his ears hearing that statement. Aoi stuck his tounge out playfully at this situation pretending to gag getting a gentle slap to the back of his head courtesy of Morgana.

"W-well I better go make breakfast for everyone! See you in the kitchen." The otter said lamely as he rushed out quickly with a bit of red on his cheecks.

He looked back to Morgana with a smile rubbing the back of his head. "Cute otter? But not that cute? Your certainly getting more aggressive with your approach with Rudolph-san Neko-sensei. (Cat teacher)"

"Well my student it's called the carrot and stick! Compliment and admire your crush while at times tease him a little acting like your not Interested. Morgana said proudly sticking out her chest while Aoi rolled his eyes. "Attracts them even more towards you my boy!"

"Naruhodo, naruhodo...(I see, i see) your the expert and all heh...I think Rudolph-san is warming up to you anyway so that good for you." Aoi said looking up to Morgana with a smile.

Persona 5 OST AlleyCat

"Yeah...I wont lose to that hare anytime soon. Besides it's nice having to bond with other mammals in Zootopia...being in the metaverse for five years can get lonely..." Morgana said sadly looking at her paws.

Aoi looked at her expression and it strangely made him yearn to hug her...but before he did that he asked. "How...lonely was it in the Metaverse?"

Morgana sighed with a small chuckle. "Lonely a hell...my last memory was when I woke up in that world..." Morgana started thinking back to her memories. "I was.. 20 years old I think...Rudolph is 26 right?" Morgana asked and Aoi nodded already knowing his guardians real age. "Well...I woke up all bruised and in pain...I was lying in a safe room by the mementos train station. I had only the torn t-shirt on my back, ripped pants and my now broken comp...confused I struggled to the door crawling on my stomach...a bad choice at the time but I had to ask for help. The shadows sensed me and attacked the momment i exited the safe room...I was so scared and so I screamed for help. Thats when...-"

"I came...I answered her prayer." Zorro spoke from Morgana's soul. "Being a gentleman I am...I personally summoned myself to aid her. I fought off the shadows and healed her wounds with my magic."

"Hehe...yeah...me and Zorro were friend's since that day...we were always together since literally." Morgana cherished those memories. "He was my first friend...always helping me out the momment I call out to him. It was like that for five years...I travel around the mementos and the metaverse...I collect rations of any food or clean water I could find and money from the shadows I beat... think of it as shadow world survival."

Aoi was impressed...he knew how tough Morgana was but now she sounded like a experienced survivor. "That's...incredible Morgana-san...you endured that for 5 years?"

Morgana nodded still showing a sad expression. "Yes...it was...two years after I found a way to go back to reality with my comp. Man I was a weirdo when I came to zootopia for the first time...I was a curious cat towards everything! But mammals here are nice enough to accept me...but I didn't have a citizen ship so I couldn't stay for long...I gathered what I needed in the real world with the money I collected and met Sherry my first mammal friend in zootopia. She loved I was a oddball and always helped me when it came to understanding your world. I met Finnick half a year later...he was living in his van in tundra town looking miserable and poor...I gave him the shadow parts since he asked if he could make something to sell out of It...a few days later he asked for more and paid me for it...before I knew it we had a business together and he opened the untouchable fox by the end of the year and now he owes me big time..."

"Sounds like you and Finnick relationship got pretty good after that huh?" Aoi asked interested.

"Not too personal Aoi haha! He to rude for my type so we just stayed Business buddies. He said i was his new partner in crime...well legal business after i corrected him." Aoi laughed at that a little. Morgana took out her comp from somewhere. "Still...my relationship with them helped me greatly...Sherry's gym helped me train properly in fighting and exercise that kept me fit without risking my life. Finnick's shop provided me with gear and weapons to help me in missions against shadows too...local pharmacies had the rest i needed...all for my goal...the mission left on my comp..." Morgana shocked over to Aoi side to show him the only message on the comp.

[I 6 r] : To...hope...take Aoi...mementos...holy...destroy...save...from ruin...zootopia is...center...of all.

The message had lot of missing words and corrupted data staining its senders name and mission details. His name showing up on the message surprised him. "Take...take me to mementos? Ruin...and the world? Why is my name In it?"

"I don't know Aoi...but once I learned your name...and the message did say it...I decided to train you hoping you help me get to my lost memories. Sorry...but for a time I planned on using you...when I got to know you more I kinda regretted my actions." Morgana apologized sincerely but Aoi smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay...you were desperate for your lost memories... and I was desperate to find you and have you teach me...i wanted to master my new powers for my freedom...were both on equal grounds okay Morgana-sensei?" Aoi comforted making the black feline smile gently and hug him back almost motherly.

"Thank you Aoi...Im glad I met you that day at Joshua's palace." Morgana laughed the memory. "But I rather have met you in less...locked in a jail cell way though."

Aoi laughed at that. "True...there are better ways to meet my favorite monster cat Sensei!-itai itai itai!" Aoi's cheeks were pinched and stretched like super rubber by a pissed off Morgana. "Sumimasen!"

"Ohhh! Did I misheard you my adorable apprentice!? Did you just call me a monster cat you cheeky little cat ferret!?" Morgana teased as she pulled Aoi's rubbery cheeks a little harder. "Get ready for the tickle monster!"

Aoi laughed out loud on his bed as Morgana started tickling his sensitive tummy. Kicking his legs around as her paws tickled his belly button and sides. "Hahahaha! Nooooo! Morgana-sensei have mercy! Hahaha!"

"Never! Feel my tickle wrath Kurusu! Ill tickle you to eternity!" Morgana teased as she tickled him harder.

"Nooooo! Arsene hahaha! Help me!?" Aoi pleaded to his persona who chuckled happily clapping his hands.

"Oh why would I disturb such touching momment summoner? This is all on you sadly haha." Arsene spoke in a care free tone getting a head shake from a chuckling Oprheus.

"Your evil you know that Arsene?" Orpheus commented getting a nod from the thief persona. "It's our duty to serve our summoners."

"I agree...although this is quite amusing haha." Omoikane floated by observing Aoi's soul.

"Yawwwwnnn~ did I miss something hee-hoo?" A sleepy Jack Frost said holding a mug of cold Milk tea, while he wore pyjamas similar to Aoi's.

"Says the persona that can only be summoned once Aoi has better mastery over his inner potential. Relax as they say for this a momment of family bonding to him." Arsene spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Rudolph came in and saw Morgana tickling Aoi mercilessly he smiled filled with joy as he carried Aoi's breakfast to his bed. "Haha okay enough Lady Mona. Aoi needs his break fast since he has to get ready for school. Breakfast in bed today! Eggs Sunny side up and some cricket bacon."

"Tamago!? Yatta!" Aoi cheered free from Morgana's tickle monster.

The said feline sighed feeling happy. "Your too soft on him you know Rudolph? If you want the kid to get stronger some tough love is good for him you know!"

"First name basis now then?" Rudolph teased holding Aoi's break fast while the said Cat ferret drooled seeing the eggs his favorite dish. "Well Mona im the gentle good parent while your the bad tough one!"

"Huh!? Says the former delinquent gang leader punk!" Morgana half gasped pretending to be mad. "Since when I was that? Im just making the kiddo stronger and more independent!"

"Yes you do that while I comfort and play with him. Face facts you know what I said is true hehe." Rudolph teased back making the feline pout and blush as she crossed her arms arguing with the otter.

While they fought Aoi felt the trust between him and his two guardians grow a little deeper as his persona ability was strengthen by their trust. It was funny how they fought about proper raising styles in his room with him present as well. He looked back to the picture o his biological parents with a sad smile. "I think...ill be fine for now with these two...Mom...Dad."

ZPD early Morning 8:00am

It was early morning at the ZPD and all officer had to lend a paw on another busy day here in solving all the syndrome case files. Everyone had to work double shifts even three since the phantom heart thieves incident at Aoi's school. This gave chief bogo more to worry about being the child in question had rumors spreading about his involvement in the Joshua confession trial and Irina's warning that bullies were out for Aoi once things settle down from what her latest observation resulted. He left the case off limits for now as the syndrome cases grew more common. He gave the work of cataloging all the information they got from investigations to his two best officers.

Nick gave out a long yawn stretching his limbs as he he looked to the mountain of paper work in front of him. "Seriously Carrots?...more paper work? Are these all new syndrome cases?"

Judy sighed signing and reviewing some of the paper work. "Suck it up Slick...you know im not one for paper work either and would much rather go out in the field myself. But Ken has gathered quite a lot of valuable Info during his field work."

"Speaking of Little blue berry's cousin we haven't seen him much here lately have we? I know he does his job outside but I was kinda hoping to get to know Aoi more from his experience." Nick said pulling out files to sort the various paperwork on his table and cubicle.

"Ken-kun takes his job seriously." Naoto replied cutting out valuable info with her scissors and pasting them together in one case file. A noticeable bulge was starting to appearing on her tummy. "When he learned Aoi-kun was here he wanted to make the city safer for him so he can succeed his rehabilitation. That's why Ken has been doing quite a lot of his work with determination. I have to say im impressed...he gathered this much with his natural charisma and information hunting skills...he shows promise as a future Branch chief."

This bit of news surprised the two officers distracting them from their nerve wrecking paper work.

"Branch chief!?-woah woah...are you telling me little blue berry's cousin will be a branch chief like you guys one day!?" Nick asked wanting to confirm his speculations.

"Is Ken really that talented? Thats pretty amazing how he so young yet it seems your company head holds him quite high if she plans to make him a branch chief. Small mammals rock the top as always!" Judy cheered while Nick rolled his eyes at his partner's enthusiasm for the smaller mammals.

"It's true though Ken-kun is tougher than he looks!" Kanji replied carrying a heavy box of paper work over to te case files. "Kid can handle himself against bigger mammals easy and he has great charisma and charming mammal skills with his calm adult personality. Heck he can even handle information and data processing on computer easy. He had it tough too like Aoi-kun...His bastard of a father left his mom before he was even born. Then his mother gets killed by a mystery killer by accident...they both lost families of their own..."

Judy and Nick started to feel sympathy for the two ferrets. Both losing families to crimes of murder made life hard for both.

"Wow...didn't know Ken's mom was murdered too...did they catch the killer?" Judy asked gripping her papers a bit.

Aigis came in hearing the entire conversation with her advance system. "No...the killer regretted what he had done...when Ken found out who he was and the crime he did. He personally allowed Ken to end his life. Ken planned to take his own life and meet his mother once he killed the killer...a old friend/ally in arms of ours named Shinjiro...but tastumi port island had a crime spree during that time...another killer came intending to harm both in his mad fun...But shinjiro...he protected Ken instead in a act of redemption...he died standing proud he protected the son of the mother he killed even if it was by accident...Ken was only ten years old that time..he grew stronger after that year and now stand for his own beliefs of protecting one's family."

Nick let out a whistle genuinely impressed. "Geez...the two ferrets we got certainly have a history... that explains why Ken is quite clingy with his little cousin...I hope he teaches the kid how to move on with life much like he learned the tough way...man i a haven't even talked to my mom after I ditched her...dad is gone too since I was a little todd...so im not sure how I would approach her now. "

Judy knew Nick had it rough as a kid...she wanted to pry for more but she knew she could always ask him privately later. This discussion was about something else. "Im sure Ken looking out for Aoi means he is out to protect him from these cases! We should work harder Nick and keep up! So no more whinning about how much Paper work we got alright? This is important to keep the city of Zootopia safe once more! So what do say partner? Ready to make he world a better place!"

Nick had a sly smirk on his face as he casually said. "Pass sounds like too much effort."

Judy put her paws on her hips and gave him the seriously look. "Nicholas Piberious Wilde? Really?..." Judy stood on her large chair tapping her foot impatiently.

Nick laughed and waved a paw calming his bunny partner. "Relax! I was only kidding my sly bunny. Of course ill help you carrots. Your practically dragged me around during our first case together. Besides little blue berry is going to need all the support after all I made the choice to be his guardian."

"That's good to hear. Aoi-kun is lucky to have to such kind guardians to guide him." Yu said with a deadpanned expression as always on his face. That's when a text came on Yu's phone. " Hmmm? What could this be about?"

[TeddieBear]: Hello Sensei! It's your humble and handsome student Teddie! As you requested me and Nana-chan did some digging Into the Japanese government using the various connections of Kirojo-san has. What we found was unbrearlivable! We found a large amount of money being donated to some unknown location monthly! In the billions of yen! That's quite a lot and they say its for charity but we checked and looked into that too...none of the local charities have gained that money. What else?...Yes! Strange new medicine, drugs and technology have been showcased lately...like a future cure for rabies and for some reason night holwers cases are spreading in Japan too...which is concerning since criminal groups started using them. Don't worry cause the syrum is being made as we speak to cure the Infected mammal victims. For now we will continue looking into the matter at paw. We will join you in Zootopia soon after I handle some things with the investigation and the P4 branch here. Wish me luck! Griiizzzlly!

Yu sighed...Teddie's report confirmed that something illegal was being conducted by the Japanese government. He quickly sent the details of Teddie's email to Mitsuru and Koromaru for their case file. Aigis got a email on her phone as well. It was from her branch back at Tatsumi port island. She walked over to Yu and handed him the phone.

"Narukami-kun? Mrs. Tatsumi? I believe this is of importance." She stated softly as Nick and Judy were still here busy planning out their day.

Yu and Naoto nodded as they got closer together to read the email.

[Yasugami President] : Hello sister. It is Labyrs speaking...as you requested me and sho went to the tatsumi port island hospital. We discovered quite a lot of information regarding the young ferret baring the new fool arcana named Aoi Kurusu.

This news report by labrys and Sho was of up most importance after the Velvet Logic started sending images of Aoi's nightmares.

[Blood Moon] : Yo Narukami-senpai...sho Mikazuki speaking. The old honest weasel doctor in charged of handling persona agents at port island during Minato Arisato's journey had one hell of a chance encounter too actually gave he kid a full on check up! All before he left on Japanese air ways to Zootopia in America.

Here is what happened...

Doctor Kamaitachi says he was just doing his daily check ups and usual routine at the Tatsumi port island hospital one late night. Suddenly a group lab coated mammals came waltzing in like they owned the joint. They went through the legal things needed for a full body check up. They even bribed him with money to keep what he found secret...but don't worry. Doctor Kamaitachi is not the weak assed weasel to be bribed...he got a heart of gold for his species...he gave the money he received to charity the day after. Back to that night eto...he was asked to do a private check up on their so called star...vessel. and your guess is as good as mine it was Aoi. Doc Kamaitachi to say he was shocked would be a freaking understatement...finding out his private patient to be a blue eyed albino ferret with handcuffs, electric collar and a dead look in his pale sky blue eyes, wearing nothing more than a simple rag of a black t shirt and shorts.

That's when the tale gets darker and more mysterious than my Tsukiyomi. The Doc gave the child the best health examination he could while those lab mammals pulled out guns and shit telling him to hurry up like the lame ass mafia bosses they thought they were. The doc did his best to examine every bit of Aoi's health from all three categories. Mental, physical and emotional health all in the span of 8 hours. Got to admit that is impressive in its own way as he weasel out the most important pieces of information for us to learn one day. What he found was not pleasant to say the least...multiple scar littered Aoi's body with multiple signs of physical abuse, he had various drugs coursing through his blood stream...yet it didn't seem to affect the tough little guys body at all almost as if he is immune to it...His mental health was in shambles almost suicidal thoughts coursed through his head. Luckily his emotional health towards his deceased family kept him calm enough he say with relief not to take his own life. After examination he would normally file the papers and recommend or should I say demanded they hand over Aoi to the hospital to be properly treated or else his calling the police for child abuse. Man that small weasel sure got some furballs on him that much ill say...sadly though it seems they laughed off his threat calling someone...second later he got call from big surprise...the government themselves. He had no authority over the ferret child. He was forced to give what he found (excluding what he expertly hid away). To the lab mammals he faced. They injected Aoi with a painful forced shot of another strange drug in front of him and his faded pale fur and scars all healed over in mere seconds...but he did say Aoi looked like he was in a lot of writhing in pure physical pain during the whole regeneration process...not a single scratch on him to prove their abuse right after that...he went to Zootopia by airport the next morning.

Something fucked up is happening in the Japanese government all right...ill send you all the files of what Kamaitachi kept and left behind for us. Make use of his risky moves against those guys and crack the case m'kay? Me and robo chick will work on investigating any more hidden details about the strange actions of the lab mammals.

See ya god of truth kek

Yu Sweat dropped reading the last line about him being the God of Truth. But he was happy to receive such information even if it was on short notice he gave the orders just last night. But it was still concerning...once they had the medical files another shadow hunter meeting will follow. " Ken-kun would most definitely want to hear this...he is blood relative after all he deserves to know."

Aigis nodded in confirmation. "Indeed Ken-kun is working hard to support Aoi. For now we shall wait for the files to be delivered in detail. My sister would most likely make sure of that in a few hours."

"Ill call Chie and Yukiko-senpai later to get their views on the situation too...Chie-senpai has a lot of good connections towards the police department allowing us access to some private files and Yukiko-senpai's information system will prove quite handy if they found some rumors about the so called lab mammals." Naoto said as she rubbed her tummy while emailing Chie and Yukiko about the news. "As for me Ill ask my butler back at home with grand father to see if they can dig up more clues about our mystery scientists...their years of experience could prove to our advantage."

"Maybe you should call Doujima-san as well senpai." Spoke Kanji as it seemed he was listening to the entire conversation. "Let him help too his a detective with a lot of experience on the field as well. Besides were investigating the shadows here so let them handle the Facility and corrupted government back home. We share the work load alright?"

Yu nodded in agreement a small smile on his face. "Ill ask Marie to tell uncle Dojima the details. Im sure Little Nana-chan would love to see his favorite uncle again." Yu looked into his phone where a picture of a leopard wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt, a blue cap with a golden button with the letter V printed on it, she wore a red skirt and fingerless elbow long gloves with a red and black stripped pattern. In her arms was a small baby cub with a leopard' s patterned fur coat and the white belly and muzzle pattern of a husky, It seemed to be a male cub as well. Yu smiled fondly at the picture that's when he noticed Nick was talking on his phone.

"Yes...oh!? Carol is that you!? Im glad to hear from yea kid! Welcome back to Zootopia, how was the summer classes in new york? What?...So your scholarship to Alcatraz Is complete? Wonderful Carol! Im proud ya little gal. What? Talking to Irina? Your at the school? I understand do what you want to do okay? Yes do take care as well little snowflake...haha yes I know you don't like being called that... ill be back home soon we can have your favorite pizza later to celebrate I promise I wont be too long...hmm...yes see you soon and study hard kid." Nick hanged up as he had a proud smile on his face.

Judy gave her partner a gentle punch to the shoulder. "Happy Carol got into her first choice school?"

"Haha! Indeed I am Judy! She worked hard for the spot and scholarship it makes me a proud parent!" Nick said puffing out his chest. "That's my daughter alright!"

Kanji taking a sip of some good morning coffee instantly spat it out like a out of control hose. "Cough! Cough!? Nick!? You have a freaking daughter!? Heck I didn't know you have a mate!?"

Yu, Aigis and Naoto's curiosity peeked as well hearing about Nick supposedly having a daughter he never spoke about till now.

Nick gave a small laugh seeing their reaction. "She Is my daughter my Adopted daughter. This fox is still single and on the market guys." Nick said a with a cool smirk as Judy rolled her eyes.

"It was a year after me and Nick became partners. Me and the dumb fox here found better apartments to live in and at the same building in downtown Zootopia. We found Carol out on the streets alone in a alleyway cold and broken...Nick instantly took her in and raised her for the past two years as single parent. Despite how dumb he is this fox makes a surprisingly good parent at least."

Nick was also slightly insulted by the dump fox comments but shrugged it off. It was just Judy his best friend/partner after all. "Yep! She Is quite a smart kid too...not Maria super smart but honor student smart. No one is perfect and i love her just the way she is. I got a ton of past...hustle money in my bank account. Been using it for her school and college funds. She took on a few study camps last summer and the month before Aoi came. She wanted to get a scholarship to Alcatraz for a better future."

"Impressive...Carol seems to be the academic type of mammal." Naoto acknowledged.

"Indeed she is..." Nick said fondly. "I know she wants to pay me back for everything after raising and taking her in as my own kit. But the kid should try to live her youth a little though. She loves her book but it wouldn't hurt for her to make some friends though..."

Judy suddenly got a light bulb moment. "Why not let her meet Aoi! He is quite patient and he did give Maria the chance to befriend him despite how opposite their natures are Nick!"

Nick gave it some thought...he had to say he agreed with Judy about how tolerant Aoi and accepting of others personalities he was...he did have a energetic NEET bestie, a rude mouth skunk and fashion forward squirrel friend...counting flirty Morgana he made a good candidate. "You know what Judy?...that's not such a bad idea! Where is the kid anyway? Is the homing device working?"

Judy nodded as she pulled out her phone and activated a new app on her phone. The app showed a zoomed up picture of Zootopia with a big blue ferret shaped head dot on Alcatraz school grounds. "At school like the good ferret he is."

"She couldn't be farther from the truth" Yu sweat dropped knowing how Aoi really worked his personal life. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried breaking into the school faculty office..."

Alcatraz Academy Lunch time HQ school roof 12:30Am

A black chain emitting blue flames was wrapped around the railing of the school roof HQ. Down below it was Aoi who channeled the chain from his paw while carrying Carlos who was clinging to his back carefully wrapping his paws around the ferrets shoulder while his hind legs were crossed around his friend's hips as they descended into the school faculty office private break room three floors down, they reached the window hanging next to It. The two mammals saw it filled with vending machines and necessities for a few simple lunches and drinks to be served or made by paw like a coffee machine and a mini fridge and kitchen. Aoi reached out his paw and his eyes glowed gold getting a smirk on his face as a phantom clawed hand of Arsene appears from his arm. The phantom arm phased through the iron locked glass window like it was submerging itself In water causing ripples. Aoi maneuvered Aresne's clawed hand to the lock near the window and pushing one of his razor sharp nails in. There he began picking the lock till it lets out a satisfying click sound. He grins mischievously as Arsene's arm was dismissed. Aoi gently swings their bodies forward and kicked it opened without making much sound or breaking the glass. Aoi landed first on one knee, Carlos was close behind him. The cat ferret retracts the black persona chain back into his paw right after.

"Dude...we look so freaking cool right now! Like Ninjas or spies on a mission!" Carlos fan boy making Aoi chuckle. "Where did you even learn that!?"

"Haha! I got a idea after the Cat...incident but anyway were in Carlos...why are we here again?" Aoi asked the skunk who was about to answer but the sound of the break room door knob being turned made them rush. Aoi closed window and grabbed Carlos finding a place to hide. Our little blue eyed thief found a few large snack boxes near the recycling corner to hide in. He dragged his skunk friend by the tail into it as some teachers came in.

Carlos whinned rubbing his sore tail. "Oww...dude you didn't have to drag me by the tail! Skunk tails are our pride and joy you-" Carlos didn't get to continue as Aoi gave him the Ssshhh gesture.

"Not so loud Carlos! What are we even doing here in the first place...gah...this place is cramped." Aoi and Carlos were pretty close to each other stuck in a uncomfortable almost...erotic position. With Carlos lying sideway a bit on top of the ferret he called blue bro. Carlos chin was on the ferrets shoulder as his paws were rested on Aoi's chest. Their legs were embarrassingly tangled together and their tails coiled around each other a little. Aoi even had one arm around Carlos back as they were crammed together in the small box which for now was their hidding place. Carlos could feel Aoi's chest rise up and down through his paws as their warm breath mixed together in the small box. Heck with their chest so close together they could even feel each other's heart beats as well beating a little faster from position the two mammals were aware they are now in.

"Well this isn't awkward at all..." Aoi sarcastically murmured feeling frustrated by the position they were in.

The skunk actually blushed a bit being too close to another male feeling Aoi's slightly toned thief body under his clothes while feeling his warm breath brush against his exposed neck and shoulder a bit made it more awkward as he had to control some...primal urges. "Sorry dude...but their something I just gotta confirm for the safety of the new team! I needed your help please! Ill owe you a big favour later if you help me...also?...Can you do me a favour and not get your muzzle to close to mine." The skunk flushed red a little seeing how close their cheeks were.

"Confirm what? Is the team in trouble-" Aoi wanted to ask more details but a few voices could be heard. He took out his sharpened claws and punched two holes on the side of the box for the them to look out of. They saw a Black male sheep in a brown suit accompanied by a female horse.

"I cannot believe this sorry group is what replaced the Alcatraz former star soccer team!" Said the black sheep disapprovingly as he held the new soccer team roster list of students forming the new soccer team. "3 cheating foxes, 2 evil hyenas, 2 weak deers, 1 ridiculous otter for a captain, 1 physically pathetic Artic wolf, 1 silent antelope! What was Kenneth thinking!? This sorry excuse of soccer team wont bring any fame to our school like this!"

"Indeed!" Said the female horse wearing a female business uniform. "How will I brag at my fellow teachers in future conferences if our soccer team loses! I even heard they enrolled that criminal child Aoi Kurusu a weak little ferret on the team scandalous! And what's worse a smelly skunk is their manager! The useless punk who can't even play anymore."

Aoi and Carlos growled at the two selfish adults who happen to be teachers! Hearing the comments they made on those innocent mammals on the team made them furious. Aoi could handle being insulted as a criminal heck even Carlos can Ignore smell comments from other but his friends...but when innocents are involved to hell with patience and tolerance.

"That old dingo has gone senile...it be best of we take action ourselves." The black sheep planned. "I could convince some of my female students with some cash to fake a scandal with Kenneth personally ill record and picture the whole thing...how about having a affair with a young female student who happens to be prey? After Bellwether's so called revolution this would spread like wild fire all over the internet. Irina Jelavic would most definitely be forced to fire him for that!"

"Wonderful idea! I could even convince that losing team to quit! Some rough delinquents from my lower classes would love to go wild after being restrained by Alcatraz...with my salary it be easy to pay them to keep my involvement silent...Joshua's past ideas of keeping students like that in check might work!" The female horse said evily. "Besides if they even dare try to expose us behind it we could always find ways to expel them while we act like we discovered it all! Boosting our reputation and standing in the academy! We could be transferred from this bratty middle school devision to the high school devision!"

Aoi and Carlos were slowly burning in silent rage. These two teachers only cared about bragging right and their reputation. They were willingly to use their own students to achieve their dreams in this school disgusted them greatly.

"Nice idea! I can even take over Kenneth's place and form a true winning team with the best Alcatraz has to offer! Ill become a star that will go down in history of the school!" The black sheep cheered Imagining his fake legacy passed down in history book of the school.

"We should go and look for our hit mammals in class! Lets us go." The horse said as the both left the room finishing their their meals.

Once the cost was clear Aoi and Carlos couldn't get up properly because of how cramped they were stuck together in the box and had to tip it over to the side landing in a painful pile on the ground.

"Itaaa!"

"Gah that hurt..."

Carlos felt like he landed on something fluffy and firm. Looking down he noticed his claw had string and buttons attached caught in it. Looking down he saw he landed on Aoi's bare furry chest, his uniform and collar buttons undone by his claw while the other rubbed into his chest fur. His faced flushed deep red seeing he landed on top of the ferret him sitting on his lap and paws on Aoi's chest keeping him from sitting up properly. Aoi still recoiling from the landing had half open almost sexy bedroom like eyes...what's worse he had nosebleed coming on gently on the skunks nose.

"Okay I know what your thinking...you better not slap me on the face like Maria-chan does..." Aoi sighed as the skunks face became beat red.

"Waahhaha! Oh my holy-im sorry Bro!" Carlos quickly got off trying to cool his body temperature and calm his fast beating heart. "Ugh...sometimes being gay can come with drawbacks but whatever..."

Carlos helped Aoi up by lending a paw. Once they recovered amd shuffled off the awkwardness Aoi used the same trick to get back up the school roof HQ with his persona chain like a grappling hook while Arsene's hand again to lock the window without leaving paw prints. Once they were back up Carlos started punching the wall leaving cracks using his newfound strength.

"Dammit! Even with that lion's change of heart their still others willing to go as far as him to achieve what they want!" The skunk growled at the thought of those two teachers were planning to do.

Once Aoi retracted his chain back as persona energy he took out his phone. "Calm down Carlos remember...we have that ability!" Aoi said his eyes flashing gold making the skunk flinch for a second remembering Kage...but he shook his head remembering Aoi was still Aoi his blue eyed bro.

"That's right! The mementos! We can change their hearts and end their lame ass scheme!" Carlos took out his phone and was about to activate the app with newfound excitement...till a sudden thought came to his mind. "Wait...we need their names right?"

Aoi sweat dropped as his eyes turn into like black strips like this (-_-)Uu. "Baka... we do need them or else we Will need to search the entire mementos for their shadows...Ai-chan can you help?"

Ai appeared on Aoi's phone with a bored expression. "Yes I can...I support the phantom thieves that is my purpose...one momment." Ai began analyzing data on Aoi's phone. "Looking into Irina Jelavic staff records...The Black sheep name is Baaber Wooly a top class teacher in the fields of P.E. and Math subjects. Seems he and Kenneth were rivals for the P.E. coach of the middle school team but since the Dingo had experience in coaching the position went to him. Thats probably why he holds a grudge against Kenneth. The female horse's name is Stalin Windhoof, a high class teacher in the subject of History classes. She is well known to boast about her position and school from conferences...Irina keeps a close eye on both since they are from the old principals staff who most were money grabbing and position greedy adults in past records. Luckily the last of these old generation were removed when Joshua confessed those involved in his crimes but these two weren't involved so they were spared...Irina is looking for anything to fire them with since their are rumors of them using their students for personal gain. But so far nothing too harmful...yet...because of this my mementos application software says they don't have shadows or treasure to steal."

"What!? Are you for freaking real!? How can two messed up adults like them have no fucking shadow or treasure in the mementos-" Carlos Argued with Ai in his phone but Aoi stopped him midway.

"Calm down Carlos...let Ai-chan explain..." Aoi looked back to the digital A.I. who nodded.

"Simply put there is difference between a twisted heart and the heart of a mean mammal." Ai started explaining to the both. "Basically a Twisted heart of a mammal is willing to do everything and commit crimes without remorse or guilt holding them back. That creates the corruption in their heart forming the shadow and treasure. That is from the recovered data and research Morgana made in the comp im still restoring with mistress. For mammals like this...they haven't gone that far yet to create the shadow...holding petty grudges, Boasting about power status and scheming are not exactly evil or corrupting enough if they don't go too far off yet to fulfil their desires. If they commit a crime or have the determination to successes in their goal that's when the shadow and treasure form. Im sorry but your going to have to handle this case in the real world with your own abilities."

Carlos seemed upset by this. "Dammit! If this keep up and we wait for them to actually take action it might be too late! My new team and im the manager looking after them! I wont allow them to be harmed by selfish adults or mammals like last time! I wont abandoned them or have doubts when someone suspicious is after them like last time!" Carlos clenched his fist so strong they became white from pressure and he seemed to be going through a whirlwind of emotions.

Aoi seeing his reaction...knowing Carlos personality he would take drastic measures..."Carlos suffers from guilt of not looking after his former team... which lead them to their tragedy...how can I stop him from taking dangerous methods in stopping them...relate to others...get to know them and deepen my bonds with them..." Time seem to slow down as Aoi gave it some thought on how to help his friend...It was not like Maria and Morgana where he went with the flow of what they did and say. He had to take action to help Carlos pass this dilemma...so he charged his calm persona energy from his body making his eyes shine a gentle blue light. He slowly reached over and poked Carlos on the cheeck...sending the calm energy into him.

The affect seemed instant as the angered and panicking skunk calmed down slowly. His body relaxed and he seemed a little sleepy honestly. He looked to the ferret with a confused expression as he kept poking his cheeck.

"Er...what are you doing?...Blue bro?" Carlos asked sweat dropping at his brother figures actions.

"Poke your face...nya!" Aoi said sticking out his tounge with a sly cat like expression.

In Aoi's soul Arsene gave a small applause to his summoners craftyness. "Quite impressive I must say summoner...You know you can channel your persona energy into reality and your emotional state reflects your energy as well."

Orpheus nodded his head in agreement as a smile came to his face. "So he learned he can channel his persona energy into others the same way his bonds channel energy in him as well. By collecting a calmed persona energy he usually would send to us persona he sent it instead to his troubled friend calming him in return."

The reaper persona looked to the sleeping kage in the coffin. "He probably learned that...seeing how he channels Kage's confidence into him as well. A skill proving to be both a double edge sword...he can send positive energy into others meaning he could probably drain or deliver negative energy as well..." he said while tapping his sword as he examined the chains binding the coffin daily.

Back in reality Aoi removed his finger from Carlos face and took a deep breath. "Carlos?...Anata wa bakadesu ka?"

"Huh!? Bro you know I don't speak Japanese-" Carlos complained till Ai spoke for him.

"Aoi-san asked...Carlos? Are you an idiot?" Ai replied blandly with no emotions.

"Huh!? Who are you calling a idiot-!?" Carlos was feeling a little betrayed but Aoi put a finger against his muzzle shutting him up.

"Your not thinking of handling this all alone are you?" Aoi asked firmly his paws on his hips.

Carlos flinched a little shuffling his paws a bit feeling a bit embarrassed. "Yeah...why?"

Aoi shook his head no in reply. "Oh no your not! Im helping you this time."

"Huh!? Bro you cant! This isn't the mementos! You can get caught in reality! If you get in trouble your rehabilitation will fail and...ill never forgive myself if my problems get you imprisoned-"

Persona 5 Alley Cat ost

"Enough of that! Carlos what kind of friend would I be if I left you alone with your troubles...especially if it's a personal and dangerous to many other innocent mammals as well. I'm paying the price for my power...Im not sure why but involving myself with others and their problems is what my power was meant for. Carlos your my friend and after what I seen in the palace letting you charge in alone to protect your new friends and team is not going to end well...so ill be helping you solve this together as our own dynamic duo!"Aoi had some...doubts on how he could help Carlos. "Igor told me to deepen my bonds with other by getting involved in their lives...if I want to forge a bond with them I guess it's time I learn to take action and help them overcome their troubles...I have to do this to make me stronger and repay my friends kindness with my somewhat selfish mission...getting them involved in dangerous missions...i owe them this much." Aoi gave his determined thoughts and faced Carlos head on.

"Carlos...I know you feel guilty about that night your team got hurt...but that's in the past now. You learned from it. You can use that to prevent another disaster like last time from happening again...but don't think your doing it all alone. We have our new abilities and powers...but were not gods so times like this a friends should help each other out!" Aoi shouted determined to get into Carlos personal life.

The said skunk was taken back by Aoi's forward response and willingness to help him...it was a little touching and...a little hot he had to admit. He even started to tear up in his eyes. "Blue bro...sniffle..."

"C-carlos? Are you crying!?" Aoi felt he said the wrong things and he might have got himself too involved with a personal matter.

The ferret relaxed when the skunk wipe away his tears with a smile. "Of course I am...err Baka! As you say idiot right?" Aoi nodded in reply. "That speech you gave was a bitt too...touching dammit you made me cry...your right bro...I am feeling guilty and responsible for my old teams tragedy...if I was smarter and actually had the courage to stay with them I could have carried them to the dream they wanted so badly...but I can't change that now...I can only hope the medical care they will receive helps them continue their dreams even without me..." Carlos looked at his legs with a sad smile. "Plus im a skunk...no one really looks out for us being seen...as a smelly gasy mammal... im gay too so that makes matters worse for me...besides my old team your the first outside the orphanage to become true bro blue bro...I...I really appreciate it...okay ill let you help because knowing how stubborn you are now you will do so anyway. BUT! If things go south and your rehab is in danger im kicking you out and leaving the blame on me!"

"DAME! (Not happening!)" Aoi argued but Carlos just smirked.

"Aoi-san said No can do or Not happening." Ai translated.

"Hopefully it wont...alright were in this together bro...just be careful not to get your rehab in danger and we wont have a another freaking problem to deal with." Carlos crossed his arms nodding.

Aoi smiled and shook his head. "We promised right? We're bro's and you got my back naturally I got yours too... brother."

Carlos was holding back the tears as he noticed something and looked away blushing. "Err...bro? You know im gay right?" Carlos pointed to the ferret as he smiled blushing. "Seeing hot males like yourself in your states...is a little too attractive to me. Don't worry your my brother so I wont be chasing your tail heh."

Aoi blinked before looking down his lean and long body remembering his bare fluffy white chest and collared neck situation. He flushed red covering his chest. "S-sorry! Give me a moment I have my sewing kit in my bag."

Carlos raised a amused eye brow. "You sew too? Cook, draw and sew man Maria is a lucky girl heh! I you weren't attracted to the Panther and gay too I would so chase your tail." Carlos teased as Aoi sewed new buttons on his shirt.

He blushed hearing the attracted part. "C-carlos!? That is not true! I don't have a crush-huh? What makes you think I wouldn't like guys either?"

Carlos turned to Aoi confused. "Well...seeing how you nosebleed at the shadow cat...costume and crush on Maria your a straight guy right?"

"I do not have a crush!" Aoi blushed arguing as he sew new button onto his shirt. "And Im not straight im pansexual like my parents were. I don't really have a interest in gender boundaries or Identifications Carlos."

"H-huh? Pansexual? Gender boundaries?" Carlos was royally confused now as question marks floated around his head.

Ai cleared digital throat and caught his attention. "Allow me to explain. Pansexual means a mammal not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender or gender identity. Meaning their the type that believes love is universal. As long as their true feelings of love from both parties there is no problem their accepting of their partners fully."

"W-w-wait!? If Maria was man and that close to you...you would fall for him!?" Carlos asked sweat dropping shocked.

"Yes I would...eh?" Aoi blushed seeing the error of his words. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Carlos snickered and laughed at his blushing friend. "Bwahahahaha! I didn't even meant to do that one but you fell for it anyway! You got it bad for Maria don't ya? Hope you don't mind her growing taller than you when she reaches puberty next year!"

Aoi was stunned at the thought of Maria growing taller than he could ever be...he wasn't even sure how tall a Cat ferret like him could grow being part cat and cats being bigger than ferrets...might mean he would grow taller than normal ferret would but compared to a large feline like a panther the thought made him embarrassed. He hung his head low groaning at the thought while Carlos just laughed.

"Hahaha! Oh don't let it get ya down bro! Who knows Maria might still love just the way you are." Carlos sighed happily before looking at Aoi who finished mending his clothes. "Ill ask properly...bro? Will you help me stop these guys? Im a the teams manager and a manager looks out for their team...but I cant do it alone so mind giving me a paw?" Carlos raised his fist to Aoi.

Our blue eyed ferret nodded and fist bumped Carlos in return. "You got my help Carlos...i swear by my tail to help you."

Aoi felt the trust between them deepen greatly this time. As they fist bump each other Carlos paw glowed blue and sparks came out a bit surprising both mammals. He felt the trust flow from the static giving him more strength within his soul and persona ability.

2:25pm 5 minutes till Math class

Aoi along with Maria, Carlos and Emilia were walking down the hall as they went to their next class. They enjoyed a small chat with each other about their school work and stuff. But Aoi started to feel a little uneasy...his guard was up suddenly. Carlos and Emilia felt the sudden malice in the air as well...Aoi nudged Maria to stay closer to him while Carlos took the defense on right side while Emilia took the left as they walked trying not to be suspicious.

"You guys feel that? That feeling of cold blooded malice?..." Aoi asked calmly and in a whispery voice. He partially summoned his weapon in his pocket.

"Yeah...it's like being on guard In the Memmentos and Palace..." Carlos said as he took guard reaching for his hidden weapon he was summoning behind his back under his coat.

Emilia nodded as part of her rosa whip was under her skirt hidden in her stockings. "But this is different...and I think I know what.."

"The malice of the students..." Maria whispered...afraid of the truth.

Indeed it was the students of Alcatraz. The defeat of Joshua only diverted the attention of the students temporarily. Away from Aoi...despite Joshua's final words meant to protect as a sign of repentance from him spilling his hidden criminal record...it only lasted so long.

"Child killer is back yikes..."

"No way that Blue Joker is some vigilante group...Must be his doing."

"He probably bribe or black mail the principals daughter to do the dirty work."

"Who else has a bigger grudge on the lion anyway him of course."

"The scum child killer in our school using the principals daughter like that I feel sorry for her."

Aoi was angered a bit but tried to keep as calm as possible wince his collar detects his anger levels...Maria's bug working the first setting quite well limiting it's response.

"Hey isn't that skunk? The fallen soccer captain?"

" Former Soccer captain? Psssh he probably cheated with his team to win the little league."

"Hell yeah losers hang with washed up losers."

"Eww a skunk in our prestigious school? What is Jelavic thinking?"

"Isn't that Emilia? I heard she was Joshua's minion."

"Why is a cute girl like her hanging out a criminal like that giant tube rat?"

"Ferret brah but she might be like that. Loves hanging with the wrong crowd kind of girl."

Aoi looked to his friends as they reached their class. But saw their surprised faces. Following their gazes they saw the desk they used have insulting writings on them. Failure, Criminal, Killer, NEET, Die criminal, worthless smelly skunk, traitors squirrel, worthless honnor student and so on...Aoi saw his class mates snickering and laughing at their displeasure. He saw the reactions of his friends being Carlos was clenching her fit in anger, Emilia was looking at her former classmates with disgust...and Maria...Maria looked like she wanted to cry...this broke Aoi's heart as the bullying spread from him to his new friends...but this time things were different.

"Outsiders deserve this treatment! Hahaha!" Laughed a black bear bully student.

Aoi was not as weak as he was before...he awoke to a resolve just like his friends to fight against oppression...he wont allow things to continue like this. He walked towards Maria's desk and saw the spray paint and Permanent marker insults on it. His classmates watched amused to see him try and get rid of their writings...but to their surprise Aoi smirked his eyes to them seem like they flashed Gold for a second. Aoi summoned his persona flames and chains wrapped around his right paw. To his friends his control over his power was shocking...to his classmates they cant see anything but Aoi paws slowly touch the desk...Aoi's eyes narrowed as a dangerous smirk grew more wicked...he brushed his paw against the desk as he slowly brushed the surface.

"Yes summoner...your power is to take away the dark desires of one's heart...let your power grow and use as you wish...your fighting against oppression and this venomous writing should be nothing to you!" Arsene spoke in a wicked tone within Aoi as the flames blanketed the desk in a blazing azure.

Everyone saw Aoi swipe his paw across the desk erasing all the writings on Maria's desk as they were burned into red dust floating away into the breeze of a open window leaving Maria's desk spotless like it had no writings on it from the start. His classmates jaws drop as they saw him removes the writings on his other friends desk the same way...permanent paint and ink gone like magic with one swipe and dust of his paw. Carlos Smirked hidding his laughs watching his classmates reactions. Emilia smiled giving her ferret friend a thumbs up. While Maria smiled wide as she could clapping her paws together impressed.

"Your desk is all cleaned Madam." Aoi said gentlemanly bowing to Maria who giggled and did a little courtesy in return.

"Why thank you sir! Much appreciated and top hat!" Maria tried to say in a fake British lady accent.

"Duddet that accent sucked!" Carlos smirked as he commented on Maria's accent just now.

"Oh like you can do better with your sense of fashion." Emilia said poking the skunks side. "How many red star sports T-shirts do you own?"

"Hey I love this shirt! It represented my team back in elementary" Carlos amused back at the red squirrel as their classmates either gasped like fish in shock while other frowned pissed off their bad fun was ruined so easily.

Their teacher a male sloth came in looking quite bored as he rode on what seems to be a electric skate board allowing him to move faster around the school. "Hello...everyone...please...take...your...seats..."

"Hai Slowpace-sensei!" Aoi bowed respectfully to his teacher. Getting a nod of approval as everyone went to their seats.

"Still cant believe that's his family name..." Maria sweat dropped watching her Sensei slowly move to the board.

Maria looked at her desk seeing it so clean and neat. She poked it a bit like she was experimenting on whether or not it was too hot to touch. Surprisingly it was cool to her paw and felt very smooth like it was wipped clean polisher seeing how shiny it was she could see her own reflection on it.

Once class started Aoi started texting a Email to everyone.

[BlueThief] : Hey guys...sorry about that...seems everyone views me the same way even with Joshua's statement. Im sorry the bullying spread to you guys as well...

[CutieHacker] : It's alright Aoi-chan! Sure it was very mean...and insulting but im used to it. I don't mind much anymore as long as im with my new friends! I know I'm not alone anymore!

[SoccerCaptain] : Chill blue bro were all in the same boat...and I don't mean captain kidds boat XD

Its alright besides being a skunk dude like I said is part of my life. But hell! You have got to teach me that persona technique you did! Hell yeah that was awesome you left those jerks speechless like preforming magic trick!

[FieryHeart] : Agreed Aoi don't worry. Were your friends and team...what you did for us is more valuable than what these lozers think. They don't know who we really are but their picking on us because their scared of what they don't know what we can really do. Lets them have their fun till they get bored enough. But I do wish to know that technique...might help with stains on clothes.

[A.I. Soul] : Wont work. That skill Aoi-san used makes use of our ability to take away dark desires and erase them from mammals hearts. Simply put the dark desires on those writings radiated metaverse energy and he just purified them in his persona flames. Unless you have proper control of your abilities like Aoi has this might be hard to imitate even with proper training.

[SoccerCaptain] : You just had to kill my fun did ya Ai-chan...A dude can dream you know! Read the mood.

[A.I. Soul] : Error...the mood cannot be read. It has no physical writing for me to read and understand.

Everyone else laughed silently as Ai and Carlos argued about it.

[SoccerCaptain] : Forget I asked...it's a expression dude!

[A.I Soul] : I will research on how to read the mood. Adding it to my personality system.

[CutieHacker] : Myabe I should update your personality matrix...you lack a proper personality Ai-chan...maybe ill teach you a about how we mammals think.

[FieryHeart] : Sounds good. Ai-chan is pretty...empty with the way he/she speaks? Supporting us with a positive attitude might work!

[BlueThief] : Later guys...for now Ai-chan any news from Joseph Proudhorns or his girlfriend?

[A.I Soul] Actually yes...seems Proudhorns had a change of heart and his girlfriend thanks us greatly. Once they settle things between each other about their break up they say they will email us and schedule a meeting with us to share what they know. They have a great deal to talk about with us in detail so we wait a day or two more for it.

[SoccerCaptain] : Hell yeah! Score one for the thieves! We changed his heart for good!

[FieryHeart] : Im glad we could help them settle their relationship peacefully. We just need to let them handle their break up on their own. This is personal for the both of them.

[BlueThief] : Im relieved to hear so. But what about El niño? Figure out anything about him?

[CutieHacker] : Me and Ai-chan got data on him don't worry! We researched all about him late-night. Take a look!

Maria and Ai started posting various news reports an media images of the spanish master artist bull wearing a Dirty golden kimono. With long horns curling behind his back like a work of art. He look like he was in his fifties judging from his age and appearance with gray fur staining his black fur coat.

[A.I. Soul] : El Niño is a famous painter in the art world of Zootopia. He was once known for his love for the traditional Japanese art style. He loved Aoi's culture a lot and choose his path to make his unique and famous art style. He had 20 successful years as a artist and only took on one apprentice during this period.

[CutieHacker] : Here is the suspicious part...after 20 successful years as a artist he suddenly had a fall out. Unable to create any worth while pieces in 5 years worth for display. That's when he said to retired...but suddenly he unveiled one new famous art piece he said he made as a memory of the passing of his first and only student's lover. Named... Tsubaki.

Maria shows them a beautiful picture of a Albino racoon in a red kimono gazing gently sideways mysteriously with her amber colored eyes. The background was a sakura tree in blossom stretching one brach across the picture as the silver moon shinned behind her bringing a sort of gorgeous radiance and depth to her design.

[BlueThief] : Wow...that's beautiful piece...but I don't get it...feels like? Something is missing?

[SoccerCaptain] : Errr...I see nothing. Just looks like a normal art picture whatever...guess only a artist can see it.

[FieryHeart] : True...it's beautiful...but that gaze feels...empty for some reason. It catches my attention though.

[A.I. Soul] : True that nagging feeling of emptiness or something missing is what made it so famous. Most critics say it's about his feeling of lost for both his student and his lover. In surprising detail seems El Niño is in custody of their child Takeru Black. He has been raising him for the past few years of his life ever since his mom died and his father fell into a coma for the past thirteen years due to the depression and lost of his lover.

[BlueThief] : Guess...he is a bit like me. Lost his family too but at least I got to know mine. He however didn't even get the chance. At least one of his parents are still alive...

[CutieHacker] : That's the thing...Takeru doesn't really mind it either. He sees El Niño as his foster father so he doesn't mind he never got to know them. All he wants is to be a artist just like when his master looked after his father's progress. He visits his father at the hospital and looks to him for inspiration believing his art could somehow open up his father's eyes one day.

[A. ] : True this is why he took a Interest in Aoi being Japanese like his father was. We have more details to discuss but their rather detailed so let us continue at a later date when everyone is free. Your sloth teacher has just finished one equation...so far. Error his speed in teaching is too slow. He consumed 15 minutes teaching one equation on the board.

Everyone had to hold back a laugh by Ai-chan's comment seeing some of the students already bored or fallen asleep by the time the sloth teacher finish his second equation on the board. They almost laughed out loud when one snoring with mouth open black bear student got the sloth teacher's attention. Slow pace threw a chalk at him hoping to hit his forehead but his slow...pace only flung the chalk into the black bears mouth! The black bear still asleep mistook the chalk for food and tried chewing on it only to wake up with disgust coughing up chalk dust as he ran out of class to the bathroom covering his mouth.

While the rest of the class laughed at the bear's misfortune Aoi's gang focused on the lesson with a smile.

After School 4:00pm

Aoi waited i class for Maria to return. His other classmates left already for the day and even Carlos rushed out to warn the new team and keep them on guard. He said he could handle this one easily for now. Emilia said she be doing something important before school closed up for the day and left. Maria got a call from her mom so Is now out to help her. So Aoi was left looking out his window waiting.

"Maria-chan is really taking her time Ai-chan?" Aoi looked to his phone where a digital dragon was looking over the ask a thief channel website.

"Mistress has her phone shut off...so I cant pinpoint or tell where or what she is doing at this momment. Ill try hacking into the security cameras-oh? A email from mistress...she has her phone back on too." Ai pointed to a email in Aoi's phone inbox.

[CutieHacker] : Hey Aoi-chan...sorry I cant come to walk you home today. Some new honor student transfered today and mom wants me to give her the tour of the school. I didn't want to...cause the new girl kinda scary...not bad scary she just looks serious scary...hehe...mom thinks I can handle it seeing how well things worked with you. Ill meet you up with you tomorrow! take care with the rest of the gang! Ill make it up to you later!

Aoi sighed tired. "She could have called me earlier...but being the daughter of the principal is never easy..." He started replying to her email.

[BlueThief] : Daijoubu Maria-chan gambaru watashi no shin'yu! (Its alright Maria-chan do your best my best friend!)

With that Aoi put away his phone In his pocket and grabbed his backpack. He was about to leave class till he bumped into a familiar red squirrel.

"E-Emilia?" Aoi asked the red squirrel who wore the Alcatraz P.E. uniform. "What are you wearing? I don't remember us having P.E. today?"

"Oh Aoi! I thought you and Maria went home already." Emilia smiled seeing the ferret. "Perfect timming! I was hoping to catch up with ya!"

Aoi looked around with his innocent blue eyes before pointing to himself with one clawed finger. "Catch up with me? About what?"

Alcatraz Track field 5:15pm

Aoi didn't know why but Emilia dragged him into training with her, he wore his P.E. uniform during this. They did 30 laps around the track and field in under a hour worth of work wearing small weight around their limbs. Aoi faired a bit fine having his boosted stamina and speed allowing him to get to the 20 laps without too much difficulty. But he was feeling tired much quicker than the usual after the 21st lap Proving his stamina was best when he was in his phantom form and in the metaverse. The added burden of the weights they wore made it more tiresome for him in the long run till he reached 30 laps...his body started to burn sore from exhaustion.

"Dammit...dame...(No good) I can't run anymore." Aoi said panting heavily and putting his paws on his knees for support. "Emilia? Are you dong okay-eh!?"

Aoi saw the red squirrel running exhausted and gasping for air before she face planted on the ground twitching from exhaustion while her knees where supporting her lower body. She passed out with blank white eyes and had drool going down her mouth as her butt was up in the air with her tail was droopily swinging side to side."The world...is ...spinning? Bbbpppf!?" The red squirrel covered her mouth as her fur color gone from red to green. "Blleeehhh!"

"Emilia!?"

Trank and field bleachers. 5:30 pm

Aoi had to carry sick and tired Emilia to the benches nearby. He laid the fainted squirrel on her back with a cold wet towel covering her face. He helped remove their weights and placed them near by folded nicely to the side. Aoi drank a entire bottle of fresh cool water as he sat sweaty and tired next to her.

Aoi looked to the squirrel next to him and gave her a bottle of water. "You feeling better now? You remember what Morgana said not to over do training were not used to? Were still on basic training this sunday too."

Emilia accepted the water bottle drinking all it's contents as she slowly sat up. "Yeah...I know it's just now that we have new target and all I want to be ready...nothing wrong with being prepared right?"

Aoi smiled at her determination. "Were going to discuss our plans on saturday so don't worry we also have the sunday training at the Jungle gym again this Black has a interest in both me and Maria for...some strange reasons."

"I know, I know! Hold yourself back Tiger Ferret we need the racoon guy alive till the mission haha." Emilia was amused by how Aoi still held a tiny grudge over the way Takeru treated Maria. "Still...I just want to be stronger and the braver than before..." Emilia opened up to Aoi as the said ferret listened closely. "I was too scared and weak...to protect Cat before...I was afraid our future as friends would be jeopardy if I fought against Joshua...and she paid the price for my cowardness..."

"Emilia...you know that's not true right?" Aoi tried to comfort his friend. "It was Joshua's lust for power...you only did you best you could do at the time to protect her from harm."

"Sigh...I know your right...but even so I wanted to do more...but I was so scared to be separated from her...now that I have a persona im more confident than before." Emilia looked at her paw clenching it into a fist as small bit of red flames sparked. "I wanna be stronger to protect those I love...Im not sure how though or what truly being strong means...I tried looking at a dictionary and online to see if that would help me become strong instantly at a push button but nope...not much help."

Aoi sweat dopped hearing that fact. "Of course not...no such thing as instant learning Emilia... If you want to grow stronger try looking for...your own way to do so."

Emilia gave Aoi's words some thought..."How about you? What's your meaning to being strong?"

Aoi was tounge tied there...he couldn't just talk about Igor and his predictions...he gave it some thought before answering. "It's... little selfish but okay i think i have multiple reasons to deal with right now...I fight for my freedom...to prove my innocence...I want to put my parents killer behind bars and break free of the fate I was forced upon...besides that I wanna grow more as a mammal...one that can protect those I care about now...i lost everything once...too weak to fight back then...now at least i have a chance to protect what i have now...even so im not sure what my future holds but as long as I save it from ruin, so ill keep going forward with whatever problems come at me for now...so im not sure what im truly fighting for...im kinda a mess right now to answer properly...sorry"

"Its alright Aoi I get ya...guess we will find out together...Huh...guess it depends on the situation we are in...I wanna be stronger and braver so that my friends never have suffer the same cruel faith cat did...I felt so weak and useless...being there with her unable to truly do anything." Emilia looked up to breast pocket and pulled out a photo of Cat and her together. She shook her head and slapped her cheecks. "That's it! Enough feeling guilty! Enough blaming myself for the past! Your right I have a reason so ill keep going forward! A more fabulous and braver squirrel will be born today! Aoi! I want you to aid in my training! Starting now!"

Aoi flinched hearing his friend scream out her declaration. "R-right now!? Didn't you just pass out from the training we had?...also?" Aoi picked up the weights onto his lap. "How did you even get these? Ive only seen the body building clubs have these...no one else is allowed to borrow them from the school especially someone from a culture club like you...oh no... don't tell me?" Aoi gave Emilia a suspicious look as she started sweating going pale as she looked away.

"Y-your right! We better take a break today! Ill see you tomorrow Aoi hahah-" the red squirrel tried to run away but Aoi grabbed her tail yanking her back down on her bench.

"Emilia? You used Love and Lost did you?..." Seeing the squirrel cringe like she always does when she charm someone into her love slave...only prove his suspicious. "I knew it.. and here I thought you hated that ability. Well that explains the rumors of...a evil seductress in school getting what she want while treating her males like slaves...reminds me of Carmen's boy toys...wow your true self is a dominatrix isn't Emilia-sama?" Aoi teased read on his phone the students schools rumor website.

"I am not a evil seductress! Or some crazy Dominatrix! Most of those boys asked for it when they underestimates me! What does that Sama even mean!? Hmph!" Emilia pouted puffing out her cheeks. "Like your one to talk...you use your blue thief ability all the time! Heck you even used it in class full of mammals! And don't even try to hide the fact of what you and Carlos did on that secret mission! Ai-chan reports all the actions of the thieves to Morgana by request of her. Trust me she is not going to be happy to hear you been using your powers like that for personal mission and showing off to bullies ha!" She smirked as the ferret face paled back.

Aoi paled even more white than before and that's saying a lot with him being a albino ferret. He shivered at the thought of Morgana giving him another scolding session today. "Oh man...she's gonna kill me this time...Bakemono Neko sensei... (Monster Cat sensei) wait!? Ai reports all our phantom thief actions to Morgana now!? When!? But doesn't mean your in trouble to?"

Emilia smirked as she held her phone. "Unlike you I shut off my phone. I know I can be a Air head and fashion nut but I know how technology works being a teenage girl my boy. Ai cant watch over me when my phone is off plus Ai cant hack into anything without Maria's or Morgana's permission. So you cant prove ive used my abilities hehe." Emilia smirked watching the cat ferret teen put his face into his paws in despair.

"I wished you told me sooner...ugh im so getting a scolding later." Aoi grumbled as Emilia patted his back.

"Aww don't be sad you helped me out. Now I have a idea on where to start my training. I actually have another favour to ask though Aoi!" Emilia asked looking at the despair filled ferret.

"Nani? (What?)" Aoi asked looking up from his paws back to the Squirrel.

"I heard from Rudolph and Maria you know how to sew quite well!" Emilia asked direct to the point.

"Well...yes? Back at the facility we all wore the same black uniforms...plus we weren't allowed to get new ones till one year passed. Plus with all the violent mammal kids there I had to sew back a few clothes time to time so im pretty good at it after 7 years worth." Aoi said rubbing the back of his head not fond of those memories of his clothes getting torn by bullies or claws by accident etc.

Emilia's eyes went wide with disgust. "Unacceptable! They gave you all the same clothes!? That's a fashion nightmare! Talk about following a tired gimmick...well at least the being able to sew part seems helpful in that situation." Emilia mumbled getting a nod from Aoi. "Back to topic where was I?...oh yes! Aoi I want your help with my club! You see im the top designer there and I was choosen by Maria's mom to represent my club with the new designs I made for a fashion show later in the year...but here's the problem...a lot of my club mates don't exactly like the Idea of a small mammal like me taking their spotlight...a lot of my clothes were ruined for mysterious reason that I had to do them home now...it's no doubt someone is sabotaging me so that they can take my spot. So here's my request! I want you to help me create new artist styled clothes...Cosplay was it? Maria showed me some pretty fabulous pictures of some great clothes inspired by anime...ill admit they are definitely not what I expected anime clothes to be. Since your a artist! And yes Maria showed me pics of your art from your video game club. I want your help in creating my own line of new clothes with the theme anime life! The judges and my rivals wont see it coming!"

Aoi raised a eye brow at this request. "Isn't Maria more suited dor this then? She is a girl and known anime longer than me? Ive only been a otaku for a month so im no expert."

"That's where your wrong Aoi..." Emilia sighed. "Maria as nice and knowledgeable as she is. She doesn't have much of a fashion sense...she doesn't do well in crowds and she more of a computer gal than a sewing kind of girl friend. She even said so herself you be a better partner in this case. You have a sense of anime fashion and have the artistic know how to back it up your know how to sew properly i can tell from how you sewn your buttons you got nimble fingers. So...can you please help me? I want to prove myself as a fashion designer and show those trying to sabotage the dream me and Cat work hard for were not backing down no matter how many times were cut down! It's part of my training too! You promised to help right!?"

"I didn't even agree to that yet!?" Aoi thought sweat dropping as he sighed and weighed his choices...on one paw this meant he had more responsibilities to handle being Helping Maria's club as a Illustrator, helping Carlos soccer team as a new member and work on their plan to take down two bad teachers and now he had to help Emilia train to become stronger and help her win the fashion show against her rivals out to get her. He knew he be pretty busy now with all the extra added work especially with a possible new palace but...Igor's words of advice about bonding with his friends meant he had to take any chance they offer their trust to him to bond more with them. He looked back to Emilia with a smile. "I wouldn't be much a Nakama (friend) if I said no to my friend in need now would I? I swear by my tail to help you Emilia."

"Nakama?" Emilia opens a Japanese to English dictionary she borrowed from Cat. "Means...Friend or ally? Oh!? So your willing to help me!? Yes! Thank you Aoi! I promise not to keep you too busy! Heck ill even cool things over with Morgana before you go home!"

Aoi ears shot up hearing that. "Really!? You can do that!?"

Emilia smirked paws on her hips. "Of course! Girl talk and a lil deception are my speciality! Ill smooth things over with her before you go home." Emilia grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. "Thanks Aoi! I gotta go my dad picking me up today. Im sure he is waiting for me at the front gate. Ill text ya the detail on what were gonna do later! See ya buddy!"

"Bye Emilia! Ki wo tsukete! (Take care!)" Aoi said as he felt the bond between them grow even stronger gainning more power for his persona ability.

"I don't know what that means but ill look it up later! Bye Aoi!" Emilia said smilling as she waved of her new friend.

Road to Black Cat Cafe 6:03pm

Aoi had to walk home alone this evening. He didn't mind much being he knew his way back to the cafe. Ai-chan was with him as he gave the digital Spirit a sour look.

"What is wrong Aoi-san? Your showing signs of anger like Your eye brows going down and-" Ai was cut off when Aoi sighed.

"Of course im mad...I didn't expect you to send Morgana reports on what we use our phantom skills for all day...without me knowing as well!" Aoi complained as the digital A.I. shrugged.

"Morgana is the eldest and most knowledgeable of the group. She is also your teacher so naturally as a support system my job is to aid the phantom thieves. So helping Morgana keep a eye out for all of you Is necessary since it keeps you all out of trouble." Ai argued with logic Aoi's greatest weakness.

The cat ferret sighed in defeat. "Even so...Ai-chan I want to help my friends so some rule breaking is alright...I have the power so it be a waste not tu use it to help those I care about...you understand?"

Ai processed his words...it had a some points of merit to it. "True...you did support Carlos and Emilia with their needs as you see fit even if it may bring you trouble...like your determination to help them is something you must diligently do? Logically I would have suggested Carlos to report to Jelavic-sama and Emilia should just work in secret alone to protect her works...but your words and promise seem to support them better..."

"Actions speak louder than words! Or so...I heard well yes with out persona attacks actions do speak louder than simple words especially when explosions are involved!" Aoi commented still struggling with phrases.

"Very well i see your point Aoi-san...I wont report everything you do with your powers...but when it gets dangerous and reckless or foolish I will tell Morgana. Keeping you safe as well as everyone else on team alive and breathing is my purpose as a support system...I wished I can do more but im nothing more than a program in this reality. Aoi-san please teach me how you helped your friends the way you do." Ai said placing his trust in the ferret beyond the screen. "I think...I lack a personal view of how to support the team and that is my mission in life...my purpose so teach me how to be more...Mammal like...even if I am a furry dragon A.I."

Aoi nodded smiling. "Keep my hidden use of my abilities secret and I will...Ai-chan."

Aoi felt the trust between the A.I. and him deepen even more this time round. His persona energy grew stronger because of it.

That's when Aoi noticed something or should we say someone! Near the cafe...hidding behind a lamp post was a otter wearing glasses and a green sweater vest.

"Is that? Emmit Otterton? The same otter from the flower shop River flowers?" Ai spoke curious as he looked through Aoi Camera phone.

"Yeah...what is he doing here?" Aoi' s glowed blue as he slowly walked up to him from behind using his phantom thief stealth. Keeping his presence hidden and his movements as silent as possible. He stood behind the otter and followed his gaze...that's when he saw Emmit was staring at Rudolph in the cafe serving customers with Karen. Seems like a peaceful afternoon there with the medium sized group of mammals enjoying their meals while chatting with friends or killing time just savoring the Japanese and American atmosphere the Cafe Black Cat gave.

Rudolph was smilling gently like always making small talk to some of his regular customers like the awesome Cafe Master he was making sure they felt comfortable. Emmit smiled and sighed happily watching this scene. "He really changed after all these years huh?...Im glad he finally settled down."

Aoi raised a eye brow confused as Ai. Kept silent on his phone screen. Deciding it be faster to ask why he was here or how he figured out where he lived her walked closer behind the otter. "Emitt-san? What are you doing behind a lamp post?"

"OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!?" The otter suddenly surprised panicked letting out a little yelp as Aoi spoke to him. Emmitt panicked a little before trying to make a run for it but...he forgot the lamp post in front of him and he smacked right into it giving the pleasure of his otter kiss, this caused his glasses flew up in the air and he scrambled to catch them while dazed while falling onto his bottom Aoi caught them in his paws. "Oh my gosh! Where did you come from? Where are my glasses oh no...I cant see anything without them-" Emmitt said dazed slowly trying to stand up looking for his glasses waving his paws around.

Aoi holding Emmitt's glasses witnessing the dazed otter, he took hold of his paw helping him stabilize standing up right and handed back the eye glasses. "Oh thank you young man-Aoi!? Aoi Kurusu?"

"Konbanwa(Evening) Emmitt-san!" Aoi faked a innocent smile as he waved at the surprised otter in front of him. "Again may I please ask why are you hiding behind a lamp post? If you want to visit Rudolph-san's cafe there are plenty of vacant tables and seats left."

"I-I ugh...well...I cant...just barge in just like that! Yes that be very rude of me!" Emmit tried to reason while Aoi looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Emmitt-san? You know what a cafe is right? Mammals come in and out of it like a restaurant... don't tell me you never been to a cafe before?" Aoi teased making the otter blush a bit from embarrassment.

"Ugh...no! Ive...been to a cafe before with my wife and family...it's just." Emmit looked to the Cafe were Rudolph was working. Aoi smirked thinking he could have a bit of fun as his eyes glowed gold.

"Emmitt-san? Are you a stalker? I didn't know you were into guys too?" Aoi said innocently holding his phone in his paw. "Stalking is bad! Plus your married with kids...oh don't worry about it too much. Im not the type to judge on sexuality. I even have a friend who is gay too maybe you two will get along well?"

The already embarrassed otter was flushing deep red now as his eyes went wide looking at the ferret while his jaw dropped down so low Aoi thought it could hit the ground. "NO! I-IM NOT STALKING THOMAS I-"

"Cheating on your wife?" Aoi said shaking his head in disapproval. "I should call ZPD..."

"No-no! Please have a mercy! I can explain please listen to me-" That's when Rudolph looked at the time on the clock hanging by the wall of his cafe. He took out his phone and started typing. Aoi phone ring tone went off right then there. "Oh what now...?"

Aoi's phone rang surprising both as the ferret answered seeing the caller id being his kind otter guardian. "Konbanwa Rudolph-san?"

"Eh!? Thomas..." Emmit flinched a little covering his mouth with his paws trying to be as quiet as possible.

The name...Thomas Emmitt kept mentioning made Aoi even more suspicious of the green sweater otter as Rudolph's voice came in. "Hello Aoi-chan? Your going past your curfew! Where are you right now Aoi?"

"Oh sorry I was hold up by my clubs earlier. Plus Carlos and Emilia needed my help with something and I kinda...lost track of time." Aoi was prepared for a scolding but Rudolph's gentle laugh made him relax.

"Oh I see good for you helping your friends and getting involved with your club activities...maybe I should talk with Mona later and discuss whether or not to get rid of the curfew from now on." Aoi wagged his tail excited hearing this news.

"Realy!? Realy truly!?" Aoi asked his guardian who laughed at his excitement.

"You been a good boy lately. That alone makes me proud so why not? Ill give you a second chance but Mona needs to hear about it first." Rudolph said gently to him like a parent would. "Come home then since your done with school for today. You got homework to do young man!"

And...the happy feeling went away as Aoi cringed remembering the mountain full of math and history home work he had to do today in his school bag. "H-Hai...Rudolph-san...see you soon." Aoi hanged up and saw his otter guardian smilling as he went back to the kitchen to cook. He looked back to the older otter who sighed in relief.

"Do you...know Rudolph-san?" Aoi tried to probe for information hoping it would give him a better understanding of his guardian for his bond. "You called him...Thomas? That cant be right because I remember his full name was Rudolph Winter Moon? (Rudolph W. Moon)"

Emmitt sighed in defeat...rubbing the back of his neck. "Your a sharp child...just like he was. That's good to know he is raising you right...yes I did know Thom-Rudolph a long time ago..." Emitt looked back to the cafe with a sad smile. "Well...I used to know?...he has changed...its complicated Aoi so could you...promise not tell him I was here? Please?"

Aoi gave It some consideration...plus he knew this could be a great chance too. "Alright I will! But! Your going to tell me about what you know. I owe Rudolph-san a lot more than you think. I want to repay his kindness for looking after me with open paws."

Emmit laughed at that comment Aoi made making the ferret pout a little. "Sorry haha...you just sounded like Thomas's younger self just now. Always making random deal at the spot haha...If you were a otter and not a ferret I would have mistaken you for his son."

Aoi was taken back by that reply of him being seen as Rudolph's son...made him feel...happy a bit inside. "Im not sure on that...but I think you mean kittens not otters Emmitt-san. He started chasing the tail of my Sensei who is a Black cat."

Emmitt was surprised by this fact he smiled. "So he is a inter too haha...well he did say he wasn't into other otters to begin with...im glad even someone as stubborn as him is chasing someone else's tail now... he grew so much... he is not the little b- Never mind..." Emmitt reached Into his pocket and pulled out his smart phone sending Aoi his phone number. "Its a deal then. Come by River flowers whenever your free. You can email and call me too if you wish Aoi. I better go home now before the train to Rainforest district arrives. See you soon and stay in school okay?"

Aoi waved the otter bye as he walked back to Zootopia central station. Aoi looked back to the cafe as he went in. "Tadaima!" (Im home)

VelvetRoom Midnight

Aoi awoke to the sounds of a familiar calming music being played in the background. He slowly sat up his wooden prison bed and saw Igor with his two assistants waiting for him, naturally he was handcuffed and wearing his prison clothes as he entered the velvetroom. He greeted them with a respectful bow which they returned in reply. Igor gestured to Caroline who to open Aoi's jail cell.

"Konbanwa Igor-san, Caroline-chan, Justine-chan." Aoi spoke as Arsene and orpheus summoned themselves to the velvetroom bowing respectfully to Igor.

"Greetings Master of the velvetroom..." Orpheus and Arsene spoke in unison while they bowed.

"Woah...Orpheus looks completely sick!" Caroline said admiring the master of strings new look. "He doesn't look like the original version of himself any more!"

"Indeed I feel the strength and change of his abilities due to receiving the mask of a trickster founding our guest heart." Justine spoke taking notes on her clip board of the persona. "He has obtained the mark of the trickster's mask."

Orpheus noticing the twins gave his respects to them. "Good evening new assistants to master Igor. I am Orpheus the initial persona of the 3rd generation fool persona user. I have gained a new master now though so I am now Orpheus picaro from now on. A pleasure to meet you both."

Caroline smirked feeling the get into her head. "Oh now this persona knows how to treat a velvet assistant better! He crow wings!" Caroline pointed to a upset Arsene who crossed his arms.

"Do not call me crow wings yandere Loli Prison warden gaki (brat)." Arsene spoke unamused as he glared at the Scottish fold cat below him.

"There you go again calling me a loli! I am not! Take a lesson from the master of strings and try to respect the velvet assistants! Crow wings!" Caroline argued with the piss persona. "When did you learn Japanese anyway!? Your English anti-hero/villain!"

"My other self of course gaki loli..it's only natural I speak his native tounge since were one and the same being." Arsene argued.

"Nice to meet you in the flesh Orpheus Picaro." Justine said shaking paws and hand with Orpheus.

"The pleasure is mine. Im guessing since were here you wanted to call upon us for a reason?" Orpheus guessed as Aoi let out a ahem! Catching everyone's attention back to Igor.

"Haha im glad to see you all getting a long but as Orpheus...Orpheus picaro stated I am indeed here on business." Igor cleared his throat and dressed Aoi. "Aoi I am glad my master is willing to aid you as well in your time of need by blessing you with a fragment of the universe infinite power! I am though surprised Orpheus take on this new form after receiving as Caroline and Justine stated the mask of the trickster."

"Trickster...im not sure if that's a good or bad thing...I mean I had to lie to some mammals close to me...and kept secrets from them...and i keep bringing them trouble making them worry about me more." Aoi felt guilty by that part having to constantly lie to some mammals he really cared about just to keep his private second life as a phantom thief secret.

Igor shook his head and petted Aoi helping him relax. "Sometimes keeping secrets is unavoidable Aoi. Everyone has one or two secrets they are not comfortable to share with others. Besides you kept this secret to protect those not involved as well with your new path In life as the trickster. Just know when the time comes telling them the honest truth about your secret will help lift a weight off your heart and help you improve as a living mammal."

Aoi nodded in agreement from Igor's words of encouragement. Arsene bow his head in respect for te advice. "Thank you for always guiding my summoner always Igor-san."

"No problem at all Arsene i care for my guest it is my duty after all. I can sense your inner power grow everyday by the actions of your other self. I am pleased by how well Aoi has started to bond with confidants so I simply say this. Keep up the good work Aoi and never forget the heart of the persona user is his greatest source of strength. Your bonds will help strengthen that heart to unleash the true potential sleeping from within." Igor said making the ferret blush and little as he ribbed the back of his head.

"Heed master's words My guest because he is truly more knowledgeable than you think. He has done this for many generations of persona users." Justine spoke politely praising Igor and his mastery with entertaining his guest.

"Hearing Igor praise his guest is quite a rarity indeed..." Orpheus spoke surprised by Igor's words to encourage Aoi.

"Master we should get back to the matter at hand! The inmate heard enough praise! Some tough love is In order!" Caroline argued feeling bored as she tapped her baton on the ground.

"Were still on the inmate thing?..." Aoi sweat dropped hearing that new nickname he had. Justine sighed upset by Caroline's manner of treating guest.

"Very well then. Aoi? As you know you been collecting and acquiring new persona Via the palace, mementos and our persona fusion." Igor explained serious but kept a happy smile...his forever smile.

Aoi nodded in agreement to his words. "Yes...I recruit them from palaces and also fuse them to gain stronger persona."

"But recruiting them over and over again can become troublesome no?" Igor asked getting a nod from his young guest. "So we offer you a new service to help you adjust better to your new powers. The service of registering and summoning old personas you once had or shall obtain. The persona compendium!"

"Persona? Compendium?" Aoi questioned confused by this new service offered to him.

"I can explain it to the child Igor-san." Orpheus spoke getting a nod from the baku.

"Then to tell Orpheus Picaro. You are the senior persona compared to me." Aresne spoke getting a nod from Aoi.

"Very well...Aoi? Aresene? The persona compendium is a very important tool to any persona user of the fool Arcana. Obtaining persona's, fusing them to create stronger one's or even take them and turn them into weapons granted power. That takes a lot of personas to preform such rituals thus calling forth personas that cant be naturally obtained in the within wild heart known as shadow world might become a hassle to fuse them again using personas required from that realm. The compendium helps you get around that to improve your persona stock. You can summon any persona you obtained once either from the wild or through fusion and you can call forth their strength and aid a infinite number of times. Allowing you to use them as you see fit be it allies in battle or fusion material the way you use them after resummoning is up to your imagination. The compendium also helps you record the growth of your personas so in case you need their strength once again you wont have to train a persona to be its former glory. End of first part of lesson." Orpheus spoke like a senior persona indeed as he recalled his journey with Minato when he was in his service as initial persona.

Arsene was indeed intrigued by these fact Orpheus provided to them he crossed arms and placed clawed finger on his chin...err mask? Or whatever looks like a chin rub of thinking. "That is indeed beneficial to my summoner...he had to give away valuable fusion material personas to summon new ones. Being able to summon forth the allies he once had will prove a great aid to his rehabilitation."

"Wow...so I can summon them all back! Awesome! Having all those personas will definitely help me In battles against shadows! This is great! I wont have to worry about recruiting them again in the palace or mementos after fusing them anymore!" Aoi cheered thinking he would like to meet pixie once again being his first recruited persona.

"Dakedo!" (However) Orpheus said in a strict voice snapping the two back into the conversation. "Resummoning personas from the compendium is not a free service in the VelvetRoom."

"EEEHHHH!?" Aoi screamed not expecting Igor would want compensation for his services. He was always generous enough to lend his guidance and fusion process for free. "I thought the velvet room was a non profit sorta thing..."

Igor chuckled as the ferret's sudden shyness and confusion. "Well we don't need the money exactly for us Aoi. We do not need such material objects in our possessions." Igor said he caught the ferret's attention. "Summoning personas takes the process alchemist call equivalent exchange. With fusion you sacrifice two or more personas to create a stronger one born from the combined power of the personas you fused that itself is the exchange you offer. For resummoning personas you must give a offering in exchange to summon them forth once more from the sea of of one's heart. There are even certain personas unlocked through other methods of equivalent exchange but you will learn those hidden techniques as you rehabilitation progresses. For now..." Igor summon a star symbol magic circle in the palm of his paw as a black book came forth from it with the velvet symbol V etched in blue and gold hovering It above. "Make use of this new service my young guest."

Aoi decided to go along with Igor's new service. If he needed new personas he could always call forth the personas needed for fusion now anyway. "Alright Igor-san I accept...but? What do I exactly need to offer in exchange? Some trophies of the persona I want to summon? Some artifact or summoning material?"

"Ohohoho you wont like what it that is for sure...it's...quite expensive!" Igor amused himself remembering how many pained reactions his previous guest had when it came to the compendium.

"Forget that! Inmate!" Caroline complained smacking her baton across his jail door. "Find out for yourself a later date inmate! For now we have matters to discuss with ya too!"

Justine gave a cough making her sister quite down. She stepped closer to our blue thief who was slightly taller than them both being much younger than he was. "Me and my sister would like to offer our services as well to help you improve the quality of your personas."

"Improve the quality of my personas? There's a way to do that Justine-chan?" Aoi asked the more calm twin while Caroline pouted a glaring at him.

"I can explain things calmly too you moron..." Caroline looked to the side grumpily while holding her baton.

"Tsundere Neko?" Arsene spoke with a snicker and teasing tone in his voice.

Caroline flushed red as she tried to swat the black winged persona away. "HELL NOT YOU CROW WINGS! GET BACK HERE!"

Orpheus just watched as Arsene floated around the room gracefully evading each attack from the small kitten with ease. "Hmm...ill leave them be "

Justine sighed as she looked up to Aoi with a deadpanned expression. "Excuse me my guest I must...settle things with my sister." Justine vanished ina quick movement surprising Aoi.

Caroline kept hurling childish insult after another as she failed to hit Arsene. That's when she felt the inner anger of a god of destruction behind her terrifyingly close.

"Justine..." Justine raised her clip board side ways above her sister like a goddess bringing down her fury. "CHOP!"

The impact was so strong it sent half Caroline's body deep into the concrete floor. Her legs and tail still seen poking up twitched as her tail droopily as she groaned... "NYAAAHHHHHhhhhhh..."

Aoi sweat dropped remembering the time he got stuck in a vase during that terrible day in the cafe with him seeing Maria's panties-"SQUIRT!" Aoi's nose bleed a fountain blood at the memory of his best friend pixel character panties still fresh in his mind. Aoi laid on the ground looking like a corpse of a murder scene as he laid in a small pool of his own blood. With a flustered face as he held his bleeding nose.

"A-A-Aoi-kun!? Are you alright!?" Orpheus rushed to his side hoping his new master wasn't suffering from a deadly disease. "Please hang on!"

"Im...barely hanging on...thank you..." Aoi trembled as he tried to clear his head of some...naughty thoughts of his best friend's undergarments.

"My my such impure thoughts at such a young age? Well you are a young teenager blossoming into manhood so it's only natural things like these arouse you for example your panther crush under garments or feeling her rump with your own pa-" Arsense tried to speak amused by his summoner's inner conflict.

Our ferret blushed bright red from cheecks to he tips of his ears as Arsene was about unveil some very private naughty thoughts and actions he had done. "WAAAAHHHHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! ARSENE!" Aoi hissed like a cat at his Initial persona who chuckled. "Man your acting like a troll persona!"

Orpheus sighed sitting cross legged as the persona and summoner fought like children...which was what they were being Aoi only 13 years old still had the mentality of a child thus Arsene shared that similar trait with his mischief.

That's when Justine pulling out her sister out of the ground and concrete by grabbing one leg gave Aoi a look of pure disgust. "Feel... her rump? See... her undergarments? Hentai...scum of society...perverted guest...i should call the ZPD on a criminal against women like you my former guest..." Justine spoke holding her smart phone from out of nowhere typing 911.

"KUKI YOMENAI! (You cant read the atmosphere!)" Aoi shouted as his entire body burned red with embarrassment. "I never done those things to Maria-chan on purpose! They were all accidents!"

"Quite fortunate accidents if i must say haha" Arsene teased his already flustered summoner some more. "How about the time you let her lie on our bare furry chest during your first trip to the palace or that momment you slept on her lap after the amusement park day? How about the time time you almost tasted her lips when Emilia tried to make you two kiss-

"DAMARE! (SHUT UP)YOUR NOT HELPING!" Aoi flustered even more burning his body with embarrassment.

"Oh don't denie the fact you had that wet dream once-" Arsene tried to continue but Aoi screamed bloody murder at his comments while his nose bleed.

"WAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA! DAMARE! DAMARE! DAMARE!"

Justine paled blue in disgust as she took cautious step back avoiding Aoi a little. Caroline meanwhile left on the ground sat up rubbing the bump on her head.

"Ugh...what did I miss?" Caroline spoke in a dazed tone.

That's when both her and Aoi felt a dark presence nearby glaring right through their souls. Their instincts told them not to turn around in risk of their lives but against logic and proper judgment curiosity killed both cat and half cat. They paled blue as they slowly turned around and found Igor glaring death at them.

"Aoi...Caroline...we are going to have a long discussion this evening. Seems i neglected to be a proper guide when it comes to your juvenile behaviours as a young teenager and apprentice attendant..." Igor spoke in a dark commanding tone making the two mammals have goosebumps under their fur from fear. "Justine? Please exit the velvetroom for a momment..."

"Yes master..." Justine said bowing respectfully as she walked away quickly as she possible could without breaking her professional act.

"I shall accompany you as well Justine...I require some time to play my music and clear my thoughts." Orpheus spoke floating next to Justine. "I wonder if Nameless and Belladonna wouldn't mind me accompanying them with my harp as they play Poem for Everyone's Souls?"

"Im sure they would love that." Justine made small talk with the master of strings. "Aunt Belladonna, Uncle Nameless and Uncle Demon painter would love for you to play your harp as they preform."

"I shall be honored than Justine." Orpheus bowed in respect as he followed close by.

"Oh the true form of the velvet room? That I would take pleasure in seeing. Some beautiful theatre music would be a good use of time." Arsene spoke as he followed the other two.

"W-WAIT!? YOU GUYS! DONT LEAVE-" Aoi and Caroline spoke in unison trying to reach out to them. But that's when they felt some magic force pulling them back by the ear. "ITAI!?"

They saw igor motioning them forward with one finger using a come and here gesture. They both turned blue feeling the strict pressure Igor displayed as he stood up from his seat. "As...Minato my former guest ally in combat miss Mitsuru would say...Execution!"

Shadow Hunters Zootopia base 1:50am

Ken was working late night on his laptop in their group meeting room. He was with the entire group in one place as they analyzed the data they have collected from the investigations into the metaverse, the valuable case files copied from ZPD investigations on the syndrome and lastly Aoi's Velvet Logic card sending data on his condition. While the boys were working diligently into the night they suddenly felt a dark cold blizzard strike them sending fear down their spines as they paled blue as they heard the words... "Execution!"

"A DARK OMEN!?" The boys all thought at the same time when the cold blizzard past through them like Ominous wind.

Mitsuru our lynx looked up to her staff/friends who all had depressed and fearful expressions on their face. "What the matter everyone? Is the overtime too much?" Mitsuru tried her best to act calm and reasonable. But it was clear her irritation from thinking of doing all the work on her own with just the girls came as a let down since the work load was massive."True...we been through a lot of it recently with all...the data we have working late and waking up so early so if you wish to take a break tonight-"

"Oh come one guys!" Chie said carrying a large stack of paperwork to one table labeled shadow hunter business. "This is a hell mountain of work so you all better pinch in!"

"Please guys?" Yukiko added her irritation as she had to sign paper after paper of both shadow hunter documents to her own Amagi Inn paperwork as well. "This is no time to be slouching! We must all work together or we wont get anything done on time."

"Naoto-kun is out with Kanji for the night and both can't help us with this since our detective princess is pregnant and needs rest as she started having mood swings." Fuuka the hamster patted the largest new stack of paperwork and documents in files. "You better not leave us with all the hard work!"

"But...if you really are that tired I guess there is no helping it... I hope your ready for...double the work in the morning shift?" Mitsuru tried to be polite and reasonable but...there was certain chill in the air of a irritated feline in front of them all.

Her kind words had a opposite affect on the boys who flinched in response as the words 'Execution!' Rang through their heads once Mitsuru loses her cool.

"I shall scan them for their healthcare and conditions." Aigis scanned the group of boys using her cybernetic eyes. "Scan complete...I am detecting signs of fear? What the?..."

"NO! NO IM FINE IM AS HEALTHY AS A HORSE-Er...dog as can be senpai! Don't make weird assumptions Aigis-Chan! I beg you..." Junpei whinned as he tried to reason as the grey hound started to sweat buckets. "Chidorita wouldn't like if I slack off while working! This is Important!"

"Y-yeah! Besides I work as the new Head of Junes anyway! Im totally used to the overtime managing it all right partner!?" A pale blue Pomeranian named Yosuke looked to his husky partner who nodded in response.

"Uncle Dojima said the career of a detective wouldn't be a easy one. So ill accept it with all I can do it's great experience for my future investigations." Yu said calm as always as he diligently continued working...but one could see a hin of fear fueling his paws on the paper.

"Worry not as a single father and as Mitsuru-san's Secretary I am not shrieking my duties to some Dark Ome-I mean simple fatigue." Koromaru spoke working on his laptop faster ignoring the suspicious cold gaze of Mitsuru which made his skin crawl feeling icicles shot out of her gaze into him.

Ken was about to speak up and talk about he was feeling fine enough to continue his work with the case files surrounding his Cousin/Little brother Aoi when Yukiko clapped her hoof hands together.

"I know! A late night snack is order! That will get everyone's spirits up!" Yukiko cheered as every boy in the room felt a bombshell had exploded.

"Great idea Yukiko! Didn't we and Fuuka cooked up something together with Mitsuru-senpai for the first time?" Chie said as she punched her fist together sending more dangerous vibes creating more deep fear into the hearts of the males.

"It was my first time cooking for myself but I prepared it with the finest quality ingredients I could find a long with some my own special blend of healthy additives to help invigorate those fatigued physical bodies of you all." Mitsuru said feeling quite proud and happy she had her first time cooking her own meal with her friends.

Fuuka meanwhile cringed a little as she remembers the mess they left in the kitchen earlier this evening..."I hope the boys survive this one..."

Their greatest fears were realized as Mitsuru clapped her paws as a wolf agent pulled a a silver cart with various dishes hidden under a white cloth covering it all made by Mitsuru and the girls...warning bells rang in their natural instincts when they noticed the wolf had a surgical mask covering his muzzle as he quickly left the room after bringing the cart in.

"My he was in a rush? But I guess that's because we're understaffed at the momment till next month." Mitsuru said calmly as she stepped up to the cart and removed the cloth showing various fancy dishes like sushi, fancy cakes and lasagna strangely...all look very appealing if it wasn't for...the purple mist of death surrounding it...they could have sworn they saw a canine skull was laughing at them made by the mist. "Please take pleasure of sampling our dishes and I hope you enjoy my cooking." Her smile...felt so cold and dark as she looked like the grim reaper offering the end of their lives by poison.

Ken sensing the danger to his life not wanting to risk his life while watching over his little brother Aoi. Stood up letting out a yawn as he looked to Mitsuru. "Forgive me Mitsuru-senpai...but I need to sleep now. Im watching over Aoi so I need to match my sleep schedule with his if i want to keep a proper eye on him. Moon-san always wakes him up early for school and work."

"That's alright Amada I understand. I placed you on Aoi Kurusu watched after all because your his cousin. Very well please rest we will handle the rest of the work for tonight." Mitsuru nodded respecting Ken taking his determination to watch over his remaining blood family member.

"Oh don't worry the rest of the boys will stay and enjoy the feast we prepared." Yukiko added as all the other males flinched hearing that comment.

"You get to bed Ken-kun we got you covered!" Chie said patting the Ferret's back as she ushered him out of the room with Yukiko following close behind.

"Are you sure Chie-san? Yukiko-san? This is quite a lot of work I wouldn't mind helping a little longer-" Ken tried to argue adding to deception as a pure innocent member of their group.

"Ei! (No) You work harder than everyone here with balancing both field work investigation for the ZPD and watching over your little brother Aoi so you deserve it good night Ken-kun!" Yukiko reassured as the girls gave their good night's as chie made sure to lock the door and hide the key under her uniform.

"Okay then! Good night everyone! Good luck dad!" Ken called out to Koromaru who had a look of total betrayal plastered on his face.

"Ken-kun don't go!" Koromaru tried to reach over his adoptive son beyond the door.

Mitsuru seeing his reaction ahead of time she pulled out her blood colored rapier pulling it close to the albino shiba inu's neck mere inches from piercing his neck as it shaved of a few strands of his fur. "And where do you think your going my so called loyal Secretary?" Mitsuru threatens as a cold ominous wind was emitted by the lynx into her blade.

"N-no...w-where in...p-partuclar...Mitsuru-sama!" Koromaru shook like a leaf in the autumn wind struggling to keep his composure as the blade felt freezing cold despite its red bladed appearance.

"Wow...Ken-kun sure has change since he became 17..." Fuuka said wide eyed at his skill with talking with the persona girls to escape their poisonous wrath. "He is Aoi's cousin alright...both are deceptive Tricksters." The hamster sweat dropped at the thought of he and Aoi working as a team meant double trouble for shadows. "Im glad their both on our side..."

"THAT SLY BASTARD DID IT AGAIN!" Junpei and Yosuke thought in unison as Ken evaded another dangerous encounter with Mystery food x. They both clenched their paws in frustration as they scowled out of pure jealousy at Ken's newly attained social skills.

"Since both Yosuke and Junpei had tasted that last meal we cooked earlier." Mitsuru looked to our Husky Yu Narukami with a kind smile that sent chills down his spine as his faced paled blue. "You will be our taste tester for this evening."

All the color drained from Yu's body as he felt like he was about greet death's door...again. "B-but im not really not that hung-"

"Heck yeah! Yosuke should taste it too! They will be our judges like when we had the cleaning camp when we were in high school!" Chie said hitting her paws with a fist in a I got it gesture! "Ill show you puppy! How much I improved!"

"Effin no! Don't drag me into this! Do you both realize how terrible you-eeeeheheh!?" Yosuke quieted down to a whine as Yukiko brought her black steel framed sharp edged Japanese sakura blossom patterned tessen (war fan) close to his face shaving off a fee fur strands.

"Im sorry?...did you say something Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko's kind smile had a hidden killer rage underneath that smile she plastered on her face. A business like smile she used in her inn seems like a look of hidden mortal terror to the trembling Pomeranian canine. She stared down at him a with a serious scowel on her face. "Were you about you call our cooking terrible?..."

"N-noo mam! I love you girls cooking mam yes mam!" Yosuke replied in a squeaky voice. Shivering like a leaf turning from orange to blue in fear making his fur poof up.

Junpei tried using this chance while the some of the girls pinned down his fellow boys in mortal food combat down by their deadly gazes. He tried to crawl military style to the door trying to Avoid detection. "Ill never forget your sacrifices for as long as I live guys! Ill avenge all of your deaths!" Junpei thought pathetically as tears came rolling down his eyes. "Darn you overlords of mystery food x! How many brothers in arms must you sacrifice till your satisfied!" He Imagined the girls wearing overlord outfits with dark cloaks and masks as they held plates of Mystery food x while the purple aura from their cooking surrounded them adding to the scary affect.

As Joshua junpei was a few inches away from the door a steel mechanical foot and metal plated boot stood slamming down on the ground inches from his face. Great terror filled his throats as he painfully gulped down some saliva in his mouth...he slowly looked up to see Chie and Aigis standing in the way of the door.

"Escape is a futile effort Junpei-kun...please face your faith with your so called...how you say brothers in arms." Aigis stated holding a plate of purple glowing sushi that smelled like it was made by the undead fish of the underworld.

"Oh please no! Aigis-chan please! Have mercy i have kids with Chidori!" Junpei begged for his life as he paled purple as the girls started circling around the boys into a corner or a room holding plates full of mystery food X...

"I-I have a kid too! Please spare me and take yosuke...he still a single virgin even now so he has nothing to lose..." Yu said as calmly as possible getting a few snickers from the girls who had to looks sideways covering their muzzels with one paw and laughing Junpei.

"W-wait dude seriously? Hahaha! Your still holding onto your V-card at the prime of your life? Thats pathetic hahaha!" Junpie laughed getting more frustration and irritation from the poor virgin pomeranian.

"Hoho...I lost mine long before I met you all and adopted Ken." Koromaru said bragging a little. "Had quite a lot of action as you kids say back when I was younger until the shrine priest adopted me."

"DAMARE!" Yosuke cried to the heaven above his face and body red with embarrassment. "How could you say that private piece of information Partner!? I trusted you with it!"

"Sorry it came out of fear...still surprising you haven't gotten a date since high school..." Yu said rubbing salt into his bro's wounds by accident.

"You really live up to your Ultimax tittle Captain Ressetiment (Disappointment) heh" Junpei added his final strike making the the Pomeranian get on his knees while slamming his fist into the ground crying.

"CHIKUSHO! (Darn it) Why those the world hate me!?" The Pomeranian cried as Yu petted his back in comfort.

"There, there brosuke you might never find a girl in your but you have your bros forever." Yu tried to comfort but got a depressing aura hanging above Yosuke head.

"That's not exactly ideal bro..." Yosuke said filled with despair and disappointment in his life.

"Enough wasting time!" Mitsuru commanded as she slammed her rapier into the ground a inch away from Yosuke's nose making almost pee himself in fear. "The food is getting cold and stale! Now I command you as head of Kirijo Corp. and the shadow hunters to eat!" Chie, Yukiko and Aigis held out the food in their paws ready to force feed the boys who huddled together in fear.

Fuuka sighed holding a piece of paper and a ped in her paws. "Ill make your wills right now...any final request everyone?"

Mitsuru saw the boys tremble in fear trying to sink away into the corner to hide as she held out a chop stick with a piece of purple glowing sushi radiating the curse of death like the grim reaper herself was handing out poison to end their misery right here, right now... "Bon appetite!"

Ken standing outside the door shivered in terror hearing his male senpais have the horrible concoction the girls called home cooked food shoved down their throats as they wailed in pain and suffering audible from where he stood. "Ill pray you all reach inner peace in the after life...my comrades." Ken said placing his paws together in prayer as he heard the males pass out...or possibly die after getting a taste of Mystery food x. He walked down the hallway going back to his room for rest..and might call the medics or morgue to start making three coffins by tomorrow. "I hope Aoi's female teammates don't share the same trait for cooking or else I might have to make his possible funeral rights earlier than I expected..."

September 7, 2017 Home Economics class 2:00 pm

Aoi got a scolding of another dimension full last night. Igor went on trying to correct Caroline's behaviour as a velvetroom attendant and Aoi' s so called mistakes of youth on what a boy his age should never do with or to a females virtuous maiden body. Needless to say he was grounded from the VelvetRoom till he actually found a new palace thus Justine couldn't continue her offer to Aoi till then. Right now feeling exhausted still from last night he was cooking with Carlos and his partner in their school project wearing white aprons and head fur nets on the top of their heads. Home cooked dishes were being made by the students under the watchful gaze of their sheep teacher...but seems Maria and Emilia had cooked something...unique today to add to the menu.

"Ugh...what am I looking at?..." Carlos said going pale in the face looking at a bento box on the girls table that had a runny looking omelette with Ketchup staining the entire thing like a stabbing a body of a victim with knife at a murder scene...there was some strange milky white soup surrounding it with some strange large chunks in it that looked like...cricket meat combined with nuts, fruit pieces, and even a few Japanese traditional rock candy along with a few floating berries both in the omelette and the milky substance somehow emitted a eerie black aura ... "It's like a gourmet murder scene...I feel sorry for the ingredients used make this food disaster..."

"Oh come on it's not that bad! Me and Maria worked hard to make this in class!" Emilia said smirking her paws on her hips. While wearing a designer red apron with what seemed to be orange Autumn leaves and nut patterns all over. "My lucky home made apron gave us all the fortune to make this dish!"

"That's right! First time I cooked something on my own with a friend!" Maria said leaning into Emilia playfully making both girls giggle. "We both did our best! We focused on taste rather than appearance for now!"

"Um...Maria-chan what did you two make?" Aoi asked cautiously poking it three times with a chop stick creating three small holes where it opened up forming a liquidized face resembling slime as a foul smelling white mist leaked out it's mouth... causing both boys to gag a bit covering their noses. "Ugh...smells like sulfur...rotten eggs." Aoi mumbled trying not to hurt his friend's feeling. What worse the dish seemed to be moaning in pain as well...everyone in class could hear it too and took careful steps back by instinct.

"Ugh! That smells funky! What the hell did you put in it!? Moldy rotten eggs!? Oh my fu-the smell freaking nasty! Oohh is making my eyes water!" Carlos was crying tears of pain from the foul stench was starting to sting his eyes making him cry tears of pain.

"Ummm...it's supposed to be a Omelette dish of our own design program!" Maria tried to save her pride s a novice chef. She gave Aoi a smile making him flinch fearing the worse. "We used the freshest of eggs from the kitchen! We added cricket bits from my favorite breakfast cereal and some berries and nuts Emilia likes! I even added Japanese rock candy to help my bestie be reminded of his home land! Me and Aoi are Carnivores while you and Emilia are omnivores so..."

"We made a revolutionary combination dish!" Emilia said holding the bento closer to the two boys who backed away in fear and the rotting smell invading their nassal passages. "The fruit, nuts, and berries we added were for herbivores like to enjoy! There is also eggs crickets and ketchup with every zootopian's carnivores favorite! Cricket meat of the highest quality! Its a dish made for both prey and predator and those in between like us to eat together as one! The ultimate unity dish!"

"We call it yum yum unity omelette X!" Maria declared shoving the dish closer to the boys who had their backs against a wall as the smells got even stronger all of a sudden as the sunshine touch it...it started sizzle like It was in a frying pan filled with hot cooking oil a little surprising them as it began to smoke a little. "And...it heats up at room temperature so it never goes cold! Its always freshly cooked and oishi (delicious) Aoi-chan!"

"Um...im not sure its...edible Maria-chan! Normal food doesn't warm it self up...or smell...like a graveyard...I rather call it Mystery Food x...the Next Generation..." Aoi's blunt honesty caused spears to pierce through the hearts of the girls as chefs.

"Hell no! Im not eating this freaking thing! Aoi bro was right that mystery food x belongs in a nuclear waste disposal! How did the teacher not stop you from cooking it!? Have you even tried it yourselves...?" Carlos asked as the girls looked sideways confirming his suspicious feelings. "What are we to the both of you!? Test subjects!? Or sacrifices!?"

The comment of test subjects and sacrifices...stirred some painful memories Aoi once locked away since his time in Zootopia started...he clenched his heart over his chest a bit suppressing the resurfacing memories. The lab...the experiments, the blood and the children...the lost children...it was too painful to remember. Luckily Carlos' s swearing got everyone's attention. He had to hold back his feelings and memories bitting his lip a bit making bleeding a little as he wipped away the stain on his muzzle with his black sleeve before anyone saw.

"H-Hey come on! At least try it! Man up and give it a taste!" Emilia said trying to get the boys to eat it.

Maria pouted displeased by their reactions. She didn't even expect Aoi to reject it so quickly. "Then show us what you made then!?" She instantly regretted saying that as she saw the look of confidence in the boys eyes and smiles.

Aoi and Carlos placed a large plate with a silver cloche on top. There was even a delicious smell radiating from what was under it making Maria and Emilia's mouth water.

" Don't underestimate what we kids in a orphanage do. We all have to share the work load especially cooking!" Carlos said confidently as he smirked at the girls.

"Rudolph-san has been teaching me how to cook for a month now so I know a few of his personal cafe dishes. Introducing me and Carlos signature dish!" Aoi pulled the silver cloche to unveil a delicious golden brown strawberry tart with a twist. There was special sweet cricket paste placed around the spaces between the berries making a triangular pattern on top and healthy spreading of zigzag honey on top. "The black cat and Heart paws orphanage combined dish! Honey tart! The tart uses no sugar but only honey a naturally sweet dish that has fruit for prey and cricket on the cake for preds there are eight slices all in all and can serve four prey and four pred at the same time with this yummy naturally sweet dish!"

Carlos smiled victoriously seeing the girls jaw drops as they felt their stomach grumble and growl seeing the delicious treat before them. "What's the reaction for huh? Aoi lives with a cafe master who teaches his kid amazing cooking skills he earned from years of experience. Plus im a health eater being a former athlete and this isn't the first time I cooked or baked goods. We do that charity bake sales loads of times at the orphanage."

"Wanna try some Maria-chan? Emilia?" Aoi offered them two slices of their tart to te hungry females who mouths really started to water as the delicious scent exploded from the warm tart's inner body as Aoi sliced through the crust.

The girls each took a small bite sized slice using a fork Aoi offered. The strawberry for Emilia and the Cricket for Maria. Slowly they took it in their mouth and the taste exploded like a geyser! Making the girls blush and savour the taste with a look of pleasure on their faces. It was super sweet but not too much just the right amount. Emilia tasted nuts in the crust in her dish and to a squirrel that was their favorite dish sending her a flavour journey to eat more. Maria loved sweet most being a brain focused kid meant she needed lots of sugar to do programming. The dish was satisfyingly sweet enough and the cricket paste was sweetened with honey and blended with the crust's taste perfectly. They didn't notice until their entire plate was gone and their heaven like trance was rudely awakened seeing the smirks on the boys faces.

"Bon appetite!" Aoi said bowing like a chef at a fancy restaurant. "Hope my dish satisfied to your expectations Customer-san?"

"Hahaha! Boys rule!" Carlos said smirking laughing.

"W-w-well If your s-sure? Why not man up and taste ours?" Emilia started to doubt her and Maria's ability to cook a meal greatly. She thought of a way to get Carlos to at least try it...that's when a dirty idea came to her mind. "Is that fact of you being gay only made you half a man you truly are?"

Carlos was shocked and his temper started to rise beyond critical his sexuality was one of the few things he was really sensitive about. Aoi's jaw drop in shock snapping him out of his depression while Maria covered her mouth with a paw I surprise. "Oh that was a low blow! I can't believe you fucking said that you damm squirrel! Fine ill try your deadly food x!"

Aoi sensed the regret in Emilia's flinching eyes and the anger boiling in Carlos eyes looking like he wanted to slam Emilia to the ground like a pro wrestler. He had to do something quick and seeing the dangerous dish being the main problem...he took in a deep breath before sighing... "I hope those experiments work with this situation..." Aoi grumbled that part inaudibly with a scowl on his face making his eyes glow gold for a momment getting a concern look from Maria who noticed his change in behaviour. Just as Carlos gulped taking a spoon full slowly moving it into his trembling open mouth Aoi grabbed his wrist moving taking the entire spoon full of the foul substance the girls called food for him to chew on.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence as Aoi started to chew...whatever girls made for them to eat. Carlos face paled white with fear and disbelief. Maria gulped holding her paws in prayer hoping he doesn't spit it out in disgust. While Emilia started to regret everything she said and done now seeing Aoi courageously consume their mystery dish.

"AOI!?" Carlos started pulling the stubborn Ferret's rubbery cheecks wildly as the said ferret kept chewing. "SPIT that out right now bro! I am not letting you get food poisoning!"

"OH MY GOSH!? I better call Tae! I hope she has a ambulance vehicle with her! Im sorry Aoi!" Emilia grabbed her smart phone shakily as she tried to call for Tae.

"So you knew it was freaking inedible you freaking dumb squirrel!?" Carlos yelled as Aoi swallowed what he was eating right now. Adding more worries to the group as Carlos started shaking his brother figure. "Rrrraaahhh! Dude no! Puke that out right now!"

Ai was looking at them sweat dropping while watching the entire scene unfold before his digital eyes through Maria's phone. Turning to mistress with a heavy sigh. "Mistress? Didn't I tell you both after a careful scan that that meal was not safe for consumption? The toxin levels in the dish were beyond what normal mammal can stand plus the smell and taste alone could knock out any normal living beings taste buds in seconds...so why still try to feed him the dish? What was your reason in this erroneous logic? I know your smarter than this..."

Maria was seating bullets as she nervously looked away with a blush on her cheecks as she was reminded of the peck she gave Aoi on the cheeck. "I just wanted to apologise...for the peck on the cheeck?...maybe by giving him his favorite food?...we could share with friends...so we stay friends?"

"Error...I do not understand?...why are your cheecks turning red?" Ai asked curiously as mistress started to flinch and sweating buckets as her face became more red. "Your body temperature is rising now...your hormones are going haywire...and your sweating lots more than normal...your heart is beating too much and your breathing has become erratic... also showing signs of guilt and regret...Error...I don't understand..."

"Okay you can stop now Ai!" Maria shouted upset and blushing.

"Carlos! Stop! Shaking me!" Carlos in between shakes as his skunk friend let him go. "Im fine don't worry..." Aoi said calmly with a gentle smile on his face. Maria looked to the ferret as...saw black twisting tribal stripe climbing up his wrist before he pulled down his sleeve more hidding it in a split second.

"Are you sure bro? That stuff looks pretty darn nasty...?" Carlos was concerned about his brothers health.

"Im...alright" Aoi said keeping his sleeves down his paws pretty suspiciously adding to Maria's curiosity. "The food was...not bad? I guess but not good either. Work on your cooking skill a little more alright you two? Emilia apologise to Carlos too what you said was down right mean."

Say all three were surprised by how Normal Aoi acted after consuming the strange concoction of food he eaten. "Aoi-chan are you sure your okay? I don't think eating what we...made was a good idea?"Maria tried to touch Aoi's cheeck but he gently grabbed her paw pushing it away.

"I-im fine! Really!" Aoi added a little to quickly trying to Avoid anyone touching him for some reason. "Still...that food was awful...it was grimy, chunky, overly sweet and bitter at the same time...it was so bad I could barely swallow it...sigh...but those food bars I had to eat at the facility tasted much worse..." Aoi sweat dropped paling blue as he thought internally gagging wanting to rise his mouth out with soap and mouthwash.

"Er...okay? Still surprised you ate this..." Emilia looked to the dish of nightmares they created as Carlos took a spoon full.

"If Aoi bro can hold it down guess it cant be that bad?" Carlos took a large spoon full in his mouth by everyone's surprise.

"C-Carlos noo!" Aoi screamed as Carlos chewed the food in his mouth.

Chewing thoughtfully Carlos slowly started to turn green and sickly. "FINAL WORDS TIME!" Carlos declares after thoughtfully chewing. "Yep...just like imagined it would taste...Grimy, sticky, slimy, chunky and... taste just like sand paper...bleh!" Carlos coughed it up like a fountain before he passed out turning as white as a ghost collapsing on the floor his eyes rolled back as white mist flowed out of his mouth.

"CARLOS!?"

As everyone rushed to the fallen skunk. Ai searched through Maria phone book for help. "Im calling Tae-sama..."

"How is your dish going girls?" Their male black sheep (a different one not from the the break room) teacher asked as he took a bite unaware of the danger. "Hmm...taste just like old rubber tires-bleh!" Their home economics teacher turned from black wool...to pure white wool as he passed out causing the whole class into a panic.

Not far off a orange drone was recording these events of the food related tragedy that happened in Aoi's class. On the other end was Ken looking at his laptop in his hotel room...his left eye twitched as he turned purple in the face with despair..."They're all on the same level...sigh...are all Persona girls terrible at cooking?..." Ken rubbed his temples as he watched the whole thing before shutting off his laptop and taking his bag from his desk. He got dressed in the same orange jacket with the gekokkan uniform before leaving his room.

A few minutes later Carlos was picked up by Tae in her small personal ambulance to be sent to her clinic for food poisoning. Irina saw the food the two girls made and banned them from cooking home economics class without a proper instructor with them. Their so called revolutionary dish was burned into oblivion inside the schools incinerator moments later never to be seen or eaten again as it was turned into nothing more but a pile of ash in the trash.

After school 4:00pm road to Alcatraz

Aoi was walking alone today as well after a quick visit to the toy shop. He was speaking to Irina on the phone...well Maria's smart phone to be honest. He was sweat dropping as he heard crying of a familiar panther bestie he had.

Alcatraz Aoi's home room class

Irina was sitting on the teachers table watching over the frightened squirrel and crying panther cub in detention class.

"My apologizes Aoi. But these two deserve their detention time after food poisoning Carlos and the fact the reason the home economics teacher mysterious fainting in class going on a little vacation to the hospital was due to eating their dish...the one you grace the tittle...Mystery Food x...The Next Generation." Irina spoke in a cold tone making Aoi pale ice blue in the face as he could hear Maria's crying in the background.

"I just wanted to make something nice for Aoi..." Maria cried like a little kid as she sat In her desk with Emilia who handed her a tissue box she had in her bag for the panther and her runny nose with. "I wanted to walk home with him today too...*sniffle*"

"That's why I think it's the perfect punishment. Cutting your time with Aoi today might help teach you a lesson my daughter." Irina said holding Maria's phone as she spoke to Aoi.

Emilia's phone was in a small bucket on her desk labeled temporarily confiscated and Ai was silently hidding as a wall paper cover on her phone...feeling quite uncomfortable having to stay so still..."I wonder how long I have keep this pose...error...I feel sore strangely."

"No talking-huh? Who said that?" Irina looked around for the mystery voice while Emilia flinched a bit knowing Maria's mom didn't know anything about Ai. She relaxed when the panther sighed and went back to the phone.

Road to Alcatraz

"Anyway im sure you can go home on your own Aoi." Irina spoke a little gentler to the ferret allowing him to calm down as he carried his blue back pack with his purchase.

"I can manage Irina-san. I need to visit Tae later anyway for a check up along the way she seemed worried for me so ill head straight there first. Ill check up on how Carlos is doing and see if he can come to school tomorrow." Aoi said getting a nod from Irina in approval.

"Take care then Aoi...I heard there were a couple students from another school extorting money from our middle school student's lately...especially small predators so be careful where you go alright?" Irina said with a voice filled with concern. "I had twenty cases already so make sure you stay out of trouble."

Aoi nodded as he heard a few loud shouts nearby. He gripped his phone tighter before speaking to Irina. "Ill be fine...see you later Irina-san!"

"Aoi-!?" Irina was cut off when Aoi ended their call. He quickly ran to the source of the sound that got louder and louder and it sounded like a fight and a mammal getting beat up. He decided to break the rules and use use his phantom skills to climb up and jump over a few buildings to get a better view of where the sounds came from.

Aoi saw it came from a familiar Alleyway where he met Carlos. A small artic wolf cub a boy wearing the Alcatraz school uniform with a pair black glasses was getting beat up by a male Deer jock and a male ram. They looked older and in high school age but wore different uniforms colored green ones.

"I-I told y-you I don't ha-ve any more m-money on me..." the wolf cub whimpered as he held his bruised arm and cheek.

"Oh come one be a pal you little runt predator! Me and my pal here are going to a arcade so we need te extra cash!" Said the male ram tauntingly. He pocketed a small white leather wallet in his school bag.

"Man for a pred you sure are as weak as a kitten! Haha this is why us prey are the true rulers if this city." The deer said tauntingly showing off his horns. "I can even grow horns in autumn! Im special so cough up the cash before I show you how superior we really are!" The deer looked like he was going to punch the poor wolf pup but Aoi was already there at the scene.

"Stop right there!" Aoi declared walking down the alleyway his eyes glowing gold for a moment. "Pathetic...prey supremisit ganging up on helpless wolf pup...how low can you all go? You all think predators are the only evil in the world huh?"

"A-Aoi? Aoi Kurusu?" The wolf pup was surprised to see him here in the alleyway.

The two bullies did not take kindly to his presence. The ram spoke up first. "Huh!? Who the hell are You punk!? A little pip squeak of a evil pred moms coming to stop us? Get real! Leave before we take your cash too!"

"Yeah kid...this isn't you turn yo get dumped by us...although if your willing to give up all your cash to us supreme species I would kindly spare-" the deer was cut off when Aoi spoke.

"Yeah no thanks mister high and mighty. I rather not waste my time or cash on washed up bullies who cant even fight mammals their age or size...honestly it's sad how you aren't strong enough to handle mammals your size but rather take on small kids instead...its and ill repeat... pathetic" Aoi's words drove daggers into the bullies burning their anger even more his golden eyes flashing eerily as a dark mist came around the alleyway out of his body.

"Oh your asking for a beating now little devil! We show Zootopia! Like bellwether we will wipe away all the preds! The scum to society! Only prey should live and rule here!" The ram tried to punch Aoi but he quickly dogged letting the ram punch a full trash can so hard it was bent and bruised his hoof. "Oww! Hold still you little devil!"

Aoi dogged the next set of punches his eyes flashing gold as he put his phantom thief skills to use. Upper cut, knife hand, a horn attack missing every hit or hitting the brick walls injuring himself leading to Aoi jumping over the the ram allowing the bully to hit his head against a steel dumpster giving him a small concussion. "Oaaahh! Ow that stings!" The ram said holding his head in pain.

Just when Aoi relaxed a little seeing the ram still recovering from head butting a steel dumpster he received a heavy punch to the cheeck by the deer sending hik skidding back a bit as he spat out some blood from his mouth. " Don't forget me you runt!" The deer was merciless as he kicked Aoi in the gut, and a heavy knee strike to the same spot making Aoi double over in pain holding his stomach as he received a heavy upper cut to his chin sending the ferret flying before landing on the ground painfully next to the frightened wolf pup cowering In fear."A-Aoi!?" The wolf pup was cared his helper was badly injured but when he saw Aoi slowly stood up smilling as he whipped away some blood on his cheeck. His fears vanished a little bit.

"Is that all you got you big bad bully? That was barely a scratch..." Aoi was being honest there seeing compared to the shadows a normal mammals punch didn't even come close. He was able to tank the last hit fairly well than what he would normally would...even it did hurt he could endure it.

"Huh!? First time a runt like you pred could stand my moves. Ill say your pretty tougher than you look...ill give you that much-" as the deer rant on as his ram partner stood back up feeling better. But Aoi yawning at his speech just pissed him off more. He twitched a bit as his dark aura wrapped around him... "Are you looking down on me you evil pred!? Don't you dare! You believe your all that because you ate meat! My mom and dad showed me your true nature long ago! Your evil born into this world! I hate you all!-"

"Are you done? Im getting bored of your rant..." Aoi was genuinely bored by this now showing heavy irritable behaviour. "Well get real lame shit for brains...preds and prey arent born evil...thats just your view... anyone can do evil as long as they got the desires to do so...heck I read about bellwether and her plan on the internet...sure she wanted prey to have confidence in themselves to stand up against bad preds but the methods Don't justify the cause...even a prey like her can do evil things because she desired so...your nothing but lame bullies who can't see the big world out there..."

Aoi's words dug salt on their previous emotional wounds as their anger spiked to a higher level. They even started kicking up the ground with one foot signaling charge.

"Oh that is it! Its on now little devil! Fight me!" Deer said holding his hoofs In boxer position.

"We'll show you who the real heroic mammals are!" Ram said upset beyond normal. He got a a baton from his bag ready to use it. "Scum like that wolf pup taking places in a prestigious school like Alcatraz Don't deserve that! Our school genius was supposed to go there but this sick bastard dare score higher! Were bringing justice to out school! Starting on all preds like him!"

"You call that heroic? Just because he scored higher isn't a sin..." Aoi looked to the trembling wolf pup and sighed as he walked closer to the bullies. "He worked hard to gain a spot...effort shows results. Yosh I decided! Im not fighting back...ill just dirty my paws with guys like you...go ahead! Give me all you got!" Aoi offered with a evil smirk slightly scaring the wolf pup...allowing himself to get punched and kicked willingly. The bullies suddenly felt their nerves and frustration get the better of them...seeing a small pred willingly allow himself to get attacked and jot fight back thinking they were not worth the effort of fighting was just beyond insulting.

Seething with anger they attacked Aoi bruising his body...knocking him down and even making him bleed as well give him a black eye...but true to his word...he didn't fight back...more like he was smilling wickedly at them while the wolf pup could only watch in horror and a bit of admiration as...while the bullies felt fear and embarrassment as the ferret stood right back up no matter what was thrown at him...Aoi smirked as he saw them tense up a bit. "Whats wrong? You done yet? Or have got cold feet all of a sudden." Aoi spat out some more blood that came from his mouth as he thought. "This is crazy...why am I doing this? I wanted to help the pup but..." The memory of his lab experiments made him angry...his eyes glowed gold frightening the prey more. "Yes...this is nothing...nothing compared to the torture I went through... I guess I wanted...to teach these two a lesson as well...real evil...is more dark than they could ever imagine..." Aoi smirked as his eyes glowed gold entirely now thrusting fear into their natural instincts making them back off slightly...the wolf pup shivered in place...both terrified and impressed by his change In behaviour.

"D-dont you dare! Look down on me devil of society!-gah!" The deer got a knife from his pocket about to stab Aoi who was already summoning part of his persona to block the attack when a small fist hit the deer from behind sending him flying against the wall crashing his proud horns and snapping them against a wall. The ram was about to question what happened as he got a knife too when a powerful right hook hit his cheeck sending him crashing against the steel dumpster.

"H-huh?...who are you?" Aoi asked as his channeled courage vanished from his eyes turning blue once more... Before him was a female red panda wearing a the school uniform in front of him. She wore a buttoned up undershirt over what seems to be a button sleeveless vest version of the school overcoat holding the symbol of the school on her chest, and a black skirt instead of the plaid red skirts most student wore. She had a serious look in her amber eyes as she adjusted her brown glasses.

"Sorry I was late...I was looking for these guys but...seems you beat me to it." She said in a stoic but also slightly ashamed tone as she approached the bullies with a deadly glare in her eyes. "So your the one's who been extorting our fellow students...as the new High school council president I! Carol S. Wilde shall not let your evil deeds slide! Ill make you report yourselves to the police!"

Aoi flinched a bit hearing her last name at the end. "C-Carol Wilde?"

"Big sister Carol!? What are you doing here!?" The wolf pup said standing up a little wobbly in his knees as he smiled at the red panda before them. Aoi helped him stand straight despite his own injuries...

"There you are Dennis...I instructed you not to leave the school premises without me!" Carol approached the wolf pup with a scolding look in her eyes making the wolf ears pin back behind his head in shame...or fear.

"W-wait? You two know each other?" Aoi asked as he secretly took some pain killers from his Morgana bag and swallowed them instantly to ease his pain.

"W-we live in the same apartment house Aoi Kurusu..." The wolf pup spoke up shy like fiddling with his fingers.

"How do you know my name?..um...Dare? (who are you)?" Aoi asked but saw a shocked look on the wolf pup's face.

"I-im on the soccer team Aoi Kurusu! Its me Dennis Wolford...didn't C-C-C-Carlos say anything about who was...on the team? L-Like me?" Aoi raised a eye brow as he saw a blush creep up on the wolf pup's face suddenly acted much shyer than before with the mention of his Skunk friend name.

Carol rolled her eyes as she suddenly remembered something important. "Now that your both aquinted with one another...why don't we bring you two hooligans to the police tell me you-names?" Carol saw the bullies running away like cowards a they shouted.

"Your a bitch of a prey! Pred lover!"

"Your a traitor to your own kind!"

Carol was seething with silent rage...her face darkened looking still serious as ever ad a black aura radiated from her...she brought her fist and punched the brick wall cracking it...leaving her paws unharmed. "Those hooligans...they wont be so lucky next time...when I find them and I shall give them a scolding they wont forget any time soon...as the student council president i shall uphold and protect my fellow students rights..." She cracked her fist causing the two boys behind her to flinch taking a step back in fear.

"Scary/Kowai..." Aoi and Kain thought in unison as they saw the raging beast from within the red panda before them.

Carol turned to them both with a glare that could kill a big predator in seconds. "Dennis Wolford I told you strictly to wait for me! After school! You know you get bullied a lot and your father even asked me personally to walk home with you so don't get caught up in situations like this!-"

Aoi saw the wolf pup about to cry. He sighed and Interjected between them. "Okay I think he has a reason for coming out on his own-"

"And you!" Carol pointed a accusing finger at Aoi's little black nose making him hold up his paws in the air. "That was foolish move! Illogical! You taking on big mammals like those two was the wrong idea! Now look at you! Your injured and require medical attention! Aoi Kurusu that...that was sigh...fine ill let you off since you protected Dennis here...thank you." Carol said calming herself as she looked at the pup with a raised eye brow.

Dennis was confused before he saw her make a gesture to Aoi who was injured and bruised causing a small realization to pop up in his mind. "O-Oh im sorry Aoi! Thank you for standing up for me...im sorry you got hurt...cause of me..."

Aoi waved him off with a paw smilling. "Its alright...Daijoubu desu. You needed help so I wanted to help anyway no matter what."

Carol smiled slightly at the ferret's selflessness but a sudden thought came to her mind. "Oh now...Dennis how much money did you give them? Don't tell me you gave them your whole allowance this week?"

Kain looked down in shame as he showed his empty pockets...he was about to apologise to her when Aoi took out something white from his pocket smirking. "I didn't let them hit me for nothing exactly guys...I wanted to take this back." Aoi handed a small white leather wallet into the paws of the wolf pup.

"Woah...my wallet! " Dennis checked inside and saw it was full of cash...almost too much cash. He started counting it quickly as a he smiled brightly. "This my entire month's allowance all in one! The same amount they took from me how-"

Carol was stunned as he jaw drop. "So the reason...you let them hit you was...to retrieve Kain's entire month's allowance!? How did you manage-" Carol stopped when Aoi handed her two ID's into her paws...they both had pictures of the mammals from earlier. "These...are their student ID's!? You took them away as well!?"

Aoi smirked and chuckled a bit as he pocketed his paws. "It was easy when they were all angry and using me as their personal punching bag..." Aoi coughed a bit as he felt the bruises on chest sting a bit with the pain killers. "Still?...why did I do that? It's like...kage was here..." Aoi thought as his eyes glowed gold...as a black tear slipped down his eye which he quickly wipe away with his sleeve.

"We need to get you both to the school infirmary!" Carol said holding Dennis's paw. "Follow me you two were headed straight-"

"I don think think the school infirmary is equipped for these kind of injuries..." Ken said near the alleyway where a black car was nearby.

"OMG!? What happened here y uo the children!?" A...very large well rounded chubby feline wearing a green shirt with a picture of gazelle printed on it, he had tight fitting brown jeans with a black belt as well. What was more surprising to Aoi was...seeing he was a cheetah...a very obese cute cheetah.

"E-eh!?...is that...supposed to be a cheetah?" Aoi sweat dropped watching the feline bounce over to them.

"Ken Onii-chan!?" Aoi said surprised to see him suddenly as well as older ferret suddenly hug him. "Eh?...is..is that a cheetah?..."

"Aoi! You had me so scared! Look how injured you are! I need to take you all to a doctor as soon as we can!" Ken said as he wipped away some mud and dirt off Aoi's face gently with his handkerchief.

"Are you kids alright- oh no your not! Look at those injuries and bruises! Those must have been the teens targeting small preds lately..." the Cheetah said as he took out a smart phone. "I better report this to the ZPD..."

"I-I know..." Aoi whinned feeling slightly embarrassed from being treated like a little kid. "I know someone who can help...my doctor."

"More importantly...who are you two sir?" Carol asked confused by the presence of the older ferret and...well the wolf pup and Red panda were still taken back by the rather large cheetah with them...

The said cheetah gasped putting his two paws on his cute cheecks squishing them a little. "Oh where am my manners! Hi kids! Im Benjamin Clawhauser! Call me Ben, or even Benny little ones! That's what my friends call me anyway!"

"Apologies for my late introduction everyone..." Ken said as he held Aoi's paw gently. "Im Aoi's cousin from Japan. My name is Ken Amada."

"YOUR COUSIN!?" Dennis said jaw dropping down low in shock.

"Aoi...Kurusu? Has a cousin? In Zootopia?" Carol said scratching her chin thoughtfully..."Who knew? This could be a good opportunity?.."

Aoi was slightly frightened by the look in Carol's eye..."What are you planning?"

Black Widow Clinic 5:30pm

Ken, Aoi, Carol and Dennis took a rode in the fairly large car owned by Benjamin. He drove the young teens to Tae's clinic to get them their first aid they needed. When they stopped by the clinic pushed open the door for everyone else to go in first like the gentlebeast he was. Aoi came in first but surprised to hear a almost too sweet and familiar voice rang out to him.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Tri-I mean The black Widow Clinic! I am the assistant nurse here!" A Meerkat with a brunette styled brown hair and sharp golden eyes with brown eye shadow wearing a sleeveless Black nurse outfit with white boots, long sleeved gloves, and white belt with a nurse cap on top... strangely it looked like she got a pixie wing like cape on her back. She was sitting by the counter where Tae would greet patients coming Into her clinic. "My name is Trish Healing Spring! Trish H. Spring for short. Nice to meet you! How shall I aid you today with our medical official...AOI!? Aoi Kurusu!?"

"T-Trish-san!?" Aoi was surprised he recognized the meerkat...secretly a fairy folk in disguise. "What the hell are your doing in zootopia?" Aoi whispers loudly to the meerkat who sweated a bit.

"Ugh...I umm...well..." Trish tried to weasel herself out of this conversation but...Seeing Aoi summon his wakizashi under his sleeve made her think Aoi meant 'Explan now!?' More obvious. "Alright! Alright! Calm down geez your a scary little kid...I...really need the money...so I thought a part time job would work out well for me! I may have...attached...a tiny note behind the jar label you brought with some of my healing water? With my contact info tehe~?" Trish tried to copy that cutie anime girl please forgive me pose...

Aoi just gave her a deadpanned stare as he seemed unimpressed. "That didn't work with Maria-chan...and it definitely wont work for you at your age." Aoi smirked seeing his cheecky comment caused the meerkat to pout giving him a annoyed glare putting her paws on her hips. "Also how did even get Tae to agree to hire you as...whatever you are? How did you even turn into a meerkat?" What exactly did you do when my team left your spring?"

"Ugghhh..." Tae thought back to that day with a look of emberassment.

Flash Back

Trish built a cute little Japanese traditional wooden shrine that held a half eaten fortune cookie and the paper fortune wishing good business today. There was flowers and incense dedicated to it while the said fairy was bowing repeatedly before it.

"Oh gloriously fortune cookie! Thank you for your guidance and fortune you gifted to me this day with the deal of a life time and possible more! I am forever in your dept!" Trish praised the cookie in her pixie form bowing while on her knees.

Flash Back End

"Ughh...what I do in my personal time is not of your concern." Trish said avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Trish and Aoi's conversation was cut short as Ken and Ben caught their attention.

"Umm...excuse me mam? Can someone as lovely and dedicated to assisting the healing arts could help these kids recover from their injuries using your facilities medical care pretty please~?" Ben asked politely and as cheerfully as possible surprising the Pixie meerkat who blinked twice before she laughed happily with a small tint of red in her cheecks.

"Oh right! I almost forgot to do my job! My your sweet talker you chubby bundle of kindness. But don't worry ill call in the gothic doc to help you out free of charge! Trust me! She knows what she is doing!" Trish said cheerfully now too surprising Aoi with her sudden change in mood by Ben's simple yet charismatic words. "Trust me there is no charge for a check up but...with these injuries Aoi has were going to ask a bit of compensation for the medical supplies were going to have to use tehe~" And...Trish is back to her old greedy little self as she held a calculator in one paw. "Yo Goth Doc! We got some patients and im sure your familiar with one of their faces!"

Everyone sweat dropped anime style seeing how Trish literally yelled out to the other room with her surprisingly loud voice despite her small size.

"Aww come on!" Shouted a familiar rude voice. "Damm you greedy pixie wannabe! I was taking a freaking damm good nap till you woke me up!-ugh...my stomach...still...cramps..."

"Goth Doc told ya not to act so wildly you midget chimp!" Trish yelled back looking at her phone for business deals. Ignoring the stares she got from everyone else. "Man that skunk was a pain in the neck to treat..."

"I heard all that! You damm meerkat im a skunk! Not a chimp-gah!?" Everyone heard someone got slapped hard and had a muffled voice. Probably someone covered his mouth with something.

"Carlos please keep quite and just lay down...or else ill inject another vile of that special tranquilizer syrum ive been working on...you know I would love to find a patient to test it on hehehe..." Tae's voice got creepy and made everyone besides Trish shiver a bit.

"Good to see Carlos is up and fine...with a tone like that he has recovered..." Aoi sighs but with a smile knowing how his skunk bro was. "Tae is back yo her...old self now she has a nee toy to play with..." Aoi said referring to the healing spring water Trish might possibly providing the doctor...at a price no less.

"Are you sure this is a legal medical establishment?" Carol asked facing the ferret with a uneasy look. "So far I feel like were dealing with a bunch of...quacks."

Aoi couldn't help but agree with Carol's statement a bit. He himself also thought the same about Tae for a time. "Well...they have their quirks but Tae isa true professional so she is someone you can trust."

That's when Tae came out of her office to only give another disapproving glare at Aoi. Arms crossed and tapping her foot as se shook her head making the ferret grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sigh...Really Aoi? Again?"

"Please forgive my little cousin's recklessness Tae-san." Ken said holding Aoi's shoulder gently as he bowed to her respectfully. " Don't worry about the fee needed also." Ken took out a orange credit card. "I can pay for the kids."

"Ken Onii-chan are you sure?" Aoi asked a little surprised by his cousin willingness to help. "Don't you need that money? You worked hard for it?"

Ken laughed a little petting Aoi's head making him puurrr a little. Everyone else stared curious of how a ferret could puuur so perfectly like a real cat. "It's okay Aoi. For my little cousin and his friends im more than willing to help. Besides my job pays a lot more than you think. I alo love my Ototo (little brother) quite a lot you know?" That made Aoi smile quite happily despite the pain his face was enduring.

"Awwwwww! Such a sweet family you have Aoi!" Ben said cutely holding one of his cheeck.

"I didn't know Aoi Kurusu even had any family member living in Zootopia?" Dennis asked Carol who nodded silently observing the whole Interaction.

Tae rose a eye brow at the new ferret...thats also when her eyes widen hearing a certain word from his mouth. She grabbed Ken by the shoulders suddenly with curious Frankenstein eyes that looked like...they were shinning as a creepy smile came to her face. "Did you say?...your Aoi Kurusu's Cousin?" Ken still a little taken back simply nodded sweat dropping as Tae thought. "Chance...if he really is Aoi's biological cousin then they're DNA must be similar to a degree even if it definitely seems Ken here is a pure breed ferret and not a hybrid like Aoi...it might spread some insight on my research on the syndrome...and Aoi's mystery black blood cells...it could be related to their DNA or the experiments Morgana called me about..."

Flash back

Tae was working in her office doing some medical experiments with the magic healing water given to her by Aoi. It proved quite a powerful healing potential to her experiments on Guilt virus and possibly the syndrome affecting zootopia...that's when she got a call from Morgana who gave some disturbing news. "What!? They did illegal life threatening experiments on living children!? Aoi was one of their victims?" Tae said obviously furious as a doctor every life was precious. Even If her own experiments were strange but she would never test It on any living being if it potentially threatened their life.

Trish who was just hired today sat at the counter waiting diligently for patients to come in this morning sighed. Her actual hearing ability was sharper than her meerkat form actually looked. She could hear every single detail of their conversation easily. "The mortal world...surely has become more demonic these days? Titania-sama?"

Back at the office Morgana was still talking through the phone. "Yes...from what Aoi has told me so far. Im guessing that place isn't just asylum...nor Is it a illegal research facility either...to both work for the law and hide the fact they commit illegal experiments on children mens someone is pulling the strings here...could explain his black blood being a side affect from the experiments he has endured...just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you Morgana...at least we might have a clue for my research on both the syndrome and the mystery black cells in Aoi's blood stream...ill contact my master doctor Stilles and ask him if he could look into the matter personally...he and Nurse Thompson along wit their colleagues have dealt with illegal medical research and terrorist groups as well so they have a few close connections to ask. Ill tell you what I find as soon as possible once some news arrives. For now please look after Aoi, keep a close eye on him and his health...Kage is somehow related to the black blood especially the one that came out of his eyes so keep a in contact with him." Tae Instructed sternly with determination.

"Understood I'll inform you on his health daily now too just in case...I just hope he is alright...the kid has been through enough...ill call you back my gym class is starting see you Tae." Morgana hung up.

Tae sighed rubbing her temples as she had more to think about now. "Another medical crisis...could this syndrome be a terrorist organization new bio weapon? Do they have connections to what experiments they were conducting on Aoi and the Innocent children? I have to hurry and inform Doctor stilles...this could be more worse than the Guilt and Rosalia virus combined because of the fact there is no form treatment for this yet...the healing touch wont help either if we don't know what were supposed to be looking for in the patients body..." Tae looked through her contact list to call her master...

A few second of waiting a young male's voice was heard through the phone. "Tae? Is it really you? What a surprise! I haven't heard from you in years after your graduated from you internship!"

"Doctor stilles! Let me talk yo her as well! Besides you have medical documents to fill in too! No slacking off we have work!" A young female voice called out mask ng the male cringe a bit while Tae chuckled a bit.

"Im sorry doctor Stilles...Nurse Thompson..I wish this call was for something more cheerful but I have some horrible news to talk about...I was hoping you could do me a favour as well." Tae asked politely as silence hit her ears.

"Im guessing its about the syndrome in Zootopia? Don't worry we here already know...we already conducting joint research with Zootopia for a cure...but it seems you know something we haven't figure out yet?" Tae nodded as she began explaining what she knows.

Flash back end

Back in real time in Tae's office Trish had just treated Carol and Dennis for Tae who went to treat Aoi's more serious injuries since the red panda only had a check up while the wolf pup just needed some bandages and some disinfectant on his bruises for his injuries. Basic first aid and some ointments to help with the bruises was all they needed. They all sat in a small room for patients to lie and rest within equiped with everything a normal hospital room needed. Carlos was even there sitting on his bed watching the whole treatment.

"Alright! There we go little one." Trish applied the final bandage on Dennis's injuries. "Just change the bandages everyday to prevent infection and they should heal fully in a week."

"T-Thank you M-Miss Springs!" Dennis said shy as always as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Just call me Trish child I prefer everyone calling me Trish anyway." Trish said gently using her award winning office worker smile.

But Carlos knows how she really was in person...demon? Whatever she is the little fairy in disguise. "What a faker...greedy faker too..." Carlos mumbled seeing she was holding a calculator behind her back trying to calculate the bill for the treatment.

Ben wa currently on the phone speaking to a very worried and frustrated Fox father. "Are you kidding me Benny!? Blue got involved in another fight? Carol and Dennis were involved too!?"

"Oh Calm down Nick! Aoi did it to help them both. Dennis got his month worth of allowance back and we even got the ID's of the culprits as well with Aoi's quick thinking. He didn't fight back so his collar didn't activate...which is a great relief to the ZPD." Ben explained gently to Nick trying to avoid him from blowing up again. He handed the phone to Carol who spoke to her adoptive father.

"Yes dad were fine...Aoi was surprisingly selfless despite all the rumors I heard about him...his records and the accounts on his interaction with Prideland." Carol explained trying to relax her father by changing subjects.

"Still...Aoi is not a bad kid Carol trust me ive seen what he done for his friends and even strangers he barely knew...he is reckless but has a good heart." Nick vouched for Aoi's innocence getting a understanding nod from his daughter. "Wolford here wants to know if Dennis is fine?"

Carol looked to see Dennis talking with Carlos who seemed relieved his soccer team mate was doing fine. She noticed a small blush on his cheecks as he spoke to the skunk as he giggled a little.

"Yep...he is fine just having a chat with a friend from the soccer team. Some bruises and scratches but nothing serious...hmm? Aoi and Mr. Ken? Well Tae is treating them in her private office but..." Carol stared at the door to Tae's private office as Trish walked into the room holding a strange and large medical case.

In Tae's private office the same room where The phantom group used to go into Joshua's former Palace. Both ferrets sat side by side on the couch slightly intimidated by the snow leopard holding two large syringes with long steel needles in her paws. Seriously it was the lenght of their entire arm! That thing looks more like a weapon than a medical tool! Oh and Aoi received some proper first aid with some alcohol for his bruises, a couple of bandages and bandage wrapping as well some antibiotics and stronger pain killers.

"Umm...Tae-san Is this really necessary? I thought you said you only needed a blood sample from me?" Ken said in a partially panicked voice as he held his cousin close protectively.

"I do...but I never said how much of a sample I need. Besides your cousin is a curious mammal so comparing your DNA with his would make good reference!" Tae held more syringes and while Trish held out some rope dangerously in her paws. "Besides your going to need your vaccine shot from what you told me...so hold still...it will only hurt...for a momment."

"Ken-Nii?...Run!" Aoi shouted to his elder cousin as the snow leopard and the meerkat came closer.

Carol and the rest of the gang outside heard running, screaming and lots of things falling down and crashing everywhere chaos erupting within Tae's office. Carlos face pawed, Dennis looked nervous, Ben was curious staying positive as they heard the conversation they were all having.

"Aoi! Ken! Hold still!" Tae shouted. "It will only hurt for a like a ant bite! Take your medicine and give me that blood sample!"

"YADA YO!" (Definitely not!) Both ferrets shouted in unison.

"Haha! I caught Aoi-Oooouch! The little brat bite me!" Trish scream of pain could be heard.

"My bite is worse than my bark!...err..purr...docking? whatever run!" Aoi called out panicking.

"Wait for me Aoi!" Ken running after his cousin could be heard.

"I never agreed to experiments like this Tae-san! That needle is freaking huge!"

"Yes you did agree! You never made any specific limits to the experiments you agreed too. You wont run and Ill treat you and your friends! Now hold still and pay your part of the deal my guinea pig!"

"Wait!? What did you call my Ototo!?(Little brother) He is a ferret! Er...Cat Ferret hybrid? Whatever he is still my Ototo so Tae-san I appreciate-gah!?

"Hold still for the meerkat Ken-kun! I have a syringe with your name on it!"

"Why would you mark a syringe with my actual name in black makers in the first place!?"

"A fortune cookie told me!"

"Eh?...fortune cookie?"

"Again with the fortune cookie!? You had the same excuse back at the spring-comp!"

"Gaaahhh! You bite me again you little twerp! Your gonna pay for my new pair of gloves you dork! These cost 10 bucks each! That kid sure got some sharp fangs...geez."

"So...20 Zoobucks? Man that's cheap..."

"Okay we cornered them! Lauching medical syringes!"

"Tae-san!? What are you doing with that T-shirt cannon-oh boy! Look out Aoi!"

"Waaahhhh! Someone help us!"

The sounds of chaos were drowned by the sounds of a T-shirt cannon and of two ferrets screaming in tremendous pain after getting hit by two large medical needles ending the chaos in a instant.

"Yes...things are...relativity normal...I suppose?" Carol questioned as she looked back to Dennis. "Tell Mr. Wolford we'll be home soon...Mr. Clawhauser said he will give us a ride home."

The door to Tae's private now messy office flew open. Two ferrets came out rubbing their sore bottoms that had anime X shaped bandages on them.

"Aoi wait here...I want to have a private talk with Tae. Please look after them for a momment Ben-san?" Ken asked the chubby cheetah.

Ben giggled and waved back at Ken. "Oh its No problem Kenny! I can handle this! I luv children so this will be easy! Go on and talk to the doctor ill keep a eye on everyone." Ben said In a compassionate tone reassuring Ken who smiled back feeling energized by the bubbly cheetah's personality.

"Alright then Ben-san. I leave them in your paws Thank you..." Ken replied as he went into Tae's private room where he would speak to the snow leopard and meerkat in private.

"Take your time!" Ben replied cheerfully. Aoi looked to him with a curious gaze...he felt something beneficial to his charismatic personality...making a greedy fairy...err..I mean meerkat generous while making a tired Ken filled with energy and relaxation in a instant.

He saw Carol at a corner speaking to Nick and Judy along with someone called Wolford. Carlos was busy speaking to Dennis who happily chatted with the skunk with a shy smile. Seeing a vacant seat next to the cheetah he decided to sit next to him. "Thanks for giving us a ride Benjamin-san. I really appreciate you bringing my cousin along as well."

"Oh it's no problem Aoi! I work in a similar field with your cousin so it was no problem. I was giving him a ride back to his hotel when he heard fighting in the alleyway luckily we were nearby to find you all. Im glad the doctor gave you proper treatment now all your boobos are gone now!" Ben said smilling brightly trying to make small talk and cheer up Aoi. "What you did was pretty impressive helping your classmate in need and taking back his allowance as well the ID's for police information was quite a OMG! Amazing! Heroics!" Ben replied making Aoi rub the back of his head shy feeling strangely better despite the dull pain his body was experiencing."...But that was still reckless! Fighting too high school jocks on your own taking damage just to steal their belongings thats truly belong to others! Please be more cautious next time alright? Your cousin was so worried about you." Ben said in a kind of cute scolding tone...it made Aoi both regret his actions while aslo reassuring him that he was fine now too...so many emotions that didn't really made him feel truly bad or good...this mammal was a good charismatic conversation expressing how he truly felt while making sure the mammal he spoke too know exactly what he was in his mind giving them either courage or reassurance.

That was all from just meeting this cheetah minutes ago! Yet this ferret felt his conversation skills were very well practiced and put into practice. "Mind me asking Ben-san? What do you work as exactly?"

Ben seemed nervous a but hid it with a bubbly smile. "I work at the front desk mammal. I greet and talk to people entering the building i work for! Its a blast! I get to talk with all kinds of mammals all day! From biggest to smallest helping them with what they need and yes! All with a smile to brighten up their day!" Ben said smilling the biggest he could holding chubby cheecks making Aoi hold back a laugh which Ben gave himself a pat on the back in accomplishment.

"Well I see your great at talking with others...I envy that a little...i want to help my friends...I want my words to bare weight and help encourage them through their troubles...I wish I was better at speaking my mind like yours. Im usually shy and a loner before...now that I have friends who I care a lot for I need to have better conversation skills..." Aoi said openly to the cheetah who nodded his head in great approval.

"You love your friends a lot do you? You wish brighten their day and help them through your problems?" Ben saw Aoi nodd looking at his friend Carlos still talking to dennis and then taking out his phone showing a picture of his phantom thief team together as a group smilling.

"I do...I value them...I wont lose anyone anymore." Aoi said determined making Ben smile even wider.

"Your quite a selfless little Innocent but rebellious boy are you Aoi?!" Aoi almost fell anime style to that comment taking both offense and happiness to that. "So how about this! Why don't I teach you how I talk to others better! Im always free after work at night anyway!"

Aoi looked up to the cheetah with surprise on his face. "Are you sure? I kinda...cause you and my cousin enough trouble already?"

Ben waved him off playfully. "Oh it nothing really Aoi! Im getting more free time from work so I always visit this cafe at night called the Black cat Cafe! They have the best sweets In the whole world ever! Great after a rough day at work on the front desk!"

Aoi smiled seeing a great chance. "That's the cafe I live in for my one year stay! We can definitely see each other there Ben-san! I always come home after school at night so we can both chat when you want! I'd love for you to teach me how to talk just like you can!"

"It's a deal then! I like caring mammals a lot who care for their friends and family so passionately. You definitely have room to grow so why don't I teach you a few techniques on how to help mammals with trouble. Finding out what is troubling then is the first step to that!" Ben smiled as he began teaching Aoi who listened carefully absorbing whatever knowledge he gave him with determination.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Sun Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

The power of true words

A few minutes later Ken came out with a satisfied smile. Tae and Trish looked troubled but determined strangely...Aoi raised a eye brow...well one that was for sure as he held a ice bag for his black eye, Ben found It in Tae's medical freezer.

"Alright Ben-san can you please send Carlos, Carol and Dennis home? Carol and Dennis's apartment Is closer to the ZPD im sure you know where it is. As for Carlos one of his sister nun's from the orphanage said she will be waiting by the train station to pick him up. I want to send Aoi home myself were going to have a nice long chat." Ken said with a smirk and firm expression sending Aoi vibes he was gonna get a scolding or at least a long talk about his behaviour.

"No problem Kenny! I can send them home in my car it's easy! No trouble at all so Ill get the car started. See you later Aoi-chan!" Ben said walking away from the group back to start his car.

Aoi turned to Carlos trying to avoid his big brother's glare. "Are you going to be fine tomorrow Carlos? After...eating whatever was in that thing they considered...edible food the girls made?" Ken and Carlos cringed a bit remembering the abomination of a mystery food x that was made and consumed by Aoi and Carlos earlier.

Carlos rubbed his sore bubbling tummy some more..."Ill be going to the bathroom a lot later tonight...Tae's special medicine will kick in soon but she says ill be fine for our part time job in the cafe tomorrow bro so chill!...also tell those fucking effin girls they are banned from the kitchen! Seriously! If they even try to cook for the cafe it be a freaking scandal! The customers will freaking faint and end up like I was!" Carlos shivers fearfully at the memory of that mystery food x entering his mouth...it made his face pale blue as well while making his stomach churn in pain. "I had a near death experience after that vile thing went into my mouth!" Carlos paled at the memory of that encounter. "I somehow ended up in a blue jail dressed like some prisoner with ball and chain included! There was this weird opera music? I think playing and these creepy ass Scottish fold cat girls wearing blue prison warden uniforms looked at me with those creepy golden eyes! One seemed to give me a death glare calling me a intruder while the other kept yelling at me asking how I freaking got in their ...VelvetRoom? The hell!? How is a blue prison supposed to have any velvet carpeting! The worst of this nightmare was seeing this creepy ass long nosed creature...shivers...his buldging blood shot eyes and terrifying forever smile woke right up when he glared at me! He said I was not welcomed there! Heck I was glad to leave!"

Aoi cringed sweating buckets as all those details match perfectly with the description of the VelvetRoom Carlos somehow entered via mystery food X. How he described Caroline, Justine and Igor was spot on as well..."Sugoi...that's quite...the nightmare you got bro...hopefully it doesn't happen again?" Aoi looked to the side avoiding eye contact feeling quite nervous. Carlos rose a eye brow confused by his bro's change in behaviour.

"Ummm...are you okay Carlos?" Dennis asked shy like curious why the skunk was shivering like a leaf in the autumn wind...with a stomach ache...

Carol decided to cut into the conversation. "Aoi? Carlos? Can I have you attention? I know this might not be the most ideal place for this conversation but...I want to announce your group will no longer be able to use that old school roof base anymore." This caught the two boys attention fully. "After the incident with Catherine Liongaurd, Principal Mrs. Irina Jelavic has decided to completely shut off the roof for the students safety. As well make renovations to prevent them from commiting suicide attempts by jumping off the school building leading them to their demise. I know this may come as bad news for your group but it's for your own good...as the new student council president I must take action to aid Mrs. Jelavic endeavour in protecting her students from any further harm. I hope you all understand."

Aoi and Carlos looked to each other before sighing heavily.

"That's a shame...I...really made some good memories of my first time hanging out with friends in Zootopia but...if it's Irina-san's decision I guess I cant argue..." Aoi said little upset of abandoning that school roof base they once called HQ. The memories of his teams first heist and his first experience hanging out with friends made it a special place in heart. One where he felt safe in his new school.

"Dammit...It was really our school freaking safe zone for us But...I guess we can't do nothing about it...this sucks..." Carlos said with displeasure as he didn't really wanted to abandon the place he and his bro bonded at.

Carol noticed their reactions and tried to find the best course of action towards it. "I can see the displeasure in your faces but what done is done...the roof is dangerous since we can't keep a eye on it since the security cameras don't reach there so it's a complete blind spot for the school. Delinquent's and corrupted honor students a like use it for their terrible deeds so. After Pridelands arrest we must tale action to prevent anymore sinful deeds are committed at the school...this is for everyone sake I hope you all understand at your own time...for now we must go." They could hear Ben calling out to them from outside his car ready bring them to their destinations.

"Alright I get ya...school roof not safe yatta yatta...see you tomorrow bro. Don't worry ill tell Emilia and Maria later so just rest up! You had it worse than me...take care alright?" Aoi smiled nodding his head in agreement.

"Ken-nii is looking after me so I wont be getting into trouble haha..." Aoi laughed nervously as Ken held his shoulder.

"Here you go Aoi this is your medicine for the bruises. Take them three times a day to help with the healing." Tae gave him a small bottle of tablets that gave off a eerie green blue glow.

"Ugh...is it supposed to glow like that?" Ken was concerned seeing the medicine handed to his cousin. "In fact...is it even safe?"

"Oh don't get your tails in a twist! Goth Doc's special medicine is unique and safe for her patients health. You should be more worried by the bill we charged ya." Trish said handing Ken back his credit card while Aoi gave the fairy folk in a angry glare. "Oh don't give that look you know how it works! The world revolves around money kiddo."

"You will be fine by monday as long as you take the proper dosage. But I mean it Aoi...you been sacrificing your bodily health a lot...Trish even reported to me about your mental health is in shambles... don't over exert yourself." Tae was being firm with her words as she kneeled down to Aoi's height. "I know your doing this for the sake of your freedom and the freedom of many other your care about or sympathize with...but remember you maybe helping others for their sake but try not to disregard yourself either. You're recklessness and kindness will become your own undoing one day...look at your medical file?" Tae showed a fat medical file all about Aoi's health."So many cases of various injuries from electric shocks, bruises from fights, and the hair line fracture in your arm...as your doctor the life you have as my patient Is precious to me and I rather not see you dead In a alleyway because your traded your life to save another out of instinct...now do you understand my guinea pig?"

Aoi felt his bond with Tae deepen a little with her words of concern sending him vibes of trust empowering his persona ability. "I understand...im sorry for the trouble Tae-san...I promise to be more careful."

"I still have concerns about... calling you guinea pig but i'll let that slide for tonight...Aoi were going home and im sure Morgana and Rudolph wont be happy to hear what you did but ill be there to help you cool things down with them so relax alright? Ill help smooth things over between you all." Ken said putting a arm around his little brother cousin. Teasing him a little by playfully ruffling his signature head fur.

Aoi giggled from the attention and pushed Ken off him a little. "Hey stop! Alright Ken-nii ill be counting on you to help me not get grounded...again." Aoi cringed remembering the first scolding he got from his cafe guardians.

Ken was leading Aoi out of the clinic but he made sure to give Tae and Trish a smirk giving them a knowing nod. As they left the cafe the two females gave a sigh of relief now that the clinic was peacefully silent again.

"Damm that family...Both ferrets r quite the tricksters! In all my years of treating persona users! Those two are the most mischievous scheming persona family ever!" Trish said feeling winded and exhausted. "Seriously how did he even know about me being a fairy in disguise!?"

"More importantly..." Tae held a orange usb in her paw that was cleverly hidden in her pocket. "A full document of Aoi's health from before he came to zootopia and a full document ZPD analysis on the syndrome...all research conducted so far included...That ferret is quite a curious one just like his little brother." Tae was amused how exciting her life suddenly gotten. "I might have to take his offer...shadow hunters head of research?...very well...after I finished my research on the syndrome and the...the disease my beloved... is experiencing ill take it Into consideration." Tae said pocketing her new usb.

"I don't care either way." Trish said taking a seat looking at her account balance through her phone. Drooling over the money she was paid earlier. "As long as It pays good thats all I care about."

"Greedy as you are, your not half bad Trish. You do have a soft spot When Ken gave his story and reason for wanting out help...your greedy demeanour failed when you saw him on his knees begging us to help his little cousin or should i say little brother?...oh the look on your face that time was priceless..." Tae teased getting a pout from the meerkat.

Road to Black Cat cafe

Aoi was nervous after all that talk at the clinic. Both ferrets walked in awkward silence for a while till Ken placed a arm around Aoi's shoulder...our blue eyed ferret braced himself for scolding before he noticed his elder cousin give him a kind smile. "I gotta say you made me proud my little Ototo. "The younger ferret felt a bit Irritated by the little part. "You saw someone in need and didn't hesitate to help them in their time of need. Your a reckless Baka but one with a big heart...I honestly didn't think you be a yourself after...that day."

Aoi sighed but a smile grew on his face. "You looked into my file did you? Ken-nii?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't? Aoi your my family of course I would...I wished I was there for you that day but no use changing things now." Ken was a not happy remembering the day he lost his little cousin. "Yes I know the whole collar thing as well..." Ken rubbed his paw against his younger cousin's neck and sure enough he felt the electric collar under his uniform.

Aoi reached up to hold Ken's paw in place feeling a form of comfort from family holding his collar. "I know...but I promise you Ken-nii I wont change...Mom and dad loved my just the way I was so I did my best not to change or break what they loved about me best I can...as best as I can.." Aoi left paw rubbed his chest a bit. "Besides im fighting for my freedom but...even I cant help but do the right thing...im drawn to it somehow when I came to zootopia."

Ken chuckled a bit as he held Aoi closer to his side. "True...your such a vigilant rebel now I barely recognize the cry baby ferret who was so shy he could barely even talk to another girl other than his mom and aunt." That friendly jab made Aoi's face flush with embarrassment. "Heck I never expect you start befriending such a hot female panther. Look at you all grown up and getting a girl of your very own. Kitty love is adorable."

"Okay Ken-nii that is enough-" the flushed ferret was about to argue more but saw a him holding a his phone showing a picture of Maria giving him a peck onthe cheeck. "Waaaaahhhh!? Where did you get that picture!?" The flushed ferret tried to grab the cell phone but Ken quickly snaked out of the away of every attempt his little cousin made to steal the phone from his paw.

"Miss me! Miss me now go give Maria-chan a kissy!" Ken laughed as he held Aoi down with a paw on his furry white head as the younger ferret tried to reach for the phone but his efforts were futile since Ken was much taller and physically stronger leaving blue eyes to whine and pout like a child. "Think of this as early punishment for letting yourself get beat up. As for how I got it let's just say you didn't notice me on the other side of the road near the train station when your peck to the cheeck happened."

Aoi's flushed ears went flat against his head as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He looked up to the smirking ferret and Aoi knew he was going to have to hold up a deal with his own cousin. "Ugh...fine Okay...I know your going to black mail with this pic so what do You want me to do?"

"Im not a evil Mammal Aoi but I will say this. If you don't want me showing this picture with Nick and Judy the only thing I want you to do is...trust me." Ken said with a gentle tone.

Aoi dumbfounded by Ken's words. "Trust you?...but I already trust you Ken-nii-"

"I know your hidding a secret from Me Aoi. But I get you have your reasons for hidding it...you don't want your friends getting in trouble now do you?" Ken asked as calmly as he can. Seeing Aoi speechless while looking at the ground in shame as they continued on their way. "So I want you to trust me. You don't have to tell me your secret now...take your time but if your ever in a pinch I'm always there to lend a paw. Your a little brother to me my Ototo seeing you get hurt and your rehab get threatened to failure makes me nervous...i don't want to lose you again but i know your have to grow up faster than normal so i wont baby you anymore...so if the times come you get Into any sort of trouble remember you always have me at your side."

Aoi knew Ken must have felt extremely worried especially about the times he ended up in Tae's clinic and heck he even looked into his files to see the state Aoi is in even the trouble he got himself into. He didn't really know how to respond to his older cousin at the momment so he just gave a slow nod. "Sorry for keeping secrets...it's just..I cant tell you right now..."

Ken nodded in approval as he scratched under his little cousin chin making the cat ferret ears shot up as he suddenly felt a pleasurable feeling making him relax and act like a kitten in Ken's paw. "Ill take that as a yes you decided to trust me more and Im glad you trust me then. Im also happy to see your old kitty habits haven't changed with your age." Ken started scratching Aoi between his ears and rub his little cheecks getting adorable whines and puurs from him as he tried to shake off Ken's paws off...but it felt so good he only resisted his advances.

"Waaahhh! Ken-nii stapph! Meeeeeeeoow ~ " The little cat ferret let out a tiny desperate plea of mercy feeling his body betray him as he cuddled up to his older cousin's side nuzzling him with a flushed face with a look of mushy happiness ready for more attention and petting.

Ken let out a oud laugh as he put a arm around his cousin as they walked like two drunk teens headed home swaying a little side to side since kitty Aoi was making it difficult to walk with all his cuddling up to his big brother was doing. "Yep! I missed this Aoi much more! Kawaii Ototo Neko ferret."

Although Aoi felt their so called brotherly bond deepen he couldn't help but feel freaking embarrassed as he saw a few mammals give them Awwwws and how cute reactions as they watch them walk home together. "Ahh! Ken-onii-chan spare me! Meeewww!"

Aoi's little mews and kitten like cries could be heard through most of zootopia. When they got back to the cafe Ken sooth things over with his guardians by displaying Aoi's kitty like habits while being half cat to make them forget about Aoi getting into a fight and focus more on his inner adorableness. He had his little cousin sitting on his lap like a child and started petting, scratching and rubbing his sweet sensitive spots electing puuurs and mews from his mouth...unwillingly of course for Aoi.

September 9, 2017 Black Cat Cafe 11:00am

Safe to say news about Aoi's and Ken's tactic to sooth things with his guardians work perfectly...a little too perfectly. Even since they found out his sweet spots (his belly, between the ears, the ears themselves, his chest, tail and paw pads as well as his waist. they constantly petted him almost spoiling him with loving attention. Morgana his phantom sensei enjoyed it most feeling like a mommy cat with a her very own kitten. She even went as far as too use her phantom skills to get close to Aoi and start petting him which lead to her posting a viral video on tha phantom thief chat log. Which became quite popular to Aoi's friends and all who knew him personally. They were all taking their cafe job today again as well finally deciding to do this more often after school when they were free.

"Hahahahahaha! Dammit that was so fucking adorable!" Carlos was laughing like maniac as he watched the video of Aoi all curled up in Morgana's lap as she rubbed his belly and cheeck. Aoi submitting to his kitten side primal instincts was truly acting like a normal house cat puuring and making little mews with a pleasured face as he enjoyed the attention he got. It became even more embarrassing when Morgana made him play with a cat chew toy which he instantly taken a liking too in his mouth. "Man blue bro who knew your kitty side was that cute! And Morgana was totally treating you like a freaking four year old!"

"I know! Aoi you look so cute I thought I was going to die!" Emilia pitched in watching the video on her smart phone. "Even Catherine couldn't stop fawning all over it yesterday when i showed her the video! She watched it whenever she had the spare time almost like she was addicted to it! At least the good part was you helped cheer her up that day at the hospital! So good job!" Emilia gave a thumbs up in approval as she thought. "She's into Ferrets now so it was a little bliss of heaven for her."

"Hehehehe kyaah! Im so glad Morgana-san recorded this for us! Aoi your so kawaii!" Maria was already eating her fourth helping of black cat cafe style cricket burger.

"I don't understand what the term cute means to all you but it it makes mistress and everyone happy. Then I need to research this cute thing since it looks like a affective method of boosting the teams morale." Ai said with a curious eye on the video. Ai's appearance had changed today thought. Ai wore a swallow tail tuxedo, black little boots, with the Alcatraz school collared shirt with a crescent moon shaped broach, black shorts similar to the ones the velvet twins wore and had Minato's styled head phones on her head. Ai even had one horn sticking out of her head to the left where a double halo floated just above the tip. Maria's defense orbs were visible on the screen scanning the embarrassing video on Aoi. Her cybernetic wings looked like pixie wings now as well.

"Oh Ai-chan!? Is that you!? Wow I love that new look your sporting! Its adorable!" Emilia fawned over her phone as she got a look on digital A.I.'s new appearance.

"What happened to the old look? Did you get a update or something?" Carlos asked still snickering at the video of kitty ferret Aoi.

"Yeppy! I added some new software and updated Ai-chan's program! Aoi did this new design for Ai a few days back as reference after the mementos trip!" Maria said puffing out her chest proudly as Ai gave them a bow.

"Affirmative. Mistress updates help me become a better support unit for now. I still need to update the missing holes on my understanding of proper support but with the data base on team support mistress gave me it shouldn't take long before I develop this so called 'personality' every living mammal seems to naturally posses." Ai said floating around the phone screen. "I shall aid all of you to the best of my abilities more than before while I update my system of understanding mammal emotions more so please bare with me for now."

"Relax your part of the team so relax with this cute video of my bestie!" Maria laughed

The three didn't notice the red faced ferret flushing deep crimson as he heard their entire conversation while he was serving dishes to some customer. This was other worldly humiliating to the cat ferret."I want to knock them all on the head so much right now..." Aoi grumbled as he can see how much they were enjoying the embarrassing video made by Morgana his so called sensei sent them...looking at his phone he cringed at the comments left by his other allies on the private thief chat log.

[UntouchableFox] : (Finnick) Hahaha! I got admit kiddo! You may look though and dangerous but you sure can be as freaking cute when someone touches the right buttons! Maybe I should make a bunch of cat toys just for ya in my shop!

[BlackWidow] : (Tae) Oh my~! Looks like my discovery about you half cat blood line has soared into unknown levels of entertainment. Enjoy your adorable attention for now since fame is a fleeting thing my guinea pig~

[CashFairy] : (Trish) Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh man this is sweet pay back for all you done to me since met! How do you like the feeling of peps messing ya now kittyferret? For once this video is truly something priceless!

Aoi wished the floor boards would just swallow him up right now letting him hide into the center of the earth so he could hide from embarrassment forever. But duty called as some customer started to call for him.

"Excuse me waiter! We would like to order!"

"H-hai! Im coming! What would you like to order customer-san?" Aoi held his pad paper and a pencil as he asked for the orders a beautiful teenage dingo pup and a badger both saw him and the bandages he wore in interest.

"Wow you must have quite the fight to get those waiter~ been into any fights?" Asked the badger leaning in a bit.

"Er...yeah... a couple so about your orders?" Aoi asked as the dingo spoke up.

"Wow! Those bruises look like they came from a larger mammals! You must be a tough little guy to withstand those brutes~" the dingo teen girl started making Aoi flinch.

"Mind hanging out us later? Don't worry me and my puppy friend will show you a good time-"

Suddenly a familiar red squirrel wearing a maid uniform jumped high into the air looking like a heroic heroine ready to save the day...if only what she did was considered heroic in a moral sense. "EMILIA! FREEDOM SHIPPING KICK!" Emilia landed a powerful drop kick on Aoi side launching the ferret across the room before he went splat on the mysteriously strong glass walls of the cafe. He was stuck there looking like he fell face first on the floor while he had his face squished a bit against the glass making create a funny face of discomfort while his body was sprawled pathetically all over it.

The customers and the bystanders outside were dumbfounded seeing the ferret against the glass as he moaned in pain...make that double the pain since his bruised started to throb in incredible excruciating pain after Emilia's shipping kick landed against him pretty hard. "Not again...ugh..bleh." Aoi went pale as he slowly slid down to the floor like a flattened piece of paper in wind. He fainted because of the pain becoming too much to endure especially around his black eye.

"Im sorry valued Customers but our waiter is currently recovering from a sudden assault by a unknown assailant. I shall be taking your order as of now!" Emilia said with a fake smile as she looked at the shocked girls who's faces quickly turned into scowls as they had a death staring match between each other.

"Fight for the romance of the Ship you believe in my summoner! Show those girls who dare try to take the ideal role of the heroine's destiny! Burn their futile seductiive attempts in hell fire!" Carmen called out highly amused by the situation as she kept her high heel boot on top of one of her boy toy heart guys as she swung the other in the air in a circular motion showing off her excitement.

"With pleasure Carmen." Emilia had dangerous smirk on her face. "In the name of true love I banish all other girls near Aoi to friend zone with you all forever!"

"Waaah! Aoi-chan!" Maria instantly rushed to her fallen best friend's side the momment she saw him in pain. "Are you alright!?"

"He has sustained injuries before the drop kick from Emilia. Emergency first aid is required Carlos-" Ai-chan started to list off Aoi's injuries but the skunk shrugged the digital spirit away.

"I think I got this Ai-chan...ive been learning basic first aid since I started playing soccer remember?" Carlos said feeling exhausted already a he carried the first aid kit he brought along...just in case. "Did you really have to freaking effin Drop Kick blue bro like a heroic manic with a few screw loose again!? Last week you low kicked him into the ground! Then did a pile driver on him when he tried to get back up!"

"Aye indeed my lad is right?"captain Kidd questioned feeling a little sorry for the ferret on the ground. "The boy was already injured to begin with! Even the dumbest deck mate wouldn't further injure their captain!"

"I would greatly appreciate that too." Arsense spoke as Maria helped Aoi sit up while Carlos applied basic first aid. "Im Thou and Thou art I. Any pain my summoner feel is felt by all of us equally."

"Im healing him the best I can with my music at night but it's harder when in reality because I don't have the power of the mementos to speed up the healing." Orpheus replied as his harp music could be heard trough the cafe but only the persona users and Maria could hear it's soothing affects.

Meanwhile Aoi moved a bit in his sleep rubbing muzzle against Maria's gently almost like a intimate nuzzle as he caught a whiff of her scent. "Huh?...Milk Chocolate? I love Milk chocolate?" Said a dazed Aoi still trying to recover from the pain as he burries his nose against her neck trying to get more of Maria's chocolate like scent unknowingly.

Maria froze like a statue as her face turned to a dark shade of red...feeling Aoi's breath against her neck and his wet nose gently poking it too while he breath in her scent became...a bit to overwhelming for the young panther cub. "Wahhhaaaaa! AOI GET OFF!" Maria pushed Aoi off with surprisingly great force to the side making him land neck first against a heavy wooden table made for larger customer mammals...a faint cracking sound could be heard as Aoi's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he looked like he died lying on the ground. "Oh my...Aoi? Kyaaahh! What have I done! Oh my gosh i murdered my best friend!"

"What the hell were you thinking you idiotic NEET!? Blue bro hang on! Don't you dare die on me man!" Carlos rushed over to try and shake Aoi awake.

At that momment Morgana came back wearing her orange and black juggle gym tracksuit entered the cafe holding a bag of snack from the new Junes branch Mall. "Everyday is great your Junes~ hey kiddos! I just got a free half day from work! I brought snacks for everyone-eh!?" Morgana saw the chaos the cafe was in. Maria crying like a child as Carlos tried to revive Aoi who almost stopped breathing he tried to decide whether to do CPR or not on his brother figure because of all the risks involved. One do it and suffer a powerful blow from Maria for kissing him his bro while doing CPR violating his fainted bro's lips so he took that Into consideration. They crazy squirrel to the left that would beat the crap out of him if he ever dared tried to disturb Emilia's so called ship while the said squirrel was having a deadly staring contest with the girls Aoi's age in the cafe somehow it felt like he trying to pick a fight with all of them as one could imagine hell fire dancing across her as Carmen laughed maniacally in the back ground like some evil rich dutchess. That's when jealousy struck when she saw Rudolph talking to karen as the said doe winked at him before booping his nose playfull making the otter laugh genuinely.

"My love rival returns!" Morgana looked like a fiery cat made in the depths of a Inferno.

"Im beginning to hate fact that im getting used to all of this..." Zorro sighed face palming as a beep sound could be heard in on Ai's email box.

"Phantom thieves...focus on my words...proud horns wants to schedule a meeting with us as soon as possible." Ai's words caught everyone's attention. "He is ready with his girlfriend to disclose some information about El Niño that even the ZPD isn't aware about."

Aoi hearing Ai's announcement sat up immediately as his eye glowed a steely blue. "Guess it's time to get back to our second lives as phantom heart thieves." Aoi smirked as everyone on his team felt pumped for the mission. "But...can I get some more pain killers?" Aoi wheezed as the pain his body was experiencing was still there.

4:30pm Zootopia central station.

The phantom group scheduled their meeting to be at the central station was for the best since it was the most common meeting place of mammals of all types in down town zootopia to head too. Everyone dressed casually for the entire event so they wouldn't draw attention as the young teens hid close by. Morgana was taking the lead in the meeting wearing a sexy female black tuxedo with the symbol of the phantom thieves logo being the flaming mask and top hat design Aoi made into a blue badge on her chest. She waited patiently checking the crowd through her pilot shades. She held a paw close to her now repaired ear piece device to communicate with he phantom kiddos.

"How are you kids holding up? I know we cant expose your true identities in public with our client's so just leave the talking to me." Morgana said as she saw two moose one male and another female make their way towards her. The male moose was holding his phone lie he was following specific directions.

The kids were standing next to the drinks bar at the station each holding their own smoothies as they watched Morgana from a safe distance.

"Daijoubu..Were leaving it all to you Ai-chan, Morgana-sensei. Proud horns may not take a kid a young teen no less as the phantom thief seriously." Aoi said into his communicator ear piece. "Makaseru (counting on you) thank you Emilia for making Morgana's wardrobe on such short notice. She truly looks like a professional now."

"I aim to impress!" Emilia snapped her fingers in her reply. "Besides its for the team and makes great practice. Im just glad Mr. Finnick made the badge on such short notice."

"Screw that! He didn't look too happy with the rush jobs we gave him..." Carlos complained remembering the scowl onthe fennec foxes face when he handed them the badge by drones again to their location.

" Don't worry we will be nearby anyway the earpieces I fixed will alow us to communicate better than they originally were back at the last fight against Joshua's shadows boss. Just leave it on and we can hear everything from here also their's Ai-chan who will be taking notes for us all as reference later so just chilax and get ready Morgana-sensei!" Said a enthusiastic Maria! She bounced a little in place like some child excited for a day of gaming all day. "Kyah! It's like a super spy mission! So cool! Anime is real and happening now!"

"Calm down you damm NEET Otaku! We need to be serious here! We the damm dirt the Proudhorns got on El Niño and we need to make up are mind whether he is a for real corrupt adult for us to target." Carlos voiced out his reasons ina loud but whispery voice.

"We cant mess this up guys. Catherine says the phantom thieves are becoming less popular of a subject since its been a few days after the whole Alcatraz Academy incident. We need to peek up everyone's interest with us soon because like Cat said were a dieng trend right now." Emilia confirmed their worst fear coming true.

" Don't worry with Catherine-san's knowledge on internet website development we have updated the thief channel to the phantom aficiando website. Its more easily accessible to the general public but still has the secrecy and high level of protection needed to operate. Ask thief channel has become our quest boards tittle. So there are more mammals interested in us that before when we first started." Ai-chan explained everything Cat has done for the site.

"Thats how my best friend works! She is amazing!" Emilia puffed out her chest proudly.

"My bestie ie better!" Maria countered clinging to Aoi while pouting. Leaving the ferret to scratch his cheeck shy like while Carlos rolled his eyes bored already of their antics as he mumbled something inaudible about girls being girls.

"Morgana-san had made contact with our clients." Ai informed them as they looked back to the mooses speaking to Morgana who acted like a professional quite well. Everyone listened in closely using their communicators.

"So your the phantom thieves? A black cat?...so your Mona?" A male voice most definitely Proudhorn's spoke.

"Wow...we're actually meeting one of the phantom thieves who helped changed Joseph's heart...you look different then from what he described about you from before?" A female voice coming from the other moose came in.

"But of course that form was disguise for my job. I can confirm im definitely Mona since A.I.-chan recognizes me don't ya my digi angel...or should i call you Tico?" There was a gasp from Joseph.

"So your that that A.I. program that fought with that Panther cub...you look different today?"

"I change my appearance to suit my mistresses needs. Best we move on to a safer spot to communicate there is too any ears ease dropping on us here." Ai-chan replied as they heard mumbling from the adults. "I have a ideal place for us to communicate in safely without disturbance. Please follow the map provided."

"Let's move out and follow them closely. Try not to act suspicious alright?" Aoi told his team as they followed the adults but at a safe distance.

Meteor Cricket Burger 4:45pm

The phantom group followed Morgana to a the local Cricket burger chain restaurant close to the train station. Ai-chan booked a special private room used by business companies to have secret meetings in for them. Aoi and the gang watched as they walked up the stair to closed off third floor building. They all ordered a little food there and stayed on the second floor dinning area making sure to choose a place far from any other mammals in a small corner which was least popular spot to hang out in seeing it was far from the gran view outside. As they ate their lunch they listened into the private conversation the adult were having.

"I see...Blue Joker os busy dealing with criminal hearts at the momment. That's why he asked you to meet us instead."

"Correct Joseph as a small group we have to devide the work. Blue Joker is our leader so he has a lot of responsibitlies to handle in our vigilante group. Our current goal is to get more mammals to believe in us and use the site we remastered for the good of all Zootopia in these troubled times."

"Tell him I send my thanks for what he did for me and Jospeh here...our lives are turning out for the better thanks to him and your team."

"Yes I filled our papers and even willingly force myself into a restraining order. But enough of that me and Oaky have things to discuss about El Nino."

"Okay everyone keep quiet and listen in closely alright? This is to we need this Info before we meet up with takeru on sunday." Aoi mentioned carefully making sure everyone know this was a time to be serious. Once he saw everyone nod his attention went back to the private conversation.

"Ill be blunt...El Niño is nothing but a greedy bastard of a fraud!" Joseph's angered words caught their attention for sure. "It's true for a time he was a outstanding artist of the Japanese arts. But that was until his so called art block happened 13 years ago...I was one of the students he took In that time frame...I was a art student fresh from college trying to get my start. El Niño saw potential in me and took me as his student...the fool I was. He paid for everything I needed to live and focus on my art...but when I was ready with my master pieces...he threatened to black mail me with the massive bill I ranked up for providing me with materials and living expenses I raked up...I couldn't pay it...my parents barely had the budget to send me to art college...so he made me a offer...if I didn't want to fall into massive dept...he made me give him all my art pieces...the ones I wanted to display in my own gallery display..." This shocked everyone hearing this statement from Joseph. Aoi seem particularly pissed off with this...

"Plagiarism...El Niño took your work and displayed it as his own did he?" Morgana questioned keeping a stoic face.

"Yes lady Mona...im not the only one. He was running a major scam longer than it seems...taking in poor artist who had bright futures but couldn't pay their living expenses while focusing in their art...once your in you cant get out. For years I watched him and many others display his works as his own...once your out of ideas and your art spirit is shattered he throws you out onto the streets...if we try to unveil his deed he will punish us with the dept hanging over our shoulders...I was one of those who were thrown out...I couldn't bare the thought my art being compared to the original pieces I made now believed to be his...I worked as a office worker for a while and here I am...a broken artist who hasn't picked up his brush in years...I was filled with so much hate...I became him...im grateful for what Blue Joker and the rest of you did to save from that path that bastard took..."

"It's alright we were just doing are duty for Zootopia sake. But what happened to the other students who were tricked into slavery by El Niño? "

"Sigh...im not sure how they are anymore lady mona...we went our separate ways broke...my oldest friend a artist just like me died years back...she was a mouse with amazing art talents on a large scale...she told me in her notes she couldn't bare to see her art showed as El Niño's thus she commited suicide..."

That last part stung like hell...this made everyone listening grow a hidden rage for the said spanish bull.

"Bull shit! Literally!" Aoi swore heavily but kept his voice down. His eyes glows golden making his friends flinch. "A artist own art pieces are like his life displayed for the world to see same like giving birth to a child. Meant to to bring a tidal wave of emotions for their viewers to see! To disgrace others into despair by plagiarizing their hard work and passion for what!? What aim could he have for displaying them as his own!?"

"Calm down bro...I know as a artist you must be feeling kind of messed up by what his bull crap has done...but let's save the beat up for later until we hear everything we need to know bro...alright?" Carlos calmed Aoi...the ferret took a deep breath before exhaling as he continued listening to the conversation.

"Im sorry for your lost...this is unforgivable...taking the dreams and passion of his own students to satisfy...what did he gain for plagiarizing his students works as his own?"

"I can answer that.." The female moose Oaky spoke this time. "El Niño has a private bank account I personally look over for him...I may work at city hall but I mainly work at a bank in the Savannah square. I noticed a great sum of money deposited into his account for every art exhibition he did displaying his students works as his own...that money he keeps hidden from the media as he tries to act as a humble artist living in a shack with the unlucky raccoon kit of his first apprentice...he might not show it but that spanish bull lives a life of luxury in secret. Playing around with his money like a child would with a expensive toy. He keeps earning more and more each day so I can only suspect he is selling off his students works to the highest bidder since most are only seen once...before they are gone forever. Ive seen how he works...he might say he preserves his works but my guess he keep the originals safely hidden away to make copies to sell in the underground market. I worked in business and the bank doesn't shy away from from those who work in the black market...the momment I see his money and Interest rise I know he didn't do It using legal means..."

Morgana could be heard thinking hard about this. "This man is corrupted...he will be targeted by us phantom heart thieves. His sins are unforgivable!"

You can hear Joseph crying in the back ground. "Thank you...Phantom Heart thieves...please...i beg you to stop his monster before more become his victims...their art must be presented by their true masters not by some greedy bastard...they deserve better...ill give you a big hint to help you all out...El Niño is old...and has lost his artistic touch long ago...we students did a hidden act to ensure when the time came someone stood up to him our art pieces would be returned to their rightful owners...in each painting we left a hidden signature cleverly hidden away from the dull greedy eyes of that damm bull...one of my art pieces from way back will be displayed once more...it was a picture of my homeland in the country on a winter day..I called it Winter Horns because the tree branches covered in snow look like antlers. The one's mooses have. My signature is hidden in the bottom right corner...JP my signature is written on the tree bark camaflouaged by snow...I made the paint on the snow different from the rest remove if a master of the true arts can see it with their very eyes..."

"Thank you for telling us his crimes...I promise you once the Phantom Heart Thieves gain more information to work with we can begin our heist." Morgana explained calmly as possible. Reassuring the broken moose who cried.

"I would like to add something else to your investigation Mona. From my work at the bank I noticed that large sums of money are transfered over seas to a unknown account in japan...who knows the connections El Niño has in other foreign countries so please be careful."

"Thank you for your valuable information...if possible can you reconnect with the older students? We might need any information they have on their signatures." Morgana asked politely but stoic.

"I have their numbers we promised to keep on touch when a chance arrives. We will leave the rest to your group. Thank you for your assistance...we wish you the best of luck."

After some farewells the phantom kiddos watched the mooses leave from the meeting room. Soon enough Morgana came beckoning her kiddos to enter the room. Stealthy they made their way into the meeting room to discuss the information they got.

September 10 Jungle gym Savannah central 12:30am

The phantom kiddos had another training day at the jungle gym where Morgana trained them twice as hard to make up for the day they used up on the Wilde Timez adventure. Currently Aoi was fighting with Morgana trying to land a single hit on his sensei who swiftly dogged each attack. While the rest of his team were lying around on the ground defeated.

Carlos was lying on his back with a few bruises and red paw prints swelling on his body an face. "Dammm that grandma hits hard...Gack!" Carlos shouted in pain as Morgana stepped on his stomach while she tried to doge Aoi's attack. Even Aoi was too focused parrying his sensei's attacks he stepped in between Carlos' s legs where two precious jewels lie underneath. "Gaaaahh! Oh god that hurt!" Carlos said in a high pitched tone as he curled up into a ball clutching his family jewels.

"Who are you calling grandma you little brat!" Morgana shouted grumpy like a old woman. As she swung her bamboo sword with expertise keeping Aoi at a distance.

"Sorry Carlos! Ill Make it up to you later!" Aoi charged forward with his rubber knife back hand style. Trying to slash his sensei struggling against the new bruises he got while dealing with the pain his older one's gave him.

Emilia was slowly sitting up rubbing her sore arm and tail. "Ugh...im so done for today...a 5 mile run, 500 push up, 500 pull ups and 3 hours of non stop combat practice...im gonna be sore all week!"

"No more...I cant take it anymore..." Maria cried face down on the ground clutching her activated tazer guns with a cute little bump on her head from fighting her phantom sensei. When she rolled around on to her back she accidently touched the tips of her active tazers against her two friends tails electrocuting them.

While Emilia and Carlos screamed in pain and anguish Aoi and Morgana kept on battling. Aoi jumped high trying to land heel kick on Morgana's head but she back stepped away in time before she landed a punch against Aoi's gut making him cough gasping for air on his knees. "Come on my kitty blue berry boy? Can't you show me a bit more effort! Move that body like you mean it!" Morgana landed a power packed paw thrust smack right against Aoi's right cheeck making him recoil falling onto his back. Morgana smirked victoriously but when she saw his eerie glowing golden eyes that looked right her face menacingly vanished.

"Be careful what you wish...Sensei!" Aoi shouted hostile like killer out onto a hut as he charged forward with his rubber knife in quick succession. Morgana had to work double time now since Aoi started fighting back more violently. Quick powerful punches whenever Morgana blocked his knife with her bamboo sword, kick to her knee, gut or shin when she tried to block both. Aoi landed a powerful right hook and ended it with a back flip kicking Morgana against her chin making her dazed as he tackled him down clutching her neck tightly almost choking her. "It's my victory! Hahaha!" Morgana eyes widen in fear as a tear of black blood fell from his eye. She braced herself to get a powerful punch to the face when she heard a powerful smack sound. Looking back up she found Maria slap Aoi across the cheeck knocking him off Morgana.

"Owww...oh man what was that for Maria-chan-" Aoi was rubbing sore cheeck wipping off the black tear. His golden hue eyes turning blue once more.

"Don't Maria-chan me Aoi! You were chocking Morgana sensei! You looked like you were about to beat her up!" Maria accused the ferret in her mother's serious tone. When he saw his ears lay back against his head as a look of shame came on his face she knew she had him. "Aoi-chan? Are you okay? You were more violently than normal...even with your golden eyes?"

"I...ugh...well..." Aoi tried to denie the fact about his shadow self was slowly affecting his second personality lately making him more hostile and daring...the time he fought against the two extortionist being the start of It.

Ai-chan interrupted their conversation as a email came to Aoi's phone. "Takeru Black has messaged you Aoi-san..."

This caught everyones attention. As Ai began explaining the message Takeru sent them.

Savannah Square Sahara Art grand museum.

The team ended their training session early as the message Takeru sent them was they could use their golden tickets to enter a private showing of El Niño's so called works of arts on display for everyone to see. The golden tickets are meant for VIP guest so they were included in the list as well. The museum was packed from head to toe with some of the most famous of fancy mammals. The entire time thought as well as on the train ride Aoi kept apologizing to Morgana for his behavior. Even as they entered the museum he was sorry.

"I told ya Kiddo im alright...it was just your...other self getting into it too much." Morgana tried to reassure the guilty feeling ferret. She wore a black T-shirt, with her yellow neckerchief and white hot pants.

Aoi still held his head down in shame with his ears pinned down on his head as he kept his paws in the pockets of his shorts. He wore a blue t-shirt with a orange handkerchief wrapped around his neck to hide his collar. He was sweating a bit thanks to not being used to the heat of America and the warm enviroment Savannah central gave..."Still...im sorry for almost hitting you and choking you like that...man it's hot..." Aoi had to hold a mini electric fan In his paw Morgana bought for him since he hated the heat so much.

"I agree bro...this place is even hotter than Savannah central!" Carlos panted a bit as the heat was becoming a little unbearable. He just wore his white shorts and red sports jersey. "This is crap...I prefer the cooler and slightly humid environment in the rain forest district."

"I agree...after all we Panthers don't really do well in warm environments like these..." Maria said sweating buckets a bit. She just wor her gamer girl T-shirt that showed off a bit of her shoulders with a her simple green shorts that hugged her legs quite nicely showing a little bit of her figure making Aoi stare at the panther cubs tighs blushing

"Itai!" Aoi rubbed he back of his head trying to sooth the pain.

Morgana whacked him gently at the back of his head snapping him out of it. "Hey! No staring!" She whispered before wipping the sweat off her forehead. "Okay it really freaking hot! Do they even have air conditioning in here!?"

"Its because of your fur color!" Emilia said coming back looking quite fine unaffected by the heat. She wore a white designer T-shirt showing off her belly going well with her red skirt. "Morgana, Maria and Carlos your fur color is black that absorbs heat easy. Wearing lighter clothes wont help much. Here in the Savannah zones air conditioning is expensive so don't expect it. Unless your a fond of the heat, used to the weather heat or your species is born to live with warmer climents so don't expect any cooling systems..."

"Then why is Blue bro sweating like he is a ferret shaped snow man living in the dessert!? His pure white!" Carlos complained.

"Again...Carlos Japan is much colder than America so im not used to the heat. So how the recon go Emilia?" Aoi asked tired of the heat already.

"You bet ya! Follow me! I think I found it!" Emilia lead the group to a winter themed Area of the museum which was colored with white walls where the air conditioning was thankfully on. "Here it is! Winter antlers."

A large painting was displayed at the center pillar of the museum in this area. It showed a picture of the country side In winter. Through the forest the trees formed a illusionary picture of a ancient ancestral moose on all fours through the gaps of the trees. The snow covering the branches gave it a look of a winter coat of fur and antlers bringing some ominous but gentle feel of a a winter fantasy to its viewers.

"Its beautiful..." Aoi said in are getting closer to the painting til the velvet red rope stopped him. Focus back in his mind he began scanning the picture.

"Woah...who knew the proudhorns made that! Its freaking awesome!" Carlos was impressed easily seeing this painting.

"I agree...I was stuck here for a good 5 minutes just staring at it...burr it's cold!" Emilia shivered a little to the air conditioning slowly dropping the temperature.

"Wow...he realy had talent for the arts! It looks like a fantasy game opening!" Maria wanted to take a picture but a polar bear guard pointed to a picture showing no taking pictures on the wall. Pouting she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Impressive as it may be...it's still a cruelly stolen piece of art...look at the tittle." Morgana whispered. As the tittle in a gold plate called it winter antlers made by El Niño. "It was plagiarized just like Joseph said...did you find the signature?"

"Sure did...its not noticeable but dad thought me some art signatures are like that...over here." Aoi pointed to the bottom right where a black tree trunk was found and small blanket of snow covered it. "The snow is all colored blue in this picture but...here he used a warmer color to where the sunshines...red is not a perfect mix for snow because it's a warm color...it would work if it was sunset where the light brings the warmest feeling to snow but the picture shows the sun rising to the east so it's early morning when he painted this picture." Aoi pointed to snow covering the trunk being colored a little red hued shaped like a JP line. "Joseph Proudhorns...this is his painting...El Niño plagiarized this work."

"True...so many art styles are here in this one museums. And I confirmed the signatures left by each student hidden In the pictures." Ai-chan floated on screen of everyone's phones showing pictures of the signatures on the paintings all cleverly hidden in some way. "I hacked into the security system and took pictures of the painting Via security cameras. Each one of them has been confirmed by Aoi and me. All these pictures displayed were stolen from their original artist. They confirm the list of signatures entrusted by Proudhorns and his fellow students."

"Oh there you Mina-san!"(everyone) Takeru came walking towards them wearing the Alcatraz school uniform he wore last time they met. "I was looking everywhere for you Aoi-san, Maria-san as well as your guardian Lady Morgana. A pleasure to see you Lady Morgana." Takeru bowed like a true gentle beast.

"Oh um...nice to see you too Takeru! This is a wonderful art exhibit your master has on display!" Morgana tried to play it cool as possible.

"Y-yeah! I feel really lucky to see all these pictures and paintings!" Maria tried to show she was enjoying her time here.

"Umm...yeah...this place is wonderful." Aoi forced a smile as he thought. "For bunch of stolen art and fakes...El Niño is no artist."

Two mammals were not happy they didn't get a greeting. "Ahem! Forgetting two someone's moron." Carlos grumbled pissed off.

"Oh...you brought the other two as well...how nice?" The sarcasm in Takeru's voice was obvious to all.

"Okay this guy is a such a plain clothed ass..." Emilia grumbled crossing her arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too Art punk...no offense bro." Carlos said sarcastic with his tone. Well except for the last part.

"None taken Carlos." Aoi sweat drop seeing these three were not happy to be close to each other.

"I hope seeing my master's works has made you consider my offer Maria-san, Aoi-san! You can see my master is a artist of many forms. As you can see my master is one of the most creative painters in all of zootopia! His fame even reaches outside the country as well! But unfortunately master has long lost his touch for Japanese traditional art so I was hoping to aid him using my own works to inspire his old passion!" Takeru praised his master like a god. And got a little too close to Aoi and Maria's personal bubble space. "So do you accept my offer!? We can make master El Niño a master of Japanese art together!"

Aoi's eyes glowed golden for a split second as his expression darkened. "Get out of my face masked punk or else you'll have more than my face up your maw." Takeru backed off in fear as Aoi shook off the weird feeling of hostility before getting a gentle wack to the back of his head again.

"Aoi! That was rude! Apologize!" Morgana commanded scolding the ferret who had his ears pinned down In shame. But her thoughts went back to Aoi's behaviour changes lately...being more erratic as of late. "Kage...is he trying to reawaken from his slumber?"

"Well...I have to agree Aoi that was uncalled for...you sounded like a jerk a momment there." Maria said feeling concerned as she held her paws close nervously.

"Sorry Takeru...I got a little...jerky there." Aoi bowed a bit in a polite manner of apology.

Takeru shook his head his own ears pinned down. "Not it was my fault Lady Mona, Aoi-san. It was my fault getting to close to your personal space. Aoi-san's hostility is justified...unlike others." Takeru glanced at the annoyed glares that intensified when he gave Carlos and Emilia a bored look.

"It's so obvious he doesn't Carlos or Emilia anywhere near us..." Aoi, Maria and Morgana thought in unison as they became blank blue outlined drawings sweat dropping and have deadpanned expressions on their faces.

"Oh Takeru! There you are! I was wondering where you went? So these are the mammals you spoke so highly about!" A elder Spanish bull wearing a worn out traditional yellow kimono came walking to them while wearing a pair of worn wooden geta. (Wooden sandal)

"Oh master! Sorry for running off but these are the mammals I spoke of. Aoi Kurusu is the albino ferret a Japanese transfer student from the country you love dearly." Takeru introduced.

Aoi didn't reply but kept giving the bull a secret glare of hatred and just gave a polite bow. "Konichiwa..."

"Next we have Maria Jelavic my future model for my pictures." Takeru said with a creepy sparkle in his eyes.

Maria cringed wanting to tazer the racoon so much but held herself back. "Yes...and I didn't agree to that yet Takeru...Im Maria Jelavic hi..." Maria gave a shy wave with her paw.

"Last we have their guardian Morgana Mementos. She is the adult looking after the both of them for their parents." Takeru made sure to be extra polite to Morgana.

The said black cat cringed from the over politeness and just waved back. "Im their baby sitter so yes im their guardian."

"And we have...the other two background characters thats all." Takeru dismissed with a shooing motion with his paw bringing more irritated glares from the skunk and squirrel.

"Hey!" Emilia and Carlos scoffed at the same time even more unhappy being even close to the racoon.

"Hahaha! Apologies you two. When Takeru here has something he doesn't like he is quite blunt about things. Please get alot and bare with him." El Niño acted like a nice uncle from across the street... "Please excuse me then I have new reporters that want a interview."

The spanish bull made his way to a group of reporters coming into to ask questions. He boasted a little about how he developed his wide range of art styles from looking beyond his original way of painting. He even talked about how he put his heart and soul into every picture he made in this museum. "Its best for a artist to be humble and live simply! Me and my God child Takeru live in a simple shack within Savannah Square now to avoid the hustle and bustle of the big city. When it comes to art its my life! So Ill do whatever it takes to display the beauty of every piece no matter what so please enjoy my wonderful efforts of blood given form on these canvasses! Sending my heart and soul into every brush stroke!" El Niño got a round of applause from a small audience nearby.

"Wonderful words master! Your truly are a genius!" Takeru praised before looking to one picture at a distance.

"Humble? Yeah right..." Aoi however was not convinced by El Niño's words...thats when Everyone on the phantom thief team saw a black misty Aura surround El Niño like some sort of foul smelling haze. "That haze!? That's a clear sign!" Aoi had to cover his nose as the haze started to float around everywhere.

"Cough! Cough! What the fuck is this!?" Carlos had to cough up the haze he breath in. It was a sickening feeling having that haze get Into his lungs.

"Uggh it stinks! Its like cigarettes and car exhaust combined!" Emilia complained trying to cover her face and nose with her fluffy tail.

"Warning! Warning! A unknown substance is in the air. It shows sign of bodily harm so try not to breath in the haze. I detect signs of it being dangerous to one's cognitive and physical health." Ai-chan started sending warnings about the haze...being unaffected seeing she cant breath it in.

"Careful everyone! Aoi and I have already seen this...but those with palaces tend to emit this type of black haze. This haze represent their vanity, greed and pride given form to persona users...its a clear warning sign to us he posses a palace...it stinks because this basically his twisted desires given a radiation." Morgana covered her nose with a paw. "Still try not to breath in the haze it can become a illness by draining positive energy from us persona users. My most likely guess...this is how the syndrome spreads to so many. Alot of mammals are drawn to those with fame and success like that bull so they unaware they are exposing themselves to the syndrome carriers...worst the one's with true treasures and or palaces seem immune to it as well..."

Aoi looked to the side and saw Maria struggling against the haze...her breathing as abnormal and she looked sickly. The haze seemed to drain the color from her body quickly. Aoi quickly brought a arm around her pulling her close to him. "Hold on Maria-chan...ill protect you." Aoi's eyes glowed bright blue as a persona chains from his body created a invisible barrier surrounding the team. Burning away and purifying the haze using a gentle warm persona flames blanketing the chains. Aoi even started to send Maria his persona energy like what he did with Carlos gently allowing her to recover.

Maria slowly started to better as Aoi's flames and persona energy purified and energized her body. She gave Aoi a tired smile as she said. "Thank you...Aoi-chan. Im starting to feel better now." Maria accepted the Persona energy being sent to her.

"Crap! Sorry Maria...I forgot being exposed to haze directly like that is just like being naked in a blizzard. Without a persona to guard you against the haze it would cause normal mammals able to perceive the haze even more sick..." Morgana held the two kits (Maria and Aoi) she had closer while she closes her eyes concentrating and started sending her own strong wave of persona energy creating a invisible blue bubble of purifying energy protecting her phantom kiddos. It welded into Aoi's barrier allowing Carlos and Emilia to recover by emitting a warm blue glow. "There that should protect you all..."

"Nice quick thinking bro...that stuff was nasty!" Carlos could feel his lungs started expelling the harmful foreign out of his body thanks to the persona energy surrounding them.

"Geez...that smelled horrible. Im glad you two master your fabulous style of controlling your persona ability." Emilia praised her sensei and ferret friend.

Maria was feeling...a little left out seeing how all his friend's have personas that made them awesome. She wanted one so badly too during their first adventure...but she left that thought for later. That's when she saw Takeru looking over a picture of Tsubaki flowers beautifully covered on thin layer of snow like a winter spring day. Curious she held Aoi's paw as they walked towards him. Aoi kept his barrier up to protect Maria from the haze. Maria looked to Aoi to see if there was a signature...after a few second of finding none he beckoned Maria to say something to the racoon. "Its a pretty beautiful piece your master made Takeru."

"O-oh!? Yes...Maria-san...master worked five days...and nights at Tundra town to make this..." Takeru sounded sad and he let out a deep sigh.

This made Maria and Aoi suspicious of his current behavior. This raccoon praised his master greatly yet he didn't sound like he wanted to praise him for this painting.

"Hey Takeru?" Aoi asked the racoon getting his attention. "Im not really into traditional art but if your free...today. Me, Maria, Morgana and the gang can stop by your house for that offer?" Aoi gave Maria a wink to which she understood the plan and nodded as well.

"Really!? Your willing to help me both!?" Takeru wagged his racoon ring patterned tail excited. Aoi and the rest nodded in reply once more...well Emilia and Carlos just gave out grunts in reply. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me!"

"Doitashimashite Takeru-kun. (Your welcome Takeru-kun)" Aoi was smilling on the outside but inside he was smirking mischievously as he thought.

Savannah Square Takeru's new home residential streets.

Takeru went to get El Niño permission to leave the exhibition early so he they could go to his master's home in Savannah square...although the place where El Niño lived didn't exactly scream the most famous painter in all of zootopia.

"Huh?...T-this is where El Niño lives?" Aoi asked looking at a run down old house in the middle of a low class residential district. It was made of old pieces of metal plates welded together with wood, iron bar frame supports and rusty old foggy mirrors. The place look like it would fall down to a simple breeze. "I feel like if I sneeze I can take this whole place down..."

"W-wait!? Your master...El Niño lives here? Then why did you say you lived in Savannah central?" Maria asked confused. "This place looks unsafe too.."

"Well I go to school at Alcatraz so i currently stay at a dorm nearby the station so I can get to downtown Zootopia and to central zootopia by foot for my classes." Takeru explained proudly. "My master lives here but he does visit me. Anyway my master's shack is simple home that allows his mind to do his work with no distractions. Even his student's once stay here before they leave to spread their wings as independent artist."

"Hmm...so this is where they were provided a home..." Morgana smirked mumbling to herself looking forward to investigate the so called shack.

"Man this place is a dump!" Emilia mumbled loudly to Carlos seeing the trash around the streets as well the condition of the house. "Even my family apartment looks better than this..."

"Sigh...it looks like were on the wrong side of town...keep your paws on your valuables and wallets dudes." Carlos said feeling quite familiar with a neighborhood filled with shifty mammals and the wrong crowd.

"You two didn't need to come. I didn't exactly invite you both to follow us back to Master's home." Takeru said stoically not caring his words brought dagger on the skunk and squirrel.

"Shut the hell up already boy. Where ever bro goes I do too!" Carlos shot back his temper getting the better of him.

"Plus im here to make sure you don't do any funny business with my friend Maria. Girls stick together you know jerk." Emilia was already having enough of this raccoon's attitude.

"Hey! No fighting alright kiddos! Please keep the peace!" Morgana scolded them while Aoi and Maria just sighed feeling tired od their constant arguing.

"Very well...please come in. Don't forget to wipe your feet before you enter." Takeru said getting his spare keys as he unlocked the door allowing Aoi, Maria and Morgana in. Once they were inside he slammed the door against Carlos and Emilia.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOUR SMART ASS/JERK!" The un happy duo shouted as they banged against the door.

After a momment of shouting Takeru opened the door with a new bump on his head while Morgana was behind him arms crossed while tapping one foot. "Oh well...cant blame me for trying?"

El Niño shack art studio room

In a large old room stained with various years of paint spills and various instant food containers-I mean a art studio filled various blank canvases and art supplies needed by any budding young artist. Takeru was sketching on a blank canvas with Aoi next to him while Maria was sitting on a large couch trying to stay still for the artist. Morgana was bored already sitting behind the two artistic boys while two grumpy mammals a Skunk and Squirrel sat together in a far of corner sharing a large stool with a words time out corner written in capital red letters behind them.

"It's official...I really effin hate that racoon..." Carlos snarled like a predator glaring at the Racoon.

"Your not the only one...I hope he has a palace or shadow we could beat up to a bloody pulp..." Emilia said crossing arms as she as well glared at the racoon.

"Im...going to need to powder my nose Takeru. Mind telling me where the bathroom is?" Morgana ask cleverly thinking of a excuse to sneak around and investigate the shack.

"Oh of course! It's just down the hall here you cant miss it lady Morgana." Takeru said politely as Morgana nodded in respect.

When she was close to the door she whispers something to the angry duo. "Keep a eye on them while I go have a look...keep him distracted as long as you can." Carlos and Emilia got Morgana's message loud and clear as she left room closing the door behind her.

"Am I...actually helping by sitting like this for a hour?" Maria asked feeling embarrassed a bit as Takeru sketched her.

"Indeed Maria-san! Im using you as my model for my latest painting! Your looks are just what im looking for! Im so glad your not one of those snobbish women who feel a ego boost being a model for a portrait!" Takeru was passionate with his words making the panther cringe a lil. "Most women I ask similar to your appearance become so over confident with their looks and facial features they start acting like those run way models T.V. fashion show is quiet troublesome."

"Err...your welcome?" Maria said not sure whether thats a compliment or not.

Aoi felt negatively about this like his best friend was just insulted. But he kept it inside his rage and just took out his phone...opening a website A.I. gave the link to him. "El Niño...hmm quite a lot of talk and news about him online."

"Indeed Aoi-san! My master is a famous artist! You should have seen his master pieces back at his prime!" Takeru said proudly continuing his sketches.

"Eh...well not all of the news about him are good...here is a interesting one..." Aoi smirked a little as he read this part out loud but passively. "El Niño is a fake...a plagiarizing fool who takes his students works as his own scamming them with their livelihood as blackmail to keep them around until they no longer can paint due to their spirits as artist are broken." Aoi smirked secretly seeing the shocked reaction on. He observed his eyes widen while his paws seemed to twitch and his breathing become erratic.

"Master is not a thief! He would never do such sins against his student artist in any sort of way! That news your reading Aoi is nothing but a hoax! A scam made by his rivals to disown his name and status! Don't you dare accuse my master of such things!" The fury in his eyes was all the answer he needs.

"Woah...Takeru-kun I was just reading what was written. I didn't mean to say that all. Your acting like its all true though...are your sure El Niño isa honest bul artist?" Aoi raised his paws in defense and innocence. Although secretly in his mind he thought back to the suggestions on how to talk to mammals Ben thought him. "Hot reading a technique where you look to other sources of information beforehand. Works well when one person doesn't want to talk about a subject. Learning what you can from others helps you think of proper way to approach a mammal ready."

"I was just researching about El Niño since im new to zootopia...can't blame haters for putting what try want online." Aoi spoke in Innocence using his situation to get some leverage.

"Oh...yes...my apologies for my outburst...im quite sensitive about my master. He raised me since I was child you see...he raised me like his own child since my father fell into a coma when mother died...the shock to her death caused that..." Takeru explained feeling depressed all of a sudden as he placed his pencil down.

"Im sorry for that Tekreu-kun really...I was absent minded while I read it...although ...that sketch you got?" Aoi looked at the sketch of Maria and the picture from what he saw with her back at the museum. "Looks very similar to the one we saw there right Maria?" Aoi said facing the picture towards her.

"Huh?...hey your right Aoi-chan! That picture looked so pretty! The one your making right now Takeru-kun looks mega kawaii! Its looks just like me!" Maria complemented brining back a smile to Takeru's face.

"Y-you both really like it!? What a honour! I-I my master would be so happy to hear." Takeru's forced appreciation signaled Aoi another chance for another trick to learning mammals personal problems.

"I wouldn't be surprised if...you were the one who really made it Takeru." Aoi's words caused fear in the racoon...he saw he was avoiding eye contact. When Aoi got closer to his sketch of Maria closely observing it our ferret noticed he gulped a bit of his own saliva. "Indeed...they look similar...I should know. Dad was a anime artist and plagiarism between artist works is not uncommon. Especially fan art tends to imitates the art styles of the original artist...even so they could never fully match the artist true style and passion he placed into his/her work...hmm? Now that I got a closer look...your art style here is a perfect identical copy to the one at the museum sugoi!" Aoi half praised half mocked seeing the racoon recoil a bit nervous signs of fear appearing on his body signals. He thought back to the second technique Ben thought him. "Cold reading is a technique where the speaker imply he knows more about a mammal then they actually know. Usually this is suggestive speaking luring the victim into telling what's on their mind. Any bodily reactions signal the speaker observed tells them what they say was right or close enough hehe...a dirty trick yes but were in the big leagues of phantom thieves heist so no more playing new nice...yosh!(yeah)"

Takeru's mouth seemed to move on his own as he spoke. "Master...has been having a art block recently and needed more paintings for his display so I...let him use one of my-" Takeru finally noticed his own mouth and covered it instantly.

"W-Whoa!? Hold the freaking phone! That painting was yours!? Yet you let you master use it under his own name!?" Carlos shouted bringing fear into the racoon knowing he was busted.

"You let him take credit for your own work!? That's down right plagiarism!" Emilia added backing up Carlos.

"Takeru-kun?...is this true? Was that awesome...painting truly your master piece?" Maria's words of concern and shock backed the racoon into a corner now.

"Chackmate..."Aoi smirked inside noticed the signs of guilt Ben pointed out. Avoiding eye contact, heavy breathing, cold sweats in this air conditioned room and the fact he took a step back. "Masaka...(No way) your willingly letting El Niño take credit for your work Takeru-kun?"

Takeru gritted his teeth and clenched his paws as he shook with anger and guilt. "Why not?...master raised me as his own...when my father fell into a coma...he raised me like his own son! Is it so wrong that to pay him back for everything he done for me by aiding him with a few of my paintings! To help his career continue-slap" Takeru got a slap to the face by Aoi who threw a thick art magazine close by.

"My collar triggers the shock system when I physically hurt someone...so it doesn't count when i accidentally threw a item at them?" Aoi answered his own question when his collar didn't blink. "What about your pride as artist!" Aoi shouted with resolve surprising the racoon before him holding his sore cheeck. "Dad told me a artist life is with his works. Each showing a momment of life and passion the author passed down to the picture! To allow others to take your ideals away swallowing their pride for petty reasons like that cant call themselves artist!"

Takeru was shocked at first feeling Aoi's words were true...but when he thought about El Niño his master fury raised replacing it as he grabbed Aoi by of his t-shirt pulling him forward. "What would you know! Your father was not a true artist! Anime is such a ridiculous waste of talent! Anyone can imitate it and mass produce it for a price! True art like my master's and mine cannot be mass produced and stay original art works that no one can imitate! Don't compare my master to your sorry excuse of a artist you call your father!-"

Everyone in the room felt great terror and fear in their animal instincts...coming from one source...Aoi. His eyes glowed bright gold as chains wrapped around his collar sending a very furious glare down a racoon who was the target of his fury. He grabbed Takeru by the wrist a bit forcefully pulling him off his shirt bringing a little pain to his arm as he felt his energy drained the momment Aoi made physical contact. He felt great darkness flow from Aoi's aura and he thought he saw black blood tear fall from one of his eyes.

"Dammit...this feeling!?" Carlos said as he tried to walk pass the dark aura but felt like he was restrained by heavy chains.

"Not again...has he returned of all times!?" Emilia said shaking in fear as he remembered how this version of Aoi fought.

"Kage!?" Maria frozen in fear feeling Aoi release such a sinister aura.

Meanwhile with Morgana she investigates the entire house during this momment she even picked tha lock to the old bulls room. "Dammit...I found nothing useful. That old bull sure hide things well... hmmm?" That's when she noticed a loose floor board under a tatami mat hidden in this room. Carefully pulling out a secret door she saw a peacock patterned door down a dark set of stairs leading to the basement. "Ahah! Bingo..I think I found out where he-HUH!?" Morgana felt the dark presence reach here...one she was very familiar with...she trembled when she heard a dark laugh from the dark aura blanketing her. "Aoi-No...no no no! Kage!?" Morgana placed everything back as fast as she could as she rushed back out of the room making sure to lock the door as she ran through the halls back to the studio.

Back at the studio Aoi let go of a exhausted Takeru who panted heavily sitting on his knees. He fearfully looked up to Aoi who glared at him coldly like a predator...or worse a killer looking at his next target as he heard him say. "I can endure what others say about me...but talk about my deceased family...my mom and dad...then I wont be so forgiving!" The sense of danger was a all time high as it sent fear down everyone present in the room.

ZPD precinct 1 bullpen.

Everyone was having meeting with Bogo reporting their findings from this day's rough gather up of syndrome victims. 50 in one day! Thats a new record for a normal day of patrol. Usually this number is equivalent to terrorists or mafia gangs attacks in one day.

While reporting Judy took out her phone looking at the homing app on Aoi's collar. "Huh? Thats strange...slick!" Judy's call interrupted the meeting getting many stares from everyone.

"Er...Carrots? I don't think this is the time-" Nick was cut off when she showed Nick the digital map saying the signal from Aoi's collar was lost in big red letters. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!? Signal lost!? For a high tech device that thing works as well as glitchy cellphone!" Nick was nervous...this device was not supposed to fail since it was linked with a high powered satellite sending feed back into app of where Aoi was at all times. For it to glitch was a problem as all officers made their own theories.

"Maybe it's cloudy today that why? Look outside the clouds are everywhere today."

"It's probably the app itself glitching cause I know a satellite that powerful wont fail."

"The collar Aoi wears is heavy duty so it wont break easily...sad but true so must be your phone that's up."

"Maybe it's just updating?"

Yu concerned took out his phone and made a quick call while his shadow hunter allies covered him. "Ken? Where are you? Is Aoi safe?"

Back at the studio Takeru could hear the double voices of Aoi and Kage morphed into one disturbing one. "At least you have one of your parents..and someone you see as family...consider yourself lucky. Even so your pride as a artist is ugly and so phateticly weak...your not worth the time." Aoi's aura slowly vanished as his eyes turned blue once more. Everyone finally took a easy breath in again finally the tension melting away.

Just then Morgana came into the room frantically. She was having cold sweats expecting Kage to return but when she saw a black tear fall from Aoi's blue eyes and takeru on his knees breathing irregularly. She looked to her other phantom kiddos still trembling a little in fear as they signaled things were fine.

"Sorry...I got carried away too...my...parents and their professions are a sensitive topic for me...I admired them both for it..." Aoi's voice faded back to normal as he spoke from the heart..."Dad was a anime artist yes... a manga artist. But unlike your master Takeru he never got the chance to unveil his works to the world at all...many tried to take his ideas but always rejected their offers...I asked him why since that how anime art works...you need lots of support from a good publisher to make your work reality. But all he said even if you get what you want...get paid lots of money for it...unless there is respect for your own work it could never touch the hearts of others. Art is meant to do that no matter the form...respect for your own passion and master piece when you unveil it to the world...is what a true artist in my eyes are." Aoi pulled out a his sketchbook where a charcoal pencil sketch of chained Arsene looking like angel shielding his parents in loving embrace with his wings wrapped around them protecting them from the harm of a dark fierce shadow of a mammal behind the persona could be seen.

Takeru was sent ini a whirlwind of emotions seeing the sketch...it spoke to him. Sharing feelings of lost, pain, endurance as well as love and melancholy with a touch of fear could be sent by the picture. "Ugh...a master piece...truly a master piece...Aoi-san? You drew this?" Takeru slowly getting up held Aoi's sketchbook in his paws..Arsene looked fearsome like the devil but how Aoi drew him he looked like a holy angel only there to protect those he loved.

"Art can be in many forms Takeru... doesn't matter that form as long as they unleash one's feelings and passion for all to see and feel is what matters." Aoi spoke softly as he recovered. "I know this is alot to take in...but im only want to help you...letting others take your work as their own shows no pride as a artist...no love or passion for your work..." Aoi said as he was handed back his sketchbook. "Dad thought me dad before...he and mom were killed. He never got to unleash his work so ill do it for him."

"For him?" Takeru asked surprised.

"I know my dad well...I can't recreate his story since that is his own tale...but I wanna be like him so I share his passion. Its my dream after all to be a honest anime artist like he was. I know your master means a lot to you so...take my fathers words into consideration." Aoi finished as he saw the shamed look on Takeru's face...

"Alright...ill think about it." Takeru looked to the rest. "Im sorry Maria-san but im in no mood to draw today. I hope you can reconsider another time for us to meet?"

"Of course! But you have to promise to post your work as your own alright!" Maria said proudly Making Takeru smile.

Aoi was glad Ben and his father's first teachings made a impact on the artistic racoon today...he felt happy to see Takeru at least take his words into consideration.

"Worry not this portrait was for my own artistic endeavour!" Takeru said flamboyantly. "As Aoi said I will put my Heart, Passion and Soul into creating the best NUDE naturalist painting ever!"

And...that feeling of happiness Aoi felt quickly turned to twitching hell fire of fury...he felt it boiling from his heart the sudden urge to go Berserk God and beat Takeru up to a bloody pulp. Taking the advice his father told him the completely wrong way.

"NUDE!?" Everyone else said in unison too shocked for other words.

"Ah! To think I'd be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model...!" Takeru faced Carlos and Emilia with a stern look on his face. "Of course you two wont be allowed In, and I ask you forget about our earlier...discussion as well. Only Aoi and Lady Morgana may be allowed in the studio during that time."

Morgana's jaw drop hearing Takeru said those words without even a hint of shame or restraint. Aoi on the other hand anger was extinguished as naughty thoughts filled his head about his best friend nude and sharing a room with him as making his nose bleed as he turned away to quickly control his thoughts and his nose.

"W-w-w-wait!? Hold the damm minute here!? Nude naturalist!? Meaning without any clothes!? Meaning Ill be in my birthday suit!? How did things escalated to that!?" Maria shouted blushing bright red in the face as the sudden danger of being nude in front of some boy she wasn't fond of and barely knew but worse being in all natural in front of her best friend! It made her feel soo many mixed emotions of both desires to do it and not to do It making her head spin into a whirl wind of thoughts.

"Why yes Maria-san. Wasn't I clear on my terms?" Takeru said still stoic but flamboyant as before.

"H-hold on dude isn't that kind of bad!?" Carlos said thinking of the morals his sisters at the orphanages thought him about a womens respect for one's innocence as maidens in his head.

"N-n-nude!? In front of two boys!? Oh hell no! That is beyond the line of what is acceptable in society! Maria hasn't even reached puberty yet! She way too young for that type of stuff...yet." Emilia replied.

"Are you saying I have to do that at some point in my life in the future Emilia!? Seriously!?" Maria complained growling.

"Well not to two boys...but you will get pretty frisky for one boy if things go well...and your old enough to do...'That!'" Emilia pointed to Aoi who had his blushing face in his paws. When Maria followed her gaze she saw Aoi sensing her stare looked up to her with his half open sky blue eyes.

Maria instantly blushed deep crimson as she grabbed Emilia and began shaking the smirking squirrel "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL GET FRISKY FOR 'WHAT' WITH AOI-CHAN!?"

"Oi! Calm down girls! Oh man...this is why girls are such a pain to deal with..." Carlos sighed in defeat.

"Worry not master is out in the afternoon till 8:00pm at night for the exhibition. So we have studio all to ourselves during that time so we can use it freely as we wish. I will however adjust my schedule so I don't Inconvenience your studies Maria-san, Aoi-san. All I ask Is you make time for this since my master's exhibition will only last a week. Next week in fact." Takeru said getting his phone and started looking at his schedule planner.

"Will you give me a second here you damm Racoon!" Maria yelled in a high voice.

"Of course im willing to wait till you and Aoi-dan plan your schedules together. But please do it by tuesday or monday morning. I sent you both my contact info correct? We are done for today you both thank you for your advice and consideration to my offer. I expect to hear from you both soon." Takeru bowed as she ushered everyone to the door.

"NO! We are not done talking! That is not what I meant! Why are you not listening to me! We are not done talking you perverted Racoon!" Maria yelled to the heavens above fuelled by rage and embarrassment.

Savannah square Sand Box Natural park

In a small desert like park found in Savannah square where it was beautifully decorated to looked like a Egyptian and Indian cross over of a sandy desert stone park. Everyone sat together on a stone picnic bench hidden in a far off area from the rest of the crowd hanging around the sandy rock formation center park.

Everyone was still slowly processing what just happened in Takeru's studio in their minds...however Maria was quite vocal with her thoughts. "He's totally out of his mind! I'm going to have to pose nude l-like one of those naturalist clubs my mom warns me about if this keeps up!"

"T-the way he said it...I don't think it's gonna be be even...semi Nude Maria...but f-full on Nude sorry girl..." Carlos said trying to be nicer for a change since Maria was in a a panic.

"F-Fu-F-Full on nude?...Maria is going to be..." Aoi's thoughts were suddenly clouded by the image of his best friend completely naked in her birthday suit posing for the painting...naturally his nose sprung a super leaky stream of blood as his face turned red.

Maria...seeing this reaction made her both furious Aoi her best friend would even dare want to see her nude!...also strangely..happy to see Aoi at least found her body...worth a nose bleed. Even so in better judgement fury won in the end as she raised her right paw and unsheated her claws. "Aoi...HENTAI NO BAKA! (PERVERTED IDIOT)" Aoi received heavy cat slashes to face leaving red scratches he had to hold in both paws in pain falling onto his back.

"ITAAAAAIIIII! MARIA-CHAN WHYYYyyyyy!" Aoi screamed in pain holding his face which stung like a hot blade cut through his skull.

Emilia seeing the tension quickly stepped in. "W-well...You know you don't have to do it if we make El Niño confess his sins before the exhibitions ends. We confirmed he takes Takeru's art as his own on and Morgana saw a hidden door probably holding his plagiarized paintings so we have evidence for his sins...right Morgana?...Morgana?" Emilia looked to her side to see Morgana who had her face In her paws resting her elbows on her lap.

"Sorry...but after all...that...I think my brain just fried itself trying to process all the events today...too many surprises...and...weirdness in one day..." Morgana mewed her confusion and frustration quite clearly...everyone sweat dropped silently agreeing with her.

That's when A.I. finally spoke once more. " At any rate my mistress maiden body is in danger. While all of you were busy with Takeru and Aoi-san's amazing performance of words if I might add...I have been searching for the location of El Niño's palace."

Aoi sat back up on the stone bench his face still had red claw marks on his face. "H-Have you really found a true palace A-A.I.-chan?" The ferret said struggling with the pain his face was in.

"Indeed...the location is the so called Shack of his dark desires under his Name as key words to finding this palace in other words its El Niño living quarters is our primary target. I have named it the 'Museum of Greed' and even if I say museum it is still a palace." A.I. explained showing the New location on the metaverse map.

"This is it! We need to investigate...or at least give it a look see if it truly is a a palace." Aoi held up his phone readying app as did everyone else. "AI-chan if you please do the honors?"

Ai's began talking like the metaverse app. "Searching for palace...search complete. Destination Museum of Greed. Good luck everyone and have a nice life."

Black and red ripples covered the team as they entered their new palace.

Museum of Greed street way

Our phantom thieves have just arrived into the metaverse and new palace grounds. They were already in their phantom thief forms and even Maria was wearing her cosplay costume and Tico in her new uniform was with her floating next to her with those digital pixie wings. Maria's defense orbs floating around her ready for any dangerous actions against mistress.

"Hell yeah! I missed this look!" Carlos said admiring his phantom clothes while placing his sledgehammer on his shoulder.

"Indeed I wish I could take a picture of myself in this fabulous costume!...But that will be giving away my secret identity so what a shame." Emilia mumbled sadly as she looked at her gear and whip.

"Stop focusing on your looks and take a look behind you!" Morgana complained as everyone two looked back to see Aoi, Maria and Ai-chan stare with eyes at the new palace.

"O-M-GOOOOSSSH!?" Carlos and Emilia screamed in unison.

In front of them was a large grand museum all made of shinning pure gold! It shaped weirdly in a artistic sort of way looking like different sized and shaped building blocks stacked together formed then entire building. All over spot lights were shinning illuminating the gold palace while various posters and banners shinning of golden images of El Niño were everywhere! A thick iron wall surrounded the entire museum leaving only one entrance the front gate where a large infinite line of shadows shaped like mammals in the fanciest clothes were waiting for the museum to be open to the public.

"Now that is why this place is called the Museum of Greed..." Ai said bored already materializing the visor glasses Mistress and Ai both wore. "Scanning area...scan complete I sense the presence of shadows...treasure as well...I cant pin point it thanks to the protection the master of this palace made. We will all have to venture within in to find it."

Maria meanwhile was using her virtual holo screens and began making notes of the palace. "If this gold is the same material as Joshua's medal that means we cant just break the walls here this time...a solid gold fortress in the shape of museum. Better start a shadows encounter list for this palace..."

Aoi looked at the museum his golden eyes showing disgust. "I was right...the old bull is nothing but a fake..a fraud of a artist. Mona sensei? What's our game plan for the palace?"

"Hmm? Oh yes the plan!" Morgana observed the surrounding Area seeing shadow guards being mammals dressed in black security guards uniforms with a police baton and a flash light in paws. Their masks were all the plain grey opera type masks. They seem to be concentrated at the front gate tending to the line of visitors." Well no way were going through the front door anyway so let's...go take out infiltration route starting there! At the back! Follow me!"

Morgana lead the group to the side of the museum wall where empty food truck could be found. There were empty crates full of food for them to use as a stairs up to the very top of the food truck and over the wall.

"My senses where right! There's our way in plus the lights are concentrated at the front so we can use the cover darkness to hide perfectly." Morgana said jumping like a expert thief over to the top of the wall. "Oooh! I see no guards! Plus there is a way down come on kiddos! Time to make our new first steps into a unknown palace! This so exciting! Treasure awaits!" Morgana rushed down the supposed way down.

"Wait for us Mona Sensei!...damm that cat gets excited for treasure..." Aoi said climbing following their sensei up to the top. That is when he saw it was a small pillar shaped display with flat tops leading down shorter ones for them to walk down. As the phantom kiddos reached the ground they found they were where in a beautiful artistic royal garden found in the museums ground where various outdoor art pieces were displayed. A couple of golden fountains spraying pure molten gold like water were also there illuminating the area a bit as well.

"Woah...my Gold fever is going hay wire!" Carlos said shivering with a hungry look in his eyes. "Everything here is made with pure shadow gold!"

"Ugh ..too much gold if you asked me! It's making my eyes hurt and we haven't even been inside the golden museum!" Emilia complained rubbing off the glare of the shinning gold in her eyes.

"I don't like it...the gold reflects a lot of light and as thieves we much rather have the darkness. Im sensing there will be less places to hide in this palace." Aoi commented observing the area carefully with stoic golden eyes.

"I agree with Blue Joker quite the observation you made. The glare from the gold and the lights shinning everywhere with the gold reflecting It all will make things more difficult for us to sneak around. I want everyone to be careful and keep your eyes open cause even when your hide their are still chances the enemy will see us." Morgana said with firm resolve kinda cute in her phantom form.

"Guess this is training for us too!" Maria said pumped up. "Time to live life as a anime thief! Museums are always the common places thieves always steal rare jewels or treasure from!"

"Mistress this is serious...our phantom thieves are at a disadvantage in a area such as this with the limited places to hide." Ai said as they carefully sneaked through the garden using the tall green hedges as cover from some security guards nearby. Soon they made it to a golden grapes vine archway.

Carlos stopped midway looking at funny shaped vase like display. "Hey guys! One momment I think my gold fever senses something from this funky display!"

"I sense nothing Skull-san...are you sure your ability to sense out treasure is working efficiently?" Ai asked bored still following everyone.

"Can it glitchy dragon! Im serious here! We need to check this out!" Carlos complained as Aoi came closer.

"This better be worth is Skull...we have alot of work to do! We can't allow ourselves to be distracted." Morgana complained keeping a eye out for guards.

Aoi looked to the weird display for a momment..." I wonder...Arsense?"

"As you wish summoner" Aoi summoned persona flames in his paw as he swipped the display like he was pick pocketing it like a true thief. It burned away into ashes leaving a solid gold antique vase in his paws. "Skull was right! These displays are hidden treasure in disguise!"

"Oh my stars!" Morgana took the vase from Aoi's paws admiring the gold it was made off almost drooling all over it. "Damm Finnick is gonna be paying a gold mine for this stuff! A+ + + Joker! Skull! Everyone keep a eye out for more displays like this!"

"As you wish..." Ai said finding Morgana's love for treasure unamusing.

"Okay, okay, okay! We need to get moving! Pack that trophy and let's get moving!" Emilia complained waiting for her team to finish their antics. Aoi and Carlos just high pawed each other like the bros they are while Morgana stashed the treasure in her Morgana utility belt bag.

"Hey where did Navi-chan and Tico go?" Aoi asked seeing his best friend and A.I. program missing.

"Hey guys! I found something quick!" Maria shouted into their ear piece communicators.

"I think we found a safe way into the museum while avoiding detection. Please follow mistress' s instructions to the letter." Ai said leading them further passed the vine arch way to another set off ascending pillar display leading up to the second floor to a roof with open skylight.

"Seriously what was the bull crap thinking when he designed this place...? The pillar act as steps for thieves while he forget to close one little sky light where they can enter." Aoi said dissatisfied with the way El Niño's palace was made. "Well not our problem since it gives us plenty of advantages to use!" The ferret thief said smirking as he took a look down to find a empty and dark exhibition room filled with strange masterpieces on display with Japanese golden screen walls providing plenty of cover, luckily there where no guards stationed in this area. "Its safe we can hide in the darkness too. All we need now is a way down..."

"Heck yeah! Seems we got a red cape under the bull's eyes! We found a way in!" Carlos smirked looking down as well.

"Okay calm down boys and help me tie this!" Morgana smirked holding a long piece of rope. "This rope is made of strong carbon fiber threads so it wont snap easily...I just hope everyone knows hoe to climb up and down rope."

"Yes mam yes!" Aoi and Carlos saluted like soldiers irritating their sensei.

"Oi! Im not some drill sargent! Keep your acts together you two we got lots of work today!" Morgana scolded while Emilia and Maria rolled their eyes saying.

"Boys will be boys..."

The boys tied the rope to a strong support display...that strangely was there on the roof. They all climbed down (except Maria who had Ai fly her down.) to the dark exhibition room where only faint bit of light illuminated the area.

"Damm it freaking dark...I can barely see anything." Carlos complained being barely able to see his paw in front of his face.

"I know thieves love the dark like it was their best friend...but doesn't this come to a disadvantage to us?" Emilia said squinting her eyes trying to catch even the faintest bit of light.

"Im fine here cat's can see in the dark quite well! As a panther I have the skills to be a cat thief!" Maria posed with a silly her cat paws ina a double beckoning motion...to which the skunk and Squirrel could barely see. "Alright alright...here." Maria's defense orbs glowed a lil green like a glow stick shedding little light the two non nocturnal adapted mammals appreciated.

"As Navi-chan said since were cats we have the ability see in the dark easier than you guys. Make sure you stay close to us so we can guide you. Don't expect Navi-chan's glowing defense orbs always...we need stealth." Morgana warned as her eyes gave her good vision in the dark.

"I have infrared sensors so it's easy for me to see as well...my eyes can be programmed for night vision easy." Ai said scanning the floor to add to the map Maria was making in her hologram virtual screen.

"Hey bro how are you fairing? ...bro?" Carlos squinted his eyes looking for his brother figure till he saw shinning gold come closer to them and it was Aoi carrying a bunch of treasure that made Morgana drool for.

"Im fine even though ferrets don't have night vision being part gives me that trait from my dad species so im fine navigating in the dark." Aoi said holding the treasure in his paws consisting of golden statue, mugs, vases and precious antiques with jewels. "I raided some displays nearby hehe." Aoi smirked his golden eyes showing his pleased expression. "So far no shadow guards to stop us."

"Nice job Joker! That's what apprentice thief so strive for! Collecting every piece of treasure he find!" Morgana praised while everyone else sweat dropped as Aoi began pocketing his findings.

"I found something interesting...or should I say rather disturbing as well.." Aoi said getting confused looks from everyone. "Follow me closely."

Aoi lead them to illuminated room where humongous distorted paintings of various art works hanging off the walls seem to move like filthy runny paint. What was creepier where the large portraits of various mammals that seems to be in anguish as cries and moans of pain could be heard from each...what made it more of a horror display was the paintings seem to move as well but didn't seem to notice them at all as they drowned themselves self pity and lost.

"See what I mean? Self portraits of mammals...in pain tch.." Aoi clicked his tounge in disgust seeing these paintings through his mask.

"Hell this creepy! Ugh...I reminded of the ghost bunny from-" Carlos recalled their horror house adventure that left a few scars on all of them.

"Please don't talk about that Skull! I would much rather not be reminded of that day!" Emilia sobbed a little remembering how terrible the day of barfing and screaming she had to endure that day.

"I agree with Panther...that day I would rather forget...especially the haunted house." Morgana weeped a little remembering the zombie wolf mom that almost scared her into wetting her panties in from of her crush last time.

Ai ignored their self pity at the memories they had at Wilde Timez. Ai wasn't bron yet so no idea what happened during that day since Maria didn't program those memories either. Noticing mistress observe the gold tittle plates at the bottom of every portrait took interest. "See anything eye catching mistress Navi?"

"Hmmm?...yeah I mean if you display your paintings in a museum usually you put the tittle and author of the piece right?...this is strange look..." Maria pointed to the tittle of the picture she was looking out that showed a moose...a younger moose that looked very familiar.

Aoi took a closer look to find the tittle...Joseph Proudhorns...the same moose they encountered many times. "Then this painting...this is him! This was before when he was a artist under El Niño's eyes!"

"Wait...if that is true does that mean...everyone lets head out and find any familiar faces! Tico you had list of names amd faces of those mammals who were victims of El Niño?" Morgana ordered getting a nod from Ai.

"Roger mam...ill scan any pics we come across and try to find matches." Ai said as her scanner focused on the faces on the portrait.

"I think we should head further down the hall here. I think we should head to the front desk in the reception room...if this realy is museum then I think we can get something good there..." Aoi said smirking as he lead the group further down the hallways of displays and moving portraits of mammals. "Stop! Hide everyone!"

No needing a second order they all hide behind some display cases and the screen Japanese door walls closest to them...near the exit route to the reception desk was a shadow security guard pacing carefully his post.

"Yes! Our first shadow fight! This gonna be sweet-oww!" Carlos got kicked in the knee by Morgana hidding next to him behind a large stone vase.

"Quite! We need stealth when fighting our shadow enemies! Leave it to Joker!" Morgana said as Aoi moved in close hidding behind any cover he could get close too with his phantom skills till he was jut a few inches away...waiting for the momment the shadow had its back turned.

Aoi leapt at the chance when the shadows guard was lowered. Jumping onto its shoulder he grabbed on to the bottom of it's mask. "Show me your true self!" When Aoi ripped of it's mask It turned Into a little group of three green tube like shaped wooden doll with blank face, wearing only a white piece of old cloth covering its lower body like a fudoshi, as ir carried a red boomerang in it paw.

"Who the heck are all of you!? How dare you rip off our masks! We Mokoi shall end your lives for intruding on El Niño-Dono's palace!" The Mokoi shouted in unison as the wiggled their bodies as everyone could here falling objects above them being 10 ton weights. "Skull craker!"

"Look out!" Aoi called out to the group who dogged the weights at the nick of time before they smashed down on their skulls. Aoi pulled out his gun and began firing black mist blinding affect at the Mokoi who recoiled feeling the gun shots in their as they tried to wipe away the black mist covering their eyes blinding them. Quickly he while there was a chance he gripped his flaming mask. "To my side in battle once more! Arsene!"

"Im happy to be of service to once more summoner!" Arsene spoke in sinister glee as he charged forward thrusting his razor sharp claws through one of the Mokoi impailing him in his hand as it tried to let out a silent cry of pain. "Farewell...little doll...shall we meet in hell once more." Arsene stretched his finger outwards ripping through Mokoi like blood filled piece of meat he butchered mercilessly as it disintegrated into shadow puddle staining the floor while he laughed meniacly.

"Glad...to see Arsene is as sadistic as when I first met him..." Emilia cringed seeing how brutal of a death unlucky Mokoi received.

"Oh no! My brother!" Cried one Mokoi said mourning the lost of his ally.

"Your going to pay-aaaah!" A yellow bullet striked the Mokoi causing static to run through his body making him land on his knees in pain as it's body actually became like charcoal by that shot.

"Electric bullet! Iwas lucky with shot! Guys these things are weak to electricity!" Maria called out hidding behind a display case holding her sniper gun filled with yellow bullet canister. Her defense orbs floated close before they created their spike intena out shooting sparks of electricity paralyzing the enemy shadows further

"Nice observation Mistress. I shall make not of its weakness for future references..." Ai said typing on a holo screen next to mistress. "Mokoi a child eating shadow...weakness electricity."

"Electricity eh!? Well time to set sail and bring in a heavy storm of pain bro!" Carlos held his flaming mask. "Fire away! Captain Kidd!"

"Let's wreack some havoc me lad! Fire the cannonballs!" Captain Kidd raised his cannon arm and shot multiple orbs of pure electricity right into the Mokoi who screamed in pain being heavily electrocuted once more. The one Maria hit last time died right then nd ghere disintegrating Into shadow dust. "Hahaha! That is one down! One wee baby left to go!"

"Nice work everyone! Hold up time!" Everyone responded to Morgana's call as they took out their guns surroding the shadow ready to fire at any given momment.

"NOOO! Please don't kill me! I beg you!" Mokoi pleaded his life be spared. "Ill give you anything!"

"What do we say Joker? Any demands you have in mind?" Morgana asked Aoi who took a step forward holding his hand gun ready too pull the trigger if the shadow showed any sign of fighting back.

"Alright we will let you live on one condition!" Aoi said coldly as he smirked aiming his gun at the shadow between his eyes. "Depending on how honest you answer you might just come out in one piece...try to lie to me and I personally chop off any limbs...you might no longer need." Aoi held his dagger in his other paw dragging the tip of the blade to scratch Mokoi's cheeck his glowing golden eyes glaring like a predator at the shadow.

"Ill answer! Ill answer any questions you have! Ju-just please spare my life!" Mokoi begged crying like a coward.

"Good...now listen up and answer in five seconds each alright?" Aoi warned the shadow of a time limit. "I hear the so called master of this place plagiarized his students own works threatening them with a huge depth they left unpaid as black mail...is this true? And is there any proof of that? 1...2...3..-"

"Ill talk, ill talk!" Mokoi signaled stopping Aoi from pulling the trigger of his gun placed between his eyes. "Yes..it's all true...El Niño-dono plagiarizes his students works...he does it because he cant make his own art anymore...the paintings down the hall are his victims...there is even a statue past the reception room here as a tribute to that..."

"So those paintings are confirmed to be El Niño's student victims...my list matches their victims perfectly..." Ai said looking over the list double checking everything.

"A tribute to his plagiarism!? He actually is proud he steals the hard work of others to satisfy his greed!? Now that is low..." Maria growled keeping her Hunter sniper gun aimed at the shadow.

Satisfied with that answer Aoi's smirk grew. "Very good! You know what's in stake if you lie...now question two Bakemono-san! Is the name...Takeru Black familiar to you scum? Answer quickly now~ 1,2,3,4-"

"Ill talk! Not so fast!" Mokoi complained but when Aoi fires a playful warning shot pretending to aim between his yes but he raises it a split second before firing over his head frightening the mokoi greatly making him regret speaking up to the ferret rudely. "Aaahh...alright im sorry!...yes..Takeru Black the son of Yurei Black...the son of El Niño-Dono's first apprentice...thirtheen years ago...he Is also a victim of his works being stolen...a portrait is found back down the exhibits of student victims paintings. It's found at the far back next to his father's...that's all I know. As insurance you spare me...there should be a map of this museum in pamphlet at the reception desk you can't miss is...it only shows half the museum but will help you get pass the first areas me brethren are in charge of..."

"Hehe nice one bro you totally sound like a villain!" Carlos smirked amused by this hold up a lot.

"Quite Skull! We need to smooth things over as best we can!" Morgana complained to the skunk who rubbed his back in embarrassment still holding his shot gun.

"I prefer vigilante Skull...but I have to agree in this form I do love play dirty..." Aoi smirked with delight as he laughed a little meniacly over the shadow.

Maria was looking over her best friend with a smile...and a bit of a blush. "That...that was hot-wait what!?" Maria asked her self stunned she said that.

Aoi smirked sadistic happily wagging his tail satisfied by that information the shadow gave them so far. "Good boy...you earned your freedom...but remember this? Betray us and we will hunt you down if you tell anyone about us...got that? If so Beat it meat doll before i change my mind on sparing you."

Mokoi nodded as it ran away in a panic vanishing into the darkness. Aoi faced his team mates relaxing back into his blue eyes. "Okay you heard him. Navi-chan and Tico could defiently make use of that map so lets go!"

Aoi lead the group to the golden reception hall as one might expect looked like a lobby room of a grand hotel with the red carpet rolled onto the ground, golden sofas circling two golden fountains, with exotic rare Japanese house plants were placed around the room. Even a few sakura blossomed trees found in the corners of the room started shedding their flowing pink petals all over. Beautiful as it maybe me they didn't have time to relax. Especially with the annoying golden print banners of El Niño everywhere.

"Hey guys I think this is it!" Maria rushed to a what looked like a magazine shelf that held golden paper pamphlets with El Niño's face on them. "Yesh even these has his smug face..."

"Ugh...the gold stuff everywhere is making my head hurt...my gold fever is signaling me everywhere..." Carlos whinned annoyed by the all the gold suddenly.

"Its bright and hurting my eyes...guess we will have to endure it for now. Hows the pamphlet? Is what the shadow say true?" Emilia asked as she came to group.

"Yep! It's a map of the exhibits and lay out of half of the Museum of Greed!" Maria said handing It to Ai. "Please make a digital map of this for us Ai-chan."

"As you wish Mistress...Nom..." To everyone's surprise...Ai ate the map whole chewing It properly.

"Again with the weird!? Did you really have to eat it!?" Morgana sighed.

"Ummm..you sure you wont get a tummy ache Tico?...wait should we call doctor...or a programmer if Tico gets sick?" Carlos asked confused how to handle the worst case scenario.

"Don't look at me...Cat was the computer expert between us.." Emilia crossed her arms confused too.

Ai finished chewing the pamphlet and swallowed...a awkard silence followed as chibi Ai processed it all. "Data conversion complete! Displaying map on screen now." Ai showed the virtual map to everyone leaving showing masks icons showing this where they were at the lobby and some notes on the areas they visited.

"Okay we have map now! Let's continue onwards now...Mokoi said there should be a tribute to El Niño's passion for plagiarism close by..." Maria said getting a nod from everyone as they passed the lobby leading..to double curved golden red carpeted stair case leading to one fancy red velvet double doors with banners of El Niño everywhere. At the middle of the room was a huge golden statue on a marbe stage where various mammals in pain going up what seemed to be a golden wave leading further upwards like a branching tree to the highest point in the room.

"The hell is this shitting thing!?" Carlos looked shock seeing the statue on display.

"Is this...the statue tributing to El Niño's passionate desire to steal his students works!?" Maria held Aoi's paw slightly disturbed by the golden mammal statues moving and moaning in pain.

"This is messed up...its proof of his crimes! He truly is a fraud who steal other works as his own!" Aoi's eyes glow a eerie gold as he glared at the statue with hatred...his father's words about passion for one's work still present in his mind.

"Let me see..." Morgana looked at the golden plate attached to he marble stage reading what was written carefully. "Tittle...The Infitine spring? A comgoomerate work of art that the great director El Niño created with his owm funds...these individuals must offer their ideas to director for the rest of their lives!? Those who cannot are not worth living!?"

"Shit! This is freaking effin evidence! The bull shit is nothing but a thief! A corrupted adult! This statue proves it all he sees his students like his own possesions just like Joshua did!" Carlos voiced out his newfound hatred for the new target they have.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was Joshua's great grandpa...they have such similar views that their cut above the rest and that everyone beneath them is dirt between their feet...seems like all we gathered is true." Emilia said cracking her whip.

"I think we should leave for today and make plans for our infiltration...we need supplies and a proper plan to infiltrate the surrounding museum..." Ai suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's check back to the portrait Takeru and His father just in case...if what Mokoi said is true then we need to helo them both...who knows? Takeru's father might be In coma for different reasons other than the mysterious death of his mother...Maybe El Niño is keeping Takeru prisoner tooo...hoping he inherited his fathers talent.."

"Very well time to back track Joker...let's go!" Morgana lead the room back to the exhibit where the said portraits of the two unfortunate racoons were.

Ai floated to a hidden dead end leading to a small control switch. After pressing a few buttons light turned on shinning down on two pictures. One was a familiar picture of Takeru...he had a look of loneliness and shame on his face...he was crying tears of regret...next to him was a horrific distorted picture of a older brown racoon...his eyes were hallowed out leaving black empty sockets...his body was bleeding everywhere as it groaned In anguish...his paws were reaching out to Takeru as it cried tears of longing for him

"It's true...their both victims of El Niño...both father and son are prisoners of the same faith forced upon them..." Aoi said with pain and sympathy.

"This is horrible...father and son... maybe his mother too was a victim as well..." Emilia said looking away.

"Guess were helping more than just his students...this shitty adult ruined a family...a family born of love...he will pay." Carlos said feeling the longing desire for a family himself.

"Tico-chan...we should investigate into Yurei Black's medical files...i get the feeling that coma isn't caused by the shock of losing his wife..." Morgana asked Ai. "Maria may you mind lending me Tico for a few days? My connections might help us shed some light on this mystery."

"Go ahead...I want to help Takeru and his family...they deserve justice for what El Niño has done to them..." Maria said dissatisfied with how things went for Takeru's life.

"My goal in life is to support the phantom thieves...so I shall do my best to aid you all in this endeavour." Ai said bowing to them all.

"Lets go...it hink we seen enough...tomorrow after school we make our plans and investigate further into what happened between Takeru's family and El Niño got it?" Aoi asked as they all exit the the Museum of Greed for today.

Black Cat cafe 6:30pm

After Morgana made sure everyone else was safely home via Central Zootopia train station she and Aoi walks straight home.

"Tadaima"

"Rudolph were back!~"

"Oh hello you two! Welcome back!" Rudolph said adjusting his glasses as he just finished cleaning the cafe for the night. "How was the museum-eh!?" Rudolph noticed the red claw marks on Aoi's face. "What happened to your face Aoi-chan!?"

"Ummm...Me and...Maria had a small argument?" Aoi said rubbing the back of his head shy and embarrassed.

"Lady problems Rudolph don't worry about it." Morgana smirked winking at the otter who blushed a little.

"Um...okay? Still lets get those disinfected as well." Rudolph said picking up the first aid kit from behind the counter. "I bought some new supplies from Tae-san and that pretty meerkat nurse. She really gave me discount saying something...in terms of ruggish charm?"

Aoi twitched in fear hearing those words Rudolph say those words with his usual dense manner...he slowly glanced to the side sensing a dark flaming persona aura being emitted from Morgana. "Two love rivals...I wont lose! Rudolph...is mine!" You could hear those words resonating in the black cats head as she hid them with a forced kind smile. Aoi just sighed hoping there was fire extinguisher or a at least a bucket of cold water nearby...just in case.

Takeru's room El Niño's Shack Midnight

Takeru was sleeping on his bed...well he was supposed to at least. The events of today kept his mind occupied... "Passion and respect for one's art..." Takeru thought...he slowly got up from bed unable to sleep. He then heards something coming from down stairs...slowly he reached the bottom stairs to find.. a unique sight...El Niño was talking to cayote in a black businesses outfit.

"Another wonderful painting my master artist...ill make sure it sell high price on the auction soon..." A fat Cayote said holding the same painting Takeru made for the museum exhibition...the cayote offered a huge black case filled with cash. "I still can't believe you make such cash selling your own students work hehe...your a bad bull are ya?"

"What can I say...art is a business... doesn't matter what form it is making money is my only concern...I care less for how those fools making art just for useless feelings and respect can be such a waste...I appreciate their buety and make the suited price for their worth...its why im the master artist...and those like Takeru and his father...useless pawns in my scheme hahaha." El Niño mocked.

Nearby...Takeru covered his mouth...tears streaming down his face...shocked beyond belief over what he heard... "Aoi-san...was right..."

Chapter End

Next chapter - Mystery behind the smile in a palace of greed.

Mavis : Hello everyone! I hope you didn't mind the long wait! I was busy rereading my story so far so I can get a Idea for my faults and strong points in writing to make this fanfic even more better than before!

R: That...and the fact you sprain your left arm...running down the stairs. Don't worry Doctor said Its nothig too bad so it will heal quickly the doc said. So Mavis here couldn't write properly for a month.

Mavis: Im feeling better now! This leftie paw kitty can write properly on a computer using my right! Slow though...but ill work on it.

Rin : You had no idea how worried I was but its fine now.

Mavis: Also! While I was recovering I helped Rin with lots of redesigns on the fursona crew so catch soon when all the crew drawings are completed! Be ready to see how we see the fursona crew really look like! Rin just needs to make character pics X3.

Rin : Okay here shout out from the comments... from Telleslitz-san. Said Okay.

Mavis : Ill take that as I can do better! I will do my best again Talleslitz-san!

Rin : In the next chapter the Fursona crew not only explore the Museum of Greed but also investigate the mystery behind Takeru's family. Stay tune for a whole chapter devoted to that!

Rin & Mavis : Otakumode Out!


	15. Chapter 15

Persona 5 x zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 14-Mystery behind the smile in a palace of greed part 1

September 10 El Niño Shack midnight

In the middle of the night the said bull was on a rampage in his room. "Why! Why cant I copy it! What kind of instinctive art style can that tube rat have to make this!" El Niño was looking at his photo copier and laptop with rage...inside was a picture of the sketch of Aoi's Arsene embracing his parents. The same one He showed to Takeru. Next to it was a small security camera that looked like it was ripped off the wall. "Everytime I try to print this master piece of create it myself the result is never the same!" El Niño glared at the worthless smugged or blank copies of Aoi's sketch. They looked like it got smeared with black blood or was drawn by a child.

"That child's art style is so unique almost supernatural unimitatable...I must have him as my student and well...a childhood criminal under the wing of a generous bull such as myself...haha that will bring me fortune...if only I could get his attention and place him under blackmail...then all his art will make me-huh!?" El Niño the video recording and the pictures started to become stained in black blood turning into blank screen like a horror affect."NO!? What happened to the aahh!"

El Niño had to step back as the black blood seeped through his laptop and failed attempts to recreate a plagiarized work. The blood formed letters in the ground almost like dead ghost wrote it saying. "This is your only warning...don't take his hard work for your own or else...your going to have a bad time you vile Fiend." A dark butterfly masked feline could be seen through the ink.

While the Spanish bull was going pale with fear. A certain brown Tanuki was watching nearby secretly...seeing this warning from Aoi's picture was frightening...Takeru ran back to his room as secretly as he could. He quickly got his phone and started sending a email.

September 11, 2017 Alcatraz academy lunch time : Cafeteria

[ArtMask] : Aoi-san...I don't know what force is stopping sensei from taking your work as his own and i swear i didn't know about the security camera in the studio...but stay away from my master or else...

"And this is the email I got from Takeru midnight last night...seems im not allowed back there anymore." Aoi said eating his bento lunch mostly consisting of egg rolls. "Seems El Niño had a hidden security camera in the studio we were in yesterday. The bull tried making a forgery of my sketch but he couldn't for some reason...or that's what Takeru's email tell me...Mendokusai...(what a pain)." Aoi and the gang stayed at the far side corner of the cafeteria to avoid the glares and whispers of their classmates. Sitting together as one group or herd as Carlos liked to say.

"I hacked into the security footage with mistress but even we...couldn't erase the video...seems El Niño's used top class type Security installments so it wont be easy to hack in one night alone. Luckily we saw video and it doesn't show what happened to Aoi-san when his persona energy went on a havoc...it fried the memory around the time he spoke..differently so Aoi-san's secret abilities are still safe." Ai explained eating a data chips...or booster bites Maria calls Ai's so called game food.

"Persona energy and shadows energy has a effect on technology. So it is of no surprise that the video went to static temporarily when it happened." Arsene spoke as calm as he could.

"That's a relief but..." Maria said eating her fourth bowl of ramen from the cafeteria...she seemed hungry still as she grabbed a fifth helping next to her adding to the four other bowls stacked like a small pillar on her side of the table. "Were at a disadvantage now. Aoi-chan is the only artist here so it makes it easy for Takeru and him to get along. Arrggghh...We could have gotten some great info from the pervy tanuki if he trusted us more." Maria slurped her fifth helping fully adding Into he stack...before she grabbed another sixth ramen bowl.

"More importantly...HOW MUCH ARE YOU PLANNING TO EAT!? Where those all that food freaking goes to anyway!?" Carlos complained storm as he watched Maria so many bowls of extra large ramen in seconds.

"For the love of heck- this lass has a bottomless sea pit for a stomach. I have not seen any living being eat this much in all my life!" Captain kidd chuckled pleased.

"Im so envious...I want a figure and hyper metabolic system hers..." Emilia said with a hint of jealously. The not so bad kind just envious.

"That would make two of us...my summoner." Carmen said as she pitched her sides trying to see if she might have gained weight from leveling up. "I feel like I gained...a pound!" Carmen screamed in Anguish.

"Relax were personas Lady Carmen...we don't even eat or gain weight being cognitive parts of our summoners personality..." Orpheus said crossed arms while sweat dropped from his head.

"Still put us in a bind...only Maria and Morgana can see Takeru-kun our greatest connections to El Niño now. Only they will be able to get close to Takeru...yare yare...when I tried to speak to him in the hallway he ran away instantly..." Aoi rubbed the back of his head with a awkward smile. "Made a lot of students...fear me more."

Everyone could feel the slight anxiety Aoi felt in the air since the students were glaring at them time to time making whatever rumors they could make based of nothing really.

"Talk about a thought crowd but this is just totally plain wrong..." Emilia said sweat dropping.

"At any rate...how's the old lady's recon going?" Carlos asked bored already with all the stares he cared not about.

"Well she told me...this Morning...after flirting a little with my otter guardian..." Aoi blushed from embarrassment from the memory making everyone giggle. "She would head over to the hospital...apparently Cat-san's hospital in Savannah district is where Takeru's dad is being kept...ICU room. So she says a plan of getting Inside with someone familiar with medical history is involved."

"Tae-san?" Maria asked curious.

"Nope she doesn't get even close to any normal hospital...Morgana-san and me had another partner in mind...one with a mastery of the medical arts." Aoi said with mischief in his tone. "I added some...extra incentive to get her to cooperate." Aoi's glowing gold eyes signaled everyone he did something a little underhanded to get whoever was Morgana's partner to cooperate.

"Seriously blue bro...your like a bipolar kit now.." Carlos chuckled a little intimidated and impressed by Aoi's changes in personality.

"Im pretty sure your weren't this...cool from when I first heard of you Aoi...Maria? How was Aoi really like before his...You know other self arrived?" Emilia asked the panther who giggled.

"Aoi was super shy, so quite that he looked like a pretty normal school's dorky wimp when i first met him. I missed how easily embarrassed you were it was fun to tease ya." Maria teased getting a glare from her best friend.

"HEY!?" Aoi said obviously not happy.

"It's true you were easily swayed by your emotions like a child...after awakening to his persona. He suddenly got good in sports he was weak at too...his personality went a complete 180 from shy to kind of the mischievous vigilante type! But with your...second personality you become quite the rebel too buddy hehe." Maria laughed finishing her sixth bowl.

Aoi blushed to his ears his scowl threatening to make him pout. "Im not sure whether that's a compliment or not but whatever..." Aoi pouted his face turning red crossing his paws looking the other side. "As long as I get my freedom that's all that matters...my powers and sudden change must be for that goal."

"Sure whatever you say My little blue berry~ bestie." Maria smiled feeling successfully in bringing the shy and easily teased Aoi back. She gave her self a pat in the back in success. Aoi pouted more glaring at Maria. "Still cute when you pout so that is good to not all of you has changed. Your still nice and accepting too. Little blue berry~!"

"Stop calling me that in school..." Aoi begged feeling a wave of embarrassment hit him. "And in public..."

"How about my Dorky ferret buddy?" Maria suggested with a playful smile.

" How Is that any better!? Try that and ill call you Nerdy-chan for the rest of the year..."Aoi warned with the same playful smile as both besties had a friendly fight.

"Hehe...I will get those two together one way or another...im setting this ship out on a romantic sunset cruise!" Emilia played with her paws like a devious villain planning...

Carlos ignoring the squirrel laughed seeing his bro blushed harder losing his cool streak to the compliment and tease his crush gave finding their little staring contest amusing. "Your Especially cute when you puur when someone touches the right spots." Carlos tried to scratch Aoi behind his weak spot in the ear.

Our ferret seeing this quickly pushed the paw reaching out to him away. "Don't even think about Carlos..." Aoi warned with golden eyes.

"Hahah but I wanna try to-" That's when Emilia noticed a white wolf pup peeking behind a plant placed nearby their table. Carrying a plate and tray full of food and some soda drink. "Isn't that...Dennis Wolford? The wolf pup Aoi helped out the other day?"

"Dennis-kun?" Aoi looked behind him to see the same flustered wolf pup who panicked seeing everyone in the phantom kiddo group stare at him curiously.

"Dennis? Hey there bro?..what are you doing behind a plant-" Carlos saw the wolf pups face become a deeper shade of red as he tried running away.

"S-so s-s-sorry I gotta go! Eep!?" A giraffe bully nearby seeing a chance tried using his long leg successfully trip the wolf pup.

Dennis was about to drop his food everywhere around him and crash painfully on the ground. Bracing himself for Impact and embarrassment but it never came when... a pair of black paws caught him. "Huh?-hick!? Aaahhh..." When dennis looked up to see who caught him... as well as who's soft but firm chest his paws and face pressed into. He saw Carlos embracing the pup in a protective manner making his pure white face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "C-c-C-Carlos!?"

"You alright Dennis? You didn't get hurt right?" Carlos asked in such a gentle and not rude mouthed tone surprisingly different from how he usually spoke.

Dennis felt his fur stand up from that tone Carlos gave him while he held him so close. Carlos helped the wolf pup sit up straight making sure to dust his clothes off in case Dennis got dirty. "I-I-im...f-fine...Carlos...thank you for catching me...again-wait where is my-"

"If it's your food don't worry my Blue bro Aoi got it little dude." Carlos said with a proud smirk making Dennis curious.

Dennis saw Aoi calmly walk up to the spot where his food was beginning to fall from his tray mid air. Aoi slowly raised his right paw with a smirk on his face and the wolf pup could have sworn he saw a golden hue in his eyes. He started with the tray that was heaviest item first catching it with one finger spinning it around on his finger tip. He tossed it spinning to his left paw and caught the empty white plate safely and soon a bug burger slowly descend down with its various contents fall down in different directions. Using long and flexible ferret body he nimbly caught the burger into the perfect stack it was before by bending and sliding his long waist with his paws out stretched passing the tray and plate holding it's contents. Once the burger was safely on the white plate in a perfect stack Aoi caught the glass of cola next in his left paw while perfectly balancing the tray in his right. Seeing how the liquid would fall he held his cup in a vertical angle and caught all the cola without single drop hitting the floor. Everyone excluding the phantom kiddos jaws dropped at this display as Aoi stood up holding food and drink like a perfect elegant waiter at a fancy restaurant. "Here's your order sir please enjoy."

Aoi handed the meal to dennis but still in shock seeing what Aoi did in front of the entire cafeteria. Carlos had to hold the tray for the wolf pup instead. "Hahaha! That's blue bro alright! His guardian is a cafe master so naturally a food disaster like this is freaking lame!" Carlos said fist bumping with Aoi who happily returned the gesture.

Dennis saw the the two smiling mustelids laughing and fist bumping each other so comfortable with each other, made his ears go down a bit as a small but weak pout came to his face. "C-can I eat with you guys? I-if that is okay C-Carlos?"

"Huh? Sure why not but...what do you say leader?" Carlos teased sticking out his tounge at Aoi who gave him a sly side ways glance.

"Please don't call me that in school Carlos." Aoi smirked crossing his arms.

"Haha well you are the leader of group. Just getting your approval." Carlos teased poking Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi rolled his eyes at his friends playfulness and laughed relaxing. "Sure of course if he really wants to." Aoi said walking back to his sit next to Maria who just finished her 8th bowl of ramen giving Aoi a thumbs up while Emilia gave the panther a sad envious gaze.

"Thanks man! Come on Dennis!" Carlos gestured with a paw to follow. While the said wolf pup gave Aoi...a sad pout as he followed the skunk to a sit next to him.

While they ate thought...Aoi held his head a little with his left paw...feeling a sudden headache as his eyes flashed gold again with a black tear escaping his eye...summoning his persona making sure to hide Its presence with his thief ability behind him. With a mischievous smile creeping up his once calmer face he summoned his see through persona now around half of Arsene's face and upper body with it's right arm could be seen from behind Aoi. Arsene seemed to be laughing silently as Aoi stretched out his paw and so did his persona. Arsene held trays closest to it and with a gentle a whip of his summoner's paw he made the food trays splatter their contents all over the bullies on that table... Quickly dismissing his persona he gave a careful look back satisfied the group started blaming each other for throwing the food all over them. They bickered for a moment before it became a full on fight causing some teachers to break them apart and send them away to detention. "Sometimes...it pays to be trickster heh." Our ferret quickly wipe away the black tear that escaped his eye with his sleeve before everyone questioned what happened to cause the chaos behind them. That's when his headache came back as he held his head with both paws shaking off the dizziness he felt. His calm blue eyes shinning once more..."What...just happened to me?"

Savannah Central Hospital

11:30 am

Morgana paid a visit to Catherine today on her very special mission. She had her large red hand shoulder bag that carried some get well gifts from the team. Morgana explained the situation to Catherine to why she was there.

"I see if you need a excuse to help the phantom thieves. Im more than willing to help Miss Morgana!" Cat said determined to aid the group in their endeavour. The said feline was still in bandages sitting on her hospital bed with her laptop Ai was on the screen managing the phantom website's development. Among other things to aid Morgana. "True only those allowed to visit in this hospitals ICU rooms are related family members or even close friends given permission by the patients relatives. Then Please feel free to use permission of my family was given. Here take this card...it's a special visitors card so you have better access to all the facilities here." Cat was serious when she gave the black a blue card with the hospital logo on it getting a nod of gratitude from Morgana. "Also...? I-if you don't mind me asking?...D-Do...do you think any boy out there would like me?" The cub was looking at a mirror next to her bed to see her freckled cub face as she smiled a little showing her silver braces before she sighed sadly. "Who am i kidding...I look like a nerd..."

"Okay one...Thank you Cat ill make sure you all wont get in trouble for this. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." Morgana smiled putting the card away for safe keeping. "And two don't worry about your appearances." Morgana reassures seeing the lion cub was still fussing over her looks. "True beauty is found deep inside. Im sure any boy who sees you for who you really are the kind and beautiful mammal found within would be lucky to have you to...love and protect."

Cat felt a wave of confidence swell inside her as she smiled showing off her braces once more to the motherly black cat who started fixing her fur for her a little. Morgana did her best making Cat's natural beauty shine. "Thank you miss Morgana. Your so kind... Aoi-san is In good paws."

"Like I said starting now I look out for my phantom kiddos. Even their phantom buddies like you kitty Cat" Morgana said booping Cat's nose making her giggle having some girl talk with Cat as she help the young cub look cuter with some precise fur management. While teaching her how to make her inner beauty more noticeable.

"Sorry to Interrupt your so called...'Girl talk' but Ive found it...after some hacking into the hospital's patients files I have found the exact room Takeru's father Gin Black is in ICU Room 156. It's suspiciously under heavy surveillance 24/7 and the only one's who can enter this room are a male pitbull doctor and his female nurse a Meerkat. The hospital was given strict orders to be the only ones to tend for Gin-san health. Also after looking into their bank accounts these two individuals seems to have gained quite a large sum of money monthly." Ai-chan pointed out looking at the files through Catherine's laptop.

"That is strange...im no medical expert but this amount given as their salary is a bit too... much? Doctors are paid a lot yes but this isn't normal...like Joshua hired or bribed...to keep a secret." Cat said looking at the files as well.

"We'll know once we go find out...Catherine?" Morgana said looking serious. "If anyone asks where I have gone. Tell them I went out to pick up something's for you alright? This mission will only take 1 hours tops." Morgana said as she went to the door carrying her bag.

"I promise so stay safe alright? Emilia is going to owe me big time for this!" The lioness cub teased a little giggling as she held her laptop close. "She better help me find a cute ferret hob when I go back to school...just so you know a hob is a boy ferret!"

Morgana still bewildered didn't question it. "Ill...question your sudden obsession for male ferrets later...so hang tight. Ai-chan watch over her alright?" Morgana said still confused by the whole ferret obsession Cat now had. Even more so seeing a magazine reading The Do's and Dont's of Interspecies Relationships Romantic tips for Mustelid's courtship edition. That magazine was on her bed. "We have a lot to talk about later...and I need to buy a copy of that magazine on the way home!"

Morgana left quickly going down the hallways of the hospital special ICU division using her pass to move around freely. She saw a female sheep Nurse come in with fresh new folded scrubs for the other nurses. Morgana sneaked past the nurse as casually as possible stealing one of the scrubs her size without the clueless mammal knowing stuffing the outfit as she quickly changed into them around empty hallways to avoid perverts while staying in the blind spots of the security cameras. She stuffed her regular clothes quickly into her bag. Soon she quicken her pace as she saw another male nurse tiger coming out a patient's room he seemed to be having a cheerful conversation with the kit inside while holding two baskets one full of medical supplies and a empty one. Morgana stole that too using her amazing pickpocket skills grabbing a empty basket and taking some supplies with her leaving a bewildered tiger looking down on his paws looking for his suddenly missing items. Last and for most she saw the same pitbull doctor accompanied by his meerkat nurse. She followed them closely sending her persona chains to wrap around the security cams shutting them off for a few precious seconds as she charged forward knocking the two mammals out with quick paw chops to the back side of their necks. Moving quick she hid them inside a large laundry basket filled with smelly used clothes making sure to cover them up as much as possible before the horse janitor returned. She hid behind a large potted plant nearby as the janitor took the laundry basket away.

"Alright...now for the expert..." Morgana looked around her carefully. "I know you were with me the entire time. You can come out and help me like you agreed too."

A ripple affect appeared above Morgana in the air as a familiar brown brunette pixie wearing black nurse outfit appeared flying close to the black cat with her mint green wings. She didn't look happy as she had her arms crossed and pouted like a grade schooler. "I did not sign up to this! I cant believe that little brat forced me into this!"

Morgana chuckled at the fairy's misfortune with her apprentice. "Your fault for underestimating my number one apprentice." She smirked as she recalled the memory.

Flash back

Aoi was at Tae's clinic late night around 1:00am in the morning after receiving Takeru's text. He was accompanied by Morgana as they snuck out of the cafe together using their phantom thief skills to get there unnoticed.

"And that's why you should help me Trish-san understand?" Aoi said to a sleep deprived meerkat wearing black pajamas accompanied by a equally sleepy snow leopard still wearing her goth doc uniform obviously working late Into the night.

"Okay...two thing wrong with your logic my young customer..." said our disguised fairy folk with a Irritated expression and eye bags from lack of sleep. "One...it is 1:00am in the Morning! Haven't you heard of beauty sleep!? This face doesn't just happen?" Trish said making circle gesture motion around her face.

"I thought it does happen? Isn't it a illusion you made? You don't have to sleep either I thought you were a demon?" Aoi asked blandly.

This reply irritated Trish more so. "I meant my real face! Im a demon yes! Fairies are a type of demon! But im a fairy raced demon! Im not a night raced demon who are nocturnal I need sleep!" Trish booped Aoi's nose with her finger. "And another thing no. 2! That is not In our contract! I agreed to heal your team in the metaverse palace safe room! I even allowed Tae to accompany me in the Spring. Why should I help you two on a mission like this? You gonna pay me for it? Cause I don't come cheap and your failing this demon negotiation brat. Your supposed to suck up to demons when you want something or their cooperation." Trish smirked thinking she won this conversation...but when she saw Aoi's eyes glow gold as he had a devious smirk on his ferret face she felt in trouble.

"Well here are my...reasons why you should help." Aoi grabbed his phone and opened up the notebook app. "One...your not a registered mammal living in zootopia meaning..." Trish gulped fearing something related to this. "Your a illegal immigrant in this city. The cost for that is pretty heavy in the eyes of the law." Trish heard the word cost made her cringe. "Two your also not a legally licensed nurse with a medical degree saying your approved to work as a assistant nurse here. Meaning your a quack working illegally and that brings jail time and a even bigger cost." Trish felt like big dagger was pushed into her chest she clutched with the threat of imprisonment and more heavy fines. "And last...the worst part..." Aoi glared at the fairy showing the contact list showing Nick and Judy's phone numbers. "I have two very tenacious Officers as my guardians. Im sure they haven't met you yet and if I give them a call...saying my concerns about the new nurse helping my Doctor in charge with my health during my rehabilitation..." Aoi gave the frightened fairy a side ways glance. "They will definitely run a back ground check on you...and once they find out none of your so called back ground story matches I would say...your in for a bad time that would cost you thousands...hows that for negotiations?"

Tae looked at Aoi with wide eyes now. To say she was shocked would be a under statement. She turned to Morgana with a disapproving glare. "You thought the kid how to black mail? Really Morgana?"

Morgana was feeling opposite actually taking pride at her apprentice's wickedness. "Nope this was all his idea. I think being in the facility and making negotiations with dark shadows thought him a few...underhanded tricks for survival. Either that or his second...personality is becoming a concern?" Morgana suddenly felt a little worried remembering the evil side of Aoi influencing his behaviour negatively recently..a lot recently. "Should...I be concerned?"

Tae sighed to tired to answer as she picked up a guide to parenting from her reference books for sale shelf tittled. How to Raise a Rebellious Ferret Teens edition for Dummies. "This might help a little in controlling your...blooming Vigilante. If only a little...i don't know...Aoi? Is a special kind of nut case...and part cat..."

Aoi meanwhile ignoring that rude comment was feeling quite awesome like a bad ass his second nature realy was. "Well? Is it Deal or No Deal Trish-san~? Im waiting...and all you have to do Is a follow a few simple instructions...heck ill even pay you a reasonable price for the mission."

Trish had a bland look on her face as she went inside a cleaning supplies closet nearby locking the door behind her. A few second of silence was heard till..." I FREAKING HATE THIS BRAT! GOSH DARN IT! WHAT THE HECK DID I SIGN UP FOR!? CURSE YOUR LACK OF A WARNING ON THE LABEL FORTUNE COOKIE!" A muffled shout could be heard from within. Aoi just stuck out his tounge playfully while Morgana started reading the book immidiantly while Tae pointed out some important pages to carefully read.

Flash Back End

Trish was still fuming much to Morgana's amusement. "Yeah, yeah whatever cat...well good luck raising that Kit...just wait till his puberty kicks into full gear and takes complete control of his hormones... Im sure you won't be feeling so proud or impressed if he use those techniques to get what he wants from you in the future." Trish said in a grumpy matter of fact tone using her magic to turn into a meerkat wearing the same white scrubs of the hospital. She took the basket from Morgana and began walking past her as she headed towards ICU. "I would swear that kit was more devious than a demon...he would make a pretty good tamer. The rebellious stage is the nightmare stage most parents wouldn't want to face...especially with a Vigilante used to underhanded methods of fighting crime. But most powerful demons would appeal to his go and get them nature. Hope you don't regret encouraging that behavior mama cat."

Morgana left behind had a face of concern as a buldge of fear lumped in her throat she had to painfully swallow. "Aoi...would never try that on me right? Im his...beloved phantom sensei! He is a loyal kit to me right?...right?" Morgana pulled out her reference book she bought from Tae frantically skimming through the pages for a answer.

"Read you damm book later and help me! Your team is paying me by the hour! I do not approve overtime!" Trish yelled making the black cat store away her book as she lamely followed the meerkat.

"Okay, okay! Wait for me! You freaking fairy!...ugh...I sounded like Carlos just now." Morgana said cringing a little

Alcatraz Cafeteria

The said skunk suddenly felt irritated. "Someone i really don't like is talking shit about me..." Carlos said with a angry smile.

Dennis raised a brow of confusion hearing this. "Carlos what's wrong?" He asked blushing a little shy playing with his paws.

Emilia smirked looking over the wolf and skunk as Carmen laughed like a evil dutches once more. "Aoi x Maria, Morgana x Rudolph and Carlos x Dennis! Then there's me and Eliot! Im in shipping heaven! Ill make them all come true!" Emilia began making devious ship plans In her head...plans I don't even wanna mention.

"Passion is a fire that burns in every feminine heart! Ahhh~ the future love drama we will make will be a soap opera of the century my summoner!" Carmen said thinking...evil or loving thought excitedly.

Everyone sitting close to Emilia began to pale blue shivering in fear as they felt a devious chill run down their spines suddenly making them lose their appetite from fear. Emilia mean while had a paw up to her mouth as a fiery dark aura emerged from her as she let out creepy laugh sounding like...Kufufifufufu.

"A bad omen..." Aoi thought inwardly fearing the worst in the near future.

Savannah Central Hospital ICU' s Hall (Intensive Care Units Hallway)

Morgana and Trish sneaked passed the security while they were changing guards for the afternoon shift. Being smaller mammals came in handy hiding in places no normally large mammals could use sneak in. The room 156 where Takeru's father would be in was just down the hall...if it wasn't for the highly alert looking mammals guards being Spanish bulls as well. Both guarding both sides of the door... both hid behind a few rows of wheel chairs carefully watching their movements.

"Okay...how are we getting past them? They look like they were hired to guard a politician." Trish said observing the bull guards. "Should I knock them out with my Zio spell?" Trish smirked charging electric sparks through her gloved paw.

"No, no! I have my methods...not the first time I did this." Morgana said channeling her persona energy and chains around her paws. "Ready for a make over?"

Meanwhile the two Spanish bulls guarding the entrance heard paw steps coming closer. Looking to the side they saw a familiar pitbull doctor and meerkat nurse come closer.

"Good day Doctor Digger, Nurse burry." The guards said in unison. "Are you here for the weekly...treatment?"

"Yes I am...El Niño hired us to do this after all keke...please let us through and let no one in." The pitbull replied with a creepy smile.

"Let's get this over with...im in it for my pay." The meerkat nurse said looking displeased.

"Always for the money of course." The guards said moving out of the way for the two mammals to enter the ICU. "Its sound proofed so don't worry."

"Thank you boys keke...we will administer the...treatment." the pitbull replied walking in with his nurse.

Once they were on...the meerkat made sure to lock the door with magic...while the pitbull searched the room for something.

"Nope...no listening devices anywhere...seems this room is safe. No security cameras either so thats strange..." The pitbull burst into blue flames showing Morgana underneath the fake disguise.

"Hmmm...so thats is the persona ability you posses? Master disguise...quite useful since it also changes your scent and voice." Trish said removing the added features to her looks to make her look more like the meerkat nurse here. She returned to her normal black nurse outfit too. "So is that the patient?"

Morgana following Trish's gave...they looked on the single hospital bed in the room. Lying in a near death like sleep was a very thin pale Tanuki...he looked like a old man despite his real age. His fur was looking sickly pale as well. Various machines attached to his body were monitoring his health carefully. This brought concern since his heart beat was super weak..."There he is...Gin Black...Takeru's father...Trish please do your thing."

"Very well...just make sure no one is peeking or listening in on us." Trish said placing her gloved paw on top of the sickly Tanuki's forehead concentrating green water like aura into him.

While Trish was busy with that...Morgana searched the room more carefully. Thats when she saw a small bottle stack of medicine on the far off corner of the room. Picking one of the bottles up she checked the labels. "Hmmm...this is?"

Savannah square Sand Box Natural Park. 5:00pm

"I cant believe soccer practice took that much time." Aoi said packing away the neckerchief he used to hide his collar whenever he wore the school soccer uniform within his gym bag. "I still can't figure out how Dennis knocked himself out with the ball? I hope he feeling okay..."

"Get used to it blue bro. Playing soccer with new fresh team takes time. We need to get familiar with everyone's playing styles and personalities first. Plus your doing good so far in practice as the team slowly warms up to ya." Carlos said with a smirk still wearing his team manager uniform and cap. "It will be a while till we can play as a functioning team. As for Dennis don't worry bro I gave him some basic first aid. Nothing but a bruise to the forehead, as for how he knocked himself out the ball bounced off the goal and then hit him between the eyes...I should help him work on his aim."

The team was seated in the same stone park bench as before. They officially made it this spot their temporary HQ for the duration of the palace of greed heist. Maria, Ai-chan and Emilia went ahead here since Carlos and Aoi had soccer practice.

"Welcome to the New HQ Aoi-chan!" Maria said hugging her ferret bestie the moment he got there. "Oh...and you too Carlos." Maria continuing to cuddle her red ear blushing ferret bestie.

"Geez...thanks for acknowledging I exist...What am I? Second priority NEET panther?" Carlos said half amused and half annoyed.

"Did you both shower before coming here? Cause im not working with two smelly sweaty boys got it?" Emilia teased a bit. "Unless it's Eliot dripping down in sweat ahhh...so hot." Emilia started fantasizing the otter boy with hot sweat dropping down his body while on the soccer field match.

"Unnecessary information Emilia...tch...Mataku (Geez)" Carlos said starting to use some Japanese words Aoi thought him during practice. "So where is the Old Lady?-Gack!?"

Morgana just behind Carlos head chopped the skunk with a irritated look on her face. "Quit calling me old! Stink rat!"

"Im am not a rat! Im a skunk! Bakemono Baba-saaaaaaaahhhhh(Demon Grandma)!" Carlos was super anime upper cut into the sky where one could imagine the words K.O. in the air while he was landing on the stone table rump first. "Oh man that hurt...geez..." The skunk had to rub both his sore rump and jawline at the same time trying to figure out how no one else in the park saw that and report child abuse to the ZPD.

Morgana glared at the cuddling ferret and panther. "Really Aoi!? You thought Carlos how to say old lady in Japanese?"

Aoi nervously smiling while pushing his best friend off him gently just replied. "He asked...I warned him and he wanted to know anyway gomenasai.(Sorry) How did the hospital invasion go? Did you get any information with Trish-san's help Morgana sensei?"

Morgana sighed crossing her arms. "We will have to wait for results tomorrow. Trish is analysing everything with Tae. They said to wait for tomorrow afternoon for results." Morgana then sat with everyone else after Carlos crawled off the table grumbling. "Okay were beginning our meeting today at our new temporary HQ. Ai-chan our objectives today if you please?"

Maria placed her laptop with Ai floating in the middle of the screen as Ai pulled out a digital list of objectives the thieves needed to do. "Similar to your last heist against the palace of Lust. You need to..."

1\. Secure a infiltration route

2\. Seek and find the treasure room and connect your infiltration route there.

3\. Help Aoi-san collect new persona to add to his repertoire.

4\. Also collect money and treasures to use in the phantom thieves funds.

5\. Collect trophies for the Untouchable Fox so we can get new and better equipment.

6\. Convince Takeru Black to aid us.

7\. Find out the mystery of the Black Family tragedy.

8\. Change El Niño's heart to help the mammals who works were plagiarized by him.

"Guess we got our goals set. Everyone ready for another palace heist?" Aoi looked to his friends smiling with excitement.

"Im ready for a anime style adventure Aoi-chan! I may not have a persona or a cool transformation but i will do my best!" Maria said with bright shinning eyes filled with excitement.

"Hell yeah brah! Time to kick some shadow ass!" Carlos was pumped up with thrill.

"I don't want selfish criminals taking advantage of any innocent mammals again. I need to get stronger so lets make this count!" Emilia said determined.

"Treasure! Don't forget the treasures! One more step to regaining my lost memory is coming close I can feel it! Lets go team!" Morgana said eyes shinning like gold to search for treasure.

"No argument here..." Aoi's eyes glowed golden as he looked to Ai. "If you please Tico?"

[Searching location...Search complete: Museum of Greed]

"Have a nice day everyone...let's survive." Ai said as the same black and red ripple affect took place as they all went into the Metaverse.

Museum of Lust : First floor Exhibition room

Ost Okami Den : Demon Hunting theme

"Ravage them! Arsene!" Aoi in his phantom form and glowing golden eyes commanded his persona to attack the enemy shadows being long noodle like white dog with a black head and glowing red eyes named inugami. Arsene created a rapier out his eiha or darkness spell using it to slice the enemy shadows into ribbons.

"Never expected to use this once more my summoner..." Arsene said pleased as he looked at his weapon dragging his long sharp claw against the blade. "It's quite a versatile creation. You have quite the imagination."

Aoi was to busy fighting off a Mokois who threw their surprisingly strong and sharp boomerangs at him. "Yeah im going to have to put a pin on that conversation Arsene." Aoi deflected the boomerang attacks using his wakizashi. He charged forward and slices off their wooden heads clean off with impressive precision. Some kind of raw chicken with a Halloween like onion head charged at him shooting fire from their mouths. Aoi had to back flip away from the attack pulling out his playing cards and toss them at great speed towards them. The card pierced their head deep killing them. "Anymore huh!? Come at me!" Aoi said summoning three kyoketsu-shoge or chain blades to wrap around a Apsaras, Mokoi and a a new shadow looking like a iron welded in blacksmith clothes hopping on one foot. He threw them into the air in a circular motion before pulling them towards each other smashing their heads together in the middle.

"Hmm...I like your growth summoner. Your using all that you've learned thus far...but could use more improvement." Arsene critique his summoners latest growth as a fighter.

"Thats what training is for Arsene." Aoi said smirking his golden eye glowing. By that's when a thought came to his mind..."Will Philemon summon me again tonight?"

"Still I think this makes for pretty good training bro! Watch this!" Carlos announced as he tossed up a grenade high up into the air. "Full speed ahead! Captain Kidd!" Carlos ripped off his mask to summon Captain Kidd.

"Aye Arsene! Your summoner is not the only with a wild imagination! Let's show them the works my boy!" Captain Kidd charged his Zio (lightning spell) around the grenade Carlos threw creating a heavily charged ball of static.

"Here we go!" Carlos jumped up high in a similar spinning motion Aoi does in soccer practice. "Stun Grenade!" Carlos did a back heel strike against the statically charged grenade and shot it towards a group of rouge apsaras. The grenade exploded like a fireworks display illuminating the entire exhibition room sending a powerful current of super affective electricity coursing through the shadow group bodies. Crippling them with a powerful paralysis onto the ground. "Night,Night! Time for some peace and quiet! Raaahhhh!" Carlos said after landing back safely on the ground limping a little before charging forward with his sledge hammer smashing the shadows bodies into paste staining the floor of the exhibition room. "Hell yeah! Take that shadow fuckers!"

"Well done lad! Let's continue to charge forward against this shadow storm!" Captain Kidd said laughing up a storm with pride.

"Your too loud Skull!" Emilia complained still getting the ringing of the explosive performance out of her ear. "Your attack might attract more gaurds-oh great..." Emilia saw some new security guards rush into the room.

"Intruders! Attack!"

"Capture them in the name of El Niño-sama!"

"Die you thieving intruders!"

The shadows said before bursting into a new group of enemies being little old hairy men in blue robes holding a leaf in their hands like a a umbrella and they were accompanied by other shadows being rouge Jack Frost as well.

"Oops...maybe I should save that epic attack for boss battle haha!" Carlos laughed jumping out of the way of the Jack Frosts ice spell attacks with Captain Kidd not far behind.

"Ugh!...fine ill clean up your mess! Aoi and you aren't the only one's improving your skills! Dance in flames! Carmen!" Emilia shouted as she summoned Carmen to her side.

"How about let's show these boys the true meaning of female fatal means!" Carmen stepped on her boy toys with her heeled boots causing them to shoot out two giant bonfires before her summoner.

"Let's see how my new attack works..." Emilia said holding her holding her rosa whip as she open a pink bottle containing a pink sparkling liquid. One ready she whipped her weapon into the flames Carmen made before them as a vapor explosion of the said liquid substance merged with the flames to dance a hypnotic pink and magenta hue. "Come on boys~ im waiting?" Emilia said fluttering her eyes as the new group shadows all looked into her flames for a moment..their eyes turning red like they were possesed. They all started laughing and dancing around the bonfires like a festival dance before they all started jumping into the flames themselves laughing all the while enjoying the feeling of their bodies being burned away like charcoal to their death. "My new technique...Seductress Flames." Emilia smiled wickedly while Carmen laughed like the evil dutchess she was based on.

Aoi, Arsene, Carlos and Captain Kidd looked to the dangerous squirrel with fear and pale blue faces as they thought in unison. "Her ability still terrifying...even more so now."

Meanwhile Morgana was trying to slice through a group of Huang Po with her sword. But the pesky hanged fairies were able to doge with ease like humanoid flies. "Darn it! Hold still your annoying little pest-gaaahhh!" Morgana had to quickly roll away from a combined fire spell attack sent at her. She landed slidding on her feet in a fighting stance as the Huang Po giggled at her. Confused Morgana saw them point to her tail...Which was on fire on the tip. "Hot! Hot hot hot!" The black cat starting rolling around the ground trying to put of the flames. When that didn't work she stood up and started stomping out the fire with her foot...if only she realized that was still attached to her. "Nyyyyaaaaoooowww!" Once she realized that she was stepping on her tail repeatedly she screamed like a cat who's tail was stepped on jumping into the air. The Huang Po laughed at her wildly causing the black cat's temper to rise higher than before. "Okay that's it you little pest! Im exterminating you all now! Blow them Away! Zorro!"

Morgana summoned Zorro to her side in a pillar of flames. "Shall we try that technique my lady? The one we use against those pesky flying enemies?"

Morgana replied by putting her paw deep into her red utility bags pulling out shuriken in her paws. "Out of my way! Wind blade havoc!" Morgana tossed her shurikens towards the shadow fairies who tried to simply float away from the direction of the throwing stars...thats was until a sudden sharp gust of wind circled around them as they past. The shuriken had a green colored wind blad circling around them like a circular saw blade slicing them up into tiny little pieces littering the ground as their cries of pain and agony slowly vanished.

"Well done My lady Morgana. That should teach those rowdy shadows a lesson or two." Zorro complimented his summoner who stuck out her chest proud. That was before thy heard gun shots above them.

Looking up they saw Maria wearing her assassination classroom battle outfit as she flew through the skies with her digital assistant Ai-chan or by codename Tico on her back. Using the digital wings on Ai's back and some powerful paws the digital dragon could life mistress maria off the ground and fly around holding her with ease to evade enemy attacks with expert evasive skills. Chasing after them with Zio based attacks where a group of miniature tengus in yellow traditional Japanese wear and long nosed white masks.

"Kill the intruders!"

" Don't let that brat escape!"

"Shoot them down!"

The koopa tengu continued their assault while Ai had analyzed the directions of their attacks and cleverly calculated where and when to doge the lightning bolts thrown at them. "Mistress? Seems these shadows wont back off no matter what we do...counter strike seems to be our only option."

"Agreed...keep our distance from them alright Tico!?" Maria said her face covered by her purple visor shades as she took out her sniper gun aiming carefully at the enemies. "Locked on and...*Bang!*" maria shot directly at the shadow wing bones crippling them mid air.

That's when she heard Aoi's voice down below. "Navi-chan! Ten o clock! Right now!" Aoi warned his best friend as he fought of another Mokoi.

"Thanks for the head up Joker-chan!" Maria and Ai quickly turned left at ten o clock to see a new group of Koppa tengu charged at them. "Ai-chan! Ether barrier!" Before the Tengu could come close Ai commanded the defense obs to gather around Mistress. The formed a prism shaped purple data barriers blocking off any assault attacks against them. "Rapid fire!" Maria aimed her sniper at them once the barrier turned off shooting quick rounds of bullets destroying the enemy shadows wings.

Ai saw all the enemies falling mid air headed towards the ground. But knowing they were helpless right now adorable smirk came on Maria's face meant only one thing. "Should we fly in close? It could be dangerous...Mistress."

"Danger is my middle name! Lets go!"Maria commanded excitedly as she pulled out her police baton and one of her Tazer guns.

Ai following order flew in fast and straight towards the shadows. "Error...your middle name is not danger but rather Maria Liebe Jelavic. Maria L. Jelavic in short." (Liebe-German for Love)

"Hey! I was trying to be cool alright! Please don't say my full name in public..." Said a embarrassed panther as she began whacking and tazing the shadows with Ai's quick flying skills killing her enemy shadows in a instant. "Maria whacky!" Maria said as she finished off the final shadows.

Once there were nore more shadows in the area. Everyone gathered back together into a tight group dismissing their personas.

"Mendokusai...what's with all the shadows here? Hows the security level up so high now?" Aoi said a little upset that so many shadows assaulted them in just the first few minutes of exploring the first floor.

"Geez... Bro is right I like kicking shadow butt but I rather not tire myself out fighting a army of them. This team play is disadvantages for us." Carlos said panting a little from fighting so maybe much.

"Agreed...what could this all mean? The shadows are everywhere right now it hard enough with all the damm gold building reflecting the lights giving us less places to hide." Maria said as Ai set her back down on her own two feet. "The security is grown tighter than the first time we were here."

"Navi-chan makes a point...it's like someone warned the old bull we were here?" Emilia said paws on her hips.

Thats when Aoi saw Morgana in deep thought. "Any theories Mona-sensei?"

Morgana gave it a few more seconds of thought before explaining. "It could be...what Panther said is right." Everyone was listening now surprised."

"R-realy? I was right!?" Emilia was surprised to hear.

"Please elaborate Mona-san?" Ai said intrigued floating next to mistress.

"Well not directly about us...no way he could know about us phantom thieves planning a heist in his palace." Morgana explained with a serious look. "Something in the real world spooked El Niño making him paranoid. Remember his cognition of his Shack built this palace. So depending on his mental state it could have a impact on the lay out here. The tight security means he is a afraid of something going against him. Probably the learning Takeru might have seen him plagiarized someone's work threatening his career or he learned that one of his former students sold of his secrets seeking aid...Mainly us!"

Morgana explained as they tried to leave the exhibition hall as discreet as they can trying to avoid another shadow mob attack.

That's when Aoi noticed some strange box like devices near the door. With red blinking light on...he focused his blue eyes activating his third eye ability. That's when he saw something quite alarming and Carlos was headed right for it! "Skull get back!" Aoi pulled back his friend by wrapping chain around his neck.

"GACK!?" Carlos yelled as he was pulled back by the tight chain around his neck.

"Something isn't right...look more closely everyone and you can see-oh!?" Aoi saw Carlos turning blue in the face as he was being chocked by the chain tightly wrapped around his neck. "G-gomen! Skull you alright!?" Aoi shouted worried as he dismissed the chain as the skunk started taking in deep breaths.

"Wheeze! Huff...hufff..what were you thinking!? Bro almost you chocked me to death!?" Carlos demanded a lil mad glaring at the ferret thief who had his paws up in defense.

"No Skull actually Joker might have saved you butt...as they say." Ai said unimpressed or not interested in the conflict scanning the door. "Look carefully..."

Everyone looked closely to see a thin red line of light emitted by two of the three black boxes.

"Infrared lasers!? There's this advanced of security system in the palace!?" Maria said surprised to see them active technology in the museum.

"This is worse than i expected...with this level of security El Niño's palace is going to be more difficult to traverse." Morgana said warning the group. "Joker the lasers are very hard to see but your Third Eye seems to able to see them with ease. So your going to lead alright? Everyone follow behind Joker for now carefully...and yes i mean everyone including you too Skull!"

Carlos grumbled a moment upset being called out like that but let it slide being to tired to make a remark."Yeah, yeah...im cool with following bro here but...how do we get through the lasers?" Carlos asked as Maria answered that for him.

The said panther cub ducked under higher up Infared lasers and crawled to the other side with Ai who flew through low. "Hehehe! Seems im being smallest in group comes in handy!" Maria giggled putting her paws to her mouth making Aoi smile softly...before a idea came to his head.

"Navi-chan makes...a good point!" Everyone saw Aoi take a few steps back before charging forward. They were worried he trip the security but! A few inches before he reaches the door he did a baseball home base slide under the lasers in one quick motion before standing right back up on the other side with his best friend who gave him a round of applause. "Thank you! Thank you!" Aoi amused Maria by taking a bow making her giggle and Ai roll eyes.

"Hell yeah that nice! My turn!" Carlos said excited to try that also.

"Huh...so the gaps are wide enough for us to slip through like that. Nice thinking my apprentice! Your inner thief is awakening! A+!" Morgana praised with a wide smile.

Emilia face palmed with a smile on her face. "Show off...anyway lets go gang! We don't have much time to waste remember!"

Everyone agreed readily passing a few security lasers with Jokers ability they headed towards the supposed next room was past some lasers they had to avoid cutting them of from their first route. They eventually found the hallway blocked by a infared laser system leaving no openings foe them to slip through so they look around and found a large open window display to the side jumping up they were Into a surprise.

"How In freaking hell on earth are we supposed to get passed that!?" Carlos pointed down to a large sink hole beneath them where a single security guard was guarding around the edge. There was a large plank of wood in the middle of the hole acting like a bridge.

Emilia paled blue looking at how deep it looked. "I am so not jumping over there...one wrong step and ill fall to my doom..."

"I have no problems! Tico-chan can help me fly over it!" Maria said wagging her tail while Ai did a perfectly executed salute pose.

"Then can you give us-" Carlos and Emilia asked in unison till Ai shot them right down.

"No i will not fly all of you over the sink hole...Mistress is the perfect size for me to carry but the rest of you are too heavy and big for me to lift of the ground...especially Panther who gained a pound or two." Ai said with a deadpanned expression making said squirrel blush furious.

"Are you seriously mentioning that now!?" Emilia said holding her tummy with both paws. "How did you even know!?"

"Wait...thats true?" Carlos asked the squirrel with a sweat drop on his head.

"A girl sensitive about their weight so its extremely rude to mention that In front of her friends remember that Ai." Morgana said giving the life lesson needed to remembered by men all around the world.

"Not the time for that opening realization Baba-san..." Carlos mumbled till he saw Aoi looking down the sink hole with a careful eye.

Morgana looked back ar her apprentice with a suspicious eye seeing him held his head struggling from a headache...before a evil look on his face crept up his face...a dark aura appeared again and his eye let out a single black tear.

Aoi sighed and got behind his two allies putting one paw on their backs. His eyes glowing a golden hue as he a had a smirk on his face. "Just look and see for yourself neh?" With one powerful push his two friends were sent over the edge falling towards the sink hole both screaming from the top of their lungs. Maria screamed covering her eyes not wanting to see their doom Morgana jumped over to try and save her two team mates...as slowly...they got closer to the sink hole...

That's when Carlos landed face first on the cold hard floor right on top of the shadow guard squishing the unaware shadow into paste before it could even form...luckily it broke his fall...sorta "Ugh...that hurts..."

"Noooo!" Emilia falling right after landing on top of him electing a shout of agony from the sudden weight. "Gah...oh thanks for softening my fall...Skull.."

"G-get your heavy ass...off me..." Carlos groaned getting a kick to the Head from a angry squirrel.

"I am not fat!" Emilia shouted in rage digging her heel down on Carlos's head...that was before something else fell on top of her.

"Look out!" Morgana landed head first against Emilia's getting a dazy star look of pain on both their faces before both females pilled on top of Carlos unconscious.

"Gaaahhhh! Get them off me! Their heavy...Blue Bro! Your so gonna get it when I get up later!" Carlos shouted in fury.

Right above them with a relieved look om her face. Maria took a deep breath calming herself. "Sigh...oh dear gods...so it was just a optical illusion art piece..."

"A very convincing painting...it almost looked like a real sink hole." Ai said intrigued.

Maria glared at Aoi ready to yell at him again...if it wasn't for the fact she saw his black trench coat...turning red and the white around his eyes having a ink of black as he cried a black tear from his golden eyes smiling wickedly. Panicking only one thought came to her mind. "Kage...no...no...Noooooo! Aoi please snap out of it!" Maria charged forward her tazer gun plunged against his side.

Unfortunately Aoi shook his snapping out of his latest personality switching headache his calm blue eyes back on his face. Confused Aoi looked around a bit as he wipe away the black tears. "What was I?..doing-huh!?" That's when he saw Maria plunge her tazer gun on his side making his face pale blue. "M-M-Maria-chan? What are you-GYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Aoi screamed to the heavens above as he received a heavy dose of a few...thousand volts electricity at once for a few agonizing seconds...before he was all crispy and slightly dark brown...coughing up some smoke before he fell off the edge landing on top of everyone and unlucky skunk with a hard thud.

"Gaaaahhhahaha...whhhyyyy!?" Carlos cried in pain after be flattened again.

"Mistress Aoi turned back to normal before you tazed him at full force..." Ai informed the surprised Panther.

"Eh!?...seriously? Aoi im sorry!" Maria said looking over the edge...seeing her favorite ferret on his back with a dizzy look on his face uttering the words...

"M-Maria-chan?...Why?" Aoi said before passing out as well...

"ALL OF YOU GET HELL OFF OF ME!" Carlos yelled not happy acting like their living bed to three unconscious mammals on top of him.

Museum of Greed second floor

After a few apologise, explanations...and some secret keeping with Aoi's latest relapse...The team had to pass by the infinite spring. Then pass a few more exhibit halls all having similar themes of all of El Niño's students portraits on display. Carlos happen to lead them towards the bathroom of all places saying his ability sensed some valuable loot...surprisingly there was! Treasure chest found strangely in both female and male bathroom stalls much to their confusion...who in their right mind hides treasure chest in the bathroom? But...seeing there in the mental cognition of El Niño heart and mind they decided not to question it... A few shadow security guards were on guard and they had to fight through them because of the tight space the museum had giving them a heavy disadvantage. Even more so with all the Infared lasers scattered everywhere. This proved to be their second greatest challenge since one wrong move meant they could trip the security. Aoi's third eye proved of great use to see all the thin red infared lasers, making Aoi lead proved to be a great advantage to them avoiding it all. Unfortunately despite our ferrets's best efforts Carlos kinda tripped the system a few times electing a lot of scolding and a few...immature fights between the skunk and their mascot sensei. Aoi kinda got tired of always trying to stop them and learned to let them tire themselves out while they fought off the shadows who assaulted them when the security alarm was on before stopping their fight. Ai and Maria had to keep flying above them all during battles as well against shadows. Security was so widely scattered around the museum meant they had to be extra careful how they fight as well. So Maria and Ai had to shepherd the team around battle to help make sure they avoid activating the alarm system. Eventually after all their hard effort they found the stairs not far off and arrived into the second floor of the museum.

"I cant believe you tripped the security 40 times!? Do you understand the meaning of incognito Smell for brains!?" Morgana scolded as they tiredly walked up to a new exhibition hall filled with new paintings on display. It seemed to be decided into three rows of various pieces of art to be exhibited. Circling around one large piece in the middle on a marble stand with red velvet ropes around it.

" Don't blame me! Blame the fake art head of a bull for designing this freaking place! Who needs this much a security!? All for being paranoid!" Carlos complained back as out of breath like Morgana. "Seriously this bull crap needs some mental issues to work on...just like some old lady I kno-yowch!"

Morgana hear Carlos mumble grumpily pissing her off. She stomped on the skunk's foot in anger making him scream in pain. Bouncing on one foot holding his sore footsie.

"Oh god that hurt! Why and How did you even step on my foot that hard with the steel plates in it!?" Carlos glared at the annoyed black cat.

"It's called my angry stomp! Quit calling me OLD then skunk! Im a hot 25 year old!" Morgana yelled back in frustration.

Behind them where their tired team mates...tired for the different reason all together. They been hearing all the complaining and fight the two had for the past hour without end. Its getting really old (Not Morgana) real fast...

"This is the 40th argument these two gotten into today...seriously how are they not out of breath!?" Emilia grumbled her ears tired of hearing the skunk and black cat complain and fight with each other constantly.

"Im not sure...sigh...im just glad the enemies haven't spotted us with the all the shouting they done. This is quite the error in their judgment since thieves are supposed to be quiet." Ai said irritated already with the disfunction team was going through.

"Um...Joker-chan are you okay?" Maria asked her best friend with a look of concern. She was currently resting in his protective arms being carried by him since she tired out much faster than the rest of the group.

Aoi did not look happy right now and his glowing golden eyes behind his mask showed it clearly...he had cat claw marks all over his face and his clothes were torn by the same claws of a certain sensei in the group as well. There were a few sore bruises and as well and swelling on his right cheek as well on his body from stopping a raging skunk earlier. Aoi had been trying to act as peace keeper between Morgana and Carlos the entire time they were fighting. Having the bad luck of receiving a few blows from the both of them to make sure they didn't ended up butting heads with one another. In short...he acted as a punching bag. "No...no im not okay Navi-Chan...im quite unhappy right now..."

"I can give you a heal you know...Joker?" Emilia offered with her persona's healing skill.

"No, no...save your energy for the real battles panther. We need to conserve our energy...we been fighting so much because of the tight security. We need a safe room soon or else were going to have to quit for today and start fresh tomorrow. Yare yare..." Aoi said a little exhausted from all the fighting.

That's when they saw Morgana break away from the fight she had with Carlos. Both skunk and black cat rushed towards the display in the middle of the room. It was a giant pure golden vase shinning brilliantly with a rainbow like sparkles under the spot light it was under.

"Oooohhh! Now that is some sweet bling! Heck man!" Carlos praised the golden vase his gold fever going wild over it.

"Ohh my gosh!...its beautiful! Treasure...golden treasure!" Morgana looked like she was going to have a orgasm If she kept looking at the treasure any longer...

Aoi sweat dropped covering Maria's eyes as he took a few step backs away from his Sensei. "Please...don't do anything weird sensei...I beg you...for all of our fragile innocence-well...for the teams innocence...mine is a quarter gone already."

"Eh?" Maria looked up to her best friend confused.

"I prefer things stay strictly PG Mona-sensei for my Mistresses' s innocence please." Ai said blandly looking at the treasure with a careful eye. "I can theorized this treasure was set up by El Niño's shadow guards...the spot light shinning making it glitter. The marble stand show casing it. As well the velvet rope...I can say it was a trap set up by them to lure thieves...better leave it."

"Im with Tico on this one...this looks obviously looks like a trap..." Emilia said concerned so she took a cautious step back away from the golden vase treasure.

"Agreed we need to move on anyway. Try to get as far as we can get today since were exhausted...im not sure how much longer we can last at a full on fight." Aoi said with a serious look looking over at his friends.

"Ill go with what Ao-I mean Joker says! I feel like this a obvious anime styled trap. From those for children aimed anime too..." Maria said cheerfully in Aoi's arms glaring a the vase. In truth our ferret found it Adorable...he held her closer by instinct.

Carlos really wanted to loot the treasure but hearing the logic between his team mates he sighed giving. "Alright...I rather not fight the team if everyone unanimously agree. There is no I in team anyway." Carlos accepted with a smile as they began walking away from the treasure.

Morgana however was left stunned. "Seriously!? This is golden treasure! Just think of the cash we can get from Finnick if we sold this to him! It will pay for all the equipment we bought from him! Maybe even leave us with quite the surplus for future missions!" Morgana said getting greedy getting dangerously closer to the Golden vase.

Emilia, Carlos and Ai saw what the cat was planing and rushed over to trying to stop her.

"Damm grandma! No! We all agrees not to take the damm vase!" Carlos said pissed off.

"Mona! No please don't do anything rash! It's totally a trap!" Emilia said.

"Bad black cat! Down this instant!" Ai said flying towards the cat the defense orbs flying with along with Ai.

"Oooohhhh! I cant help it! I need it! TREASURE! Its mine!" Morgana jumped on top of the Golden vase making it jiggle around dangerously.

Carlos, Emilia and Ai-chan all had to hold onto the vase to keep it from falling over.

"Damm Old lady! Stop orgasming around every shiny treasure you see!"

"Ughhh! Mona-sensei! Stop it! You better not dare let anything out of you!"

"This fetish for treasure is quite a error in your personality Mona...behave yourself at once!"

Aoi looked to Maria as they both chuckled a little at their teams silliness before they tried getting closer. But that's when a loud alarm sounded and red light's flashed everywhere in the exhibition room.

Maria was quicker to see the danger. "Everyone get back! The security system is activating! Hurry!" Aoi listening to Maria's warning quickly held her close in a protective manner as he jumped away from the golden vase. Unfortunately for the rest of the team a infared laser cage shined trapped them. There were even thick glass walls slidding downward surrounding them in a sealed cube.

"Aaaww man! I tripped the security! It was a trap!?" Morgana said panicking as she stood on top of the vase trapped.

"D-U-H! DUH! We tried to warn you damm greedy cat! Raaghh whatever...we can jut escape this and run away today. These are just harmless-owww!" Carlos tried touching the lasers only to be burnt a lil on his finger. "Dammit that hurt! These things are real! Real freaking lasers!"

"Geez...wonderful just wonderful...were trapped in a real laser cage! How are we getting out now!? The glass walls are to thick to break through!" Emilia complained irritated as he whipped the glass walls with her whip not leaving a single scratch.

"This is quite a predicament you left us all In Mona!" Ai scolded with a angry cold glare making the said cat flinch before hanging her head down in guilt. "Fortunately for us seems two of our allies had the common sense to step away from this trap."

Everyone looked where Ai was looking to find Aoi and Maria outside of the cage freely.

"Awesome! Bro and Navi are free! They can get us out please guys!" Carlos begged feeling a little cramped.

"There must be a control system here that affects the lasers...find out where those are and we can free them all." Maria said as Aoi set her back down on the ground. "Ao-Joker I mean! Your third eye can work here too! Try to find the shadow finger prints...it might lead us to where the control system is."

"Alright Navi-chan...but without your defense orbs or Ai and the rest of the team your going to fight along side me closely alright? Don't stay to far away from me..." Aoi said concerned for Maria's safety making the panther blush a little before she nodded in agreement.

"Okay were counting on you guys! The guards could come at any minute! Hurry!" Emilia said leaving her trust with them.

"Sorry for the trouble Blue Joker...Navi-chan...please endure being on your own for now." Morgana apologized feeling the guilt build seeing Aoi and Maria left to fight on their own for now.

"Joker please look after Mistress...I cant support her in my current situation. Im counting on you to protect her." Ai pleaded feeling quite useless right now with the defense orbs flying around in the cage trapped too.

" Don't worry ill protect Navi-han with my life...a corny response I know but true." Aoi said his blue eyes smiling behind his mask.

Maria giggles a little in response blushing a little. "Yep totally corny my Dorky Ferret...but I appreciate it none the less Aoi-Joker-chan! Come on let's go!"

Aoi saw Maria start running and bouncing around at some random direction as he chased after her. "Navi-chan!? Wait up! You promised not to leave my side!"

"Im already worried..." Ai said digital sweat dropping seeing mistress still energetically silly.

"Well...Aoi is a good guy. He will keep a eye on her." Emilia reassured knowing Aoi was the more responsible best friend between him and Maria. He saw Maria jump over something. When Aoi chased after her he slipped over what seems to be wet paint staining the floor. Maria went back to check on Aoi before laughing at his expense. Aoi just smiled getting back up trying to find stable footing on the painted ground. "I hope..."

"Hurry up then Slow poke! I think I figured out where the first switch maybe!" Maria said rushing past some art display to head to some old random painting...it didn't have students face on it but rather a picture of gold and jewelry falling from the sky. For some strange reason the painting was not hanged despite how fabulous it looked with a golden frame. It was left leaning on the wall unattended leaving it filthy.

"The only reason to treat a picture like this by anime logic...one it doesn't suit the theme of the palace. Two it isn't consider valuable to the owner and three...ghhhh..." Maria tried to push aside the painting but with little success being it...3x her cub size. Aoi went beside her pushing t painting away to reveal a red button switch stuck on the wall. "Is to hide a control switch! Is it used Joker?" Maria asked

Aoi focused his blue eyes channeling his third eye ability. He saw many shadow finger prints all over the red button. "Nice work Navi-chan. You out smarted the master thief!" Aoi joked making the panther giggle as he pushed the button unleashing one side of glass wall making it retract back into the ceiling. The lasers around Skull vanished...but only to his side.

"Cool im free! Thanks brother! Huh...seems im the only free?" Carlos walked outside where he was trapped.

"Seems there is multiple control switches in charge of different areas of the lase cage. Skull start searching on your side and stay far away from the activated laser system In case the system starts again." Ai explained.

"On it like a comet!" Carlos said as he began his search on his side with renewed vigor.

"Were counting on you guys!" Morgana said as she heard foot steps coming closer. "Hurry! A shadow mob is coming closer!"

Aoi and Maria nodded as they continued their search on their end. Seeing if they could find anything behind the paintings.

"Now if I was a freaking secret button...where would I?" Carlos said to himself as a idea popped into his head. "Wait?...if bro can manipulate his persona skill maybe I can..." Carlos took a deep breath...he focused his Gold fever ability into sensing the entire area with his natural energy. "Treasure...treasure Is something you value...or whatever...so if I think the button control is my treasure...I would..." Carlos taps his foot furiously trying to concentrate felt the world become a 2D version game world as a ripples of energy sensed his surroundings like a metal detector...he sensed one area behind some art supplies pilled over one another and rushes to it. Pushing away the heavy supplies with his strength he saw a red blinking button. "Hell yeah! I knew I could do it! Huh...so all it takes it my desires to be manipulated? Blue bro makes it look so natural-focus! Release the team first!" Carlos slammed his fist against the button releasing the laser cage around A.I and Emilia.

"Im finally out! This Panther has left the building!" Emilia said walking out of the laser cage fashion model walk style. "Peace shadow suckers!" Emilia kissed her finger before doing a dainty peace out...to whoever she was talking to.

"That's is one unnecessarily long reaction if I ever seen one...also your Panther you not allowed to leave the palace on your own." Ai said tired as Maria ran up to have hug her digital buddy.

"It's a expression Tico..." Emilia said quite tired.

"Yay! TICO-CHAN is free!" Maria said hugging her solidized A.I. program.

"Hello mistress. Im glad your alright." Ai said giving Maria a few gentle pats to mistress's head while the defense orbs floated around them wary of danger. "Good job and thank for taking care of mistress Aoi-san...Pat, Pat, Pat." Ai floated over to Aoi to pat his head with a bland expression. "Good boys get pats as rewards...I read online that is a good reward for growing boys who do good."

"Ugh...?" Aoi not sure how to react to the head pats just said. "Your welcome Tico? I take care of my friends so don't worry. Anyway good work Skull."

Carlos puffed out his chest proud. "Your welcome leader. I just followed your example in being creative with my ability dude."

"So you...thought that treasure is anything of value to you or some mammal so you can change what you can target for as treasure depending on the desire of what item you seek?" Maria said sitting in Aoi's paws surprising the skunk.

"Huh!? How the heck did you figure that out!? I just figured that out today!?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Oh quiet you remember Maria's totally smartest mammal In this group remember? Right-?" Emilia wanted to ask the actual panther in the group..but saw she busy talking to her best friend while trying to reach for that long emo like fur the ferret had on one side of his face.

"Maybe we should eat some more melon bread later! I haven't some in a while Aoi-chan!" Maria said acting like a kitten trying to play with a furry string above her batting away at Aoi's hair style. "I like your fur! Its like the cat toy I have at home to play with meow~ "

Aoi didn't seem to mind he found it cute. "Okay..and its Joker in this world Navi-chan." Aoi said with a smile letting Maria play.

Carlos had a brow raised before facing Emilia. "Are you sure about that statement Girly?"

"Okay...maybe sometimes...she isn't." Emilia said sweat dropping but smiling how well bonded the two were.

"Don't you guys dare forget me!" Morgana yelled being still trapped in the middle of the laser cage bouncing on top of the golden vase.

"Oh yeah the old lady..." Carlos said yawning bored.

"Oopsie...I totally forgot about her." Emilia said putting a paw on her chin.

"Hiya Mona-sensei! How are ya doing!" Maria said cheerfully waving at their black cat sensei who glared at them.

"I am trapped In a laser cage! Stuck sitting on a uncomfortable vase! Inside a freaking museum of greed with shadows out to get me! How do you think im doing!?" Morgana sad hopping mad...Literally.

"You don't have to be so mad about it about it. Being furious all the time is scientifically proven to causes wrinkle at a early age. " Ai deadpanned causing a shocked Morgana to wallow in fear looking at the ground.

Carlos meanwhile was laughing his head off loving the reaction of the black cat. "Hahahahahaha! Now that's some you had some great timming for that joke Tico! You did good bwahahah!"

"Calm down Mona-sensei hah..." Aoi said laughing nervously. "There isn't anymore places to hide security buttons though...we checked everywhere. Any suggestions Mona-sensei?"

Morgana sighed taking deep breaths to calm her down. "Okay listen up! There must be a control room nearby...find it and you could probably disable the lasers here surrounding me...I hope. Hurry please before any of the guards realize im here!...huh? It's strange how they are taking their time coming here...they should be storming in by now?" Morgana said bewildered.

"Hopefully they got lost...this place is like totally hard to move around with the security lasers already..." Emilia said pissed off.

"Hmm...me and Ai could probably hack into the system is we can find it." Maria said giving it some thought. "If the security is based on real life technology it should be possible for us Joker-chan!"

"Hmm...maybe I can?" Aoi saw a ventilation shaft nearby large enough for him and his long ferret shaped body. "Navi-chan and Tico follow me." Aoi lead the two to the top of the ventilation shaft using a metal box nearby to climb up to it. Once removing the metal mesh screen. He let Maria and Ai crawl through it first. "Guys wait nearby and close to Mona just in case she needs help." Aoi asked his two other friend who gave him a paw salute in reply agreeing to his words as they hid close by.

"Roger blue bro!" Carlos thumbed up.

"Take care of those Joker alright? Navi-chan is in your paws now." Emilia said playfully winking causing Aoi to blush a bit before going back in the ventilation shaft.

"My scanners sense this is only a one wat ventilation shaft so it only leads towards room. Good thinking Joker." Ai said leading the way floating with the defense orbs up and ready for battle just in case.

"It's probably the security room on the other side. This is so exciting! I feel like a super spy crawling through here! Like Kim Possible!" Maria said giggling wagging her tail side to side.

Meanwhile Aoi right behind her was unfortunate or extremely lucky enough to watch Maria's cute little Rump wag side to side with her tail. He blushed scarlet red as he struggled with all his will power to keep his thoughts straight and focused on the task at paw. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Baka! Baka! Baka! What are you thinking!? Your not supposed to check out your best friends rump!? Im a horrible friend...Justine was right im a Hentai Guest..." Aoi though depressed and embarrassed as he felt his nose already bleeding slowly as he held his head down with ears against the back of his head.

"You should learn to control your raging hormones summoner. Puberty can be a confusing time for a young boy blossoming to-" Arsene tried to tease but Aoi gave him a mental glare.

"Can it Arsene!" Aoi mentally shouted pissed off and super ashamed with himself. "Tico have you reached the-" Aoi's muzzle or more specifically his nose booped against Maria rump causing his already flushed face turn completely red as he held he caught a whiff of her chocolate scent from the wrong place a boy should be sniffing a girl. He held his nose quickly sensing his nose bleed squirt out...unlucky for him some blood didn't get caught in his blue gloved paw leaving a noticeable small red stain on Maria'a blue shorts. Panicking his mind was going hay wire on thinking of any solution to this major problem. Before his own nose blood sets as a big red stain. He was feeling very conflicted because of his parent's teachings...and the scolding Igor gave him that he should never! Ever! Touch a girls butt especially if they arent in a relationship. But if he dosen't the blood will dry and leave a very naughty mark of his inner perv once Maria notices the blood stain left behind by him she would certainly be furious! His mind went almost blank as the memory of him squeezing her as that one time by accident reached his mind suddenly.

"Oops sorry Joker-chan! Tico says there's a guard in the security room. She went to take it-what are you doing with ur paw? And did I hurt your nose? Its bleeding?" Maria asked Aoi concerned seeing he had a red face with one paw raised involuntary squeezing the air while his nose bleed.

Aoi mouth started moving like a fish out of water as he tried to form...sensible words as he he began to panic over how Maria would react to his naughty thoughts. "I-I-its Nothing! Nothing at all N-Navi-chan! Haha..." Aoi said digging his grave deeper lying as he saw her smile at him.

"Oh okay! One moment ill check if Tico has taken care of the guard. We can start hacking then dorky-chan." Maria teased crawling forward leaving Aoi to stare at the stain left behind by his nose.

"I am so dead later..." Aoi cursed himself in depression watching his best friend go on with her red rump.

"I leave a prayer to your departed soul later summoner." Orpheus said putting his pretend hat on his chest in respects. While Arsene howled laughing his head off menacingly.

"Not encouraging you two..." Aoi mentally sighed as he saw Maria call him over with a paw signal. He crawled through the vent showing a security room with monitors showing the areas the security cameras were in charge in. Once inside Aoi was black bloody Ai looking quite scary with the emotionless expression the Digital spirit was sporting with half a face stained by black shadow blood holding something ripped of a shadow in paw.

"Welcome...Joker-san. Forgive me for current appearance. But this shadow was quite...stubborn." Aoi could sense a dark tone in Ai as he looked down the digital spirit was standing ins puddle of dark shadow blood.

"Anata ga Kowaidesu (You look scary)...Guess...your battle was a success?" Aoi sweat dropped as he climbed down into the security room.

"Yes I found this thropy as my prize..." Ai held what seemed to be a black blood covered object in paw. "You may have it..."

"Eh?..." Aoi was handed the so called prize Ai gained from fighting the shadow leaving him mixed feelings being handed a literal... crystal life like Eye Ball in his gloved paw...he could feel the the eye stare back at him with fury cursing him and Ai for killing it's shadow form.. "Err...Thanks..."

"You are welcome I hope It comes of use to you later once itemized at Finnick-san's shop." Ai said blandly ignoring the dark creepy aura left by the eye ball staring at a anime sweat dropping Aoi who went a little pale in the face staring back at it.

Maria ignoring the creepy conversation between the two was busy typing on the only active laptop trying to hack the system and free Morgana with little success..."Sigh...no can do guys." Maria faces the other two. "The computers here work different from the ones in the real world. I cant hack something computer like that doesn't even function like a actual device. However did found out it uses a simple number code password system. Find the right no. Combination and we can free Mona-sensei."

"How troublesome...faulty machinery in the shadow dimension leaves me and mistress at a disadvantage." Ai said feeling frustrated.

"Well El Niño was a artist. Im guessing he dosen's understand fully how computers work besides how he see real guards use them to make a perfect cognitive copy in his palace...Mendokusai.." Aoi was thinking deeply for a solution to the problem they had with security till he heard voices outside the control room. "Get down quick!" Aoi commanded as the two followed without hesitation and hide below the tables. Aoi on all fours went to the automatic door and opened it. He saw two shadow guards down the hall conversing and went behind a large statue of El Niño and listened into their conversation.

"Hey did you finish putting up the new security system password?" Shadow guard 1 asked.

"Yes I did. I finished making a New one earlier this morning. Its a pretty simple password." Shadow guard 2 said cheerfully.

"You seem strangely happy about it?...so what is it?" Shadow guard 1 asked tired.

"Rei shichi shichi San Shi!" Shadow guard 2 said happily.

"Wait...what!? Its supposed to be a number password! How is that-" shadow guard 1 asked confused and furious.

"Those are number in Japanese you dumb dumb. Rei shichi shichi San Shi in number form spell Hello upside down. See? Pretty impressive right? No one will guess the right numbers this way." Shadow guard 2 said proudly.

"Not unless they are familiar with Japanese culture or been born one...hopefully none of the intruders are Japanese..." the shadow guard 1 said sighing exhausted.

"Whatever then...just make sure when you use the security system. Be a pall and say hello to It." Shadow guard 2 said as they returned to their post.

Unknown to Aoi was smirking quite pleased with golden eyes. "Baka Shadows...too bad for them im half Japanese and grew up in Japan." Aoi went back to the security room and spoke to Maria and Ai.

"You found out he password!? What was it?" Maria asked excitedly. "Ooh I hope it's cryptic!"

"Best I hope not...we should hurry before the security guards reach the trapped Mona. The will imprison her again like Joshua did...or worse." Ai said ominously making Maria gulp and crawl to Aoi's side in fear.

Aoi smilled and put a arm over her to make her feel better. "The password was Rei shichi shichi San Shi."

Ai and Maria took time to process this information till the panther spoke. "Rei...Seven, seven, three shi? I know Japanese from you but I never heard of Rei and Shi before?"

"True...my data bank translated Shichi as seven and San as three. Rei and Shi are new to me." Ai said thinking carefully. "I wished there was better wifi access in palaces unlike the mementos the palace walls act like a barrier to any outside signals."

"No surprise there since Japanese don't say Rei or Shi normally. Here is clue for you both the password is hello upside down." Aoi teased a bit getting a cute pout from Maria.

"Joker it's not...time for...wait? Hello in number form...if I take a calculator and put it upside down...aha! The password is 07734!" Maria said putting her fist into her paw.

"How did you decipher that mistress? Even my processing system was having trouble..." Ai asked impressed.

"Simple is you put Hello upside down in number form. Change the capital H to small letter h it looks like the number 4. Leave the rest of the letters in hello capital in number form then put them upside down and that would leave you with : h-4, E-3, L-7, L-7, O-0. The password is Hello in number form its would be 07734 " Maria explained allowing Ai to understand.

"I think I get it. 07734 upside down in a calculator spell hello. But why did the guard Say Rei and Shi? They don't sound like number in Japanese." Ai asked Aoi who nodded.

"In fact they aren't just widely used. In Japanese Rei literally means a circle. However, as a number, it is only written as 0 or rei (零). Besides in Japan mammals still call zero as Zero its English name more commonly in classes. As for the number 4 no one calls it Shi In our culture normally because it is a homophone for death (死). The reason is because the kanji for death is "shi" (死), which is why the number four is considered unlucky so it's become a supernatural belief in Japanese culture. Mammals normally say "Yon" (よん) instead Shi for number 4 (四)." Aoi explained getting "OH" from Maria and Ai. The said panther was already making notes in a note pad while Ai aded that info into her memory bank. Aoi walked to the computer and input the password into the computer. That's when announcement was made saying the intruders were captured making the guards nearing the exhibition room stop in their tracks. They growled in fury having to run all the way for nothing before returning to their post.

The laser cage around Morgana deactivated leaving the black mascot cat free jumping up and down on the ground happily. "Alright! Finally! Freedom!" Morgana shouted before covering her mouth quickly with both paws remembering to be quiet an not alert any enemies.

Everyone gathered back around Morgana looking quite crossed with their sensei. Emilia had her paws on her hip looking upset. Carlos glared at the cat with his paw clenched into fist. Aoi had a eye brow raised with a angry expression on his face with arms crossed, Maria looking at Aoi copied him with her cute pout and crossed paws.

"Im sensing your all mad hehe.." Morgana sweat dropped chuckling nervously feeling like a cornered mouse strangely.

Ai floated next to her looking at the group began to scan them. "Their expressions definitely express fury and anger. Also the hormones in their bodies are currently -"

Morgana rolled her paws and gently pushed Ai away from her. "I know what being angry looks like Tico...thanks. Look...im really sorry for that...act. it was unprofessional of me and I hope doesn't affect us as a team!" Morgana bowed apologetically getting a few sighs or forgiveness from the team.

Aoi still having a migrain pinched the roof of his nose before saying. "Its okay Mona-sensei...just...control your so called...Treasure fetish oneagai?... (please)"

"Please and thank you Lady Mona. Even I have limits to what I want my summoner to see. And young teen has already-" Arsene spoke In a teasing tone till.

"I said shut it crows wings..." Aoi said his patience wearing thin.

"You got scolded again..." Orpheus sighed tired of Arsene's sudden Interest In teasing his other self lately.

Hearing from Aoi's tired mouth "Treasure fetish" made Morgana pale in shock. "I DO NOT! HAVE a Treasure Fetish!"

Zorro had no words to say as he faced palmed feeling quite embarrassed by his sumkoner latest actions.

Carlos rolled his eyes this time. "Sure...going crazy, moaning and acting like a cat in heat by rubbing yourself like a whore against sparkly treasure is considered normal."

"Ive been questioning this lass you call teacher sanity my lad..." Captain kidd spoke confused. "Ive seen many strange things at see but your teacher is a constant mystery all on her own."

"Yep totally normal...just try to do that...not in front of us all please. What you do behind closed doors with the treasure we get is your personal business." Emilia dismissed not wanting to continue this conversation any further.

"Even someone like me prefers to do our private things behind closed doors Lady Mona." Carmen said acting like a mother waving her finger side to side.

"Hentai..." Maria said looking at Morgana suspiciously while hidding behind Aoi's tail.

"She fits the description of one..." Ai said disinterested letting out a yawn.

Morgana felt her heart shatter as she lay defeated on the floor crying her eyes out as a spot light of shame shinned on her. "I don't a Treasure Fetish! Wahaha...hick...sniffle...I just...can't control myself around...sniff shiny treasure...im completely Normal! I even have erotic fantasies of me and Rudolph at night were he pounces me into fevered mating alright!? So im completely-EEK!" Morgana flushed deep scarlet red quickly covering her mouth with her paws as her nose bleed and her eyes shrunk into tiny dots unveiling that little...piece of personal information...

"Oh come on-Tooo much information Grandma!" Carlos raged said blushing furiously looking away shaking his head in disappointment.

"Bwahahaha! Now that is a secret best kept under davy jones locker at the bottom of the dead sea!" Captain Kidd said feeling amused.

"Oh my~ how naughty your little mind is Sensei~ hehe." Emilia said putting one paw on her mouth smiling mischievously while having a blush on her own face too.

"Well every lady has a taste for forbidden fruit every now and then. Especially when it comes to fantasizing about ther dream man." Carmen Said happily amused laughing at Morgana. "Fufufufuf!"

Ai meanwhile covered Maria ears with the large paws the digital spirit posses. Maria had a question mark above her head as she looked up to her creation. "What? Why is everyone's face red? What did Mona-sensei said Tico-chan?"

"Trust me your best off not knowing. Your innocence must be protected young mistress. That is one of my most top priorities." Ai said deadpanned as always.

"Huh? Protecting My innocence?" Maria asked confused.

Morgana looked to see Aoi give her a blank expression as he walked past them all quietly. "Waaahhh! Aoi please say something! Your silence hurts much more!" Morgana cried tears in her eye.

"She has it as bad as me..." was what a blue pale faced Aoi thought ashamed of himself as he tapped the golden vase. "This not just..a vase Is it? To get Mona-sensei...in heat" Aoi said a cold mater of fact tone.

"Please don't say it like that! I beg you..." Morgana cried covering her ears while shaking her head sideways.

Ignoring that plead for mercy Aoi carried on investigating the golden vase."...it must be valuable in shadow form." Aoi's eyes glowed bright gold as he covered his paw in raging blue flames as she swipe his claws against the vase leaving deep melting the gold scratches on it. The team panicked since it might trigger the alarm but to their surprise the vase burst in black and red blood forming into a giant dark hue colored gemstone with some sort of sparkly jewelry like ghost appear from it like a genie from it's lamp. It's body looked like a a dancing white spirit soul with a sparkling white body. It had very long creepy human like arms swinging side to side. It's head was had swirling golden eyes staring back at the group. Aoi smirked ready to hunt his shadow prey he gave his lips a lick as he drew out his dagger. "I guessed right."

"Ooooooooohhhhh My Gosh! Don't let that guy escape! Surround it NOW!" Morgana ordered as everyone rushed around the shadow not allowing it to escape. Not even through the Air as Maria waited above with Ai her tazer gun ready charged and sniper ready to fire.

"Woah hoho! That shadow looks like it drops a freaking pretty penny!" Carlos smirked readying his hammer. Giving a wolf whistle to the shadow. He summoned his persona to attack.

"NYAHAHAHA! A demonic treasure was lying in wait!? Now that is a treasure worth hording to ourselves me harty!" Captain Kidd charged forward with his ship ready to smash it right Into it's face when the shadow moved like a slippery snake dodging the attack completely. "Darn it! This wee treasure shadow is a mighty slippery fella."

"I got it! Carmen! Let's go! Triple capture!" Emilia said summoning her persona Carmen.

"Alright my gentle boys! Don't let that lovely gem escape!" Carmen sent her loyal boy toys to attack and capture the shadow while Carmen created many thorny vines from her dress to try and tie the shadow down. Surprisingly the shadow seem to block the punches from and assaults from Carmen's boy toys using it's hard gem as a shield. When the thorn vines from Carmen tried to capture it it easily slid around avoiding them all. "How troublesome this shadow quite agile."

"Nyaarrrraaaawwww! Stand still you!" Morgana charged forward swinging her blade in quick skillful succession. The shadow seemed more alert towards Morgana and bended it noddle like body quickly to avoid each slash attack. "This isn't working! Zorro!"

"Finally! You get serious my summoner!" A boxing glove appeared in Zorro's right hand replacing his sword. "Lucky punch!" Zorro quickly tried smashing the shadow down with one quick but powerful strike. But the shadow jumped away leaving Zorro to create a big crater on the once nice marble floor. "Tck...these treasure demons are never easy to hunt down! Very fast, blocks alot of various attacks and spells at random and worse they don't even fight back. They run away if they lose interest."

Ai and Maria were high above giving the panther a birds eye view of the shadow below. Studying it's movement she calculated where it most likely move too while dodging her friend attacks. "Is It really that rare of a shadow? Then it maybe of benefit to us to take it down quickly before it escapes Mistress."

"Seems like those rare encounter enemies! It will give us rare drops and extra EXP! Maybe tons of money too! Im not letting you escape!" Maria aimed her sniper shooting regular bullets at the shadow from above. The treasure shadow seemed to busy dodging the teams attacks leaving it open to the bullets fired down at it. But to their surprise the bullets phased through it's crystal ghost like body harmlessly leaving unharmed.

"No fair! This shadow is immune to bullets! Aaahhh! Rare encounter enemies are always a pain to deal with in every gamers life!" Maria shouted having gamers fury. While throwing her tantrum she picked up her tazers replacing her sniper gun for now. "Send me in close! Tico-chan!"

"As you wish mistress!" Ai commanded the defense orbs around Maria to charge forward creating barriers to stop the shadow from leaving the battle field at any direction. Meanwhile Mari nose dived towards the shadow unleashing her tazer guns electrifying fury at her target. The treasure shadow sensing the impending danger quickly raised its gem in front of it acting like a shield as the tazer smashed into it deflecting the static charge everywhere. The team had to disperse avoiding the the power static charge. Seeing it was pointless to continue zapping the gem Ai flew her mistress back at a safe distance in the air. "Dammit! No fair! No fair! No fair! Crystals are not great at conducting electricity! Its using a insulating shield!"

"In English please! NEET!" Carlos said trying to smash the shadow with his sledge hammer.

Meanwhile Captain Kidd fired a Lightning ball combined with Carmen's fire balls but it seemed to block both by using some mystical barrier around the shadow. "Blast it! Seems my magic doesn't work on it!"

"Guess we can only rely on physical attacks. Not my cup of tea in battle but this is for the benefit of the team!" Carmen tried to heel stomp the shadow under her foot but as expected her attack was sloppy and it missed.

"Okay what is up with this guy! Why are we after it so furiously Mona!" Emilia tried to charm it with her Heart Disk attacks but it seemed unaffected by the fatal attraction. "Doesn't seem to be affected by persona skills...this makes things much harder!" The red squirrel tried her gun firing around it to make it stay closer to the physical attackers of the group being Carlos and Morgana.

"It's a Treasure demon. Like Maria said in gamers terms. It's a rare shadow that drops rare items and a huge amount of money. Taking down shadows like this are a great pain in the ass but the rewards are worth it! Its incredibly rare to find shadows like this! They usually appear when the security level of a palace is high!" Morgana said picking up her large death star shuriken as tossing it forward towards the shadow. It missed every wind vortex made by the shurikens blades. "I usually get one million Zoo Dollars beating just one of these things! The gem and treasure they hold are worth a mountain of gold!"

"ONE MILLION!?" Both summoner and Persona said in unison.

"Oh dang...with that much cash...hehehehe!" Carlos said darkly as Captain Kidd smirked his glowing red eyes shinned with gold fever.

"Seems this rare gem can't passed... lets us...reap our rewards!" Emilia smilled like a gold digger as Carmen eyed the shadow with a dangerous new fancy. Licking her lips even her boy toys seem to be ready to grab hold of the shadow with all their might.

Morgana looked like a hungry cat after its prey as she stepped closer to the shadow her eyes shinning keeping her weapon behind her back while Zorro held his rapier in one hand while the other played with his mustache. "Now don't be scared...I just wanna talk little shadow~."

The shadow paled under gazes and hopped away carefully keeping it's eyes on them watching for any sudden movement...unfortunately for it it didn't seem to notice a looming darkness behind it.

"I hope...you don't plan on leaving anytime soon Shadow-chan."

The shadow heard a chilling playful voice behind it. Turning around it was met by the powerful claws of Arsene getting firm hold on it gem and half its body digging his razor sharp nails into its flesh. "I have captured our prize...would you like to do the honors summoner?" Arsene spoke in a sadistic tone watching the shadow squirm in pain not noticing the ferret behind him.

"Good night...shadow-chan!" Aoi appeared behind the treasure demon and held its head before stabbing his wakizashi deep into its neck slicing it's head clean off. The shadow didn't even get a chance to cry out in anguish as it disinterested in Arsene's claws. Leaving behind its large red gem and leaving various trophies and precious gold coins where disintegrated left behind on the floor. The head of the shadow Aoi was grasping turned into various precious gems as well a huge pawful of them.

"Talk about a big pay day." Aoi smirked his paw playing with some gems tossing them into the air before catching them.

"Agreed this gem seems to be worth a lot." Arsene held the large gem the shadow used as it's main body. "Let's see how much Finnick would offer us for this beauty."

"Woah! Look at all the loot!" Carlos said gathering the treasure being gold coins and gems in his paws. "Hell yeah! The teams budget is sky rocketing!"

"Oooh~ I love this one! Its so beautiful!" Emilia picked up some rubies from the pile. "I wish I could keep this one for myself!"

"No! Remember what we agreed about kiddos. We cant keep treasures from the palace. It will raise suspicion on why we own such exspeinve looking items. It's all going to the team budget for new equipment and medical care." Morgana instructed as all the persona returned to their other selves. Morgana caught the giant red ruby in her paws lifting it up into the air easily. "Aaaaahhhaaa! Rare treasure! I cant wait to see the look on Finnick's face when I bring this to his shop!"

"Mona-sensei what was rare gem of a shadow we face? You said its a treasure demon? Is it that rare?" Aoi asked as the team pocketed their share of the loot. He saw Maria stare at a pretty crystal ball the size of her palm with fascination. Aoi crouched down to her side and hid it in her utility bag. "Let's keep that to ourselves hehe."

"Your sneaky Joker-chan haha thanks." Maria whispers before she giggled and wink at her bestie who gave a sly wink back. Ai rolled her eyes at their interaction bored as always.

Morgana not seeing the interaction between the panther and ferret decided to educate her phantom kiddos. "Zorro explained everything earlier but in short its a very rare shadow found mostly in palaces. They offer great drop Items upon defeat. They are hard to find being these shadows take the form of items until attacked like what Blue Joker did." Morgana giggled as she rubbed her face against the ruby and pushed her gem Into her utility bag surprisingly fitting in like a cartoon bag...or pokemon bag logic. "Worst part is this shadow is skittish and always runs away after a while. They have various random resistances so they are hard to defeat so can't always use the same tactic when fighting them. You have to learn to adapt to every encounter with them fighting quick and efficient so you can achieve victory and loot it. Their one of the toughest shadows to hunt...only second on my list."

This caught Aoi's attention as his eyes glowed gold with blood lust. "Really? What could be more troublesome than a treasure demon? Hope it's a worthy target..."

"No! You must avoid this shadows by all means!" Morgana scolded fear in her expression surprising everyone.

"Let me guess...this shadow is one rare enemy we don't want to mess with...extremely powerful and has many resistance."Maria explained using video fame logic.

"Yep you took the words right out of my mouth Navi-chan...it's called the reaper...its a extremely no the ultimate! Shadow enemy! It only appears when you remain in the metaverse for too long...this shadow cannot be conversed with and only has the instinct for killing anyone it encounters. Even other shadows become its prey its cannibalistic..." Morgana shudders in fear. "You know It's close when you start hearing chains rattling...ive encountered a few times...but i fool to take it on the first time. I nearly died!...its merciless and definitely should be avoided at all times understood!? No one is ever allowed to face that shadow! That order!" Morgana commanded getting nervous nods from everyone.

"Geez...that shadow sound like a psychotic killer. It even eats and targets other shadows? Talk about messed up dudes..." Carlos paled a little hearing that story.

"Okay...if Mona is terrified by it then it must have been pretty bad...mental note to run when we hear chains rattle." Emilia sweat dropped fearing it already.

"Ooohh...must be like a those psycho killers in video games you have to escape from! Like in horror creepy pasta games!" Maria said intrigued strangely.

"Aren't you always frightened by those games? You get nightmares after playing those kinds of games mistress..." Ai said in a strict tone making Mistress flinch a bit.

"Okay...with that piece of information we should get going. We have a lot more to do today...we need to get home soon too." Aoi said tired from the ominous atmosphere.

"Joker is right. Luckily the museum of greed is smaller than Joshua's palace so we have a lot less ground to cover. We should be able to make a Infiltration route If we persevere." Morgana said as she lead the group forward. "Were lucky the security here Is lazy and slow to move!"

Unknown to them someone was closely following them. A ferret wearing a orange jacket and holding a spear smilled at their accomplishment of taking down the laser cage and defeating their first treasure shadow. Putting his unique gun away he continued after them. Behind him were left over the bodies of many killed shadows littering the path to the exhibit that held the laser cage slowly dissolving from existence.

ZPD Night time 6:00pm

Currently the ZPD had a pretty light day because of a sudden decrease of syndrome cases allowing them a little breather from all the action. Even the infamously famous WildeHopps were currently happy getting a small coffee break from the fun filled action of...doing mountain of paper work they just now finished today.

"Ugh...I hate being stuck in the office...did lil blue berry's cousin had to collect so much freaking info in one day? I feel like he literally tormenting me...with paper work..." Nick said..to himself as headed to the break room coffee machine after making his latest report on the collected info ken provided them today about the latest syndrome cases. He held too mugs one with a blueberry picture and the other having a carrot on it. He filled both with lots of coffee to help them get ready for the actual work they had on their night shift.

On the way though he caught the sight of a very familiar wolf named officer wolford peeking behind a plant nearby the door meeting provided for the the Kirijo volunteers and ZPD could mingle in. A smirk came to his tired face as he crept behind the wolf taking a peek himself. There he saw wolford looking directly as Chie who was currently talking to a fearful Bogo (still feeling phantom pains from Chie's famous and powerful crane kick) on the cork board discussing the latest crimes in the city. He heard her talk about a reasonable idea to build a communication system between the other ZPD prenicts since the crimes are not just limited to down town Zootopia. But what caught his attention most was the blush on the wolf face as he stared at the tigress more specifically her hips and legs and especially her pretty face. It made wolford get puppy dog eyes lost in his on little world till Nick invaded his thoughts.

"Ah~? A certain Japanese Tigress caught your eye wolfy?" Nick whispered to wolford making him shriek (a bit like a girl in Nick's opinion) as he quickly covered his muzzle and dragged the red fox away from the meeting room at surprising speed down the halls.

Chie and Bogo looked to the door curiously for the mystery shriek sound.

Chie leapt a bit in the air in surprise hearing the shriek. "The hell!? Did...did you hear a little girl screaming Chief Bogo?" Chie asked the buffalo bewildered as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart.

"I-I think I did?...But we don't let children in this area of prenict 1?... Must be Clawhuaser looking at another new gazelle music video..." Bogo sighed rubing his temples. Also thinking of asking him for a copy later.

"Maybe it was a ghost girl...one where she was killed by a offic-" Yukiko tried to make a fun ghost story but her expression looked...too serious.

"Waaahhh! Yukiko no! You know I hate h-horror stuff! E-E-Especially g-ghost stories!" Chie shivers like a leaf holding herself getting a look of amusement from Bogo.

"Mental note. Chief Satonaka is afraid of ghost...good future pay back material." Bogo gave a small smirk at that thought.

"Oh come on now Chie~ don't tell me your still scared of silly ghost stories?" Yukiko giggled getting a glare from her best friend.

"I-I am not scared! Ghost arent real! They are just a figment of my-er..everyone's imagination!" Chie tried to argue but seeing she was shaking like a leaf wasn't very convincing.

"Some ghost are real...and these encounters cannot be forgotten..." Yu thought back to that late night Hot spring encounter at Yukiko's family inn. Seeing his old teacher...and chubby hippo classmate in lingerie will haunt him and his male friends forever...

Meanwhile in Wolford's Cubicle.

Wolford was panting from running at the speed sound while carrying Wilde made it harder. "Man...that was close...*pant, pant*"

Nick rolled his eyes as a nervous smirk came to his face. "So...your getting the Hots for Chief Satonaka? Also..." Nick was duct tape by the waist with his arms down tapped by the wrist on Wolford's cubicle chair along with his feet. "Any chance you can untie me Wolford? How did you tie me down so fast anyway?"

"Hell no!" Wolford said blushing deep red pissed off. "Your like the kings of the prenict 1 ZPD gossip pool!"

"Nah~ im more like the crowned prince! Benny boy here has the tittle of king of gossip." Nick said smirking a little fearful seeing he couldn't move at all. The duct tape bound him down to the chair tight. "If you like the trigress you should ask your partner fangmayer for advice. He knows more about tiger culture courtship. Also you know this might be reported as assault and kidnapping of a officer if any one sees us right?"

"W-w-whatever!" Said a blushing wolf. " Don't you dare go spreading rumors that I have some fake crush on-" Wolford was cut off when a certain energetic voice called out to him.

"Officer Wolford? You here buddy?" Chie called out from down the hall closing in on his cubicle. "Hmm...Officer Fangmayer said I could find his partner here... oh wait there are names on the cubicles! Lucky~"

Wolford panic as he took the trash bin in his office and emptied it out to put it on Nick's head. He pushed him deep into the corner of his cubicle near the door frame and pushed his file cabinet and desk to the corner as well hidding the fox's body from a certain angle and the trash bin hid his upper body and head. He took a deep breath and played it cool leaning against the door frame hidding Nick behind his back.

That's when Chie the slightly smaller tigress saw the timber wolf and ran up to him. "Ah! There you are officer Wolford! I was looking for a reliable officer such as yourself." Chie said smilling brightly making the said wolf hearing the compliment and seeing that bright expression made him weak in the knees as a small blush tainted his cheecks.

Quickly catching himself before he fell off the door frame lamely. He saluted to Chief Chie standing in the same spot covering Wilde at the same angle.

"Hey Wolfy? I don't think this is-owww!" Nick got a solid kick to the shin from Wolford making him shut up.

Chie looked curious as she heard the fox's cry of pain. "Ugh...was that Officer Wilde I heard-"

"No! I mean...no. that was just...a video! A funny video of a epic fail Nick had with judy ending him getting a kick to the shin!" Wolford lied as quickly as he could.

Nick rolled his eyes under the trash bin. "Gee z that was realy convincing Wolfy...How original-gah! Oww! Stop doing that!" Nick said sarcastically before receiving a even stronger kick to the shin courtesy from wolford. "Ahh...you kick like a mad horse!"

"Wow...Officer Hopps famous bounce kicks are real. They must pack a punch to Make the sly fox of prenict 1 whine like a little kid." Chie said believing the lie much to Wolfords relief and Nick's annoyance.

"I don't whine like a little kid-oohhppf!" Nick cringed as Wolford stepped down on his foot shutting him up.

"Keep quiet or else ill tape your mouth shut!" Wolford warned quietly keeping a strained smile in front of a cute giggling tigress.

"Anyway I want you and Fangmayer to accompany me to the Rain Forest District Prenict 2 ZPD. Bogo approved of my communication system so he asked me to go do it for him while he manages things here. He told me to for you and Fangmayer to help me out since the Chief said your good friends with lots of the officers there." Chie explained her paws on her hips slightly bending her figure to the side a lil mesmerizing the wolf a bit making his blush return before he mentally slapped himself awake.

"Ill be honored to assist you Chief Satonaka! You are volunteering to help Zootopia like this so far from your home. Just for the sake of justice an protection of citizens! Its the least I could do!" Wolford said smilling while saluting making Chie beam at him proud. "I got a great friendship with chief there itself. So me and Fangmayer can easily schedule you a meeting with him tonight!"

"Well that's great! Im glad to see such a energetic and friendly officer on the force! That is great for the overall morale of the team!" Chie complemented making Wolford blush harder. "Well find your partner and let's get going in Five minutes! And just call me Chie when were like this...what was your first name?"

Wolford felt a little accomplishment getting on the first name basis with her making beam back happily at the tigress. "Fenrir Wolford. But my friends call me Fen for short Chief Chie."

"Fen? I think I like the Nickname Wilde gave you wolfy better it's funny." Chie said giving a playful punch to the officer shoulder. As she turned around headed down the hall. "See ya five then Fen and let's all work together to make Zootopia safer place to live in for all!" Chie said with a determination for justice looking back at the timber wolf a sec before continuing her duties.

Fenrir was still watching her strong legs and strong looking swaying hips with a goofy look on his face. "Woah...that is one dynamite gal..." he said leaning on the door frame hypnotized by her figure before...

"Yep you got it bad for her "Wolfy~" im sure Ben or your Partner can give you tips on feline courtship and-" Nick tried to tease as he knew the wolf glared at him through the trash bin on his head.

"Yeah...good luck waiting for Judy to find you. Im sure she extra pissed off at ya not for getting the coffee she needed. You know how she when stressed and coffee less." Wolford said leaving the poor fox behind in the empty cubicle. "Ill get ya some nice flowers after the funeral buddy. Ive got a job to do see ya wilde!"

A awkward silence followed after wolford left. Nick started struggling against his binds. "Wolford? Fen? Wofly! Come one don't leave me to die like this!...okay...you get Ben on the case then haha." Nick shook off the trash bin off his head. He looked at his phone left on Wolfords desk recording everything. He leaned down and booped his nose on the send button and sent it straight to Ben. "Now...can I nose text Judy for help?...Err no...she low on coffee and working a double shift. Ill call...Ben for help." So now th rest of the night Nick tried nose texting ben for help while Judy stomped around the ZPD looking for Nick angrily.

"Nick! Where is that coffee!" Judy called out in anger making her fox nose type on his phone furiously.

"Ben! S.O.S! Mad bunny! Mad bunny out to get me! Stuck in Wolford's cubicle!" Nick typed on his phone before he sent it. Moments later he got a reply from Ben instantly. "That was fast!?"

[SunnyKitty] : Sorry Nick im busy with betting pool here for Satoford! Or Chiefen okay any cute ship name I come up later. Handle it yourself~ im busy with Fangmayer here and he said he willing to help out his partner if he gets to be best man at the wedding haha! Thanks for the video Nicky~

Nick's jaw drop at Ben's reply before a sudden dark presence could be felt behind him...his instincts told him not to look but...he looked anyway to take on the full view of a pissed off bunny with glowing red eye.

"Nicholas...your a dead fox." Judy said so cold he got a chill down his spine. "Hope your ready to handle 70 percent of the paper work we were given." Judy declared making te fox groan while his ears were down.

Museum of Greed Third exhibition room.

The team had another round of bad luck once they entered the third exhibition room. It was a trap made specifically for them by encasing them inside a large laser fense maze. The two exits were closed off by true lasers beams locking them inside and whats was worst powerful shadows were already on guard to attack and kill them the momment the laser fense maze activated. The team had to fight through a small army of shadows pursuing them pushing them to their limits into heavy exhaustion. They had little room to hide and fight so they needed to end every battle as quietly and quickly as possible so not to alert any other shadows. It seemed like they would have been doomed if it weren't for the laser system glitches suddenly shutting off completely for good. The shadows seeing this all ran out of the room to search for them thinking they escaped. This gave them the opening they needed to head outside the exhibition room and Into the closest safe room they could find. They were currently recuperating by eating the snacks they brought in with them for the mission.

"Aaahh...thank god the damm Bull doesn't know much about techy stuff. The glitch in the second freaking laser cage saved our lives." Carlos whinned eating his granola bar.

Emilia was eating her Peanut butter sandwiches to regain her strength while washing it all down with some green tea in a Can Aoi introduced her too. "Wow...this green tea ain't half bad, its not fizzy and great for your health!" The squirrel said munching away her third sandwich. "Totally agree on the glitch thing by the way...being trapped with all those nasty shadows was not cool..."

"I guess we need to be more careful in large spaces from now own. The laser cages might come from anywhere now. Better keep our guards up next time kiddos! Remember that..." Morgana said trying to act serious but the pleasured look on her face from eating her dried fish snack the beloved otter of her heart Rudolph packed as lunch for the feline gave away her true feelings. "Oishi~!" (Yummy)

"Im sorry...who Activated the first laser cage and the second one?..."Ai said in a matter of fact tone.

Morgana Flinch feeling the glares the team gave her. "O-oh come on! They were all a-accidents..." her tone died on her nervously.

"Let's just be happy we survived...I don't wanna fight anymore shadows today! My body is sore...im not enhanced physically like you guys...cheaters." Maria pouted eating her cricket burger while sitting on Aoi's lap.

The said ferret finished eating earlier since he was starving. Changing persona's and using so many skills was draining. He did gained some great new persona recruits from the laser cage but it was tiresome day at the shadow palace. Plus he been experiencing a few migrains for a while now...they were getting worse tooth more he used his power. He was holding his head in his paw trying to sooth the pain. "Ugh..."

Maria looked up at the pained ferret with concern. Her ears pinned down on her head as she touched Aoi's cheek with her paw. "Are you okay Aoi? You seem sick..."

"Huh? Oh sorry Maria...my head been hurting for a while now..since lunch honestly...I think im overusing my powers again like the last boss battle." Aoi explained getting a worried Morgana to walk over to him.

"Aoi? Are you sure your well enough to continue the mission today? Seems like the heist today has been more strain on your persona ability most..." Morgana asked gently.

"Now...that I think about it. Blue bro uses his persona abilities the most than the rest of us..." Carlos gave it some thought. "Blue changes personas alot to exploit the enemies weaknesses and most of his follow up attacks involve his mastery and control over his persona ability alot..."

"Dang...Aoi I think your overdoing it a little? Maybe cut back a little on battles we are here to support you remember that. Plus Maria's elemental bullets work like a charm too hitting the shadows weak points." Emilia tried to reason with the tired ferret.

"I agree. Your somewhat the power house of this team but that role is most costly in a unit. Try and let the team take on the forward roles and strike when they give you a opening. That's the best way to not overwork yourself Aoi-san." Ai stratigized for the team.

"There is no I in team! Video game logic means power houses need support from all his allies!" Maria cheered happily trying to encourage her tired bestie.

Aoi smilled feeling the concern and support from everyone energize his soul making him feel a little better. "Ill be fine...ill take Ai-chan's advice. Besides we can stop once we reach the halfway point. I felt a strong shadow energy signature not far off so a mid boss is close meaning were not far from out goal."

"His place is smaller than Joshua's palace...so let's go with Aoi's words and leave once we take out the mid boss. But your taking some energy drinks and a some pain killers. I don't want you cringing from pain in battle. We will go to Tae's clinic straight after just in case." Morgana said strictly. "Dammit...if the fairy wasn't busy right now analyzing the date we got we could really use the healing spring with Tae in it." Morgana looked at her exhausted and slightly Injured team. A few heal spells from her will help them recover faster but she doubted they would be able to last more than one more battle. "Let's do our best then and head straight home after! You kids need to recover and this palace certainly drained each and everyone of you. Let's Move Out!"

The phantom kiddos cheered in unison ready to give it their all for one more battle today.

Nearby though Ken was standing next to a broken security box near the exit of the exhibition room. His spear embedded inside a dead shadow being a Inugami. The control box was in fried like it was struck by lightning. As Ken listened into the conversation using his phone and small drone floating in the same safe room out of sight. "Suffering from head aches...his relapses with his other self earlier today and now...not good. Seems Kage will return soon and I think Aoi's health will be heavily affected by it...sigh.." Ken called someone while pulling his spear out of the shadows skull.

A few rings later a familiar annoying voice came on the other line. "Hello and Welcome to Takemi Tae's BlackWidow Clinic. This is her assistant nurse Trish Healing Spring speaking! How may I help you today-"

"Good evening Trish. Nice to hear your in good spirits." Ken said smirking a little hearing the fairy cringe a bit.

"Geh...great..Aoi's big brother cousin...what do you want now? Were very busy with some stuff your little brother cousin black mailed me into! You should be concerned your cousin is growing in a bad environment! And is now rebelling against me-I mean everyone-" Trish whinned till Ken laughed at her genuinely.

"That's good then. Then his growing well into his suits as a vigilante persona user." Ken said calmly as another shadow tried to attack him. It was apsaras that spotted him. But before it could attack Ken he had kicked a powerful soccer ball strike (with the soccer ball conveniently by his side) to the face distracting it long enough for him to spear it through the chest. Striking it's heart and killing it instantly without hesitation as the black blood from it's body squirted out onto the ground as it dissolved away.

"Eeehh!? Are you not worried he could grow into a delinquent at this rate-" Trish was cut off when Ken got serious in the phone as he slammed the shadow body onthe ground on top of the Inugami freeing the tip of his spear. "Ugh...what was that sound-? Never mind I don't wanna know.."

"If he misbehaves more than he has too...becoming arrogant and too rebellious..." Ken sounded very scary all of s sudden as his eyes narrowed and his aura became steely orange. "Ill be the one to discipline him and straighten out that little Cat-Ferret out. Do you understand Trish? He is my family yes...but I won't be so submissive when he starts breaking the rules of what he supposed to do...and I assure you I will do anything to make that probable stubborn lil brother of mine listen got it?"

Trish let out a tiny eeep hearing the ultimate strict and harsh tone in Ken's voice. "Yikes...both brother cousins are terrifying-I mean! Ill take your word for It! So...what did you call for anyway?..." Trish said sounding cautious now towards Ken through the phone.

"Tell Tae Lil brother will need a check up. It concerns his mental health as of today. Make sure she keeps a record of any changes in his personality as a whole later for analysis. Ill take copies after each check that's all." Ken said hanging up before Trish could reply. He did a little stretch making his long body arc a bit before continuing his mission to follow the phantom thieves. "I wonder how Aoi will handle this...or what his team will think of him later?...no matter what then ill be by his side...I swear by my tail to be the best big brother Aoi needs..." Ken said cooly placing the spear over his shoulder.

Golden gate room Museum of Greed.

The phantom thieves were hidding in a corner leading to a very bright golden area past a red security guard releasing a powerful shadow aura. He was standing in a large and wide room with a skylight and there was a metal gate behind It. The gang could suspect him of being the mid boss Aoi mentioned earlier.

"That room is our Halfway point...there is a powerful shadow on guard probably placed here on purpose by El Niño so it looks like the place beyond it is very important. We must seize it!" Morgana said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I get it by context grandma we need to freaking kill this thing...but how are we gonna take the shadow by surprise? These guys are freaking deadly apponents. The mid bosses from that ass Joshua's palace were not easy apponents!" Carlos said replaying the disgusting shadow mid bosses they faced in the palace of lust. "Ugh...I was thought the hard way these guys are not to be taken lightly...we need a game plan!"

"I rather forget those mid bosses from the damm lion's palace..." Emilia said shivering from the memories she wanted to forget. "Seriously...who has a toilet Shadow and a dick head shadow for elite gaurd's."

"I'd normally analyze and theorize the subconscious minds of the mammals shadows and try to connect it to what enemies we might be facing but...I shall refrain from Looking at your previous target Joshua's files...I feel like ill find something disturbing or taboo knowledge on the hidden fetish he has towards those two...strangely symbolic shadows." Ai said deadpanned but got the point across the team.

"Taboo knowledge alright..." Morgana sweat dropped.

"I rather not find out any secret fetishes the dude has. I rather not dive into his personal life thank you..." Emilia said slightly disturbed.

"Let's just hope old bull is normal and wish we don't scar ourselves with any more disturbing shadows." Carlos sweat dropped.

Maria was slightly pissed off at the memory of fighting Mara she actually rubbed her body a little and compared it to Morgana's and Emilia's slightly developed bodies. Morgana was a attractive adult cat that grown well into her great feline figure and puberty seemed to make Emilia grow slightly into her future body too she was growing to be quite attractive towards any boy. What caught her attention most was their slightly developed chest...and well the book im Joshua palace named..."Forever Flat Chested Maria" made big spear with those words pierce his heart and made her look down on her own chest and body But... In her case when she looked down on herself still somehow stuck in her cub like appearance at age 12 and strangely being shorter than her ferret bestie despite just being a year younger than he was made her cry cute tiny droplets tears of sadness as she held her head down low. "Life is so unfair...dammit.." the panther sat in the corner of despair drawing something on the floor with her finger within her misery.

"Navi-chan daijoubo?" (Are you okay Maria-chan?) Aoi asked suddenly sitting next to her crying best friend. He patted her back gently trying to calm her down.

"Ill be fine Aoi-Joker-chan...so what's our plan to take the mid boss by surprise?" Mari asked looking up to her best friend while a mischief filled smile shinned on his face and golden eye.

"Oh I have plan...and it be a pretty fun one too! Want to help?" Aoi asked his bestie who smilled back nodding in confirmation.

"Ive got a feeling...this might be awesome!" Carlos said overhearing his bro's conversation.

"Which mean it will be a very bad feeling for us..." Emilia and Morgana thought in unison.

Ost Lucy and the power of her spirits

Momments later the shadow guard was raging like a beast on steroids. Well it could be from the fact it was a beast or some hot pot of mixed mammal parts. It has the head of a monkey, arms of a racoon dog, the body of a tiger and the tail of a snake...well it would be orange tiger body and have a black monkey face if it wasn't for the fact that the shadow was covered by various splashes of paint and glitter with a side of a few party streamers wrapped around its body strangely strong enough to bind its huge body. "You Freaking no good brats! How dare you make Nue look like Unicorn barfed on me!" Nue screamed struggling to get out of the tangled mess of Streamers strangling him. Hurling insult a like a old man.l who's lawn was invaded by naughty teens. Which was the exact truth.

"Bwahahahahaha! I love this game plan of yours bro! Who knew you had the balls for pranking bone in your body!" Carlos tossed a few paint filled balloons at it's face blinding it temporarily enraging it more as it tried to wipe away the paint off it eye.

"This is fun! Bombs away!" Maria said flying above Nue dropping sparkly Balls and strange tiny gift wrapped containers with pink bows on top of it. They exploded on contact spreading green glitter and more streamers all over it. "Bulls eyes!"

"Aaahhh! The shiny glitter! It's in my eyes! Aaarrrggh! It buuuurrns! The paint burns! Everything buuuurrrnns!" Nue cried as it's eyes became clouded with glittery dust and painfully stingy paint. But the new streamers wrapped around it's arm prevented it from reaching up to wipe it's eyes.

"Are we even damaging it at this rate?" Ai said unpleased by this development. She sighed letting mistress have her fun since it cheered her up.

"Oh we will...Carlos mind me borrowing your sledge hammer?" Aoi asked with glowing golden eyes filled with mischief.

"Sure bro! Heck yeah! Go wild!" Carlos said excitedly exchanging weapons with him.

"Arigatou! Don't worry you'll get it back in one piece!" Aoi said running behind the multicolored shadow who struggled to get the glitter and paint off his eyes. That's when he reached behind it and aimed the sledgehammer carefully...before he then strikes a powerful blow between it's legs as you could hear the smashing of nuts in the back ground In the process. Nue screamed in a high squeecky voice due to the Immense pain he was in enduring thanks to our naughty ferret before putting large raccoon dogs paws between his legs face planting into the ground groaning trying to sooth the intensity of the strike to it's shadow jewels. "A new move! The Nut Cracker!"

Carlos and Maria cheered laughing their heads off watching Nue's misfortune when Aoi wanted to be a naughty little boy. Morgana though had already face pawed nearby with Emilia looking at her friends with a tired disapproving look.

"When I told him to conserve his persona energy I didn't mean like this!" Morgana pulled out her special parenting book again. "Hmm...oh gosh no...pranking is a major sign of growing rebel behavior in teens!? Where did Aoi-Joker find the time and money to make these things!? More important where in the internet did he learn to make them!?"

"Sigh...the gang looks like a bunch of delinquent kids...I hope they don't grow a habit of doing these things any further in the future.." Emilia sighed shaking her head as the team wreak havoc on the shadow. She giggled a little though being it was funny seeing Aoi place a giant bow on Nue's multicolored head. Nue really started too look like a giant unicorn barfed all over it with all the shiny glitter and streamers wrapped around it like a inappropriate Christmas gift. "Haha well at least they are at least having fun after this stressful day."

"Panther-chan!" Aoi called out to the squirrel in a excited mischief filled tone.

"Panther-chan!?" The red squirrel said surprised he called her that when she specially asked for no added into her name.

"Mind doing a true fusion spell with me~!?" Aoi asked playfully. Running up to her.

"Eeeehhhh!?" That got everyone's attention now.

"We can do a true fusion spell!? How!? When!?" Emilia asked the golden eyed ferret. "Like what you did back at the Joshua shadow battle?"

"Orpheus said he can do something with Carmen so why not?" Aoi said in a matter of fact tone. "Plus we will be sharing the energy consumption so im going easy on myself as well to two birds with one stone...that's a pretty mean saying since birds make yummy eggs!"

"Hey! Bro Why does Emilia get to do a fusion spell with ya?" Carlos asked faking betrayal.

"Ill save the best for last Skull bro Be-da~!" Aoi said winking one eye and sticking his tounge out while putting his paws behind the back of his head. "Besides haven't got the right persona yet for your epic Captain Kidd. But when I do mochirun we will show how awesome we are."

Carlos smirked hearing that logic. "If you say so then got no argument here bro!" Carlos laughed throwing a paint filled balloon again at the charging Nue making it cry In stingy eye pain.

"Gaaaahhh! Stop doing that you stupid bratty kid! Man that stings gaaahh!" Nue roared in pain feeling the pain cover it's eyes.

"Hmph! No fair I wanna play fusion spell with Aoi too-oops! Forgot to call you Joker." Maria said pouting a little before giggling.

"What the heck!? When did Orpheus tell you? Can you even summon it now kiddo?" Morgana asked shocked.

"Hm...a fusion spell using a team mate...very interesting indeed." Ai said starting recording this for later reference. "Even if the fusion spell hit how do you plan on killing Nue? Its has quite the large amount of health from my scans..."

"Oh thats why we were pranking him earlier. To improve our chances." Aoi mentioned smirking with a paw on his hip.

Morgana after reading her parenting book eyes Aoi's sudden confidence with a strict look on her face before crossing her arms and tapping one foot trying to assert her authority. "What did you do Joker? And I want a straight answer now young man!"

Aoi snickered a little before answering. "Those are not harmless pranks...well the fun part yes. What the stuff we threw at him were made off is the extra fun part."

"What are they made of Kurusu?" Morgana said strictly trying to intimidate her ferret apprentice.

"Simple stuff really. The paint is combustible kind used in magic shows. The confetti and streamers are soaked in gasoline. The glitter...is not glitter but shiny colored gun powder and so we were actually making Nue a giant flammable puff ball. Nue is a Japanese Akuma (demon) I read he weak to fire so what a better time to test these things ive been saving for a moment like this right?" Aoi said sounding quite innocent contradicting what he actually said.

Carlos smirk grew wide seeing how innovative his bro had become. Maria simply impressed by his actions like a rebellious anime character. Ai didn't care and found it a good method to kill a shadow weak to fire explaining the madness of his actions. Emilia and Morgana paled white as their jaws dropped hearing that explanation.

"Where the heck did you buy all those things!? How did you even purchase that stuff anyway without me and Rudolph knowing!?" Morgana demanded going as pale as a ghost.

"Let's not go into details about it and say...you can buy a lot of stuff online and learn a bunch of stuff despite your age and it certainty doesn't involve a certain tiny man baby." Aoi said waving his paw dismissively. "Plus had it ordered over night or express delivery when you to are out."

Ken nearby leaning against a large artsy statue hidding sweat dropped hearing that. His little bro's explanation was a major cause for concern on his growing rebel attitude. "I should have a talk with Finnick-san later about what a child shouldn't purchase at his age...maybe I should review Aoi's internet history later as well..."

Back to the mind blowned cat. "AOI!?" Morgana yelled feeling fear grip her heart. "Aaaahhh! Have I really been that bad of a influence on ya!? Where did the small kit filled with innocence go!?"

"I lost my innocence when I took off my mask and lived at the facility so...not your fault sensei chill~!" Aoi said smirking leaving Morgana to wallow in despair as he gestured Emilia to follow him. "You two better take cover unless you resistant to fire." Aoi warned getting a nod from Maria as she asked Ai to create a barrier with her defense orbs with high heat resistance while Carlos dragged the life crisis Mona behind the shield with him. "From what Orpheus told me we got match our persona Energy and share it with one another. When were ready we summon our personas In unison Panther!"

"Not sure how that works but okay! Let's do this Joker!" Emilia said channeling her firey red persona energy around her.

Aoi meanwhile channels his cool blue persona energy as well as they mixed both aura's together slowly as Nue began to rip the streamer bindings almost freeing him.

"Your all gonna pay! For El Niño-samam! I shall execute all intruder raaaahhh!" Nue said ripping through more of its tangled binds with it's claws

"Damaru Bakemono-san! (Shut it beast!) Let's go Panther!" Aoi declared as he received part of Emilia's persona energy.

"Let's do this then Joker! Show this shadow who's in charge!" Emilia declared receiving Aoi's persona energy.

"Fusion spell!" They said their eyes getting serious for a epic butt kicking attack. "Come to my aid! Orpheus!/Dance in flames! Carmen!"

Aoi's mask turned blood red as ripped it off he summoning Orpheus for the second time from a pillar of blue flames and chains. The master of string stood proud holding his blood red harp in his hands. "I am pleased by your growth summoner. Let us becomes allies in battle once more."

Carmen also appeared in a pillar of blue flames and chain right beside Orpheus looking her most elegant with her dress flowing in the air and her boy toys acting as her stepping stool. "Ah so the master of strings shall be my partner for this dance? Quite a honor to share this wondrous heat of battle with you Orpheus!"

"Shall we dance? Lady Carmen?" Orpheus said playing his harps creating red musical sheet music made of light to flow all around the seductress.

"Like I said the honor is all mine Master of strings. Your harp music is very exquisite!" Carmen said dancing like a elegant flamenco dancer around the magical melody causing embers to flow around her with every movement. While her boy toys were tossed around by the collars of their necks by the rose vines wrapped around them like dogs.

Nue watch helplessly as the musical sheet music started to circle around him forming the shape of a closed flower bud as the musical notes absorbed the embers from Carmen's dance making them heat quickly giving Nue quite a lot of burns around his body as the combustible paint with gasoline, gun powder glitter and steamers began to ignite. "Raaaaaggghhhh! I cannot die! Not until I finish my-"

"Your already going to be cooked well done Bakemono-san." Aoi said chillingly golden eyes filled with no mercy.

"Fusion spell! Hades Hell Flower!" Emilia and Aoi said in unison as the magical sheet music ignited and burst into flames along with the combustible materials poured on Nue. Its caused a massive eruption of a giant rose shaped flames with musical notes to circle around it reaching to the sky like spring had come in hell hades domain to burn Nue to a crispy charcoal remains. After the fire dissipated Nue's charcoal body slowly crumbled away into ash flying away in the breeze.

"Woah...that...Was totally awesome! Haha! Go us!" Emilia said high pawing Aoi filled with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah it was cool...but watch out for our epic combo move squirrel girl! It's gonna be ten times more awesome then yours!" Carlos declared feeling confident with his reply after seeing the squirrel gave him a disapproving pout arms crossed.

"No! My fusion spell with Joker one day will be more epic! 100 times more epic than anyone! One day! I will get my own persona!" Maria cheered pouting a lot throwing a small tantrum while being held up in the air by Ai-chan.

"Regardless of the combination I must say im impressed. So that's a true fusion spell between two persona user? I shall file Hades Hell Flower as fire based move most affective against enemies with fire weaknesses. Its a good finisher attack and great for strategic ace attack in the future." Ai said using her hollow screen to record everything and file it for later reference.

"Told ya I got It-Itai!?" Owwy held his sore head after Morgana (now revived and out of despair) whacked his head hard with a well aimed jumo punch.

"Were going to have a long talk later young man! Despite how effective your tactics were that doesn't excuse you from purchasing such dangerous materials! What If you burned down the whole Cafe if you weren't careful with those stuff! Honestly... Ill be confiscating those later and have a word with Finnick later!" Morgana said quite mad at her apprentice making the ferret whimper a little holding his head.

"Oww...looks like im getting a scolding later...again..." Aoi held his head low getting comforting pats on the back from Maria as they marched their way into the room Nue was guarding and safe to say they were not expecting this.

It was a massive courtyard with golden decor and artistic master pieces and solid gold tiled pathways all around. It looked like the inside of abstract golden art piece because above them looked there was a golden branches looking like flowing rivers of molten gold branching out wide around the room holding art portraits of peacock feathers all around the garden. At the far back of the room was a giant blue gate with the same golden peacock feather design on it. The team could mentally concluded there was something of great importance past that gate and beyond it. The main problem was...

"What the hell- fuck! All the gold is making my senses go wild! Its so bright in here too it freaking hurts my eyes..." Carlos whinned trying to shield the glare of the spot lights with his arm.

"Wait!? Are those...real laser walls!?" Emilia pointed out to the laser walls surrounding the path to the giant blue gate. They seemed to be the real laser kind as a golden leaf fell on it and melted instantly staining the ground. "Okay there is no way we can get passed them without getting melted like that..."

"This level of security only proves there's something worth protecting up ahead..." Morgana deduced looking around for opening in laser wall but found none.

"Mistress there is something written on the sign here." Ai levitated mistresses to the height of the sign. Engraved golden plate sign on a marble pedestal.

"Hmm...Too All personnel: This door can only be opened via the security room beyond it...please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside...this is a problem..." Maria sighed reading the engraved message out loud for everyone. "For a indoor courtyard it sure is well guarded and super gaudy..."

"Hmm...Mendoksai...so it's never going to open from this side? How are we supposed to get passed this point?" Aoi asked observing the area for any alternative pathways.

"Wait?...that door...I think I've seen that pattern somewhere?" Morgana started scratching her head to stimulate her brain for the memory. "Oh right! There's no mistaking it! That's the door I saw earlier at El Niño's shack! Its hidden under his room! Let's head back then now!"

"Huh!? Right now? Why?" Carlos asked confused as Morgana picked up a smoke bomb from her utility belt.

"I think I know what real world door that's based on. There maybe another way to open it! In any case Ill explain later. All of us are too exhausted to try it out today. We'll come back once were ready and rested." Morgana said as she gripped her smoke ball. "Let's head home and come back here once we've hatched a plan!" Morgana smashed the ball on the ground creating a thick cloud of smoke allowing the team to escape the palace.

Sahara square Sand Box natural park 6:50 pm

The same ripple affect appeared in the hidden stone bench at the park as the team came out of it...ungracefully always in their normal forms.

Carlos was first to land or belly flop other stone table. Causing him great belly pains. "Aaahh...dammit...I hate these falls.-"

"Waahh noo!" Emilia fell on top of the sore skunks back hard. "Oww...my butt hurts...sorry Carlo-"

"Gaahh!...damm hippo girl! Get the hell of me-whack!-oww hey!?" Carlos insulted feeling the weight on him earning a punch to the head by the angry squirrel. "What was that for!?

"Are you calling me as fat as hippo!? I am not fat!" The squirrel started beating up the skunk who shieled his head with his paws. "You gay jerk! Take that!"

"Ow! Hey! Stop! What's my sexuality got to do with it you homophobic squirrel!" Carlos yelled annoyed and In pain.

"Sighs...you guys need to work on that landing more...where's Aoi and Maria?" Morgana asked looking around for the bestie duo. Thats when she heard a muffled voice and looked to her side trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oww...im glad this sand is soft...and furry?" Maria landed on the sand safely and slowly sat up. When she felt the sand beneath her she felt a furry ear in her paws. Looking down she shrieked in terror to find Aoi face planted on the ground his head burried deeper in the sand by her butt...you can hear Aoi groan his muffled pain beneath the sand. "Aoi! Hold on ill save you!"

Ai-chan in Maria's laptop screen sitting safely on the soft sand watched Mistress began to dig through the sand and excavate her best friend. "Maybe analyzing a proper landing routine should be added to my To do list..." Ai said writing on a digital note pad.

Maria finally dug out her bestie out of the sand. He coughed out lots of sand from his mouth and grimacing how gritty his mouth was now. "*Cough* *cough*! My mouth is full of sand...gross..." Aoi stuck his tounge spitting out the sand.

"Follow me...there's a drinking fountain nearby to wash your mouth Aoi-chan..." Maria lead Aoi to the drinking fountain nearby allowing him to start rinsing his mouth getting the sand trapped between his teeth and tounge out. Meanwhile his panther friend started patting out the sand off his clothes.

"Blegh...okay note to self do not fall face first into the sand next time...what hit the back of my head by the way? I felt like there was something bouncy and...felt kinda good soft better than my pillow at home?" Aoi said rubbing the back of his head unaware of the blushing Panther.

"B-b-bouncy!? My butt felt better to lie on that his pillow at home!?" Maria blushed furiously holding her cheecks as her head heating up and steaming remembering the first time Aoi touched her butt. (By accident)

"Eh!? Maria-chan daijobou!? Your face is actually turning red-!" Aoi concerned for his best friend placed a paw on her forehead making the panther panic more. "Your burning up!? Aaah its a fever-"

"Aoi you...you pervert!" Maria clawed Aoi's poor face again before giving him a powerful kick to the gut making him fall like a sack of a potatoes.

"Yeaa!? Gack!?...M-Maria-chan w-why...!?" our poor ferret face planted Into the sand again holding his sore tummy while the sand agitated the scratches on his face adding to the pain.

Morgana sweat dropped watching the chaos her team was doing. Emilia sitting on Carlos back started hitting his head for calling her fat and Aoi was in pain again face planted on the ground while Maria kept up the get rid of my naughty thoughts internal mantra in her head all the while Ai-chan yawned not caring what was happening what so ever. "Yep...this is my phantom thieves...my phantom kiddos." She said with a sheepish smile while she rushed to their aid.

5 mins later

Carlos...scratch that a bandaged skunk was currently using a cotton ball with a tiny bit of alcohol and some tweezers to disinfect the scratches on his blue bro's face. "Im really lucky I learned first aid..." Carlos whinned still recoiling from the anime bumps a MAD squirrel gave him while he used the First Aid kit by his side.

Aoi made a tiny yelp as the alcohol stung his a bit on his scratches. "Ack...why did she claw me again?..." Aoi whimpered with tiny tears in his eyes feeling like he did something wrong again.

"I don't know...I told ya girls are complicated and troublesome..." Carlos sighed adding a few bandages on Aoi's face.

Morgana was gently talking to a blushing, guilty feeling panther and a grumpy squirrel. "Now you two apologize later okay?" The girls were sitting at the far back of the stone bench.

"Yes Mam..." both girls said in unison Maria's reply was a little sad but Emilia's was a bit forced.

"So...Morgana-sensei?" Aoi looked to his teacher but sees Maria look at him. He quickly looks away feeling he did something wrong still.

Maria's natural response was to hang her head low crying feeling the awkwardness between him and her.

"Excusing...personal matters aside. Yes I have a plan everyone so listen up." Morgana said getting everyone's attention. "Now im sure your all thinking about how to shut off the laser fence near the golden gate and I think I have a suspicious place in mind! Remember the shack is the basis for El Niño's palace? When I scouted out the area the last time I found the same door hidden beneath El Niño's room, underneath his tatami mats was door leading down some stairs towards a the same blue peacock pattern designed door in the basement of the shack. I also noticed an unnaturally hefty lock made for high security so there must be something worth protecting beyond It he keep a tight secret about it."

"Woah...so that means your plan Involves us taking a peek behind that hidden door eh grandma?" Carlos smirked a little impressed.

"You only went scouting because you were bored." Ai-chan explained getting a cough from Morgana.

"If it's locked up tight that means there's something in there he doesn't want anyone to see." Emilia thinks carefully. "Like his hidden porn stash."

"Really?...is that first place your brain goes to? Realy?" Carlos sweat drops while Morgana face paws holding back a laugh.

Aoi looked to Maria with a question mark on his head. "What's a porn stash?" A arrow with the words working on English vocabulary was pointing at him when he delivered that line with such Innocence.

Maria blushed deep beat red hearing him ask that. "Eeeehhh!? Don't ask me that I don't know! BAKA!" Maria yelled super embarrassed but the negative affect made Aoi look away shock and despair inching further away from her.

With his head down low as his ears rested on the back of his head he cried a little. "Gomenasai..." seeing the distance she made between them Maria cried a little too feeling guilty.

Ai-chan rolled eyes at their interaction. "Hmm...right Porn is usually called Hentai in his land...and porn magazines are commonly called Doujin ...ill inform him later in private." Ai whispered to digital self making a note to provide Aoi a digital Japanese to English App later to help him study.

The rest of the team with dead panned expressions made a personal note to help them settle their misunderstanding later.

"But don't we wanna be opening the door in the palace?" Ai-chan asked curious while looking at the map and infiltration route they had planned.

"Yes and we're going to do that by opening the real one in front of the old bull's eyes." Morgana can see the confused expressions from everyone so she decided to elaborate. "Basically we're going to change his cognition that the door is unable to open."

"So...in other words when we open the one in this world in front of El Niño his cognition will be affected by it. The area around the palace will become disarmed allowing us to enter ij and out as we please am I correct? Miss Morgana?" Ai-chan analyzed the black cat's words carefully.

"Well...its better than nothing. Plus I don't think blowing up the lazer fence is optional since it will alert the shadows to our position...we leave the planing to you Morgana-sensei." Aoi said wipping the tears in his eyes.

"Y-you can trust me my number one apprentice! I can guarantee you success!" Morgana tried to reassure and encourage her sad student.

"But even so...there is that hefty lock to deal with Morgana-sensei? Can you realy pick that kind of lock? It wont be easy...especially if it's made pick lock proof..." Maria asked thinking of plans to apologize to Aoi later.

"Ooh, that will be a breeze! Even those types of pick lock proof devices have no defence against Metaverse made tools. They are much stronger and have various abilities to get rid of the tight locks. Plus with my experience added to the mix Im thinking..." Morgana boost about her skills puffing out her chest. "It will take some time though doing everything by myself. Having El Niño or Takeru watching me will be a problem...the old bull is busy with the museum exhibition so ill think of something to bait the guy to come home sooner. As for Takeru...if only someone who could distract him for a while~?"

Everyone looks to Maria with a glint in their eyes making the panther cub nervous all of a sudden. "Eh!? Me!? No way! That pervert wants to see me naked!" Maria yelled covering her body protectively.

"We have no choice Maria. Takeru has eyes for you in his paintings so you definitely can distract the Racoon dog long enough. Besides Me, Aoi and Emilia arent wanted back there anymore. He gave us a strict warning to stay away or else he will report us from breaking and entering. We cannot risk that on Blue Bro's rehab too. So please? Take this one for the team! Were all counting on ya! Be team player!" Carlos used his team manager and Captain charisma to shake the Panther's defense.

"For once Carlos Is right. Our only way in is for you to go Nude Maria. We will owe you big time if you do this for us please!" Emilia begged. "It's to bring justice after all! You know anime anti-heroes are always willing yo do anything to bring truth and justice right?" Those words shook Maria's defenses more using anime logic.

"WHAT!? No way! I wont strip down to distract that Tanuki! Even anime anti-heroes have personal limits!" Maria yelled still not convinced. "Plus ill get in so much trouble if mom finds out! Dad will kill then arrest Takeru's lifeless body later also! It be a huge scandal! I wont be even able to get out of my own room ever again!"

"Fancy you say that you two! I was thinking of the same thing! Please Maria-chan? For the team and everyone hurt by this selfish bull...we will owe you a big favour for this!" Morgana added to the teams plead.

"Nope... definitely not! This is not funny! You guys want me going Naked to his house! I-I wont do it!" Maria crossed her arms looking away.

"We're not asking you to get Naked Mistress." Ai-chan said looking at the grumpy panther.

"Ai-chan is right. It's simply the best excuse for entering his house without raising suspicion. In other words we're asking you to play the role of decoy Maria-chan." Morgana tried to be more convincing of her plan by explaining it better.

"Im basically the wimpy bait in a mystery show like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! I won't be convinced to do it by snacks either s don'tnt even try it!" Maria argued blushing red. Emilia however slowly hid...the Cookie bag she was hidding after hearing her friend say that whistling to herself. "I don't even know where the hidden door Is!"

"Don't worry ill be accompanying you all the way there. Ill be gone halfway though to pick the lock so ill just lead you along the way when im close to breaking it." Morgana tried to encourage.

"Then that technically still means im alone on this one...the worst part what if I get caught!? Or worse have to really! Strip naked in front of that boy!" Maria yelled still not convinced.

"We can run into the palace using the app! Ai-chan can automatically send us in if were in trouble!" Morgana sighed tired of this argument.

"Is this really gonna work!? I mean your not giving me much confidence in this stupid plan...I do not want to be a stripper!" Maria was pissed off now. "Why did that pervert have to have his damm eyes on me..."

Aoi seeing this conversation going nowhere had to pull out a secret weapon... "Maria-chan? Please..." Everyone looked to Aoi and instantly regretted it as they blushed and flinched in fear and...cuteness "Do it for the team...for everyone hurt and...For me? I promise to make it up to you later! Please." Aoi pulled out his secret weapon! The Kitty Ferret eyes of forever innocence! If you think puss in boots sad and pleading kitty look was Cute. Aoi's was two times that adding his big sky blue eyes, ferret and cat like pout with added pleading soft voice sounding like a shy kid asking for help in a desperate situation. This look broke through the teams many walls of defence in a instant! Stronger than nuclear bomb! A cuteness atomic bomb! "Is that not good enough?...am i not worth it?" Aoi asked in a super sad tone with his head tilted as tears started falling from his eyes...behind his back was a bottle of fake tears he used earlier.

"E-Error! Error! Error! Cannot compute!? Why can't I...why do I-error! Why do I feel like submitting to his every wish!" Ai-chan said glitches across the screen.

"Waaahhh! Put those away! Put those away! Waytoofreakingcute! Its blinding me! Stop invading my heart! With those eyes!" Emilia forcefully looked away as she held her paws up in defense. "My heart belongs ELIOT!"

Carlos was gripping his heart with a deep red blush on his face as he groaned face plating on the stone table. "The cuteness...Is too...Too..much..."

Morgana was at aww at how cute her apprentice looked she had her paws in prayer. Her blue eyes sparkled looking at him gushing over how adorable it looked she took out her phone and snapped a few pics. "Kawaiii!...im showing Rudolph later..." Just like that Morgana fainted five seconds later.

Nearby behind a few large rocks Ken was on his knees blushing face facing the ground as he had a heart attack from what he saw Aoi do. Grasping his his chest with both paws he had a lil trouble breathing. "Dammit...never thought...Aoi still knew that...secret weapon!"

A hyena wearing a blue male elevator attendant uniform was watching the scene with curiosity. "Hmmm...the Eyes of Forever Innocence. Chihiro Kurusu's ultimate get what I want secret technique is quite fascinating and adorable...I never seen the young thief look so cute." Theodore said smilling with a little blush as he took a picture with his phone before looking back at his fallen comrade. "Are you alright Ken-kun? Do you want me to call a medic?"

"S-shut it...Theo...just...recoil from seeing that again after so long! I thought Aoi long...forgotten that technique! He is irrestiable when he uses that ahh!" Ken cried out as Aoi's cuteness was clouding his judgement.

"You said his mother Lady Chihiro Kurusu developed that technique and passed it down to Aoi am I right? Did he used it often?" Theodore asked curious as he continued to send live feed of this rare momment. He could hear awwws and everyone back at shadow hunter base cooing over how Aoi looked. "Hmm? Is everyone at the base alright?"

"That sneaky little brother...he used it more than you think!" Ken said recalling a memory from his kithood with Aoi. "One of the things I regret Auntie Chihiro ever teaching him..."

A few years back at Tatsumi port island.

Aoi was only a three year old kit sitting in his bed within his modest blue room and I mean everything was blue...so you can guess his favorite color. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black short and was sitting next to his mommy a golden brown pattern ferret who gave him a lollipop and petted his head making the three year old puur happily licking his treat. She wore a one piece blue sun dress as she cuddled her son.

"Now Aoi-chan im going to teach a special magic skill to get what you want with ease!" Giggled Chihiro Kurusu as she picked up her son and put him on her lap facing her making the small kit hug her belly and look up to her. "Are you ready to listen my little blue berry? Wanna learn with mommy?"

Three year old Aoi giggled wagging his tail excitedly. "Yes Mommy! I wanna play with Mommy! Me learn mommy magic yatta!" The little kit cheered making his mom cuddle him more.

"That's my little blue berry." Chihiro said looking into Aoi's blue eyes. "Now follow mommy carefully...then you can use it whenever your stuck in a right spot! Never use it for bad or else mommy and daddy will get mad okay?"

Aoi nodded nomming his lollipop happily as he followed his mommy down stairs and hid behind the kitchen counter. He watched his mommy asked for a new Marshtomp plushie for her cute son. Aoi's daddy A black cat named Akira Kurusu wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black shorts gently declined saying they shouldn't spoil their son too much while pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. That's when his mommy giggled innocently smirking...pulling out her secret weapon making daddy fall to his knees covering his eyes from the none existent bright glare.

"Mommy is pretty and smart!" Aoi cheered learning the technique himself easily. He nommed his lollipop more though enjoying the taste of blueberries.

Tastumi Shrine park

It was a quite spring day at tastumi shrine with great sunny weather. Ken decided to spend time with his little cousin on this Saturday morning by hanging out at their fav park by the shrine. He eas only 7 years old wearing his orange hoodie and black shorts. Aoi was with him next to his new Marshtomp doll sitting next to him on a bench as he watched in aww as Ken his big brother figured showed him some cool soccer moves with the new ball he got from his mom.

"Ken onii-chan sugoi!" Aoi called out happily as Ken did a jump kick shooting the ball perfectly through the space of the monkey bars nearby like a goal.

"Haha! Do you like that Aoi-kun? That was my hoppy shot!" Ken said smilling trying to show off a bit to Aoi.

"Hoppy shot! Hoppy shot! Ken onii-chan looked like bunny! I wanna try! I wanna try!" Aoi said jumping of the bench a leaving his doll happily watching the scene. As he ran to collect Ken's ball...which was bigger than he was so he kinda hugged around it then roll it back to where his big bro was.

Ken laughed a little finding It cute how his small ferret cousin had to use his entire upper body to push the ball forward carefully to him. Once he was there by his side he petted his head. "Sorry Aoi-kun but your too little for now to learn my moves. I promise to teach you when your a little older. Plus remember what the doctor-san said? You cannot over play too much or you get sick like last time."

Aoi the little kit pouted cutely not happy to be considered tiny and weak. "But I wanna learn now!" Aoi said hugging Ken's ball making unkickable (not sure that word XD) by Ken cause he might hurt his little cousin.

"Gomen Aoi-kun. But like I said I promise when your older ill teach you all I know. Plus doctor-san's orders are very strict...You know your cant handle too much playing for now so once your stronger too we can try okay? Please don't be mad." Ken said sitting on his knees so he could reach Aoi's eye level and reason with him.

Aoi just returned with a even bigger pout and puffed up his cute tiny furry cheecks...that's when a sudden idea came to his mischevous child mind. "Ken onii-chan~ notice me!" Aoi lying on the soccer balls side his chin resting on top called out to him getting Ken's attention.

"Hmmm?" Ken looked to Aoi sweetly. "Yes Aoi-kun? What's wrong-Gek!?" That's when Aoi hit him with the purest and most cutest Eyes Of Forever Innocence in a instant his defensive mental walls went down in a instant.

"Please teach me?...I wanna be a awesome Ferret like Onii-chan is!" Aoi begged emphasizing his big blue eyes and pout with fake tears. "Is that not good?" Aoi asked tilting his head a little to side begging a little...Ken had no choice but to give in.

Flash back ends

"Little brother takes after his mother's personality more...that's a deadly trait to us all..." Ken said depressed thinking of all the things chibi kit Aoi asked him using that look.

"Seems Lady Chihiro is where Aoi inherited on his trickster trait..." Theodore laughed a little amused by the blood line traits explained by Ken.

"Mom always said...Auntie Chihiro was the mischievous sister between them..." Ken said recalling his mother's sighs and frustrated look as she recalled small stories about the troublesome little sister chihiro did in their kithood.

Back with the team Maria was face was steaming red. Seeing this shy sorta super adorable side reminded her of how Aoi was when she first met him. Her mouth opened and closed but no audible words came out as she struggled to say no...but Aoi kept begging and emphasizing his sad blue eyes...the eyes she felt like she could get lost In them...like the big innocent blue sky. "Ugghhhh! For Zootopia sake! F-Fine...Il do it...for justice... you all owe me big time! Especially y-you! A-Aoi! Now put that look away! Put it away!"

"Yatta! Arigatou Maria-chan!" Our ferret hugged the blushing speechless panther still mentally recovering. "Watashi wa atode anata ni sore otsukurudarou. Anata ga hoshī mononara nan demo." (Ill make it up to you later. Anything you want) Aoi smirked a little seeing it work as he mentally thought. "Thank you mom...for showing me your mommy magic."

"Im warning You all...you better pull this off or else!" Maria said holding her tazer gun activating the static charge.

Everyone around Maria took a step back cautiously to avoid her wrath especially a fearful Aoi... Morgana seeing this tried to calm the cub down. "F-For your sake Maria...(and for all of ours)" Morgana mummbled that last part. "I wont stop scratching even if all my claw break!"

"We'll be counting on you Morgana-sensei. Please..." Aoi said nervously seeing the tazer still on and closest to him. " Don't let Takeru notice what your doing behind the scenes."

"If he tries to force my clothes off...ill tear that house to pieces!" Maria held up one of Carlos' s toy grenades. "Im really going to lose it if we don't get that damm door in the palace to open! Failure is not a option alright!?"

"Aaaahhh! Don't show that in public! And no murder please..." Aoi said confiscating the grenade and hidding it from the angry Panther cub's paws. "Maria's scary when mad..." Aoi shivered in fear going a little pale.

"We're working to go get dirt on that bastards crimes. Either way we don't have time to lose." Emilia said crossing her paws.

"Tomorrow it is then. We better get ready then." Carlos said confirming the task tommorow. "Morgana make sure your game plan is thorough."

"As thanks for actually calling me by me real name ill do it real thoroughly soccer boy. Alright let's get down and dirty tommorow!" Morgana said smilling.

"T-Tommorow!? That fast!?" Maria said panicked. "Will Takeru even agree to that!?"

"I dunno just say...something like...I really need it to be tommorow that should work yeah?" Carlos said half convincingly.

"Alright team! Move out! After a quick check up with Tae il send you all home!" Morgana said as everyone got ready.

"I already regret agreeing to this..." Maria whinned as Ai-chan was still restarting system controls.

Aoi's room Midnight

Aoi was fast sleep tired from the busy day he had of both lng soccer practice and the added work of the palace infiltration. He was snuggled up to his Marshtomp doll enjoying the cool night as a gentle breeze flew into his room from the window. On his desk next to him was a glass of water and some pills Tae said should help him recover from the constant headaches. On top of the glass however was a golden butterfly sitting on the edge gently.

"It is time once more my young trickster..." Lavenza said as she flew and circled around Aoi gently spreading golden dust around him. "Master will see you now."

Aoi slowly woke up to the sound of opera music being the velvet room theme. The poem of everyone's soul. He was sitting on a fancy white steel chair next to a glass table full treats for tea parties and beyond him were the somali cat wearing a white butterfly Philemon, next to him was a bob tail cat in a gekkokan uniform. "Philemon-san!? Minato-senpai!? Its been so long!" Aoi said happy to see them again wagging his tail.

"Welcome back Aoi-kun. Im glad to see your doing fine recently as a persona user. You seem to be fitting into our life style as Fool arcana users." Minato said smilling at the ferret gently sipping his tea.

"Its quite a busy life balancing school work and persona duties but ill get used to it." Aoi said rubbing the back of his head as Philemon poured him some tea and handed few macaroons on his plate.

"Its a busy life Aoi-kun but it makes your life a active and healthy one." Philemon smiled beneath his mask. "Im sure you can tell why we summoned you once more right?" The somali cat held out his paw allowing Lavenza to sit on his paw.

"Good evening Aoi-san." Lavenza said giggling.

"There you are Lavenza! I was wondering where you went?" Aoi said surprised to see his butterfly friend again. "It strange not having you around...I can use third eye without your help anymore...but getting to the velvet room still a problem."

"Im sorry Aoi-kun. I had my personal reasons for leaving. But as for why you can wield your third eye now on your own without assistance is because your persona power has grown quite a bit enough for you to wield it on your own." Lavenza explained as Philemon poured a cup of cool orange juice for her to drink.

"So...im here for more dream training again because my power grew a bit again?" Aoi asked eating his late night snack and washing it down with some tea.

"Indeed young Aoi-kun." Philemon smilled as he lift his mask to drink some tea. "But not tonight as me and Minato are preparing the field for your next challenge. We just came tonight to inform and greet you hehe." Philemon sat up to pet Aoi's head making the cat ferret puur.

Minato rolled his eyes and took his sip of tea. "Ill warn you in advance your next challenge is about fighting while taking time into consideration. It will help you learn to manage your time between fighting in the shadow world and teach you to make split second decisions. Every second counts so don't slack off but you cannot rush into it. Being careful and focused is the goal. Tomorrow night we will begin the trial so make sure you prepare."

"Hai! Senpai!" Aoi said saluting cutely to his persona senpai. "I won't let you both down!"

"Good determination young Aoi. So please just rest up for tonight because tommorow your schedule is packed with a day of activities." Philemon said with encouragement.

"You can say that Philemon-san haha...Monday, Wednesday and Friday have soccer practice after school. Then my illustration work at the amateur video game makers club every Tuesday and Thursday or any other time im free since they are open all week...then I have after school persona infiltration in palaces with th mementos and I go to Tae for check ups along with my promise to test out some new medicine she made with Trish...ill be exhausted a lot." Aoi sweat dropped mentally looking at his busy schedule. "Saturday I help out at Rudolph-san's cafe and Sunday is training day with Morgana sensei..."

"Life of a persona user Aoi-kun. Don't worry you have a year to get used to it all. I was able to adapt to it halfway through the year." Minato reminisces about his treasured year as a persona user. "As busy as life becomes it is the memories you make that are true treasure at the end."

Aoi took Minato's words to heart hearing from someone with experience. But a sudden thought came creeping into his mind. "Philemon-san?"

Philemon looked to Aoi curious. "Yes Aoi-kun? Let me guess? Its about Kage and your recent relapses towards your second personality?" The Somali cat said going back to his seat as Lavenza sat back on top of Aoi's head quietly.

The said ferret nodded sadly as he remembered what Kage made him do. "Yes...he hurt my friends..." Remembering the fake sink hole picture. "I can sense him creeping into my mind lately...I feel like my part of myself has been influenced by him...it's like he slowly getting stronger bit by bit with my persona powers"

"That cannot be helped." Philemon said serious as Minato gazed at the master of this world with interest. "A shadow is part of your true self. Try seeing things from his point of view? He did mention his hatred for the culprit behind your parents murder something you might not show but carry in your heart as well... You two will always be together and as you grow with your newly acquired powers and so does Kage Kurusu. Don't push him away...you wont know what you both are capable of unless you both take risk. Knowledge from that experience might benefit you from In the end." Philemon explained gently as those words sunk into Aoi...

"Ill think about it...but he should remember this! My friends are very important to me. To harm them or abandoned them is unforgivable! If we really do not share memories but feelings he must feel the same about them! How i love them" Aoi declared clenching his paws as his eyes glowed bright blue and gold as white chains with red flames wrapped around him for a momment before vanishing into thin air.

Philemon smilled under his mask raising his cup up high. "Then make sure to convey those feelings to Kage. You shut him off for so long he might not yet know how you truly feel about your bond with them. Even if you don't like it you must learn to accept it. Plus sharing is nice right?" Philemon said as gently as possible as Aoi felt a sudden surge of energy rush into him making his persona ability stronger...his body glowed a gentle bright blue then eerie chaotic red.

Our ferret suddenly felt a headache come rushing to his head almost collapsing off his seat. Luckily Minato caught him in time. "You okay!? Aoi-kun?"

"Aoi! Please hang in there!" Lavenza fluttered around Aoi in panic seeing his pain.

Aoi shook his head no feeling his head hurt quite alot as he gasped It with both paws trying to ease the pain as it slowly subsided. "Ugh...gomen mina...I think I need more rest...Kage has been acting like a fucking bitchy ass with all these freaking headaches..." Aoi growled his eyes glowing gold. Before getting a chop to the head by Minato causing him to fall to his knees. "Ooow!"

"Watch your language Gaki (brat). I will not accept you swearing at your age. Try that again and will wash your mouth with soap next time. Control your anger alright?" Senpai said angrily scolding the whinning ferret.

"Gomenasai Senpai..." Aoi said ears down yo his sides while Lavenza giggled.

Philemon lightly chuckled as Aoi looked a little upset. "Okay we will continue our dream training tomorrow Aoi-kun. Lavenza return to Aoi's side and please help him home alright?"

"As you wish master Philemon. Aoi let us go home now then. Your new day awaits." Lavenza said floating around Aoi till the ferret turned into a butterfly with a blue and red wing.

"Ill be going home then Philemon-san, Minato-senpai! See you tomorrow then!" Aoi said in his butterfly form showing a strange blue then red aura as both flew back into the real world.

Once gone Minato glared at Philemon. "Are you sure this is safe? Aoi's mental health was already cracked...he might not endure Kage's influence...his personality has ben slowly affected by kage ever since he showed up..."

Philemon made no answer as he stared off into space looking at something non existent in the distance. Seeing this reaction Minato just sighed still unable to get a answer. "Fine...be that way. Ill get to work creating the stage for his next trial. Elizabeth must be already there getting things ready so we must hurry If we want finish before midnight tommorow. I will learn the nature of your so called promise later Philemon...count on it." Minato said leaving the master of this realm alone once more.

"Its not a easy path... he will fall down getting hurt badly quite a lot...but that is important to his growth cause reality I unfair so he must learn to cope with his past and struggle through a path of thorns for his lost future...I promised to see it through the end..." Philemon said to himself sipping his tea gazing at the distance. "Even if he...Aoi..." he said as two black butterflies flew into the same direction Philemon gazed at.

Meanwhile in Aoi's heart while his personas slept peacefully Kage's coffin opened a little as red flames leaked from it the chains losening their hold on the coffin.

Untouchable Fox 1:00am

Around the same time at midnight Finnick was listening to the list of complaints from both Ken and Morgana. Aoi's big bro calling him 1:00am through his smart phone and Morgana through the landline. He pinched the bridge of his nose sleep deprived and angry hearing them complain a storm. Ken tried to logical authority approach while Morgana acted like a over protective parent. Which he found strange...if he let the kid have a few shadow weapons (A knife, Gun, sharp sided cards, a chain blade and etc.) Why does a simple few explosive items a cause for concern!? Ken he could understand with his big brother nature and protectivness over Aoi but Morgana!? The once merciless shadow killer turned into mother cat...

"SHUT IT YOU TWO! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" The petite fox yelled getting irritated from his sleep getting interrupted at night.

September 12 , 2017 Savannah square Sand Box park 5:30pm

After School and everyone handled their after school activities they all headed back to the sand box park to discuss their latest plans. Morgana had already had things prepared for the mission today in her utility bag.

"Okay everyone glad you all here. We will begin the meeting of the palace golden gate infiltration!" Morgana announced acting like the leader all of a sudden.

"That mission needs a shorter code name Grandma-gah!" Carlos got whacked on the head with a carrot Morgana strangely had on her. "That hurts! A Carrot Club!? Really!?"

"Met up with Judy earlier at the shopping mall..." Aoi flinched hearing Morgana's statement but she quickly reassured him. "Relax Kiddo. She was wondering why we were hanging out here after school so I told her a little white lie we were just letting you explore Zootopia more for your experience living in the outside world."

"Still doesn't explain why you had a carrot on ya-never mind...im sure than answer is gonna be weird..." Emilia said knitting a new outfit in her paws.

"I didn't know Emilia could knit?" Ai said curious of how she worked with needle and thread. "I forgot to study everyone's hobbies. I will make a mental note to learn more about them..."

"We're going off topic everyone..." Aoi sweat dropped but when he saw Maria looking like a cloud of despair rain down on her surprising the ferret. "Eh!? Maria-chan!? Are you okay?"

"Eeehhhh...pervy Tanuki..." Maria sighed in self torment at the plan involving her with Takeru's latest project.

"Okay enough! We need to work on the plan now my phantom kiddos! Focus on the task on paw!" Morgana said getting everyone's attention once more. "Since Aoi, Carlos and Emilia are banned from the shack I have some separate missions to assign to you all."

"Err...whaddya need us to do?" Carlos asked curious of the game plan Morgana had.

"Simple really. I want Aoi and you Carlos to head to the palace ahead of us. You have to wait inside the same room we saw the blue door by the golden gate. Once that opens hurry and sneak inside and look for some control device to deactivate the security to that section completely." Morgana explains with confidence in her voice. "We need to make sure the door can't close anymore after it's open."

"Ooh! I get it! So you want us to make sure it stays open for the treasure heist. I understand Morgana-sensei!" Aoi said accepting the mission.

"M'kay...sure we can do that. Blue bro and I might have it hard in case shadows come mobbing after us but we will try to manage as best we can." Carlos said having no problem accepting their role since it was essential. "The game plans works for us but what about Emilia and you guys?"

"Yeah I came with everything you asked me to bring from my...recycle bin." Emilia said holding her gym bag full of old clothes for larger mammals meant for recycling later. "Why do you need this many anyway?"

"That will come to you later. Your role Is to stay here and provide Maria her back up support in his mission with your...feminine charms!" Morgana winked getting a smirk to form on Emilia's face as she was handed Maria's laptop with Ai-chan inside and one of the ear pieces the team wore for missions In the palace.

"Feminine-are you saying I don't have any girl charms sensei!? Thats mean-oh no...no no no! You don't mean I have to-!?" Maria tried to argue but the realization came to her mind as Morgana nodded slowly sensing fear down the panther spine. Aoi and Carlos looked to each other shrugging being boys had no clue what the girls meant.

"No fear will ya Maria? Ill be with you...halfway!" Morgana said rubbing the back of her head.

"That doesn't make me feel better..." Maria said sighing as her grave was dug deeper. "Being decoy sucks!"

"Haha..yeah...Ai-chan? Please get everyone out here ready to head to the palace in case of emergencies! Your our escape route sensing us to the palace. El Niño and Takeru cant reach us there so your role is crucial alright?" Morgana asked the digital spirit who bowed in response.

"It is my duty after all as the support system ill aid the phantom thieves as best as I can." Ai said in usually normal bored tone.

"We need to work on your...charming personality at one point Ai-chan..." Aoi sweat dropped feeling to encouragement from Ai's words.

"Okay everyone has their roles to do! Don't mess up cause this is a one time tactic alright! Failure is not a option lets go!" Morgana fist bumped the air getting everyone pumped...well Maria still in despair though.

"Worst day ever..." Maria whinned weakly.

"Im so sorry...ill make it up to you I swear by my tail." Aoi promises to cheer up his panther bestie.

El Niño's shack 5:45 pm Craft room.

As Maria and Morgana planned the panther cub called Takeru last night to make arrangements for her self...Nude portrait.

"Im very glad you both came! To think you'd really come...I assumed you were lying when you contacted me last night." Takeru said happily collecting art materials he needed from the supply closet.

"Im sorry it's so sudden Takeru-kun..." Maria with strained politeness in her teeth.

"It's alright Maria-san not a problem at all, but unfortunately my sensei El Niño will be back home sooner than I thought...he said something on the phone about someone cutting the power to the entire museum? Don't worry though the damages to the museum's generator are currently being repaired as we speak. But today the museum is closed because of It so he is taking a rest this afternoon. " Takeru said gathering a fresh canvas while looking for the perfect charcoal pencil shade. "Sensei will be returning In 15-30 minutes somewhere in between. My apologies if that causes some anxieties on your part."

"Thats why im here...dammit Morgana Sensei!? That's how you baited him to come home sooner!?" Maria whispers loudly to the black cat next to her.

"Hey if he gets home sooner the better so shut up he might hear you..." Morgana scolded making shussing sounds.

"By the way?...have you..." Takeru asked looking a big puffy Maria covered in multiple layers of clothing making her look like as fat and chubby as the marshmallow man ghost from ghost busters...probably even more fat looking. "Excuse me for saying this to a women but...have you perhaps you gained some weight recently?" Takeru asked feeling a little concerned...okay In truth a whole lot concerned. "You...look a like a hippo in tight jeans and a skin tight shirt..."

Morgana hearing that comment was holding back a laugh covering her mouth with a paw looking away while Maria silently cursed her sensei and Takeru for the bluntness. "Ill get you all back for this! So this is what those clothes Emilia brought were for..." Maria mentally sighed pissed off still as she forced a twitchy and awkward smile on her face. "Y-You think...so? I weight he same as ever...maybe I ate too much ramen on the way here?"

"Hey Maria!? Stop stuttering! Your going to give away the act! I told you to just repeat whatever I say... hehe" Emilia giggled smirking through the ear piece device Maria wore so they could communicate even at a distance since the squirrel was still at the park with Ai the laptop spirit.

"KOWAI! ( SCARY )" Maria mentally shouted feeling her so called friend would probably make her say something embarrassing in front of everyone...Morgana still silently laughing her head off wasn't helping her confidence. She was glad Carlos wasn't here...he would have a field day with this situation and never let her live it down...probably call her the living black marshmallow lady...she was especially glad Aoi wasn't here to watch her. If he knew what she did today the cub might never be able to face his face ever again out of self shame.

"Ill...*giggle* leave you to alone...haha...ill be waiting in the living room and give you guys some privacy hehe." Morgana failed to hide her amusement as she quickly left the room and the sound of her laugh filled the shack getting a annoyed look on Maria's face.

"They will all pay..." Maria said darkly through her forced smile as Takeru could feel the hidden fury deep within her boiling like hell fire. Morgana however was already headed to El Niño's room with the spare key she had made in advance to unlock his room.

The Tanuki gulped a little in fear seeing her tazer hun attached to her belt with itchy paws Ready to reach out to it. "Should I risk It?..." Takeru thought because Maria could take of her clothes for the Nude portrait he seeked to create. But that...would mean giving Maria the chance to take out her taze gun...and he already didn't like his first encounter with it...the burn marks from being electrocuted by her fresh in his muscle memory..."No! This is for the sake of art! I will not be frightened by a simple tazer...gun. I will create my master piece! Under my name!" Takeru slapped his cheecks gathering all his confidence for his next words. "So then...can you?...ummm...get ready here?"

"Ek!? I-i have...to take off my clothes...right?..." Maria said shivering fearing the worst. She quickly whispered to Emilia on the other line of the ear piece. "Help me! What am I supposed to do!?"

"Sigh...Stall! Stall for as long as you can!" Emilia shouted back at the park. "This I why we had the multiple layer of clothes right? To ensure we can buy everyone time to get into position...now say this next~"

Maria blushed hearing her next line Emilia wanted her to say to Takeru. "O-oooh~ im so embarrassed...could you? Turn around for me please? With a cherry on top?" Maria said trying to act cute and super shy covering her blushing cheeks with her paws swaying her hips side to side trying allure Takeru. "This is so humiliating..." Maria internally groaned forcing her cutey girl shy act.

Takeru stared at Maria with such a cold deadpanned look Maria felt a cold breeze blew right through her body... "Hmm...okay..." his face's (-.-) lack of a reaction was so dull and plain as he turned around Maria clenched her paws so tight It was turning white from it. "Well somebody thinks she has sex appeal how vain...she no venus but good enough for noe...sigh..." Takeru muttered under his breath but the panther heard him perfectly clear shocking her to pale white...before turning bright red with fury.

"Im...going to kill...this stupid dammm ungrateful Racoon dog later..." Maria pouted steaming bright red with boiling anger close to erupting within her. Wanting so badly to be able reach her Tazer gun and electrocute him into the after life so badly right here right now.

"No! No murder! We are not turning into criminals! Aoi wouldn't like killing Takeru...*cough* even he does deserve It *cough*... would he?" Morgana scolded hearing everything Maria said from the ear communicator. " Now follow the plan! I just started picking the lock...damm it's stubborn little pad lock...buy me as much time as you can!" Maria could hear the black cat still working on the lock so decided to save her plans to murder Takeru...for later. She slowly balanced side to side having trouble moving her arms down to reach the lower half of her body with the restrained movement. She started taking off the first layer of clothes...as slowly as possible. "So...your sensei El Niño coming home soon right?"

"Yes I believe so..." Takeru said giving Maria a bored sideways glance adding fuel to her inner rage.

"D-do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little...more p-private atmosphere would be l-lovely.."Maria forced out with a strained smile trying to act alluring. "I can't believe Emilia made me say that..." the cub groaned hearing the red squirrel holding back her laugh being the only one at a safe distance from her tazer gun.

"This place should be fine?...we have all the proper lighting and the supplies ready for me to reach for anytime." Takeru raised a brow confused by this sudden request.

"B-But wouldn't a room...with a lock be better? One where we can be a...alone... Swee-" Maria couldn't say the part being to uncomfortable enough still stripping down tightly the fifth layer...close to the last few pieces of clothing she had left.

"Im sorry miss Maria but I rather keep our relationship strictly professional. As I said before...you...are not my type. Just a model for my portrait." Takeru sid quickly before the cub could continue. "I respect the affection...but your..too Immature for my taste in refined women. Plus...your figure is quite...small for what I find appealing-Eekkk!?" Takeru flinched feeling predatory eyes glaring at him burning through the clothes on his back.

"Oooh..that was cold...friend zonned not once...but twice burn!" Emilia teased before she started feeling the cold blood lust flowing through her communicator...the dark aura it emitted cased shivers down the squirrel spine as her natural senses screamed at her to run away from the predator. "Uh oh...Maria!? No! We are not supposed-there's no stopping you is there?"

"I think we lost mistress to her fury...I shall prepare a funeral and burial rights for our tanuki acquaintance later...the body should be thoroughly cleaned as well..." Ai said unfazed knowing how Furious both mother and daughter Jelavic could be when someone pushes their patience to the limits. "Let's not forget to erase the evidence later...and keep this a secret from Aoi-san as well."

Maria radiating a aura of silent dark fury as she gave Takeru...her Irina glare sending fear down Takeru's spine as he turned around to see Maria wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt and short green boxers. She was smilling...strangely sweetly but her half open eyes showed nothing but pure malice...it was more worst than last time Takeru saw her mad...her tazer gun was already sparking wildly as she raised it with one paw aimed at the shivering tanuki who slowly backed away against the wall trying to get some distance from his impending doom... "You know what?...im think you need a little lesson on how to speak to someone..." Maria inched closer holding her tazer gun at the highest voltage. "When you don't have anything to say... don't say anything at all...unless you want to be burried five feet under...got It?"

Takeru mumbled something to try to stop the panther from what she was about to attempt. "M-M-Maria!? Please calm down! I beg you! Im sorr-" he was cut off when the tazer was inches from his face as he fell om his butt.

"Too late for apologies...now good night and I hope this serves as a goooood lesson to you...punishment time!" Maria said smilling dark like as she tazed the Tanuki his the screams of pain could be heard a mile away as well as the blinding light flashes outside the windows of the shack could be seen...the static seemed to cut off the power to the whole shack as well...everyone outside seemed too scared to try and intervene and just walked on by passing the house faking ignorance.

Meanwhile Morgana was currently trying to pry open the lock with her lock picking skills. But it wasn't easy at all with how complicated the mechanism inside the lock was. "Dammit...this may take longer than I hope...maybe if I pick this part-" Morgana was cut off when she smelled something burnt, the lights in the secret stairway shut off...and the sounds of something thumping could be heard. "Great...no lights ...umm I think I can manage with my night vision-*Thump!*" Morgana turned around to see two heterochromatic eyes being one blue and one green glow in the dark glaring at her as the smell of something burnt got more intense as it approached. Morgana got into battle stance holding her sword as she dropped her lock picking gear and took out her flashlight. "W-Who goes there-M-MARIA!?"

Morgana shouted as the light shinned on the furious smilling Cub releasing a dark bone chilling dark aura...behind her was Takeru being dragged down the stairs by the tail. His body smoking and looking charred a little...his eyes rolled back into his head. His paw clutched a small can of blue paint his finger also covered in paint...probably trying to write a dying message.

"What did you-is he even...A-Alive at least?" Morgana stares at the Charred Tanuki with concern and fear for at the cub standing close to her.

"Hmm..." Maria kicked his side gently and he coughed up a black cloud of smoke groaning in pain closing his eyes. "Yep he barely alive...how unfortunate." Maria delivered that sentence in such a cold tone Morgana felt it would freeze her in place.

"U-unfortunate-Never mind...your clearly not in the mood to talk...just...keep him alive please? For not the teams sake but Aoi's okay? You know..he would try to take the blame is you were in trouble and you know what happens if he does." Morgana reasons smirking seeing how Maria's her foul mood was replaced with fear and realization...knowing how close she was with her best friend he wouldn't hesitate ro protect her from danger...especially with the criminal world.

"Oh no...what have I done!?" Maria panicked stomping around panicking...not noticing she was stomping on Takeru's unconscious body adding to the bruises his body already had.

"Oh boy im so glad that worked...Seems ill have a new method in calming the girl...Aoi-kun~!" Morgana whispers snickering.

"Maybe I should have mention him earlier...whatever we got what we were after. So now you have all the time-" Emilia said before the door of the shack unlocking could be heard.

"Takeru im home! I brought some snacks for you...it's those tempura rice balls you seem to like. Where are you?" El Niño could be heard from a distance as his footsteps got closer causing the girls to panic. "Hmm? What the-what happen to the studio!? Why isn't the electricity working-is that a burn mark on the wall!? Looks like it got hit by lightning!? Takeru! Explain yourself now!"

Sand Box Park

"Mistress im sorry to Inform you as of late. But El Niño has returned sooner than we expected! Probably because the crowd dispersed around the museum closing allowing him room to drive home quicker without traffic sooner than I calculated. Please hurry with your mission!" Ai-chan said quickly through the communicator. "I will try to restore power to the shack even for a few minutes."

"Ill be there in a few minutes! Don't worry! Ill back you up now! Do not get caught guys and wake up the dumb racoon! Im sure the ZPD will charge you both with breaking and entering and charged with assault at this rate would be totally bad!" Emilia shouted as he grabbed Ai-chan in the laptop and rush down the street back to the shack.

"Ill get the Navigation app ready at a momments notice while im at it." Ai-chan activating the metaverse navigation app from the laptop and synchronise iy with the team still here. "I hope the team back at the palace fulfils their roles. This situation is code red!"

"Trust in Aoi and Carlos...they know what they're doing! For now we just gotta help out the team still here!" Emilia said running through the alleyway rummaging in he utility bag for some equipment. "Im glad we have a plan B!"

Museum Of Greed Golden gate Courtyard

Aoi and Carlos in their phantom forms were currently fighting shadows they encountered while staying at the same place for too long.

"Go! Kodama!" Aoi called forth a paper shikigami persona that had a round head with three little blue swirls inside and a weak looking human shaped paper body. "Give those shadow something else to hit!"

"Finally! My time to shine for master!" Kodama yelled happily as a group of Inugami and Huang po came attacked Aoi. "Try fighting among yourselves baddies!" He waved his tiny paper hands in the air as a pink energy was emitted by him forming around the shadow stopping in their place. With a simple closing of his palm the shadow slammed into each other and a loud crushing sound could be heard before the shadows died. "Hahaha! Aren't I amazing master!?"

"Woah!? What attack was that!?" Carlos said as he slammed his sledge hammer on a crippled apsaras's head destroying it.

"Kodama can use move called psi which I can only guess is psychokinesis!" Aoi said throwing his special playing cards like Kunai's with deadly precision cutting through the bodies of the huang po swarm. "Persona change!"

"Eeehhh!? My show time up already!? Well...its been a good 50 seconds! See ya next week folks!" Kodama cried out in despair as its body was light up by blue flames as it took on a new larger red armored form of a red knight ridding a black horse while holding a spear. "I have come to my New young Lord's aid! I am Eligor!"

"Geck!? Ain't ya the guy I effin killed with Captain Kid's ship!?" Carlos said bringing out his shot gun turning a bunch of shadow into swiss cheese with his well aimed shot.

"It would seem so...im just surprised as you were to fuse him!" Aoi said as he took out his automatic hand gun and fired his blinding shot causing the shadows after them to go temporarily blind with the smoke from of the bullets. A few shadows close to him met Aoi's wakizashi as he diced them Into pieces with a quick motion of his well trained paw.

"I remember...you killing me yes young ally of my new lord. But let's burry the hatchet and start a new! My new lord has shown me the light of true justice! And I shall fight for his cause!" Eligor charged like a true brave knight swinging his spear wildly killing rows of blinded shadows in one attack. "Die scum! No one shall stand in the way of our justice!" Eligor raised his spear high up as multiple sparks of lightning struck down the enemies followed by a barrage of fire balls next turning them into crispy corpses on the ground before they vanished.

"Glad to have you on our side then! That's freaking awesome you saw the light red knight dude!" Carlos said with his paws full of grenades and toy bombs. "Badaboom parade!" Te skunk said throwing multiple bombs in the shadows forces killing them in a huge blast. Some were left standing...but looked really badly injured. "Tck! Some are alive? Well then let's see you all survive this! Let's go! Full speed ahead! Captain Kidd!"

"Hahahaha! I shall give them the heavy works me lad!" Captain Kidd said as he was summoned in pillar of blue flames. "Out of the way unless you want to be crushed you land lovers!" Captain Kidd said slidding on the ground like he was on a surf board kicking up dirt, dust and rocks everywhere as he slammed his ship into the remaining shadow steam rolling them into the floor. "DIE!" Captain kidd raised his cannon arm and fired multiple shots of electricity through it killing shadows who met the full force of the impact.

"I guess that's all of them...man these shadows are a fighting in groups not good for us..." Aoi grumbled scanning the courtyard for any shadow nearing the gold gate.

"Man...taking care of all these shadows is such a freaking pain with just the two of us. It's quite the work load." Carlos grumbled feeling the bruises of some shadows. Aoi was bruised too from fighting a small army worth of shadows. "Glad you can switch personas that have the skills to kill some enemies faster...we freaking had quite few close calls here and there."

"Young lord shall I keep watch? I will alert you both if any shadow comes." Eligor offered getting a nod from Aoi.

"Okay please stay by the entrance but not too far from me. It be hard to control and see what you see when we're too far apart." Aoi said as the persona bowed and headed towards the entrance to keep watch for any shadows.

"Ill stay above and keep watch from the skies...those scurvy dogs...most of the shadows can fly so I will keep eye socket out for them." Captain Kidd said flying up and above to ensure no aerial strikes occur.

The two boys head back up to the peacock patterned blue door with gold surrounding the entire entrance beautifully. "Do you think the girls can seriously pull this off Blue Bro? Emilia was like ill seduce him with my acting using Maria as my medium~! Your bestie looked terrified hearing that..."

Aoi sweat dropped recalling the panic and embarrassed face of Maria when Emilia announced what she had in mind to buy them some time...meaning his best friend might have to try and strip naked...that thought made him angry all of a sudden causing his eyes to glow a more intense gold hue. "I don't know...but I hope she tazes him instead."

Carlos turn to sweat drop feeling a shiver down his spine..."Wow...harsh dude... now I know your protective of Maria that's for sure...yesh I feel sorry for Takeru too...When that panther gets angry she becomes her mom...scratch that she becomes EXACTLY like her MOM." the skunk paled remembering the multiple meetings in Irina Jelavic's office with the scolding he got about not taking care of his grades properly and slacking off most of his classes...he slightly stopped doing that now because he had his new friends and team with him now.

"Too bad we're out of range for the communicators or Tico. We don't have any sign telling us if their mission is going well or not...let's hope they are all one though..." Aoi said feeling concerned for the rest of his team left in the real world.

"Mona baba-san sure taking her time...even if she is able to unlock the door how's she gonna show it to the old bull?" Carlos rubbed the back of his head tired of the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind. "Even if she does manage to show it to him any normal mammal would close the door right away again. That only gives us a few seconds to break in then...by some miracle I hope this works."

"Don't worry I believe in the girls...they wouldn't let us down...besides you know how tenacious they are." Aoi sweat dropped feeling both confidence in their abilities and fear over how stubborn they could be.

"True that...sigh...sucks were the only guys in the team. Tico acts more like a strict feminine Secretary so that counts the digi spirit out of the boys group...damm we are out numbered..4 to 2..." Carlos groaned. Honestly he wasn't comfortable with girls being one of the reasons he was gay. But he endured it since they were his team and friends. "Let's hope this works..."

Shack secret passageway

Morgana was currently rushing her work to try and unlock the door while Maria was currently shaking the racoon dog violently trying to wake him up as they heard the hoofs of El Niño stampeding around his hose looking for Takeru. They were lucky he didn't check his own room...yet.

"TAKERU!? WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF NOW! THE POWER TO THE HOUSE IS FRIED! AND THE STUDIO IS SMOKING! WHAT DID YOU DOYOU UNGRATEFUL TANUKI!" El Niño was as mad...well as mad as a bull. Tearing through the shack looking for Takeru.

"Morgana-sensei!? Hurry! I can hear his hoof steps getting close-wake up you perverted ungrateful racoon! I am not going to jail!" Maria yelled slapping the poor unconscious racoon across both cheeks...probably making things worse as his cheeks started to swell. "Emilia!? Where are you!? We need back up quick! Ai-chan why aren't you answering!?" Maria heard nothing but static on the other end adding to her frustration causing her to cry a little. "Aoi-chan is going to hate me for sure if I go to jail! Wahahaha...*Slap!* Wake *Slap!* the fuck! Up! *Slap!*" The cub continued to slap the poor tanuki harder making his eye open with white circles from the added pain.

"Owww! *Slap!* stop im- *Slap!" Yowch! Awake! Maria- *Slap* Awake! *SLAP!* Mercy! Takeru begged for the super powerful slapping to stop but the crying panther kept slapping anyway unable to hear his pleas against her crying.

Morgana was losing her patience very slowly...so many distractions clouding her work. El Niño's mad bull stampede, Maria's crying and slapping, Takeru's cries of mercy...the static in her ear from the communicator. Takeru receiving the most powerful slap Maria made accidentally toss the paint can of blue paint on top of Morgana's head making blue paint stain her once beautiful black fur...

"E-Eeep!?"

"Oops..."

Let's just say our sensei...she finally snapped her eyes burning with a hurricane of causing a surge through her body glowing bright flames of blue persona fire and black chains "Okay! That's it! Raaaaahhhh!" Morgana roared sending a small shock wave of wind through the entire building as you can see Zorro manifesting all see through behind her. The powerful gust of wind lifted Maria and Takeru in the air as it escaped through the hidden passageway through the entire house causing a big mess everywhere as a mini tornado formed around everywhere kicking things around into the air...even a unfortunate bull in the living room.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" The bull yelled gripping a lose floor board tightly trying not to get sucked Into the whirlwind. Sadly it wasn't strong enough and the bull ended up spinning in the air yelling from the top of his lungs.

Back in the secret passageway while Maria and a bruised Takeru sailed through the air around, around and around.

"Waaaahhh! Morgana sensei please calm dooooowwwwnnn! Im sorrryyy waaahhh!" Maria yelled circling in the air as she kneed Takeru in the gut causing him to hug his belly in pain. "Oopsy!? Sorry..."

"Gaaahh!...what in the world is happening!? P-poltergiest activity!?" Takeru slowly wheezed out getting dizzy being spun around in the air. "GASP!? IS LADY MORGANA A PSYCHO!?

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PSYCHO!?" Morgana's irritation was increasing the intensity of the wind..

"No you IDIOT! It's PSYCHIC Not PSYCHO! She is not a supernaturalist! Don't make her anymore more furious! BAKA!" Maria yelled to the top of her lungs as she held her boxers down preventing them from opening up and letting anyone see her panties. She even hugged her sleeves shirt to prevent her training bra from being seen as well. "Don't look at me you perv! Peep and ill END YOU!" The cub hissed darkly mid air kicking Takeru in the face leaving him with a nosebleed as he held his sore face.

"YOU TWO KEEP QUIET!" Morgana yelled silencing the two as her eyes glowed green with fury as she grabbed her gross messer blade and a green energy was channeled trough it and from behind Zorro held his blade in a similar fashion. They both held their weapons up high channeling a powerful blade like gust of wind around it before she sliced through the pad lock with Zorro. For a momment nothing happened...but a green straight line was seen in the middle of the lock before it was cut in half falling on the floor. "There! Now we can move on with the mission!" Morgana smilled her anger disappearing as the persona energy around her vanished along with the gust of wind.

Takeru landed first on the ground belly first making groan in double the pain from the impact before Maria landed on him sitting Japanese style on his back trippling his agony to the max. Meanwhile El Niño back somehow flew into the studio as the gust died leaving him suspended in the air for a momment confused...till he landed head first into a extra large red paint can his horns also piercings through a pink and magenta colored paint cans. He struggled around to pull off the red can of paint of his head as he started throwing paint around staining the entire studio and his kimono in multicolored paint. He even slipped through a small puddle and landed butt first into a brown paint can as he struggled standing up in a awkward way getting his foot stuck in another moss colored paint can adding to his multicolored misery.

Once getting his head free from the red can his eyes darted around the room and outside seeing the disaster his shack was in. His eyes landed on himself at fur and clothes he wore looking like a tie dye mess. The dark brown eyes he had glowed a furious as he started seeing red everywhere. "My shack...my studio!?...grrr...huff...huffff...HUFF! T-A-K-E-R-U!

The said Tanuki had his fur standing up in pure fear hearing his God father/ teachers furious voice. "Aah!? S-s-s-sensei sound he f-furious!?" He yelped seeing the mad bull above the stair case glaring at him like a red cape urging him to charge down.

"W-what!? What are you doing here!? Who are those two!?" El Niño said with fury going down the steps one big stomp at a time.

"S-Sensei! It's not what it looks like-gack!" Takeru didn't get to finish as Maria gabbed his tail dragging him into the room with Morgana close behind.

"G-Get in here now!" Maria hissed pulling Takeru into the darkness of the room ahead

"Ma-Navigator! Be gentle!" Morgana whispered hidding in the shadows before hand.

"No!? How did you open that!? Don't go in I command you! All of you! Stop-waaah! Offf" El Niño said slipping off some paint dripping down off him onto the stairs causing him to roll ungracefully down them hitting the ground on his side "Ooooohh...ow ow ow ow ow...my hip...being old is hard..." cried the old bull struggling to get up but his sore hip forced him to lie down.

Museum of Greed Golden Gate courtyard.

Things...were in chaos would be a understatement. The whirlwind Morgana caused was not only in the real world...but In this one too.

"Waaaaaahhhahahaahahahaaaa! What the hell is that grandma doing!?" Carlos pathetically yelled crying a river of tears as he was being sucked into the whirlwind created in the middle of the room.

The only thing holding the poor skunk away from it and closer on the ground was Aoi clutching his tail tightly while his other paws was holding onto Eligor's armored hand. The said persona held his young Lord's paw as he forced his spear into the ground keeping him and his horse down on the floor against the pull of the mini tornado.

"How come there's a mini storm inside the palace!?" Captain Kidd said claws deep into the ground as he held his ship within his free cannon hand.

"H-Hold on Skull! I won't let you go!" Aoi said in between his clenched teeth struggling with the strain of the gust of the wind. He grip on Carlo's tail slowly slipping. "Eligor! Help!"

"Im doing...ngh...the best I can my young...ngghh..Lord! The wind is just too strong!" Eligor struggled to say as the wind was making his spear bend a bit allowing his hand to slip slowly while the black horse dug it's hooves into the dirt in a effort to push back against the wind.

That's when Aoi's grip on his skunk friend's tail was gone and Carlos was sailing through the air along with Captain Kidd. "Carlos No!"

"Blue Bro help! Gaaahh! It hurts!" Carlos wailed hovering through the wind. Captain Kidd by his side looking like he was in great pain by the wind force.

That's when the gale of winds stopped suddenly leaving everyone suspended in the air for a momment. Blinking a little confused before-

Carlos looked down seeing how high up in the air he was. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat before looking back at the audience holding a sign reading HELP!? "Yaaaaahohohoiii!-THUD!" The skunk yelled before landing hard on the ground creating a mini sink hole the shape of his body on the floor. His sledgehammer came falling down right after into the hole too electing a even worse cry of pain from the skunk. "Oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Aoi seemed to recover better from being in the air as Eligor gently holding paw set him down carefully allowing his summoner's feet to safely touch the ground. He even petted the ferret's head getting a small purr of reassurance from it. "Skull are you okay?" Aoi asked peering down into the hole picking up the sledge hammer and setting It aside.

"Ooohhh! That got to have hurt! I should know cause I felt it too!" Captain Kidd said floating on his ship rubbing his sore...ribs. "Sorry I forgot to catch ya lad. How's the weather down there?"

Carlos slowly climbed up the hole paw gripping the edge as he coughed off dirt and spat out a rock. "Bleh! Gritty... full of pebbles and a rock...with a side wind of im pissed off at that Grandma cat later..."

That is when the doors of the golden gate open up wide for the team. The laser fence deactivated and hid back into the ground. Past the door revealed a wide corridor made of gold with exotic plants and art statues linning the path as the small lanterns attached to the walls gave the golden walls more shine.

"They did it! Come one Skull! Before it closes again!" Aoi said running ahead dismissing his tired persona back as a mask on his face.

Carlos dismissed his person as well after giving him a angry glare. Returning as a skull mask on the skunks face as he climbed out the hole and ran after his bro. "WAIT! Wait for me Blue Bro!" The skunk said running back to get the weapon he almost left behind.

"Sorry Skull we are In a rush! We need to disable the laser system before the team get here!" Aoi said as they ran inside stopping dead in their tracks as three shadow guards with heart shaped mask spawned from the ground.

"Hault! Intruders! How did you turn off the laser fence from the outside!?" One shadow guard demanded.

"Crap!? Of course there would be fuckin guards past the door!" Carlos cursed to himself as the shadows glared at them.

"That attire...I see. Your thieves! All of you are threatening El Niño-Dono! We shall stop you right here! Right now!" The shadows burst into three Nue this time. They weren't as large as the first one but they did had strength in numbers as our two thieves started getting into their battle stance. "You cannot go any further! You are tress passing on Lord El Niño-dono's sacred territory!"

"Dammit not more of these guys again! You ain't got nothing on us lame brains!" Carlos said with confidence in his voice.

"Im more afraid of Maria-chan yelling at me if I failed...now that's a nightmare I rather not face." Aoi shivered in fear knowing how scary his best friend could be when mad...she said so herself! Failure was not a option...

"Dude would it kill ya to show some backbone in front of the enemies!?" Carlos scolded as the shadows roared as they shot high voltage electricity from their bodies.

Our two thieves started dodging the long range attack with ease. But that was before the two other Nue charged forward swipping them with a heavy paw swipe sending back hard on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt.." Aoi said holding his sore side. It felt like it was starting to swell a little before he was suddenly struck with electricity causing him to scream in pain. "Dammit! Aaaahh! Eligor is weak to ...electricity!"

"Blue bro! Damm you freaking shadows!" Carlos said slamming his sledge hammer against the heads of the two closest Nue using the spell on his friend. Both shadows cried in pain holding her cracked faces. "Eat this you morons!" Carlos tossed some grenades at them and shot them with his shot gun causing a large explosion creating a fair sized smoke screen. The skunks rushed to his fallen friend with his first aid kit in paw. "You okay Blue Bro?" Carlos said tossing out a Healing Bead helping him regenerate his health from the heavy damage.

Surrounded by a healing energy wave Aoi could feel his bruises and burnt marks slowly fade away enough for him to stand with some help from Carlos. "Thanks Carlos...Better switch up personas not weak to electricity."

"This is harder without grandma ill admit...we got to watch out health cause neither of us can heal properly like she can." Aoi said shakily standing up. "Omoikane! Please heal us both!" Aoi summoned his brain tentacle persona into the realm.

"As you wish master. Let my knowledge in the healing arts help you succeed in battle! MEDIA" Omoikane said sending a double healing wave at the two injured thieves healing ther wounds bit more but not much.

Carlos shivered seeing how the persona wiggled his tentacles around while sending the healing wave at them both. "Damm it is freaking creepy getting healed by this guy! Keep those tentacles away from me!"

"Tentacle hentai..." Aoi shuddered thinking of a...'Incident' he saw back at the facility. Shaking his head he focused back at the battle at hand. The smoke screen faded revealing three coughing Nue's.

"This is our chance! Full speed ahead! Captain Kidd!" Carlos summoned his persona once more into battle ripping off his mask.

"Eat my cannon balls you mindless beast!" The persona shouted launching cannon balls down on the shadows. Much to both persona and persona user surprise the shadows slowly ate the electricity allowing their bodies to heal from the damage earlier as they all laughed maniacally.

"What the hell!? Why didn't that work!?" Carlos yelled pissed off stomping on the ground before Aoi pushed him out of the way before the Nue smashed their paws down on him. Captain Kidd knocked them back slamming his ship into them.

"Nue wont be harmed by electricity based on what I read in their lore! We need fire skills!" Aoi said helping his skunk friend up. He held some cards in his paws before tossing them into the air above the bewildered shadows. "Joker's Card trick!" Tiny strands of persona chains gripped the card before attaching themselves to certain points on the shadows body before being pulled down by it. The card sunk deep into the floor pinning down their paws and snake tails.

"Ow! What are these things!? My paws can't get off!"

"My tail! My poor tail!"

"Dammit those intruders are tricky!"

The Nue retaliated by wildly shooting lightning all over the place not caring for the damage they caused. The duo thieves had to take cover behind some stone statues that somehow resisted the lightning bolts.

"Hey Skull!? Got any fire power bombs with you? I got another persona who null's electricity and has a fire skill. I don't think Orpheus can dodge all those strays bolts without getting hurt." Aoi said as his masked glowed with blue flames. "Mona won't let me buy more materials for my fire starter prank gear..." The ferret pouted cutely being denied of his pranking right.

"Dude that sucks...but don't ya worry!" His skunk ally smirked picking up to brown bottles filled with some mystery liquid. The also had a white cloth on top sticking out of mouth of the bottle. "Will these Molotov Cocktails do? Before you ask I made these at orphanage...you can find a lot of materials in the streets..."

Aoi feeling a little too scared question how he knows how to make those fire bombs just nodded as he summoned his persona. "To my Aid! Orobas!" Our phantom thief summoned a naked anthro red horse with white human like hands into existence.

"I am the fabulous! Orobas! At last I have come on stage! Now admire my mover in spotlight!" Orobas said quite flamboyant in his movements getting exasperated sighs from Aoi his own summoner.

"You question why I don't summon you often..." The ferret sighed.

"He seems rather annoying...but whatever! Grab this horse gal girl guy!" Carlos tossed his Molotov Cocktails into Oroba's hands.

"Do not call me Gal Girl Guy! Read my lips! I am the mighty and fabulous Orobas-gack!" The persona got a whip to the head by Aoi's persona chain.

"Hurry up and make your way to the shadows! My orders are for you to fly there and light up those fire bombs and use Maragi! Got it!? Then get to work now!" Aoi said losing his patience as his golden eyes glared at the persona so coldly.

Orobas shuddered and saluted his summoner. "Y-Yes Sir! Im sorry! Ill get right on it! Eeep!" The persona flew into the air straight into the lightning storm created by the shadows yet strangely the lightning bounced off it thanks to some invisible barrier. When he was above the Nue's he summoned his fire spell and light up the cocktails before tossing them into the group while spamming his multi targeting fire spell down on the shadow burning them in a large bonfire causing them to cease their spell attacks.

"Heck yeah! I knew those things could come in handy one day!" Carlos said emerging from his hidding place watching the destructive flames. Admiring his work with a sinister glee. "These shadow battles always makes awesome stress relief after school!" Carlos cheered stretching.

"Can't argue with you there Skull...hmm? Chotto matte? (wait a minute?)" Aoi saw something move in the flames. He took out his wakizashi just in case. Carlos followed his example holding his sledge hammer ready to inflict some pain.

The only living Nue was spared from the worst of the flames by hidding beneath the charcoal bodies of it's deceased fellow shadows as shields. It crawled on the ground littered with third degree burns making it hard to move around freely without being in pain. Aoi stopped him in his tracks putting his gun in between it's eyes while Carlos hung around behind holding his Molotov Cocktails in paw ready to punish this shadow in flames within a momments notice.

"P-Please...have mercy?" Cried the badly injured Nue having no fight left in him.

Aoi smirked sending his blood lust into the fearful shadow making consider it's options of death or submissions. "Why should I do that? Aren't you a loyal guard to El Niño? Why should I spare your life? You might end up calling up more guards if we let you live..."

"Fucking true beast...I think I should burn you right here right now!" Carlos laughed lighting up his weapons.

"Please! No more! Ill do anything! Just don't kill me!" Nue yelled in fear for his life seeing the two burning bodies of his allies disintegrate into ash.

"Anything eh?" Aoi smirked seeing a chance. "Alright...ill let you live." A shine of hope came on Nue's face. "But! You shall serve me and my cause! Face It your services are wasted here. Come with me and ill show you better treatment ya dig? I know your a beast but your not dumb...especially with your life on the line..." Aoi said rubbing the trigger of his gun showing the shadow he was ready to fire if he didn't like his answer.

Nue weighed his option here...on one paw if he tried to run and get help he would probably meet his fiery demise by Skull's explosive rage. On another paw if he said no to Joker right in front of him he would most likely be head shot and dead in a instant...the third option joining his force not only would mean he lives. But he gets to serve someone strong even more strong than El Niño seeing how he has proven his worth fighting through the entire palace wreaking havoc. "Your resolve is strong...and you don't hesitate to ask in such a brutal way either...your like a uncaged beast enjoying his freedom! I think I remember now!" Nue's injuries vanish as a blue light circled around him. "I am not a shadow nor am I this losers El Niño's servant! I belong to the sea of souls and im yours now...I am thou and thou art I. Let us rebel and enjoy our freedom as uncaged beast!" With that Nue became one with Aoi turning into a blue mask merging with Aoi.'s

"Persona get! I won myself a strong persona. Thanks for the help Skull." Aoi high pawed Carlos who shared his enthusiasm.

"No problem dude! Anytime! Phew...still things are still tough with just the two of us..." Carlos said feeling slightly exhausted. "It be a pain of any more shadows spot us so let's head to that security room alright blue bro!?"

"You got it Carlos! Let's get our part of the mission done before the girls yell at us." Aoi said charging forward with a laughing skunk.

Shack Hidden room ?

"It's too dark...I cant see much?" Takeru said feeling around till he touched something...soft and bouncy and started to grope it "Hmm? What this?-Slap!-gack!"

"Kyaaaahh! That's my chest you mega pervert!" Morgana yelled slapping the tanuki across the face while covering her chest. "What is wrong with your night vision!? I thought Racoon Dogs were nocturnal creatures!?"

"M-My apologies!" Takeru said becoming flushed and ashamed in the dark. "I was born...with poor night vision but no excuses for touching a women-"

"Oh just shut up please!" Morgana said whinning. "Dammit...I wanted Rudolph to be the one to touch-" Cried Morgana before Maria shut her up by putting something over her head. "W-what the!? What did you out on my head!?"

"Too much information Mona sensei! Tico how long till the power is back?" Maria asked her digital A.I. as the signal to her communicator came back.

"Apologies mistress...it took a while to find a alternative route to redirect the power to the room you are all in. Most of the electrical circuits are fried by your...self defense act. But they should come on in 3,2,1-bing!" Just like Ai said the lights in the room came back on but only in this hidden room within the shack.

Much to everyone's surprise was that the room was filled with rows of canvasses holding the same picture...Tsubaki. rows upon rows of them filled most of the room.

"Are these all...Tsubaki!? Why are there so many copies of them!?" Maria asked surprised...but her voice sounded muffled. "Brai-braixy!

"I have...No idea Maria-wait!? What did you say at the end-aah!?" Takeru took a step back in surprise to see Maria wearing a Braixen mask and a braixen cosplay suit. In short a pokemon style furry cosplay suit of a Braixen complete with stick in tail.

"What are these...mask for Navi-chan?" Morgana asked in a muffled voice wearing a purloin mask and purloin furry cosplay suit. "Er...if I remember the anime Aoi was watching this pokemon goes...Purrr puurr...p-puurloin?"

"Secret identities Mona-sensei!" Maria said sounding all excited now wearing her disguise. "Brai-Braixy~! Nice immitation Mona-sensei Brai Braixy! Too bad I had this costume Joker too we could have been a trio...brai brai...i miss my marshy..." Maria held a marshtomp costume with a mask included.

"C-cosplay? As pokemon?" Takeru said with what little knowledge he possed on anime. "Where did you even get that? More importantly how did you even put that on in such a short time?" (Answer: Morgana bag and fast changing clothes anime skill)

"Takeru! There you are! Your not supposed to break into my room an-" El Niño's face darkened in awkwardness seeing two strange girls in furry costumes. "Excuse me im interrupting something privat-" the old bull said almost walking out the door as quickly and politely as possible.

"No! I-I-It's not what it looks like SENSEI! Believe me!" Takeru yelled full of embarrassment of the idea this misunderstanding might lead to his sensei to think he a few screws loose or have a weird fetish for furry costumed girls. "The situation is in reverse actually!?" Takeru said pulling his ears. "Sensei!? What is the meaning of all of this!"

Morgana could briefly see through the mask she wore that the old bull had suppresses a scowel before he faced Takeru with a sudden sad expression. "Suppose I can't keep quiet now hat you seen this...in truth im in severe debt...I hand hoof made these Tsubaki copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine...because of this some of my students handed their ideas to me for the time being...but I know I can't keep up the act...so I tried to recreate the Tsubaki...but they just ended up as nothing more than imitations...even so a buyer appeared one day...he had a black market suggestion I sell this fakes...to keep up the funds I needed to fuel your talent an career Takeru...im doing this all for your sake-"

"What a bunch of bull crap lies!" Maria sweared for the first time in her life surprising everyone. "Your a fucking liar! Those students never handed your ideas willingly! Nor are you in any sort of freaking dept! Stop feeding closet pervert-I mean Takeru half baked lies!"

"Ma-Navi-chan!? What's up-" Morgana was suddenly on mommy cat mode after hearing the innocent like Cub swore like that before...it was a little overwhelming.

"W-what!? How dare you accuse me of lying you fox...suit...wearing girl? Oh dear me...is that what kids like to do in their spare time with these days?" El Niño was furious for a second...before his voice died out when he remembered he was shouting at a fairly young girl in a furry suit.

"C-closet pervert?..." Takeru said as he felt a stab to his personal pride being called a indoor pervert.

"We are onto you El Niño...your in no debt that's for sure. The money you make from stealing your students works. Im sure Takeru the closet pervert is aware of this." Maria spoke like a detective kid in anime shows pointing her suit covered paw.

"C-can we p-please stop calling me a...closet p-pervert if I mask ask..." Takeru felt a wave a despair running down on him.

"Be quiet! Fine then...don't like being called a closet pervert? Then I'll call you Ero-Baka! (Idiotic pervert)From now on" Maria said dismissively causing the racoon dog more depressed by his sudden new nickname causing his fur to become messy...while El Niño looked at the interaction confused.

"Closet pervert?...Ero-baka?" El Niño said thinking he should have a long talk with Takeru about... "Takeru?...Do...Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees later?"

"Huh? Is that a rich art piece from history?" Takeru asked confused still sounding depressed.

Mean while Morgana just sighed blushing under her mask wanting so much to face paw. "That's not a art piece-!? Were getting off topic again! Navi-chan what do you mean earlier? We get it already this bull is a plagiarism ass hole."

"Don't pretend im not here! I can still hear you!" El Niño huffed angered being called that.

"You said you made these copies of the original piece right? To sell on the black market...but that's the hole in your testimony." Everyone was looking at...braixen Maria with a curious eye but for the old bul was sudden fear. "How is it possible to make a exact copy of the original piece...without it?" Maria said it like a classroom trial tone which Naegi uses when shooting his evidence bullets straight into the panicking bull's confidence. "If the original was stolen like some news reports said in ur claims...how are you able to immitate such realistic features into these fakes so pain strikingly accurate and detailed?"

El Niño tried to calm dow his rapidly beating heart. "I-I happen to have a very finely detailed photograph of the piece in a art book-"

"That's a lie!" Maria said stopping the old bull in the middle of his sentence. "To recreate such convincing copies only using a photograph? Im not art expert but that is close to impossible...a true critic can easily tell a fake from the original. Yet how are you able to sell these off so easily? Aren't most mammals who buy these paintings have a keen eye for the fine arts?"

El Niño was really trying to hold back his rage as cold sweat poured from his body. Whoever was in this costume knew quite a lot of his hidden criminal acts under his modest artist act. He saw the braixen walk closer to the farthest back of the room where a single canvas was covered in a special black cloth sent warning signals in his head. "No! Stay away-eeek!?" El Niño was about to charge ahead at the girl with his horns but was met by Morgana's magically produced grosse messer inches from his neck.

"Stay back and let my partner do her work...unless you want all of us to save the trouble of exposing your crimes and let me send you to a early grave...your choice?" Morgana said in such a threatening and cold voice filled with the protectivness of a mother cat defending her kit. She promised herself not to let any of her teen kits ever get hurt like this so she was standing her ground firm and strong.

Takeru landed on his rump in fear gulping a bit of fear down his throat...Morgana actually held out a huge sword threatening his sensei...his...sensei...still minced feeling from yesterday regardless...she was warning him to stay back or else she will end him early.

"Thanks Mona Sensei. Now Ero-Baka?" Maria said still using the insulting nickname adding despair to the young tanuki...

"Wow...seems your...very comfortable calling him that...harsh." Morgana commented a feeling a little pity for the depressed racoon dog.

"Whatever...ill just show what this bull was hidding...with my night vision I easily saw one thing in this room that didn't make sense...it doesn't take a genius to find out what your hidding..." Maria pulled away the sheets to reveal a very familiar painting...it was of a albino racoon in a red kimono, behind her was the moon and the faded cherry blossoms scattering petals across the portrait, what was different was the racoon was smilling brightly down to her her side where a small bush full of tsubaki flowers bloomed covering a fair portion of her right side.

"T-Tsubaki!?" Takeru was speechless staring at the picture in awe and confusion...the picture looked genuinely different from the one's in the room where the expression. "This...this...!?" Takeru ran up to the master piece ignoring his sensei's orders before Morgana shut him up with a kick to the old bull's knee. The tanuki observed the portrait with a trained eye of a artist and to say he was shocked would be a understatement. He looked to Maria who nodded. "This..this is the original piece...everything...the age of the paint...the texture...everything proves it's the original piece! Sensei!? Why is the True Tsubaki hidden away in this cold dark soul sucking dungeon!? You said it was stolen too! I demand a explanation!"

"I-it's a replica! A fake!" El Niño said being backed Into a corner.

"It is nothing of the sort!" Takeru said losing his patience. "This painting...kept me going for many years...it was my motivation to hone my skills this far...tell me the truth sensei...I beg you."

El Niño's demeanor seemed to change to a dark tone. "It's a counterfeit...a true worthless fake...I heard one was in circulation so I bought"

"Your a terrible liar...and I know a thing or two about liars..." Maria said strangely stand offish. "So your saying the original artist just happens to buy the painting? That's pushing it and Illogical...a normal artist would have reported to the authorities about plagiarism...but you just bought it and hid it in a room where you make copies of it? Your testimony is full of holes! This is the original! You horded it to yourself and made copies of it! Don't take us for fools!"

Takeru seemed conflicted by the surge of different emotions running through him...but he asked anyway. "Tell us...the truth...El Niño?" Takeru said showing defiance to the old bull.

"Worthless rodent..." El Niño said stabbing a heavy spear of betrayal down on Takeru's heart. He went to the side of the sword while the cat was distracted and picked up Morgana quickly slamming her hard against the wall electing a cry of pain from the black cat before he kicked her In the gut grinding against floor beneath Maria's feet.

"Mona! Mona sensei!" Maria rushes to check her teacher's injuries.

Takeru was frozen seeing such violent behavior from the once docile bull. El Niño just called someone telling them some quick details before hanging up. "I've reported you both to my private security company...I had it put up to deal with annoying paparazzi and nosy mammals...it's always come in handy against those morons digging for a truth that should never be known...my reputation is on the line after all." The bull said egotistical as his body emitted the thick Miasma around the room. Morgan quickly covered the wheezing Maria and strangely...Takeru as well in a small bubble of protective persona energy. "Your done here Takeru...when this is all over...I make you regret betraying me. Just like your parents did."

"W-what!? What did you do to my parents!? You said you were protecting them!? I want explanation-" Takeru wanted to continue and seek answers but Maria grabbed his wrist with her surprisingly strong grip.

"Sorry Takeru! But we need to run! Now panther!" Moana called out side the door where everyone saw someone break through the window of the old bull's room as a girl in a pachirisu furry suit jumped In holding to grenades in her paws while a phone was attached to her black belt.

"I really question the purpose of these tacky suits but now's not the time! We can talk about your fashion sense later! Plan B!" Emilia tossed the grenades into the air and they exploded into a thick cloud of dark smoke obscuring everyone's vision. "Now Tico! Get us out of here!"

Ai-chan appeared on the screen holding the metaverse app. "Roger! Destination found! Get ready for a bumpy ride everyone!" Just like that Emilia, Maria, Morgana and a bewildered Takeru were swallowed up by a black amd red ripple affect sending them to the palace.

When the smoke cleared El Niño jaw drop to find himself all alone in the room. No sign of everyone that was here previously. "I-IT is no use you worthless thieves! My private security will be here in-sniff-sniff? Smoke-oh god!? Nooo!" El Niño saw a small blue flames burning away a rows of his hand made counterfeits...yet the flames strangely avoided the original Tsubaki itself like it was sacred to piece them. The old bull cursed as he tried to get a nearby fire extinguisher to doused the flames with little success. He picked up his phone calling his private security company. "Hurry up! They are getting away!...what do they look like? I don't know! They were wearing furry animal costumes girls! One was a fox yellow with a stick on it's tail and the other was a weird purple cat and the last one was a white squirrel with blue spikes in her tail-...no I am not hallucinating this time!...yes I've taken my medecine-that's besides the point-grrrr!" The old bull started slamming his head against the wall angrily in frustration.

Museum of Greed Control room

A small laptop was sitting quietly In the control room's many pristine white desk...all before a sledge hammer smashed into it...a couple times before it wa reduced to nothing but scrap metal and broken glass littering the floor with every other laptop in the room.

Carlos stood proud wipping away the sweat across his forehead holding his sledge hammer over his shoulder. "Man that felt so fucking good! A great stress relief! I can't believe you allowed me to smash all the laptops here blue bro! Thanks!"

Aoi was currently gutting a inugami security guard till it disintegrated into a pill of black blood staining the floor. Aoi smirked black blood drying around his face while golden eyes looked over the bodies of the shadows he killed. "No problem Skull. Whatever gets those laser systems down for everyone's sake." Aoi looked into the monitors showing all the lasers in the rooms they passed so far and the one's especially placed around the golden gate malfunction then deactivated all at once. "There...now they can't use those pesky laser systems through the first areas of our infiltration route. Our mission is done let's go and regroup with the girls." Aoi said plucking some of his playing cards and his chain blade from some the mangled shadow bodies.

"Geez your getting brutal against the shadows lately...I know they arent really fucking alive but man...your looking like more like one of those cold Anti-hero's you see in movies now a days...its rocks but kind terrifying." Carlos smirked as he causally walked over some dead shadows getting a shiver down his spine seeing Aoi smile almost sadistic.

"Really? Well whatever gets the job done faster...the better. Besides they were getting on my nerves anyway." Aoi replied as he wiped away the blood of his blade using a apsaras's celestial cloth before tossing the dirty rag over it's face. His eyes glowing much more eerie golden hue as he crushed a barely surviving Huang po under his foot without a care in the world.

Carlos concerns for Aoi his ferret bro were growing everytime he saw a drastic change in the once docile ferret's behaviour since he awoken to his persona and shadow...the constant change in he behaviour started to look somewhat unstable...but he shook his head thinking to save this discussion for later with the rest of the team in private... "Well...that's Missions complete! C'mon! Let's get the freaking out of his golden eye sore!"

Aoi simple nodded as they left the control room avoiding shadows along the way. The last thing they wanted was to regroup with the rest of team while shadows chased after them. Along the way back to the gate way something Caught Aoi's eye.

"Wait? What is that thing?" Our ferret asked as they somehow passed a room where a hide strange golden statue was on display on top of a marble stage. It looked like El Niño but...something was off about his appearance compared to his normal looks in reality.

Carlos started tp question the statue to but the sudden sounds of many shadows marching after them was more important. "Crap!...we gotta go bro! We have a shadow stampede after our tails!" Aoi didn't argue before he tossed some smoke bombs at the behind them to obscure that shadows vision buying them precious time to escape back to the courtyard.

They were pleasantly surprised to see the laser defences down for good on the lower floors. "Alright! Looks like the security is totally off for the first half of what we been through! Now time to regroup with the girls before they kick or asses about being late or something..."

"I just hope everyone is safe and manage to get away." Aoi said his expression softening with his blue eyes back. "Maria especially..." Aoi mumbled with a small blush forming on his face.

Carlos heard that but decided not to tease him about it as a smile came to his face as he thought. "He is so in love with her...glad happy thoughts of her tend to calm blue bro down...I should write the piece of information for later?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The boys thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling shriek from above getting louder. When they looked up they saw Maria falling from the sky in her phantom costume.

"MARIA!" Aoi surprised Carlos as in a flash he was right below the falling panther cub catching her safely in his arms bridal style holding her close as the force of the catch forced him to have one knee down as he held her next to his chest.

"THAT WAS FAST!?" Carlos said in awe...before pain came falling right his on his door step...or rather on his poor back. "Gack!"

Carlos face planted on the ground...again as a unconscious Tanuki fell on him luckily for Takeru situation helped cushioned his fall. "Oww..." Was all the young artist could say.

"Ugh...again!? Why is everyone freaking falling on-Gaaack!" Carlo's rant was interrupted when Morgana head banged against his in...otherworldly pain. Making him face the dirt again almost eating it.

Morgana fell on her back clutching her head trying to sooth the throbbing pain. "Aaaaahgghh!...man that hurts...ow ow ow ow..."

"Mistress!" Ai said in her solidized form came flying down slowly holding the the thief form Emilia in her paws. "Heavy...have you considered dieting Panther?"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Emilia said pissed off while she suddenly felt conscious about her weight secretly again. She landed safely on her heeled boots but was shocked to find Morgana and Takeru in pain. "Oh my gosh! Takeru!? Mona!? Are you both okay?" She said rushing to examine them.

"Oh Im fine! Thank you asking!?" Carlos said sarcastically still on his belly with a anime bump on his head as well as Morgana.

"Your a boy aren't ya? Man up!" Emilia said dismissively picking up Takeru and letting him him sit up next to her while he tried to regain consciousness.

"Im fine...nothing a few pain killer and a ice pack can't help with later thanks Panther." Morgana said putting a anime white cross bandage on her head bump. "Hows Maria?"

Aoi slowly stood up still carrying his precious package who waved back happily tp the group. "I'm fine! Joker caught me before I hit the ground! Thank you Joker-chan!" Maria said cuddling the thief's chest puuring happily causing the ferret's ears to go red at the tip falling to the sides as the heat on his face grew.

"A-oh...umm..I..ugh...Your welcome M-Maria-chan." Aoi said being a little shy again as the cub snuggled against him more puuring vibrated against his rapid beating heart.

Everyone was smilling at the two as Ai took a secret photo using her lenses like eyes. "For the archive..."

As everyone was recovering in their own little way Takeru started to stir from his slumber. "Ugh...wh-where am I?" The tanuki was shocked to find himself inside the Museum of Greed the inner courtyard surrounded by strangely dressed people. "W-Who are you all!?"

"Calm down Takeru Black...we are not here to hurt you!" Morgana said as Emilia helped him up to his feet.

"That...that voice? M-Miss Morgana? Wait...I don't exactly remember you changing into...that impossibly small mascot...costume?" Takeru said sweat dropping. "Is dressing up like this...a secret hobby for you?"

"W-What!? Oh no! Hell no! Im not some weirdo-stop laughing at me Skull!" Morgana warned the chuckling skunk.

"W-Where are we?..." Takeru asked slowly trying to stand up with Emilia's help.

"We are in El Niño's corrupted heart. His Palace...the Museum of Greed." Ai-chan explained as the defense orbs examined their cub mistress for any injuries.

"Sensei's...heart!? The palace? Museum of greed? What sort of Insane creature are you?" Takeru said disbelieving Ai's words...the dragons species even more.

"Hmm...I shall offense to that Ero-Baka...Mistress was right when she said you have a Blunt way of speaking." Ai-chan sounded displeased being called a insane creature.

"E-Ero-Baka!?" Aoi said surprised to hear the Nickname before his eyes glowed a golden hue glaring at the Tanuki while keeping his best friend close to him and far away from Takeru.

"Nyah!?" Maria mewed a little by Aoi's sudden protectivness of her as she was gently squished against his strong chest more while the ferret glared at the Tanuki saying clearly to everyone he said 'paws off buddy...or else.' Caused a small blush to come to her ears and heat rise up to her cheecks.

"She...or he? Whatever Gender Tico is. The thing Ain't lying! This is what that bastard truly feels! He nothing but a greed filled money-grubber!" Carlos said pissed at the old bull.

Takeru sad a hurt expression hearing so...he looked to the ground looking quite troubled by a swirl of emotions running through him. "If that is true...it's a little hard to believe we're really in...sensei's heart?"

"Guessing from your expression you seem to have a idea of what's really going on...it crossed your mind that something wasn't right about El Niño?" Emilia asked feeling a little sympathy for Takeru despite how rude he has been.

"If...this really is His heart...I want you to prove it to me first please?...then ill believe you all..." Takeru asked quite politely for once.

"If proof of our claim is what you want then so be it. We can arrange for that Takeru." Aoi said serious this time seeing the troubled mammal.

"You may not believe it or not...but this is another reality where the hearts of corrupted Individual's form into a large mass called palaces. They display the true nature of a criminal...so you can see all the proof you want along the way...my scanner indicate some shadows after us from beyond the golden gate." Ai-chan said warning everyone of the incoming army of shadows.

"We gotta go! Takeru can you run?" Aoi asked getting a tired nod from the tanuki. "Good! Everyone back to the exit! Hurry! This place is unstable and the security level is up to high! We need to escape for today!"

"Yes leader!" Everyone else (besides Takeru) said playfully as they ran out of the courtyard. Aoi let Ai-chan do her thing and carried Maria up high above them in for her safety.

Takeru right on their heels gaurded by Morgana next to him looked around with disgusts of how gaudy the museum looked. "What is this repulsive world!? Is this part part of Sensei's heart? Who are all of you anyway?"

"Guess you can call us a vigilante group of thieves that steal the corrupted rotten hearts of criminals and change them for the sake of others!" Aoi said as he cut through a wave of shadows with his amazing percision skills with a knife.

Takeru was amazed by how everyone fought off the shadows with such efficiency like they were heroes on a mission. "Is what you say is true...then Sensei isn't aware this place exist!? Am I right!?"

"You got that right! Just go to show why the ZPD can't arrest or catch us in the act here! Raaaahhh!" Takeru was intimidated when he saw Carlos spoke like a mad man crushing shadows with his sledgehammer. Even more intimidating was Maria shooting down shadows with amazing accuracy with her Sniper gun. Landing head shot a lot before using her over powered tazer guns to fry shadows into crispy shells of ash.

"Still...he kept me safe and raised me for the past 13 years of my life...part of me want to believe in sensei..but after what ive seen...I don't know who to believe in anymore!" Takeru said with tears streaming down his conflicted face. "I-If this is how he truly feels...how am...how am I!?"

"Take your time and think it through."

"Huh!?" Takeru looked up the phantom thief ferret currently fighting off shadows in the way.

"No one is asking you to believe it right way...take your time and think through what you know and what your learning from here...you will come to the right answer eventually okay?" Aoi said calmly showing him his sky blue eyes and softened expression.

"Those eyes? Aoi-san?" Takeru said shocked to see such a tall ferret...but more surprised his age! Aoi looked like a young college student or adult in his phantom form.

"Ill explain my..new looks later! We gotta get out of here first!" Aoi said pulling out his hand gun and ordering everyone to open fire against a group of shadows in the way leaving them filled with holes causing their enemies death.

"Very well...ill be rational about this...my apologies its just...my emotions are overwhelming me at the momment..it's hard to think logically." Takeru wheezed into a coughing fit needing help from Morgana to help him stay up.

"Its okay Takeru! Everything will be fine once we get out...the security level is through the roof! Your I no condition to be here either after the shock you been through! Everyone! We must make Takeru a priority in our escape! He can't fight back amd is easy picking for the shadows! Keep fighting to a minimum!" Morgana said getting okay's from her team that surrounded Takeru in a protective formation in their escape.

Takeru took Aoi's advice and soaked in everything he saw in the palace while thinking about his sensei. The palace was a nightmare to a artist like takeru...no love or passion could be found in any art piece. Most sent out selfish desires and dark emotions towards everyone. This museum...got it's name right. The Museum of Greed...a fitting name for this nightmare of a art exhibition. That's when they passed through a ventilation shaft to avoid some shadows they somehow ended up in a self portrait exhibits of mammals in paintings looking like they were in indescribable anguish.

"Ah!? These paintings...I recognize the faces of these individuals!" Takeru said face going pale as he saw some familiar faces all around. "These...were all once sensei's pupils...before they all quit for one mysterious reason or another...why are they looking like they been living hell on earth!?"

"Technically they arent painting...they are the student's themselves." Morgana explained.

"This is how El Niño truly views how students...he sees them as nothing more than mere objects meant to supply his career...that's why they are here." Maria noted the fearful look on the Takuni's face. "We found you and your father's as well."

That snapped Takeru out of his trance as he faced Maria. "Me?...and my father's!?"

"We can show you later! We need to move it! They are here!" Morgana said as they ran away from shadows following them. They circled around them and ran into the Infinite Spring exhibit when a bunch of shadow guards blocked their exit route.

"Dammit! The exit is blocked!?" Morgana cursed as they heard clapping behind them. They saw two large shadows guiding a surprising new figure in front of the Infinite spring. Takeru's eyes widen as he saw the figure approach them. It was a old bull wearing a shimmering golden shogun robe. White face paints, red lip stick and a smug look on his face while showing his fashion disaster of a coconut tree like pony tail.

"Sen...sensei?" Takeru asked with disbelieving eyes seeing is master in such gaudy looking clothing.

"Talk about bull shitty clothes! First some stripper king and now a gaudy shogun! Palace shadow bosses really have terrible taste in fashion!" Emilia hissed disgusted by how El Niño looked.

"Welcome to my museum...the museum of the master artist El Niño!" The old bull declared with such a ego everyone wanted to vomit at his presence.

"Sensei?...is that truly you? That attire..." Takeru asked feeling winded.

"Kimochi warui...(Disgusting)" Aoi said looking at the shadow in front of them.

"My usual ragged attire is nothing more than a act..." El Niño spoke the honest disgusting truth now. "Besides a famous mammal living in a shack? I have another home...under my real name of course."

"Some set up you got...your the lowest of low ive seen so far..." Maria said disgusted by the display El Niño displayed.

"So...the Tsubaki was never truly stolen...why keep it in that hidden storage room? Why make copies if you have the original!? If this is...the real you? Tell me the truth!" Takeru demanded as he yearned for the answers he seeks.

"Foolish Naive child...Don't you see the truth laud bare to you? Or you just that dense!?" El Niño erupted into psychotic laughter. "The painting being stolen was nothing more than a rumor I spread! It was all perfectly calculated staging!"

"Explain yourself you senile bull?" Aoi asked fury rising in him.

"Very well...how's does this sound? I found the real painting nut I can't let it go public...but you can have it all to yourself! at a special price that is..." El Niño laughed again like a maniac. "Art snobs all around Zootopia eat up like hungry piranhas! They pay good cash at that!"

Takeru felt his image and admiration for El Niño shatter...his memories of spending time with him since he was a baby crumble into dust...this sudden truth caused him to feel nauseous making him fall to his knees paws on the ground as his eyes filled with nothing but disbelief. Morgana rushed to comfort him but to no avail.

"The worth of art is purely subjective! Thus this is a legitimate business transaction!" El Niño roared holding wads of cash from his sleeves throwing them into the air letting them fall like dirty cherry blossoms. "Though it took you long enough to see what I was truly doing brat! You could never come up with a scheme like this!"

"No wonder you ended up with this disgrace of museum!" Aoi said feeling disgusted hy the old bull. "You keep going on and on about money this! And money that! Is this what you freaking see your students work!? Your treat them no better than art slaves!"

"You're supposed to be a artist! Yet you have no shame in plagiarizing your students hard work for yourself and your filthy money!" Emilia said flames burning around her in anger.

"Art is nothing but a tool for fame and fortune...a tool only true masters can use attractively! Those worthless brats should be thanking me! I made their art worthwhile in their pathetic lives for once hahaha!" El Niño said coldly not caring about the pain he inflicted on his student with his greedy heart. "You helped me greatly Takeru...but your nothing but a useless rusted tool to me now...time to be finally rid of you!"

"This gus seriously pisses me off...he is nothing but scam artist! A filthy rotten one straight to the core!" Carlos raged slamming his hammer against the ground.

"Is this...how you truly feel? About me...about everyone who looked up to you as a teacher!?" Takeru demanded in a sad tone.

"Ill tell you this alone brat...if you wish to succeed in this life. Id advise you don't rise against me. Do you believe you or anyone could succeed with my objection holding them down!? Hahahahaha!" El Niño was laughing like a villain now as more shadows started seeping through the ground surrounding the thieves.

"To think you were under the care of such a evil mammal.." Maria pitied Takeru a little.

"Plucking talented artist yet troubled one's in life gives me promising students to which I can take their ideas from!" El Niño showed to mercy. "After all it's easier to take the futures of children who can't fight back! Talented artist to me are nothing but live stock to be killed and harvested! That applies to you too you dirty racoon! Your parents were nothing more than a waste of my time till they made the Tsubaki!...now...now its mine and your future is too haha."

Takeru slowly stood up with a steely look of pure hatred boil within him directed at the old bull. "Your unforgivable...no matter what you do I shall never forgive you! I shall avenge all those you harmed! Including my family!"

"Hmph...so your repaying my kindness in raising you with rebellion? Your just like your father before I put him to sleep for a good 13 years!" El Niño looked angered seeing red. "Dispose of them now men!" He ordered his shadows to charge...but a strange blue shock wave from Takeru pushed them back leaving the thieves unharmed. "What!? What happened!?"

"This reaction...is similar to what Mistress recorded...is this? Persona Awakening!?" Ai-chan instantly started recording this momment for research.

"Wait!? Another awakening!? Ooohhhh! A new thief blossoms in the metaverse!" Morgana said excited as she watched the scene unfold.

Aoi just smirked seeing the pulsating blue energy sounding like a a heart beat coursed through Takeru's system. "Time to face the music as they say..."

"To think...truth is stranger than fiction..." Takeru gripped his heart tight tears coming down his face. "I wanted to believe in you...yet now after seeing the true you...it crushed my heart to have once called you father...I had clouded my vision for so long..my eyes were truly blind! Unable to see the truth! The truth of how much of a horrible monster you truly are! I will bring justice to the art world you have tainted with your sins! Get ready you bastard! Im shall end you!-gah!" Takeru grabbed his head as pain throbbed through his body.

"Have you finally come to your senses?"

"How foolish you averted your eyes to the truth?"

Everyone on the thief side took a respectable step back knowing what will happen next. Takeru wailed in pain as he looked like his mind was going feral with his eyes glowing a intimidating golden hue! He fell to his knees once more clawing the ground with his left paw...causing blood to leak from his finger tips. "W-Who!? Who are you!? In my head!? Aaaaaaahhhhh! Gaaahh!"

"Best you part from that aspect of yourself..."

"Let us forge a contract...I am Thou, Thou art I!"

Takeru roared into the sky clawing his face downward with his bloody paw painting it red as a Traditional Japanese Kistune-half mask appeared on his face in a burst of blue flames showing off his golden eyes filled with a unique seriousness.

"The world is filled with both beauty and vice...it's time you teach everyone which which!"

"Please...lend me strength..." A Japanese kabuki music played in the back ground as Takeru slowly stood up glaring at El Niño behind his mask. In one flamboyant motion of his paw Takeru ripped of his mask as a pillar of flames and chains erupted around him. Takeru's body began to change growing taller as tall the other boys in their thief forms. His thief outfit consisted of a black high collared, puff sleeved jumpsuit with his once ring dark brown and light brown tail became pure white with a red ribbon replaced his tain ring patterned fur, there was a stripped sash worn across his hips, he also had white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves.

He preformed traditional kabuki movements stretching his gloved paws out wide. If you seen Jiraya from Naruto watch Takeru now he would be proud by his skills. He glared at his enemy before him. "A breathtaking sight...imitations as they maybe, but together, they make a spectacle!"

A Persona appeared behind him it's appearance looked like a reference to his depictions in ancient ukiyo-e paintings, giving off a heavy theatrical look to the legendary outlaw. He sports a pale complexion typical of the traditional Japanese plays, and holds a pipe with an axe head at the end, he also had awesome pampodour styled hair. It spoke right after Takeru was done with his line. "Though the flowers of evil blossoms, be it known...abominations are fated to perish!" Ther persona turned his head to the side with Takeru sending a freezing energy wave causing all the shadows and the infinite spring become encased in a thick layer of ice making them look like they were frozen in time...they exhibit cold beauty but as ice was strong and beautiful and strong...it was fated to shatter and melt away anything trapped within it eliminating the enemies and the infinite spring much to El Niño's shock and terror.

Persona 5 Ost : Friends awakening.

Takeru gave the mammals he once considered father a cold side ways glance. "The children who adored you as father...the prospects of your students...how many did you trample upon?" Takeru the old bull didn't care for his words striking his long beard with a smart ass look on his face. "How many dreams did you shatter in exchange for riches!? No matter what I takes!...I will bring justice!" Takeru smirked as he eyes were filled with new resolve. "Let us show this despicable man the weight of his own greed! Let us strive for this goal! Goemon!"

"Well said summoner! Very well we shall walk side by side on your new journey for true beauty and justice! Let us shatter this cruel's artist false achievements!" Goemon announced stomping on the ground with his geta creating a long spike icicle in front of Takeru. When the Tanuki gripped tightly at the top and shattered the ice with one paw it revealed a long an beautiful katana was hidden within it. He unsheated his new blade and faced El Niño with Ice cold courage in his heart. Not missing a beat his new friends accompanied him on this battle. He faced Aoi who was right next to him. "Aoi-san...I want to tell you im sorry for doubting your words about how my master truly was...I know this is sudden for me to ask...but may I accompany you on your mission to rid the world of this dangerous old bulls corrupted heart!?"

"Yes of course Takeru...the names Blue Joker in this form by the way...ill be happy lend you a hand...we Phantom Heart Thieves promised to answer the calls of the weak and oppressed. Those without the power to fight back criminals like him!" Aoi said with a smirk as his golden eyes glowed almost like he was eyeing his prey.

"I guess we will forgive the rude treatment you gave me and panther you dumb ass...cause now were are all in the boat!" Carlos encourage getting a smile on Takeru's face.

"I'll won't let it go just yet...I wanna hear a apology later but for now let's focus on bringing this totally insane mad bull down! " Emilia cracked her whip making the old bull step back in fear almost getting hit by it.

"For everyone that was hurt by his selfish greed! We Phantom Heart Thieves shall answer the call of dark justice! Magical Punishment Time!" Maria cheered holding her baton amd waving it around the air striking a dramatic anime pose of a magical girl.

Ai-chan just rolled eyes at mistres antics. "Yeah what she said...ill support you now too since your part of thieves forces now." Ai-chan tossed Takeru a ear piece communication device for him to use now too. He happily accepted it and placed it in his furry ear.

"This is great! New member to the team! We can discuss about the details later...for now lets crush this bastard and steal his heart!" Morgana cheered holding her grosse messer with a fury.

El Niño seeing he was in trouble snapped his hooves calling new guards to seep through the ceiling in black blobs before morphing into a defensive wall of Koppa tengus and one new shadow looking like a black smith humanoid figure with a iron mask with one eye hole jumping on his only metal foot while holding his hammer and welding tools at the center.

"I am ippon-datra! I'm one of the loyal servants to lord El Niño-dono! You are in his presence! On your feet intruder slaves!" The shadow said literally hopping mad on his foot trying to smash the team onto the ground with his wild hammer swings but they all doged due to his slow and limited movement. The koppa tengu tried to follow with some well aimed Zio attacks but Carlos stopped them by throwing a grenade in the air. The explosion cause a strong air current breaking their aerial formation. The Tanuki followed up by swinging his Katana against the black smith shadows chest leaving a somewhat bleed cut of damage on it making it stager back holding it's chest in pain.

"I have learned much from you El Niño...in order to see authenticity...one must be dispassionately realistic..." Taker declared wipping the black blood off his katana with a piece of torn cloth from the shadows black apron before tossing the dirty material in El Niño's face staining his white make up with black blood. Angering the old bull seeing his facial make up all dirty now with his servants blood. "With Goemon and my new allies! I can ascertain your true self without reservations!"

"Takeru! Those koppa tengu are weak to ice! Get them down with Goemon's spell attack!" Maria shouted trying to grab his attention.

"Very well! I shall follow your lead! Goemon!" Takeru called onto his persona with all his might

"Beauty us as fleeting as the falling snow! I present my MaBufu!" Goemon said dramatically trying to act like famous actor in a traditional Japanese play showing off his skills in theatre arts along side Takeru with their over dramatic posses.

"Quit the posing and attack for goodness sake!" Carlos said irritated by the...unique poses Takeru and his persona were doing while the shadoes watched him sweat dropping fromtheir heads.

"My apologies Carlos-" Takeru said mid pose doing a finger to the top kind

"It's Skull in this form, Emilia is Panther, Maria is Navi-chan, Morgana is Mona and the floating Dragon is Tico! Remember it!" Carlos went on his full club manager mode.

"Very well Skull! Show your beauty! Goemon!" Takeru declared as his persona struck one more pose as he blew into his axe pipe firing a thick cloud freezing air that encased the koppa tengu in a dense block of ice that shattered the frozen shadows once they hit ground.

"Well done! That got rid of a lot of them Takeru! Let's introduce our personas too everyone!" Morgana declared as she summoned her persona in a big gust of flaming wind. "Blow them away! Zorro!"

"I am delighted to meet you Goemon!" Zorro said slashing the air in a Z shapped pattern cutting through another wave of shadows.

"Oh!? So you all have Personas too!?" Takeru said in awe.

"Zorro...the famous masked thief? It seem we might get along just well." Goemon commented delighted to meet the other personas.

"She is not the only one! Dance in flames! Carmen!" Emilia cracked her whip as her persona came to the stage looking quite elegant as always.

"So we have a new ally to our forces? Tis a pleasure to meet thee Goemon! Excuse me while I serve passionate flames against these shadows!" Carmen stomped on her boy toys making them spew flames everywhere burning shadows out of the air.

"Im up next! Time to show you my bad ass persona! Full speed ahead! Captain Kidd!" Carlos said in crash of blue thunder and flames his persona was summoned into the air.

"Yehahahaha! So this is the new guy were all talking about!? For land lover and a thief! He sure dresses too fancy for the job! Time to whip this guy Into shape! Fire in the hole!" Captain Kidd shot his Zio cannon balls all around making them cause major collateral damage while destroying some shadows. El Niño had to hide behind behind the broken infinite spring statue for protection. Cowering like the true coward he was as he watched helplessly the fruits of his labor burn away.

"Dammit it all! Just when I had the museum just way I like it!" El Niño said in fury as he received a icicle through his right hoof. He screamed in pain feeling the cold freeze his wound painfully. He glance behind him to see Takeru pointing his katana at him challenging the shadow self of his sensei.

"Quit hidding...and face me like a true man!" Takeru said with fury and venom dripping from his voice making the old bull back away into the safety of his shadows and broken statue in fear.

"No fair...Ive been on team longest! How he get a persona...hmph!" Maria pouted shooting down shadow with her sniper gun using various elemental ammo while her defense orbs kept them as far away from her with ether shields and laser beams combine with 8-bit shaped missiles.

"Ill research into it with the data we got so far don't worry mistress we will find out how to awaken to a persona in time." Ai-chan flying Maria around with her expert evasion and calculation skills avoiding shadow attacks.

Aoi meanwhile was fighting Ipon datra single handedly with his weapon. Parrying blow after blow from the rampaging shadow and his steel hammer.

"Die intruder! Your a freaking nuisance to my lord!"

"I don't care if he is a old man! Or a old geezer! He will pay for stupid crimes against all artist!" Aoi delivered a swift kick to the shadow gut sending him crashing on his back hard. He added to the shadows discomfort by shooting it in the leg right In the most vital spots stopping it from standing again gripping it's limb in pain "Ravage him..." Aoi's eyes had gotten more cold than usual as flames appeared around the corner of his mask. "ARSENE! It's play time!"

Aoi called upon his maniacally laughing persona into existence from a pillar of dark blue flames. Arsense saw the fallen Injured shadow with dark glee. "Hahah! Very well...let us show how far into answering the call of rebellion we truly are!" Arsene grabbed the shadow in his clawed hands. Slowly squeezing the life out of it crushing it bit by bit...the shadows screamed in pain begging for the end and mercy. "Sorry...we don't do mercy..." Aoi and Arsene said in unison sharing a sadistic dark look on ther faces as the summoner raised his paw imitating his personas hand motions. He brought his thumb on top of the shadows head following the ferret's order to bend it backwards adding to the shadows extreme pain while it slowly crushed...there was audible cracks of its bones and the snapping of It's body as it turned into black blood splattering everywhere. Some fill on Aoi's face making him look like a serial killer in the movies as he lick a bit off his face. His golden eyes shinning eerily sending chills down everyones spines.

Takeru flinched shaking in his legs seeing Aoi's tenacity..."Aoi-san...seems different? Kinda terrifying all of a sudden..."

"His persona? Arsene was it? He...seemed to very much enjoy squeezing the life out of that shadow?" Goemon sweat dropped referring to both summoner and shadows Sadistic nature.

"We can explain that later too...bro has...a complicated personality." Carlos sweat dropped knowing how long this topic would be.

"We better stop talking and just defeat all the shadows in our way!" Aoi shouted fighting through waves of shadows with little difficulty so far. Arsene was fighting along side him with his curses attack name eiha impaling shadows to their deaths. "Eliminate them all!"

"I will aid you! Aoi-san!" Takeru said slashing his way through the shadows with his katama while Goemon either froze them or hacked them into pieces with his axe pipe. "I have no grudge against you all! But your in the way of my true fight with my former sensei!"

"He seems to be freaking fitting in fine! Alright! Let's show these shadows who the boss is!" Carlos said crushing shadows with his sledgehammer. While Captain Kidd fired electro balls everywhere. "Die! Your all freaking boring enemies!"

"I have no quarrel with anyone here! Get in our way and your done for!" Emilia said slashing through shadows with her whip cutting through their bodies. "If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen!"

"Im loving my phantom kiddos! This family is growing more awesome than when I first met you all!" Morgana said excitedly hacking away shadows and using her sling shot for long ranged enemies.

"Aww that's sweet Mona-sensei!" Maria fired her attacks with vigor using all the toys she had on paw. "I'm still aiming to get my own persona one day though!"

Ai-chan simply nodded no words to say as she aided her mistress while sending orders and warnings to the team while watching the fight from her advantageous angle.

El Niño just watched helplessly as all his shadows guards were killed like harmless flies. "Dammit...these kids...these intruders are relentless!" He winced seeing his final guard in the room cut in half by Takeru's katana. He swished off the blood on his blade and sheathed it back cooly as Goemon returned as a mask on his face.

"Now...that were free from anymore of your so called lackeys it I time to bring-ugh!" Takeru suddenly felt all his energy drained out of him causing him to fall to his knees once more. Everyone rushed to his side concerned. "M-my body!? Why won't it...move! No...when I am so close too..."

"Hmph...you just threw away your bright future down the drain Takeru." El Niño was pleased seeing how exhausted the phantom thieves were actually were. "I'll destroy every chance you get in becoming artist from now on! You will forever regret the day you ever dared defy me!" With that El Niño hid behind the army of shadows that came from golden gate protecting the old bull.

"Takeru I know you want to get pay back for what he did but your body is seriously drained! You can't fight back like this it would be life threatening if we continue like this!" Aoi reasoned as he tossed smoke bombs at the shadow horde blinding them.

"What a disgrace I am.." Takeru said ashamed of himself as Aoi lended his shoulder. Carlos added his toy grenades to the cloud of smoke sending the horde flying back against themselves into a big heaping chaotic mess.

As the team escaped the exhibition room the old bull ordered his guards after the intruders. "Don't let them escape no matter what! Hurry and get up and capture them all!-huh!? Another one!?" El Niño saw Ken standing proud while holding his spear In one paw and the evoker in the other.

"Sorry...but I think they all need a little private talk session between them all. So ill be your apponent for now." Ken raised his spear high above him and in one quick downward slashing motion many shadow guards were cut in half killing them instantly. He wanted them to know he was not to be underestimated. "Now that i have you attention...until they are done with their team business. NONE of you are passing this point! I'd like to see you try though so entertain me?" Ken smirked as he was locked into a battle with the new shadow horde.

Museum of Greed Lobby.

Everyone was sitting on one of the many long green couches in the lobby giving Takeru a chance to catch his breath while keeping a eye out for any shadows.

"Strange...none of the shadows are following us?" Morgana said confused by the lack of shadows in the area.

"Maybe my bombs did quite a number on them?" Carlos shrugged as everyone faced the tired Tanuki.

"So...you've known for quite a Long time now haven't you? The secret dealings of your former...sensei?" Aoi asked sitting next to him.

"Yes...I wasn't fully aware at the time being so young and still believing I was in his so called generous care...strange mammals have been coming for years...It would seem plagiarism was an daily act for El Niño..." Takeru had to wipe away some tears streaming down his face. Having to move his mask tp the side of his head to reach his eyes. "I was just a child after all...he was family to me...or he once was...who would admit the mammals they looked up to as a father do such horrid things..."

"I guess...it was just the situation you faced...with your mom gone and your dad in a coma...im guessing the old bull was all you had?" Carlos sympathizes with the troubled Tanuki. "He must have shown you a copy of the Tsubaki...and at the time you believed him to be the painter of the portrait...he also raised you himself...you must have felt like like you owe him a big dept."

Aoi had to agree with Carlos' s words...he maybe be rude mouthed but he knew what a family was even in a orphanages he knew what made a family or what gave similar feelings to one. He felt the same about...Rudolph and Morgana the two parent like figures he was slowly connecting with in his heart.

"What Carlos said is true...since I never knew my father or mother...I didn't have many mammals to look up too besides him..." Takeru sighed deeply. "Mother passed away a few days after my birth...and my father fell ill so he was forced into a comma for survival...after hearing what he said about them...im beginning to see through the lies he feed me for years..."

"Don't worry we are looking into it as we speak. Already had some expert medical officials looking into your fathers so called comma...I can say it was not a natural comma but rather artificially created." Morgana explained getting a look of hope on the tanuki's face. "Don't worry...we will get to the bottom of the mystery of what El Niño did to your family. We phantom thieves swore to help those in need when they have power to do it themselves."

"Thank you...for your consideration everyone...I cannot begin to describe my gratitude to you all for taking the time to help me." Takeru shed another tear but one of happiness this time. "If it is not...too much to ask can we also investigate the reason El Niño is treating the foundation of his work...the Tsubaki like this? Maybe we can cut off his money making scheme?"

"We already taken that into consideration...something tells us this Painting is the major source of his funds and illegal dealings. Learning the truth ans showing the world err...Zootopia might just help us bring down his so called empire of fame and fortune." Aoi explained getting another nod and smile from Takeru.

"Thank you...Aoi-san."

"By the way? When Aoi mentioned plagiarism...you knew deep down he was right?" Emilia asked.

"Yes...I apologise for my rude behaviour earlier...but I have no excuse for running away from the truth...I was simply avoiding a painful reality of it all..." Takeru said sounding apologetic for his recent behaviour on everyone who was secretly helping him and all of those wronged all this time. "Now things are different...I am grateful for the chance to face what I've been denying for so long."

"Your too serious bro...haha." Carlos laughed armed cross as he leaned into the couch. "Your always gonna be stuck in your own head is you act too serious. Tale a chill pill and go with the flow like I do sometimes. Blue Bro surely doing it despite his situation."

"So...the rumors are half true? Cause I doubt someone was selfless as you can kill his own birth parents...your much to kind Aoi...aside from what you did to those shadows earlier...I believe in you." Takeru said smilling and half cringing at the memory of Arsene killing his prey.

Aoi giggled a little somehow knowing what the Tanuki was thinking. "Yeah..im complicated inside but thanks..for believing in me now too...I swear by my tail not misplace your trust."

"Besides we got mission to finish for now. We can explan everything once this whole mess is over. We have to change El Niño's heart if we ever want him to confess his sins...cause I doubt he will do it willingly." Morgana smirked felling pumped after everything going so well and now she had a new phantom kiddo to look after.

"That's right...you all mentioned about changing his heart? Earlier...then logically...you must mean you were the one's that changed Joshua Prideland's heart and changed Alcatraz Academy for the better am I right?" Takeru asked politely.

"True...the rumor about the phantom thieves changing the hearts of the wicked is real. We are the phantom heart thieves...its a calling we answer to help those in need. Cause...each of us knows how you feel...sure not all of our lives are the same...but none were easy as the greed and selfishness of other...ruined each of our lives...that's we fight not just for us...but for other too so they don't face the pain we been through." Aoi...surprisingly said that speech quite well...

"Such a noble goal?...wow you just...amaze me everytime Aoi-san. A true Japanese man to the core!" Takeru awed the ferret who sweat dropped in responses.

"Well...none of us are perfect here either Takeru-kun. Even I have my reason to master my new power for my freedom." Aoi said slightly feeling awkward all of a sudden scratching his cheek.

Maria was still pouting cutely the entire time. Ridding Aoi's back her paws drapped over his shoulder glaring at Takeru. "Still no fair...im traveling through the metaverse too! Why don't I have a cool persona and transformation..." Madia whinned feeling a little jealous of Takeru right now nomming the ferret's shoulder getting a exhausted sigh from him. "Ero-Baka..."

"Your still hung up on calling me that!?" Takeru said feeling the despair again creep inside him.

"Well...relax Maria-chan! Im sure you will get you own persona...one day. So keep your chin up and continue to aid us by navigating the team through the metaverse as our precious navi-Chan okay?" Aoi' gentle encouraging smile made Maria's heart melt a little...her jealously fading away a bit as she shy looked to the side and nodded...still nomming Aoi shoulder.

Everyone secretly went aww at the scene in their heads. Even Takeru found the two to be quite cute together. That was all before Ai-chan broke the silent cuteness. "Im sorry for interrupting but my scanners have detected shadows! They are finally catching up! We need to evacuate now!" Everyone could hear loud footsteps of a army of shadows on the charge after them.

"Mendoksai! We need to go! Everyone head to the main entrance! Now!" Aoi ordered ordered as everyone nodded escaping together.

"W-wait!? When did I change?" Takeru said suddenly realizing he wasn't how he usually looked. "I look...and sound older too!?"

"You just noticed now of all times-aarrhgh! We can explain later we go now!" Carlos said running back to Takeru before throwing the hopelessly tired Tanuki over his shoulder despite his arguments. "You'll thank me later for this!"

"C-Carlos!? Unhand me this instant!?" Takeru yelled not liking this treatment.

Just like that everyone was excited the Museum of greed through the front door while shadows failed to come close and catch them.

Meanwhile back at the broken Infinite Spring.

El Niño ran into the depths of his palace as Ken slaughtered the rest of his guards. A huge orange robotic like persona with broad shoulders was standing proud behind him crushing the last remaining pieces of Infinite spring under it's foot. Ken was currently covered in black blood as he sat on his persona's head legs crossed.

"Well after That's taken care off. I'm sure Takeru would make a great new team mate to Aoi's phantom heart thieves." Ken smilled sending his report to the other shadow hunters with his phone.

"What about El Niño's shadow? Shouldn't we go after it and spare them the trouble?" Kala-Nemi asked crushing a shadow trying to attack them with it's powerful punch. "Also those other shadows you let go? Are you sure that was a wise move Ken?"

"Don't underestimate my little brother Kala-Nemi. Besides this is not our journey anymore...Aoi and his team must be the one's to gain experience from fighting their target shadows. It will help them grow..." Ken smiled reminiscing about his journey with P3. "Let's not stay any longer. We need to bring the security level down a notch so they can continue before they come back tomorrow and make our reports as well."

Kala Nemi nodded to his summoners suggestion as they both left the palace together.

Black Cat Cafe : Aoi's Room 6:30pm

Since Takeru didn't want to go back to the shack after everything he learned. They decided to regroup back at the cafe and tell him everything in detail about their mission amd purpose being the phantom thieves. As well As everyone's reasons for continuing their dangerous endeavour. They hung out in Aoi's room Rudolph still being busy with the cafe below was currently being assisted by Morgana in a maid dress while glaring at her rival Karen Hearts who was chatting up with the otter.

"I see...so Aoi was framed for his crime...that truly is a great injustices done to you Aoi-san...the use of the Electrical collar fixed to your neck...you been through much more than I have..." Takeru said feeling bad for Aoi especially after the ferret showed him the activated collar.

"Yes...Aoi can't get In trouble or else he will get electrocuted badly...even worse If he fails his rehabilitation Aoi will be sent back to the facility..." Maria explained.

"I see... a cruel faith indeed... then everything you said Is true? About what Joshua did to Catherine and Carlos' s old soccer team?...That's why he had a change heart all of a sudden when you all got involved..." Takeru said analyzing everything he has learned. "Goemon..?"

"Yes I am still here within your heart my other self...the persona's can communicate with you in reality though we cannot take form. Other persona users can hear our words it seems." Goemon explained talking to his summoner.

"Half true...Aoi here or blue bro as my lad calls him can somehow partially summon his personas into reality." Captain kidd spoke in a relaxed tone.

"We aren't sure how he does it but one can only guess it has something to do with his large inner potential." Carmen spoke Seriously seeing this was a discussion of great importance.

"The phantom thieves who steal the hearts of the wicked...the Persona ability, shadows, palaces...and the Metaverse where Mementos is found to be the source of it all..." Takeru was intrigued by it all. "To think they truly exist..."

"We'll we are in front of you. Plus you saw how transformed when you took on your persona." Aoi said gently smiling.

"No I believe you Aoi-san...there's no need for common sense to blind me in a world like that...so your plan on my former sensei?" Takeru asked curious. "Is to forcefully change his heart by stealing his desires in the so called...palace am I right?"

"Yes that is true tanuki bro. We steal the bastards heart in the palace will allow us to change his freaking dark heart." Carlos said happily leaning his back against Aoi's bed. Eating some chocolate chip cookies Rudolph baked for them as a small snack.

"These cookies are goood...meow~!" Maria mewed eating 5 already in 15 seconds.

"Don't hog them all Maria! We want some too!" Emilia argued still eating her second one.

"Im guessing you want to join the team and your not taking no for answer Mister Black." Ai-chan said interested in what the Tanuki had to say next. Sitting comfortably on Maria's smart phone screen that laid on a pillow next to Maria facing the group.

Takeru simply nodded knowing his new mission in life. "Yes...Ai-chan speaks the truth. Let me become a member of the phantom heart thieves! If I had faced reality sooner this whole mess might have been avoided sooner...I also want to put a end to this for the sake of all others who's futures as artist were stolen by...HIM!...also to avenge what he did to my family...lieng to me for 13 years of my life...that is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was once...in some manner my parent..."

"Civil huh? I understand..." Emilia said patting his back gently.

"Sounds fine to me we're going to deal with the old bull anyway. You known him the longest as well so I know you can contribute a lot to taking down his shitty palace." Carlos looked to Aoi. "What do you say bro?"

"You know he might have a mental shutdown?...If we screw up it's the end. We still have some fail safe's to follow to ensure that doesn't happen but...they aren't for certain." Maria explained. "We have 60/40 chance at best. Are you sure you can you accept that responsibility we phantom heart thieves bare?"

"El Niño has the art world under his hooves. He has connections to many powerful organizations. If someone like me raises his voice it will only be snubbed out...this is our only option." Takeru said with his strong resolved.

Aoi saw his determination and smilled nodding approvingly. "Then I guess we have a new member to the phantom thieves! Make sure sure you get along with everyone besides me and Maria-chan okay? Takeru-kun?"

"Let's work together like the pawsome team we are Takeru!" Emilia said cheerfully.

"You better not slow the team down with all your dramatic posing brah." Carlos teased elbowing the Tanuki making him laugh.

"I promise not to be a burden. Ill do my best!" Takeru was happy to be a official member of the team now.

"So everything Morgana-san and Maria-san did was all a plan? Quite the bold plan you made..." Takeru teased a little.

The panther cub blushed mad with fury and embarrassment spitting out her orange juice. "I-it wasn't my freaking idea! It was everyone else's! Aoi even forced me into it." Maria hissed at her best friend who winced a little.

"W-Well it's all your fault Takeru-kun!" Aoi said trying to save himself from getting clawed in the face again. "You kept going on and on about Nude Modeling thing!"

"I haven't given upon the idea though-eek!?" Takeru paled when Maria's tazer gun was inches from his neck sparking a lot.

"Give it up...or else you will be in for your third biggest shock of today...literally." Maria warned with her Irina glare making the Tanuki nod his head sadly and terrified. Aoi sighed in relief his best friend's innocence were kept safe in the end...he kinda had to admit if Takeru saw her Nude he be pretty jealous...not that he would mention it in real life.

"By the way...I wonder how the real El Niño is taking us leaving with Takeru and the whole discovering his closet secret and stuff..." Emilia shivered knowing the bul might be raging mad right now. "The pokemon costumes must have freaked him out..."

"I've known him for years...he is probably complaining to the security company how they couldn't capture two pokemon costumed girls and as you all explained earlier he knows nothing about his shadow." Takeru explained rubbing his tired face. "He is definitely furious and will take legal action against everyone."

"Seems im going to be making a habit of always endangering my rehab with every mission haha..." Aoi laughed sweat dropping.

"Taking legal action huh? He definitely wants to keep this a secret to save his fake ass reputation." Emilia sighed annoyed still by the old bull.

"Then we still have time. He wont take action till the end of the exhibition. Any scandal during then will be his downfall." Takeru said with a determined look.

"We have a few days left then. That should be enough time if we manage our schedules properly." Aoi said with a smirk.

"We will have to force a change of his heart before then to doge his legal action against us." Ai-chan said adding it to the to do list. "Everything must be accomplished before then! I will inform Moragana about everything we have gathered in our meeting. She has more knowledge on forming elaborate plans than we do as for the momment."

That's when a thought came to Maria's head. "By the way Ero-Baka?"

"Can I ask you to please stop calling me that?" Takeru said depressed by the nickname again.

"Haha harsh but you deserve it after all the nude naturalist talk." Emilia snickered amused by it.

"Consider it your punishment then brah. Your on Maria and Aoi probation after you pissed them off so much." Carlos laughed amused by it all.

"I-I will strive to gain their trust then..." Takeru said whimpering little before collecting himself. "So...you had a question Maria-san?"

"Ero-Baka-kun? Were are you going to stay during this whole mission? You definitely can't go home to the shack after what you discovered..." Maria said in a matter of fact tone. "He will silence you and rob your chances as a artist when he has you in his hooves..."

"That's right! Takeru is screwed if he goes back!" Carlos said concerned for his new team mate.

"I got that covered." Everyone turned to Aoi surprised. "I asked Rudolph-san earlier and told him you needed a place to stay while your...saying your...father is in the hospital because of sudden Illness. He has a big heart for a otter and agreed instantly to let you stay here with me in the cafe till your real dad get's better."

"You spoke for me!? Wait!? You and your guardian are letting me stay here with you!?" Takeru said smilling happily. "Thank you Aoi-san! Im in your debt!"

"So Aoi-kun is getting better in dancing around the truth? Who are you and what did you with my bestie hehe!" Maria teased poking the ferret's side.

Aoi rolled his eyes before standing up reaching under his bed for his suitcase. "Har har very funny Maria-chan. As for where you will be sleeping...I know it's not much in American culture but I do have this." Aoi said laying down his blue futon next to his bed.

Takeru's eye lit up instantly seeing the Japanese item. "I-Is that truly a Futon!? The type of traditional Japanese bed mammals sleep on everyday!?" Takeru said examining the bed carefully like a child looking at a new toy.

"This is supposed to be a bed!?" Carlos said sweat dropping looking at the new item in the room.

"Doesn't look...very comfy? But being portable I guess works..." Emilia scratched her cheek confused.

"Wow! So you had this all along Aoi-chan!? Cool!" Maria said belly flopping on the bed sniffing it. "Smells like Aoi-chan! He smells like vanilla! With a hint a sea breeze scent Hehe." Maria's comment made his ferret bestie blush again.

"S-She's familiar with my scent!?" Aoi thought blushing heavily almost getting a nose bleed.

Emilia and Carlos looked to each other smirking at the besties familiarity with one another. "We are so teasing again them later." They said in unison.

"A-Anyway...yes you will be sleeping here Takeru...-kun. I hope you don't mind?" Aoi asked trying to cool down his burning red face.

"Im more than okay Aoi-san! I thank you for giving me the chance to sleep like your amazing race does everyday on a futon!"Takeru wagged his fail showing he was excited for this.

Maria was pouting alot though. "Eeehh!? No fair...I haven't had a sleep over with Aoi-chan yet!" Maria whinned snatching her phone. "Ai-chan? Call mom!"

"Eh!?" Aoi was surprised as Maria spoke with her mother on the other line...he heard Russel Jelavic's pain groans getting attack by Irina for saying no.

"Really!? I promise no funny business! Just pure friendship bonding magic! Tell father to leave me alone though...Im not a little kid anymore." Maria pouted puffing out her cheecks cutely making Aoi blush.

"Kawaii...Neko." The ferret was in a daze looking at the pouty cub.

"Good news! I can stay for tonight! You guys should do so! We can have a sleep over!" Maria said excitedly jumping on the futon.

"Sure why not!? Me and Blue bro haven't had a freaking sleep over yet!" Carlos said calling his orphanage trying to get permission.

"Ill call my mom and dad! We can set up a satellite up link so we can talk with Cat too! She would love to see us again!" Emilia said excitedly.

"Im glad I have spare futons..." Aoi smilled feeling excited for his first sleep over...something he never thought he could experience before. He watched his growing group of friends..and promising to treasure this moment forever...he looked to his picture of his mother and father with a smile. "I hope your watching this...you always told me to make friends...and im glad I did here.."

Midnight Aoi's room

After a eventful night of semi-chaotic bonding which left Aoi's room quiet messy. Everyone enjoyed Aoi's first sleep over with new friends getting to know Takeru a bit too. They even had a little catch up session with Cat using a online video chat website. She was excited to hear how Takeru was the newest member of their growing team. Eventually the party had to end when Morgana and Rudolph sent them all to bed since it was still a school night so everyone got into their pajamas and headed to dream land. Takeru was happily sleeping in the Futon Aoi lended him for his stay. So was Emilia finding the futon strangely more comfortable than it looked so she was able to get some good night sleep as well. Carlos was against the futon saying it wasn't his type of bed and used the red sleeping bag he packed in his utility bag for tonight while looking like a bag bug, His snot bubble and loud snoring was quiet a sight to see...he seemed to be kicking his legs around too dreaming about soccer probably. What was cutest scene in the room was Maria and Aoi. The panther cub somehow convinced her bestie to let her sleep with him causing a lot of red blush on the ferret's face, the teasing from his team mates plus Morgana and Rudolph along with Takeru's added confusion. So now after much begging and pestering from Maria she was cuddled up like a real cat against him purring gently to his heart beat while the said ferret lying on his belly like a normal mammal of his species. Had his long body around her sleeping form protectively his tail curled around with Maria's tail gently drapped over them. Aoi was still blushing by the contact in his sleep while his cub bestie just enjoyed her first cuddle nap with Aoi.

It looked like Aoi would get a peaceful night sleep if it wasn't for the fact he had plans for tonight. Lavenza flew out of him gently fluttering around the group. "Awwww...those two so cute together." Lavenza giggled looking at sleeping duo. "Sorry Aoi-chan but the trials won't wait for you this time. Your next challenge begins now..."

Philemon's Domain Midnight ?/?/?

Aoi slowly woke up to the sound of the Velvet room's theme. He found it strange he was in sleeping on some kind of bench wearing his school uniform. He had his dream weapon and his utility bag attached to his belt. He even had some kind of blue sash on his left arm with the letter P.H.T. Blue Joker translating into phantom heart thieves.

"What the? Why am I in my school uniform for my trial? And what's with the sash?" Aoi sat up from his position on the bench as he collected his wakizashi and walked out of the dark area he was in...it was only when the light of the pale green moon showed him a familiar place from his childhood. "T-Tatsumi port island station!? This is where my next trial will be?"

That's when a golden butterfly passed him. "Good evening Aoi-chan! It's me Lavenza. Master philemon has now assigned me on Trial duty. I shall lead you to them...they are waiting for you."

"Okay...please lead me there." Aoi nodded as Lavenza lead him down the to the train tracks under the eerie green moon walking over blood puddles and the occasional dead shadow corpse. That's when he saw Philemon and Minato standing by a the back entrance of a modern train. What was surprising to see was there was a new face next to Minato a Siamese cat in a blue elevator attendant uniform holding a brown book with the velvet room symbol on it. "Philemon-san!, Minato-senpai!"

"Welcome back Aoi-kun. Sorry to disturb your rest after such a stressful day in the palace but we did have a schedule to keep with you." Philemon said gently patting the young ferret's head making him purr. "Hope you like the school uniform. I wanted to make this more like Minato-kun's time as a persona user so we had you looking like this for the trial."

"I like it don't worry. Feels normal for some strange reason plus...my phantom thief costume is a little warm so I don't mind a change of clothes." Aoi said happily wagging his tail was Lavenza giggled and sat on his head.

Minato rolled his eyes playfully and spoke up. "Before we begin I want to introduce you to the women responsible for constructing the areas for your trials. This is Elizabeth and during my time as persona user and former guest to the velvetroom she and her brother were my attendants. Similar to the current one's helping you right now."

Elizabeth smiled and waved to Aoi. "Greetings young man who posses the gift of the Fool arcana's infinite potential. As my friend and former guest here introduced. I am Elizabeth..." she bowed in a formal Japanese manner with Aoi imitating her due to his culture growing up. "What Minato said is true I am responsible for creating the areas you fight in for the trials and reproduce the shadows for your battles all based on Minato's memories. A pleasure to meet thee."

"N-Nice to meet you to! Elizabeth-san!" Aoi bowed again trying to be as polite as he can.

"Moving on then now that your acquainted with one another." Lavenza giggled flying towards Philemon's shoulder.

"We shall begin your trial for tonight. It will be like I said before there will be a time limit to this trial." Minato walked up to the Train's back entrance and unlocked the door opening for Aoi. "It will go down like this. It's a mission based trial with a time limit. The master of shadows of this full moon night has taken control of the Monorail filled with innocent mammals either going home or to work this late night. Normally in the shadow world technology is useless because of the weird properties of this realm. But the shadow somehow has the train moving at top speed despite that law. Your mission is to head from the back kart all the way to the control room at the front and defeat the shadow taking control of this transport vehicle. There are shadows in all five karts the last being the control room with innocent mammals trapped in a comma like state. Your job is not only to stop the shadows from harming them in each kart but to also manage your time well cause if you fail...the train will crash at full speed against another one killing all passengers on board causing a mass panic in the real world."

"You will be treating the fake civilians I placed as if they were real mammals. If they get hurt or harmed you fail your mission as well." Elizabeth spoke. "Protecting the lives of the innocent from shadows is part of a persona users duty. There will be times where you have to protect mammals who come to this world by accident and it's your duty to protect them as well send them back to reality safely. This mission will teach you that important lesson too."

"Also managing your time...ive seen your thieves group move quite fast similar to the older persona generation did." Philemon spoke now. "But when It comes to fighting shadows you tend yo over indulged yourself in the heat of battle. So learning to become more focused with your battle time as well as being aware of your surroundings are important to persona users."

"The biggest problem is the limited space of the monorail. Even though it has somewhat expanded because of the shadows influence it will still be a tight spot for you to to battle." Lavenza explained now. "So learning how to fight in small places is always a good thing."

"Like she said make use of your surroundings and manage your time carefully...are you ready for tonight's trial? Cause once you go in here the train will start and you cannot get out till you accomplish mission or die in failure. Do you understand Aoi-kun?" Minato asked getting excited jumping from the ferret who's mask appeared on his face showing off his golden eyes underneath. "You know the trial will begin once your in and I shut this door. You'll become trap like I was here and giving up is not a option!"

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Aoi bowed excitedly his golden eyes activating his feral nature. Which was a cause of concern for the group.

But philemon didn't seem bothered. "He is ready Minato-kun. Let us begin the trial. Good luck Aoi-kun." Philemon helped Aoi into the kart as they shut the door.

"By the way you only have 15 minutes to stop the train. Not a minute less..." Minato said shutting the door as a ghastly count down timer set to 15 minutes appeared on the walls written in blood.

"Wait what!? 15 minutes to stop it!?" Aoi said before Minato shut the door and the train started to move suddenly. The ferret had to find stable footing as the train in motion forced him back a little. Black coffins poofed into existence simulating the comatose civilians. It wasn't too long as the shadows seeped into the kart appearing to be the slime like shadows with the magicians mask from before. They slowly floated to the victims aiming to attack them with it's long sharp claws. "Oh no you don't!"

Ost Persona 3 : Mass Destruction

Seeing the shadows were too far away to attack physically with his weapon he summoned a very special persona to his aid. "Come to my side! Orpheus Picaro!"

"As you wish my new summoner! Feel the flames of fury!" Orpheus played his harp creating sparks of flame energy that traveled to the shadows killing them with the intense heat.

Outside the train on a Philemon's moving stage everyone was watching how Aoi fought through his trial especially utilizing Minato's former starting persona.

"Aoi has mastered his control over his version of Orpheus quite well Minato-kun" philemon said while holding a cup of tea for him to enjoy while watching. Lavenza cheering on her ferret friend while sitting on her master's shoulder.

"Interesting? The mask of the trickster has changed Orpheus former appearance and strength by quite a lot...so this is Aoi's Kurusu's unstable potential?" Elizabeth said intrigued by the new persona user.

Minato simply smirked watching his junior fight. "I doubt Master Is the word I use...more like gotten used to see?" Minato pointed out how the explosion of fire spell started to travel down the kart having to no place for the force of it to escape from it crept it's way towards the helpless civilians.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Aoi saw the incoming flames and endangered civilians. He reached into his bag and pulled out two cooling ice packs. Knowing what to do he tossed them to Orpheus who caught it and threw them into the flames as Aoi shot them with his gun causing a freezing wave to spread outwards extinguishing the flames before they harmed the comatose mammals. "Oh thank god...for quick thinking."

"Guess we need minimize the power of our spells as well...this tight space isn't allowing us to use spells at their full strength cause the force of the impact will travel down on not only us but we may harm the civilians too summoner." Orpheus explained thinking carefully.

"I Guess fire explosions in enclosed areas are never a good idea." Aoi sighed before the blood count down timers appeared again around the walls showing him he had 13 minutes left. "Gah! We can't stay here! We defeated the shadows in this kart so let's move on! Next kart! Move! Move!"

Following Aoi's lead persona and summoner ran into the next kart where tiaras like shadows with long flowing dead hair and a pink feminine masquerade masks appeared the momment he came in. They fired flaming balls of magic towards them and the civilians.

"Fire and trains don't mix! Change!" Aoi switched out Orpheus for another persona. "Jack Frost!"

"Hee-Hoo! I have come to save the day once more! Mabufu!" Jack frost shot his palms forwards as a cold blizzard of ice wind snow traveled up to the flames encasing them into harmless ice shards melting on the ground.

"Take this!" Aoi threw his playing cards at the shadow right in the middle of their masks. Stunning them for a momment. "Now Jack Frost!"

"Right Hoo! Boss! Mabufu!" Jack frost casted his multi targeting ice spell once more hoping to freeze the shadow and encase them in Ice. However the shadows dodged by flying out of the way by the last second charging and passing by the persona.

"Hee-Hoo oooh noo!" Jack Frost saw the shadows tried attacking the civilians with their fire spells again.

Aoi seeing the danger quickly ran up to them picking up his gun to shoot them at their sides making messing with their aim and shoot away from the coffins. He was about to slash them with his Wakizashi blade if it wasn't for how the shadows faced away from him and focused on the charging snow man after them.

"This is bad hoo!" Jack frost said trying to back away but It was too late as he felt the full force of the fire spell attack directly burning his snow body easily. Aoi felt the pain of the burns quite badly almost feeling like his fur and skin were badly burned himself forcing to collapse on the floor holding his body.

"Aaahh! That hurts so bad..." Aoi winced having cold sweats from the intense burning pain his persona endured. Jack Frost looking badly burned as part of his snow body were melting from the heat sharing the same pain with his summoner.

The tiara shadows laughed daintily continuing to burn Jack Frost with more fire spells causing Aoi to gasp sharply from the added pain of being burned alive from his persona his skin and fur felt like hey were turning crispy and melt away from his body. He had to struggle against it though as he called out to his persona. "C-Change!"

In a flash of light the injured persona was replaced by the brave knight Eligor who resisted the flames with his strong armor slashing through the shadows with his spears like a hot knife through butter. Once the enemies were gone he unmount his horse and rushed to his side. "Young Lord!? Are you alright sire!? You were badly injured by Jack Frost Weakness to fire..."

"I-Im fine! Sorry no time...to rest!" Aoi saw the blood timers reappear showing her had 10 minutes left. "We have to move we're on a time limit before this train crashes!"

Aoi switched his persona to Omoikane. The floating tentacle brain saw his injured summoner and knew what to do. "Let my knowledge heal your wounds...Dia!" A healing energy wave coursed through Aoi's body relieving him some of the pain and his injuries. "Are you sure it's a wise choice to continue after receiving so much damage? My Dia can only heal you so far."

"Im fine...we need to complete the trial no matter what. We already have alot to deal with!" Aoi said as they charged through the next shadow infested karts time slowly running out leaving him with 9 Mins left.

"What enemy do we have now?" Aoi saw a new shadows appear about 5 of them being what seemed to be a floating shadow with a pink feminine mask, ghost cloth like body with a ring above it's head holding a brown book. "Floating Book shadows? Im just gonna take a guess on their weakness."

The shadows fired their ice type spells by opening their book wide while chanting their attacks creating icicle shards headed towards them and the civilians.

"Jack Frost!" Aoi summoned his Ice type magician persona. His body was still partially melted and charred.

"Hee-Hoo...Let's go! Ice is Hoo problem to hee!" Jack Frost accepted the full frontal attack of the Ice shards and for a momment it looked like he became a living pincushion as the stab right through staying stuck in his ice body. The shadows laughed in glee if it wasn't for the fact their magic attack was slowly being drained away by the snow man. His body glowed a gentle green energy wave as it absorbed the attack healing it's body and summoner. "Aaahhh! That felt goood! A iceee treat for me! Hee-Hoo!"

"It's a good thing you drain ice attacks." Aoi said being able to move a little easier as the burns left on him earlier started to heal over. "Alright! Can't let my persona handle all the fighting!" Aoi said as he leapt and reached out to the handle bar rings swinging forward in a zig zag pattern making him hard to target while Jack frost guarded the rear and shielded the civilians from the random fire Ice attacks reaching them with his snow body. Once he was above the shadows he quickly slashed their books to shreds using his blade preventing them from casting anymore spells. "Change! Orpheus Picaro!"

Aoi swapped out jack frost as he leapt away from the group of shadows running down the kart on all fours holding his weapon in his mouth as Orpheus appeared and casted a smaller version of multi targeting fire spell attack. "I shall adjust my spell this time!" The flames were smaller but the shreded paper from their former books help spread and burn the shadows more efficiently in a miniature bonfire.

"Alright! We did it!" Aoi said high pawing with his persona who returned the friendly gesture to amuse his summoner.

Minato smilled a little applauding the ferret's quick learning. "Well he is learning so this good."

"Aoi made use of a zig zag pattern charge assault knowing the suspicious book shadows take time to chant their attacks. Even if they fired their spells they would miss since they can only aim at one direction at a time."

"He also allowed Jack frost to follow behind him so he can absorb any stray ice attacks protecting the civilians." Lavenza spoke fluttering happily.

"He adjusted Orpheus' s fire spell strength and made good news of the shreded paper to help spread the fire more easily. Quick thinking I say hoho." Philemon was amused as he gently sipped his tea.

"Okay second to last kart before reach the control room! Any more enemies?" Aoi said as the Kart was practically empty right now so no civilians to worry about it was just a group of grave stone like crosses with weight scales wearing the weird diamond shaped white mask. A disembodied gloved hand with the magicians mask attacked around it's round head like wrist. A a table looking shadows with the magician mask while above it look like various table wear moving above it on their own. And another suspicious book shadows. He had less than 8 minutes left.

"So multiple enemies? With different weaknesses...this one wont be easy." Aoi said taking battle positions being on all fours with his right arm holding out his wakizashi. "Bring It!" Aoi charged forward getting the shadows attention who all retaliated with various spells. Being both fire and ice with a bit of a Zio electric spell mixed into the battle leaving him little room to doge in this small battle field. Reluctant but ready to endure some pain he summoned his persona Nue his newest persona to act as his meat shield by running below it's massive body that barely fit in this enclosed area.

"I shall protect my new boss with my life!" Nue shouted getting into defensive position above his summoner and took the attack dead on. Aoi grunted feeling the massive burning sensation left on his back from the fire attacks and the ice freezing his body as tiny icles pierced through his skin causing some bleeding. The only up side was his Nue didn't get affected by the lightning so he was spared from getting electrocuted again as he dismissed his shield persona as he was getting closer to his main targets.

The laughing table shadow didn't like him getting closer and shot his silver ware at Aoi getting a lucky hit as a knife and fork got embedded in his shoulder and paw making him stumble on the ground for a momment in pain. Aoi grunted as he had to forcefully pull out the improvised projectiles out of his bleeding body barely having the energy dodging the second wave of spells by rolling down under the seats for safety.

"Crap...blood loss is not a good thing in a battle like this..." Aoi said as he started to feel light headed from the loss of blood from his injuries on the back shoulder and paw. "Got to deal with the annoying table first! Mokoi!"

Aoi summoned the child eater persona Mokoi a shadow he recruited from the Museum of Greed recently into existence. "You called boss! How may I be of service!" Mokoi tossed his boomerang at the laughing table's silver wear spreading it across the ground in pieces.

"Take down that annoying table!" Aoi said as he grabbed some medicine and a few bandages from his utility bag to stop the bleeding with some quick emergency first aid.

"You got It! He looks weak around the legs so this will work out fine! Skull Cracker!" Mokoi summoned a ten ton weight from out of nowhere above the laughing table slamming it into the ground leaving the helpless shadow unable to move or get up with the massive weight on top o it. "There taken care of that annoying furniture-oh boy!" Mokoi had to jump back to avoid the fire spells from the tiara, suspicious book and dancing hand.

"Mokoi! Come back and swap with the others!" A bandaged Aoi said as he prepare to summon the right persona for the job.

"Okay! Time for me to tap out of the ring!" Mokoi said as he turned into a blue flame ball before another persona took his place. "Hee-Hoo! Im here now!"

"Jack frost do it!" Aoi summoned his chain blade and made the blade bounce of the walls to circle the shadows before pulling the chain back wrapping it around the three fire attacking shadows leaving them in a tight tangled mess on the ground.

"That's my que Hee-Hoo! Freeze criminals!" Jack Frost created a pillar of cold air around the shadows before encasing them slowly in a block of ice. Aoi followed up with his chain still wrapped around the frozen shadows in the ice and swung it like a wrecking ball towards the Heat Balance shadow knocking it onto it's back painfully. He didn't stop there no Aoi with Jack Frost's help swung their ice wrecking ball right on top of the laughing table's mask crushing it with the force shattering the ice too killing the shadows in that combo attack.

"Nice Combo!" Jack Frost cheered as Aoi pulled back his freed chain blade under his sleeve.

"Now we got one more enemy left" Aoi saw he had 6 Minutes left on the blood count downs staining the room. "We gotta be quick! Might as well try out which spell works best on this guy! Change!"

Aoi swapped out his persona once more summoning his Sudama persona to the battle. "Oh yeah! Second appearance in the series everyone hello!" Sudama said waving out to you all.

"Who are you talking too? You know what...forget it! Try attacking please ugh..." Aoi grunted feeling his body still bleeding out staining his uniform making his head feel light.

"Oh right! I have to win and show how cool I am for the fans! Get ready for this! Garula!" Sudama waved his paper like arms in the air creating a twister of green colored wind to circle around the heat balance twisting It and shredding it into pieces. "Oh yeah! I sure showed him! Did you see that everyone!"

"Whoever your talking to, is surely tired of seeing you...dismissed!" Aoi said a little annoyed by his persona.

"See ya next week folks!" Sudama said as he swapped with Omoikane.

"Are absolutely you sure this is the best course of action? Like I said my Dia can only heal you so far and Cadenza the fusion spell from my knowledge might not drain you more than aid you in your weakened state summoner." Omoikane said as he healed his summoner with a light healing spell closing up his bleeding injuries stopping more blood from flowing out of him.

"Ill be fine...I know im pushing it but we don't have a choice. We're really busy tomorrow with our schedule in the palace and my school work. I only got enough rest this night because our palace exploration was cut short so I might have a harder time if I show up exhausted the next day. If I can't complete this trial rested then I surely can't if im too tired...let's continue okay? Pant...man...it's harder to fight in my real form...I run out of energy faster...than my thief form. Aoi said exhausted as he took a bite of a energy bar he brought in case of low energy in palace found within his utility bag to try and regain some strength before opening the door to the main control room.

He was in for a frightful surprise seeing a big female humanoid shadow that's body was half colored black and white, it was sitting down leaning it's back on the controls wearing a shriveled cloth around it's waist. The shadows' s hair was bandage like one half white and then other black seeming to move on their on volition. It had also the letter B and J on the top of it's exposed breast and had the pink priestess mask on it's face.

"Oh shit...thats shadow boss looks much more intimidating than the last one..." Aoi sweat dropped seeing the shadow glare at him evily. But then he saw his blood stain timers read 5 Minutes left "Chikusho (Dammit)! I can't take a break! Bring It on shadow boss!"

Persona 3 Ost : Master of shadows

The Blood from the walls started to gather above the shadow as they messily spelled out the "High Priestess"

"High priestess? So that's your name. Alright! I'm taking you down!" Aoi declared as the High Priestess went on the attack. It's whip like hair began striking Aoi with a fury. Our young thief had to quickly cut through the tendril like hair with quick speed using his third eye ability to see the movements of the hair. He left them as shreds disintegrating everywhere giving te priestess the most frightening hair cut of the century which was appreciated by the large shadow as it let a frustrated cry shaking it's dainty fist at him. "Ha! How do you like that one-oh crap..."

Aoi didn't expect he shadow to regrow it's hair like a creepy Japanese horror ghost doll. From the shreded split end of hair left on the priestess grew new even longer hair. Aoi paled a lil seeing the tendril like hair aimed at him as he quickly tried to jump back as far as he could only to meet the cold hard metal door. "Kuso! (Shit!) Forgot how small this place is!" Aoi forgotten they were fighting in a small train kart where the control took most of the space inside. Even if it had expanded to a decent sized battle field the High Priestess massive size took most of the available room giving Aoi the front space of the field to fight so he had little to no where to run and hide freely like he would in a palace or the mementos putting him at a disadvantage.

4 mins and 30 secs left

The momment his breath was knocked out of him after the accidental hit against steel door. The shadow bosses hair wrapped around Aoi like a vice grip tried to crush him chocking the ferret a bit before she started whipping him around the steel walls mercilessly making him cough out blood with every strike damaging his smaller teen form greatly. She finished by casting a ice spell at zero point rage at him freezing most of his body giving him a nasty frost bite before tossing him to the ground like a rag doll. Out thief had to curled up hugging his body struggling to stand after all the massive damage he got in a short time period.

"Ugh...dammit it's...stronger than the last...trial shadow boss." Aoi slowly stood up only to be knocked down by a hair whip attack my the priestess.

3 mins and 50 secs left

Despite slamming into the steel door again Aoi's mask started to ignite with blue flames as the shadow tried to wrap him again with her hair. "Or...O-Orpheus!"

Picaro Orpheus was summoned once more into the battle field quickly casting his well aimed fire spell burning away all the tendril like hair in a instant with the Intense flames. Orpheus didn't stop there as he brought his harp up and over him sideways and held it at it's base before smacking the shadow on the head super hard. The shadow recoiled lying on the controls holding it's dazed head bleeding black blood.

"Summoner you taken heavy damage. I doubt omoikane can heal you back to your needed fighting strength at this rate..."Orpheus bashed his harp again in the shadows gut. Before giving it a powerful right hook punch to the face.

"I really...d-din't want to...cough...do this.." Aoi said coughing up some blood as he sat up blood staining his white fur and clothes dying them red. His head felt dizzy and super light being unable to focus from the exhaustion of fighting in limited time rushing everything and having lot ot blood loss. "But I guess I have to do this!...Summon! Fusion spell!" Aoi pointed to his paw towards head in a gun like gesture. His eyes glowed bright blue as persona flames rushed around him. "Cadenza!"

He shot a pure beam of energy from his finger tip as a gun bang sound erupted through his head as the energy pierced through the side of his head harmlessly. A shattering sound of glass was heard as a second mask on Aoi's face shattered summoning apsaras dancing into the field along side Orpheus musical accompaniment. The healing energy from the music and dance of the two persona help't heal over halfway all the Injuries Aoi sustained. But it did allow him to forcefully struggle through the pain to stand up barely. He held his head feeling quite drained panting hard after casting that spell. He started feeling dizzy and faint as the world started to spin around him.

"Oh no...drained...too much...energy..." Aoi much to everyone outside watching him surprise collapsed to his knees slowly falling onto ground completely exhausted panting hard sweating a lot. His eyes couldn't keep focus and his body felt numb.

"Is he...going to fail the trial?" Elizabeth asked a little disappointed.

"No...when Aoi...has a special defense mechanism you should watch over carefully..." Philemon said too serious and cold to everyone's surprise.

"Defense...mechanism- Masaka!? (No way!?) Is that why you wanted less time for Aoi-" Minato said fearing the worst as he looked back to Aoi.

1 min and 30 secs left

"Oh well...I guess...I failed...tonight..." Aoi said as exhaustion taking his tole in him...he slowly closed his sky blue eyes losing consciousness. The priestess saw Orpheus faded away trying to reach out to his summoner as he passed out.

The shadow smirked at it's victory slowly raising it's whip like hair that hardened at the tips like daggers trying to impale the young ferret with it's next strike! Bringing it down on the unconscious ferret!...that's when it happened.

Aoi smirked suddenly as a red tainted flame like aura surrounded him. Priestess' s hair incinerated in a instant by the new red flames but something else happened too. The priestess felt like it's strength was being sapped away as it saw the damage left on it's body leaving cracks slowly started to leak shadow energy converging around the ferret before being absorbed into his body. Aoi stood up with a eerie smirk on his face as black tears fell from his eyes turning the sclera around his eyes as black as night. His pupils became feral and cat like as they glowed in a tainted golden hue.

"Be-Da! Im back fucking shit for brains!" Kage said standing proud with his paws in the pockets of his pants as he stuck his tounge with a delinquent expression on his face showing his sharp fangs. "Kage freaking finally back to fight the spoiled brat of a - huh? Where big pink and ugly baby go?" Kage said looking around while pulling out his weapon. He winced a little holding his body. "Ah fuck!?" He hissed at his wounds. "What in the hell have you been doing you moron...our body is In a complete freaking wreck! Im tired too...dammit. 5 seconds in and you abused our body like always kuso... wait? Are we in a train? How the fuck did you get into out of control monorail back home you dumbass dense brained second self!?" Kage insulted his other self quite...vividly using the best swears he knew.

60 secs left.

Kage noticed the weakened shadow angrily yell at him grabbing the walls trying to charge at him in pure hatred. "Tch...Your so noisy..." It happened in a instant as Kage faded away in a shadow like manner confusing the shadow till he felt something on her shoulder...he saw Kage standing on her shoulder give her annoyed look which changed into a predatory one...sending chills down the shadow spine as white chains wrapped in red flames wrapped around her body forcing her to hug herself like she was in a chain version straight jacket unable to move.

Kage seeing his prey chained didn't hesitate for another second as he bite down on the shadow neck using his sharp razor like predatory teeth sinking down the skin of the shadows hard body like it was paper. That's when things got worse for the priestess as she felt...strange. like her body was drying out and becoming thinner...thats when she realizes the horror of the situation. Kage was now...a shadow in mammal form. He was also feeding on her! Using the cannibalistic trait of shadows she felt all her dark energy was almost completely sucked out of her leaving Kage satisfied looking full as he pulled out his fangs and licked them clean. Dark marking around his body started to appear majority in his face as whisker like lines crept on his cheeks and a strange bat like symbol was on his righ eye while his paws turned completely black tribal markings slowly trying to reach for his elbows.

"Now that my belly is full...Arsene!" Aoi summoned from his blood red mask his persona...Reversed Arsene who was a tainted red color and behaved like a beast! Once it saw the chained almost bone thin shadow it charged at her instantly ignoring the small cramp space it was in and began to choke it's neck crushing it slowly in pure sadism. Kage watched leaning against the walls as the negative energy he feasted on restored most of his energy and healed his body. He enjoyed watching Arsene slowly sank his claws into the shadow ripping it into shreds like a persona thief version Jack the Ripper. Paying no attention to it's pitiful please to end her misery faster feeling it rip away her limbs first, then shred it's body and chest opening it up wide before...it slowly raised it's bladed heel over the crying head left and crushed it into paste on the floor in two halves. Kage clapped his paws impressed by his persona petting it like he was the tamer/owner of his personal Inner demon before dismissing him back inside his dark soul. He walked to the control and saw the timer.

10...

9...

8...

7...

"Hmm...I definitely have no time to test out the control and see which works...but if that shadow can take over this thing then maybe I can?..." Kage unsheated his claws swipping it against the device and ripping off the control pannel leaving Its hidden Inner network controls exposed. He raised his left paw as white chains wrapped around within latching into the system.

6...

5...

4...

Static started spark off from the control pannel wildly as the chain sunk in deeper. Kage smirked crying more black tears as his smirk grew larger and more sinister. Sending more chain withins the network blanketing them in red tainted flames

3..

2...

1-That's when the monorail suddenly skidded to a complete hault one inch away from the second monorail it was about to crash into. Kage snickered at his accomplishment retracting his claws and white chains. He looked to his paw finding it strange the color of his chains and persona energy strange. All he saw left of the shadow he faced was the pink mask left on the floor. He spat some black persona gunk left on his mouth on it. Heading for the door.

"Business taken care of...if that dead beat of a other self of mine found a way back to Tastumi port island that's good...I can look for mom and dad's killer...and make him pay all the easier..." Kage laughed to himself darkly unsheating his claws again as he ripped through the metal of the door using his shadow energy imbued into his claw attack...He was taken back a little to find a strange group of mammals In front of him so he drew his blade in a defensive stance. "Who the fuck are all you shit heads?"

"Quite a rude and violent shadow Aoi-kun has hidden deep within...this truly reflects how his terrible traumatic experience has tainted his heart." Elizabeth said as she picked up a persona card from her compendium as her makeshift weapon.

"Oh yeah? Well nobody asked you to judge my kithood you lame ass cat lady." Aoi said getting a little pissed off as the group of mammals blocked his path.

Minato shook his head drawing his lucifer sword into existence with a swing of his paw. "Kage Kurusu..." Minato glared at Kage straight into the shadow's black eyes. "His shadow..his other self..."

"That's my name...please shut the fuck up. If you have nothing better to do in your pathetic life but stare at my face all day, take a picture it will last longer you no good alleycat." Kage said bluntly not caring if his words were insulting.

"So...this is Kage...im somewhat glad I didn't meet him during the battle against Asmodeus Joshua." Lavenza said fluttering a little to close in between the shadow and senior persona user. "I prefer Aoi honestly..."

That ticked Kage off as he brought his blade to slice Lavenza into shred. However Minato saw what the shadow was about to do and brought his sword up to guard the golden butterfly while Elizabeth took out more blue persona cards from her compendium ready to strike Kage. Time seems to slow down around them...their weapons looking like they will clash at helpless butterfly soul killing her the moment they all touched. It was then...someone intervened.

"That is enough!..." Philemon said in a flash of incredible speed caught Kage's wrist stopping his attack against Lavenza. He caught the cards Elizabeth threw in between his fingers with expert percision. He even stopped Minato's fallen god blessed sword with his own bare paws by using Elizabeth's card as a shield on his bare palms. Minato's sword didn't even leave a scratch on the cards as Philemon stopped all of them from attacking one another in a instant.

Minato jumped back with Elizabeth by pure battle instinct still holding his sword out at them while his velvetroom partner collected more cards ready to summon persona's from Minato's journey when needed.

"Philemon-san what you doing!? Get out of the way...I need to stop Kage from leaving in Aoi-kun's body...he cannot awaken for his journey tomorrow as a shadow." Minato said dead serious about not letting Kage leave the domain.

"You seem to be protecting him..." Elizabeth noticed how Philemon stood protectively to the front side of Kage still holding his wrist as the ferret tried to chew the somali cat's paw off with little success...it kinda look like he was chewing on a chew toy making it more cute rather than scary. "I believe a explanation is in order of why you care so much for both sides...of this being's subconscious mind?"

"All in due time...I shall reveal all..for now though." Philemon faced Kage as Lazenza hide behind her grand master in fear of being attacked again by the shadow. "Kage?"

Kage still trying to bite off Philemon's diamond hard paw holding his wrist looked up growling and hissing like a beast in mad with fury. Red flames erupted around him and white chains wrapped around philemon slowly... he glared at the master of this domain with his predatory golden eyes. "Hisss! What the fuck do you want circus reject of a masked clown!? Let me go! *Chomp* owww!? I think I chipped a fang...grr! What the he'll are you made off!? Your as hard as a lame ass rock!" Kage struggled to pull his arm out of Philemon's iron grip.

Philemon sighed shaking his head. To him talking to Kage felt like he was talking to someone who was like Aoi's troublesome swear happy twin brother. "I should give you a good scolding for your use of...colorful language young man... and wash your mouth out with soap...either that or enforce the swear jar rule on you. But unfortunately we have no time for that...nor have a jar with me ready." Philemon had to drag Kage like a hard working father would when his stubborn son didn't want to go through the boring mall errand. The said Ferret was trying to dig his heels into the ground to stop him from being dragged around like a little kid while pulling his arm back surprisingly didn't work with against Philemon's amazing strength.

"Let me go you circus reject jerk!" Kage yelled struggling to use his persona which was suppressed by Philemon's strange energy wave that his body was releasing like a pressure wave dampening his powers.

"Sigh...I definitely miss Aoi. He swears less...and almost never talks like that..." Lavenza sighed knowing Kage will be a pain to deal with in the future.

Philemon saw the damaged mask of the Priestess still floating in the puddle of it's own black blood. "I want you to look at the mask..."

"Huh!? Why would I bother..." Kage felt his heart beat and something was drawing him to the mask of the priestess had worn. "What the...what's happening?" Kage felt a strange energy wave flow into him suddenly from the mask a flash of light in his eyes.

Tastumi port island police station Date :?/?/?

Kage found himself inside the police station found the old in paulownia shopping mall. He panicked being in a police station sharing Aoi's fear of law enforcement. He was sitting in the old interrogation room of the police station but the atmosphere felt...off.

"What is going on-my voice!?" Kage panicked hearing his voice sounded younger all of a sudden...he felt his paw were sickly wet...slowly looking down his shaky paws he saw they were hand cuffed and covered in blood...most of his fur and body as well his clothes were covered in blood...a very familiar smelling blood. He was also much younger as well...

"Mom...Dad..." Kage was actually shaking in fear...his parents blood covering his body and clothes made him want to vomit...he hugged himself suddenly trying to control a panic attack coming onto him. Breathing heavily and shaking in pure fear. "I-I need to get out of here!" Kage jumped off the large chair and slipped on his own parents blood staining the floor. He cringed feeling his family's blood on his fur but he quickly struggled through it and tried to make a run for it towards the door till... flew open.

Revealing mammals in lab coats being lead in by a distraught police officer...he was a Racoon in a black police uniform. "Aoi...im sorry I tried..but im sorry-"

"No...not this memory...not this shitting memory!" Kage screamed as his other eye turn blue suddenly as both Aoi's and Kage's voices started to mix together.

"Aoi Kurusu...the child killer...you have been found guilty of charges of murder for killing own parents...Chihiro and Akira Kurusu..." the lab coat mammals said together as they approached the frightened ferret who backed away into the corner in pure fear.

"No! Stay away! Im innocent! I didn't kill them! I loved my parents! I was framed you dead brained freaks! Get away from me!" Kage tried to reason and fight back but suddenly a tranquilizer dart from one of the lab coat mammals fired struck his neck making him feel whoozy and dizzy. That's when they all ganged up on him despite the officers best struggles to stop them.

"No! Don't do that to him! He is just a child! I believe in his-gah!" Kurosawa was struck across the face by one of the sharp nailed predators. Making him bleed from the face by the gash left by the claw marks.

"Officer Kurosawa-gaah!" Aoi and Kage tried to call out but there was child sized muzzle forcefully placed on his face as they put a straight jacket on him as well trying to limit his movements.

"As part of crime due to your...insane mind. You will be sent to a special asylum far away from society where...you shall received special treatment...to cure diseased mind." A lab coated mammal said quite deviously not caring for the struggling officer on the ground.

"We will fix you broken psychotic child killing mind...don't worry...it won't hurt...unless you resist us!" One of them said injecting a certain drug into his body making him cry out in pain as he felt his entire body was burning...as he was dragged outside where from the fur of his head. There were mammals from the island giving him disgusted glares or shocked looks as he acted feral...with his parents blood staining him the news crew were eating up this fake story. Talking about how the child killer was proven guilty and will be sent away to a asylum specializing In psychotic children. Afted being tossed into the Iron door van where soft padding lined the walls Aoi and Kage slowly lost consciousness...his last sounds of home where the accusations he was framed for...

The blue eyed side of Aoi cried...knowing he will never be welcomed back home after this...he will never see his dead parents again...and he wont be even there for their burial to mourn..."Mommy...Daddy...please...Help me..don't leave me all alone...no...i don't wanna go...i wanna go home..where you mommy and daddy are waiting for me...i can't live a day without them...please no...bring my mom...and dad back...if there is a god looking after me...please give me back my family...please...i beg you..." Aoi cried from the depth of his heart as he was taken away.

Kage's side was crying to...black blood but with anger staining his face...he was filled with rage over being accused of a crime he didn't commit..killing his own beloved parents and being viewed as insane...a child killer..."You will pay...I will get my revenge...make mom and dad's efforts to protect me not end In vain...Im a good boy...their son...I will find you even if i have to become a criminal...it's all because of you! I ended up this way! I won't rest...until i kill you...Curse you...U-" Kage raged within before passing out.

As both sides lost consciousness a golden butterfly flew around them. "Aoi...the fate forced upon you both is a tragic one..but I can't help you choose the actions which will lead you to your ideal future...whether revenge, taking no action or taking different path you shall write your own tale..." Lavenza said as she sent both back to Reality.

Philemon's Domain Location : Tastumi port island monorail

Philemon stood over the pink mask that was evaporating in front of him. By his side was Minato and Elizabeth both looking quite exhausted as they sported claw and bite marks on his body.

"Trial no. 2 was a success...Aoi...Kage please accept your prize." Philemon said as two red persona cards levitated in his paw floating towards the exit of his domain. "Since this was a team effort from both you I shall reward you each a persona..."

"You...have...a lot of explaining to do Philemon" Minato said angrily as he walked away from him feeling tired for the day.

"To believe...such a painful amd traumatic memory would want him to kill his own self..." Elizabeth said holding her scratches wincing little at how deep they we're. "He Is a lot stronger now...especially when he has a panic attack...Master Philemon? I regret to inform you but...my respect for you is dropping...you better prepare a proper explanation for this so called promise you kept...and why Aoi and Kage must endure this self torture...till then...I bid you a good night." The siamese said quite upset as she followed Minato.

Philemon left all alone once more stared back into the sky of his domain looking at something in the distance. "In due time..I shall reveal all...and if those two-...sigh...even I can't forsee their future my friends..."

A blue robbed being with a golden butterfly like pattern like kimono appeared his face and other bodily features hidden in the shadows came with a soft smile on it's face. "That's okay Philemon...we just have to believe in him." The figure said before vanishing from existence as black butterflies.

Philemon just nodded back as a reply as he continued to gaze out towards the abyss of his domain. "No future...is set in stone...True words to live by."

Aoi's Room September, 13 2017 4:30 am

Aoi suddenly jolted awake sitting up straight. He was hyperventilating a little and was drenched In cold sweat. His eyes were crying to different sets of tears one being normal on this right and black on the other. He was holding his head which was giving him a head splitting headache while his other paw held his fast beating heart. He quickly checked his surroundings to find he was safely im his room and not back at Tastumi port island. He was relived to see everyone he cared for around him even though they seemed panicked.

Morgana was holding his shoulder helping him stay up right asking so many questions about him too fast for him to process extreme worry in her voice. Maria was crying heavily, her cheeks soaked while she looked relieved adding tears of relief he finally woke up. Carlos seemed to climb up the bed examining his bro asking the occasional question about his health. Emilia was collapsing to her knees sighing glad what ever happened to him was over. Takeru was extremely confused and worried at the same time about his new friend. Rudolph looked panicked as he called Tae on his phone.

"Yes...he just woke up. He somehow managed to wake up on his own but he dosen't look good...please and thank you Tae." Rudolph said hanging up before focusing back on Aoi.

"W-What happened?" Aoi mumbled still trying to calm down.

"Dude? You don't know? You had a night terror..." Carlos said gently rubbing his bro's back.

"Maria noticed you seem to be in pain while having a nightmare...eventually you started screaming and twitching all over! Maria called out to me and Rudolph 4:30 am earlier...you had me flipping out worried..." Morgana said sitting on Aoi's bed gently letting the tired ferret lean on her side to rest.

"W-we kept...*sniff*...calling you and...*sniff*...and shaking you but...you wouldn't *hick* wake up! Baka! You scared me!" Maria yelled crying harder burrying her face into Aoi's chest in her hug. "I did everything...*hick* could to wake you but...Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"S-she wasn't lying..." Emilia spoke a little shaken by the sudden experience. "You kept thrashing around everywhere...it took both Carlos and Morgana's strength to stop you from hurting yourself. We even tried dumping cold water on you but it only made it worse..."

Aoi winced hearing that...it explains why his body felt sore like he was wrestled down on his bed. He saw the paw marks left by Morgana and Carlos. It also explains why his clothes were wet and he was freezing this morning.

Ai-chan inside Aoi's phone was currently scanning his health silently for Tae and Trish to examine later. Even the digital spirit was worried by the whole night terror... "Note to self...keep a eye out for Aoi during his sleep..."

"I-Im not sure what just happened...it happened so fast...you trashing around so early in the morning...crying black? Tears...you gave all of us quite a scare but we're glad you finally awoken from the abyss of dreams..." Takeru said calming down a little.

"Aoi?...is this about the nightmare you had before? Was your night terror about that? Please tell us..." Rudolph asked concerned as everyone else..

Aoi was happy everyone was keeping a eye on him trying to calm him down...he felt a little guilty causing them so much trouble...tears started to flow out of his eyes both regular and back... He hugged Maria and Morgana tight crying trying to let his bottled up emotions out for now...for those he cared for. He felt a his heart pulse and Kage's voice resonated within him.

Aoi's Heart domain

"Im tired...after what happened to us...ill let you enjoy the sun a bit longer while I recover within you..enjoy what you got for now cause when I come out again...im doing things my own way." Kage's tired voice said as within his soul as the exhausted shadow gently lowered himself Into his coffin sealing it shutting it tight with white chains...but it didn't help stop to the leakage of negative energy flowing out of it. "Ill be back again...im part of you now...and always will be."

"Sigh...I'm glad the experience wore out the shadow...but once he recovers? Thing a don't seem to be looking good." Orpheus said tired as he broke through the white chains that once binded him.

"I can't believe he even bound me...this shadow is stronger than he looks...and he is growing stronger everyday..." the reaper sona said cutting through white chains latching onto his legs with his sword. "You alright Arsene?"

The their persona...Aoi's true persona was currently on sitting on the ground resting as the red hue from changing into his tainted reversed form slowly vanished faded away revealing his true Blue color. Omoikane was healing him with Eligor helping the persona sit up properly. Jack frost with Mokoi and Sudama were checking around for any tainted flames to dose them out with some gentle use of their magic skills. Orobas was busy also helping scrub off the tainted energy from the area as well.

"Ill...ill be fine...changing into my more psychotic form when Kage takes over causes...some strain for my summoner. Im sorry Orpheus but please take my place as lead persona for today...my body is too weak to be of assistance at the momment." Arsene said feeling very weak. "It will take me a while to recover naturally even with the added healing spells."

"I agree with the master thief...by my observation it will take 1-3 days before Arsene can be of aid once more...ill inform Aoi since he know about Kage. I can explain about what happens to Arsene when he becomes reversed." Omoikane offered.

"Thank you Omoikane...that is much appreciated..." Orpheus went to check on his harp seeing if those blows he gave to the shadows head didn't den't it. "It's going to be a long day as they say..."

Alcatraz academy Principal office 10:30 am

Irina Jelavic was having a rough day...like every other day she had a lot of work to do in her office. Added the constant voice messages from her Husband asking when Maria would be home kept annoying her so much only fueled her stressful day. She was about to leave early to get something to fill her stomach and enjoy some peaceful work free minutes from work if it wasn't for the ZPD prenict 1 Chief Bogo calling her.

"Eh!? Aoi has night terrors!? How come Wilde, Hopps or Moon never called me earlier about this!? This a major concern for his health and rehabilitation!" The chief said in a tired voice through Irina's phone.

Irina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Cause the two officer guardians don't know about it...only Rudolph and Morgana along with my daughter and his friends found out today. Ken came by earlier to Inform me of his absence today...he is busy with work but says will make time to visit his little brother later..." Irina explained as she looked at her paper work briefly. "So Aoi currently absent today because the night terror caused him to have panic attack. He Is being sent to Tae's clinic for a check up and a mental evaluation about his frequent nightmares and latest night terror...my best guest being in a time of peace has relaxed him too much. The trauma he experienced before coming to Zootopia might be coming back to haunt him now that his mind no longer has the mental barriers he once made to seal his horrible experiences he vividly remembers in a more stress filĺed environment." Irina rested against her comfy chair a bit more.

"I see...ill inform Wilde and Hopps about this. They haven't had the time to check on the kid since the syndrome cases have been pilling up...if it wasn't for the Kirojo group volunteers aid we would be stumped in this case but thanks to them we're making steady progress daily." Chief sighed in relief seeing how much Kirijo had contributed to the case. "But that is besides the reason I called...the facility asked me about how his school life and work going? He's not getting himself into trouble right? Plus your daughter has gotten quite close to him based from Judy and Nick say they...are quite adorable together."

"Well...for his grades so far no major exam has started yet but he shows promise..." Irina held Aoi's class grade sheet. "His grades are average at best...slightly above average like last time so he is in the middle of his class. His Math, History and English subjects could use some work...but other than that he has taken quite a interest into some extra curriculum activities after school."

"You mean?...he joined a few clubs there didn't he?" Bogo's interest was piqued.

"Yes...he joined the Amateur Video Game Makers Club...the same club my daughter worked in online. Now that her best friend is there she participates in mammal (person) now with the other club seniors. Aoi works as the club's illustrator and has shown great skill with his artistic talents." Irina sent Bogo a few sample pics of Aoi's sketches Maria showed her when she had her Best friend day with Aoi. "My daughter has indeed become quite fond of him. Which is good for me cause she has finally started moving out of her closet NEET life. She has become quite active little cub since you last met her bogo. A lot more active since you last saw her at the previous year prenicts christmas party in fact."

"Hmmm? Impressive his file did say his father Akira Kurusu was amateur comic artist...seems he inherited that skill from him." Bogo hummed feeling quite pleased by the news. "Sounds like you Youngest cub's has become a inter now haha...i don't mean it not a bad way Irina but? Will Russel be okay with it? You know how over protective he is...of her."

"Please...im trying to convince him to let Maria do what she wants. Love might just help her grows into maturity stage faster but...knowing how...dense and naive she can be. Aoi might be the one who would make the first moves once he learns to accept his newfound feelings." Irina chuckled feeling sorry for Aoi knowing he will be struggling later to convey his feelings for her cub. "Besides that chief Bogo...he joined the soccer team as well. He has become more active lately and the once tired loner ferret has been socializing quite well with his new friends and even tries to get along with his new soccer team mates. He Is surprisingly good soccer player." Irina said looking looking a video of Aoi's practice sessions with the soccer team. "Carlos his skunk friend seems to be the one who encouraged him to join so it has been a great benefit to his behavior to be more open since team work is needed in a physical group game like soccer. He learned to cleverly hide his collar with scarves or tightly tightened neckerchieves."

"I see good he adapting to hide collar so creatively...wait!? Did you say friends? Aoi has more of them now besides your daughter?" Bogo was surprised to hear. "Hopps and Wilde did say he had a ... rude mouthed skunk, a fashion forward squirrel, and a flirty black cat adult as his friends."

Irina let a small smile come to her face. "Yes...he is building a small group of friends who are always with him wherever he goes. My Daughter really helped open up his inner self. Because he started acting more confident and open about his feelings." Irina said not knowing it was awakening to his persona that affected his behaviour. "So he has three other friends now looking out for him. They each trust the young ferret completely. Ill send you the details on who they are later..." Irina picked up the student files regarding Carlos, Emilia, and Morgana. "Though you can always ask your two best officers for more information."

"Thank you...even if we shouldn't look into his personal life. But anyone who befriends Aoi needs a background check. It a caution we have to take here in the ZPD...we can't be having bad mammals influencing him into causing trouble..." Bogo said getting ready for more work ahead.

"Your welcome chief Bogo...guess your starting believe the child isn't the Criminal he was labeled as no?" Irina said with a smirk.

"Sigh...yes...and I owe you 100 Zoobucks in return..I should have never choose to have that bet with you but yes...Aoi helped bring in two prey supremacist, defended one of my best officers adopted son and even gave us their identities and school so It's a big help here in the ZPD...anything else I should be Informed of?" Bogo asked curious for more.

"Hmm...besides hanging out alot with his friends after school nothing more...Morgana keeps a eye on them and is always with them during their outings so there's always a adult watching them so they always come home safe and stay out of trouble...Morgana is a strange cat though...strange but reliable." Irina said curious of Morgana's back ground. "Even so?...Something always feels...off when im around her."

"I did a background check o her earlier...she checks out fine...Born and raised in england, parents died early so she had to grow up on her own with no other relatives to speak off, worked as a former agent in the queens secret service so she is trained to defend Aoi and herself from troublemakers so it's a great benefit she retired and has grown attached to him." Bogo said reading Morgana's citizen files from his computer.

"Hmm...still im willing to bet something about her doesn't add up..." Irina said looking at her wallet. "How's 700 Zoobuck sound?"

"Sigh...I know Im going to regret this maybe...alright I accept your challenge! If we do find something odd about Morgana that is." Bogo said in a daring tone.

"Never underestimate my skills...even Nick Wilde would be surprised to know my true name...im pretty sure his hustle's wont even come to my level of expertise." Irina said confidently.

"Your lucky you husband wipe your record clean...and im glad you finally grew up and took on a legal job." Bogo said relived and happy. "You were a even more troublesome cub compared to your daughter."

Irina rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, yes...I remember dragging you and Ivan into a majority of my trouble filled days but I needed money at the time in our Kithood...Im sure my daughter is the same despite her nature coming from her father...she will find the thrill of making trouble just like i once did...Bobby."

Bogo flinched hearing that name. "Irina...I told you to stop calling me that! You now how I feel about you calling me that! It's Bogo just Chief Bogo..saves me the embarrassment. Even Russel and Ivan stopped calling me that when we reached high school.."

"Ah high school...I always brought headaches to you and Ivan..." Irina said feeling reminiscent.

"Yeah...Lucky Ivan was there to stop you from taking things to far...even back then..." Bogo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You and Russel were a nightmare combo against us...Ivan said so heh..."

"I know...I miss Ivan everyday too. But Russel and you both know I've moved on...seeing this conversation is affecting my work ill talk to you later...Bobby" Irina had to suppress a laugh hearing Bogo's cries of anger. She looked at old photo of her when she was much younger holding Maria as a even tinnier baby cub in her paws with two other older panther cubs by her side, both males. She seemed to be accompanied by Bogo still starting off as a small time police officer and two other males that weren't visible due to the light shinning from the window. "Wished you were still here Ivan...Russel, Bobby...and Maria still miss you."

Savannah square Sand Box Park 4:30pm.

Aoi was in the park today waiting for all his friends to come back from school. He was given the go ahead by Tae and Trish after getting a detailed examination of his health. Since this mission was tight on time they just gave Aoi a warning to not take things too far and take it easy on fighting. They prescribed some special medicine they made to ensure his health was kept in check...the tablets in the bottle were a errie purple and had little chunks of ...whatever was giving it a crunchier taste...and yes these tablets where the chew and swallow kind. Aoi was hesitate as always to take these...but Tae ensures they were 50 percent safe...but that didn't make him feel any better taking them.

He wasn't alone at the park though. His favorite Monster cat sensei was right beside him taking care of her apprentice. "Are you sure your feeling up to this? We can always take a break today for you to rest Aoi...I don't want you to strain your body with todays mission."

"Daijobou... This morning gave me enough time to rest Morgana sensei. We need to make most of everyday anyway since we only have few days left before the exhibition ends." Aoi said eating his snack a egg sandwich Rudolph packed for him.

"Well..if you say so...but your staying in the back line of the line with Maria today. If you have to help out with the battle use your persona spells and long range attacks." Morgana warned getting a nod from her apprentice.

Aoi did however questioned the magazine Morgana was currently reading..."The Do's and Dont's of Interspecies Relationships Romantic tips for Mustelid's courtship edition?" A cartoonish arrow with the words Half Mustelid was seen above his head.

Ai-chan appeared on Aoi's phone interrupting his anime ep of No Game No Life. "Mistress and everyone else have just arrived. I should warn you Aoi-san...she been QUIET depressed without you all day so...prepare to be cuddled in 3...2...1!"

"AOI-CHAN!" Maria ran towards Aoi leaving a large dust trail behind her as she glomped her ferret bestie into a big hug down onto the soft sand. She started mewing and cuddling him getting giggles from Aoi as he sat up and hugged her back happily nipping her ears a little with his teeth making her blush. "Heeey~ no bitting that tickles!"

Morgana went aww seeing the closeness between the two...thats when she went back to the ferret page of her magazine. "Ferrets are known to bite and nip each other playfully...its sign of trust, playfulness and love so when a ferret tries to bite you stay calm. They are always gentle doing this with other species...they tend to be more rough though with other ferrets or weasels since their skin is naturally tougher. Interesting! That Explains how Aoi can Take hit so well?" Morgana paused from her reading to take a pic of Aoi nipping Maria's ears and cheek playfully making the cub giggle with her camera phone.

"Maria! *hufff* Wait! *huff* Up!" Emilia shouted running towards the group on all fours panting hard. "Geez! I know you missed Aoi but that doesn't mean you can leave us in the dust when school was over! That was totally uncool!"

Takeru came after the squirrel in jogging like motion towards them. "Oh my...*huff* i could have never... *huff* thought it was possible for Maria-san to run.. *huff* all the way here from downtown Zootopia... to Savannah square!"

"You ran all the way here from the Academy? All on your own?" Aoi said giving Maria a confused look. "How are you not tired?"

Maria giggled a little shaking her head. "No...I ran to the train station and took the train here...then I ran all the way here again!" Maria said still hugging Aoi making the ferret smile blushing a little.

Morgana saw something or someone was missing from the group. "Wait?...Where's Carlos?"

"Im!...over!*huff* here! gah!?...Dammit!...Leg cramp!" Our Favorite skunk limped towards the group holding his cramping leg gritting his teeth. "Ugh...I hate how I can't run as well outside my thief form...even Maria beat me in running...how humiliating..." Carlos said in defeat.

"Well...since everyone is here let's get started with our first team meeting with-Maria stop cuddling Aoi and take this seriously please?" Maria said teasingly getting a pout from the cub.

"Awww...okay." Maria sat back up on the stone bench next to Aoi holding his paw.

When Morgana saw everyone was seated and ready for the meeting she began to speak once more. "Okay since Takeru is still new to the team we still need to explain tha basics to you, don't we?"

"Oh right...we only gave him a bottom lined explanation right?" Emilia said with a smile. "We still need to explain the Metaverse and the Navigation App."

"Yeah! That stuff is important for Ero-Baka to know!" Maria said while wagging her tail.

Takeru felt like he insulted yet again...the way Maria said it without shame made him feel worse... "So..she still calling me that?...How nice."

"Maria? Be nice..." Morgana sighed a little to red of hearing that nickname Maria gave Takeru.

"Moving on please?..do elaborate more about what you know about the other world." Takeru said regaining his composure.

"Okay let us begin then." Morgana cleared her throat. "First the Metaverse spots where we act as the Phantom Heart Thieves in the domain of criminal souls known as palaces. These so called Palaces are wolds that take form from someone's cognition...a materialization of their reality."

"So do we hold palaces in our hearts as well?" Takeru asked curious.

"No...From Morgana's research in the past five years living in the Metaverse. Not everyone will have one. It's primarily those with strong distorted desires..." Ai-chan explains appearing on Takeru's phone screen.

"It still quite fascinating how this Digital spirit is actually Alive as a data." Takeru said looking at his phone.

"They basically gotta be criminals at heart. Real fucking bastards like Joshua and El Niño." Carlos said making it easier to understand.

"On the other hand palaces can't exist within persona users. It's simply impossible for them to form." Morgana continued. "Basically, your persona is the true feelings of your heart, which arises from conquering your inner shadow...or from I've seen. Because of this you have full control of your emotions, there's simply no way for your desires to become distorted that way."

Aoi looked a little conflicted hearing that as the memory of Kage flashed through his mind. "If that's the case...why do I have a persona?" Aoi asked that million dollar question in his own mind getting now responses from his persona.

"Wait?...is that how it works?" Emilia was confused.

"Hehe...yeah...this requires more research..." Maria said sheepishly smilling while Ai-chan decided to make a note to study the persona ability more for her Mistress' s sake.

"O-Obviously! I knew...that." Carlos said trying to act cool amd smart.

Aoi however saw right through his act. "No you didn't...I wont say it out loud though." Aoi sweat dropped looking at his skunk friend.

"Let us not forget I manage the Navigation application or Nav App as these teens say it." Ai-chan said installing the metaverse navigation app on Takeru's phone. "Using this we can enter the Metaverse. It's easy to use too since you require only a mammal's name, location and their distorted heart thus ureka! Your there." Ai's lack of enthusiasm made the Ureka! Sound...depressing.

"A example of how we use it is like...we say El Niño our target and then we say the name of the Location close to his heart which in this case was "Shack" in the metaverse however it becomes a Museum in his heart. Thus we tittled it the Museum of Greed." Maria explained holding Aoi's paw tighter. "Do you understand Ero Baka-kun?"

"It wouldn't hurt you know to show some regret in calling me that..." Takeru said depressed again. "Back on topic...im guessing you won't know what shape of form these palaces would take unless you set foot in one them am I correct?"

"Bingo...we have no idea what form the palace will take unless we actually go within one. It's like a quiz game where we're always guessing the lay out of the area in other words we form our own map as we progress through the palace." Aoi explained. "They seemed to get tougher too depending on how corrupted at heart a mammal is..."

"Me and Mistress are the navigators of the team. We record the lay out of the palace and record all the gimmicks within the palace, abilities of the shadows we face and their weaknesses." Ai-chan explains

"Yes...we then add them together into data base I made to support everyone in battle and form strategies for more efficient methods of infiltrating the palace and combat shadows we face." Maria said showing the data on her laptop."I even record the infiltration route using the map pieces we have of the palace using careful scans to form a accurate 3D model of the palace here for us to use as reference."

"Hmmm...I think I have a good grasp on the basic concepts." Takeru said crossing his arms thinking deeply. "If anything arises which I fall to understand, I'll rely on those more experienced than myself later."

"We gotcha covered man. Don't hesitate to ask us since we are a team now dude." Carlos replied with a smirk making Takeru smile and nodd in return.

"Hehe...even a Doofus like him can be quite reliable when it comes to team work." Emilia jabbed getting a annoyed glare from the skunk.

"Hey!? Who are you calling a doofus!? You fashion noob!" Carlos argued annoying the squirrel back again.

"What did you call me you stink tail!?" Sparks flew between the two mammals glaring at each other annoyed.

"Anyway ignoring those two bicker...like always" Morgana said trying her best to tune out the two fighting teens. "Thinking back to El Niño...I guess if he is willing to press charges this little discovery we made is quite a danger to his reputation if it get's out."

"True...I've never Seen him so furious before. He is most likely quite serious about that." Takeru said seeing how well he knew El Niño most in the group. "But we have time before then. Like I said he wont press charges during the exhibition cause it will be a lost for him. Simply put, I doubt he would be so foolish as to taint his name with a trial during his exhibitions."

"Understood...we must change his twisted heart before the end of this week." Aoi said confirming their mission goal. "We won't let him press charges...and we will show everyone who he truly is...we need to bring justice to those artist who's dreams were stolen and show the world the art El Niño plagiarized must be returned to their true creators."

"Before that...Miss Morgan-I mean Morgana sensei? Did...Miss Tae and Miss Trish find out what drug is making my father stay trapped within his coma?" Takeru asked worried by what Morgana had to say next.

Morgana took a deep breath and made sure to be as calm as possible. "Yes...it's a new type of drug a very powerful depressant drug never seen before. It's reducing activity of his nervous system to dangerous levels...his immune system is also being suppressed by some kind of steroid mixed into it so he is very susceptible to diseases...it's a miracle he is still alive... Tae and Trish are already working on a treatment and new drug that will heal your father back to full health...but it will take until next week for it to be ready."

"A new depressant drug never seen before...how did El Niño get hold of it though?" Aoi questioned.

"Don't know...but from my research so far El Niño got it from overseas...he bribed the medical staff there to use it...most likely Your father Takeru knows what dark secrets your former sensei possesses thats is why he choose to silence him...maybe even gain fame by making It look like he was taking care of his student and family...whatever we find out believe in Tae and Trish...they know what their doing so Im sure they can help your father recover." Morgana said trying to cheer up amd encourage the anguished Tanuki.

"I see...Father...I will save you...please watch out for me. My new allies are right by my side to put end to El Niño's reign of terror. I promise you that..." Takeru said determined getting approving nods from everyone.

"Then I guess Ill send you into the Museum of Greed now. Be prepared for the shadows and high level security...seeing the ruckus we made last time we can expect security to tighter his time...good luck everyone." Ai-chan said as she activated the app sending everyone into the Metaverse.

Museum of Greed back streets

Everyone safely arrived at the back streets of the Museum of Greed right beside the peacock patterned truck that help'tthem get over the protective walls of the museum. Everyone was in their phantom thieves form giving Takeru a chance to get used to his new looks.

"Quite curious?" Takeru said looking at a mirror Emilia let him borrow to get a good view of himself. "I've already taken on my Phantom Thief form...and I look older once more?"

"Yep! The metaverse has a strict dress code using Phantom Thieves forms." Emilia said checking out her outfit a bit. "Saves us the total hassle of changing into them, so none of us are complaining."

"It feels freaking natural being in these epic forms! Plus we get to see how look when we get older!" Carlos laughed sitting on a nearby bench polishing his sledge hammer.

"No fair...I wanna have a magical transformation too..." Maria pouted holding her sniper gun on the same bench Carlos was sitting on.

"Now, now mistress...throwing a tantrum won't help you gain a persona." Ai-chan said acting mature.

"You get used to the feeling of being in this form fast so don't worry." Aoi handed Takeru his own Utility bag and a gun from his pockets. "Take this your going to need it."

"Oh? So this is the famous infinite storage Utility bag or Morgana bag you spoken off?" Takeru opened it op and saw it had all the basic survival gear. Battle Items, snacks, drinks, and a first aid kit with Tae's and Finnick's receipts of purchases. "Is...is this a real gun?"

"It's actually a toy model for hobiest called Automatic Riffle or AR. Finnick only sells models toys so they aren't real so they are safe to own in reality. But! In the metaverse they become real with our desires to wield a real weapon so it's a functional item here...be careful where you point it! Remember...your supposed fill your enemies with holes...NOT your team mates." Morgana lectured her newest thief student.

"I will wield it with caution then...worry not Mona-sensei!" Takeru said equipping his Utility bag and storing his weapons within it.

"Oh yeah!" A sudden thought came to Aoi's mind as his golden eyes shinned with a smirk creeping up his face. "We haven't decided ok a code name for Takeru yet have we?"

"Ah! A expected from my number one apprentice! Your on to something there!" Morgana praised seeing how quick to the up take Aoi was.

"It has to be "Kitsune!" Because you know? With that awesome fox mask he got and it's Japanese! So it should suit him well!" Emilia suggested. "I've done my research with Japanese words since Joker came so I thought it might work for Takeru here."

"What about Ero Baka-kun-"

"For the last time we are not calling him Maria-I mean Navi-chan." Carlos said annoyed by the treatment. "Geez...just let the whole nude model painting go already..." His only response was a pout from Maria. That's where Aoi stepped in to pet her had helping his bestie relax a little."

"A-Are you talking about me?" Takeru asked feeling concerned.

"Well...let's ask Takeru here what he wants to be called? Any ideas Takeru?" Emilia suggested asking Takeru his opinion.

"Hmm...? Id say...De Vinci-"

"Hard pass..." Emilia replied instantly making much to the Tanuki's surprise.

"Well...you got that weird mask on and that albino tail...it kinda looks like a fox tail?" Carlos looked into his Japanese to English dictionary for a momment. "I got a hell of a idea for a code name! Your now abura-age from now on!"

"Very well." Takeru replied not really caring.

"Abura-age?-...you mean Fried Tofu Carlos?" Aoi sweat dropped hearing that code name.

"Genius..." Maria said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"No...just no not happening." Emilia face pawed.

"Agreed...how about you Joker? Any ideas for code name for Takeru here?" Morgana asked Aoi politely.

Our ferret thief gave it some thought...knowing Takeru loved Japanese culture...and he looked like a Tanuki in fox clothing. "I got it! Inari! It's short for Oinari which is Japanese for Kami of Foxes, rice, tea and sake also General prosperity and world success it's one of the principal kami of shinto! It's a lucky name!"

Everyone stared at Aoi greatly impressed. Takeru looked like he was about to burst with joy hearing the code name Aoi decided for him. His eyes shinned with excitement and determination.

"Hell yeah that so works!" Carlos yelled cheering for the new name.

"Not bad...it's totally easy remember too!" Emilia said finding the name catchy.

"Guess we can't beat someone who actually is pure Japanese! Even if he only half blooded Japanese Aoi-chan knows more than we do about Nihongo (Japan) culture." Maria clapped her paw happily.

"Guess the choice will be with Takeru. What do you say? Do you like the code name Tanuki boy?" Morgana asked getting a happy nod from Takeru.

"Yes! I accept! It's a wonderful name Aoi-I mean Joker-san has picked for me. I shall carry the meaning of that name with pride!" Takeru said happily placing one paw on his chest.

"Very well...you are not registered as Phantom Thief Inari." Ai-chan updating the team roaster. "Fox like thief with Goemon the robin hood of Japan as his persona. Registration complete!"

"Now that were done naming you Inari we better give you some practice fighting sessions with the shadows here. Get ready cause the shadows won't wait for you to get used to killing them. Its kill or be killed in this world." Morgana lectured again

"Understood Mona sensei! I shall not disappoint you all! I Phantom Thief Inari! Shall bring the beauty justice in this cruel world!" Takeru said unsheating his katana in skilled samurai fashion.

Museum of Greed Past the Golden gate.

As Morgana promised the team focused a bit of their time to fighting shadows so that Takeru can get used to fighting in his new form. He did okay for a beginner making only few mistakes here and there...one of which was falling for a enemy female shadows fake plead ending him a hard bump on the head. Fortunately for him a heal from Morgana and Emilia helped him survive. They traveled towards the giant golden statue of El Niño.

"I have no ill will for you all but! Anyone who stands in my way shall be cut down!" Takeru said slashing through a group of Inugami using a clean cut of his swift katana blade. "Taste my blooming fire power!" Takeru took out his Automatic Riffle and shot many rounds of bullets towards any shadow unfortunate enough to be in his gun's range leaving them in big holed chunks. "Beauty shall blossom within a battle field of black corpses...come forth! Goemon!"

Goemon appeared dramatically posing like a kabuki theatre actor on stage within his pillar of flames. "Thou has done well to summon me once more!" Goemon slashed through a group of shadows closest to Takeru. Hacking them in half with his axe pipe. "Artistic beauty is as fleeting as the snow!" Goemon blew into his pipe creating a power blizzard that froze shadows in various pained poses. It was artistically beautiful in a deadly sense as the shadows looked like they were trapped in time within their ice prison before they shattered into shards melting on the floor.

"Well done Takeru!" Morgana clapped and praised. "Ill give you a B-! Because of the few mistakes you made in negotiations.-Hooonyaah!" Morgana charged towards some shadows using her Grosser messer to make minced meat out of them in a instant.

"Kill that cat with fire!" Huang Po came in charging their fire spell towards the mascot cat who took out her sling shot and fired Iron pellets at the shadows heads with surprising accuracy making the fairies fly around headless before they disintegrated.

"I will strive to do better..." Takeru said as he cleaned the black blood his Katana with a tissue he had. "I never..thought I would ever kill something so life like like...it's a bit unnerving."

The black Blood he saw made Aoi cringe a little feeling Kage's blood...was within him now somewhere. He was currently head shooting down shadows with his pistol following Morgana's order to keep distance from battles till he feel better.

"Don't over think it dude! You will get used to it eventually okay?" Carlos said smirking like a proud team manager. Crushing a shadow onto the ground with his hammer. "It's kill of be killed in the this world kay! Hooorah!"

"No! Have mercy! Please spare me-gack-*bone crushing gore sounds*" the Mokoi pleaded before it's head was smashed into it's own body by Carlos's attack. Spraying blood everywhere and even on Carlos's clothes.

"Your a Natural so far. Just don't get too soft hearted with the shadows. Sympathy is good sometimes but not always since some shadows are tricky kind of jerks in negotiations." Emilia explained as she ripped through a apsaras in half using her her thorn rose whip.

"Die! Annoying fly-rah" Aoi threw his sharp edged playing cards right between the Kopa Tengu's mask making it crash land on the ground in pain trying to remove the sharp edge card in it's forehead. "GAAAHHHH! NO! PLEASE DON'T! NOT THE WINGS- AAAACK!"

Kopa tengu roared in pain as Aoi stepped on It's back sapping it's spinal cord leading connected to his pelvis thus paralyzing the shadow from the waist down. Smirking hearing the shadows cries of extreme pain he grabbed onto one of it's wings. Slowly ripping it off his back in some kind of miniature torture session. "What did you call her? You annoying bird brain...no one shall dare call her vermin got that?" Our ferret said quite sadistic with a cold look on his eyes and smile. As he ripped on one wing completely before proceeding to rip off it's other wing electing more cries of pain from the shadow. Our thief ended it's suffering by slowly crushing it's head with his foot causing it burst into black blood splattering on the ground killing the shadow.

"Kowaii!?... (Scary!?)" Takeru yelled watching the merciless brutality Aoi did against the shadow earlier sending a shivers down his spine. "Everyone is quite brutal...but Aoi-san."

"Blue bro can be a bit sadistic in his phantom form." Carlos said resting his dirty black blood stained hammer on shoulder. "Be glad he is on our side..."

"So this...is the split personality he channels into him when his eyes glow that golden hue?" Takeru whispered to Carlos.

"We can explain more in private later...remember blue bro Isn't aware of it yet...we're keeping it a secret for now till he is ready okay?" Carlos asked Takeru to keep his mouth shut. Getting a slow nodd from the concerned tanuki.

"I guess witnessing my own painting and father's self portraits can't compare to how...merciless we are treating these being known as shadows." Takeru said expressing his worries. "Your sure they are not truly living?"

"That's the thing shadows are like life like dollies!" Maria said as she sniped down some shadows in the air like Huang po and Kopa Tengu. "They each have various personalities depending on species. Its a struggle to talk to one but Joker-chan seems better equipped to speak with them."

"Talking with crazy scientist...and crazed kids with a lot of personal issues for a few years can do that you." Aoi sweat dropped as he slashed through a shadow that got too close using his wakizashi.

"Aaah! Curse you vermin-ack!" Aoi fires between the Inugami's eyes killing it in a instant.

"Doesn't help in a peaceful situation like simply hanging out with friends...I've got to work on my conversational skills..." our ferret said as some blood stained his white face fur.

That's when Ai-chan noticed something nearby. "Mistress? I think I have found a key item needed for our journey." Ai-chan lifted her mistress towards another pamphlet rack holding maps of the Museum floor.

"Oooh! The rest of the map is shown here!" Maria said picking up a pamphlet and looking at the digital copy they already made. It filled the darkened unknown spaces the older map didn't provide for them.

"I shall update my data then! *chomp!*" just like that the digital dragon consumed the pamphlet whole. Chewing it thoroughly in mouth.

"I-Is Tico-san...really eating the map?" Takeru said surprised and confused.

"Trust us...Tico makes as much less sense to us as the explanation of how Navi-chan created her." Emilia sheepishly smiled.

"You'll get used to it..."Carlos sighed heavily. "Our team is full of weirdos..."

"That's a little mean...I rather call everyone..." Aoi gave it some thought. "Unique characters..."

Ai-chan swallowed the map whole and after processing it in her digital stomach. Maria widened the digital screen in front of her wide for her team to see. Her defense orbs kept a eye out for shadows so they were safe to view the map that added the new lay out of the Museum it held in it. "There! The map is complete!"

"Now that's good! We can finally form a strategic infiltration route with this updated map." Morgana smiled with excitement for treasure.

"So how do we use it to figure out where the treasure my former sensei has?" Takeru asked curious about how this map would help them.

"I suppose we use the experience we have on Joshua's palace of lust heist...the treasure is most likely in the most inner most place of the museum." Aoi said analyzing the map carefully till a certain large room caught his eye. "Here! This suspicious spot seems to be the main hall here..."

"Good eye Joker! A+ for that observation! Your right that place seems most likely to be spot where the treasure is held." Morgana said with a expert eye on the map.

"Then ill add a marker on it then." Maria said opening a Persona Q like map making tools on the screen. She placed a open treasure chest with a question mark popping out of it as the marker.

"I see...Hmm? If this palace is based on a true museum then...we would need to pass through the lounge and gallery in order to reach it." Takeru added his knowledge on how most museums were laid out.

"The deeper we go the tighter the security would. It's only logical we advance carefully everyone." Ai-chan said adding the warning to the group.

"Whatever is in our way we're gonna smash right through this fucking golden eye sore!" Carlos said swinging his sledgehammer trying to get his point across.

"We can totally do this guys! Time to bust this old bull and show him who the phantom thieves really are!" Emilia said excitedly.

"Thread carefully as always my Phantom kiddos." Morgana warned. "Just like before, we should be able to turn off any systems that are giving us trouble here. Keep a eye out dor any suspicious area okay everyone?"

"It will be hard getting them all but let's try our best to manage on our own guys." Aoi said encouraging his team.

With that said the team had to traverse the inner workings of the Museum with little difficulty so far. Takeru being the fifth member of the team and his ice type persona Goemon helped aid the team against shadows that were weak to that element and made quick work of them. The team's over all strength was getting larger thanks to to the new addition. Takeru did struggle still...with concept of hidding and sneaking apparently. Takeru was usually a bit too excited to fight the shadows and always ended posing in the middle of battle while declaring their presence blowing their cover. Plus he had no idea about the laser defense system and ended up tripping the security a few times but he was learning. They were headed to the multiple galleries along the way but...they weren't expecting a gallery of...this sized proportion.

"Now that! Is a huge painting..." Emilia said looking at the paintings In front of them.

Its was one large exhibit that was under construction. One could see the construction materials littered everywhere and even the metal bar like supports that help a construction worker climb up to higher places to do their work on different levels. What caught their eyes the most was the multiple humongous paintings that messily hanged on the wall in front of them. All showing various beautiful paintings of the traditional Japanese bamboo forest landscapes during it's early days made with careful brush strokes that soaked into the paper creating dream like texture on the painting.

"Fuck that thing is huge!" Carlos said surprised by how huge the painting was. It was even bigger than their persona's alone.

"Carlos...trying rewording that phrase later? It's sending all the totally wrong signals..." Emilia sweat dropped hearing that statement from the gay skunk.

"I checked the hallway past this room but it's covered by a laser fence." Aoi said walking back to the group with Maria and Ai-chan floating next to him.

"The room is sealed shut from the other pathways with laser warning systems and a actual laser fence. Their too close together for any of us to sneak our way trough even in our smaller true forms." Maria pouted.

"I scanned the area but it's confirmed...El Niño sealed this room away from the other areas as a dead end for us. With this laser defence system I suggest we find a alternative route out of this predicament." Ai-chan said opening up the virtual map screen for mistress so the panther cub could update the blocked off areas with her paws.

"How unusual? This painting bears such a bizzare texture as well. It's as though I could simply slip inside?" Takeru experimented his theory by touching the large bamboo forest scenery painting closets to them. To their surprise his gloved paw sank into the painting making ripples on it's surface like he was putting his paw through water. "O-Oh my!?"

"Y-Your paw!? It actually entered the painting!?" Maria said eyes sparkling wide open as he put her paw on her cheecks. "Magical painting! This Is so exciting!"

"So we can go into these paintings? We'll that's a new gimmick..." Aoi said with a smirk. "Our life is turning into a bigger anime series. Right Navi-chan?

Maria giggled as Aoi sweetly looked to her her cheeks turning a little red. " No Anime No Life! Magical Anime Adventure awaits through the paintings yeah!"

"With that said hehe...I don't see any other path way for us to take...Let's give it a try!" Morgana took the plunge first. Taking a few careful steps back before jumping towards the painting! He made a paint like splash causing waves in the painting for a momment...till it settled down gently. Waiting for their sensei to confirm it was safe...saw her stuck her head out of the bamboo forest waving at them. "It actually works! Come on in my phantom kiddos! There's breathable air in here! Just watch where you landing...ow.." Morgana said plucking off a drawing of bamboo shoot that poked her bottom.

"Here we go! Full speed ahead Tico-chan! Banzai! Maria yelled excitedly as Ai-chan flew her mistress in.

"This paint feels weird on my digital body...the inside painting is like a miniature room within a enclosed space based on my analysis." Ai-chan said analyzing the the mini world they were In the painting world.

"Well...I guess I cross that off the list of Imaginary things I totally wanted to do as a kid!" Emilia cheered as she hopped into the painting.

"Come on Foxy newbie! Time to follow the rest of the team!" Carlos said as charged face first into the painting...and straight into bamboo stalk that catapults him back out of the painting and onto his back on the marble floor. "Owww! Fucking piece of flexing tree!...dammit! That hurt!" The skunk said holding his sore nose.

"Actually bamboo is type of hollow grass stalk Skull. It's strength comes from how well it's body bends to any force applied to it while equally distributing that said force all over minimizing the wear and tear around it's sturdy but flexible body." Takeru said calmly as he casually stepped into the painting joining everyone else.

"Bingo! That's correct Professor Ero-Baka." Maria said teasingly. Sitting in Aoi's paws while Ai-chan sat on the thief's shoulder.

"Somehow adding professor to the nick name you gave has made it even more depressing..." Takeru sweat dropped.

"Save me the Trivia game guys ugh..." Carlos groaned a little annoyed as he walked into the painting this time holding his sore red nose.

That's when certain familiar gruff and booming voice echoed through the painting directed at our team. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"EEEP!" Maria yelped hugging Aoi chest closer while Ai-chan and her defense orbs got into defensive stance.

"What the heck was that!?" Emilia panicked.

"SHIT! Did we literally walk into some kind of freaking trap!?" Carlos roared getting his hammer ready while he and Takeru got their weapons ready for battle.

Aoi and Morgana however seemed calmer as they both shouted. "Calm down! We're not under attack!"

"Huh!? Blue bro? Gran-Mona? What the heck do you mean? That was definitely the Old Bull's voic-" Carlos tried to argued till El Niño's voice came back once more.

"How dare you trample mud on my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!" El Niño called out somewhere echoing from within the painting.

"Why are we hearing his voice!? That's totally CREEPY!" Emilia shivered with disgust hugging her self.

"We're probably just hearing El Niño's inner thoughts. There is no real need to get into Panic everyone." Aoi said calmly as he saw something shinning on the side of the portrait.

"Let me give you a little hint to where you should go next my little thief tehehe." Lavenza said giggling a little. "Activate your third eye ability and look to that side of the painting."

"Arigatou Lavenza-chan!" Aoi said Internally as he smirked his golden eyes where replaced with shinning sky blue one's concentrating his persona energy at one point his visibility. From there he saw a blue will of the wisp to the side of the painting. Resembling like this fire demon wisp in Japanese mythology glowing brightly. "Follow me guys..."

"Blue Bro?-HUH!?" Carlos and the rest of the team's mouths hanged open when Aoi carrying Maria and Ai suddenly vanish from the side of the painting.

"Aoi!? Maria!?" Morgana panicked not being able to find her two phantom kiddos around the painting they were in and quickly ran into the same direction they went. Disappearing as well like the two earlier.

"Where did they go!? Joker-san!? Navi-san! Mona-sensei!" Takeru charged on ahead of his team mates vanishing as well from the portrait.

"W-wait for me! Don't leave me alone with the skunk! You guys!" Emilia ran towards the same spot vanishing as well.

"Hoi!? What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? You darn squirrel girl! That's racist!" Carlos pissed off ran as fast he could to the same spot everyone vanished from...he left the painting walking down a corridor of darkness heading towards the light!...and Into Emilia.

*Crash!*

"Gaack!?"

"Kyaah!"

Carlos laid on top of Emilia after body slamming against her back. Leaving the poor squirrel thief eating the dirt of the new bamboo garden painting face first. Aoi, Maria, Morgana, Ai and Takeru sweat dropped looking at the ungraceful pile beneath their feet.

"What are you guys doing?" Morgana face pawed at the sight of her thieves in training were now on the dirt painted floor.

"Daijoubu? Skull? Panther?" Aoi asked curiously poking the fallen duo with a small bamboo stick he found...somewhere in the painting.

Maria was giggling covering her mouth with her paws. "Pffftt! Hahaha! Please tell me you got that epic fall Tico-chan?" She asked her bored digital assistant sitting on her bestie's shoulder who only gave the cub a slow nodd.

"Ugh...your body is as hard as bricks despite being fucking smaller than me!" Carlos groaned...inappropriately.

That got the squirrel truly mad as a anime tick mark appeared om her head as she kicked Carlos into the air! Like team rocket In one of their lame on a blast off's. "Shut your trap you stinking skunk! And get OFF me!"

"Waaaaahhhhh!" *Crash!" Carlos crashed hard Into the side of the picture upside down before he landed head first into the ground his rear, legs and tail sticking out of the painted dirt.

"CARLOS-SAN!?" Takeru yelled as he ran over to the skunk and started to dig him out of the dirt with his gloved paws. "Hold on! Ill dig you out now..." Takeru's paws couldn't dig through the dirt being made of paint...in fact it acted more like Quick Sand! Carlos was struggling around as his body was sinking into the dirt his legs kicking around trying to get out. "Maybe if I?" Takeru began pulling on Carlos' s tail giving it a powerful tug electing a muffled cry of pain from the skunk still stuck in the paint ground. "Ah!? What do I do? What do?..." The tanuki thought hugging his knees thinking deeply just watching his skunk friend sink...Carlos was kicking the air with his legs wanting to hit Takeru as pay back for pulling his tail leaving him with a sore butt and messy bent tail fur. "Ureka!" A thought came to Takeru's mind as he reached into his utility bag retrieving his art bag. Getting a bottle of- "Nail polish...I hope this works with...Metaverse paint?"

Emilia was still fuming Ignoring the skunk's cries for help her paws currently trying to rub off the shadow world paint with her bottle of nail polish and a few tissues. "Dammit...this stuff is hard to come off! Geez...My clothes are all stinky and soggy now..." Emilia hissed seeing how much effort it took to get the stains of her phantom uniform.

Maria continued to giggle at the scene while Ai-chan recorded everything.

"Ignoring the three...How did find this path to the higher paintings Joker?" Morgana asked smirking. "That's pretty perceptive of you to find this hidden passageway."

Aoi just pointed at his Eye's which were glowing bright sky blue. "I used third eye. A small little voice in my head told me I guess." Aoi smiled hearing Lavenza giggled a thank you in response within his mind.

"Still awesome! There are hidden path ways in the paintings! We just need Joker-chan to find them!" Maria cheered for her bestie as best she can.

"Then I shall mark these check points for us. We will need them if we want to make this part our infiltration route." Ai-chan explained allowing mistress and digital spirit to work together to update their map.

"Freedom!" Carlos yelled on his knees screaming to the sky. His clothes were smudged with nail polish and paint. "Man I reek...ugh I need a long bath after this..."

"Glad nail polish still works even in Metaverse paint." Takeru said as he eyed the now black spot where the paint came off the canvas. "Oh also I heard what Joker-san said. So this space is not merely one, but a multitude of paintings?"

"You're tellin' me they're all connected? But which path goes the heck where?" Carlos whinned not up much for brain games.

"Guess we're just going to have to find out for ourselves then...great." Emilia said sarcastically wanting to wash her fur and get rid of the nail polish smell off her.

"Lead the way Joker! We will be counting on your eyes again!" Morgana declared with confidence in her apprentice.

"Gladly...follow me!" Aoi said as he began leading the goup through the paintings using his third eye ability to find the will-o-wisp pathways.

"Wait for me Joker-chan!" Maria followed her bestie cheerfully as Ai-chan helped her fly again.

"Dammit...im getting freaking bored of all the puzzles & sneaking! I want to beat up a boss shadow already!" Carlos whinned getting a eye roll from Emilia.

"Please don't jynx us again Skull...remember Mara?" Morgana shivered at the memory of the phalic shadow head coming after them.

Emilia went pale remembering that shadow mini boss running after them with his...sex pun jokes. "Please don't remind me...I still have nightmares of that shadow coming after me!"

"I haven't met this so called Mini boss you speak off yet. But if we do encounter one I shall face it head on in a honorable duel between shadows and persona warriors!" Takeru said channeling a bit of his inner samurai pride into his blade. "I even wrote his letter of challenge to ensure a fair fight!" The Tanuki held out his chllenge letter that was written in white sheet of paper. He proudly held it one paw showing them he wrote it in a Japanese Kanji.

"A challenge letter from a novice thief? Sigh...this will not end well." Emilia said groaning.

A few minutes later after exitting the magical painting exhibit. Thanks to ventilation shaft above the room It created a alternative path around from the laser fence hallway the team could utilize until they deactivated the security system. The only problem...was getting to the security system. This problem was created thanks...too a certain Tanuki's samurai path challenge letter.

"Did you really think I would keep my promise to move out of the way if you had won that challenge of rock paper scissors!? How foolish these intruders are!" Shiki oji a giant shikigami like shadow announced as he sent multitude of sharp black talisman projectiles at the already injured phantom thieves.

"I knew his was happen!" Emilia yelled trying to whip away any talismans that came her way or even burn a group of them using Carmen's fire spells but even she couldn't handle all them thus she was injured too adding to Emilia's pain.

"These pieces of paper are becoming such a hassle to deal with!" Carmen said frustrated as she commanded her boy toys to shield her summoner since they did more damage to her mammal body.

"WHY!?" Carlos said while wildly available swinging his sledgehammer around to swipe away any talismans that got to close while Captain kidd supported his summoner by shielding him with his already damaged pirate ship or blast away a lot of them using their grenade and zio combo's. "Why did you challenge the shadow to a game of rock paper scissors!? I thought you would fight with you sword or paws! Gah!"

Captain kidd shielded his summoner in time with his pirate ship that was slowly falling apart. "Aye racoon lad...I think!- fire in the hole!" Kidd fired another zio cannon ball at a enemy talisman group. "Fighting head on like that revealing our position by issuing a samurai challenge was a mighty bad idea!"

"I just though my former sensei's love for Japanese culture would at least leave his shadow a shred of chivalry!" Takeru said as he sliced through multitude of talismans with his katana with expert skill. Goemon was beside him creating ice barrier to protect the team but it melted away with some powerful talismams explosions. "I also...didn't know Janken was the Japanese name for Rock, Paper, scissors! I heard martial artist who were banned from practising kung fu used Jaken to pretend they were playing-"

"Save us the history lesson on the origins of Rock, Paper, scissors! And keep fighting!" Carlos yelled as he kept getting hit by annoying sharp edged talismans.

"Usually at my home we just play Nut, Nut, Nut!" Emilia mentioned.

"...Wait what?" Carlos questioned. "What the hell is HELL is Nut, Nut, Nut!? A ball busting game!?"

"Noooo...we actually throw nuts at each other till only one of us is left conscious! It's a squirrel thing we do to settle disputes...used to be scissors scissors, scissors in modern times but... that was untill my uncle lost half his tail." Emilia said getting odd looks from her team and even Shiki-Oji as they stopped fighting for a momment. "But hey...? He lost some weight and doesn't need to brush as much tail fur as the rest of my family do!"

"Squirrels are weird..." Everyone unanimously agreed as they continued their battle.

The talismans either exploded or cut through the defensive armor the thieves phantom clothes provided. There was so many talismans in the air it left them no room to doge at all as the limitless supply of magic talismans came out of Shiki Oji's body. "Fools! Even if El Niño-dono respected and love Japanese culture did you really think a man like him! Would agree to the conditions of challenge like that!? He only got this far by playing dirty and seizing every chance he could! That courage made him a successful-gah!" Shiki Oji was shut up by a glitter bomb to the face making his upper body a sparkly rainbow mess. "Aaahh! The glitter is in my eyes! You will all pay for that-!"

"We weren't asking you anything so shut you -$ #*& scumbag!" Aoi yelled angered by the damage Maria sustained.

Maria got hit by a lucky shot breaking her ether barrier causing her defense orbs to malfunction temporarily making them useless for defense. "Ouch...sorry Joker...*hiss* dammit..I wished I could handle a shadow attack..." Maria hissed a little while Aoi and the remains of her defense orbs went on full counter attack to deflect the talismans from her. Her left arm had deep bleeding cuts and she had some burns around her body fron the exploding talismans.

"S-sorry...I failed to protect you...mistres..." Ai-chan said as part of body were missing yet the digital spirit was somehow alive. Left arm gone, right ear, left leg, and wings were in shambles. Glowing with purple data escaping from body into air. "My repair program...is running too slow!" Ai said as several hollow screen began reconstructing the digital spirit's body by filling in the missing part of body.

"Sir Zorro how is my young summoner's maiden doing? Have you healed her more severe injuries?" Arsene said swatting away any talismans that came by using his black wings to blow them away. He was ordered by his summoner to prioritize the panther cub's safety over his other self.

Morgana meanwhile used Zorro to to heal Maria with her healing spells. "Where did you learn that foul language young mister!?" Morgana complained a little shocked to hear Aoi's foul language. "In fact where did you even learn to swear this entire time!? I doubted your parents ever swore in front of you!?"

"Trust me I know a lot more worse swears in my Swears dictionary..." Aoi groaned "the facility isn't child friendly and Ill leave it at that...i saw a lot of things i can never unsee..." Aoi pale as he shivered remembering some...unpleasant memories. "More worse examples of the the birds and bees explanation..."

Morgana's pupils just shrunk into tiny marbles as her mouth went agape trying to say incoherent words...learning her apprentice really had lost his innocence long ago.

"We can have a long discussion about this later my lady! First we need to take care of the paper man in front of us!" Zorro warmed as he created a huge tornado with his wind spell drawing in all the paper towards it the wind spiral.

Aoi got a Idea seeing the pillar of wind. "Emilia!? Do you keep any fur spray with you!?"

"E-eh? EH!? Well..." Emilia reached into her utility bag an pulled out a can of fur spray. Furry Beauty!~ "I use this to keep my tail fur from getting unruly while fighting."

"You carry fur care products in the shadow world!?" Carlos and Ai-chan yelled.

"Just spray right into the Tornado and have Carmen ignite the it!" Aoi commanded as he and the rest of the team opened fired at the shadow with their guns. But all their bullets just bounced off the shadow harmlessly.

"Hahaha! Fools! Im Immune to both physical and bullet attacks! Your guns and weapons have no affect on me!" Shiki-Oji created more talismans and aimed them at the group but Zoro strengthened his wind tornado sucking in all the paper towards it.

"Dammit...no wonder our sniper attacks had no affect as all." Ai-chan said 80 percent restored.

Maria clenched her paws seeing all her attacks were still considered bullet types making her assistance useless for he team. "Kuso...if I...only had a persona...I can't even get close with my tazer..."

"I-I Can't maintain...this spiral for too long!" Zorro announced feeling the strain of constantly recasting his wind spell.

"It's draining alright! Emilia whatever plan Aoi has in mind please do it!" Morgana yelled sweating bullets as her mental energy kept getting drained to their limit with the constant recasting of her Garu spell.

"Aaahh! Okay! Okay! I just hope this works!" Emilia sprayed her Fur beauty into the tornado leaving sparkling particles of the liquid spray into it. She continued to eject the entire can. "Light them up! Carmen!"

"You heard he boys! Fire away!" Carmen stomped on her boy toys as they screamed in pleasure sending a wave of flames into the spray creating a mini flamethrower igniting the entire tornado.

"Mona now! Aim it towards the shadow!" Aoi saw a chance with the flaming tornado.

"You got it! Fire! Tornado!" Morgana commanded Zorro to send the flaming tornado towards the shadow creating a huge swirling fire ball that engulfed the mini boss burning his paper body.

Shiki-Oji cried out in immense pain as his paper body was burning up in the Intense flames. His own Talismans exploding within the spiral. Even though the explosions freed him from the fire spiral it also damaged him too. He was on his knees with his burnt paper body. "Curses...have I been bested by...a simple trick!?"

"Everyone attack now!"

"PERSONA!"

With Aoi's call they all fired their persona's signature spell based attacks towards the weakened shadow damaging it further to the point it was frail piece of shreded paper left standing.

"I-...I can't...fail...im a master piece...of lord...El Niño-sama!"

"This ends now! Persona change!" Aoi dismissed his Arsene and summoned a new persona into battle. It was like a flat shikigami like dog. "Makami!"

"Makami shall obey my summoners orders! Be purified you fallen shikigami!" Makami hypnotic like eyes glowed bright as he opened his flat mouth open creating a balls on concentrated cyan blue energy before firing it at the shadow.

It exploded in a brilliant bright flash of blue light disintegrating the shadow slowly. "Nooo! Lord El Niño-Dono!...*Fizzle*" were Shiki-Oji's final words as it vanished in the center of that flash of blue light.

"Extraordinary!?...What kind of spell was that!?" Takeru said with the sudden urge to pain what he saw right here right now before he forgets the sight.

"That spell was Frei...means Nuclear spell based attack." Morgana said between her heavy pants. "That spell is quite rare to get but seems Joker's new persona possess that skill. It did a lot of damage to Shiki-Oji...probably it's weakness. Navi-chan? Tico? Mind recording that? Girls?"

"Mistress?" Ai-chan was trying to get a exhausted Panther cub attention. Her paws were clenched looking at her damaged costume and gear.

Aoi taking notice of her upset behaviour let his golden eyes fade replacing it with his kinder blue eyes. He kneeled down on one knee to reach her height. "Are you alright?" Aoi asked softly.

"Sigh...I-im fine...Aoi-chan! Just...tired...that shadow...took a lot out of me...sorry I wasn't much help...immune to both physical and bullet attacks...I couldn't do much-" Maria purred when she felt Aoi pet her head.

"It's alright Maria-chan. We all have weaknesses and strengths here. A team looks out for one another so don't let this battle take too much out of you kay?" Aoi smiled softly getting a blush on Maria's face. "Besides none of us faired well in that battle." Aoi winced at the pain his body was In from multiple bruises and cut to his skin.

"B-But don't get the wrong idea! I will become a super cool persona user too! It's no fair all you guys have personas!" Maria pouted with a smirk. "I'm sure my persona will be more awesome than all of yours!"

That got a giggle from Aoi as he picked up Maria and Ai in his paws. "Im sure it will be a awesome persona. For now we need a break Kay?"

"Hmph! Fine hehe." Maria giggled as she made herself comfy in Aoi's arms. "But your carrying me the entire way! Im tired!" Maria pouted cutely getting a eye roll from Ai-chan.

The digital spirit just rested on Aoi's shoulder too. "I have no argument there...my body still under repair."

That's when some card came flying down on Maria's tummy. Picking It up she found it a was strange card with a mysterious looking symbols written on it. "What's this? Some kind of enemy drop? A funny looking Card?"

"It's ours now...we did defeat the shadow so logic says we own whatever we take from the enemies we kill. Video game logic as you say Mistress?" Ai-Chan said as Maria handed the card to Aoi who pocketed it for later.

"Loot Is loot I guess...it might come in handy later." Aoi smilled carrying his bestie.

Morgana looked to her team assessing the damage each of phantom kiddos obtained. Seeing none were in the condition to continue she decided to try something. "Well...since we're all worm out and were close to the main treasure room of this palace. Let's see if we can find a safe room and hope...I cant believe im saying this...Trish has finally connected her spring to the palace."

"You mentioned before Trish was a fairy folk that can heal wounds and revitalize persona users with her magic spring? We'll I be meeting her today?" Takeru asked quite calm as always.

"Ugh...yeah...don't let looks deceive you...she maybe be a daam fairy girl but man she's a gold digger!" Carlos whinned.

"Let's just get healed im tired already..." Emilia's tail poofed up all frizzy and looking like a shriveled mop. "And im out of fur spray! I am not fighting in the shadow world with this tail!"

"Scanning...scan complete. I found a safe room not far from here. Joker please follow my directions." Ai pulled out a hollow map showing our phantom thief the way to the safe room.

"Thanks Tico. Everyone follow me!" Aoi got nodd from everyone as they followed him to the safe room.

Trish's Magic Spring

After reaching the spring which was right next to the security room. They found Trish's spring entrance right inside It with a sign open for businesses on the door. Once entering Takeru took on the breath taking sight of the of the natural beauty of this magical spring. All of the team was in their normal true form due to the properties of this domain.

"This is the magic spring of healing!?" Takeru said with star struck eyes. "It's beautiful! Such wondrous natural beauty as far as I can see! Truly a haven for fairy folk of all kind! I must paint it! And preserve is beauty on canvas!" Takeru said already sitting on a chair with his art supplies around him. His blank Canvas ready to receive his refined painting skills.

"Do that later! And when did you bring art supplies to the palace huh!?" Carlos groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose going up to Takeru to try and convince him to paint later once their business was done first.

"Yeah you go do Carlos...now where's that greedy fairy?" Emilia asked looking around the area for any signs of Trish.

"Found her!" Maria pointed out still being carried in Aoi's paws but the said ferret was sorta struggling a little to carry the cub right now because her body was bigger than his long and thin ferret body.

Ignoring Aoi's struggles everyone looked to the spring to find Trish still In her disguised meerkat but with her wings active was on the same lily pad watching T.V. on her mini screen...which was a huge flat screen to her. She had a bowl filled with fortune cookies fresh out of the bag. The said fairy was in crossed legs yoga pose finding inner peace...as she reached out to the bowl and took out a fortune cookie at random and cracking it open.

"Hmmm~?" She read the fortune in the cookie calmly opening her eyes. "Your first day of business on the job will be successful! Yess! Thank you fortune cookie!" Once she read the fortune she rolled up the paper and placed it in a her bottomless pocket. She then ate the two halves of the cookie that was left somehow fitting it in her mouth. Her large cheeks showed he was chewing on it thoughtfully before swallowing it in one big gulp. She opened a energy bottle and drank it's contents in five gulped before tossing it into the floating recycle bin nearby. "Yosha! Time to get to work! I hope those phantom kiddos with the deep wallets come today hehehe...money! I can't wait to hear the sounds of coins in my pockets and my bank account getting filled!" Trish cackled like a money greedy villain. "I might have to open a third bank account for all the money ill earn from them! Haha! Ill milk them dry with my...Oh Hello! Welcome to Trish's Spring!" Trish said going into her business mode in a Instant. "I can heal any injuries you've sustained in battle and relieve you of the fatigue you warriors who bare te power of personas...for a price that is!" Trish said pulling out a calculator as a greedy look came to her face. "Face it...nothing in this world is free. Either you pay or I kick you out! Got that?-Nyaaahhh! Oww that hurts! Got doc!? Pleas-ooowwwww!"

Tae our snow leopard was currently standing behind Trish pulling the Fairy's cheecks with a irritated look on her face. "Show your customers or In this case patients some respect why don't you? Sigh...no wonder these guys never came in until now...it was because of you!"

The Phantom Thieves just watched in silence while sweat dropping as dead panned expressions came to their faces seeing the two so called medical professionals argue like child and parent. With topics on how to properly greet patients and comebacks about how this is a business and making money is first priority.

"Hmm? I think I'm starting to see why you all don't come here as often...it reminds me too much of Sensei in a way...I feel I wont be comfortable around this fairy around." Takeru said with a tired tone.

"Sigh...trust me it's hard but you'll eventually get used to our...unique goup at some point." Morgana said feeling even more exhausted than before.

"More fortune cookies again?" Aoi sweat dropped seeing the rows of cardboard cereal like boxes filed with fortune cookies stacked near the spring.

"I want a cookie!" Maria said reaching for a box.

"Hey! Take one! You buy one!" Trish yelled feeling her fortune cookies were endangered by grabby cub paws.

A few minutes later while explaining to Takeru how the spring worked it's healing magic...also getting a irritated fairy charging him for the continuous explanation. The team was currently asleep under water of the healing spring like last time. Tae aided the healing by using her new medicine made from the healing spring's magic properties much to her scary mad doctor styled healing approach that somewhat terrified Takeru.

While everyone slept recovering with the magic healing waters Aoi remained awake the entire time under the surface of the water. Just staring at the ceiling or something and that got the attention of the two medical professionals.

"Scared to fall asleep huh kid?" Trish was sitting on a lilly pad in her fairy form looking at tired ferret thief who had Maria snuggled up to his side.

"Your exhausted Aoi and you require rest if you want to keep fighting at top condition." Tae said sitting on the edge of the spring.

"Since we're doing the whole counseling session again you do know Ill be charging you by the hour right?" Trish held her calculator in one paw while Tae gave her a annoyed 'Realy?' Glare. "Hey!? Im making a business here goth doc! My domain...my rules."

Chuckling looking at the two bicker...he Knew he could trust these two patient doctor confidentially he decided to open up to them "Yeah...sorry but these...nightmares...they aren't random...they were...the memories of my...life after my parent's were killed and so on..."

"I see...so the nightmares your experience are memories of the past?...have you ever thought back to these memories before?" Tae asked noting down everything in her notebook.

"No...just recently...after being in a palace that is...when my memories come rushing into me..." Aoi replied still feeling tired. Not ready to talk about Philemon and his trials.

"Guess the totally nasty negative energy surrounding these so called "Palaces" are what trigger your dark suppressed memories to resurface kiddo...your body or brain in this... seems sensitive to the haze of evil thoughts." Trish tried to be ominous in her conversation.

"Trish? What did we say about making the patients uncomfortable-"

"More like Kage...corrupting my mind." Aoi replied getting a look of shock from both fairy and snow leopard.

"You know?...About your other self?"

"Morgana is not gonna enjoy you keeping secrets kid."

"He is my other self...of course i'd knew...my mind has been going wacky since came...im becoming bipolar recently..." Aoi sighed closing his eyes. "I even hurt my friend's and caused some trouble at school...luckily I wasn't even caught..."

"His second personality is overlapping with his original one? That would explains the headaches if Kage was forcefully trying to come out..." Tae added that yo her notes.

Trish groaned however glaring at the ferret with a slow head shake. "Didn't I tell you to have have more freaking trust with your team mates? You hang out a hell lot more with them than us...or are you waiting for them to be ready to talk about it?" Aoi's small pained smile was enough of a answer for them. "What a door mat...letting yourself suffer some inner conflict till your friends can grow the furballs to talk to ya about it...your kindness will be your down fall Aoi."

"Wow...those are the most kind words I ever heard from you...sorta." Tae teased getting a irritated fairy looking back at her.

Aoi just smiled letting his exhaustion let him slumber as his eyes slowly closed. "Promise to keep this secret...till they are ready?"

"We promise...Aoi."

"Sure...whatever you say kiddo...you are paying for this remember?"

After a few minutes of rest everyone was feeling freshed and revitalized. Their injuries healed and their energy renewed...now the only problem was...the price.

"That would be 70 500 zoo bucks. With both Tae's healing medicine, my spring, there are 7 of you Including the digital dragon...and the therapy session I had to do earlier and sorry can't tell you with who so just cough up the cash Mother Cat." Trish said in a stoic tone next to credit card machine.

"YOU FREAKING GREEDY FAIRY!? WHY THE HELL IS IT SO EXPENSIVE NOW!? HUH!? WHAT EXTRA CHARGES ARE YOU PLANNING TO USE TO DRY MY TEAM'S FUNDS!?" Morgana yelled arguing with fairy about the Insane price again...

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!? YOU ADDED MORE FUCKING CHARGES WITH TAE'S HELP!? THAT'S JUST A SCAM! A FREAKING FUCKING SCAM!" Carlos was ready to smash the fairy with his hammer.

"Aaahh! Cool it you too! Damm their so strong!" Emilia groaned holding the two raging mammals from murdering the fairy.

Tae looking disinterested with the argument was speaking to Takeru. "Worry not Takeru...we will heal your father and after you seen this place I assure you he will recover."

Takeru was sweat dropping looking at Carlos and Morgana argue while Emilia held them back from killing their healer fairy. "T-Thank you...for your assistance Tae-san...um?"

"Yes Takeru?"

"Is she always this greedy?"

"Sigh...you have no idea..."

"Im glad the spring somehow speed up your recovery Ai-chan!" Maria cheered looking at her Digital dragon practice newly restored limbs.

"Cannot compute...I cannot understand the logic on how that worked on a digital spirit like me...I shall research on that more but I do appreciate the healing." AI just sighed not understating the concept of how a Healing spring healed data body.

"Good she feeling better Maria-chan?" Aoi smiled at hi best friend who nodded at him t return.

"Yeah!" But that's when Aoi's words confused the cub. "Her? Are you talking about Ai-chan?"

Aoi just giggled sheepishly not sure how to answer about how he saw Ai's gender was like to him.

"Okay I paid already let's get out of here already!" Morgana fumed as she dragged her Phantom Kiddos out of the Spring.

Tae watching them leave looked to Trish who was currently admiring her bank account grow with the cash she deposited.

"Ahh! The sound of my money growing always makes my heart beat wildly!"

"Your the Miss's scrooge of the fairy world..."

Museum of Greed third Security room

The team was currently in the security room after getting rid of the shadows inside. Maria went to work trying again to see if she could hack into the system a deactivate it on her own without password. They split up after learning a clue from one of the careless shadow guards talking about a hint to the password. Aoi, Maria and Emilia stayed in the security room to with the two persona user left to guard Maria while Ai-chan, Takeru, Carlos and Morgana went back to the location of the clue.

"Inugami come back you had enough fun for now." Aoi called back his cursed dog spirit persona was trying to devour a dead shadow his master had just slayed.

"Woof! Sorry master im hungry! Shadow meat super tasty!" Inugami wagged his tail leaning against Aoi his summoner like a real dog would.

"Yuck...he actually eats other shadows..." Emilia grimaced looking at gore left behind by the dog's large canine teeth on a dead nue.

"Here have a Cricket burger.. taste better." Aoi offered a burger to inugami who howled and ate it happily.

"Ooohh! Yummy! Master so kind! Love master! *Munch* Munch* Munch*" Inugami ate the burger whole.

"Does...does the food It eat end up in...your stomach? Or Is only the energy passed back to you?" Emilia questioned getting a shrug from Aoi who suddenly felt full.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! This computer makes no sense! I can't hack into this hunk of defective junk!" Maria was ready to tazer the laptop if Emilia wasn't there to stop the cub. "DIE! MAGICAL PUNISHMENT!"

"MARIA!? NO! STOP! BAD KITTY!" Emilia restrained the cub from destroying the device by holding her paw and tazer up and away from the laptop...also trying to avoid getting tazered herself.

"Calm down Maria-chan...we know these computer are different to what were used to back in the real world...don't over do it kay?" Aoi tried to calm the cub who just sighed looking away before nodding. It hurt him to see her sad.

"Im so useless right now..." Maria thought as she got a video call on her defense orbs that opened up a hollow screen. "Oh...Ai-chan? Did you find the thing...the clue was about?"

"Yes mistress...the clue was at the statue we passed earlier." Ai-chan moved the screen to the rest of the team by the statue.

"The hint was at the number on El Niño's feet...I think it refered to his statue." Takeru said as he presented the golden statue of El Niño in front of them.

"Dammit...what is does his freaking smelling feet got anything to do with the password!?" Carlos groaned looking at the statue the glare of the shinning gold hurting his eyes.

"The number of his feet...nope I don't think the number of holfves he got is what the clue talks about..." Morgana observed the statue closely till her eyes laid on a sign dedicated to it. "Wait...what's this thing?"

The team back at the security room got curious but Maria was first to react. "Mona-sensei? Can you read the sign for me please?"

"The sign? That old thing is important?" Emilia asked tilting her head

Morgana looked confused by the cub's words just followed Maria's commands trusting her. "Okay if you say so Navi-chan...Ahem!...okay..Here we praise our most holy Lord El Niño, the one ray of hope in this depraved world. He stands alone on his two adept hands paint into the future. None shall ever match his excellence."

"Pfffttt! He's really puffin' his lame ass chest with this cheesy crap ain't he? Ha! What douche bag!" Carlos laughed insulting the statue.

"Makes me wanna gag honestly..." Emilia groaned shown on the screen floating in Ai-paws for the other team to converse with the others. "How full of himself can you get?"

Maria used her big brain and sent it into overdrive analyzing the clue they were given...and the message left on the sign...that's when something started to add up together in her mind! "Wait! I got it everyone!"

The team looked to Maria curiously but Aoi just smiled warmly at his bestie knowing she came up with something great.

"This could be the answer to the guards clue!" Maria said excitedly as she began explaining it to the confused team. "The password is composed of numbers right? And this sign gave us the answer! "One" ray of hope that stands "alone" with "two adept hands" "none" shall match him..that means the pass word is!" Maria began typing in the password into the laptop. "1-1-2-0! Enter!" There was a beeping sound of confirmation as the laser system through out the second floor of the palace shut down.

"Sweet thinking Navi! You figured it out!" Carlos praised.

"Guess we're lucky we have a genius in the team! Great Job Maria!" Emilia praised next.

"Navi-chan's brains is always a great asset in a team full of mostly Idiots..." Morgana sighed half teasing the team.

"Excuse me did you say something Mona-sensei?" Takeru asked curious of what the phantom cat was mumbling.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Come one we can praise Navi-chan when we regroup with the team! Come on team let's go!" Morgana said as she lead the team back to the control room.

When they left a new figure came out from behind the statue. It was Ken smilling at the group that left. "We'll seems things are going there way...I better keep my eye on Aoi though...Kage still...a threat to him..." Ken followed the team in secret to lend his aid when needed.

Chapter end.

Mavis : so sorry for the wait guys! This chapter took a lot of effort to write! The longest we ever made! We were bust too with family stuff-

Rin : More like we were busy playing SMT Dx2 Liberators. Me and Mavis here got addicted to the game so we went on a video gaming spree. Writing when only when our energy ran out.

Mavis : Sorry again but the game is just so good! Anyway we just hit 20 favs and 26 follows! Me and Rin are super happy for the support! Thank you everyone!

Rin : part two will be posted soon as we can since were taking a break from SMT Dx2. We decided to cut this chapter short because it was getting too long. We needed a break from writing one large chapter. Also my character designs for Aoi, Maria, Morgana, Carlos and Ai-chan are done. Drawing so many different species takes time and experimentation. By next chapter ill have my art account up and the pics of the team there. Mavis even plans to post our story either in deviantart or Furryafinity.

Mavis : Ugh...your Honesty hurt me at time Rin XD! Next chapter we have The last parts of the palace exploration and the shadow boss El Niño! Look forward to it!"

OtakuMode out!


	16. Chapter 16

Persona 5 x Zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 15-Mystery behind the smile in a palace of greed part 2

September 14, 2017 6:30pm ZPD Precinct 1

After wrapping a few bandages on Nick who received what the ZPD calls...the wrath of the bunny queen. (Judy) Carol came by after classes to inform her adoptive father of what has transpired at school. She was accompanied by Dennis wolford who was still babysat by the Red panda.

"What!? Little Blue Berry/Aoi suffers from night terrors!?" A bandaged fox known as Nick P. Wilde said in unison with his partner Judy L. Hopps.

Carol Wilde the red panda and the new student body president of Alcatraz academy nodded. She was sitting in Nick's cubicle accompanied by Dennis, while drinking a juice box that was offered to her by father Nick. "Yes father and Miss Hopps. Kurusu had to skip school today because of his most recent night terro-...Im sorry? Did you just call Kurusu, Little Blue Berry? Do you have to nickname everyone you befriended father? Also...why are covered I bandages like that? What exactly happened while you were at work?" Carol sweat dropped looking at fox dad covered in bandages and ointments with a small disapproving look.

"Little blue berry?...is that a pun Aoi's rare blue eyes?" Dennis sweat dropped thinking of blue berries and the said blue eyed ferret together. "I know albino ferrets are supposed to have either red or black colored eyes..."

Judy sighed as she placed a paw on Carol's shoulder. "Sorry Carol...but your dumb fox of a adoptive father has been like this since the day I met him...he still calls me Carrot's almost everyday. Trust me he had always had a way of giving out the most silliest of nicknames. He even made a really cliche Nickname for your uncle Dennis."

"Wolfy...yes uncle Fenrir did complain a few times at home how...lame and Cliche that nickname was." Dennis sweat dropped while chewing on his snack.

"Hey!?" Nick took offense to that comment by his partner. "I'll have you know im great with Nicknames! Besides I only give Nicknames to those im closest too. I call you Carrots because of the oh so unforgettable...carrot pen incident."

"Oh yeah?...Uncle Fenrir did mention Judy hustled you into helping her solve the missing mammal case a few years back." The wolf pup thought back shyly pocking his chin with one finger, while continuing to eat his bug burger Nick bought for him. "Still that very same idea of using the pen recorder did help you arrest Bellwether."

"One of my most proudest moment with my dumb fox." Judy shook her had at the memory of how she convinced her sly fox to help her in the first ever case she took on. "Still not gonna let you live down my Dumb fox. I loved how I had you wrapped around my paw that day."

"I wish you would let me live it down...my sly bunny." Nick said half amused and half annoyed. "The tittle Little Blue Berry was made by his parents not me so the credit for that one goes to them. You never complained about the special name I gave you my beloved adopted daughter, Carol is special name for us because of how we met on that christmas eve a few years back-"

"Can we please not relive that Christmas memory...although meeting you was a loving life changing event which was beneficial for me...how i ended up on the streets wasn't the most pleasant of experiences...can we please get back on topic now father?" Carol gave her fox dad a small glare ending the discussion on Nicknames in a instant.

Nick just smirked raising his paws up in surrender. "Alright, alright Im sorry. But hey? You I Love you Carol."

"Do i know that? Yes..yes i do...I love you too father." Carol looked side ways with a embarrassed blush on her face.

"Awww~ Glad to see things moving on now." Dennis cooed getting a glare from the embarrassed red panda, before he decided to discreetly look at his phone which held a wall paper of him and Carlos together at soccer practice during school for a selfie. A small blush and gentle smile grew on his face. Carol seemed uninterested while Judy smilled seeing how attached the wolf pup was to one of Aoi's friends.

"Still got a crush on that hot skunk friend Aoi befriended huh kid?" Nick teased getting a full on blush on the pups face.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about M-Mr. Wilde! We are just friends i swear!" A panicked blushing wolf pup replied hidding the picture by hugging his phone close to his chest.

"Father please stop teasing Dennis...he is a pawful to deal with when flustered." Carol sighed seeing her father laugh a little at the pup's reaction. "Especially with his unrequired or one-sided puppy love on Carlos..."

"You didn't have to word it like that!? I-I can...get him to like...me..." Dennis whinned that last part shrinking into his shoulders. "Somehow...sigh...I don't even know if Carlos is Into guys...or mammals taller than his species."

"Aoi seem to have a personal self confidence issues with Maria growing taller than him one day. That's what Mrs. Jelavic told me." Carol added on the sideline.

"Keep trying buddy! Don't give up yet." Nick said patting the pup's back comfortingly.

After rolling her eyes at her fox before looking back to Carol. "So going back on the topic at paw, about these Night Terros Aoi has...did Mrs. Jelavic get all the details from the examination Tae and her new assistant...Healing spring? I think was her last name-going off topic again!" Judy shook her head trying to refocus on the Important discussion on paw. "Night Terros...any details yet Carol?"

Carol shook her head no. "Still waiting for Miss Tae's diagnosis. Mrs. Jelavic already informed Chief Bogo earlier. Im guessing he still too busy to have a discussion about it with you both."

Nick sighed looking at the case files, and paper work they had to handle today. Rubbing the back of his head he felt tired already. "...Yeah he isn't the only one burning the midnight oil. The syndrome cases are spiking again everywhere in Zootopia this month. While the Kirijo group of volunteers are helpful we are no gods. We can't be everywhere at once...so our entire forces are spread quite thin to be ready for any criminal activity done within the city. That and we need to look after Aoi after this...night terrors are not to be taken lightly."

"Ill text Tae's new assistant that we're coming by later to hear about her so called...diagnosis on Aoi's night terrors." Judy said looking at her contacts list.

"Little blue berry's problem seem to keep adding everyday...his falsified criminal record leaking starting bad rumors around his school, the bullying around him and all his friends has become worse recently from what Irina informed us, his habit of getting into trouble and the fact he has night terrors now...the kid is so high maintenance..." Nick rubbed his temples as stress started to overwhelm him. "Plus with the work we have here in the station things have gotten out of paw...too much for us to handle on our own."

"Mr. Wilde, Miss Hopps and Uncle Fenrir have been gone for days now...I haven't seen any of you back at the apartment complex for while." Dennis added with a look of concern.

After sending a quick text she faced the young teens once more. "Can't be helped. Zootopia isn't going to protect itself! As officers of the law we need to be ready to lend a paw whenever there is a case that affects the peace of the city!" Judy said with a tired smile. "We can't choose not to handle these problems...like I said before. Real life...is messy kids. No one is perfect. This city is definitely not perfect either. we all face problems everyday for us to overcome."

"Carrot's right for once." Nick said with his signature smirk getting a amused look from Judy. "That's why we have to stay on our toes, and expect the unexpected if we are to succeed. Im not giving up on this case...nor am I giving up on the kid. At least that's what a past Hustler like myself used to do in a situation like this."

Carol let out a rare smile nodding at her Father's words. "Well if you need anything father. I am more than willing to show you how useful I am anytime." Carol stated quite confident in herself.

Nick just chuckled before ruffling his red panda daughters head fur much to her displeasure. "Leave it to us adults Carol. You should just focus on school and socializing with others closer to your age, and I really mean the last part Carol. I know your quite capable on your own and such young genius to boot, but you should try and enjoy your youth kid. Make some friends and hang out with them making good memories with them is all I ask of ya Carol. There's more to life than just locking yourself in your room and studying all day."

"I-I kinda agree...with Mr. Wilde...he has a point. All you ever do all day is lock yourself in your room studying day and night Big sis Carol..." Dennis said quietly and as politely as possible trying not to enrage the red panda. "Even I joined the soccer club...even if im no good with sports I try to get along with everyone so I can work on my...social skills..."

Carol just gave them a small pout and avoided their gazes. "I have no time for that...if I want to win the game of life I have to work hard as early as possible. I will be useful...on my own terms."

Nick let out a sigh seeing her reaction. "Still can't differentiate Isolation from Independence. Carol you can't do everything yourself...one day you will face a problem you can't handle on your own. You will need the support of those who love and trust you one day."

Carol seem melancholic when she heard her father's words. "I'll be fine on my own father...my personal problems are mine to deal with. If I can't learn to manage myself how am i supposed grow up as a fine adult one day? What Im doing is not isolation but preparing myself for the future." She said trying to be logical one in this situation.

"Your such a stubborn kit sometimes..." Nick groaned a little. "We'll if your going to be that way...I guess It's fine for now...but soon my beloved daughter you will learn having friends who got your back will help you claim a even better future-" Nick's phone went off with a alarm saying coffee break over. "Just when-Sorry guys. Me and Carrots gotta go back to work. Here..." He gave some money to Carol. "You and Dennis stay in out apartment tonight like always. You can order some pizza or heat up the leftovers in the fridge...and Carol? Stay away from the kitchen please?" Nick begged a little getting a slightly nervous laugh from the red panda.

"Umm...alright father..it was still never...my attention to send you the hopsital...that one time."

"Once was plenty enough sweetheart." Nick kissed Carol's forehead gently.

"Hmm?" Judy looked into her phone to find a text from Wolford and Chie. "We gotta go now Nick. Seems Chief Satonaka and Wolford have some news to report to us." Judy faced the two young teens. "Now you two behave when you go home. No funny business kay? Ill ask Ben to drive you all home since his shift is almost over."

"Don't worry Miss Hopps. Me and Dennis spoke to Mr. Clawhauser earlier. He agreed before I could even ask honestly..." Carol spoke with a surprised tone.

"H-How he knows what's on our mind is s-still a m-mystery for us..." Dennis spoke a little shy.

"Oh!? Then good to know! Stay out of trouble kids! Come on slick! We need to double or efforts if we want to make time to visit Tae's clinic!" Judy said as true to her names hopped down the halls with revitalized energy.

Nick sighed shaking his head. "Oh don't worry, Benny has this mind reading trick. His charismatic personality is all you need to accept. See you tommorow sweet heart. I promise to make some time for you." Nick said to his daughter as he chased after Judy. "Carrots! Wait up!"

The two young teens just watch how Judy grabbed her taller partner's wrist dragging him down the halls in a quicker pace leaving hims crouched down to adjust to her height.

"Miss Hopps...sure has you dad wrapped around her paw." Dennis giggled a little.

Carol seemed to to just seem amused for a moment. "I find no problem with it. Miss Hopps is a fine role model of a independent woman I strive to be...just a tad bit less energetic as she is." Carol was about to leave her Father's cubicle till she spotted a blinking light on Judy's laptop. Dennis following close. They saw a blue ferret head icon blinking on screen showing on the map of Savannah central. "What is this curious looking icon? Hmm? Aoi...Tracker cam? So I my suspicions right..."

"Suspicions on what Big sis?" Dennis asked tilting his head trying to read what was on the screen, but Carol closed the laptop before he could get a better look see.

"Nothing...just...something I need to know more about as the new student council president." Carol reached into her pocket discreetly placing her flash drive into the laptop. "I need to prove myself useful...to both father and my school...by keeping trouble makers in line."

Museum of Greed Third Exhibition room.

After Maria opened up the laser pathway by using the password they discovered. The phantom thieves all made their way to the next area which was another huge painting exhibition room still under construction. There was no other exits besides a door hanging up high on a uncompleted metal stairway leaving them no way to climb up. The paintings were even bigger than the last one they encountered showing various landscapes. From Camels in the dessert, a Tori gate with clouds rushing below it on the top of some mountain, a nature landscape of some large rock formation in a forest, and a traditional Japanese painting of a old fishing boat on rough stormy sea.

"Ain't this just like last time? With the magical hidden passageways inside the enchanted paintings!?" Maria said as she poked one of the painting with a desert landscape with the camels in their traditional Arabian clothes that protected them from the heat.

Seeing the ripples caused when Maria touched the picture's surface. Ai-chan could see a pattern. "Indeed mistress. Seems their is another passageway for us to solve if we want to reach the exit on the upper side of this wall...there are also many powerful shadow guards down below." True the digital spirit's words there were many shadow guard below the paintings on guard.

"Better not pick a fight with these asses...ya'know the team is too tired after all the fighting we done today bro..." Carlos whinned feeling quite sore already.

"For once I agree with skull...best we limit our fights with powerful shadows to a minimum and only when necessary, we need to focus on finishing the infiltration route we need." Morgana commented.

"Hmm...it looks like these ones are different. They don't show the same scenery in every frame like last time." Emilia said looking at how unique each painting was.

"Look! There are two frames with no paintings at all. I feel like their is a reason for my former master to leave them blank." Takeru said closely observing each picture his trained eye for the fine arts.

"That's strange...but we have no choice if we want to proceed any further from here. Blue Joker! Do your thing!" Morgana commanded with confidence in her number one apprentice.

The golden eyed Ferret thief's pupils turned bright blue in a instant using his third eye ability. "Hai! Mona-sensei.." Aoi closely looked at the first painting being one filled with camels in traditional arabian wear and found to will-o-wisp on the sides of the painting. "This painting only has two pathways. We can enter fron the left and exit to the next one by the right side of it."

"Gotcha! You heard him kiddos! Get your butts in there! Haha!" Morgana charged right into the painting with enthusiasm jumping into the painting.

"Is she trying to motivate us?..." Emilia said sweat dropping.

"Let us just ignore that for now...we have other matters to concern ourselves with." Takeru said as he climbed up the portrait.

"I must agree with Inari. It is a waste of time to indulge on such a broad topic." Ai said as she carried Mistress again, hugging her back and lifting her up into the air once more

Maria looked to Aoi with a curious expression as she followed him into the painting with Ai-chan carrying her in. "Do you think we will hear El Niño's inner thoughts like last time Joker-chan."

"Probably Navi-chan. The paintings symbolize his thoughts on the world of art...All I can say is get ready to hear babbling shit..." Aoi said the last part with his golden eyes showing, making him more agitated than before.

Maria seemed worried by his bestie's somewhat unstable changes in tone but decided to not talk about it for now. When the team was all inside the painting...they could feel the heat of the desert sun burning them in a instant. Aoi regretted coming into the painting suddenly reminded of how much he hated warmer weather, as the scorching desert sun and dry wind made contact.

"ATSUI!?" (HOT) Aoi groaned as the heat of the desert heated his pure black thief gear. He literally sweating buckets as he was steaming under his clothes. "Ugh...I don't like hot weather...too hot...kuso! Why did that old bull had to imitate the weather too in his hell palace!?" he panted alot as the desert heat wave came in making feel more dry and warm.

"Well this is uncomfortable...aahhh...if it was back at the cafe I would literally be wearing only my bikini in this heat...probably in front of my soon to be love Rudolph~! Hehehe! Ooooh!? I should write down.." Morgana chuckled despite the heat of the sun burning her mascot form as inappropriate thoughts filled her mind about impressing a certain otter with her sexy body and purple undergarments.

"Please save your erotic fantasies to yourself grandma! Sheesh! Im starting to think your growing too comfortable sharing your closet perv secrets..." Carlos groaned with a blush on his face. Probably going red because of the heat of the sun burning his black fur and clothes.

Maria started to whine as the heat got to her too. Her black fur was making it quite uncomfortable under her cosplay costume. "Tico-chan~? A little help please?"

"Sigh..as you wish mistress." Replied Ai-chan in her usual bored tone creating a small non transparent barrier above Maria shielding her from the sun rays using one of the defense orbs. While another one created a fan like structure to blow a cool refreshing wind to chill the panther as well.

"Aahhh~ Much better...Dankie Tico-chan~!" Maria thanked her digital spirit feeling quite refreshed.

"I don't see what you all are complaining about? This feel great! I might want to tan my fur in this heat! I have the perfect outfit for this weather too!" Emilia cheered not affected by the heat at all. Thanks to her family's love for warm weather.

"Im quite fine myself everyone so no need for concern. I lived in Savannah central most of my life so this heat really isn't affecting me much." Takeru replied not affected much by the heat either.

"Lucky trio...ugh..." Aoi whinned glaring at the three party members who had counter measures against the heat of the desert sun. His glowing golden eyes showing his displeasure quite visibly to everyone as he bared his fangs a little.

Before anyone could notice their leaders sudden short temperament. El Niño inner most thoughts could be heard within the painting like before.

"Alas, this world is a dessert filled with laymen who cannot understand true beauty...! And Also camels."

"Thank you for that insightful observation captain obvious..." Aoi said getting more irritated as the scalera of his eyes were turning black around the edges.

"Something tells me he has some personal issues with camels to deal with too..." Emilia commented listening carefully into the old bull's rant.

"Umm...something about his ex girlfriend from high school he mentioned once...might be the inspiration for this picture." Takeru sweat dropped.

"Wait? El Niño is a inter?" Morgana said surprised to hear that fact.

"The slow drain of my skills is inevitable when surrounded by such mediocrity..."

"...So he's gonna blame the world for his decline in skills!?" Carlos growled. "Fuck it! That bastard never had any talent to begin with!"

"Let's just keep moving! The heat is testing my patience! I don't need to hear anymore irritating comments old senile bull shit." Aoi hissed getting intimidated look from his team as he past through the side of the painting leaving his team behind.

"Yesh! What put Aoi in a bad mood...!" Morgana said a little surprised by his behavior. "I'm adding that to the scolding he will get later..."

"Aoi?..." Maria said concerned as the followed the agitated ferret towards the next painting.

The team went into the next portrait being the traditional Japanese Tori gate surrounded by the wisp like white clouds in the sky on the top peak of a high mountain. The breeze was almost freezing and the cold breeze felt like it blew straight through their protective clothing and flesh, chilling them to the bone. Powdered snow was even found right below their feet as they entered the painting.

"O-M-GOODNESS! ITS FREEZING! OH MY!" Emilia screeched hugging herself tight. Shaking like a leaf in the winter wind. She had to use her big squirrel tail as a makeshift scarf. "NOW IM FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE! I TOTALLY MISS THE DESERT PAINTING!"

"HOLY SHIT! This is even colder than the freaking tundra district!" Carlos hugged himself as well using his tail as a scarf. Shivering from the cold as his body suddenly went from hot to cold making his fur feel cold and damp all of a sudden from sweating buckets earlier. His breath was so cold it froze the water he exhaled In a instant.

Takeru observed the area before gasping. "Hmm!? Is this...Mount Fuji!? This is incredible! I always wanted to visit the top of the the legendary volcano that represent Japan! This is a truly once in a life time opportunity!...Although this is just a fake painting...somewhat ruins the experience."

"Hmm...ive faced worse! I worked with Finnick tons of time in the Tundra district. Believe me this? This is nothing compared to blizzard season in that district." Morgana compared, not too heavily affected by the frost bite enducing breeze.

Maria saw her best friend crouched down with his gloved paws in the snow. "Aoi-chan? Do feel any better with the cold-are you building a snow man?"

True to what Maria said Aoi built a tiny jack frost snowman right next to the Tori gate. His blue eyes showing he was feeling quite relaxed. His fur fluffed up a bit as the cold breeze seemed to be cooling his temper down to sub zero temperatures. "Yeah...Gomenasai for blowing up like that earlier...I really don't do well in hot weather Maria-chan...still no excuse to act like that earlier."

Maria smilled as she patted his back while Ai just watched amused. "It's alright. We all lose our temper once in a while. Besides I didn't like that hot desert either..." Maria shivered a little as the cold breeze picked up. "Although I could appreciate if we moved on-achoo!" Maria sneezed some snot dripping from her nose as she held hugged herself.

Aoi handed her tissue which she was thankful for. Blowing her nose Into it before a sudden gust of freezing wind blew it away from her paws.

"Your right...let's just hear what he has to say now before we all catch a cold." Aoi commented But a mischievous idea came to ferret's mind as he gathered up some snow in his paw. "Hey Skull! Catch!" Aoi tossed a well aimed snowball straight into the Skunks face.

"Ooof!" Carlos fell on his back quality wipping away the snow covering his face before he sat up. "Oh your on now bro! Take this!" gathering some snow he tried to toss the snowball back at Aoi. The said ferret ducked quickly as the snow ball magically flew out of sight through the side of the painting.

"Ha! Missed!" Aoi shouted pointing at his friend who smirked and snap his fingers.

Emilia shook her head not amused by the two boys antics in this situation. "Sigh..boys will be boy-aack!?" The squirrel fell face first into the snow as the same snow ball Carlos tossed hit her behind her head. She coughed up some snow as she picked herself up before stomping on the ground angered. "What the hell!? Where did that come from!? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Hahaha! Hope that cool ya down fire chicky-Ooohoho!?" Carlos' s rant was cut short when Emilia quickly gathered up some snow and tossed it hard with point blank range at the Skunks stomach making double over in pain.

Holding his stomach Carlos let out a groan as he picked up a rock within the snow ball that hit him. "Oww! Dammit you crazy squirrel! There was a rock in there! Be glad it wasn't my head you hit!"

Emilia smirked crossing her arms with a smug look on her face. "I knew there was a rock in there. Why did you think I aimed it at your stomach?"

And thus the two glared team mates glared at one another tossing a fury of snow balls at each other...some having rocks in them.

"Oh my! Seems Joker-san has sparked the beginning of a snow war-oww!" Takeru's words were cut short as snow ball hit his shoulder. Looking at the direction it came from. He saw Maria using her defense orbs to create a intimidating 8 bit machine gun with a pump attached to the snow below her. "M-Maria-san!? Now let's be reasonable-"

"A snowball...gatling gun? Quite creative of you Maria-chan." Aoi complimented impressed by the item the defense balls made.

"Sigh...this is so childishly pitiable...thieves playing like little kids in the snow." Ai-chan groaned.

"Say hello to my little snow friend! Ero-Baka! It's payback time for all the mean things you called me!" Maria giggled. "I've always wanted to say that! Fire in the hole!" The panther cub started firing a hail storm of snow balls burying the poor Tanuki in a inch deep layer of snow despite his best attempts to guard himself having no where to escape the fury of the tiny cub at all. Aoi seemed not to even bother to try and stop the chaos he made.

Morgana however didn't find the fun in this situation. She pinched the bridge of her imaginary nose as her phantom kiddos continued to play in the snow like it was winter day of fun. "Hey! Stop this tom foolery this instant! We are not here to have fun! Take our mission seriously my phantom-nyaaaow!?" Morgana was forced on her back by snow ball right in between her eyes. Groaning as she sat up she glared at her team (minus Takeru who busy digging out his head from all the snow) who all pointed to Aoi trying to look away whistling as they all went Ooh~. "What the-Aoi!? Why did you threw that!? Explain yourself mister!"

"Threw what?" Aoi said trying to feign ignorance as he giggled behind his gloved paw. "I didn't toss anything at you Mona-sensei. I didn't do anything~! Be-da!" Aoi said sticking out his tounge his golden eyes showing his hidden mischievous nature.

"Yes you did! You threw that snowball at sensei silly! Your in trouble!" Maria tried to tattle with a smile as she earned a Ssshhhh! From her bestie.

Morgana just clenched her fist as she glared at her apprentice like a parent would. "Aoi...you are so getting a stern talking to-" El Niño's voice suddenly made it's presence known.

"The gods, even in their dormancy, are worshipped constantly. Mammals from any culture gather under shrine gates. Offer their money, and return home fully satisfied. Art is practically the same. In the end...it is all a matter of imagination...!"

"Huh!? Even if that is true In a way, that doesn't give you the right to deceive innocent mammals!" Emilia commented shocked.

"His ideals are becoming more selfish in every portrait...this...this is how he truly feels about his art over the years." Morgana commented seeing a depressed look on Takeru's face. (He finally dug himself out of the snow.

"To think...I-no..my family once admired such a mammal in our past...it was our greatest mistake..to believe in someone like him." Takeru said as he felt his heart grow cold with his image on his former master become more tainted by greed.

Aoi seemed to silently relate to Takeru's words. He slowly closed his eyes before using his third eye ability once more. He saw blue a wisp within the Tori gate. "Okay fun is over...I found the pathway through the Tori gate. Let's move on before the cold gets everyone sick. Inari say goodbye to Fuji-san." Aoi tried to joke getting a small chuckle from the Tanuki as they all went through the gate quickly...not before Morgana Grabbed his wrist.

"We are talking later young man...don't think you can weasel yourself out of this." Morgana declared getting a nervous giggle from Aoi.

"B-But I am a ferret s-sensei!" Aoi tried to reason but got a even more intense glare from Morgana.

"Don't start with me kid. You just earned yourself a 50 spankings with how naughty you been behaving recently in this palace and at school! Yes I know about what you did to those bullies using your abilities, trust me I checked for traces of persona energy at your school and breaking in the teachers lounge...Don't make me add another 10 more spanks to your behind." Morgana said passing through the gate (one could see her parenting book in her pocket sticking out.) as Aoi gulped a thick nervous lump down his throat...he shielded his behind with his paws, after hearing his cat teacher's words watching her pass through the gate before him.

"Oh boy...I hope I can sit down or at least...walk or run tommorow..." Aoi groaned his ears laid flat against his head not looking forward to going home today to meet his certain doom by butt spanking as he followed him team to the next portrait.

The team once again finds themselves in another painting. Being one of a old forest setting surrounding a big rock formation roughly shaped like a tower. The weather was not too hot and not to cold. It was certainly a refreshing picture to climb into.

"Wow...it's kinda pretty here! Reminds me of my old home back in the rainforest district!" Emilia awed at the natural beauty of this painting. "...Too bad it was made by a greedy creep."

"My thoughts exactly Panther...such a waste of a good portrait to be made hy the mind of a greedy artist." Takeru replied eyes closed.

"Whatever! It will all be gone the moment we kick his sorry ass anyway!" Carlos quipped fist bumping the air.

"Can we not talk about Butts for a moment?...I can already feel the phantom pains ill be receiving later..." Aoi whinned ears still down.

"Aoi-chan?" Maria asked Curious why he suddenly acted depressed. While Ai-chan paid no attention towards it.

"All of you keep quiet! I hear the old bull's voice coming back on." Morgana said in quite strict tone that only a parent could muster, making everyone flinch...Aoi even more so.

"...What's gotten into her?" Carlos mumbled curious why Morgana seemed so pissed off at the moment.

That's when El Niño's inner voice made it's third comeback.

"Hard work is not what makes a sapling grow thick with green leaves. Too many young people do not see that true value in youth these days...such fools they are. Is it truly wrong for an expert like such as myself to capitalize on that youth before it wastes away?"

"I feel like im listening to the king of Art Snoobs..." Aoi groaned a bit exhausted again. "He's basically saying is jealous of young talent."

"You don't get to comment Aoi!" Morgana said strictly causing the ferret to shrink back into his shoulder feeling like a little kit being scolded by his mom again. "He has some point right about youth disregarding the value of their time of freedom. But that itself doesn't give him the right to steal other young blooming artisans creations for himself. His time has passed! The future is to be shaped by those young mammals now. We can only guide them with proper knowledge into the future. Heck even though I lost my memories in the past. Im still fighting! Age isn't a valued excuse." Morgana seemed to get looks of approval and agreement from her team. She then saw Aoi raise his paw slightly trying to get her attention. "...Yes Aoi?"

Gulping a little the ferret spoke. "I-I see no other pathways here Sensei...seems were stuck here till we find a way to fill the other two frames with pictures." Aoi said nervously.

Morgana sighed hearing that. "I was afraid of that...seems this puzzle won't be as easy as the last one. We need to work together and solve the gimmick of this new painting maze..." That's when she noticed something on a raised platform in front of the painting. It was a control device with a big red button on top. "Tico-chan? Can you scan the device over there?"

Morgana lead her phantom kiddos out of the painting together. They landed on the raised platform right in front of the strange device. Ai-chan floated above It hold mistress as she began her scan with Maria's help. "Scanning...unknown device...scan complete! I have found something interesting Mistress."

Maria was looking over the data on her hollow screens as she picked up a very interesting detail about it. "It says here...the control device with the button is connected to the paintings! There are two here present. This is the first one and if what Ai-chan's scans says are accurate enough then..." Maria pressed the button with both paws. The moment she did a new portrait instantly appears above the very same painting they jumped out of. "We can make our pathway if we continue to activate the second one!"

"Huh? Who knew painting would be so easy hahah! At the press of a button you can create freaking art! Just like a google search!" Carlos laughed getting a eye roll from Emilia and Takeru.

"Har har har yeah...let's just keep going please?" Emilia said not amused.

"That joke was honestly terrible..." Takeru mentioned stoically.

"...Wait? That was a joke?" Maria asked sweat dropping.

"Geeez...tough crowd!" Carlos felt a cold wind pass right through him.

"Impressive deduction Navi! Tico! At least now we know how to proceed! Quickly! Everyone back in he painting!" Morgan lead her group back in the painting before...but much to their surprise they found themselves back at the first one with the camels. "How did we!?"

"Atsui..." Aoi groaned again feeling the hot sun heat up his body again to uncomfortable levels. "So we can't leave the painting. Once we leave we get teleported back to the start!".

"Maybe it isn't so bad!" Maria said floating next to him. "Keep your third eye out Aoi! We might find a new painting pathway now in the older one's we just passed."

"Trust Navi-chan's advice Joker-san. She has played video games longer than you have...in fact a majority of her previous schedule before meeting you was 9 hours of gaming and 9 hours of sleeping." Ai-chan Replied in a matter of fact tone.

"...Wait? What about the other 6 extra hours?" Takeru asked sweat dropping.

"All devoted to eating various snacks and junk food with the...rare occasional healthy meal Miss Irina Jelavic forces her to eat." Ai-chan replied instantly.

"They didn't need to know that!" Maria argued blushing from embarrassment.

"We knew it..."Carlos and Emilia said in unison.

"I have got to talk to your mother later about your eating habits..." Morgana groaned feeling she might have to look into everyone's behaviour at some point.

Aoi just giggled familiar with his bestie's behaviour since the day he met her...as he lead the team back the same way they came. After going left past the torii gate they found themselves on a stormy seas in traditional Japanese styled brush strokes. They were on a quarter of sinking fishing boat being dragged down by a giant octopus or a kraken maybe? In some kind or repetitive animation preventing it from truly sinking the boat. The only problem was the rain poured down heavily like a true storm. Soaking their clothes and leaving their fur all soggy and heavy.

"Nyaaaoow! Cat's and rain don't mix!" Morgana yelled not loving the heavy rain already as a cat.

"Aw man...when I said I wanted a shower I didn't mean in freaking rain storm!?" Carlos complained getting really soggy as his tail sagged a down a bit because of the rain.

In fact everyone was looking like wet dogs and cats and various other species thanks to the rain.

"Ugh...worse Into painting adventure yet..." Emilia didn't like how soggy her clothes were or how her fur began to smell even worse. Like a wet dog smell...or rather a wet squirrel smell making it worse with the nail polish still drenched in her fur.

"This is most unpleasant...let's just hear what my former sensei has to say now and find a new pathway please?" Takeru said calmly but still upset. He had stood still accepting the fact his clothes and fur were getting soaked by the heavy rain.

"Ugh...I need a real bath after this. I smell like painting products now." Aoi whinned his albino fur getting discolored slightly by the rain. Making it a little grey on some areas that got soaked the most. "Im going to have to do the laundry again tonight."

"Tico-chan? If you can help us a bit please?" Maria asked her digital spirit who seemed to dislike the rain as much as mistress did.

"Agreed...I feel this rain is affecting my data and circuitry quite a lot." Ai made one of Maria's defense orbs create a big non transparent umbrella like barrier again to shield the team from most of the bad weather as El Niño's voice returned once more.

"Can a ship skirt across the ocean if it's crew had to constantly worry about what sea life may lie below? Art, life, water... the octopus. They are all identical. The one who ascends to the summit is the victor!"

"He got a problem with octopi or something now?" Maria sweat dropped hearing the comment about the octopus. Glancing at the one holding onto the ship a bit too.

"My former master...once tried the Japanese style...of eating a live octopus at strange sushi restaurant...it did not end well when the said octopus fought back in his throat...down his stomach...and not going into further detail on that topic. Let's just say it was a embarrassing trip down to his private doctor's office and leave it at that." Takeru paled a little in the face recalling some unpleasant memory.

"Why is El Niño going to a sushi restaurant? I thought bull's or in this case most prey can't eat meat of any kind!?" Aoi asked faced filed with confusion at the image of prey trying to consume meat products meant for predators like him who's main diet is protein from meat.

"Ewww...please spare us the trouble of scarring our memories with the story of what happened after! I rather not know what happened to the octopus..." Emilia cringed a lot hearing that tale about a octopus.

"They say ignorance is a bliss in certain situation. Please don't continue that story Takeru kay?" Morgana said not really feeling up to know what happened in the end...literally.

"Anyway?...Dude... he's using all these fancy words. But he's basically saying all his students are stepping stones for him and shit!" Carlos growled not noticing a a tentacle behind him.

"It's like he said before...all his student's hopes and dreams were crushed for his Art reputation. He is nothing but a greedy and selfish plagiarist fraud!" Aoi said his eyes flashing gold showing his irritable mood.

"I must agree...which gives us all the more reason to stop him as soon as possible. Before he claims more innocent artist's in the near future!" Takeru said as they spotted another control button near by.

"Let's see if it works. Navi-chan? Tico?" Morgana let the duo do the honors. Maria just pressed the button with both paws quite energetically as it summoned the last picture on the new frame.

"Very good. We have our last pathway opened to the exit of this exhibition hall." Takeru was quite pleased with idea the team would be able to move out.

"Hey?...where's Skull?" Emilia asked as everyone looked around to find the skunk missing from the team.

"Huh? I thought he jumped out of the painting with the rest of us?" Aoi searched for his missing friend after being made aware of his lost presence.

"I found him! Look at the funny picture!" Maria pointed to the painting and everyone got to saww what she found so funny.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos was caught in one of the large tentacles of the giant kraken. He was fighting it back with his sledge hammer trying to smash it to death. But it's bouncy rubber like flesh made it hard to inflict damage on it. "LET ME GO YOU OVER GROWN SUSHI TOPPING! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW IM GONNA TURN YOU INTO FRIED SQUID ON A STICK! AAARGGGHHHH!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh this Is rich! Go octco squid guy!" Emilia actually cheered for the sea monster getting a glare from Carlos.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON YOU BITCH!?" Carlos roared as he kept whacking the head of the sea monster that was trying to eat him with his hammer.

Maria and Emilia seemed to be laughing their heads off seeing the cliche movie terror Carlos found himself in, fighting against a vicious sea monster! Aoi, Morgana and Takeru...didn't seem to share their amusement though. Sweat dropping thinking of various ways to save their team mate.

"We should aid him..." Ai-chan said bored as always.

"Yeah I suppose..." Aoi commented as he pulled out his automatic pistol. "Hold on Skull! Im gonna free you!" And with that Aoi fired multiple well aimed shots straight into the kraken's eyes and forehead. It's cries of pain were heard quite well as it retreated into the depths of the painted sea...not before tossing Carlos out like yesterday's trash onto the cold hard platform face first.

"Ughhhh!" Carlos groaned covering his face with his paws. Trying to sooth the pain once more. "What's up with this crazy place!? Why am i taking so many blows to the face! That's the third time raaah! I fucking hate this museum!...oh and..thanks for the save blue bro."

"Don't mention it. I just hope we don't see that giant squidy comes back for revenge." Aoi said with a sheepish smile.

"I thought it was a octopus?" Emilia asked.

"Or a kraken probably?" Takeru added.

"Whatever it is! It's gone so good work Joker. Now let's go back to the start and see what new pathways are open to us now. Let's move team!" Morgana ordered as the team jumped back into the portrait leading back to the desert landscape, They went through the torii gate again, climbed up the moss rock formation forest portrait. There they found themselves inside a the last portrait. Being a large Traditional Japanese room. With tatami mat floors overlooking a forest garden in autum. It was quite relaxing and the cool breeze reminded them of home.

"This place reminds me of Ken Onii-chan's old house!" Aoi said feeling nostalgic his eyes turning blue with joy. "We used to play in a garden like this as kids. Mostly me messing with onii-chan's hard work of gathering the leaves in a pile and me jumping into it scattering them all over again." Aoi giggled at the memory he just recalled.

Maria giggled and poked his cheek playfully. "You were a naughty kit even back then. I feel sorry for Ken onii-chan!"

"Hey I wasn't that bad!"

Maria gave him a look of "oh really?"

"Sigh...okay maybe I was a little mischievous." Aoi sheepisly smilled rubbing the back of his head. "I got it from my mom side of the family honestly."

"This place ain't half bad...I wouldn't mind living in a sweet place like this." Carlos said looking at the scenery outside.

"Too...cold for my taste...I don't like any open breezes chilling me much..." Emilia said not enjoying the cold weather.

"I do wish to own a house such as this one day when I grow up." Takeru said dreaming of his dream home. "Father had a collection of photo albums of his life within his old home which were quite kept by my former master...quite pleasant sight to see."

"Ssshh! I think hear El Niño's voice again! So keep it down...we can talk about our dream homes later...besides i already have my ideal when i marry that sexy otter of mine." Morgana commanded with a dream like tone.

"Your realy obsessing over Rudolph-san quite a lot...I pray for his safety." Aoi mumbles trying to avoid his comments from being heard by his sensei.

last few words the old bull had to offer about his views on art were heard after that.

"Beauty is merely a mirage...transforming that money is what brings true happiness. My mansion, my lifestyle, I am among those choosen few...those who wield the 'True Art!'."

"So running your attire out of a shabby, run down shack was simply a act after all..." Takeru said with melancholic tone. "How foolish my family was to believe in you...but no more. I shall retrieve my family's lost honor from your greedy hooves and bring justice to all those young artist dreams you have stolen...Everyone...I know it hasn't been long since we met...but I must thank you for the chance you given me to learn the truth step by step...to what really happened to my life and the real nature of El Niño."

The team exited the painting after this speech both Takeru and El Niño made. They seemed to huddle closer to one trying to convey their support for one another.

"Don't thank us yet Takeru...once we take his heart's treasure and rescue all the shattered dreams of the artist he took away. Is when we can say our mission is complete." Aoi said reaching for the exit with Takeru.

"Very well...let us do this as a team." Takeru smilled as the rest of the team nodded in approval. Knowing they had a lot of work remaining ahead. Starting at whatever is behind this door.

True present day

Nick sighed rubbing his temples as he heard Aoi continue to tell his story. "Nice tall tale of of friendship kid...but im not buying it that easily." Nick said stoically as Judy looked back at him concerned by how untrusting he was towards Aoi right now. "You met El Niño's pupil by pure chance...and decided to help him. That's a little too convenient...it makes me wonder if your truly telling me the truth."

"There is no coincidence...everything that happened in my rehabilitation was destined by fate...or so I've been told...so I don't think it was by chance I met him..." Aoi said honesty still emotionless as ever.

Judy didn't seem any more convinced as she spoke next. "So be it...what we want to know most is your method. It's true what El Niño did was unforgivable. Worthy of the scorn thrown at him...as you said so far he was a selfish and greedy adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of children...his own students. But how you discover his horrible deed that were hidden all these years? In such a short time period of one week?"

"I told you...the Metaverse doesn't lie...it's a realm filled with nothing but the truth of one's heart..." Aoi said with a little effort as his bruised chest acted up a bit.

"Fine..." Nick spoke again leaning against his chair arms crossed. "Let's say that mammal's wicked hearts can be changed by stealing their treasure as you've said. Mammals have gone mad before or lost consciousness, almost never to recover...like the accident a while back...depending on how you look at it...that could also be taken as some kind of supernatural fucking phenomenon for sudden change of heart too...we're you involved in any of those as well?"

"No...we weren't the one's responsible for the whole syndrome cases infecting Zootopia...they were happening long before we even arrived at the scene..." Aoi replied instantly.

"Fine.." Judy said shook her head disappointed. "Continue telling us about this heist you did for the El Niño case...keep it concise and only about the truth...Kurusu."

Seeing Judy lose her trust in him told Aoi he need to be more brave and face the cold truth of his actions once more. He was filled with determination.

Museum of Greed MC Escher room. September 14, 2017. 6:45 pm.

The team wasn't expecting this room when they entered. It was a huge room made of pure shinning gold, floating Japanese screens, his peacock feathers designed patterned doors, his banners holding images of his facial motifs in gold thread, velvet blue carpeting, blue colored glowing doors leading...somewhere random and various art pieces hanging anywhere they could plausibly be placed in a room like this. It's exotic appearance made it look look like it was inspired by MC Escher's stair based graphic arts. Most of the pathways look like they were defying the law of gravity and logic as they saw shadows walking straight up like they would normally on a stable surface area. Some stair cases had them walking sideways, upside down and everywhere else possible to design in a room like this inspired by the famous graphic artist.

"HOLY SHIT!?" Carlos screeched seeing the huge area they were in. His Gold Fever skill going wild with all the treasure to be found here."What the hell is this place!?"

"This is worse then before...there are so much gold shinning it hurts my eyes!" Emilia said raising her mask above her head and pulling out some stylish pink rimmed sunglasses. "That's better...and more fashion forward!"

"Got any spares?" Carlos asked curious if she could spare one for him to block the glare of the shinning gold.

"This place looks like MC Escher's art galley..." Maria commented observing tha area by sight.

"MC-who? Some kind of famous DJ at a night club?" Carlos asked clueless as ever.

"...Is he a famous singer here In Zootopia? Cause the only singer I know from America is a Gazelle named...Oddly named Gazelle." Aoi said also clueless of who this mammal Maria mentioned.

"DJ at a Night-NO!" Maria argued in disbelief. "And no Aoi-chan he is not a famous singer like gazelle...MC Escher or Muarits Cornelis Escher was a ducth graphic artist who made mathematically-inspired woodcuts, litographs and Mezzotints-you don't get this at all do you?..." Maria confirmed seeing the smoke rising from both Carlos and Aoi's ears...

"You...lost me at the math part... math is painful for me to think about." Aoi groaned thinking of his math homework left back at home waiting for him in the cafe.

"You lost me the minute you said this guy's weird ass name...who can even pronounce It!? Muramis...Murtis...whatever. it's not in our school work studies so not my problem to know." Carlos smirked putting his paws behind the back of his head.

"Boys will be boys..." Emilia eye rolled. "If it doesn't interest them. They tune it out..."

"Even I knew that...but can't be helped since these two have no taste for the refined arts of this world or the real one. Takeru said in a calm tone.

"Im going to make you study your math lessons later because of that comment you made young man. When we get home your reviewing your math notes got it Joker?" Morgana added in crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the ground with a disapproving look on her face. "Just because we don't like a Subject in school doesn't make It a excuse you for not to learn it."

"Aw man..." Aoi whinned some more knowing he was royally screwed when he got home later.

"...Why did I even bother to educate you two?" Maria groaned before looking to Ai-chan. "Mind doing a scan buddy?" Maria opens up her hollow screen of the map.

"Yes mistress...Scan in progress...looking for suitable exit point..." Ai-chan said as Maria opened up a hollow screen to try and make a digital map update about the room. They sent out a green energy wave to try and analyze the area carefully using Ai's inner programming. "Searching for alternative short cut...scan failed." The hollow screen went red with failure. "I am sorry...but I am not equipped with the proper memory capacity and processing power to analyze such a wide area like this."

"No good~! I cant search for a alternative route with Tico-Chan's system...the area is heavily distorted so much that my scans and analysis can't process this data all. It's overloading our usual capacity...sorry to say guys but I can't guide you all out of here..." Maria said sadly...her ears going back down against her head feeling useless again. Letting out a quivering pout. She even tries opening the map but...all there was on her hollow screen was static and errors everywhere. "Even the map can't function properly in his area..."

"It's alright Navi-chan...Tico. You both gave it your best shots." Aoi said trying to cheer them up with a small gentle head pats.

"The distortion is especially bad here...it's barely holding up, plus, I guess even our map can't guide us in this messed up place." Morgana said feeling anxious at the thought of traveling throughout this area. "Seems we're going in blind at best."

"I wouldn't say blind exactly...we must ascertain the truth with our eyes alone." Takeru suggested.

"Inari is right about that...we don't have anywhere to hide either in this area so we're at a great disadvantage. " Aoi said looking over how bright and tight the space for combat was in this area. "Meaning we need to fight head on with any shadow we meet. Also keep a close eye on where we're standing...none of us I guess want, to fall off the edge of these stairs." Everyone cringed a little looking over the edge seeing a almost bottomless golden drop below. "This wide open space will become a free for all hunting ground for the shadows."

"Agreed...seems the elements of a thief will not work here. Everyone on your guard and when you see a shadow. Overwhelm it as a team the moment you encounter one." Morgana warned her phantom kiddo's of the impeding danger traversing through this wide open space. "There will be no hiding and sneaking in this battle ground. So we fight smart like warriors alright?"

"Changing job classes already? Even if temporary this sounds pawesome!" Maria cheered a little trying to cheer herself up.

"Then me and Mistress will serve as your eye in the sky. We will contact you all with ear piece communicators if we find any alternative paths for us to use or if any shadows are close by." Ai-chan informed as Maria was lifted into the air above the team.

"We're counting on you two!" Aoi look back to his team. "Let's go then guys! One more great puzzle to solve."

"RIGHT!" Everyone cheered together as they all ran down the stairs in formation.

Meanwhile as the Phantom thieves continued to fight the shadows that were alerted to their presence. Ken was standing above them on a stair case that was faced downwards, yet he was able to stay up right his feet firmly planted on the golden ground.

He was observing the team like before. "Aoi and his team are doing good...they didn't struggle as much with the previous shadow mini bosses." That's when Ken gave a very predatory glare towards the blue gate near him. There a shadowy cloacked figure covered in a sickly black mist hiding its appearance, freezed in it's steps seeing the older ferret cast his eyes upon it. It tried to run but Ken took out a real gun and fired a few warning shot nearly missing the intruders head. "Don't even try! I knew something fishy was following me...you greatly underestimated my skills...fighting against death can teach you a few things." Ken holds out his spear in a offensive stance with his right paw, his left holding and aiming the gun at the intruder as he slowly took cautious approached towards it. "Keep your paws in the air and identify yourself now! The last two shots were your warning...next time I won't hesitate to aim for your legs if you don't cooperate. You don't feel like a shadow...yet you have the aura of one...who are you?"

Persona Q ost : Look fire up in the night P3 Version

The shadowy mammal figure had just kept a stoic appearance. Ken didn't seem that affected by it so he kept his gaurd up. That's when the figure created a rapier from the black mist covering it as it charged forward at great speed to slash Ken.

"So fast!?" Ken stashed away his gun and grabbed his spear quickly guarding against downward slash of hs attacker. Ken struggled a little as the shadow mammal tried using his weight to gain some leverage on the smaller ferret. But Ken kept a cool head making use of his advantage on size to over come this. "I told you...Don't underestimate me!" Ken used the force his attacker applied to slide past between it's legs holding to his spear upwards to trip over his attacker causing it to land painfully on Its face.

Ken wasn't done yet as he quickly rolled back up doing a downward slash sweeping his apponent spinning into the air, he twirled his spear forward before thrusting his spear head multiple times causing multiple pierce wounds onto his apponent before sending one last powerful thrust into his apponent's stomach sending it flying a fair distance away from him slamming onto it's back. Ken grunted as he twirled his spear again into battle another battle stance. "Hmm!?...not bad, but! Your going to need to be better than that to win a fight against me..."

The bleeding shadowy mammal figure sat up. Showing its bent rapier, showing it successfully blocked Ken's powerful last thrust earlier. It stood back up as it did something quite surprising. It created a crow like mask with the mist and ripped it off creating a huge muscular hulking figure behind it in black flames. It had a crow shaped head and a black cape flowing around its back as it carried a giant bow made of darkness.

"A Persona!? But it feels too tainted-" Ken pushing away his shock quickly pulled out his evoker gun and aimed it at his head. The shadow like persona was created. Channeling a aura of light into it's bow as it's ammo directed at ken, it was fired with such great speed turning into multiple arrows at once all converging towards Ken. "Using light against me is a big mistake! Kala-nemi! *Bang!*" With a shot of his evoker Ken summoned his persona standing proud and strong. The hail of arrows made of light harmlessly bouncing off the iron giant not leaving a scratch.

"For the Guardian of True Justice. Your efforts to harm me with holy light result in nothing my inexperienced adversaries!" Kala Nemi declared as it charged forward it's right arm pulled back as it delivered a heavy punch to the dark persona's gut, leaving a giant fist shaped dent. "Be gone! Foul Beast!" Kala-Nemi grabbed it's black cape and landed another powerful uppercut sending the dark persona flying backwards towards the stairs electing warped cries of pain from the shadow mammal. Ripping off It's black cape off. The dent transferred the excruciating pain to it's summoner, causing it to cough up black blood as it felt the sting of it's lightly fractured lower jaw bone from the uppercut it received. It landed on one knee trying to recover from the heavy damage it received.

That's when ken landed another blow with the bottom blunt side of his spear's staff sending his apponent sprawling on it's back, as Ken kept him on his back by pointing the spear head right between it's eyes. "Checkmate...I win. Now reveal to me who you truly are?" Ken demanded his predatory glare not fading as Kala-Nemi kept a eye on the dark persona who was still out cold from the blows it received.

The shadow mammal growled...Raising it's left paw it snapped its fingers as Ken heard something bursting into flames. Looking back at Kala-Nemi the persona had to jump back avoiding the dark flames that were casted upon the shadow persona. It glowed bright red as it transforms into a more skinny and more chaotic, demonic looking persona with large red horns, hoof like flaming heels, flowing tied hair and a blood red long sword with it. It glared at Kala-Nemi as it twirled it's sword to slash the iron giant. Kala-Nemi tried blocking with it's strong armored arms but the slash sunk a inch into It's defense, causing Ken to wince in pain as he felt his arms where slashed allowing his blood flowing out of the wounds.

"Super affective!? Is that sword made of darkness!?" Ken grunted in pain as pulled out his gun and fired a shot at shadow mammal's shoulder causing the person to temporarily ease up it's assault to grasp it's wounded shoulder in the same way his summoner did. "Not done yet! Kala-Nemi MaZiodyne!"

"The light of justice shall strike and vanquish my enemies!" Kala-Nemi Cried out as it raised both arms upwards his upper body turning 360 degrees as a giant bolt of lighting struck down on the two intruders. It caused a huge explosion obscuring their vision with the smoke cloud the lightning bot left. When Ken waited for the attack to fade he spun his spear above him before he delivered a sweeping attack that blew part of the smoke cloud away. He was stunned to see nothing but a giant scorch mark left by his attack on the melting hot gold floors and stairs. Traces of a blood trail were mixing with the molten gold dripping upwards...or downwards in the actual point of view. Ken let out a annoyed. "Tch" seeing his apponent was gone now. "It escaped...probably using the same method he used to enter the palace..." Ken tried to reach for his phone but his long sleeves brushed against the slash wounds on his arms. He had to roll them up to see he was cut and bleeding already. "Kuso...that persona struck my weakness quite badly...Kala-Nemi? Onegai!"

Kala-Nemi didn't need to be told twice as it raised one a up towards the sky as it released a soothing healing energy back onto his summoner. Closing up his open wounds. Erasing any blood stains left on his fur and easing the pain he felt. "Thank you Kala-Nemi..."

"Your welcome my summoner." Kala-Nemi Crossed his arms as he looked back towards the scorch marks on the melting floor. "Still it is concerning...a new intruder has come into the world of desires. He also seems very hostile as well...this could spell disaster if it tries to interfere with your cousin-I mean Lil Bother's quest for freedom, if we allow such a beast to stay unchecked."

"Thats not the only bad news..." Ken thought back to how the shadowy figure switched his persona. "He can switch personas at will...only wild card persona users of the Fool Arcana can utilize that skill...meaning whoever it is...let's speak of this later. We need to report back Mitsuru-san, Narukami-san and Aigi-san later...we might have a suspect to this whole Metaverse induced syndrome Zootopia is facing."

"I think that sound came from here!" Aoi's voice could be heard alerting Ken and his persona.

"Geez! That lighting spark spell was amazing! You think its another rare shadow!?" Maria's thrilled tone was even more concerning.

"Be prepared! This shadow could be dangerous-thats a huge smoke screen!?" Morgana cried out making Ken sweat buckets.

"Oh right! Time to kick some power packed shadow ass!" Carlos let out a war cry.

"Don't even start Skull! We do not need anymore screw ups like before!" Emilia scolded.

"Let us fight as a team once more!" Takeru cried out.

"Oh furballs! We attracted too much attention! What do I do!? I can't let Aoi see me here!" Ken panicked trying to use some quick thinking to find a solution to the danger of being exposed as a persona user, stalking his little cousin and his team.

"Ken! Use this! And we kept that recording on Minato-senpai's reaper fight right?" Kala-Nemi quickly said covering his summoner with the cape in his hands, mentioning about a recording before he faded from existence.

"The reaper-oh right!" Ken quickly grabbed his phone tapping open his gallery, while covering himself more with the black cape.

"Everyone stay behind me..." Morgana commanded her team to stay behind her...squinting her eyes as she tried to look through the fading smoke screen. She saw a cloaked figure within...then the sounds anguish and pain accompanied by the sounds of chains rattling everywhere. The color drained from Morgana turning her white in a instant as her pupils shrank into two tiny dots. As a temple shrine chime sounded. "...T-T-T-Th-The! REAPER!? IT'S DEATH! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MY PHANTOM KIDDOS! MUST PROTEC THEM! SCEDADDLE! AAAIIIYYYEEEEEEE!" Morgana turned back into her adult cat form grabbing her phantom kiddos in various methods before dragging them away in a gust of wind rushing out the golden exit point of the labyrinth of golden stairs. The cries of the phantom kiddos being all that was heard behind her shreaks of fear.

"MONA-SENSEI!?"

"WAH!? PUT ME DOWN GRANDMA!"

"HEEEEY! SQUIRRELS DON'T LIKE BEING PICKED UP LIKE THIS!"

"UNPAW ME THIS INSTANT! MONA-SENSEI!"

"WEEEEEEEE~! MONA-SENSEI MOVES SO FAST IT'S LIKE A RIDE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ill be recording where we go mistress..."

When the smoke screed faded Ken still cloaked in the black cape let out a sigh of relief. "Phew...im glad Morgana-san has a uniquely accute fear of the reaper..." Ken sighed as he picked up his phone and speed dialed a certain someone. "Hello? Mitsuru-san? We have a problem..."

Palace of Greed : Golden Treasure Room

Meanwhile with our terror fueled Morgana. She still carried her entire team throughout her entire panic escape leaving a giant dust trail behind her and few confused shadows, who stood bewildered in their post seeing a multi-colored but black creature with multiple body parts zoomed past them. After a few awkward stares and confused chats the Shrugged it off as some fast new shadow on patrol they decided continue to gaurd their post none the wiser. Not knowing the intruders they were meant to stop reaching the treasure room already passed them through a secure infiltration route.

Morgana eventually stopped when she heard no more sounds of chains rattling near her. Quickly observing her surroundings to make sure the shadow known as "Death" was out of sight. "PHEW! Death didn't follow us...thats a relief...you alright kids?" Morgana looked up to see she was still carrying her entire team on her back...in their larger adult sized phantom thief forms. Aoi was sitting on her back, hugging his knees with one arm as other paw held Maria and Ai-chan close to his chest, carlos was under Morgana's right arm like a piece of luggage dangling slightly with arms crossed with a irritated look on his face, Emilia was sitting on top of Takeru's back as the said tanuki was under Morgana's left arm in the same manner as Carlos Realizing wat she was carrying her strength was fading fast as the adrenaline was slowly losing Its affect. Struggling with the added weight she was actually carrying. She unconsciously took her mascot form to try and use her thief form boost to hold them all up but...it didn't work in the end she got squashed by a large ferret Butt. "Gack...spare me...so...heavy." the feline said in a muffled squished voice.

"Waaahhh!? Morgana-sensei!" Aoi and the team quickly stood up to see Morgana lying on the ground in a cartoonish flat splat form. Aoi had actually peel his teacher off the floor. "Are you okay!?" Morgana fluttered in the breeze like a sheet of paper with a squished expression on her face.

"Yikes!...the old cat is flatter than Maria's chest! Hahahahaha!" Carlos was laughing his head off till he got a heavy whack to the right arm by the said panther cub's self defense baton. "OW!?"

"WHO'S CHEST IS FLATTER THAN WHAT!?" Maria defensively yelled red In the face pouting a whole lot as she puffed up her cheeks In anger.

"That joke was so uncalled for Skull! Women are sensitive about their chest size!" Emilia defended.

"Meh...who cares what women think. Im gay so that doesn't concern me." Carlos smirked crossing his arms before wincing at his bruised right arm, he tried to ease the pain by rubbing it with his left paw.

"WAIT!? ...Carl-I mean Skull is-" Takeru paled a little white in horror before the said skunk gave him death glare.

"Im Into guys not gals, got it dude? Or do you have a problem with that Inari?" Carlos glared with his paws on his hips. "Are you a a homophobic or something? Cause I would LOVE! To hear what your thinking right now if you got the furballs to voice out your thoughts..." Sarcasm was visible in his tone around that last sentence.

"U-umm!?...NO!...no..just a little...surprised by...your true sexuality is all..." Takeru looked away trying to avoid the skunk's gaze. A very awkward atmosphere hangs around the team after the tanuki replied.

Ai-chan just rolled eyes not really interested in what's happening right now and decided to bring everyone back to their main objective. "Can we please discuss our true sexuality's at a later date? We have more pressing matters ahead of us." Everyone eventually decided to save this topic for later and just put a pin on this conversation. "Besides Carlos is not the only male on the team who isn't straight."

This comment made Maria, Emilia and Takeru go wide eye as they stared directly at the digital spirit, then to Aoi who was currently using a 8-bit gas pump Ai-chan made for him. He was currently pumping air into the flattened mascot cat through her mouth. After a few extra pumps of precious air Morgana swelled up like a balloon before the air escaped her lips causing her yo fly around with no control till she returned to her regular size, and elegantly landed on her two feet.

Morgana let out a purr, streching a little before she faced Aoi once more. "Phew! Thanks for the revival Joker...but I would be more appreciative if you didn't use ...a cartoonish pump to reinflate me...also what's this about your sexuality?" Morgana said tst last part with a hint of curiosity.

"Okay one your welcome I guess? And two yes im not really what you americans call...straight-" Aoi sentence was cut off when Ai-chan alerted them over something of greater importance.

"We have arrived at the treasure room everyone. I detect El Niño's heart treasure in that large room ahead of us. There is also a security room to the left of the entrance." Ai-chan explains as the digital spirit scanned the area.

"The heart treasure!? Ai-chan can you please scan for any enemies of security traps the shadow El Niño might have set?" Maria rushed over to her A.I. spirit and started opening the hollow map. Ai-chan created a 3D image of the room with 7 blue dots symbolizing the team and many red enemy dots circling what Ai-chan detects as treasure at the center. There was a security room further up on the left corridor directly facing the treasure room.

"Scan complete...the treasure room is filled with multiple shadow security guards and a laser defense system of the lethal kind surrounding the treasure." A red arrow pathway directed them to the security room. "However the security room only has one gaurd and over looks the treasure room. Best we go there directly and observe our next hunting ground from there."

"One gaurd all alone in that room will be easier to take down...and cause less ruckus that would definitely attract more attention towards us." Morgana said giving it the okay. "Plus we need to hurry and finish our infiltration route before..." Morgana felt a cold chill run down her spine making her shiver and hug herself. "BEFORE! DEATH comes back for us!"

"Was that shadow really the shadow reaper DEATH?" Aoi asked curious titling his head a little. "I didn't sense any malice from it...all shadows in the mementos and palace exhibit a certain level malice towards us but...the one we encountered didn't show any when we arrived. Besides..." Aoi thought back to the so called reaper they encountered...feeling a a orange aura wrapped around it making him feel safe and protected. "...It strangely felt so familiar?"

"I agree with Joker." Ai-chan commented. "My In built sensors mistress blessed me to warn us of any incoming danger will always go off when hostile shadows are close by. But strangely it didn't activate when encountered it."

"It's true! I programed Ai to have a early warning H.S. or Hostile shadow Sensor." Maria added in. "It always go off in the presence of hostile shadows within a certain radius around the team."

"Talk about detailed programing...how many features did you include in this this thing?" Carlos asked curious.

"More like Navi-san is smarter than you ever will be Skull." Takeru said bluntly ignoring the annoyed twitching look in the skunks face.

"Pffftt! Hahaa! I'm like him more already!" Emilia laughed.

"You like my honesty miss Panther? Should I also comment on your...explicit and unbecoming fashion sense?" Takeru asked politely stopping Emilia's laughter in a Instant.

"Yeah-don't push your luck Inari." Emilia replied quite deadpaned.

"...As you wish."

"Moving on now everyone? I do not feel like fighting against DEATH today? Got it!? Good! Move out!" Morgana ordered as everyone followed her along to the security room.

Treasure Room Exhibit Security room

In the security room was a lone Makami shadow that was happily sipping some coffee it had on paw. Working diligently on his control board. That's when the automatic bullet proof glass doors suddenly opened and closed in a instant. Curious to see If it was a glitch or not in the system it floated over towards it and checked. Seeing no errors after a full one minute examination it turned around to float back towards his work station only! To be met with the powerful blunt force of a sledgehammer straight to the face sending flying downwards on it's back. It tried to look up with it's broken muzzle to look for who attacked himonly to be met by a blur of black and white with blue colored eyes.

"SHI'NE! (DIE!)" Aoi said quickly as he held the shadow down with one paw on it's chest before using his back handled wakizashi to slice off it's head with a swift motion of his paw. Killing the shadow in a instant. "Yosh! The shadow in charge here is dead." Aoi reported to Morgana standing close by giving the ferret a approving nodd.

"We make quite a sneak attack combo!" Carlos said giving Aoi a high paw. "I whack them silly and you kill those bastards before they even know what hit them! Hah!"

"Boys will be boys..." Emilia looked towards Takeru who didn't seem Interested In the friendly gesture. "What about you? Your not joining In?"

"Heaven no. I do not do...high paws so freely. They would hurt if my playmate has claws like Aoi who is a ferret. I rather not harm my artistic-" Takeru tried to explain before getting a-

"Zip it! Ero-Baka! Im trying to hack here!" Maria bluntly getting a erk from the discouraged Tanuki as she continued to hack into the controls the best way she can.

"You still hold a grudge against him after the whole the nude painting incident Maria? Really? After all we been through?" Morgana chuckled sheepishly only getting a pout in return from the hacking cub.

"Mistress? This glass is see through. I think we have found our target treasure for the heist." Ai-chan spoke, gathering everyone's attention towards the glass window that looked over the Treasure room exhibit.

There they saw in the middle of a square shapped stage with red lasers placed around a shinning glowing rainbow mist in the middle. It had a golden tint like color glowing outwards through the entire room. The entire room was surrounded by powerful red shadow gaurds keeping a close eye out for any intruders but what was more surprising was to see a old spanish bull, in golden shogun robes standing on stage overlooking his guards on his golden tatami mat with a velvet pillow as his cushion, there was a golden screen paper background behind him depicting a Japan's most famous volcano Mount Fuji, while drinking straight from a white bottle labeled Sacred sake, he even fanned himself with a golden Japanese fan with the Kanji Words for good fortune written on the front.

"Geck!? T-thats!?" Carlos was shocked as he saw their common enemy guarding his treasure.

"As expected...my former master El Niño has decided to take residence close to his own treasure." Takeru said giving his former teacher the stink eye.

"Then that hazy looking mess is his treasure? Same with Joshua this thing has no real form for now..." Emilia observed taking a good look out the window.

"For the time being yes! But once we send the calling card and make him aware it'll be stolen, only then will his treasure finally materialize for a short time frame. Yohooo!" Morgana explained hopping on top of the control to get a better view of the treasure below. Her little treasure fetish heating up her body.

"Please do not ejaculate on the controls miss Mona...it would be quite a embarrassing mess to clean up." Ai-chan said bluntly getting a horrified look on Morgana.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Morgana tried to defend but the uncomfortable stares and back steps from her team made her less confident about her self control. "Oh come on! Im not that bad!"

"Anyway...I wonder what form it will take this time? Last time it was some hig ass crown we couldn't carry..." Aoi sighed still irritated by that memory of their first heist.

"Hahaha! I remember Carlos was squashed underneath it before!" Emilia teased getting a annoyed look from the skunk.

Carlos decided to let that tease slide and just grinded his teeth a little in frustration before commenting. "Ignoring the squirrel filled with vanity..." Carlos retorted getting a glare from the fashionista squirrel.

"I wonder what form it will take?..." Takeru said curiously. "Since Aoi's comment on Joshua's treasure being a crown. What shape El Niño's treasure will take?"

"Don't know? Bet it's something like a lame ass self portrait..." Carlos snickered his voice dripping with venomous glee.

"The source of what distorted El Niño's reality this much...comes from such a tiny source such as this?" Ai-chan spoke as the digital spirit scanned the treasure from a safe distance. "Incredible!? It has so much negative energy! This is the whole power source of th palace of greed!"

"That's how criminal treasures are. Don't underestimate them just because they look like some tiny shiny haze at first." Aoi explained to the digital spirit.

"So what now? Think it's safe to say we have our route set Obaa-san?" (Grandma) Carlos smirked getting a annoyed look from the black feline.

"Shut is Skull!" Morgana hissed a little before looking back to the treasure. "So far we know where the treasure is. But I'm not sure that we've necessarily secured a route...Yet!"

"Is it because we still need a method of stealing the treasure right from under their noses...I think that how that phrase goes?" Aoi wondered a little before continuing. "Without alerting them of our presence? So we can make a quick get away trying to avoid a fight?"

"Oh! Your catching on quick on the Thief mentality Aoi! A+!" Morgana praised her apprentice. "Yes! We still need to prepare a method of stealing the treasure without them noticing!"

"Indeed...the infrared lasers surrounding the treasure and all his gaurds on patrol will alert El Niño of any attempt we tale to steal his treasure...quite a problem we have on paw." Takeru deduced putting a paw under his chin.

"Correct Takeru! The outer perimeter is swarming with his strongest shadow gaurds. Forcing our way through is not Ideal...we can't consume too much time and energy fighting El Niño shadow in a room he clearly has the upper paw against us." Morgana explained.

"So we need to find a way to steal his treasure without them noticing us...this will be tougher than that cowardly lion's treasure heist." Emilia groaned a little.

"Fuck yeah...the lame ass lion wasn't as paranoid as this guy. So his freaking treasure was easier to steal." Carlos commented with a grunt.

"So the difficulty increased. Does not matter to us guys. We just just need to check around this floor and find anything we can use to our advantage." Aoi replied getting nods of approval from everyone.

"Hey guys! The security controls here don't have password locks!" Maria alerted her team while she worked on the security system. "We have three control commands here we can utilize around the treasure room. Maybe we can use them to our advantage!"

"Well...let's see what we can manipulate here then?" Aoi walked up next to his bestie as she showed him the three control buttons on the touch screen. He pressed the first top button and waited for what affect it might have on the security.

Suddenly the lights around the Treasure Room Exhibit was switched off. Leaving the entire place pitch black, with only the infrared laser emitting a weak glow that at least gave them a little light to work with.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this!?" El Niño's shadow called out with worry.

"M-my apologies El Niño-Dono! It would seem we have lost power!" A shadow gaurd alerted his fellow guards to take battle formation.

"The back up generators should bring it up again in no time!" Another gaurd alerted as the lights turned right back on.

"That was a nasty surprise..." El Niño's shadow sighed. "But could it because?...I want someone to check the security room now!" The spanish bull ordered getting a nod from two o his gaurd as they left to check the security room.

"So that one controls the power around the lights! We can use that...thieves love the darkness on heist!" Maria grinned as she noted that down on a hollow not pad.

"So we can effectively make use of that one control quite well. Except the infrared lasers seem to have remained active even during power outage. That Is quite unfair..." Takeru said quite unamused.

"So we'll only be able to turn the power off in there for a few seconds...that doesn't give us much to work with in a logical point of view. Thieves we may be but! We are not that fast!" Morgana complained seeing how little benefit this tactic gave them.

"Kuso! Those guards will be here soon! We should go see what these other control do..." Aoi said quickly pressing another control button in the screen. On one of the extra laptops showed them a entire map of all the infared lasers within the palace besides the control room all shut off permanently.

"Great! That one must have been the master control, it turned off all the lasers remaining in the palace! We won't have to worry about any of those during our heist!" Maria clapped her paws happily before reworking on the keyboard. "Ill put a lock on that to make sure El Niño doesn't reactivate it all."

"Please and thank you Maria." Morgana showed her appreciation by giving the cub a head pat, Maria let out a small purr in return as she continued to program her security lock. Touching the screen with one paw wireless programming the controls.

"I will assist you mistress..." Ai-chan went to work to add her support programming data.

Carlos' s ear went up as he heard footsteps getting louder and closer. "I think their getting close! We better hurry and see what else these controls could do!" Carlos pressed the last control on the screen but got a buzz sound in return. "What the fuck!?"

Emilia looked around seeing no change and screen go red with a warming sign. "Nothing happened? What's the deal with that!?"

Takeru walked closer and looked down on the screen, reading the text out loud. "Error, only El Niño-Dono can access this terminal due to maximum security protocol...hmm? It seems disabling the infared lasers around the treasure is not within the realm of possibility for us...probably the main shadow over there can access the master controls."

"Fuck that! Great...things just got a whole lot worse for us. What do we do now?" Carlos groaned a little frustrated by the whole development.

"I detect shadows!" Ai-chan shot right back up. Her sensors going on full alert! The rest of team besides Maria and Ai working on the program got into battle positions. Forming a protective line in front of their navigator.

"Buy me some time! Ill be able to lock El Niño out of other master security programs, but I'm going to need a little time!" Maria requested working faster to type her lock programs around the master security programs accessible to them. She started puff up her cheeks a little in frustration however. "This computer is so annoying! It's not a real computer so all the programs are going too slow!"

"Ill try to speed up the programming. Everyone please cover for us!" Ai-chan plugged the USB shaped piece of her tail into the laptop trying to speed up the programs her mistresses was working on.

Aoi stayed front and center holding his knife ready to fight and protect. "Just work on it Navi-chan! I wont let any shadow near you two!"

Maria felt her cheeks went a little warm hearing Aoi's resolve to protect them. But quickly shook it off as she focused on the task she was given. "Thank you! Its will only be a minute or two!"

Ost : Persona 5 Last Surprise

"Crap! We got company!" Carlos warned as two shadow entered the security room.

"So your the one's responsible for all of trouble caused us! You shall pay with your lives!" The shadows said in unison as they burst into black bood forming a Shiki Oji and a Makami.

"The hell!? One of them became the mid boss shadow from before!" Emilia yelled as she cracker her whip picking up a few useless laptop and toss them towards the shadows. Smashing them over their heads forcing them into a more defensive stance.

"The other one became a copy of Blue Bro's persona! That works for us!" Carlos yelled as he whacked Makami on the head with his sledge hammer. Only for the shadow to retaliate by bitting his arm with surprisingly sharp fangs! Sinking them through his protective thief armour. "Ow! Dammmit! That really hurt you fucking paper noddle mutt!" Carlos head butted the shadow forcing it to let go of his arm before he delivered a swift kick to its gut, sending it flying across the room and Into the cold hard wall.

Shiki Oji started producing golden paper talismans to inflict some expel type damage towards the group of thieves. "May you be purified in the holy light of El Niño-dono!" However his talismans were quickly sliced into shreds by Aoi, Morgana and Takeru's combined bladed attacks. "WHAT!?"

"We won't fall for the same trick twice!" Morgana charged forward thrusting her word toward the attack however was blocked by Shiki Oji's invisible barrier.

"Fools! The holy light of the great artist El Niño protects me from all form of physical damage-"

"I know that already! It was just a distraction!" Morgana smirked seeing the surprised look of the shikigami shadow as Takeru charged right behind Morgana his sheathed Katana used a make shift bat to send the shadows unattached head flying in the air separated from his main body.

"Sometimes being a little underpawed with your tactics as a thief is exactly what one such as myself should be capable of doing if I wish to succeed!" Takeru Declared as he slammed his weapon against the chin of the shadow ignoring the barrier around its head blocking any damage his strike gave. He focused more on using the weight of his body acting as leveraged to send the shadows head flying upwards.

"Holy light my ass! All I see is filthy replicas! Not true art!" Aoi reached for his mask as it glowed bright blue with persona flames. "One more time! Makami! Frei!"

Aoi's persona Makami reappeared once more responding to his other self's call. "As you wish! I shall vanquish this tiresome foe once more!" Makami did a little dance with it's long body charging a ball of pure energy in it's mouth before firing it at Shiki-Oji's head, the orb of blue light enveloping it's target disintegrating it into nothingness in a bright blast. The shadows main body started moving around like a chicken that has lost its head, causing a entire mess in the security room as it's body kept thrashing around everywhere.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!?" Aoi yelped as he quickly shielded Maria with his back as some computer parts came flying towards his best friend.

"Aoi-chan!?" Maria called with a worried tone seeing him shield her from the flying debris.

"Im fine! Focus on the hacking alright?" Aoi let out a pained smile as a laptop smashed against his shoulder. Luckily Makami seeing his summoner in trouble quickly tackled the paper body forcing it back against the other Makami. Leaving them on a heaping confused mess on the floor. "Skull! Use electricity! Makami is weak to it and Shiki Oji does not resistant it!"

"Okay Leader! Come on out to party! Captain Kidd!" Summoning his persona. Captain Kidd had to crouch down low a bit with the room being a tad too small for him. He aimed his cannon arm towards this shadows and fired a deadly cannon bolt at point blank range, both shadow writhe with pain as they received a massive shock of high voltage electricity. Their bodies slowly turned to black ash as they began to crumble away.

"This place is mighty small! Next time summon me in a place with a bit more elbow room my boy!"

"Sorry Kidd! But we kinda needed yah! Thanks anyway, you can go back now dude." Carlos replied as his persona shrank back as his mask covering his face.

"Well that intruder has been taken care off...how's the progress on system lock?" Takeru asked unsheating his katana to make sure the blade isn't bent or anything.

"You alright Joker?" Emilia asked examining the ferret's back for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Just a bruise...it will heal over night anyway." Aoi replied as he looked back to Maria while rubbing his back.

"And we are.. done! I placed a lock on the system. The master control besides the laser cage surrounding the treasure cannot be manipulated by shadows anymore." Maria said feeling quite accomplished with herself, putting her paws on her hips. "Ive also found something pretty interesting guys!"

"Im sure it will be of use to all of us. It might hold the key to our eventual heist." Ai-chan spoke getting everyone's attention.

Treasure Room : Mechanism Control Area

Maria and Ai-chan lead the team to a new area past the laser shutters close the treasure room. Upon arriving they find themselves in a some kind of control room, looking like it had the mechanisms controls that resembled those found in theater's back stages. The team curiously looked around the new room for anything worthwhile they can utilize. It had many wooden crates inside and left over props from exhibition rooms they could salvage and sell for later.

"The fuck? What the hell is this place supposed to be, a control room?" Carlos asked kicking some old wooden crates open to see a lot of gold props found within. "How much gold those this guy own anyway?...Meh...we can sell these for some extra cash later." The skunk started stuffing as much golden prop items into his utility bag.

"No...I don't this another control room. None of the equipment here have any controls used for the security system at all-heh?" Aoi sweat dropped as he pulled out a laughing and crying theatre mask from storage closet...it was eerily shaped like El Niño's face. "Finnick-san should just melt this one...I doubt anyone would want to buy this creepy as mask."

"No. It most likely where all the mechanism in the exhibition hall are controlled from." Ai-chan spoke as she lifted mistress to higher ground allowing the cub to look to where all the mechanisms were attached to and what functions they have.

"Given the number of hanging works, it would make sense to have a room dedicated to controlling them." Maria said pulling down some dangling rope found closer to the ceiling. Strangely enough it opened a trap door above Emilia, dumping a huge bucket full water over the squirrel.

"KYAAAAAHHH!? COLD!" Emilia shrieks from getting a cold shower of water before the bucket landed top side downwards on her. Covering her head with the metal bucket. "*Pong!* Owww!? Seriously!? Who puts a water bucket prank in a place like this!? When I get my paws on whoever did-*pong!* Oof!?" Emilia stomped around angrily before charging face first into the wall rattling her bucket helmet before falling on her back groaning.

"Emilia-san!?" Takeru called out rushing to her side.

"Im so sorry Emilia! I didn't knew it could do that!" Maria yelped apologetically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH THAT WAS GOOD PAY BACK! SERVES YA RIGHT!" Carlos was laughing his head off ob the ground holding his sides.

"Hey kiddos I found-What the heck happened?" Morgana popped her head out from one of the hanging wood planks above them, ready to report what she found. Only to find what a mess her team was in with a simple bucket of cold water. "No seriously?...What happened?"

Aoi just rubbed his neck smilling sheepishly. "A series of unfortunate accidents...anyway...did you find anything Mona-sensei?" Aoi called out looking up towards his teacher.

"Come one up here Joker! I think I found our perfect blind spot for the heist!" Morgana called out excitedly. Aoi quickly jumped onto sine crates, leaping over old machinery and grabbing hold of a pipe to swing up into the air with his slowly developing acrobatics skills, to land on the same hanging works Morgana was on. The said cat just nodded in approval before leading her student to what she had found earlier. "Look down here My boy and behold! Sometimes even a master thief needs to look at thing from a different angle to find a loophole he desperately needs!"

Aoi looked over the edge of where the hanging works. To find they where right above the treasure within the laser fence. Not only that was surprising, it was the huge hole in the defense system that caught his attention. "Wait...were right above the treasure and there isn't any lasers at the top! Only around it!"

"That is true Joker! This is quite a huge hole in their security!" Morgana cheered quietly. "With this little opening we can surely take the treasure without being noticed or trip the security!"

"Well...yeah this is a great hole In their security we can use Mona-sensei but?" Aoi looked further down to see how far the treasure was from their their current blind spot. "But the question now is how are we taking the treasure? Surely you weren't thinking jumping down there right?"

Morgana seemed to take Aoi's words seriously. Crossing her arms as she placer a paw on her chin scratching it. "True...we wouldn't be able to get out without being noticed if we did that." That's when she noticed something hanging above the treasure. "Look up!"

Aoi following Morgana's gaze saw the item of her attention clear at view. "A crane with a hook!? Are you planning..."

"The controls should probably be around here somewhere..." Morgana pressed the her communicator attached to her ear. "Hey Navi-chan? Tico-chan? Mind helping lending us a paw?"

Back with the rest of the team. Emilia and Carlos were having a heated (yet childish) argument with one another again. Emilia was somewhat dried off thanks to the towel she carried with her. Takeru was in between them trying to the peace keeper and get the two mammal allies to calm down. Maria was just watching close by sitting on a wooden crate with her digital spirit. She was exhausted and was trying not to get involved with the on going fight in front of her. That's when her and Ai's communicator went on in unison.

"Mona-sensei? Is there anything you need me for?" Maria asked cheerfully wagging her tail as Ai-chan listened in, quietly awaiting Instructions.

"Yes! Listen you two. Me and Joker found some kind of hook and crane right above the treasure we might be able to use for the heist." Morgana explained. "There must be a device In there that could be used to manipulate it at will. Would you please be a dear and look for it? Me and Joker will be waiting back here."

"Roger that Mona-sensei! Me and Tico are on the case!" Maria cheered standing up onthe box, wagging her tail excitedly as she picked up her digital assistant like a plush toy. "This is so cool! Like a secret mission! Tico! Mind scanning the room?"

"For the device that control the mechanism Mona and Joker are currently observing? Very well...scanning." Ai-chan said with the same bored expression as she scanned the room. A purple light was emitted from her visor as it analyzed the surrounding area. That's when a lever nearby was pin pointed by her scan. "Mistress...I have found the most likely canident."

"Really Tico? Please take me there!" Ai-Chan nodded in conformation as she carried her cub master into the air and floated her to the red lever attached to the wall. "Is this It?" Maria placed both paws on the lever and used her entire cub weight around her belly to push it down slowly to the bottom. "There! Any changes sensei? Joker-chan?"

Meanwhile with the two leader thieves they watched with bewilderment as the hook started lowering the claw down towards the treasure mist.

Aoi quickly reacted seeing how close it was to the treasure mist. He pressed his communicator quickly. "Stop! Stooop! Navi-chan pull it back up! They'll notice if you keep going with that! Return it back to it's original position!"

Back with Maria and Ai, they quickly flew below the lever and quickly pushed it back up with some help of some helping team paws.

"You guys!?" Maria looked behind her to the rest of team.

"Phew! That was a close one! Blue bro alerted us too." Carlos let out a breath of relief.

"So this is the mechanism we plan to use for the upcoming heist?" Takeru asked politely.

"Is it going back up guys?" Emilia asked quickly activating her communicater.

"Yeah! Nice quick work guys." Morgana called from the other end. "Everyone report to where we are now!"

"RIGHT!" The phantom thieves cheered as they followed the same route to the hanging works above the treasure.

"*Wolf whistle*Sweet! This is our big chance to steal that treasure!" Carlos whistled softly looking above the treasure and the opened loophole above the security.

"Totally! We can use this to our advantage. Seems the senile bull didn't quite plan his security all that well. Sucks to be his shadow!" Emilia cheered her towel wrapped around her neck.

"Do you plan on descending on that hook? Would they not spot you the moment you were lowered down?" Takeru asked Morgana with a calm tone.

"No..not like that necessarily. There's something we can do to make sure that doesn't happen Takeru." Aoi replied his golden eyes shinning.

"Please elaborate?"

"What Aoi says is true...we gotta be careful cause we only get one shot at this heist. We can screw up! Im not doing something crazy and risky like that." Morgana announced placing her paws on her hips. "We need to think this one thoroughly. Plus we wouldn't be able to do anything about the crane noise either.."

"Hmmm?...oh right!" Emilia snapped her finger. "We can turn off lights here, in the main control room!"

"Only for a few seconds though Panther." Ai-chan spoke next keeping her mistress above them.

"Ai-chan Is right. There wouldn't be enough time for Mona-sensei to make It all the way there and steal the treasure, then make a quick get a way. Time is against us in this situation." Maria explained to her team.

"That's why I have a plan!" Everyone looked towards Morgana in full attention. "We're going to split up the tasks and work together to pull of this heist! One team will shut of the power and distract any unwanted attention away from the hi heist, someone else will lower the crane and accompany me when i grab the treasure!"

"You sure that's gonna work grandma?" Carlos asked doubtful. "Seems like they'd realize what's going on at one point?"

"Sometimes a bold moves have the greatest payout. Unless someone has a better idea?" Morgana asked her team.

Aoi was about to speak his arguments against it...till a sudden head ache forced him to close his eyes and grasp his head for a moment. "I say we go for it." He chuckled a little like a villain as he opened his golden eyes were half way, as a smirk came onto his face. "Im getting bored already and a little itchy for a big heist. This will surely get my adrenaline pumping. Heck even if we get found out...I wouldn't mind sinking my fangs into some shadows heh."

Everyone looked to the ferret with a surprised look on their faces as they sensed a bit of dark blood lust leaked out of him...somehow didn't alarm them as much as it did before...still they felt they should stay cautious.

"Well said Joker! Except...the sinking fangs part...shadows are inedible Aoi...trust me I know from unfortunate experience first paw..." Morgana shivered feeling the disgust of shadow meat in her mouth. "But never mind that! I like your enthusiasm! Your really understand what being a phantom thief is all about! Alright it's settled! Our infiltration route is secured!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Carlos groaned. "Even blue bro is all into it...oh well. A bro gotta follow his bro In combat! Im in to kick some shadow ass!" Carlos did a practice swing with his hammer.

"I have a bad about this...but if everyone is In it, I guess im in too. You can count on me!" Emilia cheered puffing out her tail a bit to make it look fluffier.

"Then the teams objectives on securing a route and collecting the necessary funding and items here are accomplished! Finnick-san will be happy to see what we brought back for him!" Maria giggled as she rested herself In Aoi's paws.

"I shall cross out securing a infiltration, gathering items and trophies, as well as collecting new persona's for Joker off our to do list. That leave us all with the treasure heist last objective of the phantom thieves." Ai-chan started checking off the objectives on the list.

"...I wish to thank you all in advance for aiding me in my endeavour. If the other artist knew about what you all do..they will gladly show you their gratitude." Takeru thanked everyone getting smiles on their faces.

"Don't thank us yet Takeru...when we change your former teachers heart. Then it's mission success!" Aoi said filled with confidence.

"Let us go back home then!...And don't go thinking I forgot about you young man." Morgana glared at Aoi who flinched, taking a step back while his bestie looked up to him confused. "Now then! It's time for the calling card!"

Morgana took out a smoke ball and tossed it in the ground. A puff of white smoke sent the team outside the palace once more.

Down Town Zootopia : Black Cat Cafe 7:30pm

After the team returned home after their latest excursion from the Palace of Greed. Morgana lead them first to Tae's for a check up and some first aid, before sending the young teens straight home afterwards. The motherly feline decided to just let Aoi and Takeru go back to the cafe on their own. She instead went to the untouchable fox to sell the items and thropies they collected for their team's funds.

"Hmm? Welcome back home Aoi-kun! Takeru-kun!" Rudolph was cleaning tables using a small ladder to get to the taller one's. He greeted both tired young teens with his gentle personality. "Did you both have fun today? Cause it seems your little hang out lasted much longer than I expected."

"Hello Rudolph-san! Sorry we're a little late..." Aoi said sheepisly rubbing his long neck. He had a bandages around his arms and on the bridge of his nose. A few bruises here and there as well but nothing truly alarming to be seen thanks Tae and Trish's healing arts.

"We apologize for late return Moon-san. Our...hang out was quite a treasured experience so to say?" Takeru spoke formally in front of Aoi's otter guardian. Showing him the respect he had for cafe master. Also looking a little roughed up by all the fights against shadows he was in.

"It's quite alright Your your teens. Hanging out with your friends is common thing you all do, trust me I speak from experience...although I will question why the both of you are all bruised like that?" A familiar voice coming from a ferret wearing a orange jacket and black shorts. His orange eyes and soft smile made Aoi feel safe.

"K-Ken Nii-chan!?" Aoi's eyes widden, shinning bright sky blue as he ran up to his cousin/big brother and hugged him tight. "You came!"

"Hello Aoi-chan! I did promised I would come to see you today after work." Ken chuckled as he hugged his little cousin/ brother back gently wrapping his arms around him and petting his head.

"Ken here was waiting for you return so he could personally check up on you Aoi-kun. I invited him ti dinner as well." Rudolph smiled seeing how attached and cuddly Aoi looked snuggling up to his blood relative.

"Ken-Nii is joining us for dinner!? Yatta!" Aoi cheered wagging his tail faster snuggling up to Ken's chest, acting like a little kit again.

"I brought you a little gift too Aoi-kun." Ken held out a small Jack Frost plushie and handed it to his little cousin.

"Woah...Its so cute! And...familiar? Wait...how did?" Aoi was looking at his present a little confused how any real life plush makers made his persona Jack Frost from a different dimension filled with shadows...into a simple toy plush made for children.

"You don't like it?"

"No! I love it! Arigatou Ken-Nii!" Aoi replied quickly hugging his cousin again who, happily returned the hug as well.

"Aww...your such a little kit sometimes. Its adorable."

"Im not adorable!" Aoi pouted looking up to him with his plush toy in his paws. "I am a fierce predator!"

"Yeahh...sure you are cutie."

"Ken-Niiiiiii~..."

Takeru a little bewildered by the older orange ferret, teasing his cousin so openly with Aoi acting like a child suddenly. He decided to ask Rudolph personally. He gently tugged the older mammals sleeve, getting the otter's attention. "Moon-san? Who is that ferret over there? Why does Aoi and him seem super close to one another?"

Rudolph just smiled and adjusted his glasses. "This is Aoi's older cousin Ken Amada. As for why Aoi-kun's is so attached to him. You see Ken has been Aoi-kun's big brother figure or Onii-chan (big brother) since Kithood. That's why he is acting like such a cute little kit once again." Rudolph chuckled at the affectionate display the two ferret were having in their little cuddle session.

"Oh!? I didn't Aoi-san had any blood relative-I mean..." Takeru almost forgot he had to keep his maw shut on Aoi's situation. "I should go Introduce myself then." Takeru walked up Ken and tugged on his sleeve as well, getting the older ferret's attention. "Greetings Amada-san. I am Takeru Black, a classmate and friend of your cousin."

"Oh? Quite a formal little tanuki are you?" Ken petted Takeru's head as well somehow relaxing the Tanuki, while Aoi continued to cuddle his chest. "Hajimashite, I am Ken Amada. Aoi's older cousin. It's nice to meet you Takeru-kun! I do hope you continue to be Aoi's friend. He can be a bit of a troublemaker, so please bear with him." Ken laughed seeing his little brother look up at pout at him for that remark, hugging his new toy closer to his body.

Takeru just giggled a little already warming up to Ken. "It's quite alright. Aoi-san has been the opposite of trouble and more of a treasured friend helping me in my time of need. Regardless of how long we actually known one another."

"I am glad my ototo (little brother) has such good a friend." Ken smilled before facing Aoi once again with a gentle yet firm expression on his face. "Back to our main discussion. You look like you been through a fight though? What happened? Be honest Aoi-kun."

"Ugh..." Aoi was a little nervous to lie to his big brother again...till he noticed the bandages wrapped around his arms...he pulled his plush in front of him like a small shield. "Nii-chan!? What happened to your arm?"

Ken quickly hid away his injuries under his orange sleeve. "Just a little accident at work-Don't change the subject young kit. I see what your doing..." Ken smirked a little seeing his little brother's ears go flat against his head as he started playing with his fingers, snuggling his toy closer, finding the ground very interesting. Becoming more timid under his firm gaze. "I know that look...you did something bad again did you?" Ken sighed seeing the guilty look on his face.

"Gomenasai..."

"Is it with Morgana-san? Did you make her mad again by misbehaving like a naughty little ferret?"

"Hai..."

"Is she gonna punish you later? Probably spanking your bottom 50 times later?"

Aoi winced at the idea of that many inevitable strikes to his bottom later. So he just faced both his otter guardian and his big brother ferret clasping his paws together in pleading gesture, swallowing his pride. "Please help me!" Aoi's toy was left in the paws of Takeru who caught it before it fell.

Ken just looked at his little brother, crossing his arms before letting out a small groan. "I knew it...you got in big trouble again and here i thought you were supposed to behave like a good little kit?"

"50 spanks...to your bottom?" Takeru wondered, oblivious to the topic of the conversation.

"Ahaha..." Rudolph let out a tired laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright...we will talk to Miss Morgana later. We might find a way to help ease your troubles and leave you still able to walk and sit down tommorow...But we can't promise you anything more regarding that. You misbehaved Aoi-kun, so any future punishments you may face will not be overlooked again. Let this be lesson for you young man."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu...Nii-san, Rudolph-san." Aoi bowed deeply showing his gratitude. While Takeru just looked bewildered by this whole conversation. Quickly thanking Takeru as he retrieved his toy again.

"Im back everyone!" Morgana's cheerful voice came. Causing Aoi to flinch and hide behind his older cousin by pure instinct.

"Welcome back Miss Morgana." Rudolph greeted with award winning cafe master smile making the black feline swoon a little.

"Mr. Rudolph~" Morgana blushed going into lala land for a moment till she eventually snapped out of it. "I mean...Nice to see you too Mr. Rudolph. I do hope the kids came back home safely. I apologize for leaving them alone but I had to purchase a few things for my job later." Faking tired female worker vibe. Placing her paw on her tired cheek.

"It's quite alright. The children have come back home safely. They are responsible enough to come straight home at night Miss Morgana so no worries." Rudolph smiled as he held Morgana's paw making her blush. "I understand you have your own duties to deal with too."

Morgana swooned even harder feeling the otter's paw pads as she blushed and giggled like a little school girl again...affectively creeping out everyone else in the cafe. "My what a gentlemammal you are Rudolph! I like that about ya.

"Why thank you Morgana. I do work to please mt customers." Rudolph gently said causing shivers to run down the black feline's spine.

"...Is she always like this with your guardian?" Takeru asked Aoi who was still hiding, both mammals sweat dropping at the scene.

"Sigh...some days of flirting are better than others..." Aoi groaned still slightly embarrassed his teacher was flirting to openly with his otter guardian. Worst of all in front of his older brother figure.

"My...how affectionate you are Mementos-san." Ken sheepishly spoke as he scratched his cheek with one finger. Feeling a little awkward.

"Hmm? Ken-kun!? Your here, what a pleasant surprise!-hmm?" Morgana focused her attention to smaller shy ferret peeking from behind his older sibling figure. She smirked a little as she crossed her arms. "Okay...what did little blue berry say?"

15 Minutes later Aoi's room.

After Ken, Rudolph and Morgana had a little talk with one another. They eventually found a compromise they could agree on. Aoi was sitting on his knees in front of Morgana who sat on the edge of his bed. Holding a firm wooden fur brush from her room. Aoi's new toy facing away from the scene, sitting comfortable next to Nanashi the marshtomp plush who was also facing away from the punishment time.

"Okay...I will decrease your spanking to10 rather than the 50 I originally planned." Morgana said firmly as she looked down at the timid ferret. "If you can study all of your math notes tonight and not complain how much you hate the subject. Your bottom shall be spared from the other 40 spanks. Any arguments Aoi?"

Aoi winced feeling his strict teachers words. "None what so ever...Morgana sensei..."

"Let's get this over with then Aoi." Morgana said tapping her lap. Aoi just sighed in defeat as he grabbed waist band of his shorts and while he laid on Morgana's lap belly first. Exposing his bottom to Morgana and her hair brush. "Please be quick..." the black feline placed her paw on his shoulder to keep him firmly in place.

"Oh don't worry...I promise this will be over room. As Rudolph said, lets this serve as a lesson to you young man. So try not to squirm and it will be over quick." Morgana said as she brought the back of her firm fur brush against Aoi's bottom electing a yelp of pain from the ferret.

It hurt a lot more than Aoi expected as he endured the last nine painful spanks. Small tears appeared one edges of his eyes. The nineth spank being the most powerful and painful of them all. Morgana eventually stopped as Aoi slowly stood back up, slowly dragging up the waist band of his pants, trying not to wince from the pain in the butt he was literally feeling. Aoi slowly looked up to his teacher with tears in his eyes.

"So did you learn your lesson Aoi?"

"Hai...Morgana-sensei.."

"Promise you wont misbehave in a situation like that again?"

"Hai...I promise Morgana-sensei.." Aoi whinned weakly as Morgana laid a gentle kiss to his forehead trying to show her affection and comfort. The sign of love Morgana gave him did ease the pain he felt a little, relaxing him around the presence of his feline teacher.

"Now that's settled. We will study your math notes after the heist...tonight is preparation. Takeru has been instructed to keep a eye on you. No T.V., No internets, no phone games and only your share of the work okay?" Morgana asked getting a nodd of confirmation from her ferret apprentice. Seeing how he was still feeling tense around her, she gave him a gentle hug and cuddle. "You know im only doing this because I love you Aoi. But sometimes your just a big pawful to handle."

"I know..." Aoi smilled back at his sensei blushing a little. "I love you too...sensei."

Morgan just hugged him tighter as a knock came on the door.

"Morgana-sensei? Aoi-san? If your both done with the punishment time. Rudolph-san has asked me to inform you dinner is ready when you are. We will be waiting in the kitchen room." Takeru said on the other side of the door

"We will be out there soon Takeru! We won't be long. Just a needing little calming talk time." Morgana said loud enough for Takeru to hear.

"Understandable. Then I shall inform Amada-san and Moon-san. Please take your time." Takeru said as his voice slowly became more distant.

Morgana looked back to Aoi who was trying to sit down on his bed, but winced as he felt the stinging pain on his bottom. Causing him to stand right back up before slowly easing himself back down on his rump with a soft groan.

"Let's talk things out Aoi...okay? Not as your sensei. But your regular fun loving and care free friend Morgana." The black feline tried to sooth Aoi's tense body language.

"You forgot..." Aoi said with a smile causing Morgana to look at him confused. "A major flirt too haha."

Morgana just shook her head at the laughing ferret as she poked his cheek gently. "Such a cheeky ferret you are...sigh I never gonna get a moments rest while looking after ya, will I kid?"

"Nope!" Aoi said trying to be cheerful trough the pain he endured on his punishment.

Unknown to the duo Ken, Rudolph and Takeru were standing by the door listening into their conversation.

"She makes a good mother figure doesn't she?" Rudolph commented with a smile and small blush on his cheeks.

"I cannot make a argument there. She is both firm and kind so that's a perfect combination for ger to raise children." Takeru said with a relaxed expression.

Ken just crossed his arms while leaning against the door with a smile. "Aoi sure is lucky then...I hope he gets rewarded for all his hard ship. Then this big brother can be relieved of some of his worries."

Rudolph placed a paw on Ken's shoulder. "Loved one's never stops worrying about those they see as family. So trust me when I say this. You will always worry about your loved ones. But it's when you have confidence and trust in them, that can help ease the weight in your heart. Cause you know they can grow and learn to be independent individuals one day."

Ken took Rudolph's advice seriously as he looked at his phone screen of him and Aoi at WildeTimez park together. "Ill take your advice to heart then...Rudolph-san."

Midnight Velvetroom

Ost : The Poem of Everyone's Soul

It was late night and while Takeru slept. Aoi took his chance to ask Lavenza to open up the portal towards the Velvetroom. Like always he was greeted by his fav prison warden...although Caroline looked a little glum today.

Aoi raised eye brow as he approached the jail bars of his cell with a bit of curiosity in mind. "Caroline-chan? Daijoubu?" He asked as a exhausted looking Justine, who politely opened his jail cell door for him.

"Oh please be quiet...I been grounded the past week alright?" Caroline said grumpily. The scottish fold kitten huffed as Igor from his special spot pointed towards a small chair in the corner of the room. Reluctantly she sat on the chair facing the wall.

"So your under punishment time too..." Aoi sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Apologies for the lack of enthusiasm for your return Aoi-san." Justine spoke while holding her clip board close. "But as you can see since my twin sister's so called...grounding. Things have been rather awkward during your long absence."

"I-I see...Well I better get to what I was here for then." Aoi walked up to Igor and bowed before him. The permanent smile on the old Baku's face was as delighted as ever. "Konbanwa Igor-san! I'm sorry if haven't been around much lately."

Igor raised a paw saying it was no trouble. "No need to apologize Aoi-kun. I understand you have been quite busy with your recent activities within your latest palace exploration." Igor gave a short chuckle as he petted Aoi's head genuinely smiled seeing his pleased reaction. "I'm rather glad Morgana has thought you a proper lesson on decency earlier. I do hope you learn your lesson now am I right? Hmmmm?"

Aoi winced feeling the pain in his butt still present and it definitely stung when he sat down. "Yes...I promise to be more behave...I do not want to to get 50 slaps to the next time around. 10 eas painful enough. I wouldn't be able to walk or sit down for a week!" Aoi whinned as his ears pinned down against his head.

"Very good! Let that serve as a painful reminder of what happens when you act like a naughty little ferret again." Igor seemed too pleased to hear Aoi's punishment. "Back to business than shall we? Welcome to the Velvetroom! How may we serve you today Aoi-kun?"

"Oh before that master Igor if we may?" Justine spoke asking for permission from the master of the velvetroom. Seeing him nod in approval she faced Aoi holding her clipboard. "Thank you Master...Aoi-san? Please follow me."

Aoi didn't question her request as he followed her to the same corner where Caroline was sitting quietly. The grumpy kitty looked back to see her sister and guest moving toward her. She sighed and stood back putting her paws on her waist.

"So...I guess were doing the thing?" Caroline said trying to act tough again in front of her guest. Seeing her twin sister give a nod in conformation she instantly beamed. "Finally! We were waiting forever to get this contract started!"

Aoi looked at the twin scottish fold quite bewildered. "Contract? Were forming a contract?"

"Indeed we are. Its tradition that the attendants of the velvetroom to bestow quest upon their guest." Justine spoke as he held her clip board up. "These quest are meant to test our guest diligence when it comes to fulfilling his role as a persona user. The quest vary depending on what our guest needs to learn the most."

"That's right inmate-I mean my adorable Guest Onii-chan!" Caroline flinched a bit as Igor glared at her for trying to Call their guest inmate once again. "Yeah! That's what I meant! Aoi Onii-chan!" She said striking the most forced and strained cutie little sister smile with sparkling eye affects she could ever pull off, that was the most disturbing kind Aoi has ever seen in his life.

...

...

"...Kimochi Warui." (So creepy) Aoi said blandly, pailing green a little in the face quite disturbed by her cutie act.

...

"Agreed..." Justine deadpaned with the most cold emotionless expression on her face.

Caroline just became flustered as she trued to hold in her embarrassment and rage, clenching her paws tight as she glared at the two. "SHUT IT! IM DOING THE BEST I CAN TO BE NICE TO YOU BOTH AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?"

Aoi and Justine just raised ther paws in defense. Trying to create some invisible wall between them.

"Gomen...but honestly I prefer your grumpy self more, you acting all Kawaii is just plain creepy...I'm more used to your Impolite self anyway." Aoi bluntly said causing a spear to pierce through the kitten's heart.

"I rather not see that cutie behavior again. It is not a pleasant sight sister. I beg you." Justine felt second paw embarrassment for her sisters actions. Throwing another spear in Caroline's heart.

"Oh fine! Okay! I won't do it again! Just hurry up with his contract thing! The sooner we're done with this, the sooner he leaves!" Caroline yelled all red rather than orange in the face. Pointing her baton in front of them.

"Very well...as we we're discussing earlier." Justine gestured to her sister to say the rest.

"Sigh...we decided your weakest point we should train test in. Is your ability to fuse persona." Caroline grunted as she pointed her baton inches from his nose. "So far you just fused whatever random persona you got! Just hoping you get lucky with a strong persona! But no more! You need to be smarter when you make use of our services."

"So...your gonna request fusion quest? With a specific persona in mind? To teach me how to fuse personas with a strategic plan in mind?" Aoi squeaked a little as the baton poke his nose.

"Correct Aoi-san. We need to teach you how to properly make use of our fusion service. So we will ask you to fuse a specific persona for you to create on our quest." Justine handed Aoi a flyer with his first fusion quest.

Examining the paper he saw a picture of a jack frost with the skill he needed. "A Jack Frost with Mabufu? Wait...I already have one!" The twins both looked at him a little shocked to hear he already possed the persona they requested. "My Jack Frost learned that skill a while back."

"Seriously!? He already got the persona we wanted!?" Caroline was stomping her foot on the ground raging. "That first quest was completely pointless! He didn't even have to fuse anything!"

Justine glared at her sister with a disapproving look. "Wasn't it you sister who beg master to personally design Aoi-san's first quest?"

"Eh..."

"I rest my case. Sigh...Aoi-san? If you really do posses the requested persona, may we see him?" Justine requested politely holding out a paw towards him.

Aoi simply summoned his mask and called out to his persona. "I summon thee! Jack Frost!" Aoi's mask bursts into blue flames as Jack Frost emerged into reality.

"Hee-Hoo! Jack Frost at the scene! How may I help ya boss!?" Jack Frost was excited to serve his master after so long being trapped in his heart for a while. That's when a he felt some paw touch him. "Hee-Hoo? What are doing little kitty?"

"Don't call me kitty..." Justine said as she analyzes the persona with her glowing golden eyes. Jack Frost felt like her gaze pierce right through his body...he felt a little underdressed. Justine's shinned a little like a blinking light as she nodded In approval. "Very good! This is the persona we requested. You have accomplished your first fusion quest Aoi-san, congratulations."

"Hmph! Don't get cocky just because you had the right persona with ya!" Caroline warned pointing her baton up close between her guest eyes. "Next time It won't be that easy! Next time we will be making fuse your persona's personally to create the one we want to see."

"Hee-Hoo?" Jack frost scratched his cheek curiously. "Umm...what's the point of me being here boss? Hoo!"

"Can it snow ball! We're not talking to ya but your owner." Caroline intense glare was enough to scare the persona to burst back into blue flames and return to his summoners mind.

"Kowaii... (Scary)" Aoi sweat dropped as he felt the fear of his retreating persona.

"Caroline..." Justine shook her head in exasperation before he faced Aoi once more. "Anyway Aoi-san. We expect your continued cooperation with fusion training as of now. We won't be going easy on you, understand?"

"Yeah inmate...you better thank us for giving you the pleasure of our time to train ya! Be grateful!" Caroline put her paws on her hips as well puff up her chest trying to look super proud.

"Sister needs to be more honest about her feelings. You will never get a boyfriend at this rate...if you keep acting like a man."

Caroline's pride was shattered as crippling embarrassment took over, shading her cheeks bright red. "SHUT IT JUSTINE! I do NOT act like man!"

"Yes you do...the term...TomBoy best describes you."

"I am NOT a TomBoy!"

Aoi giggles at their little interaction. Feeling like he was growing a little closer to the twins, since they acted more friendly towards him. Thats when he saw black chains surround a blue tarot card in front of him.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Strength Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

when two opposing powers become one.

He felt blue energy rish into him. Strengthening his persona ability. He had form a bond with the velvet twin wardens. So he knew he will have to take his quest with them seriously.

A short cough interrupted their banter. Seeing Igor looking towards them with a leisured smile. "Now, now you two. We have another business to attend to with our young guest." Seeing both twins straighten themselves out. He knew both we're ready to serve him. He looked back to Aoi his smile turning into a smirk. "Any fusion request Aoi-kun? My young guest?"

Aoi smile became wider and his eyes became more determined. "Do you have Any persona's that works well when fighting raging bull? I got a few extra persona's as well I want to fuse away for stronger one's."

Secret Shadow Hunters base : Laboratory at Midnight

After having a wonderful dinner with Aoi and his small family at the black cat cafe. Catching up with his cousin and finding time to bond and get know him more with those he considered his friends. He went straight back to the secret base of the shadow hunters. Specifically their research lab were Fuuka, Koromaru, Yu and Mitsuru were currently looking over the shadow cape material he received from fighting the unknown intruder and it's corrupted looking persona. He had hopped they discovered any leads to who their mystery intruder is. There was many other lab coated mammals in the lab doing their part of the research to assist the branch heads.

Ken entered with a serious expression on his face. Wielding his spear and letting it lean on his shoulder. "Any results from the sample I retrieved?" Ken saw a giant glass chamber filled with some sort of liquid held the black cape he retrieved from the palace. Various tubes and mechanical arms in the chamber were analyzing the material in question.

"Ni not yet Ken-kun..." Fuuka said as she looked into the data streaming into her laptop. "We just started...but I can definitely say it's truly a unknown material...exhibiting both shadow and persona energy."

"It's quite a sturdy material as well." Koromaru was working on the computer attached to the side of the chamber. Receiving the data from the analysis. "This will take some days to analyze it's inner fabric. The shadow mist surrounding it is somewhat acting a small barrier that is preventing us from looking deeper into it."

Ken just nodded in understanding as Yu and Mitsuru faced him. Taking their focus away from the chamber and to the ferret in front of them.

"Amada? Is it true? You encountered a intruder in the palace. The original owner of this black cape?" Mitsuru asked while crossing her arms

" Yes...it was unexpectedly. He perfectly hid his presence by acting like a shadow that lives within the Palace of Greed. I only noticed him when he got close enough for me to identify him by his energy signature." Ken reported standing up straight.

"And you say he stalking both you and Aoi's team?" Yu asked, getting a confirmation nodd from Ken. "It would seem we have a master mind pulling the strings of this entire disaster Zootopia is encountering with the shadow world."

"If that's th case a third party must be involved. From all the patterns we observed in the previous persona journeys. We always observed a similar pattern in how these trials play out." Mitsuru elaborated to everyone. "One we have a form of almighty being signaling the beginning of the disaster. Then we have those who carry out their ordeals and judging from Amada saw. We might have a worthy canident on who is pulling the strings in this ordeal P5 is facing. He might not know it himself of the truth he is being used by the greater being for their benefit only."

"That's why we have persona users like us, choosen by philemon to counter act the disaster thrown Into the real world by the realm of shadows." Yu replied scratching his chin with on paw while the other was on his hip. "It helps to know persona 5 is growing in strength judging by Ken's reports...but for the culprit carrying out the ordeal to actually confront the choosen persona users in question this early into their journey is unheard off."

"It only means this time whoever so called great mystical being creating this ordeal, is not playing around." Koromaru was the one who spoke still working on the computer analysis. "He might already know how persona users act based on previous journeys they faced. Its learning to adapt to try and ensure its success. My only guess it won't play fairly judging by how fate allowed the mystery intruder to follow the growing P5 on their latest mission."

"You have a point...he might have infiltrated the palace to sabotage their heist. This will be very concerning if P5 were to fail their treasure heist." Fuuka said looking up from her laptops. "We we're lucky this time since Ken was accompanying the P5. So he was able to stop whatever plan the intruder had in mind."

"Guess this means they won't wait for the P5 to gain the necessary strength needed to fight them on equal ground." Fuuka theorized. "They fear the power they will inevitably reach. So they want to cut of the bud before it blooms and ruins their plans."

"Playing dirty...guess this is why Igor wanted us to look after the P5 from the shadows. They are still growing into their roles as a counter force to this particular ordeal. So any foul play might result in tragedy for Aoi and his team." Ken gripped his spear tighter, feeling a little frustrated by the thought of whoever there mystery intruder was. Definitely won't be making this their last appearance.

Thats when the lab door open to reveal Chie the tigress and Aigis the robotic lioness coming into the room. The lioness being in her naked form showing her mechanical body.

"We have returned from our recent emergency mission Mitsuru-san." Aigis reported with a salute.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!" Chie replied saluting as well to everyone.

"Welcome back Aigis, Satonaka-san." Mitsuru replied with a smile. "Anything to report on current dilema?"

"Yes indeed we do." Aigis replied with a firm expression. "We have indeed confirmed the appearance of a mystery intruder coming into the Palace of Greed."

"We came straight away when Ken reported our mystery guy." Chie continued. "We had Yosuke and Junpei-san accompany us as back up. When we arrived past the wall bam! We saw that punk trying to escape!" The large feline pounded her fist into her paw.

"We tried to capture him by surrounding the target with our numbers. But unfortunately he was much stronger than he appeared and quite skilled in combat as well." Aigis replied with a frown. "Even with all of us fighting together he somehow was able to Injure both Junpei and Yosuke-kun allowing him a chance to escape."

"Don't worry we sent the two boys to the medics just in case." Chie reassured with a wave of her paws. "We called Yukiko and had her leading some of our elite mammal persona agents to secure the area, to ensure he wont be coming back into the palace to sabotage the P5's heist which is...tomorrow right Ken-kun?"

Ken nodded as well while crossing his arms. "Yes...Aoi and his team have secured a infiltration route and plan to steal the art plagiarist El Niño Heart treasure tommorow afternoon. I was able to sneak out some information from my visit. The new toy Jack Frost push I gave him has a audio tracker. So we can now listen into the plans both Morgana and Aoi's team plan to do during their heist...makes me feel a little bad that I invaded his private life...so I'll turn it off when not needed." Mitsuru nodded in understanding. Aoi's private life must be kept separate from work. "Anyway...We can definitely assume that intruder will be coming back to sabotage their mission."

"Then we must remain vigilant." Mitsuru declared swinging her red rapier, thrusting it into the ground. "Call the P3 elite persona agents to surround the Palace of Greed and make sure that mystery intruder doesn't take a single step into the Palace. Aigis? And Yu Im afraid I must ask you both to accompany Ken to help lead the agents and stop whoever is trying to enter the palace without us knowing. If he us as strong enough to injure persona user who choosen to participate in the a journeys, having our leaders fight directly against them will definitely increase our chances of capturing and questioning the individual in charge." Mitsuru got nods of approval from Yu, Ken and Aigis. He then faced Chie with a serious expression. "Satonaka I must ask you to be ready with your men from P4 incase our intruder escapes back into reality. Make sure also the ZPD doesn't try to interfere just in case. I get a feeling this suspect of ours won't be coming willingly and we must keep our mission here in Zootopia under wraps. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Mitsuru-san!" Everyone saluted and responded in unison. All of them saluting like military officers.

Mitsuru smiled seeing how willing everyone was. "Yamagishi and Koromaru will remain here to help analyze the material of the black mist cape. Hopefully it will unveil some clues we can use to search deeper into the plans of whoever is involved with the Metaverse." Mitsuru saw Fuuka and Koromaru nod as well going back to work. "I will personally aid the ZPD with some of the elite P3 and P4 agents in everyone else's absences. I will help fill in all your roles till the matter surrounding the change of El Niño's heart blows over. Ken Amada you will be In charge of leading everyone back at Palace of Greed with Yu, Aigis and Yukiko as support."

"Thank you for the chance Mitsuru-san!" Ken saluted once again, his determination and will igniting.

"Very good everyone! Dismiss!" Mitsuru pointed her rapier at everyone. "Do not let the pride of the tittle Shadow Hunters down!"

Unknown apartment complex : Savannah square Midnight

It was late night and everyone else in this apartment complex was fast asleep tired from a long day of work for the night. Except for one room where the only light illuminating the small bed room, a small red panda teen was working late on her laptop. With a familiar red flash drive attached to her device.

"Hmm...so this is the tracking device implanted in Aoi's Electric collar...fascinating." Carol was looking over the recent data recorded by Aoi's collar homing device. She had a map of Zootopia on screen with a blue ferret head shape icon representing Aoi and the places he went. "So far nothing out of the ordinary-what the? Huh!?" Carol saw the icon moving over buildings and areas that had no direct routes over with streets the said ferret could have use to travel around. "How strange-I how is this possible!? Kurusu is moving over the buildings and busy streets like nothing is in his way..." That's when the screen goes into static everywhere surprising the red panda, until the screen showed him staying in Savannah Square Sand Box park. "How did...he was just?" Carol fast forwards on the recent data. It only showed Aoi staying in one single area till late night to where he erratically moves before heading back home at the black Cat cafe in Zootopia Downtown district. "That's suspicious...a error In the system? No..." Carol pulled up a photo of the collar design of Aoi's electric collar on a second window.

"This thing is too advance to malfunction like that...someone with extraordinary hacking skills could be the only be the possible suspect capable of-of course!?" Carol opens up another window with a picture of Aoi and Maria together happily enjoying a friendly hang out. "Maria Jelavic...she does have a high enough IQ to pull this off, plus multiple rewards in programming as well under her belt despite her age..." Photos of Maria winning thropies and medals for her advanced programming skills were on the screen. "Did she willing help Aoi? Or is he using her-no...they truly look like best friends. Maria isn't one to bond with other without a reason due to her NEET nature..."

"Carol? You still up baby girl? Get to sleep after studying alright? You have a long day of school tommorow, I know you don't like me licking your face awake haha." Nick teased through the door of her room getting a embarrassed blush on her face. "Sorry but it's a fox thing we do with our kits. If you don't wake up from the sound of your alarm clock, papa is gonna start licking your face again."

Carol's face, true to the name of her species went completely Red with embarrassment."FATHER NO! I'll go the sleep, I'll go to sleep! So please no licking my face again in the morning! Im not a little Kit!" Carol rushed to close her laptop and hide her notes.

"Whatever you say my little kit. You know how much NOT of a morning mammal you are. I'm pretty sure you will another scheduled face licking in the morning." Nick teased once more.

"GOOD NIGHT FATHER!" Carol emphasized as she went to her bed and pulled the blankets over herself.

"Haha..Good night kiddo. Ill make your fav blue berry pancakes as a reward for your report card, the one from your study camp."

"Blue berry pancakes...yum." Carol drooled a little before shaking her thoughts back to normal. "Focus Carol C. wilde!...I need to confirm my suspicions on Kurusu tomorrow. My future and pride as a the student council president is at stake-"

"Your talking out loud again Carol. I can hear your mumbling dialogue again. You should work on that like Carrot said."

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT FATHER! Leave my door alone already! " Carol whinned sitting up from her bed, blushing like crazy hearing her father's laughter on the other side of the door.

"Would ya shut your trap you dumb fox!? Some of us need our sleep!" Judy said from the other side of their apartment. Carol sweat dropped as she heard her father make comments of how judy can be such a cranky little bunny without her sleep.

"Sigh...this will be a long night."

Aoi's room 2:30am

While everyone in the cafe house was fast asleep. A certain ferret was all curled up on his bed. Having cold sweats as his head delivered a powerful headache that caused him to grab onto bit during his slumber. His eyes leaked a steady stream of black tears as well, trying to do his best to endure the pain.

September 15, 2017 Savannah Square : Museum of fine arts. 4:30 am

It was early morning in the Savannah Square museum of fine arts. Normally the gaurds on patrol for the night would be wide awake doing their jobs. If only it wasn't due to a strange blue mist surrounding the area causing the gaurds to fall asleep in their stations in a deep slumber. The two culprits a black feline and Ferret in dark clothing in question were on top of the building holding the said gas container with a spray attached as the pumped out the sleeping mist which didn't affect them in the slightest. A blue flaming aura seeming to protect them from the affects of the mist.

"Yosh...seems like everyone is asleep thanks to the mist Mona-sensei." Aoi spoke to his phantom teacher accompanying him on the roof to spray out the mystery mist. "What is this we're pumping out stuff anyway?"

"Hmm...Finni-I mean Big Bad Fox says its called dream mist." Morgana explains as she continued to pump out more blue mist from her gas tank for good measure. "It's made from the thropies of the succubus we defeated. It induces a heavy sleeping mist, Though in this low amounts won't necessarily affect us as long we keep up the energy barrier to protect us. Normal mammals will be easily affected my just a whiff of it. Helps out a lot in a high security area such as this...by the way? Are you feeling okay? Seemed a little too exhausted when you woke up. Did you sleep well enough?"

"Big Bad Fox? Really? That's his code name..." Aoi sweat dropped at the codenamed fennec fox'name. "As for me...i guess yesterday really exhausted my energy. Don't worry sensei, ill take it easy and have a nap before we go on our heist just in case." Morgana just looked concerned over the health oof her number one apprentice. "Anyway at least Big Bad Fox's creation works well. It be a huge pain to infiltrate this place and set up our calling cards if they were all awake..."

"True, all the mammals here here consists of those with sensitive noses for sent tracking like wolves or even keen eye sight they could use to detect us from a distance." Morgana groaned a little before smilling. "Which is why this mist is necessary! Any word from Navi-chan or Inari?"

"Let me check..." Aoi reached under his back hoodie and past his persona mask to press on his ear piece communicator. "Navi-chan? Any luck on hacking the security system?"

"YAWWWWWNNNN~!" Avery tired meow was heard on the other end. Most likely from Maria on the other line. "Sorry Joker-chan, Im not really good at early mornings...but thanks to Tico-chans assistance I was able to hack into the security system no problem. Tico should already be there using the outside wireless connection I made use of to hack the system and create a dummy video. That should should give you enough time to plant all the calling cards while hidding your identities easier..."

Aoi's phone ranged, picking it up he saw Ai-chan on screen in alternate black clothing with her visor hidding her face and identity. "Mission accomplished. Thanks to Mistress's hacking skills and my strong program invasion abilities. We are now in control of the entire security system, I placed the dummy videos on the security footage and I deactivated the laser alarm system as well. By the time your done no evidence of your work here should be discovered. However I want you all to exercise caution just in case."

"Thank you Tico, Navi-chan. All we need to do now is plant the calling-" Morgana stopped mid sentence and looked around. "Wait? Where's Inari? I thought we agreed to meet up here as soon as possible. He was the one who insisted on coming here..."

"Im over here..." A tired voice came as a Tired, sweating Tanuki im dark hooded thief clothing climbed up the emergency ladder up to the top."huff...huff...dear me. I wasn't...expecting...so many stairs... huff!" Takeru said as he arrived at the top with everyone and collapsed on his knees from exhaustion. "I didn't think I would get...huff! This exhausted so fast with the infiltration...this tank on my back is also very heavy." Takeru pointed to smaller thank on his back that was weighing him down. "Made it very difficult to climb up..."

"Daijoubu? Inari?" Aoi asked politely as he gave Takeru a cold water bottle to help refresh himself. "Take a short break, your really look like you need it."

"Arigatou...Joker-san. Don't worry I can...huff...handle this. I did ask to accompany you all on this noble mission." Takeru said as he took a long big gulps of cool refreshing water.

"I did warn you. It be hard for a newly awakened persona user without the necessary training to keep up with us. Joker's previous training sessions and persona ability gave him the necessary endurance and skill to scale this area. Plus my experience under my belt did help me stay in shape for mission like this." Morgana explained gently.

"My apologies...but I must see this through...I made a vow to my fellow artist before me to seek justice for the wrong doings El Niño has committed to rob them of their futures." Takeru replied with determination as he stood right back up.

"If you say so...Ero-Baka. just stay close to Joker and Mona, be careful alright? We have plenty of time till that sleep inducing mist wears off and make sure you finish before the gaurds for the morning shift arrive to swap places with night shift gaurd's." Maria said through their ear piece communicators.

"Of course. I shall follow every command our leaders say to the letter." Takeru replied like a soldier facing his commanding officers. Aoi and Morgana however just smilled at his resolve. "Oh yes! While I was down there on ground level...I think I have discovered what my persona ability is. Shall I demonstrate for you all?"

Everyone blinked surprised by that reveal as they all said. "Eh?"

Savannah Square: Museum of fine arts 8:30 am

It was opening time for the museum of fine arts to openly welcome El Niño's art displays for everyone to see...if it wasn't for the multiple blue posters, banners and calling cards with the flaming white mask and black top hat logo of the phantom thieves littering the each Exhibit rooms. All displaying the calling card's warning aimed towards a certain aging spanish bull. The ZPD were everywhere investigating the entire museum while half of them were trying to keep the guest and Zootopia news reporters from going inside and reporting the current chaos the museum was facing.

"So the Phantom Heart thieves make a comeback...at a museum?" Nick said as he was Investigating the area for clues with his team mates being Judy, Naoto and Kanji. "Any luck on your end Carrots? Cause so far I'm finding nothing out of te ordinary besides these Calling Cards..." nick said holding a blue calling card with the Phantom Heart Thief Logo on it.

"Thats not the main problem here slick! Its how they did it!" Judy said stomping around hopping mad. "This museum is under heavy security 24/7 with mammals that specialize in tracking Intruders. To be able to put them all asleep and at the same time so they can plant all these calling cards without leaving a trace of their presences behind is...iss...argh!" Judy raged pulling her ears down. The elusive phantom thieves have left them at another mysterious case to solve. "How did they do this!? Again!?"

"I get ya fluff...so don't go getting your ears in a twist." Nick teased trying to get his bunny partner to relax a bit. But when he got a glare in return, his ears went down as he quickly coughed going back into serious mode. "But true...these so called Phantom Thieves surely do live up to their name...hope Nao-cakes and Kanji find anything from the security footage." Nock watched as some sleeping security gaurds where placed on stretchers by paramedics to try and examine at the local hospital to find out what kind of sleep enducing item was used on them.

That's when Naoto who was having a slight buldge on her bely where her babies were growing, kanji was next to her making sure she didn't do anything too exhausting.

"Yo! We're back everyone...and boy do we some shitty have news for you all." Kanji deadpaned as he rubbed the back of his head a little frustrated.

"Welcome back Detective Shirogane, Mr. Tatsumi. Find useful clues from the security footage yet?" Judy asked in a business like manner.

"No...im sorry to say but the security footage has been tampered with." Naoto said with a serious tone. Kanji held up a laptop with a blue flash drive plugged into it. There was a video playing on screen showing the museum late at night. The group was surprised to see the mist coming into the air, the mammals inside panicking a bit trying to be ready for a intruder to come in...only to fall to the ground in a deep slumber for the rest of video showing no other changes besides them slumbering. Then the video goe to static for a few seconds with the sounds of a child like giggle until the video returns showing the calling cards already planted in the museum. Nothing more after that. "Just like the school debut of these so called phantom heart thieves. The security as been completely hacked into by a outside wireless source, no witnesses telling us the events that happen during their infiltration and no such visible clue can be seen in the entire area they invaded."

"Another thing to note is was stolen at all like the last crime scene." Mitsuru said walking towards them wearing a magenta colored women's business suit. She was accompanied by two well suited mammals with shades. A strong female Tiger and weasel bodyguards. "Everything and I mean all the valuable art pieces that are worth millions of Zoodollars displayed here. Are all accounted for with some help from museum curator's incredible memory for his museum lay out. Seems the objective of the phantom heart thieves is clear and reassembled their last appearance."

"Oh!? Miss Kirijo!?" Judy suddenly fixed herself up, stood up straight and saluted to the snow lynx. "Officers hopps on duty! We greatly appreciate you assistance on such short notice! Mam!"

Nick just rolled his eyes at his bunny bestie's actions. She been like this since the head of the Kirijo group willingly volunteered to investigate the latest phantom heart thief sighting. He did chuckle seeing all his co workers reactions...especially Bogo's. His jaw looked like it was ready to snap of his head and drop to the floor in shock. "Relax Fluff, Kirijo-san? You mean the phantom heart thieves didn't steal a single million dollar art piece from the museum during their infiltration."

"Yes indeed." Kirijo replied quickly crossing her arms. "As I said all the art works are present and accounted for. El Niño-san personally examined them himself. He confirms none were swapped with counterfeits either...although strangely he did look a tad anxious and furious...like he caught doing something rather sinful."

"You mean the famous El Niño, the spanish bull and a master of many art forms is hidding something from the press and ZPD?" Naoto scratched her chin feigning ignorance. "That's some rather unusual behavior...his records as I reviewed are quite clean. What would he be so anxious about?"

"Hmm...?" Nick gave it some thought on the information they got. "From the first appearance from Joshua Pridelands' s Case...the phantom thieves of hearts somehow had the dirt behind his illegal dealings with his family and school relations. So whoever is written on their calling card must be who their next target is." Everyone looked to Nick with a curious look. "Think about it...the thieves calling card was directed at one secretly corrupted mammal. So if they truly are following the same pattern..." Nick peeled off a calling card attached to a glas display case. He looked at the card carefully and smirked. "Bingo...seems we got our target."

"What does it say Nick?" Judy asked her partner eager to hear more. "Im getting there fluff. I want everyone listening carefully alright?" Everyone In the group nodded In unison. Satisfied Nick let's out a small cough as he read the blue calling card out loud.

"To the fallen artist El Niño"

"A great sinner of vanity who's talent has been exhausted."

Meanwhile El Niño was ordering all his staff to try and take down all the calling cards from the walls and displays. "Take them down! Take them all down NOW!"

"Your a senile old man who committed the greatest sin and taboo among true artist...Plagiarism."

"You use your authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of your own pupils."

El Niño suddenly had a calling card poster fly directly at his face. "Bah!? Damm paper!" The old bull ripped the poster right off in fury, crumpling it in his hooves. "If I ever find out who did this prank-!?"

"Making use of your obsession with fortune and fame to cover up your evil deeds, keeping the truth behind your works hidden in your corrupted museum."

"To even the point of killing of your former pupils and stealing their future's to secure your own."

El Niño took a good look at the poster in his paws, reading it carefully..before his eyes widden in horror. "No...how did they find-Impossible! How did they know!?"

"We the Phantom Heart Thieves have decided to answer the call of the oppressed once more."

"And bring justice to those who truly deserve it most."

"By making you confess all your crimes with your own mouth."

"We shall take away your Distorted Heart without fail."

"Steal my own heart!? Preposterous! Something as intangible as a heart can never be stolen...unless." The old cow thought of something...gorey involving a knife, blood and a killing motive.

"You who has committed the Sin of Greed. Shall be forever remembered as the fraud you truly are."

"You can try to stop us all you want...but you will never see us coming.~"

"Yours truly the Blue Joker & Inari."

P.S. : I hope you will like our little surprise we left after you finish reading our little warning.

"A surprise?" Nick looked up to his colleagues with a concerned look. "Oh this isn't good..."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." Judy panicked as she looked around the area for anything out of the ordinary. "If they really do follow the same pattern as with the Pridelands case...that means!?-"

"They plan to bring in a massive crowd to announce their presence to all zootopia!?" Naoto said as she had a realization come to her. "Kanji!? Check the security around the perimeter of the museum! There must be a opening they left for the crowd outside to come storming in!"

"Crap! This place will be swimming with reporters if that's the case!" Kanji pulled out his phone and called the rest of the ZPD. "Chief Bogo! We have a situation..."

Mitsuru mentally applauded their performance. She knew Naoto and Kanji were faking panic knowing full well what Aoi and his team we're planning behind the scenes. "As predicated by Ken...planting him as a guest at the Cafe did give us a lot of information of too What the Morgana and Aoi was planning for this day...I gotta hand it to them. Their leadership and careful planning skills are quite well developed despite being new to the persona users scene."

That's when Judy's bunny ears shot right up. Being the most sensitive to sound meant she knew what was coming a mile away. "Holy...Nick! We gotta go!"

"Wha-!? JUDY-GACK!?" Nick was dragged down the halls again by a determined bunny holding his tie as she pulled him along with her. "Watch the tie!? Don't! Pull it like that! It's brand new!"

"Suck it up you dumb fox! We have a case to solve!"

Mitsuru, Naoto and Kanji were left to watch the scene unfold in front of them. They especially found it amusing how Judy seems to be the one in control of their partnership.

"Seems Hopps-san wears the pants in this relationship haha!" Kanji laughed a little.

"Well strong women think a like." Naoto said grabbing Kanji's shirt as she pulled him along with ease. "Besides...larger Males love strong smaller females holding their leashes...you especially like it." To prover her point was the large crimson blush blooming on her polar bear husbands face.

Mitsuru just shook her head wile smiling. Feeling quite impressed with Naoto's and Judy's control over their men. She pulled out her phone as her body gaurds stayed by her side. She quickly called a number from her privately locked contact list. "Hello? Yamagishi? Please tell Narukami, Aigis and Amada to get ready with phase one. Tell Satonaka and Amagi to keep themselves and their agents hidden...the Phantom Heart Thieves latest heist as just begun."

"Roger that Mitsuru Senpai. Ill inform them right now." Fuuka replied on the other line as she quickly hanged and relayed Mitsuru's message to the rest of the team.

Satisfied, knowing her information was going to be passed along with no trouble. She quickly followed the rest of the ZPD officers rushing Into the museum.

Meanwhile outside the museum many cellphones started ringing at the same time. As a new mysterious message sent by anonymous source sent the crowd being barricaded out. Into a huge stampeding around the building following certain directions provided for them.

"A surprise? What would they leave be-" El Niño heard the stomping footsteps of mammals rushing into the museum. "Oh no...no, No, NO!?" The old bull paled in horror at the sound of stampeding footsteps came rushing in closer and closer towards him.

News reporters and the public came pouring in in awe with the calling cards posted all over. Camera's flashed and the news started reporting the incident at the museum for all zootopia to see. The security had to struggled to keep the crowd in control but were completely overwhelmed by them. The old bull was attracting the most attention of the crowd. All asking questions about the calling card and Phantom Heart Thieves. He was helplessly swarmed by a entire wave of T.V. reporters.

"Sir! Sir El Niño! Is it true about what the calling cards say!?"

"Are you truly a fraud who plagiarized the works of his former pupils!?"

"Are you truly a bastard who would kill his former students to keep your fortune and fame intact!?"

"How did you become a target of the Phantom Heart Thieves!?"

"Do you believe in the Phantom Heart Thieves existence!? Reports about being involved in the fall of Joshua and his family the Pridelands tech industry!"

"Do you believe this is all a hoax to discredit you sir El Niño!?"

El Niño couldn't answer any of the wave of questions that were pouring down on him. His own private body gaurds being a brown bear, Buffalo, and a bison form a shield around him. Trying to push all the reporters, doing their best to drive them all away from their boss. The rest of security was trying to stop the flashes of phone cameras the general public was taking. But it was too late as the photos and videos of the Phantom Heart Thieves next heist was already found online and on the Z News. The ZPD just came in and were in for a huge shock when they saw the massive crowd flooding the museum halls.

Judy eventually let go of a chocking red Fox, as they arrived at the chaos right in front of them. "I knew it!" Judy said groaning as she saw the ZPD was helplessly trying to do crowd control in this wild mess of mammals eating up the latest news.

"Cough! Cough!..hufff...you really need to ease up on pulling my by my tie carrots-oh no..." Nick was about to complain by being checked to death by Tie pulling...but when he saw the huge crowd he...felt overwhelmed. "This is gonna be a rough long day..." he sighed.

"ZPD! Freeze! Do not crowd the vicinity! Shit...how did they even get in here!? I thought the ZPD blocked all the main entrances!?" Judy said trying to assist the other officers with crowd control. Nick was also trying to assist his partner with pushing back and guiding crowd out of the way, while El Niño was being escorted away by his private security force.

"Judy! Nick!" Wolford called out to them from the other side of the room. He rushed towards them with some news to report. "Fangmayer found the entrance the crowd use! Its the loading dock! Its was completely open and there were signs hanged up around the walls leading them the way here!"

"How in hell did they even know the loading deck was open!? That's at the far back of the museum and is always left tightly closed when not In use!?" Nick yelled wanting answers now as a elephant rump kept rubbing against his face. "Ugh...this is so wrong...hope this big guy doesn't have indigestion or else this fox is gonna have take a few showers later."

"They sent a anonymous text..." Naoto said coming into the room. Kanji stood in front of her prospectively shielding her from the crowd. Using his strength to push the stampeding mammals with ease. "The mammals knew about the open loading doc, because the phantom heart thieves informed them about it. They also planted the sign boards leading them here." Naoto held her phone with the said text being a map with instructions on the bottom. Leading the readers from the loading deck to wherever El Niño was.

"But that doesn't explain how the loading deck was open-mam do not push the smaller mammals! Your gonna hurt somebody at this rate!" Wolford said as he assisted a beaver reported. Saving him from being squished by a giant rhino foot.

"I can explain that one." Mitsuru said standing a fair safe distance from the crowd. "But before that..." Taking a deep breath...Mitsuru allowed her body to cool down and relax, closing her eyes as she concentrated...her cold ice type persona energy flowing into her slowly...then snap! Her eyes open wide and furious as she sent out a chilling breeze. "I command thee! Be cease this out of control nonsense this instant!" Mitsuru voice boomed through the entire room, as everyone felt a ice cold chill run down their spines. The crowd and ZPD instantly took on a submissive stance as they looked toward Mitsuru slowly who was glaring ice daggers at them all as she commanded respect. "Sit...now!" She said with a stern voice so cold it felt like it could freeze any more rowdy mammals if they didn't obey her order. Reluctantly everyone including the ZPD officers. (Minus Naoto and Kanji.) All sat on the floor like obedient students in class time. Everyone was surprised by how much authority Mitsuru displayed. They somehow could see a iron maiden behind her with a metal whip in it's hands. Commanding everyone to follow her orders with a crack of her whip...disobey...and well...everyone could somehow imagined being frozen in place by her glare. Seeing everything go quiet and everyone was well behaved, Mitsuru softened her gaze as her persona energy eased up. "Much better...neat and orderly...and most important. It's quiet enough for us to converse." The lynx smirked gently.

Everyone was just to shocked and amazed...as well a little intimidated by Mitsuru. Her personal gaurds even took a step back also slightly affected by her sudden burst of her authority as alpha female.

"Woah..." Was all Judy could say. For the first time in her life a stronger female...other than her mom. Was able to bring her to her knees.

"...I hate to be the one who pisses her off..." Nick gulped still heavily affected by Mitsuru's intimidating display. His ears pinned down against his head as he just sat on his knees Japanese style.

"...I can see why she calls the shot in the Kirijo Group...Chie did warn me not to mess with her unless I want to regret it later." Wolford let out a submissive puppy whining sounds. His tail tucked between his legs as his ears also laid back against his skull.

"Mitsuru-san/Kirijo-san is not the type of mammal you want to provoke...unless you want a to slumber for eternity in a frozen coffin." Kanji and Naoto thought together. A bit of nervous cold sweats dripping down their bodies.

Mitsuru let's out a little cough as she began her speech. "Now that I have your attention in a more...peaceful atmosphere. How the loading deck was left open was quite simple." Mitsuru smiled as she explained everything to the curious mammals in front of her. "The metal doors there are controlled and sealed by the heavy security rooms VIA wireless command programs from the Security room. But it would seem the Phantom Heart Thieves have a expert hacker that was able to manipulate the entrance ways with ease and to the benefit of drawing this crowd. We could also say this mystery hacker also was responsible for the anonymous messages that helped directed the massive force of mammals towards here. It's as simple as that."

"I see...we both greatly underestimated the phantom thieves...just because they only made one appearance. Doesn't mean they will make more daring approaches." Naoto tried to back up Mitsuru with her words.

"Oh boy...chief won't be happy to hear this...he has enough stress from the syndrome cases." Nick groaned a little knowing Bogo will be demanding a full investigation of the said thieves existence.

"Regardless Nick...we need to report this..." Judy said picking up her phone, looking for her contact list to call Chief Bogo. "Wait...if their target is the artist El Niño...shouldn't we be keeping a eye at him!?"

"It's up to the chief to decide that...whether we put the artist under 24/7 watch. Is up to how true this so called heist becomes." Wolford commented as the dynamic duo looked to each other with a bit of uncertainty in their eyes.

Meanwhile outside the museum. In El Niño's private limo. He was recovering from being overwhelmed by the crowd of mammals. He was heavily stressed by the entire experience. He even took some medicine to help calm his old heart... "Dammit...those...those Damm! Phantom Thieves! When I find out whoever was responsible for this...ill send my hit men after them all...they will regret the day they tried to defie me."

That's when the scenery went black and El Niño's shadow appeared in his golden shogun glory. His furious gaze was intense as he crossed her arms thinking things over. "It's those damm brats doing, isn't it!? Well it means nothing...they'll only be able to do as they please until the exhibit is over..."

When the scenery returned to normal. He didn't notice a familiar black cat hiding behind a large stone statue placed around the museum. She smirked as she picked up her phone and opened up the group messenger chat.

[PhantomSensei] : (Morgana) Phase one complete. The treasure should appear right about now. Okay my phantom Kiddos...ready for some intense action later?

[BlueThief] : (Aoi) Perfect. Guess me and Takeru's calling card worked out great. Yosh! Everyone get ready for the heist as soon as you all can. We only get one shot at this! We cannot screw up!

[ArtMaster] : (Takeru) Indeed. We have done a fantastic job together Aoi-san. I cannot wait for classes to end today...it's finally time to enact some long overdue justice for all of victims of El Niño's plot. Ill assist you all in anyway I can. You cn place your trust in me.

[CutieHacker] : (Maria) Oh yeah! Im ready for some Fantasy anime action with my bestie! (n3n) *Hugs Ferret* Im glad me and Ai's hacking went off smoothly. The security was somewhat easier to hijack since it was a old model.

[A. ] : (AI-chan) Indeed. If it were a more up to date model. We could have taken days to infiltrate it V.I.A. wireless connection. But a older model like this can't hold...a candle next to me and mistress.

[BlueThief] : * Hugs back panther* You did great Maria-chan(n/n), Ai-chan.

[SoccerCaptain] : (Carlos) Hell yeah! Time to kick some shadow boss ass! We're so gonna prove Zootopia that we exist! Time for the undermammals to shine on the winner table!

[FieryHeart] : (Emilia) Really?... Undermammals?...whatever that name totally sucks. (-_-)Uu

[SoccerCaptain] : Hey!? :(

[PhantomSensei] : Now now! No fighting! We gotta work together on this! Once your classes ends...report to the headquarters on Sandbox Park. We got a lot of work to do later and we meed everyone's cooperation.

[BlueThief] : Ryokai! (Roger that) El Niño better enjoy the air of freedom while he can.

[CutieHacker] : Ill support all of you! Everyone online is talking about the calling card! Time to prove our existence!

[SoccerCaptain] : Hell yeah! Let's do this!

[FieryHeart] : We totally got this!

[ArtMaster] : Ill do everything I can and more. We'll show them all...that we phantom thieves are bringers of true justice!

[PhantomSensei] : Okay! Everyone keep your composure and be mindful of your actions! Time for the Phantom Heart Thieves to make their shinning debut!

[BlueThief] : The more they believe in us...the sooner my own freedom will come. We only get one shot at this. We shall pull this off!

Morgana was a little concerned by Aoi's last message as her phantom kiddos left the chat room. "Aoi...you want this to succeed more than anyone else on the team...alright, ill help you anyway I can." She took her comp from her bag and stared at the message regarding Aoi from before... "Why would Aoi be the needed in the mementos?..."

Afterschool 5:00pm

Museum of Greed : Treasure room

Persona 5 Ost : Wake up Get up get out there.

The moment school ended our phantom kiddos instantly went to the Sand Box Park in Savannah Square. They met with Morgana all ready with their up to date supplies for the mission at paw. Everyone took their positions in the palace treasure room carrying out their assigned roles in the heist. Carlos, Emilia and Ai were near the security room...or more precisely hiding behind by two potted plants near the glass door.

"Shit...there's an enemy inside just as expected, they replaced the guards." Emilia said angered and feeling a little anxious.

"We need to get them away from the controls...its vital to our mission that we take control once more." Ai-chan replied as she took a careful look at the scene.

'Well we've done a tone of crappy things to the old boss here. It ain't surprising they are a little on edge." Carlos argues gritting his teeth as he tried to find a solution to this problem. "Anyway, I'm gonna try and draw them out. Ill leave the rest to you guys."

"What!? Your...oh no...your planning on being the bait!? Are you crazy!?" Emilia yelled seeing the danger of this situation.

"Although that is a surprisingly good idea from Skull...but that would leave you in a alot of danger and fighting against multiple shadows. We need everyone in perfect fighting condition if we need to face off with the master of shadows.-" Ai tried to convince Carlos to not take this measure to act as bait to lure their enemies away.

"Heh, don't underestimate an ex-soccer captain who lead his team to victory on the Jr. League. I'll definitely shake them all off." Carlos encouraged as he stood up from his hidding spot started banging on the glass door with his weapon. "Heeeyyyy! There's some weird mammals here! Heeyyy! You fucking lazy losers! I need help!" Carlos started yelling like idiot as he waved his arms in the air without a care taunting his enemies to come out.

"...Seriously?" Emilia deadpaned clearly not amused.

"What? It's the best I got!?" Carlos retorted as the shadows came charging out of the door. "SHIIIIIITTTTT!" The skunk made a beeline for the exit to try and shake off the shadows chasing right after him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"CATCH THAT SKUNK!"

"I'm not even gonna wish him luck...that idiot got enough luck on him to survive this." Emilia said casually as she walked into the security room with Ai-chan following her.

Meanwhile at the hanging works. Aoi was currently tying his teacher with rope, like a piece bait on a hook...On a actual hook hanging above the so called treasure which was covered by a golden velvet cloth. Maria was by his side with one of her defense orbs protectively surrounding her. El Niño and his guards were surrounding the treasure making sure the so called phantom thieves never come any closer to the treasure.

"Is this...a good idea?" Aoi asked his phantom sensei who was gleefully hanging above him. She seemed a little too excited to volunteer and become the one to retrieve the treasure herself despite this...incredibly humiliating experience. Aoi could swear her Treasure lust fetish was going off too feverishly...he was scared to see something drip out of some area he can't mention. "You seem to be enjoying this...a little too much."

"Are you sure your gonna be okay Mona-sensei? This will leave you open to attack if they find out what your doing..." Maria was clinging to Aoi's pants a little concerned for her phantom thief teacher.

"Its puuuurfect! Navi-chan! Joker! Chill!" Morgana tried to reassure her star student and his best friend. Trying to hold in her excitement...and probably some inner fluids. "Only the best can appreciate these critical moment! Plus, this feel like we're really phantom thieves!"

"...I'm pretty sure real thieves don't go hanging above treasure like a lure used to bait fish like this. But we're nor exactly normal thieves anyway." Aoi said rasing his paw to wave down to the control room below.

"We'll be counting on you Mona-sensei, Panther." Maria was silently praying for the team's success in their latest heist.

Down below Emilia and Ai could see Aoi's paw waving down at them. He gave a thumbs up gesture telling them Morgana was in position.

"That's the signal! Tico-chan the security lock. Please turn it off."

"Roger that Panther..." Ai said to the tall squirrel as she deactivated the lock Maria created from yesterday. "There we go! I added the program made by Mistress. It should keep the emergency generators from activating for at least one minute more, rather than a few second. Please do your part now."

"You got it!" Panther slammer her paw on the digital button that controlled the lights in the treasure. Plunging the entire area in temporary pitch black darkness. Causing security to go in chaos. The team made use of their temporary confusion in a instant. "Do it now Inari!" Emilia spoke into her communicator. "RELEASE! THE MONA!"

Within the back stage control room. Takeru waited carefully for Emilia signal as he stood by the most crucial device in the entire heist! "You mean pull the big lever...?" Takeru said quite unmotivated as he stared at the red lever connected to the hook and rope where Mona was tied to. "...Very well." The tanuki simply pulled the lever down without a care.

"...It wouldn't kill ya to show a little more enthusiasm Inari." Emilia deadpaned once more.

"Hyaaaaaahhhh!" Morgana silently yelled with boat loads of enthusiasm. She was silently lowered down by the hook and rope slowly and silently like a ninja. "Almost there...and...I got it!" The feline was finally able to get her paws on the covered painting. Sinking her claws to help her cling to the treasure. Aoi seeing this waved again to Emilia using a blue glow stick. The squirrel below seeing this took action by informing Takeru to retrack the hook at this moment.

"Everyone regroup at the same hanging work now! We got the treasure in paw! Time to make our get away!" Maria informed the team about their departure.

"Roger!" Everyone said in unison through their communicators.

"Im back Kiddos!" Morgana announced being raised up the hook with the treasure safely in her paws. "Not untie me Joker!"

Back down below the shadows and El Niño were able to turn the light's back on...only to find the treasure of the palace has vanished before their eyes!

"El Niño-dono!? Th-the piece!? It's gone!" A shadow gaurd reported seeing the treasure missing from it's special display stage.

"Ngh...How dare they! Those...those vermin." The old bull was seeing red once more as his rage sky rocketed through the roof. Seeing his precious art piece stolen from his heart. "No matter! We'll corner them like the rats they are! Lock all doors at once! They will have no where to run!"

The shadows under his command scrambled to place the entire museum in lock down. Trying to seal our phantom thieves within the shadow nest, to be hunted down like prey.

Back with the rest of the team. Aoi finally untied Morgana down from the hook. While Maria started securing the treasure by using the velvet cloth covering it amd turning it into a makeshift carrier bag.

"That's it! We got the treasure~! I can't wait to see-" Morgana tried to take a peek of the treasure but Maria slapped it away her paws kitty fury. "Ow!? Navi-"

"Bad Mona sensei! We need to escape! You can look at the treasure got it?" Maria tried to look intimidating by pouting and adding a crossed expression on her face. She even crossed her arms as well.

"K-kawaii..." Aoi thought blushing at the cute look of scolding anger on her face.

"Ppfffttt...haha." Morgana had to hold back her laugh by covering her mouth with a paw. "That's not scary at all..." she mumbled making sure cub didn't hear her. "Alright...alright! I'll...wait." the black feline struggled with that last word. Her fetish for treasure was itching uncontrollably. She felt the skin under her fur get realy hot and uncomfortable.

"Sigh...have this. Karin gave me this old picture of Rudolph-san amd calm down...I don't want another accidents like last time." Aoi handed Morgana a picture of his 16 year old otter guardian wearing nothing but a red swim short while holding a beach ball. His sexy body was wet with both a little sweat and ocean water. As the sun reflected of his fur on this hot summer day. He had a very mischievous hot expression om his face as he looked to whoever was holding the camera.

Morgana had a blank expression of shock. Her eyes two little dots and her face was neutral for a while...till her heart started pounding as her pupils turn into huge pink hearts as she swooned over the picture. A big nose bleed squirting out her nose. "OH MY HOT GOD! NOW THIS IS THE REAL TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"

"SHUSH! Quiet! They'll know were here if you yell like that!-stop dripping blood you horny cat!" Ai-chan scolded as she floated towards the group.

"Tico-chan! Welcome back!" Maria hugged her little digital spirit who didn't mind the hug. "You did great!"

"Thank you mistress...but we should save our thank you's after we escape. The master of shadows here has started sealing our planned escape routes."

"Guess that means we're going to need to find a alternative route out of here...Kuso!" Aoi cursed his golden eyes shinning as they showed his irritation.

"Sorry for the wait-ooowoah!? What happened to Mona?" Emilia took a step back because she was creeped out by the drooling swooning feline who was also currently admiring Rudolph's beach picture.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I had to-oh my!? How...how indecent!" Takeru was taken back by look of extreme horny pleasure covering Morgana's face.

"Phew! It took me ages to shake off those shadow bastards-oh great...did se go all treasure horny again?" Carlos groaned as he gritted his teeth in irritation. "I run for god knows how long! While she goes all horn dog over...what she holding? A picture?"

"...Ignore her for now." Aoi let out a small cough as he took the lead. "Anyway, the plan was successful! Now time to make our get away with the treasure. Best we escape now while El Niño is searching for us around the museum. If we can get out without him noticing our presence. It's mission success for us."

"As curious we all are to see the true form of the painting. Joker-san is correct, best we escape now while the confusion down below give us the opening we need." Takeru replied with a bit of haste in his voice.

"Yeah! But where too blue bro? All the previous exit points from our infiltration route are blocked!" Carlos said a little frustrated by all tight security.

Aoi responded by activating his third eyes skill. His eyes turning a cyan blue as he scanned the area around him. That's when he spotted a glowing blue light in the shape of a square outline at the far back of the hanging works. "Everyone follow me! I think I found something!" No argued following closely, knowing Aoi and Morgana were the alpha mammals of the group. Morgana however...stayed behind still love frozen.

"Such a hot otter you are...awww~" The black feline sighed like a love sick school girl holding a picture of her crush.

Carlos quickly reached out a paw behind her. Grabbing the utility bag around her waist. "Com on grandma! You can orgasm all you like in PRIVATE! In your OWN room!" The skunk said carrying their mascot teacher under his arms as he carried her along, following his group of friends.

"Ooohh...he has such chiseled abs underneath his fur~"

"Gah! Don't get me horny too you numbskull! You better not start squirting while im holding you! Don't you dare!" Carlos became flustered under his mask as he tried to shake off the thoughts of sexy chiseled otter abs out of his head.

Back with Aoi, he and Takeru were busy pulling out a fake tile attached to the wall above the hanging frame work. With one last strong pull, they we're able to remove a section of the wall revealing a blue window leading outside. They placed the fake tile on the ground because it was somewhat heavy.

"This tile is made of pyrite!...fools gold!" Maria said examining the tile with her visor screen.

"So there was a hidden passageway outside all along...how lucky are we. This will serve as our alternative escape route now." Ai-chan said with approval.

"It's a good thing it was placed so loosely. I was able to see the faint light of the outside because of that." Aoi said switching back to his more aggressive golden eyes.

"Wherever it leads...as long it gives us a way out. Im totally in to it! Come on! Let's go already! Move It mammals!" Emilia didn't waste time pushing her team out the window.

The moment the team was outside however. They were in for a huge surprise to see they were at the very top of the golden museum. The glowing blue window lead them straight to the top of it all. Every detail of the abstract building was in view for them all to admire.

"Woah...This shit is real high up..." Carlos looked over the edge a little nervous of falling off such a sky skrapper size height. "Yesh!...I hate to fall splat from way up here."

"Oh man up!" Emilia growled, not wanting to hear any complaints from the team. "At least we're outsiden is there a way down from here?"

"We'll I guess we're climbing down. Luckily my former master constructed this museum so abstract, that the structure around this palace acts like climbing wall down." Takeru explains as he took a look of the abstract structure around the palace. Like he said there solid block cubes that could serve as stepping stones for the team to work their way down the building.

"I see Takeru's point...we can make use of this! Just make sure to keep out of sight of the other shadows. We're visible targets if they spot outside from here. Watch your step as well everyone. Hayaku! (Hurry)" Aoi said as he lead the team downwards the from the building. Making use of the weird structure of the golden museum like a expensive climbing wall. They eventually were met with a dead end, being a large golden flat roof of the museum, with one red glowing door by the edge of the building. The treasure they had with them carefully carried by Maria's paw. She just flew down with her friends, using Ai's levitation ability.

"What the!? It's a similar gate we saw at the MC Esher floor!" Aoi remembered using these very same portal to create a pathway leading to the treasure room earlier. "But it's all red this time...I wonder if it's safe to use?"

"Indeed...all the portal gates from before lead to some unknown destination." Takeru remembered the same gates they made use of before.

"We don't have time to lose. Just go on through! Now's our big chance to get out of here!" Morgana said stashing away her photo in her pocket...for later admiration in private.

"We'll glad to see you recovered from your high grandm-wait what!? For real? But...dammit! I guess we have no other way out of here!" Carlos groaned as he placed down their mascot teacher back on her own two feet.

"Let's just hope it doesn't lead us back inside or were royally screwed...lets go!" Aoi took the plunge by going through the portal first. Everyone was a little wary of the it at first but...they knew they were on a limited so hesitation was not a option as they all took the portal together.

Aoi was first out of portal, taking a quick look over the area he was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar scene filled with a golden fountain and greenery placed in golden decor. "The courtyard! Yosh! That portal lead us back to the start and on the outside! Lucky."

Maria flew out next with Ai, she was holding onto the painting in her paws carefully. "Woah!? We we're sent back to the start? That's some gamer luck there!"

"Sweet! Save us all the trouble of walking!" Carlos cheered as he saw their way out.

"Looks like we're making a clean get away this time!" Emilia said quite pleased with this situation.

"It would appear so. Best we make use of this chance we have been given." Takeru informed his team.

"I knew it!" Morgana hopped out and about from the portal with vigor. "All that security would've been meaningless if it just led back inside!"

"Then we have escaped their siege without having to fight the big boss." Aoi said quite happy as his smirk became wider.

"Now that sexy distracting pic is out of the way...mrrrrr...Mreoooowwww!" Morgana got all feral and horny again squeezing her knees together. "The treasure! Must see treasure!"

"Here we go again..." Takeru face pawed.

"Dude...why is Mona getting all horn dog now of all times?..." Carlos groaned not really loving this odd behavior their mascot displays. "What's worse is she is our teacher..."

"I just can't take It anymore! Let's take a look at the treasure NYAOW!" Morgana swipped the painting from Maria's paws and began untying the velvet cloth off the picture. "Ooohhh...I hope it's made of solid gold-Eh?...EEEEHHHHH!?" Morgan looked horrified as she took a glimpse of the picture.

"Sensei!? What's the matter-Huh!?..." Aoi's looks the painting with disbelief...a scowl crawled started forming on his face as he picked up the picture glaring at it with his golden eyes with fury. "KUSO! A FAKE!" Aoi showed the rest of his team the painting being nothing more than a poorly drawn Japanese face meme with a plain worn out black frame.

"A FAKE!?" Takeru yelled as he took a good look at the painting before his rage started boiling towards his limit. "SHIT! WE'VE BEEN FOOLED! CURSE THAT BASTARD!"

"Takeru just swore...boy he must be mad." Emilia was surprised to hear her new Tanuki friend say a curse word for the first time.

"Dammit! We've been played! Bad! This was all a set up!" Carlos growled as he smashed his sledge hammer against the fountain smashing it to pieces in his rage.

"I see...he knew the treasure would form. That's why he switched it with a fake. I was wondering why the treasure was covered by a piece of old cloth." Maria was not happy their heist ended with failure and with a fake worthless piece like this.

"We underestimated his abilities...this is not not good." Ai-chan took the remaining time of their heist into priority. They only had a couple of hours left till the treasure returned to being nothing more than a simple rainbow mist once more.

Aoi's displeasure was worse. He took the painting and smashed it into pieces on the ground. Grinding his heel into painting, covering it in dirt and shadow blood that stained his feet. "If this worthless painting is a fake...where is the true treasure!?"

" I believe I can answer that question you meddlesome vermin..." A familiar senile voice called out. The thieves forgot about their anger and came face to face with the master of shadows who ruled over the Museum of Greed...El Niño the golden shogun. He snapped his fingers as one of his two shadow guards lifts up a golden framed portrait in his hands.

"T-that's...that's your hearts...treasure?" Takeru was first to become familiar with the painting in the shadows hands. Having seen it a so many times yet...this particular one was different. "Is that..the genuine Tsubaki!?"

In the shadows arms was a the same picture of a Albino tanuki, with the same cherry blossom and full moon behind her in view...but in her paws was not a bush of lush blooming Tsubaki flowers but...a young infant child in her paws, covered in a white sheet. Pleasantly smiling sweetly at it's mother. A scene that would make any family feel the warmth of family love. Takeru was paralyzed in place as all sorts of emotions came rushing into him seeing the true form of the tsubaki. "I can't believe it..."

"Surprised you stupid child? Counterfeits and plagiarized works are welcomed in the true art world." El Niño grinned evily like a maniacal villain. "Simple editting my students paintings to play off as my own is quite easy. Your father's art piece was my ticket to fame again and I gladly took the chance to have it all!"

"Teme...so this was Takeru's father true representation of his painting. Tsubaki..." Aoi glared at the old bull with a more intense display of blood lust. He almost started hissing like a cat from anger.

"What made you change like that...my father and mother looked up to like a true artist...and both wanted to reach their dreams with your guidance...we're you all so hanged up with achieving your lost fame and fortune that you stole! My father's maiden work and put him to a forced comma!?" Takeru demanded answers from his former master this instant. "Can't you understand how much it pains me to ask to inquire about the crimes my foster father casted down upon my family!?" Takeru was becoming completely taken over by his emotions of pain and grief as he demanded answers this instant.

"Oh cry me a river you worthless half breed brat! Your nothing to me now!" El Niño shouted with disgust causing a few eyes from the team to look towards Takeru.

"Half breed?..." Aoi questioned as the said tanuki looked away...with despair taking over his emotional state.

"...Listen closely...the only reason I kept you is for the talent you inherited from your parents!" El Niño began to elaborate his hidden schemes. "Both were passionate about art. Never losing their inspiration for creating any form of art they could ever imagine. Both were genuine geniuses when it came to art! Their talents and skills were astonishing...that's why I decided to look after them both you fool! When the chance came that both you parents became greatly ill...I saw my golden opportunity to claim all their hard work as mine!"

"Both we're ill...you better explain before I fill you all with holes you senile old man!" Aoi demanded as he took out his gun pointing towards El Niño. His gaurds tried to shield him but the bull stopped them.

"Very well...I guess I can spare you worthless thieves my plan.." El Niño coughed as he continued his tale. "Long ago...a few months before you were born Takeru...Your father became afflicted by some unknown disease that greatly weakened him. His precision for art suffered because of that. Things weren't looking up for your mother either...she too was affected by the same unknown disease. Being preagnent with you both of them did everything they could do to ensure you were born happy and healthy...and then it came. Takeru Black was born from their foolish love. By then the disease had greatly affected both your father and mother's health. You father wouldn't be able to make any more art in his weakened state and your mother was slowly deing after giving birth to you, causing her condition to worsen towards fatal levels. But their passion for art was never destroyed by the fact their time together with their newborn child was going to be cut short. Using the last of his strength your father painted a picture of you in your mother's paws as she was slowly dieng on her death bed. I waited and speed it up by feeding your father with some drugs I obtain from the black market replacing his prescribed medication, to keep his strength up until he finally finished the Tsubaki!" El Niño ginned evily towards the painting. "Ah...a true art piece meant to be given to his dieng love and child so that their time together will never forgotten...what fools they were not seeing the true value of the painting. When the time came and your mother passed away...I took my chance to strike your father down with another drug that gave the opposite affect of the drug I fed him, It sent him Into a comma he is now. I couldn't kill him because that might make the ZPD start asking questions about it and start digging their nose in my business where it dosen't belong. I decided then to take the portrait made by your father and mother's love. Your mother's death was seen caused by natural causes and your father's comma from his unknown disease! It was a all a perfect act to start my business of stealing art from these who don't know their true worth and claim it all as mine! I should thank your father Takeru...for giving me spotlight I lost! Hahahahahaha! I knew if I erase the baby from the portrait with Tsubaki flowers the reason for her smile would remain a mystery! The General public ate it all up! Believing I created the piece in memory of my first ever pupils I took in. This is why the General public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing! Raising you myself was just another method I made use of to make all Zootopia believe I had a pure heart...taking in the talented infant child who's parents were struck down by tragedy made my second debut within the art world of Zootopia strong! Catching everyone's attention! Once more as the great artist El Niño! The master of the art world!"

"You messed with something that personal to Takeru's family!? Your nothing more than a greedy asshole!" Carlos rage was starting to steam out of him.

"Just how low can you sink...now I know your at the very bottom of your own personal abyss!" Emilia felt no need to give him any mercy after learning what he has done.

"I knew something was off about all this...now i know what it is..." Aoi said his blood lust for the bull in front of him reached deadly levels of pure killing intent. His golden eyes started glowing more intensely as the scalera around his eyes had a bit of black veins forming. "If you truly treasured that painting, you wouldn't even think about replicating it for profit! You don't love art at all!"

"Though you have a real treasure...your skills are nothing more than those scribbles on that fake!" Morgana defied El Niño's so called rule over the art world. Pointing at the soiled counterfeit painting on the the ground.

"Your no longer a mammal anymore...your a savage greedy beast! Who will do anything for money! Your the lowest of the low! You don't deserve to be called the creator of that painting! It belongs to Takeru's family!" Maria aimed her sniper gun towards the old bull. Ready to fire her special bullets at a moments notice. Ai-chan just raised her defense orbs ready to action in case things go overboard. She did however sensed the team's hostility towards the bull.

The aging bull just shook his head in disappointment. "So your all going defy me no matter what?...hmp!" He faced the emotionally sensitive Takeru. "Well then, since you're my work of art, Takeru. I'm going yo reep you for the sake of my future! Along with all your insolent friends of yours!"

"I can't believe you're treating Takeru's family like they're objects...your really are nothing more than a savage greedy beast." Aoi fired two shots from his gun killing both gaurds with head shots. The old bull scowled as he grabbed the painting of the Genuine Tsubaki, then jumped back a safer distance. "You will get no mercy from any of us...whether you fall victim of the syndrome...or your heart changes? Is no longer our concern." Everyone in the group was in agreement wit that cold logic...someone like him deserved no mercy. "What about you?...Inari? Anything you want to ask?"

Takeru laughed...coldly as he looked up to his former master right in the eye once more. "I've heard that you destroy your "art" once they outlive their usefulness...so my family...my fellow students...their futures an happiness robbed by your greed. What fools we were to believe in such monster hiding under a golden veil. Thank you El Niño..." Everyone looked at Takeru surprised to see him thank his former master...that was until he showed his eyes glowing with fury beneath his mask. "Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment!" He unsheated his Katana ready for battle as he pointed the tip towards the horned beast before him. You aren't some rotten artist...you're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of a artist! I swear by my blade both me and my new true allies that we will skin you alive! Showing the world who you truly are! So your farewells to my father's work of passion...because I plan to steal it back from your cold filthy hooves!"

"Well said Inari!" Morgana cheered as she got into battle position. Holding her grosse messer tightly for battle. "That's the spirit of a phantom thief ready for battle!"

"Hell yeah! Don't art bro! Wr got your back and we will make sure you get to give this asshole the smack down he deserves!" Carlos swung his sledge hammer, smashing a statue next to him much to El Niño's displeasure which Carlos loved to see.

"This fraud needs to be thought a lesson. Other mammals are not some kind of tools he can manipulate and throw away when he see fits!" Emilia cracked her whip close the ground. "He will get the as whipping of the century when im done with him!"

"I guess...I can forgive you now." Maria smirked as she held her sniper gun ready. Ai had flown her way above them to get a better look at the battle field. "So I'll stop calling you Ero Baka-kun Inari. Don't worry you have me and Tico-chan's full support here!"

"What mistress said..." Ai said blandly as the defense orbs charged up with their unique energy signature.

"Inari?" Aoi called out, getting a look from the Tanuki next to him. "I'll let you have the final strike. You deserve it more than I do."

Takeru smilled as he nodded back to his new ferret friend. "Arigatou...Aoi-san!"

Ost : Persona 5 Blooming Villain

With that everyone surrounded Al Niño. Preventing him from escaping back into the safety of his museum. The old bull held his treasure close not letting a single one of them try to lay their paws on his master piece.

"Stay back!" He called out stomping his strong old hoof on the ground. "All you Good-For-Nothings...! Barging into my museum and doing whatever you want...those have connections make the rules! Those who don't follow them!" A dark tainted aura surrounded him as the shadows began to cry out in joy. Seeing their master unleashed the dark Negative energy within him. "Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am a supreme being! I am a god of the art world in Zootopia!"

"Here it comes! Everyone get ready for a boss battle!" Maria warned everyone at once seeing the high levels of negative energy surge around the old bull's body.

El Niño was eventually covered in a black sphere of pure shadow energy, before bursting like a water balloon as it slowly took form. The body took the shape of what seems to be four menacing gold picture frames floating around like some horror show. Two of the top frames were large buldging eyes with horn like nails attached to them, the middle frame was a his cattle shaped nose and at the very bottom was a large horizontal frame holding his buldging, smirking mouth with his old herbivore shaped teeth, filled with cavities started moving like he was chewing on something vile being black. What was creepier was the large grey mustache that covered the tip of his lip...had some kind of black pain dripping from the tips.

"I have achieved my master piece form! Now...let's begin you vermin! Ill shall paint over your will to fight!" Shadow boss El Niño declared as Takeru just glared at him.

"Such a vile form you've taken...truly fitting for who truly are at heart!" Takeru held his katana tightly his mask flaming as he was ready to summon his persona. "I shall be hunting a demons shadow tonight!"

"You used others for your own despicable selfish deeds..." Aoi's eyes glowed a brighter shade of gold as he held his blade ready for battle. "It's mammals like you that give the art world a bad name! You aren't even worth the Art you create! Show them the power of us Phantom Heart Thieves!"

Everyone felt their bodies heat up with their undying determination! Their flame mask burst into life! "PERSONA!" With their call their personas were summoned for battle against their latest FOE.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Emilia declared as her persona Carmen blasted giant fire balls at the paintings.

"I rather not have a repeat of that trouble some lion's shadow fight by summoner!" Carmen stomped on her boy toys, forcing them to fire their flames hidden in ther heart shaped masks.

"I am im full agreement lass! Best we teach this lowly plundering thief a lesson!" Captain Kidd charged his arm cannon full of highly concentrated electricity.

"Then fire away Captain Kidd! Show him hell!" On Carlos's command the undead pirate persona fired his learn thunder cannon balls at the target being the eyes and nose.

Merging with the fire balls they exploded in a bright and brilliant golden, crimson glory! The shock wave was strong enough to send the team in a defensive stance as the waited out the blast. Hoping all their hard work and training landed a more powerful blow against powerful boss shadows like El Niño's.

"Did we get it!?" Maria scanned the shadow with her visor with Ai's support. As the dust and debree from the explosion vanished they were god smacked to see the upper paintings looking completely fine! "No way!? Our attack didn't even land a scratch-oh!? The bottom portrait..." Maria saw the mouth took shelter behind the upper paintings. "Hmmm...?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT VERMIN! I AM GOD! I AM INVINCIBLE!" The paintings roared with vile glee. The mouth piece going back to it's place at the bottom of the stack.

"Shit! It didn't even hurt the guy!" Carlos cursed the shadow boss even more.

"Guess we can't expect things to be the same like with Joshua's shadow!" Emilia cracked her whip getting ready for any attack the shadow might make.

"Joker! Mona!" Aoi and Morgana pressed their communicators to listen into Maria's voice.

"Navi-chan? Did you notice anything?" Aoi asked instantly. Knowing Maria was their main support unit of the group.

"It better help...cause I think this shadow is a whole lot tougher that Joshua's!" Morgana witnessed the shadow cast multiple colored spells from it's eyes and nose strengthening its presence. "Holy Shit! This is bad! It has support skills! It's gonna keep boosting Itself, making it a a lot harder for us to beat him!"

"I have a theory...but I need you all to keep attacking it! For now don't use any spells against the eyes and nose! Try physical attacks and ill analyze what happens next!" Maria pleaded getting a confirmative nodd from Aoi.

"Guess its time for me to use the new personas I fused up! I gotta thank both those twins later for those fusion lessons!" Aoi's mask glowed bright blue flames as he ripped it off his face. "I summon thee! My new persona! The reaper who's passion comes thrill fighting on the battle field!"

In a burst of blue flames a new persona came to life in front of Aoi. Its appearance was one of a humanoid shaped matador wearing a green suit with gold trimmings, white pants and red shoes. It held a with its gloved hand a matadors red cape used to enrage bulls on the right, while it's left held a single edge sword with a golden hilt! But what was most terrifying aspect of the persona was its head!...one would expect the face of a human yes. But no! Instead of flesh and blood covering IT'S face was not present! Only the dry bones of a human skull with glowing green eyes sockets looked up from under his green matadors hat. "I have answered the call of my new summoner as his CHAMPION! To bring him the thrill victory on this blood socked battle field! I am... THE FIEND MATADOR! I shall rain DEATH upon those who go against my Young Lord!" Matador did quite a showy pose. Stood up straight as he swinged his red cape sideways showing how eager was to please his new master.

"Woah!? You created a new set of personas!?" Morgana smirked feeling invigorated.

"Sweet bro! We got some fire power now!" Carlos was feeling pumped now!

"Took me my entire stock to create my new team of stronger personas, minus Orpheus and Arsene. But it was well worth it!" Aoi smirked as he looked to his new persona awaiting for any further commands. "Matador! Thats bull is on a greedy rampage!..." He smirked like a true vigilante. "Show him no mercy!"

"As you wish! I shall put on my best show for your entertainment!" Matador marched coinfidently to the center stage of the entire battle field.

"What is phantom leader planning this time?" Goemon smirked as he questioned the matador's actions.

"I don't know...but maybe we should stay back for a moment and wait, see where this takes us." Takeru held his katana tightly as he saw the persona flare his red cape In front of El Niño. "I hope he knows what's he's doing."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU HALLOWEEN PROP REJECT-HUH!?" El Niño's eyes strangely enough began following the movement of Matador's red cape intently.

"So...? You are the savage beast that my wishes master prey upon? Hmm...very well you will do quite well as a form of entertainment for all my spectators!" The skeleton cackled, just before he smirked as he let his red cape flow in the breeze declaring a challenge. "TORO! TORO!"

Museum of Greed main lobby

Meanwhile in the inside of the museum. The shadows were rushing out of their normal post to assist their master who was currently fighting the well known intruders of that have stolen the sacred treasure of their domain. They were approaching the main entrance way of the museum. Hoping to exit from there, and circle back to the courtyard where their master was fighting in. They were mere inches from the door when a sea of lames came raining down on them, burning the majority of the shadows from their first wave into nothing more than ash on the ground. Looking above them they saw a glorious bright light that would match the natural rays of the sun in the real world. Floating elegantly above them was a golden female being with sun shaped shields with ruby gems declaratively placed on her arms and a golden cape attached to each end as she held a golden katana in her right hand.

"YOU...shall NOT! PASS!" The golden goddess like being declared as it swung it's golden shields once more creating a wall of flames that came flying towards the shadows unlucky enough to be too close. Leaving them all burnt to a crisp.

"Very good work Sumeo-Okami." The shadows look down to see a female Japanese deer in a cherry blossom patterned themed, pink Kimono wielding a steel bladed battle fan in her hoof elegantly. "*Chuckle* Ive always wanted to hear my persona say those movie lines for such a long time! I'm glad we saved it for this day!" She snorted a little in her laughter causing the shadows to sweat drop in her presence.

"Who are you!? Call off your beast and we will grant you mercy!" One of the shadow Nue's demanded.

"Our fight is not with you but those intruders, currently fighting our lord! Not step away-"

"Yeah...nope!" Yukiko replied immediately fanning her self so casually in front of the army of shadows. "I'm very sorry to inform you all...BUT!" She threw her fan with such speed in accuracy like a shuriken blade, the shadows didn't even notice that more than half of their remaining comrades were diced into pieces before the said fan returned to her dainty hoof. "I am a proud supporter of the Phantom Heart Thieves! Besides I decided no one is allowed disrupt their very fight for now. They need this fight..."

"I doubt simpletons like them would understand..." Sumeo-Okami announced as her golden light glow brighter. "Let us enlighten them...shall we Haraedo-san?"

"HIIIIIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

From high above, was a very fast incoming projectile that smashed into the museum ground creating a huge crater while it flung debree and other shadows away from the impact. Some of the stronger shadows that resisted the powerful physical attack weren't able to hold their ground for long as red blades came slicing or knocking them far away from the Impact. The dust was cleared by the said blades as a large female warrior persona in a black jacky chan latex suit coated in traditional Japanese golden samurai armor came forth in the center of the crater, twirling it's double bladed staff like sword. "I am Haraedo-no-Okami! In the name of he shadow hunters! None of you shall interfere with the battles of our new generation of persona warriors! If any of you are brave enough to dare try and defie me! Shall be met by the cool force of kicks!" With one powerful crane style kick the persona created a cold impact that encased the shadows and part of the museum in a thick shell of strong blue ice.

"Chie? What are you doing here!? I thought you were in charge of the back entrance?" Yukiko looked up on the female warrior persona's shoulder. And saw a tigress in full police chief gear with heavy combat boots.

Chie looked down to see her best friend. She just waved to her casually as she let her persona do most of the work. "Yo Yukiko! Don't worry I left my agents at the back entrance to deal with the shadows there. Had to chase after these guys. They are more powerful than the ones at the back. Besides I know you left all your agents surrounding the perimeter of the museum." Chie jumped down with a well executed summer Sault landing perfectly by her deer bestie's side. "So thought you could use some help."

"Haha...thank you Chie. I might need a little help." A shadow Makami tried attack Yukiko from behind. But was met with the full blunt force of a powerful felines combat boot that literally smashed its face so hard. The impact made it flat as a pancake that was sent flying away. Yukiko didn't even flinch that kick was mere inches from her face or shoulder. Being quite used to her tigress friend's combat style. "Some shadows are a little sneaky..."

Chie smirked hearing this as she stood in front of her friend. "Then leave the close combat to me! You can be in charge of long ranged attacks...besides im gonna need your heals too. Physical attacks drain a lot of health." Chie started bouncing in place doing few practice kicks to show her point.

"You can count on me!" Yukiko opened her bladed fan once more as the girls commanded their persona to go into full offense mode. "Any word on Ken-kun, Narukami and Aigis-san?"

Chie's smirk vanish as a growl came to her face. "Yeah...our mystery intruder is back."

Museum of Greed : Streets

Kala-Nemi was standing tall and proud behind his summoner Ken. Our big brother ferret was wearing ultimax gear as he held his spear tightly in battle formation.

*CLASH!"*

Narukami was having a full on Rapier V.S. Katana fight with the mystery intruder who was still cloacked in a dark mist that hid his true appearance. Left, right! Diagonal slash against the powerful thrust attacks of the cackling black mammals blade. Both mammals were experts in sword based combat and parried each others attacks flawlessly.

"Tell me who you are! What is your purpose here!" The husky Yu growled as he tried to slash his enemies legs, the intruder simply jumped back only getting lightly grazed by the tip of katana blade. "Tch...he is more skilled than he appears."

"I told you so! We have to be serious in this fight!" Ken thrusted his spear forward aiming to pierce the intruders legs which unfortunately the enemy swiftly dogged it. Ken not wanting to be out matched did a small counter clock wise spin to make use of his long staff to trip the Intruder by aiming behind his knees.

Narukami seeing his chance as the enemy was caught of gaurd by that move. He attempted to slash his chest with a quick diagonal, downwards slash of his Katana. "It's the end!" Or not since the intruder twisted his body by pure instinct at the last minute. The blade of katana only left a shallow cut on his shoulder.

The Intruder grunted a little as Yu was able to draw up some of his blood from his attack. He quickly caught himself with his left paw and leapt a safe distance back. He held his wound to try and reduce the blood loss.

"His persona is stronger than it appears!" Aigis flew by using her in built jet pack. In her naked battle body form. Her arms had bullet canisters as she fired a hailstorm of bullets in her mini machine gun paws. Following closely behind her was the dark caped persona that used it's bullet proof cape like a make shift shield before shooting arrows of light from his large wing shaped bow. Aigis used her advanced scanner to quickly analyse the trajectory of all the arrows, allowing her to swiftly dodge each of them with not much effort. She brought up a grenade launcher hidden in a compartment in her back and launched one at the dark persona's face. The explosion didn't hurt it much but left him open for a powerful punch to the solar plexus from Kala-Nemi.

Our intruder felt the full brutal force of the Impact his persona felt. He was sent staggering back as he started breathing heavily. Trying to recover while avoiding being cut in half or impaled by Ken and Narukami's signature weapons. He quickly pulled out a new weapon that looked like it came from star wars as it fired a power red beam of energy that aimed at two persona users.

"Ken! Look out!" Yu pushed Ken out of the way as the beam of energy grazed his arm electing a while of pain from the husky. Yu quickly sat up after the landed, holding his burnt arm. "What was that weapon!?"

"Ngh..." Ken groaned as she stood right back up holding his spear again, leaning on it for support. "A laser beam? He has such a advance weapon that shouldn't be available with today's technology!"

The intruder quickly fired more laser beam shots from his gun. Trying to fatally injure our main heroes who quickly scattered, avoiding most of the laser only getting lightly grazed time to time...even so the burns they left hurt a lot and started melting their clothes depending on where the laser hit it's mark.

Ken hissed as one of the laser strikes the tip of his left ear and tail. Lightly burning the skin underneath his fur. "Oww...that thing really accurate...dammit! A weapon like that shouldn't be possible to create in our time."

"Hmmm?" Narukami looked at the weapon closely as he noticed something off about it. "Wait..ive seen those later guns before!" Ken looked to Narukami curiously. "Their from the star wars the clone wars series. It's the same weapon most of the clone units used in the series. Plus I can tel even from a distance it isn't made from any sort of alloy but...carbon fiber plastic! It's a original model gun!"

"A Model gun!? That means...this guy." Ken growled as glared at he intruder who was aiming to strike them down again with his laser gun. He gripped his spear harder as he aimed the blade towards him. "Has the same power as Aoi's team!?"

Aigis was still working with Kala-Nemi trying to bring down their mystery persona. She started using her grenade launchers more often since the smoke it left after impact gave Kala-Nemi more chances to attack the dark persona with it's powerful physical attacks. Their combos worked well. Aigis was faster and could easily avoid the arrows of light easy. Using her attacks to distract the dark persona leaving it wide open for Kala-Nemi's devastating strikes.

Aigis's grenade launcher started sparking in mid fight to the androids surprise as it fired two grenades at the same time. Exploding mid way before impact as the dark persona was about to fire more arrows...but when the grenades exploded mid way caused his vision to be obscured by dust and smoke. The arrows miss fired from his bow making them fly off to a different direction than he intended. Aigis quickly analyzed the trajectory of the arrows, she quickly cursed. "Oh no! The direction they are headed!"

Museum of Greed : Courtyard

Matador was skillfully dodging multiple fire, ice, wind and electric spells casted by El Niño's eyes and nose. The bull was enraged seeing the persona taunt him with his red cape! Forcing him to charge recklessly aiming to destroy him. But the persona was very familiar with the wild and recklessly movements of the paintings. Everyone else let their personas to directly attack the shadow for now as they stayed a safe distance waiting for Maria's analysis. El Niño however was able to and a few lucky shots and bites so they already sustained some bad damage and lots of painful bite marks!

"Ole!" Matador cried out as he waved his cape out of the way before El Niño's building mouth came bitting him. "You should try harder than that!" Matador saw a eyes trying to cast a fire spell on him while distracted by the large gapping mouth. He held his sword out and thrusted right at the pupil of the painting, drawing black blood as it cried out in pain backing away from the persona. The mouth came charging back aiming to bite down the persona. Matador quickly thrusted his blade once more against the soft flesh of the shadow...but it was left bouncing back of it's skin. The mouth opened wide trying to take a huge bite of the persona but was left eating cold ice spike that pierced it's gums nd teeth.

"GRAAAAHHHHH! THAT COLD!" El Niño cried as he reformed the stacks of his paintings together forming his face. He saw Goemon holding his pipe out as he crated multiple ice spike flying towards the mouth of the shadow, only for them to be absorbed by the uninjured right eye. Healing the left eye slowly closing it's injury at the pupil. "TAKERU! YOUR UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Matador flew back in front of his summoner protectively. "Thanks Inari...that was close one." Aoi said as he whipped some sweat off his brow. Matadors speed and power was more draining than most of his persona under his control. "Stronger persona...more energy needed to control...guess I need more training before I can fully make use of my stronger personas." He panted feeling a little drained from overusing his new persona.

"Its no problem...but it's quite annoying that our attacks aren't doing much against his combo moves." Inari groaned as glared at the shadow form of his former master.

"This sucks! What kind of gimmick does this damm shadow have!?" Carlos rode on the boat of his persona Captain Kidd. The persona pulled back his arm as it punched the right eye of the shadow bruising it badly. "RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Carlos added the swift strike of his sledge hammer against the nose of the shadow painting wrecking it badly. He was caught by Carmen's rose whip pulling him back before the shadows mouth swallowed him whole.

"Damm...we keep attacking but it keeps recovering no matter what!" Emilia was trying to whip away the mouth coming at her but when she notice it tanked her attacks with no problem. She commanded her psersona to send a powerful fire wave that sent it realing back slightly burnt on Its teeth and tounge.

"This things is a major pain! But no shadow is without a weakness!" Morgana leapt up as she slashed the left eye of the shadow with her blade. El Niño cried like a true livestock cattle, mooing in pain. "NOW ZORRO!"

Zorro flew behind his summoner and created a huge tornado that sent it's mouth flying backwards against its other facial paintings. "Die!" Zorro tries slashing the mouth with his rapier but just like Matador its bounced back looking revitalized as it's burns healed upon impact. "WHAT!?" Zorro shielded himself with his left arm before he got bitten by El Niño's huge mouth.

"Ngghh!" Morgana groaned in pain as she felt the bite grind her arm. The pain distracted her as another eye painting faced her and charged a electric type spell aimed at her. "SHIT! THIS IS BAD-GAAAHHH!" Morgana cried in pain as she was struck by a point blank range of a lightning strike that was elemental weakness, sending her fly back on the ground rolling around painfully. Zorro felt the same pain as well as he dissipated from existence since Morgana lost her focus over the persona.

"HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU MANGY ALLEY CAT! THAT WILL SHOW YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE UNDER MY RULE!" El Niño was quite pleased with himself as his eyes and nose casted more buffs increasing his strength.

"Mona-sensei!" Aoi called out as he witched personas. The persona took the form of a rather familiar shadow that looked like it was made by skilled origami artist. "Change...Shiki-Oji!"

The shikigami persona sprung to life from a burst of blue flames. Shielding Aoi as the mouth of El Niño tried to take a bit of the ferret. Only to be blocked by a invisible barrier created by the persona. "I am the Brute Shiki-Oji! A shikigami who's purpose was tainted by this mad mans selfish desires! Has been reborn and follow the true path of light that purifies evil! You shall not harm my new lord! Even if you were once my creator, I shall gladly sacrifice my body as Blue Joker's shield!" The shikigami declared as it tanked the multiple bite attempts of the El Niño's mouth. Giving Aoi plenty of time to run up to his fallen teacher and apply first aid.

"DAMMIT! TRUNING MY OWN MEN AGAINTS ME!? VERY WELL! I SHALL SLAY YOU WITH THE REST OF THEM YOU TRAITOR!" El Niño started spamming all the basic elemental spells he could cast. Shiki-Oji fulfilled his purpose by shielding Aoi with his body while the said ferret was trying to revive his sensei. Aoi was however feeling the large amount of pain his persona felt. Only having defences for physical and bullet did nothing against spell attacks so it left him enduring the blunt force of it all.

Takeru gritted his teeth seeing his new friend enduring the damage of his former master's relentless attacks just to protect someone important to him. "You shall pay for that fiend! I wont let the blood the shed for one another be in vein!" Takeru charged forward his persona following closely. The tanuki leapt as he hacked away at El Niño's injured nose with his katana.

Goemon followed up by smashing his axe pipe against both eyes knocking them back against the museum wall. His final slash cut the nose painting in half. "Have a taste of your own medicine as they say you vile demon!"

"Graaahhhh!" El Niño eyes fell to the ground due to the heavy strike that smashed through the paintings of his eyes and nose mercilessly. The frames breaking into nothing more than splintered wood on the ground. Leaving his mouth the only attacking unit he had left. "Your becoming a real spoiled brat Takeru! You shall pay for defieng me!" The mouth went from black to red as it went on a rampage, bitting Carmen, Goemon and Captain kidd with quick succession. Transferring the pain and injuries the personas received to their summoner who all fell to the ground in pain. As bite marks littered their flesh all over.

"Dammit...that thing's bite is worse than it's bite!" Carlos grunted as the mouth bit his persona's legs, his past injury getting heavily agitated creating a even more painful sensation in him. Like his bones were about to snap and his flesh being crushed to extreme level. "HAAAAAAHHH!"

"S-skull!?" Emilia cried out in worry as she saw the skunk on the ground cradling his injured leg, crying in pain as the mouth came closer to him seeing it's persona vanish as well. She struggled to stand up once more holding her side where Carmen was badly bitten. She felt the bruise reach her kidneys so it was very painful to even stand. "G-GET OUT OF THE WAY! QUICKLY! CARMEN!"

"EVEN IF YOUR A FILTHY SKUNK! ILL EAT YOU WHOLE!"

"Ill do...my best! This is totally not elegant but!" Carmen grabber oner of her boy toys and tossed him like yesterday garbage towards the shadow mouth. The leashed attached to the heart guy tightened as Carmen pulled back on it, almost chocking it with the G forces as it fired a very potent flame attack that burned in the inside of the shadows mouth. El Niño started dancing around in pain as it burning sensation was even more intense than before. But lucky for Carlos he was left alone in the process. "Desperate times come with desperate measures!"

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOT! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE CHILI I ATE BACK HOME!" El Niño's mouth jumped into the fountain water trying to lap up as much refreshing water to cool his burning maw.

Takeru was also taking the chance to recover by trying to use his katana for support helping stand right back, as his persona was still struggling from the multiple powerful bites it received around it's body. "Curses...his shadow is a lot tougher than we first thought!"

"Don't give up just yet!" Aoi caught their attention as they saw him change personas once more in a bright blue flame. "This Is how it always start! Its unavoidable in battle to get hurt...but just don't give up just yet!" He declared despite the multiple injuries he obtained earlier. "The battle is far from over!"

The persona replacing Shiki-Oji was a feminine figure. It had a a long white dress with blue marking across it, for it's arms it was covered in golden feathers and had a ceremonial golden Egyptian head dress shaped like a tombstone, its face was also covered in golden facial paint. "I am the Megami Isis of the Priestess Arcana...poor souls who greavily injured from battle. Let me heal your wounds." Isis said gently as she put her hands together in prayer. Creating a golden ball of light in the palms of her hands as she chanted. That's when a healing green wave of energy traveled to Aoi's team, easing them of their pain as their injuries slowly faded away almost completely. Our ferret however was feeling a little winded from expending so much energy to heal them that way.

Takeru was feeling better as he stood up straight only feeling slightly numb. He examined his body, Goemon's as well to see their injuries have mostly vanished. "Fascinating...personas have healing capabilities as well?"

"They do...but Joker's new persona posses a much potent healing spell than we do." Emilia stood back up feeling reinvigorated by the healing wave.

"Who cares..." Carlos groaned as he rubbed his sore leg. "Megami means goddess in Japanese right? Goddess or not im just glad that persona is on our side. Thanks for the free heal blue bro!" The skunk said as he stood right back up his mask flaming once more. His leg was cramping a little but it was bearable enough for him to power through

"Indeed...thanks for the potent heal Joker." Morgana expressed her gratitude genuinely seeing he revived her with the heal, but was concerned when Aoi looked a little exhausted already. "Are you going to be able to keep up? Those stronger personas drain a lot more stamina do they?"

Aoi panted a little as he quickly reached into his utility bag and pulled out a blue energy drink made by Tae, chugging down it's contents quickly before tossing the bottle aside. "Ill be fine...just need to be more mindful of my persona usage...better than using Cadenza. Those fusion spells really drain me the most...Isis!"

Isis saw the mouth of the shadow jumping out of the fountain with a enraged mooo! "IM TIRED OF PLAYING WITH YOU BRATS! I AM A GOD! A GOD OF ART! I MAKE THE RULES IN THE ART WORLD!"

"Then what if a goddess opposes to your rule! I Isis shall take up the challenge and cast you down from your throne! Myself!" Isis declared as she crossed her arms over her chest while chanting a spell, when she opened her arms arms out wide, creating a giant collum of wind swallowed up the mouth of the shadow boss. The powerful gust was strong enough to twist and bend the painting in all directions. Twisting the wooden frames of the shadow so badly making them snap under the strain before falling to the ground along side his fellow broken body parts. Aoi felt a stressed by the energy he had lost from the use for that one attack. "Hmph! Some god you turned out to be..." Isis said quite pleased with herself as she dusted her feathers off before facing Aoi. "Are you pleased with the results my summoner?"

Aoi took another energy drink before answering. "Yes...thank you Isis. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Ill call you back in case I need you." He was grateful for the fast acting energy drinks...although it felt a little delayed reaction.

"Very well. Take care of yourself my young summoner. Call me when you need my assistance once more. Ill gladly respond to your summons." Isis said with a smile before returning as a mask covering Aoi's face. He felt a little relieved after his persona returned to his soul, having no persona draining his life energy.

"Very well executed Joker-san!" Takeru showed his gratitude by patting the ferrets back. "We're well healed and it seems we had defeated my former master's shadow!"

"Yeah that guys was annoying...but pathetically weak! Guess old age affects his shadow his huh bro?" Carlos said as he walked towards the rest of the gang.

"We defeated it a little to easy for in my opinion..." Morgana felt a little suspicious over their sudden victory.

"I have another bad feeling..." Emilia groaned knowing what her gut tells her all the time. "And I hate it when im right about that..."

"Not yet guys! Somethings happening to the paintings!" Maria called out from their communicators. Thy looked to the paintings to find them leaking a black ooze or ink all over the ground swallowing the broken portraits whole. Eventually the real body of the shadow El Niño appeared looking quite exhausted but everyone could sense the negative energy around him was still strong and powerful. "He isn't done yet! Seems he posses two types of gimmicks for combat purposes, The paintings must be some kind of defense mechanism he uses to fight for him. But now they are defeated the true main body shadow has no choice but to face you himself directly."

"Be careful everyone...we don't know what is fully capable yet. Me and mistress have analyzed his first forms true purpose and weakness...so now we have to see how fighting his main body will work out. Keep fighting and once we find out his gimmick we will inform you all as soon as possible, about the right set of actions you should take in this battle. For now attack the main body while you all have the chance!" Ai-chan informed as their connection went off line.

Up above the team Maria was having multiple hollow screen on as she analyzed each part of the shadow paintings made by El Niño. Looking over multiple offensive attempts the team took and what the shadow parts are capable of. There was also the part where the true main body of the shadow came to life and what could it all mean. Her mini smarts to analyze all the data she had on the new shadow in a instant. "I beginning to see a pattern...now I see! Tico! Record their fight withe main shadow! Im going to give them cover fire for support for now!" Maria requiped her LBX Hunter sniper gun model in her paws and began shooting well aimed bullets at the shadow below.

"As you wish mistress...hmm?" Ai noticed the area around the museum was also going chaotic. Like random fights were going on everywhere..." Do shadows go berserk when their master is in it's shadow form?...None of my concern for now. Recording data on main body of shadow El Niño."

"Dammit...I am the great El Niño! A master of arts who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit." The old bull was panicked amd very anxious around the young thieves. "I am not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy!-Aaaahhh!?"

Takeru charged at the shadow with his Katana ready for action as he did a diagonal slash that cut deep into the old bull's shoulder, squirting black blood that stained his golden robes. "You still have the nerve to say such things!?" He swung his katana side ways cutting open another wound over his chest. "You will fully taste the wrath of those who were prayed upon by you! Goemon!"

At Takeru's command, Goemon preformed a kabuki theater stance as he blew into his pipe creating a freezing wave that froze the old bull's legs in place with a thick layer of ice! El Niño had to suppress a pathetic cry of pain as frost bite started to bring him a lot more painful discomfort. He didn't have time to whine as he received multiple bullet wound on his chest and shoulder, looking up above he saw Maria firing those shot at him. Her defense orbs began also firing painful laser beams that shocked the old bull, turning his golden robes into a charcoal black.

"Inari is right! Your not escaping your crimes!" Aoi said as he threw his razor sharp playing cards embedding deep into the flesh of the shadow who had his arms up to shield his face from the onslaught. He picked up his wakizashi and charged forward the defending bull, slicing up his hoof hand clean off his wrist, leaving him screaming in agony as his detached appendage was squirting black blood like a out of control fountain.

"GAAAAHHAAAAA! MY HOOF!? MY HOOOF! YOU FILTHY TUBE RAT! YOU WILL PAY DETACHING MY SACRED TOOL FOR MAKING ART-*WHAM!* GOHHCK!?"

El Niño was stricken in the gut by a powerful blow from Carlos's sledge hammer. The skin on his legs were stripped off the Icicles when the force of the strike sent him flying back on the ground. The skunk was smirking seeing the pain he left on the shadow who was clutching his stomach in pain while his legs bleed were the slin and cloth of his pants were stripped off. "Fuck off man! My blue bro is a ferret! Not a freaking tube rat you bastard! Get the facts straight...your nothing but a weak ass coward hidding behind a lie!"

"I AM NOT L-LYING!...ONLY..I! THE TRUE...A-ARTIST OF THIS WORLD..CAN SEE THE...V-VALUE OF THEIR WORK! THEY SHOULD BE THANKING ME! FOR MAKING THEIR WORK WORTHWHILE!" El Niño gritted his teeth in fury. Struggling to talk while under the massive amounts of pain he was in. Thats when a black chain wrapped around him tightly. Looking up he saw Aoi holding the other end of the chain, he didn't have time to react as the ferret used all his strength to pull the bull into the air, swinging him around and round much to his displeasure...and motion sickness as his face turned green. Aoi did one last swing as he threw him into the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" El Niño was surprised to see the red squirrel in front of him als in the air. He didn't like the look im her eye as she cracked her whip hard...

"Your nothing but a fraud! A thief who steals the hopes and dream of others! Your no artistic genius at all! Your nothing more than scam artist!" Emilia began mercilessly whipping the old bull all over his body. Cracking her rose whip's thorns scratch, rip of skin and whip his body repeatedly. When she was done torturing the poor bull, Aoi caught him again with his chain wrapping tightly around his body. Pulling him back down on the ground with a powerful slam that created a small creator on the marbled floor.

"Let's show this man that his crimes do not go unpunished!" Morgana said stepping in front of her team. Watching the fallen artist groan in pain on the dirt. "The enemy is down...you know what that means kiddos!"

"TIME FOR A ALL-OUT-ATTACK!" With that everyone summoned their personas and began beating the crap out of the old bull. Using their weapons, guns and persona based spell attacks to mercilessly torture the defenseless El Niño all over his body. Slashes, blunt force attacks, bullet shots and varoous burns frost bite, electrocution and Wind blades were all the pain he felt. When the team was done they bounced back a safe distance and waited for the next action El Niño would take.

"DAMMIT...ALL...to be...outmatched by...a bunch of ver min...brats! Is unbecoming of a art GOD such as me!" The old bull roared as more negative energy poured out of him, healing most of the injuries he received as he slowly stood back up more furious than ever. "I wont be beaten yet! My reign as the god of art in Zootopia shall last forever!" Black ooze began to leak from the ground under him as he started to sink into it.

"Crap! Don't tell me he's returning to his freaking annoying painting form!?" Carlos cursed seeing golden frames poke out of the ooze.

"No matter! I found out his gimmick. So even if he takes that form again we will have a strategy-" Maria up above was explaining as Ai's early warning system alerted them of danger.

"WARNING! INCOMING PROJECTILE HEADING OUR WAY! PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA!" Ai chan warned as everyone looked up to see a golden arrow flying right towards...AOI!

Maria's visor showed her the disastrous trajectory of the arrow ahead of time. Her pupils shrank in fear of what was about to happen. "AOI-CHAN! LOOK OUT!"

Aoi didn't have time to react as he looked over his shoulder to find the arrow headed right towards him...it was too sudden as he felt his back pierced by the light of the arrow...he didn't even get to scream as a bright slash from the impact exploded and enveloped the area around his team.

"AOI!"

"BLUE BRO!"

"AOI-SAN!"

The team was then caught in the shock wave as it enveloped them all in a powerful blast of light that created a small pillar light reaching towards the sky. El Niño didn't seemed fazed as he sank into his ink filled abyss safe from harm as he smirked.

"Perfect timming..."

Maria was the only one safe from the blast as her defense orbs created a powerful ether barrier around her with Ai's quick defense mechanism. She was flown back by the blast away from her friends who suffered the full force of the impact.

Shadow Hunters secret base

Koromaru, Fuuka and two bandaged canine being Yosuke and Junpei watched in horror as the stray arrow struck down Aoi. Enveloping the zootopian team in a powerful blast of light. The screen went to static from the force of the impact as it slowly died down.

"Aoi...his team..." Koromaru placed a paw over his mouth in shock. As her heart was filled with worry seeing the devastating results of the attack.

"SHIT! THE KIDS! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Junpei shouted ignoring the pain his arm was inside a cast.

"This is bad...the intruder succeed even by accident to sabotage the whole mission of the phantom thieves! What the hell was Ken, Yu and Aigis doing!?" Yosuke demanded fearing the mission to steal El Niño's heart ended in failure.

"Ill check the area! The kids...I need to find them!" Fuuka said as she manipulated the drone in the palace of greed to search mode. Looking for our endangered Zootopian team.

"Ill call Ken..." Koromaru pressed a app on jis phone similar to the navigation app on the P5 Team's cellular devices. He waited anxiously for Ken to reply. "Com on Ken..."

"DAD!? What happened!? I saw a pillar of light where Aoi and his team-"

"Ill be blunt Ken. The misfired arrow struck down Aoi...his team is most likely injured and your little cousin's life...must be In danger." Koromaru could feel Ken's horrified response on the other end.

"...Im heading there now! Gotta go! Gotta protect my little brother!" Ken hunged up his from his end immediately after saying that.

"I take it we might have to interfere with this battle?...Koromaru-san?" Fuuka asked feeling extremely worried.

Koromaru shook his head sideways. "Not yet...let's see where this takes us first...of their lives are in danger...we will intercept the shadows and flee with the Zootopia team safely under our protection...Keep everyone else at their designated post...just in case."

Museum of Greed Courtyard

Ken rushed away from his current battle. Leaving Yu and Aigis to deal with the mystery intruder...his Instincts screaming at him to go and protect his family. Climbing up the wall using his staff like a vaulting pole, to give him a boost over it. He landed in some shrubbery. Sneaking his way quickly to the battle ground. Silently praying Aoi and his team were alright.

"Aoi...Please be alright...please! Be alive!" Ken prayed repeatedly as he poked his head out of the bushes to find...the disaster in front of him.

Maria was already down on the ground level. Unharmed due to her protective barrier. Her defense orbs were on the ground looking heavily damaged and useless. She was currently helping her team get out of the rubble they were trapped in. Using all the strength she could muster to push of slabs or concrete off her team mates. Right now she was helping unburry Mona from some slabs of stone that fell on her. Ai was busy freeing Emilia and Takeru from the rubble as well. Carlos was with her...he looked badly hurt as burns to his fur and blood staining his clothes was present but he endured the pain just to help his team get back up. Even so the skunk struggled to do things with just one arm as his other one seemed badly injured or dislocated from his shoulder.

"Come on Mona-sensei...we need...to." Maria struggled pushing off the large vase trapping the black felines foot. "Get up!" She said as she pushed it off at last.

"Ngghh...thank you. Maria...d-dammit I got taken down t-twice!" Morgana winced feeling her injuries from before get agitated again as she stood up.

"Dammit...get up you two! Aaarggghhh!" Carlos gave one final push the statue off to the side, freeing his trapped team mates.

"Thanks...Carlos." Emilia sat up straight in the pile of shrubbery beneath her bottom.

"W-Where's...Aoi-san?" Takeru asked sounding a little exhausted. He was on all four limbs just help him off the ground.

"I have found him!" The team looked back to Ai lifting up some broken golden branches that covered the unconscious ferret who was bleeding heavily from his back and chest...a golden arrow was vanishing from his wound...but even so his body looked badly injured from the strike. His fur was burnt and his clothes looked ragged...even his mask was cracked down the middle of his right eye. "He doesn't look good...we need emergency first aid!" Ai-chan analyzed as she saw the open wound where the arrow pierced him.

"Aoi-chan/Aoi!" Maria and Morgana instantly rushed towards him. Trying their best to apply first aid and keep his condition stable. They applied gauze and some bandages around large hole escaping from his chest and back that was bleeding rather badly...soaking their paws in the ferret's blood. They didn't care though...they had much more important matters to pay attention too.

"Mona-sensei? This first aid won't help him last long without help...can you heal jim with a Dia spell and close the wound a bit more?" Carlos said as he crouched down on his fallen bother figure. "Making the open wound just a little smaller will help reduce blood loss blue bro is experiencing. We need to keep him away from experiencing Hemorrhagic shock..."

"That's...a pretty smart idea Carlos? Mind helping my apply pressure on the wound? I need to...focus my strength and summon Zorro..." Morgana said going into meditation position...trying to focus her persona energy to summon her persona and apply a healing spell for her injured student.

Maria looked to Carlos a little taken back by his medical knowledge. Sure she was no medical expert but she knew a little about the affect of blood loss. "H-How did you-"

Carlos just forced a little smirk as he helped press down on the open wound. Applying pressure so that wound wont leak out more vital fluids. "When my original soccer team was hurt...I could do nothing to help at that time...i felt so useless as a captain...Now that I have the position of team manager on my new team...I had to learn a bit of basic first aid on my own...Emilia? Takeru? can you summon carmen and Goemon?" Carlos said looking to the surprised squirrel and tanuki. Both looked to each other as they nodded and grasped their cracked masks.

"Why do you need them Carlos?" Takeru asked as he and Emilia summoned both their persona's into existence. Both looked heavily injured but...but both in good enough condition to respond to their summoners call.

"Do you need me to heal as well? If so I can defiantly do that-"

"No, no Emilia...Morgana can handle that. I just need Carmen to keep him warm...blood loss makes you lose body heat fast so keeping him warm is important if we want to keep his body stable. The Ice from Goemon's magic can help seal the open wound...veins that carry blood contract when exposed to he cold...it will help keep blood loss to a minimum if we apply some Ice in the open wound."

"Anything I can do?" Maria looked pleadingly into the skunks eyes wanting to help best she can.

"Keep Ai out in case of enemies...we might not know if El Niño's shadow didn't get caught up in the blast...so we can't leave without his treasure yet. You however keep a eye on Aoi's vitals...your visor can do that right Maria?" Seeing her nodd, he watched as she ran to Aoi's head. Letting him rest on her lap while she scanned his vitals with her visors.

No one said anything else after words...following Carlos' s words based on experience. They did their share of the work, Carlos kept blood loss to a minimum by applying pressure on the open wounds, Emilia calmly asked Carmen to create a small fire in her palms as the persona sat down on one of her boy toys to lower the flame to Aoi's level. Takeru was creating a ice spike with Goemon's help. He used his own Katana to chop off smaller pieces into his own handkerchief to act as a ice bag. When they were all ready they applied all their best healing tactics to keep the Aoi who was having cold sweats and having trouble breathing. Morgana eventually summoned her persona Zorro who applied multiple layers of Dia to heal over Aoi's wound...slowly closing it or at least until it was small enough to not be a threat to his life from blood loss. It was still big being the limit of her healing powers...this was the bet she could do on her own.

Morgana sighed as she whipped off the beads of sweat of her forehead. "This should do for now...we need to take Aoi out of here and to Tae's just in case. Maria and Emilia can manage that...the rest are with me so we could-!?"

"WARNING! INCOMING DANGER! INCOMING DANGER! EXECUTING DEFENSE STANCE!" Ai-chan warned as she held her paws out cresting a ether barrier of her own to shield the team around Aoi from multiple elemental spells. Looking back at the spot the injured bull was...all his painting all stacked up once more smirking gleefully. He looked almost completely recovered from their earlier attacks.

"SHIT! The shadow had time to recover while were treating Aoi!" Morgana hissed as she stood in front of her fallen student, hissing wildly like a mother cat protecting her kit with a sword in her paws.

"El Niño...was that attack from earlier your doing? Answer me!" Takeru demanded. He held his katana in a defensive stance...he maybe be tired and injured right now. But he needed to protect his fallen friend from this greedy beast no matter what.

"Dammit...so he can slowly regenerate back to full health if he returns to his picture form!" Emilia cursed as she took her tomy machine gun.

"Not good...so they come back to life once El Niño's main body takes shelter. We need to defeat all these paintings at once and bring out the real main body of the shadow into battle, that's the only way to beat him!" Ai informed her team of the plan in mind.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! BUT I MUST SAY I AM QUITE GLAD THAT ATTACK DIDN'T MISS IT'S MARK! LUCKY~" The shadow laughed maniacally. "GAVE ME TIME TO RECOVER! GET READY YOU IMPERTINENT BRATS! TIME FOR MY COMEBACK! YOU ALL NEED A GOOD WHIPPING TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND MY AUTHORITY!"

"TICO! MARIA! Keep the barrier up and protect Aoi! We will deal with the shadow boss! Escape when you find a opening!" Morgana ordered as the two protectively stood close to Aoi. Maria was hugging her best friend's head while Ai kept a concentrated protective purple barrier that surrounded only them.

Maria took this chance to inform the team on the gimmick El Niño makes use off. "Listen guys! El Niño's painting form has only one weakness. The eyes and nose are spell casters but weak to physical attacks. Don't use spell against those since they just get absorbed and heal him. The mouth is weak to spell based attacks, and drain Physical and bullet attacks! Devide up the work with that in mind! The main body is weak to both forms of attack! When you defeat the paintings strike with everything you got!"

"ROGER!" The team declared as they all charged forward for one final push to defeat the shadow boss in front of them.

"I WILL PAINT ALL OVER YOU!" El Niño cried out as black ink began to fall from the sky.

Ai's barrier shielded Aoi and Maria from the black rain...she kept her paws around his gently as tears started to form in her eyes. "If only I had a persona...I could help you and the team more..." a tear dropped on Aoi's black nose.

Aoi's mind scape

Aoi woke up to find himself sinking in a deep abyss of tainted water...his persona were all around him looking they were in a deep slumber...like they were in suspended animation. He found Arsene looking quite exhausted and in pain right below him getting closer to his original persona as he sank deeper into the abyss. White chains started wrapping around his personas amd himself.

"A-Arsene!? Where have you been!? I haven't...been able to call...huh?" Aoi tried to swim towards his persona but...his body felt stiff...and he could hardly move as the pressure around his body was immense. "C-Can't...move! Arsene! Answer me!...help me-"

"Pathetic..." A dark yet familiar voice spoke to Aoi. Looking up he saw Kage in his red tainted phantom costume glaring down at him with his feral golden eyes. "There you go again asking for help...your weak on your own."

"K-Kage!? Don't tell me..."

"Yeah you weak ass self of mine...you passed out again. You got cocky and didn't react in time and injured our body again with your ignorance and recklessness." Kage said blandly insulting his other self.

Aoi's eyes turn into lines of embarrassment. He couldn't really denies all those points...he did get reckless and that lead to his downfall once more. "What do you want Kage? Knowing you...you want to get out again and wreak havoc..."

"You got that right loser...I told you before. I don't care about those around me...all I want is revenge on the bastard who killed our parents...and ill get it no matter what the method or cost...I don't have time to waste fighting whatever shadow boss your facing right now. Your badly injured too...so I don't expect I'll be to move right away with a huge hole in my-our chest-" Kage was cut off from his speech as Aoi grasped his left paw with his right. He was surprised to see such a determined look on his face as he struggled to say.

"Onegai... (Please) please help my friends!"

"Huh?...HUH!? WHAT YOUR ASKING ME FOR-"

"I meant what I said!" The strong tone behind Aoi's exhausted voice surprised his shadow self once more as he felt him tighten his grip on his left paw. "PLEASE HELP THEM!"

"Huh!? Why would I care about them!? I told you before I don't care for anything else but revenge! Im gonna kill that bastard who killed our parent's you idiot! I don't have time to waste with a weakling with some random mammal-"

"We share feelings don't we?" What Aoi said was not random words...but a fact silencing his shadow. "If you feel so strongly about mom and dad...then you must have a heart that could feel...that's why you can use Arsene...our persona. It's because you have a small sense of self! The reserve of mine!"

Kage just stared at his other looking quite annoyed but didn't deny that fact. Without a sense a self...a shadow can never wield a persona..even a violent one such as his Reserved Arsene. "Tch!...smart ass. You figured that out from just from first two meetings already?"

"Philemon and Igor gave me some clues...I just connected the dots together."

"Stupid old men...giving this weak version of me ideas-"

"I know im weak!" Aoi shouted gripping Kage's paw even tighter getting a look of pain in the shadow's face. "All my newfound confidence...my abilities...come from you do they?" Kage just looked down at his other self quite bored. "I know how weak I am being just myself...your stronger than me because you have the courage take risks...even with violent methods."

"So what? Get to the point already. I don't want to hear some stupid shonnen manga speech-"

"Heh? You know anime?"

"I'm your other self you blue block head! Of course I do!"

"Then that's your answer...your me and im you...and I still don't like you. Your violent and very rude with my friends..."

"Well I don't like you either you numbskull! Your weak! Childish and a complete dork! Without me your nothing more than a shy stuttering mess!"

"And yet we share the same emotions..." Kage raised a eye brow at his other self. That's when they both felt their noses get wet. As a green light shinned above the surface of their water mind scape. They both felt a cry for help reach into their souls... "I know we don't get along you violent nutcase of a delinquent."

"What did you just call me huh!?"

"But you must know how much a feel about them as well... you did panicked when Maria was about to get hit by that deadly fork...which woke me up." Kage flinched at that statement...that memory was true. "Although our time was shorter than what we had with mom and dad...I do care about them. I want to help them...that's why Im so reckless...cause I have no idea how to go about doing that...im new to this friendship thing...im weak so I reach to those who I can call for help...like my psersonas...my friends...and now you." Kage just sighed as he looked down at his other self...slowly he placed his forehead against his...and felt the surge of emotions...and some memories of Aoi's time bonding with his friend. "You know how we feel about those we love...cause if you really didn't care about no one then you don't truly love mom and dad!" Kage looked away solemnly. "But things are changing since I got out from the asylum...im scared and I don't really know what to do. Now it's not just mom and dad we care about...we don't want to lose those close to us again...we can't bear the pain...even if it's just one time...please help them! Understand my feelings-"

"Alright! Shut your trap already! Your sounding too much like those friendship main hero characters who keep speaking those cliche and annoying lines on how friendship is so important ugh...I wanna barf all over because of your sickening sentiment." Kage smirked seeing the annoyed look on his other self's face. "Fine...since we can't both lie about our feelings. I'll lend you my power...but for a price."

"Now your sounding like those cliche demons making prices with their summoners-"

"Shut it you idiot! Do you want my help or not!?" Kage saw Aoi's determined face and knew his answer. "Fine...ill help you out...but doesn't mean I have to like you...I still aim to destroy that bastard that killed mom ana dad!"

"And I aim fo my freedom...maybe we might find a way to do both? We could Compromise maybe...?"

"Too much work for me to think about right now...let's save this for later when we have a peaceful situation to talk this over."

"You? The violent delinquent version of myself wanting to talk things peacefully? My what a influence I have on you-"

"YOUR ONE CHEEKY LITTLE IDIOT TOO! I ALMOST WANT TO GO ON A RAMPAGE ON YOU!"

"Sorry I don't swing shadow way and with my own sel-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT YOU MORON! AAARRGGHHH!" Kage blushed a little in fury. "Let's just do the seal on contract already...I rather fight the bossy shadow that almost killed us more than I want to keep talking to you!"

"Ouch...rejected already-Oh wait you know how sarcastic I feel-"

"WOULD YOU!?...GAH!...GRAAHHH! CHEEKY LITTLE! JUST ACCEPT THE CONTRACT ALREADY YOU IDIOT! Do we have a deal to talk these things over later?"

"...Deal." Aoi and kage moved their faces forward...their muzzels getting closer and closer...mere inches away...as a bright green light enveloped them both.

In the middle of the green light Philemon was smilling under his mask as he stood on his magical green domain. "It has begun..."

Museum of Greed Courtyard

Things were not looking up for the team today. Ken had to use all his will power not to charge right in to rescue Aoi and his friends. The persona 5 team was littered on the ground...they were covered in black ink and blood. The damage they received was Immense and they were suffering from multiple injuries they obtained battling the boss shadow known as El Niño. The said shadow was laughing like there was no tommorow with bloody glee. The black rain kept pouring down everywhere heavily.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU CANNOT DEFY THE GREAT EL NIÑO! I AM A GOD! I AM THE MASTER OF THE ART WORLD! ZOOTOPIA SHALL FOREVER BE RULED BY ME!" El Niño fired another barrage of elemental spells at the team. Scattering them everywhere as they sustained even more injuries.

"D-Dammit..." Carlos groaned as he tried to move...his eye was closed shut due to the swelling above it. "Foul...play...cheat move."

"Making us...weak to everything...thats a sneaky move!" Takeru groaned...lying inside the water within broken fountain. His body was soaked completely and he was feeling very cold. He was leaning on the edge for support, trying to keep himself from drowning in the shallow water.

"We can't...even heal ourselves with out personas...they seal off any form of healing...that's totally the worst." Emilia groaned. Hanging from her torso in a tree branch.

Carmen, Captain Kidd and Goemon weren't doing so good either. The personas were on the ground close to their summoners. Each were fading with blue energy leaking from their Ink stained bodies. The injuries they sustained were felt even by their summoners as well. Adding to the pain they both felt making it worse for them all.

Ai-chan and Maria watched helplessly as the team were being beaten around by the shadow boss like broken toys given to a rowdy toddler. All they could was shield the unconscious Aoi with the barrier to protect him.

"This Is bad...I cant create a escape route while the barrier need to be up." Ai-chan said concentrating all her energy to keep the barrier up and running at maximum strength. Enduring every hit it got from the shadow boss trying to make it's way to Aoi.

"IM NOT THROUGH WITH ALL OF YOU YET! NOT UNTIL I KILL THAT ANNOYING TUBE RAT WITH ALL HIS OTHER FRIENDS AS WELL!" The mouth of the shadow kept bitting down on the barrier that started to glitch everywhere. Fine cracks were appearing way to fast for the small digital spirit to restore. Hollow screens with red warning and error labels where everywhere with the barrier that was slowly failing.

"Aoi-chan..what do I do?" Maria pleaded feeling scared as she held her best friend's head tighter. Crying all the way as her tears fell on Aoi. "Please wake up...everyone needs your help...please!"

That's when it happened...dark energy began pouring out of Aoi once more. Everyone looked into the barrier to find it leaking dark energy from the cracks. The darkness kept everyone's view from the Inside from being seen.

"What the!?...Oh no..." Morgana groaned trapped under a heavy golden branch holding her down. "T-Thats shadow energy! That would only mean!"

"Kage...Kurusu. Fuck! Maria is in there!" Carlos groaned as he tried to force himself up despite his heavy injuries. "AI! PUT DOWN THE BARRIER! IT'S DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND BLUE BRO!"

Maria meanwhile was feeling a little weak within the dome of dark energy...she felt herself growing weaker and weaker. She was right next to Aoi who was leaking all the negative energy. "Cough! Cough!...A-Ai-chan?" Maria gasped holding her neck as the negative energy began to suffocate her.

She was surprised to see her digital support spirit was glitching heavily as she was blanketed in the negative energy wave, until she returned to being just her phone with a low battery warning. "M-Mistress...im sorry..." Ai said as the screen went glitchy then turn black from power outage. The barrier around them finally faded allowing all the negative energy flying out everywhere!

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON!? RAAAAAAHHHH!" El Niño's shadow was blown away from from a dark emergy wave that slammed him hard against th golden walls of his museum. The rest of the team had to latch on to whatever they could to prevent themselves from being blown away in the blast. When the blast of negative energy cleared around the area Aoi and Maria was. They saw a red cloaked ferret thief with red flames and white chains surrounding him, he golden eyes and black scalera. Holding a small panther cub in his arms as the shadow energy he dispersed was being sucked away from the small feline.

Maria was slowly feeling better as she opened her heterochromatic eyes to see the red cloacked ferret stare down at her. "A-Aoi...-Chan?"

"Im not your weak ass friend Aoi you littl-Huh!?" A sudden surge of affection flowed from Aoi's heart and into Kage's heart as he stared down on the cub in his paws. A dark crimson blush started painting his normally...chaotic face...he suddenly found Maria...so...so! "Your the most Beautiful feline I've ever seen in my life..."

"Eh?..." Maria blushed a little...confused by that statement. It strangely made her feel very happy to hear Aoi...er..Kage say that about her.

"Huh?" Carlos and Takeru all stared at the scene with confused expressions on their faces. They were pale white drawings looking at the duo.

"Oh my gosh he said it!?" Emilia and Morgana both blushed amd squealed like little love sick high school girls, ignoring the pain they felt all around their bodies. "SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP-WAIT WHAT!? KAGE SAID THAT!?" Both cringed immediately in horror.

Back in the same bush...Ken was staring at the scene with a deadpanned expression as he stared at Kage. "What are they doing..." His eye twitched uncontrollably.

Kage's eyes widden as he just now realized what he just said. He quickly looked away from the attractive cub and covered his mouth with his free paw. "Dammit...I actually said something cheezy like that!? Curse that emotional sad sack of my other self..." Kage mumbled quite annoyed and more embarrassed more than anything. He felt very awkward and a little sweaty...a little nervous as well. "Idiot must have a thing for her...which means I do too...great." he gave Maria a sideways glance and just found her curious tilted head more...alluring, further increasing his blush tenfolds. "Kuso! I suddenly feel envious Aoi gets to see her everyday...she so...beau-Raaaghh! Focus! Shadow boss first!...then the cutie right in my paw-God dammit! I inherited mom's attraction to felines too!?" Everyone was sweat dropping at the scene...Kage was a blushing mess as he was silently...complaining to himself...hidding his face behind his arm as a blush raged on with a crimson fury. One could see black hearts floating above him oddly as well...with his wildly wagging tail was a dead give away of how...strangely happy he felt to see the Aoi's cub bestie.

"...What the heck is wrong with him?" Emilia groaned as she watched the shadow ferret become a mumbling mess.

"I don't know?...Handling some inner turmoil?" Carlos deadpanned...not really sure how to react to this.

"Hmm?...is this really the the embodiment of violent, unrivaled fury and chaos you guys described?...seems...that a was a bit of exaggeration on your part." Takeru said blandly as he viewed..."Kage" the so called malevolent other personality of Aoi.

"I don't know why...but im finding his shynness strangely...familiar and kinda cute." Morgana blushed a little as she resisted the urge to aww...not from the glares she got from the team thinking she gone nuts...but rather from the pain in her ribs she experienced whenever she took a deep breath, while being trapped under a heavy golden branch.

"Ummm?" Maria was a little curious over the other self of Aoi...so she decided to ask. "Are you...okay? Kage-san?"

Kage felt a little irritated once more...his eyes narrowed and his ears went flat on the back of his head while he slouched a little...he peeked into Aoi's memories earlier and found this lovely cub always called him...his other self by the pet name. Aoi-chan!...but when he is here she was referred as Kage-san. He really felt jealous all of a sudden. "Lucky bastard-Huh!?" El Niño eyes and nose all appeared above him as they casted their spells down on him! Kage responded by throwing a pile of black ooze that formed in his paw, into the air creating a very strong umbrella like barrier made of darkness that shielded him and his precious cargo.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFYING ME!" El Niño's mouth roared as he tried to bite down on Kage with his gapping maw. Kage just grunted quite bored already...the black tip of his tail growing longer and larger as dark energy gathered around there, he eyed his apponent with his narrowed eyes.

Morgana knew exactly what he was attempting to do. "N-No! Kage that shadow's mouth absorbs-!?"

Persona 4 Ost : Ill face my true self Little V version

*WHACK!*

Much to everyone's surprise, Kage's improvised black tail whip actually landed some real physical damage on the shadows mouth. "That was rather rude of you bastard...even for me. I'm busy ferret in thought don't ya know?...now Im mad!" Kage smirked as he enlarged his tail even more, quickly whipping the other paintings above him, straight down into the shadow's gaping mouth. El Niño almost chocked on his own creations, intending to spit them right back out. But Kage didn't allow that as he chained his mouth with white chains that kept his mouth from opening wide enough to spit out her own body parts! "So you absorb physical attacks? Too bad they only work against persona users...against another shadow your screwed! Mwahahahahaa!" Maria got a front row seat as Kage's tail split into three as he began pummeling the shadows choking mouth mercilessly. Each strike of his wagging tail seemed to get stronger and stronger over time, leaving large swelling whip marks and gashes on the shadow body. Kage smiled sadistacly as he tortured the shadow even more by tightening the white chains connected to his red gloved paw tighter in a attempt to crush the whimpering shadow. "Hahaha!...Kimochi! (Feels so good) I can't wait to do the same to that back stabbing bastard too one day...heh"

Savannah square parking lot : El Niño private limo

Back im the real world the real bull was lying on the carpet of his limo helplessly gasping for air! His face was turning blue as he felt his face was slowly being crushed and his face was getting a really bad whipping as the same gashes and whip marks Kage left on his shadow transfer to him as well.

"What... *Cough*! ...happening...to *cough!* Me.." El Niño was really struggling now as he clawed with his hoof for air as let out a silent cry for help as he gasp for a even a breath of air.

Shadow Hunters secret base

Koromaru was not taking any pleasure at what he was seeing...Kage was torturing his apponent like a very destructive child ignorant over the consequences of his actions.

"WHAT THE HECK IS KAGE DOING THERE!? HE'S GOING TO KILL THE REAL EL NIÑO AT THIS RATE!" Junpei panicked as he saw the continued torture attempts of Kage.

"Dammit...we have to tell Kirojo-san to look for the old bull. Keep him alive and stable this instant!" Yosuke yelled as he tried calling Mitsuru from his cell.

"Yes...that would be the best choice if we want to continue to avoid contact with the P5 Group." Fuuka said as the drone kept a live feed of the phantom thieves fight. "We don't know what happens if the owner of the palace dies while everyone is within their heart."

"I just got a report!" Junpei shouted getting everyone's attention. "Some shadows got pass some of the agents. The black rain made them weak to everything so they had a thought time keeping them in line...they're headed for the P5 Group!"

"Shit..." Koromaru quickly grabbed his own phone as he called Ken once more. "Ken listen up and listen good...things just got worse."

Museum of Greed : Courtyard

"Oi! This is fucking bad!" Carlos cursed seeing the ruthlessness of Kage's battle style. His tails have become more bladed like as they started hacking away at the shadow as well. "The lion bastard Joshua had the same injuries his shadow got from Kage...if he keeps this up!-"

"Maria!" Morgana called out to panther cub that was protectively held in Kage's paws, watching in horror at Kage's torture up close. "Stop Kage now! Before he kills the shadow El Niño!"

"It's too late...I could care less what happens to you lossy shadow meat bag...it's the end!" Kage held his mask up as it turned from white to a dark tainted blood red. "I summon thee...the dark reversed rebel soul within! Ars-"

Maria saw Kage's chant was meant to summon the more violent almost savage version of Arsene...Maria remembers what Aoi said about how much did not want to be a True Criminal. Seeing him about to summon his signature persona she had to act quickly before he could ruin her best friend's chances for a brighter future. "KAGE-SAN! NOOOO!"

Kage was about to summon his reversed signature persona when a black chain wrapped around his arms and body suddenly. "HUH!? Black chains...are they-Aoi!?" Kage glared at the chains as he heard a voice within.

"I said help them...not endanger them."

Before he could retaliate he felt some strong paws slam right into the open wound on his chest...It was Maria's own paws pressing down painfully on him, it really agitated the injury as a surge of pain coursed through his body. "GAAAHHHHHHHAAAHHHH! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-ACK! *COUGH!* *COUGH!*" The pain he felt was so Immense he was becoming nauseous as he coughed up black blood. Landing on one knee he held his wound with his free paw, trying to sooth the pain as he continued to cough black blood all over. "Dammit...why do I have to be...gack...summoned when he is injured so badly..."

-!?" Kage felt black rain fall down once more on him...painting his red clothes and white fur black. "Ink? Falling from the sky?"

"THAT'S MY ARTIST GRACE!" Kage saw the beat up paintings of El Niño stood up once more in a jumbled stack. "YOU HAVE A BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A CHANGE OF ATTITUDE AND COLOR WON'T MEAN A THING YOU TUBE RAT!"

"I'm a ferret you lame ass painting..." Kage grunted as he still recoiling from the strike to his open wound. "I should have feed and healed myself sooner...Kuso."

"Kage-san gomen!" Kage looked down to the cub in his paw. She had a determined look on her face even with tears on the corners of her eyes. "But I promised to help Aoi-chan through his rehabilitation so he can have his freedom! So I won't let even his other self to take him away from me!" Kage's eyes widden as he felt the honesty and determination in her voice...

"...You really care about him do you?"

"He's my best friend...I will always be there for him!"

Kage smilled as his eyes were shadowed by his fur bangs. "...Good answer...no wonder he likes ya." Was all Kage could say before he wrapped his arms around Maria as El Niño mouth came charging towards them. Hoping to protect the cub with his body... "Must...Protect."

...He waited for the strike to connect.

"As If I left you take over my blue bro's body!" Carlos roared as he summoned Captain Kidd to concentrate a ball of static electricity. He tossed a grenade into it as the electric flowed around it. "My bro is my brother! I wont abandon him either! So don't you even dare think I will let you damage his body or good name any further!" Carlos jumped up high into the air, right where his grenade was. He did a counter clockwise spin before hitting the grenade with the heel of his foot. "STUN GRENADE!"

The electrified grenade shot into the shadows mouth as it swallowed it by accident. It was then it exploded in his mouth violently as he was sent flying back to the rest of his paintings, that's when the secondary affect of Carlos's special attack. A eruption of static electricity blanketed the shadow, paralyzing them mid air with a ridiculous stunned expression on it's face.

"Dammit! Why do you have to come out now of all times!?" Emilia threw a few small bottles of gasoline she had In her utility bag, right at the paralyzed shadows body. "Aoi gave us a chance to the do the right thing with out own paws! I won't let you harm my friend who is risking everything to help those in need! Carmen!" Carmen heeding her summoners call ignited the rose whip with her flames. Emilia than began whipping the shadow repeatedly ignite in flames from the gasoline causing it to explode all over crisping the shadow. "FLAME WHIP LASH!"

"That's my number one student's body! Zorro!" Morgana took out her huge shuriken from her bag. "I won't let the disaster you inflicted on his body happen once more you selfish spoiled jerk!" Wind created by Zorro's rapier wrapped around the spinning shurriken blade in a violent, concentrated wind gale. "WIND BLADE HAVOC!" Morgana tossed the shuriken towards the shadows burning shadow as it started hacking away with the violent whirlwind of wind covering it all over. The gust of wind also increased the intensity of the flames burning the painting.

"Aoi-san promised he would help me take my vengeance and bring justice for all those preyed upon by my former master! Goemon!" Takeru held his katana side ways in samurai strike position. Goemon behind him blew a gust of cold air around the blade coating it ina very bright coat of blue frost. "So I won't let your violent tendencies from stopping us on our noble mission!" Takeru ran towards the shadow as he started slashing the shadow repeatedly with his shinning blue ice blade that left terrible frost bite that left El Niño grunting in both hot and cold pain. "Creativity is something I specialize in! FROST EDGE!"

Kage was left staring at awe at the scene before him. These mammals all expressed a honest aura of warmth and protection towards the true host of this body. They stood protectively in front of him. Trying to keep the shadow and him separate.

He felt Maria climb out of his paws. She picked up her cellphone and placed it back in her pocket. She then took her sniper gum and joined the line that was meant to protect Aoi's body. "Sorry Kage-san for earlier...but my best friend doesn't want to be a criminal! So If you plan to take revenge with such violent means...then your going to be playing by our rules. He is our friend...so we will help him get his freedom without taking such drastic measures making him a true villain! That's our promise to him since he helped us while risking everything regarding his freedom!"

Kage just stared at the group with a neutral expression. "How sappy...cliche and predictable...my weak ass self can't fight without others help with him...tch." he bit his lip as blood started leaking from his bite. "Baka! If we bond with others they will just get dragged down with us! Its better if we do this alone! We both hate to lose those close to us so it's better if we lived in damm solitude you idiot!"

Maria heard his words clearly...it was a shock to say the least. Everyone else turned their heads away from their battle to look at the distraught shadow... "Tch...you dragged in innocent mammals that shouldn't be involved with our endeavor...this is why I gotta clean up your mess!" Kage shot white chains with red flames coating them towards the thieves, they formed a mesh dome around them as a fury of multiple casted spells rain down on them.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU WORTHLESS BRATS!" El Niño no longer paralyzed tried bitting down and cast more powerful spells on the white chain dome. "YOU TESTED MY PATIENCE LONE ENOUGH! I WON'T WAIT TO KILL YOU ANY LONGER! RAAAAHHHHHHH! MY ARTIST GRACE WILL DARKEN YOUR FUTURES!" El Niño roared to the sky as the black rain of ink became a heavy storm.

Inside the flaming white chain dome. Kage faced the group while holding down his dome carefully. He glared at the group in front of him with a annoyed expression. "Listen up...and listen good. I got no choice anymore but to help you losers! So your going to cooperate with me wether you like it or not!"

"Why would we want to work with a back stabb-"

"Shut it bitchy grandma! I'm not done talking yet." He smirked seeing the black mascot cat glare at him ready to blow with anger. "Trust me I rather you ll mind your own business and leave us alone...but since your all bonded to my weak ass self...I guess I gotta be...a teak player-blech!" Kage looked like he was about to barf. "Ugh that word makes me wanna vomit..."

Takeru still not trusting this other version of Aoi that how little care for them. Grabbed him by the collar of his costume pulling him towards him. "Why should we trust you? You just suddenly take over Aoi-san's body and go completely berserk! How can you be even a decent team mate if you don't care for us-"

"Unfortunately I do care about you lot..." Everyone was shocked to hear his words. He just groaned and faced Maria as he blushed once more. "We share emotions remember...so I feel his bonds for ya...and desire to protect you lot...so I have some motivation to protect you lot...D-don't get the wrong idea! This is only a one time thing! Got it!" He blushed harder from embarrassment trying to act strong

Carlos raised a eyebrow as he crossed...one arm since his other was Injured. "Tsundere Ferret? As in hot and cold ferret?...How cute." He smirked seeing the irritated expression on Kage's face.

"Shut it skunk!...sorry..gah!? Why am I apologizing!? Why do you feel like someone I can trust with male bonding!?"

"Sorry Red Bro, but I'm Blue Bro's best male friend. So I guess you can really feel the brotherly bond we share heh."

"...I hate you already...that was so gross and cliche."

"And yet your smilling to hear about our brotherly bond. Heck your smilling too!"

"...I know...and I hate it!"

"Can we get back on topic!? If your really here to help us...how do you plan on doing that!? Can we even trust your words!?" Emilia glared at the shadow version of Aoi. She really felt exhausted and in a lot of pain...it was hard for her to move let out alone fight.

"Easy...im a shadow...one thing we have im common...is we're cannibals!" Kage didn't let anyone ask any questions as he opened his maw wide open letting the dome fall. To everyone's disgust and amazement...Kage started sucking in all the shadow energy and black rain into his mouth. "SHADOW FEAST!"

"H-He's feeding on the shadows energy!? He really is eating all of it!? How's that even possible-!?" Morgana was surprised to see the black paint on their bodies was being sucked clean off by Kage's technique. Removing the weakening resistance affects of the boss shadow's signature attack.

"M-MY ART!? STOP IT! STOP EATING MY-!?" El Niño suddenly felt very drained as he saw negative energy was beginning to leak out of the wounds of his paintings and while all of it was devoured by the said ferret.

When Kage took in the last bit of the negative energy he quickly closed his maw chewing thoughtfully before swallowing it all. Everyone was cringing in disgust seeing black ooze leak out of his...sloppy table manners. That's when they something more weird...they saw black whisker like lines appearing on the sides of his cheek, black mascara like lines around his eyes as well. What was more surprising to see was Aoi's opened wound began to heal slowly closing up while his own clothes started to self mend themselves. He even looked energized and fully healed as he licked his paw like a kitty cleaning himself after a satisfying meal. "Thanks for the food! It was most revitalizing." A sickly black aura wrapped around him like a evil sorcerer.

"Ugh...and I thought Emilia an Maria's cooking was bad! That look even more disgusting bro!" Carlos shuddered at the memory of eating those Mystery found x combinations...but now felt a irony taste of disgust on his tounge when he saw Large swallow up the shadows Negative Energy. The girls reaction however...

"HEEEEY!" Both Maria and Emilia slapped the accusing skunks sides. Electing a cry of pain from Carlos experiencing his agitated injuries.

"Save your memories of that mystery concoction for later!" Morgan barked as everyone saw something came runnig towards them.

"Seems we have company...and not the good kind." Takeru scowled seeing a army of shadow appear from the museum. All gathering around their master of shadows.

"MWAHAHAHA! SEEMS YOUR ALL OUT OF LUCK! MY LOYAL SUBJECTS HAVE COME TO SERVE THEIR GOD! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME NOW WITH YOUR PUNY NUMBERS AGAINTS MY ARMY OF SHADOWS! GIVE UP!" El Niño rejoiced gleefully as some shadows began to try and hel his injuries.

Maria's ears went flat against her head as she saw the hopeless situation they were in. "This Is bad...what do we do now? We're going to fail the heist of we can't stop those shadow-" Maria wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt some soft gentle paw petted her head. Looking up she caught pf a glimpse of a very gentle smile on Kage's face.

Persona 5 : Ost Last surprise NITRO remix

"Leave this to me...I got some time and energy left to spare for you weird bunch..and the cutie-God dammit.." Everyone else took offense to the bunch of weirdos part...but Maria was caught blushing once again. Kage concentrated his dark energy around him as his eyes started glowing a more relaxed by sinister hue of tainted gold. He brought his right paw up in a gun shaped gesture.

"Wait...is Kage attempting a fusion spell!? Thats Aoi's special skill!?" Morgana said surprised to see this version of his fusion spell.

"Fusion spell? What is that some...powerful persona fusion spell?" Takeru asked curious to see where this was going. "This is the first time I've seen Aoi...Kage-san do this!?"

"It's a powerful spell created by the union of two personas at once." Maria explains for the tanuki. "Usually we need two persona users to create the spell...but Aoi can manage on his own because he has multiple personas!"

"Cute and smart..my...your quite a package heh!" Kage smirked as he brought the gun paw to his head and shot it with a piercing but harmless red light that passed through his skull. "FUSION SPELL! DREAMFEST!" Kage summoned the persona's Incubus and Succubus from his flaming red mask as they both took stage behind him. Doing a sexy...almost disturbingly errotic dance as black and red hearts scattered all around sending a very blood red wave of energy scattered everywhere. The shadows afflicted by the strange wave suddenly turned pink...with little hearts appearing to be above their heads. Their allies who were bewildered by their comrades strange behavior tried to ask directly what was the problem..only to be attacked by them! El Niño jaw dropped when he saw his own shadow selves ruthlessly slaughter on another. Some shadows even started casting multiple heal spells on the Phantom Heart Thieves.

"The shadows are helping us!? Why!?" Emilia was shocked as multiple shadow gathered around them. Colored bright pink were willingly casting healing spells to help them get back to full health.

"I don't fucking gey any of this!? They were our enemies before? Why are they suddenly helping us now?" Carlos started regaining feeling in his right arm amd was slowly able to move it around as the heap ng spells did their trick in revitalizing his stamina and health. "Did that spell change their leadership under Kage."

"No...I don't think there following us willingly...or consciously." Maria notices they seemed to be a unconscious state while they were covered in a pink aura amd palette. They we're generous enough to heal her as well, helping her restore her own energy.

"It's a charm spell..." Morgana clarified for everyone who was wondering what happened earlier when Kage casted that fusion spell. "Charm is ailment spell affect...Emilia's "Love and Lost" although her's is more more potent but the one Kage casted has a similar affect. Basically it turns your enemy into your ally when afflicted by this status affect but only for a limited amount of time."

"Got that right grandma..." Kage dead panned getting more glares from her. "I did it to make sure they keep the other shadows busy...Hey Tanuki?" Kage faced the healing racoon dog. "Go ahead...and lead the team." Everyone was shocked to hear that. "I'll keep the cub...what's your name?"

Maria raised a eye brow...not really sure why he was asking her-oh right Kage and Aoi don't share memories. "M-Maria...Maria Jelavic."

"Maria?..." Kage pocketed his gloved paws as he blushed and looked away. "Shit...even her name is beautiful..." He mumbled till he saw the smug smart ass looking faces of everyone else...he hissed as he faced them again. "Oh leave me alone! I'll keep Maria here safe! I can't touch the shadow without hurting the host. Only you guys can! Just protect the Tanuki so he can have his vengeance over the old bull and make it quick!"

"Y-you actually wish to aid me in my quest for vengeance and justice?" Takeru asked as his body recovered completely thanks to multiple layers of healing spells.

"If there's one thing we can relate to about...is vengeance and justice...you got my support sadly...accept it or whatever I don't care..." Kage smirked. "The rest of you weirdos keep the other shadows from Interfering with them. Here...ill lend you this guy to act as your extra partner in battle."

Kage's mask bursts into red flames once more as a red warrior in devil shaped armor with long flowing black hair and a grey loincloth wrapped around his waist. He wielded twin saber blades in each hand as well. He glared down on the one who summoned him with a scowl. "I am the brute Rakshasa! Of the Strength Arcana! Who the heck are you!? I clearly remember my true boss was NOT! A shadow! Who are you and why do you have his body-"

"Oh would you shut up tall, red and horny. Face the fact Aoi and me are the same being! So what he owns I own too! Your contract belong to me as well! Be glad I didn't chain you down with that annoying harp guy." Kage shrugged off the Infuriated glare Rakshasa gave him...also he ignored the tiny voice of Orpheus who demanded to be set free. "Aoi sealed me off from my main persona so your the best physical attacker I got. Want me gone? Then help the Tanuki-"

"I shall not be referred as Tanuki...I am Takeru Black. Also known as Phantom Heart Thief Inari!-"

"Cool it with the resume Takeru...I don't care...just help this guy fight big, dumb, ugly and tacky over there!" Kage pointed to the shouting Paintings, trying to regain control over his chaotic mess of shadows.

"STOP KILLING ONE ANOTHER! YOUR FELLOW SLAVES ARE NOT THE ENEMY-GAH!" El Niño just got attacked by flames spells right in the mouth by some charmed Huang Po. His other pink shadows were attacking him as well with physical and magical skills. "STOP ATTACKING ME! I AM NOT THE TARGET YOU USELESS SLAVES! ATTACK THEM!"

"Hmph! Fine! Ill become your underling...just this once!" Rakshasa said as he pointed his sword at Kage. "I guess the sooner we're done fighting the sooner I get my true boss back?" Kage's single nodd told the demon persona all he needed to know. "Very well..Come on Tanuki boy! If you got the furballs come and fight along side me!"

"That is insulting!" Takeru gasped as he followed the demon persona. "Tanuki are sensitive about their...balls. history has greatly made our image of having heard huge-"

"Not what I meant but whatever! Eat this your freaky ass shadow!" Rakshasa jumped high above the right eye of El Niño as he sliced right through it with one powerful cross swing of his twin sabers. Cutting right through the shadows sensitive physical weakness. "Feel our fury! Come on large balls! Hurry up and fight heh!"

"Stop refereeing me to that Japanese stereotype! Tanuki are not that huge!" Takeru blushed but shook off the embarrassment. Getting a lift from his persona palm, he threw his summoner right to the shadows upper facial paintings. Giving Takeru the perfect chance to unsheathed his Katana once more for some mid air samurai style sword slashing justice! "Like i said before! Feel the wrath of those you prayed upon!"

"GRAAAHHH! TAKERU! YOUR GONNA BE SEVERLY PUNISHED FOR YOUR DEFIANCE! FORGET ABOUT FUTURE IN SHOWCASING YOUR ART! I WON'T EVEN LET YOU SELL YOUR ART ON THE FLEE INFESTED STREETS OF THIS CITY! I PROMISE YOU THAT!" El Niño declared as his mouth was wide open to swallow the falling tanuki from his mid air attack. Only for his attempt to end in failure as Rakshasa scooped up the tanuki safely in his hands and brought him to safety by flying over the shadow maw. El Niño was left with eating nothing but cold ice spikes that came sprouting out of the ground, inpailing the unaware shadow in place, Feeling the stinging pain of the ice spikes pierce right from the bottom of his tounge then through the roof of his mouth. "GRAAACKK! COLD...WHO-!?"

His answer was clear when ice boulder came smashing right into him, cracking the ice spike inbded in his mouth before knocking him over onto the cold hard ground. Looking up from his damaged eyes he saw Goemon standing strong and proud wielding his axe pipe which had frost coming right out of it. Freezing the area around them easily. "Do not forget you are fighting more than one apponent! I Goemon shall assist my summoners endeavour for true justice!" Goemon did a sumo styled slam of his wooden geta to create another large ice spike piercing through the back of the painting. Inpailing the shadow straight in the middle of his mouth. El Niño bit the ice spike in pain as he tried to chew his way out. Unable to speak properly due to the icicle blocking his throat. "F-FOOL!...ONLY..GACK! THOSE..WITH POWER...COUGH!" He coughed out black blood from the multiple wounds his mouth received. "AND MONEY...GRAACK! SUCCEED! SLAVES...TO MY SIDE!"

Some shadow who were not affected by Kage's fusion spell came rushing to their Master's aid to heed his call. Until Carlos ridding his persona's pirate ship came blocking their path on the right."ROOUUGHHYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Carlos slammed his sledge hammer right into a large Nue's face! Sending it flying back into the shadow horde with a Incaved facial features. "No way your getting through me! This battle is personal to Inari! Kage gave it his seal of approval not to let anyone mess with him! So if your going to help your lame ass shogun! Your going to have to go through me your fucking shadows! Captain Kidd!" Carlos gathered a lot of toy grenades he kept hidden in his utility belt and tossed them into his persona's arm cannon. "Time for the big one!"

"Aye! Aye me young lad! Let's show them what we're made off!" Captain kidd aimed his arm cannon at the shadow hordes coming at them. Concentrating all his electrical energy into this one big shot before- "Fore in the hole!" He launched a giant electric cannon ball into the air above the shadows. The ball of light began to fall apart as individual mini bombs raining down into the shadow glowing bright and brighter until! *BOOM!* loud thunder crashes everywhere as golden domes of lightning spread through out the battle field where the bombs exploded.

"Fuck yeah! Take that sons of bitches! My new special move! Bad-A-Boom Storm!" Carlos raised his middle finger towards the shadow group along side Captain Kidd who struck the same pose.

"Ugh...can't you be more mature Skull!? Take this seriously! We need to keep the shadows away from Inari's fight!" Emilia scolded as she held multiple mini bottles of highly concentrated combustible liquid. She saw a group of shadow headed her way on the left who wanted to to help El Niño in his fight. "Sorry boys! But your not going past me either! Let's have some Elegant fun playing with fire instead with me! Carmen!" The squirrel winked as she created multiple levitating red hearts around herself and her persona as he stood up on the boy toys head Carmen's heel was resting on.

"Hohoho! Let's show them the definition of female fatal!" Carmen said flamboyantly as her squirrel summoner gathered all the hearts into the bottles before she tossed them towards the shadow horde. She stepped on her boy toys repeatedly with her heel making them fire out flames from their masks that ignited the bottles of combustible liquid which bursted into raging pink bonfires stopping the shadows in their tracks. The pink flames had some hypnotic affect as the shadows suddenly saw beautiful women and men dancing in the flames becoming them to follow. They had heart's in their eyes as they danced to their death in the flames.

"My special Move! Seductress Flames!" Emilia declared as the bon fires raged on enticing more shadows to jump in and dance their death by fire.

"...Your one to talk...you have the ability make freaking love slaves out of shadows and other mammals! Your inner self is quite the sadist heh!"

"SHUT IT SKULL! I AM NOT SADIST AND YOU KNOW THAT! I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO HAVE SUCH A FLIRTY AND MORALLY WRONG ABILITY!" The squirrel yelled as a spine crippling embarrassed blush grew on her face.

"Come on kiddos! No more fighting!" Morgana scolded as she took out multiple smaller shurikens from her bag and tossed them towards shadows with the ability to fly over the battle field. "Focus on the fight! TO MY SIDE! ZORRO!"

"As you wish summoner! Let the wind of fate bring us victory!" Zorro slashed the air with his rapier, creating a large green gust of win to circle around the rotating shurikens. Boosting their speed until they created multiple small vortexes of find that sucked in any shadow that was close enough to it before they were cut to pieces by the razor sharp wind currents. The vortexes kept spinning wildly in the air as they sucked in any shadow who got to close to the air above El Niño.

"This is a special move! Vaccum vortex!" Morgana said as she fist bumbed the air victoriously like the tomboy she was.

Kage sweat dropped at their little special move exhibition "...Special moves? Friendship and love with crazy battles against monsters made of darkness?...yep this is my-our animated life now." Kage watched with a stoic expression on his face as his enlarged black tail whip, whacked any shadow that got to close to him or the adorable defenceless cub right next to him...okay maybe defenceless was a exaggeration. Maria was scoring wild points in Kage's combat book as she tazed gun or baton slammed away shadows that got through his tail whip defense. She seemed very used to fighting even close up...sure she wasn't a expert...but not that bad either...he also liked how her sexy body and hips swayed with every movement-Kage shook his head mid thought as he cursed his lack of self control around the panther cub. "God dammit she Hot..."

"Out of my way Shadows! I may not have a persona but I won't let my team mates down!" Maria squealed in excitement as she took her sniper gun as he carefully analyzed the movement's of her targeted shadows. "Adjusting aim...the way they move with a modified..panicked motion so if I calculate the randomness of their movement I can..." Maria looked into the lock on scope attached to her gun taking aim and...*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Maria fired some super well aimed head shot to even the tiniest Huang Po who got close to the team or herself. Some of the shadows even exploded in flames from her fire bullets she shot and the light flames showed off her sweaty yet toned fur quite nicely. "I wont be a burden...ill be a reliable cub for everyone!" She said determined to show her inner strength.

The said shadow ferret had a bit of black blood dripping out of his nose as he watched the cub next to him fight so...so..."Damm...now THAT was Hot!...she nerdy, cute and Bad ass! Dammit...Aoi that lucky bastard...Im gonna choke him later for this!" Kage hissed loudly wished he was the more dominating personality between him and his other self right now. His tail wagging more violently ripping through the shadows now rather than whack them away. He saw more shadows headed their way and it annoyed him greatly to see more enemies come crawling their way here. Some of his charmed shadows were beginning to die out as some normal shadows began killing them off. "This is getting bothersome...much more work than it's worth." The shadows were going to make it a bigger problem to deal with If they aid their master and disturbed his so called team mates from battle.

Maria head shot a Nue that got to close for comfort. She looked back to Kage as he shrouded by a red aura circling around him once more. Preforming another fusion spell. "Another Fusion spell-wait!? Your summoning three personas at once!? Even Aoi gets really tired from using just two at the same time!"

"Im forcing this one!" Kage did a finger gun gesture to his head as he fired a red energy beam into the side of his head. "Ill use whatever shadow energy I have left for this! I summon thee! Angel! Archangel! Fusion spell! JUSTICE!" Kage was having cold sweats as he really forced himself to summon three personas at once. Angel appeared first above him, putting her hands together in prayer while Archangel flew behind her while holding the hilt of his sword with both hands, as he raised the blade towards the the sky! That's when the area around museum got brighter like the rays of the sun were coming out of the dark clouds of this world like the end of a violent storm. Beautiful white rays of light began shinning on all the shadows who all screamed in agony. The sunlight started to disintegrate their bodies as they slowly faded away in the holy rays of sunlight.

"Woah...that...that was pretty awesome." Carlos was in awe as the battle field got a whole lot brighter as well calmer with the shadow fading away from existence.

"I gotta admit...despite Kage's attitude...he's sorta reliable...I guess?" Emilia commented still doubting the shadow self of Aoi. She was still standing on the back of the boy toy Carmen's heel was on top of.

"Amazing..." Commented Morgana as she saw the sky light up for the first time in the shadow world to her knowledge. "He really forced himself to summon three personas!?"

"Kage-san!?" Maria called out to Aoi's shadow as he saw him fall to one knee, gasping for breath as his shadow aura started to fade away from his body slowly. Angel and Archangel faded away as well, their mission over in a instant. "Are you alright!?"

Kage panted harder completely exhausted as a small headache started to over take his train of thought. He grasped his head with one paw to try and sooth the pain. "Kuso...I guess this what happens when i force three out at the same time..." Kage felt the world around hik slowly becoming blurry as he felt light headed. He looked to Maria one more time with a gentle smirk on his face. "Guess im going back to sleep...ill leave the rest you lot...don't worry my other self will be awake the moment I slumber...it was nice to finally met ya babe..." Kage smirked as he saw a cute blush on the panther's face as he fell to the ground fainted. His eyes closed as the black scalera of his eyes recided. When he slept his red coat slowly became black once more. His mask was slowly reforming on his face colored blue instead of white.

Rakshasa felt himself fading as well since Kage fainted. He looked to Takeru and gave him a farewell thumbs up. "The rest is up to you buddy! Show that bull your no push over alright!?"

Takeru smiled as he returned the thumbs up with Goemon by his side. "Leave it to me! Thank you for your assistance Rakshasa! It was greatly appreciated!"

"Farewell Demon persona of the Jaki race! I await the day we fight together once more! It has been a pleasure!" Goemon smirked as the red devil persona faded away from existence.

Back with Ken he was fighting of some shadows with his spear and his Persona Kala-Nemi. He already slaughtered wave after wave of shadows relentlessly, the black rain also affected him with Artist Grace as well. He already took on a lot of damage from his latest, seemingly fight. He had to make use of his innate ferret speed and agility speed to try avoid getting hit any further. "Kuso...when will this end!?" Ken impaled a inugami with his spear before tossing it into the mouth of a hungry Nue, Kala-Nemi wasted no time slamming his fist into the shadow's head. Killing the beast in an instant. He saw another wave of shadows headed towards him with their lust for blood as clear as day. Ken held his ground on the only pathway to the courtyard. "Sorry...but im NOT letting any of you pass me!-huh!?"

Ken witnessed the holy light od the sky shine over the shadow world. Rays of light started raining down on the shadows killing them with purifying holy energy. Ken felt a sense of relief as the shadows and the blank ink covering him slowly started to be purified over time. The death of the shadows meant his job to stall for the phantom thieves was over.

"Sugoi...how did this happen?" Ken asked his persona looking out towards the sky with a look of awe shinning in his eyes

"Im not sure my summoner...but I feel this was caused by persona energy of a familiar kind." Kala-Nemi looked towards the courtyard where he saw the energy of the persona spell originated from.

"A fusion spell!? That means...Aoi came back!?" Ken tried to run over there...until he felt his legs gave out on him. Feeling quite numb he landed on his knees gasping for breath. "Kuso...my exhaustion finally caught up...can't..move."

Kala-Nemi faded away to help relieve his summoner from the strain of summoning him. He returned to Ken as pure energy helping him revitalize himself. "Rest Ken...best if we leave the rest to your little brother and his most trusted friends."

"KEN!" Our orange ferret didn't get to argue as he saw Yu and Aigis limping towards him. Aigis was lending Yu her shoulder to help carry him towards Ken.

"Yu-san!? Aigis-san!? W-why are you here!? What happened to the intruder!"

"Sorry...he escaped..." Yu apologized as he clutched his katana tighter. "He was a slippery one...he escaped when the shadows started pouring everywhere. He used this as a chance to escape."

"I regret not being able to stop him...even with Izanagi-O-Kami and Athena. We still couldn't fight off the persona of the intruder...he was very strong...or at least in the metaverse." Aigis informed as she looked to the courtyard. "I believe the phantom thieves are just about finished with their mission..."

Ken looked towards the battle on going before them. "Indeed...we must wait and see what happens next...Aoi...please be alright."

Museum of Greed : Courtyard

El Niño was not fairing very well at this point. His army was killed with one powerful spell leaving him alone to deal with the thieves himself. The holy rays also affected him as well, burning his already heavily mutilated shadow paintings. "Y-YOU...INSUFFERABLE...BRATS! HOW DARE YOU DEFY...ME! I AM A GOD!...OF ART!...TO FORCE ME IN THIS...UNDIGNIFIED FORM...IS A GRAVE SIN!"

"The only sinful being here is you! The fiend of the art world!" Takeru defied his former master once more! Charging forward to slice the eyes and mouth of the shadow paintings with a cross shaped slash! Slicing them all in half into useless boards of painted wood.

"It is time for you to show your true form!" Goemon casted his spike spikes once more. Multiple spikes of ice hacking away or impaling the shadow mid air.

The shadow slowly started to melt into black ink pooling around on the ground. It boiled and bubbled before the true body of El Niño slowly cake out of the black ooze...still heavily injured and bleeding in pain. "Takeru...you...YOU!...YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!...I RAISE YOU MYSELF AND THIS IS HOW-"

Takeru didn't bother to listen to the shadow of his former master. He raised his katana upwards towards his persona, Goemon slowly coated his blade with his frost energy for the final strike. Goemon made sure the energy was realy concentrated within the blade as his summoner held his glowing blue katana tightly with both paws. "I read the nineth circle of hell is the frozen prison where they keep the souls of traitors. Being one yourself...let my COLD BLADE of JUSTICE be your judge!" Takeru didn't care for the useless gibberish of begging El Niño called out to him. He charged forward with his katana growing teeth made from icicle on the edge of the blade. He raised his sword up high as slashed his El Niño with a powerful side ways slash around his chest! Black blood squirting outwards but froze on contact with his blade. Ice started to creep outwards from his wound leaving him partially frozen as he slowly landed on his back gasping for breath. Frost bite started to chip away on his shadow essence.

"My new special move...FROZEN JUDGEMENT!" Takeru said as he sheated his blade while his former master fell onto his back.

Music ends

Aoi slowly groaned as he opened his eyes revealing his normal colored sky blue eyes. He wasn't feeling to great in fact he had a splitting head ache as he felt a pair of eyes looking down on him...strangely he felt a soft pillow...of fur beneath his head? "W-Where am..I? Kage did you really have to over exert my-" His vision cleared and saw Maria smilling down on him. Her heterochromatic eye of jade green and sapphire blue looking at him sweetly. "M-Maria-chan!? What am I-" He blushed once he realized the back of his head was resting on Maria's furry soft lap.

"AOI-CHAN! YOUR BACK! YAY!" Maria wasted no time to cuddle his face all over. Planting little licks that caused his crimson blush to become more defined. "You big DORKY! Ferret! You had me so worried..."

"A-ah...M-Maria-...chan!? Aoi was left as a mumbling flustered mess...the licking and cuddle to the face was beginning to make him more shy.

"Glad your back bro...you owe freaking owe use a huge explanation later!" Carlos grunted gently kicking Aoi's head with his toe.

"OW!? Carlos!?"

"That's for worrying me you idiot heh."

"You Totally deserved that one Aoi...trust me." Emilia smirked as she stood over him on his left. Arms crossed around her chest.

Aoi saw Morgana glaring him with her hips on her waist. His ears fell flat against his head as as small whine came out of his mouth. Yep...Carlos was right...he owed them a huge explanation later. "Ehe...Hello Morgana-san! Hmm..where's Takeru?"

"...Look over there." Morgana gestured with her thump to show Takeru forcefully taking away the Genuine Tsubaki painting from El Niño cold hooves. He didn't even gave his former master a second glance as he gave him the cold shoulder literally.

"N-No one...Cares for...true art...all they care about is recognizable brands...! Why can't you...See this Takeru..." El Niño gasped as golden light escaped his fading body. "I'm a victim too! Wouldn't you agree!?"

"Excuses now?...how pathetic." That line was so cold everyone felt a chil from the way Takeru spoke.

"The art world revolves around money after all...you can't rise up without money...you understand don't you!? Being a poor artist is truly a miserable existence!" The old bull tried to reason with his broken logic. "I just didn't want to return to that life!"

"A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art...you worthless mammal..your done for, along with this abomination of a world!"

"*Shriek!* Please don't kill me!"

"Your not worth soiling my blade...return to your true self and confess all your crimes! All of them!"

El Niño knew everything was over...he just laid his head down on the ground. Crying pathetic tears pity and mercy. "W-What about...the one with the black mask? Or that other mammal who wield a spear!"

"More of your pathetic tricks?" Aoi glared as he slowly stood back up. Carlos lending him his shoulder. "Do you want us to wreck your face more?"

"I don't have the energy left to pull such a petty stunt like that...it's true! Just before you not was a black masked fellow...and another mammals wielding a spear and gun..."

"A black mask?" Maria questioned. "And a orange mammal that wield a spear and gun...who could those be?"

"So...there are other personas users like us!? Does this have to do with the the luck we had in palaces lately?" Emilia questioned putting a finger on her chin.

"It can't be...there we're two other intruders beside us within the palace..!?" Morgana gasped at the thought of two other mammals with the ability to enter the palaces and shadow world...that thought was cut short when the world around them began to shake and crumble away. The Museum of Greed was slowly becoming rubble as the gold coating began to melt away and turn into useless dirt on the ground.

"CRAP!? There's no time to ask! We gotta go! Hell I don't want to be almost squashed by the palace again!" Carlos shivered in fear of his past mear death experience in the palace of lust.

"Carlos is right! We have to go!" Morgana transformed into her black Cat bus form. "Maria!? Is Ai active again!?"

"Yep! I brought my power bank!"maria showed her phone which had her charger attached to her jade green power bank charging her phone.

Ai was glitching but was visible on screen. "My apologies for the inconvenience. I will open up a route for us to escape now!" Ai created a pulsating portal of red and black rings nearby.

"Carlos! Bring Aoi inside! Ill drive!" Emilia stated as she took the driver seat. Aoi, Maria and Carlos didn't argue as they rushed back into the bus.

Takeru was about to follow until he heard his former master called out to him one last time. "Takeru...what should I do now!?"

"...Put a end to all of this and use your own artwork for once...just be sure to pay for all your crimes as well...my family will be cutting their ties with you forever...this will be the last you will ever see or hear of the Black family you fiend.." Takeru left the old bull screaming for him to stay in his world as the phantom thieves all left the crumbling Museum, ridding the cat bus.

Savannah Central : Sand Park

7:00pm

For the first after so many chapters the teams returned to the real world with ungraceful fashion. Morgana did not land on her feet like normal cats would this time. Instead she nose dived from the metaverse portal and face planted Into the sand below with Maria, Sitting on her back holding Aoi in bridal style...much to the ferret's embarrassment. Carlos landed hard on ground his rump first, While Emilia landed on a Takeru's sensitive tail. The tanuki was just lying on his back groaning while clutching his acquired treasure close to his chest before screaming in girlish manner of pain as the squirrel landed on a very sensitive appendage.

"GACK-OOHFF..."Morgana groaned as she had a mouth full of sand stuffed into her mouth, her nose was sore as well from the nose dive straight it hitting a small rock upon landing. Having you young teens slam into her spinal cord didn't make her feel any better as she raised her head and opened her mouth spitting out sand like a waterfall...a gritty water fall. "BLEH! SAND IN MY MOUT-BLEH! KIDS ON MY BACK-BLECK!...Im glad you guys are quite light..." Morgana groaned as she spat out sand from her mouth. Trying to rid of the gritty taste in her mouth..."Im also glad the sand Is cleaned monthly...Bleck!" She spat out a small rock that somehow got into her mouth with all the sand, cringing in disgust.

"Woah..." Maria holding Aoi gently bounced him in her paws thoughtfully. "Your a lot lighter than you look Aoi-chan! Im strong enough to lift you like a pretty blue princess-i mean PRINCE! A dorky Prince...yeah." she giggled at the deadpanned look he gave her.

Aoi just groaned as his face became more red than albino white. "Maria-chan~..." Aoi's ears just went flat against the back of his head, his body going limp In her paws while he hunged his head low. He really looked like a damsel...er...dude in distress saved by his princess knight in cosplay armor.

"...Glad you two are alright...sigh." Morgana groaned still being pinned down on the sand by two of her phantom kits. "At least you both aren't too heavy..."

"Ooh man..." Carlos groaned in pain reaching down to his sore rump, pulling three sharp rocks that embedded themselves Into his pants, poking his sensitive back side painfully with their dull but pointy tips...one of them landed in a very middle of a very unpleasant crack. "I landed on some rocks in a very uncomfortable place shit!..."

"Ngghhh...I do not appreciate our landings...I would suggest we work on them in the future..." Takeru was gently rubbing his sore tail with one paw. "My poor tail...its all crooked."

"Sorry and thanks Takeru...don't worry, were totally looking for a way to fix that...I appreciate these type landing less and less..." Emilia hissed as her bruises from the boss fight hurt her a bit as she tried to move. "Ugh...im gonna be sore for weeks again..."

[The Coordinates for Museum Of Greed has been Deleted : Have a nice day] Ai-chan announced the updated data from the Navigation app, to the group from the charging phone. She was currently facing everyone...upside down. Maria's phone and power bank falling head first safely into the soft sand. "Error...why is everyone hanging from the ground like bat? Does not compute..."

"Haha...your just up side down Ai." Emilia said as she picked up Maria's phone which was almost as tall as she was. Having to carry it like big flat screen T.V. to hand it back to the cub who was still carrying Aoi much to his embarrassment. "Ppfftt...haha I gotta capture this moment!"

"Emilia don't you-" *Flash!* "...Yep. She dared." The exhausted ferret groaned as the squirrel took a picture of his current state being held like a princess in the arms of his bestie...using that said best friend's phone.

"Hahaha! Awww come on kiddo. It's all im good cute fun! You look adorable!" Morgana grinned as she let Maria rest on her lap while Aoi rested like a limp noddle in her paws.

"If I had the strength-...neve mind." The defeated ferret decided it was not worth fighting back the humiliation with his low energy reserves.

"Thanks Emilia!" Maria giggled as she took her phone back. Saving her special new picture into a saved filled with pictures of them both.

"At any case heh." Carlos had to fight back a laugh watching Maria continue to carry his blue bro. "I guess the mission was success. All that's left is to see if the old bull has a change of heart."

"The true Tsubaki..." Takeru was admiring the genuine painting of the Tsubaki in his paws.

"If you're going to get all teary-eyed and call out "mom" its okay bro...we understand." Carlos reassured as he saw small tears in the corners of Takeru's eyes.

The tanuki forced back the tears as he wipped off the tears forming in his eyes. "I wont cry...but I do feel...Melancholic." He saw the happy smile of his mother looking down on his former infant form. "To think this painting devoted to my dieng mother was the source of all El Niño's corrupted actions...the only saving grace is that my family has finally severed their bond with the fake artist...we can begin the road to healing now."

"The true original copy of the Tsubaki has been altered by El Niño's greedy paws..." Morgana said feeling a bit of pity for the Tanuki. "Ironic as it may be. This one here is the true genuine self portrait your father wanted to gift to his dieng lover..."

"I think it's a wonderful painting...Utskushi desu. (It's beautiful.)" Aoi said with a tired but genuine soft smile. His blue eyes shinning bright blue even in the setting sun. "It took some time...but the painting has finally returned to it's rightful owners...your family Takeru. Im glad we we're able to take back a piece of art created by your dad's love for your mom and you...you have a loving family. So don't ever lose them again alright?"

"Aoi-san..." Takeru saw the hint of sadness in his eyes... "Im grateful to all you...Thank you." He looked back down on the painting in his paws "However,:it's impossible for this painting to be acklowged the way it was before...I think my father wanted it to be only meant for my mother...me and mother's eyes only...a memento of his everlasting love for his family...seeing the smile on my mother's face, Looking down at me with such affection. My father truly captured the moment of happiness they felt when I was born. Neither wished for this painting to be created for the sake of the world...only to us as a whole family."

"That explains your rush of emotions whenever you saw this painting...Your father captured the moment of love he wanted to express to his family." Maria explains, getting a slow nodd from Takeru who held a smile on his face.

"So...we taken down your former master." Carlos began as he crossed his arms while leaning against a large rock behind him. "What are you going to now this over? We ain't force ya to join our team, none of our future targets involve you personally anymore."

"...You plan to continue your quest as the phantom thieves?...why"

"...Honestly I don't know why I awoke to this power at all." Aoi began as he closed his sky blue eyes. "But I have a feeling this is part of my rehabilitation...to get stronger, search for the truth and obtain my "Freedom"...but that doesn't mean I have to do that alone...I guess im just apathetic to the suffering of others, probably because I've been through similar situations they had of being forced down a dark path by society and corrupt mammals, so I want to help them obtain freedom to before it's too late...I clearly don't want them to suffer the same pain I've been through."

Everyone looked towards Aoi, finding his words we're genuine from the way he spoke to Takeru. Carlos took a hint faster than anyone else. Rubbing the back of his head. "Guess what blue bro said was true...We're apa-err..Apat grr! Apa-what's it to the suffering of others...we've been through the thought serves of society. We want to give courage to those mammals without a voice sufferin' cause of some selfish jerks."

"Courage...what would giving them courage do Carlos?" Takeru questioned as he sat Japanese style on the sand while clutching the painting close to him. "You mean you want to give them the courage to stand up for themselves? Are you sure that will help the suffering masses a chance of happiness?"

"That will be up to them really..." Emilia shrugged, standing up and dusting the sand of her uniform. "We just have to try and help them anyway. What they want do after is up for them to decide after all. They have the free will to choose after all."

"It all depends on the mammal..." Maria added in to the conversation. "We are all different, so our way of thinking is never truly the same. What we desire is so vastly different so we can never predict what will happen...but it won't stop us from helping those in need anyway."

"Then the same can be said about myself...I suffered because of an selfish being's cruel actions." The Tanuki said as he thought back to lie of a life he lived through with his former master...its was very painful to learn the truth. But he needed to know it no matter how painful it truky was. "I don't want others experience what I've been through...plus it seems this world of desires might expand my artistic repertoire."

"Your passion for art runs in the family huh?" Morgana said feeling quite impressed by his determination for his life goal as a true artist, unlike his sorry excuse for a teacher. "You a very impressive Tanuki Takeru...your whole family is."

"As long as it's a unanimous decision and not for personal gain...im willing to continue masquerading as the Phantom Thief inari for such a noble goal." Takeru said filled with his new resolve to aid his new circle of friends...allies who truly understand him deep down. "I owe you all that much anyway."

"Worry not." Ai-chan said to the tanuki. Her mistress was facing the smart phone towards him. "We have a rule in the Phantom Heart Thieves that says "We decide on our next targets unanimously."

"How about Kiddo? Want to keep Takeru on the team?" Morgana asked her number one student. Who simply smilled at the tanuki in front of him.

"Of course...stay for as long as you want...Inari."

"Thank you...Blue Joker."

"Great! With two artistic minds on the team! We can so put a lot morr oomph! On our calling cards and combat tactics!" Maria said excitedly wagging her tail."im not so great with story stuff...so it's good Aoi-chan has a partner to help him and stuff...even if it is Ero Baka-Kun."

Takeru felt a arrow pierced his head when he heard her say that. "Y-you still plan on calling me that!?" He sweat dropped as he felt a wave of depair fall upon his shoulders.

"Heh! Guess she still mad about the whole Nude painting thing. Can't blame the her." Carlos said as he placed his paws behind his sore head. "This helps me and bro out anyway. We have too many girls on the team! This even things out so fuck yeah! This rocks!"

Emilia just rolled her eyes unamused by that comment, as she gave the skunk a sideways glance. "Shut up you..." She deadpanned getting a scoff from the skunk.

"Okay...Im going to Ignore that comment." Morgana deadpanned as she took on a more serious look on her face. "Although this mission went of successfully...it leaves us with a bigger mystery at paw...like who are these two other intruders the shadow of El Niño mentioned..."

"True...are only clues are a black mask and one of them was orange...not much for us to go on but it's a start. We lack information so let us keep vigilant for any clues we might find when we revisit the metaverse." Ai-chan added to her files the hints of the two other intruders of the palace.

"Too bad the Museum of fucking gold is gone. We can't investigate there anymore now..." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Talking to El Niño is pointless too...Unlike with Joshua we didn't exactly had a heart to heart talk with his shadow before we left...we practically left him crawling on the ground half frozen." Emilia groaned seeing their main source of Info would be useless.

"It may not be a complete waste of effort Emilia." Takeru added as he stood right back up...a little sore still. "Ill try to probe him and see if he and his shadow might have any memory of our mystery intruders."

"Are you sure? Takeru it takes a while for a change of-"

"Ill be fine Aoi-san." Takeru said with a confident smile. "I won't run away from the truth anymore...I'm ready to face him with my head held high and with the courage to overcome his facade. Ill contact you the moment I discover anything."

"Then Take Ai-chan with you." Maria looked to her digital spirit. "Ai? Since Takeru is one of us now. You have a responsibility to support him, especially on this dangerous mission. Make sure he can escape is that mean old bull attempts anything."

"I'll gladly fulfil my mission as the Phantom Heart Thieves support unit." Ai said doing a gentlemanly bow to her mistress. She transferred herself Via wifi to the Phone of Takeru. "I look forward to supporting you Inari-san...Aoi-san says being polite is good way to start a friendship..." Her bored tone sounded so flat it didn't sound genuine.

"Um...Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Ai-chan..."(Please and thank you) The tanuki sweat dropped a little.

"At any rate...the information about the two mystery intruders is a cause for concern...we must be careful from now on whenever we go to the palace and metaverse." Morgana warned...till she heard the sound of something sick...small moans of pain came to everyone's ears.

"I...suddenly don't feel to good..." Aoi paled blue in the face suddenly...cold sweat started to drip from his body as he covered his mouth with one paws while the other pushed down onto his rumbling tummy as he felt like-"BLEH!"

The camera zooms out as we heard Aoi barfing out of the mystery contents of his stomach all over his phantom teachers legs and Into the park's now soiled sand below.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS GROSS!" Morgana cried out cringing. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BARF ALL OVER MY PANTS!? DAMMIT...THIS ARE BRAND NEW TOO!"

"KYAAAHHH! Aoi-chan thats so icky!" Maria pushed her best friend off her and Into the sandy ground below hard. "OPPS!? SORRY!"

"YOU MORON! DON'T JUST THROW BLUE BRO ON THE-OH MY GOD WHY HIS BARF BLACK!?"

"EWWWW! CARLOS!? DON'T DESCRIBE HIS BARF TO ME YOU STINKY SKUNK!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EMILIA! BLUE BRO NEEDS HELP!"

The sounds of Aoi getting sicker could be heard as he kept vomiting on and on.

"Aoi-san!? Oh my goodness! Please hold on! I-Ill call Tae-san! I think...I have her emergency number here somewhere..."

"Huh!? What are you kids doing-HEH!? What happened to the ferret kid!?" Finnick's manly voice could be heard as he went straight to Aoi's side. "Not good...he looks really bad!"

"Finnick!? Good timming! Do you have you van nearby!?"

"Eh!? Yeah of course Morgana I had a delivery-"

"Perfect! Take us to Tae's clinic fast!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!?-*BLEH!* "GRRRE! FINE! FOR THE KID'S SAKE! BUT YOU BETTER KEEP HIM FROM BARFING ALL OVER THE SEATS! THAT LEATHER WAS IMPORTED FROM-"

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll stay at the back and with a absorbent blanket below me and Aoi here! Just start the van while I carry him there! Hurry!"

"Hmm...this looks like black blood Aoi-san is coughing up...not good." That comment from Ai sent the team into panic mode as they all rushed Aoi to Tae's clinic at breath taking speed, ignoring their bruises and injuries for the sake of their friend.

Meanwhile as this chaos unfolds, a certain red panda accompanied by a shy wolf pup by her side was walking through the park holding a laptop in her paws.

"The signal should be here...and were-" The icon of Aoi's ferret face started glitching on the screen as a "Error signal lost" sign flashed. "Curses...I was so close to finding where he was..."

"Um...Bi-Big sis Carol? Do you really have to stalk A-Aoi to c-c-confirm if he truly a t-trouble-" Dennis wolford tried to reason as she tapped her shoulder. His ears flat against his head taking a submissive stance.

"Sigh...sorry Dennis...but as the student council's image is still being reconstructed at Alcatraz Academy. I have to remain vigilant and confirm no trouble befalls while I'm in my position as president. I will prove my usefulness to the school and father with my hard work. " Carol types in a few programs her laptop trying to recover the signal. "Better safe than sorry...Kurusu-san seems like average student. But I just can't shake off this feeling something is very off-hmm?"

Coming out from the same spot the phantom thieves came from was Ken, Yu and Aigis in her disguised forms. They quickly ran out of the area looking quite bruised in Carol's opinion. They rushed to a black van waiting nearby and she could have sword she saw a spear and a katana in two of the mammals paws...what was more peculiar was one of them. A ferret with bright orange eyes came to view...he looked so much like Aoi too. She took a blurred picture of the older ferret into her laptop as she analysed some data she might have on him.

"Ken Amada...relationship status with Aoi Kurusu." Carol's eyes widden as she witnessed the information she had. "...His only remaining blood relative...his cousin!?" She looked back up to see him clutching a clear test tube filled with black...sludge?...and the look of panic in his eyes was unusual as well...very curious...very curious indeed.

"What would he be doing here for?..."Carol questioned as she scratched her chin thinking.

"I-I didn't...even know Aoi had a cousin in zootopia...that's nice." Dennis forced a smile still a little nervous around his big sis figure. "So...c-can we go h-home now? Im hungry big sis..."

"Sigh...ill figure this out later...what pizza topping you want Dennis?" She smilled seeing the wolf pup's ears went up as he wagged his tail excitedly.

September 18, 2017

Black Widow Clinic

10:00am

It's been exactly two days since the team's latest heist and the heat of their calling card was still raging on the news as well online. The General public was waiting for the so called confession El Niño might be forced to make courtesy of the Phantom Heart Thieves actions. The ZPD along with their Kirijo group volunteers has been working together non stop to try and find any clues to the identities of the said Phantom Heart Thieves. Unfortunately for them Morgana and Aoi's careful actions left them no leads to them except the calling cards that, like in Joshua's palace burned away once their heist was done. They left the general public even more interested in them as they all talked the so called famous artist El Niño suddenly lock himself away from the public eye in his shack denying any kind of interview to the media.

Takeru has returned to the shack with little trouble based on the report he gave on the P.H.T. (Phantom Heart Thieves) Group chat. So far he reported a change of behavior in his former teacher being, becoming more docile, being rather fearful around him, and he even noticed his lawyers started coming in and out of the shack doing some mysterious paper work he keeps under lock and key...other than that he had collected no clues on the two mystery intruders of the palace. He did however see potential cases where he would vaguely remember his palace, when he did he would go to his room and hide...leaving Takeru to hear crying on the other side og his door. Hearing that gave the thieves hope of a change of heart, so fast too!.

In even brighter news. Luckily for Aoi, Tae diagnosed his sudden vomiting of black blood being indigestion from his shadow self trying to consume large quantities of inedible shadow energy...how he was able to do it was left unexplained since Aoi was too sick to make normal conversation. So they left the explanation of why Kage helped them and the black markings he gained for later. This diagnosis despite being quite accurate...didn't exactly help the said ferret from feeling sick during his entire weekend. His two doctors having no made cure to help him...umm..pass the inedible energy he consumed. So some basic stomach medicine and some pain killers help't the lethargic and sick teen recover slowly over time. To hide the truth from his guardians however Tae had to get creative and left the official diagnosis of the foreign antigen that made him sick was a late reaction to the Mystery Food X Aoi had consumed. So Maria and Emilia had to take one for the team and admit to Aoi actually consuming the first bite of their mystery food. That left Carlos and their home economic teacher sick for days...much to their emberassment, and grounding later Nick, Judy, Rudolph and Irina believed every word of it. Besides that, With a bit of help from her American teacher, Tae was able to transfer Takeru's father, Ginji Black out of the Savannah square hospital and into her clinic legally. Thus both Tae and Trish were able to work on improving the condition of their patient during the two days Aoi was hospitalized in the clinic as well. The two worked tirelessly through night and day using direct samples of his blood to analyze the mystery drug coursing within him and develop a cure for It. After some testing and careful mixing of various ingredients they were ready this Monday morning.

The team decided to visit Aoi at the clinic since Irina Jelavic didn't want to take chances of the thieves invading her school. She cancelled classes until this so called confession of El Niño has been dealt with. So they had a free day to chill and see their friend...but they we're honestly not expecting this.

"Wow...I never thought Blue Bro could bend like this?" Carlos muttered with a curious but amused smile on his face. "That explains high views on ferret porn online heh...being this flexible comes in sexy." Carlos mumbled secretly with a blush and pervy smile.

"Gross..." The squirrel cringed. "Carlos he looks totally like controtionist...I didn't even knew it was possible for ferrets to bend this way!?" Emilia said a confused yet amazed look in her eyes.

"Hmm...? I knew ferrets where well known for their flexibility and and agility...but being this flexible is surprising." Morgana said giving the position her student was in with a curious look of evaluation.

"Hehehe! Aoi-chan are you okay?" Maria giggled taking a picture of her best friend's cute position on her phone. "Your looking silly my dorky ferret."

"Dorky ferret." Ai quiped a small...very small smile on her face.

Down on his hospital bed was Aoi all curled up on his bed in a unbelievable circle U-shape...in a weird way. He was wearing a simple Navy blue T-shirt and brown shorts...His body was twisted at the middle harmlessly as his lower half laid belly down on the bed a bit sideways, his upper body facing slightly up to his friends while he rested the back of his head on his hip or to be more or slightly above his crotch while he scratched his ear with his free hind leg. He had a dazed silly look of half drunkenness visible on his face as he kept wagging his tail while looking up to everyone with silly half open eyes, giggling and grinning like...a idiot. "Hehehe...everything is upside down. Konichiwa Mina-san~!" Aoi said in a silly sing along tone. "Sugoi!? Maria-chan you didn't say you had a twin?" In Aoi's...hallucinating eyes there were two Maria's upside down giggling at his silliness cutely covering her mouth with one paw. " What's so funny-Oohhh~ everything is going sparkly! Good night..." He said falling half asleep with his eyes open while Maria petted his tired head.

Takeru who was standing next to his new friend's bed sweat dropped a he raised a eye bro as he looked up Tae carrying various medical equipment to a private room on her clinic. "What...kind medication did you give him Tae-san?"

Tae just shrugged as she looked over her medication. The one's she gave Aoi herself with Trish's assistants earlier this morning. She picked up two bottles of green and...purple medicine in powder form. "Just some of my new extra strong home made pain killer medication for his stomach pains. I also added my home grown medical fungal powder I've been testing. It was proven to actually help the stomach get rid of foreign toxic mixtures by absorbing it the within the powder particles, allowing the patient to pass it out harmlessly...but it would seem mixing both together has a added side affect of numbing brain activity to the level of...well? This." She gestured to the ferret who was happily wagging his tail, and thumping his right foot on his bed while Maria scratched behind his ears to see his funny reaction to the petting she gave him. Carlos not wanting to miss this chance, took multiple pictures of his bro's silly side for teasing later. "Aoi has proven worthy of his guinea pig status. Willingly offering up his body for my research. Worry not about paying for the medication. Our deal states I pay him for testing my home made medicine. So this treatment is how you say...on the house."

Morgana just looked to Tae sweat dropping as she placed her paws on her hips. "I wished you stop calling him that...if I didn't knew personally. I would thought you were some crazy pharmacist using her own patients as test subjects to her so called home made medicine...I wouldn't have hesitated to visit your palace or the mementos to steal your heart treasure the moment I first heard about you. Especially if I knew you we're using my student for your crazy first in mammal medicine testing."

"Err...how long will Aoi be like this?" Emilia pointed with her thumb as the ferret now playing with a dangling cat toy Maria brought with her. The ferret's hidden cat genes activating his playfulness as he tried to paw and catch the toy in his mouth.

"Not long...after receiving a few doses of the medication. Aoi's body is already building up a a natural tolerance to the side affects...trust me when I say he was a lots worse when we gave him his first dosage."

"You tell me..." Trish grumbled as she walked into the room looking sleep deprived, she had a black eye on her face...holding a plastic bag of frozen crickets on her face. Her fur was messy and she had scratches, and bites as well all over her body. She was also missing one of her white gloves. "The little twerp actually went on full ninja predator on me! It was terrifying! I thought he went savage as he hunted through out the first night! I never saw it coming!? I knew I felt someone after me...I was fearful of the shadows moving around me and then...he POUNCED on me! Playfully nipping, bitting clawing at ME!? LIKE A FERRET CAT TOY! It wasn't only once he did it either! It was a clinic version of five night's at Freddy's! Lil kid version!"

"Wait...you play that game?" Carlos asked curious of how a demon reacts when they play a jump scare game.

"Ive counted seven times he was able to pounce and play predator vs prey without your awareness of his presence. Another earlier side affect of numbing his brain activity. He becomes more interactive with his natural instincts with his logical thoughts down. Allowing him to tap Into his inner predator."

"No one asked you goth doc!" Trish shivers as she recalled the feeling of becoming prey to a kit. Young as he was...but deadly with his phantom thief skill helping hide his presence, combined natural hunting instinct of both cat and ferret techniques made it even more of a horror movie jump scare scene...or scenes in her 7 cases. "I will never live that one night down...hence one worst experiences of my life. Im just glad I didn't take a smaller mammal form or else I would have been dinner to that kid!"

Tae let out a small sadistic giggle. "I found it quite amusing to watch her get hunted down. Gave me the perfect excuse to test my home made medication on a actual demon."

Trish rolled her eyes as she glared at the snow leopard. "Funny~ you can say that with a smile because he was never after you even once!"

"I'm a big predator, so naturally Aoi would come after someone closer to his size. I must say I did however like the cuddles he gave me when he was feeling sleepy after his play day with you."

"...Lucky you" Trish deadpanned. "I get treated as the kit's chew toy while you get all the ferret cuddles."

"Aoi-chan? Is that Trish's glove your nomming on?" Maria smilled watching the ferret lying his head on her lap. Nibble away on the missing white glove. Leaving a lot of drool all over it...

That's when everyone noticed something happening to Aoi's body. His black markings started reappearing on his body. The black tips of his ears, tails and toes along with his whiskers and suddenly appearing black hue climbing up. The black hue on his paws to half his elbow started becoming more visible. Aoi stopped his nomming as he grunted in pain closing his eyes...his body actually steamed a little, smoke coming out of his body as the smell of medicine becoming more potent. It only lasted for few seconds before the black hue started to fade...but not completely. They noticed Aoi's finger tips stayed black, his ears which were only black at the tip were now half black, the tip of his tail which had a splash of black was almost half way down his tail and his feet became black halfway too. He groaned as he opened up his eyes feeling quite lethargic inside. "Ugh...my head is pounding like a jack hammer is on it...bleh...what have I been eating? I got a bad taste in my mouth..." He spat out Trish's glove out of his mouth, sending flying smack right into the meerkat's face...the drool and ferret morning breath he wan now covering the fake mammal's unamused face.

"...sigh...found my glove...gross." Trish slowly peeled off the white...now graying drool filled glove off her soaked face. "Im so replacing these...and disinfecting my face." Trish turned around to head to the staff bathroom of the clinic. "If anyone needs me...im going to take my second shower of the day."

Everyone waited for trish to leave before laughing. Aoi still confused a little too lethargic to understand he was lying down on Maria's lap, looked up to his friends. "Any...word yet on El Niño's change of heart?"

"Not yet Aoi-san." Takeru said looking at the small flat screen T.V. mounted close to Aoi's bed. Facing their way. "But he did scheduled a emergency conference...let's see what my former master has planned if you don't mind?" Aoi nodded pointing to the remote close lying on his bed. Takeru picked it up and turned on the T.V. pumping the volume loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as they watched the screen with a bit of anxiety. The snow leopard and moose both expressed bewildered expressions of shock at the sudden emergency conference the famous El Niño announced early in the morning. As the screen changed into a anxious looking spanish bull who looked depressed and sleep deprived. His fur was messy and becoming gray in a lot more visible places.

The old bull looked to the side and the camera showed Nick, Judy, Naoto, Kanji and Mitsuru all standing on the side looking quite confused themselves to why they were here. He sighed readying himself for the biggest announcement of his life. "I-...I have committed crimes unbecoming of a artist." This got every new reporters attention as flashes were seen on the tv. "To plainly put it...I am a fraud...a scam artist who plagiarized my works..." this got a even louder uproar from the new reporters and even the mammals watching the news and internet all over Zootopia. "I-I am a tainted being...I corrupted the art world of zootopia with my actions...and especially the Tsubaki..." the old bull started bursting into tears. "I-I know...I could never earn the forgiveness of the students who's work ive stolen and displayed under my name...the Tsubaki...isn't even my maiden work!" The thieves could just imagine the gasps and shocked expressions of the artist and followers of El Niño's fame. As he began rambling about the truth of the Tsubaki and the crime he committed on the Black family. Stealing the memento that Ginji black wanted to give to his dieng wife...to how he kept the offspring of their love, just to leech off his innate talents and works in the future. "I would have never come to confess my sins to the world...if it wasn't for the Phantom Heart Thieves showing the error of my ways...If they are out there and listening to my words...I want to Thank them for helping me see the demon I have truly become...I am no GOD! Not even the tittle ARTIST! I am not above the law...and my actions have consequences...to the Phantom Thieves Panther, Skull, Mona, Tico, Navi, and the leader of their group Blue Joker along with his true artist ally...Inari especially...I thank them again from the bottom of my heart for showing me the light. Worry not...I Will pay for my crimes...and show the world who were the true artist behind the paintings I stole...I wish you all luck in your continued journey to eliminate the hidden criminals off zootopia." The screen changes back to a stunned Snow leopard and moose news caster.

The snow leopard let out a cough trying to regain her composure in front of the camera. "...A-And that was the urgent apology conference by the so called famed artist El Niño, that took place a moment ago."

"After reporting his crimes against the art world in Zootopia. El Niño has agreed to the police request to turn himself in." The screen show Nick and Judy hand cuffing the old bull while the Kirijo group volunteers steered the press away so the criminal could be safely moved to the ZPD precinct one safely.

"In top of charges of abuse to to his pupils and illegal drug use on the Black family. He has secured himself a possible life sentence in jail. Also..." the screen shows a meerkat nurse, pitbull doctor, and the two gaurds that were present in the Savannah central hospital. Were arrested and taken in by the ZPD as the snow leopard spoke. "A doctor and nurse had their medical licence taken from them for practicing illegal actions in aiding to keep Ginji black the true artist of the Tsubaki in a comatose state. It is said the tanuki has been transfered to a different hospital who will help him recover from the mystery drug that kept him in this state for 13 years. The location is classified for safety reasons as those involved with El Niño's scam are still being arrested all over Zootopia."

"This large-scake criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world and after he was taken to a police hospital for Interrogation due to his age." The moose news caster continued looking at his notes. "However, initial pysch evaluations state that he is in mentally sound and responsible for his actions. He says the actions of the so called Phantom Heart thieves involved in his change of heart were responsible for his decision in confessing all his crimes willingly by himself. He even gave ZPD Precinct one the code names of the said thieves."

"Supposedly from his confession is that the Phantom Thieves steal the heart of criminals giving them a change of heart to confess their sins. Its a group composed of 7 mysterious mammals." The snow leopard announced as she showed everyone the blue flaming mask and top hat icon they used on screen. "Supposedly they send calling cards on those they plan to steal the corrupted hearts of criminals. The rumor circling around them is, that if your a mammal under oppression of a criminal being. You will be able to access the hidden website called Phantom Aficionado. You can write down the names of the mammals who wronged you and even tell them of the crimes they committed as well. After typing this in you send the information on a hidden Email adress where the thieves will access the truthfulness of your request before accepting. If they do accept the thieves will steal the hearts of those criminals. Making them have a change of heart and forcing them to confess their sins similar to the what we saw with Joshua Pridelands in the Alcatraz academy incident and the Emergency Conference former star artist El Niño has just announced. ZPD and ZBI all over have started to Investigate these so called Phantom Thieves because of their second appearance and the testament given by the former artist..." the news rambled on the rumors surrounding the thieves and the attention they got from both criminal world of Zootopia to the ZPD in all districts.

"You guys see that!? El Niño really confessed his crimes on national TV! Im sure all of Zootopia saw that huh!" Carlos cheered feeling bad ass again. "Just like that we made a name for ourselves as the Phantom Heart Thieves!"

"They really mentioned us...El Niño mentioned us! This will surely grab Zootopia's attention now!" Emilia grinned feeling all her hard work paid off.

"This is getting interesting!" Maria cheered feeling super giddy. "If we do this right, we can make Zootopia a better place! Maybe solve crimes even the ZBD or ZBI couldn't solve on their own!"

"True..."Aoi said determined. "With this power...we might be able to do more than just getting back at society...it will be a big deal once we master our powers, we have room to grow and I need to grow stronger for my freedom as well." he mumbled that last part clenching his paw tight.

"Having something like this happen twice is massive to. It's too great of a coincidence to occur normally even to big to consider a harmless prank." Morgana added looking proud of her team's accomplishments.

"Let's do our best!" Maria said fist bumping the air. "If we keep this up! We can give courage to all those without a voice all over Zootopia! Maybe even the world! We're following the path of dark heroes now! Mwahaha..." Maria said using her jacket as a makeshift cape getting a smile on Aoi's face...he did find her otaku mode cute as a small blush crept on his cheeks.

"For now though I suggest we lay low for a while." Takeru suggested as everyone looks towards him. "We still have to worry about the intruders that came before us...a black masked intruder and a orange cloaked mammal...they might come after us. So for now while they don't know our identities is to keep low. Not to rise any suspicion around us as the phantom thieves..."

"True...we can't get any more information either...El Niño is most likely headed to jail." Morgana crossed her paws over her chest. "So...what will you do when your father wakes up?"

"...I'll be leaving that shack...I can't draw in a place like that anymore. I can either go the school dorms free of charge thanks to my fine arts scholarship." Takeru added surprising everyone.

"Your that good huh? Passion really speaks for you Takeru." Aoi smiled getting a nod from the happy Tanuki.

"But it would be hard to move around as the phantom thief Inari with the security and strict rules of the dorms found in Alcatraz academy..."

"True...mom has a curfew set up and night gaurds preventing any students sneaking out late night." Maria announced wincing slightly. "There is even security cameras all over as well...so the dorms is under observation 24/7..."

"Whish is why im planning on moving to a apartment with father in the Tundra district." Takeru showed them pamphlet of a few cheap but decent apartments wide enough for his Art career with just enough space to live his father peacefully. "I'll show father what I found later when he awakens...hoping the small fortune El Niño passed to us upon his arrest be used tp help us make a new start...and give mother a more proper grave."

"...You nervous to see you father after 13 years? Afraid he won't recognize you when he awakens?" Aoi asked getting a slow nodd from the Tanuki. "Takeru...he is your family, your father is alive and I'm sure he wouldn't make that painting the Tsubaki with such passion if he didn't love you or your mother at all...you have nothing to worry about...just takes things slow you know? Kit steps to building your relationship with him."

Aoi's solid advice gave Takeru the courage to face his father...let him see his face after so many years without him knowing how much he has grown on his own...it was scary yes...but he was excited to see him none the less...he could see everyone was giving the racoon dog their silent support as well so that filled him with determination.

It was when Trish returned looking all fresh and clean, she gave Takeru a nodd. "The new medication works...Takeru? Everyone? He wants to see you all." Trish said gently putting on a rare genuine smile. "I explained everything after my shower of course...and he would like to see his son..as well his loyal friends who freed him from their former master's grasps once and for all."

Persona Q : Ost Blue sky

With no other words said. Everyone including Aoi who was wheel chaired by Morgana headed to the private room of Tae's clinic. There they saw the snow leopard doing some medical examinations of a pale looking Tanuki lying down weak on his bed...Takeru was first into the room while everyone waited patiently outside till the father and son were done talking to one another...they needed this private moment.

Anxiously stepping forward...Takeru walked up to the edge of of his father's bed. Holding his paws together tightly under his nervousness. "Father?..." Takeru said gently getting the Older tanuki's attention..."I-its me...Takeru."

"Take...Ru?" Ginji Black eyes widden with shock...the baby held by his long passed on mate was no longer a little cub in her arms...that last faded memory of his replaced by his now...teenage Kit looking down at him with worry amd anxiety. He reached out weakly to him...Takeru hesitated for a moment...before grasping his father's paw in his own...the older Tanuki placed another weak paw on the teen's cheek...gently caressing it. "Y-you look...so much like your mother...Tsubaki...you know...her family gave her that...n-name to represent the origin of her blood?" The older Tanuki tried to make conversation as tears started to form in his eyes...at last...he got to touch his son after so many years of slumber...

"I didn't know...but im glad you told me father...do I really look...L-like mother? Even if im only...half Japanese in my blood? Do I..truly represent myself as a half blooded Tanuki?" Takeru asked anxiously awaiting his smilling father's reply.

"Oh takeru...even if you mother is American and me a full blooded Japanese...it doesn't matter...you we're born from our love...and that's what matters...im sure that...bull." Ginji didn't want to curse during his reunion with his son. "Filled your head with that silly notion you were a half breed...soiled Japanese blood mixed her American DNA...but don't let that get to you...pure Japanese or not...your mother and I loved you because you were our son...you decide who you want to be." Ginji smiled pulling his now crying son into his embrace. "We both will love and accept you for who you truly are and what you want to become someday...you have both our support...im sorry I wasn't there to look after you as you grew up...but I promise now both your...mother and I will be with you from now on... watashitachi no saiai musuko. Wareware wa, subete watashitachi no kokoro ni anata o aishi (Our beloved son. we love you.)"

"Oh father..." Takeru cried gently into his father's embrace. He honestly didn't fully understood what his father said in his native tounge but...he knew it had something to do with his parents saying they loved him. "Honestly...that was a mouthful to say father."

"Hahaha...I know. Don't worry...i have the time to make up and spend time with you...your mother as well... Ginji saw Aoi and everyone else smilling at them from the door, he looked to tha hanged painting of the true form of the Tsubaki Tae left for him to see when he awoke. He smilled and mouthed... "Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san."

Everyone smilled gently as they made their way into the private room for Introductions. It was when Aoi heard a familiar voice that stopped him and Morgana pushing his wheelchair into his room.

"...Aoi?" Said ken as he approached his little cousin. The older ferret was covered in bandages around his arms and neck. Nervously looking over his younger brother figure.

Aoi looked to Morgana who gave him a nodd saying they needed to talk privately too. She pushed Aoi towards his cousin gently before leaving the hallway to join the rest of team with the family reunion.

Aoi thanked his teacher before facing his older cousin. "Ken nii-chan?...what happened to you?"

Ken rubbed the back of his head letting out a nervous laugh. "It was...a rough operation, my informant brought the ZPD too a possible lead and...let's just say those criminals involved weren't going to go down willingly." Ken grimaced as he felt the stinging pain in his tail and ear wrapped in bandages...even with the healing spells restoring the flesh it was still painful to move around. But that wouldn't stop him from what he needed to do today... "How about you Aoi-chan? Are you doing okay?...Gomenasai, my work has kept me too busy to spend time with you..."

Aoi smilled looking up to his older cousin. "Daijoubu desu Ken Nii-chan. I know what your doing is very important to Zootopia. I'm fine just a minor stomach ache from...Mystery food X." Aoi laughed that part a little forced...he honestly didn't enjoy using his consumption of the food Maria and Emilia made to be a excuse to his condition...it was painful for him to lie to his cousin...like a knife cut his heart everytime he lied to him.

Ken shook his head. "Family should come first..your My Family Aoi..." Ken said smilling to him as he gave his little be other a hug. "You've been my priority ever since I found you..." the older ferret said sincerely as he looked into his little cousin's sky blue eyes. "My job can wait...like I said if you need me for anything...I'm always there for you."

Aoi was happy to hear his blood relative out so much love for him...he actually held a paw over his heart...feeling family love was something he enjoyed most with Ken who he had a history with in Kithood..."Arigatou Ken nii-chan..." Aoi was reminded of how much his older cousin supported him..even if he kept secrets. "Gomen..Ken Nii...I've been keeping secrets." Ken knew from the guilty expression on Aoi's face meant...his secret involvement of creating the Phantom Heart Thieves. "But after everything that has happen." Aoi noticed his health was gravelly affected by his powers..."Ive had time to think things over and I think I can tell you my secret later...it's been eating at me for a while, but your someone I deeply trust since kithood." He looked up to the older ferret with a genuine smile. "So I want to be honest with you. You deserve to know so when things calm down...do you think you can spare some time off work so we can have some private time to talk to later?

Ken could see Aoi was feeling conflicted with revealing his secret to him...he needed to reassure Aoi was fine and he didn't need ro worry about sharing his secret to him eventually...he knew he just didn't want him to be involved in any trouble. Besides...he was in no better position himself...he was lying to him too. About his persona...his persona abilities and the knowledge of the shadow hunters true purpose...he could just see the betrayal and disappointment Aoi might feel when he found out the truth about him. For now...he will have to keep his facade for his sake. He gently petted his head getting a small mewl and dook sound from the ferret teen. "I promise Aoi. When your ready to tell me...ill be there to listen kay?" He flashed him a toothy grin as he kneeled down to his height. Flicking his finger against his little brother's forehead. "Besides you know ill accept you for whoever you are inside...never fear that Oni-chan will never abandon you again...never ever again will I leave you alone to suffer by yourself. Im here to help protect you now." Ken was reminded of the day Aoi was taken away when he was caught in the rain on his very special day...unable to help him as he was taken away from his life.

"Nii-chan..." Aoi felt touched by his words a lot. His heart felt warm and safe around him. He wanted to hug him...but he has something else he needed to do first. For the sake of the phantom thieves rising fame...he reached into his pocket and held out a blue and black letter in his paws. "Ken Nii?...I know it's sudden and a little suspicious as well." Ken reached out for the letter. Gently holding it in his paws as he saw the Phantom Heart Thief logo as the seal. He curiously looked to his cousin with a shocked expression. "Your close to the ZPD...and they trust you...I hope you don't mind doing a big favour for me...I promise i'll explain everything when you have the time."

"Aoi..." Ken held the letter tightly in his paws. A little anxious yes, but he knew his little brother was placing a lot of trust in him..."Alright. I'll do it."

"Arigatou Ken-nii." Aoi said giving his big brother ferret a hug around his belly. Ken happily returned the by while patting his head gently.

Black Cat Cafe 10:30pm

After Tae has approved Aoi's health was okay for him to be discharged from her clinic. Rudolph came to pick up the young ferret teen and Morgana back home to the cafe. They had a lovely dinner prepared by the otter cafe master himself. Majority of which were egg related giving Aoi quite a lot of his favorite food to stuff himself with. Morgana scolded him about he should go easy on his stomach since he was still recovering. Rudolph comments how she should just let the boy enjoy his meal with a smile. This elected another friendly bad parent vs good parent fight between them. Aoi didn't mind...he kinda started to slowly started find it quite enjoyable. When bed time came around both mammal gaurdians decided to wish their kit good night. Aoi was wearing his blue pyjamas as he gad the blankets over him as he laid on the soft bed he missed after his latest trip to Tae's clinic. Rudolph was standing on the side of Aoi's bed while Morgana sat on the edge both wearing their night clothes.

Rudolph leaned in and gave Aoi a little peck on his forehead while ruffling his head as he gained a giggle from the ferret. "Good night Aoi-chan. You been through a lot last week so it's best if you just continue to rest up for this week." He sighed remembering his panicked reaction when he got the call Aoi was coughing up a black ooze...that wasn't a very pleasant thing to know about the kit he was raising. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I hope these experiences at the clinic teach you to take better care of yourself.

Aoi laughed sheepishly as he was scolded by the friendly otter. He knew he had worried him a lot more than he should have these past few weeks. He was really pushing his patience...and he didn't want to see what this otter would be like when he finally snaps his patience. "Gomennasai Rudolph-san...ill make sure I take better care of myself from now on." Aoi tries ti reassure but...he did notice the otter give his black markings that were spreading from his body a concerned look.

Morgana saw him eyeing the black markings around Aoi's fur. She decided to divert his attention away from it right at this moment. "It will be fine Rudolph! With me around ill be able to keep this kid in line." Morgana reassured as she gently tickled the ferret's belly getting a laugh from him.

Rudolph seemed to agree. Knowing how strict the black feline in front of him was when it came to making sure Aoi doesn't misbehave. His little kit was in safe paws...he did however find himself staring at her beautiful form. That purple night gown seemed to hug her in all the sexy spots. Giving Morgana a more alluring appearance. He blushed as he coughed trying to compose himself as he spoke. "I guess ill leave him to you Lady Mona. You have more opportunities to look after him when his outside. Im more of a home guardian seeing how I let my kit get sent to Tae's clinic more than once now..."

Morgana saw the otter was a little discouraged by his incapalbility to look after Aoi so she sighed closing her eyes, reaching up to the collar of his black shirt he pulled him down to boop his nose with her, doing a little noze nuzzle between them. This made the otter blush a even brighter shade of red, with his eyes widdening as he felt his breath hitch and his heart beat a little quicker. Morgana opened up one eye giving the otter a seductive look. "Please...you been a fantastic guardian Rudy~!"

"R-Rudy?" Te otter blinked as he heard his new nickname.

"Hey you call me Mona and ill nickname you two wise guy!" Morgana teased nuzzling their nose one more time getting a sheepish but adorable whine from the otter. Although as her nose left his snooze, he felt a little cold now. "Your kit is happy and that's what matters Rudy~!" There was slight awkward but...I guess romantic moment until.

"Hey! Get a room you two. Yare, yare..." Aoi smirked seeing his feline teacher glare at him for Interrupting their sweet moment between her and the now flustered otter who was trying to save whatever composure he had left. "If you two are going to make out, please not in my room? And yes Carlos explained to me what Make Out means." Aoi blushes as he remembered that very awkward conversation he had with his skunk friend during his break from soccer practice about what the phrase...Make out meant.

"Ugh...I-I mean..ummm you know what it's getting late!" The flustered otter tried to save himself from the emberassment while in front of his kit and the alluring feline. "I need...to go bed! You know needing to wake up early tomorrow for the cafe morning coffee rush! Good night you two." The otter rushes out of Aoi's room with a bright red face.

Once Rudolph was out Morgana gave Aoi a even more playful glare. "Really? Did you have to ruin another sweet moment between me and my otter?"

"Its fun to watch you Rudolph-san get flustered. Its rare to see his calm smile become undone." Aoi giggled as he swatted away Morgana's paw from her attempt to tickle him.

"Your turning into a such a cheeky kit...well at least it's good to know your becoming more open about yourself." Morgana sighed as she relaxed on the edge of his bed. "You know? Besides the scare you gave us last week. We dealt with our second biggest target rather well. We even have a new addition to the theme being Takeru and his persona Goemon."

"We didn't struggle as many ch with the mid bosses of the Museum of Greed. So I guess it's a sign the team is getting stronger Mona-sensei."

"Your right! Goodness things are going so well for us! Having a two pairs of eyes for beauty and art is a must for phantom thieves. We're lucky to have to artist on the team. Sure takeru is a bit...on the eccentric side but his heart is in his passion so that's good for his future career as a professional artist." Morgana cheered as she felt more confident again. "Hmm...I wonder if either of you two can picture who I was before my memories I lost...I get so engrossed with the desires of mammals. That's not all, when it comes to the Metaverse, I'm the only mammal who has these supernatural abilities like being able to transform into a mini bus! Im special too...but rather odd."

"We're all odd balls in our phantom thief group Morgana-sensei." Aoi reassures as he see the black feline kinda confused about herself. "I mean look...im a framed murderer...with apparently a dual personality disorder, Maria is a wacky but genius Honor student Otaku, Emilia specializes in making clothes for bigger mammals despite her being a squirrel, Carlos is former winning soccer team captain with a big mouth haha...and Takeru is a eccentric artist who is very passionate about art. None of us in the group is what you consider...normal."

Morgana chuckled hearing that point her little kit made. "True! Normal is overrated anyway! Besides there's no way someone like me! Who had unrivalled charming beauty can be evil! Like a cowgirl who saves those in trouble in the old zootopia west! Punishing evil doers who may lurk in the shadows! Im pretty bad ass if I do say so myself. I'm pretty sure I was such a amazing yet beautiful feline back then to! I sure hope so!" She puffed out her well developed chest confidently...

Aoi sweat dropped hearing her talk about herself..."She's full of herself too...if she acted this way even before her memory lost it be very...unbecoming." He whispered gently to himself. Trying to avoid his teacher from hearing.

Morgana sighed as she she relished in her self love. "That golden frame and giant ruby we sold Finnick provided the team a lot of mulaah~!" She licked her lips excitedly at the thought of treasure and lots of money. "But don't get too confident. It means we're doubling the teams training now. Takeru needs three times more the basic training to catch up with all of you...he didn't do well during out first team training." Morgana recalled how exhausted the introverted tanuki was after one day of training last Sunday. "He fainted five times...I had revive him five times. Maria didn't seem as motivated either to train despite how equal the level of physical endurance both share. Which reminds me..." Morgana looked dow to the ferret who flinched under her gaze. "You need to work on your stamina more kiddo. Your more powerful persona drain a lot more energy than what your used too. Plus your getting tired way to quickly for comfort...you seem to have a lot of energy being a frisky ferret you are but...your fat movement burn that energy away so quickly. I need to teach you how to pace yourself...sure being quick to the kill is good for a thief but against those boss fights and even mid boss fights that last a much longer. It won't be good for you in a long driven battle like that to exhaust yourself so quickly."

"I guess...im getting lot more stamina and endurance training sensei?"

"Yep! Along side Takeru and especially Maria. Both out of the shadow world's supportive desire affects of Metaverse. They tire out much more than you." Morgana said as he rubbed the back of her neck relaxing as she decided she should stay up a little longer to think of a stable training plan to help build up the endurance and stamina of three of her phantom kiddos. "But I have to say...your rather special Aoi. And I mean certain other self of yours...those Kage Kurusu ring any bells hmm?"

Seeing the suspicious look Morgana gave him. He knew the jig was up and thus he decided. "I think...it's best if we explain it with the rest of the team once things cool down...its a bit hard to explain."

"So you did know...hut you waited for us to be ready to ask. Typical." Morgana rubbed her arm feeling a little stupid for jot realising her kit knew already about Kage's existence. "Dammit...that shadow of yours is part of ya. Of course you would know."

"...Morgana-san?"

The black feline just shrugged it off as she stood up from his bed. "Guess your right...we need to talk about this in detail with the rest of the team once we're done laying low. Letting the heat between the ZPD and ZBI cool down."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure on that..." Aoi smirked knowing he provided some much needed extra fuel to the fire of their existence as the Phantom Heart Thieves.

Morgana placed her paws on her hips with her own smirk. "Right...you gave your cousin the letter we made...are you sure we can trust him with his secret?" Morgana asked getting a confident nodd from Aoi. "Guess I'll just trust you on this one. You made real good use of Takeru's ability so wisely. That will help everyone remember the Phantom Heart Thieves." She looked up to see the clock reached up to 11:15pm now. "It's getting late and even if you don't have classes till Wednesday. I want you to rest up as much you can Aoi. Your still recovering after our latest heist." Morgana leaned in and gave Aoi a peck to his forehead. The same place Rudolph gave him. Getting a cute giggle from him. "Night Aoi. Sweet dreams."

"Good night...Mona sensei." Aoi smilled as he laid on his bed. Morgana waved him sweet dreams for the night and closed the lights of his room before she closed the door behind her. Headed to her own room for a good night sleep as well.

Later that night as midnight came on Aoi's digital alarm clock. Lavenza came out of him while fluttering around him. Spreading her golden fairy like dust shinning around him. "Master Igor would love to see you again this night...Aoi-san."

Velvet Room Midnight

The opera melody of the theme The Poem of Everyone's Soul. Came ringing into his ears. Letting out a long yawn he awoke to see himself in the velvetroom once more. Getting up from his bed he walked up to the bars of his jail cell while carrying his school bag with him. Justine opened up his cage for him and he both got a bow in response from both twins greeting his arrival tonight. Caroline pushed him forward to come face to face with the Baku and master of the velvetroom known as Igor.

"Konbanwa! Igor-san!"

"A pleasure it is too see once again Aoi." Igor said with a gentle smile on his face. "You have expelled the one who was stained by vanity and greed. You are one step closer to your rehabilitation. It's a delightful thing indeed."

"Our ma-"

"Our master is pleased. You should be honored...inmate." Justine playfully said with her stoic face showing a small smile. She liked the annoyed look on her twin sisters face as she cut her rant short.

Giggling Aoi faces igor again with a smile. "I agree. Im growing stronger now. But im still far from ready to reach my freedom."

Igor nodded in response agreeing with his words. Aoi was still a long way from truly mastering his new abilities.

"However, that man's remark are concerning. It seems two other beings has made their way into the Metaverse." Igor said with his smile falling slightly. "As to who these meddlesome are. Is beyond my knowledge Aoi."

Aoi rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess you don't know either...well I guess there's not much I can tell you either Igor-san. The only clue we have to whom invaded palace along with us. Is one has a black mask while the other...is. I don't know? Some orange themed mammal carrying a spear and gun..." Aoi could have sworn he saw Igor scowel for a moment...just a second to be honest, he composed himself quickly however.

"Worry not...I shall look into the matter myself when I have the time..." Igor said with a strained voice. "But as I said. Your rehabilitation is progressing smoothly...that is certain. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper...I have high hopes for you."

Aoi felt his bond with Igor grow deeper as he felt his persona ability grew stronger as well. A rush of blue energy coursed throughout his body. Caroline and Justine looked in awe as the energy released by Aoi slowly calmed itself...sinking back into his soul. The ferret's sky blue eyes glowed brighter as he smiled at Igor. "You can count on me Igor-san! I won't let you down!"

Igor closed his eyes impressed by Aoi's determination. Approving his attitude towards his rehabilitation quite a lot. He did however cracked one eye open to curiously look at small gift box wrapped up with a blue ribbon on his desk. He looked to Aoi who left his side as he headed towards the velvet twins, reaching into the school bag he had and retrieving two white boxes with a big blue ribbons wrapped around it. He handed one to both twins who curiously looked at what they received.

"Er...what is this?" Caroline asked as she poked hers a little suspicious of its contents.

"A present? What is the occasion Aoi-san?" Justine asked as she looked up the ferret.

Aoi smilled as he placed his paws into his pockets. "It was something I bought for you guys long ago...as thanks for all your help. I wanted to give it to you both sooner but with how busy I've been with Phantom Heart Thieves...I couldn't find the timming. This is also thanks for the lessons on making better personas that helped me greatly with the El Niño shadow boss battle. This shows my appreciation for all you done for me so far. Go on! Open them up!"

Igor saw the twins looked to him, unsure of what to do with the present...he gave his gift a curious look as he picked it up with his paws and unwrapped the present. Inside he saw a cute paper weight with his Name on a small golden plate on the marble stone on the bottom. Gracing the top was a small feral but calm looking Japanese ferret shaped statue carved from stone with three stocks of bamboo on the background and small patch of flowers on the side which the ferret was facing. "Oh my?...what adorable paper weight Aoi. I thank you for giving me such a delightful present." Igor chuckled as he placed the paper weight over some documents he had in his desk. "First time I received a present from my guests...I like it quite a lot."

"Im glad I choose it!" Aoi beamed while wagging his tail. "Took a while to find it but...since I knew you were the working type. I thought a decorative paper weight would be a perfect present for you Igor-san."

Igor just chuckled quite amused by his present. His guest was right on the money. He was indeed the working type so a decorative paper weight was the perfect present for him. Functional and helped brighten up his work desk nicely. Seeing the approval of their Master's gift. Caroline tore upon hers while Justine gently removed the wrapping paper and ribbon calmly. The twin girls opened up their to find...two adorable stuff toys inside! For caroline it was a light brown teddy bear wearing a prison warden uniform similar to theirs, complete with a baton (made of soft wood) and a eye patch over one eye. Justine's was one of a stuffed artic fox with similar features and clothes but with a small clipboard in hers made of plastic.

"I bought both from the toy store a few weeks ago and used a bit of my sewing skills to make them look more like you both. Do you like it?" Aoi said awaiting their responses.

Justine allowed another soft smile appear on his face. Hugging her present in appreciation. "I do appreciate the show of gratitude you expressed Aoi-san. Thank you...I promise to take care of it."

Caroline's reaction was rather...different. She pouted before looking away blushing. Holding her present closely anyway."B-Baka...I don't need you giving me a gift for doing my job!..but since you already gave it to me...I think I shall take care of it regardless...this still changes nothing alright!? Your a inmate to me still! So don't t-think you can butter me up with some lousy...fluffy...very fluffy plushie." The scottish fold pouted more looking away as a small blush came to her cheeks. Igor and her twin sister just sighed in response...

"Im glad you both like it-"

A sinister laugh echoed in the velvetroom as Arsene made appearance from blue flames coming out of Aoi's face with Orpheus by his side. "That was such a typical Tsundere Neko response you gave child. Can't you honestly say you loved the present presented to you by my summoner? Or are you as Papyrus would say a emotional cactus..."

"A-Arsene!? Your finally back!"

"Indeed my summoner...my apologies for for my absence but I needed time to recover from a certain...incident with your other self."

Igor and Orpheus sweat dropped as they saw what was going to happen next... "Here we go again..." They said in unison as they saw caroline blow her top trying to beat up the mocking persona who flew around the room avoiding her attempts. Aoi and Justine were left chasing after the two trying to stop them from causing a battle within the velvetroom and ruining Igor's cheerful mood.

Igor did however took the chance to think back on what Aoi said. "A black mask...and a orange mammal with a spear and gun...it couldn't be." Igor scowled as he clenched his hands under his nose..."They won't get in the way..."

Orpheus gave him a side ways glance. His red eyes glowing as he stared at the so called master of this dimensional space. The master of strings had a seriously dark expression on his face. As he crossed his arms over his chest.

True Present Day

Aoi had just finished explaining everything to his two still unconvinced Police gaurdians. Try still were giving him the doubtful eyes that showed they haven't even begun to believe his words yet at all...Aoi knew he had to work harder if he wanted to regain their trust at all.

"So after Catherine Liongaurd, you did it again for someone you barely knew?" Nick said still giving Aoi the stink eye. "You were sent away twice, almost reported to the ZPD...and yet you desired to still save him and his family...more over you ended up in a Museum of Greed. Instead of a large Palace."

"Aoi?...are you still going to maintain this false testimony you have no proof to show us about having the ability to change someone's heart by stealing their treasure?" Judy said with a look of disappointment and betrayal on her face...she wanted to believe in him. But his story didn't add up to what could be considered logical and true.

"I told you once...and ill tell you as many times as I need to. The persona ability...the Metaverse and the Heart's Treasure is all real." Aoi said avoiding their gazes...he felt even worse for keeping this secret from them for so long.

Nick sighed as he rubbed his temples with his paws. "Very well, If the truth behind this tale of your will be clear once your conspirators are in custody. Tell us in compete detail of who were the members of your team." All the orange fox got was complete stoic silence from the ferret who glared at him...it definitely told him that he won't betray his team mates no matter how much pried into him.

"Aoi...there's no point in being stubborn...it will only damage your position." Judy warned sternly. "The identity of which pupil of El Niño joined your cause, can be easily discovered with a little investigation..." Still Aoi remained adamant and didn't give them a single reply.

Nick sighed knowing her won't get any details of to what were the true Identities of the Phantom Heart Thieves. Decided to put a pin on that conversation for later. "...Fine. there's still much that we want to hear...it was around that time the Phantom Thieves began to truly gain popularity. The internet was flooded with post saying "The Phantom Heart thieves saved me" or "I got a calling card..." for heaven sakes that made collecting intel ten times harder since the website you made can only be accessed bu those who truly require their services...so no one in the ZPD could casually search for it."

Judy decided to take over for her overworked partner..getting the case file she flipped it toa page showing a Ram in his early thirties wearing a lab suit."Here's your next target...the one who was thought to have been the scientist behind the creation of the Infamous...Night Holwer serum. Until you proved he was just another pawn in the grand scheme of the creation of Night Howler serum...after Bellwether's arrest he went into hidding. He doesn't even compare to the other two. Even the ZPD have been struggling to find leads to his where abouts and apprehend him for his crimes involving the Nigh Howlers 3 years ago...so tell us Aoi? How did you take down such a well gaurded criminal, who had so much power over criminal underworld of Zootopia in the Tundra District that rivaled even Mr. Big's forces...tell us."

Aoi felt another wave of determination rush into him as his memories of past year came to encourage him once more...He needed to convince these two more than ever if he was to regain their trust.

Chapter End

Next Chapter : Chapter 16 - Getting to Know you more and Mementos rhapsody

Mavis : Hey everyone sorry for the late update...sigh. Real life has just been kinda rough on the both of us recently. Taking a lot of both our free time...its sucks...

Rin : Things you have to do after college just been piling up and keeping us busy...we apologize for it.

Mavis : Don't worry! We will still make up for the Chapters of Fursona 5 faster! We promised to reach the end no matter what! Don't worry.

Rin : In brighter news I made a a account on Fury affinity. The link to my account where you can see the Fursona art I made on character and my own can be seen there. Hope you enjoy. Link to my art on Bio part of our fanfiction page here.

Mavis: Yep! Rin finally posted Aoi and Maria's pictures and he will also do the same for the rest! A artist needs time to draw! In the next Chapter the team goes on a break this month to focus on the missions given to them on Phantom Aficionado website. As well for Aoi to bond with his friends and learn more about them. Carol will make more of a appearance in the next chapter too.

Rin : We even started work on a Zootopia x SMT story. We will post a test chapter of the prologue here before the next Fursona chapter. Hope you can give us pointers and opinions on out current chapters and the test chapter we plan to post here.

Mavis : But no super mean flames! Please and thank you.

Rin and Mavis : Until then OtakuMode out!


	17. Chapter 17

Persona 5 x Zootopia

FURSONA 5!

TALES OF THE BLUE THIEF

Chapter 16 - Getting to Know you more and Mementos Rhapsody

September 24, 2017

Black cat cafe 6:00pm after school

For the rest week after the Phantom Heart Thieves latest hiest that gone viral on the media in both Zootopia local news to the spread in the internet. The city's hotest topic was on who these Phantom Thieves were! And how they did their special ability to change the heart's of criminal to the point of confessing their own sins. The ZPD and ZBI (Zootopia Bureau of Investigations) were setting aside the syndrome cases which greatly dropped uppon the arrest of former FAKE artist El Niño. But suprise, suprise they found no clues whatsoever regarding the identities of the thieves besides the code nemes they used. They tried interrogating both Joshua Prideland and El Niño from jail to learn nothing new or worthwhile from them. The news stated their memories regarding their meetings with phantom thieves being hazier over time. They only remember their meeting and the lesson they thought them regarding the consequences of their sins. As to who they truly are also remained a even hazier memory to them which was no help to both organizations. They were left on a road block to who they we're supposed to suspect the phantom thieves be. In brighter news however Takeru's father Ginji Black was able to recover enough to head to his and Takeru's new modest home found in the Tundra district. Ginji just needed to rest up more and avoid any strenuous activity. He would need visit Tae's clinic every 2-4 times a week with his son for a mandatory check up. Also to recieve his new home made magical medication created by the mad-I mean gentle snow leopard and demon in disguise assistant. Takeru...did question why the pills his father needed, glowed a mysterious purple and green color...but seeing how fast his father was recovering decided it wasn't worth the trouble of asking...also even though he only known Tae for a short time...he learned quickly not question her work to a degree...also he was afraid to ask about what she put into those medications anyway. But now...they had bigger challenge for them to conquer. One where their persona abilities were rendered completely useless in this situation...leaving them with only their natural abilties to face this dangerous task head on...their first middle school exams! On monday morning! They studied hard after school and all day during weekends...a waste of a relaxing day to be honest.

The phantom kiddos we're currently spending time in Aoi's room. Spread out all over as they worked on studying their worst subjects in school...strangely enough the chubby cheetah acquaintance of Aoi being Benjamin Clawhauser was there along with Morgana. He was there for the grub originally...but when heard his new kit friend needed help with his studies he didn't hesitate to help out. Both adults keeping strict a eye on all of them to make sure they studied their notes. (Aoi kept his promise to face his punishment involving him studying all his math notes.) Both even offered to tutor the young teens in any subject they needed help on...although for a certain panther cub named, Maria L. Jelavic. This whole group study thing was not really beneficial for a honor student/ young geniuse like herself. But even so she loved the fact she got to tutor her friends and spend her first group study session with them.

"So the sum of X equals...the resulting number from deviding Y-urrrkk..." Aoi groaned like a zombie as face planted into his math book. Lots of scrap paper balls of failed calculations surronded him as the said ferret sat on his bed with his panther bestie sitting right beside him. "Why does math have to be so hard...I got to study my english too...that's worst." He was wearing Minato's head phone and shared one of ear phones with Maria, listening to some relaxing music.

Persona 3 : Dorm Theme

"Come on Aoi-chan! You can do it!" Maria cheered clinging next to her ferret bestie, while Ai silently did a cheer dance wearing...a black and purple cheer leader's uniform. Complete with pom poms and everything. Giving her silent support to the team. "I'll teach you the formula as many times as you need!"

"Thanks Maria-chan..." Aoi whimpered pathetically as he cried anime tears from his wet blue eyes.

"I gotta agree with blue bro..." Carlos said as he was lying on the blue carpet of Aoi's room. He laid on his belly as he read his math book...many crumpled scratch paper around him too. "Math sucks...why can't Math grow up and solve it's own fucking problems..."

"Aoi said that phrase 13 times already...so quiet you!" Emilia scolded studying her science notes. She was sitting on Aoi's desk which was strong and big enough to hold a squirrel like her, she was next to Takeru sitting on the chair next to the desk as he studied his history book as well. "It's totally one of those school things...I gotta do it but I won't like it kind of deal, ya gets Carlos?"

"Indeed...history of arts I would indeed to love read about." Takeru said as he looked into the next chapter of his book...the History of military rations. He sweat dropped as he felt a headache started to form studying so much on such a boring topic... "The history of Military food rations...a topic that would most likely entertain a mammal seeking to be a soldier one day...but to a artist like me It lacks...appeal...Sigh...unfortunately we Emilia is right...it's one of those we need to learn but not like it situations. In this case have to learn about how they preserved food in ancient times. To the point it slowly evolved into military rations known in the modern era today as well apparently...what's with all the unsual topics in Alcatraz Academy? We even biology which is a high school level subject..."

"Alcatraz is a very advance studies school...there are only three ways to enter its halls. One is to pass the enrollment exam, get invited to the school or become enrolled via recomendations from other prestigious schools or mammals of high social or educational status. Those are the only type of mammals you'll see." Maria said shrugging her shoulders showing Aoi how to do the same math equation on her new tablet with a note pad app for her to use and save on paper. "This school only raises prodigies to help develop their unique skill sets...but even so we need general studies of even the advanced kind of studies to raise intelligent students. The goal of Alactraz after all with the high level stricness of the academy is to develop the best intelligent and skillful kind of mammals Zootopia has to offer. So unless you have good study habits your time in the prison academy will be hell on earth!" Maria said such a dark subject in such a cheerful way it sent cold shivers down everyones (except the two adults) Spines.

"Keep studying Kiddos!" Morgana called out getting the young teens attention. "You need to study hard if any of you are gonna pass your first exams. You all been putting a lot of effort into your passions, But now you all need to place your hobbies on break to do so much needed studying kids. You all been side tracked enough by...certain activities for a long time now." By certain activities she meants their work as Phantom Heart Thieves.

"Mr. Clawhauser? How do I translate something like this cellphone text messages into actual english sentences?" Emilia asked holding a english book now asking her to translate random cellphone messages into a understandable English sentence.

"Oohh~ my specialty! Coming Emilia." Ben stood up from his seat next to a box of Black Cat cafe paw shaped donuts next to him.

Aoi did however did notice something...stuck between the folds of his neck fluff. "Ugh...Ben-san? You got a donut in you uh-" Aoi pinted to right of his neck where the embedded donut was in. Ben instinctively reached to the left insted though. "No...the right side." The ferret said with sheepish laugh as the cheetah pulled out the donut and began to happily munch on it.

"There you are! Thought you could escape!" The chubby cheetah ate the donut whole as his tail curled while a pleasured expression enveloped his face causing him to smoosh his character chubby cheeks together with both paws. "Kuro Neko kafe no donastu wa saikodesu!" (Black cat cafe donust are the best!)

"Anata wa Nihon no Ben-san o shitte imasu ka?" (You know Japanese Ben-san?) Aoi asked his ears standing up hearing such a pure sounding Japanese accent from the cheetah.

"Hai! Watashinochichi wa Nihon karadesu! Watashi wa kare kara nihongi o manabimashita." (Yes! My father is from Japan! I learned Japanese from him.) Ben said a nostalgic smile on his face as he thought back to his kind father.

"Sugoi! Fushigi anata no nihongo ga totemo ryuchode wa arimasen!" (Cool! No wonder your Japanese is so fluent!) Maria cheered speaking the same language she grown used to as a otaku.

Morgana smirked as she watched the Japanese interactions between them. "Watashi no sukushina kuwauso wa koko ni atta baai. Kono heya ni wa Nihon no hanashi no honyu dobutsu ga arimasu." (If my sexy otter was here. There be one more mammal who speaks Japanese in this room.)

"Sugoi desu! Ne~ Maria-chan?" Aoi asked the panther cub who nodded a lot in respone.

"...What did they say?" Carlos and Emilia asked completly clueless on the conversation they were having. They gave the Tanuki who was half Japanese a questioning look.

Takeru sweat dropped at their gaze trying to hide his blushing face with his book. "Well don't look at me...im still learning basic Japanese from Otosan (father) ...all I understood from their conversation was...Clawhauser-san father is Japanese, Maria finds his fluency...awesome and Morgana-sensei said something about and this roughly translated. But I think she said Sexy...otter?"

"...Thats Morgana alright." Both squirrel and skunk deadpaned in unison as they went back to their books.

"Thats right-HEY!? What's that supposed to mean!?" Morgana screamed defiantly.

Rudolph came in just at that moment smelling like newly baked goods. "Benjamin-kun? I made some new donuts today. Do you want to taste test them?"

"OMG!? New donuts!? What are they?"

"My own secret cream and cookies recepie flavored donuts. Im planning to give the kids these sugary treats later to help renergize their brains later." Rudolph said in his calm and gentle tone getting the young teens attention when it comes to treats. "But im going to need your taste buds to see if I made them the best they can be. Not too much sugar of course cause that would be bad for their teeth."

"You really trust Clawhauser-san with taste testing your baked sweets Rudolph-san?" Aoi tilted his head questioningly.

Rudolph just smiled with closed eyes. "Of course! Benjamin here has been a loyal customer to my cafe since I took over it. His sense of taste is quite refined too."

"That is true! Ive been eating his baked good ever since I came to this part of Zootopia! Kuro Neko cafe and Mr. Moon really helped me through my first year as a active adult. Just getting my start in the world." Ben sighed nostalgic. "I always came here after work since then..I have eaten all of Kuro Neko's special baked goodies everyday for the past few years. I even have a selfie of the day me and Mr. Moon here met!" Ben held out his phone showing a old picture of a much thinner...and bulkier cheetah in everyday clothes, he was sitting by the bar of the cafe with a much younger Otter looking a little nervous and rough around the edges next to him. In fact Rudolph still looked a little bit intimidating like he was still learning to act more friendly...he still had that flaming purple streak of dye on the side of his face. He had a terrifying punk like look on his face looking...a little irritated by the sudden flash of Benjamin's phone camera. If looks could kill...the otter looked like he was about to claw the phone clean off Ben's paw without him knowing.

All the Phantom Thieves looked between chubby teddy bear feline known Benjamin clawhauser now and gentle looking otter named Rudolph W. Moon, then to the the picture of them of the past...to say a lot has changed in just a few years would be a understatement. Like one of those Before and After pictures..

"...Kids this a prime example of how too much of a good thing could be bad for you." Morgana informed a little taken back how her precious otter's cooking transformed Benjamin into...the cute chubby cheetah he is now in just a few years.

"...I did warn him not eat too much of my sweets hehe." Rudolph chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Even if baked good and confectionery sweets I make are low in calories...somehow..." Rudolph trailed off as he was imaging the younger physically fit cheetah and compared him to how he was now.

"Why...does Rudolph-san look like a...well look like a juvenile delinquent working at cafe?" Takeru's questioned was answered when Aoi showed him a picture of Rudolph in his younger gand leader days. "Oh my...is that?"

"Hai! Rudolph-san was a teenager gang boss."

"Ill explain that story in detail one day. It quite a fascinating story on how that otter came to a...a life changing decision." Rudolph said as he held the locket under his shirt. "For now come on now Benjamin-kun. Before the fresh donuts go cold." The otter said as he lead the chubby cheetah out of the room.

"Lead the way buddy!" Clawhauser had a extra pep in his step as he followed the shorter otter down stairs to the cafe.

Carlos who was making use of everyone else busy talking with one another to connect his phone the cafe's private wifi connection. He was looking at his furbook account from some random posts till he found one that caught his attention. "Yo bros!...and gals." The girls in the group just glared at the skunk. "Take a look online to see what trouble blue bro caused!" Carlos sent everyone a link to the video using the Private Chat room.

Curious the team opened their group chat app and saw the link Carlos sent everyone. Clicking it showed them a post about the hotest topic of the ZNN (Zootopia News Network) news. The event took place at the Savannah Square Museum of fine arts found at the Desert coast. A gathering of various random mammals...uncluding a very familiar horned mammal named Joseph who gave them the tip on El Niño's hidden activities to them. He was being interviewed by the snow leopard new reporter Aoi has just learned her name was...Fabienne Growley. It spoke about how they were requested to the museum. The ZPD got a letter with a complete list of all the original owners of every painting El Niño has plagirized in his art scam career. They say the source of this information came directly from Blue Joker who was now considered the leader of the Phantom Heart Thieves. But what was most suprising to everyone in Zootopia is what happened to the paintings. Especially the original Tsubaki that was found in the main exhibition room. There was a video on the post wich showed what happened to all paintings with the Tsubaki as the center piece. It showed a small paw print glowing bright blue as it blanketed the picture with a small layer of frost. Once it was completely covered it all shined cyan blue before it started to steam and evaporated away from it. The Tsubaki flowers faded away like falling petals made of smoke as it unveiled the true form of the painting with the mother tanuki looking down on her new born baby.

"Woah!? What just happened to the painting!?" Emilia asked as she saw the unveiling of the true form of the Tsubaki.

"That would be the affect of my persona thief ability." Everyone faced Takeru except Aoi and Morgana who already saw his ability earlier. Takeru reached into Aoi's small deck of cards on his study desk, holding out two different copies of the Yu Gi Oh Cards being The Dark Magician. He held both in his right paw, facing torwards it everyone.

"Careful with those Takeru-kun." Aoi gently said as he waited for the Tanuki to amaze his friends with his ability.

"Wowie!? You finally bought your own Deck for us to play with later!" Maria giggled as she nuzzels the blushing ferret's cheek with a puur. "But why do you have two Dark Magicians?"

"Don't worry I will be careful with your property Aoi-san. As for the reason why he has two...let me use them to demonstrate my ability Maria-san." Takeru closed his eyes and concentrated his persona energy slowly into the cards. He placed a finger print on each card which started to layer the Dark Magician to glow. The same frost to steam affect happened and the left Dark Magician card's image started to fade away slowly as the forst evaporated to reveal a very low quality made playing card. The Dark Magician copy. However on the right card looked unaffected by the entire ordeal as the glowing finger print simply vanished. Takeru smirked a little seeing the suprised looks on everyone's face. "This is my ability...Or at least half of It. I call it Deceitful Appraiser. When I hold or touch something with right paw and leave my finger prints or paw prints on it. My persona ability is activated on the Item. I can even set a time to when It should be activated at my choosing. Basically it allows me to show which is fake copy or unveil the true form of a edited piece of work. The Dark Magician in the left was a poorly created copy made by some random vendor. This card was not originally made by the original company that produces authentic playing cards of this series, the one on the right side is the original copy. One made by the real manufacturer to create the playing card game Aoi and Maria want to play, this original card is meant for for true card players to use in tournaments Copies like the one on the left could never be used in official games."

"Basically...you can show which is a fake and what is the true form of a any item you place your right paw on?" Maria decided to simplify it for everyone to understand. "But why Deceitful Appraiser?"

"Im getting to that other half of my Ability Maria-san." Takeru threw the fake copy into the trash can next to him. He then picked up a new blank Yu Gi Oh card with the same cover on the back but no picture on the card front. "Here is the Deceitful part...please pay attention to this fake copy I made earlier on the left." Takeru held the empty copy in his left and the original on his right paw. When he did another new affect took place. The original glowed a bright cyan blue, while the empty card glowed bright red...that's when a red frost blanketed it and the steam slowly evaporated to show the image of the Dark Magician being imprinted onto the fake copy as the red frost vanished. Leaving a almost exact copies of the same card in Takeru's paws. "This is the second affect of my ability...apparently if I hold the original piece in my right paw and a new vessel of similar qualities in my left paw. I can create a 90 percent accurate copy of the original piece. I can both appraise someone's work...or copy it with my form of plagiarism...I am not proud of this ability but judging by how persona skills have relations to our experiences prior to our reasons for awakening to the persona ability. I can say the memory of what my former done to me and my family still has a hold to my reason for becoming Phantom Heart Thief Inari."

"Takeru has a point there." Morgana explained getting the young teens attention. "Persona Abilities have indded relations to your reason for awakening to the ability in the first place. For Aoi it was to gain the skill set and mind set needed for him to become stronger as the Blue Joker, That gave rise to his Blue Thief ability, for Carlos was to help his team achieve victory and glory despite what happened to them you still search for ways to help them achieve it, Gold Rush which is ability that allows you to search for treasure and focus on a certain item needed by the team no matter how well concealed is part of it. Emilia's Love and Lost ability originates from how she wanted to end Joshua's manipulate and seduce her best friend, she wanted him to have a taste of his own medecine so your ability came about like that." Morgana looked to her own paws. "I guess you can say my Master Disguise ability might have come from my need to escape and hide from however was after me in the first place."

"Huh...never thought much about the origins of my power." Carlos said as he looked at himself. "Guess our powers always had relations to any of that shit we been through...huh?"

"Which is why...I came to a decision." Morgana announced getting her kiddos attention. "Since were these abilities are very part of our skill set. I think I should finaly lif the banned on usage of these abilities in the real world."

"A-are you saying you want us to use our abilities in real life!?" Aoi asked his eyes widdening...Morgana made it a strict rule never to use those abilities for their own desires.

"Im NOT saying to use it freely...but we're going to need them more than ever." Morgana held her phone as Ai appeared on her screen.

Ai-chan opens up the Phantom Aficionados website. The inbox was full of request to the phantom thieves confirmed by Ai for the truthfulness of their request. "The phantom thieves have gained the attention of Zootopia. So now we're starting getting more request from the site. We will be needing to journey to the mementos soon. These mammals are crying out to us now since the ZPD either is too busy handling the syndrome request or because of the fact these criminals hide their sins well... so the victims have no evidence to show their evil deeds. The use of our thief abilities will help out greatly when it comes to gathering information and looking for clues to bring proof of the targets sins."

"This show the Phantom Heart Thieves are beggining to be seen as a trust worthy ally to those in desorate need." Maria explains with a hint of determination. "This is so pawesome! We the anti-heroes of the night making a difference!" The cub squealed in excitement hearing this fact she stated.

"Ssshhh! Not to loud Maria! There's a cafe full of mammals and Rudolph down stairs...they can hear us so keep it down." Emilia scolded getting the panther to cover her mouth with both paws as she mumbled a apology.

"I am digging this heh! When do we start kicking shadow ass grandma?" Carlos felt pumped at the idea of another full on fight with the shadow world and the shadows of those criminals. His paws glowed a bit o a golden hue for a second. "Hmm?...plus Takeru's ability got me thunking..."

Morgana seeing how pumped the skunk decided to cut it short. "After exams of course! You all have the lives of student's of a prestigious school after all. So no persona related activities till the end of this week! Especially you Aoi...yoir punishment starts now. Keep reviewing your Math notes for this exam...and your English your second worst subject while your at it." Morgana smirked as she heard a collective groan from her phantom kiddos when they heard the idea of doing nothing but har core studying for the rest of the week...

Aoi especially let out another zombie like groan as he saw the mountain of Math notes and books he had to self study on..."I Im so gonna hate this week..."

Zootopia Junes Branch store. 6:00pm

While the phantom thieves worked on their exams this week. Some of Aoi's confidants gathered near the Junes store. Finnick was sitting right outside open air eating area next to the in mall Bug Burger branch Finnick munching away at what he called his dinner. A delux large sized bug burger almost half his body size. Surpisingly he ate all of it with ease suprising the other customers sitted nearby.

"Heh...the panther cub blue kid Is crushing on, isn't the only one with a big stomach." Finnick grumbled feeling satisfied and full. Chugging his cola in one gulp easy.

"That's not what I exactly call a healthy diet Finnick. You know your cholesterol levels are quite high from eating nothing but fast food..." Said a familiar snow leopard wearing nothing but a one piece black goth tight fitting dress with a leather jacket to help her againts the cold weather of downtown zootopia in autumn. "You know your anti-cholesterol medication wont be completed till next year. I have a lot of precious experiments keeping me busy currently and I rather not have you suffer a heart attack till I tested it out on your body."

Accompanied her was a meerkat with brunete styled fur cut on her head wearing her black nurse uniform with no such protection added against the cold seeming like she wasn't bothered by it all. "Who's the kid In the early halloween military costume? Ya know him Goth doc-san?"

"Stop calling me that Trish..." Tae dead panned cooly walking over to take a seat at the grumpy fennec fox's table withher assistant.

Finnick glared dagger at the meerkat who gave him a challenging eye. "Okay get this little missy and stick with it. One I am no kid twerp! Heck im even older than you, ya know and two im not in a costume got that? If you lived in tundra town you would prefer dress like this if it keeps the cold out of ya fur."

Trish was suprised to hear Finnick's MAN voice making her jaw drop a little. "Oh my stars...its a tiny man baby. That's a new one..." Trish teased amused seeing Finnick growl at her.

"I am not! A fucking man baby tube rat. Im a full grown fennec fox got that?" Finnick ordered pointing a finger at her.

Trish just rolled her eyes and waved paw dismissively. "Sure, sure what ever keeps your huge pride in tact short stuff." Trish stuck out her tounge at him enraging finnick further.

Tae sensing the tension between them stepped in. "Okay no fighting got that? Were all here for a very important reason remember? A certain...Orange ferret invited us over today."

Finnick grumbled relaxing into his chair still pissed by the fairy folk In diguise as a meerkat. "Yeah and he ain't here...Aoi's big cousin-or should I say Big Brother is late...ive been waiting 30 mins and no sign of the orange mustelid *beep!* huh?" Finnick, Tae's and Trish's smart phone all rung at the same time signaling them towards a new message in their email.

[Justice Arcana] : Good evening everyone. Thank you all for making precious time for this very important meeting. Sorry I cannot meet you all in the fur but im currently busy with some very important investigation regarding a mystery stalker afrer my little brother...

This part confirmed everyone's suspicious thoughts. Both regarding Ken's knowledge of the Metaverse and the persona ability Aoi and his friends possed.

"So the kid's cousin knows about the shadow world and his little brother's persona ability. Heh two peas in a pods they are deceiving one another." Finnick said with unamused shake of his head.

"I dont find any humor in this." Tae said seriously. "Be glad he doesn't seem to be the type to taddle on his own family so Aoi's secret seems safe with him."

"Even so...lying to Aoi and keeping this secret from..is gonna back fire one day." The fennec fox thought back to certain ex partner he had.

"Seems the kiddo's big bro is always out looking after him at a distance...hmm? There's more to his message." Trish read the rest.

[Justice Arcana] : So my senpai's will meet you all in my place. Follow my Instructions carefully...Head to to the accessory store furry designs and pick up two purple locker wallets one for each of you.

Following Ken's instructions they went to a blue colored acessory store one of the most popular shop in the mall displaying a wide selection of accessories one could buy and wear. They saw the specific wallet they were asked to buy red colored leather lockets with cute skull designs in silver. There was even a lock and pendant key attached to it as well. They each took one and headed to the register to purchase their items.

[Justice Arcana] : Head to the female weasel by the register and request customer service. The password is...

"Excuse me miss?" Tae asked the happy smilling weasel girl in her work uniform. "I would like to request something concerning your product the locker wallets."

This seemed to catch the weasel's attention almost instantly. "Yes mam? Welcome to furry designs! How may I be of service to you today?" The weasel asked politely till trish took her turn to speak.

"Its about your...Locker wallets? Do they come in...Justice Orange?" Trish asked sly like seeing the weasels expression go serious.

"Im sorry were all out of orange...any other color you would prefer mam?" The weasel smirked as Finnick spoke this time.

"How about chained Navy Blue?" Finnick spoke amused as she nodded and took the wallets away.

"Your In luck valued customer. We got some Chained Navy Blue wallets right at the back. Follow me..." The weasel motioned to her ram co worker with a nodd allowing her to leave. The trio followed her to the back storage room of the store once there she pushed away some boxes at the far back revealing a secret hidden panel. She pressed her oaw ibto it as the wall opens up high tech card swipe slot. They watch the weasel girl take off her uniform revealing a black tux underneath as she took a pair of shades and placed them on her face. She took her special blue colored I.D. and swiped the slot getting confirmation from the security system.

[Agent of P3 confirmed. Welcome to the Shadow Hunters.]

A computer voice said as the wall opened up revealing a futuristic glass elevator. The weasel stepped in first asking everyone to step in. "This elevator leads straight to the zootopia branch Shadow Hunters base. Please follow me closely."

Finnick let out a low wolf whistle seeing the high tech used to make this hidden transport. "Dang that Amada kid must be pretty important to arrange this!" Finnick steps into the elevator with Tae and Trish.

"Of course Mr. Amada is going to be a future branch head after he reaches proper age next year." The weasel said smilling as they went down the elvator.

Everyone was shocked to see such a large complex as large as a small city underneath the Junes mall. Most of the area was still under construction with color seperations between corridors being one was Blue with the labels P3 Division and the other Yellow P4 Division. Many mammal agents were going through the building doing their business of helping the organisation get started or assist in the construction work.

"P3 & P4 must mean...Persona 3 and Persona 4? So that means there was 4 other generations of persona user before Aoi's group?" Tae analyzed her surroundings carefully with added interest.

"That is true our guest. P3 is the founder of the shadow hunters. They are a Anti-shadow military squadren diguised as a normal military force gaurding the Kirijo group. The specialize in full on combat againts shadow invaders. We P3 symbol color of their division is Navy Blue." The weasel informs them holding out her blue I.D. card. "As you can see im proud agent of P3. The P4 work more on shadow matters regarding society and up holding the law. They are in charge of investigations on how shadows affect the real world. They are diguise as law enforcement group by the government. They specialize as the investigations group againts crime caused by shadow activity. Their color symbol is yellow."

"Oh my-!...i wished these shadow hunter came to sooner! They look loooaded!" Trish admired the fanciest looking secret base she has ever seen in her whole life. Meaning this secret organisation had tons of CASH! To keep themselves in operation. "The ark cant compare to this!"

"Noah's ark? Wait Trish have you seen the ark-" Finnick questioned till the elevator stopped revealing a white hallway.

"This hallways in white are nuetral grounds. This is where P3 & P4 gather together to share work and information. It is also where the branch heads have their meetings." The weasel leads them to the large double steel door at the far back. "The branch heads of P4 and P3, along with Miss Mitsuru Kirojo the head of the Kirijo group and shadow hunters await your presence past these doors." The weasel presses the button on the control pad automatically adjusted to her height after a quicks can and lowers itself to next to the door. A small speaker her height comes out and allowing the weasel to speak into it. "Excuse me Branch heads of P3 and P4 along Miss Kirijo. I would like to announce the presence of the mammals you requested."

"Thank you agent Shiori Wellfur. Please usher them in and you may return to your duties. Good work. " Said Mitsuru's voice from the other side of the room.

"Yes mam and thank you." The weasel named shiori uses her ID card and opens up the steel door revealing a well engraved wooden door behind. It opened up revealing almost all the persona 3 & 4 cast inside their fancy and high tech meeting room. They were all seated around a long table ready to converse with them. Mitsuru our lynx, Yu the bandaged husky and Aigis the the robotic lioness were seated at the far back with welcoming smiles on their faces. "This is where my job here ends. Good luck, I need to return to my duties." Shiori bows before she left leaving the trio of mammals confused on what to do next.

"Welcome to the Shadow Hunters Zootopia branch base Finnick-san, Tae-san and Trish-san. I am the head of the Kirijo group Mitsuru Kirijo. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mitsuru tried her best to be as welcoming and friendly as possible.

"Please take a seat we have much to discuss. I am Aigis the branch head of the P3 Branch." Aigis introduced herself in a formal manner.

"Please relax and listen to what have to say. We will make it worth your time. Oh! Where are my manners...I am Yu Narukami the branch head of the P4 Investigation team nice to meet you." Yu gave one of his rare smiles to confort the nervous necomers. "You may also release you disguise Trish-san...we know your not a mammal." Yu said as his body shinned a warm comforting yellow light looking like a small sun. The light evaporated Trish diguise revealing her fairy form.

"My diguise!? How did you!?" Trish said in shock as she opened her wings to levitate above the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Goth doc?"

"I haven't had the chance to study your real form...how fascinating?" Tae said interested in her new assistance physical apperance. She observed Trish closely invading her personal bubble. "Her fur is short on the body but it's longer on the top of her head. She almost looks furless and the body shape...definetly not anamalian...she has Insect wings that seem to be strong and firm...fascinating...truly fascinating!" Tae had that crazy doctor look on her face again ready to disect...or study her assistant.

Shivering in fear Trish flew back a distance away from Tae "Aaah! Goth doc some space!" She then saw Finnick looking at her bored. "What? Dosent my real form surprise you?"

"Nope...seen weirder when I went to the metaverse with Morgana. Your nothing new. To me...your just another pixie in a fresh set of new clothes." Finnick said as he walked over...or hopped on top of one of the vacant chairs.

"That little guy annoys me-dont pull my wings!" Trish said unable to fly properly cause Tae held one of her wings examining it. "Someone help me!"

Chie the tigress chuckled at the interaction between them. "Yep all persona confidants are unique characters alright! Their as wacky as we were!"

"Sigh...sometimes a little too wacky for our good..." Yosuke the Pomeranian dog groaned remembering his life as a persona user during his amazing yet insane high school days.

"You guys thought I was gay...and that year turned me Bisexual...I even thought my future wife was a man..." Kanji the polar bear grumbled before remembering his...sexual shadow making his face burn red In shame. "Ill never look at a bath house the same ever again..."

"Let's not talk about that..." Naoto said feeling the heat rise to her face when her life long friends found out she was actually girl.

"Can we please not mention our shadows..." Yukiko said depressed about what hers did on the midnight channel...and the fact it tried to make itself look like some cheesy talk show host. "I still can't live that down either..."

"Trust me we know how...chaotic things get with a group of unique characters...such as all of us." Junpie the greyhound cringed remembering some unfortunate events at school and Tartaros. Especially the..."Okinawa...that school field trip execution still haunts me to this day..." he felt phantom pains from the girls of P3 beating him up.

"Ahem! May we not go...through the unfortunate events down memory lane and focus on the discussion we planned today please?" Fuuka our hamster asked politely. Not really wanting to relive some embarrassing memories.

"Best we continue with what we wanted to discuss today. My son Ken made it clear we seal the deal quite adamantly." Koromaru said as he typed on his laptop where he took a momment to look at his wall paper of he and Ken during his early high school graduation with him holding his diploma. "Ken will go far in the future...hopefully with his loving family." He opened a while where a photo of Ken and Aoi together at WildeTimez bringing a smile to his face.

"Koromaru is right...let us continue to why we called you here for today-Miss Tae? Please put your finger out of Trish's mouth so we may begin?" Mitsuru sweat dropped seeing Trish sitting on the table Japanese style while Tae used a tounge depressor too big for Trish's mouth leaving her jaw wide open. The unfortunate pixie had to struggle (and fail) to pull it out. Finnick smirking like a jerk took out his smart phone and began recording the misfortune of the fairy.

"Bllaaahh...bubhaa...gahh!" (Get this out of my mouth!)" Trish shouted on her back trying to use her legs combined with hands to pull the large tounge depressor out. "Goohh hoc gehl! (Goth doc help!)

"So she has omnivore shaped teeth...so she can consume both protein and plant fiber...so this is how a demon is like?" Tae was lost in her own world.

"Haha struggle more little pixie. This is fun to watch later...maybe ill post it online on youtube." Finnick said mockingly getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Reminds me of my high school days in inaba..." Yu said deadpanned as awlays.

"I shall aid the fairy." Aigis said standing up move towards Trish and help her out.

"Umm...Aigis please be gentle when-"Koromaru was cut off when Aigis pulled out the Tounge depressor with great speed out of Trish's mouth...everyone winced hearing the fairy's cry of pain the momment she pulled that pice of wood out of her mouth.

"Graaahhhaaaa! That freaking huurrrt! Im so gonna sue you lioness! I want compensation for the Injury to my mouuuutth!" Trish yelled rolling on her back holding her sore mouth.

"Forgive me...I shall compensate...will 1000 dollars be enough?" Aigis said calmly handing Trish the 1000 dollar bill.

Trish seeing the money took it away instantly and pocketed it "Deal! Hearing that money go ka ching is all the healing words I ever need!" Trish said smehow fully recovered hearing how much money she will earn as compensation. "Money~ Money~ Fortune Cookie make my pain go away yay!" One could Imagine tiny dollar bills with wings and fortune cookies floating abover her head.

"This chick is a real gold digger..." Yosuke groaned sweat dropping. "As treasurer of the shadow hunters I say we should refrain from giving too much money to this spoiled pixie..."

"Sigh...can we please move on we have a Important discussion today and I prefer we finish it soon. Aigis and Yu need to return to the ZPD for their duties." Mitsuru said feeling migrain comming as she rubbed her forehead with a paw. She gave a chilling glare that sent everyone the message to get serious right here, right now...and it worked successfully. Regaining her posture the snow lynx began to speak. "Now im sure your both aware why you here today? Amada did fill you in most of the details of our offer correct?"

"Yeah...the Orange kiddo filled me in the so called offer you secret anti-shadow organization had planned...so far my interest is increasing after what I've seen." Finnick smirked as this chance to expand his business.

"I heard there was lots of money involved! Show me the money!" Trish demanded in a greedy child like manner.

"All I heard was you can help me with my research and experiments...that's what im interested in." Tae relaxed into her seat cooly as Mitsuru smiled.

"Amada explained quite well then. Ill have to thank his charisma and mature demeanor at a later date." Mitsuru said fondly as the discussion went off at good start. "Yes we are interested investing in your individual endeavors using our facilities to aid each of you. For Finnick we can provide a private factory where he can work with our two item specialist in developing anti-shadow weapons. They have a wide experience of using shadow parts to form Items but your far surpasses what they could do. We can let you use our branch's latest technology to create your shops items for free in exchange you have to help us create new weapons and items used to combat shadows but wont harm normal mammals."

"Hmm..." Finnick was a feeling conflicted with the offer. "I hope you both know...what I make is art and Its against my morals to create weapons with my own paws...everything im my shop was made for recreation. I see your offer has benefits...but creating weapons of mass destruction is not within my beliefs. Its okay for the phantom thieves because the items they purchase are harmless unless they channel their desires into them...which im guessing none of you here posses the same ability?"

"Indeed that is true..." Yu spoke up next. "The ability to give desires physical form. To channel persona energy in reality is a ability limited to the P5 or persona 5 can only wield freely. Even after coming contact with the metaverse ourselves the abilities we gained from the Metaverse is relatively weak."

"The reason is because their goal and morals differ from our reasons for obtaining the persona ability. So thats why we want to gain your aid...as we speak the shadow world is constantly expanding and while mammals subconscious exist so there is no true way to rid of that world." Aigis explains with a slow nod

"Aigis speaks the truth." Koromaru explains. "It's like the principal of ying and yang. The shadow world exist for as long as part subconscious minds of living beings since that is where our inner most thoughts are given form till we take action to make them reality here in this world...It's part of the universe's unspoken laws of nature. Mammals are nuetral beings possessing both dark desires and good ones too. The shadow world is heavily affected by whatever the combined subconscious of the populations has during a certain time period. Right now in zootopia is revolving around two central thoughts being submitting to oppression and living as a slave to the will of those with power and or taking action and claim the freedom you seek even if it means breaking the laws of society and those who make them. Something is guiding the thoughts of zootopia to believe the population can't stand up on their own and need someone above them to make the major decisions in their lives because they feel like they can't go againts their decided fate. While at the same time another side believes that they need to rise up againts there opressors leading them to a path of feeedom and Independence without caring for the consequences of one's actions."

"Let me take a guess mam?...these dark desires are what the shadows prey upon...the so called syndrome is in fact the shadows feeding off the subconscious minds of insane or weak minded beings. for one side they drain the mental energy of those willing to becomes slaves to what the those above with power force them to believe causing collapse syndrome. While the crime wave in Zootopia Is causing rebels In society to take action in creating great havoc no matter what society think when ever they please is because of the shadows encouraging and cultivating those desires for freedom over their oppressors causing them go night holwer berserk am I right?" Tae asked with some research papers she brought with her.

"You did your research I see. Very impressive Tae-san your correct." Fuuka praises making the snow leopard smirk. "True...the shadows have been the cause of this. Thats why the reasoning it's a viral epedemic is untrue...we the shadow hunters purpose is to research the cause and limit the spread of the said affect of this shadow world so we could quarantine it from the rest of the world..."

"So your saying Zootopia is becoming the epicenter of the mass chaos made by the freaking shadows? So you plan to isolate the entire city from the rest of the world till those called desires come to a end? Your just saying you see this city as a sacrificial pawn for world protection." Finnick said disguested causing most of the shadow hunter to flinch.

"Lets us explain our true objectives then...hopefully you can see why Ken Amada asked for your aid." Mitsuru said with a tone of professionalism. "Cause I'll shall inform you...of the Persona users destiny as well as who is involved with creating this catastrophic event in your home city."

September 29, 2017

Alcatraz Academy, exam week end. After exams. 3:30pm

Aftera rather difficult week for the young teens. Left to study very difficults topics for their exams. It was finally over and the phantom kiddos were currently recoiling from the damage of over studying they poured into their first major test...one could hear the very tiny sounds of a mini trumpet playing theme of defeat in the background around their pale white bodies...well more ghost white for Aoi's albino fur case. The said ferret had face planted into his desk his soul attempting to fly out of his numb body...again crying in pain. Carlos leaned back into his chair his head smoking from the overload of knowledge he crammed into it, showing with a vacant look of lethargy on his face. Emilia had a pure deadpanned expression as she felt the cold autumn wind blow right through her. While Takeru was looking out the window with a solem look melancholy as he sipped his warm green tea from a can, found at a nearby vending machine. Maria seemed to be the only one fine, swaying her hips side to side playfully as she stared at her friends with cheerful ignorance.

"What wrong with you guys~?" Maria asked in a sing along like tone.

"Shut it cub..." Carlos groanned still vacantly looking up to the ceiling with his lethargic expression of pure defeat. "To you this exams was fucking easy...but to us freaking normal students...dammit!"

"You weren't kidding when you said Alcatraz had a hell made education system..." Groaned Emilia. "This exams was brutal, even though it's only the first major exam..."

"300 questions per subject to be answered under one hour...its pure torture." Aoi weeped into his desk as the memory of his nightmare exam was still fresh in his head.

"Indeed...that was a battle of pure determination and intelligence, that far surpassed our boss fight with...you know who." Takeru said still looking out to the scenery beyond the window as he sipped his calming tea.

"I hope I pass or else...Morgana sensei is gonna make me put in extra hours into my Math and English studies..." Aoi wanted to cry a river of tears for real...his Math and English test we're one of the hardest subjects he had to face in the exam. He had real a high chance failing in those subjects... "I'm so dead meat if I fail..."

Sensing her best buddy's despair and anxiety. Maria gently petted him between his ears in attempt to help cheer him up. Seeing his black tipped tail wag around meant it had a positive affect. "Daijoubu Aoi-chan! With the effort you put into your Math and English studies! You most likely to get a D or C+!" Her words wounded Aoi from the inside instead of giving him any real comfort.

"A-Arigatou...Maria-chan..."

"Your very welcome!"

"How is that fact comforting?" Carlos said sweat dropping as he heard the topic of their conversation nearby. "Getting a D or a C+ isn't exactly good idiot..."

Ai just rolled her eyes at the scene. "It's a just a exam...I don't understand why mammals put out such high levels of despair about the topic. As long as they study everyday they will be fine."

"Yeah that's the main problem..." Emilia glared at the tiny A.I. on the phone. "Not everyone has the same grueling study habits!"

"Well we have to wait one week before they pass out our report cards dudes." Carlos yawned, streching out his arms an legs. "We can worry about how we did in the exams laters. Now that boring stuff is out, we have a whole month's worth of request for shadow ass kicking ahead of us!"

"Carlos makes a point there." Aoi said as he sat up straight streching his tired limbs as well. "Morgana sensei said we will be going through the request we received after the El Niño arrest after the weekends. So we better rest up on saturday...cause sunday we go back to trainning."

"Right...Morgana sensei said something about going to a place called the Jungle Gym located in the Savannah district." Takeru spoke finishing his green tea. "I was informed to keep sunday cleared for some Phantom Thief training..."

"Trust me Takeru...when you face one Morgana's training sessions you will be left sore for the rest of the week..." Aoi recalls his first week of trainning and the various sores along with his bruises that bothered him for a while till he got used to being beat up by shadows constantly..."You will strangely get used to it eventually though..."

"I guess ill take your word for it." Takeru said with a small nod. "I did choose to continue my service as part of team. So I won't complain no matter how hard the trainning...who knows? I might find Inspiration for my future art works with all the hard work."

"...I doubt it" Emilia deadpanned again. "But whatever floats your boat then."

At that momment, Aoi's phone received a email from a very important member of the team. Giving it a quick read he faced his friend Carlos and grabbed his paw. "Carlos we gotta go!"

"W-wha-blue bro!?" Aoi didn't give his friend time to explin himself and simply dragged his friend out quickly.

"Sorry Maria-chan! Sorry guys! Soccer club buisiness so me and Carlos will be going home on our own! Take care!" Aoi yelled as he left his bewildered team mates and a pouting panther cub behind as they exit the classroom.

"Wah!? Aoi-chan?-and he gone grrr...hmph!" Maria pouted as she crossed her arms cutely. "It's been like this for a while now...ever since we started our team we barely hang out on our own anymore...he so busy now."

Emilia sympathized with her whinning kitten friend. Seeing her ears go down because she couldnt hang out with her best friend s often anymore because he had to share lot of his free time with the team and new friends needs. "Well...he has to balance his time a lot these days...soccer club, video game makers club, the oh so secret you know what team? And his rehabilitation...girl he is a booked ferret!"

"From what Morgana sensei told me both Maria and Aoi-sn had used to spend al their tike together hut ever since the birth of...you know. He really has little room left for just one ally now." Takeru scratched his chin. "Indeed...strange? It's like he has to spend euqal time bonding and aiding any allies we make as if he has too..."

That gave Maria some thought too..."Yeah...ever since he started bonding with others besides me...it's like he has too keep up his bonds with everyone like some kind of story related side guest?" Maria did notice Aoi's habits chajge slowly sibce awakening to his persona. "He was never this social before...wait? I think I have idea on how I can get some alone time with my ferret bestie again." A mischievous smirk came to her face as she concocted her plan to get some bonding time with him all to herself.

"...I dont quite like the look in her eye." Takeru sweat dropped he muttered his concerns under his breath.

Back with Aoi and Carlos. The ferret teen gave the low down the message he recieved earlier. Right now they were running down the hallways discreetly using their phantom thief trainning to help make their way through the rows of students and teachers going around doing their own business.

"What!? Ai-chan found some leads on the plan those cruddy teachers are planning?" Carlos said as he and his bro were nearing the junior high devision teachers faculty office. They waited behind the trash can close by, hidding their presence carefully to avoid the teachers coming in and out of the room.

"I did collect info as promised to help you two." Ai said appearing in Carlos' s cellphone screen. "They had some suspicious contacts on their phone lately. Using the local school or internet cafe's wireless connections to avoid detection from Irina-san."

"Seriously!?" Carlos said as the duo sneaked into the tachers faculty office. Hide underneath one of the large connected desks made for huge mammal teachers. This gave them plenty of room to hide and with the small gaps above some room to peak. Carlos and Aoi could see their targets...a black wool sheep and and a female brown horse teachers...they could spot them snickering quitely to each other. Scrolling down on their phone screens looking for something..."I dont like the look in their faces...seems their plotting something shitty alright."

"Ai-chan? Can you please hack into their phone and see whatever kind of data their looking through? It could help us stop their plot againts disbanding the new soccer team we're part off." Aoi requested politely.

"Im sorryi can't."

"Why not!?" Carlos questioned growling...thia got the attention of one of the teachers...he was a tiger working on his work desk right next to the one the duo was hidding. As he looked for the source of the growl, he accidentally knocked his pencil over. It fell to the ground amd rolled towards them. "Shit! Not good!" Carlos silently cursed as he heard footsteps and saw the tiger teacher's legs in front of them.

Aoi covered the skunks mouth as his blue flaming aura wrapped around him and Carlos...his blue eyes glowed a eerie blue hue as one could see their bodies looking almost see through...this is just to ensure their prescence wont be noticed. When the tiger teacher reached down taking a quick look around for his pencil...to him Aoi and Carlos...were hidden quite well in the shadows. Both mustelids held their breaths praying the tiger wouldn't notice. They werw relieved to see the tiger shrug picking up his pen and returning tohis duties. Both bro's let out a breath of relief...they were glad that worked.

"Geez that was fucking too close for comfort dude..."

"Maria-chan and Irina-san would kill me if they learned what we were doing..."

"Ahem!" Ai brough their attention back to her. "As I said I cannot hack their data via wireless connection. They have some anti - hacker software. The only way I can go over the fire wall is to go hack the phones directly via USB connection."

"Are you shitti'n me!?...we need to take their phones for that and i doubt they would leave-" A tap on the shoulder from Aoi got his attention. They heard Baaber Wooly and Stalin Windhoof get called for a teacher meeting from the intercom. To their luck they left their phone behind on their desks. "Well What do you know? The morons left them behind haha."

"...We have more problems besides that." Aoi said as the school bell rang signaling the end of classes and for teachers to return to their facult office and garde the students exam papers. "The teacher will come flooding in here soon! We have to hurry...I don't think I can hide us that well from dozens of eyes all at once."

"Objective now is to take their phones...problem is how we take them without being noticed?" Ai calculated the number teachers in the room along with their range of sight..."Even with Aoi's phantom thief ability. Itonly lightly makes his prescence less noticable. He would need the cover of darkness and the element of surprise to to completly erase himself. The lights are on all over the room, with the teachers coming in and out they have no distinct pttern so their range of sight is all everywhere."

"What do we do then?...we need that infor for the to counter tha dispandment of the current soccer team...kuso." Aoi bit his lip in frustration. He wracked his brain trying to think up with a solution to the problem.

"...Guess it's time for me to show much I leveled up." The ferret's attention shifted to Carlos who had a wide smirk on his face. His own flaming blue aura wrapped around his body as his held out his paw towards the phone left on table. "Watch this bro! I seemed to have discovered a new skill added to my ability." Carlos' s red eyes glow a crimson hue as the same color wrapped around the cellphones on the table. "Heh! I got me some Gold Fever! Let's Plunder!"

In a small flash of blue light the celphone turned into flames that were pulled instantly into the slunks paw causing a mini explosion of flames. They rematerialised in his paws after he caught them. "Cellphone get!"

Aoi's jaw drop as he saw what his bro just did. "Carlos...how did you-?"

"Later blue bro. Quick! Use your phantom thief ability and help us get out of this place!"

"Fascinating...very well ill edit the footage just in case during our escape." Ai said as the duo fled out of the faculty office unnoticed by anyone.

Gym : Soccer club - Male changing room

It was after classes and while everyone went home Aoi and Carlos, along with thier digital assistant Ai were taking refuge here to allow the digital Ai hack into the cellular devices the skunk collected. Aoi had his laptop with him and two USB plugs in his possesion. Ai was currently hacking directly into them to view whatever data or web history could be found within, the screen showed a loading bar at 70% completion.

"Carlos...how did you do that?" Aoi questioned as he sat down on a bench, drinking down a bottle of cold refreshing water to hydrate himself.

"You mean Gold Rush Plunder?" Carlos smirked as he leaned hia back up againts a locker with his arms crossed. "It's nothing really...new yes but part of my ability."

"Please explain Carlos? I would love to record all data of your added ability." Ai said trough Aoi's laptop screen hacking her way through the phones fire walls.

"Alright, alright you two listen up." Carlos stood up as he got ready to explain himself. "Remember how Takeru's ability has two different affects?" He watched everyone nodd in agreement.

"Yes Takeru can create a fake copy or disguise one item's apperance with another of his choosing." Aoi recalled the abilities Takeru gainned from his persona awakening. "His ability is called The Deceitful Appraiser."

"Yes which made think...grandma's abilitymaster diguise hides her old apperance."

Back at the Jungle Gym Morgana was clenching her paw into a tight fist as she suddenly felt the sudden strong urge to punch a certain skunk in the gut all over again.

"So I thought...why not I have more use for my power? So feeling not satisfied as a treasure detector...so while taking breaks from studying-"

"You mean skipping your studying hours and doing some soccer ball practice." Aoi smirked seeing his friend flinch at his statements. "Knew it...don't worry I did the same with some anime..."

"Y-yeah...that damm...guess your getting used to me heh." Carlos coughed trying to regain his cool streak. "I was able to train my ability a lil one day...I got my team ball stuck at some grumpy neighbours lawn...the old moose there wouldn't return it jerk ass..so he brought it in his house. I was worried since that team ball was special to my old team. It was game winning ball after all, so I used my gold rush to search forfhe ball in his house and found it in some room where he put other stuff he collected of his lawn he is such a ass of a pack rat..no wonder he lives alone...I wanted that ball back desperately and all I can do is watch it from a far with my ability...Thats when I planned to take it back by force if I have too-"

"Wait...you were planning to break into his house and tale it back!?" Aoi seemed suprised even a rough mouthed mammal like him who respected fair sportmanship even sugget that...you know? In real life and not the mementos.

"It was how desperate I was...so jist when I was about to attempt it. I suddenly felt a surge of power rush to my paw and It was epic bro!" Carlos said holding out his right paw to Aoi. "I just thought of the ball and how I wanted to take it back so badly and...boom! My new skill Plunder happened! I was able to teleport my ball into my own paws without having to go over his fence! It's been handy ever since...especialy taking things back when bullies take stuff from the other kids of the orphanage."

"Hmm...so your desire to make use of your skills as a thief...along with a strong desire for some item you held as treasure caused your power to develop this "Plunder" skill to manifest and aid you?" Ai said scratching her cin thoughtfully processing the data she received from Carlos. "It would seem your ability Gold Rush...adapted to your need yo take something back which was stolen from you...very fascinating."

"Hell yeah it Is! But sadly...their is a crappy limit."

"...What limit does "Plunder" posses Carlos?" Aoi tilted his head curiously.

"Well for one I can only plunder a specific item at a time. With the two phones being the same thing it was easy...lucky those two lame ass teachers use the same brand." Carlos smirked as he saw the loading bar of the hijacked phones reach 90%. "The second limit is that I need to be in a 20 meter radius around myself so my target needs to be in that area for it to work. After I find a treasure using Gold Rush I can pin point I can use Plunder to take the item of my choosing with ease...but if their outside my 20 meter radius it's pretty useless...it won't activate in those conditions."

"I see...the range of Plunder is the limitig factor of that skill...it might help us alot actually...disarming shadows or taking their rare items without them noticing." Aoi gave it some thought on how Carlos's new skil could be use to benefit the team in missions. "Plus you fight at close range so your target will always be in your range...plus adapting skills from our phantom thief abilities. That's something I need to tell Morgana - sensei later."

Carlos was smilling seeing how deep in thought he was thinking of new tactics to apply his new skill in a battle situation. "Yeah That's why your the leader heh."

"Im not leader Morgana sensei is..." Aoi pouted...honestly he wasn't sure he be a good leader. "Mostly rely on my insticts enhanced by Blue Thief and Morgana's experience..."

"All part of learning to be a leader bro! Even I took a tip or two from your big bro/cousins tactics book." Carlos said in a matter of fact tone. "Even I had to rely on my own intuition and the experience of others to getwhere I am as a former soccer captain. I can see ya got a lot of potential blue bro...just needs some work. You wil get there I know it!" Carlos gave Aoi a friendly smirk of confirmation. "Besides if you need any tips on how to be a good leader I cam be a team player and tell ya what your lacking." Aoi smilled back but before he could say anything. "Warning I can be pretty harsh, so when I see you slipping ill whack you with my hammer and bright you back up!"

Aoi sweat dropped fearing the worse consequences if he doesn't learn the basics of being a proper leader of the phantom thiesves. Carlos' s strenght with blunt weaponary should not be taken lightly. "...I really hope...that parts a joke Carlos." Carlos just laughed at Aoi's reply.

"I have the data..." Ai announced as she hacked into the hidden data of the mobile phones.

"Ai-chan? Please display all the data on my screen and save a copy of it in a hidden file. We might use it later just in case.

"I wonder what kind of dirst we got on them?-hmm?" On screen displayed two lists of names...one was of the current soccer team both Carlos and Aoi were a part of, some back ground details about each student...but with Aoi's it was mostly blank. "Guess Irina kept your info well hidden...byt doing background checks on every member of the team...sounds fishy. Even their schedules and activities after school os written here...I dont like this."

"It's like their planning a ambush...knowing theur enemies weaknesses and strenght..." Aoi takes a look at the other list of names. "Hmm!? This is...I recognize these two!" Aoi pointed to a picture ofghe same deer and ram students that he stopped long ago. "These were the guys that were bullying Dennis by taking his pocket money almost daily along with many other predator students in Alcatraz."

"WHAT!? THEY PICKED ON DENNIS!?" The skunk was pissed as he felt the urge to whack their heads with his sledge hammer...in the groin. "When I see them they are so gonna..grrr!"

Aoi rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Cool it tought guy, I took care of them. I got their I.D.'s and they were sent the ZPD...at least their good for something. I still got beat up but it was worth-and...I just realised I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Wait...you mean the day you came to Tae's clinic all beat up was BECAUSE OF THEM!?" Carlos said furious already. "Why didn't you tell me that's the reason you and Dennis came to the clinic because these ass holes!? Im going to beat the crap out of the-!"

"Y-yes...but that's in the past now..." Aoi gulped a lil nervous of the glare he was getting from his bro friend. "They got what they deserve...plus remember I can't fight back thanks to my collar...I had no choice since I can't let them know my phantom skills too much...it would raise suspicion over what im doing after classes..."

Carlos wanted to comment...but he saw his bro's pointsm. "True...dang it! But next time you see them call me! Ill beat them up for ya! Also get pay back for what they did to my blue bro and dennis! Im gonna pound them where it hurts in a man! Right in the furballs!"

Aoi held back off a laughed off the image of Carlos beating those big bullies..it was funny how a small skunk could easily smack down two larger mammals. Plus it was possible knowing how strong his skumk friend was...it wasn't impossible for him to do. "Okay Carlos...I'll promise you that. But before we get out of topic let's focus back on why these two are on the list."

"Yeah...Ai-chan? Can you dig up some dirt on the mammals on this list?" Carlos asked trying to sound polite despite his rough tone.

"I already looked into it...so far I found out that 30 percent of the mammals on this list we're some of the worst behaved student's in Alcatraz...as you know your school takes both the gifted and the wicked mammals of society. Letting the gifted raise their talents with a high class education while also reforming amd keeping a strict eye on trouble making juveniles in this society, teaching them to become a decent member of society." Ai explained with a cold tone of boredom.

Aoi didn't like how she worded it though...he was considered in the problematic mammals of society division. His criminal record earning his spot here for rehabilitation. "I know...I know...this is why this place is classed the prison school. They didn't earn that tittle for nothing..."

"True...but that much im aware. I know all the biggest baddest bullies in school." Carlos said putting his paws into his pockets. "Im making sure I keep a eye on them in case they try anything on my new friends..."

"I know...after your last experience with Joshua Prideland. You've been keeping a close eye on those problematic students." Ai cleared her digtal throat. "On another note the last 70 percent of the names here. Are well known on the streets and various schools known to carry the mojority of the delinquents in Zootopia...apparently these two teachers have been doing research on these konds of mammals...finding what motivates them and what they desire...from what I've seen so far some of these studenrs prefer money as their motivation and from what I've seen they are looking for the toughtest mammals here motivated by money...in a way their planning something big to get rid of the current soccer team you and Aoi-san are a part of. That's all data here present so far...It would seem they only just started plans a few days."

"I was afraid of that..." Carlos had some cold sweats running down his body from nervousness. "At this rate they are gonna start another big tragedy like what my former soccer team been through...they obviously gonna gathered these assholes and bribe them to start bullying my new team both in and out of school...if it's bad enough they will quit because they wouldn't take the bullying lightly...Elliot Otterton, you and me might not be bothered by all this since were used to this...but for our team mates like with Dennis and the rest...I doubt they could take it head one like we can."

"Your right...Dennis is gentle at heart from what I've seen...plus ourteam mates are majority of mammals with bad stereotypical views...this will not end wel if were not careful." Aoi was concerned...this will end up like a exact copy of the tradegy the 'Underdogs' been through with Joshua. "It's decided then..."

"Blue bro?"

"We can't turn a blind eye to this Carlos...these two teachers are willing to harm innocent mammals who just want their chance to play a sport they love." Aoi unplugged the phones from the usb port and started wipping them clean with his handkerchief. "As the leader of the Phantom Heart Thieves...I can't turn a blind eye to criminal activity. You told me right? If you guys are seeing me a leader of this group...I better start working on my leadership skills. Ai-chan? Please keep a close eye on Baaber Wooly and Stalin Windhoof...make sure you keep us updated on all their movement's. Also keep a eye on the soccer team as well...make sure they aren't alone when going in or out of school. They become easy targets when alone...so if possible either me or Carlos should be around them tokeepa eye on them to make sure they are safe."

"Roget that Aoi-san...I will keep you all posted on any strange activities these teacher take." Ai said already accessing the internet for Wireless connections to the school and public wifi acess survers. "If anything suspicious happens ill ensure you both are informed."

"Thanks Ai-chan...and on another note! If possible make sure you tale note if any of these bullies after the team have shadows." Aoi said giving his best serious (yet slightly adorable) Ferret expression.

"Their shadows? What about those fuckin Windhoof and Wooly!? Shouldn't we aim for there crappy shadows instead?" Carlos questioned confused.

"Well...like Ai-chan said sofar these two don't have shadow...yet! They need to take action themselves in their criminal acts before there shadows even begin form." Aoi reasoned with his knowledge on his shadows so far. "But these so called hitman delinquents definitely have them...if possible when they try to strike our team we could enter the Metaverse ourselves and take their treasures to stop them..."

"...I see! Fuckin yes!" Carlos beamed fist pumping. "I forgot when a mammal has their treasure taken they slowly change their heart! They might not have the fur balls to even try to hurt the team if we take their treasures!"

"I see...so my hyphotetis is before these so called what Aoi named Hitman Delinquents take action. You want me to give you their names so you both can search for their shadows in the mementos and change their heart." Ai smirked at the logic of this plan. "It could work..as long as i keep a eye on who does teacher interact with with the security cameras and wifi history. We can take action before they do...but that means doing it behind Morgana's back. Will you be able to handle the punishment she will dish out when she finds out what you both are doing in your little mission."

Carlos and Aoi both flinched at the thought of the flaming angered Image of a black Taby glaring down on them. For the ferret his rump was starting to have phantom pains from the butt smacks he got for kis behaving...he gulped nervously before answering. "I-ill handle it...this is personal for Carlos...he doesn't want to lose all his new friends because of some bully...and determined to help him even it means I get in trouble later...it be worth it."

Carlos smiles softly his expression turning happy. "Thank blue bro...I appreciate te thought. Let's do this partner! We're gonna make sure these assholes dont get away with it!"

Aoi felt his bond with Carlos get stronger as they shared another paw shake in their partnership as protectors of the soccer team. "Your my friend so of course ill help..fornow thoigh we need to return these phones before Wooly sensei and Windhoof sensei notice their gone..."

"Leave that to me blue bro! Morgana and Maria are not gonna rest till they hear from soon...if we want to do our little secret bro mission without them knowing. You head home and tell them we were just out on soccer practice-"

"C-c-Carlos!? What are you-Aoi? Why are you two doing here?" Dennis the white wolf pup asked coming into the locker room all messy with dirt around his legs mostly. He was blushing when he caught eye of his secret crush...he felt a lil self conscious when he noticed how messy he was and quickly tried to clean himself as best he could.

Accompanied by him was Eliot otterton the current otter soccer team leader. He raised a eye brow seeing both of his fellow mustelids team mates inside th locker room...with a laptop on and both looking quite suspicious since they weren't here for trainning purposes. "What are you guys doing here? I thought your class was busy with exams around this time..."

"Ugh...well...w-we we're ummm...Carlos help me? Should we tell-" Aoi was sweating nervously as he tried to come up with a lie.

"No! I mean...not yet hehe...about what were-" Carlos placed a paw over his bro's muzzle shutting him up instantly as they both felt themselves land in a tight spot.

"Why are those two...doing here alone with a laptop?" Dennis thought feeling a lil jealous of how close they were...before a cold gripping fear grasp his heart. "Wait...alone together in...private-!? Are they!? What they mean..."

"Shit...what do we do?" Aoi started to sweat nervously as he tried to come up with a way out of this as soon as possible. "Carlos obviously doesn't want to tell them theur being targeted by a dangerous duo of akuma senseis just yet so what do i say to get-huh?"

On screen Ai still facing them waved her arms in the air, catching Aoi's attention. She held up a digital sign with the words. "Open Eliot-san's locker. His combination is 9-7-10-7."

Aoi raised a eye brow in curiously but quickly shook it out. He opened his paw and unleased the see through phantom Arm of Arsene into reality. Like before only Carlos a fellow persoma user noticed this as his blue bro preformed some slight of paw to move the clawed arm over the locker marked Eliot's on the name tag. Quickly holding the knob as it opened it up as quickly as it could.

"Ugh!? My locker-" Eliot noticed his locker opening itself on it's own, his cry of shock catching everyone's attention. When they diverted their attention as they saw...a photo on the back of the locker door. It was...a photo of a very familiar red fox squirrel wearing a bright pink sunday dress flowing gently in the wind as she looked to the side with a smile, holding her red ribbon sun hat so it doesn't fly off due to the gentle breeze in the air.

"...Wait? Is that...?" Aoi looked at the photo closely and he could definitely recognize who was the mammal in the photo. "Wait? A better question is how did Ai-chan knew it was even in here?" Aoi thought as he sweat dropped at how much the digital A.I. invaded Eliots privacy...

"EMILIA!? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PHOTO OF HER ON YOU-" Carlos gave it some thought...and figured out this was a common thing most sport related students would do in this situation. He slowly turned his head which had a deadpanned expression, to the panicked and blushing otter trying to come up with a excuse. "...Eliot? Why else do you have a photo of this bit-I mean...Emilia in your locker?"

"I-I-I-it's n-not what I-it looks like C-Carlos! Aoi! I ugh...just found that pic and planned to-" The otter teen tried to find himself a excuse for keeping a photo of fashion forward squirrel, while trying to calm down his raging blush.

"Sigh...Eliot give it up. Eeryone can see right through you... it's a little embarrassing." Dennis tried to reason so that everyobe could calm down. He reached down into his gym bag and pulled out a fancy silver camera. "I took the photo myself because Eliot asked me too...he likes Emilia."

"Wha-dude! That's supposed to be a secret!" Eliot yelled losing his cool streak right then there.

"Well it's not anymore...C-Carlos and Aoi already know now." Dennis sweat dropped holding his camera.

"Jusy...why bro? What in bromanity makes you...attracted to her of all girls?" Carlos being the one who always fights with the said squirrel wanted know a hell of a good reason for his otter friend/team mate would even be interested in this girl he despises being around with a lot...

The otter blushed a even deeper shade of red stainning his brown cheeks. He started playing with his finger as he found the floor the most interesting thing ever. "W-well... in honestly...one s-she well...you gotta admit she super...C-Cute! Also she just has the...fire in her and I like a g-girl with a spark!"

"She has has more than enough fire power in her to blow up a building dude..." Carlos groaned thinking of Emilia's persona Carmen as he resisted the urge to face palm. "Geez...she is realy a flaming sedductress...is he affected by her creepy ass' d Love and Lost ability?" Carlos just had deadpanned expression as he thought back to how Emilia acts around his crush and how Eliot acts when she is not around...they're worst Than blue bro and techno cub... (Aoi and Maria)...or maybe his two friends weren't as dense as the squirrel and otter? Hmm...he will have to think about them later.

"I know right!? S-she just...sparks a f-f-fire in me! Im always trying my best to act cool around her!" Eliot pushed on his face becoming more deeper shade of crimson, his tail wagging furiously. Taking Carlos' s negative comments the opposite way around.

"They are so dense towards each others feelings...I almost pity them both." he thought in exasperation, seeing the future drama this will cause in the near future.

"Quite a literal description of Emilia...hehe she has more than mere spark in her is quite the understatement." Aoi thought as sweat dropped as he rubed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh as he mumbles. "This has been a perfect distraction..."

"My family is okay with Interspecies relationsrelationships...and how mom and dad talked about there past... flings...I ugh..." Elliot mumbled trying to get rid of the blush creeping on his face from growing. "I see Emillia as a dynamite girl alright! Don't judge me!"

"Thats is w-why...I was a-asked b-by Elliot here to-to use my photography club clearance to...t-take a pic of Emilia while she was testing o-o-out some new clothes her fashion club m-made." Dennis said as he held out his camera to Carlos shyly. "As a photography c-club member I-ugh...can tKe pics of other club activities w-with no problem. All pics are u-used for s-school colleagues and newspapers..."

"Hmm? Well it's a great picture despite who's in it..." Carlos smirked seeing the annoyed look the Otter soccer captain give him. "You have quite the talent for photography Dennis. Im really very impressed dude!"

Dennis whole face was blank for a second as Carlos gave the most handsome and most cheerful smilehe had ever given him. The pups face slowly turned red and steam started to rush out of his ears with blood dripping out of his nose.

"H-Huh? U alright dude?" Carlos touches the pups warm cheek getting a shiver in response this. "Your kinda warm...maybe you need to see the school nurse-ah!?"

The gentleness of his tone and concern was enough yo make the shy pup swoon head over tails, leaving passing out with a smile...and a nose bleed with comical swirly eyes. "H-h-h-he's I-impressed! I impressed him-ahh~...take that...Rival-san." He thought as he passed out giving Aoi a satisfied look much to the ferret's confusion.

"Ah!? Dennis are you okay dude!?"

"Dennis-kun!? Daijoubu desu ka!?"

"Not again..."

And so Dennis had to be carried by Carlos all the way to the school nurse's office. Eliot and Aoi followed him the entire way to make their soccer team mate was alright.

"By the way Aoi?" Asked Eliot with a huge smile on his face, catching the ferret's attention. "I heard my dad gave you a rose, to gift your cub friend. I didn't know you we're a inter too! Tell me how Is dating someone outside your species like?"

That honest question made Aoi's go completely red as steam rushed out his ears. "I-I im not dating Maria-chan!?" His eyes widden as he remembers the kiss to the cheek he recieved from his panther cub bestie. He quickly hides his raging flustered face in his paws. Much to Elliot's confusion this time. "Kuso..."

Black Cat cafe

6:55pm

Aoi finaly made it back home after a long conversation about interspecies romance with Eliot. It appeared the otter youngest otter child of otterton family embraced the idea of love beyond species a lot...a bit too much when he started giving Aoi pointer on how to impress bigger feline species. Specifically female panther like Maria Jelavic. This knowledge left in his head kept the ferret blushing deep red all the way home after saying his good bye's to his group of friends.

"I can't belive I now know some techniques on how to romance female panthers...hazukashi...(Embarrassing...)" he then thought back on how Maria smiled at him, the gentle and playful way she talks to him and the kiss to cheek she gave him one time. His whole face flared up into a deep crimson crush as steam came rushing out his erect ears. "I-I do not have a crush on Maria-chan!?...do I?-aaagghh! I don't know any more!" He groaned pulling on his ears before sighing. "Sigh...I guess I'll process all this Info later...I got more math Homework to finish...Baka Slowpace-sensei! (Aoi's math teacher is a male sloth)"

Just as the ferret was about to enter the cafe that was closed for the day. But as he was reaching out to the door...a sudden painful scream caught his attention! It caused gim jump up a bit and sumkon his knife into his sleeve for self defense. He used his pahntom ability to quickly hide his presence as his blue eyes gave a eerie glow. Aoi listened carefully for the source of the sound till he heard the familiar sound of a blade clashing with another metalic weapon. He determined the sound waves came from the back of the store where a small alleyway was. So he rushed towards whatever fight was happening, making sure to chain his collar with persona energy to prevent his no fighting program. Sneaking his way tothe dark alleyways he heard the sound get lounder and louder...when he felt a very dangerous Aura he instantly stopped his advance around the corner and pressed back againts the wall...he heard the sounds of the battle end with three quick slashes making contact with either flash or weapons could be heard. Gulping down his nervousness Aoi took a peek from the corner to see who was responsible...but it came to a big surprised of what he saw...in fact it was who he saw that surprised him.

"I warned you didn't I? Im retired...I don't need arrogant upstarts fooling around with me our my cafe. Especially since I have a nice little kit to raise this year." Rudolph stated with such a cold dominate expression of silent fury Aoi has ever seen. He had no gentle smile on his face as he shouldered a black single edge sword with no hilt, that was two times his size yet he was able to carry it with no problem. In front of him where three muscular mammals covered in injuries...but none seem life threatening. The Zebra, Bison, and Hippo who seemed to be the leader. What caught Aoi by surprise again was that his usual clothes werw ripped around his chest area revealing a big X shaped scar on his chest where no fur seem to grow on the scarred tisue and the only visible fure was around it. "Tch! Besides your a hundred years too early to fight me you wipper snappers."

"Shit! So this...this is the strenght...of the damm leader!? Bull crap!" The zebra hissed in pain holding his bleeding wounds.

"I thought it was a joke when they said he was a small predator!" The bison said kneeling down on the ground in pain. "Butfor a tiny otter beat all three of us at the same time!?"

"I-igues...that's why they call you. The leader..." The hippo said trying to take a submissive pose due to fear. He was most badly bruised in the group with a black eye to add to the tattoo on his face. "To think all their...leader is this strong...t-to think the other original members are just as strong as him!?"

"I did warn the underworld when I disbanded the Golden Dragon era that we be left alone." Rudolph said In a threatening manner. Tapping the blunt end of his blade in his free paw. "Guess even they can't enforce all the law on foolish kiddos like you lot...phatetic. Guess the current leaders need to be thought a lesson or two on how to better control their latest members..." Rudolph swung towards the hippo nearly missing his skin by a inch as he cut his t-shit open. Revealing the now cut in half golden (definitely a fake in Rudolph's opinion) chain necklace that had the ornament attached to it being one of a large goat shaped skull. He raised a eye brow before sighing, ignoring the pathetic whimper of the hippo who thought he was gonne be killed. "The Reversal Prey...that lazy prey supremacist group that target weak preds just for a feeling of a power surge...bull crap of a group is what I call it. Your no better than bullies like Bellwether. Know that I think about it...My kit took down two brain washed teens believing that Bellwether was right about her accusations on all predators being evil...how sad. From what I know their parents are part that group as well...guess they didn't appreciate my kit being a ferret a small predator sending their poorly raised kids to juvenile prison. We'll it's their fault for raising them with that foolish belief of your gang."

Rudolph said so cassualy cold it sent shivers of fear through Aoi's body. He knew he was stating a fact but the way he said it was disturbing since this wasn't the way he was used to seeing Otter gaurdian. He knew he was a former delinquent/gang boss...but the aura he radiated was similar to the malice of shadows...but it wasn't a shadow but a mammal displaying his dominance and power by emitting a aura of pure malice to terrorfy his foes. The fact the mammal he knew for a while now as a gentle, and kind otter was able to show such a commanding presence made him freeze in place. How his gaurdian was able to hide his intense aura around his customers, Morgana nd Him was amazing itself...!? He winced to the sound of the blunt force of Rudolph's sword knock the hippo into his gang members. Turning back his attention to the fight he saw scare them off with a single.

"Get out of trash...or else I'll be forced to feed on your souls." Aoi thought he was hallucinating as he saw the image of a raging golden dragon levitating behind the otter. This aura he realsed seemed more intense around the mammals in front of Rudolph as they all ran in terror screaming loudly the entire way. When the otter saw the threat leave he allowed himself to relax a little making the atmosphere around him less pressuring. He reached into his pocket as he dialed someone and placed the celluar device next to his ear. He waited for whoever was on the other end to respond..."Hmmm? Oh greetings Mr. Big...yes it has been a long time. Im glad to hear your in good health."

"Mr...Mr Big? Who is that mamma-kya!?" Aoi shrieked as he felt a paw touched his shoulder.

In Rudolph's case he heard shriek and turned around instantly holding his weapon close. Moving to the corner he readied to attack whoever was there to find...nothing. he clicked his tounge in frustration and lowered his offense. Putting the phone back to his ear. "Yeah im back. Sorry seems they had another member...probably a newbie watching over the battle to call for back up just in case...but they must have fled when they heard me say your name...yeah sucks for them. It's common knowledge In the underworld that the "Golden Dragon" has deep personal connections to you...yes...I do see this upstart gang a problem to the peace of Zootopia...from what I collected from them they seem to have their group stationed in Tundra Town...yes ill leave the matters to their disbandment to you. Ill can call up a couple of my former members who still work in the underground. A lot of them owe me a favour or two...im sure they won't mind if I call them up on one of them...yeah good luck to you two. As for me? I got a kit to raise." Rudolph smilled getting his gentle features back as he thought about Aoi. He picked up what seems to be the sword black crocodile leather sheath and cover which was a purple cloth with black rope used to tie up and hide his weapon. He fixed up the front of his clothes as best he could before going back into the cafe. He was not expecting to see Karin talking to a very worried looking Aoi. When he wanted figure out what was wrong he made the mistake to push the door open causing the cafe bell to ring getting their attention. "Aoi-kun? When did you get home? Did something happen?...You didn't get in trouble again now did you?"

The suspicious eye Rudolph gave him cause the ferret to shrink back under his gaze in fear as he recalled the more intense look he gave those muscled delinquents earlier...plus he still kinda wary of his hidden weapon he kept perfectly wrapped up...seriously how does he have a permit for a real sword!? Was one thought in his head... "Ugh...n-no! Rudolph-san! Im just asking...K-Karen-san about-"

"About that sound from outside." Karen said as the brown hare hugged Aoi from behind. "He was just a little spooked to hear some kind of high picthed scream of pain and blunt force attack from outside the cafe..he thought a 'THIEF' was breaking in here."

Aoi sweat dropped, face going blue pale as he had a nervous expression on his face, with a mouth shapped like a small wiggly line. A anime arrow shaped signboard pointed right down on him with the words. 'An actual thief lives here.' Causing him to go into cold sweats...Karen wasn't exactly wrong...at least he didn't have to break in.

Rudolph seemed to take the information in another direction as he paled blue in the face now the one nervous here. He scratched his cheek trying to think up of a good excuse knowing Aoi somehow fully heard his little...he knew Aoi learned about his past a gangster...but he didn't wanting him to find out he usually resort to his violence even now!...With actual swords no less. Thats wouldn't be a good thing to teach a kid...kits usually tend to copy what their parents do if they think its okay to continue such actions and since he was acting as Aoi's parent this year...yeah...It wouldn't end well in his special case with the shock collar. "Oh no...what should I do? Aoi is still a young teen kit! I don't want him copying the same mistakes I did in his age...Karen seems to be covering part of the story for me...thank god...sigh...I wished I had Emmitt's calmer family nervs in this situation...I need to explain something to comfort him! Think Thomas-"

Rudolphs inner thoughts were cut short as the cafe door opened again. "Tadaima~...sorry im a little late. My last class had a lot more energy than expected. Our work out lasted longer than i hopped!" Everyone turned to face Morgana but were in for a third surprise today! "So how was everyone's day?" She asked sweety carrying bags of snacks for everyone. The only thing helping Morgana fight off the cold besides the white baseball cap on her head, was a red short sleeved jacke which she slowly opened up in the heated cafe was wearing something quite alluring underneath. A white skin tight sport bra that covered her chest nicely showing off her feminine curves around the chest area, while showcasing her exposed belly as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her jacket. She was also wearing very sexy shorts that hugged her legs exposing her tighs, knees and calfs nicely, she had a few cold sweat probably from doing her last class exercise session for the day, running down her fur giving it nice sparkle that helped showcase her strong yet feminine figure for all to see.

Rudolph found himself looking all over the Black kitty cat! (Such a naughty otter~) His eyes couldn't pin point where to focus more on! Her chest area? The exposed belly? Them legs!? Or those beautiful blue eyes she had!? He was blushing madly as he had a tiny nosebleed dripping down his nose. Its certainly proved to be a perfect distraction of the current subject for everyone. "M-Mona-san?" He squeaked out. His glasses getting foggy.

Karen smirked seeing Rudolph's clueless and innocent reaction as she tried her best to hold back a giggle. "Pffftt!-Oh would you look at the time! Aoi needs to do his homework! Let's go little buddy!" The brown hare slowly nudged Aoi up stairs trying to force down her teasing smile. "I'll help you with your Math Home work. I was ace in mathematics! Come on! Letse leave these adults to talk among themselves."

Morgana eyed her rival suspiciously for one momment...then to Aoi. She was gonna ask him why he was late going home. But It seems Karen and Rudolph got that managed. Plus she offered to help her kit with his math homework...knowing his weakness towards the subject she let that slide. He needs all the help he can get...she wasn't expecting anything that good yet on the first major exam. Heck she's expecting a C+ or D at this rate. For now her focus was on the large item wrapped in purple cloth on HER otters shoulder. "Hey Rudy? What is that thing your holding there?"

The otter quickly snapped out of his erotic fantasy as he felt like he was in deeper trouble now. Aoi was one thing, he was a teen kit still learning how to grow into a responsible adult. But Morgana...if that punch she gave him that one time was any sign. With her motherly like bond with their shared kit. He be screwed if she finds out he keeps a such dangerous weapon in the house hold that even a child could possible hurt themselves with...what's even worse was Aoi's old room still had...some weapons hidden way somewhere he couldn't find yet during the time he used it as his room as a storage closet. Aoi cleaning up the room before he did completely rearranged everything. So he didn't know where they we're hidden anymore...if Morgana asks if there were even more weapons he didn't tell her about in their shared kits room...she be furious! He hasn't seen Morgana truly angry at him yet...but if her personality and physical strenght was anything to go by...with his weakened body that has gone rusty from years away from actual battles. He be up for a beating of a life time. "U-um...its ugh...well...a antique! Yes a antique!"

"Oooh can I see!?"

"E-eh?...Eeeehhhh!?"

"...What's with that reaction? Rudy are you hidding someting fron me?"

"Eep!? N-no?"

"...Rudy? Show me that antique you got...NoW."

Aoi could hear their conversation slightly from where he was. Karen was pushing him towards his room for reasons unknown...especially since she was the one who found him peeking at Rudolph earlier. Dragging straight out of the alleyway and Into the cafe. He was curious to know why she seemed to be keeping his otter gaurdian from conversing about...that incident for some reason. "Um...Aunt Karen-?"

"I know you have a lot of questions Aoi. But...let's just say Rudy~" Karen held back a snicker at the cute nick name Morgana thought for Rudolph. He then gave the little ferret a gentle look. "But you've only known him for a short time...it isn't a easy subject to talk about his past. So just wait till he is ready to talk to you about the reason why he works the Cafe now, okay?"

Aoi didn't seem to like this much...Igor told him he needed to bond with his social links at a personal level...but Karen was right...he will just have to wait till Rudolph is ready to talk about it willingly. Even he is keeping secrets from everyone also. "Okay...I promise."

"Good little kit!" Karen ruffled his head getting a giggle from Aoi. "Now let's get some home work done! My wife is coming home on tuesday next week so im free to help ya!"

That made Aoi stop in his tracks like a record player hitting the breaks. "W-w-wife!? Karen-san your married!?"

"Heh. Guess good old Rudy forgot to mention that again did he?" The hare just scoffs playfully as she showcases her silver necklaces which held a emerald ring wrapped around it hidden under her work clothes. "Sure am! And to be clear im into girls not boys. Been married for 4 years now to my panda Cinderella! Also I pefer not lose this during work. So I tend to keep it safe here." He jiggles the chain gently.

"P-panda!? Thats a huge mammal!" Aoi said in awe.

"Im into big girls Aoi! You'll understand when your older." Karen felt like she didn't need to describe some very exciting kinks of what a smaller mammal can do with a bigger of any kind couple mammal...juuust yet! Heck he still hasn't had the birds and the bees talk yet from what she knows! No need to tell him in the arts of the bedroom for now...later. Later when his older. "Also don't tell Morgana either. Her thinking im her rival/competition makes her work twice as hard for Rudolphs feelings!"

"So you knew how she feels about you...well it was obvious to everyone else besides Rudolph-san..." Aoi sweat dropped. "Still it's very sweet that your doing this so Morgana sensei thinks she has competition. That way she works harder to win Rudolph-sans heart.-"

"Heck yeah! My old friend needs to get laid and find a nice gal to start family already! Can you believe his still holding on to his V-card!?" Aoi's innocent and clueless expression (tail wag added) on the term used for Virginity was obvious to her."Never mind, I'll tell ya when your older...anyway with you here they are half way through the family thing!" He booped Aoi's nose getting another giggle from him. Aoi was looking up to her as a very great friend. "Also me and the old gang have money ridding on this romance special! Me and my wife are on the side he gets married with with kids before he reaches 27. So those two better tie the knot one way or another!"

Aoi sweat dropped losing all previous admiration he had for her. "...So that's your real reason isn't it? Your almost as bad as Trish, but at least you care."

Back the black widow clinic a certain fairy meerkat sneezed wondering who was talking about her...in a bad way.

"One million zoodollars!"

"How much did Rudolph-san's old friends bet on him getting married before he becomes 27!?" Aoi was gobsmacked hearing how much cash they all bet on their gang leader getting hooked to his phantom teacher!?

"Haha! You betya! Out of curiosity what's your sexuality buddy?"

"Eh? Boku? (Me?)" Aoi pointed to himself and got a nodd from the hare. "Im Pansexual...I don't really care for gender-"

"Oooh!? Your just like my wife then! Your more on the true feeling of love from someone you hold dear and know well! That cub friend of yours is lucky!" Karen teased loving the flustered expression from Aoi. Hearing him argue about his denial about his crush. "Physical boundaries don't stop you at all! What a good ferret." Aoi Head pat, pat, pat.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MARIA-CHAN!"

"Hahahaha! Your face is more red than blue tomato Aoi!"

"MY NAME IS NOT ISN'T TALKING ABOUT MY FACE!"

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!? AOI'S ROOM IS FULL OF-RUUUUUUDDYYYY!"

*WHACK!*

"Gyaaaahhhh!? Oh boy you hit like boss...bleh..."

Let's just say it was Chaos in the cafe that night for the male residents of this humble home...in the end neither got a chance to fix their shattered pride this night. The next Morning after their night of pure torture...

"...Eh?" Aoi was wearing his pyjamas as he woke up the next day. As he was changing he found in his drawer a fake bottom board that had something hidden underneath...he pulled out. "I-is this...a black butterly knife?" Aoi held the black military curved shaped butterfly knife a little blue in the face with concern...finding a dangerous weapon hidden in his room unsheathed...especially in place where his paws are going through daily.

Our mama cat stopped half way through her approach to her kit's room seeing the deadly weapon in his paws. "...Rudy!?" Morgana was seething with silent fury electing a cry of fear from the otter covered in bandages down stairs feeling her aura.

Let's Just said for the rest of Morgana's day off was not spent on relaxing...but more on clearing whatever hidden weapons Rudolph left behind in Aoi's room while said ferret was at school. Also if your curious how Aoi knew what a butterfly knife was. He's been reading Finnicks weapons catalogue for a replacement weapon.

October 1, 2017

New Junes Mall Zootopia Branch 3:30pm

The Phantom Kiddos with their teacher Morgana were in the newly built Junes mall for some R & R as well by request from Emilia who dragged them all here after trainning the rest of the day in the first place.

"Wohooo! Not bad! This place has everything!" Morgana was amazed at how massive the store was and how it held so many isles and floors for various merchandise and hang outs for the public of Zootopia to enjoy. She had most of her attention at the grocery isle of the store. "Plus would you look at these prices on groceries! I should tell Rudy~ (Rudolph) We could save up a bunch of cash getting his cooking ingredients here! It should make a good apology for me beating him up last time..twice?"

"What exactly did he do to evoke your wrath?" Ai said curiously from Morgana's phone.

"Okay...someone tell me why we're even here in the first place?" Grumbled Carlos obviously not a shopping guy.

"We came here becuase Aoi promised to help me with new cosplay fashion line!" Emilia smirked as she was walking to the front of the group. She wore a pretty long sleeved orange jacket that only covered her chest area, leaving her belly exposed. He baggy brown pants gave her a adventurous look and tail was braided a little at tip to make it look a lil fancier. "I told you before we left the gym...you didnt have to come though or we're you just feeling lonely?"

"What's up with what your wearing!? Today was supposed to be about training our muscles! Not attend to your fashion junk! You don't need to doll yourself up!"

"Hmph! We'll sorry skunk! But Aoi promised to help me! So no backing out now! You didnt have to come though...this is more of me time with my supportive friend. Are the type of friend who stalks his so called bro's all the time-?"

"Shut it squirrel! Im not that desprate for attention!" Carlos argues as he didn't feel like shopping right after trainning. "Seriously? What does Eliot see in this gal?" He mentally groaned.

"Well we're happy to happy to help you out Emilia!" Maria cheered but gave a glance to her best friend. "But...im not sure it was a great idea to do it today after Aoi's stamina trainning..."

Aoi was kneeling over holding his knees with his paws as he panted heavily. Sweat already stainning the neck line of his civilian blue clothes. "S-six hours...of *huff* s-stamina..*huff* trainning..." Aoi moaned in despair as he recalled the hours of rigorous trainning he had to endure to increase his stamina. He closed his eyes and let out pathetic whimper with little tears in his eyes. He even had a few bandages and bruises all over his body. "Running for 80 Kilometers with a tire tied to me as I had to drag behind me, 160 step aerobics without rest, battle training with Morgana-sensei and maintaining my persona Aura around me the entire six hours...this weeks work out was cruel..."

"Indeed...Morgana-sensei was especially strict with your trainning since you have to maintain a certain level of stamina to both fight and control your personas." Takeru said gently rubbing yhe tired ferrets bac trying to sooth his pain. "You fainted 16 times, got Injured 30 times and...mostly collasped from exhaustion 25 times...but you endured it all and walked with along side us from the gym to the mall...I'd say that's a impressive feat in itself..." Takeru sweat dropped seeing Aoi didnt feel the same way as he was crying for mercy. The ferret's body was showing all the physical signs of heavy exhaustion and extreme soreness.

"Ooh...Sorry Aoi forgot your trainning was much harder than ours this time hehe." Emilia didn't actually see Aoi's trainning since everyone had seperate training sessions now managing their own styles of fighting. She mainly worked on her acrobatic skills being a squirrel she naturally possed those skills, so she polished them at the acrobatic course of the gyme...she was wondering how strict her ferret friend's trainning was. "But I just got excited from the news on this fashion site I follow online. They mentioned Junes has a anime department which show cases the Japanese love and appreciation for their Anime culture. There was even a Anime cosplay shop where you can try out pre made cosplay clothes for sell there! I really wanted to check them out!"

That caught Aoi and Maria's attention being both hardcore Otaku's at heart. Even the tired ferret felt a burst of renewed energy within him! "Are you serious!? Sugoi!" Both said In unison their eyes turning into stars with excitement.

"Well...we seemed to have discovered what Motivates Aoi-san and Maria-san." Takeru said with a small smile. Happy to see his ferret friend was recovering now with the news of anime.

"Yeah both of them are major anime geek heh~! Anything anime related will get those two excited." Carlos smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Well you kids have fun while I go do some shopping for Rudolph's cafe." Morgana smilled as she held a shopping cart and a digital shopping list made by a still bored Ai. "We meet up at the lobby here in two hours. Don't be late because you all got school tommorow. Everyone in agreement?"

"Hai Morgana-sensei!"

"Yes Mona sensei!"

"Totally agree! I need to make notes and designs right after anyway"

"Sure whatever..."

"Tch...that digital spirit needs a actual freakin spirit herself..."

"Agreed. I was hopping to go shopping for art supplies while im at it...hope they are much cheaper in this mall."

"4 out of 6! Good enough for me! I want no trouble making in this mall! Make sure you all stay in your best behaviour! Now go have fun you all earned it!"

*EVERY DAY IS GREAT AT YOUR JUNES~*

Junes Mall Anime deparment 6th floor

Aoi and Maria felt like they died and went to anime heaven. The entire 6th floor of the junes mall became a otaku's paradise! Anime could be seen shops everywhere! From manga stores, video game stores, anime merchandise stores to even the video stores and Maid cafes as well!, even a movie theater showing only anime movies was now in business, Many otakus both young and old were scattered around this floor trying to enjoy as much as this anime oasis had to provide for them. There was even some kind of stage at the center where live action anime heroes or hero shows can be preformed for a wide audiences. In fact there was a Neo featherman live action play right now.

"Its...so beautiful!" Maria cried with large soddy eyes shinning in awe as she entered her otaku paradise.

"My dad would have love to be here..." Aoi added with a similar smile but he was more relaxed as he thought back about his otaku father. "Neko Tou-san would have lived to take me out here."

Maria giggled a little at the name. "Neko Tou-san?"

"My mom called my dad that. It was his nick name hehe. She was fond of calling him Neko-chan." Aoi giggled remembering the teasing nick name his mom gave his father.

"Im glad you two are having fun...as for those two." Emilia sweat dropped seeing where Carlos and Takeru we're heading too.

"Come one, come all! To my shops special Yaoi Ikimen merchandise! Our special sale has all Mustelid and canine men edition!" Said a german shepard sale man in one of the anime shops selling merchandise for the otaku fans into yaoi bromance.

Carlos was currently among those shoppers in this store...admiring all the hot ikimen mustelids and canines...majority being ferrets or Wolves. One could see him nose bleeding almost at every turn. The sight of hot male mammals in sexy poses or clothing...to no clothing at all was too much of a turn on for the skunk to bear...he held his wallet in his paws feeling quite conflicted on what to buy with his limited budget. "T-this is a true dilema bro...Ikemen...who knew he anime world had...had these hot mustelid and canine men!"

The owner seeing his struggle, walked up to him with a honest smile. "First time meeting with the ikemen world?" Carlos just blushed shyly as he nodded. "Worry not newcomer! We all had the same experience! Even I was young teen when I met my anime husbands." He lead Carlos gently to another end of his store where most of the newcomers were currently looking over the merchandise in front of them. "I can tell from how you look your a bit of a sports oriented mammal. So why try out our sports ikemen isle. We have a special discounted price for all soccer themed ikemen! Ferrets and wolves addition!"

Carlos just had a fountain nosebleed as he saw isle full of the types of mammal male pecies he was into! All in sexy hot soccer uniforms which complimented the skinny, slender, and flexible bodies of ferrets with the addition of the alpha like, or strong sides of wolves in soccer games. "A-arigatou!"

"Doo itashimshite! Here! Have a complimentary nosebleed tissue. A lot of our customers have nosebleeds coming in and out of our store. So these are free." The store manager handed Carlos the tissue pack with June's logo on it as the said skunk was rummaging for the merchandise that would attract him most...one was of a free hand held game system if he won some sort of sport contest...he wanted to win it for the visual novel game...

"Well at least Carlos won't bother us for a while...he seems to be having lots of fun too in that hot males store." Emilia glanced to her left where a mongoose managing a art supply store for artist from Manga artist to actual artist. "As for takeru..."

"I do enjoy you like our wide selection of brushes, paints, canvasses and many more art materials any artist would love to make use of in their art passions." Said the female mongoose as she helped a gobsmacked tanuki select the best products for his art hobby. "We even sell online and with same day delvery drones are prices are even unmatched!"

"This paint brush is 5 times lower than the price of the usual brushes I buy from my local art supply store in the Savannah district! It's even a higher quality than what im used to!" Takeru was showing a face of unusual energetic passion plastered on his face. Smilling from ear to ear. "Also these paints are much higher quality as well! The prices are even decent! Not a single over priced item is within this treasure trove of a store!"

"But of course! Most manga artist or anime artist are on a tight budgets. So here in Junes we understand not every one of them can afford certain merchandise they need most for their animated careers. So our prices are kept lower than mosr stores at decent affordable prices!" Cheered the mongoose trying to spice up this sale. "Thats why the prices of our merchandise are never over priced. Junes provides these artist with the supplies they need at a resonable exchange. Our quality is never below the standard needs of our customers either! So please browse our merchandise to your hearts content!"

"I'll never shop for art supplies anywhere else but here! The god of all art supplies can be found in this anime world!" Taleru cheered as he began filling up his shopping cart with the best quality art supplies he can afford with his budget.

"Seems he found a new place to shop for all the art requirements of his passion. Good for him..." Emilia made a mental note to check out their sewing supllies as well later. The same store had supplies of cosplayers items used for sewing their costumes together. Quality Cloth, sewing materials and other materials. She noticed the prices we're a major deal too! She checked her phone again. "Now let's see...the cosplay store we're looking for is-hmm? Aoi? Whats up?"

Aoi was looking towards the hero show stage and spotte a very familiar figure. "Is that...Ken nii-san?"

"Ken nii? What's he doing here?" Maria gasps a little as she followed Aoi's gaze.

At the hero stage was indeed Ken in his civilian clothing. Being a orange sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt underneath and black shorts. He was currently watching the Neo feather man hero show with a familiar orange pomeranian names Yosuke Hanamura in his buissnes suit. A greyhound was with them too but with a more exasperated look on his face. He was wearing business suit as well as he watched the show on stage with them. They saw the female dingo narrator take center stage.

"Is everyone having fun so far! Let me hear you say it otaku fans!" She cheered gettingthe crowd of all ages to cheer with quite a lot energy behind it. "I love that energy! Im sure Neofeather man will appreciate your enthusiasm! But for now it's time for our next heroto take stage! She Is known as pink crusader of justice! Shooting down evil with her kystic bow and arrow!" The crowd mainly males cheered louder. "Now presenting ther first zootopia live apperance on this stageis...the PINK RANGER! NEO FEATHER WOMEN!"

In a burst of dramatic pink smoke explosion on stage a pink suited antelope wielding a pink bow and green arrow can be seen posing on stage as rhe smoke cleared. One could see her chocolate brown eyes and weavy head fur as well. She looked to crowd dramatically before firing her arrow above them as it burst into a shower of ligh sparkles like a fire work show. "When injustice falls upon this world we call home! I Yukari Takeba! Aldo known as Neo Featherman Pink Ranger! Shall shoot down any of does bringingers of evil with my mystic arrow of justice!" She forged another green arrow in her bow and shot multiple targets of evil masked stunt preformer surronded her. Each landing their mark and making fall with fake injuries on stage of course. "Watch evil men of this world! Justice has a new color called pink! We may look girly but you wouldn't want to mess with girl!"the crowd cheered even louder as Yulari made her epic apperance even more exciting even more than before.

"Takeba-san really takes into her role as the famous star of the neo featherman franchise. Pink ranger...she's really good!" Ken clapped in excitement. His inner otaku showing at this momment.

"I knew having her here after her movie shoot will help bring up the otaku population of zootopia into the new department I made." Yosuke smirked showing his canine teeth. "And the board said having a otaku floor would be a bad investment...sucks for them the otaku population grows each year! Im earning more money than I expected here. Compared to my other June's mall branches without a anime floor."

"Still...I can't belive a tomboy like Yuka-tan was able to become even this famous..." Junapie grumbled from a little jealousy. "It took me years for my baseball career fame yet for her it was almost overnight fame! So unfair-gah!" Junpei leapt back as a very real green arrow almost hit his big toe. Slowly looking up he saw Yuakri gave her a sideways glance of anger hidden underneath her hero face. Warning him not to mention more Insulting stuff about her or else she would tie him down to the floor by his toes...that silent warning made him shut up immediately.

The preformance lasted another 15 mins before the area was cleared for a 30 minute break period before the next show. Yukari leapt down from stage and did a few paw shakes and autograph signing for her fans. When she made sure they all left she charged up to junpei arms crossed. "Seriously!? Even after all these years you still won't let go of that ridiculous nick name you gave Stupei!?"

Junpei just growled in return. "Yes! I won't stop calling you Yuki-tan until you and everyone else stops calling me Stupei! Chikuso! Even my wife Chidorita calls me that when she's mad! Your a bad influence on her! Now she thinks im a idot sometimes!" The canine said having a little tantrum.

"That's because you are one." Yukari replied with a blunt bored tone it almost hurt Junpei's pride as a imaginary arrow with the words Baka peirced through his skull. "...Even your wife knows it."

"...Are they always like this?" Yosuke asked curiously as he sweat dropped eeing both fight like little kids.

"Haha...since I met them yes." Ken rubbed the back of his head sweat dropping. "Those two never give each other break to be honest, when the chance come they take it to drive each other crazy-ah!?" Ken stopped his trail of thought as he fely something familiar hug behind him. "A-Aoi!?"

"Ken nii-san!" Aoi went on full little brother mode as he cuddled his cousin/big brother figure from his back.

"Ken nii-san! Wohhooo!" Maria went into hunt to hug her prey to his cute demise as well. "I gotcha! We gotcha now ferret big bro!"

Ken being as mature and tolerant as he is just laughed it off a little before moving their hugs to the front, so he could return the hug and pet their heads. "Nice to see you both Aoi-kun, Maria-chan! You keeping a eye on my trouble making little brother?"

"I watch over him like a hawk!" Maria said proudly.

"Eek!? Hawks are scary!" Aoi commented in fear but pouted quickly as he faced Ken. "Hey!? Im not thar bad!" Ken gave him the look of "Really?" Along with Maria and the blue eyed ferret knew his argument died there. "...no fair you both out number me."

"Im here big brother ferret." Emilia gave Ken a friendly wave of her paw as she walked up to her two friends. "So are Aoi's other friends but they are kinda busy at the momment." She smirked as she eyed the commotion going on in the Ikemen Yaoi special store and the Anime Art supplies store.

"Your...Emilia Forrester right?"

"You got it big bro!" Emilia gave him a nodd of approval.

"So what are you all doing here today then? If you don't mind me asking?" Ken asked politely as possible.

While Ken was busy talking to the phantom kiddos. Yosuke, Junpei and Yukari were having a conversation of their own.

"So thats little blue eyed ferret is Ken's cousin...Aoi right?" Yukari gave Aoi a good look all over...as a trainned persona user...she could see the powerful blue aura of a awakened persona user tends to emitted. She even saw the squirrelfriend ofhis emit the same kind of aura. "Aoi's aura is strong...but rather unstable. So he's the new weilder Fool Arcana? He doesn't seem like to be a bad kid from the back story you told me he had..."

"The kid doesn't have a bad bone in his body to be honest..." Junpei said rubbing the back of his neck. "He just had a rough life from what happened 7 years back...to still be able to smile like that is amazing iitself."

"We'll even so Aoi is just a young kid." Yosuke said looking over the scene of Aoi and Ken chatting up with each other with his friends. "That's why Igor sent us here to help watch over his progress...this type of journey is gonne be hard fought battle till the end with his friends."

"To think even young kids are taking on a journey like this...even Ken at ten years old, had the help of his older senpai to protect him." Yukari wasn't going to kid herself. She was completely worried over the safety of these young teens. Not only did they have only one adult acting as their gaurdian in this journey. They we're facing up against the hidden cruel criminal world of zootopia! If STREGA was any example of what bad group of criminal mammals could do...she was scared to see Ken go through another heart break. He lost his mother...Then he lost an important figure in his life being Shinjiro senpai...at first she was glad Ken found his missing relatives alive and well. One he loved deeply as brother made Yukari swell with joy knowing S.E.E.S. youngest reqruits had at least one family member to look after...but that joy was replaced with shock hearing what happened to the said relative and journey he must now face...also with the rule that previous generations of persona user cannot directly interfer with the journey of the next generation...made her feel conflicted. She wanted Ken's last living relative whom he truly cared about safe knowing how much family means to him...but knowing that running away from your problems and destiny as a persona user...made her choice clear. The moment you awaken to the ability is like losing your innocence. So she will do her best to support Ken and Aoi just like the Fool she once knew would do in this situation if he was still here today...she will make sure this journey won't end with one sided sacrifice. She shook her conflicted feelings out of her head and put on the brightest smile she could muster as she walked closer to the young group having quite a nice relaxing chat, enjoying thier youth. "So Ken-kun? Is this your famous little blue eyes cousin?" Yuakri giggled a little as she saw Aoi taker cover behind Ken out of shy nature. Peeking out a little to admire her costume.

"Sugoi...Neo feather man pink!" Aoi went slightly into fan boy mode being a otaku for the feather man series much like his cousin who introduced him to it.

"Well that's my stage name." Yukari said giving her best smile again to reassure Aoi she was no threat. "My name is Yukari. Yukari Takeba, I was your cousin-I mean! Onii-chan's senpai back the gekkoukan dorm. We've been close friends ever since."

"It's true Aoi." Ken said giving his little cousin a small scratch between the ears getting a tiny purr from him. "Yukari-san is a very nice mammal. She looked after me quite a lot when we were younger. Yukari-san meet Aoi Kurusu my Little cousin and his two friends. The panther cub Maria Jelavic."

"Konichiwa Yukari feather man Pink!" Maria cheered excitedly waving her paws towards Yukari.

"And the squirrel is Emilia forrester."

"Nice to meet to you mam! I love your dress!" Emilia said already loving the design on Yukari's costume. It had a more wester cow girl apperance. With tassels and pockets. Probably to help with the wester release version of the feather man series.

"Thanks! I did all design work myself. Luckily my co workers and boss were so into the new look they made a western version of all out clothes for this weeks new release."

"You mean the Neo zootopia ranger movie? The one where the featherman group goes to visit america to stop the evil faction that plans on world domination on foriegn soil?" Ken replied knowing her reason for coming here thank to both of them being in the same shadow fighting organisation.

"You betya! I was hoping the American style of my costume would get me some attention and so far it has, if that wild crowd I was performing with earlier is any indication. I say my new look is a smashing hit!" Yukari knew they were going of topic now. But it felt good boast a little about her success over the remake of her costume, she personally made.

"Ummm...Ken-nii? Who are those mammals watching us?" Aoi pointed to Junpei and Yosuke walking up to them.

Ken just patted his head to relax his little cousin. "Don't worry just more of my friends and senpai's. The greyhound over there is Junpei-senpai."

"Yo kiddos! Nice to meet ya! Especially you Aoi!" Junpei loud voice seemed to make Aoi a little more nervous than relaxed. Getting a knock to the ribs courtesy of Yukari's bow. "Oww-!? I mean...I heard a lot about ya kid! Ken really loves you a ton! He can't stop talling about ya...like a proud big brother." Junpei teased getting a sour look of emebrassment from Ken. "...or somebody with a little brother complex."

"...Junpei-san." Ken groaned while Aoi just giggled and waved back to the happy canine. "...I do NOT! Have little brother complex."

"Sure you don't..." Yukari, Junpei and Yosuke only known Aoi through his stories...which he talked about quite often now a days constantly.

"Hey I know you!" Emilia said taking a good look of Junpei. "Your that famous japanese baseball player!" Junpei felt a swell of pride as he tried to look thougher in front of the small squirrel- "Yeah my dad hates you with a passion! You keep crushing his american team in finals. Also I don't like you either for your taste in fashion. Its so...uncreative and boyishly common."

Those blunt comments caused the grey hound to face plant the ground hard, almost cracking the ground. Yukari and Ken we're covering their muzzles to hold back their laughter over his popularity. Yosuke just sighed with a tired smile on his face.

"...Geez, as always girls are so brutally honest...no matter what the nationality they always find ways to fatally wound men." Yosuke was speaking from experience just how dangerously blunt girls could be.

Ken recovering from laughing fit faced Yosuke next. "And last but not least. This Pomeranian here is Yosuke Hanamura. The CEO of the Junes malls world wide. He Inherrited the company after he graduated business school."

"H-huh!? Oh it's my turn!?" Yosuke fixed his black suit up as he put on his best buisiness smile on. "Greeting kids to the Junes mall! Im a old acquaintance of your Big brother ferret here Aoi. As he stated my name is Yosuke Hanamura, I hope our store has suited your needs and-"

"You are way too stiff Yosuke-kun...come on! Lighten up a little for the kid!" Yukari interrupted cutting off the Pomeranian's well practiced introduction script. "We're not on some business trip so you can quit it with the mature billionare act..."

"Geck!?" Yosuke groaned as he almost fell to the floor anime style. Quickly saving himself from the fall after years of practice working his buisness s a young CEO. "...sigh.. as I said girls are Cruel. I can't help it alright? Doing my line of work forces me to act like this but..whatever." yosuke coughed clearing his voice before he spoke again in his real voice. Trying to act like his cool highschool version self. "Yo everyone. Names Hanamura Yosuke! Glad to meet the famous cousin of-"

"His other tittle is captain resentiment but we prefer not to call him that when his around." Yukari giggled seeing the shocked and raging embarrassed expression of Yosuke.

"Captain Resentiment? What kind of Hero nick name is that? So lame! Tehehehe~!" Maria teased getting laughs from Ken, Aoi and Emilia.

"Oh come on!?" Said red faced Yosuke flailing his arms around. "Can we just let go of those emberassing tittles already!? I had enough problem with the guys calling me that! Especially from my bro! I don't like kids calling me that either...spare me." A dark cload could be seen hovering around Yosuke as he hung his head low in depression. That's when he felt a pat to his arm from Aoi who gave him an pity look.

"Daijoubu, Hanamura-san your a very successful mammal now." Aoi comforted gently. "Don't let a little teasing get the better of you."

The sincerity of Aoi's words made the Pomeranian cry tears of anime joy. As he suddenly hugged the stunned ferret. "Waaahhhhh! You really are a innocent little angel! Thank you Aoi-chan! Your innocence and kindness reminds me my old friend's little cousin Nanako-chan!" Tears stream through Yosuke's eyes as he thought back to the kindness Nanako showed him despite being the comic relief of his high school persona days. "Your both little angels!"

The flustered ferret was...feeling very awkward since his personal space was invaded by someone who he just met...also the pouty look of cute look of anger Maria was giving him along with Emilia's silent smirk and suppressed giggle wasn't helping him feel better. He just sweat dropped and cautiously patted the crying Pomeranian's back. "Y-Your welcome Hanamura-san...by the way? Eto?...Who's Nanako-san?"

That snapped Yosuke out of his momment of silliness. He pulled away from hugging Aoi and looked straight at him with a look of surprise. "Wait? Ken-kun hasn't tell you yet? Nanako-cha is his-"

Ken was blushing furiously as he slapped both his paws on the Pomeranian's muzzle. " S-she's my friend...a very C-Close friend..." the older ferret sent a glare to the confused canine...and to his snickering senpai's. Aoi just stood there confused much like Maria was...Emilia...Ken felt she seen through it, if that smirk she had was any clue. He needed to change the subject quickly. "So Aoi!? What are you and your friends doing here anyway?"

Emilia's eyes widden as she recalled the purpose of their outing here! "Right! I almost forgot the cosplat reference's I need! Excuse me Mr. Hanamura right? Can you kindly tell us where the cosplay cafe is? The one that has a full staff dressed in all anime clothes?"

Yosuke scratched his chin in tought hearing the squirrel's request before. "Ah!? The newly built Cosplay Cafe. Cafe Anime-rica."

"Yeah! That cafe with the totally lame naming sense!" The squirrel said with no hint of hesitation.

Yosuke fell to the ground hard hearing that comment Emilia made of the cafe...He personally named! Ouch saying it had a lame naming sense hurt a lot! "Yeah...that cafe is closed due to prep work...the news online is exaggerated. The real opening date is tommorow." The Pomeranian sank into a corner ofthe store cuddling his knees with a depressed aura wrapped around him. "By the way...I named the cafe..." Criedbthe depressed canine.

"E-eh!? Y-you we're the one who named it!?" Emilia felt a little guilty now. She unknowingly insulted his naming abilities... "S-Sorry Mr. Hanamura! I didn't mean the name really that lame just...was it made to be a...rather uncatchy pun?"

That was the final nail in the coffin as Yosuke cried running off into the wind! "Waaaahhhh! Why are girls so god damm cruel no matter what generation!"

"H-Hanamura-san!? Come back!" Aoi said runing off to try and comfort the crying canine.

"Weeee~! Wait for me Aoi-chan!" Maria skipped along to follow her bestie in this...rather sad looking game of chase.

"Mr. Hanamura!? Im sorry! I didn't mean It in a nad way...okay I kinda did-but!? Come on!? Anime-rica? Who would not cringe in the mention of that name!?" Emilia said going on all fours to chase after her friends and Yosuke.

Ken, Junpei and Yukari we're just staring at this ood scene of their round about chase through this floor of the mall. The strangest thing was none of the otakus found this strange at all! In fact it didn't even catch their attention that much. They just passed on but with wide smiles on their faces. Yep the life of the otaku means "Normal is overrated."

Yukari was giggoing with a hoof covering her mouth. "Life of Persona users are never normal. We're we like that during our journey?"

"We'll at least they wont suffer the women's wrath on peekong...their either not interested or too young to have a interest." Junpei shudder atthe punishment he and the guys faced back in... "Okinawa execution...*cry*"

"Haha...well at least we know Aoi seems to fit into our groups dynamic..." Ken was happy Aoi seemed to manage meeting other persona users while handling their antics.

Cosplay Cafe Anime-rica (Yosuke still planning to change name)

After a...5 Minute chase and another 5 minutes of Aoi trying to calm down Yosuke. He gave them special permission to test out the facilities offers for the otaku's of zootopia. The cafe was huge, bigger than the black cat cafe. It was very modern made too with references from various major anime displayed all around. But what caught everyone's attention were of course the cosplayers! Everyone working at the cafe was wearing cosplay clothes from their favorite anime's. Eve when preparing for the big day tomorrow of their opening, everyone was required to wear a cosplay costume of their wish.

Ost : Junes theme Persona 4 Dancing all night version

"Wow! Look at the designs!" Emilia was instantly getting in every cosplayed mammals face much to their confusion. "Japanese, British, American punk! Even German styled military uniforms have some unique style to their designs! I didn't know anime clothes were this diverse!"

"Well that's because anime creators get more attention when they learn to incorporate different styles to their designs. It pays gives the viewers a more eye catching design whether simple or unique can go a long way if done correctly." Yukari said walking around with Emilia. Attracting a small crowd of attention from the Otaku staff who wanted her autograph the momment she came In.

"Sorry if the staff can't attend to your presence. As you can see their quite busy with the preparations for the grand opening." Yosuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's quite alright. Emilia just wanted to get some references and see how cosplayers walk around in their fashion." Aoi said as he held Ken's left paw with Maria holding onto his other free paw.

"Sugoi! Aoi-chan! Aoi-chan look!? Thats girl is dressed ad go-go and honey lemon from big hero six!" Maria was in fam girl mode as she dragged her best friend into the crowd of cosplayers.

"And so it begins...wait for me you two!" Ken said following the two energetic teen kits.

"So What's so special about this cafe Yosuke-kun? I've seen so many of these cafe's in Japan... what makes this place so unique?" Junpei asked as he took special attention towards a white gothic clothed mammal which reminded him of his wife when they first met.

"KYAAAHHHHHHH!?"

"I think she found it!" Yosuke said as he lead the group to a very special part of the Cafe tittled the Suit up division. "Welcome to the suit up division of the cafe. It allows customers to borrow and wear cosplay costumes of their choice. The clothes r food and drink resilient. They are only used for special occasions like birthdays or any other party dynamic where the store is closed off to the public."

"Are you saying that-" Aoi, Maria and Emilia's eyes grew larger with little twinkles inthwir eyesas they got closer cheek to cheek together.

"You can try out the costumes and test if the smaller mammal cosplay suits work? Yes! Yes you can!" Yosuke cheered as the kits instantly rushed in to try on some cosplay.

"Okay Im gonna try and see my skill with matching and selecting cosplay costumes! Aoi and Maria? Wanna be my models?" Emilia was gonna take her first steps inyo the cosplay fashion world! This determined squirrel was gonna make her two friend shine!

"Aye sir-I mean mam!" Maria giggled, the cub doing a little saulte as she kepy holding paws with Aoi.

The ferrr just rubbed the back of his head shyly. "So I'll be your...fashion model too?"

"Of course! I need to do both boy and girls! Now you two get into the changing booths now!" Emilia ordered before pointing the paw finger towards the secret shadow hunter agents. "You guys will be my judges!"

"W-wait what!?" Junpei said a little shocked to here his new position as fashion cosplay judge.

"So that's why we we're dragged here...great girls and shopping equals eternal boredom for guys." Yosuke whinnes pathetically.

"Oh grow a pair you two! Besides I think this will be kinda fun! My next preformance isn't for a while so this seems like a good way to kill time." Yukari said feeling a little excited to see the p5 generation play dress up.

"We'll it seems everyone is in equal agreement. So let's get this cosplay fashion show started Emilia." Ken said politely to the excited squirrel

"Count on me! Now I just need to see which suits who...Aoi is skinny and long so...i need mustelid sized clothes while Maria has her furry cub shape size...meaning im gonna need..." Emilia startedt rummaging through the clothes available in the store display.

5 minutes later the show begins!

Maria came out running to Aoi's side giggling all the way a they took center stage. The cub wore a May's ORAS trainer uniform. Being a red shirt with, wite mini shorts, black stockings,:and yellow sneakers and a yellow belt bag. She held a common red pokeball replica In her paws. "Hey there! Sorry I was just out catching the pokemon species around this area! Hmm? Oh!? Aoi-chan hey! I see my dad gave you a pokemon! Yosh! Allow me to give yoyr first tast of what a true trainer's battle battle is like! Even If it's your first battle! I won't go easy on ya Aoi-chan!"

Aoi was wearing a blue long sleeved hoodie with a boue beanie both having the pokeball symbol on the front in dark blue, he even had the black shorts and a model great ball in his paw. He was even wearing black and blue sneakers. Aoi held a relaxed expression with one eye closed while the other was open halfway with his blue iris glowing. "That face your wearing Maria-chan...i can tell it's full of...DETERMINATION! No matter, im ready for ya! I am Poketale San's of the elite four!...If you plan on battling me?...I just have one thing to say..." Aoi said channelling a very calm confidence with a smile showing off his gleaming fangs as he tossed the pokeball into the air before catching it as he faced Maria. "Do you wanna have a Bad Time?"

Emilia smilled proudly as she heard a round of applause from her pretend judges. "So~? What you guys think of my selection of clothing for them?"

"I think it suits them quite nicely. Aoi was always a fan of the color blue so his costume work for him and his growing personality as he protrays this so called San's the skeleton!" Ken said applauding his little cousin's acting. Earning a cute small blush of encouragement from the said younger ferret. He held a small wooden chalk board with a 10/10 reply. "Plus his clothes look warm. With my knowledge on how much Aoi loves cold weather this is perfect for him. I won't have to worry about him catching a little cold."

Aoi puffed uo his cheeks in emebrassment as he clinged to his pokeball a little tighter. "Ken-nii! Im not a little kit anymore..."

"I beg to differ..." Emilia said casually knowing how kit like Aoi acts around his big brother cousin. Maria giggles didn't help with the ferrets growing emebrassment.

"Maria-chan's costume works for her too! It matches her care free and energetic personality! She looks like she's ready for adventure just by how she acts and looks already!" Yukari held a small chalk board with a 7/10 reply. "Sadly...from what I hear ken describing Maria, she is more of a introverted otaku so the outdoors look wouldn't suit her in a open nature cosplay area. Make sure you take into account your cosplayers true personality and habits."

"True...I don't go out much without Aoi-chan around to convince me other wise." Maria said scratching her cheek as she took Aoi's paw. "I mostly stay indoors all day video gaming or watching online anime streams with lots of snacks when I get the chance."

"Hmm...yeah the outdoors look would be wasted on Maria who prefers the Indoors...plus she doesn't exercise much either." Emilia scratched her chin in thought. "She gets tired easily too...so this look wouldn't match her tch...I made a mistake."

"Well you got one right and one wrong so it's a start." Yosuke said as he held a 5/10 score card.

"Your halfway there so don't get discouraged kiddos! You can try again!" Junpei said holding the same 5/10 score card.

The next set of clothes had a more fantasy setting look. Aoi wore Solatorobo Red Savarin wearing clothes. He had a red aviation cap that had openings for his ears, and aviation googles. He wore a navu blue jacket with a round green gem chest plate on top, it had a small, he had a warm minature red cape over his shoulders with little white fuzz on the edges, he had navy blue shorts with red over short as well and he had brown armored boots. Lastly he held Red Savarin's special tazer sword. "Let's go Dahak! Time for a day od adventure! We got money to earn Elh! Come one you still owe me!"

"*Giggle* Ooookay Red. Just calm down we have a lot of work ahead. So take your time and plan ahead is what I suggest." Maria wore Solatorobo Elh Melizée's costume. She had clip on cat bell like earings, a black stripped long sleeved t-shirt with white fuzz on the sleeze. She also had a purple sundress with a black collar and two buttons that held long strips of cloth, she had black stockings and purple boots.

Emilia came out proudy with her two otaku models. "I kinda like these clothes because they both love fantasy themed stuff...and seeing that it suuted more their personality. Aoi being more adventurous while Maria prefers to be relaxed and in her otaku space. This would suit her best. Trust me they look both fabulous and totes amazing!"

"I actually like Maria's clothes! She looks so comfy and relaxed in her clothes. So I think it suits her personality perfectly!" Yukari gave a 10/10 score card.

"Seems the smaler mammals clothes wear is going good...but they still seem a little too big for these two. I better make a note to buy more for fitting clothes for them." Yosuke said holding a 8/10 score card.

"Ugh...guys? I dont think one of our cosplayers isn't that comfortable in his clothes." Junpei sweat dropped as he pointed to Aoi who was looking quite uncomfortable.

"...A-Atsui (Hot)." Aoi was sweating a lot under his clothes..his warm thick layered clothing was warming up his body a little too much. He was looking quite uncomfortable already since the air conditioning of the store isn't turned on in this area so he wa warming up lowly from the thick clothing in room temperature.

Ken let out a small nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck. He walked to Aoi and started getting rid of a few thicker layers of his clothings. "Aoi doesn't do well in heat. He is naturaly okay with the cold since he loved the cool sea breeze from Tatsumi port island. Because of that he has a natural resistance to cold weather so he prefers lighter clothes that only keep him a little warm back in japan. So he dosent wear such thick clothing because he gets hot a little too easily being pure albino. His skin underneath his fur has little protection from sunlight and heat compared to sable furred ferrets like me."

"Oops...sorry Aoi. I forgot how much you hate hot weather...so I guess think clothing would be quite uncomfortable for you." Emilia apologized realising her errors so far. "Hmm...anime clothing more complicated than normal clothing...I didnt expect you have to take in the anime characters preference in clothes and see what matches with the cosplayers itself...I just know most cosplayer dress up in whatever they wanted..."

"Well yes That's true but cosplayers take inyo account on how their clothing will affect them. Some would even orefer to wear other kinds of clothing or make adjusments to the clothing they wear." Aoi explains as he wore just his shorts and a sleevles blue shirt.

Maria was caught staring at her ferret friends fluffy chest a little before looking away with a small blush on her cheeks. "Ahem!...Aoi-chan is right there. Some even use different kinds of cloth and accessories of different material to help adjust their preference in clothes. Like if they prefer lighter clothing they use a lighter material that helps them more around easier without beig weighed down by their clothing. Most common mistake new cosplayer makevisbjist to buy their costumes from the store. Its cheaper and more beneficial to make them yourself and adjust theto your preferences. Sure it takes time and skill but it works out better for the cosplayer in the long run."

Emilia gave it some though seeing the points and advice given to her. But before anyone else spoke Aoi took the initiative. "But a cosplayer always follows one rule I cosplaying. It's the most important rule of all from what I heard."

"What's that rule Aoi?"

"Even if his costume won't suit them...they dress up as their fav anime character because they like them." Aoi explains with a smile. "Sure I haven't cosplayed before until...today. But I know otaku's cosplay because they wanna take a step in their fav anime characters shoes for fun! Their enjoyment of taking on the appearance of their favorite anime characters is their main focus afterall."

"Hmmm...their self enjoyment of taking on the apperance of their favorite anime character and walking in their shoes..." Emilia gave it some deep thought again before smilling. "Cosplaying surely is different from fashion...we focus on what others think is fashion forward for a particular season or time that everyone finds fashion forward...but if cosplaying is more on the cosplayer enjoyment of their favourite anime franchise...then I guess I applied my knowledge on choosing your clothing wrong. Okay...one more time! This try however..." Emilia faced Aoi and Maria with a smirk. "What would you guys like to wear?"

This was Emilia's last attempt for today. So she took her time learning the anime Both Aoi and Maria loved most. This time she will focus on the actual interest of her friends and make adjustments as she goes, this way they can be happy I their costumes and it woulf fit them best...so when the time came to showcase their new clothes...our anime judges were very impressed by what they choose.

Aoi was wearing Jubei's special samurai kitty hood, alternate blue and black color! It was basically the one piece hoodie Hoodie Jubei wears in Blazeblue just in another color. The hood on Aoi's head had two black protrusions that were shape like blue cat ears and since he has cat shaped ears they fit him perfectly, the long sleeved of his costume were shaped to look like paws with three blue slits were found on each end to act like openings to unleash the claws Jubei uses in battle, (of course Aoi didn't have bakeneko claws so they swung around ina cute cat paws down pose as he kept them raised up to his chest.) The rest of the hoodie was colored black and long enough to cover his knees (and since this is zootopia and not the human world.) And his blue shorts he kept underneath, the entire costume was gizen a traditional samurai theme with Jubei's signature eye patch covering Aoi's right eye and the twin katanablades hidden in a shared sheath attached to a sash over his left shoulder. Aoi just stood up in a cat claw like pose as he looked to the audience with a proud expression on his face. "The world belongs to them, Nine. It is not ours to alter...which is why im a putting a end to all our crimes right now!" Aoi yelled with such conviction as he grasped the two handles of his Katanas in quite a realistic looking battle pose! His experince wielding blades in the mementos helped with that realism he was trying to convey, earning a loud applause from their anime judges.

Maria came running to Aoi's side wearing her costume looking quite giddy as she put a arm around his giving the audience a peace sign. Maria wore Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury A.K.A. Nine's original clothes before her transformation due to the Influenze of Izanami. She had a purple witch hat with magic symbols sown on top, a black long sleeved academic uniform top that showed off her shoulders and sleeves under shirt, attached to her black top was purple cape that flowed in the breeze, she had a black mini skirt and black stocking giving her legs quite the sexy appeal with her child safe mini purple heels. "All I want is to go to a place where me and my Cat-Ferret could be together forever!"

Maria's performance was super cute...even cuter to the anime judges when they caught Aoi staring with tiny dots for eyes, looking all over his bestie with bright red cheeks and a small nosebleed going on. Aoi himself could only think of one thing..."So b-beautiful."

Maria blushed a little and giggles while covering her mouth with one paw. She felt quite flattered by Aoi's words. "Awww~ thank you my dorky cat-ferret!" Maria pokes his nose gently. "But flattery will get you no where further tehehe~!"

"Well they work out Jubei's and Nine's relationship quite nicely. I saw these costumes are a raging successes!" Yukari gave a 10/10 score as she was recording their cute performance this time.

"Are these clothes not too warm for you Aoi?" Ken asked in his usual gentle and calm tone which held a bit more brotherly affection. He giggled seeing his little brother/cousin was still a little distracted by Maria's teasing as the cub playfully pull his cheeks gently.

Aoi was pouting a little from the teasing from Maria with bright red cheeks. "H-Hai Ken nii-san...it's more breezy than it looks-Maria stop pulling on my cheeks!" Aoi said flailing his paws around anime like.

This still doesn't stop Maria from pulling on them constantly. She giggles more feeling quite amused by Aoi's reaction. "Awww~ but Aoi-chan! Your cheeks are so strechy and pinchable! I can't help myself Meow~!" She wagged her tail gently side to side as she continued to play with her friend's Cheeks.

"Those two would quite a cute couple one day..." Junpei whispered quietly. "I guess ill give this a 10/10 myself."

Yosuke was having mixed feeling of this scene...one he wanted a girl to give him the same attention Maria was giving Aoi, so a bit of jelousy was in him. But he was kore happy to see the three teem kits were having fun so he decided to focus more on that. "It works! Plus I can see not all the clothes need adjustments...guess I just need the staff to look over the rest laster to be sure." Yosuke gave It a score of 10/10

"Yes! A perfect score booyah!" Emilia cheered doing a double fist pump into the air. "Aoi and Maria? Thanks for the advice...im glad it worked out better this time. I actually had to make sure I knew what you guys preferred instead of what other would in the fashion world."

"Care to explain what you did Emilia?" Yukari asked politely as she felt interested on what squirrel did behind the scenes.

"Oh? Sure why not!" Emilia took the stage. "Just like Aoi said I needed them to choose what clothes to wear. One they be happy to wear on their own because they want to. So when they choose the costumes they wanted I did a ill research on the characters and the clothing also BTW your free wifi acces server is tots amazing!" She gave Yosuke a thumbs up that made that encouraged the pomeranian a little. "Anyway after getting to know a little lf the characters background...I did a bit of adjusments on the clothing. The ones from the store didn't fit Aoi and Maria at all...they we're still a little to big for them. I took my time with handy danddy sewing kit to make quick adjustments and help fit the store clothes to both Their species body structures. It wasn't easy but I had too if I wanted to make them look fabulous! While also allowing them to mastervthe roles they choose by helping them learn more about their characters!"

"W-wait!? You actually carry a sewing kit with you and made personnal adjustments to their clothing on the spot!?" Yosuke was a bit impressed...and sad. He would really need to check the smaller mammal clothing to see if they we're well fitted enough for small mammals later.

"Indeed I did! Cause honestly im offended Yosuke-san!" This comment caused Yosuke to flinch. "Most of the clothes for smaller mammals won't fit some species at all! For example your Mustelid department clothing would only fit Otter and Black foot ferret sized mammals! Weasels, minks and skunk all have different body shapes! And some are longer and or shorter than their cousin species! Also the clothes you had ready for cub sizes or kit sizes like Maria are too tight! I honestly think you need to hire seamstress who is good with a needle to make adjusments to the clothing here for your customers before the grand opening. Is you had someone who can sew clothing on your staff, it could greatly appeal to customers to come here more often! Your cosplay clothes are not just for rental but also for sale right? From what I gainned so far from modeling Aoi and Maria their satisfaction in wearing the cosplay clothes they want, with the careful eye of fashionista like myself i would also like those clothes to catch the attention of others in a positive way would be of greatest way to show case these cosplay suits!"

Yosuke was feeling...both impressed and ashamed now...at this rate with all the pointer Emilia gave he would have to extend tge closing date till everythin was prepared more properly for the stores opening or he will have a major failure at his paws. "P-point taken..."

Emilia nodded as she faced her friends still In their cosplaying gear. "Thanks guys for the help! I totally appreciate the stater advice you guys gave. I need to catch up on cosplay studying later if I want to make my own newbline of clothing with a anime theme to it. Its a longer road to make this new style of mine before the competition but ill get there...if you guys don't mind me asking for your help again later?"

Aoi and Maria smilled before nodding in unison. "You can count on me Emilia/You have my support Emilia-chan~!" Both mammals looked at each other after they spoke at the same time mixing up their sentences a little too well.

"Err...what? I didn't quite get that you two hehe." Emilia laughed as her two friwnds tried to speak again only to mix up their sentences once more.

"Okay let's try that again/Hey I was first Aoi-chan!"

"Okay you go first then Maria-chan/ladies First Aoi-chan!"

"Okay, okay im second/hey stop talking at the same time with me!"

"Gomensai Maria-chan/ Okay let try this again-Aoi!"

In the end the two besties had a argument on who talks first while Maria just laughed off their antics. Aoi tried to apologize by nibbling on Maria's ear by instict which only tickled the flustered Panther cub even more so.

"Waahhh~! Aoi stop nuuuu! That tickles! Let go of my ear!" Maria giggles as Aoi kept playing withher ear, using his teeth gently.

"Never! Not until you forgive me!" Aoi played not wanting to let go.

"Do all ferret nip and nibble their friends like that Big brother Ken?" Emilia asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hai! They do! It's just our way of showing affection and playfulness!" Ken answered with a smile. Taking pictures of his cousin for fun and t add to his gallery of Aoi pictures.

"Trust us from experience Ken-kun did that a lot with us/Kiddo used to bite and nip us all the time!" Yukari and Junpei said it at the same time before giving each other glares.

Yosuke was on his phone as he spoke to someone on the other end. "Hmmm...!? Oh hi! This is Yosuke Hanamura of Junes...yes I was hoping if we could hire a seamstress for the grand opening of our store..."

Aoi didn't say anything but...he felt his bond with Emilia grow again. Strengthening his persona abilities once more in the Arcana she represents. They decided to happly play cosplay dress up for the remainder of their time till Morgana's scheduled meet up time.

Two hours later at the meet up points. Ken decided to personally help bring the phantom kiddos back to Morgana since Youske, Yukari and Junpei still had work to do in the mall.

Morgana was happy to hear Ken, Aoi, Maria and Emilia had grand time with cosplay dress up time they had. She even gpt Ken to promise he would send her pics of Aoi and Maria's mini cosplay even later...she wasn't however expecting...the two other boys of her group to come back looking like...this? She gave both Carlos and Takeru a bewildered stare seeing them...like this in just two hours. "D-Do I even want to know what happened to you two boys?"

Carlos had discounted Ikemen merchandise all over him, from red T-shirts with pictures handsome mammals on it, a red cap with the words Yaoi Ikemen World sewn on it, and lastly his ikemen themed bag full video games that were all visual novel type to go with his Ikemen Themed Nintendo Ds device...he was currently nose bleeding as he played one of the soccer themed visual novels with a look of pure determination. "Can't talkbro...must...find...romance route! Damm this good..these guys are damm hot-what!? There's a threesome route!?"

Takeru on the other hand had a look of pure bliss as carried around shopping bags ful of art supplies ranging from new brushes, canvases, pain cans and even extra anime themes supplies usualy used in the manga arts style. "I have found...the holy grail of art suppliers"

"L-Let's just say the anime world gave these two quite the shock of a life time." Ken said rubbing the back of his head sheepisly with Aoi Imitating him as they hoth sweat dropped. Maria was busy playing catch with Aoi's wagging tail, while Emilia just face pawed in exasperation muttering about...Idiots as she did not appreciate the stares they got from the two boys embarrassing first time experience in a anime store, attracting the attention of a lot of shoppers along the way back.

October 4, 2017

Tundra town after school.

4:30pm

It was a day after classes for Aoi. He was at the Tundra Town to meet up with Takeru who asked for his assistance in some project he was planning. Once there Aoi wore his blue hoodie for a little added warmth as the autum months got coder as they made way for winter soon. When he exited the train (he got to use the train passes Morgama got the Phantom Kiddos for convenience sake in traveling around zootopia via train.) He saw Takeru waiting at the warm food stand found within the station. The tanuki was sitting on one of the tables drinking Hot coco in a he bought as he read a book waiting for Aoi.

"Takeru!" Aoi waved as he sat facing the front of him on the same table. "Sorry it took a while getting here. Maria-chan didnt seem happy that I had plans with you today hehe...she wanted to walk home together but...you know." Aoi chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

Takeru just smilled as he shook his head. "I am well aware of how...attached she is to you Aoi-san. Worry not I don't mind, she was your first friend so she has a stronger bond with you than the rest of us so far." Takeru took another sip of his hot coco as he closed is book and put it back in his bag. He handed Aoi a extra cup of hot coco he bought.

"So how is your new life with your dad Takeru?" Aoi asked as he politely accepted coco from his tanuki friend offered. Although...he did have problems with it being hot...

"It has been...a dream come true to have a true family Aoi-san. We have our own home and mother's photo hangs proudly on the wall on me and my fathers art studio so she can watch us bond over the creation on art. Although there are still bumps on the road since he is still recovering from his poor health. But Tae-san and Trish-san's medicine and health care has been a qiite a great help. His latest check up with them revealed his on his road to recovery. "I leave him at Tae's clinic whenever im out for long periods. His health still meeds constant attention but as a student I have no time since im at school. I must repay Tae and Trish's kindness one day."

"They are Doctors...well Tae is since she went to medical school. Trish Is more of...magical quack?" Trish felt the sudden urge to pull on a certain ferrets ears later for such a rude comment about her. "But back tot he point they are doctors so it's their duty."

"Indeed...well then we should get started on the project...if you don't mind me asking one thing?" Taleru said sweat dropping a little as he looked to his friend with half open eyes.

"Nani Takeru-kun? Is about the project you want my aid with?" Aoi said as he poured something into his drink casually.

"...Why? Are you pouring ice into your Hot Coco?" Takeru sweat dropped seeing his ferret friend take the cup of ice he ordered from the confused polar bear waiter and poured it into his drink, mixing it In so his coco cools down...what was even more emberassing was everyone else around them was staring at his actions...

"Haha...yeah sorry you had to see that." Aoi blushed a little emberassed by all the stares he got while the polar bear waiter decided to just leave and go back to work on a different table. "You heard about my...species right?"

Takeru gave it some thought before he recalled a very importamt piece of Information Tae had informed him about his friend. "Oh dear...I almost forgot...Aoi-san you part cat in your DNA so that means..?"

"I have a Cat's heat sensitive tounge? Yeah...even the food Rudolph makes for me needs to be cooled down before I eat them. Thats why I prefer cooler weather and cold to lukewarm food. I get hot easily so thats I needed the ice..." Aoi sheepishly said as he drank his coco in one go as he sighed in delight. "Milk chocolate better but sweet dark chocolate is great nonetheless!"

"...I shall make a note of that..." Takeru sweat dropped but was nonetheless. He got to learn something new about Aoi. "Well let's head to...the mementos shall we?"

That caught Aoi's attention as they paid for their drinks and left the food stand. They walked up to the least congested area of the Tundra Town train station and fished out their phone.

"Ai-chan? Do you think you could-"

"Worry Not! Aoi-san...I have heard Takeru-san's request before hand. He already asked for my permission and I have accepted. Just don't go into a dangerous fight...cause I wont be there to fight along side you both. Im am busy with Mistress at the momment. If you wish to exit the mementos you can send me a e-mail. I shall respond as fast as I can...be careful and come home safe." Ai replied on Aoi's phone screen.

"Thank you Ai-san...I am in your dept." Takeru said politely as he gave her a bow.

"You owe big time as they say...I am going against Morgana's orders and Mistress would...as she say skin anyone alive with her claws if they tried to hurt Aoi. If our ferret leader would be harmed due to your little escapade, let's just say you will have a very furious Panther on your paws."

Takeru felt his blood run cold in fear while Aoi sweat dropped and started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly...he had a small blush on his face as well. "Yep...that's Maria-chan alright." Yep...he knew how protectively clingy Maria can be...her paw slaps can be super painfull amd amy enemy will know that if they crossed the line with her.

"Now that you are all aware of the dangers...allow me to send your destination. Hope you survive Aoi-san, Takeru-san." With that Ai activates the Metaverse Navigation app and sent the two mammals into the mementos...

Mementos Second floor dungeon.

Both Takeru and Aoi were sent to a new area in the mementos, thw only difference it had from the previous floor was that it was Illuminated russian navy blue like light instead of red. Both mammals we're placed on top of a large cube shaped formation and they stood on the very top overlooking the entire area...Aoi could see no visible down stairs passage and the area seemed to slowly taking form still...it looked incomplete so far from what he could tell. Another thing to nite was the shadow seemed to be not in a clustered mask form but in their true unmasked forms, roaming aimlessly around the area. They didnt even notice the two phantom thieves keeping a close eye on them from above.

Aoi curious about the are checked his over phone, his golden eyes givong him a more serious personality. "Hmm...? From what information Tico-chan gave us...it ould seem we are within second floor of the meentos. Specifically the newly expanding areapast the door Morgana opened. Newly expanding correct...the area is still creating itself so that's why this place look vastly different from the floor my team previously explored..."

"Is this place truly that different from the previous floor Joker-san?" Questioned Takeru keeping his katana out and ready for action...he doesn't trust any shadow to just wonder around aimlessly near them. From his experience in the Palace of Greed, thought him that lesson quite clearly...evem If a shadow Is minding it's own business, best not to leave your gaurd down. Cause once you get into a fight with one it could spell disaster if they call out for reinforcements, so best to be aware of any other shadows around a area and be prepared for back up on the enemy side at any time.

"Yeah...besides the same apocalypse rail road theme, I can semse stronger shadows here...possibly the same shadows from either El Niño's palace or even Joshua's. Be prepared to fight even a combination of the two."

"Very well...but it would seem the shadows havent noticed are presence so for now." Takeru took out his brand new sketch book and art supplies he got the other day at the anime store, he sat down comfortably on the stone ground and began to sketch out the Mementos in his own artistic image of it. "I shall begin my sketch project...I know painting my master piece in this world will be very dangerous so thats why ill just take skech of what I see back home!"

"Wait a minute...?" Aoi snapped seeing Takeru brought him here for only one purpose. "...You brought me here to be your guard!?"

"Exactly!" Aoi cpuldbonly fall anime style from his reply. "My apolohies but I cannot sketch and fight shadows at the same time Aoi-san. Forgive me for not informing you earlier."

Aoi just sighed as he sat next to Takeru, succumbing to being tricked into this. "Mendokusai...Still if have just explained your reasons and be honest I would have helped you anyway Takeru."

"Oh...my apologies...it's just.." Takeru sighs looking a little apologetic his ears and tail sagged a little downwards, stopping his sketch project. "If you want my honesty...then il just say it. You and the phantom thieves are the first true friends I've ever made." Aoi looked to Takeru who let out another sigh as he started his sketch again. "All the mammals before you and the thieves have been nothing more than just gold diggers, i realize that now...El Niño being the worst of the lot. All we're just after money or my former masters reputation. You wouldn't belive all the mammals I met In my life who tried to butter me up as they say to try and get close to El Niño by using me as a stepping stone towards him...I mever had a real friend like you before. So she I called for your assistance. I had no idea how to ask of it...back of the palace we worked together as a team because we had a common goal...but now that's past...I have no idea how to interact with everyone anymore...survi attended the study sessions...but having to truly hang out with someone I like...my aplogies for my social...impairment Aoi-san..."

Aoi knew Takeru was opening up to him...and if this was the same with his friends...He needed to choose his words carefully. Heck he was socially awkward himself...just like Takeru he hasn't had friend up till now. It took him a while to get the hang of it and socializing wasn't easy that's for sure...so he plans to help Takeru find his place in his group of friends as well! That much he is determined to do since they were team mates and new friends. "Daijoubu Takeru-kun. Arigatou...for being honest with me. I accept your apology."

Takeru just looked rather surprised as he faced Aoi. "Y-you forgive me? Just like that?"

Aoi snickered as gave him a gentle flick toghe forehead. "As Carlos would say in...sports terms he's been teaching me. Think of it as your first offense so I'll let it slide...whatever that means." Aoi giggles sheepishly as he still struggled with some englishs phrases and metaphors. Taleru just glared a little at his ferret friend while rubbing his sore spot on his forehead. "But I get where your coming from...even I had trouble getting the hang of having a relationship with a new friend. I was a complete shy and clutzy wreck with Maria-chan...im lucky she was quite kind and forgiving so she helped me learn what friendship was all about."

Takeru was still a little bewildered at the concept...Aoi, the very same ferret who had lead a team of phantom theives to steal the hearts of the wicked with a team of very close friends...had troubles being out on the spotlight of social bonding. "Hmm?...I guess even the leader of the Phantom Thieves yourself started off somewhere around the begginers level as well...you make it hard to believe you were once at my level when it came to making friends."

Aoi just rubbed the back of hic neck smilling. "It's not easy Takeru...even I had troubles learning how to make friends. I just had to practice and pace myself. Don't worry you can count on me if you want some pointers...im not a master of friendships...im kinda average but better than nothing?"

"...Indeed" Takeru smilled at his new friend as he went back tl sketching his new portrait. "Experience is experience no matter what the level helps build your abilities. Artist all rely on our experiences when making art pieces. So I accept your offer Aoi-san...thank you-I mean...Arigatou...forbeing patient with me."

"No problem Takeru...as a start why not just call me...Aoi? Just simple Aoi-"

"Nope!" Takeru said way quickly making Aoi face him witha sweat drop on his head. "I currently respect you too much after what you and all your friends did for me. Do forgive me but I rather find it more preferable calling you Aoi-san than simple Aoi. You understand?"

"...H-He so serious?" Aoi thought sweat dropping with a smal sheepish smile that was shaped like a wiggly line. "I-I get it! You prefer calling me with some formality...I can learn to accept that too."

"Thank you-oh my...I keep mixing my English and Japanese tounge quite often...seems I need more lesson with father later on how to speak like a formal Japanese citizen!" Takeru said with determined steely eyes.

"...you really want to adapt the male stereotype of Japanese gentelman do you Takeru?"

"Indeed I do! I just want to become as enriched with Japanese culture and morals! So learning to act as a truly noble Japanese gentleman is my first step to achiving that dream of mine! I am sure it will greatly aid my motivation as true artist!" Takeru said quite loudly doing a very passionate pose like he did when he first summoned Goemon. Most looking quite...paint me like those french models like styles...to more of Jojo bizzare journey kind of dynamic style of standing.

Aoi went into a little panic, the way Takeru was talking loudly and to add the way he possed so flamboyantly...was defiently gonna catch the attention of the shadows now. "Wakatta! Wakattaru! (I get it! I understand.) So please keep your voice and posing down a notch...you will attract the attention of the shadows...also those poses are kinda emberassing...seriously what's up with all the posing Takeru?"

"I do not know!" Well that answer was quick and simple... "Ever since I awoke to Goemon! Bodily self expression has also become a form of art for me! Another outlet of self expression I desire to show the world!" And here come more a Elvis im ready to boogy swaying hip pose...Aoi suddenly felt he was going to be very tired at the end of this hang out with a very passionate posing Tanuki.

Sadly their little bonding time was cut short as Aoi felt a hostile presence. Both his eyes shined a golden hue as he heard a distictive cry callng out to him. "Aoi-chan look out!" Lavenza warned as both thieves saw a golden butterfly flutter in front of them as shield made of countless golden butterflies patterns wrap around them protectively shielding them from a barrage of lightnig strikes, razor sharp icicles and deadly boomerang's.

"...Was that. Lavenza's magic?" Aoi thought but pushed that idea to the back of his head for later. He needed to focus on the fight.

phantom thieves got into battle position taking out their respective weapons ready for combat. As the shield vaporised into tiny butterlfies flying off in the breeze. They got to see who their enemies were. It was a small group shadows right below them a small distance away. Three Mokoi, two Jack Frost and a Nue for a leader.

"Sorry boss! Seems these two are tougher than they look!"

"The way he took downbour boomerangs! Ooh he is strong!"

"Food! Some meaty food!"

Said the three Mokoi happily swaying their bodies in their excitement of the hunt for prey.

"Hee-hoo! That samurai mammal was wicked cool ho! Too bad we have to kill him ho..."

"Yeah hehehehee-hoo!"

Laughed the sadistic snowmen known as Jack Frost as they started creating razor sharp ice shards floating around them again to try and impale their prey.

"Whatever my homedogs! We got no time to chillax! We better start a kicking to crazy beat! Sorry home fries! But a shadows got to eat! Sorry but you two are the special on the menu yo!"

"...Home dogs? Chillax?" Taleru questioned not really getting Nue's slang. "You are quite peculiar Nue compared to the one's im used to slaying...what on earth are trying to say?"

"...Home fries Yo, Yo?" Aoi tilted his head to the side. Jut as confused by old school way of talking this Nue apparently uses. Smoke rising from his ears in confusion. "I-I didnt get a single thing he just said...maybe i can ask Carlos to translate that later." He gave the shadows a closer look and found their actions somewhat different from the ones they fought with. "But i guess this is how wild shadows act now. With the copies of Joshua's shadows we encountered in the mementos acted kinda the same..."

"But this group is different..." Takeru commented seeing the more street delinquent attitude these shadows displayed. "They are quite rowdy...and seem vastly stonger than the one's we formerly fought against...some level of caution is advised."

"Best we don't let this fresh met go boys! Time to eat!" Nue cried aout calling his minions to start chargin in for hunt! "Itidakimasu!"

Ost : Persona q - light the fire into the night P4 Version

"Let's turn them into a bloody frozen treat hoo~!"

"Some shaved ice with blood colloring hee! I want some of that hoo!"

The Jack frost cried out as they casted a Mabufu spell. Shooting out multiple razor sharp icicles that would impaile their victim and free them in place.

Aoi first counters the attack by reaching for his flaming mask to summon forth Orpheus in a burst of red flames, playing his harp casting a flame wall of protection that evaporated the ice attack. "Push them back Orpheus!"

"Gladly! It's been a while since my services were needed! I shall not fail you!" Orpheus played a mystcial tune that caused the fire wall to explode outward towards their enemies, showering them in fire balls. The Mokoi's tanked the flsme based attack but the Jack Frosts weren't quick enough to doge and ended up receiving heavy burns and partially started to melt from the heat.

Nue seeing the fire coming right at him took quick action and used his snake tail and whipped the ground kicking up a wall of dust and dirt that shielded him from the fire. "SHIT! They are a hell lot stronger than they look..." he smirked and cackled evily. His eyes glowing eerily. "This is a hell of fun! Finally prey worthy of devouring! You little punks better give me the final strike before I eat them alive!" Nue's eyes glowed a eerie red and a dark aura surronded him. His minion shadows started convulsing and the hue of their eyes became red as well. They didn't seem to be In control of their actions anymore as they roared incoherently. Their blood lust becoming thicker around them as they repeated the phrase "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"RAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" The fatally melted Jack Frost all leapt towards Takeru mouth wide open wanting to take a deadly bite and rip the tanuki into shreads with their icicle teeth.

"How frightening!" Takeru tried defend himself by cutting down the feral snow fairies with his Katana only...to have them bite down on the blade! Catching it in their mouth as they began to dull the blade by crunching it with their razor sharp icicle teeth. Ignoring all Injury or tooth loss from their attempt. "Y-you little beast! Unhand-or rather spit out my blade this instant! Be gone foul snow man!" Takeru had to his swing his Katana violently in a attempt to shake off the pests dulling his sword.

"Inari! Watch out!" Aoi called out giving his ally a heads up warning as he pulled out his gun and head shot the snow man off his blade. Leaving theier deceased shadow bodies melting away instantly. Even so Aoi clicked his tounge in irritation seeing the blade cloated in a thick layer of Ice.

"Aoi-san! Evasive maneuvers!" Takeru called out! Alerting Aoi to jump out of the way from falling ten ton weights falling from the sky aimed to crush them in paste. Both phantom thieves glared at the feral Mokois cackling widely as they casted the same physical attack a couple more times in session, Aoi and Takeru both had to evde each anvil falling down towards them. What they didnt anticipate was Nue to appear behind them and smack them hard with a well aimed, powerful arm thrust sending both sailing hard into a rock wall.

"GACK! Cough! Cough!"

"That was...unpleasent."

Both boys were recuperating from the impact...buy weren't given much time to rest as they jump away in two separate directions as Nue and the two Mokoi's smashed the wall with theur powerful fists.

Takeru gripped his flaming mask while Orpheus flew back to Aoi's side. Casting a quick healing melody from his harp to help his summoner recuperate faster.

"Summoner be more careful. Your not skill set lacks a proper body defense." Orpheus warned knowing his summoners strenght lies in his attack and agility more.

"*cough!* Gotcha...trust me I learned the hard way how strong this guy is! Kuso!" Aoi coughed up some blood as he realy felt sore from the force of that powerful strike. He could feel the damage spread around his body leaving quite a new set of bruises to nurse later. "Still..." His eyes flashes gold as he licked black tear falling down from his cheek while showing his fangs in predatory frenzy. "A challenge Is good once and while!"

"Heh! I like that look in your eye kid!" Nue smirked as he charcged forward claws out to rip out his prey! Only for the ferret to block his assult with his blade, pushing it to the side as he held his own confident smirk behind his golden eyes. "Show me what you got you little Midget!"

"I am not that short!" Aoi said a little pissed being classed small, but he was still excited nonetheless. He and Nu atart trading blows and slashes each swatting each other's attack. Aoi made use of his speed to attack Nue from all sides trying to aim for his soft belly and hind legs. Even leaping above to try and slash his eyes only for the shadow to block his eyes with both of it's strong razor sharp claws, before charging a powerful lightning field around it that electrocuted Aoi off him. Our little thief wasn't going down despite the sudden electrocution as he seemed to endure it a little better than what Nue expected him to take it, but Aoi just stood up quickly once more taking a taunting stance. Using his dagger to call out his apponent. "Tch! Just because Im getting used to the shock! Dosent mean i like it! It hurts like hell!...anyway...Come show me what you got!"

"Joker-san! Don't worry! I shall come to your aid soon!" Takeru grunted called out while he was currently fighting off the Mokoi close up with his half frozen Katana pareing each of their boomerang attacks with quick swats of his weapon. The Takuki was pushed back alot however by powerful force of each attack chipping off the frozen ice on his blade with ease, meanwhile as his summoner distracted the shadows, Goemon came to life and blew into his pipe, castin his Ice spell impailing the wooden doll shadows into the air with multiple razor sharp tiped icicle spikes.

"Ack!? Is this the end!? Boss!?"

"Aahh...I knew I shouldn't have followed that-*cough!* Muscle head.."

"My sympathies! But-" Takeru leaps up in sheathed samruai blade stance. As in one quick series of slashes before he sheathed his blade once more...Minced ths shadows impaled in the ice ina brilliant artistic fashion. "But take comfort In the knowledge I bare no ill will to you all!"

"Well done my summoner! That was a artistic finish!" Goemon encouraged as he blew into his pipe once more creating more ice spikes to form around Nue. Attempting to impale it too. But the shadow just bashed down each one with his bare paws. "HMM?! That is one shadow ith a lot of force placed in each strike!"

Not wanting to waste time Takeru joined in the battle with Aoi. Both smaller mammals assulted the overpowered Nue with their combined assaults. The personas even joined in fantastic fashion! Orpheus came rushing in with his signature harp smash attack! Nue recoiled feeling sharp bash to the head but are god of music didn't stop there as he tossed his harp up into the air and did a head stand and started spinning with his legs slipt apart wide landing multiple rotation kicks on Nue's upper body. "Don't underestimate our strenght! Just because your strong, you shouldn't get cocky!" With that Orphues grabbed his magic harp as It slowly descended into hand, befire bashing the pointed bottom end straight down the shadows skull! A loud metalic THUNK! Sound resonated around the area as the damage was done! Nue's eyes becoming as wide like two white plates, definitely dazed by the massive head ache orpheus inflicted on him.

The mixed beast grasped his throbbing head groaning, taking some uneasy and unbalanced steps as his vision started getting blurry and unfocused. "FUCK! T-t-that hurt-can't F-focus! Dam M-MOTTHER FU-FUCKERS! WHEN I GET M-MY HEAD! BACK IN THE GAME YOU ASSHOLES ARE GONNA-"

Nue's vengeful rant was cut short when he felt the malice of a large of freezing blood lust bear down on him. "...I dislike how you talk about OUR summoners like their kind of delinquent squadron!"

"Shit-!?" Nue was silenced when Goemon slammed his axe pipe straight down his back! The persona making use of his full strenght and pin point accuracy to burry the axe blade deep into the shadow's body, creating a gushing fountain of black blood to burst out of the beast like a over bloated water balloon as it let our a voiceless cry of pain. "N-No way!? Im the...A-Apex! Predator of this realm!-*THRUST!*" Were Nue's final words as a Katana pierced his right temple and a dagger embedded itself in his left side.

"Like my persona. Don't get arrogant just because your strongest here..." Aoi stated to the corpse of the melting shadow, pulling out his blade from it's head with a bit of a struggle. "Even learned the hard way never to get too comfortable around your apponent, weak or not they can still be a deadly force once they bre their fangs. Baka!" Our ferret taunted with still wincing from the injuries he recieved, but forcing to hide his pained expression with a smirk. "Your nothing more than a big fish swimming in a small pond."

"What my comrade said is tru. Sorry to disappoint you...but we faced much stronger Foe's. Your strenght doesn't even come close to theirs." With that but of cold logic, Takeru swiftly pulled out his partially frozen blade and swatted away whatever thick black blood stayed stuck to his blade before he sheathed it.

"Itai...mattaku! Im gonna have to report this to Morgana sensei later...*Whine*" Cried our little thief as he returned to his true form holding his chest as he cried a steady droplets of tears shivering in fear. His golden eyes fading back to their sky blue color. "The shadows are a lot stronger on this floor than we expected. The team needs to be warned about their increasing power level...but I dont really wanna tell her we went here without her permission. She gonna scold me again...but I have too." A aura of despair fell on yhe ferret as he held his head down low. Thoughts of his feline teacher giving him another scolding of a life time later about his rebellious behavior as of late.

Takeru meanwhile observed his ally's dilema carefully...before he returned to his true form chuckling while trying to muffle the sound with his paw over his mouth. Aoi raised a his head and a eye brow in confusion at his new friend's sudden laughing fit.

"N-Nanni? What's so funny Takeru-kun?"

The persona's deciding this was a personal momment for their summoners just smilled and kept a eye out for other shadows. Making sure to stick closer to them this time so they can respond quickly to any kind of danger.

"M-my apologies! Haha! It's just that...if I may say. Your personality changes in and out of our line of work can be quite amusing in a contradiction sense." Takeru smilled as he faced Aoi with a more cheerful expression despite the soreness of body. "When your the Phanton Thief Joker you are very confident and have the tenacity of a true predator on the hunt. But as soon as the battle is over you adopt a more timid and good boy attitude which shows best when you know and fear! You have broken your parent figures rules. It's honestly quite adorable you hide such a soft almost-forgive me for saying thus but spineless side of yourse in reality."

Aoi blushed in emebrassment as those words hit their marks. Since he couldn't really denie those simple facts about him. He is Indeed naturally quiet, timid and a good boy as Maria would say. But can adopt a more fearsome personality in the face of his goal or when in his Thief persona. Plus you cant blame him for being frightened by Morgana...oh ho! She can be a raging bull when you upset her! Plus eve his gentle otter gaurdian...well after seeing what he can do back in that alleyway that night. Aoi ca say trying his patience is the same as poking a hornets nest. It wouldn't end well if he tested his tolerance any more than he should...especially if both of them were mad at him together-oh boy! Thats was a terrifying force out ferret wishes to never face. "D-Damare! (Shut up!) You have no idea how scary those two can be! Plus...this is how I actually am...without the mask. Maria-chan just loves tease me about that- gah!? What am I saying!? Im making myself sound like actual spineless Baka!? (Idiot)"

The flustered ferret tried to save whatever dignity he had left in this conversation despite failing badly. Only adding to the tanuki's amusement.

"I think I it's a possibility I can learn how friends truly act by interacting with you more in the near future, Aoi-san." Taketu said as he took out his sketch book and looked at his reference pictures. "I think I gathered enough references for my next project...let us go to Tae-san's clinic and obtain sone proper first aid before heading home for today."

Aoi scratched the back of his head as he pulled out his phone. "Speaking of Tae-san and Trish-san..." Upon seeing a old message from his personal snow leopard doctor. Asking for him to become her "Guinea Pig" (in other words being her test tube) again for her latest drug test...he sighed. Well at least this time she the decency to ask him first instead of testing on his unconscious and beaten body unwillingly...this time. "I needed to stop by her clinic today. I hope she can hide my bruises...Morgana-sensei might lessen the scolding she will give me later if I have less visible injuries...Yosh! Off to Black Widow Clinic Takeru!" Raising paw up into the air before he cringed as the pain his wrist was giving him. "Itai! Ugh...that's what I get for swinging my knife on such a rock solid hide..."

The tanuki just shook his head enjoying this scene. Even if things were deadly serious before...Aoi's antics after battle helped calm him down in a instant. He started up the Navigation App seeing the ferret sooth his sore wrist. "Aoi-san...thank you for..."hanging out" with me as teens say this day."

"Eh?" Aoi didn't catch what Takeru said as they all left the Mementos together. It wasn't until Later own he knew his bond with Takeru had just begun.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Emperor Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

The power of True expression.

Black Widow Clinic 6:00pm

As they discused the went to Tae's office straight away for some first aid. Both we're bandaged up and given a few ice packs foe their bruises. Tae says Aoi sprained his right paw a little. But seeing the damage from mementos never last long will heal up quickly after one or two night of proper rest. Takeru's father was there too enjoying a little time to bond with his son and getting to know Aoi...although if Takeru had to be honest...this wasnt the best situation to get to know his new friends.

"Alright Aoi, please drink this for the first test." Tae handed Aoi a glowing cup of...I think it's medicine? It was was giving off a black aura despite it's sky blue coloring, plus the facy it looked like it was boiling by itself with strange bubbles and steam coming off the surface. "It's the latest version of the fast acting mental energy drink you requested. It works 10x faster than the previous one I made you and your team. Im quite proud of it my dear guinea pig."

Aoi and Takeru were giving it the doubtful look...of it actually contributing any actual health Benefits...so the ferret had to ask. "Ugh...what is it made of?"

"It was made with some special plants from my garden! Mostly the carnivorous kind...demon eating carnivorous kind!" Trish said with a amused smirk. Leaning back in a medical chair with her arms crossed behind her back, resting her feet on the reception desk. Judging by her expression...Aoi gave her a glare in return. This was totally pay back for thw hospital black mail.

"I have a bad feeling...and why I feel like I can predict was mist likely happen next?" Takeru sweat dropping as he witnessed what future shenanigans these three will commit.

"Aoi test first in mammal medical drug experiments too? Wow he handles fighting criminals as well aid medical research, such a brave little man." Mr. Black commented impressed by Aoi's so called...bravery towards this.

"Father its not like that-...okay I'll be honest. Im not sure what to make of their relationship anymore.." The younger Tanuki sighed deciding to accept this was the relationship between his new friend and his private medical officials.

"Urk...well i did agree to this. I just hope this stuff doesn't knock me out." Aoi took the plunge as he took in a few gulps of the mystery liquefied...whats ever plants parts Trish provided. He seemed okay at first...eyes closed, driking the entire concoction in a few gulps...was until his eyes flew open wide with puffed up cheeks full of medicine. His face becoming green with disgust as he faced Trish before...Doing a spite take so incredible that he was able covered the meerkat head to toe in the strange medicine. "*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! KIMOCHI WARUI!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN HERE!? THIS IS THE MOST DIGUSTING THING I EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE! IT TASTE LIKE A SWEATY GYM SOCK THAT GAVE UP ON LIFE!-URK!" Aoi's high speed review was cut short as he made a fumny face before passing out on the medical bed with swirly anime eyes.

"AOI-SAN!?" Takeru called out shocked to see him pass out with a very exhausted expression on his face.

"Oh my? It seemed like he had a bit of a sugar rush and a very sudden sugar crash?" Mr. Black commented as he watched his son try to shake his friend back into consciousness. It was a little funny how Aoi really looked like a exhausted noddle as he was shaking around.

"Hmm...I guess taste really matters as well when it comes to "some" Medication?" Tae noted everything down on her clip board with a unfazed expression. "Plus this test proves the medication does work...however it overloads his body. The digestion and conversion of the enhanced electrolyte's into energy was a bit too fadt...guess I need to water down the formula to a more reasonable level?"

"Ugh...no one is gonna hand me a towel? Eww..." Trish complained still covered in spit up. "No? Really no one?...alright...if any needs me...ill be In a bathroom...Thanks to our ferret patient again." Trish floated towards the bathroom of the clinic, snapping her finger to make the mop and bucket of the room start moving on it own to clean up th mess in the medical room floor. Just like disney movie magic!

"I call the first attempt a success-"

"How in earth is that a successful attempt Tae-san!?-!" Takeru didnt get to continue as the snow leopard began pushing the tanuki and his father out gently.

"Please don't worry about Aoi. I got everything covered. Just go home for now and get your father well rested and make sure he takes his medication alright? Be a good Tanuki and don't worry im sure your more than capable of brining your father home safely. Good bye now." Tae ignored the protest of Takeru as she handed him a purple bottle of milky white medicine bottle filled green aura within. Takeru's father being more relaxed just thanked them both foor te hospitality as they left the clinic. Dusting off her paws she faced Aoi...Looking at her watch. "Now...the effect should wear off in...3...2...1?"

Aoi gasped sitting up from the medical bed fully awake now. His fur was a mess from Takeru's shaking. But he was fine nonetheless. "Sigh...I had a dream...of being buried in gym socks..eww.."

"I see trial and error is going to take place with your new energy drink." Tae nodded with a smile. Feeling excited to experiment once more seeing how much free time she has...also she didnt miss the growth of the black fur growing on Aoi's body...she had a feeling that she needed more private research on that. "Anyway. Now that we are along my guinea pig. Also my current assistant is busy in the shower...if you wouldn't mind? May I inquire about-"

Tae's question was cut short when they heard the clinic bell ring. Signaling other patients arrived at her modest office. "Hello? Is anyone...here? I wish to...to give my daughter a check up?"

Aoi paled as he looked towards Tae with a frightened look. "Your not gonna test on them too-Itai!?" Aoi got a flick to the forehead as result for his joke.

15 mins later

Tae was looking over her test results from her detailed diagnosis of her latest patient. It was a small female goat child named Spring, she was accompanied by her father Autum. They came to thw black widow to give Spring a check up. She been suffering fron a constant cough and fever for 3 months now and now matter what the medication or treatment they were given it just wouldnt go away. This was starting to get concerning since the child couldnt live a normal school life with constantly getting sick.

"So you say this went on for four months and the specialist you went to...recommend various treatment to help cure it...but none so far has been effective of getting rid of the symptoms?" Tae asked one more time to make sure.

"Yes...our specialist, a doctor named Mr. Mount Bison has recommend various expensive remedies...but none have worked...and I can't keep paying for all these medication...its hurting our budget. I heard a rumor of a amazing private doctor who cures even the uncurable or unknown at a reasonable price...so...I-"

"Im sorry sir Autum...did you say the name of this specialists is called...Mount Bison?" Tae asked getting the older goat attention.

"Y-yes? Why do you happen to know him?...also if you um...don't mind me asking? Is he a boy or girl? Im confused...and bit on the young side?"

The old goat reffered to Aoi who was wearing a white female nurses outfit with a pink medical nurse cap as well. He had a forced smile on his uncontrollably red blushing face as he tried to keep himself from revealing too much...and that was his gender. If these people find out he was cross dressing..thanks to a certain snow leopard saying it punishment from comment earlier. He would run away crying. Strangely enough...it looked really good on him! Because of his lean figure as a ferret, it was hard to tell whether he was a boy or a girl...which was both terrifying and super emberassing for him. Tae even somehow managed to use a little make up on him being some pink blush and a gentle dab of eye liner.

"Oh...you mean little...Aoi?" Tae teased kowing the ferret's name being a unisex one. Cleverly made his true gender quite well. "Dont worry about my little part Time assistant. May look young but I can assure you their skill is nothing to scoff about...right?"

And by skill she meant her own. Aoi just gave her a silent glare through his forced smile as "he" handed her a tray of medical equipment. "How did I get roped into the dress again?..." Aoi mentaly groaned blushing. "I-I mean...yes! Don't mind me! Just working part time for school!...for medical school."

"So your *cough!* gonna be a nurse big sis?" The little goat hirl asked smilling through her medical mask. "Im sure you can do great! All nurses are pretty just like you!"

Aoi's pride as a man was wounded by that innocent comment...she called him big sis...and pretty. The father was even considering to reffer to Aoi as a she now too...this day sucked in short. He just held his head down low with a tired smile. "Y-yes...thank for...your encouragement...sweetie."

Tae chuckled behind her paw as he went back to the topic they discussed. "Yes I do know Mr. Mount Bison...all I can say our relationship is...rocky at best." There was a dark feeling the way she worded their... 'Rocky Relationship'. "But ill be frank...he is not that qualified to examine children...he mostly specialized I adults sadly. So mosf symptoms he must have adult reference to them. Most child like symptoms are slightly different. What I found out was your daughter is infected with a small new string of virus...the symptoms she is experiencing are a exact match to the latest viral reports. This virus is new and hasn't become common knowledge yet...but is curable. But not through normal methods. No one over the counter dugs or any expensive medicine we have now in zootopia will work on its own...you need to three different medications to cure the symptoms individualy" tae started mixing three brown bottles filed with one filled with a yellow powder, the seond filled with a purple liquid and the last was filled with white tablets. The chewable kind for kids. "Take all three during every meal. One teaspoon of the powder mixed into one glass of water, three tablets mixed in her food and the purple liquid taken after her meal. She should be better in a week if you follow the dosage written on them. It should cure her within a week, please come back for a follow up check up by then so I can observe her progress."

"O-oh!?" The older goat took all three drugs with him. "Thank you! I really this works but...as for paying for the medication I-"

"Its on the house." That surprised everyone...Tae was actually giving her medicine for free!? That was unexpected...im sure Trish was shivering in disgust with the words..Free treatment. Tae just gave a amused smile as she waved them off. "Let's just say...taking the old Carabao's patients are my speciality. Giving that so called half certified quack medical specialist a run for his money always gives me great joy...trust me, I usualy have my pateints pay a handsome fee-or should I say...a very pretty fee." Tae teased making the poor ferret's time a littl harder getting him to become full blown irritated with her. Still trying to keep up his forced smile to hide his gender. "But consider your first medical treatment here in my clinic a special occasion. Have sweets dreams then for now...you two."

"Thank you miss doctor! Your really nice!" The little goat girl said with a bright smile. Appreciating Tae's...form of twisted kindness.

Once they left Tae faced Aoi with a very amused smile on her face. As she placed both her paws on her lap. "One..do not start doubting my morals as a medical professional...as sketchy as I am I care about my patients health." Sketchy was right...but Aoi couldn't denie her medical skills at all. "And two...you do in deed look very pre-"

"Please! Say no more...I promise I wont doubt you again...ever." Aoi still paled still forcing a smile on his face. Trying to save as much as his pride as male he had left..."Im going home-*Click* and of course...you took a picture."

"Hehe...this way I will have a piece of your hidden...feminine charms my guinea pig. Do not worry I will keep my promise to provide your team with all your medical needs in return for your assistance...maybe ill give you a bonus for amusing me this much but giving you my regular customer discount on my medication. Be thankful as they say hehe." Aoi would be happy to hear about the discount...if it wasn't for the dress he was wearing was becoming distrubingly...feel comfortable now...even if it made his legs a little cold from the skirt.

"Ar-arigatou...Tae-san...by the way? Who is this Mr. Mount Bison you mentioned? What do you mean by half certified quack?" Aoi had to ask seeing that Tae held some very personal relationship with tjis man.

Tae just sighed as she looked away somewhat tired and conflicted. "Yes..I do have...a complicated relationship. But that's a story for another time." Tae held Aoi's actual clothes all neatly folded. "Im not ready total about it yet. Hehe...you better hurry before Trish sees you. Or you won't hear the end of it from her."

Aoi began panicking as he quickly went home, after he changed of course. He made a mental note to see if he could learn more about this Mr. Mount Bison...he has a feeling it would help his bond with Tae deepen.

Zootopia T.V. station Down town District

Oct. 8, 2017 1:30pm

Right now Aoi and the gang, also known as the phantom kiddos were ona class field trip for the week. Taking their afternoon classes in a T.V. station to teach them the inner workings of public Media!...how exciting...Right now they were with their other classmates as the news crew live streamed the local news. There was one mammal from a film crew, a ant eater female who acted their tour guide.

"Im sure you know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor-related product placement!" The ant eater infored with cheer so fake It was visible to all she was just doing this for the extra cash inher pay check. In a way they respected their honesty on how much of a drag her job was to her. "To sum things up, ratins are vitality important for a stations funding and..."

"Couldn't this get any more obvious..." Emilia sighed feelingthe boredom course through her veins. "Even if your no T. this much is common knowledge. So boring..."

"Can't be helped...although I do share your sentiment..." Takeru added. Even his grand patience was running thin...this wasn't really a subject he be interested in as classical artist.

"For example, soap opera reruns are shown in the day. Whereas alluring news women and men are broadcasted at night!"

"Ugh...! This is so lame! Why the fuck did they even consider brining a bunch of junior high school kids on such a ass boring field trip like this?" Carlos grumbled with his arms crossed. He was irritated and he disliked having to listen to the boring lecture. As a athlete he rather be moving around than standing in one place for too long. "How are you two handling this so well-te Oi!?"

The phantom kiddos were questioning why Aoi and Maria we're so obediently quiet the entire time...only to find Maria snoozing away as she leaned into the ferret's shoulder for a nap. There ws trail of saliva coming out of the edge of her mouth, with her eye lids were painted with the cliche open eyes picture using a fur based washable paint.

She was mumbling in her sleep about her and Aoi on some strange island adventure in the bahamas. "Snort...well look at the chocolate river Aoi-chan!...no thanks Mr. PAPAYA! im full aready of cup noodles from...snirk! The cup noodle tree te-he!"

Safe to say Emilia and Carlos were not amused as they. "MARIA!? WOULD YOU WAKE UP NEET/GIRL!" They whispered loud enough to wake the sleeping panther cub.

The panther cub stoodup straight yelling- "SNORKT!? I OBJECT! I DIDN'T TAKE THE MAGIC CHOCO JUG REGGIE POTATO YOUR HONOR SIR!"Maria screamed making everyone look at her funny...before going back to the lecture. Maria just giggled emberassed as she scratched her cheek and wipped the drool from her face.

"Seriously ya Neet? If im suffering from this boring field trip, then we suffer all together!" Carlos scolded all about the team work of...suffering boredom together.

"You can suffer alone, cause I totally not agree to that!" Emilia glared at the skunk with her hips on her waist, she did however glarrd at the cub next. "But he Is right...we suffer as a team Maria! Your not sleeping on us any time soon..."

"Hehe...sorry guys. Thanks for lending me your shoulder Aoi-chan!...?" Maria was waiting for her besties reply...but all she got was silence. "Aoi-chan?"

Takeru took the plunge and walked up the ferret who just stared foward blankly into space. Waving a paw in front of his face...he even snapped his finger but...no response. His other friends went closer tl observe the ferret. "Aoi-san? Are you alright my friend?"

"Aoi-chan? Daijoubu?"

"Yo blue bro? Ya in there?"

"Rise and shine Aoi! Team is in torment and so should you!"

They all moved closer to the ferret...listening in closely...only to hear the faint sound of snoring! Taking a step back from shock. Taking a closer look, they found Aoi standing very still with half open eyes as he snoring very softly in his sleep! "HE' SLEEPONG WITH HIS EYES OPEN!?" They unanimously thought.

"...How I fucking envy that skill." Carlos wished he could do that too willingly in some classes...he was failing in.

"Woah! This is the first tine I ever saw someone ever do this in mammal! Aoi-chan truly is a master thief!" Mara squealed softly covering her grining maw with her paws.

"Yea-I mean heck no! That's not a master thief skill Maria!" Emilia ranted still surprised her friend possesed such a amazing...but ultimately useless skill. "It's not even a real skill at all! His ferret kitty eyes however." Emilia shivers at the memory of how cute Aoi's begging like a kitty ferret eyes were so sugary cute! "Now that...that is a skill none of us can ever conquer."

"A-at...any rate we should wake him. Aoi-san? Please awake before the teacher notices!" Takeru shook him gently awakening the slumbering ferret from whatever dream he had.

"Ack! Minato-senpai im sorry! Didn't mean to skip class by escaping to Philemon's domain in my sleep! Please don't point the lucifer sword at me nosey! Spare me! Meep! Elizabeth! Lavenza sav-..." Noticing the stares from his classmates and his friends Aoi blushed and he cleared his throat with a cough as he tried to avoid their gazes with a sheepish smile. "Um..Sumimasen... was thinking of a anime I saw."

"Just what the hell we're you dreaming dude?" Carlos asked raising a eye brow at the dream his bro just had.

"Yeah tell us! Its sounded like so much fun! I wanna hear! I wanna hear!" Maria giggled as she hopped cutely in place. Aoi just stared blushing a little of how cute she was. "Its sounded as fun as my dream!"

"Yeah like a dream about a Reggie singing potato with a magical chocolate jug on some magical candy island Bahamas adventure is considered normal..." Emilia went silent and processed her words... "...Huh? Thats the first and last time im ever saying THAT sentence ever again."

"Guess we're all feeling a little...bored. Morgana-san hasn't give us the signal to begin the Phantom Aficionado Missions yet from the website...im starting to miss all the action." Aoi had to be honest. Things wrte a bit slow with having to be a normal Jr. high school kit again. Going on adventure after adventure in the shadow world has made him a little restless from doing nothing more than school work...and if he had to choose, he would rather battle shadows and change the hearts of criminals rather than do his math Homework.

"Dang right!...Im getting fucking bored of her lay low rules. I want to beat up some shadows and relieve some freaking stress!" Carlos groaned with visible stress from the heavy school provided by Alcatraz Academy daily as homework.

"Now kids! Since your now familiar with what goes on back stage during a news report. Your teachers say you get to go paws on up and personal! Helping the staff with their work to show them your support!"

"...More like a half baked excuse to get a bunch of kids to pick up the slack of the slackers who don't do their share of work here." Carlos deadpanned mentally. "...Geeze."

"Come on now class! Please assist any of the staff here as best as you can! Don't forget they are broadcasting the local news. So everyone needs to work quietly." Informed their porcupine homeroom teacher. After a unison of groans and complaints, each student took whatever simple odd jobs back stage they could help with. This left our phantom kiddos deciding on what they should do for the field trip. But before they could dicuss anything... a older males from freshman year high school division of Alcatraz academy, Being squirrel and panther came by.

"Oh!? And I thought this trip be boring...we got lucky dude with two cuties here." Flirted the squirrel around Emilia. Trying to get closer despite her visible dislike. "Heya baby? What's a beauty like you doing in a place like This?" Weird suggestive eye brow wiggle included...

"Urk...OMG! That pick up line was so cheesy I could smell it..." Emilia displayed her disgust quite visibly on her face.

"Who knew we find such a cute cub dear friend! Hello my lovely kitten? Why don't you ditch these boys and have some real fun with us?" Flirted the taller panther trying to impress Maria with his long fur pompadour as he held Maria'a paw (against her will) in a gentleman's fashion.

"No thanks! Im not allowed to talk to strangers or boys older than me. Father always points his gun at them and warns them he blow up their heads if I do. So early warning there and stay away from me dirt bag-san!" The way Maria said such a threat with such a bright and innocent smile was scary...

"I can't belive she said that with such a straight face..." Takeru shivered and sweat dropped in fear. "I heard from Morgana Maria-san's father was a protective police officer...but to go that far-"

"Ugh...Takeru? I think that threat is the least of our problems..." Carlos sweat dropped going pale around his face as he looked behind him. Takeru following his gaze instantly jumped back in terror by instict.

Behind them Aoi had a small frown on his face with his eyes half open with one visibly twitching in show of his silent irritation...if the flaming black aura around him wasn't warning enough, a sudden chill of fear came around everyone as Aoi displayed a bit of his blood lust...mostly aimed at the high school boys. The male panther faced most of the brutal assault of Aoi's anger. Feeling tje young ferret glare at him nut not really knowing who was glaring at him.

"B-blood lust? Hey where is that...coming from?" Feared the squirrel boy student. His natural prey instincts telling him to run as for the hills or as far as possible for his legs could carry him away from the predators fangs as soon as possible.

"D-don't ask me dude!? I -this is...scary really creepy...why do I feel like someone wants to murder me?" The male panther student shivered his fur puffing due to fear.

"Yikes...if we don't do anything Blue bro is gonna be out for blood..." Carlos sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head. "I completely forgot how protective he is around his NEET."

"This is being protective!?" Takeru was gobsmacked by how intense Aoi was when it came to protecting his best friend. "This...this is a bit excessive...yes he grabbed her paw and flirted with the girls in such...a rude manner but still..." Still overwhelmed by the blood lust Taleru couldn't think of any action to take to stop his ferret friend's inner rage from bursting.

"Does that mean he is ignoring me for Maria?" Emilia sweat dropped letting out a little chuckle...

"No I dont think so..." Ai said on their phones. "He seems to be calculating some mischief against them in return. Just sit back watch everyone..." Ai said showing some strange belief In Aoi's...self control through trouble making. "And here comes his chance now."

A male rhino from the news crew came holding a few teashbags of various sizes. He had difficulty carrying them allat once out of the studion. Spotting the students around and the Ant eater guide. A idea popped into his head. "Hey Girl! Mind seeing if any of the brats are gullible enough to help out!? These trash bags are fucking heavy and they stink too!"

The ant eater sighed. "Very well...besides less of them around makes my double shift easier." Cue super fake forced smile. "Now kiddies? Can I have your aftention? Is there any kind and generous mammals here wiling to help Mr Rhino take out the trash today-"

Aoi responded immediately. Activating his persona powers to summong chains from his paw. They shot upwards and above one of the steel bars in the studio's ceiling before rushing down to wrap around the wrist of the older boys. Aoi even gave the male panther's paw a good smack tl make sure he let go of Maria. Yanking on the chain he forced the two boys paws to raise upward high emough flr everyone to see. This caught the attention of a surprised Ant eater guide seeing no chains but a pair of actual students looking like they eagerly wanted to volunteer in throwing away the trash.

"W-what the hell!? My arm is raising itself on it's own!?"

"C-Can't!? I can't brung it back down!? It's like a snake is gripping hold of it!?"

The boys winced at the forceful tug and tightness of the persona chains they could not see wrap tightly around their paws. Keeping them upwards making it look like they were volunteering for it willingly. "Is this a poltergiest activity!?" They shouted much to everyone's bewilderment.

"W-wow! Such nice boys! Go ahead and help Mr. Rhino then you virgins you!" The ant eater teased feeling amused by by this. "And get out of my fur too..."

"Ooh!? Thanks for the help kiddos! Cafeful though! 2 week old sloppy cricket joe stinks!" The rhino tossed the extra bags at the two restrained boys, Aoi made sure to release their binds before the caught the trash bags.

"THESE STINK!" They said as everyone in the room pinched or covered their noses to block out the rotting smell of old cricket paste emitting from the bags. In the end the Rhino dragged the unfortunate Casanova' s down to the dumpster behind the station to help him get rid of more trash much to their constant complaining over the bad odors each bag gave off.

Aoi allowed himself a small mischievous smirk with his tounge out in a teasing manner. Pulling back his chain back into his body. His eyes flashed golden with his inner shadow giving him that push to be more confident and chaotic for a momment. His concentration was broken when Maria tightly hugged him from behind giggling.

"Waaahhh! Thanks for the save Aoi-chan! You gave them magical punishment!" Maria cheered to the blushing ferret while pumping her fist in excitement.

"I gotta admit...that was actually a satisfying punishment. Thanks alot Aoi...im sure those boys won't be such happy cliche flirts by the end of this day." Emilia jist gave the ferret a thumbs up as thanks.

"Y-your welcome you two...I just didn't like how they were bothering you both." Aoi said a little red in the cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. While Maria made herself comfortable on his back cuddling.

"Still...this trip sucks fur balls..." Carlos grumbled getting everyone's attention. "All we seem to be learning is how to do extra manual labor of these rotten lazy assed adults! They aren't even taking any of us seriously. Plus theese slackers just get a kick in pushing us around." Carlos pointed to the adults who seemed to be forcing all their extra work on the students without a care in the world. Not even checking if some could handle the task they were given no matter what the species or education level. "Just who do they think they are huh!? Even our seniors seem to be doig whatever they want...especially flirting out in the open with middle school girls..." Emilia shivered at the memory of the lame pick up lines the older squirrel tried to woo her with.

"Indeed...im seeing no purpose to trip here...so far all I'm learning is the reality of how some part-time jobs seem more difficult than they seem to be...and not everyone who gets a job takes it seriously as well." Takeru sweat dropped as he saw some the laziet news casting crew drop all their work on the students and left to take a so called scheduled break with such smug smiles or faces full of negativity towards ther jobs. "So far this ranks top of the most...depressing school field trips I've ever been too."

"Well...Mom did say the purpose of these trips is not really meant for our studies." Everyone turned their attention to Maria shocked, she just giggled t their reaction as she just kept clinging to Aoi's back getting quite comfortable. Not noticing the ferret becoming a little flustered. "In fact the purpose of these trips are meant to teach the students not to think of themselves above everyone else just because they got Into a good school."

"C-can you explain that...Maria-chan?" Aoi asked gently as he twiddles with his fingers sheepishly. Maria's hug kept his arms bound halfway so he couldn't raise his paws closer to his face to scratch them. "Also..can you please not cuddle me in crowds Maria-Chan? Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. (Please and thank you)"

"Ill acknowledge the first the first thing you asked, Aoi-chan. But as for the cuddle to stop then sorry! Im not letting go of my ferret hehe!" The cub giggled tightenimg her hold gently despite Aoi's half hearted protest and embarrassment from all his classmates watching "All you need to know is that sometimes the student's who go to Alcatraz, start acting all high and mighty like op main characters!" Everyone else translated Maria's words as the students become arrogant sometimes. "So these trips are made to knock down their pride abit to remind them they are still normal mammals who lack certain skills and they aren't perfect. This week must be about being able to tolerate hard manual labor."

"Emphasis on Hard Labour..." Aoi sweat dropped as they witnessed their classmates all going crazy as they started right through their assigned tasks being Lifting heavy news crew equipment, cleaning the entire stage before the end of evrry commercial break, and various other tasks involving lots of physical movements.

"Well that sucks! So we're all here just to suffer and get a taste of humble pie!? Bullshit!" Carlos raged as he hated being here the most. "I just want to rip out the hearts of the adults who-"

"Will you cut it out Carlos!" Scolded A.I.-chan as she piched the bridge of her snout. "I understand the feeling we're wasting our time here and that your MEGA BORED! As most teens say. But don't shout out things like that...you're all supposed to act like good little kits outside the mementos and until Morgana gives us the go ahead on missions. You lot need to keep your double lives as normal junior high students intact. Do I make myself clear." Carlos only reply was to grumble under his breath upset.

"Relax Carlos. We will get some action eventually...well as soon Maria-chan let's go of me." The ferret was blushing as his kitten friend clinged to him with her claws on his clothes, wagging her tail side to side gently in satisfaction.

"Will you just let go of bkue bro already!? Ya NEET!? This is awkward enough already!"

"Never! This is my Dorky Ferret! Meoooowwww~!" Mewed Maria as she stuck outher tounge at the skunk.

"Dorky Ferret?" Takeru questioned left bewildered bythe nickname.

"It's a long story...a very cute one though." Emilia giggled remembering the time In the closet these two spent together before more friends joined their little group.

"Hey you kids!" Called out a gruff looking hippopotamus. He seemed to be quite unoleased our Phantom kiddos we're mainly mainly talking away without working. "Ya im talking to ya lazy spoiled bratz. Just because you come from some fancy school doesn't mean you get out of work! You'll be helping me all be working for me today! As my ACC crew, thats assistant camera crew! Go make yourselves usefull by getting the things on this list!" Oh wow...a extra long list of heavy camera equipment...how exciting. "It has a map to the storage room. Make sure you bring all that gear back here in 25 minutes! Someone's gotta teach ya spoiled punks how the real world works! Now be good little geniuses and listen to your adults! Now Don't be late!" The hippo ordered in suv a rude fashion. Its defiently struck the entire teams nerves all at once.

"...He didn't have to be so bossy and rude about that." Aoi had a anime vein throbbing on his head, puffing up his cheeks a little. "He called us names too..."

"This sucks like I said! Who those that asshole think he is!?" Carlos raged stomping his foot on the ground.

"Teach us the truth of reality? Hmph! I learned that long ago...if he thinks he had it hard he is most certainly wrong...what a uncouth swine." Takeru said with much displeasure for the hippos attitude.

"Sigh...there's no choice. We're stuck as his lame lackeys for the rest of the afternoon..." Emilia picked up the crumpled list they were tossed at. After unfolding It her eyes widden in anger. " Are you freaking kidding me!? Oh my-this stuff is two times bigger than any of us! And Takeru is the biggest mammal species in our group so far!"

"Oooh...this stuff is going to be really heavy. Pheeewie!" Maria pouted looking quite upset. This made our ferret's heart ache a little seeing her discouraged look. "Im defiently telling mom about this later."

"...sigh...well standing around here isn't going to help us. Come on guys. We're going to use little team effort on this one." Aoi stood up tall and brought his fist up high. "If we work together like always we can do this! We are Nakama! (Friends/ally) We can do this when we're together!"

"Woaaahhhh! You sounded like a anime shounen Aoi-chan!" Maria was awed by his words with her eyes shining in anime admiration.

"Haha! Glad my leadership lesson are paying off!" Carlos said proudly crossing his arms in front of him and puffing out his chest.

"So that's was the extra work you two we're doing together in soccer practice..."Emilia shook her head a little but was cheered up by the speech nonetheless. "Fabulous speech anyway darling anyway. Let's do this then!"

"Morgana stated we could use our persona abilities...as long as we're cafeful of how we use them." Takeru said in a matter of fact tone.

"Guess my ability is the most useful right now." Emilia cheered striking a cute pose.

"Huh? Why is that squirre-Eh!?" Carlos wanted to argue but...he suddenly remember what she was capable of.

"Indeed you remember my skill." Emilia winked as red hearts floated around her. A wicked smile came to her face as she faced the high school students who we're trying to sneak out of their work in the field trip. "Time to call up some back up for the much heavier equipment! Time to make some hearts fly!"

"Emilia-san's ability Love and Lost allows her to make infatuate her slected targets with her magic persona hearts. Once they attached themselves on her target's they become her love slaves for a limited amout of time. So far being 30 mins as her maximum control time. Am I right?" Ai-chan explained as she gathered data from the use of the squirrel's ability.

"You got it! But I learned a few things since the first time I used this!" Emilia skirked as her hearts landed on a team og jock mammals being from football playing buffalo, a ice hockey player polar bear and a soccer playing Moose from the high school division. They all glowed a fiery pink as the hearts attached to them before their eyes turned into hearts themselves as they heald very goofy love struck expressions. They all ran to Emilia's side panting like dogs in heat. Much to her discomfort. "Just because I can do this...doesn't make me very proud either."

"Your discomfort is well noted Emilia-san..." Ai deadpanned.

"How may I help you my gorgeous junior madonna!?" Asked the bufallo taking a knee to reach her eye level...he alkost looked like he was proposing.

"Don't listen tk these guys! Your mighty muscled senior is here for you hot stuff!" The polar bear started flexing his muscles to grab tiny mammal of his illusionary dreams attention.

"Gnkre these fools doll! Im the man for you! Cause yoh scored a goal in my heart!" The moose tried catchy word play to allure his possible mate.

Emilia meanwhile was shivering in disgust...her face paled green as she kepy her head low. "Stay down lunch...stay down...it's only for a littlw while...ignore those cheesy tham chessier pick up lines...gack!? These guys are more worse than the last guys! OMG! They weren't even under my control! I hate this power...why do guys use the most Tacky and corniest pick up lines ever..." a spot light came down on the depressed crying squirrel courtesy of a advark who made a mistake on the lighting.

"Oh my?...So that's...THAT is her her...Ability? My how...unique of temptress persona." Takeru had no polite words to describe the scene corny romance attempts he was watching.

"Y-yeah...that's one way of saying that..." Carlos sweat dropped still...rather fearful of her ability to control men like that.

"...You can see why she named it Love and Lost." Aoi sheepishly chuckled feeling bad for his friend.

"Gambatte! Emilia! Yay!" Maria said holding pom poms...she got out of nowhere as she cheered for her friend.

Unknown to her however Eliot Otterton...the boy she actually liked who had a crush on her. Was looking quite horrified by the display of flirting the boys in the high school division we're attempting to woo her. "Gulp...I-I cant lose to them! I need...I need to be strong! I will make Emilia my girlfriend!" The otter said with determination!

"Eliot? Are you okay?" Dennis wolford asked quietly as he carried a small box of light bulbs over to a cheetah working in the news crew. When he followed the otter's gaze he saw Emilia...and the boys trying to flirt with her. He was shocked to say the least before his gaze fell a familiar skunk he knew. Making his face go red in a blush. "C-Carlos!?"

"Hey you two!" Carol called out to the two love struck mammals. The red panda seemed to repairing some random mechanucal equipment much to the back stage crew's surprise. She seemed to be doing quite a good job as she repaired multiple equipment in a small range of time. Holding a wrench and a bag full of handy man...or woman tools around her belt, she had oil spots around te fur of her face. "Please no slacking off. We have a lot of work to do today and we can't take a break before our scheduled time. Dennis? Did you get the extra light bulbs I asked? Amd Dennis? Would you mind helping me carry some o the heavier equipment I repaired acroos the room." Carol gave a spotlight devices she was working on. It instantly turned on unleashing a very bright but manageable light that gave the news crew a very flattering look on stage. The crew we're in aww with her skills in making the apperance of the new reporters on stage a more defined look. The news screens that were old and need of replacing now showed high definition 3d animations of the ZNN news logo, and sound system seemed to be working at full volume with clear and pleasant music heard in the news reports. "Your lighting system needed some heavy maintenance, T.V.'s were old but with a bit of work they can still work for a good 5-6 years. Also you really need to Invest on somenew parts for the speakers. Sure they are okay right now as it..but models now a days give you much better well rounded and out reaching sound waves for half the price of the usual electric bil your paying for them right now. All I did so far is adjust them for youfor a better and more clear sound frequency."

"W-woah!? She did all that in five minutes!?"

"So cool! I've been workinghere for five years but I never been able those spotlights that bright before!?"

"Is she some genuine genius handy man!?"

"Handy women you mean pal! She is a girl don't you know!"

"W-woah!? She fixed the entire stage lighting problems that fast!?" Elliot was not expecting the red panda student body president to be quite handy mammal.

"T-that happens to be B-big sis's Carol's major." Dennis said smilling gleefuly. "She's a all around mechanic. Studying technology and development."

"What else do you need fixing good sir's and mam's? I'm willing to help out and make myself more useful since today it's our duty-" Carol's words we're cut short as she viewed Aoi and the gang leading a bunch large mammals easily under the squirrel's beck and call. "That group again...strange things are happening." She gave them the suspicious eye...in her unitlity bag her phone seemed to beeping a red light.

An hour later ZNN news tower hallways

As requested the Phantom Kiddos along with thier mind controlled seniors we're carrying up the camera gear requested by the grumpy hippo. Their seniors carried the gear that would be too big and heavy for smaller mammals for them to carry while the Phantom Thieves handled the equipment they can actually carry and handle.

"This Is my order. Remember to head back to the studio quickly! Come back to the storage room and take out all the requested gear the hippo tells you lot." Emilia ordered as the senior students seemed to go quiet and nodded in confirmation of her request. They seemed to be a in trance as they just went along with her orders. Quickly leaving the group to conduct their assigned tasks.

"I tought your damm power only works for 30 minutes? How the hell are they still under your control!?" Carlos asked as he carried some camera stands over his shoulder.

"Indeed the duration of your power has gotten much longer..but the way the act has become completely different too. Care to explain for my data analysis Emilia-san?" Ai-chan asked appearing on everyone's phone screens.

"Oh that? A fabulous new adaption of skill no doubt huh?" Emilia said a mixture of pride and...something like disappointment. "I call it Remote Servant. Basically if I give them specific order to follow the effects seem to last longer. But the targets lose all ability to communicate and self expression when I do this. They literally become a emotionless servant I can order around to follow one command... im mot proud of it but seems to work successfully. When I charm my targets they use up all the energy of Love and lost since they arent following any specific command from me doing whatever they wish!...so if I give them one simple command they can obey the energy controlling them last longer."

"T-that great to hear your understanding your ability better...although it's a rather terrifying discovery...kowaii!" Aoi paled blue in the face...seriously a lover servant followimg any command she wishes without complaint. That's nightmare fuel hypnosis...he was Carrying a bucket of washable black fur dye.

"Your a real piece of work inside aren't ya girly?" Carlos sweat dropped slightly horrified by the applications of this growing ability. "Are you secretly a manipulative bitch inside or something? Your like the evil queen from sleeping beauty-*WACK!* OWW!?"

"Don't make me sound like a tacky eternal beauty villian Carlos! You Stinky skunk! I told you this wasn't my first choice for a skill anyway!" Emilia smacked the skunk hard on the head. With Carlos now pissed off, the arguing between continued.

"Please not another fight you two! We don't have tine for this...again. So please if only a momment you both behave yourselves and try get along?" Takeru sighed...he was getting tired of the constant arguing of these two. "You both seemed to work so much Better when your facing life or death situations in the shadow world." Takeru held a box a tools in his paws.

"Can't help it!" Mari declared as she raised a paw up high. She carried a shoulder bag that functioned as a portabal laptop case. "Every anti - hero living double life has a different way of acting when the mask off!" Maria saud trying to act cool by putting a paw on her face in chunibyo like fashion. "By night we are misunderstood heroes of justice! But by day.." Matoa watches as Emilia and Carlos argue trying to punch or slap each other in the face. Either that or pull on each other's fur or tail. "But by day we're normal teens with normal teen problems. Like getting in each others neck!"

"IM GOING TO TOTALLY KILL YOU CARLOS!"

"BRING IT ON YOU FLUFFY BITCH!"

"Just look how close their friendship is Mina-san~! (Everyone~!)" Maria didn't seem to notice the death threats the two we're throwing at each other. She just saw it as something quite normal in their group...

"Is this how friendship works?" Takeru asked sweat dropping. "You can determine how close two mammals are by how well they argue with one another-"

"Well...it differs from mammal to mammal Takeru..." Aoi sweat dropped his expression looking like this (-w-Uu). "In terms of relationships...this is about as close as these two can get."

"Error...does not compute...I do not understand how the desire to end each others lives is a sign of a close friendship." Ai was trying to calculate how friendship was constructed but all her data so far did not explain how fighting was a factor in the equation ln close mammal relationships.

"I would just go along with it Ai-chan..." Aoi sheepishly chuckled as he heard foot steps coming closer to where they were. His ears shifted to where the sound was coming from. He turned his head to the corner where the foot steos we're coming from.

"Fashion noob! Out of date stylists-?!"

"That's a Fashion designer to you moron!" Emilia slapped Carlos hard across the face knocking his camera stand out of his hands. It briefly sailed through the air...everyone staring at where it was landing-it landed on distracted Aoi...knocking him over and splattering the contents of the fur paint all over his head.

"Hmm? I think something crashed-" Nick came through the corner of the hall only to pause for a momment before covering his mouth with a paw to muffle his law. "Pfffttt! Hahaha!"

"Nick? What are you laughing about no-"Judy asked as she saw what the fox officer was finding so funny. A familiar ferret sat on his rump, a small bucket of fur dye on his eye as he contents itself was staining his fur. Making him look like a sable fur colored ferret with a black mask. "A-Aoi!? And the kits!?"

"Aoi-chan Daijoubu?!" Maria asked as she hurried to his side.

"OMG!? Im sorry Aoi!" Emilia said shocked by what happened. "Ugh...this fur look doesn't suit you well-"

"Forget how he looks! Blue blue bro are you alright?" Carlos felt a little guilty for this. His fight with Emilia kinda lead to this.

"If we hurry we can still wash this off. It's washable fur dye so the color shouldn't stick to his fur if we hurry and get hin to a bathroom." Ai-chan explained as she analyzed the situation.

"I think there was a men's room close by. We just passed by it along our-" Takeru stopnkid sentence as he saw a familiar Bunny and Cop officer running to them. "I-is that!? Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde!? Here in this news station?"

"H-huh?! Nick-san and Judy-san are here!? Where are they-i can't see...the dye is coming down on my eyes.." Aoi had to keep his eyes shut as the dye came rolling down his temporary bandit mask.

"Oh no...not again Aoi?" Jud said as she kneeled down to his side. Reaching into her pocket, she a tissue paper packet and started rubbing off as much as the excesses dye as she could. "Okay why do you keep getting yourself into trouble? Also how did this happen?..ugh it's all over your head even your ears are black..." As much as dye, Judy tried to wipe off. The light black bandit mask on his fur stayed on.

"...Hmm?" Nick picked up the bottle on top of his head. Examining it's label carefully. "Well nothing much a pack of tissues can do carrots. Not to fret kids as a simple shower and some soap can do to take off the rest of that dye. Luckily it's safe for the eyes too so there should be no stining."

"We'll thats a relief...but I still cant open my eyes..this stuff is drying around my eye lids shut." Small specks of the fur dye seemed to started crusting around his eyes.

"Oh you gotta-Nick is this stuff quick drying or something?"

"Sadly...yes fluff dries quickly when ecposed to air...thats handy trick except this in situation. Blue here needs a quick rinse before it completely dries." Nick rubbed the back of his head as he helped the ferret by lending him a paw. "Still if it's any concelastion. It's quite a good look your sporting blue. You look good as a normal furred ferret to heh."

"..Not funny Nick." Judy deadpanned "Still what are you guys doing here-? Carrying...is that equipment meant for the new crew here?" Judy pointed out seeing all the gear the young teens carried. "Why are you all holding on to that stuff anyway?"

"I-it's part of the tour...getting hands on experience with the so called wonderful scenes behind the camera!" Takeru tried to explain but only got bewildered look from both officers.

"Who are you? Re you classmates with Aoi here?" Judy asked politely. Greeting the tanuki with a friendly paw shake.

"Wait minute...wait a minute? You loo familiar?" Nick stated getting a closer look on tanuki. "I never forget a face...are perhaps-"

"This is Takeru Black. My new friend Nick-san, Judy-san." Aoi tried to clear up their introductions. The ferret tried holding up his paw to point to the tanuki...only to point to Carlos. The skunk sighs as he used his index finger to push the paw in the right direction. "Takeru Black! My new friend!"

"Wait...Takeru Black!? The kidnnaped child taken in by that fake artist El Niño!?" Judy said quite surprised to see Aoi make friends with the tanuki.

"Wait...the kit El Niño took in order to steal the family's talents in art?" Nick said somewhat surprised as he looked back to the temporarily blinded ferret. "You seem to have a habit to forming friendships with those under tough situations." He raised a suspicious eye brow to the other kits in the room who shuffled in place nervously with sheepish expression.

"Er...what can we say!? Blue bro is relatable...brother." Carlos tried to hide his nervousness by acting all tough.

"He is a good...mammal to talk to? I mean he is a...very patient and nice!" Emilia tried to explain having cold sweats.

"Aoi-Chan is nice! Very patient and friendly! He is like a high school shounen!" Maria ceered using her cheerfully silly personality to wipe away their suspicion. "Especially when Takeru felt sad about learning the truth of what El Niño did."

"I-i was Maria-san?"

"I did what now?"

Judy and Nick listened to Maria's explanation of to how these two became friends after the events of the El Niño scandal.

"Takeru was just skipping art classes all depressed over learning about how his family was taken advantage of from the mean old bull!" Maria dramatically started pumping out her paws almost looking like she was shadow boxing. "Aoi just happen to be around the same place he was staying all by himself...after learning about what he was sad about. Aoi took it to himself as a fellow artist to spark the burning passion that was once put out by the plagerism that took away his love for art! It took a while but hy bestie was able to do it! They shared art tips! Hung out and did some sketching and Aoi-chan introduced him to our group and we all became friends! So they are good friends! Te-he~!"

There was long silence as everyone processed Maria's...animated explanation on how the power of friendship developed between these two mammals who we're connected to their main hobby, arts and crafts.

"T-THAT WAS AMAZING MARIA!" The phantom kiddos seemed to silently thank gods Maria's hyperactive otaku imagination allowed her to create a simple convincing story between Aoi and Takeru on the spot. It was also as real as it could be without the aid of shadows...treasures and personas or any id of supernatural influence that brought about their bond.

Nick and Judy looked to each other...questioning Maria's statement for a a little...sure it sounded possible but...it felt like the kits were hidding some closely gaurded secret.

"Ugh...Hey Maria? Mind holding Blue's paw here for a momment?" Nick asked as she handed the ferret's paw to the cub.

Maria giggled as she happily accepted the paw of her bestie. "I don't mind at all! Hehe! I always hold his paw."

"M-Maria-chan!" Aoi blushed feeling a little emberassed. "Your treating me like a little kid again..."

"Haha! You two make a cute pair." Nick remarked tesingly ignoring the snickering of the rest of Phantom Kiddos. Nick motioned with a quick movement of his head for Judy to follow him to the corner of the hallway.

"Error...Im sure they suspect us of hidding the truth about how we truly came across befriending Takeru." Ai-chan warned quickly. "Im sure they are detecting a certain pattern by now..."

"We'll be right back...now don't you kits go anywhere alright? Good." Judy said as she followed her partner. "So what's up slick? Detecting anything suspicious abiut...Aoi's group of friends?"

Nick gave it a little thought...yes it was strange. "Indeed...Blue made friends and that should be a good thing...but befriending someone like Takeru Black who has been on the heat of the news recently after the El Niño's scandal...definitely raises some flags there carrots."

"...In what way are you implying Nick?" Judy asked feeling a little doubtful. She liked the fact Aoi was actively seeking friends...especially those who truly needed a friend who had a shoulder they can lean on through though times like she had with Nick.

"...nothing bad really but...you know? When I got a look into that raccoon's eyes..." Nick remembers the look of deep trust he showed to Aoi when he was concerned for his well being after getting splattered in fur dye. "...They just seems way to close...if anything Maria said was true? I doubt just helping respark his passion for arts wouldn't get him them that close so fast...plus did you see the way he acted earlier?"

"How he acte-oh?!" Judy scratched her chin in thought. "Your right...his profile during the whole incident clearly states his personality...what was-yes it stayed him...being quiet, calm with a good sense of refinement due to growing up in a...I don't know some fancy smancy classicy art kind of atmosphere?"

"True...his profile states he hated to mingle with others outside his personal view of high class mammals coming off as hostile...He also shares a bit El Niño's stereotypical view towards certain species due to how he was brought up by the old bull...but looking at him now?" He looked around the corner to find Takeru conversing with the gand of mixed species quite freely without certain stereotype images of their species getting in the way of how they conversed. Even with Carlos' s rude way of speaking, behavior and fact he was a skunk...Takeru seemed to tolerate it quite well enough. "I doubt someone like him with his upbringing would get that comfortable around a diverse group of personalities and species without a reason..."

Judy let Nick's words sink in...true she did find Takeru's quick acceptance and adaptation towards Aoi's group of friends antics quite...unusual indeed. "Im know it...seems weird. But you and I werent so different when we met..." This made her fox raise a eye brow at her curiously. "Remember how we first met...we were both...dumb mammals with clashing views at some point. Us working together or even becoming friends was way out of our minds at the time."

"Us working together? More like you black mailing me if I remember..." Nick chuckled getting the carrot pen from his pocket. His bunny just shook her head and lightly punched his side.

"As I was saying...we we're dumb and naive mammals with isolated views. Me filled with a dream and false hopes while you being...well burned down and untrusting of how the world viewed you..." Judy remembered how they gotten closer to a personal level in the sky carts, thwir fight which lead the bunny to the truth of how the night howlers we're actually flowers and how they reconciled and helped saved Zootopia. Becoming awesome partners in the process. "All im trying to say...maybe we shouldn't doubt such a good thing...somethimes coming to view the world from another mammals view and sharing their thoughts to better understand one another tends to lead to unsual friendships. I think Aoi has a idea of what personal suffering can be like. Being accused as a parent killer...seeing how he seems to be moving on from that hopeless state by making friends...makes him want to help out others who suffered a similar fate. So I personally think this quite a good change in Aoi's personality from how we first met him. You can see that Takeru is being quite open now towards others who are willing to accept his quirks and troubles. So Aoi's efforts to befriend him are working well seeing the trust he gained from his other friends as well. But if it makes you feel any better...I know a way we can observe his miraculous change and pick up some clues for our monthly evaluation report to the facility as well. Killing two birds with one stone kind of deal."

Nick still taken back from Judy's speech...he had to agree. Sometimes sharing different views with other helps widen your perspective of things. Allowing you more options to go through in life besides one set path your most comfortable with that had less risks but les chances for personal growtg...and he had to admit. Aoi becoming more social and open enough to help out others with troubles would definitely make a good mark on his rehabilitation as well. The positive results of these events around Aoi's life style outweighs his doubts...sighing he decided to put his suspicions to rest and hear his beloved partner/best friend out. "Alright...alright carrots. You got me there..." He smirked. "So what's this thing you got in mind mt sly bunny?"

"It's special alright...we get to observe Aoi's bonds of friendship and his positive change in behavior recently too. It also gives us a excuse to take a day off and hang out with our ferret again as we need to do more regularly!" Judy smiles as she got her partner to kneel down to her level to talk about her so called plan.

While the two officers we're busy another mammal came down the hall from the back side of the phantom kiddos. Noticing the group of mammals conversing with one another and the uniforms they wore. He decided to get closer to them. "Um...Excuse me children? If I could have a momment of your time?" Everyone turned to face the new arrival with a curious look in there eyes. "If you don't mind me asking? Do you happen to know the way to studio 5 perhaps? Im a little...lost haha." The new arrival was a adult snow white male house cat with sparkling sapphire colored eyes. He wore a light blue buisness suit, with a white undershirt and black tie, He also had a white fadora with a black strip. He also carried a black brief case with him...judging by how he looked from a first glance. He seemed rather friendly and a bit of wimp by how he bashfully carried himself. "Your students of the famous Alcatraz Academy arent you not? I heard from the station manager your classes we're having a field trip on the very same studio im headed...which im running late on. Haha...my sense of direction isn't the best in the world so I was hoping I could in list some assistance from you fine young teens if you don't mind. Y-your free not to of course-I wouldn't want to be a bother of any sorts! But in usualy...takes hours to get to my destination...one time I was supposed to go to a meeting In the building next to my work place...I somehow ended up in bullet train kyoto instead, nice place with great gift shops-oh stop babbling again Arthur! Bad habit again of talking too much! You can't bore these kids your life problem-oh right...I forgot to Introduce myself...sorry where are manners...shocker! There Inn the brief case?!- J-just kidding...hehe. did I get ya?"

The young teens only response was to sweat drop as they cringed over how lame that pun was...heck it wasn't even executed as a actual pun. An air of awkward silence made it a little hard for anyone to speak up.

"...who the hell is lame old man?" Carlos asked in a dry tone breaking the silence.

That single word struck a arrow at the white feline's heart. "O-old man?! Hey im not that old! Im only 34 years old! Oh buddha sama! Why do kids always call me old..."

"...Im pretty sure buddha have the answer to that one." Aoi mummbled under his breath as he sweat dropped. But he was still blinded by the fur dyebso he had no idea who was in front of them. "Kare wa dare? (Who is he?)"

"Hmm?...I think he called himself...Arthur?" Maria said analyzing his words earlier. "...so familiar? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Arthur Justice..." Takeru said announcing his true tittle. "He is a new comer to the canidents of Zootopia's mayoral election. He worked as a police officer or specifically a police detective in another country. He moved back to America a few years back and he has gainned quite a lot popularity because of his abilities as a crime investigator. Even the general public finds him a very favourable option for the mayoral seat."

"Oh right! My mom and dad actually planning to vote for him too!" Emilia said as she recalled a few things. "My parents work at the the diet building where most of the preperation of election is held. His popularity is tottaly up there. Highest Zootopia has ever seen. Even former mayor Lionheart and Bellwether don't even come close."

"T-that's right! Im actualy trying to become mayor of Zootopia!" He saluted like a proud police officer. Raising his bried case close to his face. "Name is Arthur Justice sir! Former occupation Police Defective!"

Another awkward silence with the young teens sweat dropping and even face plaming at this lousy play on words.

"...I think you mean you mean "Police Detective" old man." Carlos corrected face palming.

"O-oh? Oh?! Right im a police Detective Sir!" Saluting again a bit to quickly as his brief case oepened scattering his stuff around. "Waahhhh!? Oh no my stuff is falling out again...ugh...I need a better brief case with a sturdier lock! Oh...all the case files are mixed up..." As Arthur started gathering his fallen papers at fast pace Ai took a quick look at him and his work. "Just my luck...im a white cat yet im aagnet of trouble..." He whinned collecting what he needed. "I-im really sorry you saw that! I should go-gack!" And he ran face first into a wall. Now droppong his brief case again sfattering his stuff while he rubbed his sore nose with tears in his eyes included. Only embarrassing himself further...

"...No...no...I think he was right the first time." Emilia sweat dropped giving the feline a pitiable smile.

"...He doesn't sound like a famous detective?" Aoi scratchef his head a little confused for some reason...this mammals felt or acted weird in his opinion.

"Hmm? He doesn't seem like a officer Aoi-chan could fear..." Maria said swaying side to side as she held his paw. "He a lvl 1 noobie!"

"L-level one noob!? Now that's harsh..." Cried Arthur hanging his head low in despair sitting in a corner.

"Uwaahh...this man is a royal pain the neck." Carlos groaned watching a adult man cry.

"...indeed...he doesn't live up to the image I had of him." Takeru said feeling a little uncomfortable..

"You can totally say that again..." Emilia chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay kits we're back and now we have some news-?! Officer Arthur Justice! Is that you!?" Nick said straightening himself out and saluted properly.

"O-oh!? Officer Wilde! Officer Judy! I finally found you!" Que very weird leaping embrace complete with tears and running snot. "When I didn't see you shark! I thought u went to the studio without me...uwaahh..."

"Uggghhhhh! Get off! Arthur get a hold of yourself-snot! Snot runing down my uniform gross!" Nick tried to push the crying feline off him only made him look more phatetic.

"...Something never change." Judy said sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "We said on the phone we would meet at the park! The one in front of precinct one!"

"The shark?" Aoi asked a little confused.

"...Its the sushi shop master had his unfortunate...ahem! Live Octopus accident..." Takeru paled from the unpleasant memories of that sushi shop. "We never went back to shop ever again after the incident..." one can easily guess they were just too emberassed to ever return for a second food trip.

"...Again! Please keep that story to yourself." Emilia cried out it disgust trying to forget about it.

"S-sorry..." Arthur said getting off the larger fox as he tried to regain his composure. "I guess my listening skills are as bad as my sense of direction."

Aoi just tilted his head even more curious and confused by all his strange behaviour. "What a weird...mammal."

"At any rate! It's not safe for you to be walking around randomly without a escort. Your popularity puts you up high in league making you a larger target for sabatoge." Judy scolded.

"Yep...after what Bellwether did to ensure she one the emergency election we are not taking our chances." Nick said putting a paw on his should as he pushed him forward in the right direction. "Sorry kids! ZPD Police on duty. We'll catch up with you all later!"

"Be good now! We'll be right back after work to discuss a few things! Take care!" Judy said following or hopping after Nick. "Nick! Wait up! Weree doing this as a team!"

"Again sorry for being a bother children! I'll make sure to pay you all back for the trouble I caused. Farewell for now!" Artjur stated as he was pushed along to the studio he was appointed too. At one point he tried walking to the right as Judy and Nick walked left. The fox officer quickly ran over to the feline to start dragging the feline by the collar of his neck the right way.

"We'll...that happened!" Carlos grunted still processing this.

"...So what happens to me? I still can't see...and this stuff is starting to crust a little." Aoi whinned his eyes feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Oh right! I'll bring Aoi-chan to the restroom and-" Maria tried to drag her friend to the bathroom.

"Oh no you dont! Me and Takeru are bringing blue bro the boys bathroom! I don't care how clingy you are! Your not entering the men's restroom." Carlos put his foot down in this situation.

"True Maria-san...you cannot enter the men's room...being female." The racoon dog explained as he took the ferret's paw much to the cub pouting dislike.

"...Ero-Baka"

"Please...don't start calling me that again."

"...okay?" Emilia grabbed the cub's paw and started dragging her away. The older senior mammald returned just then so she ordered them to carry the rest of there stuff. "Okay boys, please be a dear and take that stuff there! As for our boys..." Emilia faced the other boys of our group. "We'll save you some seats! We're in the audience this time for the live new broadcast! Make sure you get Aoi all cleaned up and seeing again. Ghere is a Q & A (Question and ask ) program later. Come on now you clingy cub!"

"W-wait!? Nuuu! I wanna hang out with Aoi-AOI-CHAAAAN!" Maria cried out as strangely she dragged out by a stronger mammal...who happened to be a squirrel.

The boys just waited until the girls we're out of sight before.

"So when are you two going out?" Carlos asked cruiously.

"Huh?" Aoi tilted his head blissfully ignorant. While Takeru face palmed.

Studio 6 ZNN news live broadcast

4:30pm

It was time for the live broadcast session of their tour. All students we're seated down on rows facing the stage. The one hosting happened to be Fabiana Growley. One of the most popular new casters known to zootopia.

"Good afternoon Zootopia. Im am your host, Fabiana Growley and welcome to ZNN afternoon news. Today we have a special interview session with one of Zootopia's most popular mayoral canident/Ace crime detective of Prenict 3 ZPD. Arthur Justice along with Zootopia's rising star officers Judy L. Hopps and Nicholas Piberious Wilde!" Growley announced getting applause from the audience. The camera moved back to show our Zootopia heroes and Arthur seating on one long red couch next to the snow leopard sitting on her news table.

"Hello everyone!" Arthur waved enthusiastically.

"Hey there Zootopia!" Nick just did a to finger alute to the city.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Hope everyone on the farm is doing great!" Judy called out to her family in BunnyBurrow. "Hope your buisness is doing great Gideon!"

"It's a real treat to have you big three all together, thank you for taking the time to come to iur little studio today." Growley asked as she started her interview. "Your popularity with the general public is quite remarkable."

"Indeed..it's a little emberassing but I guess ill just appreciate the attention I suppose." Artjur said blushin a little. "I'll be honest I didnt expect to get this kich attention when I decided to run for mayor."

"We'll expect Mr. Justice. Even your name states your skill as a police detective." Judy said with pride.

"Can't argue with Judy here." Nick said leaning back into the couch. "I've only been on the force for a short time. But I gotta say...your record in solving even the worse crimes in Zootopia is impressive..alot of mammals I knew in my old life actually fear you."

"Oh? I guess that's reasonable...its our job is to arrest mammals who commit crimes after all." Arthur said with a sheepish smile. "But to actually fear little me?...my I didn't expect such a view to be placed upon me."

"Don't cut yourself short." Judy said feeling quite comfortable in her couch. "Im sure even stanta claws wouldn't be able to get past you."

"Indeed I used to believe at one point of my childhood that Santa was real." Arthur said casually in their conversation. "But that was in the past. If Santa Claws truly is real and I had a chance of meeting him in the fur. I'd have to arrest hin for breaking and entering."

"A-arrest santa!?" Judy was surprised by that answer.

"Someone's aiming to be on the naughty list forever. Heh..." Nick teasedas he crossed his arms and made that sly remark. It did however got the audience to laugh so it worked as a joke.

In the back row of the audience our phantom Kiddos listened to what was going on stage half-heartedly. Most of their lager mammal classmates were blocking their views.

"I can't see a thing...why is I may ask? Are our seats so far from the stage? And behind such larger mammals Emilia?" Takeru said feeling quite small as he compared himself to the bear sitting in front of him. "I wish to see what is going on stage."

"Sigh...just deal with it Takeru. Thanks to all the distractions back at the hallway...that these are only seats left available." Emilia grumbled as she read through her fashion magazine...the large bison in front of her stopped any visual entertainment from the stage interview. "Not that im complaining much...It gives us some blockage to do what we want to do to pass the time. Besides give me time to look fabulous!" She exclaimed showing various accessories she wore while taking selfies of herself as well.

"Where did you get-are those earings and bracelets old stage prorps we we're asked to throw away? Also I think rope bracelet your wearing is made olf old wires Karen-san pulled out and was about to throw away..." Takeru said pointing to the bracelets and earing she wore were nothing more than plastic replicas. The dangling earings we're nothing more than stainless steel with plastic rubies and her golden ring bracelet were imitation gold. The rope bracelets she wore too were braided electric wires. The broken tips where the wire stuck out were covered in partially melted plastic that coevered up any sharp edges. "...Also did you use the extra make up we found?" The eye shadow and and lipstic Emilia used was off the cheap kind.

"What? Just because it's cheap and recycled dosent mean it isn't gorgeous! Not everything in a fashion designers clothing or accessories need to be some kind of expensive store brand item." The squirrel flaunted her beauty a little. "Making due with what you have on paw can prove to be more fufiling and more environmentally friendly. Especially if you recyle old stuff into new fashionable wear is one way to do it! It's called being resourceful."

"For once I agree with toots here...well accept the fashion nonsense crap." Carlos said playing on his new MD's game console. He seems really into whatever he was playing. "Might as well enjoy killing some time-shit!...another annoying word choice...which one will score the most affection points?"

"Affectio-Carlos? Are you playing a dating simulator game?" Maria tried to peek over Aoi's shoulders but the flustered skunk just moved the screen away from her view.

"I-I am so not! Im not into those kissy romance stuff!..." Carlos peeks at the screen where he had to choose which soccer team member romance route to follow. Out of the 12 mammals on soccer team he had to choose between a very handsome and sly ferret goal keeper or a buff wolf libiro player. "Crap...which route do I take first? Shit!"

"...Right. your so not playing a soccer game themed dating sim visual novel." Ai-chan said with a hint of sarcasm. Carlos just flinched blushing harder keeping the screen away from anyone's eyes. Ai-chan just rolled her eyes at the attempt to save his pride...her focus came to another problem at paw. "Also if you don't mind me asking...why is Aoi still black in his facial features? He still posses the bandit mask known for his species."

Aoi sweat dropped, indeed he still had most of the black fur dye staining his facial fur black and a bit gray. The badit mask over his eyes was most visible in this case. "...ahaha...the fur dye was a little expired...that's why...it's been sitting in the supplies closet for so long the dye itself dosent come off as easily now. Guess im stuck like this until I have a very thorough bath back home."

"So while we're discussing the sudden rise in criminal activity in Zootopia." The snow leopard faced Arthur. "Mr. Justice? Mr. Wilde and Miss. Hopps? What are your honest opinion on this mysterious group of the night. The Phantom Heart Thieves?" This got the Phantom kiddos attention. Especially Aoi...hearing the honest opinions of their work changing criminal hearts. "These vigilantes have been gorwing quite a popular topic in the troubled Zootopia. Making even the most elusive and hardest criminals...confess...their own sins. What ar your thoughts on their work?"

"The Phantom Heart Thieves huh? There's another headache coming to me right now..." Nick said rubbing his temples from stress.

"That is true..." Arthur said as he adjusted his tie. "This vigilante group of mammals said to change the heart of criminals has been nothing more than a pain on the side of law...if they truly exist...I think they should give themselves up and let them be trailed in a court of law."

That got our phantom Kiddos attention inabad way...Everyone was especially concerned for Aoi who's eyes we're shadowed by his fur on too of his head.

"True...these mammals of justice are still going to be labeled as criminals by law." Judy said as she looked more serious now. "They are taking the law into their own paws...this is still considered Vigilantism. Which is illegal by Zootopia law."

"Their methods are not something I agree on either." Nick added adding salt to the kiddos wounds. "This is from my personal experience. But you simply can't force someone to have a change of heart just because they are doing...bad things. That process takes time and true effort on the guilty side to repent for his sins...to simply force them to confess their crimes just like that show no personal growth on their end..."

"Indeed it is. Quite a heavy law they are breaking." Arthur added he continued on Nick's topic. "The change of heart is a process of self commitment to make up for the sins you made. But it's only when the guilty party is willing to make up for his mistakes can I consider this true. Mammals like the Phantom Thieves are literary brain washing their so called 'Targets' to forcefully have a change of heart without their consent. Plus being a vigilante group they work outside the law. They do as they please and seem willing to do anything to get the guilty confession while breaking multiple rules in the code of justice. This interferes with our police work and Investigations quite a lot."

"What says is true...the mammals of zootopia are beginning to lose trust in the ZPD lately and more complaints have been piling up on our so called slow work process...mammals have even begun to stop cooperating wilingly with the police. Being more willing to rely on these Vigilante group of mammals to give them the justice during these troublesome times...that just makes our line of work that much harder." Nick stated as recalled instances after the El Niño arrest of mammals who began to lose faith in the ZPD as their investigations continued. "And paper work stacks...that much higher. Believe me I think I saw a mountain worth of pa-urk!" Nick's rant on his rage towards paper work was cut short by Judy elbowing his sides. "In short they are a bad influence on Zootopia's morals and are nothing more than trouble makers to the ZPD."

"*sigh* agreed...they are a toublesome group we know close to nothing about...their sudden appearance is just too perfect...just when the collapse and savage syndromes cases started appearing at their peak...they just magically appear to help solve it...I find that rather fishy on how they are able to cure the affects of the syndrome no mammal scientist or doctor have discovered." Judy stated as she recalled one particular event that had a similar outcome. "It's almost like the Night Holwer Case...after what Bellwether did...im not willing to trust someone who calls themselves Heroes of Justice until I get to learn their true motives and their so called methods of changing mammals 'Corrupted Hearts' im still not convinced they just hapoen to find evidence towards the crimes of Joshua Prideland or El Niño without breaking some sort of law or take some extreme action to get the dirt on them both.."

"Another great point from our officers. We cannot denie the fact...they have solved multiple cases that have been never brought to the eyes of Justice. But their so called Methods and motives are still unknown and quite shady..." Arthur said scratching his chin like a detective. "There is no physical way to steal someone's heart without killing them...so the only logical conclusion I can say they use a form of brainwashing in order to 'in act' the so called change hearts...and we cannot also denie the possibility they are the one's behind the entire outbreak of mysterious syndrome...this could all be staged act to secure Zootopia under their paws by giving the mammals who live here a false sense of absolute Hope of Justice."

"My what a negative opinion you all have on the Phantom Heart Thieves... trueI I can agree they are quite shady group. We have no idea on who the members are or even what species they are as well." The snow leopard said as she cupped her cheek in worry. "It's hard to trust someone you never met in the fur. Even more so as elusive as this group of phantom thieves are well."

This got all of the Alcatraz students to start expressing their negative opinions amongt themselves about the Phantom thieves...the distrust was heavy in the air and Phantom Kiddos didn't like it one bit.

"Bull shit! The phantom thieves are heroes! Aren't we making a difference by making these kinds of rotten mammals surrender themselves to the Cops!?" Carlos complained, the negativity of their comments and opinions pissing him off.

"Cool it Carlos! Someone might hear ya...I know your mad. I am too..." Emilia said trying to diffuse her friend begore he caused a scene. "But I have to agree...they have some points to what they are saying."

"What the-Fuck?! Emilia? Your on their side!?"

"Calm yourself Carlos-san...they do have a point. As much as I agree we are doing a great good for Zootopia by changing the hearts of criminals." Takeru said trying to use logic to calm his skunk ally. "But it is true we are quite a elusive group. Normally you would have doubts about a stranger you meet on the road yes? Same logic applies to this...we cannot disagree with the facts the citizens of Zootopia know hardly anything about us."

"Plus With the added fear of the syndrome...I can't blame them for being scared of us." Maria stated with her ears down low while her tail sagged in worry. "The night howler case left zootopia with lot of trust Issues that haven't fully healed as of yet. Finding some instant solution or someone taking the lead to solving the big problem is like the bellwether incident all over again. Even Nick and Judy had trouble at first being their species and careers during the case, they had to work very hard to win Zootopia's trust. Our start as heroes of the night is going to be misunderstood-Aoi-chan?" Maria called out looking a but surprised.

When her friend followed her gaze...they saw a very agitated looking ferret with glowing gold eyes. Giving out a glare that could melt through steel. He was bitting his bottom lip almot to the point of it bleeding as he grasped his shorts tightly with his claws, tearing small holes in the process. "Tch...it's just like last time...misunderstood?!"

Not aware of the comotion in the back. Mcgrowley the sjow leopard stood uo from her seat and held her microphone close. "Well let's see what some mammals in the audience think of these Phantom Thieves...hmmm?" She looked around the student's in the crowd and felt some powerful aura coming from the back. Bewildered she walked to the back row with the obstructed view and saw a young ferret teen with golden eyes and a steely look in his eyes...she didn't know why but she had to ask. "You there ferret boy? You seemed quite focused on the topic of discussion. Can you please tell me your opinion on the Phantom Heart Thieves?" She asked holding her microphone closer to his level of sight. The words Ferret boy caught Nick and Judy's immediate attention. They knew there was only one student who's species was a ferret in the class.

"Ferret boy-the one we met at the hall?" Arthur asked himself scratching his chin. Trying to recall he and Aoi's previous encounter. "Could she be talking about that kit with the diverse species of friends?"

Everyone's attention was towards the Phantom Kiddos. Aoi especially...some had to rub their eyes, mainly his classmastes as they saw the usual shy blue eyes ferret transfer student. Display a more edgy look with...golden eyes? "I think...the Phantom Heart Thieves are Heroes I can place my full trust on." That shocked everyone (Excluding the Phantom Thieves themselves) as they weren't expecting that sentence to be delivered with such strong and firm belief towards a group of thieves. "I honestly trust them more than any governmental law enforcement."

"M-my!? You truly show such a trust a group of mammals who's identities haven't even been shown! Please elaborate why you can place such trust on such a enigmatic group who forcibly changes the hearts of mammals?"

Nick and Judy were even more concerned by Aoi's resolve to teust the Phantom Thieves more than governmental law enforcement.

"...Honestly from my experience. They just seem more reliable..." Aoi stated with a side ways glance. "These mammals can change the hearts of the wicked with their power...they make sure no criminal escapes their sins and changes them for the better. To make repent for their sins for good. Law enforcement? Sure they do their job and try to find the guilty party and thats to be respected...but...even they are prone to corruption and can be mislead by lies and falsified evidence...they can lock away a innocent mammal leaving the true criminal arrested for a crime he didn't commit." The aura felt heavier with Aoi's words as a wave of negative energy seemed to eminate from him. To Aoi's friends, Nick and Judy. They knew he was speaking from own experience with having to be accused of murdering his parents with the law finding him guilty for a crime he didn't commit. "The Phantom Thieves have the right idea...no matter what you do in reality...you cannot lie to your own heart. It will always show you how kind or evil you truly are...so if I knew a sinner...that even the law cannot touch-which is another problem law enforcement has. The untouchable, the rich and the elusive with a lot of money and power to protect themselves...how will justice be served if that mammal has was capabilities gain full immunity or evade to the law? Nothing...they can do nothing. So if I had to trust someone to take them down... I rather trust These Phantom Heart Thieves. They can chase after the hearts of these mammals and in the land of desires...besides...Its not like they have aby kind of power or methods to protect their corrupted hearts now do they?" Aoi stated as he went back to his blue eyed and more cheerful personality. "But that's just my opnion on it."

No words could be said...what he said was indeed true at some points. No he raised some very good points on how the Phantom Heart Thieves operated. Also how no criminal is safe within their own heart should someone with the abilies yo actually steal a corrupted heart can defend themselves.

"Shit...that was awesome stand bro." Carlos grinned like a punk feeking quite impressed.

"...Aoi-chan" Maria mumbled.

Takeru and Emilia looked to each other silently voicing out their concerns this interview lead too.

However it was Nick and Judy who felt the worst of it...

"Nick...this isn't looking good for him?" Judy said voiced barely a whisper but full of worry.

"...I know...the kid doesn't trust law enforcement because of-sigh...of course he place his trust in mammals like them more...even if he has never met them." Nick gave it some thought..."Probably referring to the killer...he holds a grudge against the culprit...and if he/she evaded the law this long...it be only natural Aoi would want to rely on the Phantom Heart Thieves to clear his name.." he gripped his pants tighter at the thought of Aoi making a request to the thieved instead of entrusting him or Judy for his freedom...its was a little stressful to think so. "Even so...relying on back alley hitmammals..won't look good on his rehabilitation-"

"Hmmm? Such a strong resolve to believe In the abilities of such enigmatic mammals you have there child." Arthur said with a amused smile. "Tell me this then? If they truly have the capabilities to change the hearts of mammals...what would happen if your friend's hearts were suddenly changed one day? Could you-"

"Daijoubu desu...they only target Criminals." Aoi said immediately. Cutting of Arthur's speech...

The Cat just smiled eerily. Rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess if that's your opinion then I can't do kuch about it." Arthur shrugged casually. "Mammals will always have different ideal. So best to respect that and keep out of each other's way. But I give u a bit of warning child..." Everyone looked towards Aoi. "Even as of now...the image these thieves are making is not going to be always positive. You better be careful where you show uour support...not all mammals are as open minded as you are. Just some friendly advice from little old me." Flashing a friendly smile the cat finished his speech as a small bell rang. "Oh? Are we out of time already?"

"Apparently so...This has been quite a interview if I do say so myself." Nick said as he crossed his arms and eyed Aoi from a distance. "Sigh...we're going to need a long talk with the kid when we get the chance Judy."

ZPD T.V. station Roof Top

3:50pm

"WHAT! WE'RE YOU! THINKING!? TALKING LIKE THAT ON LOCAL NEWS!" Maria shouted with her infamous Irina glare. Her eyes filled with fury and concern as she glared down her ferret friend into a cold sweat. "You could have exposed something our secret and one of basic anti-hero rules! Is that you never ever! Supposed to draw attention to yourself! Now everyone in class and Zootopia are going to have their eyes on you! Your dorky little uggghhhh!"

Aoi was scared into lil white ghost as his bestfriend kept yelling at him with that glare he feared so much. Shaking like a Autumn leaf in the wind while his friend's just stood close by...at a safe distance of course.

Aoi was whimpering pathetically holding up his paws up to his chest. Shaking them a little side to side. "M-M-Maria-c-chan? P-pls calm d-d-down? I can explain?-"

"Explain!? EXPLAIN WHAT!? And don't you Maria-chan~me! I thought we all agreed to keep a low profile for now! Even my mom just called me earlier about your comments on us! Phantom Heart Thieves! Im pretty sure Nick and Judy caught on too what you said and will be most likely going to keep a bigger eye on you! Which will make our mahic destiny to freedom and epic anti-heroics that kuch harder to execute! And anoyher thing!" Maria continued to rant. as her ferret bestie was on his knees sitting Japanese style ad a cloud of despair rainned down on him.

"...Hmm? And we see who wears the pants in this relationship again." Carlos chuckled as he laid back against a wall with his paws behind his head. "NEET's got boue bro wrapped around her claw."

"Once again...we're in agreement? Shouldn't we try and help save the poor guy? I almost feel sorry for him...almost." emilia says casually as she watched ghe friends quarrel continue. "Wanna give it a try Takeru?"

"I rather not get Involved with a furious panther cub thank you." Takeru shivers quietly in place as he tried to avoid running In fear of Maria's intense glare...the same glare he faced tazer guns to repeatedly. "I highly prefer not to be electrocuted once more by her tazer guns." Takeru started to associate Maria's fury with electric shocks...

"So tell me this Aoi? Why did you get all mad? This isn't like you. Since the palace of greed your losing control of your own emotions...but it's still rare for you to blow it like that without a reason." Maria said calming down a little but kept the strict tone in her voice. "What happened there that pushed you to talk back like that? Please tell me?...Aoi-chan?"

Aoi didn't give Maria a answer right away...looking down on yhe ground in shame and mixed emotions. He eventually sighed In defeat before speaking. "It's because...Nick, Judy, and Arthur-san...they looked at us-the Phantom Heart Thieves...as criminals." Aoi had everyones attention now. "It's just like last time...with me...the law seeing me as a criminal. A dirty stain in society...we been helping everyone by changing hearts and stopping bad mammals but...the ZPD doesn't see it that way." Aoi's eyes glowed golden as he clinched his paws into a tight fist in anger. "...Like they did with me! They start labeling us as dirty law breakers! And start accusing us of crimes we didn't commit! We aren't responsible for the whole syndrome! And they we're talking about my friends! My first ever friends! Us the Phantom Heart thieves as mammals to be put behind in jail without hearing our side of the story! Ghem talking abouy ME I can bury their words deep down! But...my friends...you guys...mammals who believed in me...they saw you guys as criminals..." Aoi tears up as his wet sky blue eyes took their place. "...It made me furious...and I didn't want them bad mouthing such great Nakama (alies/friends) I have...it's not fair on you guys...I dragged you all into this as well chasing my freedom...and it makes me feel bad they see you all the same way they do me...you saw how everyone sees you in school?"

Everyone remembers the negative views their fellow classmates had of them the momment they started hanging out with Aoi a few months prior to meeting him. Bullying becoming more frequent, mammals starting avoid them and treat them like the pleague...all because he was falsely accused of killing his own parents in cold blood and insanity.

"The way. They treated us school? ...Hmm?" Takeru now indeed recall his canvases already disgracefully covered in paint...few of his art materials mysteriously missing and even the glares he got from his fellows in art class whej they caught wind he spent time with Aoi after classes. "...is that all?"

"...trust me...being seen as a dirty criminal suck fur balls...and I faced years of it since I was 7..." Aoi said hugging himself. "I hated how they we're seeing you all the same as me just because we're friends...I said those things to...to..."

"To defend us...right bro?" Carlos said as he walked up to the emotional ferret with his paws in his pockets.

"So...all those things you said back their...was to get the attention away from us and onto you? Just to silenty protect our reps?" Emilia blinked owlishly..."W-wow? That act to put the pressure on you...was to clear out names?"

"As noble as it is...you know this will make your school life and city life that much harder?" Taleru said with arms crossed. "Won't that hinder your double life as a Phanton Thief Joker and middle school student?"

"...I understand the consequences of what I said and I know some mammals views of me will worsen but...I'll be okay for as long...they stop involving you guys in my problems too."

The Phantom Kiddos all looked to each other to digest what Aoi said. Listeming carefully to his words and analyzing them thoroughly...before letting out tired sighs. Carlos was first to mive before gently bopping his bro's head with his fist. "OW!?" Emilia stepped up and slap his left cheek. "Itai!?" Takeru last as he took out a white glove (where dis he get those?) And slapped the ferret's left cheek. "Augh!?"

"N-Nondiska?! (What the heck?!)" Aoi cuppedd both his sore cheeks in his paws while a small anike bump throbbed on his head. Tears in his eyes. "Why did you guys hit me?!"

"Just knocking some common sense back into ya bro!" Carlos said craking his knuckles. "And besides why do ya have to effin think your doing this alone? Or even suffering alone you selfish jerk? Im a skunk and gay as heck but im proud and I don't mind getting those sticking beat downs! Stop thinking yiu can handle this all on your own dude! That's what a team is for."

"Sticky butt is right. This isn't the first time we had to deal with a lot of baggage Aoi." Emilia said crossing her arms. "Im a tiny squirrel friends with a big lion cub. Im a tiny fashion designer that gets little to know attention either. Especially since everyone knows my family originated from the country side in squirrel burrows. Thinking a girl with country blood wanting to be a designer is weird to city folks. I can handle some negativity Aoi! Not my first time being seen funny. Don't baby me, I'm abig girl! I can handle myself."

"Indeed Aoi-san. What you said is something I deeply appreciate as your friend. But you shouldn't handle all my problems..." Takeru said with small smile. "Besides handling a lot of bad views from my peers is a common occurrence for me. Nothing much has change much around my social life even with my freedom from my former master's grasps. So im quite adapted to it already. So don't shoulder all your friends problems...just be there when we need you."

"See bro? That's what a team made of us pals is all about! Don't let those bullies or crummy adults say other wise." Carlos said pumping his fist. "If they don't belive us then we just show them we're good! No sweat!"

"Indeed...the fear and doubt around us is because of the lack of information on our members and our actions...thus thats why we need to start action now while the general public believs in iur deeds." Ai-chan said plulling uo the request board. "The website has acquired quite a lot of attention. By saving these mammals we can solidify their belief we are truly good mammals of justice. I think we have laid low enough... ill shall speak with Catherine-san on how we can spread some information on our members and our actions In helping mammals In need. Without releasing any sensitive dat that can be used against us at a later date."

"If any one can do it. It's Cat! She knows how the web works. She can totally do it." Emilia faces Aoi with a wide smile. "See Aoi? Don't forget we're all here to help."

"That's why working together is better. You showed me that Aoi-san." Takeru added letting out a small smile. "Anything is possible with proper team work. This time it is us helping you now. Let's work out our problem together."

Aoi looked up to his friends...a little ashamed he forgot all they been through before he even met him! Of course they knew how to handle themselves...he isn't the only one with problems or have the power to solve them. Wipping away his tears he looked up to them and smilled. "Alright...I'll be more honest and ask for help next time...sorry I acted...weird guys. I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

"And we get why! Seeing your pals hurt sucks fur balls!" Carlos said smacking the ferret's shoulder playfully. "But we don't need to handle it alone anymore duh! We can work things out as a team! So man up and speak to us when you feel bad kay?"

"Alright...I will. I'm sorry to worry everyone...Maria-chan I-Eh!?" Aoi was looking to his best friend who remained silents this entire time. Only to flinch in fear when he did. Eveyone else following his gaze all sweat dropped amd take a step back seeing a seething panther cub, arms folded and pouting with a dangerous glare thats hasnt faded away yet...she didn't look fully convinced yet.

"You been keeping alot from me Aoi...you barely spend time or even to talk me lately! Meanie.." Maria pouted and faced the other way. Aoi began to panic as he tried to beg for her forgiveness. Amusing as it was this was cause for concern...Maria was really mad at Aoi now. "I thought friends talk and share their problems..not keep it all to themselves and stay a distance from them because of it...hmph!"

"Geez...she sounds like a cliche upset house wife who's husband always busy with work to spend some actual time with her." Emilia said trying to hold back a laugh.

"This is why girls complicated...so emotional!" Carlos grunted with a annoyed sigh. Putting his paws in his pockets.

"Hmm? How shall Aoi-san quell her wrath and avoid her tazer guns? Only time shall tell." Takeru said poetically striking a pose.

Carlos sweat dropped as he gave the tanuki as dead panned stare. "Imitating shake spears much dude?"

Aoi clasped his paws together in prayer/aplogy as he beg his cub friend to forgive him. "Gomenasai! Maria-chan! I truly didn't mean to treat you that way! Im sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you...please ill do anything! Please forgive me!"

Maria gave him a sideways glance..."Anything?" Aoi nodded in response...only to feel like he will regret what he said. "Okay I forgive you! Only!..." Everyone waited patiently for the cub to make her request. Before watchingher point her (amd boop) Aoi's nose with her finger. "Then be my Date to the halloween party this month! Spending all day with me! Promise me that then I'll forgive you for dicthing me and keeping secret from your bestie these past few weeks."

A wave of relief washed over Aoi. "Oh...thank Philemon. IS that all? Then I promise I give you I'll spend time with you all day on our Da-CHOTTO MATTE!? (WAIT WHAT!?)" A huge Crimson blush covered Aoi's face. "A-A D-D-D-D-DA-DATE!? Y-YOU WANT M-ME TO G-G-GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!?" His voice went really high and squeaky like he breathed in a balloon filed with helium there.

"Yep! All day on the Halloween party this month. Alcatraz holds one every years! It be fun to hang out with my bestie all day at there!" Maria cheered without a care in the world. "Oh and no one bothers us on that day got it? Only Aoi-chan and Maria-chan day! You all got alone time with Aoi! Nu fair! I I am willing to share him since he not property! But my living and breathing friend! But he is my first friend! He special! Even I want some alone time too! I haven't got that since the group started! So I will enact my secret plan! AOI DATE TIME PLAN!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" Aoi was boushing so hard his head was as bright as tomato now.

The rest of the Phantom kiddos we're still recovering from the shock upon hearing Maria's request...before giving out their own reactions.

"...okay? I didn't see that coming." Carlos blinked owlishly...with a silently squealing squirrel standing next to him.

"SHE ASKED HIM OUT FIRST! PAY UP!" Emilia was squealing like fan girl withher paws covering his mouth. Apparently she made a bet with Carlos on who would aske out who first. With annoyed mummbling Carlos took out 10 Zoobucks from his pocket and handed it to the squirrel.

Takeru with his jaw dropped the entire time quickly closed it as he tried to compose himself. Which was easy thanks his upbringing. "O-oh my! I didn'texpect...I didn't expect such a bold declaration of intimate passion so soon! I heard you both only known each other for-"

"Wait? What?" Maria asked with a eye brow raised, cutting off the tanuki's speech. "What do you mean by Intimate pass-" que second red faced mammal. "W-W-WHAT!? THAT IS SO NOT WHAT I MEANT! A D-DATE DOESN'T ALWAYS MEAN ROMANCE! OR THAT I L-LIK-LIKE, LIKE AOI-CHAN! Maria declared much to everyone's disapointment...in fact Aoi was floored by the Imaginary stone words of 'Disapointment' striking him down anime style.

After school 5:30pm

Mementos second floor

Oct 15 2017

Aoi drove the Cat Bus (Mona-sensei) through the mementos to fufil some quest from the phantom aficionado website they collected over the week. They made use of a newly made shortcut Morgana discovered ( a alternate route after hearing what Aoi and Takeru's exploits without permission of entering without her permission.) , they were able to reach the second floor of the unlocked entrance without going through the level they first went through. Takeru was still admiring the whole new world of desires he entered. He was quite impressed by the abstract design of the distorted underground subway system...although he is more wary now of the shadows that made this place their home. They were on the search for their latest targets. So far they were on their seventeenth target battle. The said enemy was the shadow of a popular black mailing female mammal at the academy. The details of the mission talked about her black mail system and how she uses it to get her way in Alcatraz academy with no way to defy her, mainly because her father is some important figure in politics. Thus she was practically untouchable for years. The one who made ghe request was dating this girl's ex boyfriend and was being threatened in school by her to break up with him or else she would disclose some very private information to the whole school...the Phantom Thieves we're not going to allow dirty play like that that all.

"Bwahahaha! So you all thought Maria was asking Aoi out on a real date?! But she quickly corrected you all pffttt! Thats hilarious!" Morgana laughed as she punched a shadow a purple feminine humanoid creature weilding two swords right in the nose. Although she was disappointed the two weren't a official Thing yet...she didfound this funny.

The shadow was trying to fight back her assailants with whatever little strenght she had to spare in her badly beaten and broken body. Soaked in her own black blood and fury she cried out. "W-what the hell...are you mammals! Stay away! Kion is my man! No one else's! How dare you bring me to such a-!?"

"Oh shut up! Can't you see we're having a girl talk here!?" Emilia whipped her apponent right in the face scarring one eye as it squirted black blood out like a fountain. "Dang it! I lost ten bucks there-

"Were not waiting for you to finish you lame ass speech! We all know the Story Maria meant 'Play Date!' When he asked him out!" Carlos roared as he slammed his sledge hammer on the right knee of the shadow crippling it. "Still I can't belive Catherine's older brother's girlfriend made the request! Is his ex girl Zuri that determined to win back over Cat's older brother after he broke up with her for being a controling bitch?!"

"Mona-sensei!"

"You got it Inari!"

Both racoon dog and black cat striked the shadow from behind. Slashing off it's arms off with their sword based weaponry. The shadow let out a banshee like cry as it's blood started escaping it's body like a fountain from it's open wounds, massive pain followed as the shadow stood on one knee trying to sooth It's aching body with a healing spell.

"Trust me! She Is really obessed with him! Jasiri is getting hurt by her break up Threats!" Emilia wasn't gonna allow that as her rose thorn whipe wrapped around the shadow. Piercing it's upper body as the thorns embedded themselves deeply through it's skin. "You really need to move on girl! Kion is not hoing to hook up with ya ever again! Jasiri is the right female for his heart! Even if she Is a hyena! Joker time to end this ex bitch's reign!" The squirrel used her whip to toss the helplessly shadow into the air. "

Aoi leapt towards her face at increadoble speed. "Just die and return to your other self you arrogant bitch..." he said blandly...showing a face of disappointment. He held his blade out beheaded the shadow in one deadly swing of his knife. The shadow cried out one last time as it's body disintegrates, leaving behind the treasure which was Necklace made of pearls. Aoi took it in his paw as he landed besides his panther bestie. "Mission complete..." the ferrey said quite tired and sad.

"Yay! Good job Joker-chan!" Maria skipped towards him and happily hugged her ferret around his waist. Trying to cheer him up. "We defeated our fifth target for tonight!"

"Y-yeah! We did it Maria-chan-I mean Navi-chan." Aoi blushed a little as he scratched his cheek a little from shyness. Still he felt tired about the date thing being nothing more than a friendly Play Date scenario...he didn't know why he was still sad about it.

Even Maria looked guilty for getting his friends hopes up..though even she wasn't sure why but she kinda felt bad herself...she didnt know just calling it a 'Friendly Play Date'. Made her want it to be much more than that...she honestly wasn't sure of her secret plan In the first place. She made it mostly on the spot and now they we're facing the emberassing gossip from their friend group together now..."Baka! Baka! Baka! You made Aoi-chan sad now! And just a play date!? Isthat all-no! No! That's not how friends think about each other!" She thought blushing and looked away from Aoi...in fact both mammals we're looking away from each other blushing.

Morgana watching nearby with a smirk. "Just a little more bonding time...maybe I can help...push things along!" She said with a devilish smile as she rubbed her paws together.

"If you got a plan on messin with the two of them...then im in!" Emilia whispered to the black cat as both giggled to each other like high school girlsm

"Impressive...we took down all five of our closest targets in the span of a few minutes. I say that's a job well done team." Ai floated around near her mistress. Her stoic expression never changing. "I do hope I did that right...Joker said giving compliments helps in team bonding."

"...Yeah you should work on your expression more." Carlos sweat dropped seeing how Ai greeted congratulated. "That sounded more like my elementary history teacher when she sees my grades..."

"Good work team! You really out did yourselves. This Jasiri and Cat's big brother Kion will be happy to hear they can finally continue to date in peace." Morgana complimented. Handing out water bottles from her utility bag to help them rehydrate. "Im sure the mammals who desperately requested our help too will be very satisfied with our work. We stole a lot of evil hearts and that will surely help heat on topic of the phantom thieves alive for a while. That should show the public and ZPD we aren't that bad."

"Not to mention you did pretty well on your first week of mementos missions Takeru! You didn't mess up as much before like when you first fought some shadows." Emilia grinned as she patted the taller tanuki's back.

Takeru just shrugs it off somewhat calm as ever. "I've learned from my previous encounters with shadows. They truly aren't living beings but rather the representation of negative emotions and desires given physical form. I no longer have a reason to hesitate in battle now."

Emikia tilted her head...the way Takeru worded that made her think of how he would look kike in tradional wandering samurai gear...it looked good! "I should totally study traditional japanese clothing too!" Takeru just tilted his head curiously.

"We accumulated a lot of treasure items with gem stones that are quite valuable." Ai said looking through the treasure they collected, floating close to her mistress. Aoi handed the Cursed Black Pearl necklace he obtained from the last shadow they defeated. "All that is left is to sell what we obtained to Finnick's shop and cash in the rewards from our quest..." that's when a smal notification came into the digital A.I. visor screen.

"What's up Tico-chan? Did u get another request from the website?" Maria asked trying to pull up her hollow screen to view their request box. Ai stopped her by putting a paw on her mistress' s.

"No, no...i don't know what it is but...wait?" Maria was curious why her digital assitant was avoiding eye contact with her and started sending out large scanning wave through the entire area. "Scanning...scan has detected...signs of mammal life. In the mementos besides ours." That caught everyone's attention.

"Tico!? A-are you saying there are other mammals besides us in the mementos right now!?" Maria and everyone else was quite shocked to hear.

"Fucking shit! This isn't good! The shadows here will freaking muder them if they catch them! They won't be able to defend themselves with normal mammal methods!" Carlos ranted as he felt this situation got much worse.

"Well talking about it here wont help!" Morgana yelled.

"SOME ONE!? ANY ONE! PLEASE HELP US-AAAHHH!"

"GRAAAAHHHHHHSSSS!" A huge bloody shriek cried out after the call for help. It sounded like a deing dragons moan and roar...horrific.

"H-holy shit!? Did anyone hear that?!" Emilia shrieked as she suddenly was afraid of shadow strenght.

"Tico?! Can you pin point there location?! We need to hurry and help them now!" Aoi declared voice filled with worry. "They won't be able to survive long with the miasma and the shadows together all at once."

"Indeed...we need to hurry. I detect them around the corner from here. What's worse there is another energy signature close by them." Ai-chan said with a very serious tone. "A very unstable shadow energy...it almost feels...like Kage's but much worse." If they weren't that concerned earlier...they are now. A shadow that had the same unstable shadow energy signature like Kage's meant big trouble.

"Let's make haste! We have no time to waste! If this shadow is after them...I rather not see a corpse." Takeru stated with a grim expression.

Making haste by foot the Phantom Thieves made their way to a large open clearing in the Mementos. Right in the middle was a very unpleasant sight of horror...it was a large shadow but not the type they expected...it was a almaganate of shadows...it had the hind legs and body of a Nue, the tail was the head of angel with its own swollen hand bursting out from it's mouth, the upper body was made of from a Shiki-oki and Oni's chest while the head...was nothing more than a bubbling mess of multiple shadows and their apoendages. Pixie, Silky, Jack frost, Mokoi, Arch angel, and Mara bursting out from a bubbling mass of liquefied shadow goo, the shadows themselves look like they were barely keeping themselves together from melting into the goo...reaching out everywhere as it cried in fury and moaned in pain. It let out a very sickly aura all around...the shadow that we're in the vicinity we're partially melted into puddles all around...flowing and fusing into the almalgamates body making it grow extra body parts and heads...the legs of the Nue base struggled to keep the entire being It was straight up. "GRWAAHOOOOOO!

"UGH! WHAT IN HOLY MESSES IS THAT FUCKING THING!?" Carlos turned was pale in the face with disgust...making sure to grip his sledgehammer tight just in case it attacked.

"What the hell...is that thing supposed to be!?" Emilia shook in her boots...the shadow seemed be to in deep pain crying out for help as it reached out to them with it's multiple appendages. It starting to scare the shit out out of her.

"Dear gods...I didn't...I wasn't serious when talked about corpse...but corpses of shadows fused together? It's disturbing..." Takeru gripped his katana tightly as she sliced off a large shadow arm of a oni trying to touch him. To his surprise the shadow's arm formed a extra head of the melted Oni crying out to him and smilling before it melted into a blubbling puddle near him. The tanuki took a step back in disgust.

"M-my Scans...scans can't identify this shadow?! It's made of too many shadows to be considered just one being! It's weaknesses and strenghts are such a mess I can't pin point it properly." Ai-chan stood protectively in front og her mistress activating her defense orbs. And creating 8-bit shaped blocked missles around her ready to fire at a momments notice.

"I-it...reminds me of the Almalgamtes in Undertale...multiple shadows forcible fused against their will." Maria shook in fear...taking a step back behind her Ferret friend who took the lead and covered her front for her in a protective manner.

"Everyone look out!" Morgana commanded them to doge as the shadow amalgamate body bubbled up as large swollen appendages from multiple shadow reached out crashing into the ground, crushing the gravel underneath it easily into sand. It seemed to disintegrate anything It touched into dust.

"It's dagerous to let it touch you!" Aoi shouted, avoiding any attempt the shadows made to touch or grab them. Holding Maria in his paws with Ai folowing close by. "Avoid it's touch at all cost! We don't know what it can do! Ai?! Can you tell us where the life signature is?"

"Understood! Scanning..." Ai sent out another scan wave to try and pin point any other signs of life within the memmentos.

Maria not wanting to be a burden climbed onto Aoi's shoulder and started firing her sniper gun at any shadows appendages with Aoi throwing his sharp playing cards into the mix. To their surprise the bullets and card destroyed and sliced throught the appendages rather easily before they themselves disintergrated but at a much slower pace."It's powerful but i guess it's like a glass cannon! The shadows unstable body makes it very fragile! Just use long ranged attacks and keep your distance! It's disintegration ability stems to things not made shadow matter as well. The affects are just that much slower." Maria said sharing that information through their ear piece communication devices. In response everyone took out their fire arms and let out a spray of bullets at their shadow foe.

"Now listen up! Our main priority is to rescue the mammals who got trapped here! Not defeating the shadow!" Morgana called out as she out shot of mini grenades from her sling shot exploding on contact. Pushing the shadow back. "This thing is way to dangerous to fight with what little of what we know about it! The momment we find the trapped citizens we're getting Ai to kick us out of the mementos immediately! Stay on your gaurd kids! Don't use your personas either! They will make too big of a target if we summon them!"

"For once grandma is right! I rather retreat than learn the hard way what this nightmare fueled shadow can do!" Carlos tossed a bag of grenades at the shadow before taking out his shot gun and fired a spray of bullets at the explosives creating a huge shcok wave that oushed the shadow further away from them. "Dammit! The personas magic attacks would come in real handy right now but-gah! We're at a huge disadvantage here!"

"Takeru! I need a bit of help here!" Emilia called out as she was fighting back a huge mass of shadow appendages reaching out for her. Using her submachine gun to try amd keep them at bay.

"I shall aid you! Dont worry!" Takeru added as he ran tk her side and took out his AR gun and started firing at the shadow as well.

Aoi was close by as well using his hand gun to fire some well aimed bullets at the shadow. Ai's 8-bit missles pushing the shadow back into a corner with every explosion. "Tico? Have you found the civilians yet?"

"I...I think I did! Their species are so small it was hard to pin point them in my scan." Ai created a small arrow made of data pointing down at a huge slabs of rocks that formed a small tent of sorts that shielded them from the fight. "Over there! That's where their hidding...but with the fight goin our fastest member. You Joker should be able to reach them unscathed. We shall provide cover fire for you. Now go!"

"Go Joker-chan! We can handle ourselves for a little while!" Maria said as she continued to open fire ay the shadow from the air. "I'll inform everyone of the plan!"

"Thanks Navi-chan! I'll let you guys handle my back!" Aoi charged head forward in the battle grounds on all fours, fera style. Trying to use his speed and agility to duck and doge any of the almalgamates attacks while his friends provided cover fire if the shadow got way too close for comfort.

"HEY! BIG BLACK AND UGLY! I'M OVRR HERE!" Carlos used his big booming man voice to capture the alamalgamte attention as he tossed another bag of grenades at the shadow before everyone open fired on it causing another massive explosion that knocked it back. "HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Man he is loud!" Morgana winced feeling her ears twitch in pain from the volume of Carlos' s yell.

"O. M. G. I totally agree! But unfortunately it's helpful in a situation like this!" Emilia added her gasoline glass bottles at shattered on the shadow as she hurled some at it. The explosive flames igniting it along the way.

"Joker-san!" Takeru aimed and fire at a appendage that block the ferret's path and destroyed it. "Keep moving forward! But hurry!"

"Arigatou mina-san!" After his mad dash to the stone tent he peered in and saw what or rather who they we're looking for. Inside the rock tent was two shrews of different ages. One was adult wearing a big fancy women's wig, a green jacket and some jewerly (earings, necklace and bracelets) while the other looked much younger. The little girl was holding onto dear life to the older shrew so It was probably it's mother. She wore a light blue jacket with a big pink bow attached to her tail. They we're scared that a big black coat moved closer to them but when they realized it was a mammal they we're calmer. "Relax! It's going to be okay. I wont hurt you...in fact we're here to save you. My name is...Blue Joker. Now please come with me while my friends are distracting the shadow. We can escape together!" Aoi said while streching out his gloved paw at their level.

"B-Blue Joker? The Leader of the Phantom Heart Thieves!?" The older shrew said as she held her daughter close. Climbing up Aoi's outstretched paw.

"Mommy? Is the Mr. Ferret here to save us?" Asked the smaller shrew as Aoi placed them safely in his Jacket's breast pocket.

"Dont worry little-?"

"Judy Big! My name Judy Mr. Judy! This is my mommy

"J-Judy? Big? Well...that's unique name I guess. But a name nonetheless Don't worry your safe now-"

"Blue Joker look out!" Judy Big's mother warned as they saw a large fireball coming at them.

Aoi quickly leapt back trying to avoid it. But the blast was so powerful it kicked up a shower of rock as him. Aoi made us of his body to shield the both mother and daughter to the best of his abilities. Enduring the added pain from crashing and rolling around the jagged rock ground causing him scratches and bruises to appear all over. "Cough!...dammit...a-are you g-guys hurt?"

"Joker!? Are you okay?!" Maria called out as she evaded a stray lightning bolt. "A elemental spell attack!? Where did that-" Doged another stray wind spell.

Caflos jumped back and large ice spike tried to impale his feet. "Fuck!? That was close! Where did these spells come from!?"

"Mr. Joker!? You protected us?" Asked the mother shrew popping her head out of his pockect. Shocked to see how badly injured the ferret was.

"Mr. Ferret Joker! Your hurt! Hang on pleeaase!" Judy cried out with years in her eyes.

"I-im alright! Don't worry...cough...we're escaping now! Tico! Emergency escape procedures!" Aoi ordered to the flyin Ai who was evading the shadows attacks while her mistress opened fired on the shadow.

"Roger that! Activating emergency Mementos Ejection procedures-?! Oh dear...this is not good! Beware the shadow everyone!" Eveyone's focus was on the shadow they we're fighting. It looked like it was growing hotter and becoming more swollen like a red star. It was randomly casting various spells with a fury. Bright pillars of light escaping it's body. "Warning! Danger level cricital red!" Warning symbols appeared all over Ai's hollow screen. "The Shadow's unstable body is reaching critical mass! It shall collapse around itself in a few seconds and engulf everything within a 30 meter radius around it in a massive explosion! One minute and 30 seconds until self destruction!"

"Is that true!? Tico-chan! We need to hurry and escape then! We won't be able to run away from the blast radius in time!" Maria warned as she typed on the hollow screen trying to speed up their emergency escape measures.

"Oh my gosh! Is this going to explode like the sun!? That's hella bad!" Emilia panicked as the shadow grew bigger and bigger and more unstable.

"Not a favorable situation for us...escape is the best method of survival!" Takeru said doging a few stray elemental spell attacks.

"Tico! Navi! Just open the gate anywhere! No time to be choosey on where we end up! Just open one at random!" Morgana commanded trying to keep her phantom kiddos behind her for protection.

"Roger! I won't make any promises! We might end up seperated in some random location within Zootopia! Prepare yourselves for that!" Maria really didn't want anyone tl be separated from her friends, especially from her injured ferret friend...but to pin point a exact location for all of them In their escape will take too much time. So after allowing Ai to choose random safe locations for the gate to individual take them back into real world zootopia. "Emergency escape procedures done! Everyone prepare yourselves!...Aoi...please be safe."

With that multiple pusling red and black gates opened ul and swallowed the members of the Phantom Heart Thieves and safelt telelorted them out of danger as the shadow self destructed. Taking out a large portion of the mementos second floor maze with it.

Savannah district : Wilde Timez Park

6:03 pm

Carlos found himself in his civilian form within the middle of the busy park as mammals we're un aware of the danger he faced. "Wilde Timez?! I ended up here of all places?!"

Alcatraz Academy School roof : Former First base

6:04 pm

Maria found herself on the already closed off school roof with Ai-chan showing on her phone screen. "W-where-?! I'm at school!? Wait?! Not the time to worry about that!" Maria said as she picked ul her laptop and started typing. "Gotta find everyone...gotta find Aoi-chan..."

"I shall aid you Mistress!" Ai-chan used a wireless connection to search for their comrades.

Down town Zootopia Junes branch Mall : New anime department floor

6:05 pm

Takeru found himself at the middle of the busy anime department of the junes mall. Brushing off the dirt of his clothes he quickly and calmly picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers. "Please answer everyone..."

Tundra Town : The Untouchable Fox store.

6:05pm

Morgana fell into a large box soft pile of anime plush goods in Finicks store. Much to the surprise of the fennec fox. "WHAT THE FUCK-MORGANA!? WHAT FHE HELL HAPPANED TO YA?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRASHING ON MY-" Looking around he found Morgana alone. "Where are the kids?!"

"Summary...emergency escape. Big unknown shadow, very dangerous. Checking where they are now." Morgana picked up her phone as it rung. Takeru was on thw other line. "Takeru? Yes it's me Morgana! Any word from the others?"

Tundra Town location : ?

5:50pm

Aoi landed in the middle of a large alleyway. Where a huge occasional blizzard was going on in the district weather controls. He laid on ghe cold ground bleeding from his wounds as Little Judy Big and her mother came out of his breast pocket.

"A-are you guys...okay?" Aoi shivered...despute being used to the cold. The loss of blood was making his body much more colder than it should. Added the blizzard's cold breeze it made it worse for him. Much to his surprise he was in his phantom thief form still.

"Im okay! But your hurt! Hang on I'm calling for help!" The mother shrew said as she picked up her phone. Looking for some number from her contact list quickly. "Pick up...pick up! Ah!? Daddy? Yes, yes im okay! Me and Judy ade both okay! But thats not the main problem! We need help-well our saviour needs help! Please hurry! He wont last long in this cold."

"Dont worry Mr. Ferret Joker." Judy said the ferret who was slowly losing conciousness. She tried rubbing hic cold cheek with her tiny paw to comfort him. "My grandaddy will be here to save us...so please hang on a little longer...please Mr?"

6:50 pm ?

Aoi was slowly waking up from his slumber. He heard multiple voices around him as he tried to wake up.

"This is rather unusual...one he such a large ferret for species. And two his injuries are healing much faster than they should."

"Isn't that good thing? I don't care how big he is or why his injuries are healing so fast. He saved my family...and that is what matters most."

"Still...he looks strangely familiar...I can't put my paw on it but I feel like I've met him somewhere before."

"Daddy look! He's waking up!"

"Yay! Mr. Joker is okay!"

Opening his blue eyes he saw a large group of mammals around him in what seems...to be a big classic office room with a open fire place. That was keeping him warm. He was wrapped in a big blue blanket and was covered in some bandages here and there. His black jacket was hanging by a hanger close by, leaving him in his gray undershirt, his mask placed above his head. He saw a few familiar faces around him. Judy and her mother were smilling down at him as they stood on the large desk in front of him. Emmit otterton looking quite relieved to see him awake. But he also saw a older shrew in a buisness suit sitting on a fancy large chair. Behind him or rather around them we're large polar bear body gaurds that kept a close eye on his movements. He freaked out a little back up on his chair before Little Judy calmed him down.

"Don't worry Mr. Joker! Your okay! Your at my house with my family! Grand daddy and Mr. Kolsov help fixed you up!"

"Are you feeling alright? Nothing feeling painful I hope?" Judy's mother asked. "Sorry my husband isn't here to greet you. He is on one of his buisness trips."

"W-where am I?" Aoi asked blinking owlishly looking around. Feeling quite wary of te large mammals around him. He winced feeling his wounds cause him pain.

Emmit Otterton was pushing himback down on his chair to try and make him relax. "Please Relax! Your body is still healing...although rapidly your still injured. Take it easy Mr. Joker."

"S-sorry...My. Otterton just confused on where oops!?" Aoi covered his mouth with one paw...he slipped up.

"Wait? How do you know my name?" Emmit said curiously as to why the leader of the Phantom Thieves seems to know him personally.

The older shrew shook his head. Letting out a small chuckle. "The jigg is up Mr. Joker. That slip up cost ya a lot. Trust me...I've faced years of mammals hidding secrets and keeping up lies. Although in gratefuk for you saving my daughter and my grand daughtrr. I rather speak to their saviour with equal trust...so if you know what's good for you. Show us the truth of who you are. Worry not...as part of our thanks. We will not call the ZPD on you."

Aoi assed the situation he was in...trapped in a mansion that looked like it came out of a mafia movie. With large polar bear gaurds that could easily over power him, with the shrews he saved leading them...he had no chance of escaping this one. But seeing Emmit Otterton in the same room with him, treated like a family guest. He could guess the older shrewwas a reasonable mammal...unless you cross him with lies and fake swagger. "Alright...I give up." He said raising his paws up in surrender. "You deserve the truth I guess...just...dont freak out okay?" Seeing them nodd in agreement. He relaxed and let go of his Phantom Thief form...he was covered in blue flames that concerned most of polar bears. But the older shrew raised a paw telling them to stay back. Aoi shrank back down in his true civilian form. Which came to a shock tk those who knew him...amd those he saved.

"Woah...he shrunk mommy! He tinnier now! So cute!" Litte Jidy said playfully hopping.

"O. M. G. ?! Our blue Joker is middle school student?!" Judy's mother gasped but didn't seem too bothered by it. "Wow? I recognise that emblem. He is from Alcatraz Academy! Such a fancy school he's from!"

Emmit instantly recognized Aoi. There was no mistaking the rare blue eyed ferret. "A-A-A-Aoi?! Aoi Kurusu?! Your the Phantom Thief leader!?" He said standing up and rushing to his seat.

"Fascinating?...some mysterious magic is at work here. No wonder the ZPD cannot trace your true identity...with your former form and your current one. No one would be able suspect you of being the true Phamtom Thief leader. Even after knowing your species and rare blue eyes...it simply wouldn't make logical sense...to a normal Mammal not familiar with the inner working of the supernatural realm such as I." The older shrew said with a amused smile.

"Yeah...glad your not Freaking out. I never expected to show more Mammals mytrue form-oh boy?! Please don't tell Rudolph-san about this Emmit-san!" Aoi panicked seeing the parental glare e got from the older otter florist who crossed his paws in front of his chest.

"Depends on your explination Kurusu...your being quite a Naughty ferret right now." Otterton was not amused and why should he? Aoi's secret occupation dealt with the dangerous and life threatening side of Zootopia. He face pawed before taking a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Your really acting like you we're Thomas's little blood kit. Both of you getting deep into trouble with such the dangerous underworld of Zootopia...Ugh...Morgana is not going to like this-"

"Eer...about that." Aoi sweat dropped...Morgana wouldn't mind really since she is a member of the thieves as well. In fact she was looking after him and all his friends while they were in the shadow world, pursuing missions.

"Before we moved on to explaining himself and his deeds as the Blue Joker. Some formal Introductions are in order." The older shrew said clearing his throat.

Ost : Persona 4 Ill face myself Jazz version.

"Greetings young man. I am the leader of Zootopia's Mafia underground system in Tundra town. You may call me Mr. Big." The older shrew introduces himself formally.

"Im his daughter and future heir to the Big familia! My name is Vivian Big. Nice to meet you Joker! Or do you prefer Aoi?" Vivian the mother shrew asked politely doing a courtsey. "And this is my daughter-"

"Judy Big! Thank you for saving us big bro Aoi!" Judy said with a happy and innocent smile. Aoi blushed a little scratching his cheek sheepishly as Judy called her Big bro.

"And im pretty sure you know who i am Aoi...I'm Mr. Big's florist...and the kind polar bear behind you is Mr. Kolsov. Mr. Big's personal body gaurd and head of security here at the mansion." Emmit pointed to largest silent polar bear glaring down at Aoi. Causing the ferret to gulp nervously with his ears pinned againts his head.

"A-Aoi Kurusu...Exchanged student from Japan...or that's what written down on paper... there's a long behind that and to why I'm here now." Aoi said holding his head down.

"We have time child...explain to us your situation...I still need to thank you properly for rescuing my family." Mr. Big said as Aoi took a small breath and began to retold his tale...

30 minutes later

Everyone in the rokm was left speechless after hearing Aoi's story. Emmit was staring at Aoi with horro and great pitty...The polar bears seemed to soften their gaze at him. Vivian and little Judy felt sorry him...and looked like they we're about to cry. Mr. Big sighed and shook his head in both exhuastion and pity.

"I see...your In one of those situations...just somewhat more extreme. Not the first time I heard one like yours...and sadly it probably won't be the last. I can tell your not lying, your being honest and true with your words. I am thankful for that. I have a better understanding of your situation anf to why your power came to life." Mr. Big said as he relaxed back into his seat. "You truly are a innocent mammal fighting for true justice. In this corrupted world."

"If Mr. Big...believes in you...then it's all true? And Thomas-Rudolph doesn't know about this dangerous secret double life of yours does he?" Emmit asked trying to swallow all the bitter information they we're given. "Dear gods even the women he's most likely crushing on is such a Female fatal!...just his type oh dear..."

"No... he doesn't know...I rather keep it that way for now. Im not ready to tell him about it yet...neither is Morgana-sensei." Aoi laughed a little at the comment Otterton made on his phantom teacher.

"So that world...we we're in was the the so called Mementos? Physical realm of criminal hearts and negative thoughts?" Vivian asked letting the information sink in. Itte judy being a bit to young couldn't quite understand all of it...so was left staring at Aoi with admiration.

"Yeah...messed up as it is thats how the Phantom Thieves save mammals in need with their problems...especially with the untouchable kinds of criminals." Aoi said removing some of his bandages. Showing much to everyone's amazement his wounds healed over already. "In case your wondering too. Injuries and damage obtained in the shadow world don't persist for long in the real world. That's why I'm healing so fast...im sure this is all a lot to take in."

"In truth?...im not at all that surprise that such a world existed. Im quite familiar with the whole supernatural presence hidden in this world from a friendly acquaintance of mine." Mr. Big added as he looked up to Aoi. "As for you child I still must thank you for your actions. Not only for my family but for helping stop this syndrome affecting Zootopia as well. My familia isn't spared from it and we have been suffering from it too fkr quite a long time... as the boss of the Big Familia I am deeply saddened of being not being able to help them in anyway...until you arrived. Thanks to you Phantom Heart Thieves you have helped relived and cure them of this problem. Bit by bit everyday. You have earned my Trust and Gratittude." He gesture Aoi to come closer and once he was in disyance he kissed both his cheeks mafia style. "If you are ever need of our assistance. We shall gadly aid you in your mission to liberate Zootopia of this pleague and eliminate the more dangerous criminals in the city's hidden underworld."

"Y-your...willing to trust me this much? You just meet me and only know part of my life for a such a short time...I don't quite get why your willing to gkt this far to help us." Aoi asked Mr. Big with a look confusion.

"Call it Intuition child...it's grown quite sharp over the years and always proves me right. Your not a bad mammal Aoi, you just been given the bad paw by dirty criminals around you. I'm not one to talk considering my own past, but from wht I learned during the night holwer event...is chance meetings like this don't just happen. You can say we we're destined to met like this." Mr. Big places his paws together in a mafia boss like manner. "Your methods too is something I can agree on. I was never a fan of following common practice of the justice system Zootopia does. To slow and this is much more fascinating and sure fire way to ensure this fine city's future safety."

"Still...it be pretty once sided to just get your helo for free...Im sure Your the Mr. Big Both Rudolph-san and Finnick-san know quite well. If you heard anything about me from them then you should know I don't like taking things for free. Sk why not we make a deal or contract of sorts?" Aoi said holding out his paw his eyes glowing golden for a momment as he tapped into more of his Inner confidence.

"Interesting boy...just like Rudolph and Finnick mentioned. Alright...im listeling? What is this deal you mention?"

"It's like this...im sure being the head boss of a mafia Family you have a close ear to the underground criminal world of Zootopia. You can obtain information that no normal citizen that access our Phantom site can provide." Aoi explained as he got to the point. "So In exchange of any valuable information you can pick up. We the Phantom thieves can surely provide you with some assistance with...those criminal upstarts trying to approach your territory can we?"

Emmit sighed seeing the very interested Mr. Big start to geg even more fascinated by Aoi's hidden wickedness. "...im starting to believe you truly Thoma's blood child...making such deals with the most dangerous mammals in zootopia...you two are too much a like."

"I think his skills with making deal behind the law and trusted allies is what makes the Phantom Thieves such a strong and enigmatic group...with skme practice and experience I think he could make his own Mafia familia with ease. Becoming quite the formidable boss...better make sure daddy makes allies with him quickly before the competition hears aboht him" vivian added quite intrigued with Aoi now.

"Big bro Aoi! Boss of the Phantom Heart Familigia!" Little judy added getting nervous looks from Otterton.

Imagining Aoi and his friends becoming the next Big Mafia family in zootopia with the young ferret as boss sent shivers down his spine. "...Please dont jinx little Judy. I rather not let that happen to him."

"Im pretty sure the smaller mafia families in zootopia are trying to take over your territory while your family is weakned by the syndrome." Aoi explained as he smirked evily. "We Phantom Heart Thieves can provide you a special service at our website to help you change the hearts of these criminal bosses. It will help control their rebelion in your lnd and secure your place in Tundra town. While also help spread the name of the Phantom Heary Thieves into the underworld of Zootopia. That would make a lot of mammals in need trust us more. You just need to keep our identities and our methods of changing hearts a trade secret in exchange for your aid. It provides us both with benefits does it not?"

Mr. Big let our a large laugh. Very pleased...very pleased by Aoi's words. "Well Said child! I like how you work behind that mask of innocence you have. You have the courage and strenght to face the darkness of this world. I like you already and I am glad you can help lift off most lf the burden my overworked familigia is suffering from. You have a deal then! I shall help aid you by providing your group all the secret dealings of the underworld of Zootopia you could ever ask. In exchange for your very well appreciated special service...ill even throw in helping your group get into secret areas and meeting areas only the mafia would know and can enter. You have my blessings and protection whenever your in Tundra town. Your secret identities and methods I promise to take to my grave. You have my word..." Mr. Big and Aoi shook paws I a symbolic sign of their future cooperation.

It was only then Aoi heard a very familiar sound that signaled his growing strenght being tested.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast established a new vow

The wings of true Justice

That break thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Devil Arcana

I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to the freedom and new power...

The power of secret forbidden dealings.

"You are a welcomed guest of my family for now. Be sure to uphold my trust I placed on you...cause while I do like you and while we have this deal...I still need time to see if the Leader of the Phantom Thieves can truly be trusted...and won't abuse my power. So your on probation for now child. Common practince among us in the Mafia society. You surely wont mind that will you?" Mr. Big asked but only got a nodd in agreement from Aoi. "Very good. Im glad you understand. Now for your first...and let's just say your first test mission-"

"Before that Mr. Big if you don't mind?" Aoi asked politely. Getting the small go ahead from the mafia boss. The young ferret went to face Vivian this time. "Vivian-san...I know while this might not be the right time to ask seeing after what you and your daughter have been through. If you don't mind me asking...how did you both enter the Shadow world on your own?" That caught everyone's attention. In the middle of everything else they forgot that one mystery. "That world isn't easily accessible by normal means...even we need a Metaverse Navigation App as I explained to act as our gate way to that world. So if you two can enter thst world by accident...my team might need to keep a eye out for any lost civilians that could get trapped there in the future."

"Hmm...you are so right there. But I don't think you need to worry about mammals appearing there by accident...quite opposite in fact. You should be worried of that shady mammal who put us there in the first place." That came at a surprise...someone threw Vivian and Little Judy into the shadow world againts their will.

"Can you recall any details on the fool who dare try to send my family into the hell hole darling?" was not pleased to hear someone purposely throw them into a memmetos to die.

Vivian shook her head no. "Sorry daddy...but it happened I barely had time to process what happened until Aoi rescued us. All I can recall me and Little Judy we're heading hom by limousine after attending Judy's best friend's birthday party." Aoi winced at the word..."As we we're driving home...a black mammal covered in black mist appeared in the passenger seats and took out our polar bear gaurds with it's terrifying inmammal (inhuman) strenght! Then it cackled as it opened the same kind of pulsing portal Aoi and his friends used to escape the mementos. He laughed as he said "bwahahaha! Time for the experiment...you two would make perfect test subjects'...it was a dash for survival every since then. I think it wanted to test whatever that amalgamate shadow could do againts a defenseless mammal. We we're really lucky Aoi and his friends were on a mission during that time."

"A...black mammal..black mist?" Aoi scratched his chin thought.

"Anyone come to mind Aoi?" Mr. Big asked curious to what Aoi knew.

"No..not exactly. But when we took down El Niño's shadow. It made mention how a black mammal was trying to take his heart's treasure before us...but was quite brutal about it." Aoi mentioned what he remembers from the last shadow boss fight.

"Hmm?...a thrid unknown player with the same powers...but judging from what Vivian and yoi said he is quite malevolent on his use of his gift." Emmit added feeling concerned about a new more dangerous mammal on the streets of his home city.

"Four actually...he wasnt the only one he mentioned." Aoi caught everyone's attention. "Another was a oranged hooded mammal with a spear who went out of his way to stop the black one...and actively support the Phantom Heart Thieves during the whole mess."

"So we got one mammal out to sabotage your mission and another who actively supports and protects your group...interesting. Seems there are two factions who know of your existence. One wants to put a end to your work while the other wants you to continue what your group is conducting in the mementos...but for what reasons? We don't know..." Mrm Big scratched hjs chin in thought. "This may need some investigation later. I'll see what my special informant has to say. He may come of to great use to you too Aoi. I shall leave you with his business card...in case I can't dig up any information. This mammal surely can pick up where I left off." Mr. Big motioned one of his polar bears to hand him a Purple business card, It Read. "Kaze No Yogen? That translates...into Prophecy of the Wind? Is this your your mysterious informant you spoke off Mr. Big?"

"Yes...when it comes to getting tight lipped secrets or information on hidden supernatural phenomenon...This demon knows it all. Or more like he can obtain the information to know it all."

"D-Demon?! You mean there is another demon In zootopia too?" Aoi asked looking quite surprised to hear.

"Indeed...I guessing you meet one before?"

"A very greedy Pixie with lots of magical healing abilities. Her name is Trish Healing Spring." Aoi mentioned refering to trish the nurse fairy. "I made a deal with her to help heal myteam during our missions in the mementos. In hidden gardens we can enter to heal up."

"Ah! I heard about her from my informant...but thanks to her hidden healing spring constantly moving around. That fairy is hard to find." Mr. Big lets out a impressed laugh. "To think you already made a Deal with a Demon. Your more capable than you look. You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"He...makes deal with demons too?...oh boy...this child is more daring than he looks." Emmit lets out a tired sigh as he face pawed again. "...he is becoming more and more like Thomas...Aoi becoming a future Mafia boss doesn't sound to far away in the future now."

"At any rate...let us work together to solve this mystery. I shall send you the details of your first mission from me later...cause if your group was truly separated during your escape. Im sure your friends are already out there looking for you." As Mr. Big said that Aoi's phone went off. Looking at his phone Aoi was he missed 17 other messages as well...not good.

Picking it up he saw the collar ID was Morgana. "Kuso...I forgot to answer everyone's call and tell them im fine." Bracing himself he answered the call of a very panicked mommy cat. "Hello?-"

"AOI-CHAN! OH THANK GODNESS YOUR AlRIGHT! Where are you?! Are your hurt? Are you safe? Oh you have no idea how worried I was!" Morgana cried out in relief and panic. "Where are you?"

"Umm...about that Sensei..." Emmit spoke before Aoi could.

"Hey Morgana...oh should I call You Mona-sensei of the Phantom Heart Thieves." The other line was silent from shock.

"W-wait?! Is that..E-E-Emmit Otterton?! What is he doing there?!" Morgana said panicked, especially since he knew her secret identity.

"Who would have thought the second of command of the Phantom thieves was such a mother hen." Mr. Big teased getying a annoyed response from the feline over the phone. "She might spoil him at this rate."

"I am not a mother hen-?! Wait who is that? Aoi! Where are you right now youn man?!"

"Well...thats part of the long story. Let's just say I met the mammals we rescued family...and I kinda made a deal with them."

"...What kind of deal?"

Zooming out to Mr. Big's huge mansion...Aoi explained the entire situation once more ro his phantom teacher.

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH MAFIA MOB BOSS!? ARE YOU INSANE AOI!"

"WAAAHHHH! GOMEN NASAI MONA-SENSEI! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD ME AGAIN!"

"Even as the Phantom Thief leader. He still a adorable kit deep down." Mr. Big quiped at the last part.

Jungle Gym oct 21, 2017

11:30am

It's been a week since Aoi's meeting Mr. Big and his family. Emmit promised to keep Aoi's secret as well in exchange he swear to tell Rudolph all about this double life he has when the time comes. Right now they we're doing their weekly sunday trainning sessions at the Jungle Gym. They were all doing some streches together in their gym wear. To help keep them from cramping up during their training.

"Dude! I still can't believe you were able to befreidna freaking mob boss! That's bad ass blue bro!" Carlos smirked as he started doing some leg streched. To make sure his past injuries don't act up and hurt him.

Aoi was bending his long abdomen in various ways to the best he could.. This is a Common strech practice for ferrets from what he knew. He was able to bend backwards in a perfect U shape his head touching his blue mat. "Yeah...it came at surprise to me too. But it helps us out in the end. With someone who's ear is always Ip to date on the crimina world of Zootopia. We can score bigger targets and since Mr. Big owns his own news paper company and various online news forums. He promises to help promote the us as the Phanton thieves of justice. We just share whatever information we have obtained on missions and if It's new worthy Mr. Big will place it their next news issues."

"Guess we're moving step up as the Phantom Heart Thieves. Getting good promotional news coverage means we would be able get much more attention from the general public in need. Thus increasing their trust in us the more they hear about our actions. I'd say Aoi made a most wonderful and beneficial deal." Takeru said as he streched out his arms a bit. Trying to reach his toes below.

"Fashion designers thrive on good new reviews. So having a popular news forum promoting us will defiently be of great help to us. Advertising is good for out group who just started taking on the big world on our own!" Emilia was hanging from the moneky bars. Doing some pull ups beinga squirrel she hould have better climbing ability than the rest of the gang.

"But Mr. Big said yoh have to do special missions for him and take down other mob bosses trying to take his territory away from him while his mafia family is weakened at the momment." Maria was sitting down next to Aoi watchin him bend around. "I know he doesn't commit crimes anymore from what my research says...but is it really okay to help a former crime boss?"

"It's to our advantage mistress. We work behind the law of Zootopia. So we can't always depend on legal means to obtain information and aid whenever we need it." Ai said appearing on her phone screen. "Making use of underground connections is common for vigilantes like us. It allows us to do our work discreetly without documention being traced by the goverment. While also allowing us first hand information on usually sealed away in secrecy by the law. This will allow us tomove kuch faster than the ZPD ever could. We also help out more mammals in return as well."

"Hmm...when you put it that way. It does makes sense for anti-heroes like us to start working in the underworld of the city. It sounds super exciting now!" Maria had wide eyes filled with determination and wonder. Her anime double life was becoming even more and more fascinating. And she was doing while hanging out with her best friend. "So what's this mission Mr. Big assigned us? You know for your probation period Aoi-chan?"

"Pretty simple really. At least I hope it is..." Aoi stopped streching and opened a document in his phone. "We are to go after a small time gang called Foxy Locks. They are small group mammal pick pockets and lock smiths that have been breaking into various resturants and shop establishments all around Zootopia. Majority of them under Mr. Big's ownership. Our job is to change the heart of their boss a Fox named. Foxy Loxy and make him dispand his growing gang. Mr. Big will handle the disbandement while contacting the law for us. What we need to do is capture some pictures of this gang and their leader in action. For the news story about us for him to post for us. They been parading around with the code name Phantom Heart Thieves. Thats why there is confusion between us and them, that's why their is a negative Image around us right now."

"We should copy right our name then. Those losers are being nothing but bad advertisement for our team." Emilia quiped doing a one paw stand on the mokey bars.

"Taking away their hearts will show we the real Phantom Thieves won't stand for copy cats using our name." Maria said with a determined smile.

"Anything else we should know about these so called Foxy Locks gang?" Morgana was watching over her phantom kiddos as they were streching out in the gym. "We could use more info on them If we want to take any pictures without exposing our identities."

"Well you'll love this. One they only work at night so night vision is a common trait in their group. Most of the mammal species are those that posses this skill. So none us could actually confront them without being seen...don't worry though. I have a counter plan for that." Aoi stated as they all listened closely to him. "The next thing to look out for is they target small time resturants, cafe's and businesses. They are nothing more thn petty thieves and robbers. We can use Rudolph-san's cafe. Mr. Big is handling the part of planting fake information that our Black Cat Cafe has poor security and lots of money. He will place some of his polar bear gaurds around the area to help capture the momment and aid us when necessary if these robbers take things too far. I rather not ruin Rudolph-san's cafe."

That was a something unexpected...Aoi wanted to use the home of the gaurdian who was looking after him as bait for a bunch robbers. That took a lot of courage on his part.

"Dang dude! Blue bro that takes Fur balls of steel to do! Ifthey break the cafe you'd be in a lot of trouble man!" Carlos quipped feeling this might be a bad idea.

"You better know what your doing Aoi...this is a risky plan your making. Your endangering both your rehabilitation and Rudolph's trust in you." Morgana didn't fily agree tk this plan...yet. But it does have benefits as well as problems to it. "How are you even going to get Rudy out of the cafe? We lived there...and I doubt he allow a bunch of thieves tk take his things without a fight."

Aoi just smirked evily at his sensei...this made her very nervous all of a sudden. True I can't get Rudolph-san to leave the cafe for couple hours night without a reason...that's why I set up a dinner Date between you two. Mr. Big saved you both a very private and romantic table at one of his privately owned resturants in the rain forest district. Not too fancy and the food Is great! Your welcome!"

There was silemce after Aoi told everyone his plan...

...

...

...

Then the various reactions of the team came into play. Carlos was on the floor holding his side laughing out loud. Quite impressed with and humored by theis plan. Emilia had eyes sparkling with excitement! Her teacher was going on a fancy dinner date with the man of her dreams! She wanted to hekp her get ready for the date! Takeru was sweat dropping while rubbingthe back of his neck... feeling a mixture of amazement and concern for Aoi's planning skills behind their back. Maria just tilted her head not really understanding what the fuss was about. Morgana however was blushing like crazy. Her face more blood red than black as her stunned smilling face remained frozen in both fear and emebrassment.

"Clever ferret you are." Ai-chan appluded Aoi's plan. "Being on a dinner date gives us one to two hours of free time to battle and steal the tewasure of our target. Leaving the cafe all to yoyrself...but knowing Rudolph he won't just leave you all on your own with just your friends who happen to be in middle school. He will hire a baby sitter and Karen Hearts seems the most likely canident. Do you have a counter plan to that?"

"Yep! No problem!" The ferret said with one thumbs up. "Used some extra cash I have stashed to buy two movie tickets for aunt Karen. She wanted to see this movie in like forever and thanks to a online website I got tickets to the advance screening tonight. She will be busy tonight...leaving Rudolph to choose the mammal I recommend to him as my baby sitter tonight...trust me. She is also part lf this plan in helping us get the pics we need for the news story."

"Hmm...well played. But why two tickets?" Ai heard Aoi whisper the part about Karen being already married to panda girl of her dreams. Also with the fact they been wanting a romantic movie night out in the city for their anniversary. "Oh I see. This will make sure she can't make changes to her plans tonight. Her date night."

It was then Morgana became unfrozen. Rushing up to her ferret apprentice with a fury. "WHAY WE'RE YOU THINKING?! IM NOT READY TO GO OUY WITH YET! ITSE TOO SOON! WHAT IF I MESS UP?! AND TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS?! WHO WILL WATCH OVER YOU LOT IN THE MEMENTOS?! WHO WILL PROTECT YOU ALL FROM THE ROBBERS IN THE CAFE?! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY ARE YOU GETTING INVOLVED WITH MY PERSONAL LOVE LIFE AOI! KYAAAHHHHH!" Morgana the red faced house cat ranted a storm while her number one aporentice just plugged his ears with his fingers. Saying everything will be all fine...and that she should relax. The baby sitter they hired is more then capable to defend them in case of dangerous situations.

"I wonder who this Baby sitter is?" Maria tilted her head cutely poking her left cheek.

Black Cat Cafe 7:30pm

It was the night of the date and our little Otter x Cat couple was getting ready for their dinner date night. Morgana was with Emilia and Maria in her room. Helping her look good for her hot date. While Carlos and Takeru we're in Aoi's room. Preparing everything they need for their pretend group study/sleepover session. Aoi himself was on the cafe floor with Rudolph who wore a black blazer with a white underhirt and tie and simple fancy jeans. His fur was well groomed and he looked very handsome...and very nervous with the blush growing on his face. He was speaking to the Baby Sitter Aoi recommended for them.

"T-thank you for coming on short Notice Miss. Spring. I made everything Aoi and his friends need are all prepared. The emergency numbers are on the fridge in the second floor kitchen. I made enought food for all of you to share tonight as dinner. And remember, Aoi's and his little friends Bed time is at 10:30pm." Rudolph said as rechecked his list to make sure Aoi had everything he needed while he was out with Morgana tonight. Aoi made plans for them to spend some extra quality romantic time together...much to their surprise. "Still im worried about leaving Aoi in the cafe with just his friends with a new acquaintance of his. Karem has combat experience with a hammer...but I guess I can't disturb her anniversat night." That comment some weird looks Aoi and the baby sitter...looks of fear. "I'm glad Tae was able to vouch for your abilities."

"Please don't worry too much Mr. Moon. I'm assistant nurse at the Black widow clinic. I had to learn the value of responsiblity when I was in medical school. I promise these little kits will be quite safe tonight and that they won't get into any trouble while your off on a romantic evening with your girlfriend." Trish the disguised Pixie said with a tone of extreme politeness and proper upbringing. She wore a white long sleeved wool sweater and a simple knee long red skirt that gave her her a very motherly and responsible mammal look. Her fur was combed perfectly too and her expression was soft and gentle as well...as gentle as she can fake it that is.

The otter in question was left a blushing and stuttering mess after hearing the meerkat baby sitter he hired, call Morgana HIS girlfriend. "I-it's ah! It's a misunderstanding! She Is not my girlfriend...well she is but not In the intimate way...your thinking! Just two friends...a boy and girl hanging out...on a romantic date-I should stop talking now..." his glasses fogged up from the steam his head was unleashing frkm his blush.

"Oh Mr. Moon your quite silly. Don't you know when a girl asks you out on a date it means they want to no more about you? Because they happen to like you alot? And they want to test their compatability with you?" Trish giggled covering her mouth with a gentle paw. Quite amused by the otter's flustered state.

Aoi just rolled his eyes sweat dropping as he looked to the side with a dead panned expression. "What a whimsical liar she is. But i guess thats a good thing...I do applaud her acting skills. Rudolph-san believing every word she saying so easily..." He thought tired already.

"R-Rudy...im ready." Morgana called out from the stairs. The otter was caught staring with his all fogged up as his bkush intensified greatly. Morgana was wearing the same clothes she wore during their trip to Wilde Timez park. Only with the added red shawl that helped keep her warm this chilly Autumn night. Still it had a affect on the Rudolph who found it rather alluring on her...even more the second time as she wore light make up and had a more adorable shy look on her face that made her look even more precious. "Hope you don't mind...my lack of wore drobe. I'm still on a budget here in Zootopia."

"We helped make her look pretty!" Maria cheered behind her.

"I made sure her clothes got some proper fixing up to make them even more fabulous in a functional way. Now they will keep her warm in this weather. Your welcome!" Emilia said holding her sewing gear and extra cloth in her paws. Lookimg quite proud of herself.

The otter didn't reply right away it took a friendly nudge from Aoi to get him to start talking again. "No! No its look good..It looks...you look very b-beautiful in it Lady Mona. I actually like that one..."

This caused Morgana to blush much much heavily as she tried not to squeal like a school girl getting complemented by her crush. "T-Thank you...sir Rudy. Your not looking half bad yourself." She flirted with a wink. Getting the otter more nervous but In a good way.

This flirty banter would have continued until Aoi cut it short. "Okay! Time to go before you mis reservations you two." Aoi pushed both of them along to the door. "Have you got your scooter ready Rudolph-san?"

"A-actually since this is after work hours...and a d-date I brought my real wheels this time." The otter showed them a large black motorcycle. It looked quite streamline and well made for speeding down the road. Aoi looked surprised to see his otter gaurdian own a set of wheel like this. Morgana was just more impressed and in love with her otter. "This used to be my ride when I was younger. I keep it in garage a lot but I do tend to ride it for fun during my day offs."

"Woah! Nice ride Mr. Moon!" Carlos yelled looking out of Aoi's bed room window with Takeru.

"Godd evening everyone." Takeru waved hello to everyone.

"Anyway...if anything happens-"

Trish cut the otter off with her own words. "Yes, yes ill call you directly the momment that happens. Don't worry about thw kits, just relax and enjoy your date night with your special girl." Both mammal blushed with Morgana getting shyer as Trish called her Rudolph's 'special girl'.

While Rudolph tried to clear up the so called misunderstanding that they weren't a couple. Morgana took the time to speak with Aoi before they left. "Okay...one. I really hate you for setting up on a date before I was ready to ask rudy out." Aoi just rolled his eyes knowingly. "But two...I'm super happy you we're able to hook me up on such a wonderful night with him! I owe you big Aoi-chan!" Morgana blushed heavily with a wide excited smile. "But even so...are you sure you kits can handle this mission? This is against really big reckless criminals...and I wont be there to look after you all."

"It's alright sensei. I saw Trish's skill, she stronger than she looks. She can handle looking after us for one night!" Aoi cheered pushing Morgana back to Rudolph. "Just enjoy your date! I got everything handled. Even the polar bear body gaurds are here." Aoi discreetly pointed to the black cars around the cafe where the polar bears nodded to the group. "They will rush in case things go bad. Other than that Maria-chan made sure the emergency escape program has been fully developed. So we can escape at a momment s notice."

"S-still...this will be you kiddos first mission without me around so it makes me nervous." Morgana didn't feel really confident about leaving his team alone with such dangerous shadows. Especially with the new Almalgamte shadow on the lose. There cpuld be more of them and she didn't want to take the chance of her phantom kiddos meeting that thing again. But seeing how adamant Aoi was...she gave up. "Alright, alright...just take care of yourselves. I want you all safeand sound when we come back." Morgana leaned down and gave Aoi a little peck to his forehead. Making the ferret giggle.

"We will be fine. Daijoubu desu! If things get too much we wilk escape." Aoi said as Morgana hopped onto Rudolph's motor bike. Making sure to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Now you all be good little kits to your baby sitter! We will be back at 10:30. No staying up past then got it Aoi?" Rudolph said strictly but with a gentle tone. Seeing the ferret nodd he and Morgana said their good bye's for the night and went on their date.

"And...their gone! Okay you naughty brats your paying me by the hour. When are we getting into the details of this gig." Trish said getting rid if her fake motherly nurse cover and going back to her usual full of swag self.

"Everyone head back to my room. I'll explain everything there."

Aoi's roon 7:50pm.

Everything was dark around the cafe. Like everyone closed up early for today. The Black Cat cafe was closed itself and everything was dark being shut down for buisness for the night. The owner out on his date as we know. A small black van pulled up near the cafe and 3 cloaked mammals in robber gear leapt out of the vehicle. Making sure no one was looking. One of the fox shaped robbers went to the door of the cafe...taking out his locksmith gear as he started picking the lock.

He was able to unlock the door with ease with just a few flicks of his agile fingers. "Heh! The real Phantom Heart Thieves strike again! Foxy Loxy for the win. Hey you two! Were in!" The red fox teen called out to his two colleagues.

"Roger sir! Loxy!" Shouted a male camel. Doing a salute...he carried a large gun suited his size.

Next to him was female sheep with somw very well combed pink dye frosted tip fur. "Cheezu~ another small time buisness loxy? Even the actual Phantom Heart tjieves struck bigger places..." she was filling her hooves lazily as they went into the cafe.

"Shut it wooly. Those fools can't call themselves thieves with that awesome tittle if they dont fight the power and take anything valuable. They are weak losers..all that lower and they waste it helping others then themselves...bleh! They nothing more than charity nerds." The fox said sneakily entering the shop. Making sure no one is around. "We'll show them what true thieves are like. Starting small and building up our gang to overthrow the rotten city and the ZPD. To do that we need money to keep our gang happy and growing... so start stealing." The fox said as he started taking any valuables left on the first floor. Mainly all the decore Rudolph used.

"There's a second floor up here loxy...but It's locked pretty tightly...the door also has a well made lock pick defense. We can't enter the cafe's living quarters." The camel said walking sown the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Can't break it down either...the cafe boss might b up thr sleeping."

"Ooh! I found beer. This cafe fridge is staocked!" Cried the sheep as she started taking out all the food from the fridge. Mainly all the alcoholic drinks.

"Would you two get serious. You lazy pawns...we don't need drinks. We need cash, start taking the decor. It should be worth a few good bucks-huh?" The fox noticed something colored blue on top of the cash register he was about to rob. It was a Phantom Thief Calling card.

"Did you find something worth a lot of money Loxey?" Asked the camel coming closer.

"Is it more beer? Wine? Or some erotic magazine-what the? It can't be..." Wooly was surprised to see the card as well.

Too the lazy group of mammals who dare try to use our name and call themselves true thieves.

We the True Phantom Heart Thieves

Have decided to give you all the honor of being our next big target...although...with such a common group of petty thieves like you.

Im not sure your worth the time and effot heh.

But you lot give us bad name...so get ready.

Cause you'll never see us coming.

Foxy Loxy

Wooly Shears

Dessert land

Your hearts are our for the taking tonight.

Sincerely yours.

Blue Joker

Foxy Loxy and his two lackies were a bit shaken by the calling card they read. The Phantom Heart Thieves themselves we're targeting them...this very night.

"Woah...isn't this like. Mega bad for us? If the rumors are true they would like steal our hearts and make us confess our sins and stuff!" Wooly said quite panicked as she held her chest where her heart was.

"All our effort building our gang will be lost if we the heads of it are taken out. Best we retreat for now loxy and lay low-"

"Shut it land!" Loxy shouted as he crumpled up the card into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. "Listen good got it? There is no such thing as heart chaging abilities. That's all rumors...they black mail mammals to make them confess their sins. They are nothing but a weaker ass gang than ourselves...still. how did they learn about us? Our group is a street secret and-gah!?" Loxy cried in pain as a car smashed into the back of his head. Taking it back in his paw...he saw it was the same card he crumpled slowly taking it's original shape back.

Weaker group? I think your mistaken...

Cause it's your group that's truly nothing but a petty group of pick pockets young man.

And if we were to speak about Intelligence...and tacticsof staying elusive mammals behind the law.

You are way out of league againts us.

...Besides...

It Is all of you who has walked right into into our trap.

...Have a unpleasant evening...

Blue Joker.

P. S. Look behind you

Before he could freak out on how the text of card changed. Everyone turned around...to find a small humanoid figure with insect wings was giggling with a shadowed smiling face. "KUFUFUFUFUF!" In asbit fluttered around quickly all around the area at high speed. The mammals in the room started feeling overwhelmed as they felt a very demonic aura of blood lust circle around them. Causing their natural instincts to go haywire telling them to run for the their lives! "Wow! Look at these cute little mammals...it be so much fun if can all play together! Why don't we play a little game right now...before my Thieving friends come and play."

"D-dont screw with us you wacky piece of shit!" Loxy and land went to started to open fire of the mystery creature. But to their shock the creature stood still taking all the bullets that harmlessly bounce off her.

"KUFUFUFUFUFU! That tickled!" The creature fired a powerful demonic spark of electricity that knocked them back hard on the ground. "Nice try but looks like our time is up!" Just like that a red light started flickering in the room with a security alarm going off. The light revealed the creature to be trish in her menacin pixie form. The thieves panicked knowing the authorities would be on their tail soon. Dropping the loot they stole, they ran not want to spend any time longer with the longer with the demon fairy shooting random sparks on their bottoms. When she made sure they left, she look up to the ceiling and yelled. "The losers are gone ya bratz! Cost is clear!" she gave a thumbs up to the polar bear outside the window holding a camera.

Aoi came down first holding a remote that had a button that shut off security lights and alarm. "First part of the mission...was a smashing success."

"What's the british talk blue eyes? I thought you Were half American not Britain." Trish smirked as she reached into one of the loot bags and took out a large beer for herself. Tossing some cash on the counter before she started gulping it down.

"Just for fun Trish-san. Good job scaring the life out of them that should deter any other robber from coming here If they thin a ghost haunts this place at night." Aoi said collecting a stand ladder that suited his species size. While his friends came down as well and started putting every piece of expensive decor back the way it was before the robbers came in. Making sire to clean up nicely so Rudolph won't get suspicious when he came back from his date with Morgana.

"Yo baby sitter! Stop getting drunk and help us clean! We still meed you for later and we don't need ya tipsy!" Cadlos yelled as he sweapt he floors.

"Oh fuck it skunk. Im paid to look after you lot not be your maid. And dont worry about the drunk part...a demon such as myself wont get drunk from simple mammal liquor like this!" The pixie said chugging down the entire can easily despite it being hippo size.

"Please refrain from fighting amongst allies...even temporary allies. We still have a lot of work ahead of us." Takeru stated as he helped place the cat photo back on the wall.

"Still I can't believe it went out that well. I thought the first part of Aoi's crazy scheme be tottaly harder ain't that right Mr. Kosolv?" All Emilia got a was a small grunt from the stoic polar bear carrying the left over guns the bad guys dropped. He collected all the bullets and bullet cartridges as well to make sure no evidence of the robbers prescence was left in the store. "Yeah...you get me.~" she said as she went to refilling thw fridge with all the food that was looted.

Maria was by Aoi's side at the bottom of the ladder. Her tail wagging upwards as she watched her ferret friend remove a small security light with a speaker attached to the side. "Hey, Aoi-chan? Where did you get that fake movie alram prop?"

"Finnick made it himself. He does commisions for movie props in small time films too." Aoi explained as he got down the ladder and placed the movie prop back into it's casebon the floor.

"That little man fox sells everything these days...quite the entrepreneur. I respect that..." Trish said chugging the last of her beer, tossing the empty can into recycling bin. "Anyway...let's see how these bratz steal heart now shall we? Been always curious on how you rob them oftheir desires." The pixie fluttered onto Aoi's shoulder.

All Aoi did was smirk as his blue eyes shinn a golden hue. "Then we better not disappoint then shall guys? Okay time to get to work! You know what the plan is! Mr. Kolsov will met us at the meeting point. Ai-chan will look for the foxy locks gang and direct Mr. Big's reporters there. The other polar bear gaurds will watch over the cafe. Phantom thieves...it's time to get this hiest started! Are you with me?!"

"I am ready! Let's go deliver magical justice Aoi-chan!"

"It be a good opportunity to gather data. Ai is at your service."

"Hell yeah dude! Let's kick some criminal ass blue bro!"

"I hope the news coverage about us will be fabulous!"

"It will be work of passion and art indeed!"

Ost : Persona 5 Life will change

"Then Phantom Heart Thieves time to take action!" With that the Metaverse Navigation App started and our Phantom Kiddos gets sucked into the Mementos. They were in front of the zootopia undergound train station, in the Phantom Thief forms.

Trish was with them in her Pixie formbut she worea leather jacket and rip jeans with black high heel boots and red biker gloves. "Guess I'll handle transportation for now Bratz." With a snap of her fingers as a white van appeared in the mementos. "Just a little paint job and!" With a wave of her hand the van took the same color scheme of Morgana's car form. "Now im lending you my ride for a couple of hours. Don't scratch it now little blue berry kay?" Trish tossed the car keys to Aoi.

"This is such a sweet ride! Can't believe you own something like this?!" Carlos said admiring the modern van. It even had heated seats!

"It was impulse buy when I first came to Zootopia. I tend to go on fun drives time to time to let out some steam." Trish said taking a seat on Aoi's shoulder.

"Let's just hope I know how to drive a real vehichle." Aoi said taking the drivers seat while his friends took their place in the back seats. Starting the engine Aoi drove down onto the trail tracks as he drove into the second floor mementos maze. Leaving a large dust cloud behind him.

Down Town Zootopia : ? Abandoned construction site

8:39pm

The foxy gang were trying to recover from their fright of the life time against the infamous Pixie Trish and the calling card they recieved from the Phantom Heart Thieves. They were hanging around a electric lamp thaf illuminated their base. Where lots of looted items and money stack where stored.

"That was...so not a good hiest...who would have thunk the phantom thieves be after us loxy." The Sheep said as she painted her nails. Siting on a empty wooden crate.

"And that creature...was it a demon? I never saw a mammal with insect wings...It's body was weird! Completly bare of fur besides the top of it's head!" Land the camel was fixing up some new guns on his work table. A lamp illuminating his desk. "Foxy? Yo Foxy boss you there-?!"

"Shut it pawn! Shit! Dammit!" The fox thief kicked over a pile of empty beer cans in the corner of the room. "How...how did sorry excuse for thieves know our true identities?! And that thingthat attacked us...IT cant be a demon! There is no such fucking things as demons..." The fox started chewing on his nails. "Fuck It! At this rate if they can steal hearts...then my entire gang will fail! I will rule Zootopia...show the world I exist! I will not be remembered as a petty house thief-?! What the?!" As he went to face his team the entire room had gobe silent...a new PhantomThief Calling card appeared on their coffee table in the middle of the room...cautiously making his way he read the message on the card.

Think you could run and hide?

Better think again

No matter where you go

You can never run away from your fate by our paws.

Get ready for a wild night you bunch of ametuer thieves

"A-Ametuer thieves!? Those fucking-huh?!" That's when the whole gang realized their base was gone and drastically changed into a large horrific underground room within train station with various large keys sticking out of the ground. Train tracks coiling all around large keys and broken down pillars. A eerie red light illuminated the room. "What the fuck?!"

"Where are we?! What r we doing-" land the camel noticed his fire arms were gone. "My guns?! Where are they?"

"I don't like this guys...look at us?" Wooly the sheep saw in her pocket mirror they had glowing golden eyes and had a sickly black aura around their bodies.

"So...this are the amatuer thieves who think they can take our name away from us?"

They looked to the direction of the voice to see group of masked mammals of various species standing stylishly a distance away from them. They saw the Ferret or whay they though was one since it was incredibly huge. Was standing in the middle of the group with the monster the faced sitting on his shoulder casually sticking their tounge out at them.

"So...your the Blue Joker?" Foxy said trying to search for a weapon in hic pockets. "Pretty petty of you to fight us unarmed. You sneaky weasel!"

"I'm a ferret you moron." Aoi smirked showing his golden eyes beneath his mask. "And who said I should play fair with criminals? I play to win...not fair. So call me a cheater I don't care...it's not like your shadow are completely harmless anyway."

When Aoi said that the foxy gang noticed their bodies mutating and changing slowly.

"For crimes of stealing and domestic violence." Takeru started holding his katana.

"For illegal posseion of fire arms as well." Emilia added as she cracked her whip.

"For being a bunch of bastards trying to give us a bad name." Carlos swunged his hammer over his shoulder.

"And let's not forget breaking and entering mina-san~!" Maria added wearing her visors and keeping her hood on to hide her face as she aimed her sniper gun at them.

"In summary a whole list of various laws you broke and crimes you committed." Ai-chan added as her defense orbs circled her mistress.

"We the Phantom Heart thieves. I Blue Joker."

"Inari, truly not a pleasure to meet you."

"Panther, your thieve clothes are so unfabulous"

"Skull! You mother fuckers!"

"Tico-chan, beginning analysis."

"Don't Forget Navi-chan!"

"Hmm...Call me the Phantom Heart Sub. (Substitute) Cashier. Their regular Mascot and second in command Mona is out for tonight."

"Are here to steal Your Hearts and here to make you confess your Sins!" Aoi finished as they watched the mutating mammas look at them with disgust and fury.

"Why?...just why?! You have this incredible power! Why do you waste such a gift helping fools when you could rule the world!" Foxy shouted as he grew and started to lose his fur. In aburst of black blood he turned into a large boulder covered in greek letters with a crack on top to where humanoid pale man with golden curled locks busted out halfway. Holdig a triangular shaped golden dagger. "I am special! I am law myself! I won't be tied down by this world! Give me your power! I wil show you how to use it properly! I'll use it to be free!" He pointed his dagger at his two lackeys who also burst into black pools of blood. "I'M TIRED OF THE WORLD TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CannOT DO OR BE! ILL RULE ZOOTOPIA! I MITHRA! AWAKEN MY PAWNS!"

Wolly turned into a large Huang po while Land turned into a large blue faceless one wearing traditional white japanese clothes and armor. Holding a large white double paddle like staff in his grip.

"Yosha! Time to kick some ass! Charge!" Carlos yelled rushing into battle hammer ready to smash shadow heads.

"Skull! No don't rush in like that!" Takeru called out running after him.

"Boys...come back here!" Emilia shook her head as she followed after them.

"Guys! Don't go fighting yet! I haven't analyzed what he could do!" Maria tried to warn as she flew into the air with Ai-chan.

"Reckles bratz! Mona is going to scold me if you kits get hurt! Get back now!" Trish rushed in quick with her unsual speed as she saw Mithra charging up a large ball of dark energy in his mouth. "SHIT! GET DOWN! THAT'S A ALMIGHTY SPELL!" Trish casted a huge wind current that formed a wall of wind that shields the thieves from a powerful blast of the exploding dark ball of energy. They we're pushed back ny the force of the attack and flames coated the entire area.

"Fuck...Almighty is right. That attack hits like a train!" Carlos groaned slightly damaged by the force of the attack.

"That's why I warned you not to rush in like that!" Takeru scolded stading back up.

"Grat...I got dirt in my clothes and fur!" Emilia groaned dusting herself off.

"Ugh...you kits r going tk be the death of me..." Trish groaned flying lower to their level.

"Joker!" Everyone heard Maria's call as their leader casually walked to the front of the battle.

Ost : Persona 5 Last Surprise

Aoi swatted the flames away with a wave of his paws and tail replacing it with his own blue persona flames that started igniting all over his body. "Fools In over their head, who think could take over the mantle Phantom Heart Thief." Aoi and Arsene's voices clashed together in unison. "Allow us to show how you all pale in comparison to true thieves!" In a burst of blue flames Aoi's masked ignited covering him completly in fire as Azure Arsene formed behind him, wrapped in black chains.

"EAT KNIFE YOU LOUSY WEASEL!" Mithra charged forward trying to impale the ferret with his huge dagger.

"I'm a ferret just so you know. ARSENE!" Aoi whipped the black chains covering Arsene.

Ordering him to create a black ball of darkness before tossing it at the path of the large shadow. It bursted into black spikes on contact, impaling the shadow to the walls. "Let's show them who is the true star on stage!"

"Gack!...such power...Don't you two fucking stand there! Get them!" Mithra ordered as he tried cutting himself free of he shadow spikes.

In response His shadow minions Huang Po and the blue oni Fuu-ki charged forward. Huang po firing multiple fire balls at Joker.

"Joker-san! Step back and let me handle this!" Takeru said as he swapped places with the feret. Tagging out with their paws.

"Try and make them suffer a cold fate Inari!" Aoi called out as he and Arsene retreated behind him.

"It would be pleasure...Goemon!" Takeru siced off his mask with his katana blade. It bursted into flames and Goemon was called forth.

"Let the cold winds of justice be your undoing!" The persona blew into his pipe. Creating a minature blizzard the froze the arra around them. A cold wave of wind smacking right into the Huang po. Freezing it into a large icicle.

"This is your end!" Takeru charged forward to the frozen shadow. And in a elegant flash of lights coming from his Katana he sliced the shadow into multiple pieces that shattered revealing a fancy golden gem encrusted comb and a unconcious sheep on the ground. Takeru pocketed the comb. "That Is one down-ugh?!"

Takeru had to leap back as Fuu-ki tried to smash him to the ground with his paddle weapon. That's when Carlos came dashing into battle.

"Im not letting you two have all the fun! Tag out Inari! It's my turn to kick these asses around!" Carlos slapp Takeru's paw as the racoon dog tossed his friend into the air. "Come on out! Captain Kidd!"

Carlos head butted his masked face onto the oni's head. In a hurst of bkue flames pushing the oni back. The mast of Captain Kidd's ship pile drived into the shadow's face. "Hahahaha! Fire in the hole my boy!" At Point black range Captain Kidd fired multiple zio balls at rhe shadow. Knocking it far back partially paralyzed by the electricity covering it's body. Sending in onto it's knees.

"Hell yeah! That's teak work there mother fuckers!" Carlos holwed ridding on Captain Kidd's ship. He had to redirect the fow of the battle as multiple pillar of lightning came crashing down around them.

The culprit was Mithra having slightly recovered from Aoi and Arsene's attack. Multiple spiked still embeded in his body. He swun his knife around casting down lightning whever he aimed. "This freedom! Mwahahaha! This power! If I had it! I could rule zootopia! Its feel so good to steal!"

"This ass grew half backed...why not turn up the heat Panther!" Carlos rode the flying ship. Holding on from the old rope net at the side of the ship. Smacking paws with Emilia's. Swapping team mates against his apponent.

"Fabulous introduction Skull! Leave it to me then!" Emilia whipped her own face pulling of her mask as in a burst of blue flames Carmen and her heart masked men appeared behind her. "CARMEN!"

"A true Female Fatal takes the stage! Show them the works my heart Men!" With few well placed foot stomps and whip rose the heart men ket out a huge pleasured sigh as they blasted a wave of flames at the shadow Mithra burning him badly.

"GRAAAHHHHH! IT'S HOT! TOO HOT!" Mithra started rolling around in the ground awkwardly trying to dose the flames. Fuu-ki trying to protect his leader after he recovered. Tried swatting away the fire balls casted by carmen. "ASSHOLE...OBEY ME! LISTEN TO ME!" Mithra called out to Fuu-ki, his body emmiting a eerie aura Into thw oni who became more feral in response. Charging head first towards Maria.

"Time for your attack Navi-chan! Tico! Show them what you both got." Emilia cheered as one ofghe defense orbs smacked her hand then flew to Maria's paw. Tagging themselves to swap apponents.

"I got this! Don't worry!" Maria made her defense orbs create a barrier that knocked back the shadow. Before aiming her Snoper gun towards the shadow below her.

"I shall assist mistress!" Ai created multiple 8-bit missles aimed at the shadows as well.

"Here's a boost for ya kid! I know for a fact Mithra is weak to wind spells!" Trish added a green energy to the bullet Maria fired. Each covered in spiraling wind currents the pieced through the shadow like drills killing it in a instant. A old model shot gun appeared as the treasure of the shadow amd Maria swooped down collected that one.

"Gwaaahhhhh!" Mithra groaned as the air bullets pirced his hody pushing back againts the wall once more. One magic boosted bullet actaully cut his left arm right off his body. He coughed out black blood as his injuries got worst and more fatal. "Darn it...why do you go against me! I did nothing wrong! This city did! Why protect a rotten place like this!...ifit wasn't forthe views of this world! I could have gotten a decent job and...and! My little brother! My only member left in this world didnt have to die in a alleyway! Aaahhhhh!" Mithra did one more desprate charge to cut joker in half with his dagger.

"No matter the reason...you still broke the law when you went on a life of crime. Your little brother must be crying in his grave to see the man you become now...free him of his pain joker!" Maria tagged out with her ferret this time.

"Your actions have consequences...make sure you learn from your mistakes! And choose a better life!" Aoi smacked away the shadows dagger from his grasps, with his chain blade cutting of it's fingers. Then he took out his hand gun and started to open fire at the shadow. Allowing it to fall on Its back in defeat. Aoi jumped onto it's chest aiming his gun at it's head.

"Who...are you?" Mithra asked one last time.

Aoi didnt give him a answer straight away...so he said thw first thing that came to mind. "Im the Phantom Heart Thief that will change this corrupt world...Blue Joker." With one head shot...the echos of battle finally ended.

ZPD prenict one

Oct. 31 2017

Ken was reading the news paper with the latest news on the arrest of the Infamous thieving group Foxy Loxy. The reporters stated they willingly gave themselves up to the police. Stating the Phantom Heart Thieves changed their minds on how to deal will their minds of living a life of crime. The news paper and media ate it up like some new trend. Especially when they described the members of the main Phantom Thieves.

Blue Joker, the elusive golden eye Gentleman ferret thief who leads the Phantom thieves. A man who exhibits both the elegance and strenght to fight back the criminal world

Navi-chan, a master hacker and the teams navigator. Species unknown, most likely female cub.

Skull, a rebel skunk fighting back criminals with his brute strenght. No ine stand in the way of his victory.

Panther, a fabulous female squirrel who is fhe flaming embodiment of female fatal.

Inari, a journeying samurai who slices down the corrupted desires of his targets with his mighty katana.

And last Mona, a mascot costumed Hero of justice. The teacher of the Phantom Thieves who showed them the methods of stealing criminal hearts.

The news reporter from Mr. Big news industry's stated the staement came from the Criminals themselves before they we're arrested. They detailed everything they learned about the Phantom Thieves and gave it to thwm to help spread the word about them.

"Sigh...Aoi is going to be the death of me." Ken pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the article. Feeling migrain pick up. "He made a deal with a mob boss...fought an entite criminal gang. Making them dispand with the arrest of their leaders. And solved multiple crimes in the underworld during the busiest month of my life when I couldn't watch over him...talk about passion."

Naoto came by putting a cup of hot Coffee on his table. "Well i think it's good. The description was very well made. The ZPD won't be able to trace our little kits to be the real Phantom Thieves seeing how drastically different their thief and civilian forms are."

"I agree with Naoto-san." Aigis was carrying a large stack of paper. Depositing it on the groaning ferret's table. "They are taking the initiative to take their mission seriously. It will help them progress further with their desire for true freedom."

"You sould be proud by how much effort your litte brother has done." Yu Narukami was finishing up the last of his share of the paper work. Cracking his sore stiff neck.

"Yeah dude. His finally growing a pair and doing things his own way. He's got his friends by his side anyway. They are quite loyal to him now. His new allies ain't half bad either...they make a solid group." Kanji was carrying case files to the other members of their persona group.

"A solid Mafia group at this rate...they are becoming less like our groups and more of a growing underground anti-crime organization of their own." Ken had a point...Aoi was doing deals behind the law. Taking action behind the law as a vigilante group of their own. The bags under his eyes signalled he had a little patience to deal with this today.

"Umm..guys?" Chie called out running into the room in a mad dash. The tigress lookimg distressed.

"Chie? What's wrong?" The Japanese deer Yukiko looked curious as to why her friend was so panicked.

"We got...a complication." Just then a small white Feline in detective gear came in. With a friendly smile on his face and messy just out of bed looks.

"Hello everyone! My name is Arthur Justice! I'll be your new partner/helper in our investigation and arrest of the Phantom Heart Thieves! Nice to meet you all."

Chapter End

Next Chapter : Palace of Gluttony part 1

Mavis : So sorry for the long wait everyone! We had a really bad case of writters block and burned out sydrome!

Rin : In short. We got really lazy for a while. Handling this story takes a lot of effort but it's worth it.

Mavis : Don't forget we promised to finish this story! Just going tk be a little difficult for us. This is our first story. We're still trying to find our own rythm to constantly right new chapters more regularly.

Rin : In next chapter. Well tittle says it all. Palace of Gluttony arv comes next with the birth of a new persona user.

Mavis : also Dennis huh? Well you just hve to wait and see in later chapters! We don't put In main characters for no reason! Hehe.

Otakumode out!


End file.
